Trial of a Time Lord: The Exile
by cheri1
Summary: 11th Doctor. Part of my Something Old and New series and the second in the Trial of a Time Lord trilogy. The Doctor, Amato and Theta have been sent into exile. This is what happens to them and to their family during the three hundred years of seperation.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the second in a trilogy of stories Carol and I are planning that centers around the Doctor, Theta and Amato being tried and sent into exile in other universes. This first part is written by me and as usual, Carol and I will alternate chapters.

Chapter One

(One month later…)

OKAY, DADDY, I LOVE YOU, TALK TO YOU LATER.

Namid finished texting her father, closed her mobile phone and laid it on the bedside table beside her. It was a month into his exile and she missed him terribly. After they were sent away, everyone else had been sent back to New Gallifrey to pick up the pieces of their shattered lives. Alan, concerned for Rain and the children's welfare and mental wellbeing, moved back into their house and divided his time between there and his house while Adam did the same for Frankie and Cam. The first few nights were unbearable for everyone. Alan let everyone grieve, knowing how important it was but he and Rose also took them places, knowing that they couldn't lie in their beds and cry forever. He also dropped most of his teasing with Rain, instead becoming a shoulder to cry on and a confidant like he had been when they first met her. He knew it was hard for them to see him day in and day out since he now possessed his brother's former face but Rain took it in stride and after a week felt well enough to cook for the family again. But then she realized she didn't have to since the rest of the family pitched in and brought over food and helped in any way they could while they all gave her and Frankie support.

In the meantime, Rain and the children called the Doctor as much as they could. They found out that his rocket ship had crash landed on a planet called Violet Sky, named because of the purple color of the atmosphere. To their relief, he had found life, some colonists who had arrived on the planet five years before him and were trying to build a civilization after fleeing their war torn and doomed planet. The Doctor had taken a job as a university professor to keep himself busy and earn a little income for himself. He was amused when he found the outfit the Eleventh Doctor had worn in a clothing shop and quickly adopted it, finding it quite comfortable. To everyone's relief, his mobile was a camera phone and he discovered he could send photos across the void along with text messages. At first, the family and especially Namid called him constantly, hungry for the sound of his voice. But finally the Doctor had to gently tell them not to call so much because it was interfering with his job and his life in general.

"I love you so much, Rainbow, and I love that you call me and I can hear your voice," he'd said to his daughter. "But I can't stop to talk to you every five minutes. I'm alright, I promise, but we have to limit these calls to once or twice a week, otherwise none of us will have a life."

Namid and the others reluctantly agreed to that and after discussing it among themselves, they agreed that they would call the Doctor on Wednesday and Saturday nights. However, the Doctor did allow texting with the warning that he might not be able to answer back right away and told them that he certainly wasn't going to spend hours with his eyes glued to a teeny tiny screen. So all of them got in the habit of sending him messages and waiting for his reply when he got the time to answer back. Once they found out that they could send photos to each other, they did that as well and Rain was overjoyed since now she would have a way to show him their baby when it was born.

Namid smiled. She and Frankie were both pregnant and both Martha and Grace took turns with prenatal care and making sure the fetuses were alright. So far, neither one had any idea what sex the baby was, only that each one of them was going to have a single baby this time. When Rain told the Doctor, he was ecstatic.

"Be sure to ring me when you're in the middle of labor, Latara, I don't wanna miss a moment of your screaming!"

"Oh, ha ha," Rain said while the Doctor snickered.

With the frequent calls, texts and photos, the depression and the heartache of missing their loved ones was lessened and knowing they were safe allowed them to get on with their lives.

As for Theta and Amato, they also spoke with them and sent them text messages and photos. Both Theta and Amato also had to stop the frequent calls and they set up another schedule for them. They called Theta on Mondays and Fridays and Amato on Tuesdays and Sundays. So except for Thursday, each night was devoted to calling one of their family members and talking with them. To their relief, both of them had crash landed on planets with life on them. Theta was on a planet called Solis, a planet he had visited before in his original universe and for the most part it was the same as the other one so he was able to adapt to living there. The planet was much like Earth and just as crowded, so Theta had no trouble finding a place to stay, clothes and food. Unlike his brother, he didn't find anything resembling the college professor's outfit and instead settled on wearing black pants, shirt, a black leather jacket and black trainers. The moment Frankie saw the photo he sent to her, she remarked to Rain how suddenly she was married to a Goth.

As for Amato, his ship crash landed on what he thought was a barren desert planet. He had been hurt during the crash and while he was unconscious was found by a race of desert people who called themselves the Sand Rats because they lived deep under the sand in a series of tunnels and large rooms that had been dug by hand.

"Kinda reminds me of Fraggle Rock," he had said to his family.

Using his medical knowledge, he had treated a young girl named Jana who had been attacked by the Sand Rats' enemies, a snake-like people they referred to as the Hissers from the way they communicated with each other. No one had any clue how to translate the Hissers' language and Amato admitted to being stumped since he had never come across them before and had no TARDIS to translate their language. He managed to study the notes the Sand Rats had compiled on the creatures and some drawings they had of them. The Hissers were humanoid snakes who appeared to dress in black body suits that regulated their body temperature so they didn't have to rely on sunning themselves and exposing themselves to danger, both from the Sand Rats and from other creatures that ate them when they got the chance. They relied on stealth and the use of primitive weapons like rocks and spines from the Gargeion, a cactus-like plant, that were dipped in their venom. The venom was slow acting and deadly and most of the Sand Rats who had been exposed to it, both from the spines and direct bites from the creatures, had perished, slowly going insane from the intense pain. Jana had been bitten and was dying when Amato was brought to her. However, after examining a sample of the venom, he realized he had seen a similar toxin before and was able to synthesize an antidote. Once Jana's life was saved, the grateful population decided to let Amato stay with them. Everyone was worried about the Hissers since they attacked the Sand Rats frequently but Amato assured them he was alright and the underground tunnels were heavily defended, not only by the populace but by a series of booby traps that could be turned off and on with special codes that were punched into a keypad before entering them.

The other thing they found amusing was Amato was forced to ditch his tenth incarnation's outfit for the protective garb the Sand Rats wore. It was a bodysuit similar to what the Hissers wore that regulated body temperature. The only difference was that the Sand Rats' bodysuit included a tight fitting cap for the head that came down around the sides of his face and fastened under his chin. Whenever he went out with them, he was forced to wear a large ventilator around his nose and mouth and heavy goggles since there were frequent sandstorms. In addition to that, everyone wore a cloak and cowl which was sand colored in order to camouflage their bodies. Their weapons were blasters that they carried in a holster on belts around their hips and sharpened stone daggers that they threw as hard as they could at the Hissers' bodies. Amato practiced with large targets and soon became adept with the stone weapons. They also used the Gargeion spines that had been dipped in Hisser venom and used blowguns made out of metal to shoot them, something else Amato became adept at doing. Once he was settled in, Amato sent a photo of himself in full Sand Rats garb and Namid passed it around so everyone could look at him and have a laugh. They also sent the photo to the Doctor and Theta who managed to call Amato and tease him about looking like a cross between a seal and an insect.

"Yeah, well at least I don't look like a university professor and a Goth," Amato told them.

Namid sighed while she lay on her stomach on her bed. She had her lavender duvet pulled up to her shoulders and stared at the mobile lying on the table, wishing her father would text her back and say something. After five minutes, she opened it up and found the photo he had sent of himself. She stared at his smiling face in the photo. He was wearing his new outfit and Namid could see the collar of his shirt, his tweed jacket and red bow tie that she thought looked cute on him. She swallowed hard as she stared at his smiling face. After a month, she'd finally gotten used to his new body and she thought he was very handsome. The mass of hair he had gotten when he regenerated had been trimmed back and now it lay to the right side of his head while the back of his hair had been cut short. She reached out and touched the screen as tears came to her eyes.

"Hey there."

She glanced up and saw Alan standing in the doorway staring at her lovingly.

"Looking at the university professor again?" he said as he came over to her bed.

He sat down beside her and laid his hand on her head when she swallowed hard and nodded.

"How is he? Have you texted him today?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He's teaching his class right now and he sent me a message just before he started. He was telling me a couple of the kids are snot-nosed brats and he'd like to punch them and there's a few women who fancy him and try to corner him in his office after class so they can ask questions but really all they want to do is stare at him."

"Oh, so he is like Indiana Jones then," Alan said while Namid giggled.

"He also said there's a quiz in class today so he has a heap of paperwork to grade tonight and he's not looking forward to it."

Alan chuckled.

"Glad it's him and not me. Paperwork, ugh! Oh, my poor brother, gets exiled to a planet where he has to play schoolteacher for three hundred years. But then again, he's not crawling around in the sand like Amato is, that would be even worse."

He glanced down when he heard a sob and laid his hand against the back of Namid's head when he saw she was in tears.

"I miss him, Daddy. I miss them all."

"I know, my treasure. I miss them too," Alan said softly as he tried not to cry along with her. "But at least we can communicate with them and know they're alive and well."

"I don't know if I'll be able to make it to three hundred years," Namid said.

Alan bent over and kissed her temple.

"You will because me and everyone else here will help you," he said gently. "Trust me; the three of them are more than capable of taking care of themselves and fighting any danger that comes along. And…your dad and Theta are building rockets so they won't have to be stuck on one planet and Amato is trying to do the same. If there's one thing I know, you can't keep the three of them down."

He rubbed her back while tears ran down her face.

"Listen," he said. "Why don't we all go somewhere tonight and have some fun? Me and your brothers and sister and Rain and Rose. Let's go somewhere where we don't have to lie around and worry about Brother the rest of the night, what d'ya say? Are you up for a little fun?"

Namid nodded and Alan brushed her tears away with the pad of his fingers. While he was doing that, Namid's phone vibrated and she snatched it up, knowing her father had sent another text message.

"What does he say?" Alan said while she read it with a smile on her face.

She laughed in spite of her tears.

"Got your message," she read to him. "Love you too. Have heaps of papers to check over. Damn snot-nosed brats and their need to be educated. Why me?"

They both giggled at that.

"Gee, I don't recall him mentioning someone putting a gun to his head and making him be a university professor," Alan said.

The mobile rang and she hit the talk button.

"Hello?" she said.

"Why me?" the Doctor whined to her.

Namid let out a sobbing laugh.

"Oi, are you crying?" the Doctor said. "I didn't think my message was that disturbing."

"I miss you, Daddy, I miss you so much!" Namid said while Alan leaned over and kissed her temple.

"I miss you too, Rainbow, I wish you were here with me so I could go out and have fun while you graded all these papers."

Namid laughed at that.

"There we are, a bit of a smile, eh?" the Doctor said cheerfully. "I know it's not our usual night to chat but sometimes I just need to hear the wonderful voice of my daughter so she can chase the blues away. Are you alright, apart from pining for me?"

"I'm okay, Daddy, we're all okay," Namid said.

"How are your studies? Are you still doing well at the academy?"

"Yes, I'm doing okay. I'm still getting full marks on everything."

"Good, I expect it to stay that way," the Doctor said. "I don't wanna have to come back there and grade your papers as well."

"I wouldn't mind if you did," Namid said.

"Nor I, since you always get full marks. Grading your papers would be easy-peasey," he said. "Still, it's something to do to keep my mind occupied and fill the time in between my rocket building sessions. I think I might be able to construct a very crude time traveling device for it as well. I have an idea that I've been sketching out and I think I might be able to find the materials I need to build it. If I can, I'll call Theta and Amato and tell them how to build it so they can get away too."

"I hope you can, Daddy. I don't want you stuck there the whole three hundred years."

"Same here, it's a nice planet but if you lot aren't around, I don't wanna be Mister Domestic. Besides, apparently I have things to do in this universe so I'm betting I'll be able to find the things I need and even Amato will be able to construct a rocket and time traveling device. How is everyone else? Are they alright?"

"Yeah, Alan's right here with me and everyone else is fine."

"Let me speak to my brainless bro for a mo," the Doctor said.

Namid laughed and looked up at Alan.

"Daddy wants to speak to brainless bro for a mo," she said, giggling when she heard the Doctor laughing through the phone.

"Excuuuuse me!" Alan said, taking the phone from her.

He put it to his ear.

"Who you callin' brainless, Doctor Professor?" he said while Namid laughed.

"Doctor Professor? That's the best you could come up with?" the Doctor said.

"Yeah, I'm betting it's what Ace would have called you if you'd let her get away with it. So…Uni Loony, how's tricks?"

"If by tricks, you mean my life, my life is going along swimmingly," the Doctor said.

"I see and the forty trillion students under your command haven't rebelled and strung you up by your bow tie yet?"

"Nope, they respect and fear me, not necessarily in that order," the Doctor replied. "How's my crazy wife and kids?"

"Well, they're fine except they're a little down in the old dumps since you're over there and they're over here," Alan said, stroking Namid's cheek when another tear ran down it. "Mi-mi's waterworks have turned on again and she's here in her room, waiting for your text messages and phone calls like some kind of eager date so I'm going to take them somewhere tonight where they can all have fun."

"Yes, please, I don't want them lying there constantly pining for me. That's why I took this job; otherwise I'd be doing the same thing. I know this is sheer hell on all of us, but I keep telling them they have to live their lives and not wait for me to call or text. It tears me up inside whenever I hear that Namid is just lying on her bed crying and waiting for me. That's why I told Rose to go have a life the first time she was trapped in Pete's World. So yes, please, anything you can do to cheer them all up will be greatly appreciated. Have you spoken to Theta and Amato?"

"Not today but as far as I know, General Goth and the Sand Rat are both fine," he said while the Doctor chuckled.

"Ha ha, I was the one that found the correct outfit, go me!" he said while Alan snickered. "Granted, I think Theta will have it easiest since he landed on a fully inhabited planet. This lot here are still trying to get their city off the ground and Amato has to breathe sand for a living. But at least my rocket ship didn't fall into a supernova and yours truly ended up crispy and black. Wish the damn thing hadn't blown up shortly after I got out of it but of course, the Amalashians wouldn't want me having a fully functioning rocket ship, would they? Might give me ideas about escaping. And believe me, I've been fighting the urge to build one just so I can go back and ring their furry necks."

Alan heard someone knocking on a door.

"Bloody Hell, I'm in my office and here comes a few of the randy little females who supposedly have questions about their homework. Keep the mobile with you when you go out because I wanna talk to my wife and the rest of the clan after this gets sorted out. Tell Mi-mi I love her and…just a minute, please, I'm on the phone! Anyway, tell her I love her and tell the rest of my family I love them and I'm thinking about them constantly. And for the love of God, get that child up off the bed and get her out the door before she floods the house with her tears."

"I will, Brother, she's going to be moving off the bed in five minutes or less if I have something to say about it," he said, poking Namid in the side while she giggled.

"Good. Now, gotta go before the students beat down my door. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye, Brother."

Alan hung up and folded up the phone while he repeated what the Doctor said to him.

"Now," he said after he finished relaying the message. "I believe I promised you all a night of fun and merriment. So get your arse up out of that bed and do your female things while I go and get your mum and your other mum and your brother and your other brother and your sister so we can have a grand old time. Okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

He smiled and kissed her temple.

"Ten minutes and then I'll be back in here and if you're not dressed, I'm paddling your be-hind with a big old tree and don't think I'll be able to uproot one and hit you with it because I will."

He kissed her again when she giggled at that, sent love into her mind and rose from the bed after he gave her back her phone. Namid watched him go with love in her eyes and when he shut the door behind him, she took one more quick glance at her father's photo, kissed the screen and then put the mobile back in her pocket while she hurried and got ready to go out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Frankie looked through the wedding album when she traced her fingers over Theta's face and sighed. She did think he looked funny dressed in all black and he said that he thought he looked very hip. He had gotten his hair cut so it looked a little more normal and had decided to go into law enforcement. There was a police academy on Solis and he was a little excited about being a student again. He liked most of his classes and was fascinated how different things were done on Solis to how they were done on Earth and New Gallifrey. His gun instructor wasn't pleased by his scores but he had told him that he didn't like guns and his instructor's response was he had better learn to like them or he wouldn't graduate. He had quickly made friends with some of the cadets and told them stories about Frankie and Cam. He would show them pictures he had stored on his cell phone and enjoyed the calls he got from his family. He had talked to Cam about the Eden Project that he was working on with his cousin, Zoe, and they both agreed that Cam's going away would only make things worse for Frankie. One of the other things Theta hated was the physical training and was amazed that his new body wasn't as flexible as his old one.

"I tell you, Love, these instructors are rough. I ache in places I never thought would ache!" he told her the other night and she promised to rub all of his sore muscles when he came home.

Sighing, she placed the wedding album on the bed when someone knocked on the door and she looked at her little brother, Cameron, standing in the doorway. He had gone back to teaching at the academy but had moved back home and he smiled at her, leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey, Sis, what you looking at?" he said as he walked to the bed and sat down. "Ooooooooooooooo, wedding pictures!" He opened the wedding album as he looked at the photo of her in her wedding dressed and smiled. "You look so pretty."

"Do you think Mum would have liked it?"

"No, and that's because it wasn't that ugly ass dress she wore."

"It wasn't so bad."

"Are you shitting me?! It had BOWS all over the skirt and you would have had that giant rose smack dab in the center of your chest!"

"Yeah, it was ugly!" she said as she giggled and he smiled at her. In the month since Theta, the Doctor and Amato had been in exile, he thought that he would never see his sister smile, let alone laugh, again and he nudged her.

"Sorry that I missed it. But that's what you get when you're trapped in a mirror," he sighed, remembering his mind spending two hundred years trapped in a mirror after their universe's Master imprisoned it there. The power he had developed while inside the mirror had returned but was now under control and she nodded. Looking at the tissue box that sat on the dresser, he held his hands out and the tissue box floated into the air and sailed into his hands.

"Wow, look at you!" she teased and he nodded.

"Mum found me a great teacher," he said, handing her a tissue. Clara, the Doctor's mother, had adopted Cameron as her son as well as Amato, John, Theta, Adam and Alan and had found someone at the academy to teach him how to use his powers. His name was Daxin and he taught mental studies at the academy. The class was only for students with exceptional mental powers and he was thrilled to have a Time Lord for a pupil. What attracted Cameron was Daxin's sky blue eyes and light blue hair and they had started dating two weeks ago.

"Yeah, well, I want to talk to you about that."

"Uh-oh, are you going to lecture me about not bringing him around because of Cam? Come on, Sis, he's fifteen! I talked to him about my lifestyle and he's cool with it."

"It's not that. I want to talk to you about what's in the refrigerator."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, you mean that black goo in the plastic container?"

"Yes, what is it or do I want to know?"

"Oi, it's for nothing kinky! It's, um, well, it's…"

"What is it?"

"It's Goobee."

"Goobee?"

"It's a muczee. Dax found it on a planet a few years back. It's totally harmless and needs to be kept at a certain temperature or it will die."

"What does it eat?"

"It eats garbage."

"So, I have a garbage eating glob in a plastic container in my refrigerator because it's your lover's pet?"

"Yeah, you do," he said as she sighed, smiled and ruffled his eyes. Suddenly her mobile rang when she picked it up and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"I need a back rub soooooooooooooooooooooooooo badly!" Theta moaned.

"Awwwwwww, my poor baby, are they torturing you?"

"Uh-hunh! Mummy, I don't like it here! Can I come home?!" he whined and she giggled.

"Not for another three hundred years."

"But I want to come home noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!"

"I know, Sweetie, I know. Um, is it ok for Cameron to keep a muczee in the refrigerator?"

"What is a muczee?"

"It's this black goo creature that his friend, Daxin, found and it needs to sleep in the refrigerator or it will die."

"Wait, are we talking about our son or your little brother?"

"My little brother."

"Then, no, he can't. I don't want to come home and find that my family was eating by The Blob just so he could shag his new lover."

"He said no," she told Cameron and he sighed.

"But it eats garbage!" Cameron shouted and she heard Theta laugh.

"I don't care! Get rid of it!" he shouted in her ear and she winced.

"He said you have to get rid of it," she said.

"Wanker!" Cameron shouted then left the room and she sighed.

"I have to remember that he still has the mentality of a nineteen year old," she sighed.

"Yes, I guess he does. Oh, you're not going to believe this but someone asked me out."

"What?!"

"We were in defense class and she walks up to me, gives me this grin and asked if I wanted to go out for coffee. Now, I know what that might imply so I took out my cell phone and showed her the picture of you and Cam when he was five years old. That turned her right off."

"Good," she said with a tone of jealousy in her voice and he snorted.

"Are you jealous?"

"No, just a bit ticked that you're so far away."

"I know, Love. It's not easy for me either. Tell you what, how about I make it up to you on Friday?"

"Oooooooooooooooooooo, you mean we could do a little phone sex?"

"Only if Grace and Martha say it's ok. I don't want you risking the baby over me being horny and lonely."

"Oi, we had sex when I was pregnant with Cam, you know."

"True, well, I am off to take a shower and hope that relaxes me."

"Ok."

"I was thinking of going into forensics or private investigation when this is all over."

"Oh, now I'm picturing you in a trench coat and one of those Indiana Jones' hat perched down over your eyes."

"You mean like Sam Spade in the Maltese Falcon?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, now there's an idea!" he said and she laughed.

"Anything is better than the Goth look you have now."

"Yeah, well, at least I don't look like some sort of Sand Person from Star Wars. Well, here's looking at you, Sweetheart," he said doing a Sam Spade impression and she felt her hearts cracking.

"Bye," she whispered as he ended the call and she looked at the wedding photo album. Opening it, she looked at the photo of the two of them and tears trickled down her cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the hallway, Adam looked around at the paintings handing on the walls and peeked into some of the windows of the labs. He wondered what some of them were doing when he saw EDEN PROJECT on the door and sighed. The Eden Project was the terra forming project that Cam and Zoe had designed and they had been asked to supervise the first wave of the project. Both of them were excited to go but with the Doctor, Amato and Theta gone, they weren't sure if they wanted to go. Councilor Ventor, who had approved the project, had called them into his office and Cam had called Adam to come and help them talk to him about dropping out of the project. Sighing, he walked to the door when the door opened and he walked inside the office. The walls were white as six half globes hung from the ceiling and the in the ceiling lights cast a bright glow in the room. A large window was to the back of the room and Zoe and Cam were standing in front of a large oak desk. The rest of the furniture was a dark wood and a tan carpet was on the floor.

"Yes?" Councilor Ventor said sharply as Adam blinked and walked toward them.

"I am Adam Storm. I'm Cam and Zoe's uncle," Adam said and looked at Councilor Ventor. He was a tall man with long white hair, a long face and tiny dark eyes. His nose was long and hooked at the end and he has a slit for a mouth with thin lips. He wore a white robe with white Gallifreyan lettering on it and a white skullcap sat arched on the back of his head.

"I see, what can I do for you?"

"I am here to explain why Cam and Zoe can't go with the first wave of the Eden Project."

"They have already told me their reason. I find it awfully suspicious that Cameron's father and their uncles decide to disappear so soon after the project was announced."

"Excuse me? Are you implying that they did it on purpose?"

"Yes, that is EXACTLY what I am implying!" Councilor Ventor said as he made his eyes into tight slits and Adam growled. Of all three of the clones, Adam was the reputation of being the one with the short fuse and Councilor Ventor had lit the fuse.

"_Daddy, now isn't the time to say something stupid," _Cam thought as they looked at each other and Adam sighed.

"So, unless you can give me a valid excuse to why they are missing, I am afraid that I will have to remove Cameron and Zoe from the project," Councilor Ventor said and Zoe and Cam's eyes went wide.

"Hold up, this is OUR project!" Zoe said.

"Yeah, without us, you'll have no idea what you're doing!" Cam said and a thin smile spread across Councilor Ventor's lips.

"Oh, I think we can manage. Now, will you tell me where they are?" he asked and Adam looked at the floor.

"I can't tell you," Adam whispered and Councilor Ventor blinked.

"What was that?"

"I can't tell you."

"I seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Then I am afraid that Cameron and Zoe are no longer a part of this project. I expect all their research on my desk by tomorrow," he said and Cam and Zoe looked at Adam. Nodding, Adam turned as they walked to the door and Cam growled.

"I am so sorry," Adam whispered as they left the office and Cam placed his hand on Adam's shoulder, making him stop.

"Daddy, we don't blame you. We blame those bastards who sent Daddy, Uncle Amato and Uncle Doctor into exile," Cam said.

"Aye, if I see them again, I'll give them what for!" Zoe said, balling her hands into fists and Adam smiled. Zoe was Jamie and Jenna's daughter and she was the one that inherited Jamie's Scottish temper. Nodding, he placed his arms around their shoulders and they walked down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hot water felt good as Theta sighed and arched his neck back. He closed his eyes when he thought of Frankie and the first time he had opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled sweetly at him and told him he was going to be alright. He was surprised that he hadn't regenerated from his injuries after crashing on the beach when his TARDIS had been destroyed in a time storm. She let him see his chart and his injuries weren't life threatening enough to trigger it. He thought he would never have to be cut off from his family again as he felt the emptiness inside his mind and leaned his head against the tile. His tears dripped down onto the floor of the shower as he sniffed and wiped his nose. He didn't hate or blame the Doctor for his being in exile but he wondered if he would ever see him or Amato again. They had been talking about their plans for making some sort of time traveling device and he had found that the rocket he had come in was still where it had landed. He had dismantled it and had the pieces stored in a storage building outside of town.

Sighing, he turned the water off as he opened the door and reached for a towel. He missed the hairs on his chest and the mole between his shoulder blades. Frankie used to call it her kissy button and he loved it when she would do little kisses down his back to his bottom.

"No, mustn't do that, Mate, it will only make you randy!" he said then placed the towel on the towel rack and slid the dressing gown on. Opening the door, he walked inside the bedroom and smiled. He was able to find a small flat near the academy and the bedroom had light blue walls and a blue carpet spread across the floor. The bed was king size and had blue pillow cases and sheets and a blue duvet was on top of the sheets. The rest of the furniture consisted of a dresser, a wardrobe, two night tables and a small couch and a telescope stood in front of one of the windows. He spent long nights looking out at the night sky and charted the orbits of the ten planets that were neighbors to Solis.

Like the Solis in his universe, Solis was the third planet of a two sun system and the largest of the planets were Heznal and Paltos. Both of them were gas planets but he did wonder if this Heznal had the same life forms as the Haznal in his universe. They were a peaceful race that lived under the ground in cities connected by a labyrinth like tunnel system and they were one of the planets he was able to defend during the Time War. They had rewarded him for his bravery by making him a duke and he had shown Frankie the palace they had given him.

"Going to take you there when I come home," he whispered as he walked to the window and looked out at the city. The lights from the buildings blinked at him as he sadly smiled and placed his forehead against the glass. He thought about the Doctor and Amato and wondered if they felt as lonely as he did when his cell phone rang and he walked to the night table, picking the cell phone up. He looked at the screen when he flicked it open and sat on the bed. "Hello?"

"How bored are you?" the Doctor asked as Theta stretched out on the bed and sighed.

"Very bored," he said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Want me to tell you about my day?" he asked and Theta smiled.

"Sure," he said when the Doctor started talking and he smiled, placing his hand behind his wet hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Imiko and Rei stood just outside the door to Great Mother's chamber. She had summoned them back home but it had taken time for them to finally gain audience with her since she was busy keeping watch over the entire universe. At least that's what her emissary, Yoko, said. Imiko suspected that Kin was displeased with her and made her and Rei stay in their home world for nearly a month as part of her punishment.

Finally, Yoko came outside the door. Like Rei, her fox form was that of a small child. Unlike Rei, she was a bit pudgy with a round face and beady little eyes. She had been Kin's emissary for as long as Imiko could remember and Imiko never liked her since she seemed to take delight in Imiko being punished. Which unfortunately for Imiko was a frequent thing.

"Great Mother will see you now," Yoko said in a sickly sweet tone of voice.

She bowed to her and Rei, but Imiko knew it was a mocking bow rather than a respectful one. Imiko ignored her and she and Rei went past her into the room. Great Mother was lounging on her dais when they walked up to face her. There was a moment's silence and Imiko noticed Kin was looking past them. She turned her head and noticed Yoko hadn't left yet.

"That will be all, Yoko-chan," Kin said.

Imiko saw the disappointment on Yoko's face and heard her grumbling softly to herself while she went out the door and closed it behind her. Imiko knew that Yoko wanted nothing more than to stay and watch her being punished. She turned her head and noticed Kin was glaring at her.

"Do you know why you've been summoned here, Imiko-san?" she asked.

"Because I didn't obey your instructions exactly and helped my friends again," Imiko replied.

"Precisely, you were told not to interfere, Imiko-san but you and Rei here seem to delight in finding ways around my commands."

"Great Mother, I mean no disrespect but what happened to Doctor, Amota and Theta-san was a grave injustice. They did nothing wrong."

"I know that, Imiko, but I told you before that this was destined to happen."

"And I allowed it to happen, Great Mother."

"But nonetheless, you interfered and modified their communication devices so the Doctor, Amato and Theta would be distracted from their mission."

"They will not allow it to become a distraction, Great Mother. Their family deserves…"

"I do not care what their family needs or deserves!" Great Mother roared, startling them both. "You're duty is to the entire universe, not one man and his large family."

"Hai and this one man and his family are the ones who keep the universe safe," Imiko said. "Which is why I and Rei have chosen to watch over them and help them when we can."

"But I am your superior and I am tired of giving you an order and watching while you do all you can to work around it," Kin said. "Ever since you met this…Alan and his family, you have become belligerent and rebellious and now Rei is headed in the same direction."

"But I love them," Rei said. "They are good people and they didn't deserve this. The Doctor, Amato and Theta didn't deserve…"

"I don't care what they did or didn't deserve," Kin said, cutting her off. "That's not for you to decide. Life is not fair and very often the ones who are the most deserving of blessing get the worst treatment because darkness always rises up to fight the light. The Doctor, Theta and Amato were needed in other universes which is why this was destined to happen and why we made sure they stayed there until it was time for them to come back."

"But why can't they communicate with their family?" Imiko said. "I allowed them to be sent into exile, why can't they keep in contact with each other."

"Because sometimes separation leads to spiritual growth for all concerned," Kin said. "I realize it would have been painful for them to be cut off from one another for three hundred years but pain has its uses in allowing a person to grow and become stronger. And…Imiko, because I said so, that's why! I have been around far longer than you have so I believe I know what I'm doing when it comes to managing the universe."

"I'm sorry, Great Mother, I just thought…"

"I know, Imiko, sometimes that's your problem. You think too much," Kin said.

"I'm sorry, Great Mother, next time, I…"

"No, Imiko, there is no next time."

Imiko was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"I have given you plenty of chances to stop this nonsense, Imiko. You have been given far more leeway than other kitsune because I admit I am fond of you. But I can't let you mock my authority any longer."

Imiko's heart began to race.

"What are you going to do to me then?" she said.

"You love the mortals so much; you can be one of them for the rest of your life, you and Rei."

"No! Wait, please give me another chance, Great Mother!"

"No, Imiko, you were warned several times not to interfere and this was your last warning. I'm sorry, but you must accept the consequences of your actions."

"But…Rei…she has done nothing."

"Rei is becoming willful like you are, Imiko, and I will not tolerate it any longer. I will permit you both to go through the shrine and back to New Gallifrey but the moment you step through it, you will become mortal and the shrine will vanish. You can choose that fate or imprisonment with Hoshi in the void, it's your choice."

Imiko bowed her head.

"I choose to become mortal, Great Mother," she said with resignation.

Kin looked at Rei.

"And you?"

"I choose the same," Rei said.

"Very well, I will allow you to say goodbye to your friends, Imiko, but I will not allow you to stay here for a long time. You no longer have any place among us, go and be with the Doctor and his family, that is where you belong."

"Hai, it is where I belong," Imiko said, raising her chin and giving her a defiant look.

Kin sighed.

"Please understand, Imiko-san, this is for your own good and for the good of the universe. You are a kitsune, a powerful one, and unfortunately you did not learn that your powers can't be used irresponsibly. Now, both of you, go say your goodbyes and then depart as quickly as you can. You are no longer welcome here."

Both of them bowed deeply and walked out of the room as Kin sighed and shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Namid sat under the tree in her back yard, writing out her thoughts in a little leather bound journal that Rain had purchased for her. After the exile, Rain decided that journaling might be a good way to help them come to terms with what happened and deal with their feelings about the whole event. She brought one herself and once everyone else heard about it, most of the family decided to do the same thing. Namid was hesitant at first, afraid someone would read what she had wrote, especially her brothers and sister who all tended to be nosy. But the more she did it, the more she found it really did help her and it became a way to relax and unwind in the evening. Everyone in the house journaled including Alan, Rose and Christopher and they made a rule that when someone was writing, the others couldn't disturb them so they could have time to be at peace and get their thoughts down on paper. In addition to the journal, Namid kept her mobile in her pocket, ready at all times in case her fathers or Theta texted her. Just having the mobile near and knowing that they could reach her if they wanted filled her with even more peace and she let out a contented sigh, enjoying the feel of the evening breeze as the sun slowly started to sink towards the horizon.

While she was writing, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up. She smiled when she saw Imiko and Rei in her fox form walking out of the shrine but then something happened. The moment their feet touched the ground in front of the shrine, a large ball of light enveloped them both along with the shrine. Alarmed, Namid put her journal down on the ground and walked towards them. By the time she reached them, the ball of light had faded and now Imiko and Rei in her human form stood there, blinking in surprise. What was even more shocking to Namid was the fact that the shrine had vanished from sight.

"Imiko? What happened? What was that light?" Namid said.

Imiko looked at her and smiled as she explained what happened. Namid was completely shocked when she heard that both Imiko and Rei were now mortal.

"Come inside, both of you. We'll go tell my dad about this," she said to them.

Imiko nodded and she and Rei followed Namid inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sat with his friends in a pub in Caros on Reigel Five. All of them were sipping lagers and laughing and joking except for Dory who was extremely quiet. Finally, Draco and the other men looked her way.

"What's the matter, Dor?" Draco said.

"Yeah," Awan added. "You've been awfully quiet lately. What's wrong?"

"I just…"

"Just what, Ducky?" Draco said when she trailed off.

Dory sighed.

"I'm beginning to think we made a huge mistake when we condemned the Doctor, Theta and Amato and sent them into exile."

The men all stared at her in shock. Draco took a swig of his beer and wiped the froth off his muzzle.

"Just what are you saying, Lovey? You mean that you're having second thoughts 'bout what we done?" Draco said, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. Because as much as it hurts to think about it, the Doctor was right. We did nothing to help him and the Daleks invaded because of it."

Dory's friends stared at her in open-mouthed shock.

"The Doctor destroyed our planet!" Awan said angrily.

"No, the Daleks did. The Doctor tried to save it!" Dory said. "And Theta and Amato weren't even there. They didn't even have an Amalshia in their universes."

Draco snorted.

"That's what they say," he said. "And even if they didn't, they admitted to fighting in their Time Wars so that makes them just as guilty since I know our planet wasn't the only one the Doctor helped destroy. I can't believe you, Dor. You're letting that rubbish about having a guilty conscience get to ya. The Doctor and his ruddy family said that to us to scare us. I did what everyone else involved in the Time War shoulda done but was too scared to do because the Doctor is supposedly this high and mighty being that's above us all. Well, I showed him a thing or two and now he's stuck in a universe far away from us. Now quit gettin' your knickers in a twist, Dor, and drink your lager. We were right to do what we did."

Dory noticed all of them were glaring at her and she shook her head as she sat her beer stein down on the table.

"I'll see you mates later. It's suddenly become too uncomfortable in here for me," she said.

Draco and the others watched while she walked out of the pub. Then with a snort, they turned their attention back to their beers and conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: fearty means coward in Scottish.

Chapter Four

Frankie jumped as the door slammed against the wall and Cam stormed into the house. She watched as he sunk down onto the couch and Adam stood in the doorway, looking at him.

"What happened?" she asked, walking to the couch.

"I don't want to talk about it," Cam grumbled as she stroked his hair and Adam walked to the couch, sitting next to him.

"Cam, I think…" he started to say when Cam got off the couch and stormed up the stairs. "Shit."

"What's going on?" Frankie asked.

"I just came from seeing Councilor Ventor…"

"Isn't he in charge of the Eden Project?"

"Yep, and he wanted to know where Theta, the Doctor and Amato are. He thinks it's odd that they just happen to vanish just as the project is about to start."

"So, what, he thinks that they're going to sabotage it or something?" she asked and he nodded. "That's ridiculous!"

"He wanted me to tell him where they are but the Doctor told me, Alan and John not to say anything to the High Council because it would cause a panic if they know that their founders were in exile."

"But what are the three of you suppose to do? Pretend to be them?"

"Yep," he sighed and she rolled her eyes.

"What did Councilor Ventor say when you told him that you couldn't tell him where they were?"

"He removed Cam and Zoe from the project and want all their research."

"But that's not fair!"

"That's why Cam's so mad," he said when Frankie took the cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going over his head!" she said, pushing the buttons and he gave her a little smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Violet Sky

The Doctor looked at his students as they read quietly when he felt a vibration coming from his pocket and sighed. Carefully removing his cell phone from his pocket, he looked at the screen and saw EMERGENCY! PLEASE READ! on the screen. His hearts raced when he opened the text message and read what Frankie had sent him. He always knew that Councilor Ventor was a pain in the ass but to remove Cam and Zoe from their project because of their exile was something he wasn't going to tolerate. And if he was suspicious, what would the others on the High Council think if they knew about it? He had told Alan, Adam and John not to say anything but maybe it would be best if someone on the High Council knew about what happened to them. Suddenly he had an idea and smiled. He looked at his students but none of them were looking at him and he sent Frankie a text message.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door slammed open while Cam stormed into the room and flopped down on the bed.

"May I help you?" Cameron asked when he looked at him then realized that he had come into the wrong bedroom.

"Sorry, wrong room," Cam sighed when he got off the bed and Cameron turned the desk chair around and stood up. He was still shocked that this was the same little boy who thought he was an imaginary friend that lived in a mirror. Cam was just as smart as he was, he thought he was even smarter since his father was a Time Lord, and they would spend hours talking about all sort of subjects. There was nothing they couldn't figure out and he was honored when Cam asked for his help on the Eden Project.

"Ok, Shadow, what's with the face, eh?"

"Zoe and I were taken off of the Eden Project."

"I was looking at our website and saw that Councilor Ventor is in charge now."

"Yeah, and it's all because Daddy, Uncle Amato and Uncle Doctor are gone."

"You just lost me."

"I called Daddy Adam and asked him to come help us out with telling him that we couldn't go and he asked Daddy Adam where they were. He couldn't tell him so he took us off the project and wants all the research."

"Are you kidding me?! That isn't right! I mean you two don't want to go, I understand that, but to do that is…is…Oooooooooooooooooo…."

Cam watched as Cameron walked to the computer and sat down. Walking to the chair, he watched as Cameron brought up the research and the information about the project and blinked when he saw BA-DA-BOOM on the screen.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing at the screen.

"THAT is my little backup plan. If someone hacked into the system, all I have to do it activate this and a nasty tape worm virus enters their computer. It destroys everything!" Cameron said with an evil grin and Cam sighed.

"We can't do that," he said and Cameron's mouth fell open.

"And why the hell not?" he asked and Cam brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Because he'd figure out who did it."

"Bollix! There is no way the git would trace it back to you or Zoe."

"If you do it now, after he just removed us from the project, he'd figure it out," Cam said and Cameron sat back in the chair.

"Yeah, I see your point," he said then for a few minutes and smiled. "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, what would the bugger do if everything vanished?!"

"He'd figured that we did it."

"Fuck, this is bullshit!" he said and Cam nodded. "I'm sorry, Shadow."

"Why? You didn't do anything."

"Yeah, it was those fucking badgers. I'll tell you this, if I ever see any of them again…" Both of them watched as things started floating into the air when Cam flicked the tip of his finger against the tip of Cameron's nose, making him jump. Things gently tumbled to the floor as he rubbed his hose and both of them laughed. "Thanks."

"Just doing my job," Cam said then left the room. Cameron looked at the screen when it flickered then a picture of Councilor Ventor appeared and he made his eyes into tight slits.

"Wanker," he whispered and the pens in the cup on the desk shook back and forth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie sat on the couch while the video of the birth of Donald and Zoe and smiled when Theta held Zoe away from his body after she had vomited on him.

"You shook her before you handed her to me, didn't you?" Theta asked as Jamie smiled and the camera shook back and forth. "Yes, you did, you cheeky monkey! You shook her like a can of pop and she spurted all over me!"

"Dad, Jamie would NEVER do that!" Jenna's voice said off camera and Theta looked at her.

"Then you did it!" he said then held Zoe in his arms and smiled. "Aw, my little angel, what are we going to do with them? Maybe I should take you home with me and Nana Frankie so you'll grow up a proper lady."

"I think Jamie would have something to say about that," Frankie said when she took the camera and Jamie leered into the camera.

"Oh, dear, he's giving me the pouty face!" Theta's voice teased off camera and Jamie laughed. Suddenly the door slammed against the wall as he jumped and Zoe ran to the couch and sat on his lap. She held him as she started sobbing and he reached for the remote control, turning the holo-television off.

"Here now, what is this all aboot?" he asked as he rocked her and she sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"You know that Cam an' I were going tae talk tae Councilor Ventor aboot our project, right?" she asked.

"Aye, you were going tae tell them that you couldnae go with the first wave because of what happened tae your grandfather an' uncles."

"Well, Cam wasnae sure what we were going tae tell him so he called Uncle Adam an' asked him tae come an' talk tae him. When Uncle Adam came, Councilor Ventor asked him where Grandpa, Uncle Amato an' Uncle Doctor were but Uncle Adam said he couldnae tell him."

"That's because the Doctor told us nae tae tell anyone."

"That's what he said an' Councilor Ventor said that it was interesting that they vanished just as we're abbot tae launch the project."

"He said that, did he?"

"Aye, he's making it sound like they vanished on purpose," she said and he growled.

"Why that dirty fearty!" he said as she got off his lap then he got off the couch and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going tae show him that no one messes with a McCrimmon an' gets away with it!" he growled when she got off the couch and walked to him.

"Daddy, no, dinnae do something that will get you taken from us. I dinnae think Mum could handle it."

"You're right. But still…"

"Aye, but I think of it this way. If something does go wrong then it's on his head nae ours," she said and he nodded.

"Have I told you how much you remind me of your namesake?"

"Nae in a long time," she said as they laughed and they walked to the couch, sitting down. She slid into his lap then placed her head on his shoulder and he started telling her a story about one of his adventures with Theta and Zoe Herriot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan looked at the portrait of the family when he touched his brother's face and sighed. Even though he could talk to his brother, the idea of not seeing him everyday hurt him to his core. Feeling the tears coming, he shook his head when he heard someone calling for him and he turned around. Namid led Imiko and Rei into the living room as he blinked and Imiko smiled at him.

"Greetings, Alan-san," she said with a bow.

"What are you doing here?" he asked then looked at Rei. "Who's this?"

"I'm Rei!" she said and his eyes went wide.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo, Rei is a little fox that lives in the temple in the backyard."

"It's not there anymore, Daddy," Namid said.

"What? Why not?!" he asked and Imiko walked to him.

"I will tell you once you gather the others," she said and he nodded. Closing his eyes, he sent word to the others and told them to come to the Doctor's house. A few minutes later, their friends and families gathered in the backyard and Imiko looked at them.

"Does this have to do with our husbands and Amato?" Rain asked.

"Hai, it does," Imiko said.

"Are they coming home?!" Cam asked.

"I am afraid not. But, before I explain, I would like you all to meet Rei."

"Isn't that the name of the fox you gave us?" Chaska asked.

"I am the fox!" Rei said.

"You are?!" Christopher asked.

"Rei was a kitsune…" Imiko started and Alan raised his hand.

"Was a kitsune?" he asked.

"Alan-san, please, I will explain everything," she said and he nodded. "Rei was a kitsune, as was I, but the Great Mother has banished us for interfering in the affairs of your family. Now, before any of you protest, I do not regret any choices I have made. Since the day we met, I have felt this change inside me. I became rebellious and belligerent because of the things you have shown me. Like the way you could make a boring day fun by going to a museum and pretend being chased by dinosaur bones!"

"Hey, that dinosaur moved!" Alan protested and they laughed.

"You included me in a wide variety of things when you didn't have to. I had never been to a drive-in before and loved the silliness I experience while watching the movies and as we waited for the next movie to start."

"Yeah, that was fun," John said.

"I was the one who convinced the ones that exiled Doctor, Theta and Amato-san to allow them one night alone with Rain, Frankie and Rosie-san. I also enabled them to conceive the life that grows inside them," Imiko said while Rain and Frankie stroked their stomachs and smiled.

"And you fixed our cell phones so we can talk to them," Namid said and Imiko nodded.

"Which the Great Mother thought was wrong."

"Why?" Alexander asked.

"The Great Mother told me that sometimes separation leads to spiritual growth for all concerned. That it allows a person to grow and become stronger."

"Bollix! All it does is make us miserable and stops us from being with the ones that we love!" Cameron said and Frankie hushed him.

"No, Cameron-san is right. Now, besides banishment, Rei and I are now human and will stay that way for the rest of our lives."

"No, you won't!" Alan said when he ran toward the garage and went inside.

"Where is he going?" Adam asked and John shrugged. A few minutes later Alan returned when he walked to Rei and Imiko and had something in his hand.

"Open your hands please," he said as they held their hands out and he placed one of the crystals she had given them in their hands and they looked at them.

"Alan-san, what…?" Imiko asked and he held a hand up.

"Ah, I will hear no arguing from the former foxy-loxies! You are a part of this family and the only way you can stay is if you join our little club! So, open them and jooooooooooooooooooooooooin uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!" he said in an eerie voice and she softly laughed.

"Yeah, come over to the Dark Side! We have cookies!" Adam said with an evil laugh and she laughed harder while Rei looked at them with a confused look on her face. "Get used to it, Little Foxette, we act like this all the time!"

"Hai, it is one of the reasons why I love all of you!" Imiko said and Alan stood straighter and placed his hands behind his back.

"Well, if that is true, are you going to join us or not?" he asked and she looked at the crystal shimmering in her hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Councilor Ventor sat in his office while he read over the reports his aide had left on his desk when the door opened and Councilor Xashon walked toward the desk. She coughed when he looked up and smiled at her.

"Councilor Xashon, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?" he asked as he stood up and walked around to the other side of the desk.

"Is it true that you have taken Cameron Lord and Zoe McCrimmon off the Eden Project?" she asked and his eyes slightly widened.

"And how do you know that?" he asked, leaning on the desk.

"The Doctor informed me," she said and he gave her a suspicious look.

"You have been in contact with him?"

"Yes, I have."

"Then tell me this. Where has he and his brothers been this last month?"

"They have been on a classified mission."

"Oh, really, and who gave them this mission?" he asked when she walked closer and locked eyes with him.

"The Architect!" she said as his eyes opened wide enough for her to see that he had dark brown eyes and he gulped.

"She did?"

"Yes and, if I were you, I would worry more about what she is going to think about you spreading rumors about the whereabouts of the Doctor and his brothers. Think you could handle questioning from the Judoon?!" she asked and slightly smiled seeing the sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Now, there is no need to tell her that."

"So, are you going to leave Cameron Lord and Zoe alone and let them back on the project?!"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! Now, if you don't mind, I am busy," he said as she nodded and walked to the door. The door opened as she walked out into the hallway and slid the cell phone out of her sleeve. She held the cell phone to her ear when she heard laughing coming from the other end and smiled. "Glad you found that funny."

"Cor, I would have loved to have seen his face when you told him the Architect was involved with our disappearance," the Doctor said. Frankie had given her the Doctor's cell number and he had been listening in on her conversation with Councilor Ventor.

"Yes, he was sweating and I could see the fear in his eyes," she said softly while walking down the hallway and headed for the lift. "Now, how long is it before I see you again?"

"Three hundred years," he sighed and she frowned.

"And what will you say happened when you come back with a new face?"

"We'll just tell everyone that we had to regenerate and they'll have to get used to us looking like this."

"It will make it easier telling you from your brothers now that you have regenerated."

"Oh, come off it, you liked not knowing who was who."

"I mostly certainly did not!" she said with a smile and he laughed. "I will miss you, Teacher."

"I'll miss you, too. Now, I have to go," he said then ended the call and she clicked the cell closed. Sighing, she walked inside the lift as she pushed the button and tears trickled down her cheeks while the doors closed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Amato adjusted his tight fitting cap, brought it down around his face and fastened it under his chin. It was his turn to go out hunting for food with his friend, Sasha. During the time that he'd stayed with the Sand Rats, he had learned to adjust to life in the desert and to his new outfit which was a bit constricting at first and reminded him of what the Fremen wore in the movie, Dune. The sand colored cloak was heavy, both to protect against sandstorms and for camouflage and it reminded him of the cloaks the Hobbits wore. After a fortnight of wearing the outfit, he had gotten used to it and it now was like a second skin to him. Around his hips was his belt with his blaster and several pouches containing a liquid that was highly concentrated and designed to slake thirst with just a few sips. Another pouch contained the sharpened stone points and one more contained his folded up blowgun and a pouch containing the poisoned spikes. In the last pouch he carried his most precious possession, his mobile which was his link to his family. He sat his ventilator and goggles on the floor beside him, pulled it out and noticed he had a text message. The pouch was made of heavy leather so even when he kept the phone on vibrate, he couldn't feel it or hear it with the heavy leather lid closed. He opened it up and looked at the message.

DADA, IT'S NAMID, IMIKO AND REI ARE HERE, THEY'VE BEEN BANISHED AND BECAME HUMAN. MORE LATER.

"What?" Amato muttered to himself.

He glanced up at a digital clock on the wall beside him. He was in a large room that the hunters used when they went up to the surface. There was a metal ladder that went up to a round metal door. Unlike some of the tunnels and rooms, this room was made of metal since it was used frequently and the only entrance out to the labyrinth of tunnels had several different booby traps on and around it to guard against the Hissers infiltrating it. Other than the ladder, the room was bare. Amato walked over to the wall beside the tunnel entrance, inputted the deactivation code and quickly checked to see if Sasha was coming. The deactivation code allowed three minutes before the traps were activated again so Amato had no need to rearm them as he stuck his head back inside and walked over to the ladder. He pulled out his mobile and dialed Namid's number. It rang a couple of times before Namid answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"Ya'nala?"

"Dada! Hi!"

"Hi, Sweetie, I got your text message. What's going on?"

Namid explained the situation to him, finishing up by telling him the Imiko and Rei both used the crystals and were now Time Ladies.

"So what happens to them now?" Amato said when she finished.

"They're going to live with us for awhile until they can adjust to being Time Ladies. But it turns out that they're the same age as their human bodies so Imiko does have full Time Lady knowledge but Rei's only about eight years old, we think, so she's like any other child that used the crystal."

"But Rei, she was a fox, how did she become human?"

"She was in disguise, Dada. I caught her one time changing just before she went through the shrine and Rei swore me to secrecy."

"All this time and she never said a word?" Amato said in disbelief.

"Nope, she's been like Imiko all along," Namid said.

"So now we have two more to add to the ever-growing family."

Namid chuckled.

"Yup."

"But that means Imiko can no longer interfere," Amato said. "Thank Heavens she fixed the mobiles before this happened. Not to mention your mum and Frankie…how are they, by the way?"

"They're fine. They still don't know what gender it'll be but they both know they're gonna have one each," Namid said.

"Well, in your mum's case, I think one is all she needs anyway," Amato said while she laughed. "And now since Imiko's lost her powers, the only way she'll have more is if she looms them or she becomes human with the chameleon arch."

"Well, that'll be a long ways off," Namid replied. "Not with Daddy gone."

She fell into silence on her end and Amato's hearts ached.

"I miss you, Dada," she finally said.

"I miss you too, Ya'nala, every minute of every day," he replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just waiting for a friend so we can go up top and go hunting. You know, I'm getting quite good at hunting the local wildlife here. Luckily though they don't have enormous sandworms like they did in the Dune movie."

"I never saw that."

"You should. Give you an idea of what this planet's like and my outfit sorta resembles what these people called the Fremen wore."

"Chas's recital is tomorrow, do you want me to send you a picture of him in his robes?"

"Yes, please," he said.

"The students have to wear something like what you wore when you were at the academy. You know, those heavy robes and the skullcap thing?"

"Yes, I remember," Amato said.

Namid giggled when he made a gagging noise over the phone.

"They don't wear that huge crest thing though because the people behind them wouldn't be able to see the conductor."

"Did you tell your other father about this?"

"Yeah, he knows, he wants a photo too," Namid said. "And something else happened…"

She explained about Cam and Zoe and what happened to them. Amato cursed.

"Bollocks, I should have known this whole exile would interfere with life there," he said.

"It's okay though cause Zoe called and said that Daddy called Councilor Xashon and explained everything to her and she told Councilor Ventor that you and Daddy and Theta were on a top secret mission for the Architect."

Amato chuckled.

"Good for her then. I don't know her as well as Doctor and Theta but she seemed like a very nice woman. I'm glad she's covering for us while we're away," he said.

There was a moment's pause.

"How's Clara?"

"She's fine. She's taking it pretty hard and she's still angry but she knows you're all safe and that's helped her a lot. In the meantime, she's gotten to know Daddy, Adam and John very well and they're helping her cope too."

"Good."

"Hey, what's going on? Who are you talking to?"

Amato glanced over and saw Sasha walking towards him. She was dressed like he was but she was tall and statuesque with alabaster skin, brown hair that was shoulder length and violet eyes. Her full lips spread into a smile as she neared him.

"I'm speaking with my daughter," he said to her.

"Really? I didn't know you had a daughter."

Amato nodded and turned his attention back to Namid.

"Listen, Ya'nala, I gotta go. I have to go up and provide sustenance for the rest of the rats here," he said. "But I'll ring you later and we'll chat some more, yeah?"

"Yes, Dada."

"Oh and I gotta show you my new haircut. Most of the men here either shave their heads or keep it really close to the scalp since they have to wear this skullcap thing when they go out."

"You're bald?" Namid said.

"No, not bald, I opted for the very, very short hair. So I got something similar to what my ninth self wore because that floppy hair of mine was pressed against the side of my face and kept getting in my eyes whenever I put this cap on."

"Take a picture of it then, I wanna see what you look like," Namid said.

"I will. Give my love to everyone there and tell my Rose I said hi and that I love her."

"I will."

"And tell John I'm thinking of him and miss him terribly."

"I will and I know he feels the same way."

Amato smiled at that.

"I gotta go, my treasure, be good for me."

"I will. I love you, Dada."

"I love you too, Ya'nala. Bye."

"Bye!"

Amato pressed the end button.

"So…how old is your daughter?" Sasha said to him.

"She's fifteen."

"And where is she now?"

Amato swallowed hard as his hearts ached.

"Far away," he said softly.

Sasha gave him a sympathetic look when she saw the pain in his eyes. She hadn't known Amato for long but she had grown to love him as a friend and she hoped someday she would be his lover.

"You must love her deeply," Sasha said.

"She's my life. She's one of the closest people I have and I can't imagine my life now without her in it."

"And her name is Ya'nala?"

He chuckled.

"No, that's a term of endearment I gave her. In my Gallifreyan language it means my miracle because that's what she is to me."

"That's beautiful. So what is her name?"

"Namid."

"And what does that mean in your language?"

He smiled.

"It's not my language. Her mother was originally from Earth and she was one of the aboriginal tribes that lived there called the Navajo. My daughter's name is from another aboriginal tribe called the Cheyenne. It means Star Dancer."

"Oh! I love that!"

"I do too. It fits her perfectly. She has a longer name and my brother incorporated Namid into a normal Gallifreyan name to honor both his past and hers. But we rarely use her full name. We rarely used anyone's full name on my planet unless they were being addressed formally…or they were in big, big trouble."

Sasha laughed.

"And your name… is it…Gallifreyan too?"

"Nope, my name is another Earth language called Italian. It means beloved."

Sasha smiled at that.

"That suits you perfectly."

She laughed when he blushed at that.

"My mum named me that."

"Well, yeah, obviously."

"No, I mean…my adopted mum gave me that name when she adopted me."

"Oh, I see. And how long ago was that?"

He grinned.

"About a month ago, give or take."

He laughed at the odd look on her face.

"You're a bit old for adoption, aren't you?" she teased him.

"Nah, never too old for someone to adopt you," he replied as he picked up his ventilator and goggles. "So…shall we go up top and see if we're successful with the hunt today?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The doors slid open while Theta walked inside the main lobby of the Solosis City Police Academy and he hitched the tote bag he had over his right shoulder. He was wearing the dark cadet jumpsuit and white converse sneakers that the other cadets wore and SCPA was etched in gold lettering on the patch over his left heart. Over the top of the jumpsuit was the leather jacket he had kept after giving his goth clothing away and he had gotten his hair cut almost in the same style he had in his tenth life. The one thing he didn't like about his new body was the fact he had an odd shaped head but at least he still had great hair. It wasn't as wild as it used to be but that meant he didn't need a lot of hair products to make it look good.

Walking down the hallway, he saw a group of cadets near one of the bulletin boards and he wondered what they were looking at.

"Hey, Theta, come here. They posted the partner list!" Demmin Cor said as he waved for Theta to come closer and Theta smiled. Demmin was one of the first friends he had made at the academy and he was a tall young man with blonde hair and green eyes, most Solisans were blonde with green eyes, and he had tinted the ends of his hair blue. He had fair skin with a scattering of freckles and three gold ear rings dangled from his right earlobe.

"I thought they were posting the partner list next week," Theta said as he walked closer and looked at the list. He looked at the names when he found his name and both his and Demmin's eyes went wide.

"Oh, man, I am so sorry, Theta," Demmin whispered and he nodded. Beside his name was Mara Kan and Theta sighed. Mara Kan was the sister of Cozil Kan. Cozil was the strictest instructor at the academy and had been a thorn in Theta's side ever since he had joined the academy. Mara was a sweet enough woman but she was also the worst cadet at the academy. Sighing, Theta resolved to make the best of it when they heard the sound of a crash and turned to see Mara hanging half way out of one of the large cleaning carts, her legs kicking in the air.

"Rassilon's robes, why me?!" he sighed when he walked over to the cleaning cart and gently grabbed hold of her legs. "Mara, it's Theta, don't kick me, ok?"

"Just get me out!" she shouted as he helped her out of the cleaning cart and they heard the others giggling as they walked by.

"Good luck with Mara the Para!" a cadet teased while he glared at them and Mara looked at the floor. Para was a Solisan word for klutz and he thought it was a shame that they would revert to childish name calling when he had seen most of them be just as klutzy as she was.

"Don't let them get to you," he said as Mara nodded and he lifted her chin up.

"Who did you get for a partner?" she asked.

"Let's go see," he said as they walked to the bulletin board and his mouth fell open in shock. 'Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, it looks like it's…YOU!"

"What? No no no no! That had to be a mistake! I can't be partnered with you!"

"And why shouldn't we be partners?! I have cooties or something?"

"What are cooties?"

"They're little bugs that crawl all over you and make you smell funny."

"Ah, no, you don't have cooties."

"Alright then, Partner, shall we go to class?" he asked as he held out his hand and was shocked that her hand fit in his. They walked down the hall when she walked into one of the support columns and shook her head out. He asked if she was alright as she nodded and took his hand in hers. They kept walking when he walked into a support column and she looked at him. She knew he had walked into the column on purpose as he gave her a wink and she laughed.

"I think I'm going to like having you for a partner," she said, sliding her arm around his waist.

"Me, too," he said with a wink and they headed down the hallway toward their first class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cozil Kan stood on the platform while he watched the cadets filing out for their Save the Hostage Class and he placed his large hands on the railing. His blonde hair was cut close to his scalp and a long scar ran down the right side of his face just under his eye. He was tall and tightly muscled and his instructor's uniform clung to the curves of his body. He watched as Theta walked inside the room when he sighed, picked up the microphone and flicked the switch on the control panel to his right. A loud squeal filled the air while the cadets winced and Theta wiggled a finger in his left ear.

"Right, your assignment for today is to rescue a hostage from that building to your left. Each team will be timed and the first team that frees the hostage and exits the building will not have to run laps," Cozil said while they looked at the building and he looked Theta and Mara. "I think Kan and Lord should go first!"

"Oh, this is going to be good," a cadet whispered.

"Twenty says that she shoots him before they even get near the hostage," another cadet whispered.

"Ten says she shoots him before they even get near the building," another cadet whispered and they softly laughed. Theta growled when he took Mara's hand and looked at Cozil.

"Ready when you are," he said and the cadets looked at him with stunned looks.

'Theta, no, don't do it. She…" Demmin whispered and Theta glared at him. Placing their helmets on, he looked at the building then the surrounding area and removed his blaster from the holster on his right hip. There were a few trees scattered around the room as he checked the windows then nodded, pointing toward the tree to their right. The cadets watched as Theta and Mara moved in a zigzag pattern toward the building and Cozil slightly smiled. Theta looked up at the windows then quickly ran toward the building and waved for Mara to come closer. She shook her head as he rolled his eyes and the cadets laughed.

"_Mara, I know you're scared but it's ok," _he thought as she looked at him and he grinned. Carefully, she ran to him when he took her hand and peeked inside the window then ducked down.

"I didn't know you were telepathic," she whispered.

"I'm a lot of things," he said with a wink when they headed for the side door and he held up a finger. Testing the door, he opened it a crack and thanked Frankie for making him watch shows like MI-5 and CSI London. He counted silently to three when he pushed the door open and they slid inside the dark room. The night vision setting in the visor of their helmets flashed on as they moved carefully across the floor when he stopped and she nearly crashed into his back.

"Sorry."

"Ok, I have one rule. Do not, under any circumstances, go wandering off," he said as she nodded and took the blaster out of the holster on her left hip. They walked by some crates as he pressed her against a tall pile of crates and peeked around the blind corner. Seeing that there was no one around, he nodded and they headed further into the room. Suddenly they heard voices when they pressed against a tall pile of crates and he peeked around the corner. Even though the people he saw were just simulations, he thought about all the possible angles of freeing the hostage with little violence as necessary when he turned to discuss their options with Mara but she was gone. "Of course, I tell her not to wander off and she does."

He jumped when he heard the sound of a blaster firing and watched as the simulations fell to the floor in a large heap. Looking up, he saw Mara perched on one of the beams in the ceiling and flipped the visor up. She seemed to melt into the darkness as he scratched the back of his neck and walked around the crates, heading for the hostage. It was only a human size doll dressed in jeans, boots and a shirt and he untied it from the chair. Hearing a light thumping sound, he turned around, blaster in hand, and was stunned at the sight of Mara sitting on one of the top crates.

"What did I say about wandering off?" he asked as she hopped down and landed in a crouching position.

"You said not to," she said as she stood up and walked to him.

"You're not a para, are you?"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-PAH!" she said, popping the "p". Laughing, he picked the hostage off the chair as he took her hand and she gently nudged him while they headed outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm home!" Theta shouted as he closed the door and placed the tote bag on the floor. He had changed into jeans and a light blue t-shirt with SCPA in dark blue letters on the front. He placed the keys into a bowl on the table by the door when he turned the lights and blinked. He was surprised that he could find a nice flat near the academy and it had one bedroom, two and a half baths, a small kitchen and a living room/dining room. A light blue carpet ran the length of the flat, except in the kitchen, and the walls were an ice blue color. He had picked out some nice furniture and a holo-television hung on the wall to the right. Kneeling down, he unzipped the tote bag when he removed the cadet uniform and sniffed it. "Hmmmmmm…I think it's time for you to go into the pile!"

Standing up, he walked to the laundry basket that stood near the door to his bedroom when he dumped the uniform into the basket and walked toward the bed. Flopping down onto the bed, he reached up, turning on the light on the bedside table. Turning the frame that sat near the lamp, he looked at the picture of Frankie and Cam that he had downloaded from his cell phone and placed the frame face down on the night table.. Suddenly the cell phone vibrated as he sighed and reached into his pocket, removing the cell phone. Rubbing his eyes, he flipped the cell phone open and looked at the ceiling.

"Please tell me that I can come home."

"Having a bad day, are we?" Adam asked as Theta sat up and rested against the headboard.

"Yes and no. So, what's going on?"

"You remember Councilor Ventor?"

"Yeah, he's the guy in charge of the Eden Project."

"Well, the kids went to talk to him about not going with the first wave and Cam called me and asked if I could come help explain why they weren't going."

"What happened?"

"He asked where you and our brothers were. He thought it interesting that you three vanished just as the project was getting started."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that I couldn't tell him where you were."

"And how did he react to that?"

"He took Cam and Zoe off the project and demanded all their research."

"What?!" he said, sitting up and anger burned inside him.

"Calm down, he's not getting squat," Adam said then explained what Councilor Xashion did and Theta smiled.

"Ah, she is a clever girl."

"Yep," Adam said, popping the "p". "Oh, Imiko's a Time Lady now."

"What are you on about?" he asked and Adam told him about Imiko and Rei. "Blimey, where are they staying?"

"They're going to stay with Alan until we can make them a house. Mi-mi suggested a pagoda and Alan said he'd think about it."

"Speaking of him, are you three keeping out of trouble?"

"Yes, Daddy, we're being good!" Adam said sarcastically and they laughed.

"Guess I should let you go. I really need a shower and I haven't had dinner yet."

"Ok, Captain Stinky, is there anything you want me to tell our wife?"

"Just tell her that I miss everyone and I want to come home!"

"Right," Adam said as he ended the call and Theta placed the cell phone against his chest. He sighed then closed the cell phone and placed it on the night table. Getting off the bed, he headed for the bathroom when he closed the door behind him and the light flicked on from behind the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Doctor sat at the desk in his classroom keeping himself occupied with grading papers. He had finished the lecture on the Eronian Conflict on Zantania and his students were taking a quiz on what he told them. The papers he was currently grading was last night homework assignment. The assignment was a one page essay on why the Eronians let the spice trading agreement with their neighbors, the Frengians, degenerate into all-out war between them. It was slow going and tedious reading his student's handwriting and trying to pick out errors and eventually his eyes drifted over to a small framed photo of Rain and the triplets that he had downloaded off his mobile. His wife and children were smiling for the camera but he could see the heartache in their eyes and it made his hearts hurt knowing it was because they missed him. After two hundred and thirty five years of being married and having children around him, being alone again was sometimes more than he could bear. He was used to them being at his side, especially Rain who had traveled with him almost everywhere he went. The fact that he had gone from being a time traveler to a teacher filled him with rage and he cursed softly when he gripped the pencil so tightly, the lead tip snapped off. With a sigh and a mental command to calm down, he put the pencil in his electric sharpener beside him. Once it was sharpened, he went back to grading his papers again.

He heard someone clearing his throat and glanced up to see his student, Lisa, standing at the front of his desk. He knew Lisa had a crush on him and that she frequently made excuses to talk to him just so she could stare. The Doctor sighed and took his wire framed glasses off, setting them down on the paper he was grading.

"Yes, Lisa?"

"Um…Mister Smith, I need to talk to you after class," she said shyly.

The Doctor groaned inwardly but kept a smile on his face.

"What about?" he said, already knowing the answer.

"I…don't understand the lecture and I would like to discuss a couple of things with you," she said.

"I'm sorry, Lisa, I have pressing business this afternoon and I won't be in my office after the class ends."

He tried to keep a smirk off his face when he saw Lisa's face fall. He didn't have any pressing business; he'd just grown tired of his students and needed an afternoon to himself for a change. He put his glasses back on and looked down at the paper he was grading, hoping that would clue Lisa in that he was busy but he noticed Lisa walking around the desk to his side. He sighed softly and looked up at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking a test?" he said, pointing to the other students in front of them.

"I'm finished," Lisa said. "I just noticed a couple of picture frames on your desk and I wanted to see who they were."

The Doctor pointed to the one of Rain and the triplets.

"That's my wife and three of my children," he said.

He pointed to the one beside it of Alan, Adam, John and Jack who were all in a bunch making goofy faces.

"Those are my brothers," he said, pointing to them. "Four of them, at any rate. And…"

He pointed to the last picture of Clara and his adult children who were all squeezed together in another bunch.

"That is my mum and the rest of my children."

"My God, you have a lot of children. Wait, some of your children look just as old as you do."

He grinned.

"I'm a lot older than I look. Now, could you take your seat please? I have papers to grade."

Lisa nodded. She went back to her seat while the Doctor rolled his eyes and concentrated on the essay in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, bollocks, I don't think I'll be able to take much more of this!" the Doctor said when he finally got back home.

He laid his briefcase on the table beside his tan leather sofa and sunk down onto it. Most of his furniture matched his sofa. There was a big screen holotelevision in front of the sofa up against the wall and beside him on the table were a couple more pictures of various family members including one of Theta in his police academy outfit and one of Amato wearing his sand rats garb. His fingers reached for a photo of Rain that was in a gold frame beside Amato's photo. His thin fingers traced the outline of her face. She had the same smile and sad eyes that she did in the other photo and his hearts ached all over again as he was filled with a longing for her, both in his hearts and his groin.

"Oh my love, I'd give the entire universe to have you at my side right now," he murmured.

His hearts raced when he felt his mobile vibrating and he took it out of his pocket, eager for the text message.

DOCTOR, IT'S SARAH JANE, CALL ME WHEN YOU CAN. LOVE YOU!

The Doctor grinned as he punched in Sarah's phone number. There were two rings before she picked up.

"Doctor?"

"Sarah, hi! What's going on?" the Doctor said, slumping back against the back of his sofa. "And please, don't hesitate to rabbit on about absolutely nothing at all."

Sarah Jane chuckled.

"Miss us that much?"

"Miss you terribly, miss all of you. I don't know if I'll be able to make it to three hundred years."

"Welll, I might be able to help you with that," Sarah said.

"What'd ya mean?"

"I was just thinking about how we can send photos to each other but no video and I suddenly realized that perhaps Mister Smith might be able to assist us if the mobile is powerful enough to reach across the void."

The Doctor sat up straight.

"I'm here in my attic and I've asked Mister Smith to analyze the signal and see if he will be able to modify it so we can have video phones or even be able to chat over computer screens or the telly."

"And?" the Doctor said.

"He's almost finished with his analysis," she said.

"Sarah Jane," he heard Mister Smith saying in the background. "I have isolated the signal to the Doctor's mobile and I can modify it so he will be able to receive video."

The Doctor laughed.

"Ah, Sarah, I don't know where you found Mister Smith but I'm glad you found him."

"I am modifying the signal now," he heard Mister Smith saying. "I have also traced the signal back to his flat and I'm scanning for any electronics in it that can also be modified to receive video transmissions."

"Don't let him blow up my toaster while he's busy modifying," the Doctor joked while Sarah Jane laughed.

"I have finished modifying the signal. He should be able to receive transmissions on his phone, television and computer."

The Doctor took the mobile away from his ear and was overjoyed when he saw Sarah Jane's face in his screen.

"Hi!" Sarah Jane said, waving.

The Doctor's hearts leapt as he waved back.

"Turn on your telly and see if that works," Sarah Jane said to him.

He grabbed the remote, turned it on and flipped through the channels until he found Sarah Jane on channel one.

"There you are!" he said, waving. "Yup, it works on the telly as well."

"Mister Smith," Sarah Jane said, looking over to him. "Can you bring the Doctor up on your screen?"

"Yes, Sarah Jane."

There was a moment's pause and then the Doctor noticed the picture on the TV flickered for a second and the view switched from Sarah Jane's face to a side view of her body as she held her mobile up in front of her. She glanced over, turned and walked over until he could see her from the chest up.

"Okay, I don't think we need mobiles anymore," Sarah Jane said.

The Doctor nodded and ended the call on his mobile while Sarah did the same with hers.

"There you are. Nice to be able to look at you without having to squint at a tiny screen."

"Yes, I agree," the Doctor said, settling back against the sofa and putting his mobile down beside him. "Tell Mister Smith thank you because this is yet another mercy for us all."

"I agree, shame that Imiko was punished for helping bring all this about."

The Doctor's eyes darkened at that.

"Yes, I hate that our old friend was also put on trial and punished," he said. "I'm glad she and Rei have become Time Ladies. At least, thanks to her crystals, she'll be with us for a long time to come. So…I take it that now since you and I can do this, that soon I'll be receiving purely video transmissions from family on my idiot lantern?"

Sarah Jane chuckled.

"And would that be a bad thing?" she teased.

"No, be better than the naff programming they normally show. How is everyone?"

"They're fine. Rani is up on New Gallifrey visiting with Tara and Luke and Clyde are off on a shuttle ride to Lumos Fifteen for a bit of a holiday."

"And you didn't follow them to make sure they don't cause trouble?" the Doctor teased.

"No, I have work to do here so I'll have to trust them not to land up in prison," Sarah said. "Need to write a couple of articles so I can turn them in tomorrow morning."

"I know how ya feel. I have to grade a heap of quizzes," the Doctor said, leaning over and patting his briefcase.

"You poor boy, what have those monsters done to you?" Sarah Jane teased.

"Them? I did the becoming a teacher to myself so it's my fault I'll have crossed eyes by morning," he said while she laughed. "Still not as bad as some jobs I could have been doing while I was here. At least I have my rocket to work on between the times I grade papers."

"How is that coming along?"

"Slowly but surely, I have to scour around for parts for it. I managed to cannibalize most of the parts from the rocket I was put into but a lot of the ship ended up damaged during the landing and it'll take time to rebuild a new one. Plus, I think I figured out a way to make a crude time traveling device and if so, I will be able to have a sort of TARDIS up and running."

"Good for you. And if that happens, you'll leave your teaching job?"

"You better believe it, Sister!" he said while she laughed. "I will look forward to the day I won't have to carry home tests and essays in a little briefcase."

"Well, least it keeps ya outta trouble for now," Sarah Jane teased.

She chuckled when the Doctor feigned anger at that.

"Trouble? I never get into trouble, what are you on about, Sarah?" he said.

"You're right, you're not a trouble magnet, don't know what I was thinking," she teased.

"How's Rain?" he asked her.

"She's fine for the most part. She still cries, obviously, but Alan told me she's getting better at coping as time goes on."

"Oh Sarah, I miss her so much," the Doctor said.

She nodded.

"I know. To be married this long and be separated…not to mention you two were inseparable anyway. There must be a way to build another void crossing device. Mister Smith pinpointed your location so…"

"I doubt it'll be any use, Sarah. I'm sure Imiko's friends are monitoring our every move and the moment one of us does make a void crosser it'll get whisked away from under our noses," he said bitterly.

"Well, I think Alan and Rose are planning to take Rain somewhere so she can have a break and try to recover."

"Tell them to do that. I don't want her crying for three hundred years, though goodness knows I've considered doing that myself."

"You'll get through this, Doctor, you're strong enough."

"I know. I just need to find a sexy tart that I can shag mindlessly and call Rain for the next three hundred years."

"Ooo, you want me to tell Rain you said that?"

"Yeah!" the Doctor said while Sarah laughed, "you go right up to my wife and tell her I'm boinking a grotty little tart while I'm pretending it's her and see if she doesn't hit ya in the face for telling her lies."

"She might come after you next when she realizes it's not a lie," Sarah said.

"Yes which is why I'm glad I'm over here. Heh, heh, heh!" he said while Sarah laughed harder.

"Listen, I'm going to Chas's recital tomorrow and I'll videotape it and have Mister Smith upload it and send it to your telly so you can see him."

"I would be forever grateful if you did that," the Doctor replied. "And I'd really love to sit here and chat, Sarah, but I reeeeeeally want to get these quizzes graded and out of the way before I rip them to shreds and use them as confetti for my pity party."

Sarah Jane chuckled.

"Okay, my handsome boy, be careful and keep your chin up. Things'll work out, you'll see."

The Doctor nodded.

"Oh and Doctor…if I were you, I'd get a pet, something to keep you company like Rory and Blizzard and Barney did."

The Doctor considered that.

"Not a bad idea, I might just do that," he said.

"Good. But don't mistake it for Rain one night when its lying in your bed and…"

"Okay, you can stop right there," the Doctor said as she laughed. "I think I can guess the rest of it."

Sarah Jane smiled warmly at him.

"Have a good night, Doctor."

"You too and give Mister Smith a big old smootch-a-roo for me for doing this."

"I will. Just don't be surprised when I tell Namid about this and you suddenly have her face on the telly for several hours a day."

"Like I said, be better than any program they have on," he said to her.

Sarah Jane and the Doctor wished each other a good night and the Doctor sighed when her face vanished and there was only static on the TV.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"We're going to die!" Demmin shouted as the hover car soared over the hill and slightly bounced on the street. Theta held into the back of the seat while Cozil sat in the passenger seat and Mara was driving. The hover car sailed down the street as the siren blared and Mara's eyes were in tight slits. The hover car zigzagged in and out of traffic while Theta and Demmin smacked into each other and Cozil's knuckles were white from holding onto the dashboard. In front of them was a black hover van and it started going faster, nearly clipping a hover truck as it went around the corner.

"No you don't!" Mara shouted as she turned the wheel when a large hover tanker truck appeared in front of the hover car and their eyes went wide. A loud crunching sound filled the air when red lights flashed around them and the hover car stopped.

"Congratulations, Cadet, you just killed us," Cozil sighed as he wrote on the chart and Mara looked at her lap. Theta sat back while his hearts slammed in his chest and Demmin placed his head against the window.

"I think I'm going to throw up," he said and Theta nodded. He remembered the simulations he had the TARDIS set up to teach Cam how to drive a hover car but he was a little old lady driver compared to Mara.

"I'm sorry," Mara whispered but Theta could see that Cozil wasn't pleased with his little sister and Cozil clenched his jaw before he spoke again.

"Sorry won't cut it when I have to contact the families of the people who got hurt or killed as well as the family of your partner," he said, looking back at Theta.

"_Bugger, what if something did happen to me?" _Theta thought when an icy cold wind blew through his hearts and he shook.

"Gee, Mara, I think you just scared the shit out of Theta. He's paler than usual," Demmin said when she turned around and looked at Theta.

"Are you alright, Cadet?" Cozil asked but Theta didn't hear him when he rolled his eyes into his head and slid onto the seat with his head landing on Demmin's lap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…hear me, Cadet?" was the first thing he heard while something cool moved across his chest and he blinked his eyes open. Blinking a few more times, Theta smiled when he saw a pair of green eyes and Doctor Bennim smiled at him. "There you are."

"Wha-what happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up but she placed a hand on his shoulder and held him down.

"You fainted," she said as he sighed and looked up at Cozil who was standing near his head.

"Sorry, Sir," he said softly and Cozil snorted.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Cadet, I'd be worried if you didn't faint. Cor spilled his lunch right after we got you out of the simulator," Cozil said, pointing at Demmin. One of the academy medics was tending to him while he sat against the simulator and Theta smiled at him.

"How are you doing over there?" he asked and Demmin softly laughed.

"Just hurled most of my lunch," he said.

"Now, I want you to go home and rest," Doctor Bennim said as she helped Theta stand up and he wobbled a bit on his feet. "Do you want some help getting home?"

No, I'll be ok," Theta said as he slowly walked to the door then turned and looked at Mara. She stood in the corner of the room as he sighed and left the room. He knew he wanted to be a law enforcer but what Cozil said about contacting his family if something bad happened to him reminded him how far away they were and how much he wanted to go home.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all," he muttered as he walked around the corner and headed toward the locker room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door open while Theta walked inside and placed the key in the bowl. He felt a little guilty when he turned in his cadet uniform and identification but he thought it was best to find a different career and told the sergeant at the desk he would bring the spare uniforms to the academy in the morning. Walking to the bedroom, he headed toward the bed when he flopped down onto the mattress and looked at the ceiling. His stomach still rolled inside him as he watched the shadows crawling on the ceiling and blinked.

"If you're the Vashta Nerada of this universe, go away, eh? I'm not in the mood to fight you," he whispered when his cell phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket.

THETA, IT'S SARAH JANE, CALL ME WHEN YOU CAN. was on the screen when he pressed the buttons then placed the cell phone to his ear. After three rings, he heard a click and smiled.

"Please tell me that the badgers changed their minds and I can come home," he said.

"It's that bad?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I just had to quit the academy because the nutter they gave me for a partner just tried to kill me in a chase simulator. I also realized that, if something really bad happened to me, there is NO way any of you could come and help me. Or identify the body," he whispered and she sighed.

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

"And what would that be?"

"As you know, we can send photos to each other but no video and I suddenly realized that perhaps Mister Smith might be able to make not only your cell phone powerful enough to reach across the void but he could do it for the Doctor and Amato."

"And how would you do that?"

"I've asked Mister Smith to analyze the signal and see if he will be able to modify it so we can have video phones or even be able to chat over computer screens or the telly."

"Wait, this sounds like what Cameron could do when he was stuck in the mirror."

"I guess so," she said when Mister Smith called to her and she looked at him.

"I have isolated the signal to Theta's cell phone and I can modify it so he will be able to receive video. I am modifying the signal now,"" Mister Smith said and Theta smiled.

"Mister Smith, you rock!" Theta said and heard Sarah Jane laughed.

"I am a rock. Well, I am a crystalline life form really," Mister Smith said and Theta snorted a laugh. "I have also traced the signal back to your flat and I'm scanning for any electronics in it that can also be modified to receive video transmissions."

"I have a holo-television in the living room, a smaller set in the kitchen and a computer in the bedroom."

"I have finished modifying the signal. You should be able to receive transmissions on your phone, televisions and computer."

Theta moved the cell phone back as she waved at him on the tiny screen and he laughed, waving back.

"Go turn the computer on," she said as he got off the bed and walked to the desk. Sitting on the chair, he turned the computer on when he saw a little TARDIS icon on the screen and clicked the cursor on it. The screen went blank for a second when Sarah Jane's face appeared and he turned the speakers on. "Hello."

"Can you see and hear me?" he asked, turning the cell phone off and she did the same.

"Yes, I can. Want to try the telly?"

"No, this is fine for now. Thank you, Mister Smith."

"You are quite welcome," Mister Smith said.

"Where's that boy genius of yours?"

"He and Clyde are off on a shuttle ride to Lumos Fifteen for a bit of a holiday," Sarah Jane said.

"I promised Cam I would take him there when he was on break from the academy," he whispered and she placed her hand on the screen. Sadly smiling, he placed his hand over hers and shrugged.

"Have you been working on your rocket?"

"Yeah, on and off between classes. I was able to take the rocket that brought me apart and stored it in a storage building in town. Got most of it up and running and started working on a time traveling device so it'll be sort of like the TARDIS."

"The Doctor told me the same thing when I talked to him."

"Mister Smith, can you link his signal to mine so we can talk to each other as well?"

"I will try," Mister Smith said when the screen rippled a bit and Sarah Jane looked over at him. "There, you are now connected to the Doctor."

Theta looked at the screen when an icon of the Doctor in his tenth life appeared on the screen and he grinned at it.

"So, if you're not going to be a cop anymore, what do you want to do?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I have no clue."

"If I may make a suggestion, I scanned the literature of the planet you are on and there seems to be no mention of the Doctor," Mister Smith said.

"I don't think the Doctor existed here."

"Then maybe you should introduce them to him," Mister Smith said while Theta thought for a few seconds then his mouth opened a bit and he grinned.

"Mister Smith, do you have my brother's books stored in your memory banks?"

"Yes, I do. Do you wish me to download them?"

"Just the first one," he said when his computer made a soft whirring noise then stopped and he clicked on the little book icon on the screen. Inside a file titled STORIES was Adam's first story about Theta's adventures and Theta closed the file. "Thank you."

"Again, you are welcome."

"Don't you think you should ask Adam if it's ok to use his stories?" Sarah Jane said and he pouted.

"Party pooper," he said and sank into the chair.

"Now, come on, you know he'd be angry if he found out and you know it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're right. I'll ask him."

"Good. Now, I have work to do. Talk to you later," she said when the screen went blank then the wallpaper of Frankie and Cam smiling at him appeared and he touched the screen. Touching the screen, he clicked on the TARDIS icon and saw a long list of names on the screen. Rolling the cursor up and down the list, he clicked on a name and hoped that the name he clicked on had the computer on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cam sat at his computer while he looked at the information for the Eden Project when the screen flickered and a TARDIS icon appeared on the screen. It flashed on the screen when he looked at it and clicked it. The screen went blank for a few seconds then went white and GO GET YOUR MUM, UNCLE CAMERON AND DADDY ADAM! appeared on the screen.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom?!" he shouted when Frankie and Cameron ran into the room and he pointed at the screen.

"What the hell is that?!" Cameron asked when something moved on the screen and TURN THE SPEAKERS AND MICROPHONE ON! appeared on the screen. Cam turned the speakers and microphone on and something moved on the screen. IS DADDY ADAM THERE? appeared on the screen and he looked at Frankie.

"No, he isn't," she said and something moved on the screen. WELL, GO GET HIM! I'LL WAIT! appeared on the screen and Cameron ran out of the room. A few minutes later, Adam and Cameron ran into the room when he ran to the chair and Cam looked at the screen.

"Uncle Adam's here," he said.

"What's going on?" Adam asked and something moved on the screen. DO YOU WANT A SURPRISE, OLD COFFEE BEAN? appeared on the screen and he sighed. "Alan, this isn't funny." Something moved on the screen and IT ISN'T ALAN OR JOHN! appeared on the screen.

"Then who are you?" Frankie asked.

"Forgot me already, Love?" Theta said when he lowered the paper and they gasped. He explained what Mister Smith did after Cam let her sit down and she touched the screen.

"Ho-how are you?" she asked while tears trickled down her face.

"I feel a whole lot better now that I can see you. Anyway, I quit the academy."

"Why?" Cam asked and Theta told them what happened and what Cozil said.

"That makes sense. So, what do you want to do?" Adam asked.

"If it's ok with you, I think I'll try my hand at writing," Theta said.

"Sure, do you want me to send you my stories?"

"What? Don't you think I can write them on my own?!" he said with a stunned look on his face.

"Yes, I do think you can but I thought…"

"Um, to tell the truth, I already asked Mister Smith to download the first book but Sarah said I should ask you first."

"You were going to say that you wrote something someone else already wrote?! For shame! Being in exile has turned you into a criminal!"

"Yes, it has! And while I'm at it, I might steal some other ideas! Like a young boy wizard that has to fight off this evil wizard who killed his parents! No, wait, how about a story about this young girl that falls for this hot looking guy vampire! Maybe a wizard private detective who talks to a ghost that lives in a skull and his half brother is a vampire! No, wait, how about…"

"We get the idea!" Frankie said and they laughed.

"So, it's ok if I use your stories?"

"Yeah, it's fine." Adam said nodding.

"Then I better get started on my first book," Theta said as he looked at them and Frankie saw that he was having a hard time signing off.

"It's ok, Love," she whispered as he nodded and the screen went black. Cam's wallpaper appeared as Adam took her hands and helped her stand. Wrapped his arms around her, he held her against her and sent love into her mind while she softly cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theta sighed when he turned the computer off then got up and walked out of the bedroom. He walked toward the kitchen when he heard a loud barking sound coming from behind the front door and looked at it.

"What?" he asked as he walked to the front door and looked through the peephole in the door. Opening the door, he looked at Mara standing there and she held onto the strap of the tote bag on her shoulder. Sitting next to her was something that looked like a timber wolf with dark and light blue fur instead of gray and white. Sitting on the ground next to her were two large suitcases and she smiled, walking passed him and looked around.

"I hope you don't mind but Cozil and I had this big fight. I moved out and thought, seeing that we're friends, I could stay with you. Oh, and that's Blueblue. He's flat broken. Where's the bedroom?" she said then headed for the bedroom and closed the door.

"What?!" he asked and Blueblue looked at him, wagging his tail.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"I'll be back later, okay?" Rain said to the triplets as she stood in the living room. "Your other mom and dad are taking me out to eat and maybe see a movie so I can relax for awhile."

"Are you gonna be alright, Mummy?" Sokanon said.

"I'll be fine, Baby. It's just that I've been with your daddy for over two centuries now and we've never really been apart for any long period of time until now. It's just hard adjusting to life without him just like you've had to adjust. It'll take time for all of us but at least we can hear him and we know he's alright."

She hugged and kissed them and sent love into their minds. After that, they waved goodbye to her and she went out the door towards Alan's hover minivan. Alan and Rose waved as they sat in the front seats and she waved back.

"'Ello, Love," Alan said as she slid open the side door and got inside. "Ready for a night of letting your hair down and just having fun?"

"Ready when you are, Bro," she said, sliding the door back.

"Groovy. We're going to pick up a few more people so sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!"

She gasped when he suddenly hit the gas pedal the moment he drove out into the middle of the road and slammed on the breaks.

"Ooops, foot slipped."

Alan giggled when Rain smacked his head.

"If you make me lose this baby, I swear…" she said to him.

"Nah, I'll be a careful driver. Rose has managed to stay the same after all this time, right?"

"Yeah, only by pure luck," Rose replied, winking at her. "How are ya, Sis?"

"I'm fine, had better days but I'm feeling better now," she said.

She leaned up and let Rose give her a hug.

"It'll get better, Sis. At least you can still talk to him," Rose said.

"Yes, thank God, I think I'd go out of my mind if we were completely cut off."

She looked over when the minivan pulled up to the curb and stopped beside the Scorpion Nebula Suites. It was another apartment block much like the one her daughters were living in. She smiled when she saw Awinita, Mingxia and Imiko standing in front of it.

"Okay!" Alan said as they opened the side door and got in. "Just for tonight, the old gang is back together again. Just like we were before the Doctor came along. Well…except Awinita is a blonde Caucasian woman now, but for tonight we'll pretend she's not!"

Rain laughed and kissed and hugged her friends. Alan grinned and winked at his wife as he made a U-turn and headed back towards their house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain laughed when she and the others walked outside Daisy's doors and noticed they were in downtown Kyoto.

"Ta-da!" Alan said triumphantly as he and Rose stepped out behind them. "In keeping with us reliving old times, I brought us back to Kyoto for a good old kuidore. So tonight, we're gonna eat and laugh and chat and just pretend we're touring the world again."

When Rain's sisters started to walk down the street together, Alan grabbed Rain's hand and pulled her back beside him. They slowed their pace so they were about ten feet behind the main group.

"Are you really okay?" Alan asked, softly to her while they walked.

"I guess so, I guess I'll have to be," she replied softly.

"Well, Rose and I talked about this and we thought just for tonight we'd pretend we're back together and touring the world before your husband showed up."

"I like this. I like that it's just the six of us again. Especially since Imiko needs us now too."

"And I know I've been a pest these past two centuries and sometimes you've wanted to tear your hair out over me and my sibling teasing but deep down I've always cared for you and wanted only the best for you, you know that, right?"

"I know it," Rain said as Alan put his arm around her and gave her a sideways squeeze.

"And I'm not saying you shouldn't think about the Doctor. I'm just saying that just for tonight let's have some fun the way we used to back in the day."

"Thank you," Rain said. "Thank you for looking after us and for adopting the children."

"Well, I would have looked after you anyway and my hearts are big enough for my children and yours. But…do you wanna get married? Because that's the other part of it. I marry the widow and adopt her brats."

"No, I don't wanna marry you; one husband is enough for me."

"Drat, I was hoping to make Brother angry when I showed off my new wife to him," he said while she laughed. "But if you do ever need to come and talk to me, I'll be here for you, I promise."

"Thanks, Bro."

"And I know it must be upsetting since I know have Brother's old face and I'm sure when you look at me, it probably reminds you of what happened to him."

"In a way it does, but I'm used to my husband's new face and it doesn't bother me anymore. I like it actually that you and he don't look alike anymore. I mean, you've always been different from him and now you're different physically so I think it's better this way."

"Yeah but I'm still the cuter one."

He squeezed her again when she laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be alright, Rain. Three hundred years will pass by quickly, you'll see."

Rain nodded and he squeezed her again while all of them walked into a large restaurant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quit it!" Sokanon said when Chaska and Christopher chased her around the room and assaulted her with pillows.

The four of them had gotten into a pillow fight in the living room after the adults left. Sokanon and Namid were winning until the boys grabbed their pillows. Namid ran to the lavatory and locked the door but Sokanon wasn't so lucky. She ran into the kitchen while the boys followed her, armed with two pillows each.

"Okay, wait, we're in here and something's gonna get broken and it'll be our asses!" Sokanon said, pointing to the dishes on the counter beside them.

The boys let up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"S'alright, I need a breather anyway," Chaska said, panting, as Christopher nodded.

"Oh my God!"

They looked over when Namid rushed in, grinning ear to ear. She squealed at them.

"What? What is it?" Chaska said to her.

"Mister Smith, Sarah Jane's computer, fixed it so Daddy has video reception on his mobile, telly and computer and now we do too. Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Sarah Jane!" she said into the phone.

"Wait, we can see and hear Daddy at the same time now?" Sokanon said.

They let out a cheer when Namid nodded.

"Thank you, Sarah Jane, thank Mister Smith too. Okay…yeah, I wanna go so we can try to reach Daddy now. I'll talk to you later and thank you so much…bye!"

She hung up the phone and squealed for joy as she embraced her sister and brothers. They raced to the living room while Namid texted her father to tell them they were trying to reach him. They waited and two minutes later received a message from him.

TURN THE TELLY TO CHANNEL ONE.

They turned on the TV and squealed with delight when they turned it to channel one and saw the Doctor lounging on his sofa.

"And now, it's time for everyone's favorite television chat show, Doctor Talk, with your host, the Doctor!"

"Daddy!" the triplets cried out while Christopher watched.

"Ohoho, hi there, my darlings," he said as he sat up. "At last we can see and hear each other at the same time."

He grinned when they cried out how much they missed him and came to the TV screen, pressing their cheeks against it. The Doctor chuckled, walked to his TV and did the same thing. They pulled their faces away and looked at each other. The Doctor started laughing.

"Blimey, now I feel like I'm in a Perspex cage looking out at my children."

The children laughed when he pounded lightly on the screen while he screamed to be let out.

"And I mean that too, I wanna come home now!" he whined.

"We want you to come home too, Daddy," Sokanon said.

He smiled tenderly at her and looked over at Christopher who a few feet behind him.

"Hello, Chris!"

"Hi, Doctor."

"You mean I'm not Daddy to you? After all, your father adopted my brats, can't you be my brat in return?"

"If you want me to be, I will."

"Okey-dokey, then I get to discipline you along with them. Unfortunately, I can't beat you but I'm working on that and soon I will return to beat you black and blue so beware!"

He laughed along with them.

"Your mum out with Alan and Rose?" he asked them.

"Yeah," Namid said, "and Awinita, Mingxia and Imiko. He told us they were going to Kyoto because they wanted to act like they were still traveling the world back before mum met you."

The Doctor grinned.

"Ah, brilliant. I like that idea," he said. "And I like they included Imiko, she needs help adjusting along with everyone else now. Okay, so where's me mum?"

"She and Rei went over to see Jackie."

"My mum is with Jackie? For the love of God, kids, go get her away from that woman!"

The children laughed.

"Daddy, she's not a bad person!" Sokanon said.

"I know that, but Jackie and I used to be at odds with each other and old habits die hard," he said. "So you four are there…by yourselves? What've you lot been up to?"

"Nothing," they said in unison.

"Don't give me that rubbish, I know my own children, all four of em," he said, giving Christopher a pointed look. "Have you been trashing the house?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Have you been building a nuclear bomb in the back garden?"

"No."

"Did you kidnap the badgers and beat the everlovin' snot outta them?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, good, carry on with that then," he said while they laughed.

"We were having a pillow fight, Daddy," Namid said.

"A what? How dare you engage in such trivial things. You're Time Lords and Ladies. BEHAVE!" he said, jabbing his finger at the screen while they giggled.

"But we're infants, Daddy, you keep on saying that," Sokanon said.

"Oh…yeah, you're are, aren't ya. Okay, carry on with your infant antics then."

He put his hand up to his mouth while they laughed.

"Oops, better not say that again, Rain'll find a way to murder me if you destroy the whole house."

"Did you find someone to make love to over there…Dad?"

The other children giggled when the Doctor gave Christopher a long, hard stare.

"I take it back about adopting you, get outta my house!" he said while the children laughed harder. "Nah, haven't found someone to make love to, although goodness knows there's a heap of woman queuing up for the honor."

"Who?" Namid said.

"All the women in my university class and about two of the men," he said while they giggled. "Especially this one girl, Lisa. Gorblimey, the woman won't leave me alone. All day, every day, gotta be up at my desk wanting to see me after class."

"Oooooooooooo!" the children said while the Doctor sniggered.

"Yup, your old man's a woman magnet. Now I know how your mum feels whenever I had to chase off her potential suitors. I tell ya, my darlings, it's not easy being a beautiful person."

They laughed when he let out a loud sigh and held the back of his hand up to his forehead.

"Why must I be cursed with beauty?" he said.

"You're not actually, you're very ugly."

"I take it back again about adopting you," he said to Christopher as the others roared with laughter. "Blimey, you take after your father in every way, you know that?"

"Yes, I've been told as much," Christopher said.

"I don't know if I want my kids around you anymore, you're a bad influence on them. Kids, come here! Find a way through the telly and get away from him!"

He laughed when the three of them pressed up against the screen and grunted while they pretended to force their way through.

"Damn, it didn't work. Ah well, we'll find a way. If that blonde tart could be pulled into the telly in Poltergeist, you can too," he said.

He smiled warmly at Chaska.

"My son, Sarah promised me that she'll film your recital and send the video to me so I can watch it here."

"Good," Chaska said, holding back the tears.

"Will you do me a favor, Chas?" the Doctor said.

"Anything, Daddy."

"Will you go get your violin and play a song for me so I'll be able to hear you without a thousand other musicians behind ya?"

Chaska nodded. He got up and ran to his bedroom. He returned a moment later with his violin case. Everyone scooted back and the Doctor watched lovingly while Chaska opened up the case, took out his violin and readied it.

"I want you to know how proud I am of you, my son," the Doctor said while he was doing that.

"Thanks, Daddy."

The Doctor put his hand on the screen when he saw tears running down his son's face.

"I don't know if your gran ever told you about your grandfather but he never liked me," he said to them.

"Gran said that, Daddy," Sokanon said. "She said he used to beat you."

"Yes, and it's because of him that I never discipline you physically or belittle you or make you feel that you're not worthy. And I always, always tell each of you how proud I am and how much I love you so you'll know without a shadow of a doubt."

He smiled tenderly at Chaska when he put the violin under his chin.

"Play for me, my son, and give me my own private concert before tomorrow night," he said to him.

Chaska nodded. The Doctor put his hand on the screen as Chaska played for him with tears running down his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The bedroom door opened while Theta walked inside the door and Blueblue followed closely behind him. Mara walked out of the bathroom when she smiled at him and leaned on the doorway.

"So, is this the only bed?" she asked, pointing to the bed.

"Yes, and I plan on sleeping in it alone," he said while she walked to him and titled her head to one side.

"Oh, come on, we're partners," she said and playfully poked him in the chest.

"We WERE partners! I quit the academy!" he said, backing away from her then bumped against the edge of the bed and sat down.

"Why did you quit?"

"Two reasons. One, I am a long, long, long, long, long, long, long way from home. If something happened to me, or I got killed, there is NO way my family could be contacted to come and get me or identify my body. Two, YOU are dangerous! You nearly killed us!"

"It was only a simulation," she said, walking to the bed and leaned on the bed with her face inches from his face. He could smell the scent of fresh flowers in her hair as he crab walked backward over the bed when he slid onto the floor and stood up.

"I'm married!" he shouted and she crawled onto the bed.

"I don't see a wedding ring," she said, kneeling on the bed.

"I lost it. Now, just so I'm clear here. SPD partners live together and, uh, sleep together?" he stammered as she moved closer and nodded. "Ah, well, on that note…" Before she could move, Theta ran out of the bedroom then out of the flat when he ran down the stairs and headed down the pavement. He stopped running after three blocks when he leaned against the wall and looked at the sky. Suddenly his cell phone vibrated as he took it out of his pocket and flipped the cell phone open. "Hello."

"Hi," Jack said.

"Oh, Jack, I'm glad it's you."

"You miss me that much, eh?"

"Well, yes, I miss all members of my family. The reason I'm glad it's you is because I'm…being put upon."

"Pardon me?"

"There is this young woman that I made friends with while I was at the academy and…"

"Was at the academy?"

"I changed my mind. The idea of being so far away from all of you if something bad happened to me made me rethink the whole thing. I'm going to become a writer like Adam. Anyway, she had a fight with her brother, who she was living with, and showed up on my doorstep. She wants to move in with me."

"Well, that is a bit rude on her part but…"

"Jack, she hit on me! She was all pheromones and desire that…"

"You ran out of your flat like it was on fire?"

"Well, yeah, of course I did."

"Where are you again?"

"I'm on Solis. It's like the Solis in my universe but I don't remember them being this…horny."

"Ah, I've been there before so I think I know what happened. See, in their society, partners not only work together, they live together. To consummate their partnership, they…"

"I get the idea, Jack. But I can't do that! I love Frankie! She has always been there for me since I lost my TARDIS and I can't think of anyone else that I want to be with."

"Good for you. Now, what I want you to do is go back…"

"There is no way I'm going back there unless I have a large bucket of ice to toss on her!" he said and Jack laughed.

"Doc, uh, Theta, just go home and talk to her."

"And if she hits on me again?"

"Call your wife and let HER talk to her!"

"Now there's an idea. Anyway, what did you call me about?"

"Not sure if this has anything to do with you but one of those badgers was sighted getting on a transport shuttle to New Gallifrey."

"Are you sure?!"

"Yep, whoever it was red flagged the security net and we got a picture," Jack said when Theta lowered the cell phone and looked at the grainy picture.

"It looks like the female. Never did catch her name."

"Should I tell Alan or Adam?"

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!" he said and Jack laughed.

"Ok, I'll have the gang scrounge the docking bays for her. What should we do if we find her?"

"Oh, I have some nasty ideas but they'll just get me arrested. Just put her in lockdown until you can figure out why she's there."

"Right, well, I will let you get back to the new love…"

"Jack!"

"I'm kidding."

"Good-bye Jack!" he said, snapping the cell phone shut and turned, walking back the way he came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam thought a night with the family would cheer up Cam and Frankie as he opened the door and they walked inside. Cameron slid inside as Adam closed the door and Adam smiled at him. Since moving back home, Cameron hardly saw his friends from the city and had started hanging out with Jack and Ianto.

"Ok, dinner is almost ready and we will be having a show after dinner," Adam said while he hung the coats on the coat rack and Frankie looked at him.

"What sort of show?" Frankie asked while sitting down on the couch and Cam sat next to her.

"It's a surprise," River said when she came out of the kitchen with her husband, Gavin, and their sons, David, Brendan and Campbell. Frankie got off the couch when she hugged them and smiled. James and Elizabeth came out of the family room with their children, Rory, Adric and Donna, and Frankie hugged them as well. David came downstairs when he ran to her and she hugged him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are Jenna and Jamie?" she asked when there was a knock on the door and Adam opened the door. Holding several covered dishes in their hands, Jamie, Jenna and their family walked inside as he pointed to the kitchen and Frankie got a quick kiss from them then walked inside the kitchen. "Ok, what is all this about?"

"We're just having a small family gathering," Adam said, closing the door.

"A small family gathering is you, me, Marion, David and Cam. Where is everyone going to sit?"

"We're eating picnic style on the floor."

"I see. What do you want me to do?"

"I just want you to sit down and relax. You are the guest of honor. Now, those two…" Adam said as he pointed to Cam and Cameron. "You two can go in the kitchen and help my main wife."

"Yes sir, Uncle Daddy Sir!" Cam said with a salute and they ran to the kitchen while he looked at Frankie.

"Did he just salute me?"

"Yep," Frankie said, popping the "p" and he rolled his eyes. He walked closer when he placed his hands on her shoulders and she sighed. "Thanks."

"Hey, I would be a terrible husband if I let my other wife get all droopy and depressed."

"I guess so. Want to tell me what the show is?"

"I have sworn on the threat of a painful extraction of my finger and toe nails not to tell you. So, for the sake of my fingers and toes, I will keep my lips shut!"

"Well, seeing that I don't want you maimed, I'll wait."

"My fingers and toes thank you," he said with a bow when Marion walked out of the kitchen and announced that dinner was ready. "Shall we?"

"Lead on, Good Husband!" she said then laughed and he slid his arm around hers and led her into the dining room. The dining room table and chairs had been taken outside while a large blanket covered the floor and pillows rested on top of the blanket. Helping her sit down, Adam kissed the top of her head then went to help Marion with the food and Frankie smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in a circle after the dinner dishes were cleared, they listened to Donald play his bagpipes while Frankie sat against Adam and he kissed the top of her head. They clapped after Donald was finished and he did a bow then placed the bagpipes in the case. They were going to the recital to hear Donald and Chaska perform but Donald wanted to play something special for Frankie and she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Now that the musical portion of our evening is over, it is time for some little fun!" Marion said when she walked into the kitchen and brought out a little wooden stage. River held a small box in her hands while Marion placed the stage down on the floor and River knelt down on the floor. THE AMAZING MCCRIMMON was on the cardboard sign on the stage and the spotlight on the stage shone down on the red velvet curtain. The curtain moved while something tried to come out when River parted the curtain and all of them giggled while looking at the chibi of Jamie dressed in a tuxedo and a black cape was draped over its shoulders.

"Awwwwww…You look so cute!" Jenna whispered and Jamie rolled his eyes. The chibi of Jamie bowed then clapped its hands and the chibis of Zoe, Victoria and Jenna walked onstage and were wearing tiny silver bikinis and feathered hats on their head.

"Now that is pure wrong. Victoria would never wear an outfit like that," Jamie whispered.

"But it's alright for me and Zoe to wear one?"

"Eh? Och, no no no no no, it's nae proper for any of you tae be dressed like that!" he said with wide eyes.

"Good answer, Highland!" she teased and kissed his cheek. The chibis of Victoria, Jenna and Zoe rolled out a blue police box as the chibi of Jamie tapped it with a small wand and opened the door. Showing everyone that it was empty, it closed the door then spun the box around three times and opened the box. The chibi of the first of Theta's lives walked out of the box when it placed its hands on the tiny cane and nodded at them while they clapped. The chibi of Jamie held up a hand when it closed the door, spun the box around three times and opened the door. The chibi of Theta's second life yelped as it tumbled out of the box and the chibis of Jamie and Zoe ran to catch it. Flustered, the chibi of Theta's second life gently brushed them away as everyone clapped and it bowed. The chibi of Jamie did the trick eight more times until all ten of Theta's lives were on the stage and Frankie looked at the chibi of Theta's tenth life. It waved at her as she nodded then noticed that the chibi of Jamie spun the box one more time. The sound of a drum roll was heard when the door opened and all of them gasped when a new chibi walked out of the box and they saw that it looked just like Theta in his eleventh life.

"Hey, what's this bollix?!" Cameron asked when the chibi of Theta hopped off the stage and ran to Frankie. She looked down when it held its arms up and looked at her with big sad eyes. Gently picking it off the floor, she held it close to her chest and it kissed her finger.

"Where did he come from?" she softly asked and River walked to her, kneeling down in front of her.

"I was able to salvage the machine that makes them. I'm sorry if I upset you. I just thought…" River said as she shook her head and kissed the chibi of Theta on top of its head.

"No, it's fine."

"Well, that's all for tonight! Thank you for watching The Amazing McCrimmon!" Adam said while the chibi of Jamie bowed and they clapped. It was nearly one in the morning before everyone started leaving and Adam stood in the doorway while Frankie thanked River again for the new chibi and River nodded, walking down the sidewalk. Adam walked closer as Frankie rocked the sleepy chibi and he smiled, looking down at it. "She let you keep him, eh?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding then rocked the chibi and it snuggled against her.

"Just make sure you don't get any strange ideas, ok?" he teased and she gently slapped his chest.

"I'm lonely but not that lonely!" she said then walked away and Adam laughed, going back into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking slowly back inside the flat, Theta saw Blueblue on the couch as it lifted its head up and he hushed it. He placed the suitcases near the door when he closed it and walked toward the bedroom. Looking inside the room, his hearts broke seeing Mara lying on the bed and crumbled tissues were scattered over the duvet. Walking toward the bed, he slid onto the mattress when she sat up and he hushed her. He sat against the headboard as she looked at him and he held his arms out. Moving closer, she slid into his arms as he held her and she rested her head against his chest.

"Is it me or do you have two hearts?" she whispered and he smiled.

"I have two hearts," he said and she reached down and touched the top of his jeans. "Sorry, only one meat but I do have two rather nice looking veg."

"What does that mean?"

"I have one cock and two nice looking balls."

"Oh," she said when he took her hand and placed it against his chest.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear. I am happily married and have no interest in having an affair. So, if you want to stay then you can stay. We will share this bed but you will have to stay on your side of the bed and no sneaking a quick feel or doing nasty things to me while I'm asleep. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good," he said when Blueblue came into the room and jumped onto the bed, settling down between their legs. "Oi, no doggies or whatever you are on the bed! Shoo!"

"Aw, he just wants to be with us."

"I don't care. I don't want alien fleas on my bed!" he said as he got up and gently pulled Blueblue off the bed. He led it out of the room when Blueblue looked at the door and Theta sighed. Taking hold of the leash, they headed for the door then left the flat and Mara leaned against the doorframe, smiling.

"Not interested in an affair, eh? We'll see!" she said as she laughed and walked back inside the bedroom, closing the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: The pendant and Alan's key were mentioned in The Camping Trip story.

Chapter Eleven

Alan and the others laughed hysterically while they sat at a large wooden table pushing the takoyaki with their chopsticks while the meat fried in the rounded indentations on the grill. Rain's spirits had been lifted and she was feeling happier than she had in weeks. She was sitting beside Alan and every once in awhile they would look at each other and he would smile when he saw the grin on her face. Sitting there in the crowded Kyoto restaurant, it felt like old times to her and it was easy to imagine that it was the old days when it had just been the six of them before she met her husband.

The moment she thought of him, anger crept back into her mind. She was so furious at the kitsune for doing all of this, not only to her and Frankie but to Imiko and Rei as well. She couldn't understand why her husband and brothers had to be forced to stay in the other universe when she knew they would have willingly gone and defended it in the first place. It had been a month and so far there were no huge impending disasters in any of the universes. The only thing her husband and brothers had been doing was adjusting to life on their own again. Where was this huge emergency that was so urgent it required them to go into exile for three hundred years? She longed to go and give this Great Mother a piece of her mind.

Then she suddenly had a thought. She was listening to Imiko talk about how much fun she had whenever she was with them and she mentioned the dusk to dawn movie they had watched five years ago. She remembered that night, Imiko had given her daughter a fox pendant and Alan and key to the kitsune world so they could come and visit her there. They had never used it since Imiko had the shrine in their back garden, could it be possible that the key still existed?

Alan frowned when she let out a gasp at that.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Alan, the key, the key Imiko gave you that leads to the kitsune world. Do you still have it?" she said.

Alan's eyes widened. He got up, fiddled around in his trouser pocket and found the key.

"Yeah, still got it but what do you wanna do with it?" he asked, handing it to her.

"Guys, I think it's time we go over there and give this Great Mother a piece of our minds."

"Great Mother may not listen," Imiko said.

"Oho, I'll make her listen to me. My husband's been gone almost a month and so far the only thing he's done is taught a class. If that universe is in so much danger that he had to be forced over there, where is it? I don't mind if he has to defend it, I know it's his and our sworn duty to do that but I wanna ask if there's a way he can come back at least for a few days so he can be with us. This is ridiculous. I'm sorry, but it's cruel to keep him apart from us for three hundred years. He and Theta and Amato don't deserve it after all they've done to keep the universes safe. So I'm gonna use this key and I'm going to see this Great Mother whether she likes it or not. So any of you with me?"

She smiled when everyone loudly offered their support.

"You said this works on any door?" Rain said to Imiko.

"Hai, insert the key into any lock, open the door and you'll be in the kitsune world."

"Well, I say we finish the takoyaki, then go find the Great Mother and get her to give us our men back," Mingxia said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After eating, they walked outside, searched around and located a metal door in a dark alleyway about thirty feet from the restaurant. They looked around and when they noticed no one was watching them, they went down the alley and gathered around the door.

"Now if we use this, will we be near the Great Mother's house or palace or whatever she lives in?" Rain asked.

"If you say "Take me to the Great Mother" as you're turning the key, it will take you right to her chamber."

"Take us straight there so we won't have to go through her cronies?" Awinita asked.

"Hai, straight to her room."

They all grinned at each other. Rain inserted the key in the lock and found it fit perfectly.

"Take us to the Great Mother!" she said loudly as she turned the key.

They heard a loud click.

"Here goes nothing," Rain said as she grabbed the door handle.

She opened it and saw Kin on the other side of the room lying on her dais. Kin's mouth dropped open when they strode through the door and shut it behind them.

"What is the meaning of this? How did you find a way in here?" Kin said.

She glared at Imiko.

"Imiko…" she said.

"Imiko isn't to blame," Rain said, cutting her off. "Well…at least not the idea of coming to see you. Before you changed her into a human, she gave my brother, Alan, a key that would allow us to visit her in your world whenever we wished."

Kin turned her angry gaze upon the former kitsune.

"You…Oh, Imiko! I should have known! You knew that it was forbidden to allow mortals access…"

"Just…can it, Lady," Rain said angrily as she stepped forward. "Imiko's been punished, she's with us now, so lay off her. I'm the one who's come to pick a bone with you and I'm sure you know it's about my husband's exile!"

"Your husband and Theta and Amato were meant to go into exile…"

"Yes, I know that. But they've been there a month and nothing's happened which makes me think that they didn't need to be there the whole entire time."

"I have no way of knowing when the threat will come, only that it will come," Kin said to her. "It was destined that they be sent into exile so that those universes would be safeguarded when the threat arose."

"Yes, I understand that. I don't have a problem with that, Great Mother. My husband and my brothers would have gone willingly if you'd just given them a chance. But to force them to go and cut them off from their families is cruel and unfair."

"Life is not fair, Rain-san."

"Oh, believe me; I know that, Great Mother. I've known that ever since I learned my mother died giving birth to me."

"Then why are you here?" Kin asked.

Rain stepped forward.

"I know from what Imiko has told me that you see all of us as interlopers and that she spent too much time around us and helped us too much."

"Hai," Kin said.

"Well, I'm grateful for what she's done for us even if you aren't. I'm grateful that she allowed us to have contact with our husbands through our cell phones because I would be going insane if she didn't. Not to mention giving me and Frankie another child to love and care for. Especially considering this child was conceived when my husband was in his last life and it's a living link, along with my triplets, to the man he once was. I'm not here to ask you to take them out of exile, only that you allow us a way to be with them every once in awhile, especially if the threat to those universes isn't constant. All I want is for them to have a way to physically be with us even it's for a day or two. After all they've done, after all the good they've done for the universe, can't you find it in your heart to be merciful to them and to us and let them continue to be the fathers and husbands and brothers they started out to be. If you'll do this for us, I swear we won't ever bother you again."

Kin swished her tails while she considered her request. Suddenly a bright light filled the room and all their family and friends were standing with them, blinking and looking around in surprise.

"Um, where the hell are we?" Julie asked, looking around.

"I have gathered you here because Rain has asked something of me," Kin said to them in a loud voice so everyone could hear.

She held up her hand and called for silence when everyone started asking Rain what was going on. There was another flash and Rain and Frankie let out a cry as the Doctor, Theta and Amato appeared in front of the dais."

"What the hell?" Amato said, looking around.

They let out cries of their own when their families rushed to them and hugged them tightly.

"What is this, a reprieve?" the Doctor said, looking back at Kin as Rain and Sokanon and Chaska held him and Namid kept her hands on him and Amato's backs.

"Yeah, are you dropping this whole exile rubbish?" Theta asked as Frankie, Cam and Jenna held him tightly.

"Not exactly. The exile must still stand," Kin said to them.

She called for silence when everyone started to protest angrily.

"I wish to speak!" she said, "or I'll send you all back to where you came from!"

They quieted down and turned to face her.

"Rain has asked me to allow the three of you access to your families from time to time. I have considered that and decided that it is a reasonable request."

She held up her hand when everyone cheered and they all fell silent.

"However, I still must limit the time you can be together because I should not be doing this at all. But Rain is right, you three have done much for the safety of your universes and you deserve some time to be with your family and be a husband and father and brother. So I am allowing you three days every thirty days to come back to this universe and be with them."

"Thank you," Frankie said with a sob as Theta held her close and kissed her temple.

Kin held up her hand and three silver keys appeared on them.

"These keys work the same way as the key that Imiko gave to Alan," she said to them. "I am giving them to the Doctor, Theta and Amato and every thirty days they can use these keys in any lock and will be able to come over to this universe for a total of three days. The days will last from midnight to the next midnight and after the three days are finished, the keys will not work until thirty days have passed, so use them wisely."

"Will they work now?" the Doctor asked.

"Hai, you may use them at any time starting now."

"Good, because my son has a recital tomorrow night and you better believe I'm gonna be there in person!" he said as Chaska hugged him.

The family members let go of them and allowed the men to step forward and take the keys from her hand.

"Thank you for this," the Doctor said to Kin when he stepped back. "I know you don't like that Imiko interfered with our destinies but you don't realize how much this means to all of us, how great a gift this is."

"I understand, Doctor-san, however…you must understand that if you try to stay longer than three days, you will automatically be surrounded by a ball of light and taken back to your universes. I did that so you would not be tempted to stay longer with them, which is my fear. That is why I punished Imiko in the first place. Because the more access you have to your families, the more you are tempted to find a way to come back to them permanently."

"No…I'm sorry, how do we address you?" Theta said.

"You may call me Kin; you don't have to address me as Great Mother like other kitsune do."

"Brilliant. Okay, Kin, first thing, I don't know if you realize this but denying us access to our families would have made the desire to see them even stronger since all three of us would have been going nuts trying to find a way back," he said while the Doctor and Amato nodded. "Second, I'm a Time Lord and even though I love my family dearly, I know the responsibility that comes with being who I am and if there is a reason why I'm supposed to be in this other universe and the timeline is fixed, I would never try to fight that. I just ask the same as Rain does, that I be allowed a little time to be with my wife and family and interact with my child whenever he or she is born."

"She," Kin said.

Theta frowned.

"I'm sorry?" he said to her.

"I can see into your wombs. You are both having females," she said to Rain and Frankie.

"Yes! Another little girl!" the Doctor said, pumping his fist.

He noticed Chaska's shocked look.

"I already have a male heir, bring on the girls!" he said while Chaska gave him a playful punch in the arm. "But in all seriousness, I feel the same as Theta. I don't mind being asked to safeguard another universe but I would also like time with my family and I'm grateful that you decided to put up with us one more time and do this for us. Thank you."

Kin nodded when everyone else vocalized their thanks to her.

"It is fine. Just use your time wisely since you will have to wait thirty days once your three days are finished. And Alan-san, I must ask you to give me your key. It is forbidden for mortals to visit our world without permission and Imiko-san knows that."

"Sorry, Great Mother," Imiko said as Alan handed her his key.

Kin held up her hand.

"What's done is done. I am glad that you and Rei have joined their rather large family. Perhaps you will fit in better as Time Lady. Now, I will send all of you back to where you came from and that includes you three," she said to the Doctor, Amato and Theta. "However, the moment you return, you can use the keys and come back to New Gallifrey."

"But you said the days start at midnight, right?"

"That is correct, Amato-san."

"Well, I'm waiting till midnight then before I come back so I don't waste a whole day."

The other two nodded.

"Ring us when it's past midnight so we can use the keys, yeah?" Amato said to them.

"We will. We'll give you all a text message," Rain said.

He grinned and he and his brothers hugged their family quickly. Once they were done, they nodded to Kin.

"Good luck to all of you," she said, then watched as the bright light enveloped them all and they disappeared from the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The flash of light died down when Theta looked at the silver key and wrapped his fingers around it.

"We're having a girl?!" he whispered when he looked at Blueblue, who was lying on the couch, and knelt down in front of it. "Did you hear that, Boy? Frankie and I are having a baby girl!" Blueblue tilted its head while panting when the bedroom door opened and Mara walked out of the bedroom.

"Where did you go?" she asked as he slid the key into his pocket and stood up.

"I just went out for a walk," he asked as she frowned and he walked to the kitchen.

"I heard you talking to Blueblue. Who's Frankie?"

"She's my wife. Her name is Francine but I call her Frankie."

"And she's pregnant?"

"Yep, I just found out that we're having a little girl," he said with a wide grin on his face and she glared at him.

"You sure it's yours?" she asked when he spun around and growled at her.

"Get out!" he shouted as his eyes turned black and she backed out of the kitchen. With a roar, he chased after her while she ran to the door and opened it.

"You're insane!" she shouted then slammed the door and he stood in front of the door.

"And you are a bitch!" he said then laughed and looked at Blueblue. He titled his head to one side when he walked to the couch and knelt down in front of Blueblue. He looked into its eyes as he blinked and Blueblue wagged its tail. "What are you?" Shrugging, he stood up when he headed for the kitchen then turned around and looked at it. "Come on." With a sneeze, Blueblue got off the couch as it walked to Theta and they walked inside the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Midnight arrived when he got the text and stood in front of the door to the bathroom. Placing the key into the lock, he looked at the door and his hearts slammed in his chest. Blueblue stood next to him while it panted and he smiled down at it.

"What? You want to come with me?" he asked as Blueblue barked and he hushed it. "Ok, you can come but no pissing on the carpets. Frankie will have a fit!"

With a sneeze, Blueblue nodded when Theta scratched it behind the ear then took hold of the door handle.

"Take me to my wife," he said when he turned the key and opened the door. He was momentarily blinded when the lights came on and he saw his family standing in his old bedroom. Frankie ran to him when he swept her into his arms and hugged her. Spinning her around in a circle, he kissed her when Adam coughed and he looked at him.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to Blueblue.

"This is Blueblue," Theta said when Cam walked closer and knelt down near Blueblue.

"You got us a dog?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if he's a dog. He is canine though."

"He looks like a timber wolf," Alexander said when he walked closer and knelt down near it.

"Where did he come from?" Frankie asked.

"He belongs to Mara," Theta said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Mara?!" she asked with a jealous tone and he smiled.

"I met her at the police academy. She pretends to be this klutz but she's not. Anyway, it turns out that when Solisans become partners in anything, they become PARTNERS!"

"In other words, they become lovers," Cameron said and Theta nodded.

"You got a lover, Daddy?" Cam asked.

"Yep, and my arms are wrapped tightly around her," Theta said as he wiggled against Frankie and she laughed.

"Is that your flat?" Alexander said as he peeked inside Theta's bedroom and Theta nodded, scooped Frankie into his arms and walked inside the bedroom. Turning, he looked at them and blinked.

"Do you mind?!" he asked as they shook their heads and left the other room, closing the door. Blueblue sat in the doorway as Theta looked at it and sighed."Turn around, Nosey!" With a snort, Blueblue turned around then settled down in the doorway and Theta placed Frankie on the bed. With a smile, she watched as he crawled on top of her and kissed her. His lips felt different but still have the same sweet taste and she grabbed hold of his hair, kissing him harder. He moved back when he saw the tears in her eyes and wiped them away with his thumbs. "Shhhhh. Shhhhh. It's ok. I'm here."

"I know," she whispered when he rolled onto his back and she placed her head on his chest. Slipping her fingers through the slit in his shirt, she moved her fingers over his skin but frowned when she didn't feel any chest hair under them. "You're naked."

"Uh, no, I've got clothes on," he said, looking down.

"No, I mean your chest is naked."

"Oh, yeah, it is."

"Wonder what else is different?" she said as she sat on his legs and unbuttoned his shirt. He watched while she opened his shirt and looked at his torso. He wasn't as thin as before but his belly button looked the same and he had a few freckles scattered over his skin. She moved her fingers over his ribs as he shivered and she smiled. Moving her fingers softly up and down his chest, she saw a look in his eyes she thought she would never see again and did little kisses over one heart then the other.

"So, you want to spend our first night together in a month doing this, eh?" he teased and she nodded. "Well then, who am I to deny my lady?"

Frankie tenderly stroked the tips of his nipples as he moaned and she rolled the tips between her thumbs and forefingers. She crawled up his torso when she slowly licked the tips of his nipples and he gasped, rolling his eyes. Kissing up to his lips, she placed her hands on his shoulders as she rubbed against him and he held her head in his hands.

"Theta?" Mara's voice called out when he swore and Frankie got off the bed.

"Is that her?" Frankie whispered as he nodded and Frankie slid off the bed. He watched when she walked to the door and the door handle jiggled. Grabbing hold of the door handle, Frankie swung the door open as Mara jumped and Frankie leaned on the doorframe. "Hello, I'm Frankie. Who the hell are you and why are you in my husband's flat?"

"What? How? Theta, where did she come from?" Mara said as she tried to push Frankie out of the way when Blueblue ran between them and growled at her. "What are you growling at? Theta, what's going on?"

"Well, my wife showed up after you stormed out of here…" he said.

"You chased me out of here!"

"Yeah, I did after you insinuated that our unborn child isn't mine!" Theta said and Frankie's eyes went wide.

"You said that this baby isn't his?!" she shouted, pointing to her stomach.

"Well, yeah, so?!" Mara asked when she saw Frankie's eyes turn black and backed up. "What are you?"

"Someone you shouldn't piss off! Now, I suggest you pack you shit and get the hell out!" Frankie shouted then slammed the door and Blueblue looked up at her. "Was that a little over the top?"

Sneezing, Blueblue walked back to the doorway to the other bedroom when it settled back in the doorway and Theta got off the bed. Locking the door, Frankie turned when he kissed her lips and gently pressed her against the door.

"Want to finish this in the other room?" he whispered in her ear then kissed down her neck and she nodded. Picking her up, he carried Frankie to the door when he stepped over Blueblue then placed her down on the floor. Blueblue got up as it walked to the far corner of the room then flopped down onto the floor and Theta closed the door. Hearing a click, he opened the door and smiled when he saw the bathroom and closed the door. Frankie walked toward him while she unbuttoned her shirt and he watched it fall to the floor. Looking up, he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra and saw that her breasts had started to swell. His hearts thundered in his chest as she walked closer and slid his shirt down his shoulders then his arms and dropped it to the floor. Theta smiled at Blueblue covering its eyes with its paws when he kissed Frankie and moved his hands along her back. She arched her head back while he kissed her neck when someone knocked on the door and he looked at the ceiling. "No, this can't be happening!"

"Sorry to interrupt but I thought I heard shouting," Cameron said when he opened the door then stopped, looking at them. "Ok, this is me turning around and leaving!"

Theta laughed when he got an idea and let go of Frankie.

"Hold up, I need you to do something for me."

"And what is this something you want me to do?" he asked as Theta stood face to face with him and a wide grin split his face nearly in half.

"I need you to scare the shit out of someone!" he said and Cameron blinked with a confused look on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mara sat on the couch while she glared at the bedroom door and picked at a loose thread. Suddenly the holo-television crackled when the screen came on and static appeared on the screen. She slowly got up when a shadowy figure formed in the static and a low mumbling sound filled the air. The shadowy figure started to become solid when she saw a face of a young man with ginger hair and dark brown eyes and he glared at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked.

"Where is my servant?" he asked when the books on the bookcase started shaking and she looked at them.

"I don't know where he is," she said when the books flew off the bookcase and sailed toward her, making her duck.

"Where is he?!" he demanded when the coffee table rose into the air and sailed toward her only to stop inches away from hitting her. Mara stood up as she ran out of the room and headed into the bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"This is insane!" she shouted when the computer came on and she looked at the static on the monitor while the face appeared. Suddenly the pillows flew off the bed as they smacked into her face and she slammed the back of her head against the door.

"WHERE IS HE?!" he shouted when the duvet flew off the bed and wrapped itself around her. Screaming, she tore at the duvet as it tightened around her then dropped to the floor and she opened the door, running back into the living room. She stopped when the holo-television came back on and the face appeared on the screen. "WHERE IS MY SERVANT?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" she screamed then ran into the kitchen and leaned against the wall. Her heart slammed in her chest when the small holo-television clicked on and she slowly looked at it. The screen crackled when she screamed and ran out of the kitchen, heading for the door. The holo-television came on as she screamed, opened the door then ran out of the flat and the door slowly closed behind her. The screen crackled then cleared while Cameron sat back in the chair and Frankie slid her arms around her and kissed the top of his head.

"That was brilliant!" she said when Theta walked closer and looked at the screen. Cameron had divided the screen into three small windows and he looked at his messy apartment.

"You approve?" Cameron asked and Theta nodded. "I did video all this. Do you want me to send it to the Doctor and Amato with a note explaining why I scared the hell out of her?"

"Oh, yes, they'll love it!" Theta said and he nodded.

"Why don't you two go back to your shagging while Little Brother cleans up this mess? I'll wake you when it's time to go to the recital." Kissing his cheek, Frankie took Theta's hand when they ran out of Cameron's bedroom and he laughed then looked at the screen. Sighing, he touched the top window as it filled the screen and he started putting things back where they belonged.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The Doctor waited in anticipation for the text message. Since being sent back to his apartment, he couldn't wait to see his family again. He still had the quizzes to grade and figured he'd take them with him while he was over there. He already called in sick and told them to allow his aide to teach the class. But truth be told, he could possibly care less about any of that at the moment.

"Come on, come on, come on," he muttered as he paced back and forth.

By his watch, the time was now 10:06 in the evening but he hoped and prayed that the times on both worlds were different.

His suspicions proved correct when five minutes later, he received a text message indicating it was now 12:01 in his original universe. He snatched up his briefcase, took out his key and went to his front door. He put the key in the lock, loudly asked to be taken to his wife, turned it and flung open the door. He laughed when he saw most of his family standing there in his house waiting for them. They let out a cheer when he waved. He was about to step through when Namid poked her head through his door.

"Daddy, is it safe to come over and take a look?" she said to him.

"I-eeee am not sure. I s'pose if it wasn't, Kin would have said something to us," he said.

Namid hesitated a moment and then stepped inside his apartment while the others watched. The Doctor watched while she stood quietly for ten seconds and then shrugged.

"I s'pose it's okay," she said.

The Doctor got out of the way but held on to the door and kept it open while everyone else filed in and took a look around. When Rain came through, she stepped over beside her husband and kissed him.

"Thank God you said something," the Doctor said to her.

"I'm not about to give you up without a fight, Love," she said.

She looked around.

"Soooo, this is your sorta, kinda bachelor pad, eh?"

"Yup, this is my second home."

She looked down at the briefcase.

"What's in there?"

"Quizzes I still have to grade."

"You mean you're bringing your work over with you?" Rain said amused.

"Yup, unfortunately, I have to come back so I might as well get them done before I do."

"Hey! Look at me, everybody!" Christopher yelled.

He ran into the apartment.

"I'm in this dimension!"

He ran back into the house.

"Now I'm in another dimension!"

He ran back.

"I'm in this dimension!"

He ran back over.

"Now I'm in another dimension….I'm in this dimension…now I'm in another dimension!"

"Alan, control your offspring!" the Doctor yelled to him while everyone laughed.

"I thought I was your offspring too," Christopher said, coming up to him.

"I disowned you when you said I was ugly, remember?"

"What's this then?" Alan said, walking over to them. "You adopted my child?"

"For about a minute, until he claimed I was ugly."

"You are, I'm the good looking one now."

"Right, I disown you too!" the Doctor said while everyone laughed.

Rain stepped aside while the brothers hugged one another.

"Oh God, I've missed ya," Alan said. "Not the same without your slightly ugly face around."

"Like I said, you're getting disowned," the Doctor replied while Alan sniggered. "Right, everybody out! I'm sure Amato is on his way over now, yeah?"

He clapped his hands and whistled and watched while everyone filed out of the tiny apartment back into the house. Alan and Rain stood beside him and when everyone was gone, the Doctor picked up the briefcase, took the key out of the door and the three of them went through.

"I'm free! Sorta," the Doctor said while they laughed.

He walked over and slumped down onto his tan sofa.

"Ooooh, that feels so good. Well, night all, I'm gonna sleep until 11:59 tomorrow night."

Everyone laughed when he shut his eyes and snored loudly. He grunted when Sokanon slammed down into his lap.

"No, you stay awake and visit with us," she said.

"Aw, do I have to?" he whined.

He smiled when Sokanon kissed his forehead.

"Would you like some tea?" Rain asked as she leaned over the sofa.

"In the worst bloody way imaginable," he said.

He smiled as Jack and Ianto came up to him.

"Missed ya, Buddy. Been a bit quiet without ya," he said as Sokanon got up and the Doctor stood up after her.

He embraced them.

"I find that hard to believe with Alan still around," he said to Jack as they hugged.

"Another kiss?" Jack said hopefully when they finished the hug.

"Where's me tea?" the Doctor said, ignoring him while everyone laughed.

He smiled when Clara came over and hugged him tightly.

"My baby boy, I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm fine, Mum. Bored, but fine," he said. "Are you alright?"

"I am now that my three sons can visit us again. Oh, those…creatures, I'd love to give them a piece of my mind if I ever see them again!"

They looked over at the front door when they heard a knock.

"Three guesses who that could be," Awinita said.

The door opened and John stuck his head inside.

"Brought someone very special with me. Be very quiet, he's sorta timid like a newborn deer."

"Oh, move aside, ya wanker," Amato said, opening the door wider.

Everyone cheered when he, John and Rosie entered. Namid ran to him and he embraced her tightly. She stepped back and looked at his hair and outfit. He had taken off his sand rat's outfit and put on the only other thing he had which was his old grey suit. Everyone gazed with amusement at that and the burr haircut he had.

"Wow, you look like a cross between my ninth, tenth and current lives," the Doctor said while everyone laughed.

"Yeah, well I gotta keep the hair outta me eyes whenever I go out hunting," he said, closing the door. "I see most of the clan is here."

"Yeah, except for Theta's people, they're over at his house, I expect," the Doctor said.

Rain gave the Doctor his tea and smiled at Amato as she went to embrace him.

"Tea?" she said to him.

"Yes, please, that would be lovely," he said, hugging her tightly.

Rain kissed his cheek and she and Rosie went to the kitchen while Amato went over and sat down beside the Doctor. Everyone else sat in the chairs or on the floor. Amato scanned the crowd and chuckled when he saw Nelak sitting beside Awinita.

"You ever gonna get that hair dyed back to its natural color?" he asked as he pointed at his purple hair.

"And lose my uniqueness, no way!" Nelak said.

"I like his purple hair, it gives him character," Awinita said. "And besides, after two hundred plus years, he'd look odd without it. So how are you then? Sand people treating you well?"

"Yup, I'm adjusting to life in the desert. Thanks, Rain," he said to her when she handed him a cup of tea and patted his shoulder before sitting down between him and the Doctor. I'm even getting used to the outfit. What about you? Adjusting to being a university professor?"

"Yes. But most of my students seem to fancy me. I have to keep making up excuses so they'll leave me alone. Which isn't easy since I need to be there to answer their questions."

"Like who, Daddy?" Namid said as she sat on the floor beside Amato.

"Well, got one woman named Lisa who won't stop bothering me, told you about her over the mobile. And there are several of her friends as well."

While he talked, Rain went back to the kitchen with several of the women to bring out tea and refreshments for everyone. When there was a lull in conversation, Jack came up to them.

"Hate to tell you this, but one of the badgers came back," he said.

The Doctor and Amato did a double take.

"What? You mean here?"

"Yes, but she was detected on radar and apprehended as soon as she reached our airspace. They have her in custody right now."

"Her? You mean only the female came?" Amato said.

Jack nodded.

"She's being questioned right now but I have a feeling she might have come back to take the clones away."

"Over my dead body," the Doctor said angrily. "I want to question her myself."

"And me," Amato said. "We had a deal with them. If we went through the trial and regeneration, they left the rest of you alone. I'm not about to stand by and watch them cause trouble for you lot."

"You wanna leave now? After all, she is in custody and being guarded. There's no need to rush if you don't feel like it."

The Doctor and Amato shared a glance.

"Eh, let her sit there awhile. Let her feel what it's like to sit in a cold lonely cell while you wonder what'll happen to you," Amato said. "I wanna be with my family tonight. We can go in the morning."

"Agreed," the Doctor said.

Jack chuckled.

"Can't wait to see Badger Babe's face when you two walk in."

"Well, three actually, since I'm sure Theta will want to go with us," the Doctor said. "That's why I think it's a good idea to wait because I'm sure he and Frankie are a bit…busy right now."

Everyone chuckled.

"Well, on that note, perhaps we should go and let you and Rain…get busy," Jack said with a wink.

"Yes, everyone out! I wanna be alone with my wife tonight. Amato, dear brother, kindly take your daughter with you?"

"You mean you'll willingly let me take Namid without a fight?" he said while everyone laughed.

"Just for tonight! But mind you bring her back in the morning, you homewrecker!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Amato said, rolling his eyes. "Just when I thought I finally escaped from that tired joke, it starts all over again."

He looked at Alan.

"Other dear brother, will you take Soki and Chas for tonight?"

"Yes, indeedy, I most certainly will."

"Kids, go with them, I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Sokanon and Chaska nodded and gave him kisses. Clara came up and kissed his cheek.

"I'll stay with Jackie tonight and see you in the morning."

"Okay, but watch yourself around that woman, she can be a real pain in the…"

"Ahem!"

Everyone laughed when Jackie waved at him while she stood five feet behind Clara.

"I may be old but I still have me hearing, Doctor," she said.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, I didn't see you standing there, my bad!" the Doctor said innocently.

Jackie rolled her eyes and chuckled as she came forward and embraced him.

"Good to have ya back even if you are a git sometimes," she said fondly.

"I just wish I was back permanently."

"I know but ya gotta count your blessings when they come," Jackie said.

He nodded and she patted his shoulder. He accepted hugs and kisses from the rest of the family and he and Rain saw them to the door. As they were going out, Rose lingered a moment and hugged him.

"Let me know when you go up to the detention center to see this amalashian. I wanna go with you because I'm worried that they really are planning to come back for Alan and John and Adam."

"I will and don't worry, we're not about to let them kidnap the rest of the family and put them on trial."

Rose nodded. She hugged and kissed the Doctor and Rain and waved while she walked over to her minivan. They waved back and then closed the door.

"Right, I think it's time we made up for lost time, eh?" he said to Rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of hours were spent in intense lovemaking, both the Doctor and Rain surrendering themselves to the moment as they got reacquainted with one another. After climaxing together for the second time, both of them lay naked in their bed and held one another close.

"God, I missed that," the Doctor groaned as he rubbed Rain's back. "After two hundred and thirty five years of being with you, a month apart seemed like an eternity."

"Yes, for me too," Rain said as she stroked his cheek. "And I have to say, Thete, you haven't lost your touch. You still are a very capable lover."

She noticed the worried look on his face.

"What is it?" she said.

"Do you still love me?" he asked, searching her face.

Rain raised her eyebrow.

"Do I still love you? You ask that after I just got done making love to you twice?"

"Yes, but do you find me attractive in this body?"

"Well, I admit it took awhile to get used to you looking like this but yes, my love, I think you're very handsome. Why are you so worried about this?"

"Because I've changed and because you didn't grow up on Gallifrey. You were human once and you still have your humanity to some extent and humans are fickle and are always looking for the flavor of the month and…"

She silenced him with a hand to his mouth.

"I fell in love with you as a person, not an object. I admit you did look cute in your last life but that was only superficial, Thete. I love who you are inside and that hasn't changed. In fact…"

She stared deeply into his eyes.

"Rose once told me that she knew it was you after you regenerated because she could look into your eyes and see her old Doctor there and now I know what she means because I can see the same thing. When I look into your eyes, I see your tenth self staring back at me and I know that he's still a part of you just as all your other selves are still a part of you."

"Even my naff sixth incarnation?"

"Yes, even Ronald McDonald is still inside you."

She laughed when the Doctor tickled her armpits before he gave her a kiss on the lips. She caressed his cheek while he gazed at her with adoration and let a small sigh escape through his nose.

"I hate this. Three days is definitely not enough," he said.

"I know, my darling, but Jackie's right, you have to count your blessings. Better three days than nothing at all, you know, and at least it's not three days in three hundred years, we can see each other every month now."

"I know, I know, but…I've been thinking and I think I better be cautious and limit myself to two days so if there is an emergency and I need to be here I'll have a day open and I won't have to wait thirty days."

"Love, you don't have to worry. I mean, Adam and Alan and Jack and Nelak and John and everyone else are here. You have enough to worry about over there without worrying about our safety."

"I know that but I would feel better if I had a day free just in case I'm needed. You know me, Love; I'm a hands on type of person. Gotta be in the thick of things no matter what it is."

Rain nodded and accepted another kiss from him.

"Gee, if you don't use a day, does it roll over to the next month like cell phone minutes?"

She laughed when the Doctor thought about that.

"I don't know. I need to find out sometime. Use two days one month and then try to use four days the next month and see if it works. I hope it does, then I can save up and eventually in a hundred years or so I can have a nice two month's holiday with you and the kids."

He reached down and caressed her stomach.

"And of course, I gotta save one day for the day our darling daughter says hello to the universe," he said. "Another little girl, I'm so excited. I love girls. Girls are brilliant."

Rain smiled at that while she caressed his cheek.

"Frankie and I were discussing possible names and we thought if they were girls, I would name mine Hope and she'd name hers Faith."

"Hope and Faith. I like that. Hope is a beautiful name.

"And I thought about naming her in the human way and using Clara for her middle name in honor of the wonderful woman who helped bring you to life."

The Doctor grinned.

"Yes, I love that, let's do that," he said. "Hope Clara…Doctor?"

Rain laughed with him.

"Hope Clara Smith, I guess," she said, shrugging. "Good thing you thought of using an alias all those years ago so our children can have it as their last name."

"Might I add to that name?" the Doctor said.

"Sure, what would you like to add?"

"I want to honor my brother who helped bring us together all those years ago so let's give her two middle names and call her Hope Clara Alana Smith.

"Ugh, you want Douchebag's name in there? The poor kid," she said while the Doctor chuckled. "Nah, I like Alana. So Hope Clara Alana Smith, it is."

"Good, that's sorted out, now if only our little Hope would get here," the Doctor said, caressing her belly.

"Patience, my darling, gotta give Hope time to grow."

The Doctor jerked his head up and looked at her with a lopsided grin.

"Was that a double meaning?" he said.

"Um…maybe…"

She laughed when he kissed her forehead.

"Then yes, gotta give hope time to grow," he said. "Along with the Hope in your belly."

She chuckled and kissed him again. The Doctor caressed her back while she sighed and snuggled against him. He held her close for awhile, fondling and caressing her before they decided to have another lovemaking session.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Theta looked at the ceiling while he slowly moved his fingers up and down Frankie's arm and she slid her hand across his chest. Blueblue slept in the corner as she looked at it and smiled, thinking how funny Theta was when it poked him in the side with its nose half way through the second time they made love.

"Silly puppy," she whispered then looked up at Theta and he smiled at her.

"I still think he thought I was hurting you," he said, looking at Blueblue.

"Too bad he isn't ours. I wouldn't mind having him around."

"I wouldn't mind either but he's Mara's and I'll have to give him back when she leaves."

"You mean IF she leaves. Theta, I've known girls like her. Once she sinks her claws into someone, it takes a lot to get rid of them."

"I guess you're right but you also have to remember that these hearts are yours."

"Just like I know that this is mine," she said as she slid her hand under the blankets and patted his cock and balls.

"Naughty girl" he teased when he felt something poking at his mind and closed his eyes. After spending a month in silence, having a buzzing of minds inside his head made his hearts race and he smiled.

"_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?!" _he thought then set up a privacy block.

"_Just saying hello," _Amato thought.

"_Hello, Baldy!" _Theta teased and Amato laughed inside his head.

"_Brother did say that you might be alone with the wife so we didn't mind your being absent from the family meeting."_

"_Damn straight I'm with the wife! Methinks it is time for you to find one so you'd have a reason to come back other than seeing our ragtag family!"_

"_Nah, I'm not ready for the old ball and chain just yet. So, what's up with you? Still going to be a cop?"_

"_Nope, found it to be too dangerous and decided to become a writer like my little brother."_

"_Sounds like a good idea."_

"_I do have a tiny problem that I want to talk to you and the Doctor about."_

"_What sort of problem?"_

"_I think I have a stalker."_

"_You're joking!" _he thought when Theta told him about Mara and he whistled. _"Yes, we need to talk to him about it. Oh, by the way, one of the badgers is back."_

"_What!?" _he thought then dropped the privacy block and Frankie looked at him. _"Tell Frankie what you just said."_

"_Hi, Sis, how's it going?" _Amato thought and she smiled.

"_Well, hello, how are you?" _she thought.

"_I'm fine. Now, as I was telling Theta, one of the badgers is back."_

"_No, they agreed to leave us alone!"_

"_Brother thinks she's here to take the clones."_

"_There is no way she is taking Alan, Adam and John!" _Theta thought.

"_That's what he said. Jack said she's in holding and the Doctor wants to question her. So do I and I was wondering…"_

"_Hell yeah, I want to know what that flea ridden bitch is doing here!"_

"_I thought as much but you have to keep that hot temper in check, ok?"_

"_I don't have a hot temper."_

"_Yes, you do!" _Frankie teased and Amato laughed.

"_Well, if you two are going to be mean…" _Theta thought as he started to pull his mind away and Frankie gently smacked his chest.

"_I'm glad to see that you're still a nutter. Ok, I will see you at the recital then and we're going to talk to the badger bitch in the morning." _Amato thought then left their minds and Theta looked at her. She nodded as he closed his eyes again and reached out to the other minds, feeling warmth and mental hugs. He reached out some more when he felt someone coming closer and smiled.

"_Hello, Darling," _Clara thought as he felt her sending love into his mind and he sighed.

"_Hello, Mother," _he thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_Is your brother right? Are you and Frankie having some alone time?"_

"_Yes, we are but I need to talk to you about something."_

"_What is the matter?"_

"_I don't want to go back to that other universe. I miss you. I miss Frankie. I miss Cam. I miss everyone!"_

"_And we miss you, Darling. Let me ask you something, isn't this like when you and Adam were in your universe and could only see each other for a short period of time?" _she asked and he thought for a few minutes. A smile crossed his face when he softly laughed and kissed the top of Frankie's head.

"_Yep, it's exactly like that."_

"_And how did you handle it?"_

"_I kept busy but I had a TARDIS to travel around in."_

"_And you will be busy with your studies at the academy."_

"_I had to quit the academy."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, I realized that if I became a police officer, there would be no way for any of you to come if something bad happened to me."_

"_What are you going to do then?"_

"_I'm going to write my stories like Adam did."_

"_I did read his first book. He is a very good writer and I can see why his books were so popular."_

"_I knew it! I knew he was your favorite! You love Adam more than you love me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" _he thought and she laughed.

"_Don't be silly. I love all my sons equally. Is there anything else you want to talk to me about?"_

"_I am having a little problem but it's nothing I can't handle."_

"_Alright, Darling, but, if you can't handle it, use one of your days to come here and get help."_

"_I will! Love you."_

"_I love you, too," _she thought as her mind moved away and he sighed. He watched as Frankie carefully sat on his stomach and he stroked her stomach. He remembered how beautiful she looked when she was pregnant with Cam and how he would spend hours while she was napping having quiet talks with his unborn son. Being cut off from his unborn daughter for over twenty days a month for the next three hundred years made his anger grow to the point where his eyes turned black and she kissed his lips in order to break his mood.

"I am so sorry," he whispered as she nodded when he saw the night table drawer open and something peeked out at them. "What?" Smiling, Frankie leaned over when she removed the chibi of Theta out of the drawer and sat it on his chest. "This is a chibi."

"Yep, River made him for me," Frankie said as the chibi waved at him and he gently took it in his hands.

"Were you watching us?" he asked and the chibi shook its head and covered its eyes. "Ok, you can stay."

"I think he's kind of cute," Frankie said when she took it from him and it looked down at her breasts.

"Hey, Rag Doll, those are mine!" Theta said as they laughed and the chibi nodded. They watched as Blueblue walked to the bed and put its head down on the bed and the chibi wiggled in her hands. Frankie placed it down on the bed as the chibi walked to Blueblue and patted its nose. Blueblue sniffed the chibi when it carefully crawled along Blueblue's nose to the top of its head, settled down in the fur, folded its arms on top of Blueblue's head and placed its chin on top of its arms, smiling at him. "Gee, does this remind you of anything?"

"You mean the time Tenny and Blizzard watched us snogging?" she asked and he nodded. Tenny was the chibi of the Doctor in his tenth life and belonged to Jenny before it went with the other chibis to live on the planet Chabi. Blizzard was the Doctor's husky and she had one of her legs missing ever since she was a puppy. Wilf had given her and Rory to the Doctor after finding them in a box and all of them missed the huskies and Dorothy's dog, Barney. "Rain and I have been talking. We've decided that we want to name the girls Hope and Faith."

"I like that. Which one did you pick?"

"I picked Faith because I have faith that you will come home soon and that we will get through this. Just like I had faith that you would find Cameron and bring him home and I do have faith that you will find a way to deal with Mara."

"Faith is a very powerful word. It is the main stay of most religions and it is something I love about humans. Good or bad, they believe faith will get them through nearly everything. Be it a war or a personal crisis, they never lose it. Well, there is a point where they do and finding it again is hard. There were times even I lost it. Like when my Dex died, I lost faith in the teachings of my people because I would have gone back in time to prevent his death if there weren't rules forbidding me from doing so."

"I would have liked to have met him."

"He was a bit like me. His mother always said he was a handful," he said when she kissed him and the chibi's eyes went wide, making it sit up. "Oi, don't get excited or you go back in the drawer!" Theta laughed when the chibi placed its face down in Blueblue's fur and Theta rolled his eyes.

"If it's ok with you, I would like to use Clara as a middle name," she said and he thought about it.

"Faith Clara Lord? I like it but can we use a Gallifreyan name, too?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Ti'min'yi. It means "faith"," he whispered and tears trickled down her face. She nodded when he held his arms out and she slid down on top of him. Hushing her, he wrapped his arms around her while she cried and he sent love into her mind. After a few minutes, they fell asleep while the chibi crawled back into the drawer and Blueblue closed the drawer, walked back to the corner and flopped down on the floor, going to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron had woken them up a few hours before the recital and Theta had decided to go talk with Councilor Ventor. Frankie had talked him into using an imager and he walked down the hallway, heading for Councilor Ventor's office. Wearing his blue suit, he walked down the hallway then stopped to look at his old face reflecting in the glass and sighed. Some of the people in the lab behind the glass waved at him as he smiled and waved back then walked down the hallway. Standing in front of the door, he pushed the button and the door slid open. He walked inside the office while the door closed behind him and he saw Councilor Ventor sitting behind the desk, reading some files.

"Excuse me," Theta said when Councilor Ventor looked up and Theta half smiled from seeing the fear on his face.

"Which one are you?" Councilor Ventor asked as Theta walked to the desk and placed his hands flat on the desk.

"I'm Theta Lord. Cameron Lord is my son and Zoe McCrimmon is my granddaughter. Now, I know I have been away for a month so imagine my surprise when my son tells me that you took over the Eden Project."

"You must understand that I did what I thought had to be done. I had no idea that you and your brothers were performing your duty for the Architect." Frankie had told Theta what Councilor Xashon had told Councilor Ventor and he glared at him.

"One, we do NOT perform anything for the Architect but we do favors for her from time to time. Two, if you wanted to know where we were, you should have asked my son or granddaughter. Three, spreading rumors around about us will only make you look like an arsehole. D, no, wait, Four, I don't like you. So, now that we are clear about things, I have to go to a recital and I hope we never have to talk again," he said then turned and walked to the door. The door slid open when he turned around and looked at Councilor Ventor with a smile. "Oh, I did tell the High Council that you were spreading rumors. Someone wants a word with you."

Councilor Ventor watched while Theta left the room and the door closed behind him. Frowning, he shook his head when the screen beeped and he looked down, seeing the seal of the High Council on the screen. Rolling his eyes into his head, Councilor Ventor fainted to the floor when the screen flickered and Cameron appear on the screen. The CCTV camera moved until he saw Councilor Ventor lying on the floor then he laughed and the screen went blank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dory wasn't surprised when the Gallifreyan guards arrested her as soon as the small cruiser she was traveling in entered their airspace and had been very cooperative with them. Sitting against the wall, she looked out of the barrier while two guards stood on either side of the cell and both were wearing white boots, red trousers with white stripes going up the outer side of the trousers, a white belt and holster, a red shirt with a wide stripe on the sleeves and the crest of Rassilon was on the front and back of the shirt. The collar buttoned at the neck and two curved ridges were arched over their shoulders. On their heads was a red helmet with a white ridge on the top. Both of the guards were armed with stun blasters and she knew they would use them if she caused trouble. Curling up into a ball on the cot that was bolted to the wall, she blinked and a single tear tricked down her furry cheek.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The Doctor and Rain spent most of the night making love to one another and chatting. Finally at seven in the morning, the Doctor glanced at the clock beside the bed and kissed his wife.

"Perhaps we should get up and have a bit of brekky? I want to speak with the amalashian before we do something with the children and then…the recital. Blimey, just got back and already my day is filled."

"I don't want you to go back," Rain said softly. "Your place is here, with us. You don't belong in a teaching position. You're a time traveler."

"I know, Latara, but I have no choice. They made it so I have to go back whether I like it or not."

He slammed his hand down beside him in frustration.

"Damn them all! Latara, come with me when I see this amalashian because I need your calm, cool head to counteract mine when I feel the urge to throttle her senseless."

He noticed Rain was deep in thought and he raised his eyebrow.

"Why do I have the feeling you're getting another idea that'll make my life a hell of a lot easier?" he said.

"Thete, your TARDIS, if we all carried it into your apartment, do you think it'd stay there after the three days?" Rain said.

"Yup, I was spot on about you thinking up something that could make my life better," he teased.

"But I'm being serious, Thete. Kin didn't know that Alan had the key so she doesn't know everything that goes on in our lives. What if she doesn't have spies in the other universes and wouldn't know your TARDIS was over there with you?"

"But what about you, what would you use?"

"Oh, we can use Daisy or John or Adam's TARDISes. The important thing is you'd have yours and Amato and Theta would have theirs and you'd be free to come and go if you wanted to. I mean, I know she's probably done something to prevent us building another void crosser but as long as you didn't cross the void and just used the TARDIS over there. Maybe Kin's wrong, maybe all of this was meant to happen so we could help you when the time came for you to defend that universe. Maybe getting your TARDIS back is part of it."

"Rain, you are so brilliant, it's unbelievable. Okay, I'm willing to risk it. I figure if the TARDIS isn't meant to be there, a light will surround it and bring it back here…I hope."

He kissed her lips.

"Come on, my brilliant thinks of everything wife, let's go have some breakfast!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack sighed as he paced back and forth in his living room. The other members of Torchwood were sitting there watching him.

"You're gonna wear a hole in the bloody carpet, Jack," Gwen said, cuddling with Rhys.

"I think we should go down there and interrogate this amalashian ourselves," Jack said as he stopped in front of her.

"Shouldn't we wait for the Doctor, Theta and Amato?" Mickey said.

"Yes but what if she's a scout ship and more are coming after her?" Jack said to him.

"Didn't see like there was that many to begin with, mate," Jake said. "Only counted the four of them at the trial."

"Yeah but maybe those four were sent to conduct the trial," Jack said. "We have no way of knowing how many there are in total."

"Talk to the Doctor, Theta and Amato and find out if they're ready," Martha said. "Give them time. They just came back after a month of exile; they might not be ready to go over there."

"Yeah, I know if it was me and I'd been separated from Gwen for a whole month, I'd be having a lie-in until at least one or two in the afternoon," Rhys added.

"Same with me and Martha," Mickey added.

"Well, not me, Ianto isn't worth it!"

They laughed when Ianto gave him a dirty look and he kissed his cheek. Jack let out a sigh.

"Okay, I'll talk to them and see if they're ready," Jack replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To his delight, not only was the Doctor, Theta and Amato ready but so were the clones, Rain, Frankie and Rose. Jack agreed to meet them at the detention center and after saying goodbye to his team, hurried over there. He met his friend Basil at the door and gave him a hug. Basil was a normal Gallifrey, rather than a Time Lord and worked as a guard there but he had known Jack ever since he was the Gallifreyan equivalent of a teenager, now a young adult, he worked at the detention center while getting his criminal justice degree from Gallifreyan Community College.

"Jack, how's everything?" he said, giving his friend a hug.

"Not bad, not bad. How's the prisoner?"

"Been rather well behaved actually, we were surprised but then again, she came alone and shoulda known they'd be watching the skies for her and her ilk."

"Any sign of any of her friends?" Jack asked.

"Not to my knowledge. Apparently she came alone."

"Maybe, maybe not," Jack said, scanning the skies. "Anyway, I'm waiting on my brothers and Rose, Frankie and Rain to get here before we go inside and talk to her."

"How are they, the Doctor and your other brothers?" Basil asked.

"Good, they're all good. The Doctor, Theta and Amato are adjusting to what those damn badgers did to them and Rain and Frankie are adjusting too. Coulda been a lot worse since I know the amalashians were ready to kill them permanently."

Basil shook his head and let out an angry snort.

"They better thank their lucky stars they didn't because they would have had the whole of New Gallifrey attacking what was left of them if they died," he said.

"And believe me, I would have been leading the Starfleet," Jack said.

They looked over when the Doctor, Amato and Theta pulled up in their cars and minivans.

"Aha, there they are."

He was surprised when Clara got out of Amato's car with him.

"I know I wasn't expected but I also wanna talk to this amalashian," she said to Jack.

"Basil, if you'd be so kind," Jack said.

"Come inside everyone, I'll tell my superiors to bring the prisoner to the interrogation room and then you can come in when she's secure," he said to them as he opened the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Dory was secured to a metal chair that was bolted into the metal floor, Basil came and led the others back to the interrogation room. Besides the chair, there was nothing in the metal room except for an imbedded light fixture in the ceiling. The door opened and the Doctor, Theta and Amato stayed out of sight while the others went inside. Basil gave them an odd look but the Doctor shook his head and put his finger to his lips.

"Leave the door open," he mouthed to Basil.

Basil nodded. The Doctor and his brothers rolled their eyes when he saluted them. They glanced at him as he walked past them and then inched up closer to the door so they could hear what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Jack said as everyone gathered around Dory in a semicircle, "you are allowed to explain yourself and this better be good."

"I realize I made a mistake," Dory said.

"Oh, I don't doubt that once you saw the size of our airfleet," Adam said. "I'm sure you realized coming back here after what you did to our brothers was a biiiiig mistake."

"No, not that. I made a mistake in convicting them in the first place."

Everyone stared at her in shock and their hearts softened when they saw the tears rolling down her snout as she lowered her head in shame.

"The Doctor was right; I did start having an attack of conscience after we sent them into exile. But at the time, I thought we were doing what was right," she said to them. "My mates don't agree with me. They think I'm insane for changing my mind but I knew I had to come and risk capture in order to apologize to all of you. We never should have done this. The Doctor was right. He tried to save our lives and we sat back and did nothing. And on top of that, we convicted two men who weren't even there just because they participated in Time Wars of their own. I don't care if you believe me or not, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for my part in it and I'll accept any punishment you give me."

Jack glanced at the others while Dory stared numbly at the floor.

_You believe her?_ He thought to the others.

_Seems sincere enough,_ Alan thought. _She wasn't the one that was being belligerent towards us. It was Draco. So maybe she went along with everyone else because she did think it was the right thing to do._

Just then the Doctor, Theta and Amato came into the room. Dory was shocked to see them as the others parted and made room for them.

"You're…you're back," she said to the Doctor.

"Well, yes and no, we're still in exile but thanks to some friends, we're not in complete isolation from everyone here," the Doctor said.

Dory looked at the floor again.

"Go ahead and do what you want to me, I deserve it," she said in a soft voice.

The Doctor knelt down and put his hand on her knee, causing her to look at him.

"First thing, what's your name since we were never properly introduced," he said, gently.

"It's Dory."

"Dory? Like on Finding Nemo?" the Doctor said with a wink.

He shook his head when she gave him a confused look.

"Never mind, that was rude of me. It's an Earth children's film," he said. "Anyway, Dory, I want to apologize as well. You see, I really do feel anguish for what happened to you and your people just like I feel the same anguish for all the planets that were destroyed. I tried as hard as I could to protect your planet but in the end, I'm only one person and it just wasn't enough to stop the Daleks from coming."

"I understand, Doctor, I really do. I don't think Draco or the others care but I do appreciate that you cared enough to try to help us out. Our senate never took you seriously and neither did anyone else because we always figured the Daleks would never attack a peaceful race like ours."

"But that's what made it so attractive for them. You were peaceful so there would be no resistance when they invaded," Theta said as he and Amato knelt down beside the Doctor. "There were no amalashians in my universe but there were planets like yours and I encountered the same sort of disbelief from these cultures as the Doctor did from yours."

"And the same for me," Amato said. "I fought as hard as I could but I also didn't receive much help from anyone and in the end, we were overwhelmed. That's why Gallifrey had to be destroyed because for the most part, my own people wouldn't raise a hand to help me. And I truly feel for your loss, Dory, even though I wasn't here at the time. I also care for all peace loving civilizations."

The rest of the family voiced their agreement with this and Rain came forward.

"What happens now with your friends? I mean, what are they going to do if they find our you're here?" she said. "I mean, I'm assuming you snuck off and did this on your own."

"Yes, I did and I have no idea what'll happen to me. I'm sure they'll ostracize me and might tell the senate I did this since the senate was crying out for your blood and urged us to go hunting for you."

"Dory, wait a tick, we'll be right back," the Doctor said.

He and his brothers got to his feet and left the room while Dory went back to staring at the floor. Tears rolled down her cheeks while she thought of being an outcast and having to find somewhere else to go. She knew if word got back that she had come here, the senate would be furious and possibly have her thrown in prison. But she was ready to accept whatever punishment was in store for her whether it be imprisonment on Amalshia or Gallifrey or becoming an outcast for the rest of her life. Ten long minutes passed by before the Doctor and his family came back inside the room with Basil. She looked up in shock when Basil undid her restraints and stepped back.

"What's happening?" Dory asked.

"We had a meeting and we've decided that since you did repent, Dory, we can offer you asylum here if you wish," the Doctor said. "I'm not angry at you since you weren't the one who killed me or harassed me and my family and from my understanding, all of this was meant to happen anyway. We will allow you to stay here if you wish and my brothers can speak to the high council and use their influence to make sure you aren't deported."

Dory stared at him in silent shock. Rain came up beside him.

"We'd like you to be friends with us, Dory. You do seem like a nice person and I'm not angry at you anymore since you did apologize to us. I understand what it's like to be angry and hold grudges, especially when something unfair does happen so if you don't mind, I'd like to offer you my friendship."

She extended her hand. Dory stared at it for a moment and then gently took it and nodded as she shook her head.

"Thank you, my name is Rain, by the way. Don't know if you know that or not but it's nice to meet you and I look forward to being close friends with you."

"So do I, Rain," Dory said, smiling.

One by one, everyone came forward and introduced themselves to her while Basil went out the door to get clearance from the governor so she could leave the detention center with them.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Seeing that we don't know what the new TARDIS looks like on the inside, I made up my own control room!

Chapter Sixteen

Jack decided that Dory would be safer staying at Torchwood as she looked at the small room they had given her and she sat on the small bed. She ran her hand over the soft light brown duvet when someone knocked on the door and she saw Jamie standing in the doorway.

"I brought you some clean towels," he said as she watched his kilt swirling around his legs and blinked.

"Why do you wear a woman's skirt?" she asked and he softly smiled at her.

"This isn't a skirt. It's a kilt. It's what some men wear in my country."

"Ah, you look very handsome," she said and smiled at the blush creeping across his face. Unlike Theta's Jamie, he was still a little shy around women and he nodded, leaving the room. Dory walked to the table when she picked the towels off the table and saw the small bathroom near the door. She placed the towels on the towel rack when she looked into the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Knowing that the others have forgiven her made the heavy weight in her heart vanish and she walked out of the bathroom then looked at the door. Unsure, she walked to the door then stuck her foot through the doorway and was surprised when no alarms rang out. Nodding, she walked down the hallway when she heard voices and peeked around the corner.

"Come on, Jack, what does she look like?" Mickey asked, sitting at his desk.

"She looks like a badger, Mickey," Jack said while Ianto poured him some coffee and he nodded.

"Aye, she does and she is a very sweet lass," Jamie said.

"Are we going to make her a part of the team?" Gwen asked.

"I guess if she wants to. Right now we have to get the High Council's say so on if she can stay or not," Jack said. Dory stood against the wall as she thought about what she would do if their council didn't allow her to stay. She would have to go into exile herself or return home and face imprisonment for coming to see the Doctor. "Um, it's not a good idea to think so loud in a room full of telepaths. Why don't you come out and say hello?"

"You are telepaths?" Dory asked as she slowly walked around the corner, holding her paws to her chest and looked down at the floor.

"Hey, no need to be shy, we're all friends here!" Jack said, walking toward her and gently slid his arm around hers. "Now, that handsome bloke over there is Ianto."

"Hello," Ianto said and she nodded with a shy smile.

"That's Jamie over there but you already met him. This is Martha. She is our medical officer. This is Mickey. He's our computer guy. That's Jake over there sitting on the couch. And last, but certainly not least, is Gwen and her husband, Rhys."

"I am honored to meet all of you," Dory said with a nod of her head and Jack smiled.

"Now, seeing that you are a guest, how about we introduce you to one of our favorite foods? Yan, would you be so kind as to get one slice of cheese pizza for the lady?"

"Of course, it would be my pleasure!" Ianto said as he walked to the table and slid a slice of cheese pizza onto a plate and placed a napkin on the top. He walked to Dory as he held the plate out to her and she sniffed the plate before taking it in her paws. Picking the slice up by the crust, she sniffed the pizza slice before taking a small bite and chewed it. Smiling, she finished of the slice then used the napkin to wipe her fingers and handed the plate back to Ianto.

"May I have another piece?" she asked and Jack laughed, leading her to the table.

"Like I said, we all friends here so enjoy!" he said when she placed two more slices of pizza, one with cheese and the other with anchovies, on the plate and sat down on the floor. Shrugging, Jack placed two slices of pepperoni pizza on a plate then sat down on the floor next to her and she smiled at him while the others went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Och, Mum, do I have tae wear this?!" Donald asked while Jenna straightened his robe and brushed some dust off his shoulder.

"Yes, you do," she said while Jamie stood against the wall and folded one leg over the other.

"I still say he would be better off if they let him wear his piper clothes," Jamie said and she glared at him.

"We go through this every recital. He has to wear what the other kids are wearing. Chaska is going to be wearing his."

"But he doesnae look like a true piper dressed like that."

"Aye, I agree with Da," Donald said while trying to get his robe off and she swatted his hands away.

"You are wearing this and, you, go downstairs!" she said, pointing to Jamie and he sighed.

"Fine," Jamie said as he stood up and left the room. Jenna looked at Donald while he frowned and she placed her hand against his cheek.

"Love, I know that you are proud of your Scottish heritage but the others might not understand why you're standing up there in your tam, shirt, vest, sporran, kilt, tights and shoes."

"Aye, they wouldnae understand but at least the academy was nice enough tae include bagpipes in the orchestra," Donald said and she patted his shoulder.

"I know that your dad is honored that you wanted to learn how to play them. Not all of you did."

"I ken that Frazer plays them but nae as much as he used tae."

"That's because your Uncle Alan told him he sounded like he was strangling a cat. I swear your dad wanted to strangle him!" she said with a smile then looked at her watch and her mouth dropped open. "Oh, shit, we need to go!"

Donald grabbed the case with his bagpipes in it when they left the room and headed down the stairs. Jamie and Zoe were waiting in the car as they ran out of the house and Jenna closed the door. A few minutes later the car moved down the street and Jamie looked at Donald through the rearview mirror.

"_Pssssssst, Da, I want tae tell you something," _Donald thought and Jamie placed a privacy block up.

"_What is it?" _Jamie thought.

"_I'm wearing my kilt under this bloody thing!"_

"_Good lad!" _Jamie thought as he smiled and the car headed down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theta wasn't sure why the Doctor wanted to see him as he walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Rocking back and forth on his heels, he waited until Rain opened the door and she jumped, seeing her husband's old face looking at her.

"Adam, what are you doing here? I thought Theta was coming over," she said when he remembered that he still had the imager on and rolled his eyes. He saw the pain in her eyes after he took the imager off and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"Sorry, I went to see Councilor Ventor. Guess I forgot to take it off," he said as she nodded and stood back so he could come inside the house. She closed the door while he looked around then turned and placed his hands in his pockets. "Where is he?"

"He's in the garage," Rain said as they walked to the door and she opened the door. Seeing the TARDIS made his hearts race as he ran his fingers over the wood and felt her gently grumbling in his head. Rain opened the doors while they walked up the ramp and he smiled, looking at the coral supports and the rotor moving up and down behind the glass.

"Hello, Old Girl," he whispered, stroking his fingers on the console.

"Hello," she said and Rain pointed down the hallway. They headed down the hallway when they came to the door and she opened the door.

"He's inside," Rain said when Theta walked inside the room and she closed the door. The light came on when he saw the Doctor standing next to a TARDIS size white block and he could just make out a slit where the doors should be.

"What is this?" Theta asked and wanted to laugh at the Doctor wearing a white lab coat, black rubber gloves and goggles. "Doctor Frankennutter, I presume?!"

"Silence!" the Doctor shouted when thunder rumbled in the room and Theta looked over at Rain.

"He's lost it," Theta whispered and she hushed him.

"Wife, if you please, tell the Time Lord your idea!" the Doctor said and more thunder rumbled in the room.

"I told my loony of a husband that if we all carried your TARDIS into your flat, it might not vanish and you could use it to travel the universe you're in."

"We just hope that if we're wrong, the light envelopes if and brings it back here," the Doctor said when Theta looked down and they felt sadness coming from his mind.

"That's a great idea but you two forgot one thing. I don't have a TARDIS," Theta said and the Doctor smiled.

"It is true that your TARDIS was destroyed in a time storm but, just before her funeral, I went inside to see if I could salvage some part of her. To my surprise, I found two."

"What are you on about?" he asked and the Doctor pointed to the white block.

"Go ahead and touch it," the Doctor said while Theta slowly walked toward the block and placed his hands on it. Suddenly a familiar aura soared through his fingers into his hearts and mind and he gasped. Standing back, he fought back the tears when he snapped his fingers and the slit parted while a white light filled their eyes. Walking slowly into the light, Theta covered his eyes when the light died down and he blinked. Seeing the console and rotor sitting in the center of the white light, he walked to the console and something softly crept into his mind.

"_Be-be-be-loved?" _a familiar voice whispered and he fell to his knees. The tears rolled down his cheeks when he opened his mind and something rumbled inside his head.

"Hello, Girl," he whispered then felt someone touching his shoulder and the Doctor knelt down next to him.

"I found a piece of her matrix and scanned it. She was in shock and slipped into a coma. I also found a teeny tiny sliver of coral that was still alive and, two hundred and thirty five years later, here she is," the Doctor said when he placed his arms around Theta and rocked him.

"Is she alright?"

"She will be. Just close your eyes and opened your mind to her."

"I don't want her to see…that."

"Then don't let her. Now, close your eyes," the Doctor said when Theta closed his eyes and felt a familiar tingle go through him. Rain watched as the white block shivered then became blurry and she smiled when the white block turned into the TARDIS. Walking inside, she headed for the Doctor and Theta and they noticed that the control room was still white.

"Why didn't she do the control room?" Rain asked.

"I think it's because she knows that she died in that room and doesn't want to see it again," Theta whispered and the TARDIS grumbled a yes in his head.

"Then why don't you make a new control room?" Rain asked and he smiled.

"Would you like a new control room?" Theta asked.

"_Yes, please," _the TARDIS said and he closed his eyes.

They watched as the room became blurry when the walls took form and the round light nodules appeared. The glass was a pale blue and cast a blue light around them and the walls were covered in sparkling chrome that arched up to the ceiling. Blue light pulsated behind the glass that separated the walls and was wrapped around the round light nodules. The doors were still wood but were framed in sparkling chrome and the console was white and sectioned off with blue chrome. It sat on a small platform and the floor grating showed the engine room below. A metal staircase spiraled up to a second console and both of them had a jump seat sitting to the right. The jump seat looked like a clamshell and hovered above the grating. A grated walkway led to the wardrobe room and a white door led to the hallway.

"Whoa!" Rain said when she opened her eyes and they stood up. Theta walked to the console when he placed his hand on the glass and the TARDIS purred softly in his head.

"This is amazing!" the Doctor said and Theta nodded. The Doctor walked to him when he wrapped his arms around Theta and rocked him while Theta cried.

"Thank you," he whispered and the Doctor nodded.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, I was going to give her to you as a Christmas present but…" he teased and Theta lightly punched his back.

"_Beloved?" _Adam's TARDIS asked inside Theta's head and he closed his eyes.

"_Yes?" _he thought.

"_I don't know if there is something wrong but I can sense…my mother!"_

"_Hello, Daughter," _the TARDIS said and Theta cried harder as the love and shock filled his head. He set up a privacy block when he let go of the Doctor and they left the room. He closed the doors as he smiled at the Doctor and Rain and she hooked arms with them and they headed down the hallway.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jack laughed when Dory took another slice of pizza.

"I see we'll have to order a couple of large ones just for you," he said to her.

"I'm sorry but this is really quite good, much better than some of the food we had on Amalshia."

"Nothing to be sorry for," Jack said. "Pizza is wonderful, that's why we're always ordering it. Help yourself."

He patted her on the shoulder when he heard a knock at the front door.

"Coming!" he said aloud as he hurried to it.

He opened the door and saw the Doctor standing there with an amused grin on his face.

"Really, Jack? The floor must be a mess all the way to your bedroom then."

"Oh, shut up," Jack said while he giggled. "What do you want?"

"I want Dory."

Dory jerked her head up and the Doctor came towards her when he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Not arresting you or anything like that. Me, Rain, Alan, Rose, Amato and the children are going on a short trip before the recital tonight and we were wondering if you'd like to accompany us to Earth."

"Oh really? What is this trip you're planning?" Jack asked.

"I want a doggie," the Doctor told him.

"You do?" Jack said while the others laughed.

"Yes," the Doctor said pouting. "I miss Rory and Blizzard and Barney and my other flat is lonely so I want a doggie."

"Do you want a kit-tee too?" Jack said.

"Nah, not a cat person. So, Dory, would you like to come with us and see Earth?"

"Um, when and where exactly are you going because I don't think Earthlings will react too well to a five foot badger mingling with them," Jack said.

"I'm sorry, why do you keep calling me Badger? I'm an Amalashian," Dory said, confused.

"You resemble an animal they have on Earth called a badger," Jack said.

"I…do?"

"I have a feeling we should pop by the zoo and show her one," the Doctor said.

"Can I come?" Jack said eagerly.

"No!" the Doctor said.

"Ass," Jack muttered while his team laughed.

"I wouldn't call me an Ass, Jack. Or should I call you Jack…"

"Okay, stop right there," Jack said to the Doctor while he sniggered.

"Very well, I will stop right there and tell Dory that I have the problem of her appearance all sorted out."

He reached into his pocket, showed her the imager and explained how it worked. He put the chain around Dory's neck and began to adjust it. At first the image was too narrow so the Doctor was forced to widen the body to cover her.

"Sorry, you're a bit stout so I'm afraid you're going to be a fairly fat human," the Doctor said as he adjusted the dials.

"You sure I can't come?" Jack asked as he finished his adjustments.

The Doctor sighed.

"Oh, if you must, Jack," he said as he finished.

"Good. Because I think we should have a dog around here," Jack said to the team.

"And shouldn't we discuss this and have a vote before you get the dog?" Ianto said to him.

"No, I'm leader. I saw we get a dog."

The Doctor looked at Alan while Jack snickered.

"I see my leadership style rubbed off on him," he said.

They stepped back and took a look at Dory. She was a bit hefty as a human but not overly obese. The Doctor made her Caucasian with bobbed brown hair, a heart shaped face, blue eyes and a cleft in her chin. She was wearing blue jeans and a pink t-shirt with new white trainers.

"Take a look," the Doctor said as everyone else expressed how good she looked.

"Jack led her to the lavatory and let her look at herself in a full length mirror that was mounted on the left side of the wall. Dory studied herself in the mirror.

"And no one will suspect I'm an amalashian?" she said to Jack.

"Not by looking at you. This hologram covers you completely, front and back. You look like a human to me."

"Just be careful about touching other people," the Doctor said as he came up to the lavatory door. "Even though you look human, people will feel your furry hands if they touch them."

Dory nodded.

"Are you sure you want me to come with you?"

"Absolutely. And if you don't mind, you can accompany us to my son's recital tonight, he's going to be playing violin and Donald will be playing his bagpipes."

"What are violin and bagpipes?" Dory asked.

"I'll explain later. For now, let's go ahead and find us some four legged furry friends before tonight," the Doctor said as he took Dory's hand and escorted her towards the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(January 26, 2006…)

"Ah, here we are, The Saracen Bazaar," the tenth Doctor said as he stepped outside his TARDIS with Rose. The biggest bazaar in three galaxies. You can find almost anything here, so go ahead and shop but don't overdo it!"

"Says the man who bought the six foot high pink teddy bear."

"It was cute and it was a bargain at fifteen credits. At least I bought one of them and not fifteen thousand like you would have done, Miss Shop-a-holic!"

He grinned when Rose flipped him the vees and laughed. The Doctor winked at her and closed the doors.

"Right then, have fun and don't get into trouble."

"Like I said, look who's talkin'," Rose replied.

The Doctor gave her a mischievous grin and followed her into the bazaar. All around them were wooden booths where aliens of every description were selling their goods and calling out to the people passing by. Rose quickly got separated from the Doctor as she made her way through the throng of alien shoppers. She glanced back and noticed he was standing at one booth examining a small purple and gold rug while a lizard man gestured to it and spoke to him. The Doctor was nodding politely but Rose could tell he had no intention of buying it. She turned her head back around and gasped when she nearly ran into a humanoid being with a walrus head.

"Watch it, ya stupid Erk!" the walrus man barked at her before he stomped past her with an armload of things.

"Thousand pardons, your Majesty," Rose muttered as she kept on going through the crowd.

While she was looking at the booths, two men stood nearby. One was a short ugly man with wild brown hair, a large bulbous nose, pockmarked thin face and buck teeth. The other man was taller and thinner, dressed all in black with a black cowl draped over his head. His face had nothing on it except for a mouth that contained pointy teeth.

"There he is," the man in black said to his assistant as he pointed at the Doctor who was now strolling around looking at the different items for sale.

"Who is he, Master?" the other man said.

"He is the Doctor. A champion for light and goodness. And the bane of my existence. I've tried several times to defeat him through deception but he and his friends always manage to defeat me. But this time I will make sure he is destroyed, if not in body then in spirit and mind."

"How, Master?" the other man said.

The man in black waved his gloved hand and an image of Rain appeared in front of them. The other man whistled.

"She's beeee-u-tiful. Who is she?"

"She is called Rain. She is the Doctor's future lover and wife. In time, the Doctor will experience a series of misfortunes and heartaches that will drive him towards the darkness but this one here, this…Rain…she is one of the ones who prevents him from becoming evil. She helps heal him and once she is in his life, he is never again tempted to turn towards the dark. I cannot have that. If I cannot destroy the Doctor or erase him from existence then I will ensure he becomes evil and becomes one of us."

"How?"

"Loki, I am going to need your help. You see his companion over there, the pretty woman called Rose. I want you to sell her something special. Something she will give to the Doctor that will allow me to take control of his mind and send him to kill Rain before they meet so they'll never fall in love."

He held out his hand and there was a flash of light. Loki stared at a small emerald pendant on a golden necklace.

"Give this to Rose and tell her this…" he said as he bent down to whisper in Loki's ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose strolled along, casually looking at the booths around her. So far she hadn't found anything she really wanted and she was considering going back and finding the Doctor.

"Miss!"

Rose looked to her left and her eyes widened when she saw a handsome young man standing behind the booth. He had short jet black hair, emerald green eyes and a boyish face. He was dressed in a white tunic with black trousers. On the counter in front of her were various necklaces with stones of differing sizes, shapes and colors.

"Hello there, my lovely," the man said in dulcet tones. "Are you looking for something special?"

"I'm just browsing right now, thanks," Rose said, walking up to him.

The man smiled and Rose couldn't help but smile back at him. He was so cute.

"So are you here alone?" the man said, his eyes twinkling.

"No, I'm here with my friend," Rose said.

"Friend? Where is she?" the man said, looking around.

"It's a he and he's over there," Rose said, pointing to the Doctor who was five booths down from her looking at some ceramic animals.

"Oh, I see, is he your sweetheart?" the man said.

Rose chuckled and shook her head.

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Would you like him to be?"

The man grinned when a wide smile spread over Rose's face.

"Ah, you see, Hazim knows when a woman likes a handsome man," he said. "Is he interested in you?"

Rose glanced over at the Doctor.

"Um…not sure, really. Sometimes I think he is and sometimes I think he isn't."

"Perhaps I can help with that."

Rose frowned.

"How?"

Hazim picked up the necklace with the emerald pendent.

"This is Lazorium. It's said to melt a man's heart and turn his thoughts toward love. Perhaps if your "friend" wears it, he will begin to think of you as more than just…friends?"

Rose gazed at the jewel, mesmerized by it. She took it in her hand while Hazim held the chain. Rose turned the jewel over.

"It's gorgeous. But you don't really believe it'll make someone fall in love, do ya?"

Hazim shrugged.

"I don't know, my lovely. I'm only telling you the legend that's been passed down since recorded history. If you don't believe in its magical properties then perhaps you can give it to him simply as a token of friendship?"

Rose chuckled.

"Okay, ya talked me into it. How much?"

"For you, my lovely, twenty credits."

Rose handed him the credit stick and Hazim let go of the chain. Rose held it in her hand and stared at it while he ran the stick through a scanner.

"Here you are," he said, giving it back to her once the transaction was finished. "Enjoy your day."

"I will and thanks."

"No, thank you, my lovely."

Rose blushed when he winked at her. He watched as she cupped the necklace in her hand and walked back towards the Doctor.

"Good."

Loki turned and saw his master standing behind him. He turned his head back and watched as Rose tapped the Doctor on the shoulder.

"That's it, give him the necklace, Rose Tyler," the man in black said. "Once he puts it on, he will be in my thrall and then this time, I, the Trickster, will not fail!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Ok, open your eyes," Theta said when Adam, Marion, Frankie, Jamie, Jenna, Cameron and their children opened their eyes and looked at the control room. They had moved the TARDIS to his garage and Adam's TARDIS sat next to her. The lights blinked on the console while the rotor moved behind the glass and the grin on his face nearly cut it in half.

"Is this…?" Adam asked when a familiar touch tickled his mind and tears appeared in his eyes.

"_Hello, Adam," _the TARDIS said as he sniffed and touched the console.

"Hello, Old. Girl," he whispered and Marion placed her hand on the glass.

"_My Rose, it is good to see you again."_

"I'm called Marion now. It's good to see you, too," Marion said when River and James walked closer and smiled when the TARDIS tickled their minds.

"_My little ones are all grown up now,"_

"Yeah, I guess we are," James said when Jamie walked closer and felt a warm hug wrapping around him.

"_Oh, Sweet Jamie, I am so sorry."_

"Och, it's like I told the Doctor, there's na' tae be sorry for. I was the one that put that thing on my head," Jamie said and patted the glass.

"Hey, Daddy, what's this console for?!" Cam asked from the upper control deck and Theta looked up at him.

"I'm not sure," Theta said when he climbed the metal stairs and stood next to the console. Looking at the screen, he saw that the main function of the second console was a back up for the main console and there were two new features. One feature was a laser defense system and the other feature was eleven plasma missiles. "Oh, crap, she has weapons."

"Didn't she have them before?"

"Just a force shield and a blaster but I never used that," Theta said when he looked at the ceiling and blinked. "What's with the weapons?"

"_I included them in the event that we are attacked. I also have installed a force field defense so no one can turn me into a paradox machine or any other weapon again_," the TARDIS said and he sighed. He knew she had been traumatized from what the Master had done to her but having weapons and a nearly impenetrable defense system was something he never thought she would install. Stroking the console, he closed his eyes and sent his love into her.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. The Master is locked away and we won't go anywhere dangerous," he whispered. He showed her what Imiko and Cameron did to the Master and felt her relaxing around him.

"_I am sorry, Beloved, I…"_

"No, it's ok. And I promise that we'll only go to friendly places like Adam did."

"_No, I like it when we get into trouble," _the TARDIS teased and he laughed.

"Is everything ok up there?" Adam asked when Theta looked over the railing and nodded. "Good. Oh, Alan just called and said that he and the Doctor are getting new doggies and wanted to know if we wanted one?"

"I already have a dog," Theta said, pointing to Blueblue.

"He isn't yours," Frankie reminded him but Theta saw a look in Blueblue's eyes that he wanted to stay with them.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Now, you sure you want a dog?" Theta asked and Adam and Marion nodded.

"I wouldnae mind having one, too," Jamie said and Jenna looked at him.

"You want us to have a dog?" she asked.

"Aye,"

"Sounds to me like we're going doggie shopping!" Theta said as he and Cam walked down the stairs and headed for the console. He looked at Frankie, Adam, Marion, Jamie and Jenna when he nodded and they manned their stations. Moving levers, turning knobs and pushing buttons, Theta wrapped his fingers around the handle of the main lever and looked at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, he moved the main lever as the engines wheezed, whirled and grinded and a smile appeared on his face. The floor vibrated while the TARDIS started dematerializing and Theta smiled. He watched the screen as the TARDIS entered the vortex then stopped and spun slowly while floating in the space.

"Why did we stop?" Alexander asked.

"I don't know," Theta said when the TARDIS started shaking and he gently stroked the glass. "Shhhhh. Shhhh. It's ok, Girl."

"_I am sorry, Beloved, but I'm scared."_

"I know that. Just relax and focus on where we're going," he said when the TARDIS slowly moved forward then moved a little faster until they were soaring through the vortex and Theta laughed. "Yes, that's my girl!"

"Where are we going?" Adam asked while looking at the screens and Theta scratched the back of his neck.

"We're going to Earth. Now, who wants to go first?"

"I do," Jamie said and Theta nodded.

"Let me guess, Scotland?"

"You ken me too well, Dad," Jamie said with a smiled and Theta shrugged. Pushing the buttons, they looked at the screen when the vortex split into two tunnels and the TARDIS flew into the tunnel on the left.

"No no no no no no, that's the wrong way!" Theta shouted when they heard the sounds of the TARDIS materializing and landed with a soft thump.

"Where are we?" Adam asked as Theta looked at the screens then walked to the doors. Opening one door, he looked outside then walked out into the lush grass of a large valley and smiled.

"I don't believe this," he whispered while Adam and Jamie walked outside and Jamie looked up at the sky.

"Dad, this looks like…" Jamie said as Theta held up his hand and looked around with his eyes.

"We're being watched," Theta whispered, pointing to the high grass. The grass moved slightly while something moved swiftly through it and a high pitched growling filled the air. The grass parted as a streak of red zigzagged toward them while they backed up toward the TARDIS then it stopped after slamming into the force shield the TARDIS had set up around them.

"Lower the shield!" Jamie shouted as the force shield came down and he ran to something lying on the ground. Jamie knelt down when he carefully picked up the small creature with red scales and a yellow fin went from the top of its head to the end of its split end tail. Carefully standing up, he walked to Adam and Theta while stroking the soft scales and Theta looked at it.

"That looks like…" he said and Jamie nodded.

"Aye, it looks exactly like Droo," Jamie said softly and the small creature whimpered. Droo was the small dragite from the planet Draco and Droo joined them after saving the Guardians of Draco from dragon hunters. When Jamie had been sent back to his timeline, Theta, in his fourth life, had decided to send Droo home after seeing how lonely Droo was without Jamie.

"Let's take it inside and make sure it's ok," Theta said while Jamie nodded and they went inside the TARDIS while Adam closed the doors behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nestled in the side of a cliff was a large stone citadel. The twelve towers soared to the sky while twelve orbs at the top of the towers sparkled in the sunlight and the towers rose toward the sky.

The stain glass windows caused rainbow designs on the tiled floor and along the wall while a tall, muscular man with long white hair and gray eyes walked down the hallway and the heels of his boots thumped on the tile. He wore a brown sleeveless tunic, brown trousers and a brown cape draped over his shoulders and a golden dragon's head clasp held the cape closed at his right shoulder. Standing in front of the door, he looked at the dragons etched in the wood of the doors and placed his hands against the wood. The doors opened while he walked inside the large throne room and headed for the platform where the large ivory throne sat. Kneeling down at the bottom step that led to the throne, he looked up and red eyes looked at him.

"You sent for me, Master?" Kennalar asked and long scaled fingers strummed the arm of the throne.

"Have you found them yet?" The voice was more of a growl than a voice and Kennalar looked at the floor.

"I am afraid that our scouting parties have come back with no news. She had hidden them well," Kennalar said when a loud roar filled the air and Kennalar covered his ears.

"CURSE THAT WITCH! I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES, I WANT THEM FOUND!"

"Ye-yes, Master, I will send out more men!" Kennalar said, bowing while he backed toward the doors and left the throne room. A low growl filled the air when something stood up and walked slowly down the steps and lumbered toward the large drawing on the floor. Painted on the floor were twelve circles connected by twelve straight lines and a large orange sun sat at the center of the lines. Twelve diamond shaped indentations were carved into the tile that made up the floor and a long scaled finger dipped into one of the indentations. Sighing, something lumbered toward the door at the back of the throne room then left the room and the tip of a long tail was the last thing through the doorway before the door was slammed shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie stood near the bed while Theta used the scanner and the small creature wiggled on the table. Reading the information on the screen, Theta saw that the small creature was only stunned when he walked to the counter and picked up a needleless medicine dispenser, walking back to the bed. He injected some adrenaline into the small creature when its orange eyes snapped open and it sat up on the bed.

"Droo?" it asked as it looked around and Jamie smiled.

"It's ok, we're nae going tae hurt you," he whispered when Frazer walked inside the room and headed for the bed.

"Whoa, that's a dragon!" he said when the small creature yelped, scampered up Jamie's arm and sat on his right shoulder, burying its face in his hair.

"It's a dragite!" Jamie corrected him and Frazer rolled his eyes.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Aye, but only to worms, bugs, small fish an' grubs," Jamie teased when the small dragite peeked out at Frazer and Theta and Jamie reached up, patting the soft scales. "It's ok, Droo, they're nae going tae hurt you."

"Wait. Dad, didnae you call your dragite "Droo"?"

"Aye, I did,"

"Hold it. I am not letting you keep a dragite!" Theta said, holding his hands up.

"What nae?" Jamie asked when Cameron walked inside the room and the small dragite looked at him, leapt off of Jamie's shoulder and scampered toward him.

"Yikes!" Cameron said when he jumped onto the counter and the small dragite hopped up and down, whimpering. "What is that thing?!"

"It's a dragite," Theta said when he picked it up and Cameron got off the counter. It whimpered as it reached out for Cameron and he cautiously patted the soft scales. It rubbed its head against his hand when Theta let go and it scampered up Cameron's arm, settling on his right shoulder.

"Drooooooooo…Droooooooo…Droooooooo, " it purred in his ear and he looked at Theta.

"If I remember correctly, dragites pick their owners."

"Hold on, are you saying this thing…like me?" Cameron asked with a stunned look and the small dragite nodded. Theta saw the hurt look on Jamie's face when he sighed and stuck his lower lip out.

"Different universe, Lasau'y'Neda," Theta said while Jamie nodded and Cameron stroked the soft scales.

"You think Sis will let me keep it? Oh, fuck it, I'm keeping it," Cameron said as he headed for the door and the small dragite purred. "Hmmmmm…what is a good name for a dragite?"

"I called mine "Droo"," Jamie said and Cameron smiled.

"Droo? Ok, Droo it is!" he said and left the med bay. Theta walked to Jamie when he placed his arm around him and Jamie sighed.

"She probably won't let him keep it," he said as Jamie nodded and they left the med bay, heading for the control room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The water dribbled down the walls as the torches mounted on the walls flickered and the sound of something rustling filled the damp air. The skirt of the long black dress scraped the stone while the figure walked inside the cavern and green eyes danced in the torchlight. Maia was tall with long black hair and pale skin that seemed to glow in the torchlight. Her face and body were flawless and the black dress hugged the curves and dips of her lithe body. She walked toward the center of the cavern when she looked at the twelve straw nests and twelve eggs sat on the straw. Walking closer, she ran her long fingers against one of the eggs and softly smiled. She wasn't sure if it was luck or fate that allowed her to escape the citadel with the eggs but she had sworn to her mistress that she would protect them even if it meant her life.

"I swear, Mistress, I will not fail you!" she whispered, patting the egg then turned and left the cavern.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"Oi, lay off me and my doggie!" Alan said as he and everyone else walked back to the TARDIS.

They were in London and had just picked out some pets at the pet shop. The Doctor had found a couple of tiny Welsh corgi puppies that he had fallen in love with and he and Rain both got two females that had yellow and white fur. The Doctor suggested that since the queen of England owned corgis, they should name them after queens so he called his Elizabeth and Rain called her corgi, Anne. Jack decided to get a collie puppy and named it Lassie.

"Gee, Jack, how original," the Doctor said upon hearing that.

"Hey, now I can train it to alert me when danger happens just so I can say, "What's that, Lassie? Ianto fell down a well?""

Amato decided on a cat instead of a dog.

"Even if I have my TARDIS," he told the others, "I still want to primarily stay where I'm at since I'm sure there's some reason why I'm living among the sand rats. I have to go out hunting and on patrol and I need an animal that is low maintenance and won't need to be taken for walks. So I'm getting a cat."

He chose a Siamese cat but was unsure of what to call it. He was still thinking of a name on the way back to the TARDIS.

Rose, on the other hand, found a German Shepherd puppy after seeing what Alan had found. Alan fell in love with a tiny teacup Chihuahua and just had to have it. The little dog was being carried in his hand while everyone poked fun at it and him.

"What's wrong with my little friend?" Alan said as they laughed. "I think she's cute. I don't see why Rose wanted an Alsatian puppy when we have this cute little bugger."

"Because Alan, that cute little bugger isn't gonna be much protection if someone comes into our house. No offense, Dory, but I really don't want Draco or anyone else shocking us with an electricity grenade again. Not to mention I just don't like that small a dog, I'm always afraid I'm gonna step on it."

"Which is why I'm training her to be my pocket puppy. Once she gets comfortable with my pocket, she'll ride in it and go with me wherever I go. Isn't that right, my little chewie wooie?"

"Chewie wooie?" Jack said while everyone laughed. "I swear, Alan, the older you get, the more insane you become."

"Well, at least I don't have visions of my dog rescuing me from burning buildings," Alan said to him.

"Yeah, well at least I don't have visions of being Paris Hilton and carrying my "Chewie wooie" in my purse everywhere I go."

"Well, at least my dog is a down to Earth kind of dog. Not like Lord and Lady up there with their precious, pompous, pretentious puppies."

"Wait, when did we get dragged into this argument?" the Doctor asked Rain as they walked their corgies on red leashes.

"Just ignore him, Love. I'd rather have Anne than that little speck of dust he's carrying."

"THAT'S IT!"

Everyone jerked their heads around and looked at Alan.

"Thank you, Rain! That's what I'll call my chewie wooie, Speck!"

"Gee, you're welcome, Bro. Always happy to help out!" Rain muttered sarcastically.

The Doctor looked at Rose.

"What about you? What are you naming your Alsatian?" he asked.

"Dunno yet."

"How 'bout Terminator?" Jack said.

"No thank you," Rose said to him.

"Mangler?" Jack added. "Ball Biter, The Annihilator?"

Sokanon tapped her on the shoulder.

"Al!" she said when Rose looked at her. "Al the Alsatian."

Rose considered that.

"Nice but she's a girl."

"Alberta?" Namid said.

"Nah, don't like Alberta. Could call her Alice though."

"Yeah, call her that," Sokanon said.

"Okay, Alice, it is," Rose replied.

"What about you, Dada? What are you going to call your cat?" Namid asked him.

"Still thinking."

Alan chuckled.

"Call him Frobisher," he said with a wink.

Amato considered that and shrugged.

"Works for me, I'm not that picky when it comes to naming things," he said.

"Yeah, as long as everything's named Arthur," Rose said.

Amato grinned at her.

"Arthur's a nice name," he said to her.

"It sure is, it's my middle name," Alan said.

"Really?" Amato said. "I had no idea you had a middle name, mate."

"Yup, Alonzo Arthur Timelord, that's me."

"Alonzo?" Amato said as everyone laughed. "You named yourself Alonzo?"

"No, Rose named me Alonzo," Alan said.

"So how come you don't use Alonzo then?" Amato replied.

"I like Alan."

"Alonzo is what we use when he's in trouble," Rose said to him.

"Well, gee, if that's the case, we should be calling him Alonzo nonstop then," Jack said.

He ducked when Alan tried to smack the back of his head. They reached the TARDIS and the Doctor smiled at Dory while he unlocked it.

"I think we should make a quick stop at the zoo to show you what a badger looks like and then we'll head to my son's recital."

"Happy, happy, joy, joy for me," Chaska muttered.

"Don't say that, Son, you'll be brilliant. I enjoyed the serenade you gave me last night."

"What serenade," Rain said as they went in.

"Oh, that's right; you don't know what Sarah did, did you?"

"No, what'd she do?" Rain said.

"Well, first let's put our animals in the park room so they can be looked after by the TARDIS while we're at the recital and then I'll tell you what Sarah did and Alan, I have something I want to tell you as well."

Alan gave him a puzzled look but said nothing as they followed the Doctor back to the park room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After putting the animals in the park room and asking the TARDIS to keep an eye on them so they wouldn't fight, the Doctor led everyone back to the console room and he took the TARDIS briefly into the vortex so he could talk to Rain and Alan. First, he explained to everyone there what Sarah Jane had done with the mobiles, TVs and computers and Rain and Rose squealed with excitement.

"Oh God, we need to go visit Sarah Jane so I can give her a big hug now," Rain said when he finished. "Thank God, we can do that in between your visiting times."

The Doctor then explained the choice of name for their baby. Alan's eyes boggled when he told them they were giving her the middle name Alana in honor of him. Alan was stunned as the Doctor hugged him tightly.

"Th…thank you," he finally managed to say to the Doctor.

"Not at all, if it wasn't for you, I'd never have met Rain and found my family. You were the one who helped make it all possible."

Everyone smiled when Alan hugged him tightly.

"Okay," the Doctor said when he finished. "Now let's go show Dory what a badger is and then on to the recital."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(January 26th, 2006…)

The Doctor stood by his console and smiled as he stared at the emerald pendant. Rose had given it to him about a half hour before they left, telling him that it was a token of friendship and thanks for all he had done. He put his right hand through the gold chain and held the jewel up in front of his face, admiring its beauty and the way the roundel lights made it sparkle. Normally he'd never consider wearing necklaces but the fact that it came from Rose made it special and he wanted to make her happy so he decided to wear it under his shirt so only she would know he was wearing it.

He took off his jacket, undid his tie and unbuttoned the top four buttons of his shirt. He examined the necklace and noticed that it seemed long enough that he could just put it on without undoing the clasp. He grabbed the chain on either side, opened it up wide and put it around his neck. He shivered for a second when the jewel touched his chest. It was a lot colder than he expected it to be. Then suddenly, he felt it warming up and a pressure against his chest. He gasped and grabbed at it when he realized that the jewel was burrowing its way into his chest. He grunted when pain shot through his body as the stone seemed to melt into his flesh. He tried in vain to pull it out again but it was already buried about three inches into his flesh. Then his body jerked and his eyes glowed with a green light as the jewel suddenly took over his mind and he became rigid. He saw in his mind's eye the image of a beautiful Native American woman. While he looked at her, something in his mind was telling him that he needed to find this woman and kill her because she posed a threat to the universe. One part of his mind was trying to tell him he was being manipulated and tried to fight against the hypnotic suggestion but the power of the jewel was too strong and that thought was soon pushed from his mind as several other facts about this woman and her whereabouts came into his mind. The Doctor buttoned his shirt back up, hiding the embedded stone from view and went to put on his tie and jacket while the TARDIS looked on in anguish. She knew from reading the timelines that this woman was going to be his future wife and that this jewel would not only allow the Doctor to murder her but he would be murdering his future happiness with it. The TARDIS knew her beloved needed help and she also knew that she had to do something to protect Rain. She looked out along his timeline and noticed a point in time where the future version of Rain would be along with the future version of Rose and his yet to be born clone. She knew it was risky exposing them to the Doctor when he was in the state he was in but it was better they dealt with him than to have him find and kill Rain before she ever met the Doctor and eliminate her from his future altogether. Besides, the TARDIS reasoned that with his clone and the future version of Rose there, Rain would have protection and a better chance at coming up with a plan to stop the Doctor before he did something he would regret. She felt him entering coordinates; coordinates that she knew would take him to a point when Rain was about ten years old, long before they met one another. Once the coordinates were entered, the TARDIS quietly changed them to a different set of coordinates and as she changed course, she prayed that she had just made the right decision for everyone's sake.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"So, what do you think?" Cameron said while walking into the console room with Droo on his shoulder and they looked at the small dragite.

"What is that?" Donald asked and Droo scampered down Cameron's arm, moved carefully along the grating and sat at Donald's feet.

"Droo," Droo said with a bow and Donald knelt down and held out his hand. Droo scampered up his arm to his left shoulder while Theta, Jamie and Frazer walked closer and Theta walked to the console.

"Daddy, what is that?" Cam asked, pointing to Droo.

"That is a dragite. Jamie used to have one a long time ago which makes me wonder if…" Theta said when he typed on the keyboard and reached into his pocket for his glasses. Forgetting that they weren't in his pocket anymore, he sighed and lightly pounded his fists on the console.

"Here," Frankie whispered when she handed him his glasses and he looked at her with sad eyes. She kissed his lips then helped him place the glasses on and he smiled at her. Looking at the screen, he nodded and took the glasses off, placing them in his pocket.

"Well, I was right. We are on the planet Draco," Theta said when he pushed the button and a hologram of the planet appeared in front of them. "Draco is one of the planets in a galaxy in the Draco constellation. The Draco constellation is a far northern constellation that is one of forty-eight constellations listed by Ptolemy."

"Who was that?" Angus asked

"Claudius Ptolemaeus, or Ptolemy, was an ancient Roam mathematician, geographer, astronomer and astrologer. He lived in Roman Egypt and was the author of several scientific treaties, three of which would be of continuing importance to later Islamic and European science," Cameron said and Droo purred in his ear.

"Show off," Frankie said.

"Anyway, the most interesting fact about the constellation is it never sets in the sky. And Eltanin, or Gamma Dracois, is the brightest star in Draco, with a visual magnitude of 2.24. One of the deep-sky objects is the Cat's Eye Nebula and is said to look like a blue disc. According to mythology, the Egyptians identified Draco as Tawaret, the goddess of the northern sky, a very protective goddess with a body composed of crocodile, human, lioness and hippopotamus parts. It was the Greeks that named the constellation Draco, due to it looking like the dragon that was killed by Cadmus before finding the city of Thebes or the dragon that was guarding the Golden Fleece and was killed by Jason. The Romans, on the other hand, say that Draco was killed by the goddess Minerva and was tossed into the sky at the end of its defeat or it was Ladon, the hundred-headed dragon who guarded the golden apples of Hesperides. It was put to sleep by the hero Hercules, during his twelve labours, it was the eleventh, and the goddess Hear later placed the dragon in the sky as Draco to mark that he had completed it," Theta said while the hologram showed them what he was talking about and he pushed the button which caused the hologram to vanish.

"If this is Draco, do you think we might run into Maia an' the dragon riders?" Jamie asked.

"Who is Maia and why do you want to run into her?!" Jenna asked and a blush spread across Jamie's face.

"Maia was the high priestess of the dragon riders and sort of fancied Jamie," Theta said when Jamie glared daggers at him and Jenna arched an eyebrow at him. "Anyway, the human colonists live in harmony with the dragons…"

"Blimey, a planet full of dragons!" Frazer said with wide eyes and Angel sighed.

"Easy, Dragon-dile Hunter, down boy," she teased and Frazer gently nudged her. Everyone laughed when Adam felt his cell phone vibrating and walked out of the room and stood against the wall.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Alan," Alan said when Speck yipped and Adam frowned.

"What was that?"

"That is my little chewie wooie."

"Your what?"

"Ok, you know we went to pick up some puppies, right? Well, Brother and Snot Ball got these Welsh corgi puppies and named them Elizabeth and Anne…"

"They named one of the puppies after your daughter?"

"No, they…Wait, they did!" Alan said then Adam laughed when he heard Alan shouting to the Doctor that his daughter wasn't a tailless mutt. He heard muffled voices then Alan yelped and Adam looked at the ceiling.

"Who is this?" the Doctor asked.

"Adam."

"Adam, were you the one that told Alan that I named my new puppy after our niece?"

"Yes, I did and, yes, you did."

"Noooooooooooooooooooo, I named her after QUEEN Elizabeth!"

"Oh, sorry, can I talk to Alan?" he asked when he heard muffled voices and Alan blowing a raspberry and smiled.

"Where was I? Oh, right, Jack got this collie…" Alan said and Adam laughed.

"Let me guess, he named it Lassie?"

"Yep, Amato got a Siamese cat and I think he's settled on Frobisher for his name. Now, Rose got this wimpy...OW!" he shouted when Rose smacked his arm and took the cell phone.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"Adam."

"Is he telling you about our new puppies?"

"Yeah, what did you get?"

"I got an Alsatian puppy and her name is Alice. Now, my loony of a husband didn't want one so he goes and buys a tiny mouse…" she said when Alan took the cell phone from her and growled.

"My little chewie wooie is NOT a mouse!" he shouted and Adam snorted a laugh.

"What kind of a dog is your little chewie wooie?" Adam asked.

"She is a teacup Chihuahua. I am training her to travel in my pocket so we can go everywhere together." Alan said when Adam slid to the floor and dropped the cell phone. Setting up a privacy block, he pictured Alan with this tiny dog in his pocket and laughed hysterically in his head. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah," he said after calming down and placed the back of his head against the wall.

"Anyway, what are you doing while we were puppy shopping?"

"Well, Brother wanted to show us his TARDIS…"

"When did he get a TARDIS?" Alan asked and Adam told him what the Doctor had done. "Shit, he must have had a fit when he found out."

"We all were shocked. Anyway, I told them that you guys were getting puppies and I thought it would be neat to get one. Jamie wanted one, so he took us into the vortex…"

"That must have been scary for her."

"It was but she was fine until we came to a crossroads in the vortex and she went the wrong way."

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine. We landed on the planet Draco and Jamie found this little dragite. It's a lizard size dragon and I think Cameron's going to keep it as a pet."

"Brother's going to let his son have a dragon?"

"No, the other Cameron's going to keep it."

"Oh, do you think you're going to make it to the recital?"

"I think so. Donny's part isn't until the second half."

"Ok, if you need help…"

"I'll call ya. Now, what is the name of your little chewie wooie?"

"Her name is Speck," Alan said when Speck yipped and Adam smiled.

"Hi, Speck."

"Hewwo, Unca Adam!" Alan said in a high pitched voice and Adam laughed.

"You are a nutter!" he said as Alan laughed and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll go tell the others that you're going to be late."

"Ok," Adam said when he heard the click and flipped the cell phone closed, placing it in his pocket. Standing up, he walked back inside the console room and walked to the console.

"Where did you go?" Theta asked when Adam told them about the puppies and everyone laughed about Alan picking a teacup Chihuahua.

"Dad, this might be a silly question but do you want to have a quick look around before we go get the puppies or do you want to leave?" Jenna asked and Theta leaned against the console.

"Seeing that we're here, I don't see any harm in a quick walkabout," he said.

"Famous last words," Marion whispered and he glared at her.

"Oi, Tyler, none of your cheek!" he said and she stuck her tongue at him. "Right, just for that, you and your kiddies can't come!"

"What about me?" Adam asked.

"You're my brother so you automatically come with me."

"That's not fair!" Jenna said and he pointed a finger at her.

"Right, you and your kiddies can't come either!"

"What aboot me?" Jamie asked.

"You're my trusty companion so you can come."

"Wait, you might need someone that knows things aboot dragons," Frazer said and Theta looked at him.

"Yes, you are right. I do need my resident dragon expert. Ok, you can come."

"This is getting silly," Frankie said and his eyes went wide while his mouth dropped open.

"What is this? Is my wife giving cheek, too?! Fine, you and our son can't come either!"

"What about me?" Cameron asked and Droo looked at Theta.

"I might need some mental muscle so you can come," he said as the others started to complain and he held his hand up. "I have spoken!"

"Let's go before he changes his mind," Adam whispered while Theta walked to the doors and Adam, Jamie, Frazer and Cameron followed him. Turning, Theta looked at them when he snorted then opened the doors, walking outside. Adam, Jamie, Frazer and Cameron followed him when the doors closed and Frankie looked at the doors. The door opened when Theta peeked inside and wiggled his finger at her and she walked to him.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" she asked and he kissed her lips.

"Yep," he said as she rolled her eyes and he frowned. "What, no hair ruffling?"

"Sorry," she said then ruffled his hair and he smiled.

"I'll send up a flare if we get in trouble," he said as she nodded then he walked back outside and looked at Adam, Jamie, Cameron and Frazer. "Right, let's go!"

"What happened to Allons-y?" Adam asked and Theta sighed. He didn't feel right saying it in this body and leaned against the door. Adam walked closer when he placed his hands on Theta's shoulders and they locked eyes with each other. "Brother, don't give up doing or saying things you love just because you're in a new body. Sure, some people might not like it but saying "Allons-y" is one of your catchphrases. So, come on, say it."

"Allons-y!" Theta said as he started walking and Adam, Jamie, Cameron and Frazer ran to catch up with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The white curtains fluttered in the draft from the windows while the torches flickered and long shadows moved on the walls. The large ivory doors opened while Maia walked inside the room and headed for the large oak table at the center of the room. Sitting on top of the table was a large stone bowl filled with water. Looking into the bowl, Maia waved her hands over the water and the water started bubbling. A fine mist formed over the water then turned a bright green and six figures appeared in the mist. She watched Theta, Jamie, Frazer, Cameron, Droo, and Adam when the mist showed her Theta's life and she felt the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Time Lord, what would you give if I could end the exile of you and your brothers?" she whispered then looked at Adam and his life appeared in the mist. Cameron and Frazer's lives appeared next when she looked at Jamie and the mist flared in a golden light. "Can it be?!" The mist surrounded Jamie's head as she saw the first time he rode a dragon and she smiled. Walking to the fireplace at the back of the room, she looked up at the painting of a man in a golden armor and the man looked exactly like Jamie. "Finally, the Dragon Knight has returned!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

The Doctor and his family laughed at the shocked expression on Dory's face when they finally found the badgers in the London Zoo.

"Now you know why we kept referring to you as a badger," Jack said.

"This is amazing," Dory said, staring at the badgers in the enclosure in front of them. "Legends say our people evolved from a lower species but I never thought I would actually find something that resembles us. Perhaps the legends are true, after all. All the animals we've seen so far are nothing like the ones we had on Amalshia."

"Same here," the Doctor said. "It's one of the reasons why I love the Earth so much and…AH!"

Everyone jerked their heads over and noticed the Doctor was grimacing while he held his left hand over his chest.

"Love, what is it?" Rain asked.

"Slight pain just now. Right here," the Doctor said, pointing to his breastbone.

"Did something sting you?" Rain said as she turned him so she could take a look.

"Dunno, just this sharp pain that flared up for a moment and now it's gone," the Doctor rubbing the area where he felt the pain. "Odd. Well, if we're finished here, maybe we should go on to the recital."

"Wait!" Alan said, holding up his hand. "We haven't gone by the giraffes yet."

"Oh crap, will you come on and forget about ass-kicking the giraffes?" Rain said, grabbing Alan's hand while everyone laughed. "That joke grew old centuries ago."

"But I must have my revenge!" Alan said as Rain pulled him past everyone. "That furry stork impugned my honor and I need to exact my vengeance upon him and his kind!"

"I'll exact vengeance when I take your little rat dog and throw it at one of them. Maybe the giraffe will eat it!"

"Oi, lay off Speck, you fiend!" Alan said as everyone else followed along behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were back inside the TARDIS, Chaska went to his room to get ready for his recital. His bedroom had been decorated with posters of Gallifreyan sports stars and music groups. His bed was a twin bed with oak bed frames. It had a bright red duvet on it and a red pillowcase and sheets. There was an oak bedside table beside it with a gold lamp that had a white lampshade on it. Across the way was a dresser with a small TV and combination DVD/VCR on top of it. Beside the DVD/VCR were a few DVD's of his favorite movies. Chaska had brought his violin case, robes and skullcap on board with them and he was currently adjusting the silver skullcap on his head when he sensed someone staring at him.

"You look handsome, my son," the Doctor said to him as he came inside the room.

Chaska blushed at that as the Doctor came to him and smoothed out his robes. He smiled at the red color.

"This was the color of my robes. Scarlet was the color of the Prydonnian chapter. It's nice to see you in them even though the Prydonnian chapter no longer exists."

"I'm proud to wear them, Daddy," Chaska said.

The Doctor smiled at that and kissed his forehead.

"You make me proud, Son, every moment of every day. I'm just glad that I was able to come back over here and see you tonight. It wouldn't have been the same seeing it on video."

Chaska hugged him tightly.

"Daddy, I wish you didn't have to go back," he said while the Doctor held him.

"I know, Chas,I don't wanna go back either but at least I don't have to wait three hundred years to interact with you," he whispered as he held him. "You have to be strong for me, Chas, you have to be the man of the house and look after your mum and sisters when I can't be here. Okay?"

Chaska nodded as the Doctor pulled away and he smiled as he laid his hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do fine, Chas. You have my genes inside you so I know you'll make it through this just like everyone else will. In the meantime, just don't worry about me having to go back, concentrate on tonight and making your old dad proud, okay?"

Chaska smiled and nodded. The Doctor laid his forehead against his son's for a moment before he patted him on the shoulder and walked back out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, the Doctor and most of his family were sitting in the academy auditorium listening to the Gallifreyan Student Orchestra play. The Doctor smiled while he kept his eyes squarely on his son who was in the front row directly to the left side of the conductor. Occasionally, Chas would look out and lock eyes with him while he was sitting in the third row and smile at him. The Doctor winked back and put his arm around Rain who was sitting to his right. While Rain sat beside him, the Doctor suddenly felt an odd sensation all over his body. Rain glanced at him when he got up and noticed the confused look on his face.

"Doctor?" she said in a loud whisper. "Honey, what is it?"

"I feel a bit off, it's fine, just go ahead and watch the recital," he whispered back to her.

Rain, Alan and Rose watched as he walked out of their row and hurried up the aisle.

"Is he alright?"Rose whispered.

Alan shrugged.

"I hope so," he whispered.

"You don't think he's sick from the regeneration, do ya?" Rose whispered to Alan.

They watched as Rain got up and headed towards the aisle. Alan and Rose glanced at each other and followed her.

The Doctor was sitting on a cushioned bench just outside the auditorium doors. He sighed when the double doors opened and Rain, Alan and Rose came outside.

"It's nothing, really. I'll be fine, just go watch Chas," he said to them.

Rain sat down next to him.

"Honey, how long have you felt this way?" she asked him.

"Since this afternoon when I got the sharp pain in my chest," the Doctor replied.

"So you don't think you're getting sick because of your regeneration?" Rose asked as she came up to him.

"What? No, no, I haven't had any side effects from that. This started right after my chest pain."

"Do you think something stung you and you're having an allergic reaction to it?" Rain said.

The Doctor shrugged.

"Dunno, the only thing I'm allergic to that's from Earth is aspirin."

Rain made him shift so he was facing her. She unbuttoned the top of his shirt and opened it up so she could look at his chest while Alan and Rose bent over and looked with her. Rain shook her head.

"I don't see any bite marks anywhere. I was thinking maybe a little spider might have bitten you but I don't see any redness. Was the chest pain inside or outside your body?"

"Outside, on my skin."

"Alan, what do you think?" Rain said to him.

"I don't think it could be a spider bite or wasp sting, our immune systems are strong enough to counteract the effects of the venom. I agree, I don't see any redness or swelling or anything. I have no clue what caused the pain, Brother, but maybe you should check it out in the TARDIS when we go home. How are you feeling now?"

"A bit funny."

"Funny in what way?" Rose said.

The Doctor frowned.

"Like I'm slightly confused, my mind's a bit foggy," he said to them.

"Hon, maybe you should go home and lie down and see if you feel better," Rain said.

"I will but first I wanna watch Chas finish his recital and then watch Donald. I promise if I feel worse, I'll leave but this is important to me."

He looked over when the doors opened and Clara came out.

"Merzet, are you alright?" she said, walking over to him.

"I'm fine, Mum, just feeling a bit under the weather is all. Something stung me in the chest this afternoon and I think it's caused me to be a bit ill. It'll be alright."

He stood back up and put his arm around Rain as he smiled at everyone.

"Trust me, If I'm dying, I'll let you lot know in advance. But I feel a bit better now so let's go back in and watch Chaska finish his recital," he said as they headed back to the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the recital, the Doctor relaxed on his sofa while Rain went to make him some tea. He still felt a bit funny and the feeling was increasing but he kept silent, not wanting to worry his family. He smiled at his son when he, Christopher, Sokanon and Namid walked up to him.

"I'm proud of you, Chas. You were brilliant," he said as he lay on the sofa.

"Thanks, Daddy. Are you alright?" Chaska asked.

"Yeah, I feel a bit under the weather but I'll be right as rain in an hour or two. Get it? Weather, rain, no?" he said while they giggled.

"Do you want us to leave you alone, Daddy?" Namid said.

"For an hour or two, just until the queasy feeling passes. Plus, I still have quizzes to grade, gotta make sure those students get those back."

He smiled when Elizabeth and Anne came up to the sofa, rose up with their paws beside his body and sniffed at him.

"And you and your sister will have to go to obedience school sometime," he said to them. "I need to do that as well, but for the moment, I need a lie down. How about you take Dory around and let her meet the rest of the family and explain why she's living with us now."

"Okay, Daddy," Sokanon said.

"And don't worry about me," he said as Rain walked up and sat a cup of tea down on the table beside him. "I'll be fine. In fact, Latara, why don't you and Alan and Rose go somewhere for awhile so you can relax and not worry about me? And later on, we can have a romantic moonlight dinner on our balcony, sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful," Rain said.

"Come here then and snog my brains out!"

He and Rain laughed when the children darted away.

"Knew that'd get em," the Doctor said, winking.

He looked back at Alan who came up beside the sofa.

"Brother, you and Rose take my wifey-poo somewhere for awhile while I have a kip, okay?"

"Why? Are you afraid she's gonna drag out a big bass drum and walk around the house beating it while you're trying to sleep?" Alan said.

"No, I'm afraid I won't get much rest because she'll be here looking stunning as usual and the temptation to snog her will be too great. So if you'd be so kind…"

"What about my chewie wooie?"

"The chewie wooie as you put it…will be going to obedience school along with our dogs."

"Can you tell the obedience school staff to teach her to ride in pockets?" Alan said.

"No, that's something you can do to occupy your time. I'll be satisfied if Speck of Dirt doesn't pee all over my carpets."

"Oh like the tailless wonders wouldn't," Alan said.

"Rain, take the pest and his wife and go somewhere far, far away. I'm sleepy," he said to his wife.

Rain chuckled and kissed his lips.

"Have a good nap," she said.

"I will, try not to get into trouble the moment you step out of Daisy," he said.

"We'll try our hardest so you won't have to cut short your nap to come save us."

She gave him another kiss and he winked at her. He watched as Alan put his arms around her and Rose and when they were out of sight, he sat up, took his jacket off, wadded it up and put it under his head before he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

(Inside the TARDIS, an hour before the recital)

The Doctor rubbed his chest as he sighed and looked at the screens. He had been looking for Theta's TARDIS when he locked onto the signal and pushed the button. A few minutes later the screen came on and Frankie smiled at him.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I swear my brother ran away with you lot so you wouldn't have to listen to a bunch of kids trying to play classical music," he said and she laughed.

"And miss the chance to see you tear up when Chas comes on stage?! No way!" she said with a smile.

"Where are my wayward brothers?"

"They went for a quick look around."

"Well, I hope they come back soon. The recital starts in an hour."

"Oh, crap. Hold on, I got an idea," she said as he watched her remove the cell phone from her pocket and pushed the buttons. She held up a finger then smiled and winked at him. "Hi, yeah, it's me. No, we're ok. Your brother called and I was just wondering if there was a way to send Donald home so he won't miss the recital. Hunh? Ok, I'll ask. He wants to know if Jack could use his manipulator and come get Donald."

"Yeah, I think he can do that."

"He can do that. Hunh? Ok. He wants you to tape the recital for us."

"I will."

"He said he'll do it. Yeah, love you, too," she said then flipped the cell phone shut and looked at the Doctor. He was rubbing his chest as she frowned and arched an eyebrow at him. "Are you ok?"

"Hunh? Oh, yeah, I'm ok. I think I got bit by something. Well, I better call Jack so he can go get our wayward piper. Bye," he said then turned the screen off and sighed. His chest ached as he rubbed it then went to call Jack. He was surprised when Jack appeared a few minutes later with not only Donald but Angel, Jenna and Frankie. Donald was dressed in his robes and silver skullcap and in his hands was his bagpipe case. The robes he wore were red like the robes that Chaska was wearing and the Doctor smiled at them then looked at Frankie.

"I'm fine!" he said but saw the look in Frankie's eyes and softly laughed. He knew that she wasn't going to feel better unless she examined him and they walked to the med bay. After she looked at his chest for any sign of a bite or a stinger, he buttons his shirt and she removed the rubber gloves.

"And you said the pain started when you were at the zoo?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yep, but it's not so bad."

"You're not dizzy and there's no numbness anywhere?"

"If you're implying that it might be heart related…"

"You never know. You were given the lethal injection first. They might have given you more than what they gave Theta and Amato. It could have caused some damage. Just for the sake of my piece of mind, lay down," she said, patting the bed and he nodded, lying down. He watched as she opened his shirt, moving his shirt back to expose his chest, then moved the scanner to the bed and slid it over his chest. Typing on the keyboard, she looked at the screen and looked at his hearts. Both of them were beating normally as she changed screens and checked the veins, nerves, cardiac pacemakers, valves and arteries then moved the scanner back.

"Well?"

"They're fine," she said as he sat up and buttoned his shirt. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder as he patted it and she smiled at him.

"Thanks got worrying about me."

"If you feel worse, I want you to go straight home," she said and he kissed her cheek.

"I promise," he said as they left the med bay but Frankie thought back to something she thought was a shadow on the screen. Whatever the shadow was, it looked like it was embedded in his skin and was shimmering in a green light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Drooooooooooooooooo…Droooooooooooooooooo…Droooooooooooooo!" Droo sang while they walked along and Theta rolled his eyes. He felt sad about missing Donald and Chas' recital but knew that his TARDIS had brought them to Draco for a reason and walked a little faster down the trail. The lush grass spread out before them as the cool breeze blew through the green leaves and tiny dragites scampered through the brush, peeking out at them every now and then.

"This place is amazing!" Frazer said as he looked around then walked into Adam and smiled. "Sorry."

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Jamie asked while walking beside Theta and Theta licked a finger and held it up to the breeze.

"We are heading east!" he said with a smile and they laughed.

"I think we should go back," Cameron said when Droo jumped off his shoulder and ran down the trail. "Hey, come back here!" They watched as he chased after Droo and Adam sighed, looking at Theta.

"Let me guess, we're going after him," Adam said when Theta chased after Cameron and Jamie ran behind him. "Why am I the only one that thinks this is a BIG mistake?!" Shrugging, he ran down the trail and came to stop, looking at what was lying at the center of a large glade.

"_Dad?" _Jamie thought when he half smiled at Theta and Theta softly laughed.

"_Yes, Jamie, it is a big one, isn't it!" _Theta thought and rolled his eyes.

"Bloody hell," Frazer whispered as he walked closer and gently touched the soft scales. Lying on the ground was a dragon. It was fifteen feet tall and had black, shimmering scales with four, long horns sticking out of the top of its head. Its red eyes were open and its black leathery wings lay spread out around its body. A large black hole had ripped open its back and the scent of rotting meat filled the air. They watched as he climbed up the scales until he stood on the dragon's back then knelt down and removed the sonic screwdriver from his sporran. Scanning the hole, he slid down the scales to the ground and they walked to him.

"What happened?" Adam asked and Frazer placed the sonic screwdriver away.

"Poor beastie was struck by lightning," Frazer said while Droo scampered up Cameron's leg, up his chest then settled on his left shoulder and made a soft cooing sound.

"Well, I guess we should go back," Theta said when something moved in the bushes and they took out their sonic screwdrivers. The bushes parted when several armored men, wearing leather body armor, fur boots and metal helmets, appeared and they held swords and spears in their hands. The leader was a tall, muscular man with long black hair that went down to the middle of his back and his dark eyes went into tight slits.

"Do not move!" Xaroo shouted and Theta walked closer with his hands up in a surrender position.

"Look, we don't want to cause any trouble…" Theta said.

"Silence!" Xaroo shouted then looked at Droo. "Remove the dragite!"

"I don't think so!" Cameron said when his eyes went black and the dust and stones on the ground swirled around them then slammed into some of the men, sending them flying.

"They are devils!" one of the men shouted and Xaroo pointed his sword at Theta.

"Call off your demon or I will run you through!" he shouted and Theta looked back at Cameron.

"Cameron, it's alright, they won't hurt Droo," he said when the dust and stones fell to the ground and Cameron glared at them.

"Um, if you'll allow me tae explain, I can tell you what happened tae it," Frazer said while he walked slowly toward Theta and held his hands up in a surrender position.

"We know full well what happened! You killed it!" Xaroo shouted.

"Uh, no, that's nae what happened. Was there any severe storms lately?"

"There was one three nights ago," one of the men said and Frazer nodded.

"Well, this poor beastie must have been out in the storm because it was hit by lightning," Frazer said as he pointed at the dragon and Xaroo snorted.

"Of course it was," he said sarcastically and Jamie growled.

"Are you calling my son a lair?!" he demanded when he walked closer and Xaroo's eyes went wide.

"It can't be," he whispered and Theta placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Alright, before someone does something stupid, is there someone in charge that we can talk to?" he asked and Xaroo looked at him.

"Yes, follow me," he said when he turned and headed for the bushes. The men surrounded them as Theta sighed and started walking toward the trees. After realizing that Frankie, Angel and Jenna's mind were missing, he brought Marion's mind forward and looked straight ahead while walking down the trail.

"_Marion?" _he thought and set up a privacy block.

"_Yes?" _she thought, sensing the worry in his mind.

"_Where're Frankie, Angel and Jenna?"_

"_They went back with Donald. What's wrong?"_

"_It appears that we've run into a little trouble."_

"_What did you do now?!" _she thought and he softly laughed inside his head.

"_Some locals believe that we've killed a dragon that we stumbled across. Frazer told them that it died when it got struck by lightning but they didn't buy it. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo, we're going to talk to whomever is in charge and I hope they believe us because I am NOT regenerating again over some large dead lizard!"_

"_Do you want me to call your brothers?"_

"_Nah, let them enjoy the recital."_

"_Ok, just be careful. The last time you got into trouble, you had to change faces and I don't want to explain to Alan why Adam suddenly looks like you!"_

"_Oi, are you getting cheeky with me again, Tyler?"_

"_Just promise me that all of you come back with the faces that you left with."_

"_We will!" _he thought as he sent love into her mind then let her mind go and dropped the privacy block. He walked faster until he walked near Jamie and looked at Xaroo.

"Talk aboot déjà vu, eh?" he asked and Theta nodded. They walked down the trail when Theta got the feeling that they were being followed and looked around with his eyes. He grunted when one of the men pushed him and shook his head when he saw a light flash in Cameron's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The white curtains fluttered in the draft from the windows while the torches flickered and long shadows moved on the walls. The large ivory doors opened while Maia walked inside the room and headed for the large oak table at the center of the room. Sitting on top of the table was a large stone bowl filled with water. Looking into the bowl, Maia waved her hands over the water and the water started bubbling. A fine mist formed over the water then turned a bright green and she gasped, seeing Theta, Jamie, Adam, Cameron and Frazer being led by Xaroo and his men.

"No!" she said then waved her hands and saw several small dragons with red scales and leathery wings sitting high in the trees. "Go! Bring them to me!" She watched as the dragons flew out of the trees and she waved her hands over the bowl. Hurrying out of the room, she ran down the hallway and ran to the balcony. The wind blew her hair back as she scanned the skies and wrapped her arms around her body. "Mistress, I beg you, protect the Dragon Knight and his companions or all is lost."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A loud shrieking fill the air when the red scale dragons soared out of the trees and the men screamed. Xaroo growled when one of the red scale dragons grabbed onto Jamie's shoulders and lifted him off the ground.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Theta shouted then two more red scale dragons lifted Frazer and Adam off the ground and Frazer laughed.

"Bloody brilliant!" he shouted and howled. Droo had climbed under Cameron's shirt when the red scale dragon picked Cameron off the ground then Theta looked up to see a red scale dragon coming closer and grabbed hold of him. His stomach did a flip as the red scale dragon lifted him off the ground and the wind roared in his ears.

"Xaroo, shall we attack?" the man asked when Xaroo punched him in the face and headed down the trail. Growling, he walked down the trail while one of the men helped the other man up and they ran to catch up with him.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

"So, where to?" Alan asked as he, Rain and Rose stepped inside Daisy.

Rain and Rose glanced at each other.

"I feel like the beach," Rain said.

"So do I. Sun, sand and surf, sounds good to me."

"I feel like a giraffe ass-kicking. Sooooo…back to London zoo!"

"Oh no you don't. We're not gonna go back to the zoo," Rain said. "I told you that joke wore out its welcome about two hundred and thirty nine years ago."

"Well, sorry, but it hasn't worn out its welcome with me," Alan said.

He stared at Rain and then with a lopsided grin, walked around the console towards her.

"Um, what are you doing?" she said when he took her by the arms.

"I have your husband's former face and body," he said.

"Yeah, so?"

"Doesn't that turn you on?"

"Uh, no, because you're not my husband, get away from me."

"Damn, I was hoping you'd fancy me now since I still look like good old Tenny and we could have had a good old fashioned family three way. Anyway…" he said, jogging away to the console while Rain and Rose shared a look. "Soooo, the beach, you say?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose walked into the console room and noticed the tenth Doctor was flipping switches. She put her hands behind her back and walked up to him.

"Got a destination in mind for us?" she asked him.

He glanced at her.

"Yes, there's a grave danger to the universe and it needs to be stopped."

"Oh? What sort of danger?" Rose said, leaning on the console.

"Woman. Her name is Rain, she's a threat to the universe and I have to stop her," the Doctor said as he came back to the monitor and stared at it intently.

"And…why is she a threat to the universe?" Rose asked.

She frowned when she noticed the Doctor was confused about that. Then she swore she saw a momentary green flash of light in his eyes before he blinked.

"She's building a doomsday weapon," he said in a monotone tone of voice. "I have to stop her before she succeeds."

"Well bang goes our relaxing day then," Rose said.

"I need you to stay in here," the Doctor said as he stared at the monitor.

"Excuse me?" Rose said. "Stay in here? Why?"

"It's dangerous; you'll only get in the way."

Rose's mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me, Mister Lone Wolf, but every time you go off by yourself, I usually end up having to come and save you and…"

"DO AS I SAY!"

Rose jumped back in shock when the Doctor suddenly jerked his head up and bellowed at her. Rose stood there stunned while the Doctor lowered his head down and stared at his monitor.

"Alright, no need to be tetchy, sheesh. I think I'll leave you alone then."

The Doctor ignored her as she turned and stomped towards the back door.

"Christ, Doctor," she said as she walked out of the room. "Dunno what crawled up your butt and died but I hope you remove it by the time you get back from your mission!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okey-doke, here we go, a beach," Alan said as Daisy powered down. "Dunno what beach it is, I left a little bit of mystery to excite us. And speaking of exciting, I still have my old body unlike others I could mention," Alan said to Rain.

"What is your problem? Are you suddenly interested in incest now?" Rain said to him.

"Nope, just reminding you that anytime you miss your old husband, you can come have a dekko at me," Alan said, strutting around.

"No thanks, I don't wanna lose my lunch," Rain said, walking past him.

Rose chuckled when Alan blew a raspberry at her and flipped her off while she walked to the front doors, opened them and walked out.

"Admit it; I'm better looking than Brother now, right?" Alan said.

"Oh, I don't know, the Doctor's still good looking," Rose said.

She laughed when Alan grabbed her and leaned her up against the console.

"No! You're not defecting to the other side. I'm cute and that's all there is to it. You will never betray me, is that clear?"

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't."

She laughed and squealed when Alan began to tickle her armpits. He froze when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, Casanova, get some brains to go with that hunky body of yours!" Rain said.

Alan leaned back up and eyed her.

"May I ask why?"

"Because, Fabio, you landed right in the middle of freakin' Flagstaff and last time I checked Arizona was landlocked!" Rain said.

"What? I did not!" Alan said, going to the front door and going outside.

He returned ten seconds later.

"I did too," he said as he walked over to his monitor. "Okay, why did we land in Flagstaff when I asked for the Bahamas?"

He stared at the monitor and looked up at the ceiling.

"Daisy, what is the meaning of this? I said Bahamas and to my understanding, Bahamas and Flagstaff do not sound alike."

In response, Daisy powered down and became still.

"Apparently, Daisy wants us to visit Flagstaff. Okay, suits me fine. I'll go shopping then," Rain said, walking out the door.

"Yippee, Snotbag's gone, let's go to the Bahamas!" Alan said.

"Bye, Alan, goin' shopping," Rose said, walking out the door.

"Oh, you're no fun anymore!" Alan yelled at her.

He shrugged, sighed and threw up his hands.

"Women, change their minds at the drop of a hat," he said as he headed towards the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tenth Doctor was perplexed as he walked along the pavement in downtown Flagstaff. He kept feeling three more minds in his own but that was impossible, the Time Lords were dead. He was the last and yet he swore he felt his own mind in his head along with another woman and…Rose? That can't be right, why would he feel Rose's mind inside his? She wasn't a Time Lady. But every time the Doctor tried to stop and think about it, something seemed to override his thoughts and command him not to think, only to find Rain before she destroyed the universe. Using the image of Rain that stayed in his mind's eye, he looked all around him in search of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain strolled down the pavement looking through the shop windows. Even though she had wanted to go to the beach, she had to admit it was nice coming back home every once in awhile. The day was warm and sunny and not too hot. She guessed from the angle of the sun that it was mid-morning and not too many people were out which meant she wasn't being jostled around or pushed. The shops looked empty for the most part which was also a good thing since she hated long lines. She glanced back and noticed that Alan and Rose were about forty feet behind her. She waved and they waved back before she turned her attention back to what was going on in front of her. She looked back around and noticed Alan and Rose were walking into a shop on the other side of the street.

"Okay, I'll stay around here then," she muttered to herself.

She walked for several more feet and then froze in her tracks. She was next to an alley and when she turned her head, she could see her husband's TARDIS parked halfway down it.

"What?" Rain said as she entered the alley. "Thete, you followed us?"

She looked all around but didn't see the Doctor anywhere.

_Love?_ She thought as she pulled her husband's mind forward.

_Yeah?_ The Doctor thought back.

_Um…where are you?_

_On the sofa resting, why?_

Rain frowned.

_You're not in Flagstaff with us?_ She thought.

_No, I'm pretty sure I'm on the sofa in New Gallifrey. Why?_

_Your TARDIS is in Flagstaff, it's right here in front of me._

She felt her husband's alarm at that and didn't hear anything from him for a few minutes.

_No, it's not, it's in the garage where I put it,_ the Doctor finally thought to her.

_Then, why is the TARDIS in front of me?_ Rain thought.

_You sure it's not an ordinary police box? _

_In Flagstaff, Arizona? _Rain thought.

He chuckled inside her head.

_Arizona has London Bridge, maybe they pinched all the police boxes as well_, he thought.

_Hold on,_ Rain thought to him as she reached into her pocket for her TARDIS key. _I'm gonna get to the bottom of this._

_Be careful,if the TARDIS is there, I could be there in a former life,_ the Doctor cautioned. _When you go inside, tell me what the interior of the console room looks like and I can tell you what incarnation it is._

_Okay, here goes, _Rain thought as she unlocked the door.

She stepped inside and looked around.

_Looks like it always does, Thete,_ she thought to him.

_Oh boy, it's either my ninth or tenth life then,_ he thought.

Rains hearts began to race when she heard tenth life.

_Rain, don't you dare run off with my tenth self,_ the Doctor teased her.

_Will he know me?_ Rain thought to him.

_Dunno, but I'd be careful. If you see him, don't just run up to him and say hi, be cautious. We don't wanna do anything to endanger the time lines. _

_I will, I promise and I promise I won't run off with him if it's your tenth life._

_Better not or I'll find you myself and pull you off him,_ he teased.

Rain froze when Rose came through the back door.

_Rain, what is it? I can feel your fear,_ the Doctor thought.

_Rose is here, she came into the console room and spotted me._

Rose stared at her, confused.

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?" Rose said to her.

_She doesn't know me, Thete. It's before she met me,_ Rain thought to the Doctor.

_Okay, so I won't know you either. Get out of there, Rain, now!_

"Oi! Come back here!" Rose yelled as Rain turned around, sprinted outside the door and slammed them closed.

_Oh boy, I hope Rose doesn't remember my face in the future,_ Rain thought to the Doctor. _But why were you in Flagstaff with her?_

_I don't think I ever was in Flagstaff before I met you. Try to find out the date._

_Okay, _she thought as she quickly headed out of the alley, trying to put some distance between her and Rose before she opened the door and followed her.

She noticed that her Rose and Alan weren't outside so she headed back towards them. Then she froze when she saw a familiar face stepping out of a shop across the street. Her hearts nearly beat out of her chest when she saw the Tenth Doctor.

_I see him, it's your tenth self,_ she thought to the Doctor.

_Oi, you stay away from that temptation!_ The Doctor thought teasingly.

_Oh, crap, he sees me._

_Just keep calm, Latara, he won't know you, just act casual,_ the Doctor thought to her.

_No, he's…he's looking right at me, Thete, like he does know me._

She felt her husband's confusion at that.

_Latara, find a newspaper or something, give me the date,_ the Doctor thought.

Rain nodded. She turned around and walked back the other way, trying to ignore the Tenth Doctor while she searched for someplace that sold newspapers. She spied a CVS several stores up from her on her side and hurried towards it. She glanced behind her and was shocked when she saw Ten was right behind her, his eyes boring into her.

_Love, he's following me, your former self, and he's looking right at me._

Again, she felt the Doctor's confusion at that.

_I'm going into a CVS now for a newspaper. Hold on,_ she thought to her husband.

As she stepped inside, she hazarded a glance back and saw Ten was still staring right at her while he followed her. She went inside and headed for the magazine rack near the back of the store. Her hearts were racing inside her chest and it was all she could do to stay calm. Normally, she wouldn't have minded her husband being nearby, even his former life, but something about the way Ten was looking at her sent chills down her spine. It seemed to her like he was hunting her. She reached the back of the store and found a newspaper. She turned and gasped when she saw Ten was fifteen feet away from her, staring at her quietly. Again, the cold impersonal look on his face chilled her to the bone and she forced herself to act like she didn't know him.

"Who are you, what do you want?" she said, hoping that he wouldn't remember her in the future.

Ten slowly walked forward and Rain's heart began to race as fear seized her body. Unlike her husband, this version of the Doctor didn't know who she was and there was something animalistic in his gaze that made her feel like she wanted to run away. She backed away as Ten slowly came towards her.

"What do you want, leave me alone!" she said to him.

_Latara, what's going on? What's he doing?_ Her husband thought to her.

"I can feel you in my mind, who are you?" Ten said as he came towards her. "How are you doing that?"

"I'm…I'm a telepath," Rain said as she continued to back away.

She felt him searching her mind and threw up a barrier around it. Now, not only was her husband asking what was wrong, but Alan and Rose were as well.

_Alan, Rose, I'm in the CVS. Please, you have to come help me. The Doctor's tenth life is here and I don't think he's happy to see me, _she thought to them.

"You're more than a telepath," Ten said, narrowing his eyes. "You're a Time Lady, how is that possible?"

"It's difficult to explain," Rain said, her voice quaking, as Ten's eyes bored into her.

"Well, you're gonna explain it to me along with what your plans are for destroying the universe!"

Rain stared at him in confusion.

"Huh? I don't wanna destroy the universe. I'm just here shopping with my family."

As she slowly backed up, she finally reached another aisle. Then suddenly she dashed down it. Her hearts thudded in her chest as she heard Ten let out an enraged yell. She tried not to think about the darkness in his eyes or the fact he might be following her as she rushed past confused shoppers towards the door. Reaching the front, the automatic doors parted and she dashed out into the street, letting out a cry of relief when she saw Alan and Rose running towards her.

"Guys, you gotta help me, the Doctor's former life has gone insane!" she yelled as she ran towards them. "He thinks I'm going to destroy the universe."

Alan looked over her shoulder when Ten came through the doors, hell-bent on reaching her. Ten stopped so fast when he saw him that Alan swore he could hear screeching sounds in his mind. Rain reached him and he enfolded his arms around her while he panted.

"Get behind me, Starlight, I don't know what's going on but I have a feeling it's not good," Alan said, breathing hard.

Rose ran around behind him and thought to the Doctor, telling him what was going on while Alan stepped in front of Rain and faced down his brother's former life. He could see complete confusion on his face and he knew that gave him an advantage. He could also see him staring at Rose in confusion as Rose and Rain stood near one another.

"Just calm down," Alan said gently as he neared Ten. "Tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean; tell _you_ what's going on. Why do you look exactly like me? And what's Rose doing with you? I told you to stay inside the TARDIS, Rose!"

"She's not your Rose, she's mine," Alan said to him.

"What? No, no, no, no, this isn't possible. There can't be two of me," Ten said.

"Alan, the Doctor went to get Amato and John and they're on their way," Rose said to him.

"What? I'm the Doctor," Ten said, pointing to himself. "What are you on about, Rose? Why are you protecting her?" he added, pointing to Rain. "She's dangerous."

"In what way?" Alan said to him.

The Doctor focused on him.

"She's a threat to the universe; she's going to destroy it!"

"How?" Alan challenged.

The Doctor stared at him for a moment and Alan could sense the confusion in his mind.

"I don't know how, that's what I'm here to find out and then I have to kill her."

Rain gasped and she and Rose stepped back away from him. He tried to get around Alan to get to her but Alan blocked his way.

"Do you know her?" Alan said to him.

"She's called Rain," Ten said.

"And does that mean anything to you?" Alan said.

Alan could tell from the look on his face that he didn't even know her yet.

"Who told you this, that Rain was a threat to the universe," Alan demanded.

"Latara?"

Rain and Rose looked behind them and Rain cried out with joy when she saw her Doctor running towards them with Amato and John right behind. Alan glanced at them and then looked at the Doctor who was now in shock.

"What the hell? How many versions of me are there?" he said, pointing to Amato and John. "What kind of trickery is this?"

"You didn't answer my question," Alan barked, forcing Ten's attention back on him. "Who told you to kill Rain?"

Ten opened his mouth to speak and then realized he didn't have an answer. The Doctor came up beside Alan while Amato and John guarded the women.

"You don't know, do ya?" Alan said. "You suddenly get it into your head that there was a woman called Rain who needed to be killed so you set out to find her without really knowing why she needed to be killed."

"I can read the timelines, I'm a Time Lord," Ten said defensively.

"As am I and I've never sensed any sort of threat from Rain and I've lived with her for almost two and a half centuries."

"Who are you?" Ten said. "Who are they?"

"We're your future. Rain's your future and you're trying to destroy it! Now who told you that Rain was a threat?"

"No one, I…"

"It came to you out of the blue then, mate?" Alan said to him. "What were you doing just before you decided to come and find Rain?"

"I was at my console," Ten said.

"Doing what?" Alan said.

"Putting on a necklace that Rose gave me."

"Really? Can we see this necklace?" the Doctor said.

Both the Doctor and Alan saw the quick flash of emerald light in his eyes before Ten shook his head.

"No, I don't have to show you anything. Now let me through, I have to kill Rain!" he said as he tried to rush them.

Both brothers intercepted him and threw him up against the wall as Ten grunted and tried to struggle away from them.

"Let me go!" Ten said as Amato and John ran up to him.

"One of you open his shirt and check for this necklace," the Doctor said, grunting.

John bent down and put his body weight against the Doctor's hips while Amato loosened Ten's tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Rose and Rain came up behind him and gasped when Amato opened his shirt and they saw the emerald embedded in his chest.

"Suddenly, I think I have an idea what that pain in my chest was and why my mind feels foggy," the Doctor said to his family.

"Arrrgh, let me go! Rain must die so I can never know happiness!" Ten rambled. "The Trickster has ordered me to kill her!"

"Trickster, I shoulda known," the Doctor growled.

He pinched a nerve in the Doctor's neck and sent him into unconsciousness. He and the others looked around and noticed that only a few people were out.

"Come on; take him back to my TARDIS. We need to surgically remove this damn stone from his chest before it affects me and turns me into the Trickster's slave right alongside him," the Doctor said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Woooooooooooooooooo-hooooooooooooooooooo!" Frazer howled while the landscape spread out before them and the red scale dragons flew low enough so they were able to breath and the wind roared in their ears. Jamie was holding tightly onto the red scale dragon's legs when it dipped down to the red scale dragon that was holding onto Adam and gently dropped Jamie onto its back. Swooping under it, Adam yelped when the other red scale dragon dropped him down onto the red scale dragon's back and swooped under the red scale dragon that held onto Cameron. By the time the red scale dragons were done, they were riding instead of dangling in mid air and Jamie smiled.

"This is much better," he sighed and patted the scales. The red scale dragon dipped to the left as he slipped his hands under the warm scales and the scales wrapped tightly around his hands. He gently nudged the red scale dragon with his foot and the red scale dragon looked back at him. Nodding, a smile cut his face as he laughed and the red scale dragon flew faster. It weaved in and out of the trees while he laughed and Frazer frowned.

"Hey, no fair!" he shouted when the red scales rippled near his hands and he slid his hands under the scales, feeling them wrap around his hands. Nodding, he howled when the red scale dragon chased after the one Jamie was riding and Cameron slid his hands under the scales, making the red scale dragon look at him.

"Gun it!" he shouted as the red scale dragon roared and chased after the others.

"Children," Adam sighed while the red scale dragon he was riding flew near the one that Theta was riding and Theta grinned at him. Howling, they placed their hands under the scales as their red scale dragons soared after the others and sailed in and out of the trees. After a few minutes the red scale dragons headed for the entrance of a large cave and flew inside. The darkness covered them as the red scale dragons slowed to a glide then landed on the ground and the scales let go of their hands. Sliding off the backs of the red scale dragons, Theta looked around while the others slid off the back of the red scale dragons and Droo slid out of Cameron's shirt and sat on his right shoulder.

"Where are we?" Adam said when Theta took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the cavern.

"My guess is we're in a cavern. Most limestone and crystalline with a hint of sulfur," Theta said as he walked to the glowing pool of limestone and looked down at the green florescent water.

"But why did they bring us here?" Cameron asked when something move in the shadows and Droo growled. "What's wrong?"

"Please, do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm," a voice said when Maia entered the cavern and held a torch in her hand. Placing the torch in the holder, she walked to Jamie when she knelt down on the ground in front of him and he shrugged. "Welcome home, Master."

"Uh, thanks," he said when he held his hand out and she shyly took his hand. Helping her up, he let go of her hand and she lowered her head. Even though he knew her name, he lifted her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. "What is your name?"

"Has it been so long that you have forgotten me?" she asked with a hurt look in her eyes.

"How could I forget the lovely Maia?" he asked and she smiled then slid her fingers along his throat and Frazer coughed.

"Watch the fingers," Frazer said with an angry look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm…"

"He's my squire," Jamie said and Maia arched an eyebrow.

"Your squire needs to hold his tongue unless he wants to lose it," she said as her eyes became angry slits and Frazer folded his hands across his chest.

"I'd like tae see you try something," he said and Jamie shook his head.

"He has steel in his blood, I will give him that. Reminds me of you, Master," she said when she hooked her arms around Jamie's arm then looked at Cameron, Adam and Theta. "Who are they?"

"My name is Theta and these are my brothers, Adam and Cameron," Theta said while he walked closer and she held on tighter to Jamie.

"You have the smell of time on you."

"I am a Time Lord."

"I figured as much. Is he like your wee clever chappie, Master?" she asked when Jamie clicked onto who she thought he was and he looked at Theta.

"_Dad, that's what I used tae call you. I think she thinks I'm…"_

"_She thinks you're the Doctor's Jamie."_

"_What do I do?"_

"_Answer her." _

"Aye, he's just like my wee clever chappie," Jamie said with a nod and she walked to Theta. She walked around him when she sniffed his shoulder and blinked.

"Time has start anew for you," she whispered and touched his back.

"Um, yeah, I recently regenerated," he said and she walked to his front and placed her hand on his chest.

"Your hearts are sad, Time Lord. A great injustice has been done to you and your brothers. My Master's wee clever chappie…"

"Wait, you've seen him?" Adam asked.

"His face has changed but I know the ageless look in his eyes. You have it as well, Time Lord, which is how I knew that he was your brother along with the other one," she said and ran her fingers up Theta's chest.

"Yes, we're brothers," Theta said as she smiled and caressed his cheek.

"It was wrong to separate you from the ones that you love. If you wish, I could free you from your exile."

"What is the price for this release?" he asked and clenched his jaw.

"My, you are suspicious," she said and playfully pulled his tie out of his jacket.

"I have some dealing with magic makers. So, what's the deal? You release my brothers and me and I have to serve you for all eternity?" he asked and arched an eyebrow.

"You wound me, Time Lord. All I want is your word that you would aide me when I needed it," she said when he gently removed her hands and backed up.

"Sorry but I don't do servitude. Never have and never will. Now, why are we here?" he said and she growled.

"You refuse me?!" she snarled and he nodded with wide eyes.

"I think I just said that."

"Come!" she snarled, turning on her heels and headed for the side cave entrance. Taking the torch out of the holder, she glared at them as they looked at Theta and he shrugged. Walking toward her, they watched as she walked inside the side cave and Theta followed her.

"_Do you think it was a good idea to tick her off?" _ Adam thought.

"_You'd rather have me work for her?" _Theta thought.

"_No."_

"_Then just follow my lead and let's see what she's up to."_

"_Let's hope she isn't leading us into a trap," _Adam thought and Theta nodded, hoping the same thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor slept when someone knocked on the door and he sighed, opening his eyes.

"Bugger," he sighed when he grunted and got off the couch. He walked to the door when he opened the door and Frankie stood on the porch. "Hello."

"Hi, can I come in?" she asked and he sighed.

"Why not," he thought as he let her in and closed the door. She saw the pain in his eyes and he held his hand up and shook his head. "I'm…"

"No, you are not fine. I know that look. Theta used to get that look when he was in pain. Now, to the couch with you," she said as she took his hand and led him to the couch. Helping him lay down, she gently took his wrist and felt the double pulse against her fingers. "So, are you in any pain?"

"A little bit and my head's still fuzzy," he said and she nodded.

"Where's Rain?"

"Alan and Rose took her out for a little fun while I took a kip and the kids took Dory out to show her the neighborhood," he said when Elizabeth, Alice, Speck and Anne walked to the couch and Frankie smiled.

"Oh, they are so cute!" she said as she scratched Anne's ear and Anne wagged her nubby tail.

"Yep, that one is Anne, that one's Alice, this one is Elizabeth and…"

"Let me guess, this is Speck," she said and picked the tiny puppy up, holding her to her chest. "Alan's right. She is cute."

"For a tiny mouse," he said and she laughed, holding Speck up to her face.

"Awwwww…you're not a mouse, are you?" she asked and Speck licked the tip of her nose. She saw the worried look on the Doctor's face when he got off the couch and headed for the door to the garage. "Where are you going?"

"Rain is in trouble. Will you…?"

"Yeah, just go!" she said and he smiled at her. She watched him go inside the garage then heard the sound of the TARDIS leaving and looked at the puppies. Sitting against the couch, she softly prayed that Rain would be alright and the puppies rested their heads on her legs, looking up at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked down the tunnel when they saw the light and Maia placed the torch in the holder. She looked back at them when she held her hand out and smiled at Jamie.

"This way, Master," she said when he walked to her and took her hand. They walked out into a large room and stone stairs led up to an iron door. The room was circular and seven iron chandlers hung from chain connected to the ceiling. Water dribbled down the stone walls and rune symbols were painted in blood on the walls. A pentagram was painted in blood on the floor and it was surrounded by runes and symbols. Snapping her fingers, the candles flickered into life while shadows danced on the walls and she led Jamie to the stairs. She looked at the others when she nodded and they followed her up the stairs. She opened the door when they walked inside a long hallway and the torches flickered in the metal holders.

"Where are we?" Frazer asked.

"This is my home. This way," she said as they walked down the hallway and Adam looked at the painting hanging in gold frames on the walls. The paintings were portraits of men and women wearing a wide variety of clothing and she smiled at him. "Those are the former masters and mistresses of the castle."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Adam said, nodding when they went around the corner and Adam looked at the stain glass windows to their left. Jamie shyly smiled when Maia swung his hand back and forth and squeezed his fingers. Suddenly a loud roar filled the air when they stopped and Maia smiled, taking Jamie's hands.

"What was that?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, good, she is awake!" Maia said then snapped her fingers and she and Jamie vanished.

"Jamie!" Theta shouted as the roaring grew louder and he swore.

"Now what do we do?" Frazer asked and Theta sighed.

"We wait," he growled as his eyes grew dark and he balled his hands into fists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie nearly tripped when they appeared in front of a large iron door and she steadied him.

"Where are we?!" he demanded and she hushed him.

"I mean you no harm, Master. I just thought you would like to see her," she said and he gave her a confused look.

"Who are you talking aboot?" he asked when something roared and he covered his ears.

"She knows you are here," she said then unlocked the iron door, opening it. Jamie looked inside the semi-dark room when he walked inside and she slammed the door closed.

"Open the door!" he shouted while banging on the door and the slit in the door opened.

"She's waiting, Master," she said then closed the slit and Jamie slowly turned around. The shadows bled together when he heard something growling and his hearts started racing. Taking the torch out of the holder, he slowly walked into the shadows when something moved and he shined the torchlight in front of him.

"No, it cannae be," he whispered as he walked closer and a pair of crystal green eyes blinked at him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

As discretely as they could, everyone got Ten back to the Doctor's TARDIS. Amato carried him and hunched down slightly while the others walked around him and blocked him from view.

"I just knew that something would interrupt my nap," the Doctor said. "Least I know now what I felt funny. If this jewel was left there eventually I would fall under the Trickster's control right along with him."

He touched his wife's cheek.

"And if his command was to find and kill you then I would have done the same," he said to her.

"The Trickster, I think you mentioned him before, Sis. Didn't you say that Donna told you he was behind the beetle being on her back?"

Rose nodded.

"Yeah, that was one of his agents," the Doctor said as Amato carried Ten into the med bay. "He's the leader of the Pantheon of Discord. They muck with history in order to create chaos wherever they can. I think Sarah mentioned he targeted her once as well. But yes, by changing Donna's future, he in effect killed me and now apparently he's trying to change my future again and take my family away from me."

"Can we stop him before he does this again?" Rose asked as Amato and Alan laid Ten gently on the metal table in the med bay.

"Not really, he exists outside the universe and he's extremely hard to catch, let alone stop. We just have to be alert and hope that if he tries something like this again, we'll be able to stop him. Now, Rain and Rose, let us handle this. It might take an hour or two to extract the jewel and we have to be careful since it looks like it's buried in there."

"Perhaps you better let us do this, Brother," John said. "As long as the jewel's a part of him, you're in danger from the mind control."

The Doctor nodded.

"Okay, but be careful, don't kill me," he said to them.

"What, we can't throw caution and surgical implements to the wind and just have fun?" Alan said.

"Amato, keep an eye on these two," the Doctor said while the women giggled.

"Trust me, I will," Amato replied.

He watched as Rain walked up and kissed Ten's forehead.

"My poor Doctor, don't worry, we'll have you back to normal soon," she whispered to him.

She leaned back up and took the Doctor's hand before they and Rose walked out of the med bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the Doctor lay down in his bedroom, Rain and Rose sat in the kitchen and drank some tea. Rain took a sip of tea and shook her head.

"I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe that this Trickster can strike at any time and change the future and we might not even know it's happening," she said. "How do we even begin to defend against him?"

Rose shook her head.

"I don't know. When I found Donna in the universe she made, she wasn't even aware her future had changed. It was all normal for her."

"Then there's nothing we can do," Rain said sadly. "The universe could change at any minute and we wouldn't even be aware of it."

Rose reached across the table, took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Rain smiled gratefully at her sister before she decided to change the subject and talk about something else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While they were chatting, Amato and John worked on Ten, trying to extract the stone while Alan helped and occasionally went to check on his brother.

"Damn that Trickster," Amato said as he delicately cut into the skin around the jewel. "Been a thorn in my side for centuries. Hadn't seen him in awhile though and then he goes and does this to our brother."

"I'm glad we have the tissue regenerator so we can heal him the moment we extract this thing. He needs to get back to his TARDIS before his Rose wanders off to look for him," John said.

"I know. I'm working as fast as I can," Amato replied.

John glanced over his shoulder when Alan came back in the room.

"How is he?" John asked.

"He's fine so far. Still a bit foggy in the old noddle but he hasn't turned against us yet," Alan said, picking up a sponge so he could help John mop up the blood that was now seeping out from the incision Amato made. "Damn the Trickster, if I ever get my hands on him personally…"

He fell silent as they began the delicate task of extracting the jewel. Amato gently cut around and under the stone while John and Alan helped to mop up the blood and kept an eye on the readouts. After an hour, they were finally able to pry the jewel out of his chest and Alan quickly used the tissue regenerator on the wound. All three breathed a sigh of relief as they watched the gaping hole closing up and repairing itself until not a trace of the hole remained. Once that was done, Alan went to check on the Doctor and found him up and moving about with a huge smile on his face.

"I take it the extraction was successful since I no longer feel ill," the Doctor said to him.

Alan nodded and embraced him.

"Good, let's let him rest and once he wakes up, you lot will have to take out his memories of this before we can return him to his TARDIS," the Doctor said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After drinking their tea, Rain and Rose went into the living room and watched some TV as they tried to keep their minds off Ten's condition. An hour and a half went by before the Doctor appeared in the living room door.

"How is he?" Rain asked him.

"He's fine. He's completely recovered and he's asking for you," the Doctor said to her.

"Me? Why?" Rain said.

"We explained as briefly as we could what was happening and who you were and I think he wants to apologize," the Doctor said.

"But…you're going to erase all of this from his memories, aren't you? So he won't even remember his apology."

"I know and I told him that, but he still insists on speaking with you. He said even if he won't remember saying he's sorry, you will."

"There's nothing to apologize for. I know it wasn't his fault," Rain said.

The Doctor smiled.

"Well, you know me, Latara, I have a guilt complex," he said.

Rain rolled her eyes and grinned when the Doctor came forward, embraced her and gave her a kiss.

"Now don't you run off with him because I might be the next one to follow you around," he teased.

"Oh, you and your jealousy," Rain said.

"That's right, I am, you're mine and mine alone!" the Doctor said while Rose giggled. "Rose knows all about my jealous streak, dontcha Rose?"

"Yup, he's a jealous little git alright," Rose said.

"Git?" the Doctor said to her while Rain laughed. "Right, you go see Tenny and I'll stay here and punish Rose for that remark!"

Rain chuckled and kissed his lips. She took her husband's hand and he led her out of the room towards the bedroom where Ten was resting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you going in with me?" Rain asked softly as they paused by the door to the Doctor's room.

"No, it's too risky. He's me and I can't risk touching him. Rose touched herself as a baby and it brought the reapers and they started to destroy everything to fix the paradox. You go ahead and go in, he wanted to see just you anyway."

He kissed her lips.

"I'll be in the living room punishing Rose for calling me a git," he said with a wink.

"Just don't let Alan find out you're doing that."

"Alan would agree with me."

She giggled and gave him one more kiss before the Doctor walked off. Rain watched him go and when he turned the corner and went into another corridor, she stared at the closed door and braced herself for her meeting with her husband's former life. She opened the door and peeked inside. The Doctor was sitting on a bed, staring down at the floor. On the bedside table beside him was a small cup of tea and a couple slices of bread and butter on a small porcelain plate. When the Doctor heard the door squeak, he looked up and smiled.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," Rain said quietly as she stepped inside and closed the door.

"I want to apologize for what I did," the Doctor said softly.

"There's no need to apologize. I know you weren't in your right mind," Rain said, standing by the door.

"But I shoudn't have just put on that necklace, not without checking it first. Normally, I would have run a scan on it but I didn't…"

"Because Rose gave it to you?" Rain said.

The Doctor nodded and looked at the floor. He glanced up thirty seconds later and noticed she was still standing by the door.

"I won't hurt you now, I'm free of the mind control," he said to her.

"I know."

"They told me who you are, who you will be to me," he said, studying her. "They explained a bit about how you became a Time Lady and how we meet."

Rain smiled at that. The Doctor chuckled nervously.

"I must admit it's a bit of a shock meeting my future wife after trying to kill her. But I can see now why the Trickster targeted you. Thing is, I never considered getting married again. Always thought I'd spend the rest of my lives a bachelor."

"Well, life is strange sometimes," Rain said, shrugging.

The Doctor studied her.

"You're being awfully distant for someone who's my lives mate," he joked. "Are you afraid your current Doctor won't approve?"

"No, it's just that…you don't know me and I was trying to keep a respectful distance because of that."

Ten stood up.

"Do you mind though…I know I'm not him but I must know…would you let me do a bit of memory sharing?"

"No, go ahead."

Ten walked towards her until he was two feet away. He closed his eyes and Rain felt him searching through her memories. She offered no resistance, put up no barriers, as flashes of her life with the Doctor came into her consciousness. She smiled when she saw her wedding in Kyoto in her own mind and noticed the smile that spread across Ten's face.

"Japan, that's lovely," Ten said.

"Yes, it was a beautiful wedding," Rain said.

"You look beautiful, I look naff though."

Rain laughed.

"You do not, you looked handsome."

"I do not, the outfit I have on is pants," Ten said while Rain laughed. "Did you talk me into wearing that?"

"No, it was your idea."

"Hmmm, must have been half insane that day," he teased while she laughed.

She smiled when she saw her children in her mind's eye.

"We have children?" Ten said in disbelief.

"Well, most of them are adopted but…"

"Dex…"

Rain's hearts wrenched when she saw a tear fall out of his closed eye.

"Dex is alive?" Ten said.

"Yes and he's with us now. He has a wife and two daughters so you have grandchildren."

She laid a hand on his arm when he swallowed hard at that. The memories continued to flash through her mind. She saw Dorothy and Jenny, Emi and Tara and then the triplets.

"These aren't adopted. They're my own," Ten said in shock.

"Yes, it's a long story but you and I become human briefly with the chameleon arch and this…bastard forced us to have sex for his own amusement and I became pregnant. But they're fifteen now and they're all wonderful kids."

Ten opened his eyes and shook his head.

"All this is going to happen to me in the future," he said. "I'm not only married, I'm a father and a grandfather."

"Yes, and you'll be a father again in about eight months time."

Ten looked down and noticed the slight bulge in her belly.

"Wait, we became human again?" he said to her.

"No, not exactly. This one was made with the help of a very magical friend. It's a girl. We're naming it Hope Clara Alana Smith. You saw Alan, your clone?"

He nodded.

"Alana is for him and Clara is for your mother, she found us a month ago."

She grabbed Ten's arm when he staggered back and his eyes filled with tears.

"But how? I don't sense anyone except myself in my own time. How are Dex and my mum alive?"

Rain briefly explained how they were both human in his own time period and that's why he couldn't sense them. Ten shook his head and Rain helped him to sit down on the bed when everything began to overwhelm him. She put her hand on his back when tears fell from his eyes.

"How long?" Ten asked after a few minutes of silent weeping. "How long do I have until I meet you?"

"How long has it been since you regenerated?" Rain asked.

"About a month."

"Then it's about four and a half years, give or take, until you meet me."

"That's all?" Ten said.

Rain nodded. Once again, she felt him searching her memories and she offered no resistance to it. Ten did this for a few minutes and then shook his head.

"No, I don't wanna forget this. I don't want my memories of all this taken from me," he said in a choked up voice that made tears come to Rain's eyes. "All my life I've been so alone and I don't wanna go back to that."

Tears streaked down Rain's cheeks as she embraced him. Ten held her tightly and laid his head on her shoulder while she rubbed his back.

"After everything I've seen inside your mind, four and a half years will seem like an eternity," he said as Rain kissed his temple.

"Then that's why you should allow them to take these memories away so you won't be tormented by them," Rain said, stroking his hair.

Ten leaned back up and looked at her.

"Are we happy together?"

Rain smiled.

"More happy than you can ever imagine."

Rain's hearts ached as he lowered his head to the floor, his body shaking as he wept silently.

"Is there a way they can take one of the memories of me and put it into your subconscious?" Rain asked him. "So you won't actually remember me but unconsciously you will and be comforted by it."

"Yeah, that can be done," Ten said as he looked at the floor.

"Then ask them to do that so you'll have something to hope for the next four and a half years."

Ten looked up at her and smiled. He glanced down at her wedding ring, took her hand and stared at it silently while Rain rubbed his back.

"Do you love me?" Ten asked.

"More than life itself," Rain said.

Ten looked at her, there was a moment's pause and then he leaned in and caught her lips in a kiss. Rain eagerly returned it and opened her mouth letting her husband's former self snog her for several minutes. Afterwards, Rain laid her nose against his left cheek while she and Ten caressed each other's minds. She sensed a serenity fall over Ten while she did that and she ached knowing he would have to go back to a time when he didn't have her or the presence of his family's minds to comfort him. She figured Ten must have thought of that himself because she felt his arms tightening around her and the fear return to his mind.

"Shhhh, my love, it'll be alright," she said, trying to comfort him so the serenity would return. "You'll be okay. It won't be long until you meet me, I promise."

Ten chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I think I'm already starting to fall in love with you which could present a problem for me if you're not there," he said. "But after seeing into your memories and seeing the kind of person you are, I'm looking forward to being married to you."

"Good, I'm glad," Rain said as they rubbed each other's cheeks.

Ten noticed she was lost in thought for a moment.

"What is it?" he said.

"I was thinking, what if this has happened before?"

"How'd ya mean?" Ten asked.

"My husband told me that when you were in your fifth life, you met your current self after your TARDISes accidentally merged together."

Ten chuckled.

"Yeah, blimey, I'd forgotten about that."

"Well, that's still to come in your future only now it's reversed and you'll be meeting your fifth self instead of the other way around."

Ten considered that and nodded.

"Which means that time keeps repeating itself since you remember your tenth self saving the universe from destruction."

Ten nodded. She smiled.

"When we first met, you fell in love with me very quickly. I'm talking maybe a week or so before you finally confessed your love for me. What if my husband was in this exact same situation you are in and he asked to keep a memory of me in his subconscious like you want to and when he saw me, that memory helped him to fall in love with me?"

Ten grinned and shrugged.

"I mean, our friend, the one who allowed me to conceive Hope, brought us together but what if this memory helped it along. I mean, I was always kinda surprised at how fast you fell for me and maybe this is the reason."

Ten shrugged.

"Don't ask me, time is a strange thing," he said.

Rain chuckled.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey I think is the word for it."

Ten's eyes widened.

"Exactly! Wow, I like that! I'll have to remember that as well."

"Oh God, you mean I'm the one who gave you that phrase?" Rain said as Ten laughed. "Ugh, I better shut up now."

"No, no, keep talking. The more I sit here, the more I like what I see," Ten teased.

Rain's hearts leaped when he gazed at her and she recognized the tender look that her husband always gave her.

"I can see why the Trickster wanted to eliminate you from my lives. Even during this conversation I can tell that you're right for me and you'll make an excellent lives mate."

"Gee, I didn't realize I was being interviewed for the position."

Ten giggled.

"Well, I am very picky when it comes to who I let in my life," he said.

Rain raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Is that why we have four billion family members now?" she teased.

She laughed when Ten's eyes widened at that and she took his hand.

"Come with me, gotta show you something," she said. "I'm assuming you're not a prisoner and can move around."

"I better not be or I will raise a fuss," Ten said as he stood up.

She led him out the door and he walked beside her as she led him down a couple of corridors before they stopped outside a closed door. She peeked inside and opened it.

"This is our bedroom," she said.

She laughed when Ten leered at her followed by an impish grin.

"Already, Misses? Are we the sort of couple that go at it every hour on the hour," he said while she laughed.

"No, I have something I want to show you. Our family, all of them," she said as they walked inside.

She pointed to the large family portrait over their chest of drawers and Ten's mouth fell open.

"What? That's our family?" he said as she took the portrait down and handed it to him.

"Um, pretty much, some of them are very close friends but the majority of them have been adopted by us as family."

His eyes bulged and he pointed to someone in the photo.

"Wait…that looks like…"

"Sarah Jane? She's your sister and a Time Lady."

She grabbed his arm when he staggered back.

"Sarah, oh God, look at her. She's beautiful."

"Yes, she is. Um…let's see, you know Grace. We find her again and she's also a Time Lady and your sister. Jack becomes half a Time Lord, he stays immortal and he's your brother. Let's see…trying to think who else you know in this photo. Oh yes, Rose of course. Rose becomes a Time Lady and your sister."

Tears streamed down Ten's cheeks.

"And I know there're three versions of Rose, it's because two of them and four of you are from other universes. And there's Dex, he regenerated and he's the one with red hair in the back, and Clara and Mickey, he's also a Time Lord, and Jackie…"

"Oh no, not Jackie, please. She's not a Time Lady as well."

Rain nodded and laughed when Ten made a face.

"But…you and she get along great. Don't worry, she doesn't travel with you, she became a Time Lady after Rose did so she could be with her."

"But isn't that Pete Tyler? Pete Tyler's dead, I saw him die when a car hit him," Ten said. "Wait, is that Pete from another universe then?"

Rain nodded and the Doctor shook his head.

"Blimey, this is gonna be one hell of an interesting life, I can just tell," he said while she laughed.

"I think everyone else you haven't met yet," Rain said as they looked at the photo. "But just think, four and a half years and this phase of your life begins. I mean, they won't all come at once but you'll eventually find the happiness and peace you've been looking for all your lives."

She sighed contentedly when Ten came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Ten glanced at the chest of drawers and grabbed another smaller photo.

"That's us and our children," Rain said to him while he looked at it. "Dex, Jenny, Emi and Tara and in front of us are Sokanon, Chaska and Namid, our triplets."

Ten chuckled as he stared at Chaska.

"He looks like me except he has your skin and hair color."

"I know, bizarre huh?" she teased.

"Very," Ten teased back.

He put that photo up and took another one off the dresser.

"That's you and your personal clone, Alan. You're very close to him."

"How do you tell us apart? I mean, apart from the fact I just regenerated, how did you tell us apart?"

Rain snorted.

"Trust me, you two act nothing alike," she said while Ten chuckled. "And over time, everyone just knows who was who. Alan always wears t-shirts anyway. He rarely wears suits like yours so that also helped but even your counterparts from the other universes don't act exactly like you. Trust me, it's not that hard to tell."

"But…Alan…he didn't regenerate, yeah? So now you're living with my eleventh incarnation and yet he still has this body. Does it hurt seeing him knowing that's what I used to look like?"

Rain smiled and leaned back into him.

"No, it took a bit of time but I've grown to love your eleventh body as much as this one. Besides, I don't want Alan. He's waaaaaay too hyper and weird. Rose can have him, trust me."

"So Alan is married to Rose?"

"Yes, the clones are married to all the Roses and Theta who is your counterpart is married to a wonderful woman named Frankie and Amato, your other counterpart, is single at the moment."

"Let me guess, you're trying to find someone for him."

She giggled.

"Um…some of the family members are, but five years ago, he became himself again after being the Valeyard for a couple of centuries and he's still trying to work through that."

Ten swallowed hard and Rain sensed his fear upon hearing that.

"You…you do sorta become the Valeyard but not by choice. The Valeyard captures you and enslaves you but…that's how we meet because he sends you to kill Alan and you meet us in Beijing while we're traveling the world."

"So another villain manages to take control of me and turn me into an assassin. Blimey, I'm getting old now. I never used to be that thick."

"But it turns out alright, this magical friend of ours helps you and that's how you meet me so good does come out of it."

"Well, if it leads me to you, bring on the mind control then!" he said while she laughed.

They set the photos down on the dresser and Ten turned her around. Rain smiled as he stroked her long hair and gave her butterfly kisses on her forehead and cheeks.

"I would ask you to wait for me but I s'pose that won't be a problem," Ten said as he caressed her cheeks.

"No, I'm pretty much destined to be in your life, you're stuck with me, Thete."

"Thete?" Ten said amused.

"Yeah, I thought Doctor was kinda odd when we first met so I asked if I could call you by a private name and you allowed me to call you Thete but I'm the only one who can and only when no one else is around."

"Good because I don't like Theta or Thete," he said to her.

"I know and that's why you won't let anyone else call you Thete. With me, you know that I won't use it mockingly like some people did at the academy."

"Blimey, you know a lot about me."

"Yeah, well we end up talking an awful lot," Rain said.

She sighed when Ten pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I s'pose I should go. My Rose is in my TARDIS and sooner or later, she'll wander off and come looking for me," he said.

"Yeah, I know all about her tendency to wander off," Rain said.

Ten smiled at her. He kissed her lips.

"I'm glad you were able to call on your family to stop me from hurting or killing you so I have a future to look forward to," he murmured.

"I'm glad too," Rain whispered.

Ten kissed her tenderly for a moment while Rain once more soaked in the old familiar scent of his tenth life. Then reluctantly, Ten broke apart, took her hand and kissed it.

"Come, my future love, it's time for me to go back to where I came from," he said.

Rain nodded. Ten kissed her cheek and sent love into her mind when her eyes misted up. Then, squeezing her hand, the two of them walked out the door and Rain closed it behind her.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hamish MacBeth, starring Robert Carlyle was on the BBC from 1995-1998.

Chapter Twenty-Six

Chained to the wall was a twenty foot tall dragon with gold scales and large golden wings. The six legs scraped the ground while the crystal green eyes shined in the torchlight and the chain clanked as it shook its head.

"Auroraalla," Jamie whispered as he placed the torch in the holder and the dragon looked at him. Sniffing the air, the dragon moved closer and blinked.

"_Jamie, is that you?" _Auroraalla asked and he gulped.

"Aye, it's me," he said.

"_Your scent is different." _

"That's because I grew into a man," he said and hoped that she believed him.

"_I am glad to see you again, Dragon Knight," _she said, bowing her head.

"I have missed you," he said when he reached out and touched the soft scales. "Why are you chained?"

"_Maia put me in chains after you left. She said it was to keep me safe."_

"Well, I can fix that!" he said when he removed the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the chains. "Now, this might make your ears ring a bit." Turning the sonic screwdriver on, he watched as the chains unlocked and fell to the ground and she shook her head back and forth. Taking a few steps forward, Auroraalla gently bumped Jamie in the chest and he placed the sonic screwdriver back in the sporran.

"_Thank you, Jamie,"_

"You're welcome. The next thing we have tae do it figure out how tae get you out of here."

"_Allow me." _she said and Jamie backed away from her. There was enough room for Auroraalla to turn as she walked to the back of the room, turned and smashed her tail against the wall. The room shook as he ducked to get out of the way of the falling rocks and stones and coughed as the dust filled the air.

"Mebbe this wasnae such a good idea," he whispered as the dust grew thicker and the stones and rocks continued to fall around his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Theta said when the castle started shaking and the chandeliers swung on the iron chains.

"Are we under attack?!" Adam asked while Maia ran into the hallway and they looked at her.

"What's going on?" Theta asked.

"I do not know," she said.

"Where is Jamie?! What have you done with him?" Frazer demanded.

"Keep a civil tongue, Squire!" she shouted when she yelped and was pinned against the wall. Cameron walked closer as she tried to get free and his eyes flared in a white light.

"Where is he?!" he growled and her mouth fell open.

"Y-you are a demon!" she stuttered and he slight smiled.

"More like a right bastard," he said and Theta placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go," Theta said when Cameron sighed and let her go, dropping her to the floor. Reaching out with his hand, he helped Maia stand up and she wrapped her arms around his arm. Cameron moved closer as she placed her face against Theta's arm and Theta gave him a stern look. "I said knock it off."

"Where is Jamie?" Adam asked softly and she looked at him. Sighing, she snapped her finger when the vanished then appeared in front of the iron door. The iron door has been torn off its hinges as they carefully walked inside and Theta removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, turning it on. The blue light cut through the dust as they walked along then stopped and saw the large hole in the wall.

"No," she whispered when she saw the chains on the floor and they looked at her.

"What was in here?" Theta asked and she saw the anger in his eyes.

"She shouldn't have left. Now we are all in danger," she whispered and Theta turned her to him and held her upper arms tightly in his hands.

"Who are you talking about?!"

"Auroraalla."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marion sat on the jump seat as she watched the rotor moving behind the glass and sighed. River had taken the children into the park room while the others took a look around and the TARIDS made sure that none of them got lost. Suddenly the screen beeped as she stood up and walked to the console, pushing the button. Frankie's face appeared on the screen as she smiled at Marion and Marion smiled back.

"Have our wayward husbands, Cameron, Jamie and Frazer come back yet?" she asked.

"Nope, they're still out there somewhere."

"Damn!"

"The good news is that they haven't sent an S.O.S. so they have to be ok."

"That's true."

"How was the recital?"

"It was amazing. The Doctor was almost in tears while Chas was playing and Jenna got misty eyed while Donald played Danny Boy."

"Oh, I asked Zoe why she didn't want to go and she said that she and Cam wanted to work on the project."

"Yeah, she told me the same thing."

"Is everything ok? You look a little worried," Marion asked and Frankie told her about the Doctor. "He is going to be ok, yeah?"

"I think so. Hold on," Frankie said then the screen went blank then came back on. "That was Alan. He said that the Trickster had gotten hold of the Doctor in his tenth life and tried to get him to kill Rain."

"What?!" she asked with a stunned look on her face.

"It's ok. They were able to stop him from killing her and removed the necklace the Trickster was using to control the Doctor. He's resting and seems to be fine. Just to be on the safe side, Martha, Grace and I are going to run some tests."

"I'll tell Theta and Adam when they get back and we'll come straight home."

"Ok. Oh, I asked Alan to help me pick out some puppies for Adam and Jamie. Got any ideas what they might like?"

"Adam always fancied Irish Wolfhounds and Jenna said that she and Jamie like West White Highlands."

"You sure you want a big dog?"

"Yeah, one of our neighbors had an Irish wolfhound and Adam and I used to doggie sit when they were away."

"I'll see if they have any. Me, I like Westies. They are so cute!"

"Yeah, Jenna said that she wanted one after seeing that little Westie on Hamish MacBeth."

"Wasn't that the cop show with Robert Carlyle?"

"Yep, I loved that show!"

"I did, too. Well, I'm off to do some puppy shopping. Call me when they come back."

"I will," Marion said when the screen went blank and she sat back on the jump seat, wondering where Theta, Adam, Cameron, Jamie and Frazer were. "Where are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wind whistled in his ears while Jamie watched the top of the trees coming closer and pulled harder on the reins. Auroraalla still wore a saddle and reins as he arched back on the saddle and hoped that the words he used to make his Auroraalla to level out were the same ones the Doctor's Jamie used.

"Creag an tuire!" shouted Jamie, closing his eyes, when Auroraalla's head rose and she leveled out, soaring over the top of the trees. He felt his stomach sink as he opened his eyes and looked down. A blur of green sailed by as he looked at the back of her head and laughed.

"_That was fun. Would you like to go higher?" _Auroraalla said and he nodded. As she rose higher in the sky, he laughed as the wind roared in his ears and hooked the reins on the saddle horn. Slowly, he spread his arms out then placed his head back and howled. Auroraalla laughed and Jamie took the reins in his hands. He watched the scenery changing as they flew through the air and Auroraalla titled slowly left or right. Jamie saw some clouds in front of them when Auroraalla flew into them and the world disappeared. A fine mist covered them as they soared through the clouds and Jamie was stunned, watching the lighting crackling in the distance. Holding his hand out, he watched as the cloud vapor slid through his fingers and his hearts thundered in his chest. She flew out of the clouds when she circled around the trees then hovered near the balcony of a stone castle and he slid off her back.

"Where are we?"

"_This is Maia's castle," _she said and he nodded.

"Thanks for the ride,"

"_It was my pleasure," _she said then flew away and he stood on the balcony, watching her sail around to the back of the castle and placed his hands on the railing. He heard the sound of footsteps when he turned around and saw Maia, Theta, Adam, Cameron and Frazer running toward him.

"What have you done?" Maia demanded, grabbing hold of him.

"Let go of me!" he said and knocked her hands away.

"Do you have any idea what has just happened?!"

"Aye, I freed Auroraalla."

"You stupid fool! You have ruined everything!"

"Is that anyway tae talk tae your master?!" Frazer asked and she glared at him.

"You have been warned!" she growled as her hands started glowing but she found that she couldn't raise her arms and looked at Cameron. His eyes were glowing as his hair floated around his head and he snarled at her. "Release me, Demon!"

"Right, everyone calm down!" Theta said as he held his hands up and Cameron blinked, releasing Maia. "Now, why are you so upset that Jamie released Auroraalla?"

"Who is Auroraalla?" Cameron asked when Auroraalla slowly rose up behind Jamie and Cameron's eyes went wide. "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh, THAT'S Auroraalla!" Jamie turned around when he smiled and Auroraalla looked at them.

"_Jamie, who are these men?" _she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"This is Adam, Cameron, Frazer and…" Jamie said when Auroraalla sniffed the air then her head moved closer to Theta.

"_Doctor?" _she asked and Theta smiled.

"Hello, Auroraalla," he said and gently patted her nose.

"Wait, YOU are his wee clever chappie?!" Maia said with wide eyes.

"I am one version of him," Theta said and Auroraalla gently bumped his head with her nose.

"I do not understand."

"And I'm not going to explain it to you. Now, why did you lock her up?"

"If you come with me, I will explain," Maia said as she pointed to the doorway and they looked at Theta. Nodding, he followed her as Maia walked inside the castle and Adam, Cameron and Frazer walked behind him. Jamie stood near the railing while Auroraalla nudged his back and he reached back to pat her nose.

"_Don't you want to know what she has to say?" _she asked.

"No, Um, can you give me a little privacy?" he asked as she nodded and flew away. Jamie stood against the railing when he reached into the sporran and removed his cell phone. He wanted to call Jenna and tell her what happened but he needed to talk to the other Jamie and pushed the buttons. He waited while the ringing filled his ear and tapped his foot.

"Hello?" the other Jamie said.

"Hello," Jamie said.

"What do you want?"

"I need tae ask you something. Have you ever been tae Draco?" Jamie asked when he heard the other Jamie sigh and turned, looking out at the trees spreading out before him.

"Aye, I have. Why do you ask?" he asked and Jamie told him what was going on. "Oh, bugger, does she know that you're not me?"

"Not yet. So, how did you end up becoming the Dragon Knight?"

"It was when we were traveling with Victoria…"

"Victoria? Dinnae you mean Zoe?"

"No, you were there with Zoe?"

"Aye, it was right after we met her on Space Station W3."

"Oh, well, we landed on Draco and just as Victoria and I walked out of the TARDIS, it disappeared."

"The Doctor left you there?"

"I don't think it was on purpose. We wandered around when we were found by these men. They took us to this citadel and that's where I met Maia"

"What is she?"

"She is a very powerful sorceress. Now, Kennalar, he was their leader, wasn't too happy having strangers in his kingdom so he…"

"He wanted tae kill you but she talked him into testing you tae see if you were a dragon rider."

"How did you know?"

"He did the same tae me when I met him."

"So, you flew on Auroraalla?"

"Aye, I did."

"Is she still alive?"

"Aye, she is. I had to tell her that the reason I smelt different was because I grew into a man."

"Now, the ruler of the citadel was this powerful wizard and he tried to control their world with his drago. It was this terrifying beastie that…"

"Hold it. Are you talking about the keeper of the guardians?"

"Who?"

"The Drago was the keeper of the guardians. These wee dragons that were able to power the machine that shifted Draco from one end of the system tae the other."

"No, Maia's mistress, Frennella, was the keeper of the guardians."

"But they were wee dragons."

"No, they were regular size dragons."

"Who is the Dragon Knight?"

"According to Maia, he was this all powerful dragon rider that rises up when evil roamed the land. The last Dragon Knight died trying to defeat the wizard and she gave me the golden armor he wore. When Kennalar kidnapped Victoria, I put the armor on and we battled while Frennella and the guardians battled the wizard and the drago. Not sure what happened but the wizard and the drago were destroyed and Kennalar got away. The Doctor came back a few days later and we left."

"Blimey," Jamie said then told him what happened and brushed the hair out his eyes.

"Do you know why she's so upset that you let Auroraalla go?"

"No," he said when he turned and saw Theta standing in the doorway. "But I think we're about to find out."

"Ok," the other Jamie said when Jamie ended the call, flipped the cell phone shut and placed the cell phone in his sporran. Walking to Theta, they walked inside the castle and the doors slowly closed behind them.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Alan, Rose, John and Amato looked up when Rain and Ten came into the med bay room.

"I'm ready, if you lot wanna clean my mind. I just ask that you leave one image of Rain inside my subconscious so I'll know who she is when the time comes to meet her."

"Oho, smitten with my sister already, eh?" Alan said, walking over to them.

"We've gotten to know each other," Ten said with a grin. "I figure I better start liking her since I'm supposedly gonna marry her one day."

"Good man and we'll certainly honor your request. However, we need to make a quick diversion before you go back to your TARDIS."

"Oh really? Where?" Ten said.

"New Gallifrey."

Ten's eyes bulged out and Rain squeezed his hand.

"You mean I'm gonna see this new Gallifrey with my own eyes?" Ten said, his voice trembling slightly.

Alan patted him on the shoulder.

"Yes but only because Frankie, Martha and Grace want to have a once over before you're released back into your own time. They're all mother hens, you know."

"Grace? My Grace…I mean the Grace I knew in my eighth life?" the Doctor said.

"The very same and Martha, you'll meet her in about a year and Frankie is your counterpart's wife. They're all doctors and they care for you a great deal so they want to make sure there are no ill effects from the amulet that could reverberate back to our Doctor. So if you don't mind, we'll bring you back here, of course, so your Rose is none the wiser. Just a quick trip."

"Do I mind seeing the new Gallifrey? Hell no, take me now!" Ten said while everyone laughed.

Rain squeezed his hand and he followed Alan and his brothers to the console room.

"You'll forgive the absence of your actual self," Alan said as they walked. "He's hiding in the back room so he won't accidentally touch you and cause a paradox. You wanna know what he looks like though. Picture Amato here with more hair."

They walked into the console room and Ten and Rain stood back while the others worked the controls. Rain noticed Ten's grin.

"What?"

"All these Time Lords and Ladies, it's wonderful," he said.

Rain put his arm around him and he held her close while the rotor started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten stepped outside when Alan opened the door and let him through. He frowned as he looked around the garage.

"Wait, what is this?" he said as Rain came up beside him.

"The garage of your home," Alan said as the others came out and he shut the door.

"I have a home?" Ten said as the others laughed.

"Yes, you married Rain and went domestic," Alan said. "Now your other self is still inside and he'll be in there until you're gone. So come inside and see your house on New Gallifrey."

Rain squeezed his hand when he saw the gleeful look on his face. Alan opened the door and they stepped inside. Ten was like a little boy at Christmas as he looked around the house. He grinned when the corgis, Speck and Alice ran up to him.

"That's your dog, Elizabeth," Alan said, pointing to the corgi on the right. "That's Rain's dog, Anne. That's Rose's dog, Alice and this little one is my baby, Speck. And over there on the sofa is Amato's cat, Frobisher."

"Frobisher?" Ten said to Amato.

Amato shrugged.

"Alan suggested it, I figured it was as good a name as any," he said while Ten chuckled.

He knelt down to the dogs.

"Oooh, they're brilliant!" Ten said, rubbing their fur while they jumped up and licked his arms and face.

Ten sensed someone watching him and glanced up. His hearts stopped when he saw the triplets on the other side of the room and Rain put a hand on his shoulder as he stood up.

"I told Frankie to explain who you were to them," Alan said.

"Daddy?" Namid said as they came over to Ten.

Ten grinned from ear to ear.

"S'pose so, at least I will be in future," he said to them.

Ten grew misty eyed when the three of them encircled him and he looked at all of them.

"We're glad you're okay, Daddy," Sokanon said.

"Thanks…who are you?"

"I'm Sokanon, this is Namid and Chaska," she said, pointing to her brother and sister.

Ten smiled warmly at them. He glanced up when Christopher came into the room.

"This is my son, Christopher," Alan said.

"Whoa, past version of my uncle, cool!" Christopher said, walking towards him.

"So I'm an uncle as well?" Ten said while everyone laughed and nodded.

He smiled at Rose.

"Yours?" he asked her.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Rose said as Alan put an arm around her.

Christopher came over to him and he smiled as he put a hand on his shoulder. He noticed someone else coming into the room and his eyes widened when he saw Grace followed by Martha and Frankie.

"Doctor Holloway, we meet again!" Ten said while everyone laugh.

"Yeah, nice to see you again, even though I've seen you for the past two centuries," Grace said while they laughed harder.

They walked over and the children parted to let them through.

"Hi, I'm Martha Jones, you're gonna meet me in about a year," she said, shaking his hand.

"I'm looking forward to it," Ten said.

"And I'm Frankie. I'm Theta's wife. He's not here, he's on Draco with several of our family members but it's nice to meet you."

"And you," Ten said.

"If you don't mind going back into the TARDIS, we wanna run a scan on you just to make sure you're alright," Frankie added.

"Not at all," Ten said.

While he followed them back into the TARDIS, Alan stopped Amato.

"I'll keep an eye on him but let everyone know he's here, I'm sure a few others will want to see him," he said to Amato.

"Gotcha," Amato said.

Alan patted him on the shoulder and followed Rain and the children as they went inside the TARDIS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor was lying on his bed inside his bedroom in the TARDIS reading a book. He glanced up and smiled when the door opened and Sokanon, Chaska and Namid peeked their heads in.

"Hello, my darlings, how are things progressing with the other me?"

"They're in the med bay checking him out, Daddy," Namid said as they walked in.

"Good."

"And Amato's bringing over a few more people so he can see them," Sokanon said.

"I hope he realizes that he's gonna get his memory altered after all this," the Doctor said as his children sat down on the bed beside him.

"Is that what happened to you, Daddy?" Sokanon said.

"Happened to me? You mean the Trickster taking control of my mind? I don't think so."

"How do you know if you had your memory altered too?" Chaska said.

"Yeah, Mummy was saying to us that the other Doctor wants them to leave a memory of her inside his subconscious so he won't forget her and she said she thought maybe that happened with you too and that's why you fell in love with her so fast," Namid said.

They giggled when their father's eyes widened.

"Well, gee, never thought about that before. I always figured it was Imiko drawing us together but if I did go through this and had my memories of what happened taken away…blimey, I think your mum might be on to something here. It always did shock me how fast I fell in love with her. Ooooh, my babies, time is a very funny thing," he said.

Sokanon giggled.

"We're not babies, we're teenagers," she said.

"No, you're babies. You'd be teenagers if you were human but you're not," the Doctor said. "Gallifreyans become teenagers when they reach one hundred and thirty or so."

"Okay, I'll pretend I'm human then," Sokanon said.

She giggled when the Doctor tickled her.

"Sorry, my darling, doesn't work like that. Besides why are you rushing things? The reason why human children grow up faster is because they have shorter life spans. Most humans die before they reach the age of ninety but at ninety years old I was still considered a child. And mentally you are still children, that's why you still call me Daddy and mum, Mummy. Actually, I kinda prefer that anyway. I don't like Dad or Father, sounds a bit too formal for me. But that's why I won't let you call yourself teenagers. The only reason you think you're a teenager at fifteen is because you've been to Earth and your mum and most of your family were human once."

He chuckled.

"Actually, I think it's funny because most of your family thought the same way even after they became Gallifreyan. Your Uncle Alan was the exception, he was half human but he still had enough of a Time Lord mind to know he was a kid, which is why for the longest time, he acted childish. And your Mummy Rose was always flustered about how immature he was even though technically she was a baby too. I thought it was hilarious. Alan's grown up a bit but he's technically a young adult now and still has a bit of the kid in him. Same for your Uncles John and Adam. But you lot, you're teeny tiny infants, you won't even become toddlers till around age forty five or so. So sorry, you're my babies right now. Actually, thank God you are because I'm dreading the moment you hit one hundred and thirty and the teenage angst kicks in. I notice all of you want to spend all your time with me and your mum too. That's also part of it. You're newborns so you stay by your parents. That's another thing that tickled me. For two centuries, every one of our family and friends except for me and Jack and Theta were below adult age and for two centuries we lived nearly side by side because unconsciously everyone needed to be close to everyone else since they were kids. Now that most of our family members are past adulthood, we're starting to move farther apart and we're not nose to nose with each other."

He sighed and smiled up at his children.

"Anyway, that's a small lesson on why you should stop thinking of yourselves as teenagers when you're not," he said to them. "You may look human but you're not."

He glanced over when Rain peeked inside the room.

"Look who's hiding," Rain said while the children giggled.

"Look who's managed to pull themselves away from my former self," he said with a wink as she came inside.

"Your former self is busy being wowed by all our relatives," Rain said as she came and sat down on the bed beside Chaska. "The rest of your children are here along with your mum, Sarah Jane, Jack…he's over the moon right now."

"I bet, pity he'll have to have it all taken away from him soon," the Doctor said. "What about his health? Is he fit as a fiddle?"

"Yup, the rejuvenator healed him completely and now he's actually looking at it to see how it works," Rain said.

They laughed when the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"We're never gonna get that man outta our TARDIS," he said. "Tell them though when they take him back that they have to find his Rose and take out the memory of seeing you as well."

"I will," Rain said.

"And this lot is gonna have to give us some alone time tonight so we can have our dinner," the Doctor said, gesturing to the children.

"Aw, Daddy, we wanna do something with you," Namid said.

"You will. I promise we'll go somewhere after I have dinner with your mum. I'm not neglecting you. I'm just trying to squeeze in as much as I can during these three days. In the meantime, I want you to go with Alan and Rose and do something with them and we'll call you when it's safe for you to come back."

He gave them all kisses after they reluctantly agreed.

"Listen to them, they think I'm just gonna run back over to the other universe without spending time with them," he said to Rain. "I just got done telling them the reasons why they were still kids and what do you know, they're doing all this kiddy whining."

He giggled when they pretended to whine some more and then sat up.

"Well, I think the time has come to send Tenny back home so he can get on with his life and we can get on with ours, eh?" he said to them.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Jamie and Theta walked inside the large chamber and Maia stood near a large stone fireplace. Two dragon heads were carved on the ends of the mantle and a large fire crackled behind the iron fire screen. A large portrait of Frennella hung over the mantel and they notice her flawless beauty and long white hair. Her eyes were scarlet and she wore a long sapphire blue, low cut gown.

"Blimey," Theta whispered when his cell phone vibrated and he removed it from his pocket. I NEED TO TALK TO ALL OF YOU – FRANKIE was on the screen as he looked at Maia and sighed. "Adam, Frazer, Cameron, we need to go."

"No, you cannot leave!" Maia pleaded, grabbing onto Jamie's arm.

"We're just going out into the hallway," he said as she let go of Jamie and they walked out into the hallway while he closed the doors behind him.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked when Theta placed a finger up and flipped open the cell phone. He pushed the buttons and rocked back and forth on his heels. He heard a click when he smiled and leaned against the wall.

"Hello?" Frankie asked and he smiled.

"Hello, Pretty Lady," Theta asked and both Adam and Cameron pretended to choke themselves and he flipped them off.

"Turn your video on," she said when he pushed the button and looked at Ten looking back at him.

"Hi Alan," Theta said and Ten blinked.

"I'm not Alan," he said.

"John?"

"Nope," he said when Frankie appeared next to him and told him what was going on. Theta's hearts hurt wondering if they had told him why he had to regenerate then he smiled and softly laughed. "So, you're Theta, hunh?"

"Yep, is my wife treating you ok?"

"Oh, yeah, she's a peach!"

"I always thought so."

"Who are you talking to?" Cameron asked when he looked at the screen and smiled. "Hi Alan."

"I'm not Alan or John," Ten said then quickly explained and Cameron laughed. "You must be Frankie's genius little brother."

"How did you know?"

"I showed him a picture of you, you git!" Frankie said.

"Adam?" Theta said when he tossed him his cell phone to him and Adam looked at the screen.

"Alan?" Adam asked and Ten shook his head then explained who he was and what was going on. "Whoa."

"So, you're Alan's counterpart, eh?" Ten asked.

"Yep, but I'm the more mature one," Adam said with a smile while Jamie walked closer and looked at the screen.

"Jamie?" Ten asked and tears crept into his eyes.

"Aye," Jamie said while Ten introduced himself and told Jamie what happened. "Och, that's amazing. Did they tell you that your Jamie is working with Jack at Torchwood?"

"No, they didn't. Guess that's another thing I'm going to have to forget."

"Dad, who are you talking to?" Frazer asked as Jamie took the cell phone and showed Frazer who was on the screen. "Hi Uncle Alan or Uncle John."

"I'm neither of them," Ten said as he told Frazer what happened and Frazer smiled. "Why did you call Jamie "Dad"? Are you his son?"

"Yep," Frazer said then told Ten how he helped Jamie adopt Frazer and his brothers and sister and Ten's eyes went wide.

"Just how big is this family of mine?" he asked and Theta took the cell phone.

"It's really big and still growing," he said and Ten laughed.

"Yeah, Rain and Frankie told me about the new babies. What is your new daughter's name?"

"Her name is going to be Faith Clara Ti'min'yi."

"You named her after my mother, too?"

"She adopts me, my brother, Alan, Amato and John."

"Ah, well it's a lovely name even if you named her "Faith" twice."

"So? You gave Rain the nickname "Latara" which means rain in Gallifreyan," Theta said then cupped his mouth.

"I do? Got to remember that when I see her again!" Ten said and Theta rolled his eyes. "Can I ask you why you chose to use Theta as a name? I couldn't stand that nickname."

"I never liked it either but Frankie said it sounds sexy so…."

"Ah, well, Martha is giving me the "get off the bloody phone so we can fiddle with your memories" look so I best let you get back to whatever it is you're doing."

"Right," Theta said as Ten waved at them and they waved back. Theta ended the call then clicked the cell phone shut and placed it in his pocket. Nodding, they headed for the doors when Theta opened the doors and they walked back inside the chamber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of humming filled the air when Daisy materialized and the doors opened. Alan, Rose and Marion walked outside while the cool breeze blew through their hair and Alan slid his arm around Marion's shoulders. Frankie had asked Jack to use the manipulator so Marion could come and pick out their new puppy and Alan had taken her to Dublin. Ten was shocked when they met and was angry when she told him about how her Jackie and Pete abandoned them after she, Adam, James and River became Time Lords and Time Ladies. They walked across the dirt road to the gate and CONNOLLY PUPPY FARM was painted on the sign arched over the gate.

"After you," Alan said with a bow after he opened the gate and they laughed. Walking down the dirt path, they came to a one story brick ranch house when the door opened and a handsome young man with wavy, bleached blonde hair came out of the house and looked at them. Standing five feet seven inches in height, he wore a brown leather jacket, a red tee shirt, a brown belt, tight jeans and work boots and a brown leather cord with tiny beads hung around his neck.

"Can I help you?" Rory Connolly asked while the sunlight danced his blue eyes and Rose looked at Marion.

"_Cor, he's gorgeous!" _Rose thought after placing up a privacy block and Marion nodded.

"Yep, my sister-in-law would like to see your puppies," Alan said and Rory smiled.

"_Oh, I'm melting." _Marion thought and Rose nodded.

"Sure, come on in," Rory said as he looked at Marion and Rose then smiled wider. "Twins, eh?"

"Yeah, they are," Alan said with a slight growl and Rory laughed.

"Take it easy, Mate, I was just looking," Rory said when they walked inside the house and looked around. The walls were done in a light oak paneling and framed photographs of Rory and some Irish Wolfhounds hung on the walls. "I'm Rory, by the way."

"I'm Marion, this is Rose and that's Alan. So, you show dogs as well as sell them?" Marion asked.

"Yep, I won the last five shows this year with my dogs," Rory said with pride and she smiled at him.

Shelves of dog and puppy food, vitamins, toys, books and supplies stood against the wall on the other side of the room and a counter with a computer sat at the center of the room. A ceiling fan hung from the ceiling and a door leading into the kitchen was at the back of the room. The sounds of barking filled the air as Rory led them to the counter and walked around to the other side, looking down at the teddy bear lying on the floor.

"Steven?!" Rory called as he looked at the doorway to the kitchen and placed the teddy bear on the counter. They watched as a three year old boy ran out of the kitchen and he had wavy brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like a mini version of Rory and was wearing a blue tee shirt with Mickey Mouse on the front, a black belt, jeans and blue converse and some of his hair stuck up on the top of his head.

"Yes, Daddy?" he asked and Rory picked him up, handing him the teddy bear. "Who are they?"

"These nice people want to adopt one of the puppies."

"No, they're mine!" Steven said and Rory rolled his eyes.

"He thinks all of the puppies are his," he said and Steven placed his head on Rory's shoulder.

"How old are you?" Marion asked as Steven held up three fingers and she gave him a shocked look that made him giggle.

"Why don't you go to Room Three and pick out a puppy for them?" Rory asked when he placed Steven down and Steven nodded, running down the hallway. Rory nodded as they went down the hallway and the barking grew louder.

"Um, not to be nosy but where's his mum?" Rose asked and Rory sighed.

"She ran off with my best mate when Steven was two months old. She left a note telling me that she couldn't handle being a mum or a wife."

"That's terrible," Marion said.

"Eh, easy come, easy go as my old man would say. Now, this is the nursery where we keep the newborns," Rory said, pointing to the room on the left. "This is the room where we keep the mothers so they can nurse and this is Room Three!"

Walking inside a room sectioned off with several plastic gates, they heard the sound of the puppies yipping and barking and Marion and Rose smiled. The walls were a light blue color and posters of puppies of different breeds hung on the walls. Marion walked to the gates as the puppies played with the toys, playfully fought with each other, slept, ate or jumped against the gates and she tried to figure out which one Adam would like. She felt someone tug her sleeve when she looked down and Steven looked up at her.

"Want to see Clover?" he asked and took her hand, leading her to the gate to the left. Looking at the puppy lying on the blue blanket, Marion saw that the puppy's ears were lopsided and Steven pulled on her sleeve. "Daddy says that no one wants her 'cause of her ears."

"That doesn't seem fair," Marion said while Rory walked closer and reached over the gate and picked Clover up.

"Most of my customers want perfections. When I get a misfit, I usually sell them to pet stores or to friends but no one wants her," Rory said and Marion patted Clover's head.

"That's shameful. We had two pure bred Huskies that were misfits. One of them was blind in one eye and the other was missing a leg," Rose said.

"And I like her lopsided ears," Marion said while Rory handed her the puppy and she held it close to her chest.

"And I think Adam will like her, too," Alan said and Rory looked at them.

"You'll be taking her then?" he asked and Marion nodded. "Ok, let's go do the paper work."

Nodding, they left the room while Marion held onto Clover and smiled while the puppy licked her fingers. After doing the paper work and getting the puppy supplies, they said good-bye to Rory and Steven and headed back to where they had left Daisy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam stood near the fireplace while Maia poured the tea into the china teacups when his cell phone vibrated and he removed it from his pocket. He looked at the screen when he saw a puppy with lopsided ears looking at him and he smiled.

HER NAME IS CLOVER. SHE'S AN IRISH WOLFHOUND. DO YOU LIKE HER?

YEP, BUT WHAT'S WITH THE EARS?

SHE WAS BORN THAT WAY. IS THAT A PROBLEM?

HELL NO!

ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET?

I THINK WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED.

DO YOU THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA FOR THE REST OF THE FAMILY TO COME HOME?

YEP, IS JACK GOING TO USE THE MANIPULATOR TO TAKE THEM HOME?

NO, JOHN'S GOING TO PICK THEM UP WITH HIS TARDIS.

OK, I'LL TELL THETA.

LOVE YOU.

LOVE YOU BACK!

Adam ended the call then placed the cell phone back in his pocket and smiled with a nod as Maia handed him one of the china cups. The cell phone vibrated again as he sighed and placed the china tea cup on the table, taking the cell phone out. He flicked it open when he saw a picture of a very angry Alan and smiled.

YOURS IS BIGGER THAN MINE!

ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY PUPPY OR MY TACKLE? FACE IT, OLD PUPPY POOP, YOU BOUGHT A RAT!

MY CHEWIE WOOIE IS NOT A RAT!

OK, WHATEVER, THANKS FOR TAKING THEM TO GET OUR PUPPIES.

NO PROBLEM. JUST TAKE CARE, OK?

WILL DO!

Ending the call, he snapped the cell phone shut and placed the cell phone in his pocket. He walked over to Theta when he told him that John was going to take the others home and he nodded then looked at Maia.

"So, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Theta asked when Maia sat down on one of the high back chairs and sighed, brushing some hair from her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The grass blew in the breeze while Daisy materialized and the doors opened. Alan, Frankie and Jenna walked outside as Marion followed them and had Clover on a red leash. Clover sniffed the grass when she peed and Marion smiled at her.

"Good girl," she said, patting Clover's head and Alan rolled his eyes.

Taking Frankie's hand, they walked down the trail when Marion led Clover back into Daisy and the doors closed behind her. After walking for a few minutes, they came to the gate and LILY'S WESTIES and two little West White Highland dogs wearing kilts were painted on the sign over the gate. Opening the gate, Alan led the way as Frankie and Jenna looked around and headed for the two story house. Walking up the steps to the porch, Alan rang the bell when the inner door opened and a woman with pure white hair looked at them.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Alan and these are my sister-in-law, Francine, and my niece, Jenna. Jenna would like to buy one of your puppies as a present for her husband," Alan said and Jenna nodded.

"I'm Lily. Lily MacShane. Come on in," Lily said as she opened the door and they walked inside the house. The living room was small with dark wood furniture and antiques as they looked around and a small cabinet had trophies, pictures and ribbon and Jenna smiled.

"That's quiet the collection," she said.

"Aye, my Dottie won her first trophy this year," Lily said as she pointed to the small trophy on the top shelf and Jenna nodded. She led them to the back of the house when she opened the door and they heard the yipping and barking coming from behind the fences. Jenna walked closer when she knelt down and several white faces looked at her and the tails wagged back and forth.

"Oh, this is going to be hard. They're all so cute," Jenna said and Lily smiled.

"Aye, this is a good batch. Well, almost," she said when Jenna looked at the puppy who was chewing on an old sock and he growled when one of the other puppies walked closer. "He's got a temper, that one."

The puppy looked at them when it walked closer and sat down, tilting his head to one side. Jenna smiled when she reached over to pat his head and he growled at her. She looked into his eyes when she smiled and saw a look she only saw in Jamie's eyes when he was mad.

"You are a true Highlander, eh?" she whispered as the puppy looked at her and she patted his head. He moved closer when she picked the puppy up then looked at Lily. "He's prefect."

"Are you sure, Lass? That one's a devil, he is."

"Nah, he's just a stubborn Highlander. Aren't you?" she asked and the puppy barked.

"Well, if that's the one you want…" Lily said as Jenna nodded and stood up. Leading them out of the room, they headed for the desk as Lily started the paper work and Jenna held the puppy in her arms with a smile on her face.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

After they showed Ten around New Gallifrey, John, Rain and Amato finally took him back to his own TARDIS.

"You'll have to call for your Rose as soon as we get inside," Amato said to Ten as he unlocked the door. "We need to take out the memory of her meeting Rain."

Ten smiled at Rain while she stood behind him.

"Seems a pity to part company from you so soon but at least I have something to look forward to in future," he said.

He opened the door and they saw his Rose sitting on the jump seat.

"Doctor, are you okay?" she said.

She pointed to Rain.

"She got inside here. She had a key and unlocked the door and I tried to stop her but she ran out."

"It's okay, Rose, it's fine. They're with me," Ten said to her.

Rose stared at John in shock.

"Um, why are there two of ya?" she said, pointing to him.

"Well, they're from the future, my future, which I accidentally got a peek at so now I'm afraid we'll both have to have those memories purged from our minds."

Rose gave them a fearful glance.

"Purge our memories?" she said.

"Only the memories that pertain to what happened here today," Amato said. "Which means the memory you have of seeing Rain. I promise It's completely safe. We're not gonna muck with your other memories. We're gonna put you and him to sleep and when you wake up, you'll be a bit confused about why you went to sleep but you'll remember nothing and soon you'll be on your way."

"Doctor?" Ten's Rose said as she cast a fearful glance at her.

"It's alright, Rose, trust me. They're telling the truth, we're not in any danger," he said soothingly.

Rose nodded and watched as Amato came up to her.

"Now I'm going to put my fingers on the sides of your head and then I'll put you to sleep before taking out the memories, okay?" he said gently.

Rose nodded. She glanced again at Ten who nodded encouragingly. Rose lay down on the jump seat and they watched as Amato put his fingers to her temples and sent her to sleep. As soon as she was unconscious and Amato was working on her, Ten turned to the others and gave them hugs.

"Thank you for showing me everything and letting me meet everyone even though I won't remember it," he said to them.

"I'm just glad you're alright," Rain said when he got to her.

"Same here, I'm glad your family stopped me before I did something to ya. I'm looking forward to meeting you again."

Rain smiled.

"Take care, my love, be careful," she whispered in his ear.

"You too, my lives mate," he whispered back in her ear. "I'll see you soon."

She kissed his cheek and stepped back. Ten lay on the floor and John knelt beside him. He put his fingers to his temples and sent him off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they took out all the memories, save one of Rain that they buried deep within Ten's subconscious, they left them sleeping inside the TARDIS and took their own TARDIS back to New Gallifrey. Once everyone was gone and the Doctor's house was empty, the Doctor kissed his wife's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Thought we could fix our dinner together," he said. "Just like we did that one day in our hotel room in Beijing."

"Gee, that mean you're gonna make couscous?" Rain teased as he led her towards the kitchen.

"Nah, I've gone beyond that. I now can microwave things!"

"Ooo, you're gonna give Gordon Ramsey a run for his money then," Rain said as the Doctor laughed.

Once they entered the kitchen, the Doctor turned Rain and put his arms around her waist.

"So, what did you and Tenny get up to, eh? Did you shag me when I wasn't looking?"

"No, I didn't shag you," Rain said while he grinned.

"No, he didn't call you into his room and throw you down on the floor for some hot sex?" the Doctor said innocently.

"And what if he had done that?" Rain said.

She laughed when he tightened his hold on her.

"I would have been jealous beyond belief!"

"Of yourself?"

"He's not me anymore, he's him and I'm me and I don't take kindly to him making moves on my wife! Good thing he got his mind altered so he doesn't come back here and take you away from me!"

"Oh, I don't know, a night with two different versions of my husband might be fun."

"Oh, you little minx, you'd love that, wouldn't ya?" the Doctor said as Rain laughed.

She sighed when he began to kiss and suck on her jugular vein.

"No, you belong to me and me alone," he whispered in her ear. "No sharing, not even with my former selves."

"What about Alan, supposedly he's my new husband now," Rain teased.

The Doctor snorted.

"Like you would have a three way with me and him," he said.

"Yeah, you're right; he's way too wild for me. I'll leave him with Rose," she said.

She sighed when he sucked and kissed her neck for a few more minutes before he nipped at her ear.

"I s'pose we should figure out what's for supper before we get too wrapped up in snogging," he said to her.

"Mmm, I think you're right. You might have to delay taking the kids somewhere until tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh blimey, I better not, they'd never forgive me," the Doctor said while she giggled.

They kissed each other on the lips before breaking apart and walking over to the cabinets to find something to eat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Right!" Alan said, flopping down on his sofa as his children gathered around him. "This is my house, my rules. Now! You will clean this house from top to bottom and I want it spotless or gruel and spankings shall be your reward. I'm going to watch Strictly Come Dancing in the meantime and if I hear the slightest noise that takes me away from my program, you will never live to see sixteen. Off ya go then, spit spot!"

He looked up at them when no one moved.

"Ahem, clean the house or gruel and spankings for you, spit spot!" he said, clapping his hands twice. "And bring me my chewie wooie, she needs lovin'."

"We wanna go somewhere, Daddy," Namid said.

"You are going somewhere. You're going around the house cleaning it, chop chop," he said, clapping his hands twice.

The children giggled while they stayed right where they were.

"Hearing problems?" Alan said while they laughed harder. "I thought I gave an order in my own house and since my word is law here, chop…chop!"

"You don't frighten us, Daddy," Chaska said.

"I don't?"

They giggled and shook their heads.

"ROSE!" Alan bellowed.

Rose came out of the kitchen while the children laughed.

"Yes, your Royal Highness," she said, coming up beside the children.

"Am I frightening?" Alan said, looking at her.

"No. Goodbye."

The children laughed when Rose walked back to the kitchen.

"Oi, you come back here, woman, and be afraid of me! I'm fearsome! Grooooooooowl!" he said as the children laughed harder.

"Eek," Rose said in a monotone voice before she entered the kitchen.

"See, she's scared of me," Alan said.

"Yeah, right, Daddy. So can we go somewhere?" Christopher said.

"If I say no, will you four pick me up and throw me into Daisy?" he said to them.

"Yes!" they said in unison.

"So I should run for the hills then. Okey-dokey!"

The children laughed and pushed him back down when he tried to get up and get past them.

"How rude," he said to them.

Namid bent down and threw her arms around him.

"Please, Daddy, take us somewhere," she begged.

"ROSE!"

"Oh, what now?" Rose said, coming back out while the children laughed.

"Take these kids somewhere so I can watch Strictly Come Dancing, would ya?"

"You don't watch Strictly Come Dancing."

"I became a fan just now. So If you'd be a lamb…"

"No, if I'm taking them somewhere, you're coming with me."

Alan looked down at his hips.

"Funny, I don't see our bodies joined anywhere," he said while the children laughed.

He sighed and a lopsided grin spread over his face.

"Okay, I s'pose we can take the kiddie-dinkies for some de-looooooooooomptous hot doggies!"

Rose rolled her eyes when the children giggled at that. Alan hopped up.

"In fact, I think I shall ask John and Amato if they and Rosie want to come with us," he said. "I'm sure they feel a bit peckish and need a nosh. Let me ring them in my head and see if they're up for doggies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After talking to John, Rosie and Amato, John and Rosie told him they were coming over. Amato declined, telling them he was tired and didn't feel like eating. Thirty minutes later, John and Rosie appeared on Alan's porch bringing along three extra people.

"Rose, remind me never to use the party line when I'm asking someone to come eat with us," Alan said to Rose when Awinita, Mingxia and Nelak appeared at the door with John and Rosie.

"Hey, we were visiting with them and he happened to tell us what you said and we had so much fun going to the kuidore that we thought we'd join you for hot dogs," Awinita said.

"Besides, we're bored," Mingxia said.

"And we'll pay for our own food so you don't have to worry about us mooching off you," Nelak added.

"I hope it's alright if they come along," John said.

"And if it isn't, do we have a fight to the death right here on the verandah?" Alan said.

"Sure, I'm up for a duel to the death whenever and wherever you want, Brother."

They laughed when he and Alan pretended to struggle with each other before Alan patted his shoulder."

"Okay, ya talked me into it. You lot can come with us so we can go get some de-loooooooooooptous hot doggies!"

John bent over laughing when Awinita, Mingxia and Nelak gave him an odd look.

"Long story," he said. "Right, everyone inside before the kids beat me to a bloody pulp because they didn't get their frankfurters fast enough!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Theta, Cameron Frazer, Adam and Jamie sat down on the high back chairs while Maia looked at the fire and tapped her nails against the arm of the chair.

"Do you remember the last time you were here, Master?" she asked.

"Aye, Victoria and I got separated from the Doctor an' were taken prisoner by these men. They took us to the citadel an' Kennalar wasnae happy that we were there. In fact, he wanted tae kill us. He would have but you knew there was something special aboot me an' talked him into testing me tae see if I was a dragon rider. That was the first time I rode on Auroraalla."

"That must have been amazing!" Frazer said as Jamie softly laughed and shook his head. He closed his eyes when he showed Frazer the first time he rode Auroraalla then placed Frazer behind him and Frazer could feel the wind in his face.

"_Blimey," _Frazer thought when Jamie opened his eyes and winked at him.

"If I remember right, the people who lived in the citadel were ruled by a very powerful wizard," Jamie said and Maia nodded.

"Yes, Morialous ruled with an iron fist and with his…servant," Maia sighed, looking at the fire.

"You mean his drago?"

"What is a drago?" Adam asked.

"A drago is something you dinnae want tae mess with. Standing thirty-five feet in height, it has large claws an' talons curling around its hands an' feet. There is a long tail with spikes on the end an' each of its eight heads is deadly. It is also covered in oily, black scales an' is incredibly strong," Frazer said and Maia looked at him with a stunned look.

"Your squire is smart beyond his years, Master," she said and Jamie nodded.

"And the people just allowed this Morialous to do whatever the hell he wanted?" Cameron asked.

"They were afraid of him even though my mistress and the guardians tried to stop him."

"Who are these guardians?" Theta asked.

"There were twelve powerful dragons. Each guardian was assigned a sector of the kingdom to protect but when Morialous came into power, they were defeated by his…servant. My mistress gathered the guardians together to stage a final battle with him when she had a vision. In this vision, the Dragon Knight sat on a golden dragon and led the people into battle. When you arrived, Master, my mistress knew you were the one to lead us which is why she instructed me to tell Kennalar to test you to see if you were a dragon rider."

"What would have happened if Jamie had failed?" Adam asked.

"He would have been killed. You see, the legend of the Dragon Knight has been around for centuries and many have tried to ride the golden dragon to see if they were the chosen one."

"May I ask where Auroraalla came from? I thought golden dragons were a myth," Frazer asked.

"Oh, no, the golden dragons are real. They come from the southern mountains but are rarely seen due to people hunting them down for their golden scales. Auroraalla and her sister were captured when they were babies and were raised in the deepest caverns in the mountain."

"Where did the rest of the guardians come from?" Cameron asked.

"My mistress and I traveled the world in and her visions led us to where each of the guardians lived. I have seen the great frost mountains to the north and south and have been to all seven great seas. I walked across the fire fields of the volcano hills and traveled through the jungles and forest of this world."

"If you dinnae mind me saying, that sounds like it took a very long time. How old are you?" Frazer asked and she smiled at him.

"Just like you, Time Lord, I am older than I look," she said, looking at Theta and he nodded. "Now, after gathering the guardians, we returned to the kingdom and the final war with Morialous began. Just before the battle, Kennalar kidnapped your fair Victoria and you vowed that you would find her and free her."

"Why did he take her?" Frazer asked.

"He fancied Victoria from the moment he saw her. She politely told him that she had no interest in him but he wasn't taking no for an answer. Kennalar held Victoria in the highest tower of the citadel and you went after him while my mistress and the guardians went after Morialous and his servant. My mistress told me to go with you and I was very impressed on how you handled the guards. The way the light shone off the golden armor while you attack the guards with the sword my mistress had given you and the blood in your voice as you shouted "Creag an tuire!"."

"_In other words, the Doctor's Jamie mowed down the guards in order to get to his Victoria," _Adam thought and Theta nodded, seeing the shocked look on Jamie's face. Neither of them spent a lot of time with the other Jamie and Theta sent calming thoughts and love into Jamie's mind.

"Then what happened?" Frazer asked.

"We made our way up to the tower but, when we arrived at the door to where he kept her, we found Kennalar waiting for us."

"So, Jamie had no choice and fought him," Theta said and she nodded.

"Yes, that is exactly what he did. Unfortunately, he was badly injured and was knocked unconscious. Kennalar , the cur, ran away and I freed Victoria. We took my master to my chambers where I healed him..."

"_He did say that he didnae remember what happened tae Morialous an' the drago. Guess she told him the rest when he woke up," _Jamie thought as he set up a privacy block and sighed.

"I left Victoria with my master and went to find my mistress. When I arrived, my mistress and the guardians had surrounded Morialous and his servant and were about to engage them in the final battle. Suddenly there was this terrible roar and Auroraalla flew into the throne room through the large window that made up the front wall. Now, my mistress had discovered that Auroraalla's sister was one of the guardians but it was Auroraalla's fate to be the mate of Morialous' servant. Seeing the betrayal in her eyes, his servant tried to attack Auroraalla as my mistress and the guardians attacked Morialous and Morialous cast a spell, opening a hole in the air. The wind from the hole pulled Morialous, his servant, my mistress and the guardians inside the hole then the hole closed. They were gone and Auroraalla lay injured on the floor," she said as the tears trailed down her cheeks and Jamie got up, walked to the chair and held out his hand. Standing up, she wrapped her arms around him then started sobbing and he stroked her hair.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's nae your fault. You dinnae ken he was going tae do that," he said and she shook her head and softly pounded her fists against his shoulders.

"That's what you said the last time. I failed her," she said and he held her tighter.

"That's a load of bollix!" Cameron said as she looked at him and he winked at her.

"You are a strange demon," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, for fuck sake, I'm not a demon. I'm a telekinetic. I can move things with my mind," Cameron said when he looked at the china tea cup in his hand and it floated into the air, spun around three times then settled back into his hand and her eyes went wide.

"Amazing," she whispered and an impish grin spread across his face.

"You think that's amazing? Try this," he said when he looked at her crotch and wiggled his fingers. Gasping, she jerked out of Jamie's arms then held onto the arm of the chair and moan, feeling what felt like fingers stroking her clit. Cameron's eyes glazed over as he wiggled his fingers some more until Adam walked over and whacked him on the back of the head, making him jump. "Bugger, why did you do that for? She was enjoying it!"

"Are you alright?" Jamie asked softly and she nodded, wiping the sweat out of her eyes then grinned at Cameron.

"I th-think I need to rest. We will talk some more in the morning. I will send someone down when your rooms are ready," Maia said when she walked to the door and left the chamber. Theta growled as he looked at Cameron when he shrugged and placed his leg over the right arm of the chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor moaned when the phone rang and he picked the receiver up, pushing the button.

"Whatever it is, I am NOT interested!" he shouted while Rain gently smacked his arm and smiled at him.

"Um, maybe I'll call back later," Jenna said when he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"No, it's alright. Who is this?"

"It's Jenna and I wanted to know which obedience school you used to train Blizzard, Rory and Barney."

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Aunt Marion and I just bought puppies and we wanted them trained before Uncle Adam and Jamie came home."

"Oh, do you have a pen and some paper?"

"Yes," she said as he told her the name of the obedience school and she wrote on the paper.

"So, what kind of puppies did you get?"

"Aunt Marion got Uncle Adam an Irish Wolfhound puppy…"

"Wooooooooooooo-hooooooooooooo, now there's a puppy! Do they know how big it's going to get?"

"Yep and the puppy's a girl. Her name is Clover and she is a sweetie."

"Cor, Alan is going to have a fit when he finds out."

"He already knows."

"Blimey, why do I picture a duel when those two see each other?" he asked and Jenna laughed.

"I bought Jamie a West White Highland and his name is…well, we haven't given him one yet."

"That's a funny name," he teased and she laughed.

"I mean Jamie and I haven't picked a name for him yet. He is a bit stubborn and growls a lot."

"Are you talking about Jamie or the puppy?" he asked and she laughed harder.

"I'm talking about the puppy."

"Well, the trainers will figure out what's wrong with him while he's there. What I suggest you do is take them there, go forward to the time when they say their training is over then come back just after you left. That's what we did and Blizzard, Rory and Barney were the perfect doggies."

"Ok, um, sorry that I interrupted."

"Nah, we were just starting dinner."

"A romantic dinner?!" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! Bye!" he said as he pushed the button and placed the receiver on the counter. Rain looked at him as he grinned then walked closer and pulled her to him. Kissing her, he moved his fingers through her hair then moved back and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Have I told you today how much I love you?" he asked and she kissed the tip of his nose.

"Not in the last five minutes," Rain whispered and he wrapped his arms around her, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered and she softly smiled.

"I love you, too," Rain said then took his hand and headed for the cupboard.


	31. Chapter 31

(Three years earlier…)

Chapter Thirty One

The Rani chuckled to herself as she piloted the stolen supply shuttle away from Volag Nok. She had finally managed to subdue one of the robot guards by faking an injury. On the way to med bay, the robot guards who were escorting her were ambushed by two men she had gotten to know during her time in prison. Lox was a big thickheaded cyborg. He had fought in a civil war on his home on Andromachus and had been severely wounded by a fusion grenade. The only way the surgeons could save his life was by replacing his damaged body parts with cybernetic ones. Mentally unstable when he fought the way, he became even more unhinged after the surgery and eventually began to use his newfound strength to rob banks and houses and murder anyone who got in his way. He had eventually been caught after the police were tipped off by a cowardly associate of his as to the location of his next bank heist. He had been sent to Volag Nok for forty years after a mind scan revealed numerous crimes he had committed.

Giggli on the other hand was a small insect/humanoid who resembled a praying mantis. He had been a brilliant scientist like the Rani and like the Rani, had run afoul of the authorities on Sawad for unethical experiments. Rani found a kindred spirit in him and the three of them used the short exercise periods they were given to plan their escape. After subduing the guards, the three of them ran to the underground hangar, forced a guard to open the hanger doors after overpowering him and grabbing his blaster and then the four of them stole the shuttle and hurriedly took off. The Rani tied the guard up and left him in the cargo hold while they piloted the shuttle away from the snow planet.

While Lox kept an eye on the guard, Giggli sat beside the Rani in the cockpit. He stared at her with lust, taking in her creamy white skin and long blonde hair. Both of them were wearing plain white scrubs given to the prisoners. But even with those on, Giggli was being aroused by the sight of her and his protruding green eyes eyed her hungrily. Rani, on the other hand, couldn't care less about her insect co-pilot as she turned on a monitor in front of her and looked through several star maps.

"So where are going?" Giggli said with a slight chittering to his voice.

"Somewhere out of the way. Somewhere where I can begin my experiments again and plot my revenge against the Doctor and his sniveling little family," Rani growled as she kept her eyes on the maps.

"The Doctor?" Giggli said. "Who's that?"

"He…is a thorn in my side and this time I'll do away with him, once and for all," Rani muttered as she went to the next star map.

She smirked when she found just the right planet.

"Ah, here we go, intelligent life but not too intelligent, friendly and peaceful with no real defenses. Perfect!"

"We're going to this place then?" Giggli said.

"Yes and when we land, we're going to ask around, find us a laboratory and get to work," Rani said, smiling at him as she punched in the coordinates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Three years later…)

The triplets and Christopher laughed hysterically while Alan and John danced around the console to Michael Sembello's Maniac from Flashdance. Awinita, Rose, Mingxia and Nelak were standing nearby shaking their heads and grinning.

"I'm a maniac, maniac, on the flooooor!" Alan was singing loudly and off-key while the children bent over laughing. "And I'm dancin' like I've never danced befooooooooore!"

He ran over to the children who were standing near the door and jogged in place with bulging eyes while everyone laughed.

"I'm a dancin' fool!" Alan said loudly.

"No, you're just a fool, period!" Awinita said.

She ran towards the back door when Alan stopped abruptly and stared at the children with wide eyes.

"Did she just call me a fool?" Alan said to them.

The children giggled and nodded.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrr-gah!" Alan said as he spun around and gave chase. "Daisy, close the back door!"

Awinita gasped when Daisy sealed up the back door before she reached it. She turned and made a beeline towards her husband and sisters while Alan went around the front of the console and tried to cut her off.

"HELP!" she screamed at Nelak.

Nelak ran over to Alan and made his hand into a bunny head.

"Look, Alan, bunny head!"

The children laughed as Alan stopped short and stared at it intently, bobbing his head up and down with the hand while Awinita went and hid behind Mingxia.

"Wow, doesn't take much to keep him amused," Mingxia said to Awinita.

"Yup, knew my hubby would come through for me."

"Bunny head, Alan, see the pretty bunny head?" Nelak said, pointing to his hand while he made it go up and down in front of Alan's face.

"Bunny head…" Alan said in a monotone voice while he bobbed his head in time to Nelak's motions. "Pretty bunny head…"

The children ran over to his side.

"Daddy, wake up," Namid said, poking his shoulder.

"Can't, pretty bunny head in front of my face," Alan said, pretending to be mesmerized.

Everyone laughed when John suddenly ran up and smacked his ass as hard as he could.

"WAKE UP, WIERDO, IT'S JUST A HAND!" John screamed at him.

"Right, death to the clone time!" Alan said as he spun around and chased his brother around the console room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amato lay on his sofa in his house stroking Frobisher. The eight week old kitten mewed and walked around his chest while he smiled softly at him.

"Never did fancy cats much but I think you and I will get along fine," he said as he mewed. "Besides, I'd rather you lived in my TARDIS so you wouldn't get lost or eaten by the Hissers."

He sighed as he rubbed his back.

"Damn it, I wish I didn't have to go back there. This is not fair. I wasn't even involved with the Amalashians," he said as Frobisher mewed.

He grabbed him and sat up.

"I s'pose while I'm here and have access to my TARDIS, I could pop over to my old universe and make sure things are running smoothly over there," he said to the kitten as he held him close to his body. "Besides, it'll give you a chance to become acquainted with your new home."

He started to go to his garage and thought a moment.

"Before I do, I better text the Doctor and let him know I'm going just in case he needs me," he said, reaching into his pocket.

Using his free hand, he flipped open the phone and texted him.

DOCTOR, IT'S AMATO, GOING TO MY ORIGINAL UNIVERSE FOR A BIT. CALL ME IF YOU NEED ME. BYE.

He sent the message and put the mobile back in his pocket, figuring since the Doctor was eating with Rain it would be awhile before he answered if he answered him at all. He was shocked when he felt the mobile vibrate a moment later and pulled it out to look at the message the Doctor sent back.

THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW. TAKE CARE, MY BROTHER, AND I'LL SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK. RAIN SAYS HI AND SHE LOVES YOU. THE DOCTOR.

Amato smiled at that. Holding Frobisher close to his body, he put his mobile back in his pocket and headed for his TARDIS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After landing on Harkon, a peaceful Earth settlement near Andromeda, everyone filed out and headed towards a restaurant Alan knew about.

"It's called Bellagio and they have hot doggies that are two foot long! Imagine that, two foot long succulent de-loooooooomptous hot doggies!" Alan said as they walked along the pavement.

"I can't eat a two foot long hot dog, Daddy," Namid said.

"Then eat what you can and I'll have the rest because my belly is big and loves to be filled," he said, patting it.

"Too bad the Doctor and Rain are snogging one another now and couldn't come," John said as he walked beside him.

He noticed the evil grin spreading over Alan's face and watched while he took out his mobile. Rose eyed him warily. She was behind him and saw him texting something while he snickered softly. She sped up to see what he was doing but Alan quickly hit send and stuffed the mobile back in his pocket before she could see it.

"What did you just do?" Rose asked.

"Just sending a friendly text message to the Doctor," Alan said innocently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor and Rain sat across a small table on their upstairs balcony enjoying some Navajo tacos and red wine. The moon above shown down, illuminating them and providing a romantic backdrop. The Doctor and Rain were holding one another's hands across the table while they ate.

"I missed this," Rain said to him. "That whole month without you was like torture."

"You're telling me. I had to suffer being a university professor and being chased by horny girls. I missed having you there beside me telling them to piss off."

"P'eh, I would have done more than tell them to piss off," Rain said. "I would have put my foot in their asses for drooling all over you."

"Precisely the reason why I missed having you there," the Doctor said with a wink.

He felt his mobile vibrating in his pocket.

"Must be Amato again," he said, pulling it out.

He flipped it open, read it and rolled his eyes.

"What? What is it?"

The Doctor handed his mobile to Rain and she read it.

BROTHER, IT'S ALAN, WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING, STOP EVERYTHING, GRAB RAIN'S BOOBS AND YELL I CLAIM THESE MELONS IN THE NAME OF SPAIN!

The Doctor giggled when Rain rolled his eyes.

"When will that creep grow the hell up?" she said, handing it back to him.

"Now, now, he's just being the stereotypical pesky brother," the Doctor chided as he texted back to him.

He finished and showed it to Rain.

GOT YOUR MESSAGE. DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA SINCE I SHOWED THE MISSES WHAT YOU WROTE AND I'D LIKE TO KEEP THIS REGENERATION FOR AWHILE. THE DOCTOR.

"I approve of this message," she said, handing it back to him.

The Doctor hit send and laid the mobile on the table beside him.

"Anyway, where were we?" he said as he took Rain's hand.

The mobile vibrated and Rain sighed when the Doctor picked it up and looked at it.

"I hate technology sometimes," she said as the Doctor nodded in agreement.

The Doctor smirked at the message and showed Rain.

HEY, YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SHOW RAINY PAINY THAT! CHICKEN, COWARD. CHICKENCOWARD. LOVE AND KISSES, ALAN WHO IS ABOUT TO HAVE A TWO FOOT LONG HOT DOGGIE!

"Good, I hope the two foot long hot doggie occupies him enough that he'll leave us alone," Rain said as the Doctor closed his mobile and put it back in his pocket.

He chuckled and took her hand again as he raised his wine glass.

"Let's just ignore the brat for now and drink a toast to us and the fact that no matter what life has thrown our way we've stayed together through it all."

"Here, here," Rain said, lifting her glass.

They clinked them together and both took a long swig while the stared deeply into each other's eyes.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

The wood popped in the fireplace while Jamie rested on the bed and looked at the canopy over his head. It was a dark blue color and had two dragons chasing each other etched in gold. He listened to the fire popping in the stone fireplace and the warmth of the fire filled the elegantly furnished room. He closed his eyes when he set up a privacy block and thought about the honeymoon he had with Jenna. Theta had offered to take Frazer and his brothers and sister for two weeks and they had spent their honeymoon at the McCrimmon Castle. Jenna was surprised that Jamie even had a castle but he told her that not all of his family used it. His father loved living in the tiny one room house he had built for his mother but Jamie had been to the castle a few times. The master bedchamber had a huge four poster bed and they spent many nights under the blankets and the sheepskin making love with the fire crackling in the background. He closed his eyes while he pictured Jenna's naked body sliding up and down his and the loving look in her eyes.

"Och!" he gasped when he heard the sound of his cell phone beeping and got off the bed. Looking down, he softly laughed at the sight of his erection and painfully walked to the chair where he placed the sporran and took the cell phone out. Flipping the cell phone open, he pushed the button then painfully walked back to the bed. Lying down, he pushed the button when he saw a little white furry face on the screen and blinked.

HELLO, I AM YOUR NEW PUPPY AND I NEED A NAME. WILL YOU GIVE ME ONE?

Jamie giggled then thought for a few minutes and typed on the keypad.

MY NAME IS WEE JOCK?

AYE, CAN I TALK TO JENNA NOW?

AYE, HOLD ON.

The screen went blank when he heard a beep and held the cell phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Jenna asked when his cock vibrated against his thighs and he moaned. "Highland, you ok?"

"Aye, just a little horny," he said, trying to get comfortable on the bed.

"Are you lying down?"

"Aye, where are you?"

"I'm about to go with Aunt Marion to the obedience school Uncle Doctor took their dogs to."

"Well, what am I suppose tae do? I'm aboot tae explode."

"Ok, the first thing I want you to do is take your clothes off."

Jamie placed the cell phone down on the bed when he sat up with a grunt and slid his shirt off, tossing it across the room. Lying on his back, he moaned as he lifted his bottom up and slid his kilt and underpants off. He had already taken his socks and boots off as he tossed the kilt across the room and it landed on top of his shirt. Picking up the cell phone, he looked at the canopy and his body shivered from the anticipation of what they were about to do.

"Now what do you want me tae do?" Jamie asked and pictured Jenna with a naughty look on her face and he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Should we attack?" _was what one of his men had asked and Xaroo growled as he stormed down the hallway. He knew that the red scale dragons were out of range the moment they had flown into the air and had punched the man for being an idiot. He stopped when Kennalar came around the corner and he smiled at him, walking closer.

"Ah, Xaroo, any word on Maia?" he asked as he stopped in front of Xaroo and Xaroo clenched his jaw.

"My men and I have searched the forests but there was no sign of her," he said and Kennalar nodded.

"I see."

"We did find five strangers. They had killed a dragon."

"Where are these strangers?"

"They…they escaped."

"You let them escape?"

"No, these red scaled dragons…" he said when Kennalar slapped him in the face and his head snapped back.

"Red scale dragons are Maia's elite squadron! That means she has sent for these strangers! Did you see which way they were flying?"

"They were heading east," Xaroo said while wiping the blood that was dribbling out of his nose and Kennalar nodded.

"What did these strangers look like?"

"They were male and one of them looked like…"

"Who did he look like?!"

"He looked like the Dragon Knight."

"That is impossible! I killed the Dragon Knight!" Kennalar shouted, a little spittle flew into Xaroo's face and he blinked. Kennalar was never sure that he had killed the Doctor's Jamie and his heart slammed in his chest. "I want you to take your men and head east. Scour every village and shire! I want these strangers found!" Nodding, Xaroo turned then walked down the hallway while Kennalar ball his hands into fists and softly growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theta looked at the ceiling while lying on the bed when the cell phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket. Flipping it open, he pushed the button and sighed.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello," Frankie said.

"I think I'm in trouble."

"What's going on?" she asked and he told her about Maia and the dragons.

"The thing is, I want to help her but I don't want to waste the little time I have."

"Are you the Doctor?"

"What?"

"Are you still the Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Then you go and do what you have to do."

"But…"

"No buts. Yeah, I am missing you right now but I swore to myself that I would never stand in your way if you needed to do your Doctor thing," she said and he laughed.

"You make it sound like this is my career not what I am."

"Well, I figured it out a few days ago that what you and I have is like those military marriages. The husband or wife that gets deployed into battle doesn't come home for months at a time and those that are left behind have to go on with their daily routine until they came back. So, if you have to do your duty then I will be the good wife and sit here and wait until you come home," she said and his hearts soared.

"Blimey, how did I get so lucky?" he asked and she laughed.

"Just remember that you're married and don't let that witch get her hands on you."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I am NOT interested in her! Cameron, on the other hand…"

"What are you on about?" she asked and he told her what Cameron did to Maia. "Blimey, he's as bad as Jack!"

"Yep," he said, nodding and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Well, call if you need help."

"Don't worry. The first sign of trouble, I will pack up my fellow adventurers and high tail it back to the TARDIS!" he said then ended the call and placed the cell phone in his pocket. Getting off the bed, he walked to the window then looked at the moon rising in the sky and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maia was lying on the bed while she looked at the ceiling and her hands rested on her stomach. Frennella had kept her cloistered away in the castle and it was rare that she saw a man, let alone have one touch her. Frennella preached on the evils of men and that they would consume her with their lies and passions but what Cameron did to her didn't feel evil.

"Maybe he is a demon," she whispered when she heard a soft knock on the door to her chambers and she looked at the door. The knocking grew louder as she got off the bed and walked to the door. She opened the door a crack when she looked into a pair of chocolate brown eyes and opened the door some more. Cameron stood in the hallway when he did a little bow then brushed the ginger hair out of his eyes.

"I do apologize for intruding, Lady, but I wanted you to know that I normally don't that. Well, I do but it was out of line. See, I don't have much control over this power of mine. So, when I get aroused, it takes over and…" he said when she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his arms around her waist while she entangled her fingers in his hair and his hands moved up her back, along her neck and held onto the back of her head. They kissed when his tongue parted her lips and he was stunned when she allowed his tongue to touch hers. Their teeth clicked as she moaned softly into his mouth and they started floating off the floor. Opening one eye, Cameron looked at the bed while they floated inside the room and the door closed behind them.

"Are you doing this or am I?" she whispered after moving back and he shrugged. They came to a stop at the foot of the bed then floated to the floor and she placed her hands against his chest. "You have two hearts?"

"Yep," he said then kissed her again and she unbuttoned his shirt. He smiled as she slid his shirt down his shoulders then down his arms and the shirt floated to the floor. She did little kisses on his chest while he arched his head back and smiled. Looking down, he watched as she unbuckled his belt but stopped at the zipper and button and he unbuttoned the button then moved the zipper down as slow as he could and she licked her lips. After stepping out of his shoes and removing his jeans, she saw his cock as a blush rose to her cheeks and he lifted her chin, locking eyes with her. "Am I your first?"

"Yes," she said shyly and he kissed the tip of her nose. He ran his fingers through her hair then held her head in his hands and kissed her forehead. He kissed down her nose to the tip then kissed her lips and placed his forehead against hers. She moved her fingers along the side of his neck when he lifted her chin up and kissed her neck, licking along her pulse point and she shivered. Moving back, she undid the ribbon that held up the nearly see through nightgown she was wearing and it slid to the floor. He licked his lips as he looked at her body and moved closer.

"Guess I'm not the only one that wasn't wearing anything under their clothes," he said and she nodded. He moved his hands along her sides as she started shaking and he held her close and she sighed, feeling the coolness of his skin. She kissed his collar bone when he picked her up and walked to the side of the bed, lying her down. He climbed onto the bed when he knelt over her and she reached up, placing her hands on his shoulders. He kissed down from her neck to her breasts and she saw the grin break across his face. She gasped when she felt his tongue moving along the tips of her nipples and he sucked on one nipple then the other.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh," she moaned and he nuzzled her left breast, doing little kisses. Her body shivered as he sniffed and smiled.

"Someone's getting aroused," he whispered then did little kisses down to her stomach and kissed her belly button. She wiggled under him as he softly stroked the curls on her crotch and dipped a finger inside her flaps. The skin was already warm as he stroked his finger and she moaned louder. He kissed her inner thighs then bent her legs up and she yelped when his fingers parted her flaps and his tongue licked the warm skin. "Do you want me to keep going, Love?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!" she moaned and he licked the warm skin while she balled the sheet into her fists. His tongue sent a vibration of pleasure through her when he slid a finger inside her then tapped against the hard tissue of her maiden's head and she groaned.

"Hmmmmm…Guess I'm going to have to pop this before I can get to the good part," he teased then sat up and looked at her. She nodded as he straddled her hips and slid his cock inside her. He gently rocked and pushed as she felt his cock growing inside her and pressed against it. Smiling, he went faster and faster until she gasped and his cock entered her. It throbbed against her clit when he moved deeper inside her and rocked faster. She moaned and gasped as the pleasure overwhelmed her and her body convulsed as she climaxed. Moving out of her, he got off the bed then went to get a damp cloth and a towel. Tears trickled down her cheeks while she watched him clean her and gently patted her crotch. He slid under the blankets as she snuggled closer and placed her head on his chest. "It's alright to cry, Love. The first time always hurts." Nodding, she started crying while he held her and rocked her back and forth.

"Thank you," she whispered after calming down and he lifted her chin up, smiling at her.

"You're welcome," he said and she kissed his fingers.

"Will you stay with me?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. We have to leave tomorrow because…"

"No! You can't leave!"

"We have to. See, my brother-in-law is sort of on a time limit and we just spent the day flying on the backs of dragons and meeting the most amazing sorceress. If he doesn't go home by midnight tomorrow, he will be sucked back into the universe he was exiled to and have to wait until they allow him another day with his wife and family. He wasn't supposed to have any contact with us when he went into exile but a powerful friend of ours allowed him to see and talk to us. That wasn't enough for his counterpart's wife and she went to see our powerful friend's boss and she granted him and his brothers three days out of the month to see them. The day starts at midnight and ends at midnight the following day."

"I did see how he was sent into exile but only being with the ones you love for three days out of the month is not right."

"He did refuse when you told him that you could end his exile."

"That is true but maybe I could make their stay longer."

"And what is in it for you?" he teased and she gently swatted his chest.

"The price for my services is you, Dear One."

"What? You going to turn me into your sex puppy?"

"I don't understand."

"You want me to be your lover."

"Yes, that is what I want."

"Sounds tempting but you have to know that Time Lords are sterile. Oh, we can have kids but it's tricky."

"You are refusing me?"

"Ah, I didn't say that."

"But you still have to leave tomorrow."

"I'm afraid so."

"No, I will not allow this!" she said, getting out of the bed and walked to the door. She slammed the doors opened while he sat up and watched her naked body heading down the hallway.

"Shite, she's gorgeous when she's pissed off!" he said then flopped down on the bed and laughed


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Amato walked around his console, breathing a sigh of relief when he was once again in his element. After a month of desert living, it felt good to be back inside the TARDIS again. He only wished it could last but he was thankful that at least the three days were being counted chronologically instead of temporally and he was free to travel though time and space if he wished.

He patted the rim of the console and smiled.

"I bet you missed me, Girl," he said as the TARDIS nudged his mind. "I hope you don't mind me piloting you now. I know you used to belong to the Rani but since John has my TARDIS, I need you now."

_You freed me from what the Rani did to me, my beloved, I'm yours for the rest of my life,_ the TARDIS thought to him.

He smiled at that and patted the rim. Since he finally finished undoing what the Rani had done, Amato changed the console room back to the familiar coral design that he and his counterparts favored and he installed a jump seat by his monitor. Unlike the Doctor's jump seat, his was cushionier and was made of red fabric which stood out in sharp contrast to the coral walls around him. He smiled at Frobisher who was meowing and exploring the console room. Once the TARDIS saw him, she put a small litter box and water and food bowl off to the right side of the room for him. While Amato sat down on the jump seat, the TARDIS noticed the sadness in his mind and began to stroke it.

_What's wrong, my beloved?_ She thought to him.

Amato sighed.

"I'm lonely, TARDIS. I hate not having a lives mate, someone to share my life with. I love Namid but Namid has the Doctor and Alan as well as me and I have to share her with them. I want someone like Frankie or Rain or Rose that will belong to me and no other. Don't worry TARDIS, I'm just being my usual melancholy self, I'll be alright in a few minutes."

He fell silent while the TARDIS stroked his mind. At the same time, his TARDIS searched throughout time and space. She knew from reading the timelines that her beloved would find his former lover again and reconnect with her. She sensed that now was the time for that to happen and with elation, she found where she was and quickly input the coordinates so her new owner would find her and be happy again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, here we are! Bellagio, the king of hot dogs!" Alan said as they stopped by a tan brick building on a busy street.

The building had one large window in the front directly beside the glass door. Above them was a long, blue sign that said Bellagio Eatery on it in big, white block letters. When they went inside, the smell of cooking hot dogs filled their nostrils as they went and sat down at a long wooden table in the center of the restaurant. There were two other long tables around them and several booths with red seats along the walls. In front of the huge picture window there was a small table with two chairs. The only other people besides them was an elderly man and woman who were sitting at the small table, drinking tea and chatting. Alan went up to order hot dogs and sodas for them while everyone else sat at the table.

"This is a nice restaurant," Mingxia said, looking at the pictures of flowers, dogs, cats and hot dogs that lined the walls.

"Yeah, wonder if we'll go do something else after we eat?" Awinita said.

"I bet we will cause I'm sure Mummy and Daddy will do more after they get done eating," Chaska said, rolling his eyes.

Alan slowly brought over the food and everyone else got up and helped him when they saw he wasn't kidding about the size of the hot dogs. Once they had their food and drinks, they began to eat them while they chatted. While they did that, they noticed a mantis man coming into the restaurant. Everyone watched him while he looked around as if searching for something and then ran back out. Awinita made a face.

"Not trying to be rude but I'm glad I have a strong stomach," she said quietly to everyone else. "Sorry but people with bug faces are disturbing to me."

"Yeah, did you see those big bulging eyes?" Sokanon whispered.

"You mean like this?" Alan said, bulging his eyes out and staring at her.

Sokanon giggled as he continued to stare while he took a big bite of his hot dog.

"Quit that," Sokanon said while he continued to stare at her with wide eyes.

"Quit what?" Alan said through a mouthful of hot dog.

"Staring at me."

"I have the right to look at ya. It's a free country," Alan said as he stared at her with bulging eyes.

Everyone laughed and he grabbed her hand when she got up and started to move to another table.

"Okay, okay, I'll lay off creeping you out with my poppin' peepers," he said fondly as she sat back down.

He winked at her and sent love into her mind while she giggled and ate some more of her hot dog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, I am satiated," Alan sighed as he patted his belly. "De-licious!"

"Yup, we need to come back here and do that more often," John said.

"I agree, nothing like a hot dog to put me in a good mood," Nelak said.

"And you need to come with us more often, Nelak, old boy," Alan said. "You barely come with us. You and Awinita need to quit snogging each other and get up out of the bed and…"

John held up his hand, silencing Alan.

"D'ya hear that?" he said, listening.

Everyone paused and listened with him and heard the faint sound of a man cursing at someone while something yelped.

"Damn, good for nothing mutt! Been trouble since the day I brought ya!" a man was yelling.

They flinched when they heard the faint sound of fist connecting with flesh followed by the sound of a dog yelping in pain. Alan glanced at John and noticed his eyes were ablaze.

"Come, I think we should investigate," he said, trying to keep his anger under control.

They followed the man's voice and walked across the road and down a side street to the first house on the left. The house was a two story red brick house with black shutters and well manicured shrubs and a small flower bed by the door with colorful flowers. The back garden was surrounded by a small chain link fence with a small gate by the side of the house. The gate was locked only with a small latch and John lifted the latch and everyone followed him into the back garden. They paused and glared with hate at a tall, lean man with long black hair who was beating a medium sized dog who was lying on the grass near death. John gritted his teeth, rushed the man and grabbed his wrist when he raised his fist to strike him again. He spun the startled man around and glared at him while the others went to check on the dog.

"I don't think the dog will respond to you if you beat him to death!" John growled.

"Who are you? Get out of my garden."

"No, because I won't stand by and watch you beat a helpless dog to death," John said. "I don't know what that dog did to you but the beating will stop now…or else!"

"That stupid bitch won't breed with my neighbor's dogs. I brought her because she's a basenji and basenjis are worth a lot when you sell them."

"Well, it'll be a little hard for her to breed when she's dead, now won't it?" John said.

"I purchased her. I can do whatever I like with her," the man said.

"In that case, I'll buy her off you since you seem to care about her only as a brood mare," John said.

The man raised his eyebrow.

"You want my dog?" he said.

"If it means she's safe from you, yes."

"Two thousand credits," the man said.

"Done."

The man was shocked.

"You'd pay two thousand credits for this mangy mutt?"

"I'd pay twice that if it meant she was away from you…and don't think I'll pay more because I can see the greedy look on your face. Two thousand, take it or leave it."

"Fine, take the stupid bitch," the man said.

Everyone glared at him while John followed him inside to complete the transaction.

"Oi, what's her name?" Alan called before he went inside.

"I didn't name her. I bought her to breed, not be a pet."

_Get the dog back to the TARDIS so we can be ready to go when I pay for her because I'm about to lose it and beat this guy to within an inch of his life,_ John thought to them.

Everyone nodded. They gently took her into their arms.

"Easy, love," Alan said when the dog let out a whimper. "We got ya now and you're safe."

Alan gathered the injured and bleeding dog into his arms and spoke to it gently while they walked back out the gate. They waited patiently in front of the house, soothing the dog, and about twenty minutes later John walked through the gate and joined them.

"I asked if his neighbor does the same to his dogs and he assured me he doesn't," John said. "I would check but I'm so enraged right now I'm afraid of what I might do to him and to his neighbor so let's get out of here and fix her up in the med bay."

Alan nodded and all of them walked out of the yard and hurried back towards the TARDIS before the dog died in Alan's arms.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

Theta turned when he heard the sound of someone pounding on the door and walked to the door. Opening the door, his eyes went wide when he saw Maia standing naked in front of him and she crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts up.

"Can I, um, help you?" he asked and she arched an eyebrow at him.

"I need to speak with you," she said and he leaned against the doorframe.

"What do you want to talk to me about? I told you that I won't become your servant even if you did end the exile that my brothers and I have to endure."

"Tell me this, you and your brothers were put on trial for allowing a planet to be overrun by metal monsters, is that right?"

"The metal monsters were called "daleks" and, yes, that is exactly what we were accused of. You see, there was a war between the daleks and the Time Lords and several planets were destroyed or overtaken. We were outgunned and under manned to be able to be everywhere at once. True, we did have a way to be everywhere at once but the daleks usually got there first. Most of the time, I, or my brothers, had to battle alone and we are amazed that any of us survived."

"And these daleks, they are no more?"

"Yes, they're gone. Or I hope they are. They usually turn up when I, or my brothers, least expect it."

"You make them sound like rats."

"Oh, they are a lot worse than a rat."

"So you and your brothers were found guilty and were forced to be reborn?"

"We call it "regeneration" but, yes, that's what they made us do before going into exile."

"Have you done this before? I mean you must have because you do not look like my master's wee clever chappie."

"This is my eleventh body so I have done it ten times. Though two of those times were by force"

"This wasn't the first time?"

"No, the first time was when I was the wee clever chappie," he said with a smile.

"Why would my master allow that?"

"Like with this instance, I had no choice."

"Did my master see you change?"

"No, they had sent him elsewhere."

"Ah, well, I know he would never allow it if he had seen it."

"Look, I am willing to be in exile because I can see my wife and family three days out of the month. Though, truthfully, I would like to leave right now so I can spend the night with my wife and have fun with my family in the morning."

"What if I could extend the time you could have with your wife, family and friends?"

"The price is too high."

"You are not the one paying the price," she said when he walked to her and held her upper arms tightly in his hands.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am talking about your demon," she said as she shook herself loose and he glared at her.

"Cameron is not a demon," he growled and she smiled.

"No, he is an angel," she whispered and a blush moved across her body.

"Blimey, you had sex with him, didn't you?"

"Yes, he was my first."

"Well, you certainly aren't his," Theta said with a smile.

"Nope, she's my last," a voice said when Cameron walked closer and Theta rolled his eyes after seeing that he was naked. Cameron walked to Maia when he wrapped his arms around her and held her against his body.

'You're going to stay if she can find a way to extend our time with our families and friends?" Theta asked, looking at Maia.

"Haven't made up my mind yet," Cameron said and kissed Maia's neck, making her shiver.

"I will grant you three weeks instead of three days which will mean you will only have to spend a week in exile and you will also be able to go from this universe to your own and your brothers can travel as well," Maia said and Theta paced back and forth, weighing the odds of what she was purposing. He knew that he should talk things over with the Doctor and Amato and held up two fingers.

"I'll be right back," he said then walked into the room, closing the door. Cameron shrugged as she looked at him and he gently rocked her side to side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sipped on the wine while he looked lovingly at Rain when the cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he growled.

"Ignore it," she said softly but he shook his head and removed the cell phone from his pocket. He saw I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. IT'S IMPORTANT! – THETA on the screen and flipped the cell phone open.

"What's up?" he asked and Theta told him about Maia's proposal and the Doctor frowned. "Can she do that?"

"She says she can. The thing is, Cameron has to stay with her," Theta said and the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"No no no no no no! That is OUT of the question! I am NOT losing any more family members!" the Doctor said and Rain blinked.

"What is going on?" she asked as he explained and she gave him a shocked look. "No, he can't do that!"

"Rain agrees with me. As much as it pains me, we can't allow Cameron to stay with her," the Doctor said and Theta sighed.

"You think Amato would say the same thing?" he asked.

"Yes, he would."

"Ok, well, I'll let you get back to whatever it was that you were doing." Theta said when the Doctor heard a click and closed the cell phone, placing it on the table.

"Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Yes, even though being apart from you most of the month will be hard, it would kill Frankie being separated from her brother as well as her husband," Rain said and he nodded.

"Yes, I wouldn't put her through that," he said when he took a sip of the wine and she reached across the table, taking his hand. He smiled at her when he squeezed her fingers then looked up at the night sky and hoped the Theta wouldn't do something that he might regret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frankie stood by the window while Blueblue looked at her and she held the chibi of Theta against her chest. She jumped when the cell phone beeped and she walked to the bed, sitting down. She placed the chibi on the bed as it flopped to one side and she giggled. It shrugged then sat up and she picked the cell phone up, opening it.

"Hello?" she asked and heard a deep sighing sound on the other end.

"You are going to be mad at me," Theta said and she rolled her eyes.

"What did you do now?" she asked and he told her about Maia's proposal.

"You want to sacrifice my brother for...?!"

"More time with you? Yes, call me selfish but I need you!"

"And I need you but not at the cost of losing my brother."

"Bugger, I hate dealing with magical beings. They always want something. I guess I'll just tell her to give us a ride back to the TARDIS and we'll come home. I am NOT spending anymore time away from you."

"Just make sure Cameron comes home with you. You know how suborn he is."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked in a childlike tone.

"Maybe just a little," she said with half a smile.

"Translation, I am going to have to sleep on the couch," he teased and she laughed.

"You got that right. Maybe I'll join you. You know how much fun we have on that couch."

"Yep, I do."

"Love you."

"Love you, too," he said then she heard a click and looked at the chibi. It walked to her when she picked it up and held it to her chest. Getting up, she walked to the window and looked up at the stars and tears dribbled down onto the top of the chibi's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron moved his hands up and down Maia's stomach as she sighed and felt his cock tapping against her bottom. The door opened while Theta walked outside and both of them saw the look on his face.

"Let me guess, they said no," Cameron said and Theta nodded.

"Then there is only one thing I can do," Maia said when she moved Cameron's hands and walked to Theta. "I saw the ones that did this to you. I will go and tell them to end your exile or…"

"No, I will NOT allow you to kill them!" Theta said and she saw his eyes growing dark.

"What about Kin? Can she go talk to her?" Cameron asked.

"The one called Kin is the kitsune that gave you your time limit?" Maia asked and they looked at her with stunned looks.

"You know what a kitsune is?" Theta asked and she smiled at him.

"The fox spirit has many forms, Time Lord. We even have a version of it. There is a shrine not far from here. I shall go talk with this Kin and order her to extend your time with your families and friends."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"Because I wanted to persuade you into servitude first," she said with a smile then walked down the hallway, swaying her hips.

"Bloody hell, she's good!" Cameron said as he went to follow her but Theta stopped him and he looked at him.

"Be careful. I don't trust her," he said softly and Cameron snorted.

"I'm not a kid, y'know."

"Yeah, I do know that but your sister would kill me if anything happened to you."

"Got'cha!" he said then ran after Maia and Theta sighed, going back into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron found Maia in her bedchamber as she slid the black gown over her head and he walked up behind her, sliding her hair out of the collar of the dress. She turned around as he smiled and kissed her. She watched as he started getting dressed then walked to her, taking her hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm coming with you," he said and she shook her head.

"No, where I have to go is dangerous," she said then kissed his lips and walked to the door. She turned when she saw him standing at the center of the room with an angry look on his face and his hair was fluttering in an invisible wind. "You are a spoiled child, aren't you?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah!' he said with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, come!" she said, holding her hand out and they left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly sunup but the time they had arrived at the shrine and two stone foxes sat on either side of the entrance. Maia let go of his hand when she walked to the bowl and waved her hands. The fire flared from the bowl when she started chanting and he stood near an old tree. He watched her when a light came from the entrance and something walked out of the shrine. It looked like a fox with reddish brown fur and it walked to Maia, sniffing her feet.

"What do you want, Witch?" it asked and she glared at it.

"Watch your tone, Little Spirit. I will have words with the Great Mother," she said and the kitsune laughed.

"The Great Mother is too busy to speak with one such as you." Cameron growled when the kitsune floated into the air and its eyes went wide. "What are you doing?!"

"I am doing nothing. There must be DEMONS around!" she said with a smile. Cameron made the kitsune spin around in circles as it howled and yipped and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Go fetch her before you become ill and spew all over me."

"Ye-yes, I will fetch her! Just put me down!" the kitsune said when Cameron placed it down and it staggered into the shrine.

"You are a demon," she said, looking back at him and he winked at her. A few minutes later Kin walked out of the shrine as she glared at Maia and the kitsune hid behind Kin

.

"You have some nerve threatening one of mine, Witch," Kin snarled, her tails flicking behind her.

"You will hold your tongue, Cur. I am Maia…"

"I know all about Frennella 's witch childe. What do you want?"

"It isn't what she wants but what I want," Cameron said as he walked closer and Kin looked at him.

"And you are?"

"I am Cameron Douglas. The Time Lord Theta is my brother-in-law."

"Let me guess, you want me to end their exile."

"Yeah, and do you know why? Because I am the only one in our extended family that knows what it's like to be separated from the one he loves. It is true that Theta and his brother were separated from each other when the wall between their worlds closed but a tiny crack in the wall allowed them to see and be with each other for short periods of time. These periods were even shorter than the ones you have granted them but nothing to compare to being totally shut off. Out of stupidity and blind loyalty, my mind was placed in exile inside a mirror world while a maniac lived inside this body. His kitsune lover removed us from time while she looked for the Doctor and my brother-in-law."

"You must hate the Doctor and your brother-in-law."

"I did at first. I thought I was limited to just talking to people like some fucking magic mirror then I learned how to do this," Cameron said when the little kitsune behind her yelped and floated into the air.

"Put him down!" she growled and he gave her a crooked smile before letting the little kitsune down.

"I spent two hundred years locked in that nightmare. Now, I want you to extend the time you gave them so they can stay with their loved ones and friends."

"I do not believe this! Don't any of you understand that fate has decreed that this is the time for the Doctor and his counterparts to change and start their exile?!"

"Of course we understand but what we don't understand is why you sent them to universes where NOTHING is going on! The Doctor sits behind a desk, grading test paper while female students sigh and bat their eyelashes at him, my brother-in-law spent a month trying to become a law enforcer and ended up with a female stalker that wants to shag the hell out of him and Amato is living like some desert rat on the dust ball of a planet. None of that seems dangerous to me."

"The danger hasn't presented itself yet. That is why they need to be there."

"They need to be HERE!" he growled as the invisible wind blew his hair around his head and a white light crackled behind his eyes.

"Are you threatening me? That is not a good idea. The curse…"

"Oh, I know about the kitsune curse! I am willing to risk it if it means my sister and the Doctor's wife can have their husbands. So, FURBALL, as of yesterday, you WILL give them three weeks out of the month so they can do their job or…"

"Or what?" she asked, locking eyes with him. Suddenly a large boulder rose off the ground then settled over her head and she looked up at it. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," he growled and the white light crackled brighter in his eyes.

"Fine," she said then waved her hands and the air seemed to crackle in magical energy. Cameron lowered the boulder when he took Maia's hand and they turned, heading down the trail. "Wait! Tell me one thing. Why are you so loyal to them?"

"Oh, that's easy. They're the Doctor!" Cameron said with a grin and they walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amato checked the screens while Frobisher slept curled up into a ball on the jump seat when something crackled around him and he looked up.

"What?" he said when he got the feeling something happened then sighed and looked at the screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor sipped on the wine when he felt a charge in the air when he placed the glass on the table and frowned.

"What?" he asked and Rain touched his hand.

"You ok, Thete?" she asked

"I'm not sure," he said when he looked up at the night sky and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Theta stood by the fireplace while Adam, Frazer and Jamie sat on the high back chairs and he blinked. He had woken them up then took them to the main room and he wondered where Maia and Cameron had gone. Suddenly he felt an electrical charge surround him and he frowned, turning around to face them.

"What?" he asked.

"You ok?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure," he said then walked to the window and looked at the night sky. "What have you done?"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

When everyone got the dog back into the med bay, Alan ran a scan and shook his head.

"It's a good thing we go to her in time. She has numerous cracked ribs and internal bleeding. The poor thing was nearly ready to snuff it. But no worries, I'll use my rejuvenator on her and she'll be right as rain again."

He took out his rejuvenator and began to heal the dog while John stroked her head. The dog looked up at him with bleary eyes and gently licked his hand whenever he brought it near her muzzle. She was medium sized with reddish colored short fur, a long graceful neck and a triangular head with pointed triangular ears. Her belly and paws and snout were white with a narrow white streak from the snout up to her forehead and her tail was fluffy and was bent back in a curly cue on the right side of her body. While they were doing that, Nelak looked up some information on basenjis on a computer near the back of the med bay.

"Hmm, according to this, basenjis don't really bark, they yodel," Nelak said, looking at them.

"Really?" Alan said. "Fancy that, John, you found a doggie with talent."

"Yeah, apart from the yodels and some howls, the dogs are silent," Nelak said, looking at them.

"That'll be useful if you need to take him somewhere," Alan said while he healed her with the rejuvenator.

With each passing second, they could see the dog regaining strength and becoming more active. Sokanon came up beside John and pet her head.

"What are you gonna call her?" she asked him.

"Don't know yet. I'm thinking."

He smiled when the dog lapped his hand again.

"I don't know why anyone would wanna hurt her, she's beautiful," Namid said as she came up beside John.

"Because some people are sadistic bastards who don't care about others," Mingxia said.

"Yeah, isn't that how some serial killers get their start, by abusing animals like this?" Awinita asked.

"I wonder how he'd like it if someone did the same to him," Rosie said while she and Rose stood nearby. "Why anyone would wanna hurt a little treasure like this is beyond me."

John's eyes widened.

"That's it. I'll call her Te'vanos," he said.

"What does that mean?" Christopher said.

"It's Gallifreyan for Beloved Treasure," John said.

"Aw, I like that. Te'vanos," Namid said, stroking the dog's belly.

Alan finished with the rejuvenator and very gently picked Te'vanos up in his arms. He took him over to a larger machine that would heal her bones and the rest of her body. The machine was similar to a large tube like room that was made of glass and had a metal floor. Alan opened a door in the side and laid Te'vanos down gently on the floor. Te'vanos looked at him with a quizzical look on her face and Alan smiled and scratched behind her ear.

"Don't worry, Girl, we'll fix those bones of yours and you'll be up and yodeling in no time," he said.

He closed the door and punched some commands into the keypad beside it. The room was suddenly filled with a pulsating bright light and Alan stepped back to wait until Te'vanos was fully healed. He glanced at John who was texting someone.

"Who you texting?" he asked John.

"The Doctor. Letting him know what happened," John muttered as he kept his eyes on the screen.

Alan rubbed his ear while he thought for a moment.

"You know, I think we should go back to Bellagios and get some more hot dogs to go, so we can have them for later. You wanna come with me and get a couple sacks full of them?"

"Sure, sounds great. I need a walk to calm myself down after all this," John said.

"I'll come with you then," Nelak said.

"Okay, I think that's all we'll need," Alan said. "The rest of you wait in here and look after Te'vanos and make sure she's okay."

He glanced over when John's mobile rang. He answered it and spoke to the Doctor as he motioned for Alan and Nelak to follow him. The three men kissed their wives before they headed out of the med bay towards the console room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The TARDIS powered down and Amato got up from the jump seat and stretched his body. He smiled at Frobisher who was playing with a little pink ball that his TARDIS had provided for him. He walked over, bent down and stroked his back, smiling as Frobisher purred and meowed.

"I'll be back soon, little mate, you keep playing and being cute," he said to him.

He stood back up.

"TARDIS, keep an eye on him for me."

The TARDIS grunted a yes and nudged his mind.

"Right, let's see where we landed up," Amato said as he headed to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He found himself on an unfamiliar planet in the heart of a city that was mainly constructed of glass and steel. The skyscrapers jutted up towards the sky, catching the light of the twin suns above with their glass sides. The buildings all had domed tops and Amato noticed a few of them opened to allow small spacecraft to land on landing pads inside them. The city was incredibly clean as was the sky, no pollution anywhere that he could see. Numerous humans and aliens were out, walking the pavements and going to and fro to wherever they needed to be. Amato began looking around for a newsagent of some kind in order to try to find out exactly where he was. After making inquiries of passerby, he was directed to a large skyscraper three down from his position. He entered the glass double doors into a wide lobby with pink marble floors and an enormous fountain in the center of it that had a spray of water that went up thirty feet in the air surrounded on all sides by small ten foot fountains. Near the back was a receptionist who sat at a black wood desk. He asked her and was directed to go down a narrow corridor directly to her right. He entered it and walked through it to a larger back room where he saw storefronts on all sides of him. There was a restaurant, clothing store, shoe store, grocery store and the newsagents was off to his right. He entered the store and looked around until he found a newspaper. He found one in a gold rack beside a larger metal rack that was filled with magazines and glanced at it.

CORTO GAZETTE

"Corto? Never heard of it if that's the name of the city," Amato muttered.

He pulled his credit stick out of his pocket and read the headline while he walked up to the man behind the counter.

WIDOWED QUEEN TO VISIT CORTO.

He stopped short several feet from the cash register when he saw the photo underneath the headline of the widowed queen.

"No, it can't be," Amato said.

He read the article beside the photo.

Her Royal Highness, Perpugilliam Brown of Thoros Alpha will visit the city of Corto today in a show of goodwill between our planet and hers. The widow of His Royal Highness, King Yrcanos of Thoros Alpha will speak in the plaza of Orto Park this afternoon at 0300 hours, Corto standard time.

Amato stared at the photo. Peri had been photographed from the shoulders up. He noticed she looked the same as when he last saw her. She was wearing black clothes and a heavy black veil covered the back of her head. Amato's hearts wrenched when he saw the sad look on her face while she stared directly at the camera. He swallowed hard and touched her face with his fingertips.

"Peri," he whispered. "My Peri."

"Hey, buddy!"

Amato jerked his head up and saw the human man was giving him an annoyed look.

"I don't run a library, buy it or put it back!" he said.

Amato glared at him. Folding the paper up, he walked up to the counter with his credit stick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John, Alan and Nelak walked back towards Bellagio while John spoke with the Doctor on his mobile. By now, the Doctor had informed him that Tara, Jenny, Emi, Angel, Elizabeth and Tia had dropped by to see him and he, Rain and all of the children also wanted hot dogs.

"Blimey, our hands are gonna be full," Alan said when he heard that.

"You're killing us, Brother. These hot dogs are two foot long," John said to the Doctor as he walked.

"Well, you shouldn't have mentioned where you were going then," the Doctor said. "I happen to like Bellagio and we can always have the hot dogs for later. In the meantime, my children and Alan's children are over here discussing Tenny's appearance today. I'm waiting for them to tell me that he's better than I am so I can throttle them all for lying."

John smiled when he heard the women laughing in the background.

"Are my youngest behaving themselves?" the Doctor asked.

"Yup, good as gold, they and the other women are looking after Te'vanos right now. I think I might get her a hot dog as well since she's been a good patient through all this."

"Making a dog eat a dog? You sadistic git, making your dog into a cannibal!" the Doctor said while John chuckled.

"I know, I'm evil sometimes," John replied.

"I'll have to have a dekko at your new pet. I admit I'm not familiar with basinjis. I've heard of the breed but never saw one up close."

"She's very beautiful, you'll love her."

"Good. And I'm sure Anne and Elizabeth will love her as well. They're right here beside us, resting. When you come back, bring her over and we'll gather all the dogs together and take them to the obedience school so they can be ready to travel the stars with us if necessary."

"Will do. We're almost to Bellagio now and…"

He shut up and jerked his head around when he heard a woman's shrill scream behind him. He, Alan and Nelak turned and saw a woman pointing at a half naked Caucasian man who was running down the pavement towards him.

"Brother, what's going on?" the Doctor said.

"Um…a man wearing only a loincloth is running through the city," John said as Alan and Nelak ran to intercept him.

"Whoa, wait!" Alan said as he and Nelak took hold of the man's arm.

"No, let me go, I have to get away from them!" the man said, staring at them with wild eyes.

"Alan, look," Nelak said, pointing to old and fresh whip marks on the man's back.

Alan and Nelak shared a glance while John came up beside Alan and told the Doctor what was going on.

"Whoa, wait," Alan said when the man struggled to get out of their grasp. "Wait, we're friends. We can help! Calm down, alright?"

"I gotta get away, I can't go back! I'll be her slave again!" the man rambled.

"Who? Who enslaved you?" Nelak said.

They grunted and John staggered back when the man finally broke free and pushed John out of the way before running away. Besides the whip marks, they could see numerous bruises and cuts on his body and his long brown hair was unwashed and matted with dirt and leaves. John kept talking to the Doctor while they watched two policemen dressed in black trousers and jackets grab the terrified man and try to calm him down. Three more policemen and a policewoman ran up as the three men stood and watched. By now, a small crowd had gathered around to watch the half naked man struggle to get free.

"NO, LET ME GO! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! SHE'LL TURN ME INTO A MINDLESS SLAVE AGAIN! LET ME GO!"

"Fez, ring headquarters and tell the psych ward to send someone to get him," the policemen on the right side of the man said to one of them standing nearby.

The man saluted and pulled out a communicator while the man continued to struggle and scream out about not going back and begging for help.

"SHE MAKES US INTO THE LIVING DEAD!" the man was bellowing as one of the policemen prepared a handkerchief filled with chloroform. "I WAS DEAD! MY FAMILY THINKS I'M DEAD BUT I WASN'T DEAD. I'M ALIVE! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? YOU HAVE TO CONTACT MY FAMILY AND TELL THEM I'M NOT DEAD! I'M…"

Before the man could say his name, the policeman put the handkerchief over his mouth and nose. The man struggled and then slowly his body slowed down until he finally went to sleep.

"Okay, move along," the policewoman said as the others carried the unconscious man into a nearby building. "Go about your business, everyone. Get a move on!"

John, who still had the mobile to his ear, glanced at Alan and Nelak.

"Think we should investigate?" he asked them.

"I think we should," Nelak said. "I wanna know what he meant about being dead but now he's alive."

"And I wanna know who enslaved him," Alan said.

"Just be careful, you lot," the Doctor said over the phone. "And ring me if you need my help."

"We will," John said. "I'll update you as soon as I can. Talk to you later."

He ended the call and put the mobile back in his pocket.

"Perhaps, we should inform the others what we're doing and let them come and get the food while we try to talk to this bloke," John said to them. "The children can stay with Te'vanos while we're doing this. I just wanna ask him a few questions. If this woman is holding any others prisoner and enslaving them, I wanna know about it."

Alan and Nelak nodded. They headed towards the building the police used while Alan telepathically told the women back at the TARDIS what they were doing.

Meanwhile, across the street, the Rani, Giggli and Lox were watching them in the shadows of an alley. All three were dressed from head to toe in black outfits that resembled Karate gi. Tucked in their belts were black hoods with eyeholes in them. The Rani narrowed her eyes as she watched the three men head towards the building the police were occupying.

"So the Doctor and his little clone are trying to find out what's going on, are they?" the Rani said. "Well, perhaps I can satisfy their curiosity and give them a firsthand look at what it's like to become a zombie slave and work for me for the rest of their lives."

"What do we do, Rani?" Giggli chittered.

"We'll go across the street when they go inside the building, wait till they come back out and then we'll use the powder on them," the Rani said.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six

The doors opened while Cameron and Maia walked inside the main chamber and Theta, Jamie, Adam and Frazer looked at them. Both of them were smiling as he swung her hand back and forth and Theta walked closer.

"What did you do?" he said as he glared at Maia and Cameron stood in front of her.

"She didn't do anything, Mate, I did!" he said then told them about his talk with Kin and their mouths dropped open.

"You threatened her?!" Adam asked, wide eyed.

"Yep, and it worked. You three now have three weeks instead of three days," Cameron said, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"You bloody fool!" Theta said and Cameron blinked.

"What?"

"How do we know that she kept her word?"

"Easy, stay here one more day and see if you vanish like the pumpkin coach in Cinderella."

"This isn't funny! I don't want to risk being separated from my wife and family just because you went and shagged some…"

"Watch it!" Cameron growled when Maia walked between them and held her hands up.

"Calm yourselves! The Great Mother knows if she has done anything other than what she promised, I will make her suffer," she said with a grin and Cameron slid his arms around her.

"Just how powerful are you?" Frazer asked.

"You have no idea," she said with a wink then turned to Theta. "Now, does anyone want breakfast?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking out onto the balcony, Theta looked at the landscape when he removed the cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open. Pushing the buttons, he leaned on the railing and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Hello?" the Doctor said as he hushed the others.

"Are you having a party without me?" Theta teased and the Doctor laughed.

"Well, you are the one that went off dragon hunting," he teased back and Theta smiled.

"Oi, it was my TARDIS' fault that we ended up here not mine."

"When are you coming back?"

"I want to come home now but…"

"Is Cameron still being stubborn about leaving his new love?"

"Not just that…" he said then explained what Maia and Cameron did.

"Rassilon's beard, what were they thinking?! If they messed this up…"

"I know but we don't know if she kept her word or not. The other thing that is bothering me is it's morning here. Does that mean I have less time than you two?"

"All the more reason for you to come back," the Doctor said and Theta nodded.

"How do I get myself into these things?"

"It's a part of the job."

"Yep, so what do you think? Should I stay or should I drag Cameron away from someone who might be his lives mate just so I can be with mine?"

"If it were me, I would come home. Besides, I want you to meet the new puppies. John got one now. She's a basenji and he called her Te'vanos."

"Her name means Beloved Treasure."

"Yep, and he and Alan went to Bellagio…"

"Rassilon, I love their hotdogs! That's it! We're going home!" he said and the Doctor laughed.

"Look, I know this sounds harsh but I think you should stay there. If your time runs out, I'll send John or Alan to help Adam, Cameron, Jamie and Frazer."

"Alright," he said when he heard the click and snapped the cell phone shut. Sighing, he turned then walked inside the castle and the doors closed behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Maia sat down on Cameron's lap while he sat on one of the high back chairs and he wrapped his arms around her.

"If you dinnae mind me asking, why did you chain Auroraalla?" Jamie asked.

"I chained her because she was in danger," Maia said and Cameron blew in her ear, making her wiggle on his lap.

"Cameron!" Theta said with a stern look on his face then smiled and he shrugged.

"After my mistress defeated Morialous and my master had departed from this world…"

"You make it sound like I died. We left," Jamie said with a smile and she nodded.

"Yes, after you left, we went in search of Kennalar but did not find him. It was only recently that we found out that he had returned to the citadel."

"Um, to clear things up in my head, how long ago was this final battler?" Frazer asked.

"It was ten years ago."

"So you chained Auroraalla so she wouldn't go after him?" Jamie asked.

"That was one of the reasons. The other being that he would certainly would have killed her for her part in Morialous' defeat."

"That makes sense," Adam said.

"There is one more reason why she was locked away. She is protecting something."

"What is she protecting?" Theta asked when she got off of Cameron's lap and walked to the doors, turning to look at them.

"Follow me," she said as they stood up and followed her out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blimey!" Frazer said when they walked inside a large cavern and saw Auroraalla lying curled up on the floor. At the center of the room was a large nest made of straw and bone and in the middle of the nest were twelve eggs.

"Each of the guardians were of both sexes and had laid an egg," Maia said while walking to the nest and Jamie walked beside her. She watched as he slowly climbed inside the nest then walked to the first egg and the feeling of déjà vu crept through him.

"Here we go again," he whispered when he toward the first egg when the egg shivered then cracked open and he backed up. The little baby dragon had dark black scales, yellow eyes, and a pair of leathery wings were folded over its back. It waddled toward him when Frazer peeked over the top of the nest and Jamie nodded. The baby dragon watched as Frazer walked closer and it titled its head to one side.

"Och, Dad, it's beautiful!" Frazer whispered and Jamie nodded.

"_Wha' 's m' n'me?" _the small dragon grumbled.

"What did it say?"

"It wants tae ken its name," Jamie said and patted the small dragon's head. "Your name is Grunter."

"_M' n'me 's Gru'ter?" _the small dragon asked.

"Aye," Jamie said when he walked to the second egg and looked at it. The egg wiggled then cracked open and the small dragon tumbled out. It had sea green scales, orange eyes and a long fish tail. Jamie patted its head and the small dragon blinked.

"_What is my name?"_ the small dragon asked.

"Well, seeing that you have such pretty sea mist…" Jamie said and it titled its head to one side.

"_My name is Sea Mist?"_

"Aye, your name is Sea Mist," Jamie said and walked to the next egg. The egg shook then cracked open and the small dragon slid out onto the straw. It had black and gray scales, two rows of spikes along its back and horn ridges over the eyes. A red diamond shape was on its neck and it looked at Jamie with red eyes. Suddenly it crinkled its nose as Frazer and Jamie got out of the way after it sneezed and a little fireball flew through the air.

"_Sorry,"_ the small dragon said, looking down. _"What is my name?"_

"Well, there is only one name for a wee spitfire like…" Jamie teased and Frazer smiled.

"_My name is Spitfire?"_

"Aye, your name is Spitfire."

Walking to the next egg, they watched as the egg shook then cracked open and the small dragon tumbled onto the straw. It had gray and white scales and wisps of black hair on its head. Leathery wings were folded over its back and it opened its green eyes, looking at them.

"_What is my name?" _the small dragon asked, scratching the back of its head.

"If you like, I think Scratcher is a good name for you," Frazer teased and the small dragon blinked.

"_My name is Scratcher!" _Scratcher said, scratching its tail and Jamie and Frazer softly laughed. Walking to the next egg, they watched the egg shiver then crack open and the small dragon flopped onto the straw. It had two heads and red scales and the left head had yellow eyes where the right head had orange eyes but only the left head had wisps of white hair. They watched while the small dragon tried to figure out how to stand up and Jamie and Frazer crossed their fingers.

"_Come on. Figure it out,"_ Jamie thought. The small dragon looked down at its legs then it figured out which head control which side of its body and they smiled. It walked to Jamie when it titled its heads then growled when the heads smacked into each other.

"_What is my name?" _the left head asked.

"Well, you do have those rusty scales…"Jamie said and the left head smiled.

"_My name is Rusty?!" _

"_No, I want to be Rusty!" _the right head shouted.

"_I called it first!" _ the left head shouted and the heads started biting each other.

"Stop!" Jamie shouted, trying not to get bit as he tried to get the heads apart and the two heads looked down.

"_Sorry," _ the heads said together. Jamie leered at them, crossing his arms over his chest, and arched his left eyebrow at them.

"You should be. Now, you are Rusty…" Jamie said, pointing at the left head then looked at the right head. "An' you are Red. Understand?"

"_Yes," _said Rusty and Red together. Frazer laughed while Jamie walked to the next egg when the egg shivered then cracked open but nothing came out of the shell.

"_Och, I ken who this is," _Jamie thought when he peeked inside the shell and a pair of crystal blue eyes looked blinked at him.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you," Jamie teased and the shell wiggled a bit.

"_My name is Peek-a-boo?" _a soft voice asked.

"If you like, now come out an' meet your new friends," Jamie said, standing up. Slowly, Peek-a-boo crawled out of the egg then scampered back into the egg and Jamie smiled. "Ah, now, dinnae be scared. Come on out."

Peek-a-boo crawled out of the egg and Frazer gasped at its white scales and a line of gold scales ran up the bridge of its nose.

"Dad, it's a…a…a white dragon! Do you ken how rare that is?!" he asked and Jamie nodded. Walking over to the next egg, they watched it wiggle then crack open and the small dragon tumbled out onto the straw. The small dragon had green and yellow scales, blue eyes, a split tail and leathery wings were folded over its back. Stretching, it thumped its tail on the straw and the nest shivered which caused the other small dragons to yelp.

"Well, you're a little boomer!" Frazer said, laughing.

"_My name is Boomer?" _the little dragon asked, lifting its tail but Jamie shook his head.

"I dinnae think that's a good idea," Jamie teased and Boomer nodded, lowering its tail. "An', aye, your name is Boomer."

Walking to the next egg, Jamie and Frazer watched while the egg cracked open and looked at the small dragon. It had shimmering green scales and yellow eyes but was shaking with its head hanging down.

"Now there's no reason tae be afraid. I'm nae going tae hurt you," Jami said. The small dragon slowly waddled closer when he noticed that it was smaller than the others and he reached over, patting its head.

"_What is my name?" _the small dragon asked softly.

"Well, I think Shimmer is a good name for you."

"_My name is Shimmer," _Shimmer whispered.

Walking to the next egg, they watched it crack open and the small dragon tumbled out of the egg, stood up and looked at them with wide eyes. It had yellow eyes, black and white scales streaked with gray lines and wisps of white hair hung down in front of its eyes.

"_What is my name?" _the little dragon asked.

"How about Scorch?" Jamie asked and Scorch wagged its tail.

"_My name is Scorch!" _Scorch shouted, running around in circles, chasing its tail.

"He's a hyper little bugger, isnae he?" Frazer asked and Jamie nodded. Walking to the next egg, they watched while the egg shook then cracked open and the small dragon tumbled onto the straw. The small dragon looked exactly like Auroraalla and Jamie smiled over at her.

"_That is my sister's egg," _she said and he nodded.

"_What is my name?" _the small dragon asked.

"I think Goldie is the perfect name for you," Jamie said, smiling.

"_My name is Goldie!"_ Goldie said, wagging its tail. The next egg cracked open before they could walk closer and the small dragon tumbled out onto the straw. The small dragon had black scales with gray tips, purple eyes, sharp spikes covering most if its back and leathery wings.

"_What is my name?" _the small dragon asked.

"That's easy. Your name is Spike!" Frazer said.

"_My name is Spike!" _Spike said proudly. Walking to the last egg, Frazer whistled as they looked at the large blue shell egg and scratched the back of his neck.

"Now THAT is an egg," he said when the egg shook and cracked until four legs exploded out of the shell and Jamie and Frazer ducked. The small dragons giggled as the egg wobbled around the straw then fell to the ground, scattering shell in all directions. Sitting on the ground was a six and a half feet tall baby dragon with blue scales with black lines and spikes running down its back. There were folds of skin around its neck and the folds flutter as it moved its head. Blinking its green eyes, it looked around then jumped when bubbles popped out of its nostrils. "Bubbles?"

"_My name is Bubbo?" _asked the small dragon.

"Sounds good tae me!" Frazer said as they helped the small dragons out of the nest and Shimmer bumped its head against Jamie.

"_What's your name?" _Shimmer asked softly.

"Well, my name is Jamie. This is Frazer. That's Adam and Theta and that is Cameron and Maia. The dragon over there is Auroraalla," Jamie said and Spike titled its head to one side.

"_Is she our mother?" _Spike asked.

"No, Little One, she is not," Maia said then explained what happened to the guardians and Goldie walked over to Auroraalla, looking up at her.

"_You are my mother's sister?" _Goldie asked.

"_Yes," _Auroraalla said and gently rubbed her chin against the top of Goldie's head.

"Ok, I think I got it. Auroraalla has to protect these little dragons because Kennalar would kill them if he found out about them," Adam said and Maia shook her head.

"No, it is not Kennalar who wants them dead but his master," she said and Cameron held her tightly in his arms.

"But his master's dead," Theta said.

"We thought so as well but three years ago word came that Morialous and his servant were freed from their imprisonment and had returned to the citadel. Though there were also rumors and he and his servant had melded into one horrific creature and only Kennalar is able to speak to him."

"Do they know who freed them?"

"Yes, they said her name was The Rani."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

After finding someone besides the man in the newsagents and inquiring where Orto Park was, Amato hurried there so he could see Peri. His hearts raced with excitement and yet at the same time, he dreaded seeing her again. When he was in his fifth life, they had fallen in love with each other. The love affair lasted until he regenerated and his sixth incarnation became erratic. He grimaced when he remembered strangling her and nearly killing her after he regenerated. He had a temporary fit of insanity and had done that without any rational thought. Peri managed to stop him and he apologized but that was the beginning of the end for them since she no longer trusted him completely. After a year of more erratic behavior, Peri decided to end their relationship and Amato dropped her off on Earth in Pasadena with a plea that they remain good friends. Peri accepted that but still wouldn't change her mind and Amato forced himself to leave her behind, heartsbroken and despondent. Shortly after, he was kidnapped by the Time Lords and put on trial and watched while Kiv supposedly killed Peri shortly after taking control of her mind. He realized that the Matrix had been tampered with but was still dubious when he found out that Peri was alive and married to a King Yrcanos. He always wondered if that was true or not and now he was finding out it was.

As he pushed through the crowd that was beginning to throng around the brick plaza in the heart of the park, Amato began to wonder if he should reveal himself to her. After all, he had regenerated and she wouldn't know who he was, especially since she wasn't a Time Lady. After all these years, he still wondered if she still had feelings for him, especially since she had been married and recently widowed.

"I'll pretend I'm from the newspaper and get an interview with her," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his psychic paper. "That way I can talk to her alone and find out if she still has feelings for me before I reveal myself to her."

He finally made his way up the front of the crowd and stood there, patiently waiting for Peri to show up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Alan spoke to Rose telepathically and told her what was going on. She, Rosie and Awinita left to go get the hot dogs, leaving Mingxia and the children with Te'vanos who by now had completely healed. All five of them were in the living room with her. Mingxia was sitting on the sofa, smiling as she watched the children sit on the floor and pet Te'vanos who was thrilled at all the love and attention.

"I can't believe anybody could be so cruel and almost kill a dog like Te'vanos," Sokanon said as they pet her.

"Yeah, especially since she was supposed to be so valuable in the first place," Chaska added.

"Well, some people are nuts," Mingxia replied.

They noticed Namid pulling out her mobile.

"I'm gonna text Daddy and tell him that Te'vanos is okay and tell what's going on," Namid said.

DADDY, IT'S NAMID. TE'VANOS IS ALRIGHT. SHE'S COMPLETELY HEALED. ALL THE ADULTS EXCEPT MINGXIA WENT TO HELP ALAN, JOHN AND NELAK. JUST LETTING YOU KNOW.

She hit send and put her mobile back in her pocket. She had a thought and looked at Mingxia.

"Hey, I have a good idea. When we get back from doing this and Mummy and Daddy are ready to go, why don't you take us to China? We've never been," Namid said to her.

"Sure, I'd love to go back. Maybe I can take you to Beijing during Chinese New Year. I think you'll like it."

"Cool!" Christopher said. "I've read about that. I'd love to go and see it too."

"Okay, I'll ask your dad when we get back and…"

Namid looked down when her mobile vibrated indicating she was getting a call. She opened it up and smiled when she saw her father's number.

"Hello, Daddy," she said when she answered.

"'Ello, me lovely," the Doctor drawled. "Got your message. I'm glad Te'vanos is alright now. I'm glad you lot were there to rescue her. I think she and John will get along just fine."

"Me too. Listen, we were talking to Mingxia and when we get back, we want her to take us to Beijing to see the Chinese New Year."

"Ooo, that sounds wonderful. I'm all for that," he said. "Your sisters are here too, all of them since Alan's your daddy too. I'm sure they'll wanna go as well."

"What's that?" Rain said in the background.

Namid heard the Doctor explaining it to them.

"Hell yeah, we wanna go," she heard Tara saying.

"I think they'll be joining us," the Doctor said as everyone in the background laughed. "Listen, Rainbow, put me on speaker phone because I wanna tell you something."

"Okay, Daddy."

Namid switched to speaker phone and after she told him he was on speaker, he told everyone about what Kin had done and the children squealed with delight.

"You only have to be in the other world one week, Daddy?" Sokanon said.

"I don't know yet, my darling, I'm not sure if Kin kept her promise so we'll have to see. I need to go back over there for part of the day so I can keep on teaching my classes since I will have to stay there for at least a week. So if this is true, I'll be gone for a few hours during the day and then come back, okay?"

"Yes," the children said in unison.

"I just hope it's true, it'll be a load off my mind," the Doctor said.

They heard someone knocking on the door in the background.

"Oops, someone's at the door. I'll call you back as soon as I find out who this is. Be good and I'll see you when you get back and we get ready for new year's day in Beijing."

"Bye, Daddy!" the triplets said.

"Bye!" the Doctor yelled while everyone on his end laughed in the background.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Doctor ended the call, Rain walked over to answer the door. She opened it and smiled when she saw Jack, Ianto, Martha, Mickey, Dory and Councilor Xashon.

"Come in," she said to them as the Doctor and his children and nieces stood up.

The Doctor bowed.

"Councilor Xashon, as always it's good to see you," he said.

"And you, old friend but please sit down," she said to them.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well," Jack said, "me and Yan and Mickey and Martha took Dory to the council chambers and asked for asylum for her and it was granted."

Everyone cheered as Dory smiled.

"Yes, we decided that since Dory was in danger if she went back to Amalashia that she could stay here and apply for full Gallifreyan citizenship," Xashon said. "Privately though, Jack told me what happened and what's been going on with you and Amato and Theta. I'm glad you were granted at least three days reprieve from your exile."

"Well, actually, it might be more than that now," the Doctor said before he explained what Theta had told him.

"Yes," Martha said, pumping her fist. "Any chance, Foxy will lift it entirely since we keep chipping away at it little by little?"

"Dunno, I know I still have to be over there to stop whatever's going to happen but if that's the case why couldn't she just make it so I have advance warning in my mind and be over there in time to stop it. Still, I shouldn't split hairs but we'll have to wait and see if this is true or not. Anyway, it's great that you were granted asylum Dory. I know Donna's husband, Lee, was waiting to see if you were granted asylum before he got a work crew together and built you a house. I'll ring her and tell her that you're staying."

"In the meantime, you're welcome to stay at our house as long as you want," Jack said to Dory.

"Thank you, but I don't want to be a bother," Dory said to him.

"You're not a bother, we like having you around," Jack said.

"Yeah, if you were being a bother, we would have sent you back over here," Mickey added. "You're welcome to stay with us."

"And you can stay full stop. You don't have to move out, we have that spare bedroom you're using," Martha said.

"Thank you, my friends," Dory said humbly. "I'm sorry for what we did to you. You've been so good to me and I'm glad to hear that your exile has been reduced again. You didn't deserve what happened."

"Well, wouldn't be the first time I was forced to change and sent into exile," the Doctor said, shrugging. "And the first time it happened, it also eventually was lifted so I'm confident that eventually this will be as well. In the meantime, I'm glad I have more time to spend here and get to know you."

Dory blushed at that.

"Would you guys like some tea?" Rain said. "We just boiled some water and we have Earl Grey and green tea in the kitchen."

"Ooo, green tea, count me in!" Jack said, heading towards the kitchen.

"Jack hates that everyone in the house drinks English tea and he likes green tea," Martha said to them. "We poke fun at him for that."

"I like green tea!" Jack said from the kitchen while everyone laughed.

Everyone else helped themselves to tea while the Doctor called Namid back to tell her what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan, John and Nelak casually leaned against the wall of the building next to the one the man was being held in.

"Okay, we use our psychic papers and tell them we're from the mental institution," Alan said. "Hopefully they'll buy that."

"Why don't you let me do it?"

They looked over when Rose, Rosie and Awinita walked up.

"They've seen your face, yeah?" Rose said.

"Might have done," John replied.

"Well, let me go in and you get these hot dogs," Rose said. "I have my psychic paper and I'm more than capable of asking questions."

"But what if the Nazi storm troopers come?" Alan said.

"Or the Star Wars storm troopers for that matter?" John added.

"Just…go get the bloomin' hot dogs, yeah?" Rose said while Rosie and Awinita giggled.

She gave Alan a kiss and he wished her luck before the three men followed the women on to Bellagio. Rose waited till they were out of sight before pulling out her psychic paper.

"I hope the psych ward people don't wear lab coats or something like that," she muttered as she calmed herself and headed confidentially towards the building.

She was met at the door by the female police officer. Rose held up her psychic paper to her.

"I'm Doctor Timelord, I was sent here to get someone," she said as calmly as she could.

"By yourself?" the woman said incredulously.

"No, I have two others that came with me but they're in the lorry waiting while I assess the patient's condition and determine if he's insane or not."

The policewoman snorted.

"I don't think it'll take you long to determine that," she said. "I think the man went off his trolley a long time ago."

"I'll be the judge of that," Rose said.

The policewoman glared at her silently and Rose sensed that she didn't think much of her. Rose ignored the hateful look and asked her to take her to see the man. The policewoman sighed and nodded, leading the way while Rose walked behind her with a small smirk on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After walking through the lobby and using the lift to go up one floor, Rose stepped out onto the first floor and guessed immediately where the man was being held since she saw all kinds of office furniture stacked up in the hallway about halfway down from where she was.

"We put him in one of the offices and moved everything out," the policewoman said, confirming her suspicions. "We didn't know if he would injure himself so we left a sofa in there for him to sit on."

Rose nodded and followed the woman. They reached the door and the woman unlocked it and opened it for her. Inside, she saw the man sitting quietly on the sofa, huddled in a grey cotton blanket. Rose smiled gently at him as she walked inside.

"Bang on the door when you're through and I'll let you out," the policewoman said.

Rose nodded and faced the man as the policewoman shut the door and locked it.

"Hello, I'm Rose Timelord," she said, going and kneeling down in front of the man. "What's your name?"

"Benjamin," he said dully.

"Nice to meet you, Benjamin," Rose said, smiling warmly.

"Are you going to put me away in the loony bin now?" Benjamin said.

"I'm…not really here to collect you for that. I want to know what happened to you," Rose said. "You see, my family and I, we fight evil and injustice and we want to help and if there are more like you then I'd like to know so we can try to find them and free them."

Benjamin stared at her and Rose figured he was trying to find out if she was telling the truth or not. She figured he must have decided she was since he finally nodded.

"I'm not crazy. They think I am but I'm not," he said.

"I believe you," Rose said.

Benjamin smiled at that.

"There are more of us, Rose. About twenty or thirty, I think. I didn't count them because up until this morning, my mind was being controlled."

"Controlled by who?" Rose said.

"We don't know her real name. But the woman is a witch, some kind of sorceress who puts people under a spell," the man said. "At least I think that's what happened. My memory's a bit fuzzy. I think she cast a spell to make me forget what happened so I wouldn't tell the police."

"What do you remember?" Rose said frowning.

"Rising from the dead, that's the last thing I remember apart from being with my family. I can't even remember where I was the morning I died but I do know I was buried and rose from the dead."

"Like a zombie?" Rose said.

Benjamin nodded.

"But I really don't remember that very well because the sorceress cast a spell to make me forget everything except serving her."

"How? How did you serve her?" Rose said.

"I worked for her as a servant in her house. Some were servants, some worked in a huge garden she has and some were experiments."

"What sort of experiments?"

"I don't know. I wasn't one, thank God. But I vaguely remember people screaming sometimes, in pain. I can't tell you more than that because like I said, all I knew was that I was to work and serve the sorceress."

"How did you escape?" Rose asked.

"In order to keep up enslaved, the sorceress or her helpers or the other slaves had to feed everyone this purple drink that kept you under her power. This morning they were late in bringing it to me and the mind control wore off. I pretended to still be under her power and slipped away but one of her helpers saw me and sounded the alarm and I ran and ran until I reached the city."

"How far did you run? Where is this house?"

Benjamin frowned while he thought.

"Probably about ten miles, maybe due east. I'm not for sure. It's a huge house outside of the city, a very old house with an enormous garden in the front and back. Rose, are you going to let them take me away now?"

Rose shook her head.

"I want you to come with me. Just pretend that you're coming with me to the mental institution but I can take you to my family and we can return you to your own family and sort this out."

"Thank you, Rose."

Rose smiled at that and stood up.

"Just don't say anything and follow me," she said as she went to bang on the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, at last we got the hot dogs and we can finally go back home," Alan said as he, John and Nelak stepped outside, each of them carrying two big plastic sacks filled with hot dogs wrapped in aluminum foil.

They walked to the side of the building and waited while Rosie and Awinita finished ordering drinks for everyone.

"Think we got enough for everyone?" Nelak said to them.

"I think so. Unless Brother hogs everything which I'm sure he will," Alan said, making a face while his brother and brother in law giggled. "He may eat twenty of them but the twenty first one is mine, damn it! And I will fight that bugger to the death for it. I…"

He trailed off when he suddenly saw three people covered from head to toe in black outfits and hoods emerge from a rubbish skip in the alley beside them. They had the hoods raised so the mouths were visible. Before the three of them could act, the three people in black rushed them, raised closed fists, opened them and blew white powder directly on their faces. Alex, John and Nelak dropped their sacks and coughed violently as they tried to wipe the powder off their faces. In the meantime, the three people in black pulled their hoods down and ran back into the alley as fast as they could.

"Bugger, what the hell was that?" Alan said, his eyes watering as he tried to get the powder out of them. "Those assholes better run because if I catch up with them, they're dead!"

By this time, Rosie and Awinita were coming out with cardboard carriers that had drinks in them. They froze for a minute and then ran over to the men who were still coughing and pawing at their powdered faces.

"What the hell happened to you?" Awinita said as they sat the carriers down on the ground.

"Some assholes decided to play a practical joke and blew talcum powder in our faces while we were waiting here," John said between coughs.

"What the hell did they do that for?" Rosie said.

"Being assholes, I expect," Alan said.

Rosie handed him a handkerchief and he finished wiping the powder off before passing it to John. John did the same and handed it to Nelak. While they were doing that, Awinita looked down the alley when Nelak told her that the assailants came from there. She and Rosie searched but couldn't find them.

"Looks like they got away," Rosie said when they walked back.

"Like I said, it's a good thing or…"

Alan trailed off and got a funny look on his face.

"Alan? Bro, what's wrong?" Awinita said when she saw the stricken look on his face.

"It wasn't talcum powder," Alan said. "It was poison."

"What?" Awinita said.

They gasped when the other two men got pained looks on their faces. All three staggered forward clutching at their chests.

"Oh God!" Rosie said as John tried to grab at her arms.

She and Awinita let out a scream when all of them fell to the ground, convulsing as their eyes rolled up in their heads.

"JOHN!" Rosie screamed, trying to keep his head from hitting the concrete pavement while Awinita did the same for her husband and Alan.

They were so busy trying to help the men that they barely noticed Rose coming outside with Benjamin or heard her stricken scream when she saw Alan in the midst of an epileptic seizure.

"ALAN!" she screamed, forgetting about Benjamin as she ran to his side.

The three women were horrorstruck when the three men suddenly let out a gasp and then stopped breathing altogether. By now, a crowd had gathered around them and watched while the women quickly stepped back, expecting them all to regenerate. They ignored the onlookers who were watching them, most wondering why they were just standing there as if they were waiting for something to happen. Three minutes passed by before they realized that no regeneration was coming.

"No, oh God, no," Rose said as the three women flung themselves to their knees.

The policemen and woman ran up while Rose, Rosie and Awinita began doing chest compressions on their husbands.

"No, oh God, no, Alan, don't die, please don't die," Rose said, weeping while she tried to get his hearts started again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So there we were," Jack said as he sat on the floor of the Doctor's house speaking to everyone else, "Bruce and I were in Tokyo and we're being entertained by these two lovely geisha who offered to give us a behind the scenes tour of their dormitories and show us just what geisha do. Which is forbidden, even for ordinary Japanese, but Bruce and I were persuasive and we were still in our soldier's uniforms which helped since Ami and Yoko were turned on by that sort of thing."

"Geez," Martha said. "I can't believe you started off talking about your love of green tea and now we have to hear about you and your mates shagging two geishas after World War Two."

"It's a fascinating story," Jack said while everyone else laughed. "And…it does tie in with the whole theme of green tea because they served us the most delicious green tea I have ever tasted in my life and…"

The Doctor glanced down at his pocket when he heard his Beethoven ringtone.

"Thank God, a distraction from tales of tea and sex," he said while everyone laughed.

Jack gave him an indignant look as he flipped up the phone and noticed Namid was calling. He hit the talk button and instantly became alarmed when he heard Namid crying on the other end.

"Rainbow? What's the matter?" he said while everyone quieted down.

"Daddy, it's Daddy Alan, John and Nelak. They're all dead," Namid wailed.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Theta and Adam were stunned as their mouths dropped open and their eyes went wide. Both of them knew that the Doctor had placed the Rani in Volag Nok but there was no way she could have escaped.

"Are you sure she was called the Rani?" Theta asked.

"Yes," Maia said, nodding.

"Brother, do you think we should go to the citadel?" Adam asked.

"No, it is too dangerous!"

"That's why I want Jamie, Cameron and Frazer to stay here."

"There is no way I'm going to let you two go off by yourselves," Cameron said as Theta walked closer and placed his hands on Cameron's shoulders.

"Are you telling me you couldn't hold off s horde of soldiers coming to storm the castle?" he teased and Cameron smiled.

"Of course I could. It's just that Frankie and Marion would have my hide if you two got hurt."

"Just stay here, yeah? Any trouble, I'll send up a flare so you three can jump on Auroraalla's back and ride to our rescue!" Theta teased and Cameron laughed then nodded. "Good, now all we need is a way to get to the citadel."

"I will lend you two of my swiftest dragons," Maia said when they left the large cavern and headed down the tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kennalar stood in front of the window while he watched the leaves move in the cool breeze and clasped his hands behind his back. He closed his eyes when he saw The Doctor's Victoria Waterfield standing in the throne room next to the Doctor and the other Jamie. She was wearing a red dress with a short skirt and her hair floated in waves of curls around her shoulders. In all his life, Kennalar had never seen a maiden as fair as Victoria and he had lost his heart to her. He had chances to talk with her in the royal gardens but she seemed uninterested and politely told him so. He was enraged and told her that no one refused him. She just turned and ran away but he chased after her. It was when he saw her going inside a blue box that he thought he had her cornered but the blue box refused to open for him and even gave him a shock, knocking him off his feet. He had thought Victoria must be a powerful sorceress to send lightning down from the sky but it turned out that it was the Doctor who owned the blue box.

"I should have had him imprisoned for witchcraft," Kennalar said softly.

He tried again to woo the fair Victoria but it was when Maia defied him and ordered that the other Jamie be tested as a dragon rider that brought his downfall. He knew that the boy could never survive flying Auroraalla but not only had he survived, he had led the rebels into battle against his master.

"I should have killed him the moment they arrived."

When Victoria refused him for the last time, he had decided that he would make her his and raided the rebels' camp, stealing her away in the middle of the night. He locked her in the tallest tower of the citadel and told her that she would marry him or her friends would die a horrible death. She was truly scared and agreed to marry him but he had no intentions of keeping his word about the Doctor and the other Jamie surviving the final battle.

"They should have died."

Frennella, the other Jamie, now the Dragon Knight, the rebels and the guardians stormed the citadel and his master sent the drago to deal with them while he prepared the spell that would turn back time to when the humans ruled over the dragons. His master told him tales of the golden days when humans hunted dragons for sport and used them as a labor force. It was during the Battle of Draxor that the humans and dragons battled to the brink of extinction and the treaty between them was signed. A small brotherhood was formed of those that opposed the signing of the treaty and his master was their leader. Like Frennella and Maia, his master was semi immortal and studied for centuries to find the perfect weapon to use against the Council of Draco.

"They were nothing more than a bunch of weak hearted coward."

The council was shocked the day his master arrived with the drago and slaughtered them while they were in the gardens. Only Frennella and Maia opposed his master but they fled into the mountains and vanished.

"Oh, Master, you would have succeeded if only that witch and that traitorous dragon hadn't interfered!"

Knowing that the battle was over, he had decided to go to his fair Victoria and make his escape. He was no coward but he would not risk his chance of happiness. Just as he was about to open the door to the tower, the other Jamie arrived, dressed in the golden armor of the Dragon Knight, and Maia was standing beside him. He had seen bloodlust in the eyes of soldiers before but the look in the other Jamie's eyes was pure hate and he knew that he meant to kill him. Drawing his sword, he roared when he ran at the other Jamie and their sword sparked while they battled. Maia moved toward the door while they fought and he saw her opening the door to the tower. He yelled for her to stop when the other Jamie sliced into him and he staggered back to the wall. Roaring, he lunged at the other Jamie when they resumed their battle and he swung his sword, cutting into the other Jamie's chest.

"I killed him! I know I did!"

He heard his fair Victoria scream the other Jamie's name when she ran to him and knelt next to him. He saw the love and tenderness she had for the other Jamie as his heart broke and he ran. He kept running until he was miles from the citadel and the look of hate in her eyes was burned forever in his mind.

"Oh, my dear sweet, Victoria, forgive me," he whispered then wiped the tears from his eyes and sighed.

For ten year he wandered the world. Then, three years ago, he saw a bright light in the sky. The light grew brighter when something roared and the dust blew around him. The wind from the light blew him down and he was knocked unconscious. When he came around, he was strapped on a metal table and a woman was smiling at him.

"Who are you?" she asked him and he told her his name. "Ah, well, Kennalar, I am the Rani."

"What are you going to do with me?" he asked, trying to be brave.

"Now that would be tell!" she said with a smile then walked over to a table to his left and picked up a metal object that he had never seen before. She walked back to the table when he saw that whatever it was had a multitude of needles sticking out of it and his heart clutched in his chest. "Oh, now, there is no need to be afraid. This won't hurt a bit." She moved closer when her face drew nearer to his and she smiled an evil grin. "Well, it won't hurt me."

"I will never forget what she did to me!"

The Rani was impressed on how long he survived before she got bored with him and would have allowed the creatures she was traveling with her to do whatever they wanted with him but he had told her about the Doctor and what happened to his master and she gave him an odd look.

"The Doctor was here?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, nodding.

"When was this?"

"It has been ten years since I last saw him."

"Blast, I missed him! Well, maybe I can do something that will bring him back! Tell me, do you know if they have destroyed any of your master's things?"

"I have no idea."

"Then I guess we need to take you home!" she said with a smile and, a few days later, they returned to the citadel.

"No one stopped her as she strolled into the citadel like she was their queen."

He led her to his master's chambers while she moved around the room and searched through his things. He wasn't sure what she was looking for when she yelled and held up his master's hairbrush and a vile of blood.

"Yes, these will be perfect!" she shouted then they left the citadel, going back to the metal craft. A few months later she showed him the results of her work and his heart nearly stopped at the sight of her creation. She had taken his master and the drago and created something that was both and he backed out of the room. The creatures that traveled with her had stopped him from leaving and she walked to him with that evil smile on her face. "I want you to listen to me. You will take this back to the citadel and tell them that it's their lord and master returned from the beyond."

"They will never accept that thing as my master!" he shouted and she pulled his face closer to hers.

"You will tell them that the spell had melded them together but he is still sentient enough to rule!"

"But how did he get free?"

"You will tell them that a powerful sorceress freed him."

"And what is the name of this sorceress?"

"You will tell them that her name is the Rani. Once the news spreads of your master's return and who freed him, the Doctor will return to defeat him and I will be waiting to get my revenge!"

"I took her creation back to the citadel and it did retake the throne. Word spread but the Doctor never returned and she grew bored. It's been two years since I last saw her and now the Doctor had returned and has brought the Dragon Knight with him," Kennalar growled and slammed his fist against the windowsill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maia led Theta and Adam out of the cave and stood on a large stone ledge that stuck out from the side of the mountain. Adam smiled at the sight from the edge of the ledge as he turned and walked toward Theta and Maia. Suddenly, his ears started ringing as his vision faded in and out and his eyes rolled into his head.

"Adam!" Theta shouted as they ran to him and he knelt down next to him.

"Is he alright?!" Maia asked when Theta removed the stethoscope out of his jacket pocket and placed the ear pieces into his ears.

"_Cameron, Jamie, Frazer, come quick, something happened to Adam!" _he thought, showing them where they were then opened Adam's shirt and placed the bell of the stethoscope against Adam's chest. Adam's heart's thumped in his ears when Jamie, Frazer and Cameron ran out of the cave and Cameron ran to them, kneeling down.

"What happened?" he asked as Theta took the ear pieces out of his ears and placed the stethoscope back into his pocket.

"I don't know. One minute he was fine then he collapsed," Theta said and gently stroked Adam's hair while Adam's eyes moved behind his eyelids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moaning, Adam opened his eyes when he sat up and looked around. The ground was a dull gray color with long cracks scarring the landscape and dead trees stood near the rocks. His footsteps echoed around him while he walked along and the wind was ice cold. He wrapped his arms around his body when he stopped and saw three holes in the ground and his hearts thumped in his ears. He slowly walked closer when he knelt down and gasped when he saw Alan lying in the hole. His eyes were closed and he was wearing a black suit, a white shirt and black shoes and socks. His hands were folded over his chest and a single red rose was in his right hand.

"No. No no no no no no no!" Adam said as he crab walked backwards then looked at the other hole. Slowly, he crawled to the hole when he looked inside and saw John lying in the hole. He was also wearing a black suit, a white shirt and black shoes and socks and his hands were folded over his chest. Like Alan, he had his eyes closed and Adam shook. He crawled to the other hole when he looked down and saw Nelak lying in the hole. His purple hair was brushed back and he wore a black suit, white shirt, black tie and black shoes and socks. His hands were folded over his chest and Adam sat on the cold ground and looked at the dark sky, tears streaming down his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Adam shouted when he opened his eyes and looked at Theta. He buried his face in Theta's chest when he started crying and Theta hushed him, rocking him back and forth.

"Is he alright?" Maia asked when Adam sniffed and looked at them.

"No, please, this can't be true," he whispered.

"What are you on about?" Theta asked.

"I don't know where I was but I saw these three holes. When I looked inside, I saw Alan, John and Nelak lying there and they…they…they…"

"What?" Jamie asked.

"They were dead," Adam said.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

After about a half hour of waiting, Amato finally saw a heavyset man dressed in black trousers and a military jacket stride onto the stage. The black jacket had gold epaulets and buttons on it that gleamed in the sun. He waited while two attendants, dressed in black trousers and tunics carried a small wooden podium to him and set it down in front of him. The man tested the microphone that was attached to it and nodded at the attendants who bowed and ran back to their places at the right edge of the plaza. The man raised his hands and everyone quieted down before he reached into his pocket and pulled out some note cards. He arranged them on the podium in front of him and cleared his throat.

"Citizens of Corto, I am Count Orlof, Queen Perpugilliam's royal advisor. Her Majesty wished me to say a few words of gratitude to the citizens of this great city and their generosity in inviting her here."

Amato's hearts stopped. Peri wasn't going to show up then?

"With the death of our beloved king, Yrcanos, our queen has been beside herself and this invitation was a welcome relief from the grieving she has done," Orlof said. "Although she is no longer an official consort, she will always be revered as a just and kind ruler to our people."

"Come on, ya big windbag, is she going to speak or not?" Amato muttered under his breath as he looked around for his former lover.

His breath caught when he finally saw her. She was off to the left, standing beyond a cluster of trees with several more men and women who were also dressed in black outfits and who Amato figured were more of her retinue. He studied her. Her hair was slightly longer than when he saw her last. Even though she was wearing the black veil, he could see it was down to the middle of her back rather than the short bob she had when she traveled with him. He could tell she had matured but only by about ten years or so and to him, she still looked like a vision. Love overwhelmed him which surprised him since he thought he had long buried his feelings for her after she left him. But seeing her now, he knew he had to try to persuade her to come back with him to New Gallifrey.

"Oh Peri," he murmured to himself, "you'd make a wonderful Time Lady and you'd love Namid and the rest of my family. I hope you've forgiven me."

Orlof finally quit speaking and Amato smiled when someone signaled for Peri to come forward. She was wearing a long black velvet dress that billowed out around her as she approached the podium. The sad expression turned happy for a moment when the crowd and Amato cheered and applauded. Then suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Amato saw two burly looking men darting from the crowd towards Peri. Guessing they weren't ardent fans, he took off after them while Peri and her entourage froze and stared at them in shock. Then, to Amato's surprise, Peri rushed the smaller of the two while the rest of the entourage fought off the taller. Amato grinned when Peri began using martial arts moves on the smaller man, giving him a roundhouse kick directly into his midsection while Corto police rushed in to help. Amato reached the smaller man and gave him a hard karate chop to the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious. Peri was stunned for a moment and then nodded her thanks to him.

"Look out!" she said, pointing behind her.

Amato turned, saw another man in the crowd aiming a small crossbow at his back and he grabbed Peri at the same time yelling out a warning to the others. He flung her to the ground as a tiny poisoned dart sailed over their heads and embedded in a nearby tree. The man took off followed by the police as Amato and Peri watched. By this time, the other man had been subdued by the police and they were putting handcuffs on him and leading him away while several more picked up his unconscious friend and carried him off.

"Thanks," Peri said as Amato helped her to stand. "Thanks for saving me."

"No worries, although it looked like you were doing alright on your own," he said as he stood with her.

"Yeah, well, my late husband taught me to fight," she said. "But you helped knock him out so I owe you my thanks and my life for throwing me to the ground before that dart was fired. What's your name?"

Amato hesitated a moment, debating on whether to call himself Doctor.

"I'm Amato," he finally said.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit hesitant about that," Peri teased.

Amato smiled.

"Well, I'm a little out of sorts after all that," he said.

"I don't blame ya. Still, I should be used to it by now, my husband was loved by many people but he still had his enemies."

"But why you? You're not the reigning empress anymore," Amato said.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't stop some people from hating you," Peri replied.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Orlof said as he hurried over to them.

"Yes, I am, thanks to this gentleman," Peri said. "I would like to reward him for his bravery."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Amato said.

"No, I want to. I would like you to dine with me tonight. My treat."

Amato's hearts skipped a beat and he nodded dumbly. Peri smiled at that but her demeanor became stiff and cool when she looked at Orlof.

"Is the plaza secure?" she said to him.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Orlof said.

"Good, please have my guards stand with Amato and escort him back to my spaceship when I'm finished speaking."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Peri smiled at Amato.

"I won't be long," she said to him.

Amato nodded and his hearts swelled with love as Peri dusted herself off and walked over to the podium with Orlof to give her speech.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor was numb. As soon as he heard the news, he and everyone else in the house had traveled to Harkon to retrieve the bodies of their family members. Everyone was weeping or crying silently and the Doctor's face was wet with tears, picturing his brothers and brother in law lying dead in the street. He periodically asked Rose if they had regenerated, hoping against hope that the poison had somehow delayed the regeneration since he and Jenny had both had delayed regenerations in the past. His hearts sank when an hour went by while his family members stood guard beside their bodies at the morgue and no one had regenerated.

Once they landed next to the hospital where they had taken the bodies, the Doctor and his family quickly hurried inside and spoke to the receptionist who allowed them to go down to the underground level so they could see their family members. When they arrived, they hurried over to the others and held them close while they cried in their arms. As the Doctor held Namid and Sokanon and comforted them, he glanced over their shoulders and saw Alan lying there on a metal table, under a sheet except for his head and his shoulders. He swallowed hard as she stared at him, willing him to come back to life. After nearly two hundred and fifty years, he couldn't believe that his wacky, free spirited brother was gone and the thought of him never hearing his brother crack a joke or tease him and the rest of his family was more than he could bear. He glanced over at John and Nelak who were also lying covered up to their shoulders on metal tables and he ached and cursed himself for not being there to save them as guilt flooded his mind.

As he kissed his daughter's heads, he noticed the double doors opening up on the other side of the room and a big, brutish man entering wearing green hospital scrubs. Pulling himself together, he whispered to his daughters that he needed to talk to the man and they nodded, going off towards Rain who was holding Chaska while he wept. As Rain held out her arm for her daughters, the Doctor walked over to the morgue attendant who took a clipboard on a table beside the door and started filing out a form.

"Excuse me," the Doctor said when he reached his side.

The attendant gave him a cold look which ruffled the Doctor's feathers and made him instantly loathe the man.

"These three are my brothers and brother in law," he said to him. "I want to know when the bodies can be released so we can take them on our ship and take them home for cremation."

"You can't take them," the attendant said.

The Doctor was shocked.

"Excuse me?" he said, not sure if he heard him right.

"You can't take the bodies off planet, they need to be buried here within the city limits."

"Why?" the Doctor said angrily.

"Because of the chance they might be carrying a virus or some other disease that could infect other planets," the attendant said coldly. "We can't allow cremation either since there's a chance the smoke could carry the same virus into the air."

"Wait a minute," Jack said angrily as he came up beside him. "These are our family members and we have a right to take their bodies back with us. I can assure you that our spaceship is secure and the bodies don't have viruses. They were poisoned, they didn't die of a disease."

"I'm sorry but in order to move the bodies you must get permission," the attendant said.

"From who?" the Doctor said angrily.

"The city magistrate. He has the power to sign a waiver that would release the body to your custody so you can transport them off world," the attendant said coldly.

"Fine, I'll get permission then. So don't you dare move these bodies or do anything to them," the Doctor said, "if you so much as throw one spade of dirt on them, I'll have you throw in prison."

The attendant snorted and moved away, ignoring him while he filled out the paperwork. The others glared at him but he took no notice of them either.

"Prick," Jack muttered.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

"Come on, let's go get this so-called waiver so we can take our family members and get outta here," he said to Jack.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.

"Doctor," Rose said, "can you come with me while Jack does that? I need to show you something."

The Doctor nodded.

"Jack, can you go to the magistrates while I go with Rose?"

He nodded.

"We'll stay here and keep an eye on them," Mingxia said. "Because I have a feeling they'll try to move them the moment we're gone."

"Yeah, I have much the same feeling," the Doctor said, glaring at the attendant.

He took Rose's hand and walked out the door with her. Jack watched them go and then stomped over to the attendant.

"Okay, Buddy, where's the magistrate's office and how do you get there?" he barked at him.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

"What?" Theta asked and Adam started crying again.

"They're dead!" he sobbed.

"Hold on," Theta said when he removed his cell phone from his pocket and pushed the buttons.

"What is that strange device?" Maia asked and Cameron held her against him.

"It allows Theta to talk to people far, far, far, far, far away!" he said and her eyes went wide. Theta held up a finger when he pushed the buttons again then heard a click and Adam held him tighter.

"Hello?" Rain asked and Theta stroked Adam's hair.

"Hey, Rain, it's Theta. I hate to bother you but…"

"Theta, are you sitting down?" she asked and he blinked.

"Uh, yeah, I am."

"Are Adam, Jamie, Cameron and Frazer with you?"

"Yep, what's going on?"

"I was about to call you. See, we are on Harkon…."

"I know. I hope Alan doesn't mind getting some more food. I love…"

"Theta, please, shut up for a second."

"What's going on?"

"Alan…he and John and Nelak…they're…"

"Please, Te'lesu, don't tell me that they're dead."

"How did you know?" she asked and his hearts sank.

"They're dead, aren't they?!" Adam half shouted and he hushed him.

"Was that Adam?"

"Yes, he had one of his dreams. He saw Alan, John and Nelak in these holes and they were…." Theta said and Adam started shaking.

"They're dead! For fuck sake, just say it!" Adam shouted and he hushed him.

"Do you want us to come home?" Theta asked, looking at Maia.

"Yes, but we're not on New Gallifrey."

"Where are you?"

"We're still on Harkon. They won't let us take them home for cremation."

"Ok, tell my brother we're on our way!" he said then ended the call and looked down at Adam.

"I was right! I was fucking right!" he sobbed as Theta rocked him and sent love into his mind.

"Is it true? Are they dead?" Jamie asked and he nodded.

"How are we going to get back to the TARDIS?" Cameron asked.

"You can use my dragons," Maia said when she walked to a curved horn that hung on a wooden post and she removed the horn, placing it to his lips. A low sound came from the horn when the red scale dragons appeared and landed on the ledge. Helping Adam onto the back of one of the red scale dragons, Theta looked down at her then looked at Cameron and blinked. He held his hand out as she shook her head and backed away. "No, this is a family affair."

"Please?" he asked and she took his hand, climbing onto the red scale dragon's back. Droo had crawled under Cameron's shirt when the red scale dragons flew into the air and Theta watched Adam who was weaving back and forth. He prayed that Adam didn't pass out while the red scale dragons flew onward and he watched the sun rising higher in the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Great Stars, it's bigger on the inside!" Maia gasped as Cameron smiled and Theta closed the doors. Jamie and Frazer held onto Adam while Theta walked to the console and pushed buttons, turned switches, moved lever and set course for Harkon.

"_Beloved, why are we leaving?" _the TARDIS asked and Maia's eyes went wide.

"It speaks?!" she asked and Cameron kissed her ear.

"Yes, SHE can speak!" he said then let go of her and Maia walked around the control room, looking at the rotor moving behind the glass.

"We're leaving because something has happened to Alan, John and Nelak," Theta said softly.

"_Are they alright?" _the TARDIS asked.

"They're dead!" Adam shouted as he sank to the floor and Jamie knelt next to him, holding him.

"_What does he mean?"_

"I don't know all the detail but we need to get to Harkon."

"_Yes!" _the TARDIS said when the engines started humming and Maia ran to Cameron. He held her as Theta moved the main lever and the TARDIS dematerialized.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brother?!" Theta called as Rain looked at the doors and the doors slammed open. Rain had told Theta where they had brought the bodies when he stopped and looked at Alan lying there on a metal table. He slowly walked closer then stopped near the table and looked at Rain. "What happened?"

"They were poisoned," Rain said, her voice was barely a whisper.

"Why didn't they regenerate?"

"We don't know," she said when tears appeared in her eyes and she wrapped her arms around Theta. She started sobbing as Theta held her and sent love into her mind. "He can't be dead! He can't be!"

Theta nodded when he looked over at John then sighed.

"Have you called Amato yet?"

"No."

"Um, I had to sedate Adam."

"Why?"

"He had one of his dreams. He saw these three holes and Alan, John and Nelak were in them. He said he knew they were dead and couldn't stop crying. Namid's with him and she promised to call if anything happens."

"Oh, Rassilon, if he goes into a coma again…"

"I'm praying that he doesn't. Why won't they let us take them home?"

"I was told it was because they think they might be carrying a virus or some other disease that could infect other planets and we can't have them cremated because they think the smoke could carry the virus into the air."

"That's crazy!"

"The Doctor told them that they were poisoned but they still won't let us take them."

"What are you going to do?"

"Jack went to get this waiver which will allow us to..." she said then started crying again. He rocked her until she calmed down and he looked at her.

"Where's the Doctor?"

"Rose wanted to show him something," she sighed when she stroked Alan's hair and sighed. "Come on, Snot Ball, open your eyes!"

"I called Frankie before I came. She said she'll tell the rest of the family what happened and she sends her love," he said and she nodded.

"I'm glad you're here," she said while he held her tighter and sighed, tears trickling down his cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maia stood in a corner while she looked at the others and felt their sadness. Theta had taken Adam to the Doctor's TARDIS and placed Adam in one of the bedrooms so he could rest. Sighing, Maia walked down the hallway when she went around the corner and stopped.

"Excuse me, Great Lady, but can you show me where Adam is?" she asked and the TARDIS softly laughed in her mind.

"_This way," _the TARDIS said as lights flickered on the wall and she nodded. She walked down the hallway when she stopped at the doorway and looked inside the room. Namid was sitting on the bed while she held Adam's hand and she was talking softly to him. Not wanting to intrude, Maia walked away when she saw Cameron coming down the hallway and he smiled, walking faster.

"There you are," he said when she ran to him and he held her against him. "Did you get lost?"

"No, I wanted to talk to Adam but someone is in the room with him."

"Well, let's leave them alone. Want me to show you around?" he asked and she nodded. Turning, they walked down the hallway as she glanced behind her and softly prayed that Adam was going to be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You don't have to baby sit me, you know," Adam said while Namid sat next to him and he looked at the ceiling.

"Uncle Theta said that someone needs to be with you in case you…" she said then sniffed and he sat up. Wrapped his arms around her, he rocked her back and forth while she cried and sent love into her mind. "They can't be dead."

"I don't want them to be dead either," he whispered.

"Mommy told me about the last time you had a dream that came true. She said you went to sleep and wouldn't wake up. Please, don't do that."

"I promise," he said, kissing the top of her head. He blinked when he thought he saw something in the corner and pointed toward the corner. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" she asked then turned and looked at where he was pointing.

"I swear I saw something in the corner."

"What did it look like?"

"It looked like some sort of mist," Adam said when a white mist flickered in the corner and his eyes went wide. "There! Did you see that?!"

"Yeah!" she said when the white mist vanished and both of them stood up, walking to the corner. Adam placed his hand out when he felt the cold air against the palm of his hand and moved his hand back. "What's wrong?"

"The air's ice cold," he said when she held her hand out and felt the cold air against her hand.

"We have to tell my daddy."

"No, I got a better idea. How about you and I play Most Haunted and figure out what this is," he said and she nodded.

"Do we get to wear Ghost Busters clothes?" she asked and he laughed.

"Well, let's not go that far," he said as he looked at the corner and tried to figure out what it was they had seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, that didn't work," Alan said while his voice echoed around him and he sighed. He knew something was wrong when he felt his hearts stop but instead seeing a bright and seeing a choir of angel, he was standing near Rose and she was begging him not to die. He had found out he could travel short distances by thinking of where he wanted to go and had returned to the TARDIS a few minutes ago. He had seen Theta place Adam in the bedroom and had been trying to get his attention but nothing seemed to be working.

"Any luck?" John asked.

"Not a sausage."

"So what are we going to do?" Nelak asked.

"I haven't a clue," Alan said, looking at Namid and Adam and sighed.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

The Doctor and Rose walked back towards Daisy. The Doctor was silent, lost in contemplation, but halfway there, he stopped Rose and turned her to face him.

"Rose, before we go any further, I just want to tell you that you and Chris don't have to worry. I'll take care of you the way you took care of my family when I was sent into exile."

Rose smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said. "But I don't think Alan is dead, I don't think any of them are."

"What makes you say that?"

"Just come with me. I want you to meet someone," she said, taking her hand.

She gave it a squeeze and they resumed their pace towards the TARDIS.

"I think I have a theory about what's going on," she said as they walked. "That man that ran past Alan, the crazed man, I spoke with him just before…they died and there's something going on outside of the city and I want him to tell you what's going on because I think it ties in with what happened to Alan and John and Nelak."

The Doctor nodded. They walked up to Daisy and Rose used her key to let them in. When they walked inside, the Doctor put his hand on Rose's shoulder when she let out a soft sob.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…I don't wanna believe that he's gone which is why I'm asking you to speak with Benjamin. Alan can't be gone."

"I know, Te'lesu, I don't want him to die either and if there's a chance he could still be alive, we're gonna make sure he comes back to us or regenerates without these bureaucrats burying him or John or Nelak alive."

Rose turned and he embraced her and kissed the top of her head.

"If he really is dead, I want to cut my hair in mourning; I believe that's one of the mourning customs on Gallifrey?" Rose said to him.

He nodded and she smiled.

"I know you'll hate that, me cutting most of my hair off," she said, trying for a bit of humor.

The Doctor smiled at that and nodded as his eyes twinkled. Rose sighed and kissed his cheek before taking his hand and leading him out of the console room. She led him to a spare bedroom. By now, Benjamin had taken a shower and was dressed in brown colored pajamas. He was lying in bed under a cream colored duvet and looked up when Rose and the Doctor entered the room.

"Benjamin, this is my brother, the Doctor. I want you to tell him what you told me because I think what happened to you just happened to my husband, brother and brother in law."

"You mean the Sorceress got them?" Benjamin said.

"Sorceress?" the Doctor said, walking over to a wooden chair and pulling it up beside the bed.

Benjamin told him everything he had told Rose. Rose stood by the Doctor while he listened and took everything in.

"And you say you don't remember how you died, just that you woke up afterwards," the Doctor said.

"Yes, I have no memory of my death," Benjamin said.

"Did someone throw a white powder in your face before you died?" the Doctor said.

Benjamin thought hard and then shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I have no idea what happened. I only remember waking up in a graveyard and some men carried me away to a house and I became the slave of the Sorceress."

"Can you tell me where this graveyard is and where the men took you?" the Doctor said.

"I'm not sure, I'm so confused. For the longest time all I knew is that I should serve the Sorceress," Benjamin said.

"What does this "Sorceress" look like?" the Doctor asked.

She's tall and thin with long blonde hair but I never saw her that much. I mainly saw one of her helpers. A big muscular man and he kept his face hidden from us so we couldn't identify him."

"And all you did before you woke up from this drug was serve this sorceress and her minions," the Doctor said.

Benjamin nodded. Rose glanced at the Doctor who was thinking to himself, taking all of this in.

"Benjamin," the Doctor finally said, "Do you mind if I try something."

"What?" Benjamin said.

"My family and I are telepaths and we also have the ability to go into minds and see things. I'm thinking perhaps I can find these repressed memories of yours but I won't do that without your permission. I promise you it's completely painless. Would you mind if I took a look?"

"No, go ahead," he said.

The Doctor sat on the bed beside him. Benjamin watched nervously as he put his fingers to Benjamin's temples. The Doctor closed his eyes and searched while Rose sat on the chair near the bed and reached into her pocket for her mobile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amato looked around as he followed Peri and her retinue into a fancy restaurant. The walls were painted white with gold trim on the baseboards and a wide golden strip running down the middle of it. There were both wooden tables and booths, most of them filled with humans and aliens who were eating and chatting with one another. On a loudspeaker mounted in the ceiling soft muzak played and in the distance, Amato heard the clinking of glasses and silverware and smelt several different foods as the scent wafted through the air. Peri led him and her retinue through the diners to a doorway in the back. When they went through the doorway, Amato whistled when he noticed that the dining room was far more elegant with marble topped tables and golden goblets, plates and cutlery.

"This is the reserved dining room for VIPs like me," Peri said, rolling her eyes. "I wouldn't mind eating out there but you know, I'm royalty and all that."

Amato chuckled at that. Peri led him to the back while her retinue sat at a long table near the doorway.

"They're guarding us, just in case," Peri said, gesturing to them. "They were gonna sit right on top of us until I told them I wanted privacy."

"It's good you have so much security around you," Amato said.

"I hate it. I don't feel like I have any privacy at all. Up until today, I didn't feel a need for it. My husband kept me sheltered and no one bothered me when I was with him."

"How did you meet him, if you don't mind me asking," Amato said.

Peri smiled.

"I met him in my hometown of Pasadena, California on Earth. I…traveled for two years with this wonderful man, but we had a falling out and I went back home. I enrolled in college and I met him one night when my roommates and I went out to a nightclub. He was going by the alias Frank Thomas and we started dating and eventually he told me the truth when he fell in love with me. He thought I'd be shocked but I'd already traveled the stars with my lover and that sorta sealed the deal. He was born on Krontep but his step brother was from Thoros Alpha and when he died, my husband went there and took over the throne since he had no children and my husband was his closest male relative. So that's how we ended up there, but he died last month, took ill and died after two months of being sick and since we never had any children, his advisor, Scipio, became the ruler. So that's my story, what about you? Do you live in Corto?"

"Uh, no, I'm visiting here," Amato said. "I'm also a traveler."

"Really? Where have you traveled to?" Peri asked with great interest.

Just then, Amato's mobile rang. Amato excused himself and answered it while Peri spoke with the waiter who had come over to take their order, ordering food for both of them.

"What?"

Peri jerked her head around halfway through her order and saw tears running down Amato's face.

"On second thought, we're not ready yet. Could you give us a few minutes," Peri said to the waiter.

He bowed and walked away while Peri listened to Amato.

"Are you sure they're dead?" Amato said in a choked up voice. "No. Oh God, Alan, Nelak…John…Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can. Just make sure they don't do anything to the bodies in the meantime."

Amato finished the call and put his mobile back in his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Peri asked.

"My brothers and brother in law were poisoned. Someone threw powder in their faces and they died in the middle of the pavement in the city they were visiting."

"Oh God, Amato, I'm so sorry," Peri said, touching his hand. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Do you have enough authority to be able to get the morgue to release the bodies of my family members? The Harkon government won't release the bodies of my brothers to my family for cremation. They say it would be a health threat to take them off the planet and my other brother is trying to get a waiver from the magistrate so they can do that."

"Harkon? I've never heard of that planet. But I could try to persuade them to release the bodies to you and your family," she said.

"Well, if you do that and come with me, there's something you should know," Amato said.

"Yes?" Peri said.

Amato hesitated a moment, summoning up his courage.

"Peri, it's me. I'm the Doctor," he said.

Peri's eyes bulged.

"What?" she said.

"You traveled with me during my fifth and sixth lives and we were lovers but I nearly strangled you to death after I regenerated and you lost your trust in me after that. I died on Androzani Major after giving you a vial of bat's milk antidote and…"

"Stop. I believe you," Peri said as her eyes misted over. "Oh God, I thought you must have died."

Amato chuckled.

"Sarah Jane thought the same thing. I didn't realize everyone thought I was that reckless," he said.

Peri wiped away a tear that fell down her face.

"It's just that…your sixth life, you lost your mind. I didn't know who you were anymore," she said.

"It was my regeneration, it went terribly wrong and that entire life I was half insane. But I'm better now. I'm not that way anymore, Peri. I won't hurt you now. I could never hurt you."

"What life are you on now?"

"My eleventh."

Her mouth dropped open.

"Eleven? How many lives do you have left?"

"Two."

"How did you go through five lives in eight years?"

Amato chuckled.

"Peri, it's been far longer for me than eight years," he said.

"Yes, of course," she said, smiling. "But…did you come here today to find me?"

"No, I had no idea you were here, I just happened to land here."

"So…you've forgotten me and moved on?"

"I never forgot you, Peri."

"I never forgot you either. I always hoped you'd come back for me one day, Doctor."

Amato's hearts warmed and he took her hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't up front about my true identity but I didn't know if you were still angry at me."

She shook her head.

"I understand you were mentally unstable, Doctor. I kinda guessed that when you chose the multicolored outfit and cat pin."

Amato chuckled.

"No, not one of my finest moments, I must admit."

Peri smiled as she studied the grey suit he was wearing.

"This I do approve of, it's lovely. Much better than the multicolored clothes or the cricketer's outfit."

"Yeah, it's actually what my tenth incarnation wore. I still have to find something I like."

"How long has it been since you regenerated?"

"A little over a month."

"What happened?"

"I was put on trial for a crime I didn't commit and was forced to regenerate and then I was put into exile in a different universe for three hundred years."

"Oh God!"

"Yeah, actually it's a thousand years of exile but I know after three hundred years, I'll escape and go back to my old universe."

"And brothers? You have brothers?"

"It's a long story but I really do have to go. They need me but it was good seeing you again, Peri, and…"

"No, wait. Take me with you," Peri said, grabbing his hands.

"What about your watchdogs over there and your responsibilities as queen?"

Peri snorted.

"What you saw today is a sample of what my responsibilities are now. I never really had any to begin with. I loved my husband but I always longed for you. You were my first real love."

"And you were mine."

Peri squeezed his hands.

"Then take me with you, Doctor. Let me be a part of your life again for as long as I can."

He smiled.

"Alright, I will."

Peri grinned at that and leaned in.

"Come on," she whispered, "I'll dismiss my entourage and then we'll hurry back to the TARDIS before anyone realizes we're gone."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty two

Adam and Namid walked down the hallways after checking some of the rooms for any sign of the mists then sighed and Adam scratched the back of his neck.

"Ok, either this is a very fast ghost or we were seeing thing," he said.

"Don't you think the TARDIS would have known if there was a ghost onboard?" Namid asked.

"_Yes, I would," _the TARDIS said.

"So there aren't any ghosts?" Adam asked.

"_No."_

_  
_"Then that means Daddy Alan, John and Nelak are..." Namid said then started crying. Adam wrapped his arms around her while he thought about what he saw then his eyes went wide and he held her by her shoulders.

"That's it! I know what it was!" Adam said when he ran down the hallway and she ran to catch up with him.

"What was it?" she asked while they ran faster and he laughed.

"When I slipped into my coma, I had no way to communicate with the outside world. Then, one day, I was able to see your mum and talked to her. Well, it was more like signing to her but I could talk to her. I did it again with your daddies in the med bay. After I woke up, your dad did some tests and found out that I astral projected."

"You mean your mind projected an image of you?"

"That's exactly what it did. Now, if I'm right, and they're not dead, then one or all of them are trying to do it. The reason they can't is because they don't know how."

"So all you have to do is find their bodies and tell them how to do it?"

"Yep," he said, popping the "p" and they ran faster down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I cannae believe they're gone," Jamie said while he, Fraser and Theta sat in the kitchen and three cups of tea sat on the table in front of them.

"What I dinnae understand is how they got poisoned," Frazer said.

"According to what Alan said before he…died, some blokes ran up and blew powder into their faces," Theta said when Adam and Namid ran into the room and Theta stood up. "Adam, what are you doing up?"

"I can't explain! Where did they take Alan, John and Nelak's bodies?" Adam asked.

"Why?"

"Because I don't think they're dead!" Adam said when Theta sighed and shook his head.

"Adam…"

"Where are they?!" he demanded and Theta walked to him.

"Look, I know you're in shock…"

"Bullshit. If you won't tell me, I'm going to find Rain!"

"No, Adam, leave…" Theta shouted when Adam and Namid ran out of the kitchen and Theta rolled his eyes.

"Do you think he's right aboot them nae being dead?" Jamie asked.

"I hope so," Theta said then sat down and sipped on his tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adam used his cell phone to call Rain an she told him where they had taken the bodies and he ran down the hallway. The doors slammed open while Rain looked at him and Adam looked at Alan lying on the table. He slowly walked to the table when he touched Alan's hair then wrapped his arms around Rain, kissing her cheek.

"How did you end up with body sitting?" he asked with a sad smile and she gently smacked his chest.

"The Doctor asked me to say with them," she said softly.

"Good idea. I can't imagine Alan waking up and finding someone rooting around inside his chest."

"Adam, do you really think they're alive?"

"Yeah, I do."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well, this might sound odd but I think one of them tried to contact me. Remember when I was in a coma and contacted you?"

"Yeah, the Doctor said you were astral projecting."

"I never told you how I learned how to do that. When I first started having these dream of mine, I decided to take a mediation class and one of my teachers talked about astral projection. She told me that it is rare for someone to be able to do that but I'm not normal."

"Got that right," she teased and he glared at her.

"Oi, do you want me to finish this or not?"

"Go on," she said with a nod.

"Well, one day, I was meditating when I felt myself floating into the air and opened my eyes. Imagine my shock when I looked down and saw my body sitting on the floor. I woke up and never tried it again. When I fell into my coma, I had to find a way to talk to people and…"

"You're saying that Alan, John or Nelak are trying to do it but can't for some reason?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. If it's ok with you, can I try to contact Alan?"

"You should ask Rose," she said when a white mist appeared behind Adam and her eyes went wide. "What is that?!" Turning around, Adam smiled then looked at Alan and touched his hair.

"I think it's Alan," he whispered then placed his fingers against Alan's temples and closed his eyes. Rain watched while the white mist came closer to the table and Adam was breathing soft and slow. "Come on, Te'Neda, if that's you then I need you to listen very closely. You need to concentrate all your energy on your body and form an image of it so we can see you."

"Brat, please, if this is you, do what Adam says and concentrate," Rain whispered while she watched the white mist and it shimmered and shivered. Suddenly it started taking shape but she wasn't sure if it was Alan or John and she smiled. "Alan, is that you?"

NO, I'M JOHN, John signed.

"Adam, it's John."

"John, where is Alan?" Adam asked.

HE WENT TO LOOK FOR ROSE, John signed.

"He went to look for Rose," Rain said.

"Bugger, where's Nelak?" Adam asked.

HE IS HERE WITH ME, John signed.

"He's here," Rain said.

"Nelak, listen to me, try to do what John's doing," Adam said when another white mist appeared near the table where Nelak's body was lying and Rain watched it shimmer and shake. She smiled when Nelak appeared and he waved at her.

"I can see him!" Rain said and Adam smiled.

"Guys, if I am right, you're not dead so I want you to be patient until the Doctor can figure out how to revive you," Adam said and they nodded.

WHY ARE WE HERE IN THE MORGUE AND NOT IN DAISY'S MED LAB? Nelak signed.

"It's because they think you three might be carrying a virus or some other disease that could infect other planets," Rain said.

BULLSHIT! WE WERE POISONED! John signed.

"That's what we told them. Jack is trying to get a waiver to release you guys so, hopefully, we can get you back to the TARDIS where we can start finding out why you're…dead."

DID ANYONE CONTACT MY BROTHER?

"Yes, we contacted him and he'll be here soon," she said when they started fading and looked at Adam.

"Sorry, Guys, I'm losing concentration," he said as they nodded then faded away and he turned, looking at Rain. She ran into his arms as he held her and kissed the top of her head.

"I knew they were alive!" she whispered as he nodded and smiled down at Alan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan wandered down the hallway while he sighed and brushed his hair back. He was amazed that Daisy hadn't sounded the alarms when he walked inside one of the bedroom and saw the Doctor sitting on the bed next to some bloke he didn't know and Rose sat in the chair near the bed.

"Oh, Starlight, I wish you could hear me," he said as he knelt down next to the chair and Rose took the cell phone out of her pocket. Alan looked at it while he thought for a few seconds and smiled. "Ok, how does Cameron do this?"

Rose shivered when she felt a cold blast of air to her left then shrugged and Alan frowned. Shrugging, he looked at the cell phone when he concentrated on it and it wiggled a bit.

"Oh!" she said when the Doctor opened his eyes and looked at her.

"It everything ok over there?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'll be right back," she said when she got up and left the room and Alan followed her. She headed down the hallway when she walked into the bedroom she shared with Alan when she sat on the bed and sighed. Looking at the hologram of her and Alan, she picked the frame up then touched the glass and Alan stood next to her.

"Oh, blimey, I remember when that was taken," he whispered then concentrated and the frame slightly wiggled in her hands.

"What?!" she said, dropping the frame on the bed. Alan balled his hands into fists while he looked at the frame and it bounced on the bed. He clenched his jaw when the frame stood up and she watched it wiggle and dance on the duvet. It wiggled and wobbled toward his pillow then flopped down and she blinked, watching it trying to crawl under the duvet. "Alan, is that you?"

"_Rose?" _Adam thought as she jumped and slid to the floor.

"_Alan?" _she thought, placing up a privacy block.

"_No, it's Adam. Look, you may not believe this but Alan, John and Nelak aren't dead."_

"_I think you're right. See, there's this guy named Benjamin and…" _Rose told Adam about Benjamin while she sat back on the bed and looked at the frame.

"_Ok, this proves my point. I was able to contact John and Nelak…"_

"_How did you do that?"_

"_You remember when I was in a coma and astral projected?"_

"_Yeah, I remember."_

_  
"That's what John and Nelak did after I told them what to do."_

"_Hold on," _she thought as she looked at the frame and her hearts thundered inside her chest.

"Stitch, if you're here and can hear me, I want you to listen carefully. Remember when Adam was in a coma and astral projected?" she whispered and Alan thought for a few seconds.

"Oh, crap!" he said when he looked at the frame and balled his hands into fists. Tears trickled down her cheeks while she watched the frame slide up and down and she sniffed.

"_Adam, he's here! Alan's here!" _she thought after setting up a privacy block.

"_Yes! Alright, I want you to tell him to concentrate on his body. To form an image of it so he can talk to you!" _Adam thought.

"Alan, Adam says that you're astral projecting like he did when he was in his coma," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out," he teased and walked around the bed until he was in front of her and knelt down on the floor.

"He wants you to think about what you look like. Picture your body and form an image of it so I can see you."

"Well, anything's better than playing Casper the Well Hung Ghost!" Alan teased when he closed his eyes and she looked around. Suddenly a white mist appeared at her feet when it shimmered and shiver and she wiped the tears from her eyes. The white mist slowly took form when she gasped and Alan looked at her. They stood up when she reached her hand out and he gently placed her hand near hers and she could feel the cold air between them.

"Alan," she whispered and he nodded.

"_Adam, it worked! I can see Alan!" _she thought.

"_Great. I'll go so you can talk to him," _he thought and she smiled.

"_Thank you."_

"_You are so welcome!" _he thought and she dropped the privacy block.

I LOVE YOU, Alan signed and she smiled.

"I love you, too."

WHERE IS MY BROTHER?

"He's in the other room."

THEN LET'S GO TELL HIM WHAT'S GOING ON, he signed and headed for the door.

"Wait!" she said as he turned and walked back to her.

WHAT'S WRONG?

"I…I…damn it…I tried so hard to get your hearts started again because I couldn't deal with the thought of spending eternity without you! I need you! My lives mean nothing without you here cracking jokes and teasing everyone! But you were dead! Gone!"

He moved closer when she felt the cool air caressing her cheek and he titled his head to one side.

HEY NOW, WHERE IS THAT STUBBORN TYLER PRIDE, EH? YOU KNOW THAT MY BROTHER WILL FIGURE A WAY TO WAKE US UP.

"What if he can't?"

WELL, I COULD GET CAMERON TO TEACH ME TELEKINESIS. HE DID SAY THAT HAVING SEX THAT WAY IS AMAZING! Alan signed and she laughed.

"Only you could think of doing ghost sex!" she teased and he grinned. She saw a look in his eyes when she folded her arms across her chest and gave him a stern look. "No!"

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!

"You are NOT haunting the TARDIS!" she said and his eyes went wide.

WHAT EVER DO YOU MEAN, OH SWEET AND LOVING WIFE OF MINE?!

"I know you, Alonzo Arthur Timelord! I will NOT allow you to sneak around scaring people, most of all, Rain!"

I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING AS CHILDISH AS THAT! Alan signed and she arched an eyebrow at him. OK, I WOULD BUT I PROMISE TO BE GOOD! CAN WE GO SEE MY BROTHER NOW? I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN DO THIS!

She nodded as they left the room and he held his hand out. Feeling the cold air around her hand, she smiled at him while they walked down the hallway and headed inside the bedroom.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: I'm introducing a character from the Sarah Jane Adventure, The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith but no real spoilers since I didn't like what happened to him at the end of the second half. And the comment about Mister Smith is also from this season of the show.

Chapter Forty Three

"Thank you for telling me, Rain, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Sarah Jane hung up the phone and wiped the tears off her face. She couldn't believe it; Alan, John and Nelak were dead. She had known all of them for over two centuries now and it was a jolt to her system knowing that she'd no longer see their smiling faces any more or watch them goofing off and clowning around. She swallowed hard and reached into her purse for her mobile phone. Rani and Clyde both lived down the street but she still wanted to give them advance warning before she headed down there. Rani's house was closest so she started to dial her number first. She paused when she noticed K9 coming up to her.

"Mistress, my sensors indicate you are distressed. Is everything alright?" he said.

"No K9, everything isn't alright but I'll be alright. Just keep an eye on the house for me. I have to go away for a bit."

"Affirmative, Mistress."

Sarah nodded and started to walk away and then had a thought.

"And K9, leave Mister Smith alone. He's upstairs running a scan for me and I don't want the two of you getting in another argument. Stay down here."

"Affirmative."

Sarah Jane nodded and dialed Rani's number as she headed out the door. She reached Rani and spoke to her while she walked down the pavement. She was so engrossed in telling Rani about Alan, John and Nelak's deaths that she didn't realize someone was rounding the corner up ahead of her until she slammed into him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Sarah Jane said as he mobile slipped out of her hand and the man staggered back.

"Perfectly alright," the man said.

He frowned when he noticed Sarah Jane's tear streaked face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked concerned.

Sarah Jane smiled at him while she bent down to get her mobile. He was around her age with short brown hair and a slightly lined face. He was wearing tan trousers and a white shirt with white plimsols. She thought him quite handsome as she stood up and shook her head.

"Hold on, Rani," she said into the phone when she heard her friend asking if she was alright. "I'm fine," she said to the man. "Three of my family members died today and I'm a little out of sorts."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mrs…"

"Ms…but you can call me Sarah Jane."

"Peter Dalton. I moved into the house around the corner," he said to her.

Sarah Jane smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry but I really can't stay and chat. I hope you understand."

"Of course, perhaps I'll see you again then."

"Perhaps," Sarah Jane said. "Good day, Peter."

"Good day, Sarah Jane."

He stepped aside to let her pass and watched her go on her way for a moment before he turned and went on his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dismissing her retinue, Amato and Peri made their way back to his TARDIS. Amato's hearts were beating a mile a minute. After all these years, he couldn't believe that he found Peri again. At last, here was someone he could love as deeply as his brothers loved his wives. His hearts ached when he thought of Alan and Nelak and especially John. Since he had joined the Doctor's family, he had grown just as close to his clone brother as the Doctor had with Alan and Theta had with Adam. The loss of his brother was a blow to him and he felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. After all this time, after he thought the universe was laying off him, it was starting all over again. He wondered grimly if something would happen and Peri and Namid would be the next to go. He shook those thoughts away he led Peri back to the TARDIS. He could no longer think the way he used to, those kinds of thoughts were what led him to being the Valeyard in the first place and that's the last thing he wanted.

They got halfway to the TARDIS before they heard someone calling out to Peri. They turned to see Orlof running towards them.

"Aw crap," Peri muttered under her breath.

"Your Majesty, where are you going?" he said, panting, as he hurried to catch up with them.

"I have…official business to attend to, this man will be my escort so no one else is needed," Peri said, trying to keep calm.

Amato noticed that three of the men in her retinue were coming up behind him and he gritted his teeth, figuring they and the rest of her entourage spilled the beans about her leaving. He stood behind Peri, keeping an eye on her and them while he let Peri handle the situation. He had an odd feeling about all of them. He could see the three men looking around like they didn't want anyone watching them and he put a hand on Peri's shoulder, something Orlof noticed right away.

"Take your hands off Her Majesty's shoulder," he growled at Amato.

"No, it's alright. I don't mind," Peri said.

"Your Majesty, have you gone insane? You don't even know this man."

"On the contrary, I do know him, it just took me awhile to realize who he was since I haven't seen him in awhile. Now as I said before, I have pressing business so all of you can go and wait for me back at the hotel. I'll be back and…"

Amato gasped and stepped in front of Peri when Orlof and the three men pulled blasters out of the back of the waistband of their trousers and pointed them at him and Peri.

"On the contrary…Highness, you and your friend are coming with us. You have some pressing business with us," Orlof said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A smile formed on the Doctor's face as he looked into Benjamin's mind. The memories he had of his time before his enslavement had been repressed somehow but he was still able to access them after a little maneuvering behind a mental block that had been set up, a feat he was quietly proud of. He looked at the memories and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw someone run up to Benjamin and blow white powder directly into his face. He watched as Benjamin lay in his coffin, somehow he was aware of what was going on even though his body was paralyzed and he couldn't speak or open his eyes. He went to another memory and saw two men pulling him out of the coffin after digging him back up. They tied him up and loaded him into the back of a truck that had a canvas canopy over it so Benjamin wouldn't see where he was going. He went ahead in his memories and watched as they took him out and carried him to the front of a large mansion. His breath caught in his throat when he saw who was at the front door.

"Rani!" he said aloud.

"Who?" Benjamin said.

"Old enemy of mine. She's no sorceress but she is a very talented scientist and geneticist. Suddenly the pieces are starting to fall into place. She didn't cast a spell on you, Benjamin, she used scientific means to keep you under her power. Damn it, she escaped."

He winced while he watched a large burly man whipping his back.

"I didn't realize they did that to you. I can heal your wounds before you leave here," the Doctor said to him.

He finished with Benjamin and pulled back out of his mind, angry that once again the Rani was back to plague his life. He longed to ring her neck for what he did to his family members. He sensed someone behind and turned to see Rose standing there.

"Te'lesu, it's the Rani, she's behind it."

Rose's mouth dropped open and she groaned as the Doctor nodded.

"Doctor, I have something to show you again," Rose said. "I have concrete proof that Alan is alive and so is everyone else."

"What proof?"

There was a shimmer and the Doctor was startled when Alan appeared behind Rose and waved.

"Brother?" the Doctor said, getting up from the bed while Benjamin stared at everyone in confusion.

Alan nodded.

RUMORS OF MY DEATH HAVE BEEN GREATLY EXAGGERATED, Alan signed to him.

The Doctor felt a weight lifting off his hearts. He suddenly had a thought and whipped out his mobile.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Jack back here. If Alan is here then he'll be safe."

SAFE FROM WHAT? Alan signed to him.

"Brother, it's the Rani, she's behind this."

The Doctor saw Alan mouth a curse and he nodded.

"She obviously wants to keep you alive and John and Nelak because soon you'll become slaves like Benjamin was. Rose, we have to pretend they are dead and make it convincing and let the morgue bury the bodies."

He held up his hand when he saw her shocked look.

"Benjamin survived the ordeal. My guess is the Rani came up with something that puts the victim in a state of hibernation. A suspended animation that lasts for a short time. The person looks dead but they can still hear and they're aware of everything that's going on. Alan, you can astral project and I'm thinking John and Nelak can as well?"

Alan nodded.

"Then you'll be able to avoid the trauma of being buried alive. Rose, we have to let it happen because we can spy on them from the graveyard and see which way they go. Benjamin's not for sure because after they woke him up, they made sure he couldn't see the route they were taking. We can follow them to the house and then we can free our family members and everyone else."

Rose nodded.

SOUNDS GOOD TO ME, Alan signed.

The Doctor smiled.

"God, I'm glad you're alive. I don't think I was prepared to spend the rest of my lives without hearing your quips about trouser chili."

Rose giggled as Alan nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, so let me get Benjamin's wounds healed in the med bay and I can take him back to his family while you go and tell everyone else, including the ones who aren't here what's going on and what the plan is. If we do this right, we'll capture the Rani unawares and this time we'll put a stop to her once and for all!"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-Four

Namid sat on her bed while she looked at a hologram picture of Alan, John, Adam, Amato, Theta and the Doctor when she heard someone howling and placed the frame down on the bed. Suddenly the door to her bedroom opened when Adam ran inside the room and pumped both arms in the air.

"I was right!" he shouted.

"About what?" she asked, getting off the bed.

"They're alive! Mi-mi, they are ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Well, actually, they're more like mental projections!"

"You mean Daddy Alan, John and Nelak?!"

"Yep, those mists we saw were Alan, John and Nelak! They were trying to contact us!"

"You saw them?! I mean you saw their faces?"

"Yes, after I figured out what was going on, I went to the morgue and contacted them. I told them what I did to become solid and they appeared! Well, it was just John and Nelak but they talked to me! Um, no, make that they signed to me because they couldn't talk. I couldn't either, now that I think about it. Anyway, if you don't believe me, ask Rain!"

"I believe you but where's Daddy Alan?"

"John said he went to find Rose."

"Which means he's somewhere in the TARDIS! We have to go find him!" she said, taking his arm and nearly dragged him out of the bedroom. She called out Alan's name when Rose came out of the bedroom and Namid let go of Adam. "Mommy Rose, Daddy Alan is…"

"Right behind you," Rose said with a smile when Namid turned around and saw Alan standing behind her. Slowly, Namid walked closer when he held his hands up and she reached out, feeling the coldness between their hands.

"Daddy Alan?" she said softly and Alan nodded.

HELLO, SWEETIE, Alan signed when the Doctor walked out of the room and she turned, looking at him.

"Daddy, look, it's Daddy Alan!"

"Yes, I know. Now, Mi-mi, I want you to calm down. I promise that Alan, John and Nelak will be alright," the Doctor said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

BROTHER, I THINK ADAM NEEDS A HUG. IF IT WAS'T FOR HIM, I WOULDN'T HAVE FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO THIS, Alan signed as the Doctor let go of Namid and walked to Adam. Adam grunted when the Doctor hugged him and he sent love and comfort into the Doctor's mind.

"Thank you," the Doctor whispered over and over and Adam nodded, moving back enough to place his hands on the Doctor's shoulders.

"Well, it took a few minutes to figure out what they were trying to do. Once I remembered how I astral projected while I was in my coma, the rest was easy." Adam said and the Doctor ruffled his hair.

"Daddy, he's fading!" Namid shouted when Alan looked down and sighed.

SORRY, I GUESS I'M RUNNING OUT OF ASTRAL JUICE, Alan signed then faded away and Namid ran to the Doctor.

"Doctor, I think we should tell Rosie and Awinita," Rose said while the Doctor nodded and held Namid in his arms.

"Why don't you do that?" he said and Rose headed down the hallway.

"I'm going to go tell my brother. Not that he's going to believe me," Adam said.

"Then why don't you go with Rose and show him?!" the Doctor said with a wink and Adam smiled. Nodding, he ran to catch up with Rose while Namid looked at the Doctor and he kissed the top of her head.

"Daddy, if they're not dead then what's wrong with them?" Namid asked.

"Do you remember that movie Chas and Chris watched the other night?"

"You mean the one about the snake and the rainbow?"

"That's the one."

"You mean someone is going to turn them into…zombies?!"

"Yes, and we have to let it happen so we can track down who did it to them."

"And once you find them, you're going to make them bring Daddy Alan, John and Nelak back to life."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-PAH!" the Doctor said then tickled her armpits and she giggled. "Now, how about we go tell everyone what's going on, eh?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-PAH!" she said as he laughed then took her hand and they headed down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mum?" Luke shouted when he came inside and placed the keys in the dish by the door.

"Mistress has gone out," K-9 said as he scooted into the hallway and stopped in front of Luke.

"Where did she go?" he asked when someone knocked on the door and he turned, opening the door. He grunted when Rani hugged him and he placed his arms around her.

"Oh, Luke, I can't believe they're gone," she said.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Didn't your mum call you?"

"No, the batteries on my phone are dead. What happened?"

"She got this call from Rain…"

"You mean the Doctor's wife?"

"Yes, oh, Luke, they're dead."

"Who's dead?!"

"The Doctor's brothers, Alan and John, and his brother-in-law, Nelak were poisoned. They died."

"No, it has to be a mistake!" Luke shouted when he ran up the stairs and Rani followed him. They ran inside the attic when he ran down the steps and stood in front of the brick wall. "Mister Smith, I need you!" They watched as the brick wall moved and Mister Smith slid out of the brick wall.

"Hello, Luke," Mister Smith said.

"I need you to scan for information about the deaths of the Doctor's brothers, Alan and John, and his brother-in-law, Nelak!" Luke demanded.

"I am sorry but Sarah Jane has me scanning for information on recent alien activity."

"But…"

"Luke, calm down, your mum will call when she finds out what happened," Rani said when he sighed and she held him.

"They can't be dead," he said softly as she held him tighter and tears trickled down his cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we're humoring him," Theta whispered while they walked down the hallway and he looked at Adam. They were still in the kitchen when he came in and told them that Alan, John and Nelak were still alive. He tried to convince Adam that he was still upset over what happened but he told them that he had seen Alan, John and Nelak and wanted them to come to the morgue with him. Before he could stop him, Adam ran out of the kitchen and had found Rosie and Awinita in the park room where they were playing with Te'vanos. Adam told them that Alan, John and Nelak were alive then asked them to come with him to the morgue but neither of them believed him. Theta told them to go along with him and they stopped at the desk, making the receptionist look up at them.

"May I help you?" she asked when Rain walked closer and tapped on the desk.

"They're here to see the body," she said, pointing to Theta, Adam, Jamie, Frazer, Cameron, Rosie and Awinita.

"For three plague carriers, they sure are popular."

"They're not plague carriers! They were poisoned!" Awinita shouted and Rosie hushed her.

"Sorry, ok, sign the book and I'll buzz you in," the receptionist said when Jack ran down the hallway then stopped near the desk.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you!" Adam said and Jack looked at Rain.

"What is he on about?"

"You'll see. Did you get the waiver?" Rain asked.

"No, they won't release them."

"Damn, what do we do now?" Theta asked.

"I think we should wait until the Doctor gets here with the others."

"What others? This is a morgue not a funeral home!" the receptionist said.

"If you would have let us take them with us like we asked then you wouldn't have people coming and going. Now, let them in!" Rain said and the receptionist nodded, pushing the button. They walked by the gate when Rain took Adam's hand and he softly smiled at her. They walked down the hallway when they stopped at the doors to the morgue and Rosie held onto Awinita. Adam opened the door when they walked inside and he noticed that the air was ice cold. Awinita felt faint as she looked at Nelak lying on the table and walked to the table, stroking his hair.

"Ok, Adam, enough of this shit. Why did you bring us here?" she asked and he saw the anger in her eyes.

"Do you remember when I was in a coma? Well, one day, I learned that I could astral project. This wasn't a new thing. I had done it before but it scared me the first time I did it so I never tried it again. The first time I astral projected was in front of Rain when she was staying at that nunnery."

"I wasn't sure who it was at first," Rain said.

"What does that have…" Awinita said when someone blew cold air on the back of her neck and she spun around, looking behind her. 'What was that?!"

"If I'm right, that was Nelak."

"Bullshit, he's dead!"

"No, Te'lesu, he isn't."

"Adam, please, this is cruel. I know you're upset about all this so why don't we just go home and…" Theta said when two white mists floated in front of him then headed for Rosie and Awinita. They watched as the mists shimmered then shivered and Adam smiled. The mists took shape as John and Nelak appeared and Rosie and Awinita's mouths dropped open.

"John?" Rosie asked as he moved closer and held his hands out. She felt the coldness between them as he sadly smiled at her and tears trickled down her cheeks.

DON'T CRY, AMO'MYA, IT'S ME, he signed and she smiled.

"You're alive?" she asked softly.

YEP, THOUGH, RIGHT NOW, I'M MORE LIKE THAT GUY FROM GHOST! John signed and she laughed.

"Nelak, is that really you?" Awinita asked.

YEAH, IT'S ME, he signed and she smiled while tears rolled down her cheeks. Adam walked to them when Rosie and Awinita hugged him and he sent love into their minds.

"Where's Alan?" Cameron asked when his eyes went wide and pointed at Adam's body. "Holy crap, he's moving!"

They watched as Alan slowly raised his arm and waved at them and Adam rolled his eyes.

"Ok, old ghostie toastie, knock it off!" he said when Alan flipped him off then his arm fell to the table.

ALAN SAYS TO TELL YOU THAT HE RAN OUT OF MIND JUCIE SO HE CAN'T SHOW HIMSELF, John signed.

"Um, if they're nae dead then how did they end up this way?" Jamie asked.

"That is a very good question," the Doctor said when he and the others walked inside the room and he walked to the table with Alan lying on it and placed his hand on Alan's chest. "First off, I think we all should apologize to Adam."

"No, that's ok," Adam said.

"Right, I would like you all to meet Benjamin," he said when Benjamin walked closer and stood next to the Doctor. "Like Alan, John and Nelak, he was assumed dead when he was really alive."

"How did that happen?" Frazer asked.

"I'm not sure," Benjamin said.

"It turns out that my old enemy, the Rani, has escaped from prison and is turning people into zombies. She came up with something that puts the victim in a state of hibernation. A suspended animation that lasts for a short time. The person looks dead but they can still hear and they're aware of everything that's going on." the Doctor said.

"Why would she do that?" Rosie asked.

"She wants to turn them into her slaves."

"Is that what they did tae Benjamin?" Jamie asked and Benjamin nodded.

"So, Doc, what do we do?" Jack asked.

"We are going to have to let them bury Alan, John and Nelak. Seeing that they are here, they'll be able to avoid the trauma of being buried alive. While you all are attending the funeral, Rose and I are going to spy on them from the graveyard and see which way they go after they wake up. "

"Can't he show you where she is?" Theta asked, pointing to Benjamin.

"No, they made sure he couldn't see the route they were taking after he woke up." the Doctor said when two men walked inside and they were wearing security clothing.

"What is going on in here?" one of the guards asked.

"We were just paying our respects," the Doctor said when a man wearing white clothing came inside and he pushed a tray in front of him. On the top of the tray was a wide variety of surgical equipment and the Doctor blinked. "Um, what are you going to do with those?"

"Well, before burial, I'm going to perform an autopsy on them. We need to know what killed them," the man said and the Doctor felt his hearts thundering in his chest.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

"Orlof, I might have guessed you were up to no good," Peri said as Amato shielded her with his body, "I always had a feeling you weren't a nice guy."

"Well, too bad you never acted on those feelings, Highness, and had me dismissed when you had the chance. It's too late now, I take orders from King Scipio and he wants you to…shall we say…take a very long holiday from public life."

"Over my dead body," Amato growled.

"Yes, that can be arranged as well. After all, I was ordered to poison her husband with cyanide so I have no trouble killing you."

He smirked at the shocked look on Peri's face.

"You are such a simpleton, your Highness; you know nothing of the politics of Thoros Alpha or the history of our planet. That fool married you because he loved you when he could have married a real princess and cemented alliances with one of the planets around us. You were nothing but a toy to him, a novelty, and now you're going to become a decorative object for our new king's delight."

"What do you mean?" Amato said.

Orlof gave him a haughty look.

"I wasn't talking to you, commoner," he said before turning his attention back to Peri. "Now, your Highness, if you'd be good enough to come with me and come peacefully, I'll spare your friend from the torments of the torture chamber."

Suddenly without warning, Peri rushed Orlof and kicked him hard in the gut.

"I'll show you torture, Fat Ass!" Peri said.

Amato ran towards the other three men while Peri punched Orlof in the face and he staggered backwards. Peri watched, impressed, as Amato used his Venusian Aikido skills to quickly subdue all of them. By that time, Orlof had recovered and after seeing what Amato had done to his friends, ran off before Amato could do the same to him.

"Just you wait, Highness, I'll get my revenge on you and your friend and you'll both be sorry!" he yelled as he ran off.

Amato heard the police sirens and grabbed Peri's hand.

"Come on, I need to go. I have to meet up with my family and I don't have time to explain what happened to the police."

"Gee, just like old times, eh?" Peri said.

Amato grinned at that. Peri took his hand and the two of them ran towards the TARDIS as fast as they could go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor frantically tried to think up any excuse to prevent his brothers from being autopsied while the men tried to shoo him and his family out of the morgue.

"I have work to do here," the man said to the Doctor.

"We don't want an autopsy performed on them. We don't believe in doing that," the Doctor said, thinking fast. "It's against our religion."

"Yeah? Well, sorry mate, your religion doesn't mean squat here. The law states that anyone who dies a sudden death must have an autopsy to determine the exact cause. Falsifying death certificates and having wrong information on them can get you arrested."

"I understand that but…"

Just then, the burly morgue attendant walked in.

"Darce, don't perform the autopsy. They might have plague," he said.

The Doctor breathed a soft sigh of relief when Darce and the two other men nodded and began wheeling the cart away. But his suspicions arose when he thought about what the man just said. Suddenly he began to wonder if the morgue attendant was in on the kidnappings, especially if not performing the autopsy could land you in jail. He telepathically told everyone else his suspicions while he adopted a casual demeanor.

"Thank you, it's against our religion to cut open the body," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, whatever, are you gonna be here all day?" the attendant said.

"Well, since you won't release the bodies to us, we sorta have to stay here while our family comes to pay their last respects," the Doctor said. "Are we allowed to at least hold a funeral for them before you put them in the ground?"

"Yes, yes, of course, but it must be done this afternoon. Our religion commands that the body be buried as soon as possible."

The Doctor and everyone else suspicions were raised a bit more but they said nothing. The Doctor nodded.

"Fine, just allow a few more family members to get here before we do that. In the meantime, can we be alone with them?"

"Whatever," the attendant said, rolling his eyes before he went out of the room.

Once he was gone, the Doctor and everyone else glanced at each other.

"I think you're right, I think he's in on it," Jack said softly as everyone came closer to each other. "It just seems suspicious that the bodies need to be autopsied by law and the attendant is the one who forbids it."

"Yeah, whatever his motives I'm glad he prevented them from doing that," the Doctor said. "We just have to hope Sarah gets here soon so we can get on with the fake funeral."

"I don't understand," Dory said. "Why are you letting him do this if you think he's behind all this. Why not capture him now?"

"Because we need them to show us where the others are at," the Doctor said to her. "Rani apparently has at least twenty to thirty more slaves and we need to make sure they're freed along with our family members. Not to mention the Rani needs to be brought to justice again."

"How long do you think we have to wait before the miraculous resurrection?" Jack said.

"Not sure but I don't think very long," the Doctor said softly. "I think that's why they need to hold the funeral this afternoon. When I looked into Benjamin's mind, I noticed they pulled him out of the grave at night."

"But if he's alive," Dory said. "Won't he suffocate when they bury him?"

"I don't think so. Like I said, our family members are in a type of suspended animation. I recognize something similar since I've entered deep trance at times when my body was severely injured but not fatally. My heart rate slowed down to almost nil and I'm guessing that their heart is still beating but probably only once per hour and whatever that powder was, it's masking their brain functions so they appear dead when tested. If I'm correct and I usually am, there will be enough air inside their coffins for them to survive, especially if they only take a breath once per hour."

"Wait though," Mingxia said. "I have a thought. If they were attacked them I'm guessing the Rani was nearby and recognized them. What if they don't dig them back up, what if they just bury them and leave them there to kill them?"

"You're right. But if that's the case, Rose and I will be at the graveyard and get them out if no one comes. I just hope they do come and get them, otherwise we'll have to split up and go in different directions in order to find the house."

_Love, Sarah Jane, Luke, Rani and Clyde are here_, Rain thought to them. _I'm bringing them back now._

_Good,_ the Doctor thought back.

Several minutes later, the doors opened and Rain came in followed by Sarah Jane, her son and their friends.

"Oh God!" Sarah Jane said when she saw the bodies.

"No, wait, Sarah, it's fine," the Doctor said, taking hold of her arms.

Sarah Jane gave him a confused look and he gathered them all in a huddle and explained what was going on. Sarah Jane was elated when they learned they were alive but she was worried when he explained their plans to her.

"Are you sure you won't be endangering their lives by allowing them to be buried?" Sarah Jane whispered.

"I think they'll pull them back out before their air runs out but if not, Rose and I will get them out if they just mean to leave them there to suffocate," the Doctor said.

"What happens then?" Clyde said.

"Once we find the house, we'll send for all for you and together we'll help free them and everyone else from the Rani."

He smiled at Rani.

"The bad Rani, obviously," he said as everyone snickered and Rani rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I used to love my name until I found out I shared it with a maniac," Rani replied.

Sarah Jane looked around the room.

"What about Amato?" she said to the Doctor. "Where's he?"

"He's on his way, I hope. He was in another universe but I rang him and he's coming back here."

Just then, his mobile phone vibrated. He took it out and looked at it.

"Speak of the devil," he said, hitting the talk button. "Amato? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way now. I have a lock on your TARDIS. Had a bit of trouble in the other universe. I found Peri."

The Doctor's eyebrows rose.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and she's with me. She was married to King Yrcanos…"

"So that was the truth," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, but he was poisoned about a month ago and she had come to speak to the people of the city of Corto and was attacked. I saved her and she took me to dinner in gratitude and I finally revealed myself to her. She and I used to have a relationship and I think we're gonna try to have one again."

"Good. I'm glad, my Brother. You need a woman in your life besides Namid."

"Yeah. She's alright. We escaped her advisor. He was the one who killed Yrcanos on behalf of the new ruler. But I wanna go back after all this is sorted out to sort him and Scipio, the ruler, out."

"Well then count me in when all this is finished here," the Doctor said. "As for our family members, we found out they're not dead."

"What?"

"I'll explain when you get here. I'll have someone meet you at my TARDIS."

"I'll do it," Jack said.

"I'll go with him," Ianto added.

"Jack and Ianto will meet you at the TARDIS and bring you here."

"Okay, we should be there in a trice then."

"We'll see you when you get here, Brother."

He hung up and Jack and Ianto quickly hurried out the door while the Doctor gathered everyone else together in the huddle and told them what Amato told him.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six

The TARDIS materialized when the doors opened and Amato and Peri walked outside. He closed the doors when he turned and looked at her. Peri had changed into a white cotton shirt, jeans and brown leather boots and she smiled at him.

"Is this ok, Doctor?" she asked and he softly laughed.

"Yes, that's fine," he said when Jack and Ianto arrived and Amato took hold of Peri's hand.

"Right on time," Jack said then looked Peri over and smiled. "Hello, who is this lovely lady?!"

"That will be enough, Captain!" Amato said.

"Can't I say hello?"

"Sure you can! I'm Peri. Perpugilliam Brown," Peri said, holding her hand out.

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack said and they shook hands. "And this is my husband, Ianto."

"Nice to meet you," Peri said and they shook hands.

"Jack, is Alan, Nelak and my brother alright?" Amato asked.

"We had to stop this guy from performing an autopsy on them but, yeah, they're fine," Jack said and Amato felt the weight lifting off his hearts.

"Then let's get going," Amato said when he started walking quickly down the alley where his TARDIS had landed and they ran to catch up with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose held Alan's hand when the door opened and a tall man walked inside the room. He was tall with long gray hair and deep set gray eyes. Dressed all in black, he folded his long fingers together and lightly coughed, making the Doctor turn to look at him.

"Hello," the man said and the Doctor walked closer. The man had a long face and a thin build as the Doctor looked him over and he reminded the Doctor of the undertaker from an old western.

"_All he needs is a tall black hat and a vulture sitting on his shoulder," _the Doctor thought and heard the children giggling in his head.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"I am Mulkirk," Mulkirk said with a slight nod of his head and the Doctor nodded. He wasn't sure if Mulkirk was involved with the Rani as he looked over at the others and Theta shrugged.

"Let me guess, you're the undertaker."

"Yes, I am. Now, I know this is a difficult time…"

"You bet it's a difficult time! My husband is dead!" Rose shouted when she draped herself over Alan's body and started crying. "Alan…Alan…Alan…"

Trying not to laugh, Rain gently removed Rose from Alan's body as she held her when Rosie screamed and flopped down onto John's body.

"No, this can't be happening!" she sobbed as Donna rubbed her back and hushed her.

"Nelak!" Awinita shouted as she draped herself over his body and started crying. Frankie gently removed Awinita from Nelak's body as she held her and hushed her. Theta had contacted Frankie after they had learned that Alan, John and Nelak had died and Marion used Adam's TARDIS to bring his family to Harkon.

"Uh, yes, as I was saying, do you have any preferences on how the bodies are to be displayed for the viewing?" Mulkirk asked.

"There's a viewing?" Theta asked.

"Yes, we keep the caskets open during the funeral then close them just before the caskets are placed in the ground."

"_I think that is so they can take in some extra oxygen before they are placed underground," _the Doctor thought.

"_Rose, I have a suggestion," _Adam thought then showed her what he saw in his dream and she nodded.

"Yes, I want my husband to hold a rose in his right hand," she said and stroked Alan's hair.

"Is there a reason for that?" Mulkirk asked.

"My name is Rose," she said softy and kissed the top of Alan's head.

"Ah, I see."

"And they must be dressed in black suits," Adam said.

"Of course," Mulkirk said, nodding.

"_Sis, tell him this," _Adam thought and showed Awinita what he had seen in his dream.

"And my husband's hair should be brushed back," Awinita said.

"Would you like me to dye it another color?"

"NO!" she shouted and he lowered his head.

"I do apologize. Now, I need to take the bodies with me so they can be prepared for the funeral," he said and the Doctor looked at the others.

"Can their wives go with them?" he asked and Mulkirk raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"It is a part of our tradition. When a husband or wife dies, their spouse is included in all the funeral proceedings."

"I see. Shall we go?" he asked and Rose, Rosie and Awinita walked to Mulkirk.

"_Keep an eye on this guy. If he tries something funny, I want you to contact us immediately," _the Doctor thought and they nodded. As Mulkirk was turning to go, Jack, Ianto, Amato and Peri walked into the room and her eyes went wide.

"Wow, Doctor, you were right about having a large family," she whispered and he smiled at her.

"Who are you?" Mulkirk asked.

"I'm the brother of that body over there," Amato said, pointing to John.

"Ah, well, if you will excuse me, I will go get my men so we can proceed with the burial," Mulkirk said then left the room and Amato walked to Rosie and held her.

"Where is he?" he whispered then felt someone tap his shoulder and turned. The mist shimmered then shook as he watched it transform into John and tears rolled down Amato's cheeks.

KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE WATER WORKS, YOU BIG SISSY! John signed and Amato laughed. Nelak appeared next to Awinita as he smiled at Amato and he nodded at him.

"Where's Alan?" Amato asked when a beaker filled with water rose off one of the counters and playfully wiggled and wobbled toward Rain then went up into the air. "Oh, there he is!"

Rain spun around as she grabbed the beaker out of the air and walked over to Alan's body.

"Alonzo Arthur Timelord, you appear right now or…" she growled when the mist appeared then shimmered and shiver and she tapped her foot. "I'm waiting!"

HE SAID THAT'S THIS IS THE BEST HE CAN DO, John signed then looked down and noticed that he was fading.

"Looks like you two are running out of juice, too," Adam said as John nodded then faded away and Awinita looked at Nelak. He waved good-bye then faded away and she sighed. Donna held her as Amato looked at Peri and she walked to him, taking his hand.

"I know this isn't the best time but I would like you all to meet Perpugilliam Brown," he said and she waved at them.

"Uh, since you two look like him, I'm guessing you're the Doctor," Peri said and Theta and the Doctor nodded.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Theta," the Doctor said, pointing to himself then Theta.

"I'm Theta's brother Adam," Adam said, pointing to Theta then looked at Alan. "…And he's his brother, Alan."

"Is that the silly one you told me about?" Peri whispered and Amato nodded. Peri smiled when she saw two Jamies standing next to each other and blinked. Slowly, she walked toward them as they looked at each other and Jamie leaned closer to the other Jamie.

"Did you meet her in your universe?" Jamie asked.

"Aye," the other Jamie said, nodding.

"Did you give her a kiss just before you left?"

"Aye."

"So did I," Jamie said when she stood in front of them and looked them over.

"Jamie?" she asked and both of them nodded.

"Hello, Peri," Jamie said.

"Hello," the other Jamie said.

"If you don't mind me asking, which Jamie's which? I mean who's your Doctor?"

"He's mine," Jamie said, pointing to Theta.

"And that one is mine," the other Jamie said, pointing to the Doctor.

"Where's the Jamie I met?"

"Och, he…uh…" Jamie asked and she turned to look at Amato.

"Doctor, where's your Jamie?" she asked and Amato sighed.

"He's dead," he said when she walked to him and hugged him. Suddenly the doors opened when Mulkirk walked inside and six men followed behind him, pushing three stretchers.

"I am sorry but it's time," he said softly and the Doctor nodded. The men walked to the tables while they watched them load Alan, John and Nelak onto the stretchers and placed the sheets over their faces. Rose, Rosie and Awinita followed them out of the room when he turned and looked at the Doctor. "The funeral is in two hours."

"Alright," the Doctor said while they watched the doors close and Rain walked to him, sliding her arms around his waist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose looked out the window while Mulkirk drove the hover car down the street and she sighed. They had placed Alan, John and Nelak inside three separate hover cars as she glanced at the side mirror and could just see the hover car with Rosie and John behind them. The hover cars stopped in front of a two story brick building and Mulkirk turned the motor off. Getting out of the hover cars, they watched the men remove the stretchers with Alan, John and Nelak on them when Alan's left hand slid out from under the sheet and gently swung back and forth. Rose remembered the time in the alternate universe Donna had made where the Doctor had drowned and she ran to the stretcher, sliding Alan's hand back under the sheet.

"Sorry, Miss," the man said as she nodded and followed the stretcher inside the building. The walls were a stark white color as soft classical music played over the speakers and potted plants stood in the corners of the room. A wide variety of coffins were scattered around the room as they walked by them and headed for the double doors at the back of the room. The double doors opened as they walked down a hallway then stopped at a door and Mulkirk looked at them.

"This is the dressing room. Please go inside and pick whatever you wish for them to wear," he said in a low tone and they nodded, going inside the room. Racks of suits, dresses and children's clothing sat in rows as they walked along then picked out three suits and walked out of the room, handing the suits to Mulkirk. Nodding, he led them to the room at the end of the hallway when they went inside the room and the lights clicked on. The walls were a bright white color and three steel tables stood at the center of the room. Rosie, Rose and Awinita shivered from the cold air as the stretchers were rolled to the table and the men placed Alan, John and Nelak on the tables. Mulkirk pushed a button on the wall while three glass lids slowly lowered from the ceiling then clicked into the groves on the table and they looked at each other. Mulkirk pushed a button when a green mist floated under the glass lids and Rose blinked.

"_If he is involved with the Rani, that might be the antidote for whatever she used on them," _she thought and Rosie and Awinita slightly nodded.

"_Doctor, can you hear me?" _Awinita thought.

"_Yes, I can hear you. Are you alright?" _he thought.

"_Yeah, we're fine."_

"_Has Mulkirk done anything to Alan, John or Nelak?"_

"_He used some sort of mist on them. Rose thinks it might be an antidote for whatever the Rani used on them."_

"_Do you think you can get a sample of it?"_

"_I might be able to get a sample while we're dressing them. I'll tell Mulkirk that we have to dress them."_

"_Good thinking," _he thought as Awinita looked over at Mulkirk and walked to him.

"Excuse me but we need you to leave," she said.

"I beg your pardon," he said.

"We have to dress our husbands in private," she said when tears dribbled down her cheeks and he blinked.

"I see," he said with a nod when the glass lids rose off the tables and he walked to the doors. "You have fifteen minutes." They watched him leave the room as Awinita looked around the room and noticed the CCTV cameras on the ceiling.

"_Damn, they have security cameras in here," _she thought.

"_Not a problem!" _Cameron thought while she looked at them then saw the red lights blink off then on again and blinked.

"_What did you do?"_

"_Well, it took a few seconds but I was able to change the feed so all they're going to see is you three preparing Alan, John and Nelak for burial."_

"_Little Brother__, I love you!" _she thought and he laughed inside her head.

"Rose, do you have your sonic screwdriver?" she asked and Rose nodded, taking her sonic screwdriver out of her pocket. "Scan the room for the mist while we dress our comatose husbands."

"Right," Rose said when she turned the sonic screwdriver on and scanned the room. By the time Rosie and Awinita got Alan. John and Nelak dressed and prepared for the funeral, Rose had found the main valve for the mist and used a small container she had in her pocket to take a sample of the mist.

"_I got a sample of the mist," _she thought when the door started opening and she ran to the table Alan was lying on. He walked inside the room while the men brought in three dark wood caskets with brass handles and stopped in front of the tables.

"It is time," he said softly as they nodded and watched the men load Alan, Nelak and John into the caskets. Even though they knew that Alan, John and Nelak were still alive, the sight of them being placed inside the caskets brought tears to their eyes and Rose sighed when Mulkirk handed her a single red rose. Walking to the casket, she placed the rose in Alan's hand then leaned over and kissed his hair and looked at Mulkirk. Nodding, she moved back while the men led the caskets out of the room and Mulkirk followed them. The door closed when she walked to Rosie and Awinita and they held each other while tears rolled down their cheeks.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Leaving Rose, Rosie and Awinita to guard the bodies of their family members, the rest of them returned to their TARDISes to prepare for the funeral. Even though they knew their family members were still alive, they wanted to make it look as convincing as possible so the Rani and her men wouldn't suspect anything. All of them chose to wear black and the Doctor returned to his black pinstriped suit and paired it with a white shirt and tie rather than the usual maroon one he wore with it. Rain was in the bedroom with him changing into a knee length plain black dress and black heels that the TARDIS provided so she could compensate for her belly. The Doctor gazed at her and put a hand on her shoulder. Rain sighed and put her hand on top of his.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor said. "I keep thinking with all the excitement that it might be detrimental to you and Hope."

"I'm okay, I promise if I'm in danger of losing Hope, I'll remove myself from what's going on."

The Doctor grinned.

"Is that another double meaning?" he teased. "We could have fun with this child. Saying, I wonder where Hope has gone if she wanders off and have people think it's a philosophical question."

Rain giggled and kissed his cheek.

"So our child might be lying dead in a gutter somewhere while you make puns about her name, shame on you," she said.

"I know, I need a spanking."

Rain laughed and slapped his arm when he leered at her. She sighed and embraced him.

"Oh Thete, I really did think I was gonna passed out when I first heard that Alan had died. As irritating as he can be sometimes, I can't imagine life without him."

"Neither can I. I nearly lost it when I heard the news. I would hate if John or Nelak died but Alan…Alan's my personal clone and I knew him longer than I knew John or Nelak. It wouldn't be the same without him."

He glanced over when there was a shimmer and Alan appeared, although barely. Both of them could see enough of his face and body to see him grinning and putting his hands over his hearts as he walked towards the Doctor.

"Oho, listening in, are ya?" the Doctor said.

Alan nodded, pointed to himself, drew a heart with his index fingers and pointed at the Doctor and Rain. He waved goodbye before fading away.

"I get the feeling Snotbag likes being a ghost," Rain said as the Doctor chuckled.

The Doctor looked over at his door when he heard someone knocking.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened enough for Peri to peek around the corner of it.

"Um…hi, I hope I'm not disturbing you," she said.

"Not at all, come in, Peri."

Peri smiled warmly at Rain as she came inside the room and shut the door.

"My Doctor is dressing and I'm already dressed for the part," she said, indicating her long dress and veil.

"I'm sorry to hear about your husband. When Amato goes back over there, I'll come with him and we'll find a way to depose this Scipio and bring him to justice for his crimes."

"Thank you, Doctor. I wanted to ask though…Amato? Why is everyone calling him that?"

The Doctor and Rain chuckled.

"Well, this…is my universe. Alan is my personal clone but he took the name Alan to differentiate himself from me. Then my daughter Tara and I traveled to another universe and met John and your Doctor and later on Theta and his clone, Adam, joined us. So with three of me and three of the clones and up until a month ago looking all alike, we needed to take different names to tell each other apart. Your Doctor went by Doc for about five years until he met my mother who adopted him and changed his name because she doesn't like Doctor, she doesn't think it's a real name."

"It's not."

"Oi!" the Doctor said as Peri and Rain giggled. "Anyway, my mum gave him the name Amato which is Italian for beloved."

"Oh, I love that, it's pretty. Yeah, I'd rather call him that then than Doctor."

"So…are you and he…are you together?"

"Yeah, I think so."

The Doctor grinned as Rain let out a squeal of delight.

"I'm sorry but it's been ten years since Amato joined us and he's been single and lonely since that time. He adopted our daughter, Namid, and loves her but he really needs someone who can be a lover to him. I'm glad he found you again."

"Thanks, me too. I mean, I loved Yrcanos but it just wasn't the same as being with him. Did you know Peri here?" she asked the Doctor.

"I did," the Doctor said as he smoothed the wrinkles out of his suit. "But in this universe, I never had a romantic relationship with her; she was just a very dear friend."

"Did you have a falling out with her?" Peri asked.

"No. She vanished just before I was put on trial by the Time Lords in my sixth life and I saw what I thought was her death but then learned that she also married Yrcanos here, at least I hope she did. It was rough for her for awhile until my sixth self calmed down and sorta stabilized but I have pleasant memories of her. But…a little bird told us that he would meet you again and fall back in love. I'm glad it was sooner than later. You'll make his exile easier to bear now."

"Why was he exiled? I don't understand."

"It was me. I'm the one that was being put on trial since it was my universe but Amato and Theta got lumped in with me since they're the Doctor and they also went through the Time War."

"Time War?"

He smiled.

"We'll explain later once all this is over with. But…listen, Peri, I'm glad you're here because I want to tell you that if you wish to become a Time Lady and be with him, there is a way."

Peri's eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, Rain was human once and so was most of the family. We have magical crystals that were given to us by a friend called Imiko who used to be a fox spirit before she interfered too much in our lives and was demoted to a human. We used her own crystals on her and she's now a Time Lady but the crystals can change you into a Time Lady and it's completely painless. If you're interested, let me know."

"What does being a Time Lady entail?"

The Doctor shrugged.

"You'd be the same as us. You wouldn't age, you'd look the same as you are until you regenerated and you'd start out with thirteen lives. And you'd get all the knowledge we have."

"But…Amato, he would still die after his thirteenth life but I'd be on my first or second, right?"

"Yes," Rain said, coming forward. "And it's the same with me and the Doctor. I'm on my first life and he's on his eleventh and I hate that there is a big gap in the lives we have but I wouldn't trade this life for anything and I cherish every moment we've had together. And I won't regret a thing when he finally does die. There is the chance Amato could die centuries before you, Peri, but you gain so much when you change. You'd be able to feel him and everyone else inside your head and we all communicate telepathically, not to mention it's awesome being able to time travel."

Peri laughed.

"Yeah, that's definitely something I missed. But what about us? I mean, how do I relate to you since you're the same as Amato?" Peri said to the Doctor.

"Well, Amato's my brother. I would hope someday you'd be my sister in law," he said as she laughed and blushed. "But until then you'd be like a sister to me and I know the rest of my brothers would feel the same."

There was a shimmer and Alan once again appeared beside him, half faded but visible enough that they could see him nodding in agreement.

"See, my brother, Alan agrees."

BE A TIME LADY, PERI," he signed to her.

"Do you understand sign language?" the Doctor asked her.

"I understand the sign language alphabet so I know what he said to me."

COME ON, PERI, BE ONE OF US! Alan signed with wide eyes.

Peri giggled.

"You can hear me, right. I don't have to sign back?"

I CAN HEAR YOU."

"Now…you're his tenth life, the Doctor?"

Alan nodded and Peri studied him.

"Wow, you were a looker, Doctor."

Alan laughed silently while the Doctor blushed.

"Yup, he was a pretty boy," Rain said, winking at him.

Alan smiled warmly at Peri.

PLEASE CHANGE. YOU WOULD MAKE A BRILLIANT TIME LADY, he signed.

"I agree," the Doctor said.

"So would I," Rain said.

"Would Amato approve if I did?" she asked.

The Doctor held up a finger.

_Amato,_ he thought to him.

_Yeah?_ Amato thought back.

_Peri is in here with me and we're desperately trying to get her to use a crystal and change into a Time Lady. She's worried you wouldn't approve if she did, what say you, Brother, change or no change?"_

_I'm all for it if that's what she wants._

The Doctor repeated that to Peri. Peri smiled.

"Okay, you talked me into it."

Rain squealed with delight while the Doctor hugged her and told Amato what she said. He could feel his brother's elation in his mind as well as the elation of his family members who were with them on the planet.

_Yet, another one to add to the fold,_ Jack thought to them.

"Well, if you're ready to do it, I have the crystals on board," the Doctor said.

Peri grinned.

"Really? Now?"

"If you wanna do it now, I can go get one."

"Okay," Peri said.

The Doctor grinned and hurried out the door while Rain hugged her and Alan gave her the thumbs up. He returned two minutes later with a crystal and Amato.

"You sure this is what you want, Peri?" Amato said as the Doctor gave her the crystal.

"Doctor…I mean….Amato," she said as everyone laughed. "I never stopped loving you and I've always dreamed of being with you past a normal life span. This is my chance and after thinking about it, I'm gonna take it."

"Then will you be my lives mate after you change?" Amato asked. "I know it's a bit sudden but we were lovers for nearly a year and a half. Will you marry me if you do this?"

"I would love nothing more than to marry you, Amato."

Rain squealed again as the Doctor relayed that to the rest of the family. Peri looked at the crystal.

"Just open it and it does the rest of the work," the Doctor said.

Peri gave Amato a kiss before opening it. The Doctor put his arm around his brother when he saw tears come to his eyes as the light enveloped her and faded away. Peri blinked in surprise.

"Damn, that light was bright," she said as they laughed.

The Doctor kissed her cheek.

"Welcome to our family," he said.

"I second that," Rain said, hugging her.

I THIRD IT," Alan signed.

Amato hugged her and Peri gasped when he sent love into her mind.

"Yeah, that's another little perk I was talking about," Rain said when Amato explained what he done to make her react like that.

The Doctor hugged her once more and patted Amato on the shoulder.

"Well, now that we've done that, I s'pose now we should go and attend our brothers' funerals," he said to everyone.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-Eight

Everyone was thrilled when they learned that Peri had become a Time Lady as they headed for the cemetery and were surprised to see the white folding chairs set in a semi circle around the three graves. The graves sat under two large trees and three white granite headstones sat at the head of the graves. The caskets sat near the graves and six strong looking straps were connected to the brass handles. Mulkirk stood at the end of the row of chairs as he nodded to them and they slowly walked to the chairs.

"I wasn't sure what kind of service you wanted so you can say a few words before we lower them into the graves," he said and the Doctor nodded. Everyone sat down while they looked at the caskets and Rose slid against the Doctor. He wrapped an arm around her as the tears trickled down her cheeks and he handed her a handkerchief. Amato held onto Rosie while Theta held onto Awinita and Dory was wearing the imager to hide the fact that she wasn't human.

"Cameron, why are we doing this?" Maia whispered and he slid an arm around her.

"Don't they bury the dead on your planet?" he whispered.

"No, we cremate them."

"We do that, too. But, like I told you, they have to be buried so the Doctor and Rose can hide out and follow whoever it is that comes to take them," he whispered and she nodded. He had told her what was going on as she glanced at the coffins and shivered. They watched while Mulkirk walked to the caskets then turned and looked at them.

"We are gathered here today to pay our final respects to three noble souls. Though cut down so early in life…."

"Cut down so early in life? He's freak if he knew just how old they were," Jack whispered after tapping the Doctor on the shoulder and he hushed him.

"…As I was saying," Mulkirk said as he glared at Jack and Jack sunk down in the chair. "Though cut down so early in life, they were a part of a loving family and were loved by three wonderful women…" Suddenly Rose, Rosie and Awinita started sobbing and the Doctor, Amato and Theta gently rocked them. He waited until they calmed down then sighed and walked to the caskets. "Does anyone have anything to say about the deceased?"

"I do!" Jack said when he stood up and walked down the aisle, heading for the casket.

"Oh, this is going to be good," Adam whispered and Marion gently smacked his arm. Jack walked to the caskets when he looked down at Alan and smiled.

"I've known Alan since he was just a little fella. He was so handy to have around and had this bubbly charm about him," Jack said as the Doctor glared at him then smiled, rolling his eyes. "But, seriously, even with all his craziness and whacky behavior, he was a great man and I loved him. As for John, I remember how much he tried to be like his brother as well as his own man and I am proud to call him my brother. Nelak, he loved his wife with such a passion that it made me jealous. Their love is ageless and, boy, can they shag! I remember this once time…"

"THANK you, Jack!" the Doctor said when Jack winked at Awinita then went to sit down and Mulkirk looked at them.

"Who wishes to go next?" he asked and Adam stood up, walking to the caskets. He looked down at Alan when he sighed and placed his hand on the casket.

"What did I like about Nelak? I liked his sense of style. I mean how many guys can pull off purple hair?" he said and Awinita softly laughed. "He was always willing to help out and was very protective of his family, Awinita most of all. He was funny, caring and an all around good bloke. John, well, he and I were more or less the same when it came to our lives. Shunned by our wives' families, forced into a job we hated and had to live in the shadow of our older brothers. Now, we both knew that we didn't have to live that way and it took us a long time to step out of the shadows and into our own light. Alan, on the other hand, had stepped into his light from the beginning. He was funny, wild, completely bonkers yet caring and loving. No one could ever be the man that Alonzo Arthur Timelord was. Now, in his honor, I would like to do this."

They watched as Adam walked to the chairs when he picked up the boom box he had brought with him and placed it on top of Alan's coffin. Pushing the button, he turned around as the Chipmunks' Witch Doctor song started and he hitched the collar of his shirt up. Turning around, he started dancing and Maia looked at Cameron with a confused look on her face.

"Is this a part of your burial ceremony?" she asked.

"No, but you got to admit, it's bloody brilliant!" he laughed as the others laughed and Adam took a bow when the song was over. Taking the boom box off the coffin, Adam walked to the chair then sat down and Marion had her face buried in her hands. Her back was shaking as he looked at her then she sat up and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I can't believe you did that!" she whispered while he fixed his collar and kissed her cheek.

"Oi, you know he would have wanted me to do that," he whispered when he felt someone rub the back of his head and turned around, seeing no one behind him. He turned back around when Rain got up and walked to the caskets and looked down at Alan.

"When I met Nelak, he was this shy, uncertain young man with purple hair and we were all proud the day he asked Awinita to marry him. He was a loving, caring man and I am proud to call him my brother. John, he was always trying to prove his worth but he never had to. We knew full well what he went through and were always there when he needed help just like he was there for us. Now, Alan, I have known him the longest. He took this shy, lonely girl with no self esteem and helped her grow into the woman standing before you. I can never repay him for that and am crushed that I will never again hear him call me "Snot Ball" or "Rainy". He may have been a pain in the ass and a brat but he was also the bravest and honest man I have ever met. Good-bye, Little Brother," she said then kissed her fingers and pressed them against his lips. She walked back to the chairs while the Doctor stood up and held her. They watched while Theta walked to the caskets when he sighed and looked at them.

"The first time I met John, I was amazed how much he was like my brother, Adam. Both of them had such rough lives and I was proud to call John my brother. Nelak was a brave man and I admired his sense of style. I know I could never pull off that hair color," he said and they laughed. "Now, as for Alan, I will always be grateful for him teaching not only John but Adam to look at life as one big game instead of seeing the gloom and doom around them. You were a great man, Alonzo Arthur Timelord." He sat down when Amato walked to the caskets and looked at John.

"I do regret the way I treated my brother, John. I was a different person then and am grateful that he forgave me for my mistreatment of him and his wife, Rosie. He strived to be the best he could be and I am proud of him. Nelak, I haven't known him for very long but he was always nice to me and will miss him. Alan, well, he was the heart of this family. He kept us all going when everything was falling apart. I just regret that he, as well as John and Nelak, will not be here when Rain and Frankie have their daughters and will not be able to meet Peri. Rest well, Brothers."

"Whoa," Adam whispered and Theta nodded. Amato sat down when the Doctor stood up and walked to the caskets. He looked down at his feet when he looked up and tears trickled down his face.

"I remember the first day I met Nelak. He had been taking care of Awinita after she had been injured and I saw the love he had for her after we were reunited. He proved to be a loving husband and a loyal friend and I am glad to call him my brother. As for John, I was unready to encounter someone that looked like my brother but was so different. He was depressed and had almost given up on life but he turned himself around and became the Time Lord you see before you. He took over the responsibilities of his brother's universe after his brother had to be relieved of his duties for a time and never shirked from them. He was a loving husband and father and we will miss him. Now, as for my brother, what can I say? I have known him the longest and it tears me up inside that I will never hear his voice or laugh at his wild behavior. It is true that he decided not to be like me and I am grateful that he did that. His unique outlook on life can never be duplicated. There is nothing he couldn't make fun of and he could always make me laugh. Life without him will be so empty and I wish I could hear his voice one last time but I know that is impossible," he said when he bent down and kissed Alan on the lips. "Good night, Sweet Prince."

"That was a bit over the top," Jack whispered and Gwen gently smacked his arm. One at a time, the rest of the family and friends stood in front of the caskets as they told tales about Alan, John and Nelak when Mulkirk walked in front of the caskets and folded his hands over his crotch.

"We will now lower the caskets," he said when Amato, Theta, Adam, Jack, Ianto and the Doctor walked to the casket and the Doctor looked at Nelak. He watched as Mulkirk closed the lid of the coffin and the lid made a soft clicking sound. Talking hold of the straps, they slowly lowered the casket into the ground while soft music played and Awinita held onto Donna. They tossed the straps on top of the coffin when next coffin and Amato looked at John. He sighed while Mulkirk closed the lid and the lid made a soft clicking sound. They took hold of the straps then slowly lowered the coffin into the ground and Rosie softly sobbed, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. They walked to the last coffin when the Doctor stroked Alan's hair and nodded. Mulkirk closed the lid of the coffin when the lid made a soft clicking sound when Rose ran to the coffin and tossed herself over the top of it.

"No! Alan, take me with you!" she shouted when Jamie and Cameron walked closer and gently took her back to the chairs. Rain held her as they lowered the coffin into the ground and tossed the straps on top of the coffin. They went to sit down as Mulkirk looked at the men who were standing near the trees and they picked up the shovels, heading for the graves. They watched while the men filled in the graves then stood up and walked down the aisle. Mulkirk watched while they walked away when the wristband on his right wrist beeped and he pushed the button.

"They're gone," he said.

"Good. " the Rani's voice said and he looked at the graves. "Rassilon's ashes, I knew that the Doctor was into theatrics but that was total nonsense. If I didn't know better, I'd believe he was onto me."

"Yes, it was a bit much."

"Have the men ready. I want those three brought to me before the drugs wear off."

"Yes, Mistress," he said then pushed the button and walked away. He didn't notice the three mists floating near the graves when the mists shimmered then took form and Alan frowned.

"What an asshole," he said and his voice echoed around them.

"I thought it was a very nice funeral," John said.

"So did I," Nelak said. They looked at Alan as he stood in front of his grave and sighed. He faded away as they looked at each other and John shrugged. Both of them faded while the leaves moved in the cool breeze and the sunlight shimmered on the granite headstones.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

After the funeral, everyone went back to the Doctor's TARDIS to relax so they could prepare to rescue their family members. The Doctor and Rain went back to their room and changed, Rain changing back into blue jeans and a sky blue t-shirt and the Doctor into his new outfit.

"I tell ya, Latara, that was emotionally draining. Even if they aren't dead, it was still hard to stand up there and talk about them as though they were," he said to Rain as they dressed.

"I know, I'll hate the day they do die. I just hope I go before them because I don't think I could bear it."

"Same here, Latara."

There was a knock on the door. The Doctor glanced at his wife and made sure she was covered before yelling for the person to come in. Jack stepped inside while the Doctor grabbed his tweed jacket and put it on.

"What's going on?" the Doctor asked.

"Wanted to talk to you about Dory," Jack said, closing the door.

"Yes?"

"I think she should become a Time Lady too," Jack said. "For one thing, I think it would help her gain citizenship and for another, well, I think she'd make a wonderful Time Lady, having lived with her."

"I wouldn't mind that but it'd be up to her, of course," the Doctor said.

Jack nodded.

"Also, Alan just appeared to me. He says as soon as we went, the undertakers spoke to the Rani and she wants them alive and brought back to the house."

"Good," Rain said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"He says all three of them enjoyed the service and loved everything that everyone said about them."

The Doctor smiled at that as he smoothed out his jacket. He heard another knock on the door.

"Come in," he yelled.

Mingxia, Jenny and Emi came inside.

"Ah, three of my favorite ladies," the Doctor said.

"Father, we want to go with you and Rose tonight," Emi said.

"Yeah, we figured with our martial arts skills we might be able to help protect you," Jenny said.

"I don't know, I don't wanna take too many people because we're trying not to be noticed," the Doctor said.

"Then take Emi at least, Dad," Jenny said. "She has her ninja skills and she's used to working in the dark."

"I would, Brother," Jack said. "At least as a kind of bodyguard in case someone does notice you and Rose."

"Okay, Emi, you can go with us and once we figure out where it is, you and Jenny and Mingxia can head up the rescue party," he said. "It might be a good idea to dress in ninja outfits anyway, that way all three of us can blend into the darkness."

"Ooo, you're gonna be a ninja tonight? Count me in then," Rain said while they laughed.

"Well, I s'pose before we go tonight, I oughta speak to Dory then. Jack, can you go get her?"

"Sure," Jack said, with a quick two finger salute before heading out the door.

"Why do you need to see Dory?" Jenny asked.

"Jack thought it might be a good idea for her to become a Time Lady like Peri did, thinks it might help her citizenship bid and because I think she'd make a good Time Lady."

The three women squealed.

"I agree," Mingxia said. "She's a nice person. I hate she got mixed up with Draco and the others."

"Yeah but sometimes the people we think are our friends really aren't and we finally wake up and realize that," the Doctor said. "Anyway, Emi go ahead and get everything ready for me and you and Rose for tonight."

"Yes, Father."

"And you two…chill out and look stunning, same as usual."

They laughed as he winked at them. The door opened and Dory walked in with a confused look on her face, followed by Jack who closed the door behind them.

"You wanted to see me?" Dory asked.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to know if you liked being a part of our family."

"I do, I love your family."

"Well, you saw what happened to Peri, her becoming a Time Lady…"

Dory nodded.

"We wondered if you'd like to do the same and become one as well."

Dory blinked in shock.

"Me? I'm not like you."

"Well, neither is Alan's daughter Tia. She's an Ulu but we made her into a Time Lady. You don't have to be a humanoid to become one," the Doctor said. "You've made a huge impression on me and my family and I for one think that you would make a wonderful Time Lady."

"And I think it would help convince the council to approve your request for citizenship," Jack added.

Dory's black eyes glistened with unshed tears. Rain went and hugged her when she began to sob.

"All of you have been so good to me," she said. "I truly am sorry for what we did to you, condemning and exiling you and after all that, you still want me to be a part of your family."

"You've shown forgiveness and I always forgive someone who is genuinely repentant," the Doctor said. "Besides I like you and as they will tell you, I've always offered Time Lady status to anyone I like simply because since we have the means to change them then I wanna keep those I care about around me for as long as I can. It's up to you, of course. We never force anyone to change and we won't think less of you if you don't want to but we just wanted you to know that you have that option."

Dory smiled.

"I'd love to join you," she said as they cheered.

"Boy, we're back in business now with the changing people into our kind maneuver," Jack said as the Doctor sprinted out the door. "Trust me, Dory; you'll be glad you did this. We all are. You don't need those other Amalashians when you have us!"

The Doctor came back in the door with the crystal, with him was the rest of the family who gathered by the door to watch.

"I happen to spread the word while I was getting one of these babies," the Doctor said, nodding at the rest of the family. "They agreed with me and want to watch the birth of our newest Time Lady. Okay, Dory, all you have to do is break it open and you're one of us."

"ONE OF US, ONE OF US!" everyone said in a monotone voice.

"Wow, you make it sound so scary," Dory said while everyone laughed.

The Doctor glanced over when Alan, John and Nelak materialized and watched.

"Well, now that Casper, Stinky and Fatso are here, you can open it now," Jack said while they laughed.

Dory opened the crystal and everyone cheered when the light surrounded her and faded. Afterwards, Dory looked at herself.

"I don't look human," she said.

"No, you get to be yourself, that's the beauty of it," the Doctor said while everyone laughed.

He gave Dory a big hug.

"Welcome to our clan," he said.

Dory hugged him back and smiled when he sent love into her mind.

"I'll speak to Xashon and tell her that Dory is Gallifreyan after we get done with this. That oughta help convince the council to grant her citizenship."

"Yes and now that we got that out of the way, I think everyone should get some rest. Rose, Emi is coming with us tonight to provide protection and we're gonna wear the ninja dogis along with her so we can blend in."

"Good idea," Rose said, nodding.

"Okay everyone, leave so the misses and I can finish being domestic," the Doctor said to them.

Jack grinned at Dory and put his arm around her as everyone walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just before sunset, the Doctor, Rose and Emi went to the armory room. The three of them dressed head to toe in black ninja dogis and hoods.

"You look sexy this way," Rose said when she saw the Doctor after he finally finished getting his on. "Rain would definitely approve."

"Maybe, but it's hot and stuffy in here," the Doctor replied as he took some black face paint and blackened the area left open in the mask and his hands.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

After the funeral, Adam retired to the park room and sat against the large oak tree, looking at the ducks floating on the water. He closed his eyes when he felt something nudging his side when he opened his eyes and Te'vanos licked his hand. She crawled onto his lap when he held her in his arms and rubbed his chin on the top of her head. He felt Dory's mind entered his mind while the Doctor explained that she was now a Time Lady and Adam smiled. Even though he still hated her kinsmen for what they did to the Doctor, Theta and Amato, he liked Dory and was glad she was now a part of their family. Adam held Te'vanos when a white mist appeared then took form and Alan smiled at him.

I HEARD ABOUT DANCING ON SOMEONE'S GRAVE BUT DANCING AT SOMEONE'S FUNERAL… Alan signed and Adam laughed.

"Come off it, old ghost, you know you liked it," he said and Alan nodded his head up and down.

BROTHER AND ROSE ARE LEAVING TO GO TO THE CEMETERY. THEY'RE TAKING EMI WITH THEM AND RAIN WANTS TO GO, TOO.

"Emi will be a big help but I don't think Rain should go."

I DON'T WANT HER TO GO EITHER BUT YOU KNOW HOW SNOTRAG IS. SO, OLD GHOST TRAPPER, WHAT'S WITH THE LONG FACE? AREN'T YOU GLAD THAT WE HAVEN'T BIT THE DUST?

"Yeah, I am glad but...Shit, no one believed me when I said you were trying to contact us!"

NAMID DID.

"That's because she was there. Theta is ready to check me into Crystal Waters."

HEY NOW, YOU KNOW THAT WE TAKE YOUR DREAMS SERIOUSLY.

"But I hate having them!"

I KNOW THAT. ANYWAY, I WAS THINKING…

"That's not good."

OI, BEING CHEEKY WITH A GHOST COULD LAND YOU IN BIG TROUBLE. DO YOU WANT ME TO HAUNT YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY?!

"Ooooooooooooooooooo, being haunted by Casper the Loony Toons Ghost sounds sooooooooooooo scary!" he said with a smile and Alan's lower lip started quivering. Adam tried not to laugh while he mimed crying and ran away. Placing Te'vanos on the ground, he got up when he chased after Alan and found him dramatically draped over a rock, crying. "Ok, I'm sorry. You are a really scary ghost."

YOU MEAN IT? Alan signed and Adam nodded with a grin on his face. They watched as a mist appeared then formed into John and he was laughing.

"And what are you laughing at?!"

OH, JUST THE FACT THAT I LOOK LIKE TWO OF THE BIGGEST EMOS IN ALL THE KNOWN UNIVERSES! John signed.

EXCUSE ME?! YOU'RE JUST AS EMO AS WE ARE! Alan signed.

DREAM ON, JELLYBABY, I HAVE OUT GROWN THAT KIND OF BEHAVIOR! John signed then noticed how scared Te'vanos was and knelt down on the grass. She yelped then ran away as he sighed and sat back on his legs. THIS SUCKS.

"She'll be ok once you're back in the land of the living."

I DID LIKE THAT LITTLE DANCE YOU DID AT THE FUNERAL, John signed and Adam half smiled and ground his toes into the ground.

I WOULDN'T MIND SEEING IT AGAIN, Alan signed when the song started playing and they looked at each other. Standing side by side, they started dancing while Te'vanos peeked out from behind a tree and titled her head to one side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The stars shimmered in the night sky while the Doctor, Rose and Emi moved through the bushes and by the headstones. Emi knelt down while she scanned the area then nodded and they moved toward the next headstone. They knelt down behind some bushes when they looked up and saw the headstones that marked Alan, John and Nelak's graves. Rose sighed as her hearts ached and the Doctor gently patted her shoulder. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness while he looked at her and she nodded at him.

"Father, I hear something," Emi said in a soft voice when they looked at the graves and the sound of heavy footsteps grew closer. The first figure they saw was Lox as he carried what looked like three body bags over his shoulders and the Doctor looked at him.

"Who is that?" Rose whispered.

"When I contacted Volag Nok, they said the Rani escaped with two other prisoners. One of them was a cyborg named Lox," the Doctor whispered when he showed her the picture he had seen of Lox and she nodded.

"Guess that's him then," she whispered when Giggli walked closer and she looked at the Doctor.

"Ah, now that would be Giggli. Like the Rani, he is a brilliant scientist but had this nasty habit of doing unethical experiments."

"Should we take them, Father?" Emi asked softly.

"No, we need them to dig up your uncles and take them to the Rani," he said softly and she nodded. Lox placed the body bags down when six other men appeared and they had shovels in their hands.

"Right, start digging," Lox said.

"What are you going to be doing while we're digging?" one of the men asked sarcastically and the red lens where his right eye used to be flexed in and out.

"I'll be trying not to rip your bloody head off and crapping down your throat!" he growled and the man backed up. The men picked up the shovels when they started digging and Giggli scanned the area. His people were able to see in the dark and he noticed something sitting in the bushes. Slowly, he walked toward the bushes when three shadows ran and he turned toward Lox.

"We're being watched!" he shouted when Lox's cybernetic eye changed from red to green and the red outlines of the men, the pink outline of Giggli and the tiny red dots of the small animals in the grass around them appeared.

"Ah, it's just night creatures," he growled and Giggli shook his head.

"No, I swear! There is someone here!"

"Get over here and help them shovel!" Lox growled while Giggli walked to him but glanced back at the bushes and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was close," Rose whispered while they stood against the wall of a large stone crypt and the Doctor nodded. Peeking out, he nodded as they carefully moved back to Lox and Giggli and hid behind a bush. Lox stood near the grave where Nelak was buried while the Doctor watched him then looked at Rose and Emi and blinked.

"They're no Burke and Hare," he whispered.

"Who are they, Father?" Emi whispered.

"William Burke, born in Umey, Ireland in seventeen ninety-two, and William Hare, not sure when he was born, some say it was seventeen twenty-nine and some say it was in eighteen oh four in either Newry or Derry, Ireland, were two Irish immigrants who sold bodies of seventeen victims to a Doctor Robert Knox, who used them for his medical dissection classes. Their murder spree was called the West Port murders and took place in Edinburgh, Scotland from November in eighteen twenty-seven to Halloween of eighteen twenty-eight. The term "burking", which means the purposefully smothering or compressing of the chest of a victim, came from their murder spree. Now, in late eighteen twenty-seven, Burk and Hare brought the body of an old army pensioner, who live in the same boarding house they did, to the Edinburgh University and sold the body to Robert Knox for seven pounds, ten shillings. The next victim was a man named Joseph the Miller and they got him drunk then suffocated him. He was ill to begin with but still… Anyway, one of the killings that stood out was that of a young mentally challenged man called "Daft Jamie". He was a gentle lad with a limp and they would have gotten away with it if some of the students in Knox's class didn't recognize Jamie when Knox pulled the cover back."

"Is that when they were arrested?" Rose whispered.

"No, they killed one more person then were arrested when one of their neighbors found their latest victim under the bed. The police were summoned but they had removed the body. When the police, tipped off anonymously, came to see Knox, there was their latest victim on the table. Hare and his wife, who was in on it, were arrested first. The judge offered Hare immunity of prosecution if he testified against Burke, which he did, and Burke was hung in eighteen twenty-nine."

"What about Knox?"

"Burke confessed that Knox had no idea where the bodies came from and was never charged."

"What happed to Hare?"

"He was released from prison. There were rumors of him being attacked by a mob and thrown into a lime pit. They say he was blinded and lived as a begger in the streets of London. Others say he left London and moved to Carlisle. Robert Lewis Stevenson's "The Body Snatchers" referenced their murder spree but he made them fellow doctors of Doctor Knox. Nice man, Robert, a bit moody if you ask me."

"Father, they have just unearthed Uncle Nelak," Emi whispered as they watched while Lox jumped inside the grave then lifted the coffin out of the grave and climbed out, sitting on the edge of the grave.

"Open her up," Lox said when they saw Mulkirk coming out of the shadows and he walked to the casket. He opened the lid when Lox lifted Nelak out of the casket and slid him into the body bag. Two of the men came to him when they lifted the body bag off the ground and walked away.

"The next one's ready!" one of the men said when Lox walked to the grave and jumped inside. He grunted when he lifted the coffin out of the grave then climbed out. Mulkirk opened the coffin when they removed John and placed him in the body bag. Nodding, Lox watched while the two men picked the body bag up and walked away. The Doctor looked at Rose while she looked at the grave where Alan's coffin was and he saw the fear in her eyes.

"He's going to be ok," he whispered and Rose nodded. They watched while the men placed the shovels down and Lox jumped into the grave. He grunted when he lifted the coffin out of the grave then climbed out. Rose turned away when Mulkirk opened the coffin and they removed Alan from the coffin. The Doctor growled when one of the men lost his grip and Alan's head hit the ground.

"Watch what you're doing, you git! If he's damaged, she's going to feed me my liver!" Lox shouted as the men placed Alan into the body bag and a thin line of blood trickled down his face. "Oh, shit, he's bleeding!"

"What?!" Rose whispered when she went to stand up but the Doctor pulled her down and hushed her.

"Did you hear something?" Giggli asked, looking around.

"It's nothing. Now, let's get out of here. This place is creepng me out," Lox said as Giggli followed the men with the body bag and Lox looked at Mulkirk. "My mistress is pleased with your services and wants me to give you your payment."

Before any of them could move, they watched while Lox punched his fist into Mulkirk's chest then out his back and Mulkirk's eyes went wide. Pulling his hand free, Lox smiled while he watched Mulkirk's body tumble into the grave where Alan's coffin was then he snorted and walked away.

"Holy crap!" Rose whispered when they got up and went to follow Lox. The Doctor felt the rage building inside him when his eyes became as black as the paint on his face and hands and he softly growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Adam?" Theta asked when he saw Adam sitting near the tree and Te'vanos was lying on the grass next to him. He had felt terrible for not believing Adam when he told them that Alan, John and Nelak were alive and had decided to stay in the TARDIS instead of coming back to Theta's TARDIS. Walking closer, he sat down next to Adam when he placed the paper bag in Adam's lap and Adam looked down at it.

"What's in here? Adam asked.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, seeing that we're on Harkon, I went to Bellagio's and..." Theta said when Adam opened the bag and a shocked look appeared on his face.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Adam said when he removed two two foot long hotdogs with extra ketchup and pickles, a large order of chips with sour cream and chives on the top and a large plastic cup filled with orange soda and looked at Theta. "Is this a peace offering?"

"Yep," he said, nodding his head. "Tiri'me'su, I want you to understand that when you started telling us that you and Namid had seen this mist and thought it was Alan, John or Nelak trying to communicate with us, I…"

"You thought I had gone bonkers. I do understand but you have to understand I don't always understand what my dreams are about. I thought they were dead, too. It was just dumb luck that I figured out they were alive and were astral projecting," Adam said as he looked down and Theta rubbed his back.

"You forgive me then?" Theta asked then wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Adam laughed then nodded his head and Theta sat back against the tree. "Good, now eat your hotdogs before they get cold."

'"Want one?" Adam asked as he held out of the hotdogs.

"No, you eat them."

"Oh, come on, you knoooooooooooow you want one!" he teased, waving one of the hotdogs under Theta's nose. Laughing, Theta took the hotdog when Adam snuggled closer and they watched the ducks floating on the water. "Just so you know, touch one of my chips and you lose a finger."

"Shut up," Theta said as Adam nodded and Theta placed his arm around his brother's shoulders.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

The Doctor, Rose and Emi watched from the shadows of the nearby trees while the men loaded the body bags into the back of a van and Lox and Giggli climbed in behind them. The men shut the doors and went towards the front as Emi scaled the tree she was in so she could get a better look.

Careful, Em, the Doctor thought to her. Don't fall.

I'll be careful, Father, she thought back as she used climbing claws and spikes on the sides of her shins to scale up the bark. The Doctor watched while she did it and winked at Rose.

"I could do that, I just choose not to," he said.

"Oh God, don't start. That's what Alan says all the time to me," Rose said while he chuckled.

They watched while the van's engine roared to life and it slowly moved away towards the entrance of the cemetery. The Doctor and Rose ventured closer to the edge of the woods watching while the van turned left once it left the gated entrance.

"East, heading east," the Doctor muttered to Rose.

Emi, watch them for a moment, see if they turn off onto a side road, the Doctor thought to her.

Yes, Father, Emi thought back.

The Doctor and Rose came out of the trees and walked over to the graves. They paused at the one Mulkirk was lying in and the Doctor shook his head.

"I s'pose that's the price you pay when you ally yourself with villains," he said as Rose nodded.

They heard a growling from behind them and turned to see a large black wolf coming down from the woods into the graveyard. Lured by the scent of Mulkirk's blood, it slowly advanced towards the Doctor and Rose, baring its gleaming white fangs as the Doctor and Rose tried to back away towards the entrance.

Just then, a black egg dropped down from the trees directly in front of the beast and it howled in pain as the egg exploded and ground glass and pepper got in its eyes and nostrils. The Doctor took out one of his own and threw it in the same spot, breathing a sigh of relief when the wolf howled, turned and ran back into the forest.

"That was close, but I'm sure he'll be back with his mates, we better get outta here. Emi, come down, we're leaving!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they got back to the TARDIS, the Doctor summoned everyone to a family meeting inside the living room. He, Rose and Emi stood in front of everyone while they sat on the sofa, chairs and floor.

"We found out that the house is due east, we think," the Doctor said.

"Hai, I saw a large house in the distance," Emi added. "I'm guessing that's where they went."

"So, we go in and get them out," Jack said.

"Yes, but we need to be cautious since they've got our family members and I'm sure they're going to be keeping an eye out for us," the Doctor said. "So we have to do what we did tonight and sneak our way onto the grounds. Now if they went through the trouble of digging them back up then they must need them for something but knowing the Rani, she won't hesitate to kill them the moment they're under attack."

"What about torture? Do you think they might be tortured?" Awinita asked.

"I don't know, Te'lesu, I wouldn't rule it out. Benjamin had whip marks all up and down his back and bruises and welts. I can imagine the Rani will be taking her anger and frustration at being imprisoned out on them but at least we know their souls are here and they can't feel the pain if they inflict any," the Doctor said, nodding at John, Alan and Nelak as they hovered nearby.

John looked at Alan and Nelak.

NO, OUR BEAUTIFUL BODIES BESMIRCHED! He signed while Alan and Nelak snickered.

"I think we should divide up and go in two teams," Rose said. "The first team will go ahead of the second. That way if the first team makes it over whatever walls or defenses there are, they can let the other team in."

"And because it'll be easier to move around if we're not in one huge glomp," the Doctor added. "However, this does not include the youngest here. They will be staying here inside the TARDIS."

"No, Daddy, we wanna help!" Namid said.

"No, you're not old enough to do this. I want you all to have a bit more training. Everyone else here has experience at this sort of thing and the last thing I want is for you to be captured along with everyone else. You stay here and help us when we come back, alright?"

The four children reluctantly nodded and Namid smiled when Amato tousled her hair and winked at her.

"Right, we've decided to give them a few hours just in case they are on the lookout for us and then after that, we begin operation zombie rescue!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rani stood by the door of her laboratory, watching with disdain while the men and Lox took the three men out of their body bags and laid them side by side on metal tables. Giggli stood at the head of the metal table, watching with interest while his mandibles clicked with excitement.

"Time Lords," Giggli said as Lox and the men laid them out. "I've heard legends about them but I never thought I'd see one. And not only one but three of them. Oh, I can think of so many experiments I could subject them to."

"You…subject them to?" Rani said, eyeing him.

"Of course you would assist, Rani," Giggli said politely.

"I wouldn't assist, you bothersome bug. I'm the one in charge here, not you!" she said, walking towards him. "So don't get any ideas about what you might be able to do with them. I will tell you what to do with them and when to do it. The Doctor and his clone and this…other Time Lord are mine and mine alone and I'm the one who will dispose of them as I see fit, is that understood?"

"Yes, Rani," Giggli said.

The three men strapped down Alan, John and Nelak securing them to the tables while the Rani studied them closely.

"First thing we do is find out which one is the Doctor and which one is the clone," the Rani said as the men finished up. "Then I shall block all their memories so they don't remember the others of their kind and implant new ones that will convince them they have always been nothing more than mindless slaves. He…the one with the…purple hair, is of no real use to me, he can be a servant. But these two," he said, stroking Alan's cheek. "I will have my vengeance on them both and I have a feeling they know what happened to my TARDIS. They will also tell me that or they will suffer."

She glanced at the two men and looked at Lox.

"They have outlived their usefulness. Turn them into slaves and put them to work," she said nonchalantly.

The men's eyes widened and they started to run but Lox quickly out ran them and knocked their heads together sending them both into unconsciousness.

"Good, put them in the cellar and lock it. We'll deal with them once these tables are clear. In the meantime, Giggli, run a brain scan on these two," she said, pointing to Alan and John. "Let's find out exactly who is who before we do anything further with them."

"Yes, Rani," Giggli chittered.

The Rani stepped back and folded her arms over her chest, keeping watch over the unconscious bodies of her adversaries while Giggli went to prepare the scanning machine.

"At last, after all this time, I will finally have my revenge, Doctor, and neither you nor your family members will be able to stop me."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-Two

The Rani walked toward the table when she saw the dried blood on Alan's face and gently moved her fingers through his hair. Seeing the clotted gash arching across the top of his head, she growled and looked at the door.

"Giggli?!" she bellowed as he ran to her and she lifted Alan's hair up by his hair. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"What are you talking about Mistress?" he asked, folding his arms up and she let Alan's head fall to the table.

"The Doctor, or at least his clone, has been injured! I gave you explicit orders that they were NOT be harmed!" she shouted and he slowly backed toward the door.

"It wasn't my fault! One of the men dropped him while taking him out of the coffin!"

"Find out who did this and take care of him!" she said as his eyes went wide and he smiled.

"You mean I can go…play?!"

"Do whatever you want! Just go!" she said as he clapped his hands and giggled, leaving the room. Sighing, she walked to the counter when she placed the rubber gloves on her hands and picked up a tray with a few clamps and cotton swabs on it. Walking to the table Alan was lying on, she stood near his head when she moved her fingers through his hair and started cleaning the gash. She saw that the gash didn't need stitches as she walked to the counter and picked up her tissue regenerator. She used the tissue regenerator to seal the gash then stood to his left and looked at his face. "My, you are handsome, aren't you? A vast improvement from your sixth life or was it the seventh? Anyway, I think I might make you my lover instead of a slave."

She walked to the scanning machine when she moved it closer to the table then stopped. She had failed to see the Stitch tattoo on Alan's arm as she walked closer and lifted his arm up to take a better look at it.

"You're not the Doctor," she said, dropping Alan's arm to the table. "No, he wouldn't degrade himself in such manner." She looked over at John when she smiled and brushed some hair out of her eyes. "So that means YOU are my old foe! Hmmmm…This is going to make things very interesting!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh, that was great!" Adam said, rubbing his stomach and Theta nodded. Te'vanos nibbled on a few pieces of hotdog bun while her tail wiggled back and forth and Theta scratched her behind the ear.

"Heh, first we had a baby boom and now we have a doggie boom," he teased and Adam nodded.

"Are you going to keep Blueblue?"

"I don't know. He isn't my dog, yet I like having him around."

"Do you have any idea what he is?"

"I have an idea but I need to do some checking," Theta said as he stretched out on the grass and Te'vanos placed her head on his stomach. "I do know that I do NOT relish the idea of going back there."

"I wouldn't either if I had a stalker."

"She isn't a stalker."

"Do you know that for a fact? She shows up out of nowhere and moves in with you."

"It's a Solian tradition. When you become partners with someone, they become your…partner."

"But you quit the academy."

"And I will tell her brother to tell her to bugger off when I get back."

"I think you should just pack your shit and get the hell out of there. Move to another city or find a security building."

"If I didn't know better, I'd swear that was Donna talking to me."

"Well, she had a hand in making me the man I am today, you know."

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooo, you're making bad puns. You're feeling better."

"Yep, I just wish I could do more."

"Yeah, so do I," Theta said then sat up and Te'vanos moved back. He helped Adam stand up when they picked up the trash and walked toward the door. Te'vanos followed them out of the room while they walked down the hallway and Theta placed the trash in the trash bin the TARDIS had in the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor watched as Jack's team got into the Torchwood SUV when someone tapped him on the back and he turned, seeing Theta and Adam behind him.

"What's going on?" Theta asked.

"We found where the Rani took Alan, John and Nelak…." the Doctor said and Adam smiled.

"That's great! Let's go get them!" he said when the Doctor gently grabbed him and shook his head.

"No, we can't risk her killing them for real if we all showed up. Jack and some of the others went to scout the area and disarm all the defense and guards then we'll go and rescue Alan, John and Nelak."

"Sounds like a plan," Theta said, nodding.

"You know what we need? We need a distraction so we can sneak in and grab them," Adam said and they looked at him.

"What sort of a distraction?" the Doctor asked when Alan, Nelak and John appeared and Alan tapped Adam, making him turn around.

LET ME GUESS, YOU WANT US TO GO HAUNT HER UNTIL YOU GUYS GET THERE, Alan signed.

"No offense but I think we need someone with a little more experience," Adam said and a grin spread across his face.

YOU DON'T MEAN…Alan signed and Adam nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cameron found Maia in one of the gardens in Adam's TARDIS when he walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. She smiled softly as she turned and he kissed her lips.

"Why are you here all by yourself?" he asked brushing the hair out her face.

"I do not feel like your family approves of me," she said.

"What are you on about?! They like you."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, my sister knows that I have a pretty big track record when it comes to lovers but I meant it when I told Theta that you are my last. I never felt anything like what I feel for you. It might sound bonkers and lame but the moment I looked into those eyes, I fell and fell hard."

"Did you injure self when you fell?" she asked and he softly laughed.

"See, that's what I love about you. You are so sweet."

"I can also be sour. You saw what I was like with your brother-in-law."

"I have a sour side as well. I, um, I nearly beat a man to death because he threatened my family," he said then told her what he did to the Master and she stroked his cheek.

"Maybe we are alike after all."

"Yep," he said then placed his hands on either side of her head and kissed her lips. She arched her head back as he kissed her lips harder and his tongue parted her lips. She rubbed her tongue against his while she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned in his mouth. He moved her closer as she wrapped her leg around his and his hands moved down her neck then down her back and slid up and down her bottom. He slowly unbuttoned her dress as it slid down her body and she stepped out of the dress and her slippers. She moved back as he looked at her naked body and slowly licked his lips. She moved closer then started undressing him and he looked down, helping her take his shirt off. Kicking his shoes off, he unbuttoned the top of his jeans then unzipped them and she slid them down his legs. Moving closer, she moved her fingers along his chest when he pulled her against him and her breast crushed against his skin.

"Do you think we should do this?" she whispered and he gave her a naughty smile.

"Oh yes!" he said while his hands moved along the curves of her back and she held onto his shoulders. She kissed his lips as he rubbed her bottom and she shivered. His hands moved up her sides while she kissed his lips harder and rubbed against him.

"Should we retire to your room?" she whispered. Nodding, he gathered their clothing and shoes when they headed for the door when three white mists appeared and she hid behind Cameron. The mists took form as Alan, John and Nelak looked at them then covered their eyes.

"Shite, just because you three are ghosts doesn't mean you can show up anytime you like!" he said as they peeked out from behind their fingers and nodded. "Well, seeing that you're here, what do you want?"

MY BROTHER FOUND WHERE THE RANI IS HOLDING OUR BODIES AND SENT JACK AND SOME OF THE OTHERS TO DISARM THE SECURITY TEAM. ADAM THINKS THEY NEED A DISTRACTION AND WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND… Alan signed and Cameron tilted his head to one side.

"Adam wants me to do what I did with that bitch that was living in his brother's flat?" Cameron asked and Alan nodded, covering his eyes again.

"What did you do?" Maia asked.

"Oh, I played ghost and scared the shite out of her," he said and she blinked. "In other words, I used my power and scared her."

"Ah, and they want you to do it again?"

"Looks like," he said then looked at Alan, Nelak and John. "Ok, I'll do it. Let me get dressed and I'll contact Jack so he can hook me into her security system."

YOU HAVE TEN MINUTES, Alan signed then they faded and Cameron sighed, rolling his eyes. He took her hand as they left the room when he nodded, tossed the clothing and shoes into the air and they ran down the hallway, their laughter echoing in the air.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Jack adjusted the hood of his ninja dogi as his Torchwood team and Emi and Jenny moved in closer to the perimeter of the house. Everyone was wearing the same dogis, borrowed from the Doctor's armory and they had all blackened their face and hands with the greasepaint. Everyone was carrying the black eggs and shiriken and Torchwood carried their guns while Emi had her ninjato with her. Around the house was a large stone wall that had security cameras mounted at each corner that slowly rotated back and forth. Just beyond the wall were clusters of trees, rocks and bushes and this was where Jack's team was hiding. Knowing the Rani was a Time Lady and might overhear them, they spoke to one another through soft voices and hand signals that Jack and his team had long ago come up with. Jack looked at Emi who was crouched beside him behind a large rock and he pointed to the security camera nearest their position.

"Okay, Em," he whispered to her. "I'll use my screwdriver to disable that one and then you go over the wall and make sure it's all clear, okay?"

"Leave it to me," Emi whispered back.

Jack nodded. He watched the camera, waiting for the moment when it rotated away from them and then he ran up, raised the screwdriver and turned it on. The camera sparked for a few seconds and then stopped rotating. Jack stayed pressed against the wall, watching the camera that was on the other corner. However, the other side of the wall was at least 200 feet away and he doubted that it would be able to see them. He nodded to Emi who came up beside him. Threading his fingers together, he used them to give her a boost. Emi stepped on his hands and pushed up off them, grabbing the top of the wall with the climbing claws that were positioned in her palms. Jack watched as she pulled herself up to the top, looked around and then slid back down to the ground.

Once on the ground, Emi pressed herself up against the wall and looked around. As far as she could tell, there was no one on the grounds around the house. The house itself was large and rectangular, resembling a southern plantation with roman columns supporting a high roof that sheltered a large verandah. The walls were made of white granite and had numerous windows on both the first and second floors. In the middle of the second floor above the double front doors was a long balcony that was about ten feet long with a wrought iron black railing that stood out in sharp contrast to the white walls. Around the house were trees that were scattered around, huge trees that were of different types, some having green leaves but there were also some with white, pink, red and purple leaves. Emi could tell that the back garden was just as large as the front but from her vantage point she couldn't see anyone behind the house. She glanced around and then sprinted from the wall to a large tree. She pulled her climbing spikes out of a pocket in her dogi, attached them to her shins and began to scale the tree to get a better view of her surroundings. While she was doing that, Jack and the others slowly made their way towards the front gate, a huge wrought iron gate with spikes at the top of it and Ravenwood incorporated into the middle of the design. Jack and his team crouched down behind a couple of trees near the gate.

"Ravenwood, I s'pose that's the name of it then?" Gwen said in a loud whisper.

"Yup, although I'm sure the Rani didn't name it that. I'm betting she brought the place from the previous owner…or killed him," Jack whispered back.

He kept his eye on the other security camera and when it turned away, he hurried to the gate and pressed up against it. He aimed his screwdriver at the camera and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it spark and stop moving. He nodded to his team and they ran up and crouched down beside him.

"I don't see anyone through the gate or hear anyone yelling or going after Emi and she hasn't warned us of anyone, so I'm assuming it's safe enough," Jack whispered to them as they peered through the openings in the gate.

He used the screwdriver to unlock it and they pushed it open wide enough for everyone to slip through before going inside. Jack closed it behind them and locked it back. Martha tapped him on the shoulder and pointed up when he looked at her. He looked in the direction she was pointing and saw Emi near the top of a tree about fifteen feet away. They watched as she scanned the grounds and when she caught sight of them, she shook her head.

"I'm assuming that means all clear," Jack whispered. "Okay, everyone, we make our way slowly and silently up to the front door. Everyone keep your eyes open for anyone or anything that might come to stop us."

They hesitated a moment, taking one more quick look around before all of them followed Jack up to the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on a nearby hill, the Doctor and his team were trying to watch the house to determine when would be the best time to assist. The rest of the family was with him except for the children and Dory who volunteered to stay behind and look after them and the dogs. The Doctor was looking through high-powered binoculars at the back of the house.

"I don't see anyone in there except our family members," he muttered as he studied the back garden. I don't like it. I have a feeling the Rani is expecting us and that's why there are no guards around."

"What should we do?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Wait and see what happens for the moment. Jack and everyone else are moving up towards the front door. We'll wait till they get up there and if they go inside the house, we'll move in," he said to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally," the Rani said as she finished putting the soft pads on the side of John's head and attaching electrodes to them. "Let's see what's been going on since I've been in Volag Nok, Doctor, and find out if you know where my TARDIS is at."

The electrode wires led up to a large black box attached to the back of a television monitor that was mounted on a long steel pole fixed to a plate that had wheels on the bottom of it. She wheeled the monitor up close to the John's head and flipped a switch on the box. She reached under the TV, pulled out a black keyboard and inputted commands while she searched through his memories.

It didn't take long to realize that something was wrong and the man before her wasn't the Doctor. She watched while the Doctor was forced to regenerate after being convicted by the Amalashians.

"Wait, if you're not the Doctor then who are you?" she said, looking down at John. "Surely there isn't more than one clone…"

She jerked her head back around to the monitor when the picture suddenly cut out and was replaced by static. The Rani growled as she slapped the side of the monitor.

"Damn it, I should have known better than to let Giggli use this. I suppose he's messed it up now and…"

"They're heeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-re!"

The Rani stepped back a couple of steps when she heard an eerie voice saying that from the monitor. Figuring it must have been something from John's mind that managed to get through the static, she went back to hitting the side of the monitor.

"Ow, you stupid bitch, that hurts!"

The Rani stepped back again when she heard the voice.

"What?" she muttered as she came close to the screen, staring at it intently.

She was shocked when the static formed a bunny that hopped across the screen before becoming static again. She looked down at John who was still unconscious.

"Are you doing this?" she said to him.

"No, you daft tart, I'm doing it!"

Rani looked back at the monitor and her eyes widened when she saw the vague outline of a face in the snow.

"Go towards the light!" the voice said in an eerie tone of voice. "Go towards the light, Carol Ann."

"Carol Ann?" Rani said.

"Yeah, you stupid cow, Poltergeist, haven't you ever seen it?"

"You can see me?"

"Yeah and you are one ug-lee bitch, I have to say."

"How dare you!"

"How dare me? Oh, I'm sorry, ya daft tart, did I hurt your feelings? Thousand pardons but I tend to get angry when people mess with me family members."

"Doctor? Is that you?"

"Uh…no…but I'm sure he's just as angry as I am, ya blimpy cow!"

"Whoever you are, you won't be insulting me any longer!"

The "face" watched as she used the keyboard and inputted a command. Once she was finished, the screen blinked twice and then the snow returned. To her shock, the face was still there.

"I'm sorry, was that s'posed to do something?" the face said, amused. "How's about I show you something that actually works! Like this!"

The Rani spun around when the cabinet doors on the other side of the lab all opened up and slammed at the same time making the beakers and lab equipment on the counters below rattle. The Rani spun back around.

"You're not the Doctor, what are you?" she said to him.

"I'm someone you shouldn't be fucking with, Lady," the face said. "I can easily make your life a living hell if you don't let them and the rest of your slaves go."

The Rani scoffed.

"I'm not afraid of…"

She gasped when the cabinets opened and slammed shut again followed by the beakers lifting off the counter and flying past her, slamming into the wall behind the TV and shattering into several pieces.

"Oh trust me, you keep this up and I'll make you very afraid of me," the face said.

"I've seen enough anyway," the Rani said as she ran over to the wall and pulled the plug on the scanning device.

She came back and was shocked when the face was still there.

"I don't need electricity, ya daft bitch. I'm not an electrical being," the face said.

The Rani's mouth dropped open when what looked like a pair of naked butt cheeks appeared in the static. She heard a groan and noticed that her captives were beginning to wake up. She grabbed a scalpel from a nearby trolley.

"I'll cut into their heads and carve up their brains if you don't leave me alo…"

She gasped when the scalpel flew out of her hand and the Rani screamed as it chased her around the room and followed her as she went out the door, screaming at Lox to come help her. Cameron chuckled.

"Yup, that's what you get when you try to go up against me, you barmy bitch."

He glanced down at his family members who were now struggling to wake up.

"Better tell someone about this," he said before he left the screen and the TV monitor went dark.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-Four

The Doctor watched Jack and his team moving closer to the building when his cell phone vibrated and he took it out of his pocket. Flipping it open, he pushed the button but frowned when static filled the screen.

"Ooooooooop, sorry about that," Cameron's voice said when the static cleared and he smiled at him.

"Did it work?" the Doctor asked and Cameron gave him a stunned look.

"Of course it bloody worked! You should have seen her face when things started flying. Oh, wait, I recorded it. Show you that later. The reason I called is Alan, John and Nelak are starting to wake up."

"They are?" Rose asked as she walked closer and he waved at her.

"Yep, so I suggest that Jack get in there as soon as possible!"

"_Jack?" _the Doctor thought.

"_What's wrong?" _Jack thought.

"_Cameron's little diversion worked but Alan. John and Nelak are waking up."_

"_Oh shit. Ok, we're going in," _Jack thought while they watched Jack and his team heading for the door and the Doctor looked at Cameron.

"Can you keep them busy until Jack and his team get inside?" he asked.

"Gee, I don't know. Can I keep them busy?" Cameron said with a smile then ended the call and the Doctor laughed.

"Cheeky bugger," the Doctor said then snapped the cell phone shut and placed it in his pocket. He looked at the others then nodded and they headed down the hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rani ran down the hallway when she looked up at the security cameras and they slowly turned toward her.

"I seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee you!" a voice said over the speaker in the ceiling and she growled.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted when the door where the fire hose was kept opened and she watched the fire hose drop to the floor and slither toward her. She gasped when the spin wheel slowly turned and the fire hose expanded from the water rushing inside it. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, Darling, you wouldn't believe what I'd dare!" the voice said when the fire hose rose into the air and the nozzle pointed right at her. She screamed when the cold water rushed out of the fire hose and hit her face. She tried to shield her face with her hands as the fire hose came closer then the spin wheel turned and the wall of water turned into a trickle. She wiped her face while the fire hose weaved side to side like a cobra then darted at her and she got out of the way. She ran as the fire hose chased her down the hallway then stopped when it was its full length and she heard a sad sigh. "Bugger, just when I was having fun."

"Leave me alone!" she shouted with fear in her voice and the security camera turned toward her.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, am I scaring you?!"

"Nothing scares me!" she shouted when the fire hose rose up and she looked at the camera. "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!"

"What?" Lox growled when he walked down the hallway then stopped, looking her over. "You're all wet."

"Brilliant deduction, Tin Man, figure that out all on your own?" the voice said as he spun around in circles while trying to figure out where the voice was coming from and laughter fill the air. "Up here, moron!"

Lox watched while the security camera moved side to side then spin in a circle and he looked at the Rani, who looked at the security camera with wide eyes.

"Who the hell is that?!" he asked.

"Like I told Chicken Shitless, I'm something you don't want to mess with," the voice said and Lox growled, taking out his blaster and shot the security camera. "Gee, aren't we touchy!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Lox shouted as he shot out all the security cameras in the hallway until the Rani grabbed his wrist and told him to stop.

"You idiot, he's everywhere!" she shouted and a laugh echoed down the hallway.

"Now that we established that, I want you to release my family and the other prisoners or I'll make things really interesting," the voice said while the Rani thought for a few minutes and the sound of a clock ticking filled the air. "I'm waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiting!" The sound of the Rani's footsteps filed the air as she ran down the hallway and Lox followed her. "Well, I did warn her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan softly moaned when his eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked at the ceiling. He winced when he lifted his head then laid it back down and sighed.

"Ow," he whispered then turned his head and looked over at John. John's eyes slowly opened as he blinked several times and sighed. "John, you ok?"

"Ye-yeah, I think so," John said as he looked over at Alan and Alan smiled. "Are you ok?"

"My head hurts for some reason. Other than that, I'm peachy. Nelak, are you awake?"

"Yeah," Nelak said softly when he opened his eyes and blinked.

"_Brother?" _Alan thought when he felt wave after wave of love fill his mind and blinked the tears out of his eyes.

"_Do you have ANY idea how much I missed hearing you inside my head?!" _the Doctor thought and Alan smiled.

"_Yeah, I do."_

"_Is John awake?" _Amato thought.

"_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-PAH!" _John thought when his mind was flooded with wave after wave of love and he smiled.

"_Nelak? Can you hear me, Baby?" _Awinita thought.

"_Loud and clear!" _he thought and smiled from the waves of love flooding his mind.

"_Well?!" _Adam thought and they looked at each other.

"_Well what?" _Alan thought.

"_Don't you have something to say to me?!" _he teased and Alan rolled his eyes.

"_Yes, I do. Will you guys hurry up and rescue us already. I have to pee!" _he thought and everyone laughed.

"_Just hold it in. We're coming," _Jack teased. They felt the other minds moving away as Alan looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"I really have to pee," he whispered and strummed his fingers on the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giggli wiped the blood off the blade when he looked at the man who had dropped Alan and he clicked his mandibles together. He walked to the table when the screen of the monitor to his left flickered on and the static crackled over the speaker.

"Bloody hell!" a voice demanded as he jumped then turned, looking at the screen.

"Who's there?" Giggli demanded, his eyes darting around the room.

"What did you do?!" the voice shouted and he looked at the red eyes appearing on the screen.

"Who are you?" he whispered and a low growling filled the air.

"I am the bloody boogey man!" the voice said as he backed toward the door when a stool shot out from under the table and Giggli tripped over it, landing hard on the floor. His eyes grew wider when the scalpels, a blood coated bone saw, needles and probes sailed off the trays then turned toward him and he crab walked backwards toward the door. Screaming, he watched as the scalpels, needles and probes sailed at him then pinned his clothing to the floor and he watched as the bone saw dangled above his face. "Hmmmmmm, where should I start? I could cut your antennae off," The bone saw soared upward toward his head as it dangled over his antennae then sailed down to his left shoulder and he looked at it. "I could cut your arms off." The bone saw sailed down to his legs and he looked up at it. "I could cut your legs off." The bone saw sailed across to his crotch and the voice giggled. "Nah, I think I'll just cut your balls off. You do have balls, right?" Giggli didn't answer because he had passed out and the bone saw fell to the floor. The screen cleared when Cameron's face appeared and he placed his chin in his hands. "Wanker."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack carefully looked through the window near the door when he moved back and looked at his team. He nodded when he pointed toward the door and they knelt down, crawling toward the door. Looking up, he saw a small grating when he looked at Emi and smiled.

"Do you think you could fit in there?" he asked and she nodded. Cupping his hands, he boosted her up so she could reach the grating and gently pulled on it. The grating came loose when she dropped it into Jenny's hands and Jack pushed Emi higher until she scampered into the vent. She looked out at them as Jack nodded and she crawled back into the vent.

"_Father, I have found a vent. Can someone direct me to where Uncle Alan, Uncle John and Nelak are?" _she thought when her cell phone beeped and she removed it from her pocket. She flipped it open when she saw a GPS map on the screen and GOOD LUCK STORMING THE CASTLE was under the map. _"What does that mean?"_

"_Blimey, don't tell me you've never seen the __Princess Bride__," _Cameron thought.

"_Oh, now I remember! Thank you for the map."_

"_Can you stop talking and move your butt, Kiddo?! I don't know if I can hold it in for much longer!" _Alan thought and she smiled.

"_Hai, Uncle," _she thought then started crawling and softly laughed at the sight of a tiny version of Alan in front of her jumping up and down with a sign that read. GOTTA PEE! GOTTA PEE! GOTTA PEE!


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Emi carefully pried the vent up with her ninjato. Holding it at the ready, she dangled her feet through the open hole and slid down. She gasped when the moment she hit the ground she saw someone standing in front of her. Then she realized that the person wasn't attacking. He was a young male with light red hair, a thin emaciated face and hazel eyes that stared dully at her. He was wearing nothing more than a loincloth around his waist and Emi remember what her father had said to her.

"You're one of the slaves, hai?" she said to the man.

He didn't reply and Emi stepped back against the wall when he moved past her and shuffled away down the hall. She checked her mobile and saw three red dots in a room and a green dot with Emi written above a couple of corridors away.

_Jack,_ she thought as she put a privacy block around his mind and followed the path to the red dots. _I'm tracking Alan, John and Nelak. I saw one of the other slaves when I came out. He didn't attack me though, just moved past and went somewhere else but there are others in here like him, I'm betting, so just letting you know._

_Actually, we found two already,_ Jack thought back. We told the Doctor. _They're on their way now._

_Okay, be careful._

_You too, Em._

She dropped the privacy block and stared at her tiny screen as she walked down the corridor. Suddenly, she gasped when she reached the end, turned the corner and saw Lox heading her way.

"Well, well, what have we got here?" Lox sneered as Emi held her ninjato in a striking postion. "Are you one of the Doctor's little family members and is that your knife? Aw, how cute, the little girl thinks she can beat…"

Lox grunted when Emi rushed him and kicked him hard in the stomach. She rolled out of the way when Lox shot a deadly laser beam from his cybernetic eye. Emi rolled up onto her knees, grabbed and black egg and threw it directly in his face. Lox howled in pain and Emi ran forward. Using the butt of her ninjato, she swung it at his face and knocked him out when it connected with his left side. As he fell, she ran past him, pulling out her mobile while she held her ninjato in her other hand. She hurried down the other corridor and when she was directly beside the dots, used her screwdriver on the door. She hesitated a moment and then quickly opened it, rushing inside with her sword raised and ready to strike.

"Whoa! Xena, calm down, we're the only ones in here!" John said as they looked at her.

Emi breathed a sigh of relief. Setting up a privacy block as she closed the door, she mentally relayed to Jack that she had found them and told him about Lox as she hurried to undo their restraints. She finished undoing Alan's restraints and he sat up and rubbed his wrists before hopping down and helping free Nelak while Emi freed John.

"Am I glad to see you," Alan said to Emi.

"Me too. It's good to have you back in your bodies again," Emi said.

"Aw, I thought it was kinda fun being a ghost," John said as she finished untying him and he sat up.

Emi reached into the pocket of her dogi and handed them back their screwdrivers that the Doctor had secretly taken when they were in the morgue. Alan kissed his.

"Mmmmmmwah! Oh, I missed ya!" Alan said.

"Are you alright?" Emi asked.

"Apart from my head hurting like hell, yeah," Alan said. "We don't have any memory loss like Benjamin did. My guess is the Rani blocks the memories while she enslaves her victims. Cept I think Cameron distracted her enough that she never got to that point. At any rate, I do remember everything that happened and now all I wanna do is get back to my wife and get the hell outta here."

They turned to leave and Emi ran to the door. She opened it, peeked out and nodded to the others when she noticed the coast was clear. All of them quietly went out into the hallway and John shut the door as they made their way back to the front.

"Hope we run into Jack before we get out," Nelak said after Emi quietly explained what was happening.

"And with the Doctor and his group coming, we should have reinforcements as well," Alan said softly. "We just have to be quiet and hope we can get out before anyone notices…"

He winced when an alarm sounded.

"Too late!" Alan said. "Run!"

All of them fled as they heard the Rani calling to her slaves to find and capture everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack and the others froze when they heard the klaxon.

"Okay, who tripped the alarm?" Jack said to the others.

"Wasn't me," Mickey said, "Musta been you!"

"Me? Never!" Jack said.

They heard the Rani in the distance calling for her slaves to stop them.

"Shit, I guess the slaves won't be so benign now," Jack said. "Whatever you do, knock them out, don't kill them. I'll contact the Doctor and tell him to haul ass in here. Okay, team, move out!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Okay, Jack, we've reached the front gate,_ the Doctor thought to him after Jack relayed what was going on. _Just be careful and knock the slaves out, don't kill or hurt them severely._

_Trust me, I won't,_ Jack thought back. _Be careful._

_Yeah, you too,_ the Doctor thought.

He unlocked the gate with the screwdriver and turned to his family.

"Okay, they know we're here so no point in being sneaky, just get in there, get everyone out and get the Rani. Ready? Go!"

The Doctor and his team let out a battle cry as all of them sprinted across the yard towards the house. As they ran, they saw the door open and several men and woman clad in loincloths raced outside and made a beeline for them.

"Remember, knock them out only," the Doctor said to the others.

They let out another battle cry and met them head-on. A few of them had daggers which the Doctor and the others quickly wrenched out of their hands. The slaves tried to fight but they were no match for their adversaries especially with the Doctor, Mingxia and Jenny in the group. They were all knocked out in less than a minute and the Doctor and the others ran on into the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alan, John, Nelak and Emi raced towards the front door.

"God, I really have to pee now!" Alan said. "Can't we stop so I can pee on the wall?"

He shrugged when Emi gave him a disgusted look.

"I gotta pee, I'm sorry!" he said.

They gasped when a couple of male slaves rounded the corner and tried to attack them with daggers. Emi did a roundhouse kick, knocking the daggers from their hands and Alan and John ran up and punched them, knocking them unconscious.

"Sorry," Alan called back as he and the others ran on.

They turned another corner and yelled with delight when they saw Jack and his group at the other end of the hallway.

"Oh yes!" Jack said as the two groups raced towards each other.

_Doctor, we found them, all of them,_ Jack thought as both groups met and hugged each other.

_Good, go to the front, Theta, Adam, Amato and I are going to find the Rani and deal with her. The rest of you get them to safety and notify the authorities about this place. _

"_Gotcha, _Jack thought back. "Okay, you heard them," he said aloud, "let's go meet up with the rest of our family and then get the hell outta here!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Be careful!" Rain said as she, Marion, Peri and Frankie kissed their husbands.

"Don't worry, we will. We've all handled the Rani before. Just get out of here before something happens to Hope and Faith."

She nodded. The Doctor squeezed her hand and he, Adam, Theta and Amato ran off as the others turned back towards the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Rani was fuming. She found Giggli, pinned to the wall and unconscious and found Lox unconscious along with several of her slaves.

"They'll pay for this, I'll make them all pay!" the Rani said as she stomped towards the front. "I swear when I find them, I'll conduct so many experiments on them, they'll end up a puddle of goo before they die!"

She turned the corner and gasped when she saw the Doctor, Adam, Theta and Amato at the other end.

"Hello, I heard you were looking for me," the Doctor said, pointing to himself. "I hate to tell you this but I regenerated since you last saw me. The one you thought was me was either my clone or it was his clone," he said, pointing to Amato. "Having said that, it was a bad idea to harm them and our brother in law because we're very, very close to them. But now that you know exactly what I look like now, I think you and I need to have a little chat, right, Brothers?"

"Right!" Theta, Amato and Adam said as all of them started to walk towards the Rani.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty-Six

"Get out of the way!" Alan shouted when he ran behind the tree and they all laughed while he peed against the tree. "Ooooooooooooooooooooh, yes, that feels sooooooooooooooo good!"

"Here," Donna said while she averted her eyes and handed him some tissues.

"Thanks," he said then kissed her cheek and cleaned himself off. Tossing the tissues to the ground, he walked out from behind the tree and she squirted some hand sanitizing gel into his hand. "Now, where is my wife? I need a hug!"

"Well, if I have to!" Rose teased when she ran to him then jumped into his arms and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair. Rosie ran to John while Awinita ran to Nelak and they hugged their husbands.

"As much as we like seeing you naked, I think these are in order," Sarah Jane said when she brought them three flannel dressing gowns and Rose, Awinita and Rosie helped Alan, John and Nelak get dressed.

"So, what do you think they're doing to the Rani?" Alan asked while he snuggled with Rose when Frankie walked closer with a lap top in her hands and Cameron was smiling on the screen.

"See for yourself," he said when the screen went blank for a second then they saw the Doctor, Theta, Amato and Adam standing in front of the Rani and Alan smiled.

The Rani looked from the Doctor to Amato to Theta to Adam when she started backing away from them when she hit the wall and they glared at her.

"Wait! I know you, Doctor, you would never harm a defenseless female!" she said.

"Oh, you are far from defenseless," the Doctor said.

"Then have some pity! If you let me go, I swear I will never harm another living soul!"

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" the Doctor asked. Theta, Adam and Amato shook their heads while the security camera above their heads moved back and forth and the Doctor folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine," the Rani said when she tapped her finger against the wall and several laser blasters slid out of the walls. Grinning, she tapped the wall again as the laser turned toward her and started glowing in a red light. "Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Oh, settle down, I'm not going to hurt you," a voice said over the speaker in the ceiling and she looked at them.

"Who is that?!" she demanded when Theta walked to her and locked eyes with her.

"THAT is my brilliant brother-in-law!" he said.

"I see. Well, Doctor, what are you going to do with me? If you return me to Volag Nok, I will only escape again and I assure you that I will kill you! All of you!"

"Not if I can help it!" a voice said when a bright light filled the room and they covered their eyes. After the light died down, they saw Maia standing next to Theta and the Rani looked at her.

"Who are you?" the Rani asked.

"My name is Maia. Daughter of Kevi. Daughter of Frezla. Daughter of Frennella. For what you have done to not only to the Time Lord and his family but to those other poor souls that you have tortured and made to suffer at your hand, I pass judgment on you," she said when she held her hands over her hands and a white light appeared.

"Wait, I can't let you kill her!" the Doctor said and the Rani smiled.

"You wish her to go free?" Maia asked.

"No, I don't."

"Then what do you want to do with her?"

"Um, I got an idea," Adam said when he walked to the Doctor and whispered in his ear. The Doctor's eyes went wide as he smiled and the Rani looked at them with a confused look on her face.

"!" Alan shouted as he dived off the diving board and the water exploded into the air. Coming up for air, he howled while Rose laughed and rolled her eyes. They had decided to have a party to welcome Alan, John and Nelak back to the land of the living and loud rock and roll music filled the air.

"It's hard to imagine that he was dead only a few hours ago," Clara said while watching Alan swim after Adam then dunk him under the water.

"Yep," Rose said when Alan yelped and Adam climbed up the ladder, holding Alan's swim trunks in his hand.

"Oi, you think that will stop me?!" Alan shouted as he swam to the ladder and climbed out of the water.

"Alonzo Arthur Timelord, leave your brother alone, and you, Adam…" Clara said then pouted, not knowing what Adam's full name was.

"Adam David Storm, give Alan back his swim trunks!" Marion shouted as he sighed and shuffled over to Alan, his head hung in shame.

"Is there something you want to say to him?" Clara said with a stern tone to her voice.

"I'm sorry I took your trunks," he whispered and Alan cupped his ear.

"Eh, what did you say?! Speak up!" Alan said and Adam laughed.

"I said I'm sorry I took your butt ugly trunks!"

"If you don't like them, give them back to me," Alan said when Adam turned to John and whistled, making him look at him.

"Catch!" he shouted as he tossed the swimming trunks at John and he caught them, holding them up.

"These aren't mine," John said then looked down. "See, I'm wearing 'em!"

"Oi, give me my trunks!" Alan said when John tossed them to Adam and Alan growled. "Hey!" Rose and Clara laughed while John and Adam played keep away with Alan as they ran off and Clara shook her head.

"Are you sure you want to be a part of this family?" Rose asked.

"Oh yes!" Clara said when John, Adam and Alan ran into the house and she smiled.

Cameron looked at Maia while she sat on his stomach and moved her hands up and down his chest. Her hair curled around her breasts as he ran his fingers up her chest and brushed the hair away from them. Neither of them felt like partying and had retired to his room at Theta's house and he had called Daxin, breaking things off with him. Both of them were shocked when Droo had broken into the refrigerator and ate Goobee and the little dragite was sleeping curled up on one of Cameron's jumpers.

"Are you coming back with me?" Maia asked when he remembered that they still had to deal with the trouble on her world and sighed.

"Yeah, I am but can it wait? I think my family needs a little downtime after all that's happened," he said and rubbed his thumbs against her nipples. "Besides, we're Time Lords. We can go back to your world just after we left."

"Really?" she asked as she moved closer and kissed his lips.

"-PAH!" he said when he moved his arms along her sides and she placed her forehead against his, smiling.

Jamie was lying on the lounge when Wee Jock walked to the lounge, sat down and looked up at him. Looking down, Jamie picked the puppy up then rested him on his stomach and Wee Jock yawned, lying down. Jenna had told Jamie that the reason Wee Jock was so nippy was because of the overcrowding of the pen he was in and there might be a chance that he might not be able to associate with other dogs. When they introduced Wee Jock to the other puppies, he quickly became friends with them and had been running around the yard with Clover, Te'vanos, Alice, Elizabeth, Anne and Lassie. Alan had only let Speck out of his sight when he went for a swim and Jamie smiled, scratching the top of Wee Jock's head.

"Alright, friends and family, are you ready?!" Alan's voice boomed when they looked over at the door and he, Nelak and John walked out wearing jeans and white converse sneakers. John was wearing a blue hoodie and glasses, Nelak was wearing a green hoodie and Alan was wearing a red hoodie with a large A on the front. Adam, standing near the table with a boom box on the top, was wearing jeans, white converse sneakers and a black hoodie and had several gold chains around his neck.

"Oh no, they're not doing what I think they're doing!" Rosie said and Rose, Marion and Awinita covered their mouths, trying not to laugh.

"Simon!" John shouted.

"Theodore!" Nelak shouted.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal-viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Alan shouted when Adam turned on the boom box and the song started. Everyone laughed while the four of them started dancing and Frankie tried to keep her hand steady while videotaping them.

"_Theta, the Doctor, Jack and Amato are going to be sorry they missed this!" _she thought and Peri nodded.

"_Where are they?" _Peri thought.

"_They're at Torchwood."_

"_What are they doing there?"_

"_Making sure that the Rani never bothers us again." _Frankie thought while she smiled and did a close up of Alan, John, Adam and Nelak's wiggling bottoms.

The Doctor, Theta, Amato and Jack stood near the drawer while they looked down at the Rani and she growled at them.

"You can't do this!" she shouted when Jack closed the lid and hit the button. She slammed her hands against the lid then stopped moving as the cryogenic mist covered her and Jack looked at the screens. Nodding, he watched as the Doctor slid the drawer into the hole in the wall and Theta closed the door. It was Adam's idea to place her in suspended animation then place her in the Torchwood crypt and Jack locked the door. The only other bodies in the crypt were Suzie's, Myfanwy's, Janet the Weevil's, Tosh's and Jack's brother, Grey, but there was also a memorial slot for Owen. They walked out of the crypt when Jack closed the door and they headed down the hallway while the lone light shined down on the crypt door.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

"Oh, thank God," the Doctor said as he stepped into his house. "Home sweet home again."

"Yeah!" Namid said, rushing to him. "Now we get to go to Chinese New Year!"

The Doctor stared at her while everyone laughed.

"Can I rest for two seconds before we go?" he asked her.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"One , two! Okay, let's go!"

"No!" the Doctor said, moving past her while everyone laughed harder. "We will go but first the dogs need to be taken to the obedience school and before that happens, I need to go check on my flat and find out if I still have a job or not. And Peri?"

"Yes?" she said as she sat on the sofa beside Rain and Amato.

"Need to talk to you before I go back and help you sort out Orlof and Scipio. See, like I told ya, I never had a relationship with my Peri so if that part of your past is different from my Peri, I want to make sure I know what happened between you and your husband and who this Orlof and Scipio are. Know thy enemy, you know."

Peri nodded and the Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. They watched while he put the key in the garage door and loudly asked to be taken to his flat. He opened the door and smiled when he stepped inside his apartment. Peri glance at Amato and they, Rain and the triplets walked over to the open doorway while the Doctor pushed the button on his answering machine.

"Mister Smith, where are you? Please call me and let me know how long this holiday of yours is going to last?" a male voice said angrily.

The Doctor glanced at his family and smiled.

"The president of the university," he explained.

"Mister Smith, are you there? I have a question," a female voice said.

"And that…is Lisa, the one I was telling you about," he said.

"Lisa?" Peri said, frowning.

One of my students. Here in this universe, I'm teaching at a university and Lisa is apparently obsessed with me and thinks of any little reason to get me alone so I can talk with her. She knows I'm married and has children but that doesn't stop her."

They heard a beep and the answering machine fell silent.

"Let me check the flat and use the lavatory and then I'll take care of the phone calls," he said.

While he went into his bedroom, the others looked around.

"Lucky bastard, I have to live underground in the bleedin' desert, this is so not fair," Amato said.

"You're living in a desert?" Peri said alarmed.

"Yup, mind you, there are other people there with me but still…"

"Do you want me to come and live with you?" Peri asked.

He smiled and kissed her head.

"I'd love it but supposedly this exile is limited to just us and I'm guessing if you tried to stay there, you'd be sent back here or even to the other universe which I hope doesn't happy so best to just stay here. Rain will help look after you during the one week I'm away. If it really is only a week," he added as he put his arm around her.

While they were looking around, they heard a knock at the front door and everyone looked at each other.

"If you answer that," the Doctor said from the bedroom, "shut the door a little so she can't see into the other house."

Rain shut the door until it was slightly ajar while Namid went to answer the door. She opened the door and saw an elderly woman standing there holding a pie in her hands. She was short and dumpy with a round face and jowls that hung down slightly past her double chin. Her hair was snow white and her blue eyes sparkled in the light. She was wearing green slacks, a white shirt and a knitted white shawl that was draped around her shoulders.

"Oh!" the woman said, smiling. "You're not John."

"No, my daddy's in here, he's in his bedroom," Namid said as Sokanon and Chaska came up beside her.

"I'm in here, Mrs. Callafax," the Doctor said, peeking out of his room. "Come in. This is just some of my family. They're here visiting me."

"Oh, I had no idea you had children, John," Mrs. Callafax said as the children stepped aside and let her come in.

"Yup!" the Doctor said from the bedroom. "Introduce yourselves while I finish up in here."

"I'm Namid," Namid said.

"I'm Sokanon."

"I'm Chaska."

"Hi, I'm his wife, Rain," Rain said, coming forward to shake hands with her.

"And I'm his brother, Amato, and this is my fiancée, Peri," Amato said as they walked up to her.

"I'm Doris; I live across the hall from John. He never mentioned his family though so it's nice to meet all of you. I'm the nosy old woman who looks after him but I thought it was because he was a bachelor."

"Well, we just got back from…vacation while he was busy teaching," Rain said.

The Doctor came out of his bedroom.

"Sorry, Mrs. Callafax, I was in the lavatory freshening up," he said, walking up to her. "What can I do for you?"

"I baked you a pie."

_She baked you a pie?_ Rain thought to him. _Awwwww, how sweet. The stereotypical grandmotherly type. Is she lusting after you like Lisa is?"_

Everyone else bit their lips to hold in their laughter as the Doctor pretended not to hear her and took the pie off her hands.

"Won't you sit down?" the Doctor said.

"I'd love to but my soaps are on and I can't miss my stories," she said. "I just wanted you to have this bumbleberry pie so you can get a little meat on those bones!"

The Doctor blushed while everyone else snickered. He escorted Mrs. Callafax to the door and shut it behind her when she left.

"Gee, Doctor, if you're anything like Amato was, you didn't need to put meat on your bones the last time I saw you," Peri said.

Everyone laughed as the Doctor's mouth dropped open.

"I was not fat," he said while Peri giggled. "I was a little chubby but I wasn't morbidly obese. You want this pie in your face? The utter cheek, Miss Brown."

He mimed throwing the pie in her face before he gave her a sideways hug.

"Pie, anyone?" he said as he headed for the kitchen.

"Gee, I don't know, is bumbleberry pie any good?" Rain asked.

"Actually, yes. Bumbleberries are one of the main crops grown on Violet Sky."

Everyone told him they wanted a piece and he headed into the kitchen.

"So…" he said from inside the kitchen. "Amato, when and the lovely Miss Brown going to tie the knot so we can begin to plan for it?"

"In Beijing!" Sokanon said as Amato and Peri glanced at each other.

The Doctor stepped out of the kitchen and raised his eyebrow.

"Well, we are going to Beijing right now before my kids worry themselves into anemia about not going. Wanna come along and have a Beijing wedding?" he said to them.

"Um…it doesn't matter to me," Amato said. "Peri?"

"I wouldn't mind getting married in China but maybe we should ask everyone else first," she said.

"Well, even if you don't decide to have the wedding in China, come with us and see the New Year's festivities," the Doctor said, going back inside.

"That sounds wonderful, thanks," Peri said.

"Yeah, we'll definitely do that. Beats going back to the desert," Amato said.

"Yay! Dada and…Mummy are going with us," Namid said.

Amato raised his eyebrow.

"Want a kid?" he said, putting his arm around Namid's shoulders while everyone laughed. "I adopted this one a loooooong time ago and if you marry me, you'll have to be her stepmum."

"Okay," Peri said while everyone cheered and Namid hugged her.

The Doctor carried out two plates with pie on them and two forks.

"Do you have any children of your own?" he said, handing them to her and Amato.

"Tried to. Yrcanos and I tried three times but I kept having miscarriages."

"Oh, I'm sorry," the Doctor said as Amato gave her a sideways hug.

"Thanks. I guess I wasn't cut out to have a child."

"Oh, I don't know about that," the Doctor said, looking over his shoulder as he walked back into the kitchen. "There's always looming if you have trouble conceiving."

"Looming?" Peri said to Amato.

"Yeah, Gallifreyans are naturally sterile so our children have to be grown by a machine called a loom."

"I didn't know that. You never said anything about that."

"Peri, when would I have mentioned that to you?" he said while everyone laughed. "That's not something that you ordinarily talk about if you're with a human. Peri, look there's a monster! By the way, do you know I'm sterile and have to reproduce by using a machine?"

Peri playfully smacked his head while everyone else laughed.

"Oh crumbs, everyone's hiding from me!"

Everyone looked towards the garage door when they heard Alan's voice in the other house. Rain walked over to the door and opened it.

"Aha! Just as I thought, Starlight, they are hiding from us!" they heard Alan say.

Rain stepped back and Alan and Rose came through the door and froze.

"Blimey, the garage has gotten a whole lot bigger and more flat-like," he said, looking around. "I take it, Brother, this is your other crib?"

"Yup!" the Doctor said from the kitchen. "Would you like some pie?"

"What do you think?" Alan yelled as everyone laughed.

"What about me?"Rose said.

"I…didn't know you were out there, Te'lesu. You didn't speak and I can't see through walls. Pie?"

"What sort of pie?"

"Bumbleberry," everyone said in unison.

Alan and Rose looked at each other. Alan shrugged.

"I've never heard of it," he said.

"Um, I'll try a bit of Alan's, thanks," Rose yelled.

"Sooo, are you also going with us to Beijing?" the Doctor said as he came out with two more plates.

"Are you going now?"

"Pretty soon," the Doctor said as he handed the plates and forks to him and Rain. "Gotta get the dogs rounded up and taken to obedience school so go find Alice and the rat and bring them to the TARDIS."

"Speck is not a rat," Alan said while they laughed. "But I'll just ignore that remark and we'll go get them and Chris and bring them over here."

"Good. How's the head?" the Doctor said from the kitchen.

"Good as new since I used the rejuvenator on the wound," Alan said, patting the top of his head.

He took a bite of the pie.

"Ooo, delish," he said, spearing a small amount on his fork and feeding it to Rose.

While he was doing that, the children all went to the kitchen doorway.

"I'm getting yours, don't get your knickers in a twist," he said to them.

"You want us to go get Mingxia, Daddy?" Sokanon said.

"Yeah, you lot put the word out and anyone that wants to come with us can," the Doctor said as he handed the final three plates and forks to his children. "But first things first, gotta make a couple of calls and let the universe know I'm alive."

Everyone ate and watched as the Doctor went to his phone. He flipped through an address book beside it, found the number of the university president and phoned him. He rolled his eyes as the phone rang.

"Hi, is Mister Curthwell there, this is John Smith returning his call."

He put his hand over the receiver.

"Secretary, kind of a slag. I think she and Curthwell are having an affair but don't quote me on that," he whispered while everyone giggled.

He put the phone back to his ear and waited while everyone ate their pies. They started to laugh as he danced around and sang Witch Doctor while he waited. He grinned at Alan.

"Classic!" he said.

"I'll say it was, best part of the whole funeral," Alan replied.

"Yes, Hello," the Doctor said when Curthwell finally got on the phone. "This is John Smith, I got your…"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Everyone stared at the receiver in shock when the Doctor jerked it away from his ear.

"Wow, he's angry," Chaska said.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I got…delayed and I couldn't make it back until now," the Doctor said to him. "But I will be in tomorrow, I promise."

"You better be, Smith," they heard him say, "or I'll fire you!"

_Oooo, I'm really scared,_ the Doctor thought to everyone else while they giggled.

"Yes, Sir, I'll be there at my usual time. Tell your wife I said hello and have a pleasant evening, good night."

He hung up the phone.

"Yeah and tell your wife you're having a go at Miss Breasty Secretary too while you're at it!" he yelled at it while everyone bent over laughing. "Git!"

He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, did I just say that? Thousand pardons for flying off the handle and shouting at the phone," he said while everyone laughed harder.

He picked up the phone again and looked through his address book.

"Don't tell me you have Lisa's number," Rain said.

"Okay, I won't tell ya," he said while she swatted his arm as he dialed the number. "She gave it to me because she felt like she would have a heap of questions in future and I would need to keep in touch with her. Because apparently the woman is some sort of mental midget who got into university by the skin of her teeth and she has nothing better to do than to pursue me and…Hello, is this Lisa Jones? Hello, this is Mister Smith; I'm returning your call. What did you need?"

He rolled his eyes while he listened to her talk.

"Well, if you'd read the assigned pages," he finally said when she finished speaking, "you would have read that the reason why Maximus the Great slaughtered the peasants of Forgangia was because they had allied themselves with Lord Jellus and he was trying to stop them from rebelling. I don't know if the substitute went over that in class but that's why all those poor women and children had to die."

Everyone stifled their laughter when he jerked the phone away, held it at arm's length and mimed shooting it before putting it back to his ear. He rolled his eyes again.

"No, I'm sorry, I won't be able to have you over for dinner tonight to discuss the assignment."

Rain's mouth dropped open when everyone else tried hard not to laugh.

"Well, I'm going to be out for the evening with my wife and family," the Doctor said, emphasizing the last three words.

"Oh boy, Brother, you took the wrong job, sounds like," Alan said gleefully.

"Yes, Lisa, I have to go, I'm running late. Just read the assignment and I'll see you in class in the morning, goodbye."

He hung up before she could answer. He walked over to Alan.

"Alan, you're a layabout with nothing to do, teach my class!" he said while everyone laughed.

"Me? You want me to teach children?" Alan said with wide eyes.

The Doctor thought about Alan teaching children.

"On second thought, I'd like to keep my job for awhile," he said walking away while everyone laughed and Alan flipped him off.

The Doctor slapped his hands together.

"Right, let's go see who will be available for Beijing, get the dogs together and you two decide if you wanna get married and…BYE!" he yelled, sprinting out the door as the phone rang again and everyone laughed.

Sarah Jane breathed a sigh of relief when she reached her house on Bannerman road. She was thankful that Alan, John and Nelak were safe and everything was back to normal. She had hugged her son and friends goodbye before heading on to her house.

As she neared the front door, she noticed some cut flowers wrapped in green tissue paper lying in front of it. She noticed a little white card was sticking up in the middle of the multicolored flowers. She picked them up, took the card, opened the envelope and read it.

Got your address from a neighbor. Sorry about bumping into you. Can I make it up over dinner?

Peter.

Sarah Jane smiled. Underneath Peter's signature was his telephone number and address. She inhaled deeply, smelling the flowers before putting the card back, digging in her purse for her key and opening her door.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-Eight

Theta was lying on the bed while Frankie rested her head against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't know about you but I am glad this day is over," she said and he nodded.

"I'm just glad that Alan, John, Nelak and the others didn't suffer any permanent damage from whatever it was the Rani used on them," he said, looking at a dot on the ceiling. "Is that a spider?"

"I don't think this planet has any. It might be….Oh, it moved."

Carefully getting up and picking the sonic screwdriver off the night table, Theta stood on the bed when he turned the sonic screwdriver on and scanned whatever it was on the ceiling.

"Hmmmmmm…according to this, it is some sort of arachnid. Nonpoisonous and is heading for that corner over there," he said then gently flopped down onto the bed and looked at her. "Do you mind having a spider in the house or should I call Frazer to come get it?"

Suddenly Droo scampered into the room, crawled up the wall, moved quickly toward the spider and caught it with its tongue. They watched as Droo climbed down the wall then left the room and they both looked at the doorway with shocked expressions on their faces.

"How did…?" Frankie asked and Theta shrugged, lying on his back. Frankie snuggled against him when Blueblue's head peeked up from the foot of the bed and she smiled at it. "Go back to sleep, we're just snuggling."

"Yeah, lay down or I'm sending you home," Theta teased when Blueblue jumped onto the bed and settled down in the space between them. "Hey, get off the bed, you hairy lump!"

"Oh, leave him alone," Frankie said while Blueblue placed its head on its paws and looked at them. Sighing, Theta kissed the top of her head while Frankie stroked the top of Blueblue's head and Theta laced his cheek against her head.

"Adam thinks that I have a stalker."

"You mean Mara?"

"Yeah, but I don't think she's stalking me. She just…"

"Wants to have sex with you, I know. What worries me is how far she'll go to make you hers." He looked at her when he got out of bed and walked to the dresser, took his key out of Frankie's jewelry box and walked to the bathroom door. Placing the key in the lock, he loudly asked to go to his flat and turned the key. Opening the door, he peeked inside the flat when he opened the door wider and blinked. He walked inside the bedroom when he saw that the room had been redecorated and balled his hands into fists.

The walls had been repainted in a soft pink color and dark red curtains draped over the windows. In heart shaped frames on the walls were hologram photos of Theta and a disco ball was hanging from the ceiling. The carpeting had been replaced with a thick blood red carpet and his king size bed was replaced with a round bed with pink satin sheets, dark red pillow covers and a crimson duvet. Walking to the dresser, he opened the drawer and found his undershirts, socks and Y-fronts stuffed into one drawer and women's undergarments and nightgowns were in the other drawers. Slamming the drawers shut, he walked to the wardrobe when he opened the doors and saw women's clothing hanging next to his clothes.

"I don't believe this" he whispered when he walked into the living room when he turned the light on and saw that the living room had also been redecorated. Most of his things were sitting on chrome end tables and a coffee table but his holo-television was now smaller and stationary bike and a treadmill stood in front of the front window. The walls had been painted pink and red curtains draped the front window. The carpeting was gone and the floor had been replaced with light hardwood floor that ran into the kitchen. Growling, he slammed the bedroom door when he walked to the red couch then stopped when he heard someone coming.

"Who's there?" a female voice asked when Mara walked out of the kitchen and her eyes went wide then turned into angry slits. "Where have you been?"

"Where have I been?! What the hell did you do to my flat?!" he demanded, walking toward her.

"Well, seeing that I live here…"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo, you don't!"

"Yes, I do and I figured out what you did. Somehow, one of your little friends hacked into your entertainment system and your computer and tried to scare me. What are they, eh, telekinetic?"

"Yeah, I am!" Cameron said when he walked out of the bedroom and Mara looked at Theta.

"Where did he come from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Cameron teased when Maia and Frankie walked out of the bedroom and Frankie walked to Theta, placing her arm around his waist.

"Didn't we tell you to sod off?" Frankie asked.

"I'm not leaving. You are," Mara said when a low growling sound filled the air and Blueblue came into the room. "Shit, I was right! You stole my timwof!"

"Ah, so that's what you are," Theta said as he looked down at Blueblue and it sneezed, nodding its head.

"What is a timwof?" Maia asked while Cameron led her into the bedroom and walked to the desk. Turning on the computer, he rolled his eyes after seeing the wallpaper photo of Mara on the screen and MARA + THETA = FORVER was written at the bottom. "What does that mean?"

"It means she is one sick bitch," Cameron said then started typing on the keyboard and looked at the screen. After searching the internet, he sat back in the chair and looked toward the door. "Found it!" Theta and Frankie came into the bedroom as Frankie slammed the door in Mara's face and locked the door.

"Open the door!" Mara shouted while jiggling the door handle and pounded on the door. Theta winked at Frankie when she looked at the bed and arched an eyebrow at him.

"_Gee, think of all the fun we could have on that!" _she thought, setting up a privacy block and he grinned, shaking his finger at her.

"Hey, Love and Lovelier, can we get back to what I found?" Cameron asked and Frankie gently whacked him on the back of the head.

"OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" Mara shouted, the door rattled while she pounded on the door and he looked at Theta.

"How long do you think we have before the neighbors call the cops?"

"The walls are soundproof. Solisans scream during sex," Theta said and Frankie looked at him.

"And you know this how?" she asked.

"I was coming home from the academy one night when I heard one of my neighbors screaming really loud. Sensing danger, I kicked in the door. Imagine my surprise when I caught them naked on the couch in a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally interesting position. I just said sorry and paid for a new door."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand going back to the computer, now a timwof is a canine species that is native to this planet. It lives…" Cameron said when Mara started kicking the door and he sighed.

"THETA STORM, OPEN THIS DOOR! DON'T MAKE ME CALL MY BROTHER!" Mara shouted.

"GO AHEAD AND CALL YOUR BROTHER! I'M NOT SCARED OF HIM!" Theta yelled.

"YOU WILL BE ONCE I TELL HIM WHAT YOU DID!"

"What is she on about?" Frankie said when she walked to the door and tapped on it. "Listen up, you oversexed chav, he didn't do anything!"

"HE GOT ME PREGNANT!" Mara shouted when they looked at each other and Frankie laughed.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo, he didn't. My husband's sterile."

"BULLSHIT, YOU HAVE A KID AND YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"It happened AFTER I got pregnant! Now, for the last time, sod off!" Frankie shouted when Cam walked into the doorway and leaned against the door frame.

"What's going on?" he asked when Frankie shooed him back into the other room and he sighed. "You never let me have any fun."

"Go to bed," she said.

"It's four thirty in the afternoon."

"Go play with your Wii."

"Mum, I'm not five years old."

"Just go and shut the door on your way out!" she said when he laughed then left the other bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Ok, I downloaded all the information onto my computer so why don't we go before…" Cameron said when Mara slammed against the door and pieces of wood fell onto the carpet.

"That's it!" Theta said when he stormed to the door and Maia tapped him, making him turn around.

"Allow me," she said with a nod and he backed away from the door. Opening the door, she winced when Mara hit her in the chest and they locked eyes with each other. "THAT hurt!"

"Who are you?!" she asked and Maia smiled.

"It doesn't matter," she said when she placed two fingers against Mara's forehead and Mara's eyes turned white.

"What are you doing?" Theta demanded and Maia smiled.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I'm just going to make her forget."

"Forget what?"

"She will forget meeting you, where you live and all this," she said then looked at Mara. "I want you to go to your brother's dwelling and stay there. You will tell him that you lost all your things in a fire and that your timwof ran away. In the morning, you will have forgotten all about Theta Storm and his family. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mistress," Mara said. They watched as Maia led Mara to the front door, opening the front door, then Mara left the flat and Maia closed the front door. She walked into the bedroom as she smiled and Theta looked at Cameron.

"Right, it's official, she's a keeper," he said and Maia tilted her head to one side.

"What does that mean?" Maia asked.

"It means welcome to the family," Frankie said as Theta shook his head up and down and Cameron turned the computer off.

"Deleted all that junk she had stored on your computer. She really was a sick puppy," Cameron said then placed a finger against Maia's lips and kissed her cheek. "I mean she wasn't mentally stable."

"Ah!" Maia said when he slid her arm around his and they went into the other bedroom, opened the door and left the room. Theta sighed as he looked around the room then saw Frankie lying on the round bed and she patted the mattress. Arching an eyebrow, he crawled onto the bed while she giggled and Blueblue went into the other room, hopped onto the bed, twirled around three times, settled down on the bed then closed its eyes, going to sleep.

Looking at the ceiling, Adam blinked when he felt something wet against his side and reached down, scratching Clover's ear. Even though Alan, John and Nelak were fine, the reality of losing his best friend and brothers started to sink in and tears trickled down his cheeks. He knew he had never been close to anyone in his universe except for his son's namesake and losing him cut a large hole inside his hearts.

"_But that was different. He was human. They all die sooner or later," _Adam thought, setting up a privacy block. Thinking about how much he had changed over the last two hundred year, he knew that none of it would have happened if not for Alan and John and the idea of them dying sent shivers down his spine.

"Ok, enough moping," Marion said as he blinked and she crawled onto the bed and up the length of his body.

"I wasn't moping. I was thinking," he said while Clover moved over and Marion supported herself on her elbows, looking at him.

"I thought you were over your brother not believing you when you told him about Alan, John and Nelak being alive."

"I am but it's just that there will come a day when they won't be. I've already lost my best friend and…"

"I thought I was your best friend."

", you are my best best best best best best best best best friend. See, when he died, I just wrote it off to him being human and that's what happens. It happened with all of my brothers companions and…ah…Jamie did die, so don't look at me like."

"Ok, I get what you're saying but you can't lay here worrying about when it's going to happen. You have to go on living one day at a time and enjoy the time you do have with them."

"True, oh smart wife of mine. So, what would you like to do now?" he asked when she looked at Clover, got off the bed, picked Clover up, walked to the door, set Clover on the floor, closed the door then walked back to the bed, crawling on top of him. "Ah, I see!"

"Tell me again who your best best best best best best best best best friend is?" she asked when he laughed then pulled her closer and kissed her lips.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

"Right, now that that's sorted out for the moment," the Doctor said as he shut the door to his universe. "Now we can proceed with getting all the dogs together and taking them to the obedience school."

He paused a moment, opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the garage.

"Freaky!" he said, wagging his eyebrows while everyone laughed.

He put out a telepathic word to everyone, telling them about the dogs and the celebration in Beijing and the wedding, finishing up with a huge invite to anyone who wanted to come.

"Okay, prepare yourselves for the tidal wave of people," he said to everyone when he finished up.

He walked over to Elizabeth and Anne who were lying together on the sofa. He scratched their heads when they looked up at him and wagged their tails.

"Are you gonna take them with you when you have to go back, Daddy?" Sokanon said.

The Doctor thought about that and shook his head.

"Not it I only have to spend a week there. I don't want Elizabeth getting used to my flat and then having to come back over here and get used to here only to go back. I can survive for one week without her."

He heard a knock at the door and went over to it. He opened it and saw Rose, Alan and Chris standing there. Rose had Alice on a leash and Alan was holding Speck in his hand.

"'Bout bloody time, mate!" Alan yelled to Amato as they came inside. "Finally, you won't be the odd man out and yes, we will be going with you to see this wedding. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Have you also come to get the rat neutered?" the Doctor asked him.

"No, I was under the impression the Speckster was only going through obedience training, not neutering. If that's the case, the chewie wooie's going back home now."

"No, we're getting her trained," Rose said as she walked over to the sofa. "I'm not about to have her peeing all over our carpets."

"And Alice wouldn't?" Alan said, following her while everyone giggled. "I notice your beloved Alsatian has a fondness for furniture, a real fondness judging from the bite marks on the wooden portions of our sofa."

"Precisely why she's going to obedience training," Rose said.

Rose walked over to Amato and kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thanks, Rose," Amato replied. "Now you can all stop badgering me about finding someone because I found her."

"Bout bloody time," the Doctor said.

"Right, you can shut up now," Amato said while they giggled.

"Rose and the Doctor led their dogs out to the TARDIS while Alan sat down beside Peri, Speck in hand. Peri gazed at the little dog and petted her head for a moment before looking at Amato.

"You don't have a dog?" she asked him.

"No, I have a cat. I figured since I've been exiled to a desert planet, the cat could stay in my TARDIS or in my house over here and it'd be easier to take care of him since you don't have to take him for walks."

"What kind of cat?"

"A Siamese, about eight weeks old."

"What's his name?"

"Frobisher."

Alan snickered when Peri's eyes bugged out of her head.

"You named your cat after that penguin?" she said while everyone laughed.

"It was his idea!" Amato said, pointing at Alan.

"So, I see you traveled with Frobisher too," Alan said to Peri.

"Yes, weirdest person I ever met. He wasn't a penguin but he wanted to look like one. He was a nice guy but…it was odd traveling with him," she said.

There was another knock on the door. The Doctor opened it and saw John, Rosie, Tara, Simon, Peter, Amelia, Caroline and Te'vanos.

"Hello, I was under the impression the confirmed bachelor has seen the light and we are to gather in China to witness the end of his bachelorhood?" John said while the others laughed.

"Yup, come on it and hello, Te'vanos, guess where you are headed to?" the Doctor said, rubbing behind his ear.

"He's a good dog. He really does yodel. It's bizarre," John said as they headed inside. "I believe Adam is on his way and Theta is too after getting dressed because he and the misses were just about to do the mattress mambo and Jack is coming with Lassie and the rest of his gang."

"Well, It's a good thing my TARDIS is bigger on the inside, that's all I have to say. How are you doing? Recovered from your ordeal?"

"Yup, I am. And good riddance to the Rani, may she be an ice lolly for the centuries to come after what she did to me and Alan and Nelak. Hello all!"

Everyone else greeted them while John followed the Doctor out to the TARDIS with Te'vanos. Tara hugged Rain tightly.

"Hi, Mommy," she said.

"Hi, Baby, are you doing alright?"

"Yup, I miss being here sometimes. I love staying with the other women but sometimes I just miss you and Daddy."

"We miss you too, Baby, and…"

Everyone jerked their heads and looked at Speck who had suddenly started howling at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, what's your problem, Specky?" Alan asked her.

"AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, AROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What the hell is that?" the Doctor said from the garage.

"It's Alan's rat, her bark is bigger than she is," Rain yelled.

"Well, that tears it, the dog is getting trained. I'm not about to be in the middle of a dangerous situation and have the sopranio launch into her little aria," the Doctor said as he and John came into the living room.

There was a knock on the door.

"Jesus, is someone dying in there?" Jack yelled through the door.

"No, but a certain rat dog will die if she doesn't shut her gob!" the Doctor yelled out as he walked towards the door.

He opened it and Jack came inside with Lassie followed by the rest of his team, Dory, Jenny, Grace, Amber, Awinita, Nelak, Dex, Patience, Amelia and Opal. Jack walked directly over to the sofa and stared down at Speck while everyone else laughed.

"Hi, what's the problem, little hairless doggy?" he asked as Speck continued to howl. "Did you just realize that you were smaller than anything else in the universe and it's made you mad?"

"Oh, ha ha," Alan said as Jack snickered and followed the Doctor as he beckoned for him to go into the garage with him.

"ALAN, GET HOWLER OUT HERE AND INTO THE TARDIS BEFORE WE ALL GO DEAF!" the Doctor yelled from the garage when Speck continued to howl.

Alan sighed, got up and walked to the garage while he tried to calm Speck down.

"Wow, that's certainly annoying," Martha said to Rose. "I don't envy you living with that."

"Oh, he's gonna teach that dog to keep quiet or we're finding it a new home," Rose replied. "I'm not about to live with that."

There was another knock at the door and Rain got up to answer it. She opened it and smiled at Adam, Theta, Frankie, Marion, David, Cameron, Cam, Jamie, Jenna, Frazer and their kids. With them were Blueblue, Wee Jock and Clover.

"Come in," Rain said.

"'Bout time you tied the knot, old man," Adam said as they came inside. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks and now you can stop pestering me about it," Amato replied. "The dogs are going out to the TARDIS so you might as well take them out there."

Theta, Adam and Jamie took the dogs out to the garage while everyone else greeted the occupants in the living room. Five minutes later there was another knock and Rain opened the door and let in Emi, Tia, Elizabeth, Angel, Donna, Lee, Wilf, her father, John, Tim, Jackie, Pete, Tony, Francie and Tish.

"Has anyone thought to contact Sarah Jane, Rani, Luke and Clyde?" Rain said as they came in. "I think that's about everyone except for a few people."

"I'll call Sarah," Alan said as he came back inside the living room.

Sarah Jane sighed as she took a break from the article she was working on for Metropolitan Magazine and rubbed the bridge of her nose and her eyes. She picked up a white mug filled with tea that was sitting beside the computer and took a sip, relishing the feel of the hot liquid as it went down her throat. She was working on an article about a local witch's coven and had gotten to know several of them quite well over the years. Although she didn't practice Wicca herself, she was friends with them and had come with them to a few esbats and sabbats as a special guest.

While she sipped her tea, her eyes wandered over to the flowers that Peter had given her. They were sitting in a crystal vase that someone had given her as a gift centuries ago and beside it lay the notecard with his phone number and address on it. She had gone back and forth in her mind, debating over whether or not to call him ever since she received the flowers. She took another sip of tea and looked over when K9 glided into the room.

"Hello, K9."

"Greetings, Mistress."

"Have you been behaving yourself today?"

"Affirmative."

She chuckled, set her mug down and took the vase so she could show it to K9.

"Got these today from an admirer. What do you think?"

"They are flowers, Mistress."

"Yes, but aren't they lovely?"

"I am not a judge of that, Mistress. They are simply flowers."

"Oh, you're no fun," Sarah Jane said, setting them back down. "I'm trying to decide whether to call the man who gave them to me. He seems nice enough, what do you think?"

"I think Mistress is lonely."

Sarah Jane smiled sadly.

"I think you're right, K9. It's not the same since Luke moved out and the rest of my family is back on New Gallifrey. Perhaps it is time to find someone but what do I tell him? Do I tell him the truth?"

"I cannot answer that, Mistress. Do not have enough information about the subject of your query."

"Neither do I but perhaps I will take him up on his offer to go out on a date and get more information."

"Suggest same, Mistress."

She started to reach for the phone on the other side of the computer when her mobile rang. She grabbed her purse, fished around and pulled it out.

"Hello?" she said.

"Guess who?"

Sarah Jane looked at the mobile screen and read the name.

"Alan," she said to him.

"Blast, you cheated and read the little mobile screen, didn't ya?"

Sarah Jane laughed.

"Yes, I did" she said as she rubbed the top of K9's metal head. "Are you alright? How's your head?"

"My head is okley dokley, Sarah."

"Good, I'm glad. You're one of a kind Alan Timelord and I wasn't prepared to go through life without you."

"Aaaaaw, thanks. I was ringing you to tell you that Amato and Peri are getting married."

Sarah Jane gasped.

"Yes! Oh…good for him, at last he found someone."

"Yup, the Doctor was going to take the children to Beijing for their New Year's celebration and they wanna get married there so we're getting the family together and…"

"Say no more, I'll be there and I'm willing to be Luke, Rani and Clyde will come as well."

"Excellent. We'll be waiting then, Sarah. The Doctor is discussing it with us and we might try to find a hotel that holds weddings and reserve a floor there if we can so we can spend the night."

"Wonderful. I'd rather do that than work on this article anyway. I need a break."

"You need to stop that journalistic nonsense and come be a Time Lady full time. It's what you're born to do."

Sarah Jane smiled at that.

"I'm seriously thinking about doing that, Alan, and I might take you up on that offer."

"Brilliant!"

She paused a moment and both parties fell silent.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Alan said with concern when she didn't say anything.

"Alan, can I talk to you, sister to brother?"

"Sure, what's on your mind, Te'lesu?"

She smiled.

"I…think I might have found a man."

The smile grew wider when she sensed Alan's elation at that.

"Sarah, at last, we've been wondering if you ever would find anyone," Alan said.

"Yes, but…I don't know, Alan. I mean, I'm a Time Lady and he's a human…as far as I know."

"Yes, but…remember, Sarah, me and everyone else that have significant others fell in love with humans."

"I know but…I don't know, I've been single for so many years…I s'pose I'm a bit frightened."

Sarah, can you wait and hold that thought? I'm going to hang up but I'll be down. I wanna talk to you face to face."

"Okay, I'm in my study," she said.

"Great, just hold on, I'll see you in about ten seconds or so."

He hung up and Sarah Jane put her mobile back in her purse.

"Hear that, K9, Amato and Peri are getting married."

"Affirmative, Mistress."

There was a flash and the Doctor and Alan materialized near the doorway of the study. The Doctor closed the cover on the vortex manipulator.

"Sorry, had to tell Brother about this," Alan said, gesturing to him. "Hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind, I'm just unsure about what to do," she said to them.

"I'd say go for it, but then that's my opinion," Alan said.

"Are these that flowers he sent you?" the Doctor said, pointing to them.

"Yes and he sent me that card with them," Sarah Jane said, pointing to it.

The Doctor took it out of the envelope and he and Alan smiled as they read it.

"Where did you meet him?" Alan asked.

"On the day I found out you and John and Nelak died. I was hurrying to get Rani and Clyde and he turned the corner when I reached the end of the street and bumped into me. Then when I got home, I found that on my doorstep."

"I say go for it, Sarah," the Doctor said. "Just one date at least to see what he's like. You never know."

"Yeah. And if the man is some evil person hell-bent on destroying you, just kick his arse from one end of Bannerman Road to the other," Alan said.

"Alright," Sarah Jane said, laughing. "You talked me into it. But I'll wait to call him after we get back from Beijing."

"Yay!" both brothers said before embracing her.

"Keep us posted then on what he says and does," Alan said.

"Yes, we wanna know every juicy tidbit!" the Doctor replied.

"I will," she said, hugging them both. "And thank you, but for the moment let's go get Luke, Rani and Clyde so we can go to Beijing!"

Both the Doctor and Alan petted K9 and rubbed his metal head, wishing him goodbye along with Sarah Jane before the three of them headed out the door with her to get everyone else.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

"Now let me get this straight, she turned your bedroom into a…" Rain said while they waited for the Doctor and Alan to return from Sarah Jane's house and Theta stood against the console.

"I swear, Rain, it looked like something out of a porno film," he said and Frankie smiled.

"Oh, I don't know, I liked the round bed," she said and his mouth dropped open.

"I think Alan and I slept on a round bed once," Rose said.

"Well, I'm just glad you got rid of that nutter," Rain said and Theta nodded. Blueblue rested on the floor by his feet while Rain knelt down and patted its head. "Still no idea what he is, hunh?"

"He is a timwof," Cameron said when he walked to the console and removed the disc from his pocket. He placed the disc in the slot then pushed the buttons and the lights lowered. The holographic image of the timwof appeared as he looked at the screen and Blueblue sat up. "Now, according to this, a timwof is a canine species of the planet Solis. It lives in packs up in the mountains and they are considered an endangered species. This is due to city expansion and the destruction of their natural habitat."

"Och, the poor beasties," Frazer said when Blueblue walked to him and sniffed his feet. Sitting down on the floor, it leaned into Frazer's leg and he patted its head.

"Being a pack animal, the timwof have a ranking system much like normal wolves. There is an alpha male and female and they mate for life. A female timwof can have a litter of up to six cubs and it is the males that raise the cubs while the females hunt for food. The interesting thing about them is a timwof lives longer than a wolf. The oldest living timwof was reported to be over…one hundred and twenty years old?!"

"Whoa," Chris said.

"It is also illegal to own a timwof."

"Then how did Mara get one?" Theta asked when Blueblue walked to him and looked into his eyes. Theta blinked when he saw a quick flash of images going through his mind and he looked at Cameron. "Does it say anything about them being low level telepaths?"

"Wait a tick," Cameron said as he scanned the information then nodded. "Says right here that a researcher had a pair of them and they are slightly telepathic."

Theta knelt down in front of Blueblue when he placed his fingers on the side of its head and they looked at each other.

"_Ok, I don't know if you can understand me but can you show me how you met Mara," _Theta thought and Blueblue tilted its head.

"_Yes," _Blueblue thought.

"_Yes, can talk?"_

"_Yes, M'fara can talk."_

"_Your name is M'fara?"_

"_Yes," _M'fara thought then closed its eyes and Theta send word to the others about what they were about to see. The first thing they saw was a litter of timwof cubs and a female timwof and M'fara panted.

"_Is that your mother?" _Rose thought and M'fara sneezed, nodding its head. The next thing they saw was a small cub walking through the snow when it saw what looked like a white fur rabbit with gray eyes and six legs. The cub chased after the creature when it fell into a hole and yelped. Suddenly the hole faded and they felt the fear coming from the cub.

"_Och no, someone caught it!" _Frazer thought and M'fara nodded. They watched as little circles of light filled the darkness and the cub whimpered. They could just make out the metal of the box it was in and the door opened as a pair of hands appeared.

"_Here you go," _a man's voice said when they saw a tall man wearing a white shirt and tan pants and he smiled, taking the cub in his arms.

"_Have any trouble getting it down the mountain?" _the man asked.

"_It was howling up a storm and its mother came at us. Don't worry. Shot it before it could attack."_

"_Crap, they killed his mother!" _Adam thought and Theta placed his forehead against M'fara's head and sent love into its mind. The next thing they saw was the cub lying in a small cage with a glass window in the front and a bowl of water sat to its left. The cub watched people going by when Mara appeared and she smiled.

"_Ooooooooooooooooooh, aren't you cute!" _she said when Cozil walked to her and frowned.

"_What are you looking at?" _he asked and she pointed to the cub. _"That's a timwof!"_

"_Daddy, can I have this?!" _Mara asked when a man that looked like Cozil walked closer and looked at the cub.

"_I don't know, Sweetie, it's illegal to have one of these. In fact, I'm amazed that it's even out here," _her father _said_ and she frowned.

"_I WANT IT!" _she shouted and they laughed.

"What a brat," Rain whispered and Frankie nodded. They watched as the cub was brought to a pink bedroom and Mara sat it on the bed. She looked at the cub when she moved her head side to side then smiled.

"_I know what I'm going to call you! From now on, your name is "Blueblue"!" _she said and M'fara sighed.

"_Is Friend going to take M'fara back to Mistress?" _M'fara thought.

"Only if you want to," Theta said.

"_No, M'fara wants to stay. M'fara likes new family and pack," _M'fara thought and Theta blinked.

"What pack?" he asked when M'fara looked down the hallway and closed its eyes. A few seconds later the puppies ran into the control room, sat down next to it and M'fara looked at Theta. "Ooooooooooooooooooh, you mean THAT pack!"

Peri stood in front of the mirror in the wardrobe room while she held the wedding dresse she had found in front of her and smiled. It was strapless and the soft satin material was a soft white color with flecks of gold. She held it to her chest when she sniffed and covered her eyes with her hand.

"_Are you alright?" _the TARDIS asked as she jumped and the dress fell to the floor. _"I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."_

"No, it's ok. I just forgot that you can talk," Peri said, feeling foolish.

"_Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I never thought I would be getting married to Amato after all this time. He was so sweet in his fifth life and we had a great time together. I used to tease him about wearing celery on his lapel and he had the greatest smile. Oh, he has a nice smile now but his eyes sparkled back then. When we were on Androzani Minor, we got sick but there were only enough for one of us. I'm sure the same thing happened with the Doctor and his Peri. What made me angry was he picked my life over his. He had told me about regeneration but I would have been happier if he had taken some of it."

"_I do remember what happened after he regenerated."_

"Did he try to kill his Peri?"

"_Yes, he did but she was able to get him to stop."_

"Did he love her?"

"_No, they were just good friends."_

"I wonder what happened to Theta's Peri."

"_I do not have that information. Maybe you should ask him."_

"I will later. Do you think Amato would like me in his dress?"

"_If you are getting married in __Beijing__, I think you should wear something like this," _the TARDIS thought when Peri's reflection changed and she was dressed in a red cheongsam with golden trim, embroidered gold and silver dragons and phoenix all over it and white sandals.

"Ooooooooooooooooo, I like it!" Peri said and the TARDIS purred in her head. She posed in front of the mirror then smiled and looked through the female clothing. She found a checkered shirt, a headband like the one she used to wear, a pair of white sneakers and a pair of short shorts when she grinned and her eyes went wide. "Should I?"

"_Oh yes!" _the TARDIS said when she went behind the dressing screen and got dressed. Stepping out from behind the dressing screen, she tied the bottom of the checkered shirt under her breasts and looked in the mirror. Nodding, she left the wardrobe room and the TARDIS softly giggled.

"NO! You are NOT throwing me a bachelor party!" Amato shouted while Jack crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

"Aw, come on, we have to!" Jack said, stamping his foot.

"Yeah, it's been forever since we had one!" Mickey said.

"Aye, we have to celebrate your last night as a free man!" the other Jamie said and Jamie nodded.

"Theta, will you talk some sense into them?!" Amato said, tossing his hands into the air.

"Hey, he isn't MY Jack!" Theta teased when Jack looked at Peri standing in the doorway and whistled.

"Hello Boys," she said when she walked to Amato and wrapped her arms around his arm.

"Blimey, I forgot how hot she looked in that outfit," Jamie whispered and the other Jamie shoved him.

"You're married," he whispered and Jamie smiled.

"I may be married but I'm nae dead!" he said and they softly laughed.

"What are you boys talking about?" she asked.

"We are trying to talk your hubbie to be into having a bachelor party," Jack said.

"I DON'T WANT ONE!" Amato shouted.

"Well, I remember the one they threw for Yrcanos. It lasted for three months," Peri teased.

"Ooooooooooooooooo, that sounds like fun!" Jack said.

"NO!" Amato shouted.

"Cor, what is with all this shouting?" Alan asked, coming into the room. He stopped short when he looked at Peri and his eyes quickly scanned her body. "Wow, I forgot about that outfit!"

"When did you get back?" Theta asked, turning Alan's head toward him.

"Oh, we just got back. The others are gathering in the park room."

"Good, maybe the Doctor will convince Jack that I do NOT want a bachelor party!" Amato said and Alan blinked.

"You don't? Bugger, you don't know what you're missing. Our bachelor parties are legendary!" Alan said and Amato sighed, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, he sent me to bring you to the control room so we can drop the doggies off at obedience school and get this wedding started."

Alan headed for the door when he did a bow and they walked out of the room, heading down the hallway.

The TARDIS materialized when the doors opened and the Doctor, Rose, Alan, John, Jack, Theta, Adam and Jamie led the dogs toward the two story white brick building. Alan held Speck against his chest while Speck shivered and whimpered and he softy hushed her.

"It's ok, Sugar Bumps, Daddy's here," he said and John and Adam snickered. "Hey, she's scared!"

Walking inside the building, they headed for the reception desk and soft music played over the speakers. The young receptionist looked at them when she smiled and Alan placed Speck on the desk.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm the Doctor. We're here to have our dogs trained," he said and she looked at the screen.

"Oh, yes, these must be Elizabeth, Anne, Alice, Lassie, Te'vanos and…Speck?"

"Yep, that's her name! Isn't my chewie wooie cute?!" Alan said, nearly shoving Speck into her face.

"Uh, yes, she is," the receptionist said, nodding. "Now, is there anything else you'd want to do with them besides training?"

"They need to be neutered," the Doctor said and she typed on the screen.

"And what about the other three dogs?"

"These two have already been trained," Theta said, pointing to Clover and Wee Jock. "But we are going away for a few days and were wondering if you could…"

"Oh, yes, we do have a wonderful kennel area," she said.

"Then we'd like do that."

"Fine, that's one Irish wolfhound, one Western White Highland and one…"

"He's a timwof," Theta said.

"He's a wolf?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I don't know if we can do that."

"He's very well trained," the Doctor said.

"Hold on," she said then typed on the keyboard and sighed. "I'm sorry but we can't take him."

"Oh, I see," Theta said.

"I am sorry. Do you wish the Irish wolfhound and Westie neutered as well?"

"No, they were neutered," he said and she nodded. She pushed the button when eight aides came into the room and walked toward them.

"Oh, aren't you the cutest thing!" one of the aides said when she picked up Speck and Alan smiled. "We've never trained a rat before."

"SHE ISN'T A RAT!" Alan shouted and Adam and John laughed.

"I'm teasing. I know she's a teacup Chihuahua," the aide said, taking Speck out of Alan's hands.

"Right, we'll be back for these two in a few days," the Doctor said, pointing to Wee Jock and Clover and the aides nodded. They watched while the aides walked to the door when Speck peeked over the aide's shoulder and looked at Alan.

Speck started howling and yipping as the aides left the room and Adam and John had to hold onto Alan to keep him from running after them.

"No, let go of me! She needs her daddy!" he shouted as they dragged him toward the door and he stretched his arms out. "My little cheeeeewieeeeeeeee woooooooooooieeeeeeeee…."

The receptionist looked down as the Doctor saw that she wanted to laugh when he shrugged and they headed for the door. After they left, she rolled her eyes and laughed then went back to work.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

"Okay," the Doctor said when they came back to the TARDIS," now that that's sorted out, on to Beijing. But first…"

He walked over to his monitor and began typing. Namid came up behind him, looked over his shoulder and frowned when she saw the site he was on was written in Chinese. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he suddenly straightened up and looked around.

"Pete? Pete!" he said when he saw him standing near the back door as he chatted with Jackie.

"Yeah?"

I know it's been a long time but do you remember the hotel in Beijing that you booked for us when we were traveling before? The one that had the fully stocked kitchens. I was gonna try to reserve some rooms there."

Pete walked over, leaned down with him and looked through the choices. While Namid stood behind him, she got an image in her mind's eye of the Doctor glaring at her with his hands on his hips.

"Nosy!" his mental self said.

Namid giggled.

"I just wanna know what you're doin', Daddy," she said.

"I know," the Doctor said aloud," that's why you're nosy."

"Here it is," Pete said. "You think you can actually reserve rooms during their New Year's celebration?"

"No, which is why I'm currently going back in time and when I land, I'll reserve them months in advance before going there. That's the beauty of time travel," he said, patting the rim of his console.

They landed and the Doctor studied his monitor while Pete went back to talk to Jackie. Namid still stood behind him, sighing when she realized she didn't have the gift of reading languages like her father did. The Doctor blinked when suddenly the Chinese characters were replaced by English.

"What was that for?" he asked his ship.

_Namid wants to read the screen,_ the TARDIS thought to him and to Namid.

"Namid doesn't need to know. She's a Sillypants and she's on a need to know basis," the Doctor said as Namid giggled. "Don't know why you wanna read this anyway, Rainbow, it's not terribly exciting. I'm just reserving rooms for us."

Sokanon, Chaska and Chris came up beside her and looked at the screen while the Doctor busied himself with reserving rooms.

"Pete, while we're here, you might wanna talk to UNIT in Beijing and see if they can get us passes so we won't be bothered," the Doctor said, glancing at him.

"Good idea," Pete said.

He went around making a head count of their family while the Doctor finished making reservations. By now, John's daughter, Jackie, Cameron and David had joined their cousins and were watching the Doctor with them.

"Why do I feel a zillion pairs of eyes on my back?" the Doctor said while the children giggled. "Why is a website about a Beijing hotel so fascinating to you lot?"

"We just wanna make you uncomfortable, Daddy," Sokanon said.

"Well, Soki, my love, you're succeeding beyond your wildest dreams," he muttered as he stared at the screen.

Christopher leaned over and stared at him.

"I want a room by myself," he said.

"Well, Chris, old boy. As my dear wife says, people in Hell want ice water but they're not gonna get it," he said as Rain, Rose, Rosie, Marion, Donna and Awinita cracked up. "You are sharing a room with three other people."

"Okay, Namid, Sokanon and Chaska. I'll share a room with them."

The Doctor stared at him and then looked back at his children.

"Dare I put the four of you into one room and leave you alone?" he asked while everyone laughed. "Are you lot going to behave and not destroy the room you're given?"

"We'll behave, Daddy," Chaska said.

"Rain, I think I know where we'll be rooming, it'll be next door to wherever they are," the Doctor said, pointing back to his children.

Alan flounced over to the console.

"And of course, the misses and I will be your room buddies."

Everyone laughed as the Doctor gave him an odd look.

"You know, I thought once upon a time you wanted to distance yourself from me," he teased. "Yet, every time I turn around I see you not more than five feet from my face. Why?"

"Because I have a raging insecurity complex?" Alan offered.

"I say so," the Doctor said as everyone laughed. "Then again, since you son is staying with our children, perhaps you better room with us."

"I thought I was your son as well," Christopher said, getting down next to the Doctor's face.

"I still haven't decided, every time I decide to adopt you, you make another joke about my looks and I change my mind."

"Christopher, you know better than that, the poor sod can't help not looking like me anymore."

Alan ran back to Rose's side as the Doctor flipped him off.

"I'm seriously thinking of disowning you as well," he said to him.

He finished up what he was doing and stretched his back.

"Okay, I reserved a heap of rooms on the fifth floor for the day before the celebration up till the day after it. I think that should give us enough time to see the sights and have the wedding. Now, Amato, come and help me reserve the banquet hall downstairs."

Amato and Peri walked over and discussed what they wanted to do while the Doctor nodded and made reservations for the banquet hall on New Year's Day. After twenty minutes, they leaned back up.

"Okay, we've reserved the banquet hall for two p.m. on New Year's day," he said while everyone cheered. "Pete, got the passes for us?"

"Yes, I do, they're ready and waiting on the day we arrive," he said.

"Good, then allons-y!" he said as he punched in the coordinates and date.

When he finished doing that, he ran over to Rain and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Don't know if ya know this," he drawled, "but the Chinese New Year or Spring Festival changes every year because it's a lunar festival. Guess what day it falls on in 2010?"

Rain thought.

"I haven't the foggiest idea, dear."

"February 14th! Which is the day of our birthdays, dear hearts. Soooooooooooooo…"

He looked at her expectantly.

"Yes, but it's not actually going to be our birthday, deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeear," she said as everyone laughed.

"Eh, let's pretend it is," he said to her. "So, we'll be celebrating the Chinese new year, a wedding and our pretend birthday!" the Doctor said to everyone as he walked back to the console.

After landing near Beijing's UNIT headquarters and picking up their passes, everyone headed back inside the TARDIS and the Doctor moved it over to an alley near their hotel. They went inside and the Doctor checked them in. He glanced around while the hotel clerk was working on his computer and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw how crowded the lobby was. He was thankful he had a time machine so he didn't have to wait till the last minute to make reservations. Once they got their card keys, they headed up to the fifth floor and began to divide up into rooms. Namid, Sokanon, Chaska and Christopher found a room, used their card key and went inside. Their mouths dropped open when they saw how posh the room was.

"Whoa, this is nice," Sokanon said as they looked around. "Daddy knows how to travel in style, that's for sure."

The Doctor stuck his head into the front door.

"Aha! I found thee!" he said.

He looked back out into the hallway while the children giggled.

"Dear, found em, we're in this room conveniently located right next door! So…you lot thought you could just sneak in here and hope we wouldn't notice, eh? Well, poo poo on you, I found you and now you're going to be under constant surveillance, including five minute room checks starting now, so be warned."

He started to close the door, then jerked it back open and eyed them while they giggled.

"I'm watching you," he said ominously as he slowly closed the door.

The children ran into their mini kitchen the moment the door closed.

"Let's see if what Daddy said about the place being packed with food is true!" Namid said.

They began opening the cupboards and refrigerator and gawked at the amount of food in both.

"Wow, we could have a feast in here!" Chaska said as he pulled out some minced meat from the freezer.

They looked over when the door opened and Alan strolled in.

"Hullo, I was stopped by my brother and told to come and check on you lot lest you make mischief and get us booted out the door and…hullo? Cooeee, children who might make mischief!"

"Daddy!" Sokanon said.

Alan turned and feigned shock when she saw them.

"Mischeif making already?" he said, rushing in while they laughed. "What's this? Are you planning a food fight?"

"We're just looking, Daddy," Namid said.

"Uh-huh, and we're you going to do more than just look if I wasn't around?"

"No," they said in unison.

"Lies!" Alan said melodramatically while they laughed.

He grinned and tousled Namid's hair as he came inside the room with them.

"So, you found the larder of our new posh place. What'd ya think?" he asked them.

"I like it, I think it's cool," Sokanon said.

"Indeed it is, it's a very nice hotel and I'm glad we found it again."

Just then, the Doctor and Rain stuck their heads in the door.

"Oh no, they're gone. They're up to no good!" the Doctor said.

He and Rain looked over when the children laughed.

"Oh no, they've found food. We have to stop them, Rain, before they turn into Chinese couch potatoes!" he said.

He smiled and he and Rain came into the kitchen.

"I see, they have the same sort of food they had before," he said as he looked in the cupboards with the children. "You know, my darlings, when your mum and I were here, we made burgers and chips and couscous and then we watched movies on the telly and had loads of fun."

"What's couscous?" Christopher said.

"It's a rice dish. Rain was cooking us supper and that was my little contribution so I wasn't just standing there and gawping at her."

"Wow, you can boil rice, you really are multitalented!" Christopher said sarcastically.

The Doctor paused in his search while the children laughed.

"Yup, won't be adopting you now," he said, closing the cupboard door. "Definitely a no on adoption."

"Aw, come on, Dear," Rain said, putting her arms around his waist. "He's a cutie like his dad. We could keep him around for our amusement."

"Yes, I'm friendly and fun to know, sorta like a chia pet," Christopher said.

"Chia pet?" Rain said, raising her eyebrow.

"Ch-ch-ch-chia," Alan said to her while Christopher giggled.

"Yup, can definitely tell that's your son," Rain said, shaking her head.

"NO!"

They all looked over at the door when they heard someone screaming. Alan ran over to it and peered out.

"Hey, Amato, wanna stop screaming before they kick us out?" Alan called to him.

He stepped back when Amato came in the door followed by John and Adam.

"No, I won't have a bachelor party, I don't want one!" Amato said, walking up to the Doctor while John and Adam gave Alan a knowing look. "I'm tired of people badgering me to do this. Especially John, Adam and Alan are a bad influence on him."

"Come on, Brother, you have to do it," John said as Adam and Alan nodded. "Come on, we promise it won't get too risqué, alright?"

"I don't want it to get risqué, full stop. I'm not interested in that sort of thing. I only have eyes for Peri. She just now got used to trusting me again. I'm not gonna shatter that trust."

"Can I come to it, Dada?" Namid asked.

"No, Ya'nala, it's not for girls. The idea is for men to get together and throw a party for the groom, except I'm not interested."

"Why not?" Sokanon said.

"Because…there's…naked women there."

"Can I come?" Chaska said eagerly.

He coughed nervously and Rain bent over laughing when she saw the shocked look on her husband's face.

"I don't believe you will, Son," he said as Rain laughed harder.

"Come on," John said to him, "I promise no strippers, no nudity, no naughty things. Just you and your male friends having some fun."

"Can I come now, Daddy?" Chaska said to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at Adam.

"If he comes or if Christopher comes, there will be absolutely no strippers, porn films or anything else of that nature, is that clear?"

"I swear, we'll keep it clean," Adam said, crossing his hearts.

"Then yes, Son, you and Christopher can go as long as they keep things clean."

"Me too, Daddy? Can I come too?" Namid said.

Rain walked up to her and Sokanon.

"How about you and me and some of the other ladies go and have fun with Peri while they do this, huh?"

Namid and Sokanon glanced at each other and nodded.

"Okay, as long as you keep it clean, I'll go. Especially since the children will be there and I know the Doctor will kill you if you let strippers come around them."

"We won't do that," John said. "I promise we'll keep it clean."

"Then, I'll go so quit pestering me about it, yeah?"

"As long as you do, if not, we'll have to drag you there by your tootsies," Alan said, patting his cheek.

Amato looked at the Doctor and shook his head while the three clones went out the door laughing and giving each other high fives.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty-Two

Theta opened the door to the room when he whistled and Frankie smiled, walking inside the room. The bed had a red duvet with a dragon stitched in gold on it and she headed for the bed, running her fingers along the silky fabric.

"Now this is a room!" she said when she flopped down on the bed and he closed the door. Suddenly the door opened and Adam walked inside, stood in the center of the room and frowned.

"Bugger, this isn't the bathroom," he said, walking back to the door then stuck his head into the other room. "Honey, this isn't the bathroom!"

"What is it then?" Marion asked.

"Looks like the love nest of the horny Time Lord," he said when Theta pulled him into the room and he laughed.

"YOU have been spending WAY too much time with Alan," he teased and Adam nodded.

"We're three peas in a pod!"

"Don't you mean two?" Frankie asked, sitting up.

"I'm counting John. Now, Big Brother, what are you wearing to the party?" Adam asked and Theta frowned.

"What party?" Cam asked. He argued that it wasn't fair that Namid, Sokanon, Chaska and Christopher were able to share a room but he and David had to share with them and he sat on the bed next to Frankie.

"It's just a little party for Uncle Amato."

"Oooooooooooooooooooooh, you mean a bachelor party," he said, nodding.

"What do you know about bachelor parties, Mister I Can't Date Yet?!" Theta asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I saw one on the telly once. Can I go, Daddy?"

"I don't think so."

"I assure you, Big Brother, that it'll be clean!" Adam said, crossing his hearts.

"And I bet Christopher and Chaska are going," Cam said.

"If they are then it will be a clean party. The Doctor would never allow that sort of thing," Frankie said and Theta looked at her with wide eyes.

"Who's side are you on?!" he asked and she laughed.

"Come on, Daddy, please?!" Cam asked giving him a sad puppy dog look.

"Ok, if it's going to be clean," he said and Cam pumped his arms into the air.

"Yes!" he said then ran into the other room to tell David.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must go help my fellow clones convince the groom that he needs a bachelor party!" Adam said, leaving the room. Theta sighed when he walked to the bed then sat down and looked at her.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," he said as he placed his head in her lap and she smiled, stroking his hair.

Cameron opened the door when he led Maia inside the room and her eyes went wide when she saw how posh the room looked.

"This is a royal suite!" she gasped and he smiled, closing the door. He asked the Doctor if they could have their own room and he was relieved when he saw no connecting door. Walking to the bed, he watched her walking around the room then looked into the refrigerator and held up some of the food that was inside. "They even supply us with food!"

"Yep, the Doctor said all the rooms are like that," he said when she placed the food back into the refrigerator and closed the door. "Come here."

She walked to the bed as he took his shoes off and crawled onto the bed. She smiled as he wiggled his finger at her and she walked closer, standing at the foot of the bed. He crawled to her when he kissed her lips and knelt on the bed. Wrapped her arms around his neck, she moved her fingers through his hair and he kissed down her neck then moved back when someone knocked on the door.

"Bugger," he growled then looked at the door and the door slammed open, scaring the maid standing in the doorway. She looked at them then at the door when she ran off and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Great."

"Do you wish me to erase her mind?"

"No, let me handle it," he said then got off the bed and walked to the door. He looked out into the hallway when the maid and a security guard headed down the hallway and he sighed. The security guard looked at him when Cameron smiled and leaned on the doorway. "Do you speak English?"

"Yes," the guard said while the maid hid behind him.

"Good, you see, I'm what you call telekinetic."

"You can move things with your mind?"

"Right, see, when she knocked…" Cameron said, pointing to the maid. "I was on the bed with my girlfriend. I got startled and opened the door from over there on the bed."

The security guard looked at Maia sitting on the bed then at Cameron and Cameron held up a finger. He walked back into the room when he picked up the identification that UNIT had given them and he saw something written in Chinese at the bottom. It was special clearance due to his power and he smiled, walking to the door. Handing the security guard his identification, he waited while the security guard read it but was ready to call for help if he needed it.

"I suggest that you do not use your power while you are here," the security guard said, handing him the identification back and Cameron nodded. The security guard led the maid down the hallway while Cameron walked back into the room and closed the door behind him. He walked to the bed when he crawled onto the bed and gently pushed Maia down onto the bed.

"Now, where were we?" he asked softly and she smiled.

"Och, look at that view!" Jamie said while he stood near the balcony railing and Jenna nodded. Donald and Zoe had the connecting room next to their room and Donald was thrilled when Jamie agreed to let him come to the bachelor party.

"Promise me that you won't get into trouble," Jenna said while sliding her hands around his waist but he didn't answer her. Looking out at the city, he thought about the time Theta had taken him and Zoe to Beijing during the Boxer Rebellion. Zoe was horrified by the bloodshed and the Doctor found that a low level empathic alien was feeding off of the fear of those living in the city at the time. "Hey, Highland, you ok?"

"Aye, I was just remembering the first time I was here."

"When was that?"

"It was in June in the year nineteen hundred."

"You mean during the Boxer Rebellion?"

"Aye, we landed just outside of town an' the Doctor, uh, your dad found this low level empathic alien feeding off of the fear of those living in the city."

"That's terrible."

"Aye, an' he would have gotten rid of the bugger but it was killed during a riot," he said then sighed and she turned him around to face her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his lips when he picked her up, headed inside the room and closed the sliding door behind them.

"No fair!" Alexander shouted while Frazer sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. Alan had called to tell him that Chaska, Christopher, David and Cam were going to the bachelor party but he decided that Alexander was too young to go with them.

"Xander, you're only twelve years old," he said.

"Grandpa told me that he went tae things like this when he was my age!"

"He did?" Jenna asked, looking at Frazer.

"_Dad, did you ever go tae a bachelor party when you were twelve years old?" _Frazer thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_Aye, I went tae a few final nights when I was a lad. Why?" _Jamie thought.

"_Because Alexander wants tae go tae the bachelor party we're having for Amato. Alan says that Chaska, Christopher, David and Cam are going tae be there."_

"_Donald is coming as well. Let him come. John swears that it will be clean."_

"_Ok," _Frazer thought then dropped the privacy block.

"Well?" Alexander said, pouting.

"Do you promise tae behave yourself?"

"Aye, I'll be good!" he said, nodding.

"Ok, you can go!" Frazer said and Alexander shouted, pumping his arms into the air. He ran into the bathroom as the door closed behind him and they heard the shower going on. Frazer laughed when Angel walked to him and slid her arms around his waist.

"Why do I have the feeling this is a mistake?" she asked.

"Ah, come on, the Doctor told your dad nae tae do anything too risqué and I want tae give him the benefit of the doubt," he said and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Just remember that you can't hold your liquor," she said, wagging a finger at him.

"Och, I can so!"

"Then who was it that passed out after only one drink at Angus' bachelor party?"

"Well, you'd pass out too if Jack slipped Zenarian whiskey into your drink! That stuff's strong!" he said and she giggled.

"All the more reason to be careful," she said, kissing his cheek and he rolled his eyes. After Alexander finished his shower, Frazer and Alexander walked down the hallway when they saw Jamie, Donald, Derek, Frazer's brother-in-law, and Frazer's brothers, Angus, Robby, Ian and Conner, coming down the hallway and Angus looked at Alexander.

"Och, you're letting the lad come, too?" he asked.

"Aye, Dad went to bachelor parties when he was Xander's age," Frazer said and they looked at Jamie.

"You did?" Ian asked.

"Aye, I did an' the Doctor assured me that there will be no naughty business," Jamie said and Frazer pushed the button for the lift.

"No naughty business? What kind of party is that?" Conner asked.

"The kind of party your Uncle Amato wants so I dinnae want tae hear no arguments," Jamie said with a stern look and they nodded.

"_Aye, still got it," _Jamie thought after setting up a privacy block and they walked inside the lift after the doors opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor, Alan, Amato, Nelak, Pete, Tony, Jack, Ianto, Rhys, Jamie, Mickey, Jake, John, Wilf, Dex, Luke, Clyde, Lee, Tim, John, Peter, Simon, Chaska, Christopher, Theta, Adam, Jamie, James, Frazer, Angus, Robby, Ian, Conner, Gavin, David, Brendan, Campbell, Cam, David, Donald, Alexander, Derek and Cameron walked down the hallway while Alan, Adam and John led the way and Amato looked at his feet, muttering a silent prayer that they had kept their word about throwing him a clean bachelor party when they stopped at a pair of doors and a gold ribbon was tied to the door handles.

"Alright, Bachelor Boy, if you would do the honors," Alan said when he removed a pair of gold scissors from his pocket and handed them to Amato.

"Before I do this, do you swear on your lives that there is NOTHING risqué behind these doors?" Amato asked and Alan, Adam and John nodded. Taking the scissors from Alan, Amato cut the gold ribbon then opened the doors and his eyes went wide.

The walls were covered in mirrors with silhouettes of naked women painted on them. Disco lighting pulsated rainbows of light around the room and a disco ball hung at the center of the ceiling. Cages with holograms of naked women dancing in them sat in the corners of the room and the centerpieces on the tables were filled with condoms and sex toys. At the center of the room was a large ice sculpture of a naked woman and huge cake in the shape of a woman's breasts sat next to it.

Amato slammed the doors when he looked at them and his eyes were black.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked when he walked to the doors and opened one, peeking inside the room. "Rassilon's nightmare, what the hell is that?!"

"Let me look," Adam said when he peeked inside then looked at the sign near the door. It was the right room as he looked back into the room again and gulped. John looked inside the room after Adam walked away and his mouth dropped open.

"Brother, I SWEAR we didn't do that!" he said.

"Then who did?!" Amato demanded and John closed the door before the boys could see what they were talking about.

"I did," Jack said as he walked toward them and Amato growled.

"I should have known."

"I just wanted to spice the party up a bit."

"I said NO risqué stuff!"

"Fine," Jack sighed when he removed a small control box out of his pocket and walked to the door. Opening the door enough to slide his arm inside, he pushed the button then opened the doors and they looked inside the room.

The room had red wallpaper with golden dragons, gold tile on the floor, several elegant plants in gold pots sat in the corners and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The furniture was stunning and a large table sat at the center of the room. Amato smiled then frowned when he noticed the large ice sculpture of a naked woman and huge cake in the shape of a woman's breasts sitting on the large table was real and Alan, Adam and John smiled.

"Ok, we did do that," Alan said and Amato rolled his eyes, smiling. Shaking his head, Amato walked inside the room while the rest of them followed him and Adam walked to the stereo system near the door, turning the music on. Heading towards the table with the food that the hotel provided, Amato looked at the selections then placed some food on a plate then turned, looking at Alan, Adam and John. They were chatting while they placed food on their plates and Amato wondered what other little surprises they had in store for him.

"_Wonder if it's not too late for Peri and I to elope?" _he thought after setting up a privacy block then sighed and went to sit down at the table where the Doctor and Theta were sitting.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Namid and Sokanon sat on the bed in their room. Jack had come to get Christopher and Chaska for the bachelor party and now they were all alone. Namid went to explore the kitchen while Sokanon lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She glanced over at the kitchen and then pulled a photo out of her pocket. It was a picture of the Tenth Doctor and Rain. They had been photographed together. Rain was in front wearing a white t-shirt while the Doctor was behind her, holding on to her while his chin rested on her right shoulder. Both of them were smiling for the camera. The photo had been taken long before she was born when her mother and father had been on holiday in Ibiza. Sokanon had seen the photo in her mother's photo album and loved it so much she asked if she could keep it. Since her father's regeneration, she had frequently taken it out and stared at his former life, wishing that he could back to being the way he was before. She loved her father but she still couldn't get used to his new body. To her, it was like her father had divorced her mother and her mother had married someone else. A tear trickled out of her eye as she touched the face of her father in the photo.

"Hey, they have bird nest soup. I wonder what it tastes like," Namid said, coming out of the kitchen. "Maybe when Chas and Chris come back tonight, we can fix it and see if it tastes any good and…Soki?"

She sat the soup box down on the table and walked over to the bed when she heard her sister sobbing softly.

"Soki, what's wrong?" she said.

"I miss Daddy."

Namid was shocked.

"He's only been gone for about fifteen minutes, Soki."

"No, I mean this Daddy," she said, sobbing as she thrust the picture in her face.

Namid took the photo and her hearts hurt when she saw Ten's smiling face.

"Soki, that's not Daddy anymore," she said.

"It is to me," Soki said, rolling back over and sniffing. "I miss him. I can't get used to the way Daddy is now. I'm so angry at those badger people for taking him away from us and now we have to accept Dory."

"Dory didn't do anything to them," Namid insisted.

"Yeah? Funny how she felt guilty after they did it and didn't do anything to stop her friends," Sokanon said as she stared at the wall.

Namid felt conflicted. She was also upset that her Daddy had to die and regenerate but she loved the new version of him almost as much as the old and it hurt that her sister was still mourning the loss of his tenth self. She listened to Sokanon weep for a few minutes before deciding, bachelor party or not, she had to go tell her father what was going on. She laid the photo next to Sokanon and rose from the bed, quietly going out the door while her sister cried softly and stared at the wall. She couldn't blame her sister. She'd also cried and mourned the loss of the father she'd always known but at the same time she and her siblings had tried to be brave and carry on with life, thankful that at least he was still alive and with them. Once she was in the hallway, she put a privacy block around her father's mind and called to him.

Yes, Namid? He thought to her.

Daddy, where are you? I need to talk to you about Soki, she thought.

Where are you? I'll come to you straight away, he thought back.

I'm outside our room.

Stay there, Rainbow, I'm just downstairs in the banquet hall. I'll be on the lift in a minute.

Okay, she thought.

She leaned against the wall beside the door to her room and kept her eyes on the lift doors that were several feet off to her right. All around her she could hear the voices of the female members of her family in their rooms, laughing and joking. She smiled when she suddenly heard Rain and Rose laughing in the room next to theirs and she walked past their door and leaned against the wall beside her mother's door so she could listen to them. She heard the lift doors open and she saw her father step out into the hallway and smile warmly at her. Namid walked towards him so she could stop him before he got to their door.

"I tell ya, Mi-mi, the party is in full swing and fortunately after a rough start, courtesy of Jack, Amato is enjoying himself. So what's going on up here? What's wrong with Soki?"

Namid talked in a hushed tone of voice and told him what she had said and told him about the photograph. The Doctor sighed deeply and nodded when she finished. He embraced her and held her tightly.

"You all definitely take after me because you tend to hide some of your feelings from me and everyone else," he murmured. "That's why I told you not to do that. Because I know how much damage it can cause to keep all that inside and let it fester inside you. I always suspected my regeneration hurt all of you more deeply than you let on, but once again, you take after me and are good at masking your pain. Come with me though. I want a chat with both of you."

Namid nodded and he took her hand. They walked over to her door and Namid opened it. The Doctor's hearts' ached when he heard his daughter weeping while she continued to stare at the wall. Putting a hand on Namid's back, he guided her inside before he closed the door behind him. He motioned for Namid to sit on the other bed and then he went to his daughter's side. He sat down and bent over, kissing her cheek while he sent love into her mind.

"Shhhh, Soki," he whispered as he gently took her shoulder.

"Mi-mi told you what I said?" Soki sobbed as she stared at the wall.

"Yes, she did," he said softly as he brushed a few strands of hair away from her wet cheeks. "And I told her that I wish you would have come and told me this earlier instead of waiting. I don't like seeing you like this, my darling. I don't like seeing you or anyone else I care for in pain."

He kissed her cheek when she wept harder and rubbed her arm.

"I'm here, Soki, I'm still here, the old me is still inside this body," he said softly as he gazed at her face. "I know it's hard for you to understand that but you'll understand better when you get your Time Lady mind."

"I miss you, Daddy," Sokanon sobbed.

He smiled.

"I know, Baby, I know you do," he said, rubbing her back while she let out some shuddering sobs. "But you know, your mum says if she looks deep enough into my eyes, she can see my old self staring back at her. You wanna try that and see if you can do the same?"

Sokanon hesitated a moment and then rolled onto her back. The Doctor gazed at her tenderly and rubbed her cheek while she stared deeply into his eyes.

"Can you see the old me, my darling?" he asked her.

Sokanon shook her head and sobbed.

"No? Drat, must be having a bath in my lower intestine then. I'll probably be back soon after I get done playing with my rubber duck."

He smiled when Sokanon half giggled and half sobbed at that. The Doctor kissed her tearstained cheeks.

"Is that what you were missing? My humor and witty wit?" he asked, winking.

"I just…I just…"

"You think it's weird that after you saw me in one body for fifteen years, now suddenly you get another version of me?"

She nodded.

"Well, think how your mum must feel. She had me for two hundred and forty years before I changed and now she has to adjust to this body."

He flopped down on his back beside Sokanon and let out a sigh.

"Yup, I admit my studly body was a delight to look at," he said as Sokanon and Namid giggled. "Not too thrilled with my floppy-floopy hair now but on the other hand, bad skin is gone, so there's always a trade-off."

He turned over onto his side and noticed the photograph.

"Blimey, I was lying on this. You should have said something before I crumpled it up," he said, taking the photo.

Sokanon watched him while he gazed at the photo with a smile on his face.

"Do you know where this was taken?" he asked Sokanon as Namid came over, knelt by the side of the bed and put her head on his chest.

"Mum said it was in Ibiza," Sokanon said, sniffing.

"That's right. I remember that day well. Wow, so long ago too," the Doctor said, touching the photograph. "This was over a hundred years ago. We just decided one day to take a little holiday, just the two of us. Did mum tell you that?"

"No," Sokanon said.

"Hmm, well, we went there in the summer and went to a few parties and someone at one of the parties took our photo and I paid him to give it back to us once he had the film processed. And true to his word, he did. Nice chap. Name was Tomas. Took him to dinner as a way of saying thanks for being kind enough to give us the photo. Do you like this photo?"

"Mm-hmm, my sketching class gave us an assignment where we have to draw one or two people and I thought about drawing this photo."

The Doctor's eyes widened with delight.

"Oh, please do and then give it to me and your mum. It would be so wonderful having a drawing of this photo. This is one of our favorite photos as well. I did the same thing you did, Soki; I used to take this out and stare at it over the years and remember."

He smiled at Namid and stroked her hair while Sokanon struggled close to him. He looked upon Sokanon tenderly when he noticed the tears had stopped.

"Listen, I'm not having that much fun at the bachelor party. I'm like Amato, I never understood the whole significance of them so why don't the two of you come with me and we'll take a walk and go somewhere to eat and bond properly. I think that's part of the problem, my darlings, I was taken from you right after I regenerated and since I've been back, things keep happening one right after the other and you've never really had a chance to get used to me being like this. So what'd ya say? Dinner and a walk with me so we can bond again?"

"Yeah," both daughters said eagerly.

The Doctor kissed Sokanon's cheek.

"And Soki, honey, don't be angry at Dory. I know she didn't do anything to stop this happening to me but that's because it was always destined to happen. She's not with them anymore, she's repented and she's a Time Lady now. Don't hate her for making a stupid mistake. Trust me, me and everyone else you know have made stupid mistakes at one time or another. So will you forgive her and be her friend?"

Sokanon nodded and he rubbed her nose.

"Good, now I think I might be back from my bath so can you see me now?"

Sokanon gazed deeply into his eyes and suddenly she felt like she could see Ten staring back at her. The Doctor grinned when she nodded and kissed her forehead.

"See, I haven't left, I'm just hiding deep inside this strange body while this daft git walks and talks for me," he said while Sokanon and Namid giggled. "And on that note, let's let the daft git walk over to my room so we can tell your mum about our plans since I'm sure eventually the women will be having a hen party of their own. And after that, we can all be alone for a change. Sound good?"

Both daughters nodded and he kissed them both before he got up from the bed. He took a few steps and then turned.

"I am good looking though?" he said to them. "I'm not an ugly monster freak face like Chris thinks I am?"

They giggled and shook their heads while the Doctor let out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness for that. Well, my beautiful dates for the evening, let's go inform your mum of our plans and then it's off for a night of fun and bonding."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty-Four

Jamie stood near the window while he looked out at the city and sipped on the whiskey in the glass in his hand. Jack was stretched out on the piano while he sang to the song on the stereo and was kicking his feet in the air. Jamie didn't hear Theta walk up next to him when he saw his reflection in the glass and half smiled at him.

"Enjoying the view?" Theta asked.

"Aye, it's lovely," Jamie said, nodding.

"Are you ok?"

"Aye, I'm fine."

"James Robert McCrimmon, I've known you long enough to know when you're not fine."

"No, you haven't," Jamie said and walked away. Theta frowned when he walked after him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jamie, what is it?" Theta asked and Jamie turned, looking into his eyes.

"When I first met you, you were this wee clever chappie an' I enjoyed it when people thought we were father an' son. It was so easy because you looked old enough tae be my father. Then the Time Lords came an' ruined everything. Och, I ken that we had no choice when we contacted them but it wasnae fair that they forced Zoe an' I tae go home! You knew that our time was over but couldnae you have fought a little harder tae make them let us stay with you?"

"I did want you to stay. But, like you said, our time together was over. Just like my time with Susan, Ben, Polly and Victoria. Now that I think about it, I was always saying good-bye to someone. Did I ever tell you about what happened in my fifth life when five, no, four of my lives got together?"

"No."

"I wasn't supposed to remember it but my second life was with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart…"

"Why was he with you an' nae me?" Jamie asked and Theta frowned.

"Now that you mention it, I don't know why you weren't there. Anyway, we were in this hallway when who appears on the steps but you and Zoe. I swear I wanted to run and hug the both of you but you were just illusions and vanished after I figured it out."

"Is that why you wanted me tae come with you when the Time Lords sent us on those missions?"

"Yep," Theta said, popping the "p". Suddenly they head Jack singing "Honey, Honey" to Ianto while dancing around him and Ianto had his face in his hands.

"Get a room!" Alan shouted when Jack kissed Ianto full on the lips and they laughed.

"Where was I? Oh, right, I could have picked any of my companions but I wanted my adopted son," Theta said and Jamie nodded.

"Then I go an' ruin things because I was a selfish bastard," he said and Theta's eyes went dark.

"You were no such thing!"

"Aye, I was. I hated my life. I hated my job. I had no friends. I had no family. People thought I was insane. I was miserable! After the missions were over, I wanted tae stay with you so badly that I stuck the chameleon arch on my head an' got half of my brain and soul sucked into a fob watch."

"And that only happened because I pushed that bloody button."

"You did that because the Time Lords startled you. You had no idea how my life would turn out. Half of my mind an' soul went on tae live a good life an' I died happy. It was a fluke when that half of my mind an' soul ended up inside one of my descendants an' he would free the other half of my mind an' soul after finding the fob watch."

"I don't believe in flukes. It happened for a reason."

"Aye, we were reunited an' you an' the Doctor were able tae put my mind an' soul back together. Well, not this you but the other you."

"Is that the problem? I mean this is the fourth version of me that you've had to get to know."

"Aye, but I dinnae want you tae think that I dinnae want tae be with you. It's just…" Jamie said then looked at the floor and Theta lifted his chin, looking into his eyes.

"Jamie, no matter what face I wear, I am still that wee clever chappie that dressed up like an old gypsy woman to get away from the Redcoats then agreed to take an orphaned piper as my companion. It is true that I don't look old enough to have a full grown daughter, five full grown grandsons, a full grown granddaughter and great-grandchildren but I wouldn't trade one nanosecond of being with them or you."

"Am I being an idiot?"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo! If anyone is being an idiot, it's me. I know that my family can handle anything that's thrown at them but we never had time to just go somewhere as a family and bond after I regenerated."

"Aye, we have been busy."

"What we need to do, all of us, the whole Storm/McCrimmon clan, is go off to some pleasure planet for a holiday!"

"But how can we do that while you're in exile?"

"Oh, I'll think of something. So, are we ok?" Theta asked, holding his fist out and Jamie bumped his fist against his. "I'm hungry. Have you tried the water chestnut cakes yet?"

"No."

"You haven't?! They're gooooooooooooooooooooooood!" Theta said with wide eyes and Jamie laughed. Placing his arm around Jamie, Theta led him to the table and they smiled at each other.

"Are you sure about this?" John asked while watching Alan writing something on a piece of paper and he nodded.

"Yeah, he needs a song!" Alan said as he stuck his tongue between his teeth and pushed his glasses up with a finger.

"Maybe we should let Adam do this. He's the writer in the family."

"I write books not songs!" Adam said, holding his hands up.

"Ah, there, all finished!" Alan said as he held up the piece of paper and they looked at what he wrote.

"He's going to kill us," John sighed.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Alan said when Jack took the paper out of his hands and started reading it. "Hey!"

"Hmmmmmmm…This isn't half bad. What sort of music do you want to use?" Jack asked.

"We thought something along the lines of a barber shop quartette," Alan said.

"But there're only three of you."

"We thought that…" Adam said and Jack smiled.

"Of course I'll sing with you!" he said and they looked at each other.

"Ooooooooooooooooo-key, uh, when should we do this?" John asked.

"Now sounds good," Jack said and they shrugged, got up and headed for the piano.

Chaska, David, Cam, Christopher, Donald and Alexander looked at the cake while they titled their heads side to side and David frowned.

"Those can't be real," he said.

"Of course they're not real. They're made of cake," Christopher said.

"That's not what he meant. He means they're too big," Cam said.

"Aye, they're way too big," Donald said, nodding.

"I saw a woman with breasts that big," Chaska said.

"Nuh-unh," Alexander said.

"I did so!"

"When?!" Christopher asked.

"It was when my dad took us to New York. There was this woman walking down the street and her breasts were that big."

"How could she stay upright? Those things are !" Cam said when Pete walked closer and stood behind them.

"Alright you lot, move away from the table!" he said as he pointed and they sighed, walking away.

"I still think it is impossible for a woman to stay upright with breasts that big," Cam said as they looked at him and rolled their eyes.

The Doctor, Namid and Sokanon walked along the pavement while they looked into the store windows and the girls pointed at the clothing in the windows.

"Ooooooooooooooooo, can I get those?!" Sokanon asked, pointing to a pair of thigh high leather boots and the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"Soki, you already have boots like that," he said.

"No, I don't."

"Mi-mi, does your sister have boots like that?"

"No, I do," Namid said and he blinked.

"Y-you do?" he stuttered, clutching his hand to his chest.

"Yeah, Daddy Alan calls them my hooker boots," she said with a smile and he sighed.

"Remind me to go through your wardrobes when we get home," he said as they walked on and the people moved by them. They held onto his arms when two men walked toward them and both of them smiled at the girls. One of the men was American and the other was Chinese. The American was tall with stringy black hair tied back with a cord and his green eyes had flecks of gold in them. His face was long and the stubble stuck out like black bumps on his face. He was wearing a red t-shirt, jeans, a black leather belt and black cowboy boots and a toothpick stuck out of his lips. The Chinese man had a round face and dark eyes and his black hair was slicked back against his head. He wore a black silk shirt, a black leather belt, jeans and black shoes and he pushed the blue baseball cap on his head back.

"How much?" the American asked, pointing to the girls.

"Excuse me?" the Doctor asked, gently pushing the girls behind him.

"Are you deaf? How much for a night with them?" the Chinese man asked and the Doctor's hearts pounded inside his chest.

"They're my DAUGHTERS!" the Doctor said and the men laughed.

"Yeah, right, they're your daughters! How old were you when they were born? Six?" the American asked and the Doctor breathed hard through his nose.

"Daddy, please, you know that the doctor said you shouldn't get upset," Namid said with a sad look in her eyes and the men looked at him.

"That's right. Do you need your medication?" Sokanon asked.

"Medication?" the Chinese man asked.

"Yes, you see, my daddy just got out of the hospital and the doctor told him any confrontation might lead to a relapse. Mummy thought a holiday would help him forget…" Namid said when the Doctor got what they were doing and winked at them. Suddenly the Doctor started shaking when he sank to the pavement and started crawling on all fours.

"Where is it?! Where is it?!" he asked and lifted Namid's left foot. "Where's my chewie wooie!"

"His what?" the American asked while the Doctor started whimpering and people looked down at him then walked away.

"Have you seen my chewie wooie?!" the Doctor said when he stood up and grabbed onto the Chinese man's shirt. "I WANT MY CHEEEEEEEEEEEEWIE WOOOOOOOOIE!"

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Sokanon hushed when she wrapped her arms around him and the Doctor pretended to cry.

"Daddy, it's ok," Namid said while rubbing his back and he shook his head.

"WAAAAAAAAH! MY CHEWIE WOOIE IS GONE! WAAAAAAAAAAH" he sobbed and the men looked at each other. They watched as the men ran down the pavement when the Doctor let go of Sokanon and they started laughing. "Ok, you both earned those boots!" The girls cheered when they walked back to the store and the Doctor placed his arms around them.

Amato looked at the ice sculpture when he realized that it was a sculpture of Peri and he blinked. He looked over at Theta and Jamie when he wiggled his finger for them to come closer and they walked to him.

"What's wrong?" Theta asked.

"Tell me that I'm not imaging things," Amato said, pointing to the ice sculpture and they looked at it.

"Holy crap, that's…Peri!" Theta said and Jamie nodded.

"Where are they?! I'm going to…" Amato growled when a loud squeaking sound filled the air and they turned to look at the piano. "What?"


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Rain lay on her bed thinking while Rose lay on the other bed. After the Doctor had come and told her what had happened and what he was going to do, both of them had become silent for a time while they thought about what the exile had done to the children.

"I think after the bachelor party is over with and the Doctor is back with Soki and Mi-mi we should all have a little chat and talk to all the children," Rain finally said to her.

Rose nodded.

"I agree. I had no idea Sokanon was that upset about it. I figured she just accepted it and moved on. I think in all the confusion of the trial and all our grieving, we sorta neglected them. And like the Doctor said, they just went and hid it from us like he used to do."

"Well, I think we should talk to the other women since all of us were planning on taking Peri somewhere," Rain said, sitting up. "I think everyone needs to know about this so we can all band together and help one another before this spirals out of control. Especially since Soki still has some anger about Dory being a part of it."

Rose nodded. The two women got up, freshened up a bit and then headed next door to speak with Clara.

Adam looked all around the banquet hall for the Doctor and frowned when he couldn't find him. He saw Alan with Theta, John and Jack. All of them were in a huddle discussing the song Alan had written. Adam came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, mates, I'm being paged," Alan said while his brothers chuckled.

He looked around at Adam.

"Oui, Monsieur? Avez vous besoin de livre?" he said while John snickered.

"No, you nut, I don't have need of a book," Adam said while he and John laughed harder. "I do have need of the Doctor though, where is he?"

"Oh! Avez vous besoin de Docteur?" Alan said.

"Oui, where is de Docteur?" Adam said.

"You didn't get the message?" Alan said.

"No, what message?"

"Apparently Namid asked him to come to their room because Soki broke down and cried and told Mi-mi that she missed the old version of her dad, so he decided to take them out to eat and a walk so they could bond some more," Alan said. "Rain thought to us earlier but with all the loud music, I s'pose you didn't pick up on that."

"Is Soki alright?" Adam said.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling we need to talk to all the children after this is over," Alan said as the others nodded. "Especially since Rain said that the Doctor told her that Soki is also still upset that Dory was a part of the trial."

"Yeah and the last thing we want is for all of the children to start hating her," Jack added. "Especially since she's with us now."

He glanced over when Amato came up to them.

"What the hell is this?" he said to them, pointing to the ice sculpture of Peri.

"That's a little artistic leeway that we thought you might like?" Jack said sheepishly.

"I shoulda known you would do something like this, Harkness. You are aware there are children here, right?" he said, pointing over to Christopher, Chaska and Xander.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they've seen something like this before, right?" Jack said.

"Jack, you are aware that on Gallifrey, they're all still considered infants? Would you let an infant see a breast cake and naked ice sculpture?" Amato said angrily. "This is exactly what I was afraid of when I agreed to do this."

"Alright, I'm sorry," Jack said.

He quickly made the ice sculpture disappear and replaced the breast cake with a square cake that had white frosting and CONGRATULATIONS, AMATO AND PERI on it in blue frosting. The children all groaned with disappointment and walked away from the table while Amato breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said to Jack.

"Not a problem. However you will let us do the song, right?" Jack said.

"Is it filthy?" Amato asked.

"No, Brother, I thought it up and I assure you it's clean," Alan said.

He eyed them warily as they gave him looks of innocence.

"Alright, let's hear it," he said.

He sighed as everyone except Alan walked over to the stage. He gave Alan a quizzical look as he leaned in to him.

"Before I go up there, did you hear when Rain sent that telepathic message to us?"

Amato sighed.

"Yes, and frankly, I wish I could have gone along with him instead of staying here. I will have a talk with Namid about all this because she was doubly affected and I think it's a good idea to have some bonding time with her and we do need to speak with all the children and let them have their say. Especially since they were powerless to stop any of it from happening. Despite what Jack or the children may think, they're not on the brink of adulthood, they're babies and even though they might look at human teenagers and think they're like them, mentally they're not and it's hard for them to process what's happened to us and realize that what happened was meant to happen. I'm sure Soki is having trouble wrapping her mind around fixed events and that's why she's having trouble letting go of her father's old self. And I'm sure it didn't help when we brought the tenth Doctor back to see all of them after we saved his mind. They're struggling to come to terms with all this and we need to take a moment and hear them out and explain a few things to them."

Alan nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll sort em out or we'll beat em over the head till they see sense," he said.

Amato chuckled.

"I better not do that with Namid though. I'm already the homewrecker, interloper without adding child abuser to it," he said.

Alan smiled at that.

"Peri's loosening ya up now, good to see," he said as he gave him a hug. "For the longest time, you were too serious and morose. You needed a bit of love in your life to lighten up."

"I know. I'm so glad I found her. I know you lot never fell in love with her but my Peri was and is something special and I'm happy she's a Time Lady now."

"Me too, Brother."

"Hey! We gonna do this?" Jack called from the stage.

"Better get up there before Jack explodes from anticipation," Alan said, patting him on the shoulder.

"This better be clean!" Amato warned them as Alan leapt onto the stage and they turned to the side and formed a queue.

Everyone else gathered around Amato while the five brothers cleared their throats, looked at each other and began to sing in harmony.

"Oooooh, Amato's found someone, he's found a little hon, he worships her like the sun and now he's gonna loosen up and finally have fuuuuuuuuuuuun! Oooooh, he's found a girl, he's found a girl, he's found a girl-irl-irl. He's found a girl, he's found a girl, he's found a girl-irl-irl. He was acting like a dud, like a stick in the proverbial mud, like he was on trial for his life, M'lud, but now he's finally found a girl-irl-irl!"

Everyone laughed as Amato tried to give them a stern look and failed miserably as he cracked a smile. The brothers looked at each other and counted to three before they sang the second verse.

"Oooooh, 'bout bloody time, 'bout bloody time, 'bout bloody ti-yi-yime, 'bout bloody time, 'bout bloody time, 'bout bloody ti-yi-yime. We've waited ten long years while he drowned his sorrow in beers and watched him cry his tears, 'bout bloody ti-yi-yime."

"Tee hee," Amato said while everyone laughed.

Alan stepped out from the others while they turned to the front and swayed back and forth behind him.

"Brother," he said while the others hummed softly and swayed, "I speak on behalf of everyone here when I say, welcome to the wedded life, mate. From now on, you'll be a virtual slave to your wife and get to watch her glare at you every time you make a wrong move in her eyes. Not to mention the duvet will be pulled off you every time she rolls into a fetal position. For ten long years, we envied ya, because you were able to sow your wild oats while we stayed trapped in our stables and munched on hay. But now, you're the one wearing the bit and bridal so welcome to hell, Brother!"

Everyone laughed including Amato. The other brothers came up beside Alan and said in harmony.

"Welcome to Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell-ah!"

Everyone applauded as they jumped down off the stage and hugged Amato.

"So," the Doctor said to Namid and Sokanon as they turned the corner and saw numerous vendors cooking food along the sides of the street. "These chappies are cooking different things for people to eat, everything from the mundane to the exotic. Care to sample some with me before we get a proper meal somewhere?"

"Okay," they both said as the Doctor patted them on their backs.

"Okey-dokey, we'll get some fried scorpions then," he said, walking away from them and heading towards a vendor who was selling fried insects.

He paused a moment, turned and snickered when he saw his children hadn't moved a muscle.

"Come on, fried scorpions, you'll love em," he said.

The children giggled as the stood there holding their shopping bags in their hands.

"Fried scorpion, over this way," he said, feigning confusion. "Don't you want some?"

They both shook their heads emphatically.

"But…fried scorpions…" he said while they giggled. "You don't wanna eat them?"

He turned his nose up at them.

"Fine! I'll eat them!" he said, marching over.

Sokanon and Namid glanced at each other and hurried up to him while he went up and bought a skewer with three fried scorpions on them and one with five fried crickets. He paid the man and thanked him as he turned away.

"Ew, Daddy, that's nasty," Sokanon said.

"Now, now, if you're gonna travel with me, you can't be afraid to sample foods you've never tasted before, even ones that you think are gross. We're not always gonna be on a planet where they serve burgers and chips."

He pulled the first scorpion off the skewer and popped it in his mouth. He grinned when he saw the disgusted looks on his daughter's faces while he chewed. He held the skewer out to them.

"Come on," he said after swallowing it, "be adventurous."

Namid hesitated and took the next one off while Sokanon watched her closely. She stared at the front end of the scorpion before squealing softly and shaking.

"Come on," the Doctor urged. "Just close your eyes and quit looking at it."

Namid squeezed her eyes shut and took a bite of it while Sokanon watched. She chewed it, making a face as she swallowed it.

"Well?" the Doctor said.

"Not bad, I s'pose," she said, putting the rest of it in her mouth.

The Doctor eyed Sokanon and held the skewer with the remaining scorpion out to her.

"Is it really that bad?" Sokanon said to Namid.

"Not really, it's kinda crunchy though."

"Oh God," Sokanon said, pulling the scorpion off the skewer.

She closed her eyes, counted to three and took a bite of it. She made a face and handed the remainder to her sister.

"No, ick, sorry, I don't like it," she said to her father.

"That's okay, as long as you tried it for me. I just don't like people who say they hate something they've never tried before. Would you like some crickets?"

"No!" they both said.

The Doctor grinned, shrugged and ate the crickets while they walked over to a vendor selling dumplings. He got two dumplings and gave them to his daughters.

"I think these will be more to your liking then," he said to them.

They ate the dumplings while they walked past the other vendors in search of a proper restaurant.

"So…" the Doctor said, slowing down until they were beside him. "Tell me the truth, I want to know your feelings about what happened and if you think I'm ugly and you want the old me back, let me know. I had to deal with Rose wanting me to change back as well so this is nothing new to me. So, please…what are your true feelings about what happened?"

"I just wish you were your old self sometimes, Daddy," Sokanon said. "It's weird seeing you this way cause it makes me think that mummy divorced the old you and married someone else."

The Doctor nodded but said nothing so his children would be encouraged to say more.

"I don't hate you, Daddy," Sokanon said quickly. "I love you, I just wish it hadn't happened cause I'm afraid…"

She trailed off.

"Afraid of what, Soki?" the Doctor said when she didn't go on.

"Afraid you won't be the same person anymore," she said quietly.

"Well, it's true that I'm not exactly the same as I was," the Doctor said to them. "But if you think about it, even people who don't regenerate often don't end up acting the same as they did when they were younger because everyone grows and changes as they get older. But be fair, I'm not that radically different, am I? I mean, I'm not beating you with a cane and telling you to do your chores or else, am I? I thought I was pretty much the same old fun-loving schmoe I was in my last life but then again, distance does lend perspective. Am I really all that different from the man I was before?"

"Not really," Sokanon said.

"But it's just a shock, isn't it?" the Doctor said. "All of it came as a shock to you, yeah?"

Both girls nodded and he stopped them and hugged them tightly.

"I actually did know about it in advance. Your sister, Jenny, had a vision long ago where I, as myself now, told her and everyone else this would be happening which is why we tried to prevent it by hiding the void crossers. But some things are just meant to be and you can't change them as much as you'd like to. Even if this never happened, even if nothing fatal ever happened to me in my whole tenth life, eventually I would change anyway since my body would wear down and wear out. Now granted, it takes longer for our bodies to do that but that's what happened in my first life. My body simply wore out and I changed. So nothing lasts forever, my darlings. The reason why it's affected you more than everyone else is you're not old enough to have your Time Lady minds and the knowledge that comes with it. Not to mention you're influenced by Earth things and subconsciously, you carry a human's fear of death and the unknown that I suspect you inherited from your mother. And, as I told you before, you're still babies and need to be near your parents and the shock of losing me and for Namid, losing Amato, hit you harder than the more adult members of the family. That's what makes me so furious. I don't mind being asked to regenerate. But to tear me and Amato away from you and Theta away from Cam when you're still infants was unconscionable because you need us there. Now I know they didn't think of that. I'm not sure how the Amalashians age but their hatred of me and need to get revenge crowded out their common sense and good judgment. Now, Dory on the other hand, did see reason which is why I forgave her and I don't want you hating her, alright? She feels bad about what happened and the last thing I want is for you to spend the rest of your lives making sure she feels guilty about all this. What's done is done and it's time we voiced all this and got it out in the open so we can begin to heal and move on with our lives. Okay?"

They nodded and he put his forehead against theirs while he filled their minds with love.

"Now, I know this is hard for us all but at least Imiko and Kin have lessened the punishment so we can still be together instead of you having to wait three hundred years without any sort of communication before we saw each other again. That would have been a complete nightmare, not only for you lot but for me as well. I don't think after all these years of being in a family I could have withstood it. Theta as well. Amato…maybe since he hasn't been in our family as long as me and Theta have but still, he loves you dearly, Namid, and I'm sure being without you and everyone else would have also affected his mind over time. Not to mention he has to live underground. Blimey, I'm glad I ended up in a city," he said while they giggled.

"Is the other you really in there though, Daddy?" Namid asked.

"I think so. I think all ten past lives are swirling around inside this body somewhere," he said.

He smiled.

"Would this help?" he said.

He leaned in with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Allons-y," he said in a perfect imitation of his other voice.

The girl's gasped.

"How'd you do that?" Namid said.

"Mimicry," the Doctor said in his own voice. "All Gallifreyans have a talent for it, including you. I just imitated my own voice. Did I sound like the old me?"

They nodded.

"Good. Sometimes it's hard to tell since I'm imitating what I've heard with my own ears. Other people might hear my voice in a different way. But…"

He smiled and switched back to his Tenth self's voice.

"I'm just absolutely brilliant because I can do this," he said while his daughter's giggled. "But that's not all...Now I'm talking exactly like your mum. I can do female as well as male voices."

"Whoa!" Sokanon said. "You sounded just like her."

"I hope so, she's been married to me for almost two hundred and fifty years," he said in her voice. "For over two and half centuries, this is the voice I heard every single morning and all afternoon and all night and into the wee hours of the morning, natter, natter, natter. Doctor, Dear, take out the rubbish, will ya? Or I should say garbage since she originally came from America. Honey, go fix the sink, it's leaking. Hey! Get your feet off the table, you slob!"

He grinned when his girls giggled at that.

"Can you do my voice?" Namid asked.

"Can I do your voice?" he said, imitating her. "Course I can, I just said I was brilliant."

He put his arm around her and Sokanon when they laughed at that.

"And on that note," he said in his normal voice. "I think we should head on and find a restaurant, eh?"

They nodded and walked with him.

"Did it hurt when you died, Daddy?" Namid said.

"A bit. But I've had worse deaths than that," he said to her.

"What were you thinking when you were dying?" Sokanon asked.

"Well, first I thought ow," he said while they giggled. "Then a string of unmentionable curse words came through my mind that I dare not repeat. And then I thought about how much I wanted to throttle Draco with my bare hands for doing this to you. I'm actually glad we had a bit of distance at first because you shoulda seen me the moment I climbed out of that rocket. I yelled and screamed and shook my fists and swore I'd get even with that lot and several things along that line before I calmed down. See, you're not the only one who was angry over what happened. I was screaming blue murder when I emerged from the rocket. It was not a pretty sight. But I counted my blessings and realized that I could still talk to you even if I couldn't see you and then little by little the exile eased up and now I'm not angry anymore, especially if I only have a week in the other place."

"Do you think they were telling the truth about you only having to be there a week?" Sokanon said.

"Not sure. I hope so."

He checked his watch.

"By my watch, it's a little past two in the morning on the third day so we have about twenty two hours left before we find out if she was lying or not," he said to them. "If she was lying, at least you'll only have to wait thirty days before you see me again."

They turned a corner and the Doctor stopped them and pointed to a McDonalds up ahead.

"You know, I considered going to a traditional Chinese restaurant. But I think tonight should be about getting back to what feels familiar and suddenly I think it would be better if we kept on talking while we had some good old McDonalds food. Sound good? Fancy some good old greasy comfort food?"

They nodded and he kissed their cheeks before they headed across the street towards the restaurant.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty-Six

The bachelor party was coming to an end when Theta sent a message for his family to come to his room and they either sat on the bed, on the chairs and couches or on the floor and he looked at them. He never noticed how big his family had grown since coming over to the Doctor's universe and softly smiled, looking at the floor. Gathering his thoughts, he looked up at them and placed his hands behind his back.

"You all know that I am not a man of many words," he said then looked at Adam who was about to say something then closed his mouth and Theta shook his head. "What I mean is I'm not someone who expresses his emotions and feelings very well. I tend to keep things bottled up and hide the bad things away. After living as long as I have, it's an old habit and I keep doing it. I don't want any of you to do that so I want to know how all of you feel about what had happened to me. Do you like this new face and body or do you want the old me back? I know how your Aunt Marion acted when she saw me change for the first time. She wanted me to change back…" Theta said and David looked at Marion.

"You did, Mommy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did but he proved to me that no matter what face he has he was still the Doctor," Marion said.

"Well, I have no problem with the new you," Frankie said when she walked to him and placed her arms around his waist. "I took care of you for a year so I know you pretty well. The first time I looked into your eyes, I saw this timelessness in them and I still see it now. You are the man I fell in love with." She wiped the tears from his eyes when he kissed her and placed his forehead against hers.

"Can you change back?" Rory asked when Theta walked to the bed and knelt down in front of him.

"If I could I would. Do you want me to?" he asked.

"I don't know. I like you the other way. Are you really still him?"

"Well, I am me but, then again, I'm not. You little ones don't know this but this isn't the first time I have changed into someone else."

"How many times have you changed?" Douglas asked.

"I have changed ten times."

"Wow, that's a lot!" Ben said and Theta nodded.

"What did you look originally?" Alexander asked. Theta closed his eyes when he showed them what he looked like and Annie smiled.

"He has a nice face," she said.

"Why thank you, My Dear," Theta said in the voice of his first life.

"How did you do that?" Adric asked, wide eyed.

"Mimicry," Theta said. "Gallifreyans can do it. Just takes practice."

"You mean like this?" Jamie asked, doing an impression of the voice of Theta's second life.

"Hey, you could do that before you became a Time Lord and you know it," Jenna said, gently shoving him.

"How did you learn how tae do that, Grandpa?" Alexander asked.

"I used tae travel with him when he was in his second life," Jamie said when Theta showed them what he used to look like and Malcolm giggled.

"He looks silly," he said and Theta gasped.

"I do not," Theta said and started rubbing his eyes.

"Uh-oh, looked like you made him cry," Rory whispered and Malcolm got off the bed, walked to Theta and pulled on his pant leg.

"Uncle Theta, dinnae cry, I'm sorry," he said when Theta looked at him and smiled. Kneeling down on the floor, he hugged Malcolm then stood up.

"What did Grandpa look like when he traveled with you?" Donna asked and Theta showed them what Jamie looked like and Donna blinked. "That's what he looks like now."

Jamie had never told his grandchildren or Angus, Ian, Conner, Robbie, Victoria, Frazer, Donald and Zoe about what happened to him as he took a deep breath and looked at Theta.

"_What do I do, Dad? What happened tae me is really complicated," _Jamie thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_I know. I don't want you lying to them but they do deserve the truth," _Theta thought. Closing his eyes, Jamie showed them his life with Theta then what happened and they gasped.

"Bloody hell," Robbie whispered.

"Then what happened?" Frazer asked. Jamie closed his eyes again when he showed them parts of the life he lived and dying a very old man to waking up inside his descendant's mind and meeting Jenna.

"Whoa," Ian said.

"You and Grandma were bounty hunters?" Alexander asked.

"Yep, we were quite a team," Jenna said.

"Still are," Jamie said and she smiled at him. "So, like your uncle, I know what it's like being someone else. It wasnae easy trying tae put it all back together but I am still me even with someone else's body."

One by one, Jamie's children walked to him when they looked at him and he looked at the ground. He moved side to side when Victoria lifted his chin and looked into his eyes.

"Daddy, it's ok, we ken who you are. You are the sweet, gentle piper who took in five orphans who might nae have survived if left on their own," she said softly and Angus, Ian, Conner, Robbie and Frazer nodded.

"And you have always been our daddy," Zoe said and Donald nodded.

"You're the best grandpa in all the known universes," Alexander said and the children nodded. Jenna held Jamie when his children and grandchildren sent love into his mind and he sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"Do you have anyone else inside you, Uncle?" Charles asked.

"Hmmmm, let me look," Theta said with a smile and closed his eyes. "Yep, there are seven others that you haven't seen."

"What did they look like?" Adric asked. One by one, Theta showed them what he looked like when he came to his sixth life and the children laughed.

"He looks like a clown!" Duncan said, giggling.

"I most certainly do not!" Theta said in the voice of his sixth life.

"No wonder your Peri didn't want you," Adam said and Theta's eyes went wide.

"Who asked you?"

"Aye, he wasnae very nice," Jamie teased.

"Now now, let's stop teasing him. He can't help the fact that his fashion sense left the building in that life," Marion teased and Theta sighed.

"Hold it, we're going off track. What I am trying to say is no matter what face or body I'm in I am still me. If I could change back, I would but some things are just meant to happen. Marion, James, River, Frankie, Jamie, Frazer, Angus, Robbie, Ian, Conner, Victoria, Cameron, Derek, Colleen, Toni, Melissa and Catherine, you were all human before you became Time Lords and Time Ladies but you children are still too young and don't have the knowledge that comes with your Time Lord minds. Also all of you still cling to your influences you had with when you were human and all the old Earth fears of death and the unknown. Yes, Jamie, I know that you understand but that fear is still there," Theta said when he walked to Cam and Cam looked at him. "You've been quiet. Got something to say to me?"

"Is it wrong for me to want to strap Dory and the rest of those badgers to a rocket and launch them into a black hole?" Cam asked and Theta placed his hands on Cam's shoulders. For the first time, Cam let him see him cry when Theta wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"Ok, this is what the Doctor, Amato and I were worried about. We don't like what they did either and the idea of me being away from you eats me up inside. You're my baby," he said when Cam opened his mouth to say something and Theta shook his head. "Yes, you are a baby in Gallifreyan terms. All of the children are. But what's going on has affected you, Chaska, Sokanon and Namid more because the four of you have just had your fathers torn away from you. It is unconscionable because the four of you need us. I don't know why the Amalashians kept their hatred for the Doctor for so long but at least Dory had the common sense to change her mind and beg us to forgive her. I do forgive her and I want you, all of you, to do the same."

"Uncle Theta, can I ask you something?" Campbell asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Did it hurt when you died?"

"Which time?" he asked and the children giggled.

"The last time," Donna said holding her hands up and rolling her eyes.

"," he said when he walked to her and tickled her. "It hurt a bit. But, believe me, I have had worse deaths."

"You mean like the time you stepped out of the TARDIS and got shot in a drive by shooting?" Adam said then snickered.

"When was that?" David asked.

"It happened in my seventh life," Theta said, glaring at Adam.

"Do you see anything before you die?" Cam asked.

"Well, there were a few times that I saw my former companions and heard them encouraging me to regenerate."

"Do you think about anything when you're dying?" Rory asked.

"I did think it was a dumb idea to use a defibrillator on me when I died in my seventh life but I understood that they didn't know that I had two hearts," Theta said, rolling his eyes and they laughed. "Most of the time, I just relax and wonder what I'm going to look like and how I am going to act. So far, I've only had one life that didn't go so well."

"Yeah, the clown period," Adam teased and Theta puffed air out of his mouth.

"That's it. You can't play with Alan anymore. He's a bad influence on you!" Theta said and Adam's eyes went wide.

"But…but…I HATE YOU!" Adam said then stormed out of the room and slammed the door. They looked at Theta when he walked to the door and knocked on it.

"Adam?"

"GO AWAY!"

"Adam, I'm sorry."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"Yes, I am. Look, it's ok, you can play with Alan," Theta said when the door opened a crack and Adam peeked out at him.

"John, too?" he asked.

"Yes, John, too, now come back in the room," Theta said as Adam opened the door and walked to him. "Yep, you have turned into Alan!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Adam asked and Theta shook his head.

"Uncle Theta, were you mad after they stranded you on Solis?" David asked.

"Oh, yes, I was really mad. When the rocket landed, I climbed out, looked up at the sky and yelled. I said blue things and how I would get even with them then calmed down. The one thing that saved them was I have been to Solis before in my universe so I knew my way around. It didn't take long for me to find a place to live and being able to talk with all of you on the phone helped. After a while, the exile didn't seem so bad and I'm not angry anymore. More so now that I only have to be there for only a week," Theta said.

"Are you sure they'll let you stay for three weeks?" Cam asked.

"I hope so. But seeing that we're on the third day, we'll wait and see. If Kin was lying, well, thirty days is a blink of an eye to a Time Lord," Theta said with a smile. "Now, one last time, are all of you ok with me looking like this?"

"Yes!" they shouted as Adam nudged him and Theta placed his arm around his shoulders and sent love into their minds.

The Doctor opened the door while the girls walked inside and he followed them to the counters. The menu was in Chinese and in English as they looked at the choices and saw that there was Chinese food as well as the usual McDonald's fare.

"Hmmmmm, no McScorpion-on-a-stick?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad-dyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Sokanon said.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!" he asked, bugging his eyes at her. They giggled when they walked to the counter and the young girl looked at them. She had a round face and her black hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you?" she asked with a smile and the Doctor looked at the menu again.

"Yes, I would like a Big Mac, a large order of chips, or French fries, and a large banana shake if you have them," the Doctor said.

"We have banana smoothies."

"Ok, I'll have that. Soki, what do you want?"

"I would like a double cheeseburger, chips and large lemonade," she said.

"Mi-mi, what do you want?"

"I would like a quarter pounder with cheese, chips and a Pepsi," Namid said then saw the kid's meal toys and smiled. "Can I have one of those?"

"Now what do you want with one of those?" the Doctor asked.

"They're cute!" she said, pointing to the plastic animals with different colored fur and the Doctor sighed.

"Can she have one?" he asked and the young girl nodded.

"I want one, too!" Sokanon said.

"Make that two," he said and the young girl nodded and they picked out the ones they wanted.

After placing the order, the young girl placed the tray with the food, toys and drinks on the counters and the Doctor paid for their meals. The Doctor picked up the tray then turned and looked for a table and Namid pointed to one that was over in a quiet corner. Sokanon went to get the napkins and ketchup packs while they walked to the table and the Doctor slid into the seat. Namid sat across from him when Sokanon sat down next to the Doctor and placed the napkins and ketchup packs on the table. He passed out the food when they started eating and he reached over and took some of Namid's chips.

"-dyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" she said then giggled.

"What, can't I have some chips?" he asked with a stunned look on his face.

"You have some, "Sokanon said, pointing to the chips in front of him.

"But hers looks yummier than mine!" he said, pouting.

"Here, Daddy," Namid said when she placed one of the chips in his mouth and he chewed then smacked his lips.

"Yep, those are yummy nummy nums!" he said and they giggled. "So, what else should we talk about?" They looked at him while he bit into the Big Mac and started chewing.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Sokanon and Namid laughed while the Doctor bit into his Big Mac and chewed with his mouth open while he made wide eyes.

"Daddy, stop that, you're being a baby," Sokanon said.

"But I'm dining with babies, can't I be one too?" he asked.

"No!" they both said while he laughed.

"Darn, I was wanting to indulge my inner child for a bit," he said to them.

"Do you like being in this new body, Daddy?" Sokanon asked.

"Um, it's okay, I'm getting used to it now. It usually takes me a month or two to get used to my new body," he said to them. "What about you? Do you like me this way?"

"You're hair's kinda floppy," Namid said, playing with the bit hanging off the side of his face.

"Yes, I know. I miss my tousle. I noticed Theta got his cut so it does stand up but I figure I'll keep my hair as is for now. Still could be worse, could look like Amato's desert barely there hair," he said while they laughed.

"Don't you get tired of regenerating?" Namid asked him.

The Doctor ate a French fry while he thought about that.

"Sometimes, I do. Sometimes I feel older than I look. It's not as bad as it used to be though. Before I had this family I was really depressed and I felt like there wasn't anything to live for. I don't feel that way now," he said to them.

"Good, I'm glad, Daddy. I don't like you when you're sad," Sokanon said.

"Well, I don't like you when you're sad either which is why I brought you out here."

He picked up her Happy Meal toy; it was a fuzzy pink panda. The children giggled as he stared at it with mock confusion.

"Um…pandas aren't pink," he said, showing it to Sokanon.

"They are in Happy Meals," Sokanon said.

He picked up Namid's toy, it was a blue tiger. The girl's laughed harder when he gave it the same confused look. He shoved it in Namid's face.

"In Happy Meal land, are tigers blue?"

"Yup."

"Ah, I see, I s'pose I shall have to visit Happy Meal land one day and see these pink pandas and blue tigers up close."

The children laughed when he made them dance for a moment and then suddenly he got up and walked up towards the counter. He selected another Happy Meal toy, paid for it and hurried back to his seat. He stared at the yellow sealed bag in wonder as his children snickered.

"Wonder what's in here then?" he said in a hushed voice.

He started to open it and gritted his teeth as he pretended to struggle with the bag. He put the edge of the bag in between his teeth and crossed his eyes as he pretended to try to tear it open while his daughters laughed hysterically. Then he put the bag on the tabletop and pounded on it for a few seconds before he studied it.

"Hmmm, wonder why it's not opening?" he mused.

Sokanon took the bag and tore it open. She laughed at the shocked look on the Doctor's face when she set the bag back down in front of him.

"Did I give you permission to do that?" he said while the girls laughed. "Did I tell you to tear open my bag? I was looking for a way to do it myself, thank you very much."

He reached into the bag and pulled out a green lion. The girls laughed as he stared at it in confusion.

"Are animals in China different colors from the rest of the world?" he said, showing it to his daughters. "Ah, well, I'll name him Claws and he'll be my fierce lion protector."

"Name him Doodles," Sokanon said.

"Doodles?" the Doctor said while his girls laughed. "Why Doodles?"

"Sokanon shrugged.

"Okay, Doodles, it is," he said, hugging it to his breast. "Oh, Doodles, you are my favorite pet lion and I love you so."

Sokanon snuggled against him while she ate her food.

"Did I tell you to crowd me out of my seat?" he said to her while she giggled.

"No, but I love being with you and I wanna be with you until your dying day," she said.

"And what will you do on my dying day, desert me and leave me to die?"

"Yup."

Sokanon laughed as the Doctor tickled her armpits. He ignored the shocked looks the people around him were giving him and kissed Sokanon's cheek as she and Namid let out contented sighs and ate their food.

(Meanwhile, in another universe, two months earlier…)

The door slammed and the room was plunged into total darkness. The Tenth Doctor, bruised and battered with numerous whip marks on his back and buttocks crawled on his stomach towards the back of his prison cell. He lay there, naked on the cold steel floor, gasping and groaning as the intense pain from his torture began to subside into a dull ache. He had been the Arcadian's "guest" for over two days now, enduring torture in addition to interrogation about his time in the Time War and why he had failed to protect their planet from the Daleks. He had undergone a mock trial earlier in the day. A trial designed to ease the Arcadian's consciences since they were planning all along to condemn him for his failure to save their planet. They were going to try his clone brother, John, and his wife, Amber, and daughter, Lara, along with Rose and Donna. The tiny family he had managed to gather around him over the years. The family he had helped transform into Time Lords and Ladies after he managed to modify his chameleon arch so it would work on humans. Now, after two centuries of being with them, he was in danger of losing them and the home they created together, New Gallifrey.

The Doctor searched around blindly and found his brown pin striped trousers, shirt, tie and jacket in the corner of the cell. They had forced him to strip before he left the room and then paraded him around the Arcadian ship so the Arcadians could boo, jeer and throw rotten fruit and rocks at him. He found the right trouser pocket and dug through it, finding his penlight and the gold oval locket his wife had given him several years ago. He turned on the penlight and opened it up. Inside was a tiny picture of him, his wife and daughter, taken only a fortnight ago. He stared at his beloved his family, his whole world, as he shined the penlight on the photo. His eyes misted over as he wondered whether he would ever see them again. His daughter had just turned ten a month ago and he closed his eyes in anguish, thinking of how tormented she must be. He remembered her grabbing onto him as the Arcadians were dragging him away to their ship, begging them to let him go as John and Amber pulled her away. He swore the look in her eyes would haunt him to his dying day.

He heard someone coming and quickly shut off the light, hiding it and the locket back in his pocket so the Arcadians couldn't take it from him. The door opened just as he put them away and he blinked as the light from the outside flooded the room. The Arcadians were humanoid lizards with scaly green skin and bright yellow eyes. Their long forked tongues darted in and out tasting the air as they stepped inside the room. The light caught the fabric of their black bodysuits, making them shimmer as the leader, Argos, stepped forward.

"On your feet, prisoner, it's time for your punishment."

"I wish to see my family first," the Doctor groaned as he struggled to his feet.

"No. You will not see your family. We had no time to say goodbye to our loved ones as they were being slaughtered in your petty little war."

"I told you, I tried to save you lot but you wouldn't help me!" the Doctor said.

He grunted as two guards came forward, grabbed his arms and forced him to walk out of the cell. They led him naked along the corridor but to the Doctor's relief, this time there was no gauntlet of jeering lizards to go through. They led him to another room, this one with a large metal chair. They strapped him into it and he winced at the pressure being exerted on his back and buttocks. He clenched his teeth and tried not to cry out while Argos watched him with amusement. Once he was secured Argos walked out while his friends guarded him.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked them.

The Arcadians glanced at him and snorted disdainfully. Argos returned a few minutes later with a small vial containing dark blue liquid.

"What's that?" the Doctor asked him.

"This is to shut you up, permanently," Argos said with a sneer.

The Doctor grunted when one of the guards seized his head and held it while the other forced his jaw open. The Doctor tried to struggle as Argos came nearer.

"Do not resist or your fate will be shared by your loved ones," he said.

The Doctor stilled as all the fight went out of him. Argos smirked at that and poured the liquid into his throat. The guard clamped his jaw shut and both of them tilted his head back so the liquid would go down. Once the liquid was in his throat they both let go and watched as the Doctor let out an agonizing scream as white hot pain seared through his throat. Then the scream became softer and softer and suddenly the Doctor found he had no voice anymore. His eyes bugged out as he tried to make sounds come out of his mouth and then he looked at the Arcadians in confusion.

"That liquid has just eaten away your larynx and destroyed your speech capabilities. You will be silent for the rest of this life," Argos said.

The Doctor stared at them in horror as the pain slowly ebbed away into a dull throbbing ache. Argos stepped back as the guards undid his restraints. Immediately the Doctor fought and was rewarded with Argos's fist across his face. Argos punched him two more times, splitting his lip before the guards dragged his weary body out into the corridor and down it towards the console room. Upon entering, the guards held fast to his arms and pointed blasters at his head while Argos opened the steel blast shields on the front windows so they could see out. The Doctor looked out and his hearts raced when he saw New Gallifrey directly in front of the ship. Argos turned to face him.

"This is the second part of your punishment, Doctor. Because you obliterated our planet, now it's our turn to obliterate yours."

The Doctor's face turned ashen and he struggled against the guards but they held fast and moved in close to him, hemming his body in. The Doctor watched, tears flowing down his face, as Argos readied an ion cannon that would blow up his new homeworld. While he was doing that, the Doctor pulled forward the minds of his family, his wife and daughter, John, Rose and Donna and kissed their minds goodbye while he explained what was happening and told them to be brave. While he watched his homeworld, he kept on soothing the distraught minds of his family as they told him they loved him and would see him again someday.

Then, his hearts nearly burst from his chest as a large green laser streaked across space and hit his planet. As the intense laser tore through his planet, the Doctor let out a silent scream of agony as the agonized minds of his family and everyone on the planet echoed in his mind. The mental screams of his people lasted for ten minutes before the last one subsided and there was only the gaping void of silence in his mind. The Doctor slumped in his captor's grip, all fight gone out of him and his will to live completely obliterated. Numbly, he looked at Argos and mouthed "Kill me too." But Argos either didn't read his lips or ignored what he said because he then turned to his guards.

"The prisoner is free, collect his clothes and escort him to his TARDIS. He is free to go."

The guards nodded and dragged the Doctor along while the Doctor stared numbly at the floor and wished with all his hearts that he was dead.

(One month later…)

The Doctor rose from his bed and dragged his feet towards his lavatory. In the month since he had been let go, he had fled his universe never to return. He barely ate, barely bathed and hadn't shaved since his capture. He now had a beard on his face and his face was pale with huge bags under his eyes. He spent most of his time sleeping and dreaming of his family. In between those times, he had jumped from universe to universe, no longer caring where he was going or what happened to him. He no longer cared about life; he went from living life to merely existing. He walked into the lavatory and stared at himself in the mirror, barely recognizing himself as his dull, lifeless eyes stared back at him. He had slept only in his trousers and he could see the top half of his chest in the mirror. His fingers touched the barcode that had been tattooed on his skin above his right nipple. A prisoner identification code that was now a permanent part of him. He put his hand over his single heart and sighed deeply. Shortly after returning to the TARDIS, he decided to use the chameleon arch to make himself human so that he would grow old and die and also so he wouldn't risk stumbling onto anymore Time Lord minds and feeling them if there were any more of his kind in the other universes. His body ached and he could feel himself aging but he no longer cared. All he wanted was to die but somehow, something inside him kept him going, made him get out of bed every day when all he wanted to do was lie there and waste away into nothing.

He looked down at his right wrist and stared at the scar that ran across it. After he became human, he had tried to take his own life, slashing his wrist and lying down beside the console while he let the blood spill onto the grating under him. But his TARDIS wasn't about to let him die so she piloted herself to the inside of a hospital and to the Doctor's frustration, she disappeared around him and let the nurses in A and E take care of him and stitch his wrist back up. He hated his ship for doing that but at the same time he understood why she did it. After that, he figured it was useless to kill himself so he started becoming reckless the few times he went out, daring anyone or anything to kill him and put an end to his misery. But he still lived on and eventually, he stopped doing that too and just concentrated on waiting for the day his human heart would stop beating and he could finally die and be with his loved ones.

After doing a minimal wash up, he put on his shirt and nothing more, leaving it hanging over his trousers. He no longer felt like wearing anything more than the bare minimum and he rarely changed his clothes now so they were crumpled and slightly smelly. He plodded out to the console room, his mind filled with nothing except thoughts of death and wanting to be with his family. He had entered another universe the previous day but he rarely visited any planets now, he just wanted to be as far away from his universe as he possibly could.

Yet, with every new universe, he couldn't help but check and see if there were any signs of a Gallifrey or New Gallifrey. He couldn't understand why he was doing that but figured it was a combination of wanting to warn the occupants of their eminent destruction and sick, morbid curiosity as to whether his wife and daughter existed in other realities. So far, he had found no trace of a Gallifrey or New Gallifrey in any of the universes he visited and he was beginning to think he was truly the last of his kind which gave him some relief. He felt that no one else should ever suffer his fate. He activated the void crosser and sunk down into his jump seat, waiting while his ship took him to another reality. Since becoming human, he had lost his telepathic connection with his ship and no longer sensed the anguish she was feeling at how far her beloved Doctor had fallen. But by this time, the Doctor was beyond caring about anyone or anything, including himself. The TARDIS knew if she didn't do something soon, he would be dead or completely insane so while she was in the void, she quickly scanned the different universes and found one with a New Gallifrey in it. She hurried toward that reality and quickly crossed over into it. Then she waited patiently while her beloved did his preliminary scan, searching for signs of Time Lords and Ladies.

It took him about twenty minutes before he finally rose from the jump seat and checked. The TARDIS watched him, anguished, as his hands moved robotically over the controls, his dull eyes focused on the monitor while the TARDIS ran her scan of this new universe.

When the results came back, she waited in anticipation and saw the look of disbelief on his face when he saw that there was a New Gallifrey in this universe. He stared at the screen, frozen with shock and the TARDIS cursed his decision to become human so she couldn't influence him into going to it. She was about to take matters into her own hands when she suddenly sensed the Doctor inputting the coordinates for it. Relieved, she rumbled to herself as the Doctor finished what he was doing and slumped back down in the jump seat. The TARDIS sped off through the vortex as fast as she could, hoping that there would be someone there who could finally help him.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty-Eight

Adam stood on the balcony while he watched the sun rising and the sky was glowing in a golden amber and purple. He used to watch the sunrise in his universe but the sky never looked so clear and bright. Watching the sky turn blue, he blinked his eyes and looked up at the fading stars.

"_Help me," _a softy voice whispered while he gasped and something roared through his mind. Holding his head in his hands, he stumbled back into the room and Marion walked to him.

"Adam, are you ok?!" she asked, helping him sit on the bed. "Theta, get in here! Something's wrong with Adam!"

"What happened?!" Theta asked when he and Frankie ran inside the room and Frankie knelt down in front of Adam.

"Hey, Little Brother, look at me, ok?" she said when he lifted his head and she placed her fingers against his wrist, feeling a quick steady double pulse. "Ok, tell me what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I was watching the sunrise when I heard this voice asking for help," Adam said while Frankie looked into his eyes and he crossed them.

"Where did you hear the voice?" Marion asked.

"It was in my head."

"You mean like some sort of mental call?" Theta asked.

"Yeah, but it was so soft that I barely heard it. Then something roared through my head like a bullet train. Blimey, it hurt."

"Let's have a look," Theta said when Frankie moved aside and he placed his fingers against Adam's temples. Adam relaxed when Theta saw Adam, John, Alan and Nelak dancing to the Witch Doctor song and laughed.

"Sorry, I got that stuck in my head," Adam said and Theta nodded. Adam relaxed again when Theta saw something sailing around Adam's mind but it moved too fast for him to see what it was and moved back.

"Yep, something has definitely contacted you," he said and Adam sighed.

"Is whatever it is trying to take control of his mind?" Marion asked.

"No, but I think it might be some kind of message."

"What should we do?" Frankie asked.

"I think we should go to the TARDIS and see if we can't download it into her system."

"Is that a good idea? The Doctor might not like us dumping it in there." Adam said.

"Yeah, I think you better ask him first," Marion said and Theta nodded.

"Rwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwoar!" the Doctor said as he walked Doodles along the table and Namid moved her blue tiger toward it.

"! Are you challenging me, Doodles?!" she asked then placed a fry in front of the tiger and the Doctor smiled.

"Yes, you have ruled this land too long, Stripetor!" he said, placing a fry in front of Doodles.

"Please, can't we have peace?!" Sokanon asked, placing the pink panda in between them.

"Where is the fun in that?!" he said, bopping the fry on the panda's head.

"Alright then!" she said, placing a fry in front of the panda and they started fighting. Suddenly the tiger poked Doodles in the chest and the Doctor gasped.

"Nooooooooooooooo, you got me!" he said dramatically as Doodles staggered toward the end of the table then fell. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"_Brother?" _Theta thought then set up a privacy block and the Doctor sat up.

"_I'm sorry but I'm not in at the moment…" _the Doctor thought and winked at the girls.

"_This is important. Something is wrong with Adam."_

"Adam?" he whispered and they looked at him.

"Is there something wrong with Uncle Adam?" Namid asked and he held up a finger.

"_What's wrong with Adam?" _the Doctor asked and Theta told him what happened. _"Yes I agree. Take him to the TARDIS and have her check him out."_

"_Right, but what do we do if it's dangerous?"_

"_The TARDIS will remove it and destroy it."_

"_Ok, well, I will leave you to your father/daughter fun." _Theta thought then lowered the privacy block and the Doctor told the girls what happened.

"Is he going to be ok?" Namid asked.

"Oh, yeah, the TARDIS will straighten him out. Now, where were we?" he asked when he placed a fry in front of Doodles and they looked at it.

"Hold it. He just died," Sokanon said and the Doctor smiled.

"Yes, he did. This is Poodles, his twin brother! I will avenge thee, Brother!" he said, doing an evil laugh, then started fighting the tiger and the panda and they giggled.

"Ok, now I feel silly!" Adam said while lying on the bed and Martha placed the pads on his forehead. They had gone into the med bay and she hushed him, checking the screens. Looking at the ceiling, he sighed and she checked his pulse and he winked at her. "So, what are you ladies doing for Peri's hen night?"

"We are going to have a party in the banquet hall," she said.

"When is it?"

"It's at eight o'clock."

"I just hope that my brother, the Doctor and Amato are around to hear how it went."

"Well, if they're not, Rain, Frankie and Peri will tell them all about it."

"This really sucks. I know that I was ok with the regeneration but I hate the fact that they have to leave."

"Join the club."

"Martha, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Do you still love the Doctor?" he asked and her eyes went wide.

"What?"

"Do you still love the Doctor? See, I talked with my Martha and she told me that she still loved Theta. She never really got over him even after she married her Tom."

"Oh, well, yeah, I do love him but only as a sister and a friend."

"Ah," he said when he closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He felt the TARDIS inside his head when something soared by then stopped in something that looked like a white net and disappeared.

"_I have removed the presence, Beloved," _the TARDIS said when Adam opened his eyes then sat up and Martha removed the pads from his forehead.

"Was it malicious?" he asked.

"_No, it seems to be information of some kind. It will take some time for me to sort out what it is."_

"Alright, and thanks," he said as he got off the bed and walked to the door. He patted the wall and the TARDIS purred inside his head. Martha watched him leaving then she looked at the ceiling and frowned.

"Are you sure it just information?" she asked.

"_Yes but I recognize the mental energy used to make contact."_

"You know who tried to contact him?"

"_Yes."_

"Who was it?"

"_Me."_

The Doctor and the girls had returned to the hotel when he flopped down onto the bed and spread his arms out across the duvet.

"Mmmmmmmm, that was fun," he said when Rain walked over and sat on the bed. She picked up Doodles when she walked it on his chest and he looked up. "Hey, that's mine!"

"Let me guess. They were selling these at the restaurant?" she asked, walking Doodles up his chest then tickled his chin.

"Well, I didn't feel like taking them to a restaurant so I took them to McDonald's. This was one of the Happy Meal toys and, seeing that they got one, I wanted one, too."

"Just don't let Alan see it or he'll take it," she said when he took it from her and held it to his chest.

"No, he can't have Doodles!" he said then got up and placed it in his jacket pocket. Rain laughed when he walked back to the bed and sat next to her. Placing his arm around her, he kissed her cheek and she placed her hand on top of his.

"Are the girls ok?"

"Yeah, we had a nice long talk about everything and they just need time to get used to me looking like this."

"Are we still going to talk to the rest of the children about how they feel?"

"Yeah, I think we should. Tell you the truth, Latara, I don't know what I'd do if I had lost you, any of you, forever. I think I would just curl up and die."

"Well, you didn't lose us so there's not need to think about it."

"But, one day, I am going to lose you. I only have two lives left. Once the last one's done, I'm gone!"

"And it will be a sad day when that happens but you're still here and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, but I'm only here for the next few hours."

"We don't know that for a fact. Maia and Cameron got Kin to extend it to three weeks."

"Yeah, but I don't trust Kin. We already had one kitsune betray us so taking the word of another isn't easy."

"You trust Imiko."

"Yeah, but she's been honest with us most of the time. Kin hasn't."

"True, she removed the void crossers and banished Imiko so who knows what she's up to."

"Anyway, what is going on with Peri? Are you ladies planning something special for her hen night?"

"Yep, the party is at eight and we are going to let the girls come and have fun."

"I hope it's more fun than Amato's party. I swear I was falling asleep."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww," she said, kissing his lips and gently pushed him down on the bed.

"Does my little wife want to have her own party?" he asked when she nodded and he smiled. Getting off the bed, he walked to the door, locked it, walked back to the bed then started undressing while she watched and he winked at her.

"No!" Amato shouted while they looked at him and John crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ah, come on, Big Brother, it will be fun!" he said and Amato glared at him.

"Are you telling us that you would rather have some strangers do this?" Adam asked.

"I don't want anyone doing this!" Amato said.

"But the hotel supplies them for parties and I know that Rosie hired theirs," John said.

"She what?!"

"Took some talking but I had them canceled and thought it would be fun if we did it."

"It's not like they haven't seen it before," Alan said.

"Peri hasn't!" Amato said, blushing.

"All the more reason to give her a preview of what you got," Adam said, smiling.

"What about the girls? Rain said they're going to be there. I am NOT doing that in front of them!" the Doctor said.

"And our mother's going to be there, too!" Theta said.

"I'll tell Mum to take them out of the room before we do it," Alan said.

"I still don't want to do this," Amato said when he saw Alan placing a DVD into the player and he looked at him. "What is that?"

"I just want you guys to see what we're going to do," he said then clicked on the final scene icon and smiled. "I think we'll even do it to the same song."

"Surprise!" they shouted while Rain led Peri into the banquet hall and she smiled. The room was decorated with white balloons and streamers and a three layer cake with white frosting and white roses sat at the center of the large table. The tables were covered in white linen tablecloths and the centerpieces were little silk dragons wrapped in ribbons that spelt LOVE, HAPPINESS and LUCK in gold Chinese lettering. Next to the cake was a small fountain with chocolate dribbling down into the bowls and a wide variety of fruit, marshmallows and biscuits sat on the tray.

"Wow," Peri whispered then hugged Rain and they walked inside the room. The women and girls talked, ate and laughed while something moved behind the curtain in front of the stage at the back and someone softly laughed.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alan whispered and Adam shrugged. They were all dressed in brown pinstriped suits, brown ties, red converse sneakers, brown floppy hats and brown jackets and Theta looked down at his trousers.

"Are you sure this will work?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I fixed them just like in the movie. Stop worrying," Alan said then looked at Amato.

"I don't think he's going to do it," Jack whispered and Adam nodded. Jack had agreed to help them with their show when Alan peeked out from behind the curtain and smiled.

"Ok, let's do this," he said.

"You mean?" John asked.

"Yep, 's showtime!" Alan said doing an impression of Michael Keaton from Beetlejuice.

"_Mum, this is Adam. Can you hear me?" _Adam thought, setting up and privacy block.

"_Yes, Darling, is it time?" _Clara thought.

"_Yes, please remove the girls."_

"_I still don't understand why you're going to do."_

"_It's an Earth thing."_

"_I see. Well, have fun," _she thought and he dropped the privacy block. Gathering the girls and escorting them out into the garden, she closed the doors and Namid looked at her.

"What's going on, Grandmother?" she asked.

"Your father and uncles are about to do something that is not proper for young girls to see," she said.

"What are they doing?" Jackie asked.

"Something called "The Full Monty"."

New Gallifrey

The Doctor was stunned while he walked down the pavement and looked at the houses. They looked exactly like the houses of his world and he half stumbled when he saw his house sitting where he left it. He was angry that the TARDIS had tossed him out then locked the doors as he headed up the walk and half crawled up the stairs. He took out his sonic screwdriver when he turned it on and the lock made a clicking sound. Slowly opening the door, he walked inside the house when his heart slammed in his chest and he looked at the living room.

"_It's exactly the same," _he thought. He looked at the portrait of the Doctor, Rain, Sokanon, Namid and Chaska. The tears rolled down his face when he reached up and touched Rain's face then Namid's face then sank slowly to the floor. Curling up into a ball, he looked up at the portrait while tears rolled down his face when he opened his mouth and silently screamed.

"Where did the girls go?" Rose asked and Marion shrugged. Suddenly a low squeaking sound filled the air when the women turned toward the stage and the curtains moved back, a backdrop that looked like the TARDIS control room was behind the curtains.

"ATTENTION, PLEASE, THE TARDIS ROOM IS PROUD TO PRESENT…THE DOCTORS!" Jack's voice said when Alan, Adam, John, Theta and the Doctor walked on stage and Alan stood at the front of the stage.

"Thank you, Jack. Now, we may not look pretty but for tonight, and tonight only, we will be doing…THE FULL MONTY!" he said and the women's mouths fell open.

"You're going to do what?!" Jackie asked when You Can Leave Your Hat On started playing and Alan, Adam, John, Theta and the Doctor started dancing.

"Now I understand why Clara took the girls out of the room, "Sarah Jane said and Peri nodded.

"But where's Amato?" Peri whispered.

"No!" Amato said and Jack sighed.

"Look, that is your future wife out there and she wants to see you take your kit off!" Jack said when Amato sighed, took a drink of whiskey that he had given him and walked toward the stage. The ladies were whistling while Alan, Adam, John, Theta and the Doctor danced on the stage when he walked on stage and Peri whistled at him. He smiled at her when Alan and Adam nodded at him and Amato started dancing. The ladies whistled and clapped when they started taking their jackets off and Alan tossed his jacket toward Rose, who caught it.

"Monty! Monty! Monty! Monty!" Awinita, Mingxia, Martha, Gwen, Grace, Madison, and Julie chanted while Alan, Adam, Amato, John, Theta and the Doctor removed their shirts, shoes and ties and Alan slid onto his knees, slowly removing his belt. Rose's eyes went wide when he tossed the belt at her and she caught it. He stood up when he nodded and they grabbed onto their trousers and tore them off, twirling them over their heads. The women squealed as the trousers sail through the air and they were stunned when they saw the black Speedo underpants the men were wearing.

"Ok, I've gone blind," Francine whispered and Tish laughed. The men turned around when they wiggled their bottoms at them and Rose, Marion and Rosie whistled.

"Shake it, Love!" Frankie shouted as Theta looked over his shoulder and shrugged, shaking his bottom a little harder. Placing the hats in front of their crotches, Alan gave them a teasing look and they swung their hips side to side. In one quick motion, they removed the Speedos as the ladies cheered and they launched the Speedos into the air. Turning around, they wiggled their bare bottoms at them while the ladies cheered and Adam looked at Alan.

"Now," Alan mouthed as they turned around and tossed the hats into the air. Peri's eyes went wide when she looked at Amato then smiled and he winked at her. They did a bow when the curtain closed and the ladies applauded.

"More!" Rain shouted when the Doctor's head peeked out from behind the curtain and looked at her with wide eyes.

"More?!" he asked and she smiled at him. Rolling his eyes, he went back behind the curtain and laughed, going backstage to get dressed.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

After performing the dance, Clara bought the girls back inside and everyone relaxed while they ate, drank and chatted with one another. But while they were doing that, Adam's thoughts were troubled. He kept wondering what the message was that the TARDIS took out of his head. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer and went over to the next table where the Doctor, Clara, Alan, John, Rose, Rosie, John and Rosie's daughter, Jackie, Namid, Chaska, Sokanon and Christopher sat. The Doctor smiled at his brother when he came up beside him.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked him.

"Yes, but I want to know what the message was. Do you mind if we go check and see if the TARDIS has figured it out."

"Sure, we can do that. You lot coming with us?"

They nodded and got up from the table. The Doctor told Jack what they were doing as they passed by his table. He was sitting with Grace, Gwen, Martha, Mingxia, Awinita, Julie, Juliet, Patty, Alternate Rain and Teresa.

"Take your time," he said to them. "I'll be here entertaining these lovely ladies."

"I'd watch it if I were you, lovely ladies," the Doctor said while Jack shot him a look.

He waved to the rest of the women sitting at the other tables before he and his little group hurried out the door towards his TARDIS.

Once they reached the TARDIS, everyone came inside and Alan shut the door behind them.

"TARDIS, have you translated the message yet?" the Doctor asked, glancing up at the ceiling.

_I have, Beloveds,_ she thought to them. _It is from an alternate universe version of myself. It appears that one version of yourself is in trouble. He too went through a trial and was found guilty. Only instead of exile, they ruined his voice and blew up his New Gallifrey, killing everyone on it._

"Oh, God," Rose said aloud.

_This Doctor is now alone, he lost his wife, daughter, his clone and his Donna and Rose. They perished along with everyone else. He has become depressed and suicidal and wanders the universes with no real purpose in life anymore. His TARDIS searched out and found our New Gallifrey and brought him there so he could get help. He's outside her walls now and she suspects he's headed towards your house. She sent out a signal to see if anyone could come and try to help him._

"I'll help," the Doctor said as everyone else voiced their agreement to that. "Is there a way to contact him since he's in our universe."

_No, his TARDIS said he used the chameleon arch to turn his body human so he'll age and die and so he won't risk feeling any more minds again._

Rain put her hand over her mouth and shook her head while Rose gave her sideways hug.

"Okay," the Doctor said, "Let me tell the others what's going on and then we'll go back to New Gallifrey and try to find this other Doctor before he hurts himself or someone else."

(New Gallifrey…)

The other Doctor finished his inspection of his counterpart's house and sank down onto the sofa with an aching heart. This house was almost like his except he noticed some dog dishes in the kitchen and the huge family photo hanging over the fireplace. He walked over to it and stared at it, hardly able to believe what he was looking at.

_Surely, this can't be this Doctor's entire family,_ he thought to himself.

He swallowed hard when he recognized a few old faces in the group as well as a bunch of others he had never seen before. What floored him was the fact that there were six versions of himself in the front, all smiling with their arms around each other.

_This universe has six Doctors?_ He thought.

He shook his head. He wanted to leave here but first he wanted to leave a note to warn this Doctor and his family that what befell his planet might befall his. He pulled a pen out of his trouser pocket while he searched around for some paper. Suddenly, he spun around when he heard a familiar wheezing sound coming from the garage. Fear gripped his heart as the pen slipped out of his hand. He froze for a few seconds, unsure what to do when he heard voices coming from the other side of the door. Then he found the strength to run and started to bolt towards the front door.

"Wait!"

He froze when he heard the voice of his wife calling out to him. He turned and his heart nearly burst from his chest when he saw her standing there, staring at him with concern. Behind her, several other people were looking behind her shoulder, staring at him. His eyes misted over as he backed towards the door.

"Wait, please," Rain said, walking towards him as the others came inside.

The Doctor, at the back of the group with Alan, tapped his brother on the shoulder. Alan looked at him and he jerked his head towards the door on the other side of the garage that led to the outside. Alan, understanding what he wanted, nodded and the two of them hurried towards it so they could sneak around to the front door and prevent the Doctor from escaping.

"Wait, we won't hurt you," Rain said as the Doctor kept backing towards the front door. "We only wanna help. Please don't run."

The Doctor spun around and lunged at the front door. He flung it open and was startled when the Doctor and Alan were standing there, arms crossed over their chests.

"Hi, we have a back door in the garage," Alan said to him.

"And we know how to use it," the Doctor added.

The Doctor gave his counterpart a compassionate look when he mouthed "Leave me alone," over and over as he backed away from them.

"Listen, Doctor, we only came here because your TARDIS sent out a distress signal about you and it reached our brother, Adam. He's the one behind you. We know what happened and we only want to help."

The Doctor's counterpart hesitated a moment and then began to sign to him.

DO YOU UNDERSTAND SIGN LANGUAGE? He signed to him.

"Yes, I do," the Doctor replied.

YOU HAVE TO GET EVERYONE OFF THIS PLANET BEFORE SOMEONE DESTORYS IT LIKE THEY DESTROYED MY PLANET.

"But what happened to your planet was a result of you being tried and convicted by others, yeah?" the Doctor said.

His counterpart nodded.

"That's already happened. That's why I no longer look like you. The Amalashians did put me and my brothers, Theta and Amato on trial but when they found us guilty they forced us to regenerate and sent us into exile. That's already happened here so I doubt if anything is going to happen to New Gallifrey."

"And even if it does," Adam said. "We have an army here that'll instantly attack anyone who tries to attack us."

SO DID WE, the Doctor signed to him. BUT I WAS BEING HELD ABOARD THE ARCADIANS SHIP AND THEY WOULDN'T ATTACK THEM AS LONG AS I WAS THEIR PRISONER.

"Arcadians," the Doctor muttered.

He glanced at Alan and rolled his eyes.

"Better keep an eye out for them as well since their planet also got destroyed," he said to Alan.

YOU NEED TO LEAVE HERE, YOU'RE IN DANGER! The Doctor signed to them.

"That may be," John said, coming up to him. "But I doubt the Arcadians are on their way this instant. For the moment, we need to get you some help because you're in worse danger than we are."

LEAVE ME ALONE, the Doctor signed. I WANNA LEAVE HERE.

Clara walked up to him.

"And where will you go, once you leave here?" she said gently.

The Doctor stared at her silently and shook his head and shrugged.

DON'T CARE, he signed. DON'T CARE ANYMORE.

Rain thought quickly. She took his hand and squeezed it gently when he flinched at her touch.

"Could you at least let us feed you and help you get into some clean clothes before you go?" she asked gently.

The Doctor stared at her, his heart aching as he stared at this woman who looked exactly like his wife but wasn't her. Finally, not having the strength to fight the group of people around him, he nodded numbly and lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Come with me to the kitchen then. You can sit at our table and relax while I fix you something to eat. Or…would you like to shave first?"

The Doctor thought about that and then nodded.

"Okay, I can fix you something to eat and we'll get you a razor and if you want to take a shower, we can get you some shampoo and soap and clean clothes, okay?"

The Doctor nodded.

"I'll get him something to wear," the Doctor said. "I still have a few of my old suits hanging in the cupboard."

"We'll go get his shower things ready," Namid said while she and her sisters, brothers and cousins hurried towards the lavatory.

"What would you like to eat?" Rain said as she led him towards the kitchen. "I can fix you anything you want."

JUST A BURGER AND CHIPS, THAT'S ALL.

"Okay, we can manage that," she said.

The women followed her into the kitchen while the Doctor hurried upstairs. The three clones watched as the woman led the Doctor into the kitchen before they got in a huddle.

"Mates, we can't let him just go off like this," Adam whispered to them. "He needs our help whether he wants to admit that or not. I'm scared if we let him leave, he'll kill himself or just let himself waste away to nothing."

"I agree," John said. "His TARDIS obviously thinks that might happen, otherwise she wouldn't have sent the distress signal."

"Maybe we can convince him to come back to Beijing with us while we try to cheer him up and see that he still has a reason to live," Alan said. "The poor bastard is nearly off his trolley now. The last thing he needs is to be alone."

John pulled his mobile out of his pocket.

"I'll ring Amato and let him know the situation so he can tell everyone else. Hopefully Rain and the rest of the women can convince him to stay put and come with us. But if I were him, I'd go to someplace like Crystal Waters for awhile and get some therapy before he becomes completely unhinged. The poor guy not only lost the first Gallifrey, he lost this Gallifrey as well and he needs some help, from us and from professionals."

They nodded in agreement. While John talked to Amato, Alan pulled out his mobile and chatted with Jack while Adam talked to Theta.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the Doctor sat at the table while he watched the women fix his meal. His heart ached when Rain came over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"My husband likes his meat well done, is that what you like?" she said gently.

He nodded and she patted his shoulder.

"Everything'll be alright now," she said to him. "You're safe and with friends."

The Doctor lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Were you married to me in the other universe?" Rain asked gently.

He nodded.

YES, I WAS MARRIED TO YOU, AMBER.

Rain frowned.

"Amber? That's my sister's name," she said amused as the other women giggled. "You sure you weren't married to her and not me?"

The Doctor looked at her and shook his head.

YOU. I WAS MARRIED TO YOU, he signed.

Rain thought for a moment and then hurried to her bedroom while the women fried the burgers and put a pan of chips into the oven. The smell of frying meat reached the Doctor's nostrils and the smell calmed him and soothed him to the point that his stomach began to growl in anticipation of eating the food. Rain returned with a small black photo album. She opened it up and showed him a photo of her, Amber and her father.

"This is Amber here," she said, pointing to her sister. "You're sure you're married to me and not her?"

In response, the Doctor stood up, reached into his pocket and pulled out his locket. He opened it and pointed to her as he showed her the photo.

"Yup, that's me, alright. God, I'm named after my sister over there," she said as the other women laughed.

WHAT IS YOUR NAME HERE? The Doctor signed to her.

"Rain."

THAT'S PRETTY.

"Thank you, my Doctor thinks so," she said, handing him back the locket. "Is your daughter…was your daughter named Namid?"

He shook his head.

LARA.

"Lara, that's pretty. Was she an only child because my daughter is one of three."

NO, THERE WAS ONLY HER, he signed.

Rain thumbed through the album until she came to a photo of her, the Doctor and all their sons and daughters. She showed it to him.

"That's Namid there," she said, pointing her out. "We had this taken a few months ago so she's fifteen here. And this is her identical twin brother, Chaska and sister, Sokanon and this is our other daughters, Emi, Tara, Dorothy and Jenny and this is our son, Dex."

She saw his eyes bulge out at the mention of his name.

"Is your Dex alive?"

He shook his head.

DIED ON THE FIRST GALLIFREY, he signed.

"Are you sure? Because my husband thought that too until he found out Dex had made himself human and was hiding in Georgia in the year 1863."

The Doctor was stunned at that.

I THINK HE'S DEAD. I'M PRETTY SURE HE IS, he signed to her.

Clara walked over.

"What about your mother? I'm the mother of the Doctors here," she said. "I'm Clara."

The Doctor smiled sadly.

SHE'S DEAD TOO. SHE WAS ON GALLIFREY WITH DEX.

"Is any of your family or friends alive?" Rain said.

I DON'T KNOW. YOU AND LARA AND MY CLONE, JOHN, AND ROSE AND DONNA WERE WITH ME ON NEW GALLIFREY. THEY DIED WHEN IT WAS DESTROYED.

"Me? I'm dead?" Rose said as she and Rosie came over.

They chuckled when he stared at both of them in confusion.

"I'm the Rose from this universe. Rosie is from an alternate universe," Rose explained. "And there's a third Rose called Marion but she's back in Beijing right now."

"My husband's name is John," Rosie said. "He was the clone of my original Doctor who's now called Amato. Amato's back in Beijing with the rest of our family."

HOW DID YOU FIND ALL THESE PEOPLE? The Doctor signed as everyone laughed.

"Um, it's a very long story," Rain said. "But if you'd like, you could come back with us to Beijing and we can tell it to you. Amato is marrying Peri."

She giggled when the Doctor was shocked at that.

PERI BROWN?

"Yup, that's the one. His Peri. He's from another universe like John and Rosie are and in that universe, he and Peri fell in love. I take it that never happened to you."

They laughed when the Doctor shook his head emphatically.

"Yeah, it apparently only happened to Amato. Everyone else was just friends with her."

ME TOO.

She nodded.

"So, will you come with us and attend their wedding? We're also staying to see Chinese New Years and just having fun and we'd like for you to come with us. After all you've been through; I think you need some fun and relaxation."

She could see the Doctor was hesitating and sensed he was trying to think up a good excuse to get out of going. Just then, the children came into the kitchen. Rain's hearts ached when the Doctor saw Namid and tears once again sprang to his eyes. Rain took her daughter's hand and led her to her side.

"Honey, this Doctor had a version of you for a daughter except his daughter was named Lara," she said.

"What about Soki and Chas?" she said.

"No, in his universe, he only had you."

"Ha ha! I was the only child there!" Namid said to her brother and sister.

"Mi-mi, that's not nice!" Rain said, amused, as everyone else laughed and even the Doctor cracked a smile. "You behave yourself."

Namid pulled up a chair beside her mother while the Doctor gazed at her tenderly.

"Um…I was your daughter?" she said.

He nodded.

"Was I fifteen?"

He shook his head and held up ten fingers.

"Was I blind?"

The Doctor was taken aback and shook his head.

"Namid was born blind and when she was ten, a family friend healed her."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

REALLY?

Namid frowned.

"What'd he say?" she asked her mother.

"He said, "Really?""

"Oh, yeah, really. I was blind for the longest time until our friend, Imiko, healed me. She's nice. She's not here though, she's in Beijing. You wanna come to Beijing with us? My second daddy is getting married and we're going to see New Years there so will you come with us?"

Everyone looked at the Doctor expectantly. He looked at Rain and Namid and found himself nodding. His heart warmed when everyone cheered at that and Rain rubbed his arm.

"I'm glad. I think you need some friends right now and some time to relax and have some fun. Besides, I have a feeling my husband will want to examine you and see if we can heal your voice box so you can talk again, not to mention you're very skinny, you need a little meat on your bones and that's saying something since you were skinny as a rail anyway."

The Doctor cracked another smile when everyone laughed at that. Rain took both his hands and the Doctor's heart lurched when he saw her looking at the scar across his wrist and saw the pain in her eyes. She squeezed his hands.

"I know you probably don't agree but I think coming here was the best thing that could have happened to you. I think you do need us, especially since you lost two Gallifreys. I know you're probably scared to be around us, thinking you might lose us too, but we do wanna be your friends and help you. Heck, I mean we've helped other version of you that's come our way so you're just the latest in a looooooooong line," she said while everyone else laughed.

"Yeah, apparently, we're the ones everyone goes to when they have a Doctor in need of healing," Rose said.

"And would you consider becoming a Time Lord again?" Rain added. "I know you're scared of becoming one and feeling our minds but you're more than a mere human and the universe does need you. Even if you won't go back to your universe, other universes need help," she said.

"Will you do that?" Namid asked him. "I know I'm not your daughter but I don't think your daughter would want you to do this to yourself, you know?"

"Or your Amber," Rain said.

"Or the other me," Rose added. "Or your brother, John, or Donna. I don't think any of them would have wanted you to waste away to nothing or try to kill yourself. I think they'd all want you to go on living for them and honor their memories by continuing to do good in the universe."

The Doctor considered that and then nodded.

YOU'RE RIGHT. THEY WOULD WANT ME TO CARRY ON, he signed to them.

Rain explained what he said to the children.

"Sorry," Namid said sheepishly. "I haven't learned how to read sign language yet."

BUT, YOU'RE A TIME LADY, YEAH?

"She is, but…well, It's a complicated story and perhaps you should eat and get cleaned up before we go into all that," Rain said to him. "Did you know anyone named Imiko?"

He shook his head.

"Were your family Time Lords and Ladies?"

He nodded.

"Then how did you change them?"

I FIXED MY CHAMELEON ARCH SO IT WOULD BE SAFE FOR HUMANS.

"Oh, we did it a different way," Rain said. "But I think your food is done now. So go ahead and eat and then have a shower and get cleaned up and we'll talk some more later, okay?"

He nodded. Rain hesitated a moment and then gently kissed his forehead and rubbed his cheek when a tear fell from his eye.

"You're among friends here now, there's no need to run anymore," she said softly.

The Doctor nodded and smiled when she rubbed his cheek before she went over, grabbed a plate and started to fill it with food.

After eating, the Doctor went to the bathroom. On the way there, he saw Alan. Alan gently approached him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"My brothers are out in the TARDIS and they wanted me to ask you if you would please let us check you out in the med bay, just to make sure you're alright and we wanna examine your larynx and see if we can fix that. Is that okay?"

The Doctor nodded and Alan patted his shoulder.

"Everyone here is friendly and kind and there's no need to run, trust me. Rain told me you're coming back with us to Beijing and I'm chuffed that you are. You don't need to be alone like that, not when there are others who can help you and be your friend."

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING.

"No worries, we do this sort of thing all the time now. It seems to be one of our missions in life," he joked. "Anyway, make yourself at home. I think everything is ready for you and…we'll see you when you get back out."

The Doctor nodded. Alan patted him on the shoulder and the Doctor watched him walk away with a small smile on his face.

After taking a shower, the Doctor felt far better than he had in weeks. He stepped out, dried himself off and used the new razor and shaving cream and aftershave, shaving off the beard. Once it was off, he stared at himself in the mirror and was appalled at how gaunt and pale he had become over the past couple of months. He remembered Rain's words and guilt flooded his mind as he imagined his family being upset with him for letting himself go and almost killing himself. He had been angry at his TARDIS for locking him out but now he saw the wisdom in what she had done and silently thanked her. Once he changed into the fresh shirt, tie and brown pin striped suit, he smoothed them out and combed through his hair. When he was ready, he opened the door and was shocked to see Namid sitting across from it on the floor, her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Hi, um…I just thought I'd sit here and keep you company," she said to him. "I didn't mean to scare ya. Especially since I look like your daughter."

The Doctor wondered how to communicate with her since she didn't know sign language. He finally resorted to giving her a loving pat on the shoulder and a smile.

"My other daddy, Amato, I call him Dada though since the other Doctor is my daddy and Alan is too…it's a long story but um…My dada was alone for a long time and turned into the Valeyard."

The Doctor was horrified at that and Namid nodded.

"Yeah, he went after his clone, John, and Rosie, his wife, and took them away to his castle with John's Jack and that universe's version of my mum and this nice woman named Teresa and kept them locked up. My sister, Tara, and Daddy found him accidentally and freed everyone and took Dada to Volag Nok where he stayed locked up for about two hundred years. Then he escaped and came after Daddy to get revenge and ended up taking me away from here cause at the time I was blind and didn't know it wasn't my daddy."

The Doctor knelt down beside her and took her hand.

"He didn't hurt me or anything. He fell in love with me cause I was so kind to him and I helped him become his normal self again."

The Doctor smiled at that.

"But I was just thinking that I don't want the same thing to happen to you. I don't want you to be alone and turn into the Valeyard."

The Doctor's eyes widened when he thought about that.

"See," Namid said, "our family is nice and big and we welcome anyone and you're welcome to be a part of it. And you don't have to worry about us leaving you because we won't. And I was thinking too that if you loved a version of mummy, there's the other Rain that Dada captured. She's still with us and she's a Time Lady. She's had boyfriends over the years, like off and on, but maybe…you know…"

Namid finished up by shrugging while the Doctor considered that.

"I mean, I don't know if she'd fall in love with you but maybe she would," Namid added. "At the very least, you can be friends with her, you know."

The Doctor smiled and nodded.

"And if you wanna love me, you can," Namid said. "I have three daddies now anyway and my original daddy's always joking that I'm collecting them but I adopted Dada when he didn't have anybody and when my original daddy and Dada went into exile, Alan adopted us because at first we thought we weren't gonna see them for three hundred years, except these fox spirit people fixed it so now they only have to spend one week in exile but I still consider Alan my daddy and if you want me to be your daughter, I will. But I'm Namid, I'm not Lara."

The Doctor smiled and nodded. Namid noticed his frustration at not being able to communicate in sign language.

"Wait a minute, I'll get some paper and a pen and you can write," she said, getting up and running down the hall to her sister's room.

She came out with a pad of paper and pen a minute later.

"My sister, Soki, is an artist so this is her stuff but she won't mind if you use a piece of paper," she said, handing it to him before sitting back down beside him.

The Doctor wrote on it and handed it to her.

I WOULD BE HONORED TO HAVE YOU AS MY DAUGHTER.

Namid smiled and the Doctor's eyes misted over when she gave him a hug.

"Was I a good daughter?" she asked, drawing her knees up to her chest.

He smiled, wrote and showed it to her.

LARA WAS WONDERFUL.

"It's not fair though that they did that to you. At least, the Amalashians left us and this planet alone and they didn't take Daddy and Dada and Uncle Theta's voices away. I thought Draco was bad but now I think these Arcadians are worse. I hate them!"

The Doctor wrote something and showed it to her.

NO, DON'T HATE THEM, NAMID. WHAT'S DONE IS DONE AND IT WON'T HELP ANYONE FOR YOU TO GO AROUND HOLDING GRUDGES, ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEM.

"I know but I don't like what they did to you."

BUT, I THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND I'M STILL ALIVE AND IF YOUR FATHER HELPS ME, I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET MY VOICE BACK.

"What about being a Time Lord again?" Namid asked.

I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO BE ONE AGAIN. I HAD TO GO THROUGH THE AGONY OF HEARING THE SCREAMS OF MY PEOPLE IN MY HEAD AS THEY DIED AND THEN HAD TO GO THROUGH IT AGAIN. I DON'T THINK I CAN BEAR A THIRD TIME.

"But Mummy's right, you need to be a Time Lord. This planet won't blow up like the others, I promise that."

HOW CAN YOU KNOW THAT?

Namid giggled.

"Cause I'm brilliant," she said, trying to imitate the tenth Doctor's voice.

The Doctor laughed silently and wrote.

NOT BAD, YOU NEED PRACTICE THOUGH, he wrote to her.

Namid hugged him.

"Will you turn back?" she pleaded.

The Doctor stared into her dark brown eyes and felt love for her swelling in his heart. He nodded and grinned when Namid hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said as the Doctor hugged her and tears fell down his face. "Wait here, okay?"

He nodded and watched as she ran down the hall and down the stairs. She returned a few minutes later with a crystal in her hand and the Doctor behind her.

"My daughter needs to stop collecting fathers," he said while Namid giggled. "But she is very persuasive as is my wife. So I'm glad you finally listened to them both."

"Here you go," Namid said, handing it to him. "This is what our friend, Imiko, gave us back when she was a fox spirit. It magically changes you from human to a Time Lord."

"And unlike the chameleon arch, it's painless," the Doctor added.

"You just break it open and the light does the rest," Namid said.

She giggled when the Doctor began to examine it with interest. After two minutes, Namid gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Open it, you goober, you're not s'posed to look at it," she said.

The Doctor grinned and nodded. He broke it open and the light surrounded him. While the Doctor was in the light, he felt not only his second heart growing back but his voice box as well. When the light faded the Doctor swallowed hard.

"Mah…mah…" he said aloud as he tried to speak.

Namid gasped.

"Hey, it healed his voice!" she said as the other Doctor grinned from ear to ear.

""Mah…must have been strong enough to grow back my larynx. Blimey, what is this thing?" the Doctor finally got out as he stared at the remains of the crystal.

Namid hugged him tightly and the Doctor hugged her back as he felt her mind in his own.

"I s'pose I need to go inform everyone now," the other Doctor said before he walked towards the stairs.

"Feel better now?" Namid asked.

"Loads better," the Doctor replied.

"Good, now you get your butt off of this floor and come with us back to Beijing right now!"

"Blimey, you're bossy," he said as Namid giggled.

He hesitated a moment and then kissed her cheek as he sent love into her mind. Then, taking her hand, he got up off the floor and they headed for the stairs.


	70. Chapter 70

A/N: In Life with the Family, I introduced an alternate version of the second Doctor, Zoe Herriot, K-9 and Jamie. They were on the run from the Time Lords and became friends with the Doctor, Alan and Tara, In this chapter, they become the newest members of the family.

* * *

Chapter Seventy

The Doctor walked down the stairs while everyone looked at him and Namid held onto his hand. The others smiled at him when he looked down at his feet and Rain walked to him, lifting his chin.

"Hey, Handsome," she teased as he softly smiled and Namid squeezed his hand.

"Th-thank you," he said softly and her eyes went wide.

"He used the crystal. It turned him back into a Time Lord and healed his voice box," Namid said and he nodded.

"That's good. My sign language is a little rusty," Adam said when the Doctor walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You were th-the one that my TARDIS contacted?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, turns out that I'm sensitive to certain psychic frequencies. I also get psychic dreams that, nine out of ten times, come true."

"John, my J-john, used to get them, too."

"How did he handle it?" Adam asked with concern in his eyes.

"He kept a dream journal and wrote stories about them."

"He was a writer?" Adam asked, wide eyed.

"Yep," the Doctor said, nodding.

"Adam's our resident writer," Alan said, smiling.

"Did John and Rose have any children?" Adam asked.

"No, they tried but…"

"She kept miscarrying?"

"How did you know?"

"It happened with my wife. I did design a birthing ball, it was like the loom but not as picky when it came to genetic traits, and had two kids," Adam said then took out his wallet and showed him a picture of his children. 'This is my daughter, River. That's my son, James. This is my younger son, David. He was born after we became Time Lords and Time Ladies. We used the chameleon arch to become human and he's fifteen years old."

"Bugger, you have a gob just like John," the Doctor teased and Adam laughed then looked at the other picture. "Why are you carrying a picture of yourself or is that Alan?"

"No, that's my friend, David."

"But he…" the Doctor said and Adam told him about David. 'Blimey, is he still alive?"

"No, he died a long time ago," Adam sighed and the Doctor nodded.

"You remind me of John. He was the sensitive one. Always getting upset about things and lashing out."

"Did he…did he ever kill anyone?" Adam whispered and the Doctor nodded.

"He killed the Master after he had kidnapped Rose. The Master was going to kill me and he shot him."

"Just like…" Adam said then showed him what he did to the Valeyard of his universe and the Doctor hugged him.

"I am so sorry, Tiri'me'su, you…"

"What did you call me?" Adam asked, wide eyed.

"John's Gallifreyan name was Tiri'me'su."

"That's my name, too," Adam said with a smile and the Doctor laughed.

"Then would you do me the honor of being my clone?"

"Yes, I would be honored to be your clone," Adam said with a smile.

"See, you're getting family without even trying!" the other Doctor said and the Doctor nodded.

"Oh, wait until John hears that we found our seventh dwarf!" Alan said and Adam laughed while the Doctor gave them a confused look.

"Come here," the other Doctor said as they walked to the portrait of the whole family and he pointed to the six versions of himself.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, so which one's Dopey?" he asked and the other Doctor glanced over at Alan.

"I saw that!" Alan shouted and they laughed.

"Right, shall we get going?" the other Doctor asked.

"Hold on, I think we need to give him a name. It will be confusing having two Doctors," Rain said when the Doctor walked to her and she took his hands. "I've been thinking and, if you want, we could call you "Shilah". It's Navajo for "brother"."

"Shilah? Yes, I like that," Shilah said, hugging her.

"On that note, shall we get going?" Alan said when they walked to the garage and Shilah looked at the TARDIS.

"What about my TARDIS?" Shilah asked.

"Do not worry, Beloved, I have contacted her and she was moved to the backyard," the TARDIS said while he walked to the TARDIS and gently stroked the wood.

"Thank you, Old Girl," he whispered and she gently tickled his mind. The Doctor opened the door when they walked inside and Shilah walked up the ramp, heading for the console. Turning, he looked at the Doctor and the Doctor nodded. The course for Beijing was already set as the Doctor locked the doors and Shilah wrapped his fingers over the main lever. Pulling on the main lever, he smiled as the TARDIS hummed around them and the Doctor patted his shoulder.

(Earth, 1978)

"Jamie, are you alright?" the Doctor asked and Jamie McCrimmon looked at the blood spreading across his shirt. After the events of the War Games, the Doctor was put on trial for his crimes against the Time Lords but he wasn't going to allow them to take Jamie and Zoe Herriot back to their times and erased their memories of them. After causing a diversion, they escaped in his TARDIS and have been on the run very since. In their adventures as fugitives, they had made friends with a wide variety of aliens and humans and had come to Earth to aide their friend, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart with a yeti attack. They had left Zoe and K-9 in the TARDIS as they hid behind the rocks and the Doctor peeked out, looking at the two men dressed in Gallifreyan guard uniforms.

"Aye, Doctor, I'm fine," Jamie said then grunted and they looked at the TARDIS.

"Oh my giddy aunt, I knew it was a mistake letting you come with me," the Doctor said and Jamie shook his head.

"No, Doctor, I wanted tae come."

"But…"

"Doctor, we need tae run!" Jamie said and the Doctor nodded. Helping Jamie stand up, he looked at the TARDIS then closed his eyes.

"Zoe, we need you to open the door. Jamie's been hurt and I need to carry him," the Doctor thought.

"Can he run?" Zoe thought.

"Aye, Love, I can!" Jamie thought and sent love into her mind. A year ago, they had met Alan, the Doctor and Tara and the Doctor had left them crystals in case Jamie and Zoe decided to become a Time Lord and a Time Lady. The Doctor was stunned when they chose to use the crystals and he looked at the Doctor.

"Shall we give it a go?" the Doctor asked and Jamie nodded. The Doctor peeked out at the guards then counted to three and they started running.

"Creag an tuire!" Jamie shouted when the guards started shooting at him and he ran faster. The laser blasts flew by him when he looked behind him and the Doctor was running then jumping as the laser blaster exploded the ground at his feet. Normally Jamie would laugh at the sight of him but he knew this wasn't time for levity and kept running. Zoe opened the door as they ran inside then she closed the door and the Doctor ran to the console. Zoe led Jamie to the jump seat while the Doctor pushed buttons, turned switches and flipped levers then pulled the main lever. The TARDIS dematerialized as the guards ran toward it then stopped, looking at the spot where the TARDIS had been sitting.

"They got away!" one of the guards growled.

"Don't worry. We have been tracking their energy trail. It's only a matter of time before we find them," the head guard said and they walked away.

The Doctor has called everyone to meet them in front of the hotel when Shilah slowly walked out of the TARDIS and his hearts soared in his chest. He closed his eyes while he felt their minds entering his mind and the tears rolled down his cheeks. Donna walked closer as he looked at her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"You big dunce, what is this about you trying to kill yourself," she whispered in his ear and they sank to the ground. No one moved as she rocked him and sent love into his mind. The Doctor had contacted the others and told them what happened and she lifted Shilah's chin up and smiled at him.

"I'm…" he said but she hushed him and hugged him. Helping him stand up, he looked at Theta, Amato and John and smiled. "You must be the other dwarves."

"Yeah, we are," Amato said when Shilah let go of Donna and walked to them. Amato, Theta and John hugged him when he looked at Peri and she smiled at him.

"Hello Peri," he said.

"Hello," she said.

"May I kiss the bride-to-be?" he asked and she nodded. Walking to her, he kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Right, now that our new brother is safe and sound, shall we go back inside?" the Doctor asked when they heard a soft grinding sound and they looked at the blue blur materializing in front of them. The Doctor, Amato, Theta, Shilah, Alan, John and Adam took out their sonic screwdrivers while they stood in front of the others and were stunned when the TARDIS appeared. "What?"

"Don't shoot!" a voice said as the doors opened and the other Doctor, Zoe, K-9 and Jamie walked outside. Zoe held onto Jamie as they placed the sonic screwdrivers away and Alan looked at the Doctor.

"Brother, I know who that is. It's the alternate version of your second life," he said and the Doctor nodded.

"Oh dear me, I believe I came to the wrong place. I'm looking for, well, me and his brother, Alan," the other Doctor said and Alan walked toward him.

"That's me, Mate," Alan said and the other Doctor smiled.

"Ah, good, can you please do something for Jamie? He's been hurt," the other Doctor said when Grace and Martha ran to Zoe and she gently rested Jamie on the ground. Martha opened Jamie's shirt when she saw the laser burn going from his right shoulder to the top of his right nipple and the clotted blood caused a red smear across his chest.

"Alan, can you pick him up?" Martha asked and he nodded. Slipping his arms under Jamie, Alan picked him up and they ran for the Doctor's TARDIS. The other Doctor held onto Zoe when the Doctor walked closer and the other Doctor looked at him.

"You've regenerated," the other Doctor said and the Doctor nodded.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, as you know, dear boy, we have been on the run from the Time Lords…"

"You were?" Rain asked when she walked closer and the other Doctor smiled at her.

"Hello Tara," he said and Rain giggled.

"I'm not Tara. I'm Rain."

"I didn't know you had another daughter," the other Doctor said, looking at the Doctor.

"No, this is my wife," the Doctor said and the other Doctor blushed.

"Oh, my dear, I am sorry," he said and Rain nodded. "As I was saying, we were running from the time Lords and pressed our luck by returning to Earth."

"Why were they chasing you?" Namid said as she walked to him and he looked at her.

"This is my other daughter, Namid," the Doctor said and the other Doctor nodded. He closed his eyes when he showed the others what happened and Namid hugged the other Doctor, making him open his eyes. "She's a hugger."

"I see. Well, we were going to help our friend, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart, but were ambushed by these Gallifreyan guards. I have no idea how they found us but they just opened fire and Jamie got shot."

"He's going to be just fine. Martha and Grace will take care of him. Now, why don't we go inside and you can get some rest?" the Doctor said.

"If it's alright with you, I would like to see Jamie," Zoe said and the Doctor nodded. Alan led her inside the Doctor's TARDIS while the Doctor led the other Doctor and K-9 toward the hotel and Clara looked at the other Doctor. He softly smiled at her when she nodded at him and Adam looked at John.

"Hmmmmmmmm," he hummed and John arched an eyebrow at him.

"What?' he asked.

"The look they gave each other. I think Mum likes…" Adam said and pointed with his head at the other Doctor.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo?! Really?!" he asked and Adam nodded. They walked behind Clara when they went inside the hotel and the doors closed behind them.

"How is he?" Zoe asked while she walked inside the med bay and Grace and Martha looked at her. Jamie was lying on the bed with a blanket covering his waist and Martha turned the tissue regenerator off.

"He's stable. We had to give him some blood but, thankfully, we have his blood type," Grace said and Zoe looked at the tube taped to his right hand.

"Thank you," she whispered when Jamie squeezed her hand and slowly opened his eyes.

"Zoe?" he whispered and she kissed the top of his head.

"I'm here, Pet," she whispered and he half smiled at her.

"Where is the Doctor?"

"My brother took him somewhere so he could rest," Alan said, walking to the bed and Jamie looked at him. "Remember me?"

"Aye, you're Alan."

"Yep, your Doctor told us that you had a run in with the Time Lords."

"Aye, they ambushed us. I told him nae tae go tae Earth. But, like always, he didnae listen tae me."

"Jamie," Zoe said and he squeezed her fingers.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just getting tired of all this running."

"So is the Doctor. Don't you think he'd like to stop worrying about what's around the next corner?" Zoe said when tears appeared in her eyes and Alan turned her toward him and held her.

"Haven't you tried talking to them?" Martha asked.

"They wouldnae give us a chance. The moment they'd catch us, Zoe an' I would be returned tae our time with no memory of him or…" Jamie said and Zoe wiped her eyes.

"Jamie and I got married a year ago," she said and they nodded. Alan paced back and forth for a few seconds when he got an idea and smiled.

"I think I know a way you can all stop running," he said.

"What do you have in mind?" Jamie asked.

"Simple. All you have to do is…DIE!" Alan said, wide eyed and they looked at each other with stunned looks on their faces.

"Oh my, that does sound drastic," the other Doctor said after Alan told him what he had in mind and the other Doctor paced. Jamie and Zoe sat on the bed in the Doctor's room when the other Doctor tapped his finger on his lips and looked at Jamie and Zoe. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"Yes, I think it's time we stop running," Zoe said and Jamie nodded.

"I am no coward but the idea of going through forced regeneration then going into exile just for doing what I think it right seems so…wrong," the other Doctor and the Doctor walked to him.

"I understand what you're feeling. My brothers and I were forced to regenerate then were sent into exile," he said then told them what happened and the other Doctor gasped.

"That is barbaric!" the other Doctor said.

"The upside is that we do get to see our families for three days."

"I thought it was three weeks." Alan said.

"We don't know that for sure. Anyway, what Alan suggests will stop the running and you can finally be free."

"Oh, I don't know if we'd ever be that. No matter what I do, the Time Lords always be there, watching me," the other Doctor sighed. "And they would never let me travel with Jamie and Zoe."

"You can if you stay here with us," Namid said.

"Hold on, when did I ask you for your opinion?" the Doctor asked with a smile.

"Daddy, the only grandpa I have is Grandpa John. Can't he be my other grandpa?" she asked when she walked to the other Doctor and took his hands.

"First you're collecting daddies and, now, you're collecting grandparents!" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Is that a yes?" she asked.

"It's up to him," he said and she looked at the other Doctor.

"Do you want to be my grandpa?" she asked and the other Doctor smiled.

"I would be honored," the other Doctor said and hugged her.

"Right, onto stage two of my plan," Alan said when he grinned and evil grin, rubbed his hands and left the room.

"Is he always like that?" the other Doctor said and the Doctor nodded. "Oh my giddy aunt, what have I gotten us into?"

(Earth, 1978)

"Have you found them yet?" the head guard asked while the guard stood near the console and shook his head. "Blast."

"Sir, I've got something in the vortex!" one of the guards said and the head guard walked to the screen. They looked at the TARDIS floating in the vortex when the head guard smiled and pounded his fist on the console.

"We got him!"

"Sir, we're being hailed," the guard said.

"Open the channel," the head guard said and the guard nodded. "Doctor, this is Commander Helmax. I order you to land and turn yourself over for trial!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Commander," the voice on the speaker and he growled.

"Doctor, I assure you that the Council…"

"The Council will never listen to anything I have to say. No, I am afraid there is only one thing I can do," the voice said when the guard next to Commander Helmax gasped and looked at him.

"Sir, I'm getting high energy readings! I think he's going to blow up his TARDIS!"

"He's gone insane! An explosion of that magnitude will tear the vortex to shreds!"

"Commander, are you still there?" the voice asked.

"Doctor, listen to me. If you do this, you will tear the vortex apart!"

"Yes, I am fully aware of that but you have left me no choice."

"Think about your companions! Do you want them to die?!"

"We willing tae die if it means we're rid of you," a voice said.

"Is this McCrimmon?"

"Aye."

"Listen to me, Boy, the Doctor is not in his right mind! You don't have to die! We can send you home and…"

"An' I can go die on the battlefields of Culloden? No thanks, I'd rather die this way."

"What about your wife? Oh, we know all about that. Do you want her to die?"

"If it means being free of you, yes, I wish to die as well," a female voice said and Commander Helmax sighed.

"Sir, the TARDIS is about to…" the guard said when they saw a yellow glow envelope the TARDIS and it exploded. The guards looked at him when Commander Helmax rubbed his eyes with his fingers and sighed.

"Contact the Council. Tell them that the Doctor is…dead," he said as the guard nodded and Commander Helmax looked at the vapor trail fading on the screen.

"And THAT is how you do it!" Cameron said when he turned the laptop off and placed his hands behind his head.

"My word, do you think they bought it?" the other Doctor asked.

"Of course they did. But, to be on the safe side, I wouldn't go back to your dimension."

"What do we do now?" Zoe asked.

"Well after the wedding, you three will return with us to New Gallifrey and we'll sponsor you for citizenship," the Doctor said.

"Um, Brother, don't you think he's going to need a name?" Alan asked.

"Yes, he will. Do you have any names you like?"

"I normally use the name "John Smith"," the other Doctor said.

"Sorry, but that's John's name," Alan said.

"What about that name you used when we were in Paris?" Zoe said.

"Aye, I thought that was a great name," Jamie said.

"You mean Trevor Smythe?" the other Doctor asked and they nodded.

"Yeah, use that one!" Alan said.

"Alright, from now on, I'm Trevor Smythe," Trevor said, nodding.

"What about Jamie? We have two of him already," Rain said.

"You do?" Jamie asked.

"Yep," Alan said.

"Well, I call him "Jamesie" every now and then," Zoe said and Jamie blushed.

"Well, Jamesie, what do you say?" the Doctor asked.

"Aye, I like it!" Jamesie said.

"Right, guess I'm going to have to buy another house. As of now, we have a wedding to get ready for so I suggest some rest and a shower and we'll come get you in a few hours," the Doctor said as he led Cameron, Rain and Alan to the door and left the room.

"Are you alright?" Zoe asked while Trevor looked out the window then turned and a smile caused the wrinkles on his face to grow deeper.

"Yes, Zoe, for the first time in a long time, I am fine!" he said when they walked to him and he hugged them, sending love into their minds.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

After the excitement was over, the Doctor went back down and got an extra room for Shilah, Trevor, Zoe and Jamesie. Their room ended up being right next to Namid, Chaska, Sokanon and Christopher's room. While Trevor, Jamesie and Zoe went around talking to the others, Shilah rested on the bed nearest the far wall, overwhelmed by all his experiences. While he lay there on the bed, he pulled his locket out of his pocket and opened it, touching the photograph inside while he listened to the laughter of the children next door. Tears ran down his face while he stared at the photograph. He jerked his head over when he heard someone knocking on the door. He quickly sat up, wiped the tears from his face and composed himself while he put the locket back in his pocket.

"Come in," he said loudly.

The door opened and Namid stuck her head inside.

"Hi, Daddy Shilah," she said, stepping inside. "Are you doing anything right now?"

"No, I'm just lying here and thinking," he said as she walked over to him.

"Well, we're next door, all my sisters and brothers and cousins and we're going to watch Ghostbusters cause we found HBO on the telly and Donald and Cam are making burgers and chips for us and we wondered if you wanted to come over and eat and watch the film with us."

He smiled.

"I'd love to do that," he said.

Namid frowned when she noticed his slightly wet cheeks.

"Daddy, have you been crying?" she said, alarmed.

"A bit. I love being here but I just miss my family," Shilah said.

Namid sat down next to him and he reached into his pocket and brought the locket out. He opened it and showed it to her.

"Wow, she did look like me," Namid said, staring at Lara.

"Yes, she did," Shilah said.

"Did…did you ever hold a funeral service for them?" Namid asked.

"I couldn't, they were destroyed when the planet blew up."

"But, can't you…have a memorial for them? Would you like to?" Namid asked. "Just so you can say a proper goodbye?"

"I'd like to," Shilah said. "Maybe when you lot get back to New Gallifrey, I'll go and find somewhere where I can grieve in private."

"You don't want all of us to come?" Namid asked.

"You…you didn't know them."

"I kinda know them cause they're versions of me and my mummy and they were like us. I think if I asked Daddy, he could help you with a nice ceremony and we could all say goodbye together."

Shilah smiled at that.

"Thank you, I would love to have a memorial for them and for everyone on New Gallifrey. They deserve it."

Namid nodded. She looked over at the wall and giggled when she heard the laughter of her siblings and cousins coming through the wall.

"Ghostbusters is about to start," she said.

He grinned and nodded and took Namid's hand as she led him towards the door.

The children all cheered when she opened the door and they saw Shilah was with her. The smell of frying burgers and baking chips filled his nostrils, making him salivate as he came inside with Namid and she closed the door. She quickly made introductions and everyone said hello as Shilah waved and smiled.

"Everyone in here is fifteen except for Xander," Namid said, pointing to him. "He's twelve."

"Hi!" Xander said, waving at him, "come and watch Ghostbusters with us."

Shilah smiled and walked over to the sofa in front of the big screen television that the children were gathered around.

"Sit with us on the floor so we can sit with you," Jackie said.

Shilah sat down in front of the sofa and the children gathered around him. Xander tapped him on the arm and he looked at him.

"We were just talkin' and we don't think it's fair that Mi-mi has four daddies so we wondered if you'd adopt the rest of us too," he said.

Shilah's eyes bugged out and he looked at all the children who were smiling and nodding.

"You want me to be your father?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sokanon said, "cause you need us just as much as we need you."

"You're nice," Jackie said, "and we wanna be able to tell people we have more than one daddy too."

They hugged him when Shilah teared up.

"I'd be honored," he said in a choked up voice while they cheered and hugged him.

"Daddy, you want a burger?" Donald asked, leaning out of the kitchen.

"Yes…I'm sorry, who are you again?" he said while the children laughed.

"Donald."

"Donald, sorry, I have to get used to all my children's names. Yes, Donald, I'd like a burger and some chips if you don't mind."

"Comin' right up, Daddy," he said, leaning back into the kitchen.

Shilah settled back with the children and watched Ghostbusters while they snuggled against him and sat all around him. While they were doing that, Namid put up a privacy block around the Doctor's mind and told him about all of them adopting Shilah and the memorial service. The Doctor chuckled in his mind when he heard the adoption and Namid smiled when she felt him stroking her mind.

_You lot are wonderful,_ he thought to them. _I'm so glad the rest of you decided to follow your lead and adopt him. He needs that love and support now more than ever and we would be more than happy to hold a memorial service for his family and the others on his New Gallifrey. We didn't know them but they were our kind and we need to honor their memories. We'll speak to him later after you lot are done watching your movie and eating your food. Just behave yourselves and don't drive him to distraction._

_We won't, Daddy, _she thought as he chuckled in her mind.

He kissed her mind affectionately before dropping the privacy block.

After the movie was over, Shilah, rested and filled with food, went back to his room to rest again. He drifted off to sleep and was dreaming about his family. They were standing in front of him hugging him and telling him they would always love him and how happy they were that he had found others who would love him now. He finally woke up and wiped the tears from his eyes as he went to use the toilet. The room was still quiet, his roommates were off somewhere else and the children had quieted down next door. Once we was done using the toilet, he lay back down in bed and stared at the ceiling. About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and he smiled when Rain came inside.

"Hi, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a little overwhelming being here," he said as she sat down on the bed across from him.

"I can imagine. But I'm glad you're here rather than out somewhere all alone," she said.

"I am too."

"Namid told my husband about the children adopting you and we think it's wonderful they did and she also said you were considering a memorial service for the people you lost and we'd love to help you with that whenever you feel ready to do it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I know we didn't know them personally but they were Gallifreyan and we would like to honor their memories as much as you would. And…my husband also wanted to get rid of the scar across your wrist so you won't have to look at it anymore. He has a tissue rejuvenator that can repair damaged skin."

Shilah thought about that and then sat up. He took off his jacket, tie and shirt and showed her his scarred back.

"Oh God," Rain said anguished as she touched it.

Her touch sent shivers off his spine and memories of his wife flooded his mind.

"Are these all over your body?" Rain asked.

"On my back and buttocks. Although…"

He turned and pointed to the prisoner tattoo.

"Oh my God, those bastards," Rain said, examining it. "Um, I'm not sure about this. But they do take things like this off with lasers. Perhaps my husband has something that can erase it and then he can use the rejuvenator…um…can you wait here a moment. I wanna go get him and have him take a look at it since the Amalashians never did this to him."

She walked out and returned a moment later with the Doctor. The Doctor sat down next to Shilah and examined the tattoo.

"Yeah, I have a laser that'll take this thing off your body," he said. "Blimey, I thought the Amalashians were harsh, the Arcadians make them look like saints by comparison. Look, Brother, do you want to go ahead and do this now so you can have these scars and tattoos off your body. I'd hate for you to walk around with these reminders on your skin."

"Yes, I wanna get rid of them as well."

"Follow us then," he said.

Shilah nodded, got dressed and followed them out the door.

When they got to the med bay, Shilah stripped down to his underwear and lay on his back on the examination table while the Doctor used the rejuvenator to heal the scars on his back, buttocks and wrist. While he was doing that, Rain held his hand and watched with relief as the nasty scars vanished from his body as if they never existed. Then he had him lay on his back while he examined the prisoner stamp. He then walked over and rummage through a drawer before he found a small rectangular black box.

"This works like laser removal for tattoos," the Doctor explained when he walked back to him. "And like laser removal, it will be a bit painful."

"I don't care. Get it off me," Shilah said.

He nodded and held the tip of the box against his skin. Shilah winced when he turned it on and he felt a slight pain while the laser did its job of removing the tattoo. After ten minutes, he was finished and examined the spot where the tattoo once existed. Then he used the rejuvenator to heal his skin, breathing a sigh of relief when he was finished.

"There, you no longer have to look at those horrible things," he said, walking back over to the drawer.

"I can't thank you lot enough," Shilah said as Rain helped him sit up and handed him his clothes.

"No worries, Brother. I'm just glad you told Rain about them so we could do something about them. Now that we have that sorted out, why don't you come and chat with us and Alan and Rose so you aren't lying in your bed with nothing to do?"

"I'd like that," Shilah said.

The Doctor patted him on the back. Once he was finished dressing, Rain took his hand and all of them walked out of the med bay.


	72. Chapter 72

A/N: Patrick Troughton starred in Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger and played the old wizard. Also, this is Carol. We were thinking of having Trevor and Clara become a couple and get married but we aren't sure about that since this is one of the Doctor's lives, even if he is from another universe. Could you let us know what you think?

Chapter Seventy-Two

"Are you serious?" Alan asked, looking over at Trevor and Clara.

"Yep," John said and Adam nodded.

"I don't know. The idea of her having a boyfriend is just…wrong."

"Why? Where is it written that our mother can't have a boyfriend?"

"Well…" Alan said when they noticed that Trevor was becoming angry and walked toward them.

"What are you getting so upset about? All I said was…" Clara said and Trevor arched his eyebrow.

"I know full well what you said. I am not a clown!" he said.

"That isn't what I said. I said you DRESS like one."

"Uh-oh," Alan whispered.

"Good day, Madam!" Trevor said then stormed off and she sighed.

"Uh, Mother, what just happened?" Alan asked and she sighed.

"I just told him that he should change into something more appropriate for Amato's wedding. Do you think I should go apologize?" she asked and they nodded. Sighing, she left the room to catch up with Trevor but frowned when she watched the lift doors closing and pushed the button for the next lift.

The door slammed open while Trevor stormed into the room then slammed the door closed.

"Who does she think she is?! Telling me, ME, how to dress?! I was going to change my clothes for the wedding!" he half shouted then paced back and forth.

"Trevor?" Clara asked while knocking on the door and he glared at the door. He walked to the door when he opened it and she jumped, seeing the anger in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"May I come in? I think we should talk."

"I think you have said enough."

"All I ask is you give me a chance to explain," she said as he sighed then opened the door some more. She walked inside the room as he closed the door and she sat on the couch. He stood near the door as she looked and him then at the floor and sighed. "Please, sit down."

"I will stand, thank you."

"Trevor, I am sorry for hurting your feelings. I just thought…."

"That is the problem. You didn't think."

"I am sorry," she said when he sighed, walking to the couch then sat down. She turned to face him as he looked at the floor and she lifted his chin up to look at her. "Tell me, what do you think of all this?"

"To be honest, it is a bit overwhelming."

"I understand. I never thought my son would have such a big family. Somehow he's combined three families into one and is happier then I have ever seen him. It a relief, I will tell you that."

"He wasn't happy before all this?"

"Oh no, he was miserable. You see, his father was very abusive and not only to me but to him. He never had any real friends and his marriage was a joke."

"That sounds like my life. My father was abusive as well."

"He was?"

"Oh yes."

"What about your mother?"

"She wasn't much of a mother. She left me in the nursery and let the caretakers look after me. Maybe that's why I was never close to her. To be honest, I don't even remember what she looks like."

"Were you married?"

"Yes, I was. It wasn't much of a marriage. She cared more about council business then having a family."

"Did you have children?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did you have a son called Dex?"

"Yes, but we were never close. The only one I was close to was my granddaughter, Susan."

"My son was close to his Susan as well. Did your Susan leave?"

"It was more like I left her. She had met a nice young man and I thought it better if she started a life with him instead of traveling with some grumpy old man," he said and she patted his hand.

"I'm sure that she didn't blame you for doing that."

"I certainly hope not."

"Is that why you ran away when they wanted to take Jamesie and Zoe away from you? You didn't want to lose your family?"

"Yes, that is exactly why. I really wasn't sure what they were thinking when they decided to send them back to their timelines, most of all Jamie's timeline. Oh, wait, I mean Jamesie."

"No, that's alright, my son calls him "Jamie" as well."

"I remember what it was like when we landed in Culloden. There were bodies everywhere and the blood had mixed in with the mud. Ben, Polly and I had found Jamie in this tiny house and he was terrified. He told us that he had seen his laird and his laird's children butchered on the battlefield and his laird had told him to run."

"Oh, the poor lad," she said and he nodded.

"Yes, it took some convincing to get him to come with us. Once he got used to traveling in the TARDIS, he became one of my most loyal companions."

"What about the girl?"

"Zoe is the sweetest girl you could ever meet and is very bright. I do know that she annoys Jamie because she is smarter than he is but opposites attract and all that," he said with a smile and she nodded.

"What happened in her timeline?"

"Well, we were able to stop the cybermen but the space station where we met her had been destroyed. There was nowhere for her to go if they send her back."

"Ah, well I am glad that you were able to take them with you."

"Yrs, though there were times I was afraid I might lose them. The Time Lords never gave us much breathing room."

"That's all in the past now. Believe me, this family takes care of its own and no one will ever separate them."

"Aren't three of them in exile?"

"Yes, but a friend made sure that they will only stay one week on the worlds they were exiled to."

"I do hope so for their sakes."

"Are you still angry with me?" she asked when someone knocked on the door and they looked at it.

"My word, I wonder who that is," he said. Getting up off the couch, he walked to the door then opened and looked at Namid.

"Hello Grandfather," she said.

"Ah, Namid, what can I do for you?"

"Well, my brothers, sisters and cousins were watching Ghost Busters and the next movie is Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger. Do you want to come watch it with us?"

"No, I think I will pass. I've seen it before but I will say that the actor playing the old wizard is very good," Trevor said with a wink.

"Ok, oh, we were talking and the other kid wanted to know if you'd like to be their grandfather, too."

"Oh my giddy aunt, I would be honored!" he said with a smile.

"I'll tell them you said yes!" she said then went back in the other room and he sniffed. Taking out the red handkerchief out of his pocket, he wiped his eyes then placed it back into his pocket and walked back into the room, closing the door. Walking back to the couch, he sat down when he thought of something and looked at Clara.

"Did you see the way Adam and John were looking at us?" he asked.

"Yes, I think those two want to play matchmaker and put us together as a couple," she said.

"That wouldn't work."

"Why wouldn't it work?"

"In all fairness, you are their mother and I am the Doctor of my universe. So, technically, you are my mother as well."

"Yes, I guess I am but…"

"No, I'm sure that it would be frowned upon if we did become involved. Not that I don't think you are attractive. You are."

"That is sweet of you but I still don't see the harm. Alan's daughter married Adam's son and no one said anything."

"I talked with Rose and she told me that Elizabeth was adopted so they aren't blood related where you and I are. Well, not really, but you understand."

"I see your point but they are going to try to put us together."

"Then I suggest that we go have a talk with them," he said as he got off the couch and held his hand out. Taking his hand, she stood up and they walked to the door. He opened the door as she left the room and he followed her, closing the door behind her.

Walking back inside the room, Rain and the Doctor led Shilah toward Alan and Rose and Alan smiled at them.

"Finally got him out of his room, eh?" Alan teased and Shilah nodded.

"How are you?" Rose asked.

"I feel much better now that the scars and that bloody tattoo are gone," Shilah said.

"That's good," Alan said.

"Namid thought that I should have a memorial for my wife and daughter and all those that lived on my New Gallifrey."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea," Rose said.

"I want all of you to come."

"Of course we will," Alan said.

"We can talk about after we go home," the Doctor said and they nodded.

"Have you figured out where he's going to live?" Rose asked and the Doctor thought for a few seconds.

"I was thinking that he could room with Trevor, Jamesie and Zoe. If that's ok with you," the Doctor said.

"Yes, that would be fine," Shilah said.

"Speaking of Trevor, where is he?" Rain asked.

"He left after he and Mum had a row," Alan said.

"What were they fighting about?"

"Mum sort of called him a clown because of what he was wearing and suggested that he change clothes for the wedding."

"She did?" the Doctor asked and Alan nodded. 'Wonderful."

"Where did he go?" Rain asked.

"I think he went up to his…Oh, there he is," Alan said when they turned and saw Clara and Trevor walking into the room. "Ah, it looks like they're friends again."

"What's with the smile?" Shilah asked.

"Well, Adam, John and I think that they make a cute couple and…" Alan said when the Doctor held up his hand and shook his head.

"No, THAT isn't going to happen," he said.

"Why?"Alan asked.

"She is our mother!"

"So?"

"Alan, he's me."

"Yeah, but he's from a different universe."

"Think of this. Could you, if they got married, call him…Dad?" the Doctor asked and Alan looked at Trevor.

"Um, that would make me my own son, wouldn't it?"

"Yep!" the Doctor said, popping the "p". Clara had gathered Theta, Amato, John and Adam while she and Trevor walked toward them then stopped next to Alan.

"Excuse me, Ladies, but Trevor and I would like to talk in private with my sons," Clara said and Rose and Rain nodded, walking away. After they were out of earshot, she looked at the Doctor and the others when Shilah frowned and scrunched his face.

"Um, excuse me," he said when he started walking away and she gently took hold of his hand.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"You said you wanted to talk with your sons," he said and she nodded.

"Yes, ALL of my sons," she said and gently squeezed his fingers. Tears formed in his eyes when she hugged him and he sent love into her mind.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Amato asked and she let go of Shilah, looking at them.

"Clara and I would like to address the idea of you wanting us to be a couple," Trevor said.

"We only suggested it because you two seem to click," Adam said and Clara nodded.

"Yes, Trevor and I do "click" but the idea of us being a couple isn't possible," Clara said.

"Why?" John asked.

"It is quite simple, dear boy. Clara is your mother and, seeing that I am an alternate version of you, she is mine as well."

"Oh, yeah, that's true," Adam said.

"Now, Trevor and I talked while we were in the lift and decided on what we should do. I have been feeling like the matriarch of this family so would you mind if Trevor became the patriarch? He is, after all, the oldest of the eight of you," Clara said.

"And the children have already made me their grandfather," Trevor said, smiling.

"What do you want to do?" Amato asked when they formed a circle and started whispering. Nodding, they broke the circle and looked at them.

"We talked it over and we'd love it if you'd be the patriarch!" the Doctor said and the others nodded.

"Oh, that is good!" Trevor said when the Doctor looked at his watch and sighed. "What is the matter, dear boy?"

"We only have three hours before we find out of Amato, Theta and I have to leave," the Doctor sighed and Clara gently rubbed his back.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

For the next hour or so, the mood in the Doctor's room was quiet and calm but with just a hint of tension in the air. Shilah agreed to play a few rounds of poker with them, chatting amicably with them but wondering if perhaps it would be better if he left in his TARDIS. He still wasn't sure about all of this. He still held fears that if he accepted this new family; he would lose them all over again. Even though they had done their best to reassure him that this New Gallifrey wouldn't be blown apart, he still wasn't entirely convinced. Just because the trial happened differently here didn't mean that someone might not target his new home and blow it up anyway. He was so lost in his thoughts as he played poker that he didn't realize someone had put a privacy block up around his mind until he finally heard Rain calling to him.

There you are, I was wondering if I could talk to you in private, she thought to him. Come with me, I wanna go find a vending machine and get a Coke anyway.

Shilah agreed and she dropped the privacy block before she excused herself and him and told the others they were going to go find some soft drinks. Once they were out in the hallway, Rain took his hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Rain, I'm…I'm scared," Shilah said.

"Of what?"

"Of losing all of this. I know that the trial already happened here but that doesn't mean something else can't happen. What if there are Arcadians in this reality and they decide to do what the Amalashians did and go after you. I…I…can't…take losing another Gallifrey and more family members, I just can't," he said, slumping against the wall.

"I understand, I do," Rain said, taking his hand.

He looked at her and swallowed hard as his eyes misted over.

"And it's hard…you look exactly like her, Rain. Like my wife and Namid…and Rose…and Donna and…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't know if I have the strength to…"

Rain rubbed his arm while he wept softly. Rain waited patiently until his weeping subsided into sobs before taking his hands and squeezing them.

"Maybe there is a way we can protect ourselves," she said. "I don't know if the Arcadians will come for us but it wouldn't hurt to find a way to shield New Gallifrey or even cloak it and hide it from view. Perhaps if all of us put our heads together and think of a way to defend ourselves rather than sit around and worry that the planet might explode. Would that be alright? If you helped take part in thinking up a way to hide the planet?"

"Yes, I mean…I just don't want any of you to get hurt or die," Shilah said. "Especially not the children."

Rain nodded and gave his hands another squeeze.

"We'll think of something, Shilah, I promise."

Shilah watched as she lost herself in thought for a moment.

"Can I ask you something?" she finally said.

Shilah nodded.

"I'm not meaning this to be disrespectful in any way," Rain said, raising her hand. "I know you love your family but I was wondering if you might consider having my husband push those memories of them further back into your mind so they're still there but you aren't as troubled by them. Do you know what I mean?"

He nodded.

"I did that before. With my mum and friends on the first Gallifrey after I first left the planet and began to travel permanently. I put them to sleep in my mind and really had to concentrate on them in order to bring them back to the forefront of my mind. Is that what you're suggesting?"

Rain nodded.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't love them or think of them but perhaps it'll help dull the pain a bit, especially since there are people around here who resemble your family members. I was also thinking that perhaps since we're not sure if my husband and brothers are going to disappear in a couple of hours, perhaps we should go ahead and have a memorial service so they don't have to wait a month to do it and afterwards perhaps my husband can help you put the memories of your family to sleep."

Shilah nodded and Rain kissed his cheek.

"We want you here, Shilah, all of us. Please don't leave," she said.

Shilah smiled.

"I want to stay. I love it here, just please forgive me. It's just that the pain is still so fresh and I'm just afraid that if I settle in here, it'll be taken away from me again."

"I understand. There's no need to apologize. That's why we want you here. We want to help you and we know that it's going to take time for you to move on. Just don't worry about offending any of us or inconveniencing us. Trust me, we had this with Amato for about five years until he finally began to let go of the guilt he had from being the Valeyard."

"That's another thing I fear."

"Well, that's why we want you to stay with us and be a part of our family," Rain said. "And don't think you have to put your memories of your family to sleep in your mind, that was just a suggestion."

"No, I think I should," Shilah said. "Just so I'll be able to cope better, especially with you around me. I respect your marriage to my counterpart but you look just like her and the temptation…"

Rain chuckled and nodded.

"I understand that too."

She squeezed his hand and they headed on towards the vending machine room.

"How did you meet her?" Rain asked. "I was curious about that since you don't know Awinita or Mingxia and I'm guessing your John and Rose never traveled across the US."

"No. It was interesting hearing that and knowing how different our meeting was," Shilah said as they walked. "Amber was actually a companion of mine."

"Seriously?" Rain said amused. "I was actually an official companion?"

He chuckled.

"Yup, you were. You came along after I left Rose and John in the other universe and took away Donna's memories. But unlike you, Amber was Navajo but she lived in the nineteenth century."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah, met her in 1863 as the Navajo were being forced onto the reservation at Bosque Redondo. She managed to get away along with several others and escape to the mountains to hide from the US troops but she didn't have any food or water and she collapsed near the place where I landed my TARDIS. I found her as I was exploring the surroundings and brought her back to the TARDIS. She was unconscious and near death and I healed her. At the time I was still reeling from what had happened with Davros and the Daleks, interesting that it happened in other realities by the way, now I see why the realities might have been destroyed so quickly, but anyway, Amber really didn't have a home to go back to and I knew from seeing the time lines that if I took her on to the reservation she would starve there and eventually die of smallpox and I didn't want that to happen so I agreed to take her as my companion. And even though I haven't known you that long, I can tell that you and she are alike, you're both sweet, kindhearted, loving people and she helped me heal just like you helped your Doctor to heal after everything that happened to him and we fell in love. She chose to use the English form of her Navajo name, Amber, and that's the name she used when I married her. Then, eventually, I modified the chameleon arch so that we could be together, although just before I did that, I changed myself briefly and impregnated her and after Lara was born, she used the arch and became a Time Lady. And eventually we found a way back to John and Rose and went and got Donna and made her a Time Lady along with the rest of us. And when Lara was eight, she used it and became like us."

"Eight and she used the chameleon arch? Ugh!" Rain said, making a face. "I used that thing and it hurt like hell."

"I know. It was her choice but my brave little girl; she chose to go through it so she could be like us. And after all that…"

He trailed off and Rain squeezed his hand. Shilah squeezed back and smiled warmly at her. They stopped at the vending machine room and went inside.

"Let me buy you something, Shilah, my treat," Rain said, reaching into her pocket for some Yen.

She heard him chuckling and looked back at him.

"What?" she said, amused.

"That's another thing I'll have to get used to. This new moniker of mine. Centuries I didn't let anyone call me anything except Doctor and now here I am, answering to Shilah."

"Yeah, but that's because if we let all eight of you call yourself Doctor, we'd be spending all our free time trying to figure out who was who," Rain teased. "If you want to call yourself by something else, feel free to. It was just an idea I had."

"No, I want this name. it's Navajo and that's why I love it. It's a link to my wife and I think she would have approved of it."

Rain smiled at that and nodded as she handed him a Coke. He took her hand just as she was about to turn back and laid his head on top of hers. Rain stood silently and held his hand as he closed his eyes for a moment and then gave her scalp a gentle kiss.

"I'm sorry," he said when he leaned his head back up.

"It's alright. You're grieving for her," Rain said gently.

"Well, knowing that there's another version of her that' s lived on. It lessens the pain," he said. "Even if you aren't her, you're her counterpart and she's living on in you and I'm glad of that. And your friend, the other Rain, so there are two other versions of her in the whole of reality."

"Actually, there are three of us that I know of. We ran into another one centuries ago but she was actually evil."

She laughed when Shilah made a face.

"Well, remind me never to run into her then," he said while she laughed harder.

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"You laugh like her too. Blimey, I better get my memories put away before I end up in bed with you."

"Yeah, I don't know if my husband would approve of that," Rain said. "Although I'm sure we can be close friends and brother and sister."

"I'd like that," he said.

He took the sodas in his arms as Rain took them out of the vending machine.

"And if you need me to help you lot with anything, I'd be more than happy to," Shilah added. "I want to help as much as I can and help protect our family."

"Good. And believe me, if we need your help, we will ask, so be prepared," she teased as she took another Coke out of the vending machine. "And if you need our help, don't hesitate to ask us. That's what we do is help one another and look after each other. And you don't need to carry all of those. I'll carry some," she added, taking a few of the bottles out of his hands.

He kissed his cheek and they walked back to the room. When they got back to the room, Rain and Shilah explained about putting his memories into the back of his consciousness and holding the memorial service early. The Doctor nodded.

"We were just about to ask you if you wanted to go ahead and hold the memorial service since I'm not sure if I'm gonna be here in an hour and a half," he said, glancing at his watch. "And I would be more than happy to help you lock away some of your memories. Do you wanna do this once we get back from the service though?"

Shilah nodded.

"Okay, let me call the others and we'll find a nice wooded spot somewhere so we can be alone," he said before he mentally talked to everyone else.

* * *

After gathering everyone together, they headed into the Doctor's TARDIS. After the Doctor took the TARDIS into the vortex, everyone went to the wardrobe room and changed into Gallifreyan robes and skullcaps. They decided to go to the moon of Arbolia, a forested moon in the Calium Galaxy that had no civilizations on it. Because there were no bodies to cremate, they opted instead to build a huge bonfire in the middle of a dry patch of clearing in the forest. The men grabbed axes and chopped down some large limbs and brought them over to the clearing. Then the women helped set the wood alight and once the fire was going, they all gathered together in a circle under the bright moon. They stood a moment in silent contemplation and reverence while the fire burned and lit up the surrounding forest. Then Shilah looked up at the night sky.

"My family and friends and all those on New Gallifrey, I hope that you can forgive me for what happened and that your souls are resting peacefully wherever they may be," he said. "My beloved family, I hope that you are watching over me and know that I have decided to keep on living and honor your memories and your sacrifice by staying here and doing what I have always done, help to ensure the safety of the universe and fight evil and injustice wherever it may be. I love you all so very much."

Everyone was sobbing and crying softly as Shilah stepped back and stared into the heart of the fire. The children came up to him and gathered around him and everyone smiled when they gave him hugs. They stayed there for several more minutes before everyone went back into the TARDIS, grabbed some buckets of water and dirt that the TARDIS provided for them and put out the fire. After it was out, they went back inside.

"Do you feel better now, Daddy?" Sokanon asked.

"I do. I'm glad you lot thought of that doing that, it did help to say goodbye like that," he replied.

Everyone went through the back door and headed for the kitchen or living room or bathrooms while The Doctor, Alan, Adam, Rose, Rain and the children stayed behind with Shilah. Shilah and the Doctor sat down on the jump seat while everyone else gathered around them.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" the Doctor asked him.

"Yes, I want you to store their memories safely in the back of my mind," Shilah said. "Let them sleep now."

The Doctor nodded. Rose and Rain put their arms around each other as they watched Shilah and the Doctor close their eyes once he put his fingers up to his temples.

"I hope this brings you peace of mind, Brother," the Doctor murmured as he found the memories of his family and pushed them to a safe place deep within his subconscious. "They will always be a part of you but now you can move forward with your life and not have to be tormented every moment by the memories of them."

Shilah smiled and nodded. It took almost an hour for him to finish but when he was done, he took his fingertips away from his temples and Shilah opened his eyes.

"Thank you, Te'lesau," he said to the Doctor.

"You're welcome. Let this be the beginning of your new life with us and new memories of your new family."

He hugged the Doctor and then all of the others before the Doctor checked his watch and grimaced.

"Ten minutes left," he said to them. "I think we better call the others in here, just in case."


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy-Four

After gathering the family together, the Doctor looked at his watch and Theta and Amato stood next to him. As the seconds ticked away, the others looked at them when he held up his left hand and counted down from five.

"Four…three…two…one!" he said when they looked up then looked at each other and blinked.

"Are you sure you included the time difference?" Theta asked and he nodded. They waited ten more minutes but nothing happened and they smiled at each other.

"Nothing happened!" Alan said when he howled and he, Adam and John high fived each other.

Frankie, Peri and Rain ran to the Doctor, Amato and Theta when they hugged them and Clara sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Does that mean you don't have to go back for another three weeks, Daddy?" Namid asked.

"Well, more like two weeks and four days, Rainbow," the Doctor said and she ran to him, hugging him. She them hugged Amato and Theta and both of them kissed the top of her head.

"Um, if it's alright, I would like to talk to my brothers," Shilah said as he looked at the ground and they walked closer.

"What's up?" Alan asked. Looking around, Shilah led them down the hallway and the TARDIS opened the door, allowing them to go into the park room. Walking to the edge of the lake, he looked at the water then turned and placed his hands behind his back.

"As I told Rain, I do appreciate that you allowed me to become a part of a family with more characters in it then in War and Peace…" he said and they laughed. "What I really want to say is, I'm afraid that what happened in my universe could happen here. Ah, before you say that you'd make sure that nothing like that would happen, I think we should figure out how we could shield or cloak New Gallifrey."

"Pardon my intrusion but I think I know of a way," Maia said as she walked out from behind a tree and they looked at her.

"Were you there the whole time?" the Doctor asked.

"Who's that?" Shilah asked.

"That's Maia. She and my brother-in-law were the ones that talked Kin into allowing us to stay longer," Theta said.

"I was meditating when I heard you come in. I didn't know if I should announce myself until I heard you needed help with protecting your world," Maia said.

"What do you have in mind?" the Doctor asked and she walked closer, standing in front of him.

"Your brother knows that an evil wizard called "Morialous" tried to turn back time on my world to the time when the humans ruled over the dragons. He was defeated by the guardians and my mistress, Frennella. What your brother didn't know was the guardians have within them the power to cloak my world as a means of protecting it from invaders."

"But the guardians were destroyed," Theta said.

"Yes, but once the cloak is in place, it can never be removed," she said and Shilah's eyes went wide.

"When were they destroyed?" he asked.

"They were destroyed ten years ago," she said and he sighed.

"So much for that idea," he said softly.

"Wait, what about the baby dragons?" Theta asked.

"They are too young," Maia said.

"Well, we don't know for sure when or if there's going to be any trouble. We could bring them to New Gallifrey and train them," Adam said and the Doctor frowned.

"I don't know," he said, scrunching his face.

"I will take full responsibility for them!" Maia said and Shilah gave the Doctor a sad puppy look.

"Can we shelf this discussion until AFTER the wedding?" he asked and they nodded. "Alright then, let's go back to the control room before they wonder where we went."

They headed for the door when Shilah tapped him and the Doctor looked at him.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" the Doctor asked.

"For thinking about Maia's suggestion," he said and the Doctor nodded. They left the room while the door closed behind them and Shilah slid his hand into Maia's hand, gently squeezing it.

Donna was all smiles while she talked with the others when she saw Wilf sitting on the jump seat and walked to it, kneeling down on the floor.

"You ok, Granddad?" she asked.

"Hunh? Oh, yeah, Sweetie, I'm fine," he said and she frowned.

"Oi, this is me you're talking to. Come on, spill, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I guess I'm just missing your grandma, is all."

"Yeah, it has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"I always thought I'd see her soon but…"

"Are you saying you've changed your mind about being a Time Lord?" she asked and he saw the concern in her eyes.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I guess I'm just lonely. Living with Tim and John is nice but a man needs a woman in his life."

"Ah, is there anyone you fancy?"

"That's the problem. If I did find someone I'd fancy, it would be like I'm cheating on your gran."

"Cor, I think Nan wouldn't mind if you found someone else."

"Ah, Sweetie, I'm just having the blues. Now, go on and have fun," he said, shooing her away and she stood up. She kissed the top of his head then walked away and he sighed, looking at the rotor.

"My word, this is good news. I really think that Rain, Frankie and Peri would have been crushed if their husbands would have vanished," Trevor said and John and Tim nodded.

"I just wish they didn't have to go into exile at all," Tim said.

"Yes, though I do like Dory, I hate her people for what they have done to them," John said.

"I was going to be forced to regenerate then go into exile so I understand what they're going through. What makes it worse, my own people were exiling me," Trevor said then sighed.

"I remember the Doctor telling me about that. Didn't they understand what you were doing?" Tim asked.

"Oh, they understood but they were just being stubborn. They thought that being Time Lords set them apart from everyone else. I never thought that. I felt it was better to get involved then to just sit back and do nothing. It is true that most of the time I had NO idea what I was doing but there were times that what I did figure out a solution to whatever was going on. Take Jamie, uh, Jamesie for instance, he was in the middle of one of the bloodiest battles in Scottish history and would have died if I hadn't have shown up. Who is to say that his survival wasn't a fixed event or not? Also, there are things that a Time Lord can't predict. How could the Doctor know that he would be so short handed that he couldn't save Dory's people from the daleks? It is true that we can read minds but not all of us can predict the future."

"Yes, that is true, he didn't know and they went and blamed him anyway," John said.

"What angers me is the fact they blamed Theta and Amato as well. Those poor lads had nothing to do with it but they exiled them as well," Tim said.

"Yes, that is tragic," Trevor said.

"Well, I'm just glad that they will be here when the babies are born," John said.

"Oh, I didn't notice that Rain, Peri and Frankie were pregnant," Trevor said, looking at Rain, Peri and Frankie.

"No, just Frankie and Rain are pregnant," John said, smiling.

"I see. Then, yes, it is a good thing they have more time with them. I was never there when my children were loomed."

"Where were you?" Tim asked.

"I was away. Though, from the way they turned out, I never thought myself much of a father."

"The Doctor felt the same way. It wasn't until he married Rain and adopted Dorothy and Tara that he realized just how good a father he is," John said and Tim nodded.

"I must say that Namid and her brother and sister are fine children. They, and the other children, have adopted me as their grandfather," Trevor said.

"Amelia and Opal adopted me as their grandfather," Tim said.

"Is the Doctor their grandfather as well?"

"Yep, the kids in this family collect fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, grandparents, uncles, aunts and cousins like some people collect stamps or rare coins," John said with small laugh.

"I gave up years ago trying to figure out who belongs to who. All I know is that there is a lot of love in this family!" Tim said.

"Yes, there is," Trevor said with a nod of his head.

"Speaking of our family, what was that business with you, Clara, the Doctor and his brothers?" John asked.

"Oh, bother, well, Adam, Alan and John had decided that Clara and I would make a nice couple."

"That wouldn't work. You're the Doctor. Ok, you are from a different universe but…" Tim said.

"Yes, and seeing that she is, in a way, my mother, we agreed that it would be rather…odd if we did become involved."

"So, I guess you've become a member of the old forever bachelors club of New Gallifrey," John teased and Trevor thought for a few seconds before nodding.

"Yes, I guess so. I swore, after my disaster of a marriage, I would never get married again," he said then looked over at Wilf and blinked. "Is Wilfred alright?"

"I think so. He's been rather quiet lately," Tim said.

"I guess he's just as worried about all this as we are. He might cheer up now that they can stay longer," John said and they nodded. They watched as the Doctor, Theta, Amato, Alan, Adam, Maia, Shalah and John walked into the room and Maia walked to Cameron.

"Where did you vanish to?" he whispered, sliding his arms around her waist.

"I went to meditate," she whispered and he nodded.

"Right, now that we know that Kin has kept her word and we have a little over two weeks to spend together, I suggest that we head to our room and get some rest!" the Doctor said, pointing to the doors. One by one, they left the TARDIS until the Doctor and Rain were the only ones left and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him. "Hello."

"Hello," she said softly and started unbuttoning his shirt. He looked down when he lifted her chin and kissed her lips. She smiled at him while tears trickled down his cheeks and she wiped them away.

"I have never been so glad to be proven wrong. I really thought that Kin was lying to us," he said and she kissed his lips. Sweeping her into her arms, he headed for the hallway while the TARDIS lowered the lights in the control room and softly rumbled around them.

"Here you go," Peri said when she handled Amato a glass of wine while she sat down and he sipped on it. They had gone to the hotel bar as he looked at the bar and she rubbed his back. "Hey, this is a cause for celebration. You don't have to go back to the sand and sun!" He knew she was teasing him as he sipped on the wine and she placed her chin on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't like the idea of rushing everything. I do want to marry you, honestly I do, but…" he said then sighed.

"Amato, it's ok. I understand what's going on and, like Rain and Frankie, I will be ok. It's only a week. Seven days."

"Yeah, but I always thought that, if I had gotten lucky enough to get you back, I'd spend every waking moment with you."

"You will once all this is over."

"But three hundred years? I don't know if…"

"Now, you look here, I will not have you going all gloomy on me. I love you and there is nothing, not even some stupid exile, that could diminish it. You, Mister High and Mighty Time Lord, are stuck with me!" she said when he glanced at her and smiled.

"Oh, have I missed that cheeky attitude of yours! Just one thing, are you going to put me on a diet like last time, are you?"

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she said as they laughed then kissed and went forehead to forehead.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, what are you two doing?!" Jack said as he and Ianto walked closer and he wiggled in between them. "No seeing the bride until the wedding! Now, off with you!"

"Jack, I am going to count to count to ONE. If you are not gone, I'm…"Amato said when Peri started walking away and he looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"He's right. See you tomorrow!" she said as she left the bar and he glared at Jack.

"Buy you a drink?" Jack asked as Amato growled at him and he ran to hide behind Ianto who looked back and him and blinked.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hiding," Jack said when they watched Amato drink down the rest of the wine, get up off the stool and left the bar. Ianto shook his head as he softly laughed and Jack shrugged, smiling.

Theta held onto Frankie as she stroked his chest and he kissed the top of her head. She had found a soft rock station on the radio as the music played in the room and he hummed in her ear. She listened to the beat of his hearts as she closed her eyes and tapped her fingers against his skin.

"That tickles," his voice grumbled in her ear and she kissed his chest.

"Can I confess something to you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Sure."

"I think I would have broken down if you had disappeared tonight."

"I know I would have. But we don't have to worry about that for the next two weeks or so," he said, brushing some hair from his eyes. They both turned their heads when someone knocked on the door and they watched as Cam came into the room then sat on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"Can I sleep in here with you?" he asked and Theta looked at Frankie.

"Aren't you a little old for that?" Theta teased but saw the seriousness in his eyes. His hearts ached as he nodded and Frankie got out of bed so he could get into bed. Snuggling closer to Theta, Cam rolled onto his side as she got back into bed and they wrapped their arms around him. Pulling the duvet up, Theta kissed the top of Cam's head while Frankie turned the lights off and they closed their eyes, going to sleep.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

Namid sat in her room with the rest of her siblings and cousins. She and everyone else were overjoyed that Kin had kept her word and was allowing her fathers and uncle to be with them for another few weeks. The mood after that moment had passed had become lighter and everyone was relieved, so much so that the talking and laugher had returned and now everyone's voices were echoing up and down the halls. But while her cousins and siblings were watching Superman and teasing one another, her thoughts turned to Shilah and she went to seek him out.

_Daddy Shilah?_ She thought as she headed towards her door.

_Yes?_ He thought back.

_Where are you?_

_I'm in my bedroom having a shower. Why?_

_Can I talk to you?_

_Sure, door's open, I'll be finished in a moment._

She went out the door, turned and went into his room. She heard the sound of the shower running as she closed the door and went and sat on his bed. She glanced at the bedside table and saw the locket lying there next to the lamp. She heard the water switch off as she took the locket in her hands, opened it up and stared at the photo inside it. She stared at the little girl in the photo who looked like she did when she was ten years old. It amazed her that several universes away, a little girl that looked just like her was once alive. Her head jerked up when the door opened and Shilah stepped out, fully dressed and rubbing a white towel through his damp hair. He smiled when he noticed she had the locket in her hands.

"I realize I put their memories to sleep but I couldn't resist one more peek," he said, draping the towel over his shoulders as he walked towards her.

"I can't get over how much Lara looked like me," Namid murmured as he sat down beside her.

"Yes, you and she could have been true sisters," he said, using the end of the towel to further dry his damp hair. "It's fascinating in a way to see what she would have looked like five years on."

"Are you gonna get rid of this now that you put their memories to sleep?"

"Nah, I don't think I could. I still love them even if I'm not going to consciously think of them every minute."

"I wish that hadn't happen to you, Daddy. I hate that they died."

He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"But I like to think they live in you and your mum because you and Rain are their alternate selves. So in a way, they're still alive. And that's why this time I'm gonna fight tooth and nail to make sure you and your family live a long, full, peaceful life. This Maia…I'm glad she's doing something to cloak New Gallifrey and not just dismissing my fears because no one thinks it could happen here. I might be overreacting but I believe it's better to be safe than sorry and I will not go through the loss of another planet, I just won't."

"I don't blame you. I hate that you had to watch people you love die. I think I'd go insane if all my family died."

"Precisely why I wanna make sure that never happens," Shilah said.

"Daddy, can I keep this?" Namid said. "I promise I won't lose it."

"If you want to," Shilah said, shrugging.

He noticed her undoing the clasp and took it from her hands. He put it around her neck and fastened it while Namid put the locket underneath her lavender t-shirt.

"I'll take good care of it, Daddy," she said.

He gathered her into his arms.

"I know you will, Pumpkin," he said.

"Pumpkin?"

He chuckled.

"I used to call Lara that. My little pumpkin because she loved Cinderella so much whenever I'd tell it to her."

"Ooo, call me Pumpkin too then. I like Cinderella."

He smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Your wish is my command then, my Pumpkin," he said.

"Hey, you wanna come back over and watch movies with us? We have board games too," Namid said when he let go. "My original daddy took a bunch of Earth games and put Gallifreyan stuff on them so we like to play Gallifreyan Monopoly."

Shilah raised his eyebrow.

"Gallifreyan Monopoly, this I gotta see," he said.

He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand as they got up from the bed and headed towards the door.

* * *

Shilah laughed as he lay on the floor watching while the children played Gallifreyan Monopoly. Beside him, Xander snuggled up close and had drifted off to sleep. When he noticed his new son had done that, Shilah asked Namid to pull the duvet off one of the beds and he put it around himself and Xander. While they were playing, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" everyone yelled.

"Really? Just like that?" Alan said as he opened the door and strolled inside. "You aren't going to say who goes there and ask if I'm friend or foe?"

"Nah, we figured it was you, you weirdo," Sokanon said.

They laughed when he fell to his knees and tickled her briefly before he looked at what they were doing.

"I see, the room is still intact and all of you are behaving, good, good," he said, shaking his head. "It's a good thing because since Brother is still with us, he could easily flog you all to within an inch of your lives."

"What do you want?" Chaska said.

"I want you to hushabye your cheeky mouth and listen," he said while the children giggled. "I know this is probably a stupid question but we've decided to celebrate the fact that our family members weren't thrust back to parts unknown, so would you like some McDonalds? YES!" he screamed along with the children. "I figured that," he said when they giggled.

He pulled out a pad and paper.

"Okley-dokley, give me what you want then."

"I want you to shut your gob," Chaska said.

Shilah snickered when Alan eyed him while the children giggled. Beside him, he felt Xander stirring and lifted up the duvet to see him staring at him quietly.

"Want some McDonalds, Sleepyhead?" Shilah asked as Alan began taking down what the children wanted.

"Are you getting some, Daddy?"

"I think so. Why? Is your decision to get some hanging on my decision to get some?" he said, amused.

Xander put his arm around him.

"I just wanna do whatever you wanna do, Daddy."

Shilah's hearts warmed at that.

"Well, I want a Big Mac and some chips."

"Me too."

"Ok, two Big Mac, two chips…" Alan said, writing that down. "And for me, everything on the menu twice and I'll let the Doctor pay for it…"

The children laughed at that.

"Then let me have everything on the menu twice too," David said.

"And me," Jackie said.

"And me," Sokanon said.

"Now wait just one cotton pickin' minute here, we can't all order everything on the menu twice. Yours truly is not a camel. I only have two hands so therefore since I'm the oldest; I alone claim the right to order everything on the menu twice so…"

He blew a big raspberry at them while they laughed. While he finished taking the orders, Shilah watched him in silent amusement. He suddenly had an urge to talk to him.

"D'ya mind if I come with you to help get the food since you're carrying home twice the menu items," Shilah said.

"Would you? I have delicate arms with delicate bones in them and the weight of the sacks might overtax me."

"Yeah, right," Donald said while everyone else giggled. "That's cause you're a wimp."

"I am not, I'm delicately boned," he said while the children giggled. "Okay, I believe I have everyone's order. Now in case you think I am bringing home food for everyone in our ever growing clan, I am but one of many who have been sent out to procure the nummy treats. I was in charge of our room, this room and Shilah since we knew he'd gone back to his room or so I thought till I found the sneaky bugger in her. But then again, makes my job easier since I don't have to go knocking on his door and…"

"Just go and shut your gob, Daddy," Christopher said.

They laughed when Alan eyed him and looked down the list.

"Let me see, where's your name so I can scratch it off?" he muttered, pretending to draw a big line through his name.

The children waved goodbye to him and Shilah as they stood up.

"Goodbye, my dears, have fun playing Gally Mo there and if I'm not back in one hour…I'm eating your food! See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" he called as she hurried towards the door.

Shilah followed him and closed the door behind them as Alan stuffed the pad of paper and pen in his pocket.

"The other brothers are currently out getting food for everyone else so I'm glad you're coming with me. Nice to have company and an extra set of hands to help with the sacks of takeaway," he said as they headed for the lift.

"Well, actually I wanted to talk to you," Shilah said.

"Oh?" Alan said, glancing back at him as he hit the down button. "What about?"

"Well, I just noticed you tend to stand out among everyone else. I mean, all these Doctors and clones and you seem to act the silliest."

"Yup, that's me, the silliest of the bunch," he said as they waited. "I just decided right after my brother left me with Rose that I was going to lighten up and not be so hard on myself and keep things light because I knew what was going to happen to the Doctor and where he was headed. So I made a personal choice to be happy instead of moping around, guilt ridden and sad all the time. So I let go of my inhibitions and became a free spirit and I actually helped my brothers to let go as well. You shoulda seen them. Adam and John used to be so serious all the time, now they're just as crazy as I am and the Doctor isn't that far behind. Theta and Amato are a bit more serious but they're getting there. And hopefully in time you'll be the same way but for now, I understand you're grieving."

The lift doors opened and they stepped inside.

"Was John a serious bloke?" Alan said as he pressed the ground floor button and the doors closed.

"Pretty much. He never really lightened up all that much, probably because of me," Shilah said as they went down. "I wasn't that much fun to be around for a majority of the time, although having a family helped and then when Lara was born, that helped a great deal."

The lift stopped and they walked out when the doors opened, strolling through the elegant lobby to the revolving doors. They walked outside and shivered slightly when the chilly night air hit their skin but their bodies quickly adjusted and they walked on without any more discomfort.

"I'm glad that you had enough presence of mind to became a free spirit and not embrace the darkness that was a part of me and your Doctor," Shilah said as they walked. "I've noticed how happy your family is, even happier than mine was and I suspect after hearing you and your Doctor talk about what happened shortly after you were stranded here that you have a lot to do with that."

Alan smiled.

"I like to think so. I hate it when people are sad or angry and I do try to jump in and keep things light. I love the sound of laughter. There's been far too much sadness and tears in our lives and in the Doctor's lives and so I try to counterbalance that with silliness and laughter."

"Good, I'm glad. Keep on doing that," Shilah said, patting him on the shoulder.

"And I'm glad you're here now and decided to stay," Alan said as they turned a corner. "You need to be here. You need someone, a whole heap of someones actually and hopefully in time you'll laugh a bit more than you do now and eventually you'll be just as silly as me. Although, that'll take some real effort on your part so you better start now."

Shilah grinned at that.

"I'm proud to call you my brother," he said.

Alan blushed at that.

"Me too," he said. "Except there's one problem."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, where do we put you?"

"Put me?"

Alan grinned.

"Yes, because you see, all the originals were forced to change into their eleventh selves while we clones stayed looking fit and fabulous so we clones have banded together to form the Tenth Doctor Clone Club. However, you are not a clone and yet you didn't change, so where do we put you?"

Shilah chuckled.

"Can I be an honorary member of the clone club?" he asked him.

Alan scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm, not sure if you are clone material. You have to have what it takes to be a clone, you know. Not everyone can be one. I'll have to talk it over with my fellow clones and see if we'll accept a non-clone member. Although, I am the Grand High Clone Poobah, so perhaps my word is law…"

Shilah laughed.

"Yup, I can already tell you're gonna be an interesting bloke to be around."

"Well, don't let me scare you off. I don't mean any harm; I just like to be silly."

"No worries. I'm glad someone is making an effort to be happy. Be as silly as you like!"

"Oh bugger, you might regret saying that in future," Alan said as Shilah chuckled.

__________________

Once everyone got the orders and got back to the hotel, they all crowded into the Doctor's room, sitting on the chairs, sofa, beds and floors while they ate, drank, chatted and celebrated the wedding that would happen in the morning and the fact that the Doctor, Amato and Theta had more time to spend with them. Most of them had something to drink, either from McDonalds or from the vending machines. In the middle of eating, Alan suddenly stood up and looked on either side of him at his brothers who were all sitting with their wives and fiancée.

"Just wanna say something since we're all in here," Alan said. "And what I wanna say is…damn, the bastards didn't go back so now we have to put up with them for a fortnight and four days, damn, damn, damn. Just when I was going to take over his family and marry his wife, he stays."

"Uh, ew?" Rain said while they laughed. "I wouldn't have married you if you'd put a gun to my head and ordered it."

"Gun to your head? What a fabulous idea! Let's play Russian Roulette with Rainy!"

"Sit down, ya git! We're trying to eat here!" Adam yelled as John sniggered.

"Next order of business. Where does Shilah go? Because he looks like the clones, should he be included in the Tenth Doctor Clone Club?"

"The what?" the Doctor said as everyone laughed.

"Adam, John, what say you? Shall we accept our lookalike into our clone fraternity?"

Adam and John drank their Cokes while they pretended to think it over.

"I say…yea!" Adam said.

"I also say yea!" John said.

"And I make it unanimous so congrats, Shilah, you're now officially a clone! Welcome to the dark side!"

Everyone laughed hysterically as Shilah snickered and pretended to look scared. Alan held up his hands and calmed everyone down.

"Okay, next on the agenda, Namid…go to bed!"

"Why?" Namid said.

"Because I said and I'm your daddy, now…next item on the agenda…Namid, go to bed."

"No! I wanna know what my three other daddies have to say about that."

"I say she can stay up," the Doctor said.

"Second it," Amato said.

"Third it," Shilah said.

"Betrayer!" Alan said, pointing to Shilah while everyone laughed. "How dare you turn against your clone brother, that's it, you're with the normals from now on."

"Suits me fine," Shilah said, shrugging.

Adam stood up.

"Next item on the agenda, getting Alan to shut up and sit down, all in favor?"

"AYE!" everyone yelled.

They laughed hysterically when Alan's mouth dropped open.

"Fine, I don't need any of you! I have my chewie wooee, she loves me!"

"Your what?" Shilah said as everyone laughed harder.

"Oh, we have dogs, mate," the Doctor said. "His chewie wooee is his teacup rat called Speck."

"It's a teacup Chihuahua, thank you very much," Alan said, sitting back down beside Rose.

Rose stood up.

"The chewie wooee is his dog. I have an Alsatian named Alice. That's our dog. We don't count chewie wooee as ours, so just making that clear to everyone here," she said before sitting back down.

"Where are your dogs then?" Shilah asked.

"They're at obedience school," the Doctor said. "And two of them were already trained, so they're in the kennel there. But we make it a point to train them since we've had dogs before that traveled with us in the TARDIS and we don't want them running all over the place, especially on alien planets."

"However," Alan said to him. "The oddball here is Amato and his pet kitty cat, Frobisher."

They laughed when Shilah choked on the Coke he was drinking and looked at him.

"No. You traveled with the Whifferdill too?" he said to him.

"Yes, I did," he said while Peri laughed. "And the Doctor and Theta did as well."

"And did you enjoy your time with Frobisher, Peri?" Shilah said to her.

"Well, he was a nice guy but it was weird seeing a talking penguin waddling around the console room," Peri said.

"Naaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiiiid-ah! Go to beeeeeeeeeee-heeeeed!" Alan said in a singsong voice as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Noooooooooo-ho!" Namid said in the same singsong voice.

"Did you just call me a ho?"

"Yeah, I did," Namid said while everyone laughed. "That's who you are, Alan the Ho."

"That's it, spanking time!" Alan said, standing up.

They laughed when Namid got up, sprinted to the bathroom, slammed it shut and locked it.

"AND STAY IN THERE!" he yelled before he sat back down. "Now…"

He eyed Namid as she opened the door, hurried over to Shilah's side and sat down.

"Like I said, good job your daddies didn't zap back over to their universes because it would have been corporal punishment galore with me! Right, Chris?"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Daddy," Christopher said, rolling his eyes.

"See, see how scared he is," he said, pointing to him as he lay on the bed above his head. "That would have been you if your dads had disappeared."

"Yeah, right," Namid said while everyone laughed.

"Don't listen to him, darling. You know he's got several screws loose in his noddle," the Doctor said.

"Yes, I do which is why I would have been ripping off a tree limb and putting an indentation in her back."

"You do and you'd get an indentation in your fat head."

"NO ONE ASKED YA, RAINY PAINY!" he said as everyone laughed.

* * *

After everyone ate and chatted for awhile, everyone started leaving so they could get some rest before the wedding happened in the morning. While they were leaving, Shilah asked to speak privately with Rain and her double. Rain kissed her husband who was going to take a shower before lying down for a rest and both she and the other Rain followed Shilah. Shilah checked the room and saw that Trevor, Jamesie, Zoe and K9 were inside so he took them down the hallway to the end of it where there was a large glass window. Outside, there were several billboards on skyscrapers in the distance which lit up the early morning sky. Shilah beckoned for Rain and her double to come in close to them.

"I just wanted to ask you something," he said softly.

"Yes?" they said in unison.

"Well, I know you're off limits," he said to Rain. "But Namid suggested that you and I could get together in future and be a couple," he said to her double. "But I keep thinking about it and I mean no offense but I'm not really keen on the idea because I don't think it'll be fair to either of us since I'll be forever comparing you to Amber and I really would like to be in a relationship where I wasn't wondering if I was doing this just because I miss her and want her back."

"I think that's wise," Rain said as her double nodded.

"By the way, do you two use different names like all my new brothers do?"

"Most of the time I let people call me Rainy so everyone can tell us apart," Rainy said, gesturing to Rain.

"Good, I was wondering. Um…the other reason why I wanted to speak to you alone is because since you are counterparts to my wife, I was wondering if perhaps you would like to be close and have a special sort of brother/sister relationship. I figured you and I would, Rain, but I would also like to count you as my sister because I want to make sure you both are safe since you are Amber's counterparts, just like I want to make sure Namid is taken care of."

"Aw, I'd love that," Rainy said. "I'm more of a family friend, although I'm close to everyone like a sister but I'd love to be your actual sister, Shilah."

"And so would I," Rain replied.

"Thank you. I don't mean I'm neglecting everyone else but you know how in some families some siblings are closer to others and that's what I'd like for us to have, a very close sibling relationship."

"I would be honored," Rainy said.

"Me too," Rain added.

He opened his arms and gave them both hugs when they walked into it and all of them sent love into each other's minds before they broke apart.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say, my sisters, so I s'pose I'll go back to my crowded room and try to get some rest before tomorrow's wedding."

They took his hands and walked with him back towards their rooms. When they reached his room, both Rains kissed him goodnight on both cheeks and he did the same for them, kissing their cheeks and waving to them before he opened his door and went inside his room.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy-Six

"My, this has been a busy night, hasn't it?" Trevor said, stretching out on the bed.

"Aye, I still cannae believe that we've gone from being just the four of us tae being members of a family that would put my clan tae shame," Jamesie said, placing his arm around Zoe's shoulder.

"Considering that I was an only child, the thought of having this big of a big family is overwhelming." Zoe said and Jamesie placed his head against hers.

"I am glad that they accepted us though. I don't know what we would have done if the Time Lords had finally caught up with us," Trevor said.

"Doctor, we already told you that we wouldn't allow them to take you," Zoe said.

"Aye, we would have died before…" Jamesie said when Trevor looked at them with a stern look then sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I am sorry, dear boy, but I would never allow that to happen. You, both of you, mean the world to me and it is I who would die before any harm came to you," Trevor said and they nodded.

"Och, it is amazing how different everyone is. I would never guess that there were different versions of you let alone different versions of us."

"I still am not clear on what happened to Jamie," Zoe said.

"It's simple really. His descendant went through what is called reincarnation," Trevor said and she nodded.

"Oh, I understand that part but it's what happened to his mind that I don't understand. The chameleon arch would have killed him when he placed the helmet on his head, wouldn't it?"

"I do believe so unless the Doctor didn't use the full power of the arch on him. I think he might have done that because he didn't want all of Jamie's memories placed in the watch, just those of his adventures with him."

"Is that what the Time Lords were going tae do tae us?" Jamesie asked.

"No, what they were going to do is erase all your memories beyond the first time we met," Trevor said and they frowned.

"Hold on, that doesn't make sense. If they had done that to him then how was he able to be with you when you arrived on the space station? In fact, you shouldn't have been there either," Zoe said.

"Aye, if I hadnae signaled the station, you would have been still on that rocket. In fact, if what Zoe told me later on is true, you would have died because they were going tae blow it up," Jamesie said.

"Yes, which makes me wonder just how different Jamie and James' past are," Trevor said when the door opened and Shilah walked inside the room. "Ah, there you are."

"Hello, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Shilah said and they shook their heads.

"May I ask you something?" Zoe asked.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Did you travel with us? I mean did you travel with a version of us?"

"Oh, yes, I did but…" Shilah said then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is there something wrong, dear boy?" Trevor asked.

"Uh, yeah, there is. My Jamie was…"

"Was what?" Jamesie asked.

"My Jamie was a girl," Shilah said softly and Zoe giggled. Jamesie pouted until she tickled him and he kissed her cheek.

"Well, that does sound interesting. How did you meet her?" Trevor asked.

"I met Jamie in eighteen sixty-six. She was the daughter of Edward McCrimmon. He was…"

"Um, sorry tae interrupt, but that was how we met Victoria Waterfield," Jamesie said and Trevor hushed him.

"Victoria Waterfield? She was the daughter of a Redcoat commander that I met in seventeen forty-six. After her father and his regiment were slaughtered in the Battle of Culloden, she came with me but I left her with a nice couple in the twentieth century after we had a run in with this foam monster."

"That's what happened to our Victoria," Trevor said.

"What happened to Jamie's father?" Jamesie asked.

"He was experimenting with time travel and…" Shilah said.

"Did he encounter daleks?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, is that what happened to you?"

"Oh, I would say so. Those monstrosities wanted me to help them with their Human and Dalek Factors. They went as far as forcing me to use Jamesie as a part of the experiment."

"That is what they wanted to do with Victoria. If Jamie's father hadn't have saved my life, I wouldn't be here. He asked me to take care of Jamie and she agreed to travel with us. I was amused that she decided to wear a kilt as her main staple of clothing after she found one in the wardrobe. She looked really cute in it," Shilah said and Jamesie scrunched his face then pouted. "Oh, sorry, anyway, we met Zoe when we accidentally got thrown off course and…"

"Ended up stranded in a rocket heading for a space station?" Zoe asked and his eyes went wide.

"Blimey, did I tell you this story already?" he asked and they smiled at him.

"No, that's how we met," she said and Jamesie nodded.

"Ah, well, we got rescued, fought off the cybermen then she snuck onboard my TARDIS and came with us."

"What happened at the end of the War Games?" Zoe asked.

"Well, the Time Lords erased their minds of everything after our first meetings and send them back to their timelines."

"See, that is something we were discussing. How is it possible for Jamie to meet Zoe when she wasn't traveling with you that day?" Shilah blinked while he thought about it and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Blimey, I never thought about that," he said when someone knocked on the door and K-9 scooted toward the door.

"Master, Alan, Adam and John are at the door," he said and Shilah softly laughed, walking to the door. He gently moved K-9 back then opened the door and saw Alan, Adam and John standing in the hallway.

"You forgot to take their food with you when you left," Alan said when he jiggled the white bag in front of Shilah's face and he rolled his eyes, taking the bag then the cardboard tray with cups of soda that Adam holding.

"Are you hungry?" he asked and Jamesie got off the bed, walking to the door.

"Aye, I'm starving," Jamesie said, taking the tray with the cups of soda and Zoe laughed.

"You're always hungry!" she teased when Alan looked at her, walked by Shilah and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Just for that cheek, you are NOT getting any!" Alan said, shaking his finger at her and she gave him a smug look.

"I'm not hungry so you can stop shaking that boney finger at me," she said and his eyes went wide.

"I do not have boney fingers!"

"Yes, you do! I'm amazed they don't fall off from all that wagging."

"Right, not only aren't you getting any of this but you can NOT have any wedding cake!"

"Fine, I don't like cake," she said and his eyes went wide.

"You don't?! How can someone NOT like CAKE?! I mean it's…CAKE!"

"I just don't like it," she said with a smug look on her face and he growled.

"Cake hater," he said then stormed toward the door and left the room. Adam and John watched him going down the hallway as they shrugged then went to catch up with him and Shilah closed the door.

"My word, he is a bit hyper, isn't he?" Trevor said and they nodded. Shilah placed the food on the table as they got off the beds then sat on the couches after getting what they wanted to eat and Shilah turned the television on. Shilah checked the movie schedule when he saw that Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger was on again and Trevor smiled.

"Ah, that is the movie that Namid wanted me to watch with her and the other children," he said, smiling.

"Is it any good?" Shilah asked.

"Well, the story is a little silly but the special effects are interesting. Also the actor playing the old wizard does an amazing job, if I do say so myself." Nodding, Shilah pushed the button then sat on the couch next to Trevor and they starting eating their food.

Theta stood on the balcony while he looked out at the city and strummed his fingers on the railing. He thought about how scared Cam had looked when he came into the room and asked if he could crawl into bed with them.

"_The last time he did that, he was seven," _Theta thought after setting a privacy block and looked up at the sky. The anger he was feeling thundered inside him as he silently cursed Dory's people and thumped his fists against the railing. Walking to the sliding door, he quietly walked back into the room then closed the sliding door and looked at Cam snuggled next to Frankie. _"This is so unfair. Neither of them should have to go through this. Why did I even allow this to happen? They weren't after me! I should have…No, wait, what am I saying? Maybe there are beings like Dory's people in my universe who want me to suffer for what happened during the Time War? I had to go through the same things the Doctor did. I spent most of my time fighting alone during the war and there were a lot of planets that fell because I couldn't save them. Oh, Theta, sometimes you can be so selfish and so stupid. Sure, you had to regenerate but you don't look that bad. Well, not since you got your hair cut. Those floppy bangs were annoying. Frankie still loves you and your little daughter is growing inside her. Wonder if she'll look like me now or when I was in my tenth life? It would be nice if she and Cam looked alike. No, better yet, she should look like her mother. In all my years, I never thought I would meet such a loving and caring woman. No, scratch that, Rose, uh, Marion was like that and they both are beautiful."_

Walking closer to the bed, he carefully sat on the edge of the bed and brushed some of the hair out of Frankie's eyes.

"_I remember the first thing you said to me when I woke up from my coma. You just smiled and said "Hello, Brown Eyes, it's about time you woke up!". You told me not to say anything and kept feeding me that…that…I still don't want to know what that was. I knew that you were scared but it took a lot of guts to stand up to the Master. I never wanted to admit it but the main reason why it took so long to find Cameron was because I really didn't want to. He was working for my worst enemy yet he was your own flesh and blood. I am so sorry," _Theta thought, setting up a privacy block again, when he heard someone knocking on the door and Frankie sighed, half opening her eyes.

"Shhhhhhh, go back to sleep," he said as she half nodded and he got off the bed. Walking to the door, he opened the door when he saw Alan, Adam and John in the hallway and Theta leaned against the doorframe. "What, may I ask, are you three up to?"

"Well, since you and the missus were napping, we decided to make a Mickey-Dee's run and thought you would like some tasty nummies!" Alan said, holding up the white bag and Adam held the cardboard tray with three cups in it, two filled with soda and the other with a banana milkshake. "We got something for Cam because he wasn't with the kids when I took their order."

"No, he came into our room and crawled into bed with us," Theta said, looking back into the room.

"Is he ok?" Adam asked.

"Oh, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah, he just needed his mummy and daddy," Theta said and they nodded.

"Well, here you go," Alan said as Theta nodded then took the bag and the cardboard tray and walked back into the room, closing the door with his foot.

"What's going on?" Cam said with a sleepy tone and Theta placed the food on the table.

"Anyone want McDonald's for breakfast?" he asked and Frankie and Cam sat up on the bed.

"Sure!" Cam said as he got out of bed and walked to the table. Theta removed the food from the bag when he looked at Cam and Cam looked down at the floor.

"You ok?" he asked, rubbing Cam's back.

"Yeah, it's just that I feel like a baby, having to crawl into bed with you and all," he said when Frankie walked closer and kissed Cam's cheek.

"There is no need to be ashamed. You were just reacting to the fact that your father doesn't have to leave," she said and he nodded.

"Your mum's…right," Theta said as he took a bite out of the double quarter pounder with cheese and chewed. "Even I was stunned when we didn't get dragged off into exile. Though…" he took another bite and Frankie smiled.

"Eat first, talk later," she said as he nodded and they picked the food and drinks up and walked to the couch. Cam sat in the middle as Theta turned the television on and looked through the guide.

"Hey, Dad, do they get the BBC?" he asked and Theta checked the satellite stations. Nodding, he changed over to the BBC guide when Cam saw something and blinked. "What's Blackpool?"

"It's a city in England," Theta teased and Cam rolled his eyes.

"It's this miniseries about a murder in an arcade," Frankie said.

"Cool, can we watch it?"

"Well, they do sing in it."

"They do?" he asked and she nodded.

"So, you want to watch it?" Theta asked and Cam nodded. Hitting the button, he placed his arm around Cam as they ate and Theta smiled, placing his feet on the coffee table.

The families piled inside the people carriers while Trevor and Clara stood near the hotel door and waited for Peri to come outside. They had agreed to go with her as she walked outside and both of them hugged her.

"Well, this is it! I'm about to get married!" she said, smiling.

"You look wonderful," Clara said and Peri rolled her eyes.

"I haven't gotten my makeup on yet," she said as they headed for the limousine that Amato had hired and the driver opened the door. After he closed the door, the limousine headed down the street and Peri looked out the window.

"Did you get any rest, my dear?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, I did though it wasn't easy. When I got married to my first husband, I didn't sleep a wink because I was so excited," she said and they nodded. "Um, Trevor, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, my dear, what is it?"

"Well, seeing that my father isn't here, I was wondering if you would give me away," she said and tears filled his eyes. "Oh, I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"No no no no, I'm alright. It's just that the last time I gave anyone away was when Zoe married Jamesie," he said then used the red handkerchief to wipe his eyes. He had changed into a dark suit, socks and socks as well as a clean white shirt and a black tie and his hair was brushed back.

"So, you'll do it?"

"Of course, dear girl, I would be honored!" he said as he patted her hand and she smiled, looking out the window. After a few minutes, the limousine stopped as the driver opened the door and Peri smiled, taking hold of Trevor's arm. "Are you ready?"

"Oh, yes!" Peri said as he nodded and, giving her arm a reassuring pat, they walked down the path, heading toward the gate that led to where she and Amato were about to be married.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven

Once inside the building, the ladies escorted Peri back to a dressing room while the men did the same for Amato. The TARDIS had given them outfits to wear and the majority of the family had carried them over as they walked. They brought over Peri's cheongsam along with a traditional Chinese wedding phoenix bridal crown. The crown was silver with red balls sticking up from the top and two beaded tassles that hung down on each side to her chest. Her footwear was brocade covered slippers embroidered with the double happiness character and gold floral patterns on the bright red fabric. The TARDIS also made a traditional men's wedding costume to match hers. It was red and resembled pajamas with a white detachable inner collar. It was black with red embroidered patterns all over it. The patterns were the Chinese character for longevity and bats, a symbol of fortune in China. Amato viewed his skeptically.

"I was just going to wear my old grey suit," he said to the men when they showed it to him.

"No," Adam said. "Peri's wearing a traditional outfit so you should as well. Come on, it'll be fun."

"It looks like jimjams, jimjams with bats all over them," Amato said.

"Don't feel bad, Brother looked like he was straight out of Shogun," Alan said, gesturing to the Doctor.

"Come on, Amato, just this once, relax and have fun," John said, patting him on the shoulder.

Amato sighed and nodded.

"I s'pose it doesn't matter, long as I marry Peri, that's what counts," he said, taking off his grey jacket.

_______________

After getting dressed and putting on black slippers that matched his outfit, Amato and the rest of the men headed to a large ballroom where they would get married. The men were all wearing grey morning suits with top hats except for the Jamies who were wearing traditional Scottish attire. Chaska and Christopher fidgeted in their uncomfortable outfits as they sat down in red cushioned chairs.

"Ugh and I thought the Time Lord robes were uncomfortable," Chaska muttered to his brother who nodded in agreement.

Amato stood up at the front at the end of the aisle in the middle of the chairs. His best man, John, stood to his left and behind him were all of his brothers except for Shilah who he noticed was trying to sit down near the back.

"Psssst!" Alan said loudly. "Yo! Lookalike member of the clone club who's trying to sit down where no one will notice him!"

Shilah froze as he was sitting down.

"Get your I'm not worthy of this family arse up here right now!" Alan said, pointing to the end of the queue of brothers. "You notice how the rest of us are in the wedding party?"

"Yeah, but I just joined this family," Shilah said.

The other men laughed when Alan put his hands on his hips and glared at him as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Shilah, you are in the wedding party, get up here and join your brothers!" Alan said, pointing at the end of the queue.

"Nice try, Daddy," Chaska whispered as Shilah walked past him up and fell in line behind Theta.

"Hello, glad you could join us," Theta said as the other brothers snickered.

"I just didn't think it would be polite for me to be up here seeing as how I just joined your family a few hours ago," he said to him.

Amato walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I realize that but I want you here. You're my brother now and if I have to suffer, so do you."

"Gee, thanks," Shilah said as they all laughed.

Amato patted his shoulder and went back to his place.

"Why do I feel like I should be having a lie down?" he said, gesturing to his clothes.

"Hey, they look far more comfortable than what we have on," John said, indicating his morning suit.

"Would you rather get married completely starkers?" Alan said as he stood behind John.

"No, that's more your thing," Amato replied.

Alan walked over to him, put his top hat on his head and put it at a jaunty angle.

"There, now you look very distinguished in your top hat and jimjams," he said as everyone laughed.

Amato was about to give it back to him but then grinned when he had an idea.

"I do, don't I? I'll let Peri see how distinguished I am," he said.

Alan grinned.

"That's the spirit, old chap. See, we're loosening you up more and more," he said as he started to walk back to his place in the queue.

He paused and looked at everyone. Then he walked over to Shilah and took his hand.

"What now?" Shilah said.

Alan led him up beside John and urged him to stand behind him. Then he took hold of Jack's hand and led him back to the back.

"What the hell are you doing now, you nut?" Jack said as he walked towards the Doctor.

"Making the queue more aesthetically pleasing to everyone's eyes," he said as he walked the Doctor back and put him behind Theta. "There, Ten Doctors, Eleven Doctors and Jack are all arranged neatly."

"Oh, Christ," Jack said, rolling his eyes as everyone laughed.

"Satisfied now?" Amato said to him.

"Immensely," Alan said. "We look more orderly this way and Shilah's not back there on the end thinking he's a pariah."

"Hello, Pariah, nice to meet ya," John said, shaking his hand.

"I was just being polite," Shilah said. "I haven't known any of you that long. I didn't think it would be polite for me to muscle my way up here and stand here like I'd known all of you for donkey's years."

"Yes…and that's fine but if we left you there, you'd never feel like a part of this family. We're all in this together now," Alan said.

"Get used to it, mate. He and Namid and Tara are the includers. If you don't join in, they make you join in," the Doctor said as everyone laughed.

Everyone looked over when the women started to file into the room.

"Oh no, estrogen is leaking into the room!" Alan said.

"The women are invading our gentlemen's club," Adam added.

"Belt up, the lot of ya!" Elder Jackie said as she came in and headed for Pete and Tony.

"Oho, mates, have a dekko at what just walked in the door," the Doctor said when he caught sight of his wife, Rainy, Bala, Karishma, Tara, Sokanon and Namid in colorful saris. "Well, goodbye, I'm suddenly giving the whole wedding a miss so I can take my sari-covered wife somewhere secret."

"No!" Jack said, grabbing his arm. "If I have to be apart from Yan, you have to be apart from your wife."

"Says who?" the Doctor said.

"Says me," Jack said, pointing to himself.

"Ought-oh, fight in the back of the queue," Alan said to Adam. "Anarchy in the UK…or China…I s'pose."

Namid was the maid of honor followed by Rosie, Rain, Donna, Sarah Jane, Jenny, Rain and Sokanon. The sari clad women giggled when the men began to wolf whistle at them. Amato walked over to Namid and took her hands, extending her arms as he looked at her red and gold sari.

"This is gorgeous on you, Ya'nala, you need to wear this all the time."

"Precisely what I keep trying to tell the misses back there!" the Doctor said, pointing to Rain's blue and gold sari.

"We wore these because we figured if we didn't, you'd say something," Rain said to him.

Namid hugged her father and giggled at Shilah when she noticed the huge grin on his face as he stared at her.

"Lara never dressed like this?" she said.

"No, she didn't and neither did my wife. You all look gorgeous, the lot of ya," he said, looking at their saris and dresses.

"You look nice too," Namid said. "Cept why is Dada wearing jimjams?"

"See!" Amato said as everyone laughed. "See, now I knew someone would comment on this outfit."

"Love the bat motif too!" Rain said to him. "I should have gotten married in China just so I could see my husband with bats all over him."

"Instead I got to be samurai for a day," the Doctor replied.

Sarah Jane came up to Amato and hugged him.

"You look wonderful and don't let this lot tell you any differently," she said to him.

"Sarah, can I marry you instead? You don't insult me like everyone else does," he said while everyone laughed.

They laughed harder when they saw Sarah Jane was pretending to consider it.

"Nah, I don't wanna get in a fight with Peri on your wedding day," she said, patting his cheek.

"Besides, you already have one man who might be after ya, eh?" Alan said to her.

"Now wait a minute, I haven't even gone on a date with Peter yet."

Amato laughed when Alan and his brothers said in unison…

"PETER…OOOOOOOO!"

"Now you stop it!" Sarah Jane said as the brothers nudged each other.

"Hurry up with the date. We wanna get to the engagement and the wedding," John said to her as she went back to her place. "We're already bored with this one!"

"Gee, thanks, Brother," Amato said as they laughed. "I'm sorry; my wedding is boring you to tears."

"It is but I'll grin and bear it. Besides, I love the whole Batman outfit you have on. You need to wear that as your everyday kit."

"No thanks, I'll pass," Amato said.

They heard the organ begin to play and everyone fell silent and look towards the double doors of the ballroom. Amato felt like his hearts were caught in his throat when he saw Peri in her wedding outfit walking down the aisle with Trevor at her side.

"Oh my love, you're beautiful," Amato said under his breath.

Peri smiled shyly as most of the people around her took pictures or filmed it with video cameras. Trevor escorted her up to Amato's side as an elderly Chinese man dressed in a three piece black suit stepped in front of them. He had white hair that was combed back and a wizened face with piercing black eyes that twinkled in the light. He stood solemnly and waited while Trevor kissed her cheek and walked to the front to sit between Jamesie and Zoe. The Chinese man cleared his throat and spoke in heavily accented English.

"Normally, there are no vows or rings exchanged in a traditional Chinese wedding ceremony but the couple wish to have both so I will let them speak before I conclude the ceremony."

Amato looked at his bride.

"You first," Peri said.

"Very well. Um…Peri, I can't tell you how chuffed I am that you and I found one another again and have decided to finish what we started centuries ago. Well, centuries for me at least," he said as everyone laughed.

Everyone glanced at the old man and saw his confusion at that but the old man said nothing as Amato continued to speak.

"When you left me, I felt as though a part of me left with you and I spent a great many years regretting being so harsh and cold towards you. But I hope you understand that part of that was a mental defect and not because I didn't love you, because I did and I do now and I'm glad you trusted me enough to do this and spend the rest of my…life with me."

_Don't wanna confuse this old man more than he already is,_ he thought to his family.

"So, Perpugillium Brown, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and being my lives mate forever more?"

"I will," Peri said.

John came up to them and gave Amato a simple gold wedding ring. He stepped back to his place as Amato slipped it on her finger and kissed her cheek.

"Oh boy, um…gee…not much for speeches even though I had to give a ton of them as…"

She glanced at the man who was waiting patiently.

_queen,_ she finished thinking to everyone while they laughed.

"Aide to the President of the United States," she finished saying aloud while everyone snickered. "And I find it hard to speak now because I'm just so overwhelmed by all this. After my first husband died, I thought that would be it for me and I would spend the rest of my life as a widow but boy, was I wrong. In walks the last person I'd expect to see again and it just proves to me that fate can be kind and that true love never dies. Amato, I'm so glad you decided to rescue me that morning and accepted my invitation to dine with you because I would have been devastated if you left and I found out it was you. You were my whole world and I felt like it had been torn apart when you left me in Pasadena. I'm glad that the rough period you suffered is over now and you're back to being yourself and not only that, you've become more kindler and gentler than you ever were before. I would be honored to be your wife, my darling and spend the rest of my…life with you. I can think of no better future than being your lives mate and I pledge myself to you, now and forever."

There were a few sniffles in the audience and from the bridesmaids as Namid came up and gave her Amato's wedding ring.

"And you, I would be honored to be your mother, Namid," she said, laying her hand on her shoulder while Amato put his hand on the other one.

"Thanks, Mummy."

She kissed Peri's cheek and they rubbed noses briefly before she stepped back and Peri put the ring on Amato's finger. After they were finished, Peri nodded to the old man and he made them bow three times, once to heaven and earth, once to their ancestors and once to their parents. On the third one, both Peri and Amato smiled and bowed deeply to Clara who was misty eyed. She waved at them and blew a kiss while an attendant brought them two gold goblets that were joined together by a red string symbolizing their union. Both Peri and Amato drank the wine deeply while they gazed into each other's eyes and then gave the cup back to the attendant. Then they bowed deeply to each other and kissed each other on the lips as everyone applauded them.

"And now," the old man said, "these two have been joined together as husband and wife; there is a huge feast in the banquet hall so we can celebrate their union."

"That's not all!" Alan said, holding up his hand. "We read up on Chinese weddings and tomorrow morning, the bride has to get up early and prepare a meal for the groom's entire family and spend the whole day with them. So welcome to Hell, Peri! You gonna be busy cooking tomorrow!"

"Oh, no I'm not!" Peri said as everyone roared with laughter. "We're skipping that tradition!"

Amato chuckled and embraced her, giving her another kiss before the two of them clasped hands and they and everyone else followed the old man and attendant out of the room towards the banquet hall.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy-Eight

The doors to the banquet hall opened while everyone walked inside and all were stunned at the sight of the red banners and the Double Happiness symbols displayed around the room.

"What are those for?" David asked.

"Those symbolize Amato and Peri's love and joy," Marion said and he nodded. They headed for the tables then looked at the place cards to see who sat where and Amato and Peri sat at the table at the front.

"Oh my giddy aunt, doesn't Peri look lovely?" Trevor whispered and Clara nodded, wiping her eyes with a small handkerchief. After everyone sat down, the soft sound of music filled the air and Amato smiled at Peri. Suddenly, Alan and Adam started clanking their spoons against their glasses and made little kissing noise, making Amato glare daggers at them.

"Just ignore them," Peri whispered but the clanking sound grew louder as the rest of the family joined in and the children chanted "Kiss her!" over and over. Sighing, Amato leaned over and kissed Peri on the lips and the room filled with the sound of their cheering.

"Shut it," Amato said as they laughed and he sat back in the chair.

"Have I told you yet how handsome you look?" Peri asked as she kissed his cheek then wiped the lipstick off.

"I look like I'm ready for bed," he softly growled.

"That comes later," she said breathlessly and he sat up straighter in the chair, knocking the top hat off his head. Shyly smiling, he placed the top hat back on and the waiters came in room. Pushing carts toward the tables, the waiters placed the covered plates on the tables and poured the champagne and sodas into the glasses. After the waiters left, everyone removed the lids off the plates and looked at the food. There were slices of roast pork in a sweet and sour sauce sitting on some spicy noodles, two filets of fish with a lemon pepper sauce sitting on rice and a small roasted pigeon surrounded by small berries.

"Alright, for those of you who don't know what these symbolize, the fish help bring the couple wealth, the pigeon is to ensure a peaceful marriage…" Mingxia said and the children's eyes went wide.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" the children said at once.

"Hang on, I have had pigeon before and it tastes like chicken," Adam said.

"When did you do that, Daddy?" David asked.

"It was at this dinner when I worked at Torchwood. It's really good."

"Um, Mingxia, what does the pork symbolize?" Namid asked.

"That symbolizes…" Mingxia said then blushed.

"?!" Alan asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

"…the bride's virginity," she said softly and Peri laughed.

"It's been a long time since I was a virgin," she said and Amato coughed.

"On that note, let's eat," the Doctor said when they started eating and Amato looked over at Peri. Looking at the others, he gently tapped her hand when he used the chopsticks to pick up some of the rice and fish then slid the food into her mouth. She kissed his lips then started feeding him and completely ignored the soft wolf whistles and giggling.

The waiters removed the plates then left the room while Alan and Adam sighed and rubbed their stomachs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, that was delish!" Alan said.

"Yes, didn't know Valiant could taste so good," Adam said.

"What are you on about?"

'You never saw that?! It's a Disney animated movie about the pigeons that carried messages during World War Two."

"Nope, never saw that one."

"I saw it. It's really neat!" David said and Alan blew a raspberry. He looked over at Amato when he thought of something then stood up, walking to the head table. Amato and Peri were talking softly about something when she looked at him and blinked.

"Can we help you?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. You two are just sitting here and no one is singing praises to your marital bliss!" Alan said.

"Pardon?" Amato asked.

"See, when Rose and I got married we had Rain and Awinita get up and sing their praises to our marriage, even Rose sang a song."

"Did you do that when the Doctor got married?" Peri asked.

"Yep!" Alan said, popping the "p".

"Then who are we to break with tradition."

"Are you serious?" Amato asked and she nodded. Alan hugged her then tapped a spoon on Amato's glass and they looked at him.

"Attention please, seeing that we are all fed and relaxed, it is time for the talent portion of the night!" Alan said and Rain looked at Rose.

"What is he talking about?" she asked when Rose thought for a few seconds then her eyes went wide.

"No, Alan, not that!" she said but he held up his hands and looked at the others.

"For those that are new to our family, I will explain. When Rose and I were married, Rain and Awinita got up and sang their praise for our wedded bliss, even my loving wifey sang a song. Now, the same thing happened when the Doctor and Rain were married, when John and Rosie got married and when Jack and Ianto were married. So, not to break the tradition, we will do the same now. With that, who wants to go first?!" Alan asked but no one stood up and he folded his arms over his chest, tapped his foot and frowned.

"Hold on, seeing that we weren't in the family yet, can we have someone sing to us?" Adam asked and Marion nodded.

"Yeah, we didnae get singing at our wedding," Frazer said and Angel nodded.

"We didn't either," Theta said and Frankie nodded.

"Face it, Daddy, if we sang for everyone that didn't get sung to, we'll be here until it's time for Uncle Theta, Uncle Amato and Uncle Doctor to leave," Elizabeth said and Alan sighed. Lowering his head, he shuffled back to his seat then sat down and placed his head on Rose's shoulder.

"So much for tradition," he sighed and Rose patted his cheek. The waiters came back with the carts when he saw the selections of pastries, cakes, tarts, cookies, custards and ice creams and smiled. "Oooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Happy?" she asked.

"Oh yes!" he said when he picked a few pastries, tarts, cookies, two custards and a bowl of ice cream and she softly giggled.

After they had finished eating, the waiters removed some of the tables and chairs and the soft music filled the air. A disc jockey stood near the tables while he checked the list of songs they had asked to be played during the reception and the disco lights pulsated around the room. Rain smiled while she watched Namid danced with Luke and she pointed. The Doctor looked at them when he smiled and she placed her arms around his neck.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" he asked.

"Yes, you have," she said, nodding. He moved closer when she kissed his lips and brushed her fingers through his hair.

"Um, can I cut in?" Sokanon asked and Rain nodded. Moving back, she watched as the Doctor placed his arms around Sokanon and she placed her head against the Doctor's chest. He kissed the top of her head while they danced and she placed her arms around his waist.

"You look lovely, Soki," he whispered and she smiled up at him.

"You look good, too, Daddy," she whispered when the song changed but neither one let go and kept dancing. Rain smiled when Adam tapped her shoulder and he did a little bow, making her smile.

"Madame, may I have this dance?" he asked when she took his hand and he led her toward Alan and Rose. He placed his arms around her waist while Rain placed her hands on his shoulders and he smiled at her.

"Ah, you finally got Snotrag away from my clingy brother, eh?" Alan teased when Rain rolled her eyes and Adam nodded.

"Yes, it was time she danced with someone who knows how to dance," Adam said when he twirled Rain away from him then twirled her back and held her against him.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" she asked, panting.

"I'm a big fan of Strictly Come Dancing," he said with a wink then carefully dipped her, moving her back into standing position.

"Whoa," she whispered when Marion walked closer and tapped Adam's back, making him turn to look at her.

"Ok, you, dance with me now," she said and he nodded, letting go of Rain. Rain walked back to the Doctor as he took her hand and she watched Adam dancing with Marion.

"Did you know he could dance like that?" she asked and he shook his head. Heading back to the chairs, he placed Rain on his lap and they watched the others dance while the music played in the background.

Wilf sat with John, Tim and Trevor while they watched the others dancing and he sighed. John had danced with Amber, Rain and his granddaughters and Trevor and Tim had danced with Zoe and some of the other ladies but Wilf didn't feel like dancing. Sighing, he sat back in the chair when he took out his wallet and opened it. Removing the folded picture from his wallet, he looked at the picture of his wife and sadly smiled.

"Oh, who is that?" Clara asked when he placed the picture away and put his wallet back into his pocket. "Wlifred, I am sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's alright. Would you like to sit down?" he asked and she nodded, sitting down. "It was a picture of my wife."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Dorothy but I always called her "Dee". Oh, she was a firecracker, she was. Donna reminds me of her. Always speaking her mind and making a fuss."

"You must have loved her deeply."

"Yeah, we were nearly joined at the hip. She loved to come looking at the stars with me and always seemed interested in my dream of traveling among them."

"Imagine what she would say if she could see you now."

"Oh, she would have loved all this. She came from a really big family. Sadly though, we only had one child, Donna; mum, Sylvia."

"Is she a Time Lady?"

"Nah, she didn't like the Doctor and disowned me and my Donna after we changed."

"That's terrible!"

"It was her choice. Adam's Jackie, Pete and Tony did the same thing. I guess some people just can't handle this lifestyle. Me, I love it. I mean there aren't that many blokes my age that can say they lived on three different planets. Most of my old mates have never set foot outside of London in their lives."

"Ah, well, would you like to dance?" she asked and he lightly laughed.

"Not much of a dancer. Dee said that I had two left feet," he said when she stood up and held her hand out.

"Then I guess it's time someone taught you," she said as he looked at her then at her hand and shrugged. Taking her hand, they walked to the dance floor and he looked at his feet.

"Sorry in advance if I step on your toes," he said softly and she nodded. Placing her hand on his shoulder then taking his hand, they started dancing and he softly smiled at her.

"Oh, now that is interesting," Trevor said, nodding his head toward Clara and Wilf and John and Tim looked at them.

"Good, I'm glad he's finally having some fun," John said.

"You know, they do look cute together," Tim said and John rolled his eyes.

"Now don't read too much into it. They've just met."

"So, maybe she's what he needs to bring him out of that funk he was sinking into."

"Are you suggesting that we play matchmaker and put them together?" Trevor asked.

"That is exactly what I was suggesting," Tim said, nodding.

"That does sound like fun."

"Hold on, you two, this might not work," John said.

"We won't know unless we try," Trevor said.

"He's right. Come on, John, he's miserable and she seems to like him." Tim said and John sighed.

"Alright, you old mother hens, let's do this. I just hope we don't end up regretting this," he said and Trevor and Tim grinned.

Everyone laughed after Peri shoved the slice of wedding cake into Amato's face then they cheered as she kissed his icing covered face and he softly laughed. Though it wasn't a part of the traditional Chinese wedding tradition, Peri tossed the bouquet that Rose, Marion and Rosie had made for her and no one was surprised when Sarah Jane caught it.

"No no no no, I am too old to get married!" she protested but they insisted that she keep the bouquet and she sighed. Shilah was surprised when he caught the garter and tossed it toward Cameron but Alan grabbed it and stuffed the garter into Shilah's pocket.

"Sorry, Mate, you caught it so it's yours," he said and Shilah rolled his eyes, grinning.

"Right, seeing that I want to get on with my honeymoon, my blushing bride and I wish you goodnight!" Amato said when Mingxia stood in front of him and he frowned.

"Not until we give you the Li Shi," she said when they walked closer while holding onto red envelopes and placed them into a basket on the table next to them.

"What is Li Shi?" Peri asked.

"It's just money in red envelopes," Mingxia said and she nodded. After the last envelope was placed in the basket, Peri picked up the basket and Amato lifted Peri up and headed for the door.

"Goodnight!" Peri laughed as they left the room and the doors closed behind them. Everyone laughed then left the room and headed for their rooms for a short rest before going home or to pick up the dogs.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy Nine

The Doctor groaned and stretched his back as he and Rain entered their room.

"Oh, what a day!" he said. "Another wedding over and done with. Now all we have to do is convince Shilah to find someone."

"Now, don't you go pestering the poor man," Rain said as he snickered. "He'll find someone to love when it's time."

"Just like I found someone to love," the Doctor said, putting his hands on her hips. "You know, we still haven't celebrated our temporal birthday today. Perhaps we can convince Shilah and our children and Patience and Amelia and Opal to go somewhere tonight and celebrate it."

"That sounds wonderful, Thete."

He grinned and laughed when she snapped his suspenders.

"Oi, lay off me braces, woman!" he said, laughing.

"I can't help if you chose to wear suspenders this time around."

She gave him an evil grin and he laughed and dodged her when she tried to snap them again.

"You're a cheeky little devil sometimes," he said, embracing her.

He lowered his head to her scalp and kissed the part in her hair as Rain breathed in his scent. His old familiar scent that managed to stay with him beyond his tenth life, giving her comfort that this was still the man she had fallen in love with all those years ago. She ran her hand down his pink shirt and fiddled with his bow tie for a moment.

"You just love my accessories, don't you?" the Doctor said.

He gasped when she snapped his suspender again and Rain laughed when he tickled her. They froze when the door open and Alan came in. He stopped short and then hurried to his bed and plopped down onto it, staring at them intently.

"Don't mind me, I'm just going to play gooseberry while you snog and shag one another."

"Buzz off, Bro," Rain said.

"Excuse me; this is my room as well, Rainy Painy the Insaney! I don't believe you put a do not disturb sign on the door, now did ya? Which means I can sit here and do as I please."

Rain rolled her eyes and sighed as she stepped back from her husband.

"Don't mind me. It's nothing I haven't seen before," Alan said, shrugging.

He smiled and let out a mock sigh as he stood up.

"Oh, alright, I'll let you two have your privacy while I go find the wife and shag her in the lift or something like that," he said.

"We'll be leaving soon. We're going to take the kids, grandkids, Patience and Shilah out to celebrate our birthday," Rain said.

"Oh yes, this is Valentine's Day as well. I forgot that. Well, happy faux birthday to you both then. And that's nice of you to invite Shilah along, emphasis on Shi."

"He's just depressed and lonely, Bro," Rain said. "Amato was the same way when he first joined us, remember?"

"I was the same way when I joined you," the Doctor said. "I think most of the Doctors in the universe have their fair share of baggage. Just be patient with him, Brother, he'll cheer up eventually, same as Amato. We just have to help him get to that point."

Alan nodded.

"Well, I hope he has fun with you lot tonight then."

"You don't wanna come?" the Doctor asked him.

"It's tempting but after being a zombie and attending a wedding and being around the family, I just want to go back home with my Rose and my chewie wooee and rest a bit. You have fun though and don't get into too much trouble," he said, wagging his finger at him.

"What? I can't break several laws of time and throw the universe into chaos?" the Doctor said.

"Not on my watch, you're not," Alan said, getting up. "You behave or I'll make you go back into exile."

"Yes, father," the Doctor said, pouting while Rain giggled.

Rain smiled when Alan gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You behave as well," he said to her.

"What? You mean I can't do this?"

The Doctor gasped when she snapped his suspenders again.

"She keeps doing that!" he said to Alan in a high-pitched voice while Rain bent over laughing.

"Well, serves ya right for choosing to wear braces in this life, mate. I'm just shocked she didn't keep tugging at your tie in the last life."

"Oh, don't give the woman ideas. She's got enough ideas already without you helping her along," the Doctor said while Rain giggled.

"Well, have fun, I'll go find the misses and see if she'd like to have a little snog session by the downstairs lido. Don't wreck the room and flash your womb broom!" he said, waving at them while he walked back out the door.

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he shut the door. He started to pull Rain close to him and then hesitated when he saw the impish look in her eye.

"I think I'll change out of my braces for the rest of the night," he said, hurrying to the bathroom while she laughed.

"You want me to come with you?" Shilah said after the Doctor and Rain asked him to come to their room.

He sat in the same place Alan had sat listening while the Doctor and Rain explained about their birthday and what they wanted to do.

"We just don't want you to be alone," Rain said.

"I'm not going to slit my wrist again if that's what you're worried about, Te'lesu," he said to her.

"I know that but we just thought you might enjoy coming with us and spending some time with our family," Rain said.

"I will if it's not going to be a bother for you," he said.

Rain got up and hugged him tightly.

"You're not a bother to us, Shilah, if you were, we never would have asked you to come with us so quit worrying. Just have fun and get to know the adult members of our family."

Shilah nodded and she kissed his cheek before she and the Doctor called their children, grandchildren and Patience to them. Ten minutes later, all of them were gathered around while the Doctor explained what he wanted to do.

"Where are we going then?" Tara asked.

"Dunno, do you wanna stay here in Beijing or go somewhere else?"

"Disneyworld!" Namid yelled as she sat next to Shilah.

The Doctor rolled his eyes while everyone laughed and the youngest children started up a chant of Disneyworld, Disneyworld, Disneyworld as loud as they could. Suddenly, the door was flung open.

"Disneyworld? Where?" Alan said, sticking his head in while Rose, who was beside him in the hallway, bent over laughing. "If you're going to Disneyworld, I do actually wanna go. I wanna ride Expedition Everest fourteen hundred more times."

"I didn't say I was going there. That's where they wanna go," the Doctor said, pointing to the triplets. "We haven't heard from everyone else in the room.

"Well, you know, even if you don't go, the misses and I might go ourselves. Take our kids, have some Disney fun."

"And be abandoned while he rides Expedition Everest all bleedin' day," Rose added as she and Alan stepped inside the room.

"Not all day, just…part of the day," he said as Rose smacked his arm.

"Okay, so far, three votes for Disneyworld, anyone else wanna chime in with an idea on where to go?" the Doctor said, looking at the others.

"I don't care, really, if they wanna go to Disneyworld, that's fine," Tara said, pointing at the triplets.

Everyone nodded in agreement with that. The Doctor looked at Shilah.

"Brother, is that okay? You have a vote in this as well," the Doctor said to him.

"If I say no, will I get beaten within an inch of my life?" he teased as the triplets looked at him.

"Yes," the three of them said while everyone laughed.

Shilah shrugged.

"Never been. It'd be something new to me so I vote for going."

"Oh Christ, here we go again. More Disneyworld," the Doctor teased as Rain chuckled and patted him on the back.

"But! But!" Namid said, poking his leg.

"What? What?" the Doctor said, poking her head.

"Let's go during Christmas so we can see what they do at Christmas," Namid said.

"But then it wouldn't be Valentine's Day, it'd be Christmas and therefore, not our birthdays," the Doctor said while everyone laughed. "I thought the point of this was to go celebrate our birthday."

"We can pretend," Chaska said, shrugging.

"Point taken, after all, it's not actually chronologically your birthday anyway, is it?" Alan said. "Chinese New Year just happened to fall on your birthday so if you can pretend here, why not pretend there?"

"Besides, I am kinda curious to see what they do at Chirstmas," Dorothy said. "We've never been."

"Maybe they take Expedition Everest and wrap a big red bow around it."

Rose laughed when everyone gave Alan a long, hard stare.

"Or maybe!" the Doctor said, imitating his brother's enthusiasm," they wrap a big red bow around the Haunted Mansion and the Tiki Room birds are dressed as reindeer. Let's go see."

"On second thought, Starlight, let's go by ourselves," Alan said while they laughed. "I suddenly realized I'm going to be outnumbered which means they can drag me into places I don't wanna go."

"So, if we do this," Tara asked. "Are we going to rent another group of minivans again?"

The Doctor noticed Shilah's confusion.

"Sometimes, we like to hire people carriers and have road trips. It started back with Alan and Rose when they took a people carrier and went around the US. We liked it so much that from time to time we still do it."

Shilah smiled.

"That does sound like fun. Count me in," he said as everyone cheered.

"Okay, if we're gonna do that, then perhaps we can plan to do something other than Disneyworld. Spend a day at Disneyworld and then go somewhere else," the Doctor said.

"Maybe after we go to Disneyworld, we can go around the US and rob banks," Chaska said.

Everyone laughed as the Doctor eyed him.

"I could send you back to New Gallifrey and you wouldn't come at all," he teased him as he ruffled his hair. "Well, at any rate, once we leave here, we'll go down, hire a car, go there first and then put our heads together about what we want to do next. Might as well have all the fun I can before I have to back to my week-long exile."

"What are you gonna do when you get back to the other universe, Father?" Dex asked.

"Well, I think I'm going to quit my job since I'll only be there a week," the Doctor said. "I don't like doing it anyway. It's boring and I'm tired of Lisa stalking me every time I turn around. I'll just be lazy for that one week unless this universal crisis happens and then I'll do something. But for now, let's go tell everyone what we're going to do and see if anyone else wants to come with us, including the lovebirds."

He jerked his head around when he heard firecrackers outside their hotel window.

"And we can go down for a bit and see some of the festivities. After all, that's what we came here for, right?" he said.

Everyone nodded and stood up, following the Doctor and Rain so they could tell everyone else what they were doing before going down to watch the fireworks and festivities.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty

"Can we come?" Adam asked after the Doctor told everyone that they were going to Disneyworld and David and Marion gave him sad puppy eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to go with Theta to help stop that wizard?" Alan asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Theta took Frankie and Cam somewhere to have some family bonding time."

"What about River and her family?"

"They went back to New Gallifrey."

"Where are Cameron and Maia?"

"They went with River and so did Jamie and his family."

"Nae all of 'em," Frazer said with a smile.

"That's because you married my daughter, Kilt Boy," Alan said and Frazer flipped him off. "Oi, I could still send you home!"

"I'm married to your other daughter and you're taking our kids," James said and Elizabeth nodded.

"It's your call, Te'lesau," Alan said, looking at the Doctor.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, alright!" the Doctor said and David cheered, running to stand next to Chaska and Christopher.

"When are we leaving?" Marion asked.

"Right after the fireworks," Rain said.

"Well, we better get going before the good seats are gone!" Alan said when they headed for the seating area and he looked at Adam.

"_Tell you the truth, I am glad that you're coming with me," _he thought after setting up a privacy block.

"_Well, someone has to ride __Expedition Everest__ with you," _Adam thought.

"_Not to mention go on the Tower of Terror."_

"_We also have to ride the Rock 'N' Roll Rollercoaster."_

"_Let us not forget __Splash Mountain__!"_

"_No, we have to ride that!"_

"_And I need someone to be me if they want to go into the __Haunted Mansion__ and the Tiki Room."_

"_No, please, not that! I beg you! Don't let them take me in there! I'll go insane!" _Adam thought when Marion gently shoved him and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked and she glared at him.

"No," she said and Alan tapped her on top of the head, making her look at him.

"What are you saying no to?" he asked.

"She is saying no to you two going off and abandoning us after we get to Disneyworld," Rose said and they both gave their wives shocked and hurt looks.

"Are you implying that we would do something that underhanded and sneaky after all we have been through?!" Alan asked and placed his hands over his hearts.

"I am shocked that you would even suggest such a thing!" Adam said.

"Come off it, you two, we've been married to you long enough to know what you're thinking even when you place a privacy block up," Rose said with a smile and Marion nodded.

"Are we THAT predictable?!" Adam asked.

"Yeah, most of the time," Marion said, kissing his cheek and Adam sighed.

"We'll make you a deal. You can go off ONLY if you agree to do one thing without making a fuss!" Rose said.

"And what is that, oh wonderful wifey?!" Alan said, kissing her hand and winking at her.

"You have to sit through the WHOLE Tiki Room show," Marion said and their mouth dropped open.

"The…the…the…the…the WHOLE thing?!" they asked at the same time.

"That's the deal. You sit through the whole show and you can go off to ride whatever ride you want! Rose said and they looked at each other. Weighing their options, Alan and Adam nodded as Rose and Marion hooked their arms around their arms and went to catch to catch up with the others.

The door opened as Amato carried Peri inside the room and she giggled. Closing the door with his foot, he carried her to the bed when he set her down on the bed and she kicked the slippers off her feet, taking the Chinese wedding phoenix bridal crown off her head. He looked at her then sat on the bed and kissed her lips.

"Rassilon, you look amazing!" he said and she blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Peri said, brushing her fingers through his hair.

"I am so…" he started to say when she kissed his lips and stroked her fingers along his neck.

"Don't say sorry anymore, ok? I know that you weren't in your right mind after you regenerated."

"You know, there were times when I wondered why you fell in love with me."

"You were cute."

"I was?"

"Oh, please, with that blonde hair and crooked smile, what woman wouldn't fall in love with you?"

"I didn't stay that way," he whispered.

"Hunh?"

"Oh, I was still…cute but I got heavier and…"

"What?"

"I started losing the hair."

"Really?" she asked and he told her about when he met his fifth life during his tenth life. "That must have been weird."

"Yeah, but I always liked being him. It was so much easier then. Play a little cricket, go off on an adventure then go somewhere and relax."

"I remember you trying to tell me what cricket was all about. I still don't get it," she said and he nodded.

"Well, that's in the past now and we have our lives to look forward to."

"Um, is it wrong to say that I'm ticked off at this whole exile thing?"

"No, it's fine. We all feel that way."

"Then I guess we should start on our wedding night, hunh?"

"I guess so," he said when he stood up and slid the shirt off, dropping it to the floor. Peri stood up when she untied the cheongsam and it fell to the floor. Amato was gob smacked when he saw that she was naked under it and she smiled at him. He moved closer when he slid his arms around her waist and rubbed his hands along her lower back. "Wow."

"You like?" she teased and he nodded. Placing her around his neck, she kissed his lips when her tongue slid between his lips and he opened his mouth some more. His tongue rubbed against hers as they kissed and she moaned softly into his mouth. His fingers gently dug into her skin as she ruffled his hair and his hands slid down to her bottom, rubbing in soft little circles. She started kissing down his neck while his hands moved along her sides then around her front and cupped her breasts. She moaned while he stroked the underside of her breasts and her breath caught in her chest.

"They are so beautiful," he whispered then did little kisses on them. She reached down as she slid the bottoms of his wedding outfit along his hips and blinked when she saw the size of his erection.

"My, someone is happy to see me!" she teased as he nodded and she placed his cock in her hands. She felt the quick double pulse beating against her hands as she stroked his shaft and he gulped, licking his lips. Kneeling down on the floor, she stroked his shaft as he shivered and she gently kissed his balls, He moaned while she did little kisses down his shaft then picked up the head and blew on it.

"Oh Rassilon's third eye!" he gasped when he stumbled to the ground and she looked at him.

"Are you ok?" she asked and he nodded. Bending his legs up, she rubbed her hands along his inner thighs then along his crotch and he rolled his eyes into his head. She moved her hands along his hips then took his shaft into her hands and bent down. He moaned as she gently sucked on the head and ran her tongue along the tip. He balled his hands into fists as she sucked harder and he arched his head back. His cock pulsated against her tongue as she swirled her tongue around it and he shivered, allowing a little bit of his sperm to dribble into her mouth. She sucked harder when he moaned loudly and she slid his cock out of her mouth.

"No, don't stop!" he shouted and she smiled. Straddling his hips, she started rocking against him and he lifted his hips a bit, pushing against her. She tightened around his cock as he felt the orgasm building and she went harder and faster. He swore that one of his hearts stopped when he climaxed and held his head in his hands. Peri slid off of him when she crawled on top of him and placed her head against his sweaty chest, listening to his hearts thundering in her ear.

"Did you like that?" she asked and he nodded, wrapping his arms around her. She listened to him breathing as his fingers moved up and down her back and she smiled.

"I don't think I can get up," he whispered and she looked at him, placing her chin on the top of her hands.

"This would be really amazing if we had a bear rug under us. Had one in the winter palace and spent a few nights rolling around on it," she said and he looked at her with a stunned look on his face.

"Oh, great, how am I supposed to compete with THAT?"

"Are you saying that you NEVER had sex with any of your companions after me?"

"There was Rosie."

"Did she ever make you feel like this?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeell, yeah, she did."

"That sounds iffy. What did she do that was different?"

"It wasn't what she did as more as what I did. See, she was still human and I didn't want to hurt her."

"You that good, eh?" she teased when he glared at her and she got off of him. Standing up, she held her hand up when he took her hand and she helped him up. Scooping her into his arms, he carried her to the bed and settled her down onto the mattress. She scooted up toward the pillows while he followed her and she rested against the pillows. He crawled closer when he slid his hands up her legs and rubbed the inside of her thighs. She smiled at him as knelt over her and she slid between his legs until she was lying on her back. Tossing the pillows onto the floor, he kissed her lips while she reached up and pulled him down on top of her. His tongue moved over her teeth as she nibbled onto it and he slid his hands under her shoulders. Kissing down her neck, he nipped at her neck then licked along her pulse point and she arched her head back. Sitting up on his elbows, he looked at her breasts then gave her a wicked smile and she nodded. Swallowing hard, he wrapped his lips around her left nipple when he started sucking and his tongue scraped along the tip, making her shiver.

"More?" he asked and she gave him a look, making him softly laugh. Wrapping his lips around her nipple again, he suckled and nibbled on the tip then pressed his fingers against her breast, making her gasp. He did little kisses in the space between her breasts then moved to her right breast and sucked on the nipple. She ran her fingers through his hair when he kissed down her chest to her stomach and saw tiny scars just above her belly button. "Where did this come from?"

"Would you believe I had my belly button pierced?" she asked and he shook his head. "I don't know why I did it. I guess I got drunk one night and he talked me into it. It was nice until I got it caught in a lace dress and nearly yanked the ring out."

He did little kisses on the scars then moved downward to her crotch and kissed the warm skin. She moaned as he stroked her crotch when bent her legs up and kissed the inside of her thighs. She yelped when he parted her flaps and stuck his finger inside her. She was wet and warm as he took a deep breath and smelt her arousal. He moved his finger in further as she pushed against his finger and he ticked her.

"Hey, no fair!" she said as he laughed and stroked her clit. She moaned as he stroked it harder and faster and his finger became wet. He removed his finger then looked down and jammed two fingers inside her, moving them back and forth. She groaned and balled the duvet in her hands and he removed his fingers. "Oh!"

His tongue licked the wetness as he sent love into her mind and she sent love back. His tongue licked the hard bump of her clit as the orgasm build inside her and he moved back, straddling her hips. He slid inside her when he barely tapped her clit and she called his name while the orgasm moved through her body. He did one long thrust as she pushed against him then laid still on the bed. He moved out of her when he gently crawled on top of her and kissed her lips.

"Y-you're right. That w-would have killed her," she gasped and he nodded. He rolled onto his back when she snuggled closer and placed her head on his chest. Wrapped his arm around her, he looked at the ceiling when she looked up and saw the tears trickling down his cheeks. "Hey, what's with the tears?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what's going to happen in a few weeks. I don't want to leave you."

"Who says I can't come with you? It's only for a week," she said as he looked at her then smiled.

"Are you sure? It's nothing but sand, rock and dust."

"I've seen worse," she teased when he kissed the top of her head and she looked at the wall. She listened as his hearts slowed down then looked up and saw that he had fallen asleep. Smiling, she kissed his chest then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty One

After viewing the fireworks and the lion and dragon dancers, the Doctor led the ones who were going on the road trip back to his room to plan. While they were talking, they could still hear the sounds of the crowd and firecrackers outside the hotel. In addition to everyone else, Jack decided to join them along with Grace, Donna, Awinita, Nelak and Mingxia. The rest of their family were going back to New Gallifrey or heading out to do other things.

"So in addition to Disneyworld, where else do you wanna go?" the Doctor asked them.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Soki?"

"I think we should just drive and drive and drive and see what happens," Soki said.

Everyone laughed when the Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"You mean, just drive around the US with no particular destination in mind?"

"Yeah. Drive around and annoy people," Soki said while the children giggled.

"Well, gee, we could save a ton of petrol and just annoy people back home," the Doctor replied. "So, according to Soki, we just drive and see what's out there. Anyone else fancy this idea?"

"So basically, we're just gonna drive around and look for trouble…or cause it," Jack said with a grin.

"Which way are we driving though? I assume we're starting out at Disneyworld and then once we leave there, are we going north, east, west…" Donna said.

"We just drive and then if we feel like going north, we go north and if we feel like going east, we go east," Christopher said.

The Doctor grinned at his brothers.

"Yup, you can tell they're our offspring," he said as everyone laughed. "So all in favor of going to Disneyworld and then, as my brother Alan would put it, going all over East Bumblefuck, US, say Aye!"

Everyone looked at each other, laughed and said "Aye!" in unison.

"Wow, this'll be interesting," the Doctor said to Alan and Adam. "Wonder if we'll find anymore family members along the way."

"Why, is that how you found people?" Shilah asked.

The Doctor pointed to Tara.

"We did something similar to this a couple centuries back. Started from Key West and went up through most of Florida. On the way, we stopped for the night at this campground in Ocala and while we were there, she comes sneaking into our camp, tired and emaciated. Up until she was twelve, she was held captive by Satanists who abused her and killed her mum after she gave birth."

Shilah turned his horrified gaze to Tara who nodded.

"Yeah, I finally managed to escape them and just ran and ran and happened to run into their camp and that's where they found me. They took care of me and Dad gave me a proper name since up until then the bastards who held me just called me It."

"Oh God," Shilah said, feeling his stomach turn.

"Yeah, I named her Tara which is the Hindi word for star. I felt it was appropriate and then on that same trip, we met Julie after I was beamed up into a spaceship and forced to perform a gynecological exam and pap smear on her."

"What?" Shilah said as everyone else laughed.

"It's true. She lived in Jacksonville and they abducted her from there, just doing tests out of curiosity and then they were gonna let her go but they were spying on humans and noticed I wasn't one and took me up in their ship. They let us both go and we also took care of her and she decided to stay on while we were taking her back to her flat in Jacksonville. There was another time we did this and toured Detroit and that's how we met Juliet. She was homeless and was near death and we took care of her and I've already told you about Alan giving Awinita a lift and meeting Rain and Amber and Mingxia. So, who knows, maybe we'll meet more people and turn them into us and…will you quit that?" he said to Rain when she snapped his suspender again.

"I can't help it, it's too tempting," she said while they laughed.

The Doctor flinched and eyed the youngest children when they all made a beeline towards his suspenders.

"Touch my braces and you'll never see Disneyworld again!" he said.

The children giggled and went and sat back down.

"Okay, next item on the agenda, should we go ask the happy couple if they want to participate in this?" he asked them.

"Might as well," Alan said. "Maybe Amato and Peri will find a bit more romance at Disneyworld."

"True," the Doctor said.

He held up his finger and brought Amato's mind forward.

_Sorry to interrupt your wedding night, Brother, but we're planning to go to Disneyworld and then possibly drive around in several people carriers and we're wondering if you and Peri would be interested in a Christmas Disney holiday._

_Wait a tick, I'll ask the misses about it,_ Amato thought back.

"While we wait, I'm assuming if we're driving with no set destination that one of us should take the TARDIS back when we land and hire the people carriers and then come back with the vortex manipulator."

"I will," Alan said.

_Brother, Peri likes the idea so count us both in. Let us know when you're ready to leave,_ Amato thought.

_Yes, I've never been to Disneyworld, actually. Been to Disneyland but never at Christmas,_ Peri thought to them. _I'd love to come._

_Great, we're in my room chatting about it so whenever you two are ready, let us know, _the Doctor thought.

"So," he said aloud, "We need to figure out how many people carriers we need and go get our usual supplies for them. "Then we need to strap Adam to the roof of one of them so we can listen to him scream as we drive along."

"Then be sure to hit something and roll the people carrier so he'll turn into goo," Alan said, ducking when Adam tried to swat his head.

"Then we need to figure out who goes where and who wants to drive and…WE NEED TO GET SOME ROPE AND TIE MY WIFE'S HANDS BEHIND HER BACK SO SHE'LL LEAVE MY BLOODY BRACES ALONE!" he said loudly while everyone laughed.

Rain gave him an innocent look as he eyed her.

"I bet you're regretting your choice to wear those, huh?" she said as Namid and Sokanon giggled.

"Well, considering the fact you never yanked my tie, yes," the Doctor replied.

"Oh, you mean like this?"

Everyone laughed as Rain tugged on Shilah's tie while she said, "Ding dong!" loudly.

"I'd lose the tie now, mate, if you know what's good for ya," the Doctor said to Shilah.

"I'm just kidding, Bro," Rain said, patting Shilah's cheek.

"So, whenever you lot are ready, we'll…"

He sighed when Namid ran up and began to fiddle with his bow tie.

"If you lot don't quit it, I'll take the people carrier and go myself and leave you sitting in the house on New Gallifrey. Got it?" he said.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone left the hotel, walked to the TARDIS and went inside for the journey back to New Gallifrey. The Doctor took his ship into the vortex and while they were waiting to land, he hugged Sarah Jane, Rani, Clyde and Luke.

"Sure you don't wanna come along on our road trip?" he asked Sarah Jane.

"Nah, I've got things to do but you lot have fun," she said.

"We will and keep us informed about Peter," he said. "We want another wedding as soon as possible."

"I doubt if it'll get that far but I'll let you know what happens," Sarah Jane said.

"And me?" Alan said, walking up behind her. "After all, I was the first one you told."

"Oh, I couldn't forget you, my baby boy," she said, giving him a hug while he let out an "Awwww!"

She hugged him, John and Nelak.

"I'm so glad you three are alright, wouldn't be the same without your smiling faces around," she said to them.

"Same here, Sarah, I'm so glad you decided to become a Time Lady," John said.

"Me too," she said.

The TARDIS stopped and powered down.

"All ashore that's going to shore!" the Doctor yelled as everyone made their way towards the front door.

As everyone was leaving, he stopped Shilah and pulled him and Rain to the back the of the console room.

"You've never been to Disneyworld, yeah?" the Doctor asked Shilah.

He nodded.

"Well, Rain and I need to take you to the secret underground tunnels where the Disney staff go," he said to Shilah. "It's where they have their break rooms and dressing rooms and how they get from one end of the part to the other without being seen."

"And they have a secret apartment inside Cinderella's Castle," Rain added. "It's gorgeous. They keep it there for VIP's."

"Brilliant! I'd love to see it!" Shilah said.

"But that's not all," the Doctor said with a smirk. "You see, they have the character costumes down there as well and Rain and I have always looked through them but I was thinking perhaps this time we could use them and play a practical joke on our family while we're there."

"Go on," Shilah said with a huge grin.

The Doctor pulled them into a huddle and whispered his plan to them.

* * *

"Okay, I think that's everything," Rain said as Jack and Adam brought in the last duvet and cooler into the TARDIS. "Should hold us for awhile."

"And I'm ready as well."

Rain looked around and noticed the Doctor was wearing tan trousers and a white t-shirt. Rain admired her husband.

"I approve," she said.

"Good because I wasn't about to spend the next week or two weeks getting my braces snapped and my bow tie pulled, Miss Grabby Hands," he said, coming up to her and taking her around the waist.

"Damn and I thought you did this just to look sexy," she said.

He started to lean in to kiss her when he felt someone breathing on his cheek. He saw Chaska, Christopher, David and Adric staring at them.

"Hi," Christopher said, "please go get a room cause I don't wanna barf on the floor."

"Clear off!" the Doctor said as they ran away laughing.

He had a thought and called Chaska back to him. Chaska turned back at the back door and jogged back to his side.

"I don't wanna you kiss Mummy, it's gross," he said to the Doctor.

"I realize that, I just wanted to ask if you were alright," the Doctor said.

Chaska gave him an odd look.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he said.

"Because your sisters were upset about me regenerating and I talked to them but not to you," he said as Rain took his hand. "So I would like to know if you truly are alright or if you're angry about it."

"Yeah, I'm angry but I can't do anything about it, can I," he said, looking down at the floor.

"Are you angry at Dory?" the Doctor asked.

"A bit."

"A bit or a lot?" the Doctor said.

They hugged him when he started getting tears in his eyes.

"I know Dory's forgiven ya but it's still not fair," Chaska said softly as the Doctor and Rain held him.

"I know, Son, but at least I have three weeks out of the month to spend with you and thanks to Imiko, I can still talk to you from the other universe. And as bad as it was, at least they didn't do to me what the Arcadians did to Shilah."

They held him tighter when he shivered and swallowed hard.

"Are there Arcadians in this universe, Daddy?"

The Doctor's eyes darkened.

"Yes and that's why we're going to take Shilah's advice and find a way to cloak the planet so we can't be found so easily. I'm pretty sure there are more species out there who probably have an axe to grind with me and I really don't feel like regenerating again this soon. But I wanted to hear what you thought about it since Soki's been upset and crying and never told anyone and I know you know how to mask your feelings and that's the last thing I want, okay?"

Chaska sniffed and nodded while they kissed him.

"It's alright if you're upset, Sweetie, everyone is," Rain said gently. "We just don't want you keeping it inside and being angry all the time and making yourself sick."

"And I don't want you lot hating Dory either. She's one of us now and she won't turn against me, okay?"

"But what if her mates come back? She ran away from them, what if they come back and try to take her?" Chaska asked him.

"Then we deal with them. Trust me, Son, the airships will deploy as soon as they see them just like they did when Dory came into our airspace. We told Xashon to keep a watch for them so she knows. Believe me; I'm not going to let anyone blow New Gallifrey out of the sky like they did in the other universe."

They hugged him tightly and sent love into his mind.

"In the meantime, just relax and enjoy your little holiday/road trip, okay?" the Doctor asked him.

He kissed his wet cheek when Chaska nodded.

"I love you, my son," he whispered.

"I love you, my darling," Rain added.

"I love you too, Mummy and Daddy," Chaska whispered back.

"And now that you're here between us…Rain, give me a kiss!"

"No!" Chaska said, trying to squirm away while they laughed.

* * *

After everyone was on board, the Doctor landed beside an Avis rent-a-car near Orlando. Everyone filed out and walked across a field towards it. As they walked towards the brown brick building, they stopped and checked the parking lot, noticing three large mini-vans. The Doctor pointed to them.

"Perfect! Soon as we get them and load our gear onto them, we can take the TARDIS back to my house," the Doctor said.

They walked inside. The children and Shilah looked around while the Doctor and Rain rented the three minivans. It was a fairly warm day so the man behind the counter had a small fan blowing on him. Around the office were several paper Christmas cutouts of Santa Claus, Santa and his sleigh, a Christmas tree and a green Christmas ball ornament. In the corner was a small five foot green Christmas tree that was lit up with multicolored lights and had several brightly wrapped packages underneath it. Christmas music was piped in from an overhead speaker. Shilah watched while the Doctor filled out some forms.

"Glad they know how to do this because I haven't the foggiest how to hire a car," he said to Namid who was standing beside him.

"Oh yeah, we do this all the time, it's fun," Namid replied.

"Strange, I never considered ditching my TARDIS and just hiring a car and driving somewhere like a human but the whole thing does sound like fun," Shilah replied.

"It is, we laugh and have fun and act goofy, it's great."

"Well, laughing, acting fun and being goofy are three of my favorite things so I'm betting I'll enjoy it as well," Shilah said, patting her on the shoulder.

The Doctor finished up, took the copies of the paperwork and the keys and everyone headed back outside. They unlocked the minivans. Alan volunteered to drive one, the Doctor another and Jack the third. Once everyone was inside and situated, they started the cars and followed the Doctor as he drove out of the parking lot and closer to his TARDIS so they could load up their supplies.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty-Two

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Adam asked while the minivan moved down the road and he looked out the window.

"Daddy, you KNOW that I don't do Disneyworld," River said and he nodded.

"Ok, Sweetie, but your little brothers are going to miss you."

"I know. Say hi to everyone for me."

"I will," he said, flipping the cell phone shut.

"No go, eh?" he asked and Adam shook his head.

"She hasn't been able to go to Disneyworld since she was three," Marion said.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"We had taken her to the Disneyworld in our universe after James was born, sort of a big sister present, and we were having a great time until the afternoon parade. Now, I have NO clue what caused the float with Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy and Donald to stop suddenly but Mickey goes flying off the front of it and his head falls off, bouncing across the street and lands right at River's feet."

"Holy crap," Alan said with wide eyes.

"You should have seen the parents trying to calm the kids down. River was hysterical and never watched anything Disney ever again," Adam said and James sighed, sitting back in the seat behind him.

"Yeah, I had to watch Disney stuff in my room with head phones on," James sighed and Elizabeth kissed his cheek.

"So this is your first time going to the park then?" Alan asked.

"Yep, which is why I wish you'd drive faster!"

"Oi, if I did that then the van would be in the boot of the van in front of me and I know my brother wouldn't like that," Alan said and they laughed.

"Speaking of brothers, it's too bad that Theta couldn't join us," Marion said and Adam nodded. Closing his eyes, Adam reached out with his mind and brought Theta's mind forward.

"_Brother, where are you?" _Adam thought.

"_I'm on Earth. Why?" _Theta asked.

"_Where on Earth are you?"_

"_I took Frankie and Cam to __Florida__."_

"_Did you say you're in Florida?" _Alan thought.

"_Yes, we're in Orlando."_

"_Where in Orlando?" _the Doctor thought.

"_Um, we're in Disneyworld. Why?"_

"_Is is Christmas time there?"_

"_Yeah, we felt like celebrating it early," _Frankie thought.

"_Where is your TARDIS?"_

"_I had Cameron drop us off and take it back to New Gallifrey. Can someone tell me what's going on?" _Theta thought.

"_Well, my family and I decided to come celebrate Rain and my birthdays…."_

"_I thought that was Valentine's Day."_

"_We wanted to celebrate them early," _Rain teased and Theta laughed.

"_Ah, let me guess, you wanted to see Disneyworld at Christmas time."_

"_Yep, and we brought your little brother, his wife and two of their three kids along for ride," _Alan thought.

"_And we do that, we're going to do a little traveling around the US and see what kind of trouble we can get into," _Rose thought.

"_Do you have room for three more?" _Theta thought and Alan quickly glanced behind him, looking at the others.

"_Yep, I got loads of room!" _Alan thought.

"_Is Amato and Peri with you?"_

"_Yep, we're here!" _Amato thought.

"_Rosie and I are here, too!" _John thought.

"_So am I!" _Shilah thought.

"_Blimey, did any of your family go back to New Gallifrey?" _Theta thought.

"_Nope, they're all here. Anyway, where are you in Disneyworld?" _the Doctor thought.

"_We're on __Main Street__. Frankie wanted to do some shopping."_

"_Right, stay there and we'll see you in a bit."_

"_Ok," _Theta thought. Theta and Frankie's minds moved away as Adam smiled and Marion placed her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, thanks for letting them travel with us," Adam said and Alan looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"No problem, Tiri'me'su, 'sides he needs this as much as my brother and Amato," Alan said when the minivan driven by Jack passed him then slid in between his minivan and the one the Doctor was driving. "What the hell?"

"_Harkness, what was that all about?!"_ Alan thought.

"_I was tired of looking at your backside," _Jack thought.

"_I will have you know I have an AMAZING backside!"_

"_I was talking about your van." _Jack thought when Alan looked out the side mirror and Rose looked at him, Growling, Alan moved the van into the other lane then hit the gas and the van soared by the van that Jack was driving then by the van the Doctor was driving and slid the van in front of the van driven by the Doctor.

"_Ha, now all of you have to look at my backside!" _Alan thought as Rose glared at him and Adam looked down at his jeans.

"Um, Alan, I think we need to pull over," he said.

"Why?" Alan asked.

"I just wet myself," Adam said and they laughed.

New Gallifrey

Maia stood near the window as she strummed her fingers on her arms and a small fire burned behind her eyes. Cameron had told Frankie that he would look after M'fara while she, Theta and Cam were away but Maia wanted to return to Drago. Something told her that they had been away for too long and she sighed, not feeling the fingers moving the hair away from her neck or the soft lips moving over her skin.

"What's wrong, Pet?" Cameron whispered, turning her around and cupped her chin in his fingers.

"This is taking too long. The Doctor I met would never just go off with his…family when he has duties to perform!" she said, tossing her arms in the air.

"That's because he didn't have a family then. Look, give them a break, yeah? They have been through a lot lately. They need this time off."

"But he said he would help me."

"And he will, Love, when he gets back!"

"No, I will not wait any longer!" she said as she stormed out of the bedroom and he followed her. She headed down the stairs when M'fara looked at her from his spot on the couch and she walked to the door. She stopped when M'fara appeared in front of her and she sighed.

"Looks like I'm not the only one that doesn't want you to go," Cameron said as he came down the stairs and she placed her arms across her chest.

"I will not be held prisoner," she said and he walked to her, stepping around M'fara to wrap his arms around her.

"No one said that you were. We just have to wait…"

"I can't wait! I must return to my world!"

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No, I could not bear the thought of something happening to you."

"I can take care of myself, you know."

"Yes, I do know but…"

"You want a Doctor to help you, right?"

"Yes, I do but they are all gone."

"Not all of them!" he said in a sing song voice and she looked at him. She thought for a few seconds then smiled and he held his hand out. "Shall we go talk with the patriarch?" Nodding, she took his hand as he opened the door and they left the house, closing the door behind them.

Adam's house

After agreeing to watch the house while Adam and his family were away, Trevor smiled, watching Zoe and Jamesie swimming around the rubber pool chair he was lying on, and lowered the sunglasses he was wearing. He sighed as the sunlight warmed his skin and he placed his hands on his stomach. His mind buzzed with the soft white noise of the other Time Lords and Ladies and he picked up strings of conversations every now and then. He started to drift off to sleep when he felt something touch the edge of the rubbed pool chair and he lowered the sunglasses with one finger, glaring at Zoe who had her hands on the edge of the rubber pool chair.

"And what are you doing, my girl?" he asked and she smiled, letting go of the rubber pool chair. "Much better, where is that husband of yours?"

"He's um, underneath you," she whispered when Trevor reached into the water and grabbed hold of Jamesie's hands.

"_Um, if I promise nae tae do anything, can I have my hands back?" _Jamesie thought and Trevor let go of his hands. He watched as Jamesie came to the surface and he shyly smiled at Trevor. Rolling his eyes, Trevor lowered the sunglasses and Jamesie swam over to Zoe.

"I do believe that Maia and Cameron are on their way here. Be good and go see what they want," Trevor said as they nodded and swam to the ladder. Jamesie helped Zoe on with her dressing gown as they headed for the house and Trevor softly laughed. A few minutes later Cameron, Maia, Jamesie and Zoe walked outside when they stood at the edge of the pool and Maia looked at Trevor.

"Is he asleep?" she asked.

"I should say not," Trevor said as he carefully sat up and Cameron looked at the rubber floating chair. "Uh, no, dear boy, I think I'll swim." They watched while Trevor slid into the water then swam to the ladder and Zoe handed him his dressing gown. He tied the dressing gown shut when he walked to Maia and smiled at her. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"You knew we were coming?" she asked.

"Yes, your thoughts were buzzing about like a hive of angry bees. What seems to be the trouble?" Trevor asked and she told him about her planet, Frennella, the Drago, Kennalar, the guardians, Auroraalla, how she met the Doctor in his second life, his Jamie becoming the Dragon Knight, Morialous, and how she met Theta, Cameron, Adam, Jamie and Frazer and Trevor nodded. "Where are Theta, Adam, Jamie and Frazer?"

"They went off with the Doctor, Amato and their families for a little holiday," Cameron said.

"That is terribly irresponsible of them. When are they returning?"

"Have no clue. According to Adam, they could be back in a few days or a few months."

"No, this will NOT do!" Trevor said then closed his eyes.

"_Doctor, I would like to have a word with you!" _he thought, pulling the Doctor's mind forward the set a privacy block.

"_You don't have to shout," _the Doctor thought.

"_What is this about you and your families going off for who knows how long when you know full well that you have other responsibilities?"_ Trevor thought.

"_Trevor, relax, we will get back to…"_

"_I do not wish to tell you what to do, dear boy, but Theta's promise to Maia?"_

"_He'll keep it but not right now. Sure, it sounds irresponsible, but I want you to think about this. Theta, Amato and I have just gotten an extension on our exile, which we didn't deserve, three of us were turned into zombies and Amato had just been reunited with his lives mate. Don't we deserve a little fun?"_

"_Yes, you do, dear boy, but what about Maia?"_

"_Well, if you want to, you could help her."_

"_Won't that leave New Gallifrey undefended?"_

"_Nope, we have our own military, thought we rarely use it. Anyway, if you need any help, give us a call and we'll be there quicker than you can blink!" _the Doctor thought and Trevor smiled.

"_I still find this totally irresponsible on your part," _Trevor thought.

"_Stick around long enough and you'll see just how responsible we really are!"_

"_I will hold you to that," _Trevor said then felt the Doctor's mind fading and removed the privacy block.

"Well?" Cameron asked.

"I guess I'm going to be the one to help you defeat this Morialous person if that's alright with you, dear girl," Trevor said and Maia nodded.

"First we need to go tell the Dragon Knight that we're leaving," Maia said.

"Who is the Dragon Knight?" Zoe asked and Cameron smiled, looking at Jamesie.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" Jamie moaned while Jenna moved her hands along the small of his back and she smiled at him. Bending forward, she kissed his shoulder blade as he sighed and slowly closed his eyes. He yelped when she tickled his sides and got off of him and he rolled onto his back, looking up at her. Slowly, she moved her fingers along the edge of his nipples while a cool chill moved through his body and his breath caught in his chest. She rubbed the pimples tips as they grew harder and he softly moaned. Moving closer, she kissed his lips when he pulled her down onto of him and wrapped his arms around her. Their lips smashed against each other when his lips parted and her tongue slid into his mouth. He gently scraped her back with his fingers while she moaned into his mouth and grabbed onto his shoulders. Both of them jumped when someone pounded on the front door and she looked at him.

"Who the hell is that?" she asked and he shrugged.

"_Who is it?" _Jamie thought and heard someone cough inside his head.

"_I do hate to disturb you, dear boy, but I need to talk with you. It's about Maia," _Trevor thought and Jamie sighed, rolling his eyes.

"_Is she alright?"_

"_Yes yes yes but she wishes to go home and, with Theta, Adam and Frazer away, I thought I could help her deal with her problem. The thing is she needs you."_

"_Ah, hold on," _Jamie thought and looked at Jenna.

"What's going on?" she asked and he told her about Maia wanting to return to Drago and that she wants him to come with her. "Well, you did promise to help her."

"Aye but I wanted tae stay here with you. Unless you want tae come with me."

"Sure, got nothing else to do," she said then kissed him and he smiled.

"_Trevor, is it alright if Jenna comes with us?" _Jamie thought.

"_I don't see why not," _Trevor thought.

"_Then we'll meet you in your TARDIS in a bit."_

"_Alright, but do hurry. I don't think Maia can wait much longer."_

"_Aye, we'll try tae hurry," _Jamie thought then felt Trevor's mind fading and he looked at Jenna, Smiling, Jenna got off the bed when she held her hand out and he took her hand. Helping him up, she looked down at his erection and he shyly smiled.

"Fancy a quick shower?" she whispered as he nodded and they went inside the bathroom, closing the door behind them.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty Three

The Doctor pulled into the Disneyworld parking lot and Alan and Jack followed him. Shilah looked around at the nearly full parking lot and frowned.

"Blimey, this is why I never decided to come here. I think I'd get lost just trying to find the car again," he said as he sat behind the Doctor.

"That's why they have these nifty signs designating which lot you're in," Rain said, pointing to a Dumbo sign as they passed it.

"I see, well, nice to know Disney is trying to be helpful while they bleed people dry," Shilah replied.

They parked in the Mickey Mouse lot, Alan and the Doctor parked beside each other while Jack found a spot across from them. Shilah grimaced when he climbed out of the minivan with the others and noticed how far they were from the front gates.

"You like coming here on holiday, eh? With this many people in the same space as you?" he said to the Doctor.

"Nah, it's not so bad. There's so much to do that the queues aren't as bad as you think. Besides you can always get fastpass on some of them and come back at another time and breeze through the line."

"Wow, listen to you, Mister Disneyworld Expert," Awinita teased.

"As often as I bring you lot here, I oughta be," the Doctor replied.

"Look!" Alan said, pointing to a tram that was passing nearby. "Hurry, we gotta catch the tram! Run!"

Before anyone could do anything, he, John and Adam took off and made a beeline for it. They watched as the tram stopped and they took the last three spots before it moved on again. The Doctor threw up his hands when he saw the shocked look on their faces when they finally realized the rest of their family didn't follow them.

Well, what are we s'posed to do, Alan? he thought to his brother. Pile on to your laps?

Sorry, Brother, Alan thought back. We'll wait up at the gate for ya. Hopefully another tram will come.

Everyone sighed and made their way up to the front gate. When they got halfway there, another tram passed by but this one was completely full and didn't stop for them.

"Glad someone made it up to the front gate in comfort," Jack muttered as he walked along behind everyone.

"Nah, we'll be alright," Amato said. "We'll just pretend we're exploring some alien planet. The planet of the…cars. See, look at all the car aliens," he added while the children giggled.

"Maybe the car aliens are waiting to attack us," Xander said.

"Yeah, we gotta be careful in case they wanna eat us," Sokanon said.

The Doctor and Rain snickered at that.

"Have no fear, little ones, we're here to protect you from that…Honda Civic monster over there," the Doctor said, pointing to a red car beside him.

"What year is this, Daddy?" Chaska asked while he looked around the parking lot.

"I believe it's the 20th of December, 2015," the Doctor replied.

Jack let out a melodramatic gasp and ran up to him.

"What? 2015? You mean the world didn't end on December 21st, 2012?"

"No!" the Doctor said as everyone laughed. "Surprisingly, it doesn't!"

"Damn it! And here I thought those Mayans were on to something. Course I also built a bomb shelter and stocked up on tons of supplies for the Y2K bug and that never happened. I guess I'm just a sheep that goes along with the herd!"

"Screws the herd, more like," the Doctor whispered to Amato as he nodded in agreement.

As they finally got closer to the gate, they saw Alan, John and Adam standing beside it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize there wasn't enough space for everyone," Alan said as they walked up to him. "We didn't mean to run off and leave the rest of you to walk the whole way."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Grace said as Alan gave her a hug.

"So did you pay your way in or are you expecting me to do it?" the Doctor said to him.

"Well…" Alan said while everyone laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, of course, I'm Mister Moneybags who pays for everyone," he said, pulling out his magic wallet.

He walked over to Shilah and showed it to him. Shilah watched with interest while he explained how to do it and pulled a thousand dollars out of the wallet.

"I have extras so I'll give you one," he said to Shilah.

"Thanks. I do need something like that, where'd you find it?" Shilah asked.

"You can get them a few places but I mainly shopped for them on a little moon beside Zaros."

"That will defiantly come in handy."

"Yup and now if you'll excuse me, I have to use this plus my arm and leg to get us inside."

When they got inside, they stopped first at Main Street which was gaily decorated with Christmas lights, garland and big red ball ornaments. The children gasped at the sight of the decorations when the Doctor felt someone tap the back of his head and turned, seeing Theta, Frankie and Cam behind him.

"Hello!" Theta said when the others saw them and laughed as they gave him, Frankie and Cam a hug.

"So glad you could join us," the Doctor said when Alan walked beneath one of the ornaments which was hanging off a streetlamp and pointed to it.

"Look at my big balls everyone!" he said.

"N'yuk, n'yuk, that's really hilarious," Rain said as she and the Doctor passed by with their children.

_"He should have said…" _Frazer thought and Theta smiled, rolling his eyes.

"_I know but that's your dad's joke not his," _Theta thought and Frazer nodded.

"You just have ball envy! You wish you were me!" Alan said airly as he followed them.

The children giggled as Rain looked at the Doctor and rolled her eyes.

"You know it's sad that some people have to impress others just to make themselves feel important," Rain said to the Doctor.

"I know," Alan said. "And it's become a bad habit with ya, Rainy, but what can you do?"

Rain sighed as Alan tousled her hair. They stopped in front of a shop selling ornaments and everyone went inside. The shop smelled of pine and was decorated with red ribbons and wreaths. Christmas music played overhead while several shoppers looked at the Disney themed ornaments and Christmas knickknacks. The Doctor stopped the youngest children and gave them each a hundred dollars to spend before he and Rain went over to look at some ceramic figurines. Namid and Sokanon walked over to a wall that was filled with Disney themed Christmas ornaments. Each box was red with a picture of the ornament on the front of it. Namid glanced back at Shilah, who was talking with Grace, Awinita and Mingxia while they looked at plushies, and poked Sokanon in the arm.

"I wanna get something for our new daddy. Any ideas?" Namid asked her sister.

"Like an ornament?" Sokanon said.

"Yeah, maybe something like that. I want him to be happy and feel like he's a part of us now."

They looked over the ornaments. While they were doing that, they felt an arm going around each of them and looked up at Alan who was staring at the ornaments with them.

"I like…Nemo. You can buy me a full set of Finding Nemo ornaments for my tree. That is why you're over here staring at them, right? Finding something for me?"

"No, we're finding something for Shilah," Namid said.

"What am I then? Chopped liver?"

"No, you're poo," Namid said.

She laughed when Alan tickled her armpit.

"Shilah, Shilah, Shilah, always gotta be 'bout him now, eh?"

"Excuse me?"

Alan looked at Shilah who had come up beside him.

"What about me and how's it always gotta be about me?" he said.

"I was just saying that the kids here always gotta get you Christmas ornaments and I get bupkis," Alan replied.

"What? Oh, kids, you don't have to get me anything," Shilah said, walking to Sokanon's side.

"I want to, Daddy. I wanna buy you something," Namid said.

"But what do you like?" Sokanon said, gesturing to the ornaments. "What's your favorite Disney thing?"

"Nemo," Alan said. "Oh! Oh! You're talking to him now, I see, leave me out in the cold then," he said while the children giggled.

Shilah put his hands behind his back while he looked at the pictures on the boxes.

"Well, if you insist on getting me something, always did like Winnie the Pooh or…101 Dalmatians….or the Lion King."

"I like Nemo."

"Yes, Daddy Alan, we get that," Namid said while Alan and Shilah snickered.

She saw a Nemo ornament, grabbed it and shoved it in Alan's face.

"Here, Merry Christmas, now go!" Namid said while Sokanon laughed.

"Wait, you're the one who's s'posed to pay for it!" Alan protested.

Namid laughed as he grabbed the box from her and pressed it hard against her cheek.

"Teach you to shove boxes of Nemo ornaments in your father's face," he said as he kept pressing on it.

He handed the box back to her and she put it back. She looked for a moment and then suddenly giggled.

"What's so funny?" Alan said.

"I found something for yoooooooooou!" Namid said in a singsong voice.

"Oh? What?" Alan said warily.

She grabbed a box and showed it to him.

"Lookie, it's the Tiki Room parrot!" she said to him.

"Burn it!" Alan said, grabbing it from her hand and running away while Namid and Sokanon laughed.

He jogged over to Rose who was standing with Rosie and Frankie looking at cookie jars.

"I am incensed," Alan said as he stood behind his wife.

Rose looked at the other two women and let out a mock sigh while they giggled. She looked around at her husband.

"Oh, why are you so incensed?" she asked sweetly.

Alan showed her the box.

"Get a load of this satanic ornament Namid found."

"Oh, this is just perfect. I was searching for something for ya, thanks dear!" Rose said, taking it from him while Rosie and Frankie laughed harder.

"If you love me, you will NOT be getting me that."

Rose hummed innocently and pretended to look at the cookie jars while Alan tapped his foot. While he was doing that, Jack came up beside him holding an ornament box in his hands. Alan stopped tapping his foot and stared at it in curiosity.

"May I ask what you got?" Alan said to him.

He showed him the box. Alan raised his eyebrow when he noticed it was a Jessica Rabbit ornament.

"Fan of Roger Rabbit?" he asked Jack.

"No, just his buxom wife," he said to him as the women laughed. "I figured I'd get this, put it on our Christmas tree and have a private giggle everytime I passed by it.

"What about Ianto? Would he approve of you having a Jessica Rabbit ornament?" Alan said.

"That's why it would be a private giggle, Alan," Jack said before he walked away.

Alan looked at Rose and leaned into his ear.

"Dare I tell Ianto what the private giggle is?" he said in her ear.

"Not if you wanna get slapped," Rose replied, watching while Mingxia took down a Mulan cookie jar and examined it.

While they were doing that, Shilah helped Namid and Sokanon choose a Simba ornament and a Dalmatian puppy ornament. As he was doing that, he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw the Doctor and Rain behind him. The Doctor put his finger to his lips before he walked up beside Namid and Sokanon.

"Girls, Mummy and I are gonna show Shilah something so you behave and we'll find you again, alright?"

"Okay, Daddy," they said in unison.

"And…I like Nemo," he said, imitating Alan's voice as he gestured at the Nemo ornaments.

"Alright, everyone likes Nemo, we get it!" Sokanon said as the Doctor grinned.

He, Rain and Shilah kissed their cheeks before the three of them headed out the door.

"Now…follow us and we'll show you the entrance to the hidden lift that goes up to the VIP apartment and afterwards we'll go down in the tunnel so we can play our little prank on our family," the Doctor said to Shilah as they walked out of the shop.

When everyone got done making their purchases, they all headed outside and looked around for their missing family members.

Brother, where are you? Alan thought to the Doctor.

We're over in Fantasyland by the Snow White ride, he thought back.

Everyone headed straight towards Fantasyland. On the way, Namid happened to catch sight of three people dressed as Santa Mickey, Mrs. Claus Minnie and Rudolph. They waved to her when she caught their eyes and she waved back.

"Wait a tick, I wanna get a photo with them," Namid said to the others as she pointed at the three performers.

They stopped and the three performers waved as the youngest kids walked over. The adults pulled out their digital cameras while the three performers patted their heads and put their arms around them. They stood together while the adults took the photos and when they were done, the three performers waved and the children waved back before they headed on towards Fantasyland. While they were walking though, Namid had a thought and looked back. She noticed that the three performers were walking behind them. They waved at her and she waved back before she turned her head back around. They entered Fantasyland and walked over to the Snow White ride but the Doctor, Rain and Shilah were nowhere to be found.

"Okay, where are you?" Alan muttered as they looked left and right for them.

Namid looked around and then looked behind her and was shocked to see the performers were still behind them, waving cheerfully.

"Yeah, hi," Namid said, waving back.

Brother, where are you? Alan finally thought.

Up near Mickey's Toontown, he thought back.

"Well, why didn't you tell us that?" Alan muttered as they turned towards the Toontown section.

Namid followed them. After a few seconds, she looked back and was shocked when she saw the performers were still behind her.

"Hey, wait! Stop!" she said to her family.

They stopped and gave her a confused look and then saw her motioning to the performers who stopped with them.

"Okay, go on ahead," she said to them.

Santa Mickey put his hand to his large ear and shook his head.

"I said, go ahead of us!" Namid said louder.

The three performers looked at each other and shrugged. Alan sighed and stepped to the back of the group.

"Look, you might think this is cute but it's not, go on and clear off," he said as he pointed off to his left. "You're making my daughter uncomfortable and making me angry and trust me, you don't wanna make me angry. Now go!"

He breathed a sigh of relief when the performers walked away. He patted Namid on the shoulder and all of them headed towards Toontown. After a minute, Namid hazarded a glance over her shoulder and was shocked to see the performers were back again.

"Go away! This isn't funny!" Namid said loudly.

Alan jerked his head around and he, Adam, John, Jack, Theta and Amato all went to the back of the group.

"If you don't stop following us, mates, I'll report you to the Disney police or your supervisors or someone in charge that'll get you sacked!" Alan snarled at them. "Leave us alone!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a bother, we'll leave now."

The brothers froze when they heard Santa Mickey speak to them and his voice sounded very familiar.

"Doctor?" Alan said.

Everyone's mouths dropped open when they heard the Doctor, Rain and Shilah's muffled laughter.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alan said to the Doctor.

"We were bored and decided to come work for Disney for a day!" the Doctor said, shrugging.

"Oh, so that's where you lot swanned off to," Alan said. "The old underground tunnels."

"That and the apartment. We had to show Shilah that," Rain said underneath her Mrs. Claus Minnie costume.

"We weren't trying to scare ya, we just thought it'd be fun to follow ya like this and see how long it'd take you to cotton on that we were stalkin' ya," Shilah said under his Rudolph costume.

"You look cute as Rudolph, Daddy," Sokanon said, coming up to him. "You need to wear this all the time."

"No thanks, it's hotter than hell in here and stuffy. I don't know how people do it. We've only had these on for about a half hour and already I want it off my body and I have a higher tolerance for heat than humans do," Shilah said.

"Hey, come with us!" Jack said tugging on the Doctor's coat.

He led them to a secluded area near some shrubs.

"Okay, I have a camera here and I want a photo of Santa and the misses snogging!" Jack said.

Everyone laughed as Rudolph stepped back and the Doctor and Rain threw their arms around each other and put their heads together.

"This is as good as it gets, Jack. It's hard to snog with oversized heads!" the Doctor called to him.

"Wait a tick! If you're going to be naughty and tarnish the name of Disney…" Shilah said.

He jogged around to the back of the Doctor and grabbed him. Everyone laughed as he pretended to hump him and Jack quickly took a picture of the whole thing. Then the Doctor turned to Shilah and grabbed him around the waist dipping him while Shilah held onto his arms and everyone took a picture of it. Then Shilah pretended to ram Rain in the ass with his antlers while everyone took their photos.

"This is great. We need to all go down and find some costumes and just go around the park doing lewd things," Jack said as he took the photos.

"Um, no, we'd better not, come to think of it," the Doctor said. "In fact, I think we better go back down and take these off before we do end up working at Disney. So wait here and we'll be back after we put these costumes back in the dressing room."

* * *

Alan, Amato, Adam, Theta and John followed Rain, the Doctor and Shilah down into the tunnels while Theta, Amato and Adam looked around and Adam whistled. Looking into one of the dressing rooms, Adam smiled and walked inside.

"Where did Adam go?" John asked when Adam walked out of the room, carrying a large Dopey head.

"Look at what I found!" he said as they walked back to him and Alan smiled.

"Yes!" Alan said and Rain looked at him.

"What are you so excited about?" she asked.

"Brother, we need to do this!" Alan said, pointing to the costumes.

"I don't know. We're pushing it already," the Doctor said.

"But we're the Seven Doctors. It's fate!" Adam said and the Doctor sighed.

"Fine, but we're taking only ONE picture!" the Doctor said and they nodded. Going inside the room, they went do get dressed and Rain smiled, watching them fight over who was going to be Dopey.

* * *

"I can't believe I had to be…" Alan whispered when they returned to the others and he walked to Rose, placing his head on her shoulder.

"Awwwwww, what's wrong?" she asked when Rain walked closer and tapped her.

"Here, you have to see this!" Rain said when she showed Rose the picture she took of them in the Seven Dwarfs costumes and Rose smiled.

"Is that…" she asked, pointing to the Doctor, Theta, Amato, Shilah, Alan, Adam and John.

"Yep, try to figure out who's who."

"Um, is that the Doctor?" she asked, pointing to Doc.

"No, that's Theta."

"That's the Doctor then?" she said, pointing to Happy.

"Yep, that's him."

"Who's this?" she asked, pointing to Grumpy.

"Guess," Rain said, glancing over at Amato and Rose giggled.

"Bashful is Shilah, right?"

"Yep, that's him."

"Um, is Sleepy Adam?"

"No, that's John."

"Is he Dopey?" Rose asked then glared at Alan who was about to say something.

"No, he's Sneezy."

"Oh my god, that means Dopey's….?!" Rose asked, pointing to Alan.

"Yeah, ok, I'm Dopey!" he shouted and they all looked at him.

"Got that right," Awinita said and Alan sighed, rolling his eyes. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Alan said as they headed down the pavement and Rose slid her arm around Alan's waist, making him smile.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty-Four

The doors opened when Jamie and Jenna walked inside Trevor's TARDIS and Jamie smiled, looking around the control room.

"Ah, there you two are," Trevor said when he looked up and walked around the console. "Who is taking care of Donald and Zoe?"

"They're staying with Angus. Och, this brings back memories," Jamie said as he ran his fingers over the surface of the console and felt a familiar grumbling in his head.

"Where are Cameron, Maia, Zoe and Jamesie?" Jenna asked.

"They are in the kitchen having some lunch. Would you like something to eat?" Trevor asked.

"No, we're fine," Jamie said as he looked at the screen and Trevor walked closer.

"Uh, don't touch anything, dear boy," he said and Jamie smiled.

"Doctor, I've flown space cruisers so flying her will nae be a problem," Jamie said, softly patting the console.

"When did you fly a space cruiser?"

"Jamie and I used to be bounty hunters," Jenna said and Trevor looked at them with a stunned look on his face.

"Oh my word, that sounds dangerous."

"Yeah, it was but we also had fun."

"Like that time you had to dress up as a harem girl tae free that sultan's daughter after she was kidnapped and I had tae rescue the pair of you? Talk aboot nae knowing where tae put my hands so I wouldnae get slapped," Jamie said and she gently swatted his arm.

"You had to remember that one?!"

"Aye, both of you looked AMAZING in those outfits!" he said with a wink then wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her. Trevor coughed then blushed when they stopped and Jenna looked at him.

"Oh, Trevor, we're sorry," Jenna said.

"No no no, that's alright," Trevor said when Zoe, Jamesie, Maia, M'fara, Droo and Cameron walked inside the control room and he smiled at them. "Right, shall we get going?"

"Yes," Maia said when Trevor nodded and started pushing buttons, turning switches and flipped some lever but one of the buttons came off in his hand and he looked at it.

"Oh bother," he sighed, trying to put the button back on.

"Och, dinnae worry. I can fix it," Jamie said when he removed some chewing gum from his sporran and opened the wrapper. Placing the chewing gum in his mouth, he started chewing then removed the gum and put his hand out. Trevor handed him the button as Jamie spread the chewing gun around the bottom of the button then placed it in the hole where the button came from. "Now try it."

"Oh," Trevor said when the button moved but didn't fall out of the hole again and he looked at Jamie. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"You taught me. Uh, I mean…"

"I understand," Trevor said with a smile and moved the main lever. The TARDIS hummed around them when it entered the vortex and he looked at the screens. Jamie noticed that he seemed a little nervous when he placed his hand on Trevor's shoulder and he looked at Jamie.

"_It's alright. The Time Lords think you're dead an' the Doctor changed this TARDIS' energy signature," _Jamie thought and Trevor nodded. After a few moments, the TARDIS materialized and Trevor looked at the screens then frowned.

"I say, this doesn't look right," Trevor said when he placed what he was looking at on the main view screen and Maia walked closer, looking at the landscape on the screen.

"No," Maia whispered as Cameron walked closer and slid his arms around her, holding her against him.

"Faster!" Rory shouted while he, Xander and Adric sat in the blue teacup and Xander moved the wheel so the teacup spun faster and faster.

"Xander, slow down, you're going tae make them sick!" Frazer shouted from where the guests watched the others on the ride and Rory stood on his knees on the seat, looking at him.

"No, we won't!" he shouted when the teacup started slowing down and he sat down. "What happened?"

"Guess the ride's over," Xander said as they left the teacup and headed for the exit. Adric tottered side to side as James walked to him and knelt down on the ground.

"You ok, Bump?" he asked when Adric placed both hands over his mouth and James picked him up. "Out of the way!" He ran to the trash can when he held Adric over it and Adric vomited into it three times. One of the park attendants ran over as James held onto Adric, gently rubbing his back.

"Is he ok?" she asked, kneeling on the ground next to Adric.

"Yeah, his cousin just twirled the cup too fast," James said and Xander shrugged.

"Let's take him to the aid station so he can rest for a bit," she said and James nodded.

"Sorry, Addie," Xander said as they walked away and Adric nodded, giving him a sad smile. Xander looked at Frazer when he walked closer and Xander looked at the ground. "I didnae mean it."

"I ken that you didnae," Frazer said.

"What happened to Adric?" Adam asked after seeing James and Adric walking to the aid station with the park attendant and Xander sighed.

"We were on the Mad Tea Party ride an' I spun the cup too fast," Xander said and Adam glared at him. "I said I was sorry."

"It's ok. I'm not mad," he said, ruffling Xander's hair.

"Grandpa, can you take me to ride Dumbo?" Donna asked, pulling on Adam's wrist. He had ridden the Dumbo ride with her five times and he tapped his finger against his lips, thinking about if he wanted to ride it again.

"I don't know. Can I take you to ride Dumbo?" Adam said as he tried to move his feet and grunted. "Oh no, I think my shoes have turned into lead!"

"What's this about lead shoes?" Alan asked, walking closer.

"I asked Grandpa if he can take me to ride Dumbo but his shoes turned into lead," Donna said and Alan cupped his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Help me, Brother, I can't move!" Adam pleaded, reaching out for him and Alan picked Donna up, placing her on his hip.

"Well, while Grandpa Nutball is trying to get his feet unstuck, I'll take you to go ride Dumbo, ok?" Alan asked and she nodded. After they walked away, Adam smiled while Rory, Xander and Frazer looked at him and he crossed one ankle over the other.

"A simple no would have worked," Frazer said, rolling his eyes and James and Adric walked to them. Adric had a can of ginger ale in his hand as they stopped in front of them and James noticed the smile on Adam's face.

"What's going on?" James asked when Adam told him what happened and he laughed. "Frazer's right, Dad, you could have told her no."

"I guess," Adam said then gently rubbed Adric's back. "You ok, Bump?"

"Yeah, the lady gave me some pink medicine and some ginger ale," Adric said and Adam nodded.

"Daddy, can we go to Mrs. Potts Cupboard for some ice cream?" Rory asked.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, I don't know. Donna might want some," James said and the boys moaned.

"But she's going to make a mess!" Adric whined.

"Yeah, she always makes a mess!" Rory said.

"You keep this up and NO ONE is getting ice cream!" James said with a stern look.

"Sorry," the boys said together when Xander saw a young lady dressed up as Tinkerbell walking by and his eyes went wide.

"Blimey, she's got big…" he whispered when Frazer nudged him and he looked at him. "What? She does."

"Aye, but isnae polite tae stare. Come on," Frazer said as they headed for the Dumbo ride and Xander turned around, watching the girl walking the other way. Frazer gently grabbed hold of Xander's shoulders when he turned Xander around and Xander shrugged, smiling at him.

"Daddy, can we go in there?" Namid asked as she pointed at the Mickey's PhilharMagic attraction and Rain looked in the guidebook she had pick up in one of the shops.

"Mickey's PhiharMagic opened in October of 2003. It's a twelve minute 3-D ride that took three years to complete, bringing to life some of their beloved movies. The show centers around Donald trying to find Mickey's missing orchestra while he goes from Lumiere singing "Be Our Guest" to being washed away by the magic brooms from "Fantastia" to singing with Ariel. He also flies over London with Peter Pan, sees Simba from "The Lion King", then flies on the magic carpet with Aladdin and Jasmine before Mickey saves the day. They give you 3-D glasses and the animation is seamless." she said as Namid, Jackie, Tara, Amelia, Opal, Dorothy, Jenny, Elizabeth, Angel, Emi, Tia, she was wearing the imager and looked like a young girl with her hair dyed blue, and Sokanon gave him sad puppy eyes and the Doctor sighed.

"Come on, Daddy, it's only for twelve minutes!" Dorothy said, placing her head on his shoulder and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Ladybird, that trick hasn't worked on me since you were ten," he said when Sokanon, Jackie and Namid's lips started quivering and tears trickled down their cheeks. "Oh, now that's just cheating! Fine, we'll go in!"

"Thank you, Daddy!" Sokanon and Namid said, hugging him.

They walked behind a couple with two small girls dressed in a Snow White costume and a Belle costume and they smiled at the Doctor. He waved at them and they waved back then everyone walked inside the building and he looked at the musical instruments and music notes on the mural painted on the wall. They waited in the queue as the people went into the show waiting area and he looked around, seeing the gift shop.

"If I behave myself, can I go in there?" he whispered to Rain and she nodded. They walked inside the show waiting area and the Doctor noticed the Mickey's PhilharMagic sign shining in blue lighting. Most of the room was lit in blue lighting and the stage area sat in front of the screen that was covered by a curtain. After finding their seats, Namid sat to his left and Rain sat to his right, the lights went down and the entire stage rose to the ceiling. They had been given 3-D glasses as he placed the glasses on and Rain smiled at him. She kissed him as the curtain rose and the show started. The Doctor was amazed by the animation as they hummed along to the songs and Namid placed her head against his arm.

"_Thanks for letting us do this, Daddy," _she thought and he smiled, kissing the top of her head. The show ended as everyone applauded then the lights came up and they left the room.

They walked inside the gift shop as the Doctor looked up at Donald hanging from the ceiling and the poor duck was tangled in some musical instruments. They looked at the plushies, gifts and tee shirts when Rain handed him a small Mickey Mouse plushie and he looked at it.

"For me?!" he asked with wide eyes and she nodded.

"Seeing that you didn't fall asleep or make a fuss, I thought you deserved a present!" she said and he held it to his chest.

"Lookie at what I got!" he said as he waved Mickey in Namid's face and she giggled.

"Then again," Rain said as she took Mickey out of his hand and he pouted.

"But…but…but…" he said then sniffed and she handed it back to him.

"You are such a child," she said and he grinned. They paid for what they had decided to buy when she placed Mickey into the bag she was carrying and he looked at her. "Do you want ALAN to see this?"

"No!" he said with a shocked look and she laughed. Linking her arm around his, they went to find the others and the Doctor slid his arm around Namid's shoulders and she smiled at him, placing her head against his arm.

"There they are," Rory said as they walked toward the crawl tunnels that looked like tipped over honey pots and Alan was sitting on the ground, watching Donna crawling in and out of one of the honey pots. After riding the Dumbo ride, she had half pulled him to Pooh's Playful Spot and he smiled as she peeked out at him.

"Daddy!" she said when she ran to James and he picked her up.

"Having fun, Princess?" James asked and she nodded. Alan stood up when he walked to them and James looked at him. "Want to give Grandpa Alan a hug?"

Donna nodded when Alan took her from James and she hugged him.

"Thank you, Grandpa," she whispered then kissed his cheek and Alan grinned. "Daddy, they have a Pooh's house!"

"Yeah, and it's not fill with poo. I think that's false advertising," Alan said and Adam and Fraser laughed.

"No, Grandpa, it's Winnie the Pooh's house!" she said with her hands on her hips and gave him a look that Jackie would have been proud of.

"Well, excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Miss Poohie Poo!" he said then tickled her tummy and she giggled.

"_Attention all family members, meet up at the It's A Small World ride so we can get it out of the way," _the Doctor thought as Alan frowned and Adam walked closer, gently patting his back.

"We better do it, Mate or no Expedition Everest," he whispered and Alan nodded. Sighing, he placed Donna down on then took her hand and they left Pooh's Playful Spot.


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty Five

"Oh Christ," Alan said as he, John and Adam followed the others towards It's A Small World ride. "Here we go, we descend into Hell. This is the start of our torment, followed by the Craptacular Mansion and the Polynesian Birdcage of Despair. All this just so we can ride our favorite ride."

Mingxia looked back at him as she walked beside Shilah.

"Aw, poor babies, I feel for you, really I do, no, really."

"Oh, be quiet!" Alan said as she giggled.

"What's the matter?" Shilah asked her.

"Oh, they always do this. They whine and gripe and complain about It's A Small World, The Haunted Mansion and The Tiki Room rides like they're a trio of medieval torture chambers they have to slog through."

"They are torture chambers, Te'lesu!" Alan said defensively. "They're idiotic rides with idiotic songs that drive you insane. I already became a zombie once; I don't fancy doing it again."

"Then stay outside!" Mingxia said.

"I can't," Alan said sullenly. "Rose is making me go on them as a condition of riding my favorite ride. I think she just wants to be cruel."

"Oh, I am not being cruel to ya, Alan Timelord!" Rose said as everyone laughed. "God, you are the biggest ruddy drama queen in the universe!"

"No worries, mate, we'll go on the rides with ya. And to make them less mind numbing, I say the three of us take the mickey outta them while we're in there," Adam said to him.

They stopped at the front of the It's A Small World ride and everyone got in the queue. Adam nudged Alan and John as they stood at the back and he began to make up lyrics to the It's A Small World song.

"Everyone gather round, listen to my rhyme.  
This ride is an enormous waste of time.  
It's a bore, it's a pain,  
It'll drive you insane.  
It's a small world after all!"

Alan and John chortled while Rain who was three up from them glanced back at her husband and rolled her eyes. Alan snickered and held up his finger before he sang the next verse.

"There is just one moon and one golden sun.  
Why don't we go to them and have fun, fun, fun.  
But instead we are daft,  
riding a ride that is naff.  
It's a small world after all!"

"My turn," John said.

"It's a small world after all.  
This ride is incredibly dull.  
I get more pleasure scratching at my ball.  
It's a small, small world!"

The three men bent over laughing as the women glanced at each other and shook their heads and the Doctor, Amato and Shilah tried to keep straight faces. When it was their turn, they got in the back of the boat while The Doctor, Rain, Shilah, Mingxia, Amato, Peri, Jack, Grace, Namid and Sokanon got in with them. The three men sat in the back and held up their hands as if they were on a rollercoaster ride as they went inside.

"We're entering a dimension," Alan said, imitating Rod Serling. "A dimension not of sight or sound, but of pure dead boredom. Look out, signpost up ahead, you are entering…the mega cutesy zone!"

The three men giggled. Everyone else in the boat looked at each other when the song started and the three men sang their own lyrics to it while Alan and Adam put their hands in the water and sloshed water up along the sides of the boat.

"Look!" John said, pointing to the dutch children. "It's the children of the damned ride!"

"No, it's the children of the corn ride," Alan said. "No adults, they killed em all."

"Or!" Adam said. "It's like on Charlie Brown where the only adults around make saxophone noises."

The other people in the boat giggled.

"JAPAN!" the three men yelled when they saw the little children in kimonos. "Hurray for Emi!"

Emi, who was in the boat ahead of them laughed and she, Tara and Dorothy turned to look at them.

"Hurray for my country!" she yelled as everyone in both boats laughed.

"What about my country?" Mingxia said. "I wanna see my country too!"

"Me too!" Jack said. "Boeshane Pennisula all the way! Whoooo!"

"Gallifrey! Want Gallifrey!" the Doctor yelled as Rain laughed hysterically.

"There is just one moon and one golden sun!" Alan sang loudly. "And you know what, Earth isn't the only one. There are planets galore so give us some more! It's a small universe after all!"

"Here is what I hope and pray!" Adam sang loudly. "That Disney eventually adds Gallifrey! That would really make my day; it's a small, small univeeeeeeeeerse!"

"Yes, the Gallifrey section would make my day too," the Doctor said to him. "Little children in Time Lord robes spinning with big happy faces. Then it would get a huge laugh when everyone on Earth would wonder what country they were from."

"And only we would know," Alan said, "and…CHINA!"

"Whooooooooo!" everyone in the two boats said as Mingxia laughed. "Hurray for Mingxia!"

"Even though she's not technically Chinese anymore!" the Doctor added as everyone laughed.

"You know what, suddenly this ride isn't so bad," Alan said to Adam and John. "Taking the mickey out of it makes it fun."

"I agree. We'll have to apply this strategy to Craptacular Mansion and the Birdcage of Doom," Adam replied.

"And we'll have to razz Captain Jack up there when we get to his ride," John said.

"N'yuk, n'yuk," Jack said as they laughed.

"Yo ho, yo ho, Captain Jack's life for me," Alan said. "I rob, I pillage, I snog, I shag, drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

Everyone in the boat laughed as Jack looked back at them.

"I romance everyone and make off with their swag, drink up me hearties, yo ho!" he sang back as everyone laughed harder.

They came to the end of the ride and everyone got out of the boats.

"Wow, you guys were having fun back there," Awinita said. "We heard you all the way up in our boat. The people we were sitting with thought you were nuts."

"We are nuts," Alan said, "but it's a fun sort of nuts. So, shall we tackle the Haunted Mansion next?"

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"You…actually wanna go on the Haunted Mansion now?" Rose said.

"After realizing we can make fun of it, yes," Alan said as they laughed. "I wanna have a grand old time today. I'm not a zombie anymore; my brothers don't have to go back into exile yet, it's a warm Florida day and I'm feeling slightly saucy and sarky. Let's do it!"

Everyone giggled and hurried over to the Haunted Mansion.

_______________

"Wow," Shilah said as they stood in the queue, "sorta reminds me of a house I visited one time."

Mingxia looked back at him.

"Oh? What happened in the house?"

"I was nearly killed by a madman who was into Egyptology and tried to extract my brains through my nose so he could mummify me the old fashioned way."

"Ugh," Mingxia said.

"Yup, wouldn't have been a very pleasant death, that's for certain," he replied. "What about you? Had several close calls since you've been with this family?"

"Oh yeah," Mingxia replied. "I've gotten used to it though. I had military training while I worked with UNIT in Beijing and that helped and Jenny taught me a few techniques since she knows just about every fighting technique out there. Do you know where your Jenny is, by the way?"

"I don't have one. I heard what the Doctor said and I never went to Messaline and had a clone daughter made from my hand. So Jenny and Jenna are entirely new to me."

"Oh, well, they're both very nice people," Mingxia said. "At first though they had to be trained not to fight because that's all they knew how to do."

"The soldier programming?"

Mingxia nodded.

"Yeah but that's not an issue anymore. They use it when they need to but they don't constantly obsess over all things military like they did when we first found them."

Shilah shook his head.

"When I had my tiny family, I thought I was doing something radical for me but this takes the cake. I never would have dreamed of having a family this big or this crazy but I like it. I like that you lot do things like go to Disneyworld in people carriers and then just take off around the US without planning. That kind of thinking I can relate to."

"Oh yeah, we've become addicted to doing certain things, things like this or road trips or going to this drive-in theater we like in Indiana called the Sky-vue. We usually go to the dusk to dawns and rent people carriers or pick-ups and just sit together and eat and have a good time. There's so many bad things that happen that we make it a point to find time to just relax and laugh and love one another. That's why we're glad you're here now. I think you'll enjoy being with us."

"Oh, I know I will. I love it already. In a way, I'm sorta glad I did decide to just leave my universe and never come back. Otherwise I never would have found you lot."

He chuckled.

"Strange, I was looking to get away from people and instead I stumble right into your family."

"Yup, life is strange sometimes," Mingxia said as he nodded in agreement.

Shilah patted her shoulder as they followed the others inside the Haunted Mansion.


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter Eighty-Six

On the main screen was a burned landscape. Dead blackened trees with broken branches stood in odd bent angles and large cracks scarred the ground. The low dark clouds hung in the sky and the mountains were like dark shadows in the background.

"Is this Drago?" Jamie asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"According to the scanner, yes, it is," Trevor said, nodding.

"What happened to it?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know, Zoe," Trevor said as Maia headed for the doors buy M'fara ran in front of her and softly growled at her.

"Move, you filthy beast!" she shouted when Cameron walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Calm down, Love. We can't go running blindly into this. Who knows what sort of dangers are out there," he said, sending love and comfort into her mind.

"Cameron is right. We shouldn't just go out there without….Oh my!" Trevor said when something soared by the screen and a loud screeching sound filled the air, making them cover their ears.

"What was that?!" Jamesie asked.

"It appears that we're under attack," Trevor said as something slammed into the TARDIS and they tumbled onto the floor. "Shields, Jamie, now!"

"Which Jamie are you talking tae?" Jamie asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Jamie ran to the console when he looked at the buttons then pushed the button that was blinking in a red light and the TARDIS stopped shaking. "There now, that should do it."

Trevor walked to the screen when he looked at an angry red eye glaring back at him and he backed away from the console.

"! Come out, Doctor, we know you're in there!" a loud voice roared and they covered their ears.

"Out! Out! Out!" a loud voice roared and the ground shook under their feet.

"It cannae be," Jamie whispered when he walked to the doors and Jenna took hold of his hand, making him turn to her.

"Where are you going?" she whispered and he let go of her hand.

"I just need tae see something," he said then opened the doors and walked outside, looking up at what was shaking the TARDIS. Standing in a circle were twelve fully grown dragons and one of them was sixty feet tall. The dragon with pure white scales shivered then shrunk down to six feet in height and slowly walked toward him. "Peek-a-boo, is that you?"

"Yes, Dragon Knight, I am Peek-a-boo," Peek-a-boo said with a nod of its head.

"Then the rest of you are the baby dragons. Why are you attacking the TARDIS?" Jamie asked, looking up at the others. Suddenly two large red scaled heads appeared on either side of Peek-a-boo and snarled at him.

"You dare asked after you abandoned us?!" the heads spoke at once and Jamie covered his ears.

"Please, Firestorm, allow him to speak," Peek-a-boo said and the heads growled.

"Wait a second, your name isnae Firestorm. It's Red and Rusty," Jamie said and the heads rose toward the sky and screamed.

"Those names have long since passed as has the youngling who bore it!" Firestorm bellowed and Jamie backed up toward the doors. He ran inside the TARDIS when the doors closed and the shield came back up as he ran to Jenna and wrapped his arms around her.

"What's out there?" Zoe asked.

"It's the baby dragons," Jamie said and Jenna sent comfort and love into his mind.

"What happened to them? What happened to my world?" Maia asked when something scampered up onto the console and they saw a small white dragon sitting near the rotor.

"Is that Peek-a-boo?" Cameron asked when the small white dragon scampered down the console then grew to six feet in height and looked at them with sad eyes.

"Greetings, Destroyers, I wish I could say it was good to see you again," Peek-a-boo said then looked at the floor.

"Great One, what has happened?" Maia asked and Peek-a-boo slowly lifted its head.

"The doorway was opened and the darkness came. We tried to fight it but we were too young. Our mother tried to defend us but, in the end, we had to fend for ourselves," Peek-a-boo said while Jamie thought for a few minutes and sighed.

"Auroraalla's dead?" he whispered and Peek-a-boo nodded.

"And, I am afraid, so are all of you," Peek-a-boo said when a golden light appeared in its eyes and a soft growl filled the air.

"Here lies poor old Fred. A giant rock fell on his head," David said as he read one of the headstones in the front yard of the Haunted Mansion and the children giggled.

"Cor, check that out!" Chaska said when they saw the ghost horse hearse near the house and Rain took a picture of it.

"It looks scary, Daddy," Little Donna said when the sound of a dog howling filled the air and she buried her face in his legs, making him look down at her.

"Ah, stop being a baby," Rory said.

"Yeah, it's just spooky noises and stuff," Adric said.

"That's enough out of you two. If she's too scared to go inside then I'll take her to the gift shop," Elizabeth said when she took her hand and they got out of the queue. The queue moved as they walked inside the library and they looked around the room. There was a ghostly knight sitting on a skeleton horse, a ship being tossed on the waves during a storm and a few other paintings hanging on the walls.

"Staaaaaaaaaaaaaay ooooooooooooooooooooout ooooooooooooooooof the shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadows!" Alan said in a scary voice when Donna shoved him and he looked at her.

"Not funny, Skinny!" she said as he shrugged and she stood closer to the Doctor who placed his arm around her. The children watched the painting over the fireplace changing every now and then when the doors opened and men and women dressed all in black looked at them and smiled.

"Welcome," a scary voice as the lights dimmed and the paintings started moving. They jumped at the sound of thunder and they looked up, seeing what appeared to be a man hanging from a rope in the rafters.

"Uncle Ralph!" Alan shouted as he looked at Adam and John and pointed to Adam. "I thought you were watching him!"

"I thought you were!" Adam shouted then collapsed against John's shoulder, pretending to cry.

"I knew we shouldn't have left that rope in his room!" John said, holding onto Adam.

"Knock it off, you nuts!" the Doctor said when they laughed and headed for the Doom Buggies. The children whispered about how cool the paintings were and if the walls went up or the floor went down as they climbed into the cars and the attendants waved good-bye to them. Adam, Alan and John were in a car of their own as the cars started moving and the spooky sounds and music started.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooo!" Adam said and John laughed.

"Hey, where did the day glow spiders and the spider webs go?" Alan asked.

"I guess they took them down," John said when their car bucked a bit and went up the main staircase.

"Ok, this is new!" the Doctor shouted from three cars in front of them and they nodded. The cars moved down the hallway while they looked around then stopped at the banquet scene and Alan was stunned to see that it looked a lot better than the last time he saw it. They waited for the cars to move to the next area but the cars didn't move and Adam sighed, looking at the coffin with the raven on it. The hands moved the lid up and down while the raven cawed and he smiled.

"Looks like he wants out of here just as much as we do," he said, pointing to the coffin.

"We are sorry, Folks, but it looks like we're experiencing some technical difficulties. We assure you that we'll get you going in a few minutes," a voice said as Alan sighed and sat back in the seat.

"If they don't get us going in the next ten seconds, they're going to have a new ghost because I will have died of boredom," he said and Adam and John nodded.

"What should we do, Daddy?" Namid asked.

"I guess we're going to just have to sit here and wait, Rainbow," he said.

"Not me!" Alan said when he got out of the car and looked at Adam and John. "Care to join me?"

"Sure," Adam said and John nodded. They headed for the car in front of them when they peeked inside and looked at Donna, Jenny and Mingxia.

"Where are you going?" Jenny asked.

"We're making a break for it!" Alan said.

"No, you are not! Alonzo Arthur Timelord, you, Adam and John better get back in your car or none of you are riding Everest!" Rose said when he walked toward the car she was sitting in with Marion and Rosie and looked at her.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Starlight, we're bored and who knows when they're going to get this thing…" Alan said when the cars started moving and they ran to get back into their car. They nearly had to dive inside the car as it went around the corner and everyone laughed.

"HEY, IT'S DONNA!" Alan shouted when he pointed at the ghost bride and Adam and John laughed.

"I'm not bovvered!" Donna shouted as the cars went around the corner and they looked at the ballroom.

"Hey, check out those guys!" Christopher shouted, pointing to the duelers shooting each other.

"How do they do that?" Jackie asked.

"I think they're holograms," Cam said.

"Well, you got to admit, they do dance nicely," Rose said and Marion and Rosie nodded. The cars moved on then turned around and they went up the stairs that led to the hallway with the doors. The cars moved by the doors when they stopped and Namid looked at the endless hallway.

"How did they do that?" Adric asked and Jack looked at it.

"It's just a trick done with mirrors," he shouted from the car in front of the car with Rory, James and Adric and Adric smiled.

"Cool!" he said and Adam looked at the door with hands on either side of it and the door was shaking.

"Yeah, Mate, I want out of here, too," he whispered. The cars moved along the hallway then went around the corner and Madame Leota in her crystal ball was floating around the room while she performed her séance. As the cars moved by, they heard a low pining sound and the crystal ball sailed through the air and landed in Rain's lap.

"Nice catch, Rainy!" Alan shouted.

"Remind me to give this to someone when the rides over," she said and placed the crystal ball on the floor. The cars moved around the corner when they came to the graveyard and the Doctor was impressed with the improvements they made.

"No hitchhikers!" Alan shouted at the hitch hiking ghosts as he hung half way out of the car and flipped them off.

"Sit down, you git!" Jack shouted as they passed the singing statues and Alan looked at Adam and John with a big grin on his face.

"Cor blimey, this ride sucks and I can't stay awake," Alan started singing.

"Let me off, for goodness sake!" Adam sang.

"Don't they realize that no one really cares when Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize!" John sang and the Doctor rolled his eyes, sighing. The cars moved along when they came to the mirrors and the children gasped when they saw the ghosts sitting between them in the mirror.

"Cool!" Rory said when the cars went out the exit and Rain saw one of the attendants standing near the door. She carefully tossed her the crystal ball as she caught it and nodded. They got out of the cars when Elizabeth and Little Donna walked closer and Little Donna held onto a plushie Mickey Mouse dressed as a wizard and she held it up to James.

"Lookie at what I got, Daddy!" she said and he smiled, taking her hand.

"Ok, we rode the Not So Scary Mansion ride. Can we go ride our ride now?" Alan asked, placing his head on Rose's shoulder.

"No, there is ONE more thing you have to do!" she said and he sighed.

"Can we do Splash Mountain first?" Adam asked, batting his eyelashes at Marion.

"Yeah, Daddy, can we?!" Namid asked as the children looked at the Doctor with sad faces and he sighed.

"Right, Splash Mountain it is!" he said as they cheered and they walked down the path, heading for Splash Mountain.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter Eighty Seven

"I won't be gone too long, Luke," Sarah Jane said as she spoke with her son on her mobile while she finished dressing for her date with Peter. "I'll ring you when I get back."

"Have fun, Mum," Luke said. "Let us know what happens."

"Oh believe me, I'll have the three of you beating down my door if I don't," she teased. "Take care."

"I will, Mum, bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and smiled as she went into the lavatory to finish her preperations.

* * *

"You look lovely," Peter said when Sarah Jane opened her front door.

She was wearing a white blouse and black knee length skirt with black court shoes. She had put a conservative amount of makeup on and was wearing gold stud earrings in her ears. Peter had on a dark grey suit, white shirt and black tie with black dress shoes.

"I didn't think you were ever going to accept my invitation," he teased as she stepped outside, shut the door and locked it.

"Well, I'm a very busy woman and I have a large family and from time to time they need my help with things and to be honest, I was sorta hesitant about accepting your invitation," she said as Peter escorted her to his car.

"Oh, why is that?" Peter said as he opened the car door for her. "Did you think I was a serial killer perhaps?"

Sarah Jane chuckled.

"No, believe it or not, I've dealt with a lot worse than serial killers in my life," she said, settling in to the seat.

Peter shut the door walked around to the other side and got in.

"Really? I'd love to hear what you've faced that was worse than a serial killer," he said as he shut his door, put his seatbelt on and put the key in the ignition. "But go on with what you were saying."

"It's just that I'm very old and I haven't dated anyone for a long time and I was a bit hesitant to start up again."

"You're not that old, Sarah Jane," Peter said, pulling out into the road.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. I'm a lot older than I look, Mister Dalton," she said with a knowing smile.

"Oh, and how old are you, Miss Smith?"

He chuckled at the feigned shock on her face.

"A gentlemen does not ask a lady that sort of question, Mister Dalton."

"Of course, Miss Smith, a thousand pardons," Peter teased. "But I will say this. You look incredibly beautiful even if you are older than you look."

Sarah Jane blushed at that. Smiling, she settled back in her seat as Peter drove them to the restaurant.

* * *

"So! Splashy Mountain then," Alan said as they neared the queue to it. "Okay, all the women will be pulling their shirts up and exposing their breasts when they take a photo of us on the last hill."

"P'eh, you go ahead and expose yourself, I'm doing nothing of the sort," Rose said to him.

"Aw, come on, Starlight. Be proud of your protuberances. I know I am."

"I am but I'm not about to flash them for the Disney staff, thanks," she said while everyone giggled.

"Blast, that woulda been the highlight of my day," Alan said while Rose rolled her eyes.

While they stood in the queue, Namid and Sokanon stood and watched the boats coming down the last drop. The Doctor came up behind them.

"You know, I'm scared of this ride, are you gonna hold my hands so I don't vomit everywhere?" he said while they giggled.

"How is holding your hand gonna keep you from vomiting?" Sokanon asked him.

"It keeps my fingers out of my throat."

Rain laughed when they both gave him odd looks.

"If you say so, Daddy," Namid said while he hugged her and her sister from behind. "Mummy, can we pull our shirts up when they take the photo."

"You have to ask me that? What do you think my answer is?" Rain said, eyeing her.

She eyed the Doctor when he gave her a hopeful look.

"No," she said while he and the girls giggled.

"Darn, coulda made Splash Mountain more memorable."

Suddenly Alan spun around.

"Hey, I've just gotten a fantabuloso, why didn't I think of this before, superfantastic idea!"

"Oh God, this oughta be good," Rain muttered.

"You know, we always spend the night here inside Disney but I think that's grown stale and boring. I say we sally forth tonight, venture out and find the mankiest hotel we can and stay there!"

Rain's head fell into her hands as everyone around Alan stared at him.

"Why?" Jack finally asked him.

"Because it's something new. Let's see what happens when we go to a hotel that isn't four star."

"We get cockroaches crawling all over us, that's what happens," Awinita said as she stood with Nelak.

"But that's part of the experience," Alan said. "Come on, you lot, be adventurous!"

"Sometimes I wonder about the level of your sanity, Bro," Rain said, shaking her head.

Alan looked at her, opened his mouth and then shut it as he shook his head.

"Nah, that's too easy," he said. "I'll refrain from the snotty remark."

Rain glanced at the Doctor and rolled her eyes as he turned back around.

__________________

After getting off Splash Mountain, all of them headed towards the Tiki Room.

"Here we go, the Birdcage of Insanity," Adam said as he, Alan and John walked behind everyone.

"Ah, but this time, we shall combat the insanity with mirthful teasing," Alan said, holding up his finger. "For we have learned the secret of how to survive the mind numbing attractions without becoming drooling basket cases."

"Mates," John said.

They looked at him and he pointed up ahead. Shilah was walking with Mingxia and both of them were talking and laughing. John looked at his brothers and raised his eyebrow as Alan and Adam gave him knowing smiles.

"Hmm, love in the air?" Adam whispered to them.

"Perhaps, it'd be a good thing for both of them if it turns out that way," John whispered back. "Shilah needs someone and Mingxia hasn't dated anyone in years. They'd make a cute couple."

"Yes, except look how long it took for Amato to finally find someone and get married and Shilah's just as girl shy as he was," Adam said.

"Yes, but if anyone can bring out the best in Shy Shilah, it's Mingxia," Alan said. "But for the moment, I'm sure they're both just content to be friends so let's let them be."

_________________

"So," Shilah said to Mingxia as they walked, "is the Tiki Room as bad as they say?"

"Hell, no," Mingxia said as he chuckled. "That's just Alan. He hated it the first time he went in and now as a joke, the rest of us force him to go to it whenever we come here."

"Bit cruel, don't ya think?"

Mingxia laughed.

"Yeah, but we can be a cruel bunch at times," she said while he chuckled. "So you never went to Disneyworld in your universe?"

"Nah, never had much of an interest in it. Even when Lara was born, I took her to resort planets and planets that I thought had better amusement parks than Disney. But coming here now, I actually enjoy it. It's not just for kids like I thought it'd be."

"Oh no, there's plenty for adults to do. We'll have to go to Pleasure Island tonight…unless we're gonna slum it at some seedy hotel like Alan wants to do."

"Wouldn't be the first time I stayed in a seedy hotel," Shilah replied. "What about you though? What do you like when you come here?"

"A lot of things. I don't like the kid rides, obviously, but I like the stage shows and the roller coasters and the Tower of Terror is great."

"Sounds great, I'm looking forward to it," Shilah said.

"What about you? Are you feeling better now? I mean, you seem to be happier," Mingxia said.

"I am. After the Doctor pushed the memories of my family back into my subconscious, I don't dwell on them anymore and the thought of having some fun and seeing what awaits us on the road trip has helped to lighten my mood tremendously. Despite what everyone thinks, I'm not some dour old alien that just sits in a corner and broods, not anymore at least. I left that behavior to my predecessor."

"Oh, you mean old big ears?" Mingxia teased.

"Oh, you met him?"

"No, only seen pictures and heard stories from Rose."

"Well, if he was anything like my previous self, I'm sure your Rose had some interesting stories about him," he replied.

"She did and he did seem a bit rough around the edges but he also seemed like a nice guy. He obviously loved Rose."

"That he did," he said, getting a wistful smile on his face. "I miss my Rose but I'm glad that three versions of her live on here."

He glanced up at Rose, Rosie and Marion who were chatting and laughing with one another.

"Seems odd that they get along so well," he said, gesturing to them. "Then again, they are the same person. Just how do you tell them apart?"

"Long hair is Rose, short hair is Rosie and the one who dyed the ends black is Marion," Mingxia said. "But they also do have slightly different personalities just like all the Doctors do. Trust me; you'll be able to tell them apart in time, especially Alan."

"Yes, I know, I'm already beginning to tell he's different from the rest of us."

Mingxia nudged him in the ribs.

"But even if you couldn't, he has a tattoo," she said.

"What?" Shilah said as she laughed.

She beckoned to him and they turned and walked back to the back where Alan, Adam and John were chatting. Alan stared at Mingxia when they came up beside him and his eyes bulged when she jerked up his t-shirt sleeve and showed him the tattoo.

"Oi! Leave that alone!" he said, jerking his arm away.

"Wait, was that the Disney alien?" Shilah said.

"It was her idea!" Alan said, pointing up to Rose. "Rose made me do it!"

"Oh bugger, now what am I being blamed for?" they heard Rose say as she turned her head to look at him.

"We're showing Shilah the Stitch tattoo," Mingxia said to her.

"Oh," Rose said, turning her head back around.

"She's got one too, mate. She's the one who convinced me to go through with it," Alan said, pointing at her.

"Oh yeah, like I held a gun to your head and told you to sit in the chair," Rose said, walking back as everyone stopped and laughed. "I swear, Alan, this argument's grown stale over two centuries."

She walked over to Shilah, hitched up her sleeve and showed him.

"Amo'tiri?" Shilah said, reading it.

"Yeah, pet name he gave me. That and Starlight."

"You got your pet name put on your arm forever more," Shilah said, amused.

Rain walked back to him and hitched up her sleeve.

"Now that…that is pretty on you," he said, pointing to the rose on her arm.

Jenny came back and showed him her mermaid and Mingxia showed him her dragon. Shilah's eyes bulged when Jack showed him his eagle.

"You? You got one?"

"Yeah, I was a sheep that day and went along with the crowd. Ianto likes it though."

"I had one but when I regenerated, I lost it. I need to go get another one now," Awinita said. "Mine was a butterfly on the small of my back."

Shilah looked at the Doctor who shook his head.

"Don't have one, never had one, you couldn't pay me enough to get a tattoo," he said to him.

"I want one but Mummy and Daddy won't let me," Sokanon said.

Shilah laughed when the other children voiced the same thing. He looked at Alan.

"Why Stitch then?" he asked him.

"That's my pet name for him," Rose said to him. "That and Vashta Nerada."

"What?" Shilah said as they laughed harder. "Why do you call him that?"

"Because," Rose said, putting her arms around his neck. "He's like them. He follows me around like a shadow and he just makes my flesh melt when I see him."

"Okay, I believe I've heard enough," Shilah said as they laughed.

He grinned at Mingxia as they all headed on to the Tiki Room ride.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter Eighty-Eight

Peek-a-boo growled when the TARDIS dematerialized around it and the roars of twelve dragons echoed across the dead landscape.

"Oh my giddy aunt, that was too close!" Trevor said as he removed the handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his face.

"That wasn't my world!" Maia shouted while Cameron hushed her and Jamie and Jamesie looked at the screens.

"Aye, it was but one hundred years in the future," Jamie said, looking at Maia.

"You landed us one hundred years in the future?!" Maia shouted and Trevor lightly coughed.

"Well, yes, I might have miscalculated but that still doesn't change the fact that things have gone terribly wrong. What I need to do is take us back one hundred years and fix things," Trevor said as he started pushing buttons, checking the screens, flicking switches, moving lever then stopped when Cameron placed his hand on top of Trevor's hand and Trevor frowned. "What are you doing, dear boy?"

"You can't do that," Cameron said.

"Of course I can. Now, remove your hand."

"No, you can't. If you go back and changed things, you will be making a paradox."

"Poppycock, I know what I am doing."

"Like you knew where you were going? You are useless!" Maia shouted as Jamie, Jamesie and Zoe gave her a stunned look and Trevor's eyes turned into slits.

"How dare you talk to me like that? I will have you know…" Trevor shouted.

"Doctor, mebbe we should asked the other Doctor what we should do," Jamesie said and Trevor sighed.

"Alright," Trevor sighed then closed his eyes, clearing his mind and pulling the Doctor's mind forward.

"_Doctor, I do hate to interrupt your holiday but I need your advice on something," _Trevor thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_No offense but is it important?" _the Doctor thought.

"_I would say so. I was taking Maia back to her world but I seem to have overshot it by one hundred years."_

"_Blimey, that is overshooting things. What seems to be the problem?"_

"_It appears that the wizard that Maia told us about opened some sort of doorway and the planet is in ruins. Now, I can go back and fix things but Cameron tells me that, by doing so, I will cause a paradox. Should I go back or return to New Gallifrey?"_

"_Hmmmmm, this is one of those tricky situations where either option has severe consequences. Like the time I saved this family that lived in Pompeii…"_

"_You did what?"_

"_It's a long story but I broke the rules when I did that and I'm still not sure what happened because I saved their lives. All I can say is, you have to make the decision."_

"_Yes, I just hope it's the right one."_

"_Well, good luck," _the Doctor thought as his mind moved away and Trevor sighed, looking at the others.

"What did he say?" Zoe asked.

"He said it was my decision," Trevor said then started pacing. He thought for a few minutes when he sat down on the jump seat and Droo hopped off of Cameron's shoulder and scampered up Trevor's leg and sat on his lap. Trevor looked into Droo's eyes when he stroked the soft scales and Droo softly purred. Maia walked to the jump seat when she knelt down in front of him and he looked at her sad eyes.

"I am sorry for what I said but think about those dragons we saw. They were just babies when we left. If we don't go back and stop Morialous and his drago from opening the doorway, they will turn into those monstrosities that attacked your ship," Maia said.

"Oh, you are good, my dear," he said when he picked Droo off his lap and walked to the console. Cameron nodded when Trevor pulled the main lever. The TARDIS hummed around them when it moved through the vortex and Maia whispered a silent prayer that they would arrive before Morialous succeeded in opening the doorway.

Clara walked down the pavement when she saw Wilf sitting on the porch of the house he shared with John and Tim and she waved at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She had been a little worried about him since Amato and Peri's wedding and he nodded.

"Would you like to come and sit for a bit?" he asked as she walked up the path to the house and headed up the stairs. She sat on the rocking chair next to the rocking chair he was sitting in and he smiled at her. "Now, I know that you are worried about me but there isn't anything to worry about. I'm just feeling blue, is all."

"I am sorry but I don't know what that means."

"It means I feel sad."

"Yes, I feel sad about what has happened lately but we can't let it consume us."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I agree that the Doctor, Theta and Amato were railroaded, uh, made to do this against their will but that's not what I'm sad about. See, I was married before to Donna's grandmother and I always thought we'd be together again someday. But now that I'm a Time Lord, I have to wait until I go through thirteen lives for that to happen. Don't get me wrong, I love being a Time Lord and living on another world. It's just that it would have been nicer if my Cathy were here to see all this."

"Cathy? Was that her name?"

"Yep, and Donna reminds me of her. Both of them were insecure at first about if they could have a happy life filled with friends, family and good times then something happened to prove to them that they were worth those things. For Cathy, it was me. Oh, I admit my life wasn't all sunshine and happiness but she was the one constant in my life and I miss her."

"I would have liked to meet her," Clara said and he smiled.

"Would you like to see some pictures of her?" he asked and Clara nodded. Wilf went inside the house then came out a few minutes later with a photo album and sat down on the rocking chair. He opened the photo album as he showed her the pictures and she smiled as he told her the stories behind the pictures.

"No, please, don't make us do this!" Alan pleaded as Rose, Marion and Rosie pushed their husbands toward the Tiki Room and she sighed.

"You promised to do this or no Expedition Everest," she said and he sighed, lowering his head.

"That goes for you as well," Marion said and Adam nodded.

"It's only for twenty minutes," Rosie said, half dragging John toward the queue. They stood in line while Little Donna looked at the sign over the doorway and smiled.

"Daddy, look, it's Zazu and Iago!" she said, pointing at the sign.

"You're right, Honeybee, that is them!" James said.

"Daddy, can we have tacos for lunch?" David asked, gently nudging Adam in the ribs.

"Where are we going to find tacos?" he asked.

"We could go to the Pirate and the Parrot restaurant. It's across from the Pirates of the Caribbean ride."

"Anyone want tacos for lunch?" Adam asked and they nodded.

"Just have to see if we need reservations," the Doctor said when they walked inside the Tikki Room and the children looked around the room.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Little Donna said when they found some tables and sat down. Adam, Alan and John picked a booth near the door but frowned when they were made to sit in the middle and Rose sat at one end and Rosie sat at the other end. Four tiki masks were on the wall behind them as Alan used his finger to open and close the mouth of the mask behind Adam's head and Rose gently smacked his hand away.

"Get ooooooooooooooooooooooout!" he said with a spooky voice while moving the mouth and Adam and John softly laughed. "Get oooooooooooout before you die of boredom!"

"Keep this up and we'll make you sit through this four more times," Rose said as his eyes went wide and placed his hands in his lap.

The lights went down when the show started and Adam looked over at Little Donna who was smiling and pointing at the birds.

"_Having fun, Honeybee?" _he thought.

"_Yeah, this is neat!" _she thought.

"_Just thought I warn you that it might get a little scary because there's a storm coming," _Adam thought and she looked at him with concern on her face. He knew that she didn't like storms and might get scared of the tropical storm part of the show.

"_Is it a real storm, Grandpa?"_

"_Nah, they just flash the lights and make noise like thunder."_

"_Oh, if it's pretend then I won't be scared."_

"_That's my girl," _he thought as the Tiki Room song started and Alan placed his fingers in his ears.

"Make it stop," he muttered over and over when Rose gently nudged him and he shrugged. The tropical storm part of the show started as Little Donna looked around the room then smiled, seeing the birds panicking during the storm.

"_That was funny, Grandpa," _she thought.

"_Yep," _Adam thought then sent love into her mind and she send love back. The show ended as they headed for the exit when the Doctor, Theta and Amato stretched and scratched the back of their heads.

"Best nap I ever had," the Doctor said.

"Yep, never thought I could sleep through a tropical storm," Theta said.

"I fell asleep way before that," Amato said and Alan, Adam and John's mouths dropped open.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Alan asked and the Doctor smiled.

"Because we're brilliant," the Doctor said as they walked outside when the women walked toward the Island Supply shop and looked at the grass skirts and leis. Elizabeth knelt down when she held one of the grass skirts against Little Donna and she looked down at it.

"It looks like the one Lilo wears, Mommy," she said with a smile.

"Yep, would you like one?" she asked and Little Donna nodded.

"Can I have a flower necklace, too?"

"Sure."

"I want a pink one!" she said and Elizabeth found a pink and red lei and Little Donna nodded.

"Can we get grass skirts, Daddy?" Namid asked.

"Sure," the Doctor said and the girls hugged him. Rain placed a straw cowboy hat and a lei of white flowers with pink tips around his neck and he looked at her. Placing his sunglasses on, he looked in the mirror and shivered.

"You ok, Thete?" she whispered and he took them off, handing the lei and cowboy hat to her.

"Yep, just didn't like it," he whispered and she nodded. They paid for their purchases then headed down the path and stood in front of the Pirate and the Parrot. The Doctor checked the sign on the door when he opened the door and they walked inside. The air was cool as Caribbean music played over the speakers and a young waitress dressed in a white blouse and a red skirt walked toward them and she held menus in her hands.

"Are you all together?" she asked and the Doctor nodded. She led them to some tables then brought over a booster seat for Little Donna. They looked at the menus when Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse dressed as pirates came into the room and went from table to table, visiting with the guests. They came over to the tables as the children got their pictures taken and the Doctor softly smiled, looking at Rain.

"No, I don't think those were the ones we used," she whispered as the waiter came over and they ordered their lunches. After eating, they headed for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and the Doctor slide his arm around Rain who placed her head on his shoulder. He thought back to the lei and cowboy hat she placed on him as he wondered why he felt spooked by them then sighed and shrugged, walking down the path.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter Eighty Nine

Commander Sernos sighed and leaned back in his chair as he sipped his cup of Gallifreyan tea. He was in charge of the 1st Gallifreyan air fleet, the air fleet that was charged with protecting New Gallifrey from invasion and monitoring potential threats. Most of the time nothing much happened so he and the others under his command in the control room spent their time drinking tea, chatting and playing quantum algebra Sudoku.

But as he was drinking his tea, an alert suddenly went off and he spit out the tea in his mouth as he snapped to attention. He wheeled his chair over to a control panel and looked at a radar screen.

"Look alive, mates, we have a ship entering our airspace," he said to the three men and two women in the control room with him. "Anybody got an idea of who it might be?"

"Running a search now, Sir," Captain Vala said as she ran a scan of it. "I have it, Sir, Amalashian scout ship."

Sernos cursed under his breath.

"Yeah, we've been warned about them. Contact Councillor Xashon and ready the fleet to intercept the ship and bring it in."

"Aye, aye, Sir," Vala said, picking up a mauve phone.

Sernos sighed and shook his head.

"Xashon is not gonna like this," he muttered as he brought up the ship on the viewscreen.

* * *

Peter pulled up outside Sarah Jane's house and idled the car as Sarah Jane grabbed her purse.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, Peter," she said.

"So did I, Sarah Jane. I'm glad I bumped into you the other day. Do you mind if I walk you up to your door?"

"If you like," she said.

They got out and Peter walked around to Sarah Jane's side and walked with her towards her front door.

"May I call on you again?" he asked.

Sarah Jane hesitated a moment, unsure how to answer that. She liked Peter but she was afraid what he would do if he found out she was a Time Lady and an alien.

"Is that a no?" Peter said when she didn't answer.

Sarah Jane stopped him a few feet from the door.

"Peter, I like you, I do. It's just that…well, my life is…a bit strange."

"Isn't everyone's life strange?" Peter said with a grin.

"Yes, I s'pose so but my life is…very unusual."

"In what way?"

He noticed Sarah's hesitation.

"Sarah, I was around when those Daleks and Cybermen invaded and when that ship crashed into the Thames all those years ago. I doubt if what you have to say to me will top that," he said.

"You might be surprised."

"Why? Are you an alien or something like that?" he joked.

The smile fell off his face when he noticed her flinch at that.

"Sarah…"

"I should go, goodnight, Peter. It was a wonderful evening," she said, starting to run towards her door.

Peter grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

"Wait, are you serious? You're an alien?" he said to her.

She hesitated again and then stared at the ground.

"I was human once, a long time ago but I'm not anymore," she said softly.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Peter demanded.

Sarah Jane smiled.

"Oh, I wasn't forced to change. I wanted to change, to be with a group of remarkable people whom I love dearly."

"Is that what you meant about being older than you look?" Peter asked.

Sarah Jane smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm nearly three hundred years old now," she said.

Peter raised his eyebrow.

"Really? Well, you do look good for your age," he said.

"And you aren't put off by that?"

"Sarah, I told you I've seen aliens and robots from outer space before. If you'd asked me that same question a few years ago then I might have said yes but after getting to know you tonight, I know that you aren't an evil alien out to conquer mankind."

"No, I'm not. Not all aliens are evil."

"I'm glad to hear that because I want to get to know you better," Peter said, taking her hand.

"Are you sure about that? I have a very big and very nosy family," she said. "They may just try to convince you to become like me."

"And is that a bad thing?"

She smiled.

"No, it was the best decision I ever made in my life."

"So, where is this family of yours? Can I meet them? Do they live around here?" Peter said.

"No, the majority of them live on another planet on the other side of the universe."

"Really. So why aren't you living with them?"

"Oh, I have a house there and I go there from time to time but I love my house here as well and I don't want to give it up. I have a couple of friends and my son who live nearby as well as a friend who lives in Washington D.C. and their families know about us since my friend and son are also aliens now. Time Lords, to be exact."

"Time Lord? That's what you are?"

"Well, Time Lady to be precise but yes, that's what I am."

"Well, I'm intrigued, Miss Smith. I'd like to know more and meet your family," Peter said.

"You might live to regret that. They're very gung-ho about marriage," Sarah Jane said as Peter chuckled.

"Nothing wrong with that. I expect even aliens have the right to love and get married," he said.

"You're very open minded, Peter, I like that because if you do want to be in a relationship with me, you'll have to be."

Peter came closer.

"Sarah Jane, from the moment I saw you, I knew that I had to get to know you better and I sincerely feel that you are the one for me and if that means I going to be dating an alien then so be it. I think you're a wonderful woman, human or not, and I am willing to be open minded and learn about these Time Lords in order to be with you. So can I meet your family or not?"

"Well, let me ring the Doctor. He's pretty much the head of our family and I'll see where he is now," Sarah Jane said, reaching into her purse.

* * *

"So now where do we go?" Adam said as everyone stood in a large plaza while they looked at the map.

"I know where Alan wants to go, that's for sure," Rose said, gesturing to him.

"Can we?" Alan said as John and Adam came closer. "Come on, we put up with the naff rides, let us go ride the one we wanna ride now."

"Alan, can't you wait till tomorrow or the next day?" Rose said, "and just relax and let us go through the parks one at a time. Shilah, Amato and Peri have never been here before and you might be slightly bored with the Magic Kingdom but they're not."

"Oh, okay, I can wait and just enjoy the day with my family then," Alan said.

"Thank you," Rose said as they turned their attention back to the map. "Okay, now what does everyone want to do…"

"OOOO!"

Rose jerked her head up when she heard Alan let out a squeal.

"What?" Rose said.

He pointed to a huge Mickey Mouse head hedge that was in the center of the plaza.

"I've heard about those," he said as he pointed.

Everyone looked at it.

"Yeah, they're called shrubs, they're quite common on Earth," Donna said to him.

"Not that, the hidden Mickeys," Alan said.

"What's that?" Christopher asked.

"Hidden Mickeys are these Mickey Mouse heads that are scattered throughout the parks in different places and you have to try to find them for sport."

"Bro, I hate to tell you this," Rain said, "but when they say hidden Mickeys, they mean ones that aren't so obvious to find. I don't think the honkin' big Mickey head shrub in the middle of the park where everyone can see it is a hidden Mickey. I think that over there is just a decoration. The hidden Mickeys are harder to find, hence the whole hidden part of the name."

"Or…maybe they're just calling them hidden so you won't think to look for the more obvious ones like that bugger over there!" Alan said, pointing to the shrub.

"Okay, while you look for hidden Mickeys, I'm going to be looking for your brain because I'm sure it's around here somewhere," she said.

"Yeah, yeah," Alan said as everyone giggled.

The Doctor sighed when his mobile phone rang.

"Hold on, everyone, gotta reach out and touch someone," he said, pulling it out. "Alien holidaymaker who likes to have holidays that are uninterrupted, may I ask who is speaking?"

Everyone laughed as he flashed a grin at them.

"Oh, hi Sarah…nah, I was just teasing, I don't mind you when you give me a tinkle…what's that? Oh, how'd it go?"

Everyone gathered around him and listened.

"He did? He does? Seriously? Well, we're at Disneyworld in the year 2015 at the moment but we'd love to have you both. But the thing is we're doing more than this. We're going to go on a road trip after we get done here and just drive across the US and see what we can find. Are you interested in that or just Disneyworld? I see…okay, well, we're more than happy to have you and meet him so I can use the vortex manipulator to come and get you and bring you back to us."

He smiled when everyone grew excited at that.

"Yeah, you can tell everyone is chuffed and we all wanna meet Peter so tell me the exact date and time and I'll come and get you. Okay…okay, I'll be there in a few ticks so wait there. Bye."

Everyone cheered when he hung up.

"The date with Peter was successful. Peter learned about her being a Time Lady and learned about us so now he wants to meet us. So I'm off to collect the two lovebirds so I'll be back in a minute. Don't run off!"

He pulled the manipulator out of his pocket and everyone gathered around him, hiding him from view as he ducked down, input the date, time and place and then closing his eyes, he vanished from view.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter Ninety

Councilor Xashon sat at her desk as she looked over the reports on the Eden Project and was impressed with the progress the project had with the first terra forming project. Councilor Ventor had been removed from the project and was now dealing with the treatment plants on one of the remote planets under their protection and Councilor Xashon had personally assigned him to the position. She smiled when the mauve phone on her desk rang and she picked up the receiver.

"Councilor Xashon, how may I help you?" she asked when she heard a soft laugh and frowned.

"How about going out to dinner with me some night?" Commander Sernos asked and she blushed.

"Commander Sernos, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Any other time, I would have a nasty remark but this isn't the time. We just got an alert that a ship has entered our airspace."

"What sort of ship?"

"Amalashian scout ship."

"What?! Send a fleet of ships to intercept it!" she said gently pounding her fist on the desk then winced, shaking her hand out.

"Yes, Councilor, do you wish to contact the Doctor?" he asked.

"Not until we know what they want," she said.

"Will keep you informed. Oh, Xash, about that dinner?" he asked and she smiled.

"When's your next leave?"

"I get back this Friday."

"Pick me up at seven," she said with a grin and heard a soft laugh.

"Right," he said then ended the call and she placed the receiver back on the cradle. Standing up, she walked to the window as she looked out at the city and sighed.

"Damn it," she whispered then sighed and placed her forehead against the glass.

The TARDIS materialized on the top of a cliff when the doors opened and Trevor peeked out, looking at the clear blue sky and the white clouds drifted slowly across the sky.

"Ah, I think this looks right," he said when he walked outside and Maia followed him.

"Yes, this is my world," she said with a smile. Jamie, Jamesie, Jenna, Zoe and Cameron came outside while Droo rode on Cameron's right shoulder and M'fara walked to Trevor, sitting down next to his left leg. Suddenly the ground started shaking when something ran toward them and Trevor's eyes went wide when he saw twelve baby dragons heading right for them.

"Stoooooooooooooooooop!" Jamie shouted as the baby dragons came to a halt and he smiled at them.

"_You came back!"_ Scorch shouted then ran in a circle and Jamie laughed.

"Aye, we did. Now form a line an' introduce yourself tae my friends," Jamie said as the baby dragons formed a line and held their heads high.

"_M' n'me i' Gru'er!" _Grunter said.

"What did it say?" Jenna asked.

"That's Grunter," Jamie said and she nodded.

"_My name is Sea Mist," _Sea Mist said, swishing her tail.

"_My name is Spitfire!" _Spitfire said then made a slurping sound and spit a fireball into the air. It hit a rock as the rock melted and it smiled proudly at them.

"_My name is Scratcher," _Scratcher said and scratched an itch on its back.

"_My name is Rusty," _the right head said and the left head looked at it with a shocked look on its face.

"_No it isn't! My name is Rusty! You're Red!" _the left head shouted then they started biting each other until Trevor put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. They stopped fighting as he crossed his arms over his chest and arched his eyebrow.

"_Sorry," _they said together and Trevor nodded. He blinked when a little white head peeked out from behind Bubbo's leg and he smiled.

"Peek-a-boo!" he said as Peek-a-boo smiled then ducked back and Trevor laughed. "My word, it is a shy one, isn't it?"

"Aye, but that's also its name. Peek-a-boo, come say hello," Jamie said as Peek-a-boo slowly walked out from behind Bubbo's leg and headed for them, stopping near Red and Rusty.

"_Hello, my name is Peek-a-boo," _Peek-a-boo said and Trevor nodded.

"_My name is Boomer! I can do this!" _Boomer said, raising its tail. Jamie shook his head as Boomer sighed and slowly lowered its tail.

"_My name is Shimmer," _Shimmer said in a soft tone.

"_My name is Scorch!" _Scorch said then ran in a circle until it fell onto its back and the other baby dragons giggled.

"_My name is Goldie!"_ Goldie said, wagging its tail.

"_My name is Spike!" _Spike said.

"_My name is Bubbo," _Bubbo said and tiny bubbles popped out of its nose.

"I say, that is a titan dragon," Trevor said, pointing to Bubbo.

"What is a titan dragon?" Jenna asked.

"It is the largest breed of dragon. It could reach heights of sixty feet or more."

"Blimey," Jamesie said when Spitfire walked to him and sniffed his feet.

"_Jamie, he has the same scent as you do," _Spitfire said.

"That's because we're twins. My name is Jamesie," Jamesie said, patting Spitfire's head.

"Where is Auroraalla?" Jamie asked when Auroraalla slowly rose upward and they looked at her.

"Wow," Jamesie whispered when Auroraalla flew over their heads then landed on the top of the cliff and lowered her head down, looking at Jamie.

"_Welcome back, Dragon Knight," _Auroraalla said when Jamesie walked to Jamie and Auroraalla looked at him. _"Who is this?"_

"This is my brother, Jamesie," Jamie said and Auroraalla moved her head closer to Jamesie.

"_Are you a dragon rider as well?" _she asked.

"No, I have never ridden a dragon before," Jamesie said and Auroraalla looked at Jamie, giving him a wink.

"_Would you like a ride?" _she asked and Jamesie nodded. Auroraalla lowered herself to the ground as Jamesie climbed onto her back and was surprised to see the saddle on her back. He slid onto the saddle when he figured out how to strap himself in and patted her back. Everyone backed up as Auroraalla slowly lifted off the ground and Jamesie took the reins in his hands. Auroraalla flew into the air while Jenna held onto Jamie and she smiled at him.

"Frazer is going to be pissed off that he missed this," she said.

"He's already had a ride," Jamie said when Auroraalla flew toward the edge of the cliff and turned her head, looking at him. Jamie winked when she nodded then sailed straight down and Trevor and Zoe gasped.

"No!" Trevor shouted as Auroraalla headed for the ground and Jamesie pulled back on the reins, his hearts slamming inside his chest.

"Creag an tuire!" he shouted when she leveled off and he looked down at the tops of the trees moving underneath them. "Why did you do that?"

"_I wanted to see if you knew what to say to make me how level off," _she said with a laugh and Jamesie sat back in the saddle, trying to calm his hearts.

"Let me guess. All I had tae do was shout "Creag an tuire"."

"_Yes, do you wish for me to go higher?"_

"No thanks. This is enough," he said as she nodded and they flew back to the cliff. She landed on the top of the cliff when he slid off her back and Zoe ran to him, hugging him.

"What was that all about?" Trevor demanded.

"That is how we find out who is a dragon rider," Maia said and Trevor frowned.

"Well, it's foolish if you ask me," Zoe said. "Are you alright?"

"Aye, I'm fine," Jamesie said.

"Did he pass the test?" Jamie asked.

"_Yes, but I don't think he will go riding again anytime soon," _Auroraalla said and Jamie gently nudged Jamesie.

"Has there been any sighting of Xaroo or his guards?" Maia asked.

"_No, the red dragons haven't seen any signs of them," _Auroraalla said.

"Then we have arrived in time to stop them from opening the doorway," Trevor said.

"Yes, but we need to be careful. Morialous has spies everywhere," Maia said and he nodded.

"Then I suggest we go inside and figure out what we do next," he said and they walked toward the TARDIS.

"_Jamie, how can all of you fit in that tiny box?" _Red asked.

"Magic!" Jamie said with wide eyes as they went inside the TARDIS and the doors closed behind them.

"!" the baby dragons said then sat around the TARDIS and waited for them to come out again.

Peter was surprised when the Doctor appeared in Sarah Jane's living room and she walked to the Doctor, giving him a hug.

"Hello, you must be Peter. I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said, holding his hand out.

"Doctor who?" Peter said and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"That never gets old. It's just the Doctor. Now, are you ready to come meet the rest of our crazy family?"

"Oh, yes, I am. You're really an alien?"

"Yep," the Doctor said, popping the "p". "Oh, Sarah Jane, did you tell K-9 that you're going to be away for a bit?"

"No, I didn't," she said. "K-9, can you come here for a minute?"

"Coming, Mistress," K-9 said when he came into the room and Peter's mouth fell open.

"It's a robot dog!" he said.

"K-9 is no ordinary robot dog, are you?" the Doctor asked as he knelt down and ticked under K-9's chin.

"Negative, Master," K-9 said as the Doctor stood up and Peter smiled.

"K-9, Peter and I are going away for awhile. I want you to contact Luke and tell him come over and watch the house," Sarah Jane said and Peter looked at her.

"Who's Luke?" he asked.

"He's my son. Well, he isn't my biological son…Oh, this is complicated. I'll explain later," she said and he nodded.

"I will contact Young Master Luke and inform him about your trip, Mistress," K-9 said.

"Good doggie," the Doctor said then looked at Peter and Sarah Jane. "Well, ready to go?"

"Um, shouldn't we pack first?" Peter asked.

"Nah, we'll get you clothes and whatever else you need," the Doctor said.

"Amazing," Peter said. The Doctor pulled the manipulator out of his pocket then explained what it was then input the date, time and place and told them to grab hold of his arm. After they took hold of his arm, he pushed the button and they vanished, leaving only K-9 in the living room. He rolled out of the house then out of the house and went to find Luke.

"Steady!" the Doctor said when they appeared in front of the others and Peter shook his head.

"Blimey, that was wild!" Peter said with a laugh then looked at the others. "Is that…?"

"Yep, this is my family. This is my wife, Rain," the Doctor said as Rain walked closer and they shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you," she said and Peter nodded.

"These are my daughters, Jenny, Tara, Dorothy, Emi, Sokanon and Namid," the Doctor said as the girls walked closer and Peter nodded.

"You're twins, eh?" he asked, pointing to Sokanon and Namid.

"No, we're triplets," Chaska said. "I'm his son. My name is Chaska."

"And this is my other son, Dex, his wife, Patience, and their daughters, Amelia and Opal," the Doctor said and they walked closer, shaking hands with Peter. Peter did a double take when Theta and Amato walked closer and stood in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Theta," Theta said and they shook hands. "Over there is my wife, Frankie, and my son, Cameron. My daughter, Jenna, and her husband, Jamie, aren't here but one of their sons, Frazer, is." Frankie, Frazer and Cam waved at Peter as he waved back then looked at Amato.

"I'm Amato and this is my wife, Peri," Amato said and they shook hands. Shilah walked when he held his hand out and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Shilah," he said and Peter nodded.

"Where are Adam, Alan and John?" Sarah Jane asked when someone tapped her and she turned around, seeing them behind her. "Ah, there you are!"

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo, you're Peter, eh?" Alan said when he walked to Peter and walked around him.

"Hmmmmmmmmm, what do you think?" Adam asked as he joined Alan while they walked around Peter.

"He looks ok," John said while walking with Alan and Adam and Peter spun in a circle, watching them.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are your intentions?" Alan asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Peter asked, getting confused.

"Knock it off, you wankers," Rose said when she, Marion and Rosie walked closer and Adam, Alan and John stopped, looking at them. "You have to pardon them. They've had sugar today. I'm Rose, by the way."

"I'm Alan and she's my ball and chain, yep yep yep!" Alan said as he placed his arms around her and she sighed.

"Don't remind me," she said as she gently pushed him off of her and he placed his head on her shoulder, grinning at Peter. "Anyway, those are our daughters, Elizabeth, Angel and Tia and that's our son, Christopher. You met Frazer and he's married to Angel and that's their son, Alexander."

"I'm Adam and this one's my wonderful wifey! Say hi, Marion!" Adam said when he grabbed Marion and hugged her.

"Hello. I'm Marion," she said and Peter nodded. "That's our son, James, he's married to Elizabeth, and those are their children, Rory, Adric and Donna. That's our youngest son, David. We have a daughter, River, but she and her family aren't here."

"I'm John and last, but most certainly not least, this is my sweet wife!" John said and held Rosie against him.

"Hi, I'm Rosie and that's our youngest daughter, Jackie, and our youngest son, Simon. Our older daughter, Jen, and our older son, Peter are home with our granddaughters, Amelia and Caroline," she said and they shook hands with Peter.

"Now over there, we have our assorted brothers and sisters. That's Awinita. That's Nelak. That's Mingxia. This is Donna. That's Jack. This is Grace. Finally, that's Julie," Alan said and Peter nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," Peter said.

"You might not think so after you get to know us," Jack teased.

"Shut it," Alan said then placed an arm around Peter. "Don't listen to him. So, what would you like to see first?"

"Well, seeing that I haven't been here before, I guess whatever you want to do is fine," Peter said.

"Uh, I wouldn't say things like that to him, Mate!" Theta said and Alan flipped him off.

"I know where we can go next! The Pirates of the Caribbean ride!" Jack said.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n Jack!" Alan, Adam and John said, saluting him, and Jack laughed. Sarah Jane took Peter's hand while they headed for the queue when she looked at him and he saw that she looked worried.

"Are you sure you want to get involved in this madness?" she asked.

"Oh, yes!" he said then squeezed her fingers and they went to catch up with the others.


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter Ninety One

While everyone was waiting in the queue for the Pirates of the Caribbean. The Doctor and Rain stood at the back and chatted with Peter.

"It's great that you were willing to accept Sarah for who she was and meet the rest of us," the Doctor said to him. "Not many people can do that."

"Well, as I was telling Sarah, I've seen Cybermen and Daleks and that spaceship that crashed into the Thames so I'm a believer in aliens now," he replied.

"Well, we're a wild bunch at times but we're very friendly," the Doctor replied. "We basically spend our time traveling time and space and fighting monsters and evildoers. Sarah does much the same thing except she sticks mainly to Earth."

"And that robot dog?" Peter asked Sarah Jane. "He helps as well?"

"Yes, on occasion. Not all the time but he was once the Doctor's dog before he entrusted him to me," she said. "My son and my friends also help out. But I learned how to do it all by traveling with this bloke right here."

"Aw," the Doctor said while Rain giggled. "Well, I don't like to toot my own horn but I've helped a lot of people reach their full potential."

"Including me," Rain said.

"Yup, including you," he said, giving her a sideways hug.

"But why are there three of you? Are you part of a set of triplets like your children?" Peter asked.

He, Sarah Jane and Rain laughed.

"No, actually there are parallel universes. Thousands, maybe even millions of them and in some of them there are other Doctors and some of them have found their way to this universe either by accident or design so we kinda take them in and give them a home if they want to stay. We used to look like Alan, Adam and John before we regenerated."

"What's that exactly?" Peter said, frowning.

The Doctor explained it to him and explained a little bit more about himself and what he did as the line moved forward. While they were doing that, Alan stood up near the front of the queue with Rose. Rose was waiting patiently to go inside when she felt Alan's arms snake around her middle. With a sigh, she leaned back into him as he kissed the top of her head.

"You are my life, you know that, don't you?" he whispered to her.

"Of course I do," she said, glancing up at him.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. I think I'd go insane," Alan whispered as he nuzzled the top of her head.

Rose sighed and leaned back further into him as Alan kissed her.

"You know what? Someday, you and I should go off and find a pirate ship and join the crew and be pirates together."

Rose gave him an odd look.

"This a secret fantasy of yours?" she said, amused.

"I just think you'd look sexy as a pirate, is all," Alan whispered before giving her scalp another kiss.

Rose reached up and patted his cheek before they moved up closer to the entrance.

"Rooooxanne."

Rose gave him another odd look when he started singing to himself.

"You don't have to put on the red light. Roooooxanne," he said, wagging his eyebrows while Rose giggled.

"You're silly, you know that," she said to him.

"Ro, ro jo jo flo mo jo. Ko jo mo jo blo jo. Ro jo jo."

"Now what are you singing?" Rose asked him.

"Just an old Judoon love song," Alan said.

"I didn't realize Judoon had love songs. I didn't realize Judoon sang," Rose said. "I thought all Judoon did was harass other species."

"Not at all. There's a softer side to them. Ko jo blo flo jo mo jo. Ro jo blo flo jo jo jo. Mo jo jo."

He grinned when Rose cracked up at that and slipped his arms around her while he got down in her ear and began making a lot of clicking and buzzing noises.

"What's that then?"

"A Ulrailian love song. They're insects, you know," he said before he resumed his clicking and buzzing.

While he was doing that, Jack was behind him, whistling to himself. He glanced down at his pocket when his mobile rang. Pulling it out, he answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Jack, this is Councilor Xashon."

"Ah, Councilor, pleasure to hear from you again," Jack said. "What do you need?"

"Are you on New Gallifrey right now?"

"No, actually I'm on Earth on holiday with the Doctor and several of my family members. Why? Is there a problem?"

"Well, yes, the air fleet picked up an Amalashian scout ship on radar. We think it might be some of your mate Dory's friends."

Jack's spine stiffened.

"Where are they?" he growled which caused Namid and Sokanon, who were standing in front of him, to look back.

"They're approaching our airspace. Our ships are intercepting them now and forcing them to land so they can be escorted to the detention center."

"Good, find out what they want," Jack said.

"Uncle Jack, what's wrong?" Namid asked.

He held up one finger.

"Keep me updated and let me know if you need my help," Jack said.

"We will and have a fun holiday," Xashon replied.

"Thanks."

Jack hung up.

"What's wrong?" Sokanon said as he put the mobile back in his pocket.

"I'll tell you in a minute," he said as he got out of the line and walked back to the Doctor.

He tapped him on the shoulder.

"Doctor, Xashon just called me. The air fleet picked up an Amalashian scout ship on radar and they're moving to intercept it now.

The Doctor groaned.

"I'm sorry, Amal…what?" Peter said, frowning.

"It's a long story but they're enemies of mine and Amato and Theta. They're the ones who were responsible for my last regeneration. One of them repented and became one of us and now I think they're after her," the Doctor said. "And it's a good think the fleet did intercept them because I would have gone after them myself."

"But they're in custody, right?" Shilah said nervously.

The Doctor nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Yeah, they've been nabbed. There's nothing to worry about."

Shilah let out a sigh of relief.

"That's why I hope you find a way to eventually shield the planet so more of them won't come," he said.

"Shilah comes from an alternate universe where his Gallfrey was destroyed," the Doctor explained to Peter. "So he's scared that the same thing will happen to us."

"Oh God, that's horrible," Peter said as Shilah nodded.

"Yeah, I'm the latest addition to the family so I'm still trying to fit in with everyone," he said. "It was a bit overwhelming since my family was small but I'm adjusting."

The people in the queue moved forward and everyone went inside the building.

* * *

"Hey, what is this?" Draco said as several Gallifreyan airman pulled him, Awan, Yap and Zed off their ship and into the nearby detention center.

"This is an arrest for violating our airspace," a young airman said as they forced them inside.

"Now wait a minute!" Draco protested. "We didn't do anything. We're searching for our friend and we have reason to believe she's being harbored by you lot. And if she is…"

"Don't threaten me, Amalashian," the airman growled at him as he jerked his arm. "We know what you did to the Doctor and believe me, there are a lot of people who would love to see you executed, including me. Now get a move on!"

Draco snorted at that.

"Yeah, well the Doctor and his friends got what they deserved," he muttered as the airmen stopped him and the others, opened a door and led them inside a room. There was a long metal table with several metal chairs, all of them bolted to the floor to prevent them being used as weapons. The airmen forced the Amalashians to sit and secured them to the chairs with leather straps around their wrists, ankles and chest. Once they were secure, everyone left the room.

"Think they have Dory?" Awan asked him.

"Dunno but if they do, they better give her back or they'll have the whole Amalashian fleet breathin' down their necks," Draco replied.

The door opened and Xashon walked in, carrying a large manila folder in her hand. She closed the door.

"Good day," she said coldly as she sat in a chair across from them. "I suspect you know why you have been brought here."

"Yeah, you're all upset cause we hurt your poor precious Doctor," Zap said.

"And we came here cause we think you imprisoned Dory in revenge," Awan said, "and we want her back."

"Yes, Dory is here. No, she is not a prisoner, she is a citizen. She has become a Time Lady," Xashon replied.

"What?" Draco said, struggling to get free. "You bastards. You brainwashed her into becoming one of ya! When I get my paws on you…"

The door opened and Draco shut up when Dory entered the room flanked by Ianto and Gwen.

"Hello," Dory said as Gwen closed the door.

"Dory, are you alright? What have they done to ya, love?" Draco said as he and the others struggled to get free.

"They haven't done anything to me. I came here of my own free will," Dory said calmly as she sat down beside Xashon.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because what we did was wrong and I want no part of it anymore," Dory said coldly. "So I came here to ask forgiveness and not only received it, I received acceptance and friendship and once I found out how kind and generous everyone was, I became one of them."

"No, you didn't," Draco said in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. I'm not longer an Amalashian, I'm a Time Lady like they are."

"YOU BRAINWASHED HER, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Draco screamed as he and the others fought to get free.

"They did nothing of the kind. I chose to become a Time Lady," Dory said.

"Yeah, after they did something to your mind," Draco snarled as he looked at Xashon.

"They did nothing. I want to stay here so if your purpose was to come looking for me, I'm afraid you're going to go back empty handed."

"If we let you go back at all," Ianto said.

"Fuck you, Hairless, you better let us go or we'll have the whole Amalshian fleet here to destroy your little planet."

"You do and we'll go to your senate and tell them how you convicted three innocent people and sent them into exile," Gwen snarled at him.

"They weren't innocent. The Doctor destroyed our planet!" Awan said.

"And what of Amato and Theta, they did nothing to you," Xashon said. "You could be charged with attempted murder for what you did to them and sent away for a long time. Try explaining that to your senate."

Draco stared at her, slack-jawed as Xashon smirked at him.

"We're going to scan each of your minds and if you did come here with hostile intent, which I think you did, it'll be your turn to stand trial and believe me, we'll be just as lenient on you as you were on our friends."

"I want a barrister. I want you to contact the senate. I have rights!" Draco screamed at her.

Xashon snorted.

"Oh, I know you do. Just like the Doctor, Theta and Amato had rights that you trampled all over and believe me, we could very easily declare war on you and your race for their kidnapping, trial, execution and exile. That was an act of aggression against us and unlike our ancient ancestors; we won't sit back and let other species use us as doormats. Rest assured, all four of you will have due process and a proper trial but you better hope and pray that when we scan your minds, your thoughts don't betray you. Dory, Ianto, Gwen, thank you for coming. I will rush your citizenship through this afternoon and make you an official citizen."

"Thank you, Councilor Xashon," Dory said as she stood up with her.

"Not a problem, Dory. As for you lot, the guards will be in to escort you to your cells and then you will be scanned one at a time while we arrange for you to have legal representation and contact your senate. So be prepared."

Xashon and her friends turned and left the room, while Draco and his friends screamed curses and threats at them.


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter Ninety-Two

The baby dragons were lying on the ground as they looked at the TARDIS and Spike yawned, shaking its head.

"_I'm ," _Scorch moaned, rolling onto its back.

"_When are they coming out?" _Spitfire asked.

"_I'm sleepy," _Red said and Rusty nodded.

"_Then why don't you all close your eyes and go to sleep?" _Auroraalla said as they closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. Smiling, she looked at them then at the TARDIS and sighed, resting her head on top of her front legs.

Maia watched while Trevor looked at the scanner and he gently pushed her out of the way, walking to the next screen.

"Tell me, my dear, where did your people come from?" he asked and she looked at him with a puzzled look.

"We have always been here," she said when he nodded and held up a finger while looking at the scanner.

"That may not be true. You see, I found something very interesting about that citadel you told me about. I don't think it's a citadel at all. I think it is a spacecraft of some sort."

"Are you sure, Doctor?" Jamesie asked, walking to the console.

"I'm about ninety-nine percent sure, Jamie, uh, Jamesie."

"Doctor, it's ok to call him "Jamie"," Jamie said with a smile.

"Right, so what we need to do is find a way into the citadel without being seen," Trevor said while Cameron thought for a few minutes and sighed.

"I know a way," he said.

"What do you have in mind, dear boy?" Trevor asked and Cameron shivered a bit.

"I need to go back," he whispered and Jamie's eyes went wide when he realized what he was talking about.

"Cameron, are you talking aboot the mirror world?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah."

"No, that is out of the question!" Trevor said, waving his hands in front of him.

"But I know…"

"I am sorry, dear boy, but I cannot allow you to take such a risk. I am responsible for all of you and the thought of having to tell your family that I let you to do something this reckless chills me to the core."

"He does have a point. My dad would be really upset if anything happened to you," Jenna said as she walked to Cameron and rubbed his back.

"Then we're screwed. I can't think of any other way to get inside the citadel," Cameron sighed.

"No, there is another way," Maia said and they looked at her.

Kennalar walked down the hallway while the heels of his boots clicked on the tile and he headed for the large ivory doors. He opened the doors when he walked inside the throne room and headed for the throne. He knelt down as the red eyes looked at him and the long fingers strummed the arms of the throne.

"Have you found them?" the voice snarled and he looked up.

"No, Master," he said and shook. A loud roar caused his to cover his ears when he saw something moving in the shadows and heard footsteps on the stairs that led up to the throne. Oily black scales shimmers in the torchlight as the curved claws clicked on the tile and the smell of brimstone and blood caused Kennalar's stomach to tighten and bile rose in his throat. His eyes moved up the tightly muscular legs then along the scaled crotch and a long cock hung low, surrounded by rippled scales. The stomach was tightly muscled and covered in gray scales as the gray scales rose up then across the tightly muscled chest and the nipples were black. The four arms were muscular as the long claws clicked together and sweat trickled down Kennalar's face.

Looking up at the thick neck then at the red eyes, he swallowed hard as the face came closer and snarled at him. The red eyes looked human but were surrounded by a ridge of black bone and the nose was long with two tiny slits at the end. Bone spikes made up the eyebrows as three bone nubs stuck out of the bridge of the nose and marked where the high cheek bones were. Two holes marked where the ears were and frilled flaps of leathery skin hung loosely around the thick neck. The thin slit that was the mouth parted as a green forked tongue flickered up and down and Kennalar averted his eyes at the sight.

"Give me an excuse as to why I shouldn't gut you and eat your still beating heart!" the creature snarled, slime dripping off the sharp teeth. Looking at the creature, he damned himself for letting the Rani make such a monstrosity and he sighed, trying to find some courage to speak.

"This," Kennalar said when he reached into the pouch around his waist and removed a small black box.

"That means nothing to me," the creature said when Kennalar stood up and felt his courage returning.

"It means everything to me or did you forget who gave this to me?" he said and the creature growled at him.

"You do not have the guts to use it!" the creature said and Kennalar clenched his jaw, moving back toward the diamond shaped indentation in the floor. Holding the small black box in his right hand, he pointed the small black box at the creature then his eyes grew wide, watching the creature launch itself into the air and screamed. The small black box sail into the air as the blood spread across the floor and the creature caught the small black box in its upper right hand. Smashing the small box, the creature looked down at Kennalar's body when it snorted then turned and walked back up the stairs. Sitting down on the throne, the creature folded the long fingers over the end of the arms of the throne and its laughter echoed through the citadel.

Draco grunted when the guards led him into the room and slammed him into the chair that was bolted to the floor. He growled at them when the guards strapped his wrists and ankles to the chair then left the room. He tried to get free when the door opened and he watched while Clara walked inside the room and he blinked.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked when Clara walked closer and slapped him, causing his head to snap back. "Hey, you can't do that!"

"Just be grateful that I only slapped you! Do you have any idea what you have done?! You FORCED three innocent men to die then regenerate then go into exile because you were too afraid to defend your world!"

"The Doctor destroyed…" he shouted when she slapped him again and he saw the anger in her eyes.

"NO, HE DIDN'T!" Clara shouted when Councilor Xashon walked into the room with the barrister they council had assigned to defend Draco and his friends and Draco looked at her.

"Is this how you run things around here? She assaulted me!" he shouted while Councilor Xashon walked to Clara and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know who this is?" she asked.

"I don't give a fuck who she is! I want her arrested for assault!"

"Why don't you wait outside?" Councilor Xashon asked as Clara nodded and left the room. Draco looked at her when she walked closer and smiled at him. "Now, let's see what's going on in that mind of yours."

Draco swallowed hard as she moved closer and placed her fingers against his temples, closing her eyes.

"Yo ho, yo ho, it's a pirate's life for me!" Adam sang while they waited in the queue and Marion smiled, shaking her head. "Hey, I thought you liked it when I sang."

"I do but you've been singing it for the last five minutes. Give it a rest, ok?" she asked and he nodded.

"Daddy, did you ever meet any pirates?" David asked.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo, but Uncle Doctor has."

"Did you ever meet Captain Sparrow, Uncle Doctor?" David asked, looking back at the Doctor who was chatting with Rain and Chaska.

"Um, nooooooooooooooooooooooo, but I did meet Captain Kidd," the Doctor said.

"Who was he?" Chaska asked.

"He was born in Greenock Scotland in sixteen forty-five. He began his career as a pirate in New York then England. The king of England heard about him in sixteen ninety-five and Sir George Bellomont offered him a proposal. Kidd was put in command of a galley-warship called the Adventure and he would hunt down other pirates in the Red Sea. Now, this gave him the commission to be the king's pirate hunter and that's when things went wrong. His crew left for some two Royal Navy ships and he had to get a crew of smugglers and former pirates. Now, these men wanted to attack every ship they encountered but he didn't want to. Now, there were fights and he didn't do well with some raids. One of them was of this ship I was on. I was looking for this jewel that was really an energy source for an Osala space cruiser that its captain was stupid enough to gamble away then asked me to get back. He didn't mind giving it back after the Osala commander and I boarded the Adventure and asked if he'd give it to me. Now, Kidd did kill his gunner, William Moore, during a conflict and, in January sixteen ninety-eight, he committed his last act of piracy. Kidd captured the Quedah Merchant, which belonged to the British East India Company, and renamed it the Adventure Prize, abandoning the heavily damaged Adventure. The revolted East India Company forced the government to brand him a pirate and his backer vanished like puffs of smoke and he wasn't going to be granted a pardon if he was caught. In April of seventeen hundred, he was arrested in New York and shipped back to England. In May of seventeen oh one, he was tried and convicted of piracy and for the murder of his gunner."

"What happened to him?" David asked.

"He was sentenced to hang but it didn't go well. The rope broke the first time they tried to hang him but they got it right the second time. They placed his body in a cage on the Thames as a warning to any other pirate still sailing the seas."

"Wow!" the boys said together. The queue moved as the Doctor led the way and Adam looked at him.

"That's not what happened to him in my universe," Adam said.

"Oh, what did happened?" the Doctor asked.

"He was hacked to pieces by his crew and tossed to the sharks."

"Well, he wasn't called the unlucky pirate for nothing," the Doctor said with a little smile and they went inside the building, heading for the boats.

Maia led the way while she held onto the torch and the shadows moved along the walls. Zoe and Jenna had decided to stay behind with the baby dragons and Auroraalla as Maia, Jamie, Jamesie, Cameron, Droo, M'fara and Trevor walked along the path and Cameron held her hand tightly in his.

"It's not much further," she said as they went around the corner then stopped quickly, looking at what was in front of them. Half embedded in the stone floor of the cavern was the human skeletal remains of a female with long white hair and the mouth was frozen open in a silent scream. Maia slowly walked close toward it when she knelt down and looked at the gold necklace around the skeleton's neck. "No."

"Maia?" Cameron asked when he walked to her then knelt down and she held him. "What's wrong?"

"My mistress," she whispered while pointing to the skeleton and Cameron rocked her, sending love into her mind. Jamesie and Jamie looked around when they found a large mass of fused bones when they turned to Trevor then smiled.

"Look at the size of that thing, Doctor," they said together when Trevor looked at them, smiled and rolled his eyes then looked at what they were looking at. The mass of fused bones were made of twelve different dragons as the skulls stuck out of the top of the mass and their mouths were frozen open, giving them the appearance of roaring in pain.

"Yes, Jamie, it is a big one, isn't it?" he said as Jamesie and Jamie high fived each other and Trevor softly laughed.

"Trevor, over here," Jenna said when he walked to her and they looked at the fused skeletons lying on the floor. One of the skeletons was human and the other one looked like a human looking dragon and he removed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket.

"My word, someone has been fiddling with this one," he said as the others walked closer and looked down at the skeleton.

"Maybe this is Morialous and his drago," Jamie said.

"I would hazard to guess otherwise, Jamie, but how did this and the others get down here?" Trevor asked.

"Would that answer your question?" Cameron asked as he pointed to the ceiling and they looked up, seeing a large white crystal embedded in the ceiling of the cavern.


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter Ninety Three

Around three o'clock in the afternoon, everyone decided to take a break and go and find a hotel to spend the night in.

"Okay," the Doctor said to everyone as they gathered around him. "Are we going to do what Alan suggested and find the mankiest fleapit hotel we can find? Or do you wanna stay here inside Disney like we usually do?"

"What is the attraction with staying in a dingy, dirty hotel?" Rain asked Alan.

"We've never done it?" Alan said, shrugging.

"We've never jumped off a cliff together either but I doubt if we'll be doing that any time soon," Rain said.

"Ooo, why don't we? Then we can all regenerate and see what we look like," Alan replied.

"Okay, you two, I think that's enough," the Doctor replied.

"I wanna do it, Daddy, just to see what it's like," Namid said.

"Yeah, I wanna stay in a sleazy hotel," Chaska said, "maybe we'll find a dead body."

The Doctor gave him an odd look while everyone laughed.

"And what will we do with the dead body once we find it, Son?" he said.

"Find out who it is and solve the mystery?" Chaska said, shrugging.

"Okay. All those in favor of finding a dead body in our hotel rooms, say aye!"

Everyone looked at each other.

"AYE!" they said before they all fell about laughing.

The Doctor looked back at Peter.

"Sure you wanna stay here with us?" he said while Sarah Jane laughed.

* * *

After heading out the front gate and walking back to their minivans, everyone piled inside and followed the Doctor out of the parking lot.

"Okay everyone," the Doctor said to Chaska, Sokanon, Namid, Rain, Shilah, Mingxia and Donna, "keep your eyes open for any hotel that looks run down and grotty."

He looked at Rain who was sitting beside him.

"I can't believe we're doing this. But then again, it is a sort of adventure."

"Yeah, I just hope there aren't bedbugs and urine stains on the mattresses while we're having our adventure," Rain replied.

"Nah, we'll be alright," the Doctor replied.

"Daddy! I see a sign that says Budget Inn," Sokanon said, pointing to a hotel sign near a slip road. "Is that what you mean by dirty and grotty."

"Oh, I believe so," he said while everyone laughed.

He quickly telepathed the existence of the sign to Alan and Jack before he got in the other lane and went up the slip road to the overpass.

* * *

After parking in the parking lot, the all got out and looked at it. Unlike the Disney resorts which looked clean and new, the Budget Inn was skuzzy looking and had rust stains on portions of the walls. The hotel had two floors. The doors were all outside and there was a walkway with a wrought iron railing that wound around the rectangular building. The doors were all painted red with gold room numbers on them and beside each door was a large window with curtains on the inside of it. They headed around to the front to the front entrance which had a large blue canopy over it. They walked inside the glass double doors and noticed that unlike the Disney lobbies which were large, clean and elegant looking. This Budget Inn lobby was cramped, dingy and had one single reception desk in it along with a couple of worn leather chairs and a small battered end table with a wooden lamp and several magazines scattered on it. The carpet was wine colored and worn in spots and behind the reception desk was a beige round wall clock and a calendar that had Santa Claus drinking Coke Cola on it. On top of the reception desk was a black telephone, a guest book and a small bell with a sign next to it that said Ring for Service. Beside the clock and calendar was a doorway. The door was closed but they could see a light poking out underneath the crack at the bottom. The Doctor picked up the bell and rang it for a few seconds before setting it down. The door opened and a grizzled old man stepped out. He looked to be in his sixties with short, white hair and a small stubbly beard. He had glassed perched on his nose with heavy black frames and he was slightly disheveled with a slightly creased blue shirt that was tucked into khaki trousers with a brown belt holding them up. He walked up to the desk and peered at the Doctor through his glasses.

"Want a room?" he asked in a deep, gravely voice.

"Several actually. We have quite a large group here," the Doctor said.

The man looked them over. The Doctor glanced at a brown nametag on his shirt and noticed his name was Louis. Louis finished counting everyone in the room and turned his attention back to the Doctor.

"I have enough rooms for everyone but they're not all together. I have a couple on the top floor and some on the bottom, is that alright?"

"That'll be fine. If possible, can you have them all on one side of the building though?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I think I can do that," Louis said, nodding, as he reached into a manila folder and pulled out some paperwork. He put it on a clipboard and handed it and a pen to the Doctor.

While the Doctor filled it out, Louis pulled several key cards out of the desk and put them beside the clipboard. The Doctor nodded to Rain and she took the key cards and began to pass them out to the others. While Rain waited with the Doctor, the others filed outside and began to search for the rooms. They found them on the right side of the building. Four rooms downstairs and four rooms upstairs, only two of them beside each other and that was two on the first floor. The others were spaced out along the side of the building.

"Okay, you lot choose where you wanna go and I'll go back and wait for Brother," Alan said to them.

They began to band together in groups of four and go into individual rooms while Alan walked back around to the front. Rose opened the door of room 125 and stood there with Amato and Peri staring at the interior. The room was fairly large to her relief, enough to hold two king sized beds in it but the carpeting was the same wine color as the carpeting in the lobby and with the orange drapes closed the room was dark and dreary. She pulled on a line beside the door and opened the curtains, letting light flood the room. In front of the window was a tiny table with two leather chairs and under it was an old air conditioning and heating unit. In front of the beds was a dresser with a black 26 inch screen TV sitting on top of it. Behind that was a large mirror that was almost as wide as the dresser. In between the beds was a bedside table with a wooden lamp and the remote control sitting on top of it. Beside the furthest bed was a walk in closet that had a shelf made up of gold metal rods. Beside it was part of the wall and then a little corridor that led to a double sink with another mirror above it. Beside the sink was a tray filled with plastic drinking cups that were wrapped in plastic and some tiny soaps and a few washcloths. To the right of it was the lavatory with a bathtub and a small toilet.

"Yeah. Okay, Alan, I hope you enjoy your stay here tonight," Rose said as Amato and Peri laughed.

Amato and Peri went further inside while Rose went to tell her husband what room they were in. Amato put his arms around her and squeezed her.

"So what do you think?" Amato asked her.

"I think I miss the hotel in Beijing," Peri replied while he chuckled.

"Ah, now Per, you've been in worse places than this," Amato teased.

"I know but that was usually not by choice," she replied before kissing his lips.

She turned on the air conditioning and jumped back when it rattled as it turned on.

"Okay, is that gonna explode?" Peri said as Amato chuckled.

"Not if I can help it. Close the curtains a bit and I'll sort it out," Amato said, taking his screwdriver out of his pocket.

Peri closed the curtains slightly and turned on the overhead light as Amato turned off the air-conditioning and used his screwdriver to take off the front panel so he could look at the inside of the air conditioner. While he was doing that, Rose and Alan came back with the Doctor and Rain behind them.

"Oh my God," Rain said as she peeked inside the room. "This is…Alan; you have lost your mind!"

"What? It's not that bad!" Alan said as they came inside the room. "A bit less elegant than we're used to but it has its charms."

"Yeah, it has its charms along with cockroaches, fleas, bedbugs, rats, diseases…" Rain said while the Doctor chuckled.

The Doctor looked down at Amato who was using his screwdriver on the circuitry.

"Wouldn't work?" the Doctor said to him.

"Did but there was a rattle to it so I thought I'd do a bit of repair work so it'll function properly," Amato replied.

"Good idea. I'm sure we'll all have to do that. In the meantime, the wife and I are going to figure out where our room is at. Enjoy!" the Doctor said as he and Rain walked back out.

While Rose went to use the bathroom, Alan flopped down on the far side of the bed, picked up the remote and turned on the TV while Peri closed the door. He flipped through the channels and stopped on one when he saw a woman with a huge pink beehive and a horrendous amount of mascara and eyeliner on her eyes. She was standing in front of a huge stained glass window in a television studio. At the top of a screen was two sets of numbers that indicated how many phones out of two hundred were available and how many were open and at the bottom flashing across the screen were several telephone numbers along with a TBN logo in the bottom right hand corner and Winter Praise-a-thon in the left hand corner.

"And we need you to phone in and just give as much as you can so the Lord can bless this ministry," the woman said to the camera. "We here at TBN want you to reach into your pockets and give all you can so the word of Jesus Christ will reach around the globe."

"What the hell are you watching?"

Alan looked up and noticed Rose was beside him, her arms crossed over her chest while she stared at the TV screen.

"Um…I apparently found the religious channel and the woman who takes makeup advice from Tammy Faye Baker," Alan said.

Peri joined them.

"Okay, why is her hair pink?" Peri said while they giggled. "Why do all these female Christian televangelists have to put on their makeup with a paint roller?"

_Doctor,_ Alan thought to him. _Where are you?_

_Room 225, up on the first floor,_ the Doctor thought. _Why?_

_Turn the telly on and turn it to channel 53 and see the pretty woman with the lovely pink hair._

There was a pause and then Alan snickered when he felt the Doctor's shock in his mind.

_What the hell is this?_ He thought to Alan as he and the others laughed.

_A televangelist woman who likes pink hair and makeup?_ Alan thought back.

Okay, Shilah is rooming here with us and the children are visiting for the moment and everyone is laughing their arse off now, the Doctor thought back.

_What channel is this pink lady on?_ Adam thought.

_Channel 53 everyone! Turn it on and see!_ Alan thought to all of them.

He grinned when a few seconds later there was laugher echoing in his head from the rest of his family.

_Wow,_ Jack thought, _this woman is scary!_

By now, Amato was through with repairs and the air-conditioner was running smoothly. He walked over beside Peri and watched the woman with a grin on his face. By now a young Caucasian man in his late thirties with short, slightly curly hair and a square jaw had walked up beside her and looked into the camera.

"Come on, we need you to donate what you can to spread the gospel of Jesus Christ around the world! Give a dollar, five dollars, a thousand, fifty thousand dollars if you can!"

_Brother,_ Alan thought to the Doctor. _You're a squillonaire with an unlimited credit stick. Can we give to these people so the gospel of Jesus Christ can go around the world?_

_No,_ the Doctor said while everyone else laughed inside Alan's head.

_Aw, come on, we need to enlighten the Goomba Goomba tribe deep down inside Antarctica about the love of Jesus Christ,_ Alan thought. _Otherwise they may perish in eternal hellfire._

_They're doing just find raising funds without me,_ the Doctor thought as everyone laughed. _In fact, I think I will find a movie channel instead because the pink hair is giving me a headache. _

"I second that," Rose said, getting up from the bed.

"Hey, I was watching that and being entertained by Raccoon Woman," Alan said as she grabbed the remote and changed the channel. "In fact, I vote we don't go back to Disneyworld and instead just sit and watch her beg for money."

"No thanks, I'd rather eat a sock," Rose said as she turned it to TBS. "There, there's that Christmas Story film you love. Watch the leg lamp instead!"

"Ooo, leg lamp," Alan said as he leaned forward and stared at it.

Rose glanced at Amato and rolled her eyes while he and Peri chuckled.

"Look, I'm gonna go get some ice and find out if everyone is ready to go back or if we have to wait till Alan sees the leg lamp," she said as she walked over to the sink.

She looked around and spied the ice bucket sitting on the back of the toilet and groaned as she snatched it up.

"Yeah, that's the perfect place to put that, right on the back of the bleedin' bog," Rose muttered as she shook her head and headed towards the front door.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter Ninety-Four

"I am going to KILL Alan!" Adam said when he walked inside room 225 and Theta, Marion, Frankie, David and Cam followed him. The room was large with two king size beds and what looked like a sleeper sofa but the carpet was same wine color as the carpeting in the lobby and with the orange drapes hung in front of the windows. David and Cam walked to the sofa when they lifted the smelly cushions and saw the fold away bed tucked inside. With a few tugs, they were able to get the bed out and the joints squealed loudly. The mattress was folded in half as they opened it up but the mattress folded back up and they looked at Adam.

"Turn it over," Theta said while the boys nodded and Frankie walked to the curtains, opening them. Theta walked to the air conditioning and heating unit that was under the window when he turned it on and it rumbled then made a coughing sound. Sighing, he removed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket then knelt down and turned the air conditioner off, removing the front panel. After Marion closed the curtain and turned the overhead light on, he turned the sonic screwdriver on and scanned the circuitry.

"Can you fix it, Daddy?" Cam asked.

"I can try," Theta said and Cam and David sat on the two worn leather chairs. The black and white television sat on the dresser in front of the beds and a bedside table with a wooden lamp and the remote control sitting on top of it sat between the beds. A large landscape painting was on the wall next to the dresser and the ice bucket was sitting on the table in front of the window. The walk in closet was to the back of the room and the little corridor led to the little double sink with a mirror above it and the tray filled with plastic drinking cups that were wrapped in plastic, some tiny soaps and a few washcloths sat near the sink. The lavatory with a bathtub and a small toilet was to the right of the sink and Frankie looked inside, sighing.

"How did we get talking into this?" she whispered.

"We indulge Alan too much, that's how," Adam whispered when she turned around and he smiled at her.

"At least you're sane," she said and he gave her a stunned look.

"No, I'm not!" he shouted then ran toward Marion, wrapped his arms around her. "Marion, Frankie said something mean to me!"

"What did she say?" she asked as he pretended to cry and she rubbed his back.

"She said I was sane! I'm not!" he sobbed and she looked at Frankie who was trying not to laugh.

"Ok, Weepy, I'm sorry. You are just as bonkers as Alan!" Frankie said when he let go of Marion and walked to Frankie, placing his hands on his hips.

"And don't you forget it!" he said, wagging a finger at her and the boys laughed. Suddenly the air conditioning unit clicked on as the air became cooler and they cheered. Doing a bow, Theta placed the cover back on and placed his sonic screwdriver away.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Frankie asked when he walked to her and slid his arms around her waist.

"I think we're supposed to get some rest," he said, kissing her lips.

"Oh, right, we are going to get any sleep on that!" Marion said when Adam flopped down on the bed and placed his hands behind his head.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, this is really comfy!" he said as he wiggled on the bed and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to take a shower," Theta said when he walked to the lavatory and closed the door. The walls were covered in a white tile and the tub was white with a thin white curtain hanging on plastic rings. He heard the music from Psycho in his head as he looked at the small stool with two towels on it and kicked his converse sneakers off. He heard a knock on the door when he opened it and Frankie held the washcloth, a bar of soap and a tiny bottle of shampoo she had found in the drawer under the sink. He gave her a quick kiss then closed the door and placed the washcloth, bottle of shampoo and soap on the tray near the shower and got undressed, placing his clothes on top of his converse sneakers. Turning on the water, he jumped when the pipes banged then the water squirted out of the shower head and Frankie opened the door half way and looked at him.

"What was that?" she asked, looking at his bottom and he sighed.

"That was the water coming through the pipes. Blimey, remind me to give Alan a wedgie," he said and she giggled, closing the door. Checking the water temperature, he slid into the tub then moved the shower curtain closed and picked up the soap and washcloth. He started washing his chest when he started humming and moved the washcloth along his stomach. After soaping up the top half of his body, he slid under the water as he rinsed the soap off then opened his eyes and his mouth fell open. "Bloody hell!"

"I say, that is the biggest crystal I have ever seen." Trevor said as they looked at the crystal and stroked his chin with his fingers.

"What do you think it's for?" Jamie asked.

"I have no idea. I just wish I could get a closer…Oh my giddy aunt!" Trevor said when he started floating into the air and started waving his arms in the air. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"You said you wanted to get closer," Cameron said with a smile and Trevor lightly coughed then looked up at the crystal.

"That is close enough, dear boy," Trevor said then removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, turning it on. He scanned the crystal while silently praying that Cameron wouldn't drop him and blinked. "My word, this is fascinating. Right, you can bring me down now."

Cameron nodded then lowered Trevor to the ground and Trevor removed the handkerchief from his pocket, wiping his face.

"What did you find out?" Maia asked.

"Oh, this is amazing. That crystal is really the lens of a transportation device," Trevor said.

"How did it get here?" Jenna asked.

"Ah, that is a good question. As you can see, the crystal is embedded in some sort of noncorrosive metal, maybe the bottom of some sort of space vehicle, and it looks like it was either fused to the stone or whatever the crystal is attached to is sitting on a very sturdy gap in the stone ceiling of this cavern. Cameron, could you lift me back up there so I can scan the rest of it?"

"Sure," Cameron said when he locked eyes with Trevor and Trevor lifted off the ground. Looking up at the crystal, Trevor smiled as Cameron stopped him inches away from the metal that the crystal was attached to and Trevor removed the sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the metal.

"Are you alright?" Trevor asked, looking down at Cameron.

"Oh, yeah, you're not that heavy," Cameron said and Trevor lightly laughed. Scanning the metal, he hummed then looked down at Cameron, placing the sonic screwdriver in his pocket.

"Down, please," he said and Cameron lowered him to the floor. "It's just like I thought. That is some sort of space vehicle."

"Where did it come from, Doctor?" Zoe asked.

"That, I don't know. How do we get out of here?"

"Follow me," Maia said as she headed for the stone stairs that were to the right of the cavern and they went to catch up with her.

"Right, we're out of here!" Theta shouted when he stormed out of the lavatory wearing nothing more than a very short towel and water and soapsuds rolled down his legs.

"What happened?" Frankie asked as she walked to him and he was breathing hard through his nose.

"I have just taken a shower with a COCKROACH! Not any teeny tiny cockroach, mind you! I am talking GIGANTIC!" he said, pointing to the shower and Adam walked to the lavatory and headed for the shower. He took his shoe off when he reached out for the shower curtain and moved it back. Sitting on the side of the tub was a large cockroach and it hissed at him. Adam sighed when he threw his shoe at it but the cockroach skittered off the tub then along the floor toward him and Adam's eyes went wide.

"Run for it!" he shouted as he ran into the room and the cockroach was right behind him, hissing and the antennae wiggled on its head. The cockroach headed for Adam and Theta when Marion stomped on it and it made a little squeaking sound.

"Oh, Mum, that was cool!" David said as she removed her shoe and looked at the goo.

"Yeah, that's me. Rose Marion Tyler-Storm, Bug Stomper!" she said then went to the lavatory to clean off her shoe.

"Let's get you dried off," Frankie said when she led Theta to the lavatory and Adam peeked out from the side of the bed near the window.

"Is it gone?" he asked as the boys laughed and he sighed, climbing onto the bed and looked at the ceiling. "Just for the record, I was looking for something to kill it."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," the boys said together and he gave them a wink. A few minutes later, Marion came out of the lavatory when she climbing onto the bed and rested her head on Adam's chest, making him look at her.

"Where are my brother and his wifey?" he asked.

"They're finishing his shower," she said and the boys scrunched up their faces.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" they said and Adam laughed.

"Wait until you two get married. Taking a shower with the wife is fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" he said.

"That's too much information, Daddy!" David said when he picked up the remote then turned the television on and sat on the bed next to Cam. Shrugging, Adam wrapped his arms around Marion then closed his eyes and she smiled, listening to his hearts slow down as he drifted off to sleep.

"Ok, how are we going to do this?" James asked, looking at the two beds and the hideaway bed in the couch.

"I wanna sleep with you and Mommy," Little Donna said, pointing to the bed.

"I don't know if that thing can hold our weight, do you?" Angel asked Frazer and he shook his head.

"Guess the boys are going to have to sleep on it then," Elizabeth said.

"Either that or they sleep on the floor," Frazer said while Alexander looked at one of the pamphlets on the table in front of the window and frowned.

"Hey, Daddy, look at this," he said when he headed Frazer the pamphlet and he looked at it. SID'S PETTING ZOO was on the front as he looked at the picture then saw COME SEE OUR LIVE UNICORN under the picture of a cartoon bear. He opened the pamphlet when his eyes went wide and he growled.

"Fuck," he whispered, scrunching the pamphlet in his hand and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Angel said as he opened the door then turned, looking at them.

"I'm going to go punch someone in the face!" he snarled then walked away and they looked at each other.

"Methinks you better go stop him before he gets arrested," Elizabeth said and Angel nodded, leaving the room.

"What made him so mad?" James asked.

"This zoo that's a few miles from here has a live unicorn," Alexander said and James smiled.

"It's probably some goat with its horns fused together."

"No, there's a picture. It's a real one," Alexander said and Elizabeth sighed.

"No wonder he's pissed off," she said and James nodded, hoping that Frazer didn't do something stupid.

Sid's Petting Zoo was located two miles from the Budget Inn as the minivan stopped in the gravel parking lot and the doors opened. Angel had told Alan what was going on and he told her to take his van and she watched Frazer walking away. Frazer headed for the one store building as Angel ran up behind him and gently grabbed his arm.

"Ok, I want you to calm down. Going in there without real proof…" she said as he moved away and looked at the building.

"I dinnae need proof! I can hear her! She's in there an' she's in pain!" he said as they walked to the building and stormed up the three wooden steps. The building was made of red brick and Sid's Petting Zoo was on the red wooden door with the hours painted in white lettering underneath. He pounded on the door when it opened and a tall man with long black hair looked at him.

"Yeah, what do you want?" the man asked and Angel removed the psychic paper from her purse.

"We're from the ASPCA. Got some complaints about your petting zoo," she said as he looked at what was on the psychic paper and nodded. He opened the door wider as they walked inside and looked around. A small desk sat to one side as a small black phone sat on the desk and a map of the zoo was tacked to the left wall. A ceiling fan churned the stale air and trash and animal droppings littered the floor. Angel looked at Frazer when she took hold of his hand and sent love and comfort into his mind.

"What exactly was the complaints about?" the man asked.

"It had to do with this so called unicorn of yours. It can't be a real unicorn, right? They don't exist," Angel said and he snorted.

"Of course they do. I'll show you," he said as he led them to the back door and she looked at him.

"Where's Sid?"

"He's outside," the man said as they went outside and both of them were gob smacked at the sight of the tiny cages crammed with a wide variety of animals and Frazer growled. They walked to the tall man with gray hair and Sid Vargas looked at them.

"Who the hell are you two?" he asked. Angel showed him the psychic paper as he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Look, I thought we settled things. That kid was provoking that goat."

"It's not about the goat. They're here about…Sunny," the man said and Sal looked at them with a stunned look.

"You're here for the unicorn?! She's mine! I have the papers to prove it!" Sal said.

"Where is she?!" Frazer demanded, locking eyes with Sid and Sid backed away from him after seeing Frazer's eyes turn black.

"What the fuck are you?" he asked and Frazer smiled.

"I'm a changeling!" he said when he heard a low cry and looked at the cage to his left. He slowly walked to the cage while looking at the unicorn and his hearts sank. Her once white coat was a dull gray and she had small scars running along her sides and legs. Her silver horn had been filed down to a nub and her ribs stuck out. Removing the chain from around his neck, he looked at the charms when he held a blue crystal in his hands and closed his eyes. He was given the necklace centuries ago as he mumbled something then opened his eyes and looked at Sal.

"Get away from there!" Sal demanded when the wind turned ice cold and dust and gravel blew around them. Angel ran to Frazer as the wind grew stronger and his eyes were shining in a golden light.

"What's going on?" she shouted as the wind roared around them but he didn't answer. She had only seen a wind like the one that was blowing twice in the last two centuries and she knew that something was coming. The wind blew Sal and his assistant to the ground when a white light appeared and Frazer smiled.

"What the hell is that?!" Sal shouted when a figure dressed in a white robe appeared and a woman with long white hair leered at him. Her crystal green eyes flared as the hair blew behind her pointed ears and the wooden staff made of sacred ash shimmered in a blue light.

"M'Yari," Frazer whispered and placed the necklace around his neck.

"_Human, you dare harm one of mine?!" _M'Yari demanded then looked back at the unicorn and waved her hand. The unicorn was healed then vanished and Sal looked at M'Yari.

"Hey, you can't do that!" he shouted when she looked at him and he gulped. Frazer looked at M'Yari then pulled Angel to him and held her in his arms, her face facing away from M'Yari.

"Is she…?" she whispered in his ear and Frazer nodded, closing his eyes. Both of them heard a blood chilling scream then silence when they opened their eyes and he blinked. M'Yari turned when she walked to them and she gently stroked Frazer's cheek.

"_Thank you, Fraz'let," _she said, using his fey name and he nodded. She waved her hand as she vanished and they looked at the cages. The cages were empty as he took her hand and they slowly walked back to the building, going inside.


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter Ninety Five

"Uh-huh…" the Doctor said as he spoke to Xashon over the phone while he, Rain and Shilah rested in their room. "Really? Well, you better keep my mum away from Draco in future then."

Rain glanced at him and raised her eyebrow. The Doctor lowered the phone.

"They have Draco in custody and before the interrogation could begin, our mum went into the room and smacked the everlovin' snot outta him."

"Good, just what he deserves," Rain said as the Doctor chuckled and went back to his conversation.

Rain lay there on her bed watching TV while Shilah lay on the other bed and the Doctor sat at the table by the window. Shilah glanced over at Rain and noticed the confused look on her face.

"What is it, Rain? What's wrong?" Shilah asked.

"Do you hear a tiny voice speaking inside your head, Shilah?"

He frowned.

"No, not really. I hear the usual background noise of the shared minds but nothing specific, why?"

Rain sat up.

"Shilah, I think my unborn child is communicating with me. I can hear her thoughts."

Shilah sat up while the Doctor gave her a surprised look.

"How long has this been going on, Rain?" Shilah asked as the Doctor moved to her side while he continued the conversation with Xashon.

"About a week now. It started out with just a few scattered thoughts but every day I can hear more and more of Hope's thoughts and now sometimes she calls to me and speaks to me directly."

"How long have you been pregnant?" Shilah asked.

"A little over a month. Just before my husband and Theta were sent into exile, we made love to them and Imiko allowed us to become pregnant even though we're both still Time Ladies. I was human when I carried my triplets and I never had that communication with them but I think it's because I'm a Time Lady and have my telepathy that makes it possible to talk to Hope."

"And now Imiko can no longer do things like this," Shilah said, gesturing to her belly.

"Yeah, the leader of the kitsune made her human as punishment for interfering too much and then we made her and Rei, her emissary into Time Ladies so they could be with us."

The Doctor ended the phone conversation and put his mobile back in his pocket before leaning over to her belly.

"Hello, Hope, this is your daddy, can you hear me?" he said loudly.

He leaned back up.

"Hear anything?" Shilah asked.

"No, but Hope just kicked me right after he said that," she said, pointing to her husband. "You can't hear her though? Neither of you?"

"Nope," the Doctor said.

"Not a sausage," Shilah added. "Although, if you're only beginning to hear her and the thoughts are getting stronger every day, perhaps in time she'll be able to communicate with us as well. I just find it fascinating that you're able to carry a child and still be a Time Lady, whatever Imiko did, I wish I knew the secret to it. In my universe, no Time Lady ever had a womb born since Rassilon was the one who thought up the Time Lords when he created the looms."

"Same for my Gallifrey," the Doctor said, nodding. "Wait a tick, I'm gonna ask Frankie if this has been happening to her as well."

He contacted her telepathically and asked.

_Yeah, it has,_ Frankie thought after he asked. _I thought I was hearing things but now I realize Faith has been speaking to me._

The rest of the family, who had heard their conversation, began asking both her and Rain questions about it. The Doctor heard a knock on the door and opened it. He saw Jenny, Emi and Tara standing there.

"Seriously, Mom can hear her baby?" Tara said as they came inside.

"That's what she says," the Doctor replied.

They sat down on the bed near her while the Doctor sat down in his chair.

"What does she say to you?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing much. She has said she was hungry a couple of times and said hello but that's about it," Rain said. "She's only a month old so I doubt if she can think very many thoughts yet. I was telling Shilah that never happened when I was carrying Chaska and Sokanon and Namid. It must be because I'm a Time Lady and I'm able to pick up her thoughts."

"And I told her that I thought it was fascinating that she was able to do this," Shilah said. "Our people haven't conceived womb borns since before Rassilon came to power."

"But why can't we?" Jenny asked.

Shilah looked at her.

"Why? It's just the way we're made," he said, shrugging. "Supposedly we were cursed by the Pythia to be sterile when she was deposed but that could have just been a myth to explain our sudden sterility. Could have well been a genetic mutation or a virus that made everyone that way. One never knows."

"Yes. But I've been thinking. If we found scientists who could replicate the looms, wouldn't it be possible to find a geneticist who could find a way to cure our people's sterility and allow them to have children naturally like this?" Jenny said.

The Doctor and Shilah looked at each other.

"It took us a long time to find scientists who could design the looms to our specifications," the Doctor said. "I suppose it is feasible to find a geneticist brilliant enough to solve our sterility problem but it might take some time."

"Yeah, but I think we should go for it," Tara said. "Our people have been sterile for far too long."

"Yeah," Rain said. "Let every woman on New Gallifrey go through the hell I'm going through."

The Doctor kissed her as they laughed.

* * *

After about an hour, everyone decided to head back to Disneyworld for the rest of the day. They met in the parking lot by the minivans.

"So, do we wanna head back to the Magic Kingdom part or do we wanna go to another park now?" the Doctor said as they stood there.

"I wanna ride Expedition Everest," Alan said.

"Which is in the Animal Kingdom part," John added.

"Yeah but there's not that much to do in the Animal Kingdom, least I don't think so," Rose said. "I'd rather give it a miss, I get bored there."

"Yeah, so do I," the Doctor said.

"Well, can't we split up into groups then?" Grace said. "I mean they have the shuttle buses that go between the parks and we can all meet up someplace tonight to see the fireworks."

"Good idea, Te'lesu," the Doctor said. "Does everyone wanna do that?"

Everyone said yes and they slowly divided up and got into the minivans.

"I wanna go ride the Tower of Terror," Sokanon said to Chaska and Namid as they waited by the sliding door while Donna and Mingxia got in.

She giggled when she felt someone breathing hard on the back of her head.

"Hello, Daddy," Sokanon said.

"So, you think you're gonna scarper off and leave me, eh?" he said as the children laughed. "Was that your plan? Ditch dear old dad and cause havoc and chaos in Disneyworld?"

Sokanon giggled when he breathed heavily into her hair.

"You'll never get away from me," he said ominously.

"Mummy, help!" Sokanon said while Chaska and Namid giggled and the Doctor breathed heavily into the back of her hair.

"Dear, quit harassing our child and freaking her out," Rain said, coming up behind the Doctor and tapping him on the shoulder.

"She will never escape me, even when I'm in exile she will always see me behind her," the Doctor said in a deep voice while the children giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, old man, blow it out your wazoo," Sokanon said.

"Blow it out my what?" the Doctor said as the triplets laughed and scrambled into the car. "What was that you called me and told me to do, young lady? I believe me hand will be upon your backside if you give me any more backchat and then we'll see who's an old man, eh?"

"Calm down, dear, it was just a turn of phrase," Rain said, patting him on the head.

"And my hand will be on your backside next if you give ME any more backchat!" the Doctor said, turning to her while the children laughed. "I will not be sassed and made a fool of."

"No one has to make a fool out of you, you do that well enough on your own," Donna said to him from inside the car.

Everyone laughed when the Doctor turned and gave her a long, hard stare as she ducked down behind the seat. He looked over when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Evenin'," Alan said, as he climbed inside. "Me and the misses are sitting with my favorite brother and not favorite sister in law."

"He was lonely for ya," Rose said to the Doctor as she passed him and got inside.

"Well, get this sleigh a movin', Santa Claus, the elves are getting a tad antsy," Alan said. "Chop, chop, sahib, time to get the pachyderm goin'."

"Okay, first I'm supposedly Santa Claus and now we're in India," the Doctor said to Alan as everyone laughed. "One of these days, I'm gonna render you unconscious, open up your skull and see what makes that brain of yours tick."

"Splendid. But for now, get along, little doggie, time to hit the trail and bring the cattle to the ranch."

The Doctor shook his head slowly as everyone laughed and shut the door. He stared at Alan when he immediately pressed his face up against the window and gave him a wide-eyed fish face as he fogged up the window with his hot breath.

"Yup, my love, one day experimental brain surgery will come for him when he least expects it," he said to Rain as he walked past her and around the front to the driver's side.


	96. Chapter 96

A/N: In this chapter, you will read all about Frazer and where his power and necklace came from. Sorry about the confusion. :)

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Six

Frazer looked out the window while Angel's head rested against his right arm and he placed his head against the glass.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo-key, I will not have grumpy people in my van," Alan said as he looked at Frazer's reflection and Frazer half smiled. "What's wrong?"

"You remember that zoo I told you aboot?" Frazer asked.

"Yeah, you said it had a real live unicorn. Did it turn out to be some sort of joke?"

"No, it was a real unicorn."

"Where did they get it?" Christopher asked.

"I was so angry, I never asked."

"What did you do?" Alan asked.

"Maybe you better tell everyone what happened," Angel said and Frazer nodded.

"_Brother, I think we better pull over. Frazer has something to tell us," _Alan thought.

"_Can't he tell us while we're driving?" _the Doctor thought.

"_I could but I need tae show all of you what Angel an' I saw," _Frazer thought.

"_It's that bad?" _Adam thought.

"_Aye, it's that bad."_

"_Alright, there is a rest area up ahead. We'll go park and Frazer can tell us what's going on," _Jack thought and the minivans headed for the rest area. After stopping the minivans, everyone sat at the picnic tables while Frazer stood in front of them and his hearts thundered in his chest. The Doctor had gone into the rest station when he came back with some bottled water and cans of pop and Frazer took a drink of water.

"Should I tell Peter how we met before I tell you aboot what happened at the zoo?" he asked and the Doctor nodded. "You see, Peter, my brothers, sister an' I are adopted. My birth parents were Doctors Malcolm an' Colleen Grey. They worked for Torchwood Scotland an', on sixteenth April two thousand an' nine, they were responding tae a rift alert just outside of Culloden, Scotland."

"I have heard of Torchwood. What happened to them?" Peter asked.

"When they arrived, the rift was open but there was no indication of anything coming out or going into the rift. After careful study, they were packing up their equipment when the rift flared an' they found themselves in the past. They had arrived in the year seventeen twenty-four, twelve years before the end of the battle at Culloden. Having no money tae speak of, my father was able tae get work at a small mill just outside of town an' inherited the mill from the man who owned it after he died. He was a widower an' had no children. My brothers an' sister were born a few years later but it's what happened two months before I was born that you might nae believe."

"What happened?" Peter asked and Frazer took a drink of water.

"_May I tell them that part of the story?" _a voice asked when they looked at the minivan that Alan was driving and a tall woman with long white hair walked out from behind the minivan and walked toward Frazer. She was dressed in a long white rove and tan sandals were on her feet. The sunlight sparkled in her crystal green eyes and her hair was brushed behind her pointy ears. In her right hand was a wooden staff made of sacred ash and the Doctor stood up, walking toward her. _"Greeting, Time Lord, you have changed."_

"Yes, I have. It is good to see you again, Good Lady," he said with a bow and she smiled at him.

"Who is that, Daddy?" Namid asked.

"_I am M'Yari," _M'Yari said with a nod of her head and Namid smiled.

"Are you a fairy?" Little Donna asked.

"_Yes, Little One, I am."_

"How do you ken my daddy?" Alexander asked.

"_I am his godmother."_

"_Oh crap, I just got it. She's his fairy…" _Alan thought after setting up a privacy block with Adam and he nudged him.

"What happened before Frazer was born?" Rain asked.

"_It would be easier if I showed you what happened," _M'Yari said then looked at Jack who was looking at her with a suspicious look on his face. _"I see that you do not trust me, Captain."_

"Well, seeing that I have had bad dealings with fairies, and what happened the last time I saw you, I do have my suspicions about what you're about to show us," Jack said.

"I don't know, Jack. I'm getting a good vibe off of her," the Doctor said and Theta, Shilah and Amato nodded.

"_Then I may continue?" _M'Yari asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said and she waved the staff, causing a white mist to cover them. They watched as the mist grew thicker and a window opened in the mist, showing them the inside of the house where Frazer grew up.

Malcolm Grey sat on the stool while his wife sat near the fire and was sewing the seat of one of the children's trousers. Her stomach was swollen under the plan white dress and her hair was tied back in a bun. Malcolm looked over the books for the mill when a loud screeching sound filled the air and they jumped.

"What was that?!" she asked when the boys ran out of the bedroom and Victoria's cried filled the air.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Conner said when he climbed onto her lap and she held him, hushing him. Malcolm got up when he walked to the table under the window when he removed the solar powered torch and turned it on, heading for the door.

"Daddy, where are ye going?" Angus asked.

"I'll be right back," Malcolm said when he opened the door and walked outside. He closed the door then shined the light into the darkness and the screeching grew louder. Looking around, he saw that the screeching was coming from the mill and he turned, seeing Ian, Collin, Robbie and Angus watching him from the windows. He waved at them then headed cautiously toward the mill, hoping that whatever was making that sound wasn't dangerous. He stood near the wall as the screeching felt like daggers in his ears and he shined the light toward the edge of the hill that led down to the river. Something moved in the shadows as he walked closer then stopped when he saw a half dozen red eyes looking at him. "Bloody hell, what are you?"

"K'!" the creatures growled as he held a hand up and smiled.

"Easy now, I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he came closer then stopped when he saw the long black mane of wet hair shimmering in the light of the torch. Standing near the edge of the hill were six large ponies with jet black hides and they snorted at him, pawing the ground with their hooves. "Blimey, you're kelpies." The screeching drew their attention when he shined the torch toward the paddlewheel and saw something struggling in the slats of the paddlewheel. "What is that?"

"Hssssssssssssssssssssssssssk!" they growled as he walked carefully toward the paddlewheel and saw something splashing in the water. He shined the torch toward the paddlewheel when he saw that the kelpie had gotten its tail stuck between the paddlewheel and the platform where the break was and he smiled.

"Got stuck, did you?" he asked then walked to the ladder and climbed up to the break. The kelpies gathered at the bottom of the ladder while he stood at the top of the platform and looked down at the kelpie in the water. Gently moving the break back, he watched the paddlewheel move then looked down and the kelpie freed itself from the paddlewheel, running up the bank then up the hill. He set the break then climbed down the ladder and shined the torch toward the kelpies. They cautiously walked to him as he smiled and the kelpie that had gotten caught in the paddlewheel gently sniffed his feet. He watched as it nudged his chest and he softly laughed. "You're welcome."

"Malcolm?" Colleen asked from the doorway when the kelpies snorted then ran into the shadows and he headed toward the house. Suddenly an ice cold wind blew around him while he covered his eyes and Colleen ran to him. Wrapping her arms around him, they watched as a white mist floated around them and someone appeared in the mist. "Who is that?"

"_Greetings, Humans," _M'Yari said with a nod and Malcolm placed Colleen behind him.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"_You have no need to fear me. I am M'Yari and I wish to thank you for giving aide to the kelpies," _she said with a nod of her head.

"What is she talking about?" Colleen asked.

"You not going to believe this but a kelpie got its tail stuck in the paddlewheel," he said and she gave him a stunned look.

"_If it had been caught in the sunlight, it would have died," _M'Yari said.

"Are you a kelpie? I read the stories that they can appear as handsome men. Ah, not that you are a man," Colleen said and M'Yari smiled.

"_No, I am not. I am a fey. This land is under my protection as is all of the creatures that live on, above and below it," _M'yari said and Colleen nodded.

"What was that kelpie trying to do?" Malcolm asked.

"_It was trying to get inside the mill."_

"Oh, yes, I have read the stories that kelpies help millers," Colleen said.

"So it was climbing the paddlewheel which means it could have slipped and got its tail caught," Malcolm said when he felt something nudged his back and turned, seeing the kelpie that had gotten caught behind him. It nodded its head then ran off and he smiled. "Guess I was right."

"_I wish to repay you for your kindness," _M'Yari said but Malcolm shook his head, holding his hands up.

"No, that is not necessary," he said.

"_I insist," _she said as she walked to Colleen and looked at her swollen stomach. Before Colleen could move, she placed her hands on Colleen's stomach and Colleen gasped.

"What are you doing?!" Malcolm said when he took hold of Colleen and held her against him.

"_I have given my blessing to your baby," _M'Yari said then vanished and the mist faded.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at Colleen and she rubbed her stomach.

"Aye, I think so," she said then they walked back to the house, going inside.

"What did you do to the baby?" David asked.

"_I simply gave him the ability to see and speak with all mystical creatures and beings," _M'Yari said.

"What about Frazer's necklace?" Angel asked.

"_I gave it to him when he was three years old. The crystals and charms that hang from it allow him to summon me or any other being that he has met when he needs our assistance."_

"That must have gone over well with his parents," Jack said and M'Yari glared at him. She waved the staff as the window closed then reappeared and they saw the inside of the house.

"Well?" Colleen asked as Malcolm looked at the scanner then looked at her. Over the last three years, he had run tests and scans on Frazer to determine if he was human or fey.

"The readings are the same as last time. He's one hundred percent human," he said, looking at Frazer who was outside playing with his brothers.

"But he isn't…normal," she whispered.

"Bollix. Ok, he does need to have the window open at night and tends to wander off but that doesn't mean the fey are going to come and take him."

"Do you know that for sure? We both know the tales about the fey. They lie and steal children."

"Look, if M'Yari was going to take him, she would have done it the night he was born," he said, placing his arms around her.

"But he was born after midnight on a midsummer's night."

"So was I, Love, do you think I'm a fey?!" he asked and nuzzled her neck, making her laugh.

"No, I think you are a horny…Where is he?!" she asked when they saw that Frazer wasn't with his brothers and ran out of the house. "Angus, where is Frazer?"

"He's over by the mill," Angus said, pointing and they ran to the mill. The door was open when they walked inside and saw M'Yari kneeling in front of Frazer and he smiled at her.

"Frazer, come to Mommy," Colleen said when he looked at her then at M'Yari and pouted.

"_There is nothing to fear," _M'Yari said as she stood up and took Frazer's hand. _"I was just telling Frazer a secret and giving him his birthday present."_

"Look, Mommy!" he said when he let go of M'Yari's hand and ran to her. Colleen knelt down when he showed her the necklace and she looked at M'Yari.

"What is it?" she asked.

"_It's just a necklace. The charms and crystals are for when he needs to call upon our help if he needs it," _M'Yari said.

"It won't harm him, will it?" Malcolm asked while Colleen held Frazer and M'Yari looked at them.

"_No, it is harmless. Why are you so suspicious?"_

"It might have to do with the fact that fey lie and steal children!" Colleen said and stood up, leading Frazer out of the mill.

"_I assure you that no harm will ever come to him or any of you. You all are under my protection," _M'Yari said and he nodded.

"I believe you but he does act a little odd some times. He has to sleep with the window open and wanders into the forest for hours on end. His brother already thinks he's a changeling."

"_I see. Do you wish me to remove my gift? It will not harm him."_

"No, that's alright."

"_You are very opened minded for a human."_

"Well, considering the strange things I have seen in my life, I learned to accept the strange and unusual," he said with a smile and she smiled back. With a nod, she faded and he turned, walking out of the mill.

"Oh my, that is an amazing story," Peter said and Sarah Jane nodded.

"A few months later, my parents were murdered an' the Doctor, Alan, Adam an' my adopted parents helped find out who did it. Afterwards, my brothers, sister an' I were taken back tae New Hope where we were adopted. The rest you ken," Frazer asked and Angel walked to him, sliding her arms around him.

"So, what happened with the zoo?" Alan asked and Frazer told them.

"Bloody hell, that's terrible," Adam said and Frazer nodded.

"What happened to the men?" Theta asked.

"Forest justice," the Doctor said and Rain looked at him.

"What is that?" she asked and he sighed.

"_They have been taken to my world where they will stand trial for their crimes," _M'Yari said.

"Will they have a chance to tell their side of the story?" Shilah asked.

"_Yes," _M'Yari said with a nod.

"Yeah, right, like those men last time?" Jack asked.

"_That was different. They had killed someone that was under my protection."_

"It was still…"

"Jack, don't," the Doctor said and Jack nodded.

"Is the unicorn alright?" Tara asked when they heard the sound of hooves and turned around. The unicorn Frazer had freed walked to M'Yari as she stroked the mane and Tara smiled.

"She's pretty," Little Donna said with a smile.

"_Would you like to touch her?" _M'Yari asked and Little Donna looked up at James. He nodded as the girls walked to the unicorn and gently patted it. The unicorn looked at Little Donna then gently tapped its horn on the top of her head, making her smile. _"She likes you."_

"I like her, too!" Little Donna said, hugging the unicorn's neck and it nuzzled her head, Letting go, she walked to James as M'Yari looked at them and sighed.

"_It is time for us to go. Be well, Time Lord, and know that you and your family are under my protection," _M'Yari said and he grinned.

"You might regret that if you knew how large my family is," he said.

"_Oh, I know all about your ever growing family," _she said with a wink then vanished while the mist faded and Alan looked the Doctor.

"Bugger, she sure does know how to make an exit," he teased.

"Are you mad at me, Doctor?" Frazer asked.

"No, you were doing your job," he said and Frazer smiled. "Now, let's get back on the road so Alan and Adam can go make fun of a robot monkey!"

"It's a yeti!" Alan and Adam said together and the Doctor laughed, heading for the minivan. The rest of them got into the other minivans when the minivans left the rest area and Frazer looked out of the window.

"Frazer?" Christopher asked and he looked back at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You want to come on the Tower of Terror with us?" he asked and Frazer gave him a stunned look.

"You sure you want tae be seen with a changeling?"

"You're not a changeling," David said with a smile.

"Then what am I?"

"You're a Time Lord and a damn good one! Now stop with the mope-a-dope or I will pull this van over and give you the wettest wet willie you ever had!" Alan said, looking at his reflection in the rearview mirror. Laughing, Frazer nodded while the minivan headed down the road and he snuggled against Angel who gave him a kiss on his cheek, making him smile.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter Ninety Seven

The Doctor and his family parked their minivans outside the Animal Kingdom park.

"Right," he said when they all assembled outside in the parking lot. "We'll meet back here in five hours so we can eat and do something before the fireworks tonight. Everyone who's going with Alan to the Expedition Everest go with him and the rest split up and take the shuttles to the other areas of the park. Except for Soki, she's coming with me and will be watched every minute."

"Uh, no, I won't," Sokanon said while everyone laughed.

Uh, yes, you will Miss Stick It Up Your Wazoo. I know you're the troublemaker of the family and I will not allow you to burn Disneyworld to the ground."

He laughed when Sokanon blew a raspberry at him and tousled her hair. They all headed for the front gates and after showing their passes, went inside.

"Alright, everyone who wants to see the yeti follow yours truly. Rose?"

"Not on your life," Rose said, shaking her head. "I told ya Animal Kingdom is borin' and I'm not stayin' here just to ride that bleedin' ride. You go have fun."

"But…you and I, Siamese twins, bestest buds, compadres for life!"

"Not today!" Rose said, walking away.

"Me sad," Alan said, pouting as he turned and walked away from them. "Me sad now. Rosebud no longer loves me."

"Yup!" Rose said airily as everyone laughed.

Alan looked at Adam and John who were snickering.

"Remind me to file for divorce sometime on this road trip of ours, yeah?" he said to them.

"Yeah, yeah, heard it all before!" Rose said as she followed the Doctor and Rain while they walked away.

Alan watched her go with feigned sadness.

"Me sad," he whined.

Christopher came up beside him.

"I'll ride it, Daddy," he said.

Alan beamed.

"Okay, me happy now," he said while Alan and John snickered. "You're my bestest buddy. Your mum is just my part time buddy since she won't ride Expedition Everest with me."

"Yeah, yeah!" Rose called back as she followed everyone else to the bus stop. "You'll forget about me the moment you get on that ride."

"Indeed I will because you're a Meany Monster!" Alan said as Adam and John sniggered. "Meany, meany, meany!"

"Yeah, yeah," Rose called back as they waited at the bus stop.

"I'll yeah, yeah you in a minute," Alan said while Christopher giggled. "Ah well, come my compatriots, on to Expedition Everest!"

* * *

After taking the shuttle bus to Epcot, The Doctor, Rain, Rose, Sarah Jane, Peter, Shilah, the triplets, Mingxia, Donna and Grace decided to go over to the world showcase part and shop for some Christmas gifts while looking around. After a vote, they decided to start with Great Britain so Rose could get some chips and a pint of bitter before they left. Peter glanced around at the different architectural styles that the houses and pubs represented.

"Wow, they sure did manage to squeeze a lot of British history into one little section," Peter said.

"Yup, welcome to the UK, Disney style," the Doctor said to him. "Where life is a bowl of British cherries. No violence, no dirt, no crime, no unhappiness, just British people singing and dancing all the day long! Now, I believe I will pop into the shop for some Earl Grey tea."

"Really? They actually call it Earl Grey and not Mickey Mouse Grey tea?" Shilah said.

"No, but I'm surprised they don't actually," the Doctor replied.

"Excuse me."

The Doctor looked around when he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw a plump elderly woman smiling at him. She had a round face with saggy jowls, gray curly hair, granny glasses with gold frames and was wearing a lavender paisley shirt with black slacks and Reeboks.

"Yes?" the Doctor said.

"You're from Britain, aren't ya?" she said.

"Um…yes, yes I am."

"Oh, I just love British accents. I'm from Georgia. My grandchildren brought me here for my birthday."

"Well, happy birthday."

"Thank you. I've never been to Great Britain but I've always wanted to go. But money's tight and I'm sure this is the closest I'll ever get."

"Aw, don't talk like that, you never know what life might bring…what's your name?"

"Agnes."

"Agnes, I'm John, pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

"You too. Where are you from?" Agnes asked.

"London."

He smiled when her eyes lit up at that.

"Ooo, can you tell me a bit about it?" she asked.

"Sure," the Doctor said cheerfully.

While he chatted with Agnes, Shilah looked around. He stopped by the gift shop and peered into the window at the nutcrackers on display. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Mingxia behind him.

"See anything you like?" she asked him.

"Not yet. I never did fancy nutcrackers; I always thought they were boring. I have super strength; I can crack nuts with my bare hands."

"Geez, now you sound like Alan," she said while he chuckled. "I'm kinda bored with England, I thought I'd head over to China and look around."

"You don't wanna go into the fake pub and get a pint with me?" Shilah said.

"Well…"

"If you do, I'll accompany you to China. Besides we can split an order of fish and chips."

"Okay, you talked me into it," Mingxia said. "Just let me go tell the Doctor where we're going."

"Okey-dokey," Shilah said.

While she went to tell the Doctor where they were going, Shilah looked over when he saw the children heading into the store.

"Oi, where do you lot think you're goin'?" he asked. "Aren't you the one who might burn down the park?" he added, pointing to Sokanon.

"Yeah, so?" Sokanon said while the children giggled.

"Shouldn't you be on one of those child lead things that parents put on toddlers so they don't wander off?" Shilah said.

"Nah, I won't burn down this part. Daddy's over there and he could nab me straight away," Sokanon said.

"We're buying presents for the family," Chaska said.

"Yeah, we're gonna buy heaps of things for Crimbo. What do you want? You want one of those?" Namid asked, pointing to the nutcracker.

"Uh, no," Shilah said. "I just got finished telling Mingxia I never really liked them because I thought they were boring."

"Oh, then that's what we'll get ya. Every year until you die," Sokanon said.

She laughed when Shilah grabbed her and tickled her under the armpits.

"I wouldn't unless you want me to beat you over the head with them. After all, they are chunks of carved wood, aren't they, Miss Cheeky?"

"Okay," Mingxia said. "I managed to pull the Doctor away from this little old lady for two minutes so I could tell him where we were going."

"Where are you going?" Namid said.

"Insane, we're going insane, wanna join us?" Shilah said.

"Now, who's Miss Cheeky?" Sokanon said.

They laughed when he tried to tickle her again.

"We're going to the pub for some fish and chips and a couple of pints of bitter, then we're going to the China section," Shilah said.

"Can we come with you and have fish and chips?" Chaska asked.

"I thought you wanted to shop," Shilah said.

"We can shop after we eat," Chaska said.

"What if I told you no?" Shilah said.

"We'd follow ya anyway?" Sokanon said.

"No wonder your father has reason to be wary of you three, you take after him in every way," Shilah said while they giggled. "Oh, alright then. You can come with us."

They cheered as Mingxia chuckled. They followed them to the Rose and Crown pub. The moment they stepped in the door, Shilah stopped and his mouth fell open when he saw the number of people standing in line waiting for food.

"Blimey, the queue stretches back to the actual England," he said as they fell in line behind a couple with their two children.

He tapped Mingxia on the shoulder and grinned when he pointed up to Sarah and Peter who were further up in the queue. They couldn't see Peter's face but Sarah was staring at him with love plainly written on her face.

"I believe we'll be having another wedding soon then?" Shilah said to Mingxia.

"I believe so," Mingxia replied.

"Ugh, I hope they don't start snogging in the middle of the pub," Chaska said, making a face.

Shilah gave Mingxia an impish look.

"Dare I telepathically tell Sarah to start snogging Peter in the middle of the pub?" he said to her as the children giggled.

"Yeah, do it, I dare ya," Mingxia said.

Shilah grinned and the others watched Sarah Jane's face. They giggled when they noticed she suddenly got an odd look on her face and then looked directly at Shilah and raised her eyebrow as he snickered.

"You're getting to be just as bad as the others," Sarah Jane called to him.

"What's that?" they heard Peter asked her.

"It's nothing, just my family being cheeky is all," she said dismissively before she went back to her conversation.

While they were standing there, Shilah felt a tap on his shoulder and saw the other members of his family standing behind him.

"Feel like a pint myself," he said to Shilah. "The Rose and Crown is a bit dear but they do have good food. Besides I needed to find out where Soki was before the town was razed."

"Daddy, honestly," Sokanon said as they laughed. "I don't level towns, you do!"

"Yes, but…only if I have to," the Doctor said with a wink.

He jerked his head around when he heard a small squeal and saw a four year old blonde haired boy pointing at Rain.

"Mommy, look. Pocahontas!" the boy squealed.

The Doctor threw his hand over his mouth while Rain and the boy's mother turned beet red. Almost everyone in the pub had heard the boy and was looking over their way and laughing, causing Rain to become even more embarrassed as she ducked behind her husband. The mother muttered an apology as she pulled her son away from them. The Doctor glanced at Rain who was as red as a beet.

"Be fair, Darling, I have seen the film and you do sorta resemble Pocahontas so I can understand his confusion," he said, taking her hand.

"Yeah, Mummy, we call that film the Mummy Movie, you know," Namid said.

"I know but…did he have to say it so loudly?" Rain asked as the Doctor kissed her cheek.

"Nah, meant no harm by it. Just ignore it. See, everyone's going back to their meals now. Just think of your family, here together, enjoying each other's company, Sarah seconds away from snogging Peter's brains out judging from the look on her face, that sort of thing."

Rain looked up at Sarah Jane who had the amourous look on her face again.

"Hmm, another wedding in the works?" she whispered to the Doctor.

"That's what I thought," Shilah said.

"Well if they do, we'll have to do something very special for her since it has taken centuries for her to find someone," the Doctor said. "But for the moment, we'll just let the lovebirds get acquainted with each other over some expensive pints of bitter and fish and chips."

While Sarah Jane and Peter continued to chat, the others did the same, moving slowly towards the counter while they did so.


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter Ninety-Eight

"Hup…two…three…four!" Alan said while they walked along the path toward the Expedition Everest ride when he noticed there was someone behind them and he stopped, causing Adam and John to crash into him.

"Why did you stop?" Adam asked.

"It appears that we have two more travelers on our expedition," Alan said when he pointed to Frazer and Alexander and they pretended to look at one of the signs on the wall.

"I thought you two went with my brother and his group," Adam said.

"Aye, we were going tae go with them but, seeing that my dad told us all aboot seeing a yeti, I wanted tae see for myself if they got it right," Frazer said and Adam and John looked at Alan.

"Or you two inherited his roller coaster madness and wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Is that it? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?!" Alan asked, poking Frazer in the chest.

"Mebbe," Frazer said with a smug look on his face.

"Are you sure you want to face…THAT?!" Alan said when he pointed to the display case with what looked like a large primate skull and Frazer and Alexander looked at it.

"Aye, we can handle it," he said as they crossed their arms over their chests and stuck their chins out.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo, I think he's being cheek with you," Adam said.

"We'll see who's being cheeky after they see the terror that is the yeti!" Alan said as they followed the rest of the people in the queue and they could just hear the screams of the people already on the ride. "Hear that?! Those are the yeti's latest victims! There is still time to go watch the Little Mermaid show."

"A Highlander never backs down from a challenge," Alexander said and David and Christopher stood on either side of him, arms folded across their chests.

"Hey, you two aren't Highlanders," Adam said.

"Aye, we are," David said with a Scottish accent and Adam smiled.

"Blimey, you almost sound like your namesake," he said, ruffling David's hair. The queue moved when they came to the ride cars and the boys got into one car, Alan and Adam got in the car behind them and John and Frazer got in the car behind them. After the security bars clicked into place, the cars started moving and Frazer watched the scenery going by.

"Not bad," he said as the cars moved faster and they heard growling coming from the shadows.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooo, hear that, Kilt Boy?! That is the YETI!" Alan said, looking back at Frazer and Frazer pretended to yawn. The cars came to the dead end as it stopped and Frazer tapped the back of Alan's head.

"Are we stuck like in the Haunted Mansion?" he asked when, suddenly, the cars sailed backwards and Alan, Adam, John and the boys raised their hands in the air, howling. The cars moved faster as the lights flashed and Frazer's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw the large robot yeti. Swinging its large fur covered arm at the cars, it roared as people screamed or laughed and Alan howled. The cars came to a stop when the security bars moved to let them out and they got out of the cars. Alan walked to Frazer when he noticed the grin on his face and placed his hands on Frazer's shoulders. "Can we ride it again?!"

"Yes, Brothers, we have converted another one!" Alan said.

"Hallelujah!" John and Adam said then looked at Alexander and he grinned at them.

"Aye, can we ride it again, Grandpa?" he asked and Alan laughed, hugging him.

"Of course we can. I bought us fast passes so we can ride it as many times as we want!" he said as they cheered then went to get back in the queue.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Little Donna said when the stink bug farted on the screen and a smell of spoiled eggs filled their noses. She had talked Theta into seeing It's Tough to be a Bug and she waved her hand in front of her nose. "That was stinky!"

"Yes, I think that was the whole idea," he said while they went back to the show and she covered her eyes when Hopper the cricket appeared and Theta tapped her head. "It's ok, Ladybug, he's not that scary."

Peeking out from behind her fingers, she looked over at the large robot cricket then smiled and held his hand. They watched the rest of the show then left the theatre and she ran to James.

"That was fun, Daddy!" she said after he picked her up and he smiled.

"Donna, look, there's Flik!" Elizabeth said as she pointed to Flik and he walked over to them. Little Donna got a picture taken with him then waved as he walked away and James smiled.

"I always wondered what it would be like coming here with my kids someday. Look at them. They are having the time of their lives!" he said and Theta nodded.

"Right, where to next?" Theta said, rubbing his hands together.

"Can we go in there?" Frankie asked as she pointed to Island Mercantile and his mouth dropped open.

"We are in the Animal Kingdom and you want to shop?" he asked.

"I want to get more presents," she said and James tapped his shoulder.

"Never argue with a pregnant woman," he whispered.

"Right," Theta said then took her hand and they walked inside the shop. He looked at the animal carvings on the walls while she looked at the selection of baby clothing then held up a little onesie with JUNGLE PRINCESS in green vine lettering on the front.

"What do you think?" she asked, showing it to him.

"Hmmmmmm, you sure she wouldn't like this one?" he asked as he held up a little onesie with Mickey and Minnie wearing safari gear and pith helmets on the front and she looked at it.

"Ok, we'll get both of them," she said and he sighed. She placed the onesies down when she slid her arms around him and he sadly smiled at him. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about what James just said. If we hadn't gotten that extension on how long we can stay, I could never take Faith to places like this," he said and she gently kissed his cheek.

"Oh," she said then felt a little kick and looked down. "She just said "squishy"."

Frankie giggled when Theta knelt down in front of her and pressed her face against her tummy.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Daddy's sorry that he squishy you, Sweetie," he said then stood up and placed his hands on her stomach.

"She said "silly". I think she means silly Daddy," Frankie said as he nodded then looked at the large Mickey Mouse dressed in safari clothing and a pith helmet and she shook her head. "You buy it, you carry it."

"Yes, Mommy," he said when he picked up the plushie and they headed for the cashier.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmpt," Alan grumbled as they walked along the path and Adam and John smiled at each other. "It's a crime, I tell you. So what if we rode the ride twenty times."

"I guess they have a limit to how many times you can ride it," Adam said.

"But it's soooooooooooooooooooooooo coooooooooooooooooooooooooool!"

"What do you want to do now?" John asked.

"How aboot Flights of Wonder?" Frazer asked as he pointed to the sign and they looked at it.

"What is that?" David asked.

"Let's go find out," Alan said when they walked down the path and got in the queue in front of Asia's Caravan Stage. After a few minutes, they walked under the canvas canopy then found their seats near the front of the stage. The stage resembled the architecture of the Himalayan highlands and the show started after a few minutes. The story was about a boy named Luke and his quest to the land of his ancestors while he searched for treasure with the help of a wise old Phoenix. They watched while over twenty different species of exotic birds displayed their natural behaviors and talents. Some of the birds swooped down at the audience, others soared over their heads and others demonstrated their hunting skills, responding to cues from the handlers. After the show ended, they walked down the path and Alan sighed, rubbing his stomach. "I feel a bit puckish. Know somewhere where we can get a quick snack?"

"There's the Yak and Yeti Counter Service Information," John said as he pointed and they walked closer, looking at the menu of traditional Asian dishes.

"What, no yeti burgers?" Alan asked as the boys laughed and he sighed. "Oh well, guess they taste terrible." They nodded as the queue moved , after they got some food and drinks, they went to find some benches and sat down, watching people walking by while they ate.

Wilf watched while Clara stormed down the sidewalk and she softly grumbled to herself.

"Clara, what's wrong?" he asked when she stopped in front of him and sighed.

"Oh, Wilf, it's terrible," she said and he gave her a worried look.

"What happened?"

"Those…those CREATURES that put my sons on trial are back."

"You mean the Amalashians?"

"Yes! Oh, Wilf, what if they found out about the extension to their exile and are here to execute them?!" she asked when tears trickled down her cheeks and he sighed, sliding his arms around her. He held her as he patted her back then sent love and comfort into her mind.

"Now now, there is no need for tears. The council would never allow that to happen," he said with a smile and she sniffed, nodding her head.

"Why can't they just leave them alone?" she asked as he handed her his handkerchief and she blew her nose. He shook his head when she tried to give it back to him and he sighed.

"I don't know. Anyway, would you, um, mind coming over for some supper? John and Tim went into town and I don't fancy eating alone," he said and she smiled at him.

"Yes, I would love to," she said as he gently took her hand and they walked down the pavement.

Maia led the way as they walked up the stone steps when they came to a hallway and they peeked out, looking for signs of anyone in the hallway. Nodding, she led them down the hallway while Trevor looked around and took the sonic screwdriver out his pocket.

"Now, if I am right, there should be a transporter room around here somewhere," he said while he scanned the hallway when he stopped and looked at an iron door. "Hmmmmmm, this looks interesting."

"It's just a door," Zoe said when Trevor walked closer and looked at the stone archway around the door.

"Yes, Zoe, that's what they want people to think. Now, if I am right," he said when he tapped the stone near the door handle and it moved down, showing them a security panel with a ten key pad.

"What is that?" Maia said as she looked at it and Trevor looked at her.

"It's a security panel," Cameron said.

"What is a security panel doing in a citadel?" Jenna asked.

"Ah, just as I thought. This isn't a citadel. It's a space craft of some sort," Trevor said.

"Wonder what's in here," Cameron said.

"I don't think we have time to find out. Besides, we don't know the code to…" Trevor said when Cameron locked eyes with the key pad and the buttons started moving. A few minutes later, the door clicked open and Trevor gave Cameron an angry look. "No one likes a show off, dear boy."

Shrugging, Cameron opened the door as they walked inside then stopped and Trevor placed the sonic screwdriver away. The lights flickered on as a low clicking sound filled the air and they looked at the rows of storage containers standing on the floor or were hanging from cables on the ceilings. Computer terminals stood against the walls with several swivel chairs in front of them and the red lights shimmered on the containers.

"My word," Trevor said as they nodded and the soft sound of machinery hummed in their ears.


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter Ninety Nine

After they ate, Shilah and Mingxia headed on to the China section of Disneyworld while Sarah Jane and Peter opted to go to Japan and the Doctor and Rain took the kids to the science section of Epcot. The rest of them headed on to MGM studios to ride the Tower of Terror and the Doctor told them that he and Rain and the kids would meet up with them after they were done with the science section.

Peter held Sarah Jane's hand as they walked towards Japan. While they walked through the different countries to get to it, they stopped every few steps to take a look and admire the scenery.

"This is wonderful," Peter said as they walked. "I never thought of coming to Disneyworld, much less with aliens but I'm having a wonderful time. I'm glad I bumped into you now, Sarah Jane."

"So am I," she said, shyly.

Peter beamed. He led Sarah Jane between two houses and put his hand on her cheek.

"Then will you be mine, Sarah Jane?" he asked her.

"Are you sure you want to be with me, Peter? I mean, you know that I'm not exactly human," she said to him.

"I know but you're a good woman, Sarah Jane, and I adore your family even if some of them are a bit unconventional," Peter said.

She grinned.

"You mean Alan?" she teased.

"Well…yeah," he said while she laughed. "But he's a good bloke and I like him as well."

"There is something you have to know if you want to be in a relationship. I won't grow old…well, not like a human at any rate and you'll age and eventually die while I remain young…unless something happens and I regenerate but I still won't die, just gain a whole new life. Are you willing to accept that in order to be with me?"

"There's no way for me to become Gallifreyan? You said yourself that you were transformed by some crystal."

Sarah Jane was taken aback.

"You want to change yourself and become a Time Lord?" she said.

"Is there a problem with that?" Peter asked.

Sarah Jane laughed.

"No, it's just that you decided this rather quickly, Peter Dalton. I mean, once you change, you'll be Gallifreyan unless you decide to become human again with the chameleon arch and from what I understand, it's extremely painful. The Doctor and several members of our family have used it before and from what they described, I would never use it on myself. So unless you want to scream, you're pretty much stuck with being an alien once you transform."

Peter smiled and cupped her face with his hands.

"Sarah, I live alone for the most part. I've never married and my parents are dead. I really don't have anyone, at least not anyone who would miss me. Besides, you continue to live on Bannerman Road, don't you, and I had no idea you were a Time Lady until you said so. So why couldn't I do the same? I love you, Sarah, and I would love to spend the rest of my life or lives with you. What do you say, willing to put up with an old codger like me for several centuries?"

Sarah Jane chuckled and smiled at him fondly.

"I would love to, Peter," she said.

Peter smiled, leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Aha, China!" Shilah said as they entered the outskirts of the China pavilion. "Home sweet home for you."

"Yeah but now I'm waiting on some four year old kid to tell his mother he's spotted Mulan," she said as Shilah laughed.

"Now, I know the legend and that wouldn't be such a bad thing, to be associated with her," he said to her.

"I know. The Disney film doesn't do the legend justice. But it's nice that they branched out and included other ethnicities besides white women."

They paused to watch some acrobats performing in the street. Shilah looked at Mingxia when she let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he said.

"I almost became one of those when I was a child but the government decided I was better at martial arts instead. Which is good since then I grew up and worked for UNIT before I met my family."

"And thank God they got you away from there," Shilah said. "I worked for Unit during the 1970's when I was exiled to Earth and once my exile was lifted I couldn't get out of there fast enough. Mind, there were some like the Brigadier that I was fond of but the rest I wasn't sorry to part company with."

"And that was during your third life, like our Doctor?"

"Yes, it was."

"Did you wear the whole opera cape and frills like he did?"

His mouth dropped open when she started giggling.

"I happened to like that outfit, I thought I looked dashing in it," he said as she laughed harder.

"Sorry, I've seen photos of some of the Doctor's earlier lives and let's just say that some of his clothes I would never wear in broad daylight."

"Oi!" Shilah said as she laughed. "Although…being me, I have to agree with you in retrospect but at the time…when I was those lives, I liked what I wore."

"You liked all nine lives worth of clothes then?"

"Eight," Shilah corrected.

"No, nine, you're in your tenth life."

"No, I'm not. I'm in my ninth life," Shilah said.

Mingxia stopped short and Shilah stopped with her.

"This body was our Doctor's tenth life," she said, pointing to him.

He raised his eyebrow.

"So….he's on his eleventh life now?"

"Yeah."

"Strange, I thought he was one life behind me. The body he has now was my eight life."

"You mean, you've already been him?"

Shilah nodded.

"Wait…" Mingxia said. "Let me show you what he looked like in his other lives because I'm curious now. I'll show you what he looked like in order from his first to tenth life."

Shilah nodded and stood quietly while she projected images of his first through tenth lives.

"Hmmm," he said when she was finished. "Never been his sixth life or his ninth, other than that, I recognize all the others. One through five is in the same order but my sixth life was his eighth and then my seventh life was the same as his and I already told you the body he has now was my eighth life and this is my ninth."

"How old are you then? Our Doctor is over fourteen hundred years old."

"Really? I'm about 904, I think," Shilah replied.

"Wow, now I'll have to go compare notes with Amato and Theta and Trevor. I just assumed all of the original Doctors had the same bodies in the same order."

"It appears not," Shilah said. "And I'm only two lives behind him and about five hundred years younger but I was always a bit reckless. Blimey though, that sixth life of his with that outfit, what the hell was he thinking?" he added as Mingxia bent over laughing. "And his ninth life had the same haircut Amato has now."

"Yeah, I think that's where he got the idea from, to be honest," Mingxia said as they resumed walking.

They passed by a shop and Shilah pointed to a dragon in the window.

"Hey, it sorta looks like your tattoo," he said as they stopped to admire it.

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Mingxia said.

He chuckled.

"Still can't believe Alan actually got a tattoo on the advice of Rose," he said. "Although…"

Mingxia glanced at him and saw the mischievous smile on his face.

"You're not thinking of getting one, are you?"

"Mmm, maybe. I am daft enough to do it," he said with a wink. "Besides I better do something to set myself apart from the other four clones, yeah?"

"You'd actually go and tattoo your skin and risk the condemnation of your fellow Doctors?"

"Mmm, maybe. Maybe I'll get an earring as well. Just go totally off my trolley."

"Do it, I dare ya. I dare ya to get both," Mingxia said. "I will pay you to do it just so I can hear what the rest of my family has to say."

"Wow, you'd pay me to deface my skin and put a hole in my ear? Alright, Mingxia, you talked me into it. The first chance we get, we'll find the nearest tattoo parlor and ear piercing emporium and go wild."

He put his arm around her when she let out a cheer and gave her shoulder a squeeze as they walked off.


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter One Hundred

At the end of Sunset Boulevard loomed the Tower of Terror. A thirteen story tall building overshadowed Alan, Adam, Christopher, David, John, Jackie, Frazer, Angel and Alexander as they looked up at it and the faint screams of the people who were on the ride filled the air.

"Last chance to bugger off, Kilt Boy," Alan said, looking at Frazer.

"No way, Handy!" he said and Alan, Adam and John's mouths fell open.

"Did you hear that? He was being disrespectful to us clones!" Alan said.

"What shall we do with him?" Adam said, arching an eyebrow.

"I say we make him do this with…HIS EYES CLOSED!" John said then did an evil laugh.

"Daddy, there is NO way I am letting him ride this with his eyes closed," Angel said and Alan walked to her, breathing hard into her hair.

"Do I hear my daughter being disrespectful? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, do I?!" he asked and she snickered.

"I may be your daughter but I am a highlander wife and we stand behind our husbands."

"Oh, I get it! You're one of them! I call you out! I name thee "Meanie"!" he said, pointing with wide eyes.

"And I name you "Loony in need of a padded cell"," she said. Frazer and the boys laughed when Alan snorted and walked toward the queue.

"Come, Brothers, let us leave these meanies and go have some fun!"

"Wait," she said when she walked to him and knelt on the ground, grabbing hold of his right leg. "Oh, Father, please forgive me! I do not know why I am acting so!" The boys covered their mouths while Frazer doubled over from laughing and Alan looked down at Angel.

"You are under the curse of your mother. She, too, is a meanie."

"How can I end the curse?" she asked, placing her hand to her forehead and arched her head back.

"You must go on all the rides with me, even if your mother forbids it, and pledge your eternal loyalty to me and my fellow clones."

"Does that include Shilah?" Adam asked.

"Yes, he is a clone in spirit," Alan said with a nod then looked at Angel. "What say you, Daughter?"

"I say you are bloody bonkers," Rose said as she, Rosie and Marion walked closer and Angel stood up.

"Stand back, Daughter, it is the Meanie Sisterhood!" Alan said as he gently pushed Angel behind him and Adam and John stood on either side of him. Rose walked closer when she slid her arms around Alan's waist and he gave her a stern look. "Stand back, Meanie!"

"Make me," she said with a throaty growl then stuck the tip of her tongue between her teeth.

"No, not the Tongue of Horniness," he said when he pulled her closer and started kissing her. Rosie and Marion walked to Adam and John when they started snogging them and Frazer looked at the people who were staring at them.

"Um, I think you better stop before the security guys show up," he said. Alan, Adam and John moved back then took Rose, Rosie and Marion's hands and they walked toward the ride. Going inside the lobby, they looked around the room then headed for the library and Adam noticed the props from the Twilight Zone television show.

"Blimey, they didn't have half of these in the Tower of Terror from our universe," he said. The lights went down as the old black and white television clicked on and Rod Sterling appeared on the screen.

"Picture of you will, a group of people who think they are just going on a normal thrill ride. Little do they know that they are about to lose their lunch after being dropped thirteen stories. At the barf bag on the left, they are about to enter the Vomit Zone," Alan said, doing a perfect impression of Rod Sterling's voice and they laughed. After a crack of lightning, the lights come back on and a door opens to their left. They walk through the boiler room when they come to the service lift and sit down with Alan, John, Adam and Frazer in the back, Marion, Rose, Rosie sat in the row in front of them and the boys and Jackie sat in the front. "Hey, remember those hidden Mickeys?"

"What about them?" Rose asked, looking back at him.

"I found three of them. The toy that little girl was holding in the video had one. There was one in the balcony railing outside. The last one was the water stain in the boiler room."

"Good eye, Mate!" Adam said and they high fived each other. They fastened their seatbelts when the doors closed and the lift started rising. The doors opened as they looked at the optical illusions then the doors closed and the lift moved upward. Suddenly it dropped as they screamed and Alan frowned.

"Shit, that wasn't supposed to happen," he said when the lift rose up again then fell again and people screamed, holding onto each other. "Ok, this thing is busted."

"No, I read that the computer picks when and how many times it's going to drop us,' John said when the lift came to the top and the doors opened, showing them the park outside. They waited a few minutes when the lift dropped straight down and they screamed. After the ride stopped, they went to get their souvenir photos and Alan bopped his on top of Frazer's head, making him turn to look at him.

"So, what did you think?" he asked.

"Can we ride it again?!" Frazer asked and Alan laughed placing his arms around Frazer's shoulders.

"Yep, you are your father's son!! Alan said.

"So, where are we going now?" John asked.

"Daddy, can we go see the Indiana Jones stunt show?" David asked.

"Sure," Adam said, nodding. "What about you, Chris? You want to come?"

"Can I, Daddy?" Chris asked.

"But who will ride the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster with me?!" Alan asked with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, ok, I'll go ride it with you!" Rose said and he clapped his hands.

"Yay, my bested best buddy is back!" he said when he picked her up and spun in a circle.

"Put me down," she said as they laughed and he kissed her cheek, pulling her against him.

"Well, while you are doing that, I will take these two back inside or they will bug the hell out of me," Angel said as she took Frazer and Alexander's hands and they headed for the queue.

"We'll meet you at the KRNR the Rock Station Information," Rose said.

"Ok," Angel said as they went inside and Alan gently rubbed his chin on the top of Rose's head.

"That goes for you guys, too," she said and Adam and Marion nodded, walking away.

"And are you coming with us?" Alan asked, looking at Jackie, John and Rosie.

"Only if you promise we can go on Star Tours afterwards," Jackie said, giving him a stern look.

"That was next on my list!" Alan said with a smile then linked arms with her and they walked down the path.

Theta held Frankie's hand as they stood in the queue for Toy Story Mania and looked at the Barrel of Monkeys strewn over the walkway. He had left the large Mickey Mouse in the van and he looked at Frankie, smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, just mapping out things I want to take Faith to see when she's old enough to come here," he said and she kissed his cheek. They walked inside the building when his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. "We shrunk!"

"Oooooooooooooooo, I had that when I was a kid!" she said as she pointed to a Mrs. Potato Head and he nodded. They went up the stairs as he handed her a pair of 3-D glasses and they walked to the ride vehicles. Rory and Cam sat behind Theta and Frankie while Adric and Elizabeth sat behind James and Little Donna. "Now what do we do?"

"Ah, I get it. We use these cannons to shoot at those targets over there," Theta said as he pointed to the targets in front of them and she nodded.

"How do we do that?" James asked then looked down at the string. "Oh, I see how."

"Do we get points for hitting the targets?" Adric asked.

"I think so," Elizabeth said.

"I bet we hit more than you do, Mommy!" Rory said.

"Is that a challenge?' James asked and Rory nodded. The ride started as they took aim and Theta laughed while Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Hamm and the Green Army Men cheered them on. They were having so much fun that Adric didn't even notice that the car he was in was spinning around and Theta, Frankie, Rory and Cam cheered when they won. Walking outside, they stood near the doors when Little Donna saw some of the Toy Story characters and James took her over to get her pictures with them.

"So?" Frankie asked and Theta looked at her.

"So what?" he asked.

"Is this going on your list of rides to take Faith on?"

"Oh yes!" he said, sliding his arms around her and gently patted her tummy.

Adam, Marion, David and Christopher sat in the front row while the stunt women and stuntmen performed scenes from the Indiana Jones moves and Adam was amazed that they included the Crystal Skull movie. The audience gasped and cheered until the show was over then applauded and Adam sighed. Marion looked at him when she got an idea and headed for the Indiana Jones Adventure Outpost. She looked at the merchandise when she found a fedora and a leather jacket in Adam's size and smiled. He had bought them in their universe but had to leave them behind after her family had rejected them when they became Time Lords and Time Ladies. She used to tease him about wearing the fedora when he was writing his stories but he told her that it was his writing hat and would be lost without it.

Walking to the counter, she paid for them when she saw the bullwhip and asked the cashier to ring one up for her and she nodded. Going outside, she walked to Adam and the boys as he looked at the bad and she held it tightly in her hands.

"What's in there?" Adam asked.

"It's one of your Christmas presents," she said and his eyes went wide.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooo, what is it?!" he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You're just going to have to wait and see!" she said as he pouted and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Meanie," he whispered as she giggled then slid her arm around his and they headed down the path toward the Rock 'n' Roller Coaster.


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter One Hundred and One.

The Doctor and Rain sat together on a wooden bench just across from Turtle Talk with Crush. The children had gone inside it but the Doctor and Rain decided to get something to drink and wait on them. Rain had gotten a Mountain Dew while the Doctor got some Iced Tea. They sat side by side, sipping their drinks from straws while they watched people pass them by. The Doctor glanced at Rain's slightly swollen belly and smiled.

"Is Hope chatting away in your mind?" he asked her.

"No, she's been quiet for awhile, not even a kick. I think she's sleeping," Rain replied.

"I'm surprised, given all the activity around us. Perhaps she's knackered from listening in to the goings on," the Doctor replied.

He put his hand on her bump and sighed.

"Oh, Hope, I can't wait to see you when you're born," he said softly as Rain stroked the back of his head. Another little daughter to welcome into our family, I can't wait."

"I'm just glad you won't be trapped in exile when she's born," Rain said.

"Oh, trust me; I will be here for her birth. No way am I missing that," the Doctor replied.

He noticed Rain's eyes misting over.

"Love, what is it?" he said, concerned.

"I hate that you have to go back to that other universe, Thete. Even if it's for one week, that's still one week of separation and I'm sorry, but after over two hundred and fifty years of marriage and being at your side, I'm not used to being apart. That first month nearly killed me."

The Doctor kissed her cheek.

"Me too. But we have to count our blessings and be thankful that it's only one week," he said. "It'll go by fast, I promise. Just like the three hundred years will pass by quickly."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. He nuzzled her nose and leaned into her ear.

"I'm going to ask Tara and the older children to take the triplets somewhere. I suddenly have an urge to make use of the bedroom in that secret apartment inside the castle. How about it, Latara? Feel like a romp on Walt's VIP bed?"

Rain giggled at that and nodded. She accepted another kiss from the Doctor before he laid his nose against her cheek.

"If I do go back, don't you dare fall into pretty boy, Shilah's bed in the meantime."

"What do you take me for, Thete, some kind of hussy?" Rain teased as the Doctor waggled his eyebrows.

"Well, he looks like my former self and you look like his deceased wife, so naturally I'm a wee bit suspicious."

"Well, I don't think you have to worry. I think Mingxia will be replacing Amber in the future," Rain replied.

"Yeah, you're right; they are getting close to one another. I'm glad. I think Mingxia would be perfect for him. And my little sister needs someone she can settle down with. Besides we finally got Amato married off and here he comes and we've another odd man out again. We need to get him married off as well. Him and Sarah Jane. I'm glad she found someone as well. She's been a single woman far too long. As wonderful as she is, she deserves someone to love."

"You're still that old sentimentalist you were in your last life, you know that?"

"Yup," he said while she giggled. "And as long as you're in my lives, I'll be nothing but a soppy old sentimentalist."

She giggled when he kissed her cheek and nuzzled it. He looked down when his mobile began to ring.

"Perfect timing as usual," he said, pulling it out.

"Yes?"

"Merzet?"

"Mum, are you alright?" the Doctor said as Rain sipped her drink and listened. "I heard what you did to Draco."

"Well, the bastard deserved no less for what he did to you and Theta and Amato. It's a good thing he didn't kill any of you or he wouldn't be breathing now."

Rain giggled as the Doctor's eyebrows rose at that.

"Are you alright, Merzet? Is everyone alright?" Clara asked worriedly.

"We're fine, Mum. We're on Earth in the year 2015 at Disneyworld. After that, we're gonna use the cars we hired and drive around the US for awhile before coming back."

"I'm glad you're doing that. You need to have some fun with your family before you have to go back to that awful exile of yours."

Rain patted her husband's hand when she heard Clara let out a loud sigh.

"My poor darling, I hate that they did this to you and when I heard they were coming back, I was terrified they found out about your leave from your exile and were coming to execute you and your brothers. I just found you again, I don't know what I'd do if you or my new sons were taken from me."

The Doctor fought back the lump that was threatening to rise in his throat as Rain took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm fine, Mum. Trust me, the moment they tried anything, my family would have been on them in a trice."

"Well, I know you're old enough to take care of yourself and have been through much worse but still, you're my baby boy and always will be."

Rain giggled when he blushed at that.

"Is Rain nearby?"

Rain leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Hi, Mom!" she said loudly.

The Doctor handed the mobile to her as Clara chuckled.

"Hello, Sweetie, enjoying your holiday with your husband?"

"Oh yeah, we're resting at the moment. The children are on a ride and we're waiting for them to come back out of the building," she said.

"Look after him, please."

"Don't worry, Mom, I will," Rain said. "I'll make sure the little brat stays out of trouble."

"Look who's talkin'," the Doctor said as Rain and Clara laughed.

"I won't keep you long, Dear. I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Please ring me from time to time and let me know you're okay."

"We will, Mom," Rain said.

"My baby boy. I remember the day he was taken out of the looms, so pink and chubby and cute. I used to bathe him, you know, and watch him as he laughed and splashed in the water."

Rain glanced at her husband and giggled when she saw he had turned crimson.

"Did he hear me?" Clara said.

"Yes, he's red now."

"Good, I was hoping that would embarrass him."

"Mum!" the Doctor said as Rain and Clara laughed hysterically.

"Oh, I see where my husband inherited his personality," Rain said as she and Clara sobered up and the Doctor shook his head.

"Yes, I'll have to tell you about the time he ate his poo because he thought it was Barti Paste, which was sort of like chocolate and…"

"Muuuuum-ah!" the Doctor groaned as they laughed again.

"Okay, I won't embarrass him anymore; I'll let you enjoy your day. I love you both very much."

"We love you too, Mom, take care."

"Bye, Mum!"

"Bye, Merzet, behave!"

Rain giggled at the shocked look on her husband's face and handed the mobile back to him when she hung up.

"I see mothers are the same no matter what species they are," Rain teased.

"Yeah and sometimes my mum is just as cheeky as I am, if not more so."

He groaned when the mobile rang again.

"Technology sucks!" he said as Rain laughed.

He pulled the mobile out again and answered it.

"SMITH!"

Startled, Rain nearly choked on the Mountain Dew on her mouth and the Doctor thumped her back as she coughed violently.

"Yes, Mister Curthwell?" the Doctor said.

"Where in the hell are you? You're supposed to be teaching your class!" Mister Curthwell screamed at him. "You promised you'd be back and I expect you to keep that promise."

"Well, you know what? I've changed my mind, Mister Curthwell, I'm handing in my resignation. I no longer wish to work for the university."

Rain stared at the mobile when a silence fell on the other end of the line.

"You're quitting?" Mister Curthwell finally said.

"Yes, I am. I have found other employment and I no longer wish to work for the university," the Doctor said curtly.

"But where will I find a professor to replace you?"

"Don't know, don't care, bye!"

Rain laughed when he ended the call and whistling, put it back in his pocket.

"Ah, on the dole," he sighed, picking up his cup of iced tea from the bench as Rain snickered. "What shall I do now for employment? Hmmm, I s'pose I could go to the jobcentre and find something. Or perhaps I can just live off the efforts of others and become a professional parasite. Hmmm…"

Rain laughed harder when he began to sing softly to himself.

On the dole  
On the dole  
Man, I'm really on a roll  
Gotta find employment now  
Maybe I can go and milk a cow  
Me oh my oh wow oh wow  
On the dole  
On the dole

Rain bent over laughing as he patted her on the back.

"You could always become a comedian and make people laugh," Rain said when she sobered up. "Or go ahead and become…what did you call it, a professional parasite?"

"Yup, live off the efforts of others and just swan around the universe, doing nothing at all. On the dole, on the dole…"

They glanced over when the triplets came out of the Turtle Talk building and headed back over to them.

"Hi, Mum and Dad, we're back," Sokanon said when the reached them.

Hello kids  
Hello kids  
Glad you didn't die of SIDS

The children stared at the Doctor when he sang to them. Rain bent over laughing when they gave him an odd look.

"What the bloody hell is SIDS?" Chaska said.

"Sudden Infant Death Syndrome or cot death. Glad you didn't die of it."

Rain laughed harder when they gave him another odd look.

"Yeah, are you okay, Daddy?"

"Never better, Rainbow. I just quit the university when Mister Curthwell dared to call me and interrupt my holiday. I'm no longer a professor which means I don't have to teach snotty nosed brats all about the Jundian War and Lisa will no longer be able to stalk me. On the dole, On the dole…" he sang.

He gave them a lazy smile.

"I'm going to ask your sisters and brother to come and take you for awhile since your mum and I want to be alone for a bit, okay?"he said to them.

"Why can't we go off on our own?" Sokanon said.

The Doctor gave her a skeptical look.

"Will you behave yourselves and keep yourselves safe?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy," they said in unison.

He looked at Rain.

"What do you think? Should we turn them loose in Disneyworld?"

"I want you three to check in telepathically with someone from time to time to let them know you're alright. Okay?" Rain said.

"Yes, Mummy," they said in unison.

The Doctor pulled out his magic wallet and pulled out three one hundred dollar bills and handed it to them.

"This should take care of any snacks or souvenirs," he said, handing them each a hundred dollars. "And listen to your mum, check in from time to time or I won't let you do this again, is that understood?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Alright, have at it then and have fun," the Doctor said.

He and Rain waved when the children waved at them and ran off. He glanced at Rain.

"Think we did the right thing?"

"I think so, they survived the Master and the Valeyard, they can take care of themselves," Rain said.

The Doctor considered that and then nodded. He smiled as he took Rain's hand and kissed the back of it.

"And now, on to the secret Disney apartment for a bit of a shag?"

"Lead the way, Casanova."

"Ooo, now see, that's what Casanova was, a professional parasite," he replied.

Rain chuckled, kissed his lips and took his hand as they stood up and headed for the bus stop.


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter One Hundred and Two

Theta sat on the bench while he watched people going by when his cell phone beeped and he took it out of his pocket. Frankie, James and Elizabeth had taken the children to see the Muppet Vision 3-D show and he looked at the number, smiled and flipped the cell phone open.

"Jello," he said, crossing one ankle over the other.

"Pudding to you, too," Mingxia said and he softly laughed.

"Where are you guys?"

"Shilah and I are still in the World Showcase."

"Ah, so what can I do for you?"

"Did you know that Shilah is only on his ninth life?"

"He is?!"

"Yeah, and the body you, Amato and the Doctor have now was his eighth life."

"Blimey."

"Anyway, I was wondering if your lives are in the same order as the Doctor's."

"Do you remember River's chibis?"

"You mean those living dolls? Yeah, I…" she said then there was a pause and Theta looked at the cell phone.

"Mingxia, you ok?"

"What's a living doll?" Shilah asked and Theta smiled.

"In Adam's universe there was this alien named Chabi. He had found a way to create living dolls. I mean these dolls were really alive. They could see, hear, talk, eat, drink, sleep, think and feel. His masters wanted to use the dolls as living weapons or killers but Chabi didn't want his creations to be used in that fashion. He wanted to make dolls for children that could actually interact with them. So he escaped to Adam's Earth and was given asylum. His dolls became very popular and Adam's daughter, River, has a collection of them that look like her family including me and all my lives and all my companions. There're even ones of my Torchwood and my Sarah Jane and her family."

"Blimey, wish I could see them."

"When we get home, you should go over to River's house and ask her to show them to you," he said when there was a pause and he looked at a rather plump woman walking wearing very tight white shorts and the man next to her was bone thin.

"Harvey, I'm hungry," she said as Theta blocked his mind from broadcasting what he was thinking and the man looked at the woman.

"But, Snookie, you just ate five minutes ago," he said and the woman's face turned bright red.

"I SAID I WAS HUNGRY!" she shouted and the man sighed, nodding his head. Theta waited until she was out of earshot before he started laughing and heard Mingxia calling his name.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm here," he said then explained what happened and Mingxia made a ticking sound with her teeth.

"That was so rude," she said.

"I know. Now, as I was saying, River's chibis of me represent my lives in the order that I lived them."

"Which means, like the Doctor, you are on your eleventh life," she said then there was a pause.

"So both you and the Doctor are ahead of me then?" Shilah asked.

"Yep," Theta said, popping the "p".

"Bugger, do you know which life Amato is on?"

"Nope, I don't have a clue. Ah, here comes the wife!" Theta said as Frankie, James, Elizabeth and the children walked closer and he waved to them.

"Right, well, see you later, Old Man!" Shilah said and Theta's mouth dropped open.

"Am I really talking to Shilah? That cheeky remark has all the makings of Alan or Adam!"

"I'll leave you to figure that out, Mate. Bye!" Shilah said then ended the call and Theta laughed. He placed the cell phone away when Frankie sat on the bench and he placed his head on her shoulder.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"I was talking to Shilah and Mingxia. It turns out that Shilah is only on his ninth life," he said.

"I thought he was on his tenth," James said.

"Guess not. Anyway, how was the show?"

"It was great!" Little Donna said when she crawled onto Theta's lap and he placed his arms around her. "How come you didn't want to come see it?"

"I've never been much of a Muppets fan."

"Why? They're funny!"

"Yeah, they are but they're just not my cup of tea. I like Noddy."

"Noddy's funny, too," she said, nodding.

"Yep, he is. Where do you want to go next?" Theta asked when Adam, David, Marion and Christopher walked closer and Adam sat on the bench next to Theta.

"Well, I have had my fill of this place. Anyone want to go somewhere else?" Adam asked.

"I thought you were going on the Rock 'n" Roller Coaster," Theta said.

"Yeah, I was but I want to do something else!" Adam moaned, kicking his feet.

"Sounds to me like someone's ready for a nap," Frankie teased and Adam pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

"Noooooooooooo I'm noooooooooooot," he said with a childlike tone then leaned against Theta, closing his eyes.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" Theta asked while Adam placed his legs up on the bench and snuggled closer.

"Maybe," Adam sighed then placed his thumb in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Grandpa's sucking his thumb!" Little Donna teased and he opened one eye, glaring at her.

"So?" he asked, taking his thumb out of his mouth then put it back in, sucking on his thumb a little harder.

"Only babies suck their thumb!"

"Well, I am a baby. I am only two hundred and fifty-eight years old," he said, taking his thumb out of his mouth, putting it back in, closing his eye and sucking his thumb harder.

"Hmmmmmm, I forgot that you're eight years older than Alan and John," Theta said and Adam opened one eye, looking at him. "Anyway, Mingxia asked me a weird question."

"What was it?" Elizabeth asked.

"She asked me which life I was on."

"Why would she ask that?" Adam asked after taking his thumb out of his mouth.

"Well, It turns out that Shilah is only on his ninth life."

"He is?!" Adam asked, opening his eyes and sitting up on the bench.

"That's what he said."

"Blimey,"

"Anyway, where should we go now?"

"I thought we had to go meet Alan and company at the Rock 'n" Roller Coaster," James said.

"I think they're at Star Tours by now," Adam said while Theta lifted Little Jackie off of his lap and stood up. Little Jackie took James' hand as they started to walk down the path when Theta stopped Frankie and she looked at him.

"What?" she asked. He gave her a grin as he slid his arms around her and she saw the look in his eyes.

"You know that secret room in Cinderella's castle?" he asked.

"What about it?" she asked when he whispered in her ear and her eyes went wide. "We can do that?"

"Sure, what do you say?"

"Cam, your daddy and I are going to go do something else. You stay with Uncle Adam, ok?" she said as Cam nodded and Theta smiled at her.

"Allons-y!" he said, taking her hand and she placed her arm around him while they walked down the path.

The elevator pinged while the doors opened and the Doctor led Rain into the room. The little train moved around the track overhead as he led her to the bed and she looked at him. He removed his tee shirt, dropping it to the floor, and she moved her fingers along his bare chest. He knew she missed his chest hair but sighed as she kissed light kisses across his collar bone and he gulped. She smiled at him then removed her tee shirt then her bra and he looked at her slightly swollen breasts. He cupped her breasts in his hands then moved closer and kissed her lips.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered then shivered as her fingers moved up his chest and she wrapped her arms around his neck, moving his head closer to kiss his lips. Sliding his arms around her back, he gently slid his tongue by her lips and tapped the tip of her tongue. She ran her fingers through his hair while he slid his hands down her back and her swollen stomach rubbed against his flat stomach.

Moving back, he unbuckled the top button of his trousers then moved the zip down and she helped him removed his trousers and y-fronts. He had kicked his shoes off as he removed his socks and she slid her arms around his waist and rubbed her hands up and down his bottom.

"Bed?" he asked, pointing with his head toward the bed and she nodded. Kicking her shoes off, he removed her socks then opened the top of her maternity jeans and looked at her knickers. "No offense, I can't wait for you to wear normal knickers again."

"None taken," she said as he removed her knickers and dropped them on the floor. Taking her hand, he led her to the bed when he flung the duvet and sheets to the foot of the bed and she got onto the bed, looking up at him. She smiled as he crawled onto the bed and knelt next to her. He moved his hand over her swollen stomach as she smiled and he placed his head on her stomach. He could just hear the quick beating of Hope's heart as tears welded up in his eyes and Rain held her arms out. He crawled up the bed when she wrapped her arms around him and he cried for a few minutes. He sniffed then wiped his eyes when he looked at her and she smiled at him. "Now, where were we?"

"Oh, I think we were right here," he said when he kissed her neck and she smiled.

"I still can't believe we are going to do this," Frankie whispered while the lift moved upward and Theta softly laughed.

"Well, neither did I, but the Doctor said that it's a really beautiful room," Theta said when the pinging sound made them look at the doors and the doors opened. They walked inside the apartment as they looked around and she gently squeezed his hand. They headed for where the Doctor said the bed was when they stopped and saw the Doctor and Rain sleeping in each other's arms under the duvet when the Doctor's eyes opened and he sat up.

"What?!" he said as Rain woke up and Theta and Frankie smiled.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Well, we did want to do shag but I see the bed is occupied," Theta said, grinning.

"We could get up," the Doctor said.

"Um, no no no, that's ok."

"You know, it's scary how much they think alike," Rain said and Frankie nodded. They jumped when the pinging sound filled the air and turned, seeing Amato and Peri walking closer and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh fuck," he said and Peri blushed, placing her face against his chest.

"Right, I declare this the Time Lord Love Shack!" the Doctor said and they laughed.

"Problem is, there is only ONE bed and I don't feel like sharing," Amato said.

"Then we're leaving," Theta said and Amato held his hand up, hushing them. They heard the sound of the lift as the Doctor and Rain got up and wrapped the duvet and sheet around their bodies. They moved toward Theta and Frankie and Amato and Peri picked up the Doctor and Rain's clothes and shoes.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Theta whispered when the pinging sound filled the air and the doors slowly opened.

"What are they?" Zoe asked while Trevor walked to one of the computer terminals and looked at the screen. Nodding, he moved to the next terminal then to one of the containers and removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket. Scanning the container, he turned and looked at them, placing the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket.

"These are suspension chambers,' he said when he wiped the fog off the glass with his sleeve and they looked at the face of a man. He was tall with long reddish brown hair and he looked to be around twenty-five years old. Jamie looked at the label on the container when he blinked and looked at Trevor.

"His name is McGregor, Fergus M an' he is an engineer," Jamie said and Trevor looked at the label.

"What is an engineer?" Maia asked.

"He keeps the engine of the ship running," Trevor said then moved back to the terminal and noticed that Cameron was typing on the keyboard. "What are you doing, dear boy?"

"I'm downloading the files to your TARDIS," Cameron said and Trevor nodded.

"Good idea," Trevor said when Zoe gasped and Jamesie looked at her.

"What did you find, Love?" he asked when he walked to her and his eyes went wide. Behind the glass was Maia and the label read Lethbridge-Stewart, Maia L.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter One Hundred and Three

"Hurry, quick, put these on!" the Doctor said, grabbing his trousers, finding the perception filters and passing them out.

Everyone managed to slip them on and get up against the back wall just as the maid, a young woman with long red hair, a round face, dimpled chin and bright green eyes who was wearing black slacks and a bright green shirt with gold nametag on it came into the room. Her mouth dropped open when she saw the rumpled duvet and sheets.

"Son of a bitch!" she said, slamming her hand down on a nearby table. "Damn those fucking kids, I keep telling the supervisor to watch this place so they won't come up here and have sex with each other. I'm tired of washing the cum stained sheets every other damn day!"

"I didn't get cum on the sheets," the Doctor whispered as his family members bit their lips.

They listened to the maid cursing under her breath as she stomped out of the room back towards the elevator. They stood still and listened to the ping and heard the doors shut. Then all of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, nice to see you all again," the Doctor said to the other two couples, "It's nice to know this place can be used as a Time Lord shag pad. If I were you though, I'd scarper before the pissed off maid comes back and begins to clean."

"Bollocks," Amato said. "Ah well, we'll find someplace else to have a bit of intimate time, Per," he said to his wife. "You mind if we keep these perception filters then?"

"Yeah, same here," Theta asked.

"Go right ahead. Go and shag yourself silly in front of everyone in the Tiki Room," the Doctor said airily.

Rain laughed when Amato and Theta shared a look.

"Are we insane enough to do that?" Theta asked him.

"I was the Valeyard once so I would have to answer that with a huge yes, I am insane enough to do that," he replied.

"Gee, can we come and watch the orgy in the Tiki Room then?" Rain said as the Doctor snickered.

"Can we go and get Alan because I'm sure if he and Rose hear of this idea, he'll never ever again loathe the Tiki Room," the Doctor said while Rain sniggered.

"Would Rose even agree to it?" Theta asked.

The Doctor and Rain glanced at each other. A smirk formed on the Doctor's face as he held up his finger.

_Oooooh Brother Alan, deeeeeeeeeear-ah!_ He thought.

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees-ah!_ Alan thought back.

_I have an interesting suggestion for you. Something that I think will cure your loathing of the Tiki Room for good and all._

_Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees-ah? _

The Doctor put up a privacy block around his and Rose's minds and explained the idea.

_Hell no!_ Rose thought while Alan laughed in his mind. _I am not about to shag while heaps of kids and their parents look on._

_But, Starlight, they won't be able to see us, you know,_ Alan thought to her. _We'll wear perception filters._

_I don't care, count me out,_ Rose thought.

_Pretty pah-leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez-ah!_ Alan thought as the Doctor and the others snickered. _Just a quick shag. We'll have music and ooo, a thunderstorm to get us in the mood._

_No! _Rose thought.

_Damn, that would have been fun,_ Alan thought. _Ah well, thanks for the suggestion, Brother. Where are you by the way?_

_Oh, me and Rain just bonked each other in the Disney Secret Apartment bedroom_, he thought.

_How about that, Starlight?_ Alan thought. _You and me in that little apartment ripping up the place…_

_I wouldn't if I were you; the maid was just here and was pissed off that the bed was unmade. If we didn't have the perception filters, we would have been caught._

_Damn it! Damn the Disney people! How dare they interrupt or extracurricular holiday activities! _

_Blast, guess we'll have to go and make love on the filty bedbug covered bed back at the budget inn, _Rose thought.

Hmmm, Alan thought as the others giggled. Let's go for it, Starlight! I wanna add to the semen stains on our mattress!

There was silence from Rose and while they continued to chat, the Doctor and the others, thinking enough time had passed and the maid was away, hurried to the elevator, got into it and left the Disney apartment.

___________________

Meanwhile, Shilah and Mingxia decided to go over and explore MGM Studios for awhile. Mingxia was telling him about the Tower of Terror and getting her new friend excited about it. While they were waiting for the bus, Shilah glanced at Mingxia and watched as her long waist length hair blew in the breeze. He quietly marveled at her beauty, both inner and outer. Even though he had a chance to be with another version, thanks to the fact that there were two Rains in this universe, he really didn't fancy falling in love with the single version of his deceased wife. He felt it would be too weird and he knew that he would forever be making comparisons between the two. He felt content to have both Rains as his sisters and leave it at that. Mingxia, however, was another matter. The more he got to know her, the more enamored he was of her and the more he felt like perhaps she was the one he could love throughout the centuries. He had chatted with her and knew she had dated in the past but it never worked out and she herself was single. He wasn't sure how she felt about him but he knew that at the very least she wanted to be best friends with him. He was still shy about asking her but the more he thought about it, the more he realized how stupid he was being. She'd either answer yes or no and if she said no, he'd just keep on being friends with her. He had faced far scarier situations in his life than asking a girl if she wanted to be his girlfriend.

The only problem was he couldn't find a location he felt romantic enough for the question he was wanting to ask. He scoffed at that. Disney, who was all about love and romance in their films seemed to be lacking just that in their theme parks. The emphasis was more on family than on lovers, at least in his eyes.

"Mingxia, are you hungry?" Shilah asked.

"I could eat something, I guess. Why? Are you?" Mingxia asked.

"Well, yes, but I don't wanna eat at a regular family place. Don't they have something for adults? Something more elegant?"

"Well, there is Pleasure Island. That's for adults and they have very nice restaurants there," Mingxia said.

"Would you like to go? I'll pay for everything," Shilah said.

"Sure, we can if you want," she said. "We just have to catch the next shuttle bus."

"Great," Mingxia said.

* * *

After catching the bus, they rode it over to Pleasure Island and went to the Baton Rouge Lounge in the Empress Lilly boat. The restaurant featured jazz musicians and the two of them sat down at a table near the band and placed their orders. Shilah smiled as he watched Mingxia watch the band and listen to them.

"This is great, I love jazz," Mingxia said.

"Yeah, me too, I loved going to New Orleans to the French Quarter and listening to jazz bands."

"Yeah, me too. We've been there several times," Mingxia said.

Shilah sipped his water and listened to the band for a moment, summoning his courage.

"You know," he finally said. "At first I was hesitant about coming to stay here with you, especially after what happened to my Gallifrey. But now, I think it's the best decision I ever made."

"Good, I'm glad you feel that way because everyone wants you here."

"I have to admit though I still miss my wife and daughter."

"That's understandable," Mingxia said. "I mean, if you and Amber were anything like the Doctor and Rain, I can see how devastating it was to lose her."

"Yes, but I made a decision to move on and embrace what the future holds for me because I don't think my family wants me wallowing in misery and self pity for the rest of my lives."

"No, I don't think they'd want that either. They'd want you to go on and live life and be happy."

"I agree. Which is why I'm trying to do just that…"

He trailed off and Mingxia saw the conflict on his face.

"Shilah, what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's just that…Bugger, this is hard," Shilah said.

"What is?" Mingxia asked.

He sighed deeply.

"There's something I wanna do but I'm trying to fight this feeling of betrayal towards Amber, even though I know she'd want me to go on with my life, as you said," he said.

"Why do feel like you're betraying Amber?"

Shilah shook his head.

"Blast, I could face down an army of Cybermen but I'm sitting here fighting to muster up the courage to say something to you!" he said. "Okay, cards on the table then…"

He reached over and took her hand.

"Mingxia, I love you," he said.

He swallowed hard when Mingxia gave him a shocked look and looked at the table as he withdrew his hand.

"Now you know why I feel like I'm betraying Amber but…I just feel like she would want this for me, want me to go on and be happy."

He glanced up and noticed the shocked look on Mingxia's face.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he said hurriedly. "I can tell I just said the wrong thing and it was too forward of me and I really shoulda kept my gob shut and…"

Mingxia grabbed his hand.

"No wait," she said on the verge of choking up, "it's not that. It's just that I'm shocked you want to be my boyfriend because I would be thrilled to be with you as your girlfriend."

Shilah could scarcely believe his ears. He swallowed hard.

"You would?" he said.

Mingxia brought her seat closer to his so she could lean over and kiss his cheek.

"That answer your question, Shi-lah?" she teased.

Shilah rolled his eyes at that.

"I really hate my new name sometimes. I'm the Doctor, damn it!"

"Not anymore, now you're Shilah," Mingxia teased.

"Yes and because the first part of it is S…H…I, now I get to be teased about being shy," he said.

"There's nothing wrong with being shy," Mingxia said.

"Are you sure you want this?" Shilah asked.

"Are you sure you do?" Mingxia countered.

"Yes, but I don't want to do this if you're uncomfortable with it," Shilah said.

"I'm not, I love you, Shilah, you're sweet and funny and caring and I would be honored to be your girlfriend," she said, squeezing his hand.

Shilah hesitated a moment and then leaned in to give her a kiss. Mingxia opened her mouth and eagerly returned it. They snogged briefly and then touched noses, quickly pulling away from each other as the waiter approached their table.


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter One Hundred and Four

"That's me," Maia whispered as she placed her hands on the glass and Trevor looked at the panel on the container.

"I say, according to this, she's been in there for two hundred and twenty-five years," he said.

"No, that is impossible! I was born…I was…I…" Maia thumped her fists against the glass when Cameron gently took her wrists and held her against him. "I can't remember!"

"That's because you have just had your life blown wide open," Cameron said as he stroked her hair and Trevor sighed.

"I am sorry, dear girl," Trevor said, patting her back.

"Doctor, her last name's Lethbridge-Stewart. Do you think she's related to the Brigadier?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, I would say so, Zoe. The question now is why are there two of her?"

"Well, one of them could be a clone," Jenna said.

"That does sound interesting but which one?"

"Stop, I will not be treated like some sort of oddity!" Maia shouted and Cameron hushed her.

"I didn't mean to imply that you were, dear girl. If it is alright with you, I would like to take a look inside your mind. I assure you that I will not look at anything you don't want me to see," Trevor said as she thought for a few minutes and let go of Cameron. She walked to him when he placed his fingers against her temples and closed his eyes. "Yes, just open your mind but lock anything private behind a door."

"I have nothing to hide, Doctor," she said then closed her eyes and opened her mind. Trevor frowned then let go and blinked, looking down at the floor.

"My word, that is fascinating," he whispered.

"What did you see?" Zoe asked and Trevor paced back and forth.

"She does have the memories of someone that has lived for centuries but the structure of her mind is that of…"

"What?" Maia demanded and he looked at her with a concerned look.

"The folds and valleys of your mind are those of a nineteen year old."

"Hey, we match!" Cameron teased then coughed and scratched the back of his neck.

"No, you are mistaken!" Maia shouted.

"No, I'm afraid not," Trevor said.

"If that's true then what is she?" Jenna asked.

"I think she might be a clone. Cameron, have you finished downloading the files?" Trevor asked when Cameron walked to the terminal and looked at the screens.

"Yeah, all done," he said, nodding.

"Good, let's go back to the TARDIS and see if we can't shed some light on things," Trevor said when several guards came into the room and pointed their spears at them. The guards parted when Xaroo walked inside the room and drew his sword, pointing it at Trevor.

"You will come with us!" he said when Trevor raised his hands then slightly smiled, seeing Jamesie and Jamie doing the same. They headed for the door as they left the room and Maia looked back at the container, shaking her head in disbelief.

The minivan doors opened after Alan and Rose returned to the budget inn when they saw one of the other minivans and she looked at him, closing the doors.

"Guess someone else wanted to stain the mattress," he said with a smile and she gently shoved him.

"Mum!" Angel called as they looked up and saw her standing near the railing.

"Ah, see, I was right!" he said and Rose grinned. "You and Frazer decided to come back for some shag time?"

"No, Frazer's sick," she said as they ran to the stairs and ran up the stairs then headed for her.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"I was done in by a lift," Frazer said as they turned and he was leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey, YOU are supposed to be lying down!" Angel said while walking to him and he half smiled at her.

"It's funny. I rode Everest twenty times an' na'. I ride that bloody Tower ride three times an' I lose everything I had tae eat today," he said with a sigh and Rose walked closer, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Where's Xander?" Alan asked.

"He's with Lizzie," Angel said when Frazer gagged then ran inside the room, heading for the bathroom. "Here we go again."

"Let us know if he gets worse. I'll tell the Doctor and he'll take him to the TARDIS," Alan said and she nodded.

"Why did you come back?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, your dad wanted to…" Rose said when he placed his hand over her mouth and shook a finger at her.

"Now now, she's too young for that sort of talk," he said and Angel laughed.

"What sort of talk?! Is it naughty?!" Angel asked, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"It's none of your business! Now, go take care of your husband!" Alan said, pointing to the door and she sighed, shuffling toward the door.

"You never tell me anything!" she said then slammed the door closed and Rose laughed.

"Yep, she's your daughter!" she said when he scooped her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her to the door to their room when she reached down and opened the door. He carried her to the bed when he dropped her onto the bed and she gasped. The bed moaned as he smiled at her then went to close the door and walked back to the bed. She watched as he closed the curtains then she turned the light on and he slid his thumbs into the loops of his jeans and wiggled his hips side to side. "What are you doing?"

"Just setting the mood," he said, removing his converse sneakers and placed them on the chair near the door. He looked at the door when he locked the door and she giggled.

"Good idea, Casanova," she said as he sauntered over to the bed and slowly slid his tee shirt over his head. Kneeling on the bed, she ran her fingers through the hairs on his chest and he peeked from under the tee shirt, seeing the sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking the tee shirt off then tossed it across the room. He sat on the edge of the bed when she placed her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her back.

"Oh, it's nothing," she said.

"Rose Marion Tyler-Timelord, I have been married to you for two hundred and fifty years so I know when you're in a mood. Now tell me what's bugging you so I can shag you senseless," he said and she shoved him, making him slid off the bed to the floor.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said when he sat back on the bed and she kissed his cheek.

"I think I'm just jealous that Rain and Frankie are having a baby."

"What? Are you telling me that you want another baby? Aren't I enough?!"

"Yes, I adore my big baby but there's that thrill of having a life growing inside…"

"Oh, yeah, it's a thrill until it bores its way through your chest and explodes out in a mass of blood and gore!" Alan said, flopping down onto the bed, making the springs squeak. "Ooooooooooooooooo, we got a musical bed!"

"There is no way I'm going to do this on that," she said then looked at the far bed. "Let's change beds."

"No, I want to use this one," he said then sat up and turned the radio on. He moved the dial when "Leave Your Hat On" started playing and he smiled, standing up. He strutted around the room while she watched him swiveling his hips side to side and he unbuttoned the top of his jeans. She stuck the tip of her tongue between her teeth as he slid the jeans down his legs and kicked his jeans toward the bed. He strutted back to the bed when he slid his fingers long the rim of the elastic of his y-fronts then dropped them to the floor, making her smile.

"My, you are a big boy!" she said then stood up and he cupped her head in his hands. Moving closer, he kissed her lips while her fingers trailed down his shoulders, across his chest then through the hair on his chest and he moved back, placing his forehead against hers. He watched her fingers writing his name in Gallifreyan in the hair and she smiled at him.

Moving back, she removed her tee shirt then let it drop to the floor then removed her bra and let it drop on top of the tee shirt. He brushed his fingers through her hair when she moved closer and slid her arms around his waist, her breasts gently brushing against his chest. Leaning down, he kissed her lips while her fingers traveled up his back until she felt the mole between his shoulder blades and he sighed. She moved her hands down to the button of her jeans when she opened the top and he slid a finger along her stomach to the elastic of her knickers and dipped his finger under the elastic, pulling it out a bit. She kicked her sneakers off then removed her jeans and knickers and he smiled, looking her over.

"Blimey," he whispered then tossed the duvet and sheets to the foot of the bed and sat down. She sat on his lap as his cock tapped against her thighs and he stroked the underside of her breasts. She gently pushed him down then got off his lap and spread his legs. Looking at the ceiling, Alan sighed when he felt her lips kissing his inner thighs then her fingers rubbing up and down his cock and he shivered. She stroked his balls then took his cock in her hands and wrapped her lips around the head. Moaning, he closed his eyes as her tongue swirled over the head and his cock pulsated in time with the wild beating of his hearts. She stood up when he scooted up the bed and she crawled onto the bed then straddled his hips, sliding his cock inside her. She started rocking and pressing against him while the bed squeaked in time with her movement and he grabbed hold of the headboard, pressing against her.

"You don't want the neighbors to know what we're doing, do you?" he asked as she laughed and squeezed against his cock.

"Like the bed squeaking hasn't already done that," she said when she moved back a bit and stroked the top of his warm balls and he shivered. Moaning, he closed his eyes and she rocked harder and faster. His mind drifted as his body started to move in time with hers and his cock pulsated inside her. She rubbed his thighs as he groaned then felt the start of his orgasm and he pressed his lips together. She squeezed his cock one more time when he opened his eyes wide and took in a breath. He climaxed while the bed moaned and squeaked and he balled his hands on the bed.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted as Rose got off of him and went to lie down on top of him. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head as she smiled and listened to the wild beating of his hearts. "Blimey, you're good."

"I aim to please," she said and he felt a little cum dribbling onto the mattress.

"Ah, I have left my stain on the mattress!"

"Goodie for you," she said, stroking his left nipple.

"Now it's your turn!" he said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"In a minute," she said then closed her eyes and he looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um, Starlight, did you just fall asleep?" he asked but she didn't answer him and he smiled, rolling his eyes. "Guess you did." Sighing, he kissed the top of her head then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry about this but he's getting worse," Angel asked as she opened the door and Grace walked inside the room, carrying her medical bag in her hand.

"No, that's ok," she said when she walked to the bed and Frazer moaned, looking up at her.

"Hello," he said when she gently sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Hi, Angel says you've been throwing up," she said and he nodded. "Are you in any pain?"

"No, I just feel queasy," he said and she removed the stethoscope from her bag. She moved his tee shirt back when she saw the slight bruising across his stomach and frowned.

"How did you do that?" she asked and he looked down.

"Um, I think that's from the seatbelt from the Tower ride. It was a bit tight and slammed against me."

"Ok, let's have a listen," she said as she placed the ear plugs in her ears and gently touched the bell of the stethoscope against his stomach. He grunted a bit as she listened to the sounds of his stomach and Angel brushed the hair from his eyes. Grace took the ear plugs out of her ears when she put the stethoscope away and placed his tee shirt down. "Ok, I want to take him back to the TARDIS for some tests. I don't think it's serious but I just want to check."

"I'll go tell my dad then we'll go," Angel said and Grace nodded. Angel left the room as Frazer looked at the ceiling and Grace patted his hand.

"Leave it tae me tae screw this up," he sighed.

"No one's going to fault you for…" Grace said when Angel came back with Alan and both of them saw the anger in his eyes.

"I can't believe this. My wonderful son-in-law, cut down by a lift!" he said, dramatically and Frazer laughed them moaned.

"Dinnae do that," he said when Alan walked closer then gently lifted him off the bed.

"Right, let's get you fixed up then we can go and toss eggs at that bloody tower!" Alan said as he carried Frazer to the door then looked at Grace and Angel. "Come on, this is an emergency!"

"Did you tell the Doctor?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, he said to contact him after we find out what's wrong with him." Alan said and they left the room as Grace closed the door and they headed for the stairs.

Alan and Rose watched as Grace placed the blanket around Frazer's waist and Angel held onto Alan. Grace walked out of the med bay when she smiled and leaned on the doorframe.

"He's fine. It was just a slight tear to the outer wall of his stomach. I used the tissue regenerator and he's sleeping," she said as Angel let go of Alan, hugged Grace then went inside the room and sat on the chair near the bed. Alan watched Angel take Frazer's hand then he hugged Grace and she smiled up at him.

"Thanks," he said and she nodded.

"When can he come back to the hotel?" Rose asked.

"I want him to spend the night so the TARDIS can monitor him."

"Think I should have the Doctor take him and Angel home? We can look after Xander," Alan said and she shook her head.

"There's no need for that. He's going to be fine," Grace said as they nodded then walked inside the room and she smiled, watching them stand next to the bed then went down the hallway. Going inside the control room, she sat on the jump seat when she removed her cell phone and opened it, pushing the buttons.

"Hello?" the Doctor's voice asked.

"It's me," Grace said.

"How's Frazer?"

"He's fine. It was just a slight tear to the outer wall of his stomach."

"How did that happen?"

"From what he told me, the seatbelt on the Tower ride slammed into his stomach."

"Bugger, but he's ok?"

"Yep, just needs some sleep and a little TLC for the next few days."

"You want him to stay in the TARDIS?"

"Nah, but he can't do any more rides."

"Oh, that won't go over well. He's a ride junkie like his dad."

"I think Angel and Rose will keep him in line."

"Well, Doctor, thank you for taking such good care of him."

"Any time," she said then ended the call and placed the cell phone away.

"_Frazer is not going to be happy." _The TARDIS said.

"Yeah, well, tough," she said as the TARDIS softly laughed and Grace smiled, placing her feet on the console.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter One Hundred And Five

Tara, Tia, Jenny and Emi strolled through the Magic Kingdom part looking at the Christmas decorations. They had ridden a few more rides and done some shopping and were now looking for a place to eat. While they walked, Tara and her sisters chatted away but Tia was silent. They finally noticed their cousin wasn't joining in on the conversation.

"Tia, what's wrong?"

"I'm uphappy," Tia said, sighing angrily.

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"Because I'm jealous of all of you. You can walk around without having to camouflage yourselves," she said, pointing to her disguise, a Caucasian woman with long brown hair. "I have to hide myself because I might scare everyone. It gets frustrating sometimes how narrow-minded humans are at this point in time."

"I know, Tia, but what else can we do?" Tara said. "We can't let you walk around with your blue skin and white hair; they'll lock you up and take you to Dreamland or something like that."

"We understand, Tia," Emi said. "But just be thankful you hide yourself like this and not have to wear an imager like Dory does."

"I just wish there was a way to make this camouflage permanent. I keep considering killing myself so I can change into a humanoid."

"No!" the other three women said in unison as they gathered around her.

"Look," Jenny said, "before you drink poison or slit your wrists, go and talk to Uncle Alan and let him know about this. Maybe he can find a solution you can be happy with without having to lose one of your lives."

"Yes, just please don't do anything stupid like kill yourself so you can change," Emi pleaded.

"I won't, I promise," Tia said as they breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll talk it over with Dad and see what he says."

"What the?" Tara said, looking past Tia's shoulder.

Everyone turned and looked where she was pointing. They saw Chaska, Sokanon and Namid walking by. They looked around but didn't see the Doctor or Rain.

"Come on, guys, let's go see what they're up to," Tara said as they started to follow them.

* * *

"Now, this, this is lovely, Donna said as she picked up a pure white Winnie the Pooh plushie and showed it to Awinita and Nelak.

The plushie was wearing a white knitted sweater and wool cap. The sweater had a blue snowflake knitted into the middle of the sweater. Alongside the white Winnie the Poohs were white Tiggers and Eeyores, also wearing the same sweater and cap combination. The three of them were in the Magic Kingdom section buying gifts for everyone else in the gift shop.

"I think I'll get this for Grandad," Donna said to them. "I know it's a bit childish but he's always loved Winnie the Pooh."

"I don't think it's childish, Donna. I think it's cute. I think Wilf would love it," Awinita said.

"Well, truth be told, I never know what to get for the man. He's a very picky person to shop for," Donna said, putting it in a small shopping basket.

"I think whatever you get him will be more than enough," Nelak said. "I think all that matters is he has you."

"Yeah," Donna said with a smile and a nod, "feel the same way about him. I'm so glad he decided to become a Time Lord. It's been great having him around these past two hundred and fifty years."

She paused for a moment in thought.

"What is it?" Awinita asked.

"Just thinking about mum, wondering what she's doing right now. It's 2015 so she'd still be alive," Donna mused as they walked through the shop. "Wonder if she's gotten over what happened and moved on."

"Well, she apparently laid off Sarah Jane after you and the Doctor told her to stop stalking her. Maybe she finally realized that you and Wilf were gone for good."

"Yeah but I keep on thinking and wonderin' if perhaps I should go and try again to reason with her. That perhaps I could have a relationship with her if she understood that the Doctor never was trying to take me and Grandad away from her and she could have become a Time Lady and stayed with us. I mean, Amber came around, forgave us and stopped warring with everyone, why can't she?"

"Do you want to try?" Awinita asked.

"Dunno, I'm considering though. I s'pose since at the moment it's near Christmastime and Christmas is s'posed to be about family."

"Wow! Mommy, look! That man's got purple hair!"

They turned and saw a ten year old black girl pointing at Nelak while her mother blushed deeply and tried not to notice everyone in the shop was now looking at them. Nelak grinned and leaned his head down as the girl walked up to him. She was tall and thin with dark skin and hair in cornrows. She was wearing a white t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it and khaki shorts with brown sandals on her feet. Her mother was in her early thirties, also tall, thin with dark skin. She had straight dark hair with blonde ends, oval rimmed glasses on her round face and was wearing a sky blue t-shirt and blue jeans with brown sandals. Nelak grinned when her daughter wandered over to him and he knelt down.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Latonya," she said.

"I'm Nelak and this is Awinita and Donna."

"Hi," the two women said, waving.

"Hi, this is my mommy," Latonya said, pointing to her.

The mother came over to them.

"I'm Sharice," she said, smiling. "I'm sorry about my daughter."

"Nah, nothing to be sorry for. I get a lot of comments about my hair," he said.

"Do you like purple?" Latonya asked him.

"Love it. Do you?"

She nodded.

"It's my favorite color."

"Mine too. You like Mickey Mouse?" he said, pointing to her t-shirt.

"Uh-huh, we're on vacation."

"So are we," Nelak said to her. "My family and I are on a holiday."

"We're from Iowa, Des Moines," Sharice said. "Ya'll from England?"

"Yes, we are, except my wife was originally from North Carolina."

"Oh really?" Sharice said. "Never been there before."

"It's a beautiful state. I hope you get to see it sometime," Awinita said.

"Me too. Well, it was nice meeting you all. I'm sorry again about her yelling at you in the middle of the store."

"No harm done. It's nice to meet you both."

"You too, come on Tonya, let them alone so they can shop."

"Bye Nelak!" Latonya said as they walked away.

They waved goodbye to her and Nelak eyed Awinita and Donna when they snickered softly and nudged each other in the ribs.

* * *

After they left the castle, the other two couples parted from the Doctor and Rain who found a nearby bench and rested.

"Ha ha, I was the only one that got to shag my wife in the VIP apartment," the Doctor crowed. "Yes, timing is everything!"

"Now everyone else will be trying to sneak back in there to have a turn," Rain said.

"Let em, I've done my daring sexual dare for today," the Doctor said. "Yup, I have proved my virility and I prove I am still a stud in my old age. By the way, did our little daughter get excited. Did she think to you, wow! Daddy is a stud?"

Rain giggled.

"No, but she did kick a lot. I think you woke her from her nap, Daddy."

"Oh!" the Doctor said, leaning over and placing his hand on the bump. "I'm sorry, my little treasure. I didn't mean to wake you from your kip. I'm so, so sorry."

Rain laughed when he kissed the bump and leaned back up.

_Doctor, are you nearby?_ Sarah Jane thought to him.

_Well, I'm by Cinderella's Castle, so I s'pose it depends on your definition of nearby,_ the Doctor thought back.

_Stay there, we need to speak with you._

_Okay, Rain and I are on a bench just past the stone bridge overlooking the water._

_Okay, be there in a moment, _Sarah Jane thought to him.

"Wonder what she wants?" Rain said.

"Dunno, s'pose we'll find out in a mo," the Doctor said.

_Doctor, where are you?_ Mingxia thought.

_By Cinderella's Castle,_ the Doctor thought.

_Okay, just a second…_ Mingxia thought. _I have an announcement but it's really for everyone. Wait a minute._

_Okey-dokey, _the Doctor thought back.

There was a pause and then Mingxia called to everyone to listen.

_Okay, got an announcement, Shilah and I are now officially a couple,_ she thought.

"I knew it!" Rain said as everyone cheered inside their heads. "I knew it was only a matter of time! I guess that means our room will have a new roommate then?"

The Doctor grinned and repeated that to Mingxia.

_Hey, fine by me, she's more than welcome to share my bed,_ Shilah said.

_WHEN'S THE MARRIAGE?_

Everyone laughed when Alan screamed that inside everyone's mind.

_Um, Alan, I just confessed my love to her about thirty minutes ago. Give us a day at least_, Shilah thought to him as everyone laughed harder.

_Congrats, Sis,_ Awinita said. _Glad you found someone you can truly love._

_Yeah, me too, _Mingxia thought back.

_And now we have the wedding? _Alan thought.

_Geez, Alan, keep your shirt on, okay? _Mingxia thought as everyone laughed.

Um, actually, funny you should say that because I'm back at the Budget Inn with Rose and my shirt is most definitely not on at the moment.

_You don't say?_ Jack thought. _Tell us more!_

There was another burst of laughter when Alan fell silent.

_No,_ he finally thought as the laughter increased.

The Doctor saw Sarah Jane and Peter walking up. Sarah Jane was explaining the telepathic conversation to Peter who was visibly amused by it.

"Thanks for waiting, Doctor," Sarah Jane said.

"No problem. We just had a bit of fun inside the Disney VIP apartment in the castle so we're having a bit of a rest."

"Well, obviously we just heard the news from Mingxia and I'm so thrilled. I'm glad both she and Shilah found someone to love," Sarah Jane said.

"So do I. I hope Mingxia will help Shilah heal and get over his grief," the Doctor said as Sarah Jane and Peter sat down beside him.

"So do I. He needs to learn that he won't lose us like he lost his family and his people," Sarah Jane said. "Besides, he needs to be married since all the other brothers are," she teased.

"Well you know Alan will not be badgering him nonstop till he caves in," the Doctor said. "What did you want to talk about?"

Sarah Jane glanced at Peter and he nodded before clearing his throat.

"I want to become a Time Lord," he said to the Doctor.

The Doctor and Rain stared at him in shock.

"Sorry, I thought I'd just come out and say it," Peter said. "Sarah and I are in love and after finding out about her and meeting all of you; I would love to be a Time Lord so I can share my life…or lives with her."

"Blimey, this day is getting more interesting by the second," the Doctor said to Rain. "And I s'pose you want me to go get him a crystal?"

"That was the idea," Sarah Jane said.

"Well…I wanted to check up on Frazer and see how he's doing so if you don't mind waiting, I'll use my manipulator, pop by the TARDIS, check on him and get a crystal."

Sarah Jane nodded. She instructed Peter and told him to get up with her and Rain. They gathered around him while the Doctor pulled his manipulator out of his pocket, hunkered down and left. Once he was gone, Rain sat back down beside Sarah Jane and Peter.

"So you wanna join our wacky family, eh?" Rain said.

"Yes. I love Sarah and your family is no wackier than anyone else's family," Peter replied.

"Yes, that's true. If you can put up with Alan, you can put up with anything," she replied.

"Rain, look," Sarah Jane said, pointing across to the other side of the plaza.

Rain looked and smiled when she saw Dex and Patience walk up to the wall on the other side, stop and gaze out at the water while they held hands together.

"Wonder where Amelia and Opal are at then?" Rain asked as they watched them kiss.

"Probably off causing mischief with Tara," Sarah Jane said with a wink.

Patience and Dex turned and Dex pointed to them. The three of them waved to the couple as they waved back.

"Is Father with you?" Dex asked as they sat down beside Rain.

"He went to get a crystal and check on Frazer in the TARDIS. Peter is about to join us and become a Time Lord," Rain said.

Dex and Patience stared at him in shock for a moment and then smiles spread over their faces.

"Well, welcome to our family then," Dex said.

"Thank you, I'm looking forward to being a part of it," Peter replied.

"So are you staying on Earth or moving to New Gallifrey then?" Patience asked.

"I think I'll stay on Earth with Sarah and then visit you lot on New Gallifrey like she does," Peter said.

There was a flash and the Doctor appeared with crystal in hand.

"Frazer's okay, he's resting comfortably but I'm afraid no more rides for him," he said. "Dex, Patience, now what? Is something else going on?"

"Oh no, Father, we were just passing by, saw them and came over to say hello."

"Oh thank heavens, I thought there was another crisis afoot," he said, putting his hand over his heart while they laughed. "Anyway, Peter, this is one of the crystals that will turn you into a Time Lord. All you have to do is break it open but let us all crowd around you first because a bright light will surround you. And let me inform everyone of this new first so they won't wonder who the strange mind is because as soon as you do it, they'll be able to feel you in their minds and vice versa."

He held up his finger and quickly telepathed the news which was followed by more cheering from the rest of his family.

"Okay, troops, surround the newbie lest he attract attention," the Doctor said to the others.

They got up and surrounded him on all sides as the Doctor handed him the crystal. Peter stared at it for a moment, entranced by the glowing light inside it. Then he looked up at Sarah Jane.

"I'm doing this for you, Sarah. I'm forsaking my humanity because I love you," he said.

Rain gave her a sideways hug when Sarah teared up at that. They watched joyfully as he popped open the crystal. They squeezed in tightly when the bright light surrounded his body and glanced around, making sure no one was watching. The light faded and Peter grinned.

"Did it work?" he said.

"Yup, we feel ya in our minds," Rain said.

Peter grinned and embraced Sarah Jane.

"I love you, Sarah," he said, feeling everyone's joy and love in his mind.

They smiled when Sarah leaned down and kissed Peter on the lips.

"Well, this has been quite a wonderful day, apart from Frazer being ill," the Doctor said. "But I think we should find Shilah and Mingxia and gather everyone together and go celebrate their being a couple and you become a Time Lord."


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter One Hundred and Six

"Bloody hell, this isn't fair!" Frazer half shouted at Grace while sitting under the blankets in the med bay.

"Fraz, you tore the outer lining of your stomach. Just be grateful that it wasn't any worse than that," Grace said.

"But I haven't ridden Star Tours, Body Wars and the test track ride yet!"

"Tough! I will not have you go regenerating because you went on some ride!"

"It would be embarrassing, Love," Angel said as she kissed his hair and he sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Is the Doctor going tae send me home?" he asked.

"No," Grace said.

"Can we go back to the park?"

"Well, let's try standing up and see how that goes," she said as Frazer moved the blanket back and slowly sat up. Placing his legs over the side of the bed, he carefully stood up and held onto the side of the bed. He looked at his feet then at Angel and she moved back a bit. He slowly walked toward her then kissed her cheek and Grace smiled. "You ok?"

"Aye, I feel fine."

"Then let's get you dressed," Grace said as he nodded and Angel went to get his clothes.

"There's Captain McBoo-boo!" the Doctor said when Frazer, Grace and Angel walked closer and Frazer blushed. "How is he?"

"He's fine and promises not to go on any more rides," Grace said and Frazer nodded.

"Daddy!" Alexander shouted when he ran toward them and James, Elizabeth and their children followed him. Frazer held his arms out when Alexander gently slid his arms around him, hugging him. "You ok?"

"Aye," he said and kissed the top of Alexander's head.

"Uncle Frazer?" Little Donna asked as he let go of Alexander and she held up a Fozzie Bear plushie, wiggling it at him.

"Och, that's Fozzie!" he said and she nodded, handing it to him. "Is this for me?!"

"Yeah, she picked it out all by herself," James said when Frazer smiled at her and James picked her up. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck as Frazer hugged her and sent love into her mind. He kissed her cheek then looked over at Peter and blinked.

"Um, why can I feel you in my mind?" he asked.

"It's because Peter is now a Time Lord," Sarah Jane said.

"Ah, sorry, must have been the medication Grace gave me. Are you staying on Earth or moving tae New Gallifrey?"

"I'm going stay on Earth with Sarah and then visit you lot on New Gallifrey like she does," Peter said and Frazer nodded.

"Now, off to find the rest of the family to celebrate Peter becoming a Time Lord, Frazer's speedy recovery and Shilah and Mingxia becoming a couple!" the Doctor said and Frazer's eyes went wide.

"Blimey, when did that happen?" Frazer asked.

"He told her that he loved her about a half an hour ago."

"How strong was that stuff? I missed everything," Frazer said, smiling at Grace. Grace gently whacked the back of Frazer's head as he laughed and she smiled, rolling her eyes.

The Doctor decided that they should meet in front of the Tower of Terror while Frazer looked up at it and sighed. Angel led him to a bench when she sat him down and kissed the top of his head. He held the Fozzie plushie to his chest when Adric sat down next to him and leaned against his right arm.

"You know what?" he asked and Frazer looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Mommy says that you and I are a wreck."

"She did, eh?" he asked, looking at Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I get sick on the teacup ride and you get sick on that," Adric said as he pointed to the Tower of Terror and Frazer nodded.

"The only difference is you can still go on rides. I am officially grounded."

"Says who?"

"Says Aunt Grace an' that's because she doesnae want me tae get hurt again. If I did, I might regenerate."

"No, you can't do that. I like you like this," he said, wrapping his arms around Frazer's arm.

"You do, eh?"

"Yeah, just like I used to like Uncle Theta, Uncle Doctor and Uncle Amato. It was funny that they all looked alike," he said then pouted and Frazer looked at the Doctor.

"_Um, Doctor, can you come here for a second? I need tae talk with you," _Frazer thought and the Doctor looked at him with a concerned look. Walking to him, the Doctor knelt down near the bench and Adric placed his face against Frazer's arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Adric, tell the Doctor what you said aboot you nae wanting me tae regenerate," Frazer said and Adric looked at the Doctor.

"I don't want him to because you did. I liked you looking the other way," he said and the Doctor nodded.

"I liked me looking the other way, too. Adric, what happened to me, Uncle Amato and Uncle Theta had to happen."

"Why?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeell, it's because there comes a time when the Doctor has to change into someone else. Like Grandpa Trevor. You do know that he's what I looked like in my second life, right?"

"Yeah, Daddy told me that the Time Lords made him change."

"Yep, they did and I'll tell you something. If I had the guts to do what Grandpa Trevor did, I would have grabbed Uncle Jamie and our friend, Zoe, and made a run for it. But, if I had done that, I would never have met all my other companions and that includes Aunt Rain. Imagine how sad I would be. She's my lives mate and I wouldn't be the fun loving, silly uncle that I am today if I hadn't met her."

"It's still not fair!" Adric half shouted and the Doctor hushed him, rubbing his back.

"You're right. Anyway, Uncle Frazer's ok and can still go to the shows and see the parades. After that, who knows what sort of trouble he's going to get into. He is, after all, a McCrimmon and McCrimmons are trouble magnets!" the Doctor said with a wink and Frazer gently smacked him with the Fozzie plushie. "Oi, do that again and I am going to give that to the first little kid that goes by!"

"No, it's mine!" Frazer said as he held it against him and turned so the Doctor couldn't reach it. The Doctor laughed when he saw the rest of the family coming down the path and stood up. Adric smiled at the Doctor as the Doctor winked at him then walked to the others and Frazer placed his arm around Adric's shoulders.

"Right, first off, I would like to make it public that Peter, here, is not only a Time Lord but is Sarah Jane's main squeeze!" the Doctor announced as they clapped and cheered and Sarah Jane blushed, taking Peter's hand.

"When's the wedding?!" Alan shouted and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you and weddings all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Well, weddings mean getting all dressed up and that means we get to eat some really good food…"

"And we get to eat cake!" Adam said, raising his hand.

"Yeah, can't get enough wedding cake!" John said when they started chanting "CAKE!" over and over and the others laughed.

"Silence!" the Doctor said, holding his hands into the air and they looked at him. "Thank you. The second thing I want to say is that Frazer has made a speedy recovery from the injuries he received from riding the Tower of Terror…"

"Rose wouldn't let me get some eggs so we could egg the bloody thing," Alan said with a sigh and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you really want to get arrested for defacing a Disney attraction?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you imagine the headlines in the papers?! "DISNEY HAS EGG ON ITS FACE AFTER INJURING A GUEST!"," Alan said and she sighed, shaking her head.

"No one is egging anything!" the Doctor said and Alan blew a raspberry at him. "Finally, we need to celebrate Shilah finally admitting that he has feelings for our lovely Mingxia!"

"When's the…" Alan shouted as Rose placed her hand over his mouth and he glared at her.

"Shut it," she said and he growled.

"Look, as much as I would love to celebrate with everyone, I would like to take Mingxia somewhere private to celebrate our getting together. If that's ok," Shilah said, taking Mingxia's hand.

"_And we can see about getting you a tattoo and an ear ring?" _she thought, placing up a privacy block.

"_You read my mind," _he said and she smiled at him.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, you can't do that!" Alan said, pouting.

"Why?" Shilah asked.

"We need to go somewhere where we can tell you stories about her and embarrass the hell out of her!" he said and Mingxia glared at him.

"You do that and we'll see if you can regenerate without a nose!" she growled and Alan hid behind Emi.

"Um, what are you doing?" Emi asked, looking back at him.

"She threatened me! You're my niece. Go fight her!" he said as he waved his hand toward Mingxia and Emi shrugged then walked over to the Doctor and Alan's eyes went wide. "What are you doing?"

"I'm on holiday. If you want to fight her, go right ahead," Emi said as the Doctor held her against him and Alan sighed.

"Well?" Mingxia said as he walked to her and covered his nose with his hands.

"If I promise that we won't do anything, can I keep my nose?" he asked as she laughed, hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Don't ever change, you bloody loony!" she said and he rubbed her back, kissing her cheek.

"I am really happy for you, Te'lesu," he whispered in her ear and she let go of him, smiling at him.

"Ok, now that that's settled, how about we go find a great spot and watch the parade?!" the Doctor said while Angel helped Frazer stand up and they went to find somewhere to watch the parade.

Xaroo and the guards led the way while Zoe held onto Jamesie, Jenna held onto Jamie and Maia walked in front of Trevor and Cameron. She hadn't said a word since they had found the suspension containers and Trevor wondered what was going through her mind. He knew that he could use his telepathy to find out but shook the idea out of his head and glanced over at Cameron.

"_Are you alright, dear boy?" _he thought, placing up a privacy block.

"_Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little confused. Is she real or some sort of robotic construct? I had sex with her and she responded like a normal woman but that could be faked," _Cameron thought.

"_Oh bother, if we only had some sort of diversion, we could escape and head back to the TARDIS."_

"_Want me to do something?" _Cameron thought as Trevor slightly nodded and Cameron looked at the guards. Sighing, he wiggled his fingers as he locked onto the guards and the guards stopped, confusion and wonder appeared on their faces.

"Why did you stop?" Xaroo demanded when one of the guards gasped and leaned against the column behind him. The rest of the guards slid to the floor as they moaned and Maia looked at Cameron.

"He's doing it!" she shouted, pointing at Cameron.

"You fucking bitch!" Cameron shouted as the guards came to their senses and stood up.

"When I say run, run!" Trevor said as the guards came closer and he nodded. "Run!" They started running while Cameron grabbed hold of Maia and they headed down the hallway.

"No, leave me alone," she shouted when he sighed, picked up, placed her over his shoulder then ran to catch up with the others.

Alan held onto Rose while they watched the parade when he noticed that Tia was sitting on the ground and he let go of Rose, sitting on the ground next to Tia.

"Hey, Sunshine, you can't see the parade from down here," he teased when she sighed and turned her head, looking at Theta's legs. "You ok?"

"No, I'm not," she said and he stood up.

"Um, Rose, I'm going to take Tia to get something to eat, ok?" he said and Rose nodded. He held his hand out when Tia took his hand and they walked toward one of the benches. He sat down when she sat next to him and he brushed some of the hair from her face. "Well, what's the matter?"

"I'm unhappy," she whispered, looking down. He lifted her chin when he gave her a concerned looked and blinked.

"What are you unhappy about? Aren't you having fun?"

"Yes, but I'm jealous that everyone can walk around without having to camouflage yourselves and I do. It's hard having to hide myself because I might scare everyone."

"Yeah, I can see how having blue skin and white hair could make people go "What is that?!"."

"Tara said if I did walk around like I normally do, someone might send me to Dreamland or something like that."

"Over my dead body," he said and she sighed. "Tia, Sweetie, I know that you're frustrated. Maybe…"

"I-I have considered killing myself so I can change into a humanoid," she whispered and Alan thought his hearts had stopped.

"Wha-what?! No, that is never the answer! I want you to promise me that you will NOT do that!" he said and she nodded.

"Do you know of a way to make this permanent?" she asked and he wrapped his arms around her, rocking her.

"Well, not at the moment, but I can see what your uncles have to say. If we put our heads together, who knows what we can come up with," he said as he kissed the top of her head and she nodded.

"_Starlight, I think you better come over here," _he thought, placing up a privacy block.

"_What's wrong?" _she thought as he told her and felt the fear in her mind. _"Where are you?"_

"_We're over by the Tower of Terror," _he thought and, a few minutes later, Rose appeared and sat down next to them.

"Daddy told you?" Tia asked, looking at her.

"Yes, he did. Tia, why didn't you tell us earlier that you weren't happy?" Rose asked.

"Well, with all that's going on, I didn't want to be a bother," she said and looked at the ground.

"You are not, nor have you ever been, a bother!" Alan said.

"Your father's right," Rose said when Tia sniffed and tears trickled down her cheeks. Rose held her as she rocked her back and forth and Alan gently rubbed her back.

"_Alan, what's going on?" _the Doctor thought when Alan set up a privacy block and told him what was going on. _"Rassilon's nightmares, I had no idea she was that unhappy."_

"_Got any ideas on how to make it permanent?" _Alan thought.

"_Not at the moment. Is she going to be ok?_

"_I think so," _Alan thought then felt the privacy block lowering.

"_Tia, may I have a word with you?" _the Doctor asked then set the privacy block back up.

"_Daddy told you, too?" _she thought.

"_Yes, he did, and I want you to promise me not to do anything stupid until we figure something out."_

"_I promise. Blimey, I'm a bother."_

"_No, you are a very special young lady. If it wasn't for you, I would have lost your daddy and your mommy after their shuttle crashed. Did you forget that it was you that stayed with them and protected them from the others?"_

"_No, I didn't forget. I just wish that I was…humanoid."_

"_Nah, that's boring," _he thought as she giggled inside his head and he sent love and comfort into her mind. _"Ok, enough of this. How about coming back and seeing the rest of the parade?"_

"_Only if you take me for ice cream afterwards," _she thought, feeling the privacy block fading.

"_Anyone for ice cream after the parade?" _the Doctor thought.

"_Sounds like a good idea to me!" _Alan thought and the others agreed.

"_Alright then," _the Doctor thought then placed the privacy block up. _"Well, Miss Bother Pants, you coming?"_

"_Yep," _she thought as the Doctor's mind moved away and she looked at Rose and Alan.

"Can we go back to the parade now?" Tia asked and they nodded. Standing up, they placed their arms around her as she smiled and they went back to where the others were watching the parade.


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter One Hundred and Seven

After finding Jack and getting the minivan keys from him, Shilah and Mingxia went back to the Animal Kingdom park and found their car again after walking through the vast parking lot. Shilah was walking on air and Mingxia was grinning from ear to ear. Both of them held each other's hands and laughed as they sprinted towards the minivan.

"So what are you gonna get?" Mingxia said as they reached the van, Shilah unlocked the doors and they got inside.

"Haven't decided yet. I'm gonna get a small earring though, nothing too ostentatious," he said, starting up the car. "As for the tattoo…hmmm…"

He paused a moment in thought while Mingxia held his hand.

"I want something special, something meaningful if I'm gonna do this," Shilah said.

"How 'bout getting a dragon tattoo like mine?" Mingxia said.

"Yes, that's a thought…but…"

His eyes widened when he got an idea and he laughed as he slammed his hand down on the steering wheel.

"What? What is it?" Mingxia asked.

"Not a dragon, Mingxia, a phoenix."

"Phoenix?"

"Yes, phoenixes die and are born and rise again from their ashes. That's how I feel right now, like I've been born again and risen from the ashes of my past life!"

"Oh, I love it! Yes, get that!" Mingxia said.

He leaned over, gave her a kiss on the lips and then winked when he put the car into reverse and backed out.

__________________

The Doctor and Rain walked hand in hand through the Magic Kingdom park. Both of them were worn out from riding rides and were content to just take in and admire the Christmas decorations. By now the sun was lowering towards the horizon. They stopped to listen to a brass band playing Christmas carols. While they watched, the Doctor felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned his head and saw Amelia and Opal standing behind him with smirks on their faces.

"Ugh, not you two again," the Doctor said while Rain giggled.

"Hi, Papaw," Amelia said as they squeezed in beside him.

"Hello, my beauties, enjoying the park?" the Doctor said.

"Yes, we are. We were wondering if you saw Tara though?"

"Well, she was at the parade earlier but then she walked off. Why? You mean, you aren't out with her leveling the park to the ground?"

"That's why we're trying to find her," Amelia said.

They giggled when the Doctor rolled his eyes at that.

"Whatever will I do with you two?" he asked as Rain chuckled and patted his back.

"Dunno, Papaw, you never shoulda found us if you think we're such troublemakers," Amelia said.

"That's it! I'll take you back to 1863 where I found ya!" the Doctor said while they laughed.

He gave them both hugs and kissed their cheeks.

"Nah, I couldn't do that. You two are my special girls. I can't leave you and your mother and father, I don't know what I'd do without you and Tara being the Terrible Trio," he said to them. "You made my lives hell but it's a good sort of hell."

_Boo!_

The Doctor frowned when he heard someone say that in his mind. He raised his eyebrow.

_Alan?_ He thought,_ was that you?_

_Yes, I was just scaring you. I hope you didn't regenerate or anything._

_Actually, I did. I'm on my twelfth life now and it's all your fault._

_Aw, butternuts, sometimes I don't know my own strength when it comes to scaring people. What do you look like now, o brother of mine?_

_Um, I'm morbidly obese like Mister Creosote in Monty Python's Meaning of Life. I have webbed feet and toes and rabies, scabies and nits all over me. The wife is less than pleased, _he thought as Rain, Amelia and Opal laughed. _On the plus side, I have a deeply pleasing baratone voice and I finally achieved my lives long goal of being ginger. _

_Really? Because from where I'm sitting you look like you have the same old mousy brown hair._

The Doctor looked around and saw Alan waving cheerfully from a bench several feet away.

"And I don't think you're quite as morbidly obese as you think," he yelled to him as the Doctor walked over.

"Where's Rose?" he said, noticing he was all alone. "Don't tell me you've ditched her again."

"Nah, she went to use the loo. Be back in a mo," he said. "I strolled along and then I noticed you lot standing over there and I thought to myself, I thought, my happy chappie brother is listening to deeeee-lightful Chrismas carols, I shall do the same. Then I sat here and stared at your arse for a few minutes before deciding to make my presence known. Such is my life at present. Hey! Come over here and sit. Rest so your dogs can stop barkin'!" he said, pointing to their feet.

Rain glanced at her granddaughters; they headed over to the bench as the Doctor sat down beside his brother.

"Sleighbells riiiiiiing, are ya listenin'?" Alan sang as the band played the song. "In the laaaaane, snow is glistenin', a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walkin' in a winter wonderland. I'm a stuuuuuuuuud and I know it, I just choooooose not to show it, it makes my family mad because I'm so rad, walking in my Alan wonderland. In the meadow I can build a snowman and pretend that it is Rainy pain, I'll say get the hell away and she'll say, no man and then I'll grab a stick and smash her brai-ya-yain."

"Hardy har har," Rain said as everyone laughed.

"Later on, I'll be itchin' from the speeeeeeell of a witchin', she'll make my life hell cause she really smells, walkin' in my Alan wonderland."

The Doctor snickered when the women gave him a strange look. The Doctor glanced over when he saw Rose walking towards them.

"Here comes Rosy posy back from the bog and I'm sure she's smellin' fresh and clean," Alan sang as Rose stopped and stared at him. "That's why I chose to marry my little woooman, because she is my awesome jellybe-ee-ean."

"What?" Rose said as the rest of the family bent over laughing.

"Your husband is amusing himself by mangling song lyrics again."

Rose rolled her eyes and sank down beside him while Alan put his arm around her.

"My Rosy Rooooose is dead awesome. She is my little bean blossom. We'll never be apart, oh shit; I made a fart, walkin' in my Alan wonderland."

"Shut up nooooow, Alan Timelord," Rain sang. "You're making me incredibly bo-oored. Your song lyrics are shit cause you're such a twit…"

Everyone laughed when Alan suddenly bolted up and chased Rain for twenty feet before leisurely turning around and jogging back to the bench.

"Showed Miss Critic there!" he said, plopping back down. "No one disses me on my singing and brilliant improvisational lyrics!"

"Gah!"

Alan looked over at the Doctor.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You feel that? I think it was Shilah, something must have hurt him for a split second because I felt a jolt of pain from him just now," the Doctor said.

"You think he's okay?" Rain asked.

The Doctor held up his finger.

_Shilah, are you alright? I felt you were in a pain for a second,_ he thought to him.

There was a pause.

_Yeah, I'm alright, sodding bee stung me,_ Shilah finally thought back.

_Where are you at?_ The Doctor thought.

_We took one of the people carriers and went into the city for a bit, we'll be back soon though, promise,_ he thought back.

_Okay, just take care and be careful, don't wreck the car while you're snogging Mingxia,_ he thought.

_Ha ha,_ Shilah thought back as he snickered.

He cut off his conversation with his brother and sat on the bench, resting while he talked to the others. But soon he sensed a dull pain coming from Shilah again mixed with a hint of discomfort. He noticed Rain had sensed it too because she had a confused look on her face. She looked at the Doctor.

"Okay, now what's happening? He stumble into a bee hive?" she asked him.

"Dunno, but I have a feeling it's nothing to do with bees," the Doctor replied.

_________________

After a couple of hours, Shilah announced telepathically that he and Mingxia had returned from the city and were parked by the Magic Kingdom park. The Doctor, Rain, Amelia, Opal, Alan and Rose were still there and went to meet him and Mingxia by the castle bridge. As they leaned up against the stone bridge, they saw Mingxia coming through the arched tunnel that went through the castle. They frowned when they saw Shilah. She had him by his hand and was leading him towards them because he had thrown his jacket over his head.

"The hell?" Rain said. "What is this? Some kind of kinky version of Blind Man's Bluff they thought up?"

"Okay," Mingxia said when they stopped in front of them, "I know you're wondering why he has his jacket on his head."

"Yeah, just slightly," Alan said.

"Well…it's my fault, first off, so if you get angry, blame me," Mingxia said.

"Why? What'd you do, have your first lover's tiff and throw a jar of acid in his face?" Alan asked.

"Uh, no, he…did something to himself but it was on my suggestion. Anyway, I'll show you his arm first."

He turned Shilah to the right. Shilah was wearing a white t-shirt instead of the usual white shirt and Mingxia hoisted up his sleeve. The Doctor's mouth dropped open when he saw the tattoo.

"Oh hell no, Shilah," he said as the rest of the family laughed. "You didn't…"

Yes, I did," Shilah said, his muffled voice coming from underneath the jacket.

"It's a phoenix," Mingxia said, pointing to the red feathered bird rising out of a pile of ashes at its feet. "It symbolizes him. His life was a pile of ashes but now he is reborn and a new man."

"I like it actually," Rain said. "I like the whole phoenix symbolism. It's very nice."

"Thanks, Rain," she heard him say.

Mingxia turned him back to his left side.

"That's not all. Shilah told me you felt a sharp pain and asked him about it," Mingxia told the Doctor.

"Yeah, he said a bee stung him but now I'm dreading the real cause of the burst of pain," the Doctor said.

Mingxia jerked the jacket off and pointed to his ear. The Doctor groaned when she pointed to a gold stud earring in his left earlobe.

"What the hell have you done?" the Doctor asked while the others bent over laughing. "What is this? Some kind of Time Lord midlife crisis. You have the tattoo, the earring and the young girlfriend. What's next; ditch your TARDIS for a red Ferrari?"

"Well, you have to admit, I found a way to distinguish myself from the clones," Shilah said.

"You have gone off your trolley, Shilah," the Doctor teased him. "Completely off your trolley bonkers."

"Your turn, Dear, time for you to get a tattoo," Rain said, tapping the Doctor on the shoulder.

"Not if you paid me," the Doctor muttered as the others laughed.

He sighed and hugged his brother.

"Well, it's a weird thing to do in my opinion but if it makes you happy and marks your new beginning, then I'm glad you did it," the Doctor said to Shilah.

"And now, you can do it too," Rain said.

"And now, she'll be badgering me night and day to get one and the earring as well," the Doctor said, shaking his head.

Alan came up behind him and put his arms around him.

"But think, Shilah is now different from us. Get a tattoo and a big hoop earring that is bigger than a dinner plate and we'll know you in an instant," he said to his brother.

"And I'll pay for you to get it done," Rose said.

Everyone laughed when the Doctor eyed her.

"I want one," Amelia said.

"Yeah, me too," Opal replied.

"Yeah, you just try to convince your father and mother that you need a tattoo," the Doctor said.

Amelia stuck her chin up.

"I'm an adult now, I can do what I like with my body," she said.

"Yeah, me too!" Opal added.

"Yeah, me too!" Alan said. "I've been wanting a bolt through my womb broom and now's my chance."

"You do and I'll divorce ya!"

"But, Starlight, it'll help in stimulating you during our nocturnal activities."

He held up his hands when she eyed him.

"Only a suggestion, Dear," he said to her before all of them headed off to find the others.


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter One Hundred and Eight

"Ow," Theta said while he and Amato waited for Peri and Frankie to come out of one of the shops and he rubbed his arm.

"You felt it, too?" Amato asked, rubbing his ear.

"Yeah, wonder what that was all about," Theta said when he saw the Doctor and the others coming closer and Shilah had his jacket over his head. "Why is he doing that?"

"Ah, there you two are. Where's Adam and his brood?" the Doctor asked.

"They went to Tomorrowland to ride Space Mountain," Theta said.

"Call them. I have something I want them to see."

"_Adam, are you guys done with Space Mountain? __The Doctor__ wants to show you something," _Theta thought.

"_Yep, we just finished. Where are you guys?" _Adam thought

"_We're in front of the hat shop," _the Doctor thought.

"_Ok. I think John's with his group in Adventureland. He said something about the Swiss Family Robinson Tree House."_

"_Right," _the Doctor thought then brought John's mind to the front. _"John, can you bring your group to the hat shop? There's something you need to see."_

"_Be right there," _John thought. A few minutes later, the rest of the family arrived as Angel stood next to Alan and he looked at her then at Frazer.

"Aw, nuts, I thought he'd be naughty and go on Space Mountain. I wanted to see what his next life was going to look like," Alan moaned.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Daddy. He was a good boy and sat outside on the bench while he went on the ride," Angel said, kissing Frazer's cheek.

"_You just sat on the bench and did nothing?!" _Alan thought after placing a privacy block

.

"_Uh, no, I went tae see Stitch's Great Escape," _Frazer thought and Alan smiled, shaking his head.

"What?" Angel asked, looking from Alan to Frazer.

"You better tell her," Alan said.

"Tell me what?"

"Um, I didnae sit on the bench the WHOLE time you were on Space Mountain," Frazer said.

"Yeah, I know. You said you went to the loo and there was a long line."

"I wasnae in the loo," he said with a guilty look on his face.

"Where were you?" she asked, giving him a stern look that would make Jackie proud.

"I, um, I went on a ride."

"YOU WENT ON A RIDE?!" Angel asked and Grace's mouth dropped open.

"You did what?!" she asked.

"It was only Stitch's Great Escape. All I got was my arse goosed after the seat went up a bit," Frazer said then his lower lip stuck out.

"Hold on," the Doctor said, holding up his hands. "I want all of you to calm down before this gets heated. It was only a mild ride and, as we can see, he's fine. What we need to do now is turn our attention to Shilah because he has done something that might shock you."

"_Can a Time Lord regenerate after dying of embarrassment?" _Shilah thought to Mingxia after putting up a privacy block and she smiled.

"What did he do?" Marion asked. Slowly, Shilah moved his jacket down and they looked at the gold stud earring sticking out of his left earlobe.

"Mommy, Uncle Shilah's got an earring like mine!" Little Donna said, pointing at it.

"Why did you do that?" Theta said, walking closer and looked at the earring.

"There's more," the Doctor said while Shilah sighed and lifted up the right sleeve of his tee shirt.

"No, you didn't!" Theta said with wide eyes.

"What did he do?" Amato said then looked at the tattoo and his mouth dropped open. "Nooooooooooooo!"

"What?" Adam asked when he and John walked closer and looked at it. "Blimey, that's brilliant!"

"Is that a phoenix?" John asked.

"Yep," Shilah said, popping the "p".

"It makes sense," Frazer said. "Phoenixes die and are reborn after rising again from their ashes."

"That's what I said. I've been born again from the ashes of my past life and am starting fresh with a brand new family and the woman I love more than life itself," Shilah said and smiled, placing his arm around Mingxia's shoulders.

"Blimey, maybe we should get a tattoo," John said to Adam and he looked at Marion.

"Hold on, you already have something that sets you apart from John and Alan," she said, poking him in the stomach where his appendix scar was.

"But no one can see it unless I take my shirt off! I want a tattoooooooooooooooooooooo!" Adam moaned and John and Alan laughed.

"Pwease, Wosie and Mawion, let them get one," Alan said in a childlike tone and batted his long lashes at them.

"!" John begged, his lower lip sticking out.

"What do you think?" Marion asked.

"Well, if we don't, they will just mope and moan for the rest of the trip," Rosie sighed.

"Ok, you two can get a tattoo," Marion said and Alan, Adam and John cheered, pumping their fists in the air.

"And we need to get an earring. No, better yet, a bolt through our womb brooms!" Alan said and Rose, Marion and Rosie glared at him.

"NO!" they said at once and he sighed.

"Party poopers," he whispered and the others laughed while Shilah held onto Mingxia and he smiled at her.

Rain stood next to the Doctor while the light parade moved by when she felt someone set up a privacy block and frowned.

"_Dashing through the stars…in a stolen time machine," _Alan sang and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"_Doing loop-de-loops…until we all turn green," _Adam sang and she scanned the crowds, trying to find them.

"_I think we had a good time…riding every ride in sight," _John sang.

"_What fun it is to laugh and sing…inside Rainy's head tonight!" _Alan sang.

"_, jingle bells, Rainy smells…We better run away. She hasn't bathed in a year…She can knock Santa off his sleigh-hay! Jingle bells, Rainy smells…We better runway! She hasn't bathed in a year…She can knock Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan-taaaaaaaaaaaaa off his !" _they all sang at once and she softly growled then jumped when someone hugged her from behind. Turning around, she saw John, Adam and Alan standing behind her and she smiled, shaking her head.

"You are insane. All three of you," she whispered and they shrugged, giving her a wink.

"Are they bugging you, Dear?' the Doctor asked, looking back at them.

"Yes, make them disappear," she said and the Doctor waved his hands at them.

"Poof, they're gone," he said as they turned back to watch the parade and Alan, Adam and John looked at each other.

"Well, if we're gone, we can go do whatever we like," Alan said when he turned then gagged when the Doctor pulled on the back of his tee shirt, pulling him to stand next to him.

"No, that means you will stand here and watch the parade," he said and looked at Adam and John.

"Yes, Daddy," they all said together and Rain smiled at the Doctor who slid his arm around her waist and went back to watching the parade.

"Put me down!" Maia shouted while they walked down the hallway and the door to the med bay opened, allowing them to go inside. Cameron followed Trevor as they walked to the examination bed and trevor turned, looking at Cameron.

"Place her on the bed if you please, dear boy," he said as Cameron placed Maia on the examination bed and she glared up at them.

"You will pay for this!" she shouted while Trevor looked through the instruments on the tray and brought out a syringe with a large needle. "What are you going to do with that?!"

"I'm just going to take some blood from you so I can run some tests," Trevor said, moving closer and making his eyes into tight slits. "Or are you going to behave and let me scan you?"

"Och, I forgot how sneaky he is," Jamie said while watching them from the window and Jamesie nodded.

"Aye, he is quite the clever chappie," Jamesie said.

"Do your tests but know that you have just made an enemy," she growled as Trevor sighed and nodded.

"Now, if I am right, you are a clone but, seeing that I don't have access to a clone to compare you to, I am going to…" Trevor said when Jenna walked into the room and tapped his back, making him turn around to look at her.

"I'm a clone," Jenna said.

"You are? Oh, yes, your father told me that. Sorry."

"Do you need me to lie on the other bed then?"

"Yes, that would be nice," he said, nodding, and she went to lie down on the other examination bed. "Right, let's get started."

Cameron and Zoe helped set up the scanners when they moved the scanners to the beds and Trevor checked the screens. He pushed some of the buttons when he nodded and they removed the scanners.

"My word, this is amazing," he said and Jenna got off the examination bed and walked to him.

"What did you find?" she asked.

"To start with, even though you are a Time Lady, you still have a tag on your DNA that labels you as a clone. Not that it's a bad thing. I was able to find the same tag in Maia but hers has been augmented which explains her powers."

"You lie!" Maia shouted.

"No, my dear, I am not lying. You are a clone."

"That means the real Maia is in that container," Zoe said and Maia glared at her.

"I am the real Maia!" she shouted then burst into tears and Cameron sat on the examination bed, wrapping his arms around her. He hushed her as he rocked back and forth and she buried her face into his chest.

"How old is she?" Cameron asked.

"She is twelve years old. Now, with that information and the information you downloaded from the ship's computers, we just might learn what is really going on around here," Trevor said as Cameron nodded and kissed the top of Maia's head. "But that can wait until tomorrow. Yes, why don't we go get something to eat and let her get some rest?" Cameron watched while Zoe, Jenna and Trevor left the room as he sat against the wall and sent love and comfort into Maia's mind as she drifted off to sleep.

The hotel room was dark while Frazer looked at the shadows on the ceiling and listened to the soft sound of the air conditioning unit humming in the darkness. Angel's head rested on his chest while her hand rested on his stomach and he placed his hand on top of her hand.

"_Angel, are you awake?" _he thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_Yeah, you ok?" _she thought, gently rubbing his stomach.

"_Aye, I'm fine. I just wanted tae tell you that I'm sorry for going on that ride. I was bored sitting there, doing na'."_

"_I know but you have to understand I was really scared when you got sick. I was really worried that you were going to have to regenerate."_

"_I will at some point. All Time Lords do."_

"_Yeah, but it's too soon after what happened to Uncle Amato, your grandpa and the Doctor."_

"_Tae be honest, the thought of me regenerating because I got hurt while riding some stupid ride kind of scares me. It would be embarrassing."_

"_Uncle Adam told me that your grandpa thought falling off the radio tower was embarrassing."_

"_Aye, he told me that as well. Now, if we want tae talk aboot silly ways tae regenerate, I think slipping on a banana peel would be really embarrassing," _he thought when the Doctor appeared in her head, looking like his tenth life, and a large banana peel was sitting on the ground in front of him. He whistled while he walked along then slipped on the banana peel and regenerated. Angel giggled as he hushed her and they looked toward the bed where James, Elizabeth and Little Donna were sleeping.

"_How about this?" _she thought as the Doctor came running down the stairs when he slipped on one of the triplets roller skates, hit the floor then regenerated and Frazer snickered.

"_Try this one!" _he thought as the Doctor appeared and he was sitting at the table. He placed the letter he had written into the envelope then started licking the glue when he got a paper cut on his tongue and regenerated. Angel giggled as he hushed her when a pillow hit the back of her head and the light came on.

"What the hell are you two laughing about?" James asked while Little Donna peeked out from behind him and the boys sat up, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"We were just talking aboot stupid reasons tae regenerate," Frazer said then showed them what they made the Doctor do and they laughed.

"Daddy, I got one!" Alexander said when the Doctor appeared and he was walking around the bedroom. He then whacked his toe on the foot of the bed then regenerated and they laughed.

"Aye, that is a good one!" Frazer said.

"I got one," James said when the top half of the Doctor appeared and he was naked. They watch him turn the water on when steaming hot water hit him and he screamed, regenerating.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooo, that looked like it hurt!" Elizabeth said and they laughed.

"_ALRIGHT, YOU LOT, GO TO SLEEP BECAUSE YOU DO NOT WANT US TO COME IN THERE!" _an inhuman voice said and they looked at each other.

"Was that all seven of them?" James asked.

"Yeah," Angel said.

"Then we better go to sleep. One pissed off Time Lord is a bad thing. Seven of them would be deadly!" Elizabeth said.

"Aye, now that would be an embarrassing way tae regenerate. Dying then regenerating just because we woke up our mums an' dads," Frazer said when James turned the light off and they snuggled under the duvets and blankets, closing their eyes. Suddenly the Doctor appeared as he opened the refrigerator door then looked inside. After finding what he wanted, he banged his head then regenerated and they giggled.

"_THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" _the Doctor thought. Smiling, they closed their eyes as they drifted off to sleep and Frazer wrapped his arms around Angel while her head rested on his chest between his hearts.


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter One Hundred and Nine

"The nerve of those people," the Doctor said as he lay with Rain in his bed. "Dear, they were making fun of me and making me regenerate in silly ways. I don't like that," he whined. "I don't like it when people don't respect me and take the mickey out of me in rude, mean waaaaays-ah!"

Rain glanced at Shilah and Mingxia who were cuddled together in the other bed staring at the Doctor in amusement.

"And you call me childish?" Shilah said to the Doctor.

"Well, at least I didn't punch a hole through my ear and draw an ink picture on me arm," he replied.

"It was her idea," Shilah said, pointing to Mingxia.

"Oh…here we go again. This is Alan's defense whenever someone says something about his tattoo. Rose made me do it!" he said in a snotty voice while the others giggled. "When are people gonna own up to what they do to their own bodies. I certainly do. You don't see me getting a nipple ring and blaming it on Rain, do ya? No, because if I were daft enough to get a nipple ring, it'd be me own damn fault," he said as Rain laughed harder.

"So," Rain said, sobering up for a moment, "does this mean you're getting a nipple ring then?"

"I'd rather have someone take an awl and drill a hole in my temple," the Doctor said as they laughed.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Roach Motel, door's open, come in!" the Doctor called.

The door opened and Namid stuck her head inside.

"On second though, go away!" the Doctor said as she and her sister and brother came in the room.

The Doctor noticed they were carrying plastic sacks from the Disney Store that had Mickey Mouse as Santa on the sides of them.

"So, I see the hundred dollars has come and gone," the Doctor said as he gestured to the sacks.

Namid opened her sack, took out a plushie Basil of Baker Street and set it on his chest.

"For you," Namid said, walking around the bed towards Shilah.

The Doctor stared at it a moment and then hugged it to his chest.

"Thank yoooooooooooou!" he said as Sokanon and Chaska laughed.

He glanced over and saw Namid setting a small plushie Baloo on Shilah's forehead before walking over to Rain.

"Is this fat bear for me?" Shilah asked.

"Yup, Merry Christmas," Namid said, reaching into her bag.

The Doctor looked at Sokanon and Chaska when she laid a Jack Skellington rag doll on his body and Chaska gave him a Dalmatian puppy plushie before they moved around the bed to their mother.

"Is there a reason why you're giving me tribute?" the Doctor said. "What did you lot do today? You destroyed something, didn't ya and you're scared I'm gonna find out about it!"

He glanced at the Marie kitten plushie Rain was holding as Sokanon and Chaska came up to her.

"Thank you, Sweetie," she said to Namid.

"You're welcome," Namid said as she moved around the bed towards Mingxia.

"Oh, I get something too?" Mingxia said.

"Yup," Namid replied, pulling out a tiny Mushu keychain and putting it on her stomach.

"Wait, how come they got stuffed animals and I get a keychain?" Mingxia said as the Doctor, Rain and Shilah laughed.

"I ran out of money for the big stuff," Namid said, shrugging as she walked back over towards her father.

"So all I get is a lousy keychain?" Mingxia teased her as she held it up. "The only key I really own is the TARDIS key."

"Well, now you have a Mushu keychain for it," Namid said as Sokanon and Chaska giggled.

"Gee, thanks, Mi-mi," Mingxia said as Namid came back over to her and gave her a big hug.

Just then the door opened and Alan strolled in.

"I hear you in here so I'm assume you're not all starkers," he said as he shut the door and headed towards Shilah.

He paused and stared at the Baloo plushie on his head. He picked it up and made it dance on Shilah's chest while he warbled Bare Necessities to him. He did that for a moment and then set it down on his chest before he bent over and examined the earring.

"Did that hurt?" he asked Shilah.

"Eh, not that much," he said.

"What do they do?" Alan asked, gently touching the earring.

"They have a thing that resembles a gun. There's a gap in the front where your lobe goes and they put the earring in one side and the backing on the other side and put your lobe up in between them and pull the trigger and snap, the earring goes through your ear and gets held fast with the backing. Pinches and it made me yelp, but I lived."

"Hmm, is this all they have? You see, I'm thinking about getting one for myself but no offense, this gold earring seems a tad boring."

"What do you want, a big old hoop earring that hangs down to your butt?" Rain asked as the children giggled.

"Hoop earring would be useful, could hang tea towels on it for emergencies," the Doctor mused as he played with Basil.

The children laughed when he grabbed Marie from Rain, let out a hiss and pretended to have Marie chase Basil the mouse around his stomach.

"So you're actually gonna get one too," Mingxia said as Alan groaned and straighted back up.

"Course he does, the infant wants what everyone else wants," Rain replied. "If you took a butter knife and castrated yourself, he'd be whining, why didn't I think of that?"

Alan leaned over and stared at her intently.

"Your left nostril is slightly larger than your right," he said before he turned his attention back to Shilah. "Anyway, I was just examining the new addition to your body and finding out the level of pain that comes with it. I shall see you all bright and early in the morning, I'm assuming for breakfast. Rainy, go find a reputable plastic surgeon and get that nostril fixed," he added as he strolled towards the door.

"Bite me!" Rain said while the children giggled.

"Bite your nose off? Is that what you're implying? Bit painful but it would solve the uneven nostril problem you suffer from. Well, ta-ta, I shall see you come the morn!"

"Bye, Pest," Rain yelled as he hurried out and slammed the door behind him.

She stared at the Doctor who was making loud eating noised while he pretended to make Marie eat Basil.

"Are you having fun, Dearest?" she said as the children giggled.

"Loads, I enjoy having my mouse fed to your cat. It relaxes me watching your cat make mincemeat out of this Sherlock Holmes wannabe. So, my darlings, are you behaving yourselves?" he said, looking at the children.

"Yup, me and Soki are rooming with Jackie and Chas is rooming with Xander and Chris and David."

"Has management come by threatening to kick you all out?" the Doctor said.

"No," the three children said in unison.

"Good, see that it stays that way," the Doctor replied. "Thank you all for the lovely gifts. I will spend the rest of the night amusing myself by pretending to have this cat slaughter this mouse."

The children laughed and gave him kisses before moving around to Rain, Shilah and Mingxia. After everyone was kissed, they waved as they walked back out of the room and shut the door.

"I think later on, I shall rush down to their rooms, fling open the door and scare them with my helicopter parent ways," the Doctor said as they laughed. "I am becoming one of those overprotective parents, you know."

"Much like your mother?" Rain said.

"Yeah, pretty much. But…"

He frowned when he heard a knock on their window. He got up, walked over and drew back the drapes. Alan was pressed up against the window, shirtless, as he stared in at them with a maniacal look on his face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaugh!" he said in a deep throaty voice as he stared at them intently.

"Oh, lookie, Dear!" Rain said to the Doctor as Namid, Sokanon and Chaska came up beside Alan and peeked in the window. "It's the village idiot come to say hello to his more brainy and sane relatives."

"Aaaaaaaaaugh!" Alan said again as the children laughed. "Neeny, nonny, nooner, noo!"

The Doctor quickly closed the drapes when Alan began pinching his left nipple repeatedly while he stared at them. He pounded on the window while they heard the children laughing hysterically.

"No! You must watch the crazy man!" they heard Alan say as the children laughed harder. "Open up, I am watching yooooooooooou!"

"What the hell are you doing, you insane git?" they heard John say.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaugh! Neeny, noony, nooner, nooooooo!" they heard Alan reply.

"Children, go to your rooms so you won't have to look at the drooling maniac any longer," they heard John say.

"What the hell are you doing, Alan Timelord?" they heard Rose say. "Get your bleedin' shirt on and come back to your room!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh! Me lookie in at Brother, me weeeeeeeeeeird-ah!"

"You got that right," they heard Rose say as everyone in the room laughed hysterically. "Now get your shirt on and get in your room this instant."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!" they heard Alan say.

Then it fell silent outside while the four occupants listened. The Doctor opened the door, peeked out and closed it.

"Everyone's gone. They've taken the village idiot away to be locked up," the Doctor said, walking back to the bed.

"I hope to God one of these days someone doesn't arrest that boy and throw his butt in prison," Rain said to them. "I would really hate to have to explain to the police officers why he really doesn't need mental care."

They heard a knock on the door.

"Oh look, the idiot has returned," Rain said dryly.

The Doctor got up, opened the door and Donna looked inside.

"Idiot?" she said.

"Oops, not you, Alan was just here," Rain said sheepishly.

"Ah, okay, now it all makes sense," Donna said as the others laughed.

She looked at the Doctor.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she said to him.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be back, don't watch any pornos or anything of that nature, especially you lot in the bed over there," he said, pointing at Mingxia and Shilah.

He stepped outside and closed the door as Donna stepped over to the edge of the concrete walkway.

"What do you need, Te'lesu?" he asked.

"I need your opinion," Donna said.

"Okay," the Doctor said, leaning against the metal railing.

"I've been thinking, Doctor, about mum and all," Donna said. "I'm wonderin' if maybe I should try to talk to her again. I mean, she is still alive right now, least I hope she is and Amber eventually became friendly and became a part of our family. I was just wanting to see if perhaps things have changed."

"What does Wilf think?" the Doctor asked.

"Haven't told him yet. I was gonna ask him after I spoke with you."

The Doctor sighed and beckoned for her to follow him.

"Gonna get something to drink from the fruit machine downstairs. Want something?" he asked her as they walked.

Donna nodded and the Doctor reached into his pocket as he headed for the concrete stairs at the end of the walkway.

"If you want to try to reconcile, Donna, that's fine. If she wants forgiveness and wants to be a part of our lives, I don't mind that. But I don't want her back in our lives if she's gonna be antagonistic towards us."

"I know, neither do I, but she's me mum and all, even though Jackie did adopt me, and I would really like for her to be friends with me at least."

"Did you want me to go with you when you do this? Or do you think that'll only make her angry?"

"I would like you to go with me but yeah, I'm scared if she sees you, It'll make things worse," Donna said.

"If you need me to go, I will. I'd hate to see it end in a row and you and Wilf get hurt. Besides maybe I can speak with her and reassure her that you're safe and always have been safe, both of you."

They turned a corner into a little corridor after reaching the ground floor and walking halfway down it. The corridor had several drink and vending machines in it and the Doctor chose two Cokes for them.

"I think tomorrow we should go back to Disney and then leave," the Doctor told her. "But, tonight, if you want, we can go get Wilf and try our luck with Sylvia, what do you say?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," she said as the Doctor handed her a bottle of Coke. "I just have to know because it's been on my mind lately, you know."

The Doctor nodded.

"I would like it if she did accept us and became a part of the family. I've never liked that she rejected you just like Adam and Marion's Jackie rejected them. There's no reason for her to be that hostile, especially since you're basically the same person, only better, in my opinion and there was never a time when we would have denied you access to her."

"Well, Mum has a lot of growin' up to do," Donna said as they paused by her door.

She kissed his cheek.

"You have been stellar, always been good to me and I never regretted finding you again."

"Not even that one time on the Oodsphere when you told me you wanted to go home?"

"Um…yeah, that was a momentary lapse in me sanity," Donna said with a wink as he chuckled. "Well, gotta get back inside with Awinita and Nelak and Grace. We're watching a movie."

"Just let me know when you wanna go," the Doctor said.

"I'm gonna ring Grandad when I get back inside and then I'll let you know when we're ready," Donna said.

The Doctor smiled, kissed her on the cheek and then waited until she went back inside before he headed towards the stairs and back up to his room.


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter One Hundred and Ten

Adam's head was propped up with the pillow while he watched A Year Without A Santa Claus and he softly hummed to the Snow Miser song. David and Cam had decided to go room with Chaska and Christopher and had promised not to destroy the room.

"Um, why are you watching that?" Theta asked as Adam looked at him and smiled.

"It reminds me of the Christmases that we had on Pete's World. Tony used to love it when…" he said then looked at Marion. She was facing the wall with the pillow over her head and he coughed, setting up a privacy block.

"_Brother, I was thinking. I would like to go see Jackie," _he thought.

"_Why?" _Theta thought.

"_I guess I just want to see if she's still mad about everything."_

"_Adam, Pete will call Torchwood the moment you land. I don't think I could stand the idea of you risking your freedom just to talk to her."_

"_I took Rose and the kids to see David and Pete never did anything."_

"_That's because you used a perception filter after the first time you met him and changed the signature of your TARDIS each time. Look, I'm not a Jackie fan but if you think it would make Marion feel better then we can go and see her."_

"_Can we do it now?"_

"_I think we should wait until tomorrow. I'm really knackered."_

"_Ok, thanks."_

"_Any time, __Little Brother__, any time."_

"_We don't have to watch this. I think A Christmas Carol's on," _Adam said when he changed the channel and found A Christmas Carol with Mickey Mouse in it.

"Hey, leave that on!" Frankie said as Adam smiled and she snuggled against Theta.

"I met Charles Dickens," Theta said and she looked up at him.

"Yeah, I know. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she said and his eyes went wide.

"Did you just hush me, Woman?!" Theta said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, I did," she teased and unbuttoned the top of his pajamas and rubbed a finger along the rim of his nipple, making him shiver.

"Do you two want to be alone?" Adam teased and Theta softly laughed. Adam shrugged when someone knocked on the door and they looked at it.

"Who's there?" Theta asked then heard giggling from behind the door.

"Just some Santa's elves," Namid said.

"What? The big man couldn't come himself?"

"He's busy," Chaska said.

"Ah, well if that's the case, you can come in," Adam said as the door opened and the triplets walked inside the room, closing the door behind them. They walked to the bed where Marion and Adam were sitting and Sokanon opened the bag, removing a small Lady plushie and placed it on top of Marion's head. Namid opened her bag when she took out a Minnie Mouse plushie wearing a white blouse and a kilt and placed it on Frankie's stomach.

"Awwwwww, thank you, Sweetie," Frankie said and hugged her.

"Yeah, this is really cute!" Marion said, hugging Sokanon.

"What about us?" Theta asked.

"Yeah, did you run out of money and we get air?" Adam said and the triplets giggled. Chaska walked to Theta when he opened his bag and took out a Mickey Mouse plushie and Theta was stunned to see it was dressed in a brown pinstripe suit, a tan jacket and white converse sneakers.

"Bugger, is that supposed to be…?" he asked when Chaska shrugged and Theta smiled. Chaska walked to Adam when he reached into the bag and removed a Tramp plushie and handed it to him.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww, all we need is a bowl of pasta and we can reproduce my favorite scene," Marion said while Adam walked Tramp over to Lady and made him rub noses with her.

"Merry Christmas," the triplets said then left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Should we do our presents now?" Frankie asked.

"Don't see why not," Theta said when he reached under the pillow and removed a long jewelry box. Frankie looked at it when he handed the box to her and she slowly opened the box. Inside the box was a silver charm bracelet with three charms on it.

"Oh," she whispered, fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"The first one is, well, Mickey Mouse., to commemorate our trip. The second one is a baby bottle," he said, gently rubbing her tummy. "The last one is two hearts. Those represent my hearts that are now, and forever more, yours." Nodding, she hugged him as he sent love into her mind and kissed her cheek.

"Blimey, talk about thinking alike,' Adam thought when he brought out a long jewelry box and handed it to Marion. She opened the box when she saw the silver charm bracelet and it had four charms on it. "Now, the first one is Mickey Mouse, the second one is a pair of sneakers, the third one is two hearts and that last one is…"

"It's a rose," Marion softly said and he nodded. He wiped the tears away when she hugged him and Theta smiled at him.

"_Good one, Tiri'me'su," _he thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_Well, what else would I get her?" _Adam teased, giving him a wink.

"Ok, now it's your turn!" Frankie said when she opened the drawer of the night table and removed a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a blue bow on the top. He looked at the box when he unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside the box was a silver frame with Disney princesses etched in it and an ultrasound photo was behind the glass. He blinked a few times when he realized what he was looking at and blinked. "Martha went ahead a few months and took it."

"Ho-how far along is she?" he asked, fighting back the tears.

"Seven months," she whispered and he placed the frame down, hugging her. She rocked him while he cried and sent love into his mind.

"Can I see?" Adam asked and she handed him the frame. "Blimey."

"She's so cute," Marion said and Adam handed Frankie the frame back. "Ok, guess it's my turn."

"Oooooooooooooooooooo, is this what you got me from the Indiana Jones Stunt show?!" Adam asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Yes!" she said, handing him the box and he placed it on his lap. He slowly opened the box when his eyes went wide and he smiled. He placed the bullwhip on the bed then held up a finger and removed the leather jacket. She handed him the plastic bag when he looked inside and his mouth dropped open.

"My writing hat!" he said, placing the fedora on his head. They watched when he got out of bed, slipping the leather jacket on over his pajamas and took the handle of the bullwhip in his hand.

"Don't even think it," Theta said while Adam swung the bullwhip back and forth then moved his arm back, cracking the whip.

"Yep, still got it," Adam said when the door burst open and Alan and John ran inside the room.

"What the hell was that?!" Alan asked then looked at Adam. "Hello, Indy."

"Hello, what are you two up to?" Adam said, placing the bullwhip on the bed.

"We were going to go around the rooms and sing Christmas carols. Care to join us?"

"Can I?" Adam asked, giving Marion sad puppy eyes.

"Go get your shoes on," she said with a sigh and he cheered, kissing her cheek. He reached for the bullwhip when she placed her hand on top of his and shook her head. "That stays here!"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Alan, Adam and John said together then shrugged and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Remind me to take this to the TARDIS in the morning," Marion said as they nodded when they heard singing outside the door and laughed. Theta got up when he walked to his jacket and took out three ten dollar bills and walked to the door. He opened the door when they jumped and he held the money between his fingers.

"I'll give you ten bucks each to go bother someone else!" he said and they nodded, taking the money.

"Hmmmmmm, I think I have a great idea!" Alan whispered after Theta closed the door and they looked at him.

"If it's what I think it is, lead on!" Adam said and they headed for the stairs.

Wilf sat on the porch while listening to some music on the ipod Donna had given him for his last birthday when his cell phone vibrated and he removed the ear bud, taking the cell phone out of his pocket. He smiled when he opened the cell phone and turned the ipod off.

"Hello, Donna. How's Disneyworld?" he asked.

"It's been a blast, Granddad," she said.

"That's good. Glad you're having a good time."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Good, the reason I'm calling is I want to go see my mum. I mean it's time the two of us reconciled, don't you think?"

"Donna, Sweetie, do you even know that she's still alive?"

"I think so."

"Well, it would be nice to have my daughter back in my life again."

"So you're ok if I go talk to her?"

"Yes, and, if it's ok with you, I want to talk to her as well."

"I thought as much. I'll tell the Doctor to pick you up and we'll go see her."

"You want to do this now?"

"Better now than not at all."

"Fine, see you in a bit," he said when Donna ended the call and he clicked the cell phone shut, placing it back in his pocket. "Oh, Sylvia Girl, I hope this doesn't end in tears."

Trevor and Zoe looked at the screens when Maia and Cameron walked inside the control room and Trevor sighed, feeling his hearts hurting.

"Are you feeling better, my dear?" he asked.

"Yes," Maia said when Cameron sat on the jump seat and she sat on his lap.

"Where are Jamie, Jenna and Jamesie?" Cameron asked.

"They're outside," Zoe said, pointing toward the doors.

"Ah, have you found anything yet?"

"Oh, yes, it turns out that the citadel was once a star cruiser called the Drago. It left Earth one hundred and seven years ago. The crew and colonists were placed in suspended animation and the space cruiser was piloted by a very advanced computer system."

"Who designed the computer system? I mean it has to be pretty smart to not only keep them alive but create, uh…" Cameron said, looking at Maia.

"Ah, there's the thing. You did, dear boy," Trevor said when Maia got off of Cameron's lap and walked to the console.

"Hold up, that's my X-342! I designed that before I was sent into the mirror world. How did they get hold of it?"

"I did some checking and you are not going to believe this," Zoe said when he looked at the screen and his face looked back at him. "It turns out there was a Cameron Douglas in this universe. Like you, he was a child genus and he worked for UNIT. Unlike you, he was alive until two months before the Drago left Earth. It says here that he died…"

"He died when his appendix burst during the night," Maia softly said and they looked at her.

"She's right," Zoe said, looking at the information on the screen.

"How did you know that?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know!" Maia shouted when Cameron walked to the jump seat and she stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he whispered, sending love into her mind.

"How did I know that?"

"It's because, um, it's because of who he was engaged to," Zoe said when she pushed a button a picture of Maia appeared next to a picture of Cameron.

"We were going to be married?" Maia asked and Cameron smiled, nodding.

"Call it what you like, I think we were meant to be together," he said and she smiled.

"Yes, well, back to what I found. The space cruiser landed here after being in space for fifty years but the computer system wouldn't release the crew or colonists due to the dragon population. Instead, it used the genetic reproduction system to form clones based on their DNA and created a back story for them. As far as the clones were concerned, they had always been here while, in actuality, they have been sleeping," Trevor said when something hit the TARDIS and they held onto the console. "I say, what was that?"

"I don't…" Zoe said when something hit the TARDIS again when they fell to the floor and were knocked unconscious.


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter One Hundred and Eleven

After Donna came back to the door, the Doctor walked over to Rain who was resting comfortably on the bed while Shilah cuddled Mingxia who was napping.

"Love, I'm gonna be gone for a bit with Donna and Wilf, I'll be back soon. Do you need anything while I'm gone?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, could you get me something for my stomach?" she said. "Hope is making me queasy."

"Bad Hope, making your mother sick like that!" he said, wagging his finger at her belly while Shilah chuckled. "I most certainly will and I'll get you a great big submarine sandwich to go with it."

"Ugh, no thanks, that makes me ill just thinking about it," she said.

The Doctor gently kissed her lips.

"I'll give you the damage on Sylvia when we return," he said to them.

"Good luck, be careful," Rain said.

He nodded. He blew a kiss to his wife and walked out the door. Shilah shook his head when he shut the door.

"Knew Sylvia was crackers but this takes the cake," he said to her. "My Sylvia was antagonistic towards me but as far as I know she never disowned Donna for becoming a Time Lady."

Rain turned on her side and spoke quietly so she wouldn't wake up Mingxia.

"Did Donna ever visit her?"

"Sometimes. Not often though, she was too busy traveling with me but she stopped by every so often," Shilah said softly. "Never figured Sylvia would turn against Donna or Wilf for that matter, that's just unbelievable to me."

"Well, after they went with us, she tried to have a private detective spy on Sarah Jane to find out what they were doing and we caught on to that and had to go back and tell her to back off."

"Blimey, the woman is nuts. You sure you wanna reconcile with her?"

"It's been about seven years now for her since they left. Maybe she's softened with time," Rain said, shrugging.

Shilah noticed her face scrunching up.

"Rain?"

"Ugh, just a minute, Shilah, I'm gonna have to throw up now," Rain said, hurriedly getting up from the bed.

Shilah watched, alarmed, as she sprinted to the bathroom, closed it and he heard her throwing up. Five minutes later, she came out, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Rain, are you okay?"

She smiled as she lay back down.

"Yeah, I did the same thing for the first couple of months when I was carrying the triplets. I'll be fine. Normally, I would have gone with my husband but I think I've had too much excitement for today."

"Do you need anything for it? I know he's going to get your something for your stomach but…"

"I think I have something actually, some pepto bismo. I think it'll do the trick for now," she groaned as she got up.

She searched through her duffle bag and pulled out a small bottle of pepto bismo. She chuckled and pulled out a small black disc.

"Wanna see a little holo-movie of the triplets when they were six?" she said to him.

"Sure," Shilah said.

She put the disc in his hand and sat down on her bed. She took the little measuring cup off the top of the pepto bismo bottle and poured some of the chalky pink liquid into it while Shilah held the disc in the palm of his hand and pressed a little black button. Instantly a little 3D home movie hovered above it and he could see the triplets at six years old. All of them were waving while he heard the Doctor telling them to do just that. He frowned when he noticed Namid wasn't looking at the camera like the others were and then he remembered she had been blind at that time. His hearts ached when he thought of his new daughter being unable to see at one time. He smiled when the three of them began to march in place while they sang the Winnie the Pooh theme song at the top of their lungs. In the background he could hear Rain, Donna and one of the Doctors or the clones laughing.

Then Alan stuck his head into view and began to march with them. The children laughed and Alan scooped up Namid while they crowded around him.

"Yup, here's the biggest kid of all," Shilah heard Rain saying to Alan.

"That's right, I'm a kid and I'll always be a kid at heart, so nah," he said, sticking his tongue out at the camera while he held Namid close and they all marched in place.

Shilah chuckled and shook his head when Alan began singing the Winnie the Pooh song louder than any o f them.

"Shut up, Snotbag, we're trying to hear the kids!" Rain yelled offcamera.

"I don't care, Rainy Painy, I'll sing until the whole of New Gallifrey hears meeeeeeeeeeeee!" he yelled as the children laughed.

Shilah chuckled.

"That Alan is something else," he said to Rain as he watched.

"I know, he's a pest sometimes but I love him," she replied as she watched it with him. "He acts like a normal brother though. He'll poke fun at me and let the family tease me but if he hears some stranger do it…ooo, watch out."

Shilah grinned at that.

"Very protective?" he asked her.

"Yup. Always has been since I met him. Rose and Awinita and Mingxia are too because they were the first people I traveled with and they knew back then I didn't have much self esteem so Alan, took me under his wing and brought me into his family. You wouldn't know it from the Rainy Painy comments but he really is a sweet guy and very loving. Just before you came, the Rani broke out of Volag Nok and had some of her minions blow this zombie powder into his and John's and Nelak's faces. We thought they were all dead at first and I nearly lost it. All three of them dead was devastating but Alan…the thought of Alan not being around terrified me and it terrified the Doctor too. The Doctor is, for all practical purposes, the patriarch of the family, but Alan's the heart of it. He keeps everyone happy. He hates anger and dissention, it upsets him."

Shilah smiled at that.

"I wish my John would have been that way," he murmured as he watched the children laughing and making faces at the camera.

"Was he sad all the time?" Rain asked softly.

Shilah sighed.

"Most of the time. It's because of what I did to him and Rose. He forgave me but I don't think he ever completely got over it. There was a darkness in me that carried over into him and I always felt guilty about that."

"Alan rejected that. He made a decision that he wouldn't embrace all that pain and anger and darkness and went the other way and chose to be happy. And when the Doctor found us again, Alan helped him heal from that by being the man he chose to become. Spend enough time around him, Shilah, and he'll do the same for you. He got Adam and John to lighten up and Amato too and Theta's happy. You'll do the same thing in time."

Shilah smiled at that. They looked over when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Rain said.

The door opened and Alan streamed in followed by most of the other family members. He started to open his mouth as everyone gathered around him, then noticed Mingxia.

"Aw, butternuts, she's asleep. Come on, mates, we'll sing carols elsewhere so we don't disturb Mingxia."

"Wait," Rain said, holding up her hand.

She walked over to Shilah's bed and gently shook Mingxia.

"Hmmm?" Mingxia murmured, frowning in her sleep.

"Sis, Alan has brought in most of our family to sing Christmas carols, wanna hear them or do you wanna sleep?"

"No, I'll listen," Mingxia said, slowly opening her eyes. "Go ahead, Alan."

"Okay, mates, one and a two and a…"

They started to sing Silent Night as Shilah wrapped his arm around MIngxia and held her close. While they were doing that, little Donna wandered over to his side and stared intently at his earring.

"Did that hurt?" little Donna asked him.

"A bit, not that badly though," Shilah said, smiling.

Little Donna nodded and wandered back to the carolers, singing with them when she got in front of Alan. Shilah and the two women lay on their beds and listened with smiles on their faces. When they finished, the three of them applauded as everyone bowed.

"Okay, everyone, Macarena time!" Alan said.

Shilah and the women laughed when they all sang Macarena and did the dance for them.

"I know it's not a Christmas tune but eh, we'll sing it anyway!" Alan replied.

He danced over to Rain.

"Where's Brother and where's Donna for that matter, she wasn't in her room."

Rain explained where they went and everyone stopped and stared at her in shock.

"Sylvia?" Alan said in disbelief.

"You really think Sylvia's gonna accept Donna back after all this time?" Grace asked.

"Dunno, but I'll let you guys know when he comes back so you can find out," Rain said.

"Why didn't you go with him, Mrs. Siamese Twin?" Alan teased her.

"I didn't feel like it. In fact, I vomited right after he left. Morning sickness at night, I guess."

Shilah smiled when the family clustered around her with concern and Rain laughed.

"I'm okay, I'm not gonna die on you, I swear," she said.

"Well, we were thinking of getting Chinese since this room was the last on our list," Alan said to her. "There's a takeaway place nearby. But if you're not feeling up to it…"

"Could you get me some egg drop soup and a couple of egg rolls? I think I might be able to keep that down," Rain said.

Alan pulled a pad of paper and pen out of his pocket.

"Okay, adding that to the food list then. Shilah, Mingxia, any takers?"

He pulled out a large menu and handed it to them. They looked through it.

"I want beef chow mein, won ton soup and two egg rolls," Shilah said as Alan wrote it down.

"I want egg foo young, won ton soup and two egg rolls," Mingxia said as Shilah handed him the menu.

"Gotcha, we'll be back soon. If Brother returns, let him know we wanna know what happens," he said, waving as all of them went out the door.

* * *

The Doctor parked the TARDIS just down the street from Sylvia's house in the hopes she wouldn't hear them coming and hide. He, Donna and Wilf stepped out and he closed the door behind him.

"Well, here goes nothin'," Donna said as they headed down the street.

It was nighttime and had just been raining judging from the streets that glistened in the light of the streetlights. The houses had Christmas decorations inside and out but when they got to Sylvia's house, they noticed only a lone Christmas wreath on the door. Other than that, there were no lights of any kind and they couldn't see a Christmas tree through the front window.

"I hope she still lives here," Donna muttered as she gathered her courage and knocked on the door.

For a moment, there was no answer and they wondered if anyone was home and then Donna saw Sylvia through the window coming towards the door. She looked older than when she last saw her, her face was more lined and she looked weary and sad. Sylvia opened the door and was startled when she saw Donna and Wilf standing there.

"Donna? Dad?"

She stared at the Doctor in confusion.

"Who are you?" she said.

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Oh! Yeah, I have changed since I last saw ya, haven't I? I'm the Doctor, hello!" he said cheerfully.

"The Doctor? That alien? You're not him. The Doctor's anorexic!"

"I am not! I mean, I was not!" the Doctor said as Donna giggled.

"What do you want?" Sylvia asked, narrowing her eyes. "I thought you went off for good with him. I haven't been bothering Sarah Jane if that's what you're thinking."

"No, it's not that, Mum. Granddad and I want to reconcile with you and we want you to be a part of our family."

"You mean, become an alien like him?" Sylvia said, pointing to the Doctor.

"Mum, can't you give it a rest?" Donna said, exasperated.

"No, I can't. He took you from me and then he…had an extreme…face lift or something, but anyway, you went with him."

"Because you didn't want to accept us," Donna said, trying to keep calm. "Look, can we come in and discuss this so the neighbors can't hear us?"

For a moment, the Doctor thought Sylvia would refuse her request but then she slowly nodded and sighed angrily.

"Fine, come inside and say what you have to say, then leave," she said wearily

"Sylvia, I brought you up better than that," the Doctor heard Wilf mutter under his breath as they went inside.

Inside their suspicions about no decorations were confirmed. The house was undecorated even though it was four days to Christmas. Donna and Wilf huddled with the Doctor in the living room while Sylvia went into the kitchen to make them cups of tea.

"Christmas is mum's favorite holiday," Donna said softly. "Always has been and she always decorated the house. It's strange only seeing one wreath on the door."

"Maybe she doesn't feel like celebrating after you left," he said to Donna and Wilf. "I think it devastated her more than she lets on. Remember I did much the same with hiding my feelings, you know that, Donna."

Donna nodded.

"Which is why I hope we can get through to her. I really do love her and I don't want to see her this way."

"Me neither," Wilf replied.

"Well, don't just stand there, sit," Sylvia said, carrying out a tea tray filled with mugs of tea, milk and sugar.

She sat it on the coffee table as the Doctor, Donna and Wilf sat on the sofa in front of it. Sylvia plopped down in a chair across the way.

"I didn't poison it either," she said as they started fixing their tea.

"Sylvia," Wilf growled at her.

"Well, I was just assuming you'd think that since I'm s'posed to be the bad guy," she said to him. "I just wanted to ease your fears. Now, what possessed you to come and visit me after seven years of silence?"

Donna cleared her throat.

"Actually, it's been longer than that for us, Mum. The Doctor has a time machine, remember?"

"Oh? Okay, how long has it been since you saw me then?" Sylvia asked.

"A little over two hundred and forty years," Donna said.

Sylvia's mouth nearly hit the floor.

"What?" she said when she finally found her voice again.

"I'm nearly two hundred and seventy four years old now, Mum," Donna said.

Sylvia stared at her in complete silence.

"You haven't seen me in two hundred and forty years?" she said in disbelief.

The Doctor braced himself for the angry rant that he figured was going to come but instead, Sylvia sat back in the chair in complete shock. She finally managed to say…

"You don't look your age."

Donna chuckled.

"No, I don't, I don't age physically anymore, I just regenerate. Which is what happened to the Doctor."

"Regenerate?"

"I was killed and to save myself, I changed my whole body. I can do it twelve times and have thirteen lives and this is my eleventh. What you saw before was my tenth life."

"Okay…" Sylvia said, still in shock from Donna's statement.

"That's one of the advantages of being a Time Lady," Donna said. "It's one of the reasons why I became one and why Granddad changed. He did it so he could be with me. And Mum, I've had such a wonderful life since I did it. I've gotten to travel around time and space and have adventures and I have a big, loving family. You oughta see our family now, Mum, we fill a whole house."

"She's right, Sweetie. Being a Time Lord has been one of the greatest things that's ever happened to me. Now granted, I don't travel as much as Donna does but I do travel and I've seen a lot of wonderful things and met a lot of people I would never have met if I stayed here in Chiswick. And she's right, Sweetie, you have to meet our very large family. They're all wonderful."

"You want me to come with you into time?" Sylvia asked.

"Time and space. We live on a planet called New Gallifrey now and there's a whole planet full of our people," Donna said.

"Your people?" Sylvia said.

"Yeah, our people, mum. I'm not human anymore, haven't been one for two hundred and forty years, so I can't very well call humans my people anymore."

Sylvia looked at the Doctor.

"Why did you do this to her?"

"I did nothing," the Doctor said calmly. "I wasn't even there when she changed, I was in a different dimension. I believe you met my wife, Rain, on that night?"

"The Indian woman?"

The Doctor nodded.

"I was being held captive at the time and a friend of ours named Imiko took Rain in the TARDIS so she could get Donna. But…even after all that, it was still Donna's decision and it was Wilf's decision as well. No one forced them to do anything. I wouldn't force them or anyone else to change because the only way to change back is incredibly painful."

"So why come here then after two hundred years?" Sylvia asked.

Donna set her mug down and walked over to her, taking her hands.

"Because I miss you, Mum, and I want you to be in our lives again. I want this anger and fighting to stop. If you would just open your mind and be willing to listen and accept us, you'd find that not only would you get to be with me and Granddad but you'd have a whole heap of people who would be friends with you and care about you."

She held up her finger and pulled a silver disc out of her pocket. She turned it on and showed her a holographic photo of her and her family and friends, all standing together.

"This is everyone who is either related to me or cares about me and Granddad," she said, holding the disc in the palm of her hand as Sylvia looked on in amazement. "This is our family. Now, mind, we just picked up a few more and brought them into our clan and we need to get the photo redone…again," she muttered as the Doctor and Wilf giggled. "But this is basically my family now."

Sylvia stared at the photo, looked at all the people who were smiling for the camera and felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Everyone in this photo is a Time Lord or Lady," Donna said. "Starting out, it was just us and we bonded with each other and became so close, we're all thick as fleas and we still are. I know you think we're all these creepy aliens but you know what? I'd rather be with these people than some Earthlings. I've never been without a friend or someone to talk to or who'll listen to me and I've gotten enough hugs and kisses to last me a lifetime. This bloke here beside me is my husband, Lee."

"You're married?" Sylvia said.

Donna nodded.

"Married to a wonderful man who was once human but became a Time Lord so he could be with me. That's what a lot of people in our family did, Mum. They voluntarily became Time Lords and Ladies because they didn't want to live without everyone else. And all of them changed willingly. Like the Doctor said, he'd never force anyone to change if they didn't want to but we loved each other so much, we all did, even the ones who held out for awhile and were unsure. Eventually they came around and did it too."

"And you want me to change as well?" Sylvia asked.

"It's up to you, Mum. I don't force anyone to change either. But even if you decide not to, I'd like to be in your life again and be your daughter."

"So would I…not as your daughter, obviously," Wilf said as the Doctor snickered, "But as your father."

Sylvia stared at the Doctor who smiled at her warmly.

"If you don't decide to change but want them in your life, they have TARDISes and they can come at any time to see you. I can modify your mobile so you can call them anywhere in time and space. But…Sylvia, please think about this and think about what they're offering you. Is it really worth it being angry at them for the rest of your life and dying, bitter and resentful and regretful? They're here now, trying to ask for forgiveness and welcome you back to them with open arms so don't let your misdirected anger at me keep you from being with them. Hate me, if you must, but don't hate them."

"Mum, please," Donna said, nearly on the verge of tears, "Please, for once in your life, don't be a hardheaded woman and just open your heart and your mind."

A tear ran down Sylvia's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Baby," she said, hugging Donna. "You're right. It's not worth being angry over something like this. You're an adult and as long as you weren't forced to change, it was your right to do this and yours as well, Dad."

Wilf got up and went over to her, embracing her while the Doctor smiled at that.

"We love you, Sweetie. We never wanted to be apart from you like this," Wilf said as he held her and Sylvia wept softly. "Please come with us. Donna and her family are in Disneyworld actually…or rather they're in the seedy hotel that Alan picked for some God forsaken reason known only to himself," he muttered as the Doctor sniggered. "But they're near Disneyworld, not all of them, mind. Not the whole brood you saw in the photo but there's a great deal of them and I was on New Gallifrey but I could come with you and…I s'pose stay in the hotel. Honestly, Doctor, what was Alan thinking?"

"Oh, you know him, gotta try something new," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

"Who's Alan?" Sylvia asked.

"Our brother," they all said in unison.

All three of them laughed as Sylvia gave them a shocked look.

"Just come with us, Darling, and you can meet him. I guarantee it's an experience you'll never forget," Wilf said with a wink as the Doctor and Donna giggled.

"I…Well, I…" Sylvia started to say.

She got up and walked over to the Doctor.

"This family of yours, you take care of them?" she said.

"I do and they take care of me. We all look after one another, Sylvia. Trust me, if you embrace them and accept them, you'll never run out of love or be lonely."

Sylvia thought it over for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay, I do forgive you if you'll forgive me."

The Doctor grinned. He stood up and embraced Sylvia while Wilf and Donna gave each other a sideways hug.

"You made the right decision, Sylvia, trust me. Now if you want to come with us, I have to go back to New Gallifrey and take my TARDIS back there since we're using people carriers but I have a way to get back to the hotel so do you want to come and meet some of our family?"

"Yes, I do."

He smiled and gave her another hug as Wilf and Donna cheered and ran to hug her.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go take you to meet the others then," the Doctor said.


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter One Hundred and Twelve

Sylvia was stunned when she realized that Donna wasn't kidding about the size of her new family. Alan, Adam and John kept teasing her about which of them was which until she figured out that Adam was the one in the fedora and Alan was the one that made everyone laugh. She was stunned to learn that James and Elizabeth had named their daughter after her daughter and Little Donna reminded her so much of her Donna that she wept.

"Oh, Daddy, how could I have been so wrong?" she asked Wilf as he placed an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"You were angry, Sweetie. At least you decided to accept all this unlike poor Marion over there," he said, pointing to Adam and Marion and Marion ran away from Adam after taking his fedora. "From what Theta told me, her mother, step-father and little brother have totally rejected them to the point where they'd call the authorities if they dared show up on their Earth. Adam has to change the energy signal of his TARDIS and wear a perception filter if he wants to go visit his friends," Wilf said and Sylvia gasped.

"That's terrible," she said when Namid walked closer and held a plastic shopping bag in her hands.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, this is for you," she said when she reached into the plastic bag and took out a Mary Poppins plushie, handing it to Sylvia.

"Oh, no, I couldn't."

"It's Christmas, Sweetie, and you know you always loved Marry Poppins," Wilf teased and she nodded, taking the plushie.

"Thank you," she said as Namid left and went to join the other children. "She is such a sweet girl."

"Yeah, she is but things were tough for her. You see, she was born blind until our friend Imiko cured her."

"Oh, my, you wouldn't know by looking at her," Sylvia said, smiling at Namid chasing after Chaska until the Doctor stopped her and Wilf nodded.

"She's got a lot of her mum in her."

"Um, Dad, may I ask you something?"

"Of course you can."

"Are you happy? I mean I always knew that you longed to be with Mum someday but…"

"Yeah, there are days that I wonder if becoming a Time Lord was a good idea but, like I told you, I have seen a lot of wonderful things and met a lot of people I won't have met if I had stayed at home."

"And to think I used to get upset every time you went up the hill to use that telescope of yours," she said and he laughed, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"Brother, are you ok?" Alan asked when he sat down on the bench and the Doctor looked up at the door to his room.

"Rain threw up," he said.

"So, that happens when a woman gets pregnant," Alan said with a grin.

"I know but I feel so helpless. I joked about Hope making her sick but I just wonder if this trip was a god idea. What if something happens to her or to Hope?"

"Well, we have Grace with us and I know she would move Heaven and Earth to make sure they were ok. I also know that Rainy would be really pissed off if she knew you were worrying about them and go and get yourself hurt or worse because you weren't looking where you were going or paying attention to what you were doing."

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway, I thought we'd finish Disney tomorrow then go somewhere else."

"Can we go to the gator park?" he asked with an excited tone in his voice.

"Why?"

"I want to see Indiana Storm swing across a pool of hungry crocodiles while using that bullwhip of his!" Alan said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"I want to watch his wife beat you with it after he is eaten by said crocodiles because he was daft enough to listen to you!"

"Well, we could go to Universal Studios."

"Isn't that an amusement park, too?"

"Yep," Alan said, popping the "p".

"I think I'm amusement parked out. How about we do a nice day at the beach?"

"It's December."

"So? I checked the weather and it's supposed to be in the seventies for the next few days."

"Hmmmmmm, that does sound tempting," Alan said then thought for a few moments and smiled. "Can Adam and John get their tattoos first?"

"I still can't believe they want to do that. You still blame Rose for yours."

"Maybe it's because it's Stitch. Rainy has that nice rose, Rose has Amo'tiri, Jenny has that mermaid, Mingxia has that dragon, Jack has that eagle, Shilah has that phoenix but I have this silly cartoon alien."

"I could use the tissue regenerator and remove it if you want to get something else."

"I might. So, can we?"

"Yeah, but just make sure it's something you like. I can't keep removing tattoos until the three of you find the right one."

"Yes Sir!" Alan said as he stood up, saluted and ran to find Adam and John. Laughing, the Doctor stood up when he walked to the stairs and went to go check on Rain.

(Pete's World, Adam's universe)

Theta had asked the Doctor if Adam could use his void manipulator to go visit Jackie as he stood in front of the house and looked at the snow covering the top of the wall that went around the mansion. Walking to the gate, he peeked between the iron bars of the security gate and saw the Christmas decoration in the front yard.

"You sure you want to do this?" David asked. Adam had stopped over to see David before he went to the mansion and Adam sighed, looking at the picture of David, Adam and Theta. Marion had taken the picture when David came to New Gallifrey and Adam turned, looking at him with sadness in his eyes.

"I just need to know if they want to reconcile," Adam said.

"And if they want to reconcile?"

"Then I'll take them to be reunited with Marion and let them meet my new family."

"And if they don't want to?"

"Then it's business as usual," Adam sighed and David nodded.

"Um, can I ask a favor?" David asked.

"What?"

"Can I come with you?"

"I thought you had a movie to do?"

"I do but I miss you guys."

"We miss you, too. Is there another reason?"

"Now that you mention it, I think someone is stalking me."

"What? Have you gone to the police?"

"Yeah, but it's not that kind of stalker. See, I keep seeing this black windowless van and…"

"Oh, shit, Torchwood," Adam whispered.

"What about them?"

"They're spying on you. They know who you look like and that I come here. Oh, fuck, David, I'm so sorry."

"No no no no, it's ok."

"No, it's not! I can't believe Pete's spying on my best friend!"

"Maybe there's a way you can get them to stop," David said with a grin and Adam looked at him with a puzzled look.

"What do you have in mind?"

"You have to be me."

"What?"

"Pretend you're me when you go see them and tell them to leave me alone!"

"If that doesn't work then I am taking you and your family and getting the hell out of here!"

"That would make my fans flip out. But, if I have to do it then I will."

"Will your family do it, too?"

"Yeah, they would if I told them that I had to go into hiding."

"Again, I am so sorry."

"Noted, now go see if I have to go into hiding or if you will be reuniting your wife with her family," David said as Adam nodded and went to get his coat.

"Yes?" the voice from the speaker asked as Adam jumped and looked at the speaker.

"I have an appointment with Mrs. Tyler," he said then looked at the camera.

"One moment," the voice said while the speaker clicked off and he looked around, trying to see if there were any guards around. He jumped when the security gate opened and two guards walked closer. He saw that they had laser blasters in the holsters on their hips and he sighed.

"This way," the guard said as they walked down the sidewalk and headed for the house. He looked at the wreath on the door as they stood at the front door and the maid opened the door. Her eyes went slightly wide as he half smiled at her and she nodded. They walked inside while Adam looked around and noticed that the house hadn't changed. He could still hear the sounds of his kids and Tony running up and down the stairs but grunted when one of the guards shoved him and they walked down the hallway.

"So, what did you guys get for Christmas?" he asked but neither of them said anything and he arched the fedora back on his head. He was glad that it hadn't been snowing because he knew the felt would get damaged and they stopped at the doors to the living room. The guard opened the door while the other guard led him inside and he looked at the back of Jackie's head.

"Mrs. Tyler?" the guard asked when she turned and Adam was slightly stunned by how old she looked. She nodded when she walked closer and the guard walked to the door, standing in front of it.

"Remove your hat," she said as Adam removed the fedora and held it in his hands. She moved her fingers through her fingers through his hair, pulling on it a few times, and he winced.

"I can assure you that it's all mine," he said while doing a perfect impression of David and she nodded, letting go of his hair. She moved closer when she could barely see the contact lens in his eyes and he blinked. "Do you want me to take them out? If I do, I won't be able to see anything."

"Yes, take them out," she said but shook her head when the guard moved as Adam reached in his pocket for the case. He removed the contact lens when he placed the case back into his pocket then removed his glasses, looking at her.

"Mind if I put these on?"

"No, put them back," she said with a cold tone to her voice and he sighed, placing the glasses back in his pocket.

"Right, guess you want me to tell you why I'm here. I'm here because I keep seeing this windowless black van following me around. Now, if I was paranoid, I would think someone is stalking me. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"It's for your protection."

"Excuse me? You're spying on me for my protection?" Adam asked with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"Who the hell are you protecting me from?"

"We are protecting you from an alien threat," a voice said when he turned to his right and saw Pete coming into the room from the door that led to the other room.

"Oh, come on. The only aliens are on my show. They're not real," Adam said as Pete walked closer and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm talking about Adam Storm and his brother."

"They're aliens? Blimey, that's news to me," Adam said with a smile.

"This is no joke. They are dangerous."

"Oh, really, how are they dangerous?"

"They came to this planet, abducted my daughter and her children and turned them into monsters."

"What drugs are you on? Adam and his family moved to Glasgow after he got that writing contract for BBC Scotland."

"No, they were abducted," Pete said when Adam walked to Jackie and the guard moved closer, removing the blaster from the holster.

"Step away from her, Sir," the guard said and Adam turned, looking at the guard.

"No, it's alright, Henry," Jackie said when Adam walked closer and held his hands out. She took his hands when he looked deeply into her eyes and sadly smiled.

"Jackie, do you remember the day we met?" he asked.

"It was right after Adam and Rose had gone to see you when you were doing Hamlet."

"Remember how Adam and I kept pretending that we were each other? You threatened to slap us if we didn't stop," he said and she smiled, nodding. "Jackie, will you answer me one question? If Adam and Rose came here and asked you if there was a chance to reconcile, would you?"

"I…" Jackie said when she looked at Pete and sighed.

"No, don't look at him. Look at me. This is your daughter we're talking about. She nearly crashed two universes trying to get back to her Doctor but ended up coming back here with his clone. It was that same clone that you learned to love and admire as he tried to adjust to being human. He told me how you practically became his servant when he came home from the hospital after his appendix went bad. You even didn't mind changing the bandage that covered the stitches. He really thought you loved him as much as you loved Rose."

"He mutilated her!" Pete shouted.

"How did he do that?" Adam asked, trying to calm his hearts down.

"He carved her open and removed their unborn fetus."

"Did he eat it or something?"

"No, he…he placed it in that birthing ball," Jackie said, nodding her head.

"And why did he do that? Was he going to do some experiments on it?"

"No, Rose couldn't carry River or Jamie to full term."

"Which means that he saved not only Rose's life but the lives of River and Jamie, right?" he asked and she nodded. "Then why, in Heaven's name, are you doing this?!"

"I think you better leave," she said softly.

"You didn't answer my question. Can you reconcile with your daughter and her husband?"

"No, I can't," she said and he felt his hearts cracking.

"I see," Adam said as he nodded and placed the fedora on his head. "What about the van?"

"It stays," Pete said and Adam nodded.

"Care to walk me out?" he asked and Jackie nodded. They walked out of the room, down the hallway then stop at the door and he turned, looking at her. "Good-bye Jackie." She watched him walk down the sidewalk when she stood against the doorframe and sighed.

"Good-bye…Adam," she said and closed the door.

Theta and Frankie watched as the door opened while Adam walked inside and he turned, closing the door. Marion ran to him as he wrapped his arms around her and the fedora fell to the floor.

"What did she say?" Marion asked as he slowly lifted his head and she saw the answer in his eyes. He hugged her tighter as she cried and Theta held onto Frankie.

"I went to see David. Pete had him and his family under surveillance," Adam said and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"What? Are they ok?" she asked.

"Do you remember when we had to go say good-bye to him before he died?"

"Yeah, it was…Oh, so that's why he was on that space station."

'Yeah, I wasn't sure if he wanted to go to that far into the future but I had to find a point in time when Torchwood wasn't around anymore."

"Did his family go with him?"

"Yeah, you should have seen the look on their faces when I took them to New Gallifrey so I could get my TARDIS. His dad was thrilled when I let him steer her."

"So, that's it then?" Theta asked and Adam nodded. Getting off the bed, Theta and Frankie walked to them then hugged them and sent love into their minds. They jumped when someone knocked on the door and Theta opened the door, looking at Alan and John.

"There you are!" Alan said then stopped when he saw the tears in Adam's eyes. "Oh, shit, they said no?"

"They said no and I had to move my best friend so they wouldn't lock him up in Dreamland or something like that for looking like me," Adam said with a sigh.

"That sucks," John said and Adam nodded.

"Right, I know what will cheer you up. How about we hop in the van and go find a place where you two can get your tattoos!" Alan said and Adam softly laughed.

"It's three o'clock in the morning!" Adam said.

"So?" Alan asked when Adam set up a privacy block and projected into his mind a vision of him and John screaming as a man hopped up of caffeine used an oversized needle while giving them their tattoos. "Oh, come off it. That couldn't happen."

"It might."

"Fine, we'll get it done in the morning while the rest of the family's off finishing doing the Disney thing," Alan sighed and Adam nodded.

"Well, see you later," John said as they said goodnight and left the room. Adam closed the door as he shook his head and softly laughed. He got undressed then put his pajamas back on when he slid under the duvet and Theta turned the light off.

"You sure you're ok, Little Brother?" Theta asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Adam said when Marion snuggled closer and he wrapped his arms around her. Listening to them drifting off to sleep, Adam watched the shadows moving across the ceiling as he sighed and tears gently trickled down his cheeks.


	113. Chapter 113

Chapter One Hundred and Thirteen

Sylvia sat in the Doctor's room at the tiny table, chatting with Wilf and Donna while the Doctor, Rain, Shilah and Mingxia ate the Chinese food. Alan had thought to get the Doctor and Donna their usual meals and apologized to Wilf and told him he didn't know he was coming. Wilf told him it was all right and Donna shared her chicken chow mein, won ton soup and egg rolls with him and Sylvia while they talked. As they ate, the Doctor glanced at Rain who was slowly sipping her soup and nibbling on her egg rolls. The Doctor had beef chow mein, won ton soup and egg rolls. Rain glanced at him and smiled when she noticed him staring at her with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine, Love, quit worrying, this is something most pregnant women go through. I'm not dying, okay?"

"Do you want some of my chow mein?"

Rain stared at it, debating on whether or not she could keep it down. She nodded and tentatively took a bite of it while the Doctor smiled. Meanwhile, Shilah switched on the TV and surfed through the cable stations until he found old Christmas cartoons on ABC Family. Rain glanced at what he was watching and nearly choked on the soup.

"Oh God," she coughed out as Mingxia laughed.

Shilah gave them a confused look as Donna and Wilf looked at what they were watching and they and the Doctor joined in the laughter.

"What's so funny?" Shilah asked.

"I know this one," Rain said, pointing to the screen. "Awinita got the DVD years ago and we all watched it one night. It's called Nester, The Long Eared Christmas Donkey. We're laughing because it's the weirdest, most depressing children's cartoon they've ever made."

The Doctor telegraphed the fact that it was on and chuckled when everyone laughed and quickly turned their TVs on to watch it.

"Watch this, Love," Wilf said to Sylvia, "she's right. It's bizarre."

They were at the beginning and everyone except Sylvia and Shilah who were watching in silent shock as Nester's mother froze to death protecting her baby in the blizzard.

"What the hell is this thing?" Shilah said as everyone laughed harder. "This is for children? This is sadistic."

There was a knock on the door and they heard Sarah Jane laughing outside.

"Come in, Sarah," the Doctor said.

The door opened and Sarah Jane came in laughing as Peter, Amato and Peri followed with odd looks on their faces.

"What is this thing?" Amato said as Sarah Jane laughed harder. "The donkey's mum just froze to death. How depressing can you get?"

"That's what we thought," Sarah Jane said as Peri shut the door. "Awinita purchased all these holiday DVDs ages ago and this was one of them. We all sat there in shock, except for her because she knew what was gonna happen. I'm glad you found this so I could show Peter."

She smiled at Sylvia as she and the others sat down on the beds.

"I'm so glad you reconciled with Donna and Wilf. It's nice to have you with us," she said.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry I tried to have you followed that one time."

"Oh, don't even think about it, water under the bridge," she said, holding up her hand.

They all fell silent when they heard a rumble of thunder outside.

"And it's storming in Florida once again, gee, who woulda thunk it?" the Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

He glanced at Sylvia.

"Storms every time we come here. I think they nicknamed this state the Sunshine State because the residents were suffering from mass delusion, it was wishful thinking or they're trying to make the tourists think it's a sunny state. Never fails to rain though and they have fierce storms here and…and now little Donna's scared again," he said with a sigh.

Sylvia frowned.

"How can you tell?" she asked, "she's not even in here."

The Doctor smiled and tapped his temple.

"Gallifreyans are telepathic. Our minds are all linked and we can hear each other's thoughts and also sense their moods and emotions. Most of the time when everyone's calm, you get this sort of background noise that's pleasant feeling but when someone's angry or scared, we can feel it and then you can sort out which mind it belongs to. Little Donna hates storms so I figured that was her the moment I felt it."

Sylvia looked at Donna.

"You can do it too?" she asked.

"Yeah, me and Granddad can feel each other and talk to each other and everybody else telepathically. It's very handy, you don't have to get up and go find someone, you can just speak to them wherever you're sitting. We've been doing it for a long time except for Peter and Peri, they just became Gallifreyan so it's new to them."

Sylvia looked at Peter and Peri.

"You were human as well?"

"Yes, I actually live around the corner from Sarah," Peter said. "I'm the latest one, Peri was before me."

"What made you decide to become like them?" Sylvia asked.

They laughed when Peter jabbed his finger in Sarah Jane's face.

"I just met Sarah and went out on a date with her after bumping into her. I fell in love and came to meet her very large family and they have been nothing but friendly and warm and loving towards me and that made me decide to join them. That and since Sarah is a Time Lady, I wanted to be with her."

"And I got married right after becoming one," Peri said. "Amato and I aren't from this universe. He came here…um…"

She looked at her husband.

"Well, I guess came here isn't the right word since you were in prison, right?" she said to him as he nodded.

"Prison?" Sylvia said, alarmed.

Peri patted his back when Amato sighed and shook his head.

"I had a long lapse in my sanity and turned evil for a few centuries but I managed with the help of Namid to snap out of it. But yes, the Doctor brought me to this universe to keep an eye on me and I eventually escaped. But they've forgiven me and for ten years, I've been with them. I fell in love with Peri during my fifth life and apparently I was the only one out of all of us here who did so, which is nice since that means there aren't four billion of her running around," he said while everyone laughed. "But I found her again recently, we reconciled and fell back in love and got married."

"I'm not from this universe either," Shilah said, turning his head to look at Sylvia as he lay on the bed. "I sorta drifted here with the help of my TARDIS. In my universe, I also had a family but it was much, much smaller than theirs. It basically consisted of me, Rose, Rain's double, Amber, my daughter, Lara, Donna and my clone, John. They were put on trial by the Amalashians. I was put on trial but the Arcadians and as punishment, I had something poured down my throat that destroyed my larynx and was forced to watch as my New Gallifrey was destroyed and everyone on it was killed, including my family."

"Oh, God," Sylvia said in shock.

"I was left alone after that and wandered, depressed and suicidal, through the universes. I sorta halfheartedly checked each one I came to for any sign of New Gallifrey and this universe was the first one I noticed that had one so I went to it, found the Doctor's house and they discovered me there. I tried to leave but they wouldn't hear of it. They healed my larynx, obviously, and accepted me in and then I met Mingxia here and fell in love and went out of my mind and got a tattoo and earring and now I'm the laughing stock of everyone," he said as they laughed.

"Oh, you are not," Mingxia said, playfully slapping his chest.

"But the Doctor here and Alan are the originals, every other Doctor and clone has come here from other universes," Shilah said. "And now we all go by different names except him so we can tell each other apart. The Roses do that too and the Rains and the Jennys and…"

Sylvia shook her head while the others laughed.

"But that's the reason why there are multiple people in this family," Shilah said.

There was a knock on the door and the Doctor called out for them to come inside. The door opened and Elizabeth came in, followed by little Donna who was distressed.

"Sorry, she wanted to be in here, the storm is starting to scare her," Elizabeth said, closing the door as more thunder rumbled.

"Oh, nothing to be afraid of, Donna. Just a little atmospheric excitation," the Doctor said as little Donna climbed up beside him.

"Really?" Donna said, sitting down beside Rain.

"Yes, really. Would I lie to you?" the Doctor said.

Donna shrugged and the Doctor tousled her hair. Sylvia watched as he reached down beside him and began to pile all the stuffed animals up around her while she giggled.

"Here ya go, friends," he said when he was done. "Help ya not be frightened. And…want some fooooood-ah?"

Little Donna nodded. The Doctor opened up his Styrofoam container and let her eat some while she cradled Baloo under one arm. Sylvia watched the Doctor as he made Basil dance on her head while she giggled and realized that he wasn't the monster she made him out to be. Since she had been in the room, she had watched him being a loving husband and family man and realized that Donna and Wilf had been safe all along.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen in me life!" Shilah said as he watched the TV. "Okay, the freaky donkey got to carry Mary to Bethlehem? With those long ears, Joseph actually entrusted him to carry his pregnant wife? Was Joseph high on drugs or something?"

Everyone bent over laughing.

"Well, Te'lesau," Shilah said to the Doctor. "Would you put Rain in her condition on a donkey with ears down to the ground that it could trip over and trust him to carry her all the way?"

"No, but the point is he was laughed at and made fun of his whole life and yet, he was the one who got to carry Mary to Bethlehem," the Doctor said.

"But he has long ears that he could trip over!" Shilah said as everyone laughed. "I don't care how noble an ass he is, he…oh…who cares, why am I obsessing over it anyway?" he said, shaking his head as he got up to go the bathroom. "Better not be any big roaches in here or they're gonna be dead. I hope Alan doesn't get it in his head to stay in a sleazy hotel again."

The Doctor snickered as he shut the door. Sighing, he leaned back against the headboard and helped little Donna finish off his meal.


	114. Chapter 114

Chapter One Hundred and Fourteen

James had gone to help Elizabeth with Little Donna while the thunder rumbled and the rain started clicking against the glass. Frazer had his eyes closed but Angel knew that he wasn't asleep and propped her head in her hand, watching the rise and fall of his chest. Even though he was over two hundred and fifty years old, she was fascinated that he looked so childlike when he slept. His face was softer and his long lashes were dark against his pale skin. She ran a finger along the edge of his lower lips and he smiled, wiggling a bit on the bed.

"Wha' are ye doing, Woman?" he asked.

"I am just bathing in the glory that is my husband, My Laird," she said, imitating his Scottish brogue.

"Ah, well, continue then. I like it,' he said as she smiled and ran her finger slowly along his chin. Her fingers feathered down his neck as she stroked his Adam's apple and he sighed, a little smile appearing on his face. She felt the double pulse in the vein in his neck quicken as she stroked the soft skin and she kissed the vein, licking it. He shivered as she kissed his shoulder then moved across his collarbone and slid her fingers across his chest, making little circles around his right nipple.

"Och, that feels so good," he sighed as she half slid across his chest and wrapped her lips around his nipple, gently biting the tip. She made little feather kisses across his chest then crawled on top of him and kissed his lips. Sucking playfully on his lower lip, she felt his hands moving up her back and lowered the straps to the top of her pajamas. Reaching up, he turned the lights off as she giggled and the thunder echoed in the room. Sitting up, she took the top off while he watched and the lightning silhouetted her against the darkness of the room. She tossed the top onto the other bed then went to lie on top of him again and slid her hands up his chest, along his neck then held his head in her hands. Kissing him, she felt his tongue curl around hers as she moaned into his mouth and gently grabbed onto his hair. He pulled her closer as her breasts rubbed against his chest and felt her hearts beating quickly against his skin. She moved back as the storm raged around them and he closed his eyes, feeling the storm all around him.

"There's magic in storms," she whispered as he nodded and she moved down, kissing the slightly warm skin. Time Lords and Time Ladies have a cooler body temperature than a human's so his skin growing warmer meant that he was becoming aroused and she kissed and licked down his chest, making him moan with pleasure. She sat on his stomach as the lighting flashed in the room and her feathering touches against his stomach made his crotch twitch. She kissed his stomach then stopped and he turned the light back on.

"Why did you stop?" he asked as she looked at his stomach and gently stroked the spot where he had injured himself. "Och, stop worrying, it's fine. I wouldnae have let you do this if it was hurting me."

"Sorry," she said when he turned the light off and she lightly ran her fingers along his stomach, up to his chest and she knelt over him. He yelped when she sucked and nipped his nipples then licked his chest over his hearts and he closed his eyes.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," he sighed and she smiled. He felt her kissing his lips then moved down his chest and stomach when she tossed the duvet off them and crawled down his body and sat on his thighs. Opening one eye, he watched the lighting flash and she grinned at him.

"Are ye going tae get naughty with me, Lass?" he asked.

"Aye, but only if my laird wishes," she said, rubbing her hands along his sides.

"Your laird wishes," he said when she moved her finger along the elastic of his y-fronts then moved her hand down and slid it through the flap, stroking his cock. Sliding her hand back out, she helped him remove his y-fronts then removed her knickers and dropped them to the floor. She smiled at him as Frazer nodded and she sat back on his legs just above his knees.

"Look at the size of that thing!" she gasped and he laughed.

"Aye, it is a big one," he said and she giggled, taking the shaft into her hands. She rubbed her finger under it as the double pulse throbbed against her finger and he moaned, rolling his eyes into his head. His body grew warmer as she moved her fingers along his crotch then flicked his balls with her thumbs and he groaned.

"Och, Love, that is….ahhhhhhhhhhhh…" he moaned as she massaged his balls with her fingers then rubbed the head of his cock against her folds. His cock was hard and swollen as she slid it inside her and wiggled against his thighs. He grunted when she pressed against his cock and gently rocked back and forth. His cock twitched inside her as she moved faster and faster and his balls rubbed against her warm wet skin. His body grew warm while sweat broken out on his skin and she moved her fingers through it, leaving little trails on his flesh. She moved faster and harder when he started climaxing and the orgasm made his breath catch in his chest. He yelled as he came and his cum exploded inside her. He breathed hard and fast through his nose as she slid his cock out of her and got off the bed. He watched as she walked to the bathroom and got a damp cloth. She carefully washed him then patted him dry and he smiled at her.

"_What the hell was that?!" _James asked as Angel climbed onto the bed and snuggled against Frazer.

"_I have no idea what you're talking aboot," _Frazer thought as Angel caressed his lift nipple and he took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"_Come off it. We had to set up a privacy block so the kids, Wilf, Donna's mum, Sarah Jane, Peter, Frankie and Rain didn't feel that!" _Elizabeth thought.

"_Are you saying that we can't shag?" _Angel thought.

"_Yeah, you can but AFTER you set up the block!" _Amato thought.

"_Blimey, you woke us up doing that!" _Theta thought.

"_And I thought I was good," _Jack thought.

"_Well, you have to remember that he's is Scottish and they make the best lovers," _Theta said.

"_How would you know?" _the Doctor thought.

"_I married a Scottish woman, remember?"_

"_Oh, yeah, you did," _Adam thought.

"_Um, can we get back tae our shagging now?" _Frazer thought.

"_No, I want you to go to sleep!" _Alan said and they looked at each other.

"_But we're not sleepy," _Angel said when they suddenly saw a very angry Alan inside their heads and he has his arms crossed over his chest and was tapping his foot.

"Um, Love, I'm suddenly sleepy," Frazer said and she nodded.

"_Ok, we'll go to sleep," _Angel thought when angry Alan vanished and they felt their minds moving away. Angel looked at Frazer when he started giggling and she gently slapped his chest.

"You started it," he said, wagging a finger at her.

"You were the one that screamed," she corrected.

"I couldnae help it. You're bleeding amazing!" he said and she kissed his chest. He felt her setting up a privacy block when he looked at her and she smiled up at him. "Och, no, we promised."

"Since when do we listen to my dad?" she asked as she rolled onto her back and he looked at her.

"Ummmmmmmmm, nae as often as we should but what the hell," he said then gently climbed on top of her and she smiled.

"Doctor?!" Jamesie shouted when they ran inside the TARDIS and saw Trevor, Zoe, Jenna, Cameron and Maia lying on the floor. Droo and M'Fara ran into the room while Jamie carefully lifted Jenna's head into his lap and Jamesie gently shook Zoe. Both Zoe and Jenna moaned as their eyes fluttered open and their husbands smiled down at them. Droo licked the tip of Cameron's nose then ran to Trevor and licked the tip of his nose and they softly moaned, opening their eyes. M'Fara nudged Maia as she sighed then woke up and Trevor shook the pain out of his head.

"I say, that was…interesting," he said then looked up and Droo waved its clawed paw at him. "Will someone get this thing off of me?"

"Droo, come here," Cameron said as Droo scampered off of Trevor and Cameron slowly sat up, scooping Droo into his arms.

"Is everyone alright?" Trevor asked while they slowly got off the floor and Jamie and Jamesie held onto their wives.

"I'm fine," Zoe said and Jamesie kissed her cheek.

"So am I," Jenna said and Jamie slid his arms around her, pulling her against him.

"I'm good," Cameron said while Droo scampered up his chest and sat on his right shoulder.

"Maia, dear, are you alright?" Trevor asked as they looked at her and she sat against the jump seating, looking at M'Fara.

"If I wasn't real, he would know," she whispered, pointing to M'Fara.

"_Friend Maia is right," _M'Fara thought, nodding. _"She smells like Friend Jenna."_

"But I'm a clone," Jenna said.

"_Don't know what a clone is."_

"Well, we don't have time to explain what it is. What do they smell like?" Trevor asked.

"_Friend Jenna and Friend Maia smell like fresh water."_

"What do we smell like?" Zoe asked.

"_Friend Trevor smells like dusty rocks. Friend Zoe smells like fresh grass in springtime. Friend Jamie and Friend Jamesie smell like blood and dirt. Friend Cameron smells like honey."_

"I say, that sounds…" Trevor said when the TARDIS shook again and he held onto the console. "Are we under attack?!"

"Och, I told them tae stop!" Jamie said when he walked to the doors and they followed him outside. The baby dragons sat in a semi circle as they looked at them and their tails wagged back and forth. "Dinnae look innocent at me! I told you nae tae go slamming into the TARDIS!"

"You mean to say that they did that?"" Trevor asked and the baby dragons looked down at the ground.

"_We were playing Tail Spin," _Goldie said softly.

"Which involves them grabbing onto each other's tails, spinning around in a circle as fast as they can then letting go," Jamesie said and the baby dragons nodded.

"Well, we can't have that. You could have damaged the TARDIS or, worse, injured us," Trevor said and the baby dragons sniffed, tears gently rolling down their faces. "Oh, dear, there is no need for tears. I am not angry at you."

"None of us are," Zoe said when she walked closer and hugged Peek-a-boo.

"_I will take them inside," _Auroraalla said with a nod and they watched her lead the baby dragons inside the cave.

"Right, now that that's settled, I think we should go back inside the TARDIS and see if there's any damage," Trevor said as he pointed to the TARDIS and they went inside. Cameron turned when he saw Maia standing near the edge of the ledge when he placed Droo on the ground and gently pushed it inside. He closed the doors then walked to Maia and slid his arms around her, pulling her against him.

"I happen to like the smell of fresh water," he whispered when she turned and he held her head against his chest, sending love and comfort into her mind. He kissed her hair while they watched the sun setting in the distance and the first stars appeared in the night sky.


	115. Chapter 115

Chapter One Hundred and Fifteen

"Oh my God, I can't believe you got that!" Alan said to John as they got out of the minivan and walked towards their rooms. "And I thought my Stitch was naff."

"What? I like bananas," John said to him.

The door opened on the first floor and the Doctor stepped out of his room.

"Thought I heard you lot," he said. "Alan, could you bring the atlas and come up. Most of the family is inside. We're having a meeting to determine where to go next."

"Oui, mon capitain!" Alan said saluting as he turned and strolled back to the car.

"What about you? Did you get your tattoos, earring, nipples pierced?" the Doctor said to Adam and John.

"Tattoos, mate," Adam said as they headed towards the stairs.

"I only got a tattoo as well, I don't fancy getting something punched through my earlobe," John said.

Alan got the atlas, shut and locked the car and hurried after them.

"Wait, don't forget me, I'm the most important member!" he yelled as he reached the stairs and went up with them.

They reached the first floor and walked towards the Doctor.

"Okay, let's see the damage," the Doctor said as he took the atlas from Alan.

Alan hitched up his sleeve and proudly showed him his Stitch tattoo.

"Not you, you daft git, them!" he said as Adam and John snickered.

He stared at Adam's ghost writer tattoo and grinned.

"That's cute, I have to admit," he said. "And you?"

John hitched up his sleeve and the Doctor stared at a little cartoon monkey holding a big banana.

"Ooookay," the Doctor said the clones laughed. "If that's what you want, John, I'm glad you got it. But come inside, everyone else is in here including Sylvia and we're planning where to go next."

Once they were inside, John and Adam showed everyone their new tattoos. They laughed at Rosie's shocked expression when she saw the monkey and the banana.

"Wow, I never would have picked that," she said to her husband. "Now you have no reason to call Alan's tattoo daft ever again."

"I like bananas," he said as everyone laughed.

The Doctor sat down at the table and opened the atlas to the US and pulled over a pad of paper and pen while the younger children sat at his feet and played with the stuffed animals.

"Okay, first off, if we're going to do this, we need to hire another people carrier just so we can have enough room for us and any supplies, souvenirs, et cetera," he said. "Also…Peter, are you coming with us?"

"I'd like to if you don't mind," Peter said.

"No trouble at all, that's why we should hire the extra people carrier. Wilf, Sylvia, how 'bout you?"

"I don't think so, Doctor. I'd rather wait and tackle something a bit smaller than the US," Wilf said, smiling.

"Fair enough, Sylvia?"

Sylvia was in shock.

"You want me to come with you?"

"Sure, if you'd like. We always welcome anyone who wants to come along when we travel," he said to her.

"Come on, Mum," Donna said, taking her hand. "Come and travel with us, it'll give us a chance to get caught up and talk to each other."

Sylvia smiled at that.

"Okay, I will come," she said as everyone cheered.

"Okay, now that's settled, brainstorming time, give me any ideas about where you'd like to go and for the moment let's not pick more amusement parks, okay? I'm wore out on those!"

Little Donna stood up and looked at the atlas.

"There!" she yelled, pointing at a random spot on the map.

The Doctor looked where she was pointing.

"You wanna go to some place in the middle of Kansas?" he asked while everyone laughed.

"Is that where I'm pointing?" little Donna said, leaning over to take a look.

The Doctor took her into his lap and began to tickle her.

"Now!" he said while little Donna squealed out laughter. "Any other ideas?"

Alan flounced over, closed his eyes and pointed to a random spot on the map. He looked at where he was pointing.

"Iowa! Ooo, sounds intriguing!"

Everyone laughed as he flounced back over to his spot on the floor and sat down beside Rose.

"I see we're not gonna get anywhere with this," the Doctor said as little Donna sat on his lap and leaned her head against his chest.

"I wanna go to Gatorland," Alan said.

Rain made a face.

"Gatorland? There's nothing there, we went on our honeymoon and about fell asleep," Rain said to him.

"That's because you didn't have me along with you," Alan said

"Then we would have gotten arrested instead of falling asleep," Rain replied.

They looked over at Awinita when she suddenly burst into giggles.

"Oh no, now what?" the Doctor said. "This oughta be good."

"Okay," Awinita said as everyone shared in her giggles. "We could try to find that world's biggest pecan again."

"What?" Shilah said, rising up on his elbows to look at her. "World's biggest pecan?" he said as most of the adults in the room sniggered."Where was this?"

"Okay," Awinita said as the adults laughed, "about two hundred years ago before we found Tara we were going through Florida and happened to find this tourist trap thing called See the World's Biggest Pecan. Well, it turns out it was just a big rectangular building that had information about pecans and this gigantic sculpture of a pecan nut. We laughed and poked fun at it and took our picture with it and left."

"It was just worth the trip, I can assure you," the Doctor said dryly as everyone laughed.

Xander stood up beside him.

"We could go tae Woomba," he said to him.

The Doctor gave him an odd look.

"Where's Woomba?" he asked.

"In my mind."

The Doctor cocked an eyebrow and leaned into to look inside his left ear while everyone laughed.

"Bit snug, I don't think we'll get the people carriers in there," he said while he looked into his ear canal. Anybody else got any ideas that actually are doable?"

"I think," Alan said, "we should go find the Master, bring him back from the void with Hoshi, tie them to the back of our people carriers and have a merry time dragging them along behind us as we go as fast as we can down the motorways. Who's with me!"

"Me!" Namid, Chaska, Sokanon and Christopher said.

"That's five!" Alan said.

"Nah, I don't wanna see him again," the Doctor replied.

"You won't have to see him if he's being dragged along behind ya, screamin'," Alan said. "But…getting serious here for a moment, I think perhaps we should head up towards New York so we can watch the ball drop in Time's Square for New Years."

"Finally, an idea," the Doctor said.

"But I like Woomba," Xander said. "I'd like tae go tae Woomba."

"Jack, Torchwood have something that'll shrink us down so we can drive into Xander's head and go to Woomba?" he said while they laughed.

"Dunno," Jack said. "What's in Woomba that's worth driving there?"

"What's in Woomba?" the Doctor asked Xander.

"Fairies and wee folk and unicorns and sunshine."

"Sounds good to me, let's go to Woomba!" the Doctor said as they laughed.

He glanced down when his mobile rang in his pocket.

"BUSY HERE!" he scareamed as everyone laughed.

He pulled it out and glanced at the screen, frowning when he didn't recognize the number. He answered it.

"Hello?" he said hesitantly.

Everyone glanced at each other when he let out a huge sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Lisa, how did you get this number?"

"Ooo," Rose said as Rain's mouth dropped open and she glared at the phone while she rose from the bed.

The Doctor glanced at her and shook his head as she walked to his side.

"I didn't give her my number, Curthwell did," he said in a loud whisper.

"Oh, I believe you, it's not you I'm mad at," she said, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm sick of this little teenage teenybopper stalking you."

The Doctor held up his finger and put it to his lips. He gently sat the mobile down and hit the speaker button.

"…can't believe you left," they heard Lisa saying. "You were my favorite teacher, Professor Smith."

"I'm sorry, Lisa," the Doctor said aloud as Xander and little Donna came in close and listened, "I had other pressing matters and I can't teach anymore so I resigned."

"But…what'll I do?"

The Doctor patted Rain's back when she mimed choking her.

"Lisa, I'm no longer your professor so please stop bothering me and don't call this number anymore."

"But you have to come back, Professor Smith! I need you."

Rain couldn't stand it any longer. She leaned over.

"No, Lisa, you don't need him," she said to her as everyone else fought to keep from laughing.

There was a long pause.

"Who're you?" Lisa finally asked.

"I'm Rain, Professor Smith's wife, happy to meet ya," Rain said sarcastically. "I believe my husband just said he resigned and not to call him anymore."

"I don't believe it's any of your business," Lisa shot back.

Everyone laughed when the Doctor quickly bolted out of the chair and over to the other side of the room when he saw the rage on her face.

"Who's that laughing?" Lisa asked.

"That's my family and friends. They're all here listening to you make a fool of yourself because my husband put you on speakerphone. I know what you're trying to do, you want to date my husband and have an affair with him, don't you?"

Everyone held their breath when they were a long silence from Lisa. Then they laughed when they heard her quickly slam the receiver down.

"That's what I thought," Rain said, folding the phone back up.

She picked it up, handed it to the Doctor and sat back down while the Doctor put it in his trouser pocket.

"I-eeee…don't believe we'll be hearing from Lisa ever again," the Doctor said while they laughed.

_________________

After some discussion, they decided to head north towards New York for New Years going up along the east coast with some stops in some of the Midwest states before they decided if they wanted to go on or not. After they finished up the meeting, everyone left. John volunteered to take Wilf back while Sylvia went to sleep in Donna's room. When everyone had left except for him, Rain, Shilah and Mingxia, they all lay down together and listened as the thunderstorm started up again. They turned on ABC Family and relaxed for awhile, watching the Christmas shows before all of them decided to take a nap so they would have energy for another day at Disney.


	116. Chapter 116

Chapter One Hundred and Sixteen

River sat at her desk when she looked over at the hologram of her and Adam and smiled. She was two or three years old at the time and she was holding the chibi that looked like him in her arms. Having a father who was really a clone never bothered her when she was growing up because she knew that he was more than a severed hand in a jar.

He was her dad.

He was the one that came up with the way to save not only her life but her brother's life when they were nothing more than a fetus.

She thought about all the fun places he took her in the TARDIS and the tender way he took care of her and James when either one of them got hurt or sick.

She had seen his face after her mother miscarried and the rage in his eyes after her grandfather and grandmother blamed him for the miscarriages.

When the Doctor came into their lives, she had saw the light in Adam's eyes that had been slowly dying burst into a new light and how he slowly turned into a slightly less hyper version of Alan.

When her mother's family rejected them after they became Time Lords and Time Ladies, he was the one that explained that they still loved her and her brother but couldn't handle the thought of them being something other than human.

What was wrong with being a Time Lady?

She had gone to worlds she never knew existed and had seen history unfold right before her eyes.

When she met her husband, Gavin, she was scared that he wouldn't want anything to do with her after he found out that she was a Time Lady but he was thrilled. He asked her on their second date if he could become one and she thought her hearts would burst. Their children, David, Brendan and Campbell, might have been loom born but they had retained their human nature and were growing up to be just like their father, though Campbell was showing signs of becoming just like Adam and Alan.

Sighing, she went back to work when her cell phone rang and she picked it up, looking at the screen. She flipped it open when she heard singing on the other end and laughed.

"Merry Christmas!" Adam, Alan and John shouted while she moved the cell phone from her ear and rolled her ear.

"Merry Christmas to you, too," she said, smiling.

"Whatcha doing?!" Alan asked with a childlike tone.

"I'm talking to you while trying to figure out this quarter's budget reports."

"!" John said as she realized that they had her on speaker phone and she placed her chin in her right hand, sighing.

"You're right."

"Then go get your hubby and the kiddies and come traveling with us!" Alan said.

"Is there room?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, we might have to strap you guys to the roof…"

"No, I'll pass. Besides, someone has to keep an eye on things around here."

"True, but we yoooooooooooooooooooooou-ah!" Adam said and she laughed as Alan and John booed her. "Will you two go so I can talk with my daughter, please?!"

"Well, since you asked politely, we will go," Alan said as they shouted their good-byes and she laughed.

"Ah, they're gone! Want to make fun of them?" Adam asked and she laughed harder.

"Nooooooooooooooooo," she said and he sighed.

"You are no fun anymore. When did you grow up to be such a party pooper?"

"When did you grown DOWN and become such a kid?"

"I will have you know that I was always a kid! I just had to hide it from those nasty grownups at Torchwood!"

"So, how was Disneyworld?"

"It was a blast! We're finishing up today then we're hitting the road."

"And everyone's ok?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, we had two minor injuries…"

"What happened?!" she asked with a panicked tone to her voice.

"Calm down, Jelly Bean, Ardic got sick on one of the rides and Frazer tore the outer lining of his stomach when one of the safety straps punched him in the gut."

"They ok?"

"Oh, yeah, in fact, Frazer and Angel woke us up last night with the most exotic love making I have ever experienced. (Your mum and I are good but not that good.)"

"Anything else?" she asked while looking at the report on the screen then saved it, turning the computer off.

"Donna's mother's with us."

"You mean Sylvia?"

"Yep," Adam said, popping the "p".

"I thought she hated us."

"So did I. Donna, Wilf and the Doctor went to see to her and they talked things over. She agreed that she made a mistake and they reconciled. Wilf's going to go home but she decided to come with Donna so they can catch up," Adam said then sighed.

"Wow, is there anything else I should know about?"

"Uncle Shilah got a tattoo."

"He what?!"

"It was Aunt Mingxia's idea, or so he says, and it's a phoenix. He, uh, also got an earring."

"You're having a laugh?"

"No, he did! It's this gold stud!"

"Uncle Doctor must have had a fit!"

"No, he was pretty cool about it."

"Anything else?" she asked when he mumbled something and she frowned. "Sorry, I didn't hear that."

"Uncle John and I got a tattoo, too."

"?!"

"We thought since he got one that we should, too."

"How did Mum react to that?"

"She wasn't too keen on the idea so we, Uncle Alan, Uncle John and I, fluttered our eyelashes at her and Aunt Rosie and they gave in."

"Oh, I bet they did," she said with a laugh in her voice and rolled her eyes.

"Want to know what Uncle John's tattoo is?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's a cartoon monkey holding a big banana," he said and she laughed.

"What did you get?"

"Well, it took about fifteen minutes to find the right one when I saw this cute one on the wall. Alan teased that it's a girlie tattoo but I like it."

"What is it?"

"It's this cartoon ghost with brown hair and it's wearing glasses and a brown jacket or robe. It's sitting in front of this manual typewriter and it's called a ghost writer," he said when his tattoo appeared in her mind and she smiled.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww, that's cute!"

"That's what your mum says. And, if I flex my muscles the right way, he looks like he's typing!" he said and she could picture his smile.

"So, are you sure there isn't anything wrong? I'm getting a weird vibe."

"Uh-oh, my daughter's Spidey senses are tingling!"

"Daddy, I'm serious. What's wrong?"

"Honey, there is…"

"DADDY!" she said with a sharp tone and he sighed.

"Fine, I went to go see Grandpa Pete and Nan Jackie."

"But that's dangerous!" she said. Both she and James knew the dangers Adam took when they went to visit David on Pete's World and he sighed.

"I know that, Baby, but I thought with Donna and her mum reconciling that they might change their minds as well."

"What happened?"

"I went to see Uncle David first. I watched the first of his last specials again then found out that Grandpa Pete had been spying on him."

"Why would he do that?"

"He said that it was to protect Uncle David."

"Yeah, right, he just was using him as bait to get to you."

"That's what I thought. I went to go see them, to ask them nicely to leave him the hell alone, but it didn't work out that way. I couldn't leave him there so I took him and his family into the future and…"

"That would explain why he lived on that space station the last time I saw him. That wasn't there in the twenty-first century."

"Yep, and there's no Torchwood."

"He did tell me that he was thankful that you did that. Not only did his career take off but he became an intergalactic star of television, movies and the stage."

"Yep, he was one of the first actors to introduce Shakespeare to the stars!"

"So, Grandpa and Nan aren't going to take us back, eh?"

"Nope," he sighed and she sighed.

"Is Mum ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"But you're not."

"Nope, but…Hey, give that back!" he shouted when she sat up in the chair and heard shushing.

"We're sorry but this call can't continue. Call back later," Alan said while holding his nose and she giggled. She heard the click as he ended the call and she pictured Adam glaring at Alan.

"_I'll call you later, Jelly Bean," _Adam thought.

"_Ok, Daddy, love you," _she thought back.

"_Oi, enough with the mushy stuff already, let's gooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" _Alan thought as she felt their minds moving away and she smiled, looking at the ceiling and shook her head.

Jamie walked down the tunnel when he came to the cavern and saw the little dragons sitting in the nest and hears soft sniffing sounds.

"Och, there's no need tae cry. I'm not angry with you," he said when the baby dragons turned and looked at him.

"_You're not?" _Goldie asked.

"No, I'm nae. Look, I ken that you're just wee bairns but you have tae remember that the TARDIS isnae a plaything. We need her so we can go home after helping Maia stop the bad man that wants tae hurt you."

"_Why can't you stay here with us?" _Spike asked.

"Och, I had the same problem the last time I was here. Well, not here but on a planet just like it. I had met wee dragons like you an' they wanted me tae stay. I would have stayed but I knew that the Doctor needs me."

"_But there're two of you. Can't he let you stay and take the other one with him?" _Red asked.

"Aye, it is true that we have two Jamies but the Doctor he travels isnae my Doctor. My Doctor is back where I came from an' would miss me terribly if I just up an' disappeared."

"_No, that would be sad," _Shimmer whispered.

"Right, so no more crying," Jamie said when the baby dragons crawled out of the nest and walked to him. One by one, they hugged him when Bubbo lifted him off the ground and held him tightly to its chest. "Ack! Air!"

"_Bubbo, put Jamie down, you squishy him!" _Boomer shouted when Bubbo lowered Jamie to the ground and Jamie coughed, smoothing his clothes out.

"YOU are defiantly a good hugger!" he said as he smiled at Bubbo and Bubbo placed a claw in its mouth and smiled back.

"_Jamie?" _Peek-a-boo asked and he looked down at it.

"Aye?" he asked.

"_Who are they?" _Peek-a-boo asked when it pointed behind him and Jamie turned around, seeing the guards behind him.

"I say, this is fascinating," Trevor said while he read what was on the screen and Zoe and Jenna walked closer, standing next to him.

"What did you find?" Zoe asked.

"It turns out that the computer will produce a new clone if one of them is killed so the cycle will not be interrupted. It does take a bit for the new clone to grow but the computer makes up a background story to explain why."

"Have there been any new clones made recently?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, the group of clones was made…Oh dear."

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"The last group was made…ten years ago," he said and looked at Maia.

"Are you saying that my mistress could still be alive?!" Maia asked as she walked to the screen when the doors opened and Jamesie, Droo, M'fara and Cameron ran inside, closing the doors behind them.

"What's wrong?" Trevor asked as Cameron walked to the console and started pushing buttons. They looked at the main screen when they saw the guards leading Jamie, the baby dragons and Auroraalla out of the cave and Jenna's eyes went wide.

"Jamie!" she shouted then headed for the door when M'fara ran in front of her and blocked her way. "Move!"

_"No, Friend Jenna needs to stay here!" _M'fara thought.

"He's right, my dear," Trevor said and Jenna growled when someone pounded on the doors and they looked at the doors.

"DOCTOR, WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE! OPEN THE DOORS OR THE BOY AND THE BABY DRAGONS WILL DIE!" Xaroo shouted and Jenna softly smiled.

"_It's been a long time since you'were a boy," _she thought and Jamie laughed in her head.

"_Aye, it has," _he thought.

"_Are you alright, dear boy?" _Trevor thought.

"_Aye, but the wee dragons are terrified. Do you have any idea where those guards came from?"_

"_Nope, they appeared out of nowhere," _Cameron thought.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, DOCTOR! COME OUT OR THEY DIE!" Xaroo shouted as they looked at Trevor and he sighed, heading for the door. M'fara moved away from the doors when Trevor opened the doors and they walked out. Trevor closed the doors as he looked at Xaroo and Xaroo smiled and evil grin at them.

"I say, there was no need for threats," Trevor said, folding his arms over his chest.

"QUIET!" Xaroo shouted, pointing his spear at Trevor.

"And there is no need for that," Trevor said, swatting the spear away. Growling, Xaroo slapped Trevor in the face as Trevor's head snapped back and he tumbled backward, falling into Jamesie's arms and they nearly tumbled to the ground. Two of the guards held onto Jamie while Jenna and Zoe held onto Droo and M'fara and Maia glared at Xaroo.

"How dare you attack me in my own home?!" she demanded and Xaroo laughed.

"This isn't your home, little witch," he said as she locked eyes with him and a black light wrapped around her hands.

"Oi, before this gets messy, would you mind telling us how you got here?" Cameron asked.

"That's simple," a voice said when they turned to the left and Frennella walked out from behind the TARDIS. "I brought them."

"Mistress," Maia said as the light faded from around her hands and Cameron walked to Maia, wrapping his arms around her and pulled her against him.


	117. Chapter 117

Chapter One Hundred and Seventeen

After heading out for the day, they hired another minivan from Avis and then went to the Magic Kingdom section of the park. Once they were inside, everyone split up again. The Doctor and Rain walked around the Magic Kingdom park, not riding any rides but just enjoying each other's company. While they walked, Rain talked idly about different things but little by little she began to notice her husband wasn't saying much, just nodding absentmindedly. Finally, she guided him over to a wooden bench and sat down beside him.

"Love, is something bothering you?" she asked. "You've been kinda sullen since we got here."

He sighed.

"Latara, do you love me?"

Rain gave him an odd look.

"Um, yeah, just slightly," she teased as she poked him in the side.

She sobered up when he didn't laugh or even smile at that.

"Honey, why are you asking me that? Of course I love you," she said, taking his hand.

"Do you love this body?"

Rain was quiet for a moment.

"You don't think I love you now that you've changed, is that it?" she finally said. "I'm here, aren't I? I never asked you for a divorce. Why do you think I wouldn't want you now?"

"I'm just feeling…a bit uneasy since Shilah came," he said to her.

"Why? Because he looks like your previous life and he was married to a version of me?"

The Doctor nodded.

"Um…I don't have those kinds of feelings for him, Thete, he's my brother, just like Alan and Adam and John are. They're my brothers, you're my husband."

"But do you wish I never regenerated?" the Doctor said. "Am I ugly to you?"

"Uh, no," Rain said with a bit of a laugh. "You're not Frankenstein's Monster, Dear. You're cute. You don't really have the baby face anymore, but you're attractive. If you'd regenerated back into Ronald McDonald with the Technicolor coat, I would have had a problem but no, I think you're sexy and you're still an amazing lover. I only have eyes for you, Thete. I'm not gonna pounce on Shilah when your back is turned. Even before he and Mingxia became lovers, I never had any interest in him except as a brother. Is this going to be an ongoing thing now? Because please tell me what I can do to ease your fears that I don't love you anymore. Because I do, Thete, with both of my hearts and my soul."

"It's just this is a new thing for me, Latara," the Doctor said, looking at his hands. "I never really had to worry about this sort of thing before. When I regenerated, I never had to worry about my wife thinking I might be unattractive now. I didn't even do that with Rose because it wasn't until my tenth life that she and I really became serious about a relationship. And I'm not doubting your faithfulness, Darling, I know you would never cheat on me. I just hope I am pleasing to your eyes."

He frowned when Rain stood up, reached deep into the pocket and pulled out a small hairbrush. She walked over to his other side, sat down and brushed his windblown hair back in place.

"There," she said when she finished, "now you're pleasing to my eyes."

She laughed when the Doctor jabbed a playful finger in her rib and she kissed his cheek.

"I believe I told you once before that I didn't care about your outer beauty as much as your inner and in that respect, you haven't changed, Thete. You are my life, you are my one true love and I will never stop loving you…well, unless you start walking around with a mirror all the time and stare at yourself and get so vain no one will be able to stand you anymore," she said with a wink. "Then we might have a problem. But other than that, I'm happy with you. I'm glad you're here. I told you I nearly went insane from grief after you were exiled and it's the truth. I don't know how Alan and Rose tolerated me; I was a complete basket case. And when I dreamed of you at night, I was dreaming of this body, not the other one. I was so thrilled when I got you back and even more thrilled when it turned out that you only had to stay a week in the other universe. Granted, I hate that you still have to go but one week apart is better than three hundred years with no contact at all. Then I think I really would have gone insane."

She smiled when the Doctor nuzzled her temple with his nose.

"Besides, I did have fair warning about this body. I saw you in the simulation room when we looked at Jenny's vision and then we saw you again when that stupid fat ass collector guy kidnapped you and Tara and your future self so I knew what was coming years and years before this happened."

She stopped talking when the Doctor groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Thete, what's wrong now?"

"What you just said," he said into his hands, "bout the collector bloke. I forgot about that and now I'm wondering if I will get kidnapped by him in future and have to go through that again, only see the same event from the other side."

He raised his head and thought for a moment.

"Maybe not though, the other me didn't know it was going to happen because he took him at random. Maybe I'll be spared watching my tenth self and Tara and having to explain to them what's going to happen in future. But ooooh, Latara, in three hundred years, I gotta go get captured by the Valeyard and then the life after that and the life after that. I hate time sometimes."

He grasped his wife's hands.

"Hey, you're my willing spouse, next time the Valeyard comes to get me, wear a wig and pretend to be me so I can have a rest?" he said as she giggled.

"Um, no, but I'll go with ya," Rain said.

"Ummmm, no, I don't wanna risk you being hurt," the Doctor said. "I'll just go ahead and take one for the team, as they say."

Rain gave him a kiss.

"Now are your fears laid to rest about me not finding you attractive anymore?" she said.

"Yes, my fears have been assuaged, my love."

"Good, I'm glad. I'm riding with ya up the US and the last thing I want is to hear you ask am I a stud every five miles."

"Am I a stud?"

He snickered when she swatted his arm and gave her a kiss on the nose before he settled back against the wooden back of the bench, closed his eyes and felt the warm gentle breeze wash over him while Rain laid her head on his shoulder.

"Ought oh," he heard Rain say.

He opened his eyes and gave her a quizzical look. Rain giggled and pointed ahead. The Doctor looked where she was pointing and saw Namid waving furiously at them from across the pathway.

"Eeee!" the Doctor said, getting up and bolting away as Rain bent over laughing. Namid walked over and laughed with Rain when they noticed the Doctor was crouched behind a shrub several feet away staring at them with wide eyes.

"I wanted to come and sit with you, Mummy. I saw you and Daddy sitting here," she said, sitting down beside her mother as the Doctor ambled back to his seat.

"Are you tired of riding the rides, Baby?" Rain asked.

"Yeah, I wanna go on the roadtrip now and find other things to do," Namid said.

The Doctor grinned. He got up and plopped back down beside Namid.

"Rainbow, I'm handsome, aren't I?" he said.

Rain laughed at the confusion on Namid's face.

"I…s'pose so," she said.

"I was just having a bit of a crisis because I didn't think your mum thought I was handsome anymore since I regenerated. I want to be attractive for my girls, you know."

"Well, you're not a zit faced monster."

Rain laughed at the shocked look on the Doctor's face.

"Gee, thanks, Rainbow," he said, trying not to show his mirth at that.

Namid leaned in closer and studied him.

"Your eyes are kinda close together but you have a small nose and thin lips," she said as Rain laughed silently. "You have a big forehead and tiny ears and droopy, droopy hair but you don't smell like poopy and you don't fart all the time."

"Gee, thank you," the Doctor said as Rain bent over in silent laughter. "At least I'm getting a more thorough assessment from you than I did from your mum."

"You don't have fleas either which is a good thing cause then I wouldn't hug you," Namid said, pretending not to hear him as she pulled at his t-shirt. "You don't have lice either but you probably have smelly armpits cause I can smell something dead on your body."

Rain roared with laughter as the Doctor's mouth dropped open.

"Now see here…" he said, cracking a smile.

"And you have a weird little brown spot right here on your neck," she said, pointing to a spot about an inch from his jugular vein. "And it's annoying because it's just there by itself with no friends."

"Well, Honey, he used to have a mole right between his shoulder blades that didn't have any friends either," Rain said with a wink to the Doctor.

"What about my hands then?" the Doctor said, holding them up to her face.

Namid took them and examined both sides as Rain watched with amusement.

"You have nice hands except there's brown crusty stuff under the fingernails. Do you dig into your butt or something?"

Rain roared with laughter as the Doctor's mouth dropped open. Namid laughed when he tickled her for a few seconds and then kissed her.

"I think that's where the dead body smell is coming from," Namid said. "Your fingers."

"Thank you, that'll be all now," the Doctor said as Rain snickered.

"Also, you're butt is really flat and it's got a dent in the left side."

"Oh how would you know?" the Doctor said as Namid giggled.

"Just guessin'," Namid said, shrugging.

"I'm sorry I asked the child for her opinion," the Doctor said to Rain, "I didn't realize I was going to be subjected to a severe criticism of my body."

"You always said to be honest."

"Yeah, but there's a time when you should stop being honest and just shut your gob," the Doctor said as Namid giggled.

He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Where are your brother and sister? Why are they not with you? What are they up to?" he said, giving her rapid fire questions.

"They're at Space Mountain. I don't like Space Mountain, it's boring so I thought I'd go find something else to do while they were riding it and then I found you and Mummy."

"Ah! So while you're here tearing down every last inch of my self esteem, they're off razing Space Mountain to the ground. I see how the world works," he said as he and Rain put their arms around her shoulders.

"Mummy, can we go now?" Namid said.

"You wanna leave Disney?" Rain asked.

"Yeah, I wanna just gooooo. I've ridden everything I wanted to ride and I wanna see new things," Namid said.

"What do you think, Love?" Rain asked the Doctor.

"I'll talk to the others and see who's ready to leave," the Doctor said. "It's been a few hours but I agree with her, I'm ready to go as well. I've been to Disney half a trillion times in two hundred and fifty years and I've gotten to the point where the rides bore me. But if people still want to stay, we'll go out to the car and we'll find somewhere to eat or something to see while we wait on them, okay, Rainbow?"

Namid nodded and the Doctor telegraphed to his family, asking if they wanted to leave yet. Not surprisingly, all but the very youngest said they were ready to go and the Doctor heard Elizabeth and James and Angel and Frazer arguing with their kids about leaving and finding new things to see. At last they convinced the reluctant children that they could have fun elsewhere and the Doctor told them to meet him up by the front gate of the Magic Kingdom. Namid smiled at that and got her excitement back as they stood up. The Doctor took his women's hands in his and they headed back towards Cinderella's Castle and the front entrance.


	118. Chapter 118

Chapter One Hundred and Eighteen

The people carrier moved down the road as they headed for the Avis rent-a-car place and Alan looked at the people carrier in front of him. Rose sat in the passenger seat and Elizabeth, Angel, Frazer, James ad their children sat behind them. They were watching a DVD when the DVD froze and Little Donna pouted.

"Grandpa, the DVD is broken!" she said.

"Do we have another one?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, but they're in the Doctor's people carrier," Alan sighed.

"I'm bored," Little Donna said.

"Tell you what, let me pull over and I'll go get a DVD from Uncle Doctor, ok?"

"Ok."

"_Brother, we have a problem. It seems that the Little Mermaid has broken and you have the DVDs. Can we pull over so I can get something else?" _Alan thought, pulling the people carrier to the curb.

"_Can't you wait until we get to the Avis place?" _the Doctor thought.

"_We have a slight cranky little girl in here who's bored. I don't think we can make it."_

"_Hey, I got an idea," _Adam thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_And that would be, old __smelly socks__?"_

"_I think it's time for…TIME LORD BABIES!"_

"_Oh, crap, I haven't seen that since Chris was little!"_

"_Then switch places with Rose and…"_ Adam thought then whispered inside Alan's mind and he smiled.

"_Tin'me'su, you are a bloody genius!" _Alan thought when he got out of the people carrier and walked to the passenger side door.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked as he opened the door and held his hand out.

"We are switching sides," he said as she shrugged and got out of the people carrier. After they got into the people carrier, Rose moved the people carrier back into traffic and Alan turned to look at the children and smiled.

"Right, Uncle Doctor said we don't have time to stop so I will provide the entertainment!" he said and Angel, Frazer, Elizabeth and James rolled their eyes, shaking their heads. "What's with the head shaking? I'm entertaining!"

"Of course you are, Daddy," Elizabeth said then giggled and Alan snorted.

"Rose, tell them I'm entertaining!" he demanded.

"He is very entertaining," Rose said with a smile and he sighed, slumping back into the seat.

"Maybe we should just forget it."

"No no no no, we want to be entertained!" Rory said and Adric and Little Donna nodded.

"Ok," Alan said as he looked at them and a grin spread across his face.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…Coming up, it's time to have some fun with everyone's favorite time traveling tots," Alan's off stage voice said when the theme music started and TIME LORD BABIES appeared.

"Time Lord Babies, we turn aliens into goo…Time Lord Babies, we've come to play with you…When your world is full of baddies, who've come to give you a scare…Just call our names and shout out loud "Catch us if you dare!"…I like Adam…I like Rose…I love the Doctor…Alan dance…I got my toy guns…I got my teddy bear…I play the bagpipes…And I got big hair, HA…I like running…Allons-y…Is everything alright in here…Yes, Jackie…Time Lord Babies, we turn aliens into goo…Time Lord Babies, we've come to play with you…Time Lord…Time Lord...Time Lord…Babies…Babies…Babies…Woooooooooo-hooooo!"

The scene changed as cartoon versions of the Doctor, Theta and Amato as toddlers appeared and the long brown coats they were wearing trailed behind them. Baby Doctor's left converse sneaker was untied as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet and blew some of the hair out of his eyes. Looking at the title, Baby Theta looked and the word then tapped Baby Doctor.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the title.

"That is the title of today's episode," Baby Doctor said.

"!" Baby Amato and Baby Theta said together.

"Today's episode is called Changing Time," Baby Doctor said as he turned to leave then tripped over the coat and fell onto his tummy. Baby Theta tripped over him then landed on top of him then Baby Amato tripped over them and landed on top of Baby Theta. Suddenly a golden light enveloped them then flared and they stood up, looking at each other.

"Uh-oh," Baby Theta said as Baby Doctor's lower lip quivered and they ran out of shot.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac-kieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The scene changed to a cartoon nursery as Baby Jack stood on the large art table, three chairs, four boxes, seven books, a stool and the rocking horse and his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth. He reached over as his hands shook and he looked at the top of the block tower. He had spent three days working on the block tower and only had to place two more blocks on it for it to be finished.

"Jack, be careful!" Baby Gwen said and he looked down at her, Baby Ianto, Baby Mickey, Baby Martha, Baby Rhys and Baby Jake then smiled.

"Don't worry, Gwen, if I fall and boo-boo, I'll just get right back up," Baby Jack said with a wink.

"He's going to fall," Baby Rain said as she, Baby Rose, Baby Rosie, Baby Alan, Baby Adam, Baby John, Baby Shilah, Baby Frankie, Baby Peri, Baby Marion and Baby Jamie walked closer and stood near the other babies.

"Fall! Fall! Fall! Fall!" Baby Jamie said when Baby Rose handed him a cartoon baby bottle and he flopped to one side, sucking on the bottle.

"No, I won't!" Baby Jack said when a loud bang shook the nursery and Baby Jack tumbled off the rocking chair, crashing down onto the block tower and sent blocks flying in all directions.

"Jack!" Baby Gwen shouted when Baby Martha ran to him then knelt down, placing her head on his chest.

"He's boo-booed," Baby Martha said when Ianto ran to the cardboard box that had TORCHWOOD written in crayon over the door and went inside.

"Out of the way!" Baby Ianto shouted as he ran out of the cardboard box then ran to Baby Jack and pulled a toy medical cart with a teddy bear on top of it behind him. Kneeling down, he placed two paper cups tied with a string on Baby Jack's chest and made a buzzing sound. "Clear!" Baby Jack gasped as he opened his eyes and hugged Baby Ianto.

"Thanks, Yan," Baby Jack said when they noticed smoke coming from the blue toy box when the lid flew open and a cloud of gold smoke came out of the blue toy box. They could see three pair of feet as something coughed and the feet stopped in the middle of the nursery.

"What is going on in here?!" a voice asked when they looked at a pair of cartoon legs and the left foot tapped on the floor.

"Nothing, Jackie," said the babies as the cloud of gold smoke headed for the stairs then stopped and sniffing came from inside it.

"Oh my, who's that?"

"We think it's the Doctor, Amato and Theta. They were in the toy box when something went booooooooooooooom!" Baby Alan said when a pair of cartoon hands appeared and waved the gold smoke away. The babies gasped to see that Baby Doctor, Baby Amato and Baby Theta had changed their appearance and were now dressed in tan jackets with elbow patches, white shirts, black trousers, socks and shoes and were wearing tiny black bow ties. Their hair was darker and floppy and they no longer had sweet baby faces.

"That's not them," Baby Shilah said.

"Oh dear, they've changed!" Jackie said and the scene faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scene changed while the cartoon legs walked to the bookcase and a cartoon hand took the book off the top shelf. The babies followed the cartoon legs to the couch when Jackie sat down and placed Baby Doctor on her lap. Baby Theta sat to the left and Baby Amato sat to the right and she opened the book. The rest of the babies had crawled onto the couch as they looked at the pictures on the pages and Baby Rain frowned. The first picture was of a white hair baby wearing Victorian style clothing and he held onto a tiny black cane.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"That is the Doctor," Jackie said, pointing to the Doctor.

"It is?!" Baby Doctor asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, you see, when a Time Lord Baby gets really sick or hurt, they change. This is what you looked like the day I met you."

"Where's the rest of his hair?" Baby Alan asked and Baby Doctor placed his hands on top of his head, checking to see if he had all of his hair.

"I don't know. Anyway, one morning I came into the nursery when I saw this flash of golden light and he looked like this," Jackie said pointing to the next picture. On the page was a round face Baby Doctor and he had black hair and was wearing a crumpled version of the clothing of the Baby Doctor on the other page. He was holding a toy slide whistle and they smiled at the picture.

"Doctor! Doctor! Doctor! Doctor!" Baby Jamie said while he pointed at the picture then he yawned, flopped onto his side and went to sleep.

"What happened to him?" Baby Rosie asked.

"That's the funny thing. He went out to play then came back looking like this," Jackie said and turned the page. On the page was the Baby Doctor but he had white hair and was wearing a dark suit and had an opera cape over his shoulders.

"He looks silly," Baby Alan teased and Baby Doctor stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ooooooooooooooooo, look at that!" Baby Jack said, pointing to the toy pedal car.

"Yes, that was Bessie. He used to ride in it for hours," Jackie said.

"What happened to that one?" Baby Ianto asked.

"He got sick after being bitten by a spider. When I came to check on him, he came out of the wardrobe and looked like this," Jackie said when turned the page and they looked at the picture. They giggled at all the curly brown hair and big toothy smile and Baby Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Why is he wearing that long scarf?" Baby Marion asked.

"I just wanted to," Baby Doctor said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What happened to him?" Baby Adam asked.

"He fell down the stairs," Jackie said and Baby Jack giggled.

"Bet he tripped over the scarf," he whispered to Baby Mickey and he nodded.

"I did not!" Baby Doctor shouted and Jackie hushed him, turning the page. They looked at the other pictures when Jackie closed the book and Baby Theta frowned.

"Jackie, you skipped one. We only saw eight pictures," he said and Jackie sighed.

"I skipped that one because I didn't want to scare you," she said.

"Can we see it anyway?" Baby Jack asked. Nodding, she opened the book when they looked at the picture and their eyes went wide. Spooky music filled the air as the scene turned to black and screaming filled the air.

On the page was a round face Doctor with curly blonde hair and he scowled at them. He was wearing mismatched clothing and spats and a kitten pin was on the jacket.

"Close the book! Close the book!" Baby Doctor shouted and Jackie closed the book.

"But I don't understand why Theta and Amato changed if this is the Doctor's story," Baby John said and the other babies nodded.

"Well, all Baby Doctors change when he does so they all look alike," Jackie said and Baby Shilah frowned.

"But I don't look like them," he said.

"Yes you did. When you changed, you ended up looking like Alan, Adam and John."

"!' the babies said together and Baby Doctor got off her lap. She walked to the bookcase when she placed the book away and headed for the nursery door. Watching her leave the room, the babies turned to see Baby Doctor, Baby Amato and baby Theta sitting on the floor and Baby Rain walked to Baby Doctor, kneeling on the floor.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not cute anymore," he sighed.

"Yes you are," she said and kissed his cheek.

"So are you," Baby Frankie said when she walked to Baby Theta and kissed his cheek.

"So are you," Baby Peri said as she walked to Baby Amato and kissed his cheek.

"What about me? I fell and boo-booed," Baby Jack asked, folding his arms over his chest and frowned. Shrugging, Baby Doctor walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Baby Jack's eye went wide when he gasped, smiled then fainted and the other babies giggled as the scene faded to black.

"Yay!" Little Donna said as she clapped and Alan smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you." Alan said as he did a little bow and Rose smiled at him. Turning around, Alan noticed something sticking out of the tote bag at his feet and picked up the DVD case. "Hey, I found the Beauty and the Beast DVD. Want me to put that on?"

"No, we want another Time Lord Babies adventure!" Rory said and Adric and Little Donna nodded.

"Guess you're a hit," Rose said and Alan smiled. Shrugging, he placed the DVD case back into the tote bag and turned the seat around, looking at the kids.


	119. Chapter 119

Chapter One Hundred and Nineteen

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. It felt good to be on the road and traveling again. He didn't mind Disneyworld but the US was huge and there was so much to explore. He mainly went to Disneyworld since the kids loved it but if he had his way, he would avoid the crowds and long queues completely. Still, it was nice to ride some of his favorite rides and be a carefree kid again.

He drove the people carrier while Rain sat beside him, sipping some Mountain Dew from a bottle while she talked to him. Behind him, Mingxia sat with Shilah. Beside her Sarah Jane sat and chatted with Peter who was behind her and Amato and Peri sat beside her chatting. Behind them sat Jack, Awinita and Nelak. The Doctor was in front while the others followed him down the motorway. The day so far was sunny but the Doctor could see clouds gathering in the distance and he groaned at that.

"What?" Rain said.

He pointed to them.

"I think we'll get more thunderstorms eventually," he said to her.

"So, you're a man, toughen up and deal with them."

"What?" the Doctor said as the others laughed. "I didn't mean I was scared of them, I was just saying that thunderstorms were comin', ya daft woman."

"Oh, sorry, Dear. I thought you wanted me to drive so you could hide in the back or something."

The Doctor's mouth fell open.

"I don't hide from anything. I'm the Oncoming Storm, thank you very much!" he said with feigned haughtiness.

"Oh, you are? Well, here comes your cousin then, Oncoming Storm," she said, pointing to the thunderclouds. "Or should I say….Sprinkles."

"Oh, that is it, you are dead now!" he said as Mingxia, Awinita and Sarah Jane laughed.

The others gave the Doctor a confused look.

"Sprinkles?" Shilah said as Mingxia snorted out laughter.

"Not a word!" the Doctor said, thrusting his finger in his wife's face. "And everyone else who knows what she's on about do not breathe a word of it to anyone else or I'll be cross and you will see the Oncoming Storm emerge."

"You don't scare us, Sprinkles, you're all blow and no show," Rain said flippantly.

The Doctor smirked at her. Suddenly he pulled off the side of the road and the others laughed when the others blew by them, giving them confused looks as they went by. The other cars pulled off in front of them while the Doctor waggled his finger at Rain who was giggling.

"Now see, you caused me to pull off the road and confuse the others."

"You did that yourself, Dork, I did nothing."

The others were laughing when Alan, Jack, Theta, Adam and John walked back to their van. In the meantime, the Doctor kept up his fake fight with Rain while the others laughed. They laughed harder when Alan knocked on his window and the Doctor ignored him and his other brothers while he railed on about his being the Oncoming Storm.

"I survived over twelve hundred years without being called a dork!" the Doctor said with mock anger as Alan stared in with wide eyes and knocked on his window.

"Oh really?" Rain said trying not to laugh at Alan's exasperated face as he pounded on his window. "I find that hard to believe, Dear, especially with the whole Ringling Brothers outfit you wore in your sixth life. I find it hard to believe you intimidated anyone with that getup on."

"I did! I was very intimidating!" the Doctor said, trying to keep a straight face when Alan started to yell at him to roll down the bleedin' window.

"Is that because you blinded everyone within a twelve mile radius wherever you went? I can see how intimidating you musta been when no one was able to see to fight ya!"

The Doctor finally rolled down the window but before Alan could ask what they were doing, he poked him in the shoulder.

"Hey you, I was intimidating in my sixth life, right?" he said to Alan.

Everyone behind the Doctor and Rain howled with laughter when Alan and the others stared at him silently, completely surprised by his question.

"This is what you pulled off the road for?" Alan said.

"Yeah, my wife doesn't believe I'm the Oncoming Storm and she called me a dork. I'm not a dork, Alan. I'm not a doooooooork-ah!" he whined.

"Okay…going back to my people carrier now," Alan said. "You have fun arguing and getting separated from us. Rose and I will be going bye bye now."

He and the others walked away as the Doctor rolled the window back up and then they howled with laughter.

_____________

After an hour they pulled off onto a slip road and headed for a truck stop to rest, pee and get something to snack on. When they got out of the car, Alan sauntered over to his brother.

"Is the fake fight over with now?" he said to him as Rain giggled.

"It wasn't fake. I was really, really angry over her mocking my Oncoming Storm moniker," the Doctor said.

Alan rolled his eyes.

"Ppppbt, yeah right, the day you two find something to argue about is the day time comes to an end," he said, turning and heading into the BP gas station.

"We argue!" the Doctor protested as Rain took his hand. "There was this one day two hundred and four years ago when we argued about my socks lying on the bedroom floor. So there!"

"Wow! That musta been a really intense argument, sorry I missed that," he said as they followed him inside. "I'm sure the whole sock fiasco turned into a knockdown, drag out fight between you too where you both beat each other to within an inch of your lives and you nearly ended up going to Shada for domestic violence."

"Love, I think my brother is laying on the sarcasm rather thick, don't you agree?" the Doctor said to Rain.

"Yeah, just slightly, Dear," Rain replied.

While Jack, Theta, John, Amato and Shilah put gas in the vans, the others looked over and snacks and the little gift shop near the back. Namid and Sokanon walked over to the far right of the gift shop, looking at some plushie animals. Namid giggled and picked up a large stuffed crocodile and showed it to Namid.

"We oughta get this for Daddy Alan, he'd like it," Namid said softly to her sister.

Sokanon picked up a large stuffed orange.

"Nah, get him this, then he'll wonder all night why we got him an orange plushie," she said.

They were giggling at that when both of them suddenly sensed someone behind them. They turned around and their eyes widened when they noticed a big, burly Caucasian man was right behind them. He was unshaven and smelled of alcohol and was wearing a battered blue truckers hat, plaid shirt and tan trousers.

"Hello, darlin's, you all alone here?" he drawled as he stared at their breasts.

"No, we're not," Sokanon said, raising her chin.

"Aw, that's too bad. But I'll tell ya what, why don't you come with me back to my truck and we can have a little bit of fun before your parents suspect something."

"N…no," Namid said, searching for her fathers.

"Aw," come on," the trucker drawled as he edged closer, "I'll be very gentle if it's your first time."

_Daddy, help us!_ Sokanon thought as the two of them backed up against the shelf.

Instantly they felt all sorts of alarms from their family members in their minds and Namid saw the Doctor stepping into the gift shop part of the BP along with Shilah, Amato and Jack. The Doctor saw what was going on and he gritted his teeth as he and his enraged brothers stomped towards the man who was trying to fondle the girls. As they walked towards the man, the others were gathering inside the gift shop and Alan, Adam, Theta and John began to follow their brothers, fists clenched and eyes afire. Both girls saw it and gave the drunken trucker a smug look.

"Now, you're in trouble," Namid taunted.

"Oh yeah, from who?" the trucker said.

"From me."

He turned and saw the Doctor was standing directly in front of him, Shilah, Amato and Jack flanking him, the other brothers behind them and the family members behind him, all of them shooting daggers in his direction.

"Get the fuck away from my daughters, NOW!" the Doctor said between clenched teeth.

The trucker noticed all the family members had the same enraged look on their eyes. Behind them, Sylvia was standing with several others and watching what was going on. A young black girl who worked at the front counter hurried over, trying to stop the Doctor before he threw a punch.

"Barry, come on, come back to the restaurant and have some coffee before someone gets hurt," the girl urged the trucker, getting in between him and the Doctor.

Barry noticed how dark the Doctor's eyes were and that he and the other men were barely able to contain their rage. He nodded and everyone watched him with narrow eyes as he walked away from the girls who were visibly shaken. Once they were gone, the Doctor embraced them both while Rain came up around everyone and joined him.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he and Rain held them close.

"Yeah, he didn't do anything to us," Namid said.

"Stay close to us till we leave here. I don't think anyone else will try anything but just in case…" he said to them.

Namid nodded. They turned and everyone smiled at them and drifted away to where they were before. Shilah, Amato and Alan stayed behind to kiss their daughters and give them love before they, the Doctor and Rain fell in with the girls and walked with them while they looked around the store.


	120. Chapter 120

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty

The people carriers moved down the road when the first drops of rain started falling and Alan softly growled, holding the wheel tightly in his hands. Rose looked at him when he turned the windshield wipers on and touched his hand.

"Alan, they're ok," she whispered as he glanced at her and sighed.

"Yeah, I know, Starlight, but it just goes to show that there are some sick people out there," he said and she nodded.

"He was a bad man," Little Donna said, nodding her head and Alan smiled at her.

"Yes, he was, Sweetie," he said. The rain started to fall harder when thunder roared in the sky and Little Donna whimpered.

"_Brother, I think we're going to have to find somewhere to weather out the storm. It's getting hard to see where I'm going," _Alan thought.

"_Hold on, I see a place up ahead," _the Doctor thought. The people carriers moved into the parking lot when the Doctor took the cell phone out of his pocket and pushed the buttons.

"Hello, yes, I was wondering if you can help me. My family and I are traveling and we need some rooms for the night. How many?" he asked and Rain did a quick count, took her psychic paper out of her purse and showed him how many rooms they needed. The Doctor told the man on the cell phone how many they needed and the man gasped. "Yes, I know it's a lot but we can double up if you need us to. You can?! Thanks, we'll be right there. The name is Smith. Yes, that really is my name. Right, see you in a bit."

"_Ok, everyone out, we have rooms for the night," _the Doctor thought, putting the cell phone back in his pocket. Everyone got out of the people carriers as they ran inside the lobby and THE PEABODY – ORLANDO was painted on the doors. The lobby was elegantly decorated and a mural of a mallard duck was on the walls. At the center of the lobby was a fountain with a large white vase in the middle and water came from the small spouts in the vase. Some velvet ropes blocked off the fountain and soft music floated through the air.

"Daddy, I hear duckies!" Little Donna said as they listened and the soft sound of ducks quacking filled the air.

"Ok, where is that coming from?" Adam asked when Theta saw a flyer on the table and picked it up.

"Here we go. The Peabody Hotel is famous for being the home of the famous and popular Peabody ducks. These five, pampered ducks are paraded through the lobby at eleven in the morning along a red carpet to John Phillip Susa' King Cotton March led by, get this, the duck master. They spend the rest of the day in the fountain then, at five at night, they are marched back out and taken back to their little house on the roof," Theta read as Little Donna smiled and tugged on James' arm.

"I want to go see the duckies!" she said as James looked at the Doctor and he nodded. Rory and Adric followed them to the fountain while the Doctor walked to the reception desk and smiled at the man behind the desk.

"Hi, I just called. The name is Smith," the Doctor said as the man looked at the others then at the Doctor and blinked.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had a big family," the man said with a smile and the Doctor nodded.

"Well, this isn't all of them. We'd need a few floors to accommodate the rest of them," he teased and the man blinked.

"Seriously?" the man asked.

"Yep," the Doctor said, popping the "p". "Now, the rooms have connecting doors, right? We like to go in and out of each other's room."

"Yes, they are. Here are your key cards," the man said as the Doctor nodded and walked to the others. He passed out the key cards when he looked at Sokanon, Namid, Chaska, Cam, Chris, Jackie, Alexander and David then held two of the key card to his chest.

"Let me guess, you lot want to be neighbors, right?" he asked and they nodded with wide smiles.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea," Theta said, walking closer with John, Alan, Adam and Frazer next to him and the children looked at them.

"Yeah, that's all we need. You lot trashing your rooms and having cleaning cart races up and down the halls." Alan said and the children rolled their eyes.

"That wouldn't be us doing that, Daddy. It would be you and Uncle Adam and Uncle John," Chris said and Alan's mouth dropped open.

"Are you insinuating that your uncles and I would EVER do something like that?!" he gasped, placing his hand over his left heart.

"I am insulted!" Adam gasped.

"The nerve," John said.

"What's the hold up?" Amato asked as he and Peri walked closer and Namid walked to Amato, taking his hands in hers.

"Daddy thinks that Sokanon, Chaska, Cam, Chris, Jackie, Alexander, David and I would trash our rooms if we were neighbors," she said with a pouted and patted her eyelashes at him.

"They will. We'll get thrown out into the storm because they decided to trash their rooms and have cleaning cart races!" Alan said, pointing at them.

"No, we won't," David said.

"Believe it or not but I believe them," Amato said.

"Traitor!" Alan said when the Doctor handed Namid and Chaska the card keys and they headed for the lift. Little Donna cried as James picked her up and she reached behind him, yelling that she wanted to see the ducks. Sighing, he looked at Adam who smiled then shrugged and James softly laughed and shook his head.

The thunder roared outside the window as the rain splashed against the glass and the lights flickered and dimmed.

"Blimey, that sounds nasty," Adam said while lying on the bed and Marion nodded, placing her head on his chest. His hearts thumped softly in her ear as his fingers did feather soft touches on her arm and she placed her hand on his right shoulder.

"Remember that ion storm on Gaznal IV?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, that was nasty. I thought the wind was going to tear the roof off of the TARDIS. Good thing she has strong shields or it would have."

"Do you miss it?" she asked and he gave her a confused look and blinked.

"Do I miss what?"

"Do you miss our universe?"

"Um, this is our universe."

"I mean the one where…" she said when he placed two fingers against her lips and shook his head.

"Rose, this IS our universe and the only one I miss is…"

"You called me Rose," she said with a smile. "Did you forget that I'm Marion?"

"You may be Marion to them but, in my hearts and mind, you are Rose and always will be," he said when tears appeared in her eyes and he blinked again. "What's with the tears?"

"That has to be one of the sweetest things you ever said to me," she said as he kissed the top of her head and sent love into her mind.

"I mean it. I fell in love with Rose Tyler not Marion Tyler. It makes it sound like I married your twin sister by mistake."

"Oh, make no mistake about it, you married the right Tyler," she said as she moved her hand down his tee shirt and pulled the bottom of it out of the top of his jeans. Moving the tee shirt slowly up his stomach, she looked at the thin line of dark hair that trailed up toward his chest and she walked her fingers up his stomach, making him shiver. Doing feathery touches along his stomach, she gently stroked the appendix scar and he titled his head down to see the sadness in her eyes.

"Now what's the matter?"

"Why do you keep this? I thought you would have asked the Doctor to use the tissue regenerator and remove it."

"I guess it's a reminder of how close I came to dying for real."

"I was so angry."

"At me?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, a bit, but mostly at Theta," she said then sighed.

"Why were you mad at him?"

"We didn't have a working medical bay. If he had been there, we would have."

"Yeah, I guess, but he wasn't. We didn't know about the rift then. It wasn't until we had a fight that I found out about it. What were we fighting about again?"

"You used to get so pissed off when I would compare the two of you."

"Well, I wanted to be my own person and you kept trying to turn me into him. Ok, I wanted to be him at first but, after a bit, I wanted to be me. You do love me, right? You don't want to run into the next room and snog him while Frankie's napping, do you?" he asked, looking up at the wall. Theta and Frankie had the room next to theirs, James, Elizabeth and their kids had the other room, and Marion smiled, climbing on top of him.

"," she said with a throaty growl and he swallowed hard, making his Adam's apple go up and down. Moving closer, she kissed his lips when a loud crack of thunder ripped through the room and Little Donna screamed. Marion got off of Adam when Little Donna ran into the room and dived in between them, pulling on Adam's arm until he roll onto his side then wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," he hushed as she buried her face into his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"Dad, did you see where Donna went?" Elizabeth asked.

"She's in here with us," he said and Elizabeth stuck her head into the room, looking at them. Walking to the bed, she sat near Adam's legs while he rubbed Little Donna's back and hushed her.

"Are you ok, Ladybug?" Elizabeth asked and Little Donna shook her head, snuggling closer to Adam.

"Guess Alan was right about the storms around here," Adam said.

"_Did someone mention my name?" _Alan thought. _"Why am I feeling sadness? Who is all weepy?"_

"_Our granddaughter got scared by that A-bomb __thunder clap__," _Adam thought.

"_Ah, I can't have our little ladybug all weepy and sad!" _Alan thought when a white feather duck in plastic yellow macintosh and red wellies and carrying a blue brolly appeared and started dancing in the rain. Suddenly Alan and Adam appeared wearing the same thing as the duck and they started singing Singing In The Rain while dancing in the puddles. Alan slipped in a puddle as Adam started laughing hysterically then tried to help him up but fell into the puddle and water flew everywhere. Sitting on the ground, muddy and wet, they looked at each other when Alan plopped some mud onto Adam's head and he looked up. His lower lip quivered when he got up and ran toward Clara, who appeared out of thin air, and she held him, glaring at Alan. Shaking a finger at him, she led Adam off as Adam stuck his tongue out at him and Alan sniffed, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"_!" _Alan cried when he went onto his back then started kicking the mud and he pounded his fists against the ground. Little Donna appeared when she walked closer and hugged him.

"_Don't cry, Grandpa," _she said and he sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"_Noooooooooooooooooooo one wants to plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay in the rain with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," _he sobbed, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"_I do."_

"_You dooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?!" _he asked and she nodded. _"Yay!" _Getting up, he took her hand as they started dancing with the duck until the sun came out and he knelt down, hugging her. _"Thanks, Ladybug!"_

"_You're welcome!" _she said and they hugged while the duck took off the mackintosh, closed the brolly and walked away.

"_Did you like that?" _Alan thought.

"_Yeah, that was funny!" _Little Donna thought and he sent love into her mind then moved away.

"Grandpa's silly," she said, looking up at a slightly hurt Adam.

"And I'm not?!" he asked, sticking his lower lip out.

"Yeah, you both are," she said, snuggling closer and he kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want to come back into our room now?" Elizabeth asked as Little Donna nodded and she picked her up, carrying her into the other room. Elizabeth closed the door with her foot when Marion crawled back on top of Adam and he slid his arms around her.

"Where were we?" he asked as she softly laughed then kissed his lips, making him smile.


	121. Chapter 121

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty One

While the storm raged outside, Donna and Sylvia walked through the lobby of the hotel. The ducks were swimming together in the fountain, quacking nosily as they did. They paused to look at them with large smiles on their faces.

"That is so cute," Sylvia said, pointing to them. "I never would have imagined having ducks in a hotel lobby but it is a nice idea for the tourists."

"Especially the kids," Donna said as they drew nearer to the fountain. "See, that's what I was on about when I said I loved travelin' with the Doctor. You get to see things you never would have seen if you stayed in London all the time. I'm glad you came back with us, Mum. Maybe now you'll see how much fun we've been havin'."

"I'm just worried about the danger. I always have been, Sweetie, that's why I hated when you were away with him. I knew from the moment he came to your reception and those…Christmas tree ornaments attacked us that he was trouble."

"Yeah but…you know, I could step out the door of the house in Chiswick and get blown up by a terrorist or shot by a gang member in a drive by or even have a heart attack. Life is about risks. Yes, there have been some scary times along the way but times likes this far outweigh them and make it all worthwhile."

"And you never regretted changing? Even though you've been alive for over two hundred years now?"

Donna smiled.

"Nah, it doesn't bother me. I have me family. I have a bigger family than I ever dreamed possible and a loving husband who adores me and I feel like I'm helping to make the universe a safer, better place. And two hundred years plus have gone by in the blink of an eye, trust me."

"Did you ever think about me?" Sylvia said.

"I thought about ya all the time. I never wanted us to be at odds, Mum. I wanted you to be a part of my life and so did Granddad. We just saw a chance for a better, fuller life and we took it. But we always hoped that you would join us someday which is why I finally got up enough courage to come and talk to you."

Sylvia smiled and took her hand, giving it a squeeze. They looked over when the lift doors opened and Namid, Sokanon and Chaska stepped out and walked over to the fountain. They gathered around the edge as they stared at the ducks who were paddling around in the water and honking. Chaska, snickering, pulled out a rubber duck from his trouser pocket and put it in the water near the ducks.

"Go, little rubber duck, be with your own kind!" he announced as the girls bent over laughing.

Donna gave him a wry grin as she walked up to the edge with Sylvia and fished the duck out.

"Trying to get us kicked out of the hotel, Chas?" she said, handing it to him.

"Nah," he said, shaking the excess water off the toy and putting it back in his pocket, "just humbly following in the footsteps of my dad, both of em."

"Both?" Sylvia asked in confusion.

Donna smiled.

"The reason the Doctor, Amato and Theta don't look like the others anymore is because a little over a month ago, they were captured and tried for the crime of planetary devastation during this war the Time Lords and Daleks fought called the Time War. The Amalashians put him on trial even though it's been centuries and basically found them all guilty on very flimsy evidence. Basically, they wanted them found guilty no matter what. They were sentenced to be killed and regenerate and all three were split up and were sentenced to be in exile away from us and their TARDISes for a thousand years."

Sylvia's mouth dropped open in shock as Donna nodded.

"But…thanks to a long time family friend who happened to have magical powers, the exile has been reduced to one week a month. But…before that happened, the Doctor asked Alan to adopt his children and look after his wife till he got back. Thanks to advance warning of future events, we all knew that they would be rescued after only three hundred years and as far as we know, that's still going to happen but even though they're with us now, Alan still has adopted them so now they have two dads and actually…three since they asked Shilah to be their dad as well and Namid has four since Amato adopted her."

"Wow!" Sylvia said as they laughed.

"Yeah, my sister, Tara has two daddies and mummies too, The Doctor and Rain and John and Rosie," Namid said.

"It's complicated," Donna said. "Basically we've all intertwined around each other and there's so many family connections now, it's hard to keep track. Like the Doctor and Rain for example. Both of them claim Alan as a brother so technically they're brother and sister but they never claimed each other as brother and sister so no one thinks of them that way. Same with Shilah and Mingxia since both the Doctor claims them as brother and sister but they never claimed each other so they're free to love each other."

Sylvia shook her head as everyone laughed.

"Yes, it's the bond to whoever you feel like and call someone whatever you want to family, basically," she said as the children laughed harder. "Except for this lot, this lot is blood related to the Doctor and Rain since they're womb born and so are all the other younger ones but everyone else was adopted in whenever we found them and if they wanted to join and we felt like including them, we did and we all considered them family. The latest of course has been Peter and we're glad he and Sarah Jane are together because she's a wonderful woman and she deserves some happiness."

"Yeah, Peter's a nice bloke," Chaska said. "I'm glad he's a part of our family now."

"So…if you're Donna's mum, that makes you our great aunt then," Sokanon said.

Donna chuckled at the surprised look on her face.

"It's true, Mum, I'm the Doctor's sister so you're their great aunt," she said. "You just gained relatives without even tryin'."

"Would you like to be our great aunt?" Sokanon asked hesitantly.

Sylvia smiled.

"Yes, I would," she said.

Donna grinned when the children rushed over to her and embraced her tightly.

"There's more where that came from. I believe you are related to all the children now in some form or fashion. Now you have a lot of Christmas shopping to do as well," Donna teased her.

"Are you gonna change into a Time Lady now?" Namid asked.

Donna laughed when Sylvia's eyes boggled at that.

"Now, it's entirely up to you, Mum. We don't force people to do it," Donna said. "But just know you probably will be pressured by this lot until you say something."

"We like you and we just want you to stay with us for a long time," Sokanon said, shrugging. "We don't want you growing old when you don't have to."

"Yeah and you don't have to travel with Daddy if you don't want to. Lots of our family changed just so they could be with the people they loved."

"Like Granddad," Donna said. "He doesn't travel very much. He just wanted to be close to me."

"Does it hurt?" Sylvia asked.

"Nope, doesn't hurt at all," Donna said. "And you'll be able to speak to us telepathically, among other things. That little episode back at the transport café with the arsehole driver. The reason why everyone responded at once is because Sokanon called out to us in her mind. Well, actually she cried out to the Doctor but everyone except you heard it and that's why we all went running. It's handy to have that, as you can probably guess. We also have two hearts, that ability to regenerate, the ability to hold our breath for a really long time and advanced knowledge of the universe and the time lines. This is what I gave up being a human being for and I haven't regretted it for one second."

Sylvia considered that and looked at the faces of the three children who were looking at her expectantly. She realized that even though these were the Doctor's child, a man she had despised for several years, she now was fond of both him and his family and especially these three beautiful children. She suddenly wanted to be a part of not only Donna and Wilf's life but their lives as well. She nodded.

"Alright, I'm willing to admit when I'm wrong and I've been wrong about the Doctor and about you and Dad doing this, Donna. I'd love to be a Time Lady so I can be with all of you."

Donna embraced her tightly as the children let out whoops and embraced her too.

"Come on, let's go find the Doctor so he can get you a crystal," Donna said as she and the children walked with her back to the lift.

_____________

The Doctor lay on the bed in his room with Rain at his side. Across the way, Shilah lay with Mingxia. They were watching the TV while they listened to the storm outside.

"Been awfully quiet lately," the Doctor said to Shilah. "I s'pose they found a way to calm little Donna down. I don't hear you anymore."

They heard Alan several doors down laughing and the soft sound of music playing.

"Oh my God, Tara, this is brilliant!" they heard Alan saying.

The two couples glanced at each other.

_What's brilliant, Brother?_ The Doctor thought to him.

Alan didn't answer. A couple of minutes later, he came through his communicating door carrying Tara's Ipod nestled inside his large black speakers. He turned off their TV and sat the portible speaker on top of it.

"Tara downloaded this the other day and she played it for me," he said as Rose and Tara came into the room behind him. "It's Chris Brown and the song is called Forever. I love it and I think you should have a listen since you were wondering what I was crowing about a few minutes ago."

The music started and Alan tapped his foot and bopped his head along with it. Rose laughed as the others laying on the beds began to flex their feet in time to the beat.

"Come on, you lot, you can do better than that," Alan said, dancing in place.

The two couples glanced at each other and grinned as they got up and began to dance together while Rose did the same with Alan. The three couples danced together as Tara laughed and ran to get other family members. Eventually, she urged Amato, Peri, Peter, Sarah Jane, Theta, Frankie, Adam, Marion, John, Rosie, Awinita and Nelak into the room. Other family members drifted in and laughed as the couples bopped around the room on their impromptu dance floor. The others began to boogie with them.

"You're right, Alan, this song is brilliant," the Doctor said to him.

"Told ya!" Alan said as he and Rose shuffled around the room.

Rain laughed as the Doctor dipped her down to the ground before he jerked her back up and they danced around in a circle.

"Rose never believed that I could actually dance," the Doctor said to her.

"Oh, I did too," Rose said as her counterparts laughed.

"Not until I proved it to ya," the Doctor said.

"Oh, alright, I did need some proof but you weren't exactly the life of the party back then," Rose said as she and Alan danced closer to them. "I have to admit you have better dance moves now."

"Well, my hearts are lighter than they were back then, that's why," the Doctor said.

The song stopped and Alan walked back over and started it up again. He sashayed back to Rose while the others resumed dancing. It was while they were dancing the second time that Donna and the others found them. The children laughed and began dancing with everyone else.

"Hey, there's the rest of em!" the Doctor said as he and Rain looked over. Come 'ere and come dance with us!"

The children danced over to them and the Doctor and Rain parted enough to let them form a circle with them and they danced in place together. Donna laughed when Jack boogied up to her, took her hand, kissed it and began to dance with her. Peter noticed Sylvia standing there and he made his way over to her.

"May I?" he said, bowing, as Sarah Jane danced with Jenny and Grace.

"Yes," Sylvia said.

She and Peter began to dance near the door while the others kept the dance party going. When the song stopped, they all applauded.

"Now that is what I call a family holiday. Impromptu dance party in the hotel rooms," Alan said as everyone laughed.

"Let's do it again!" little Donna squealed.

"Wait, you lot, I need to make an announcement," Donna said, holding up her hands. "My mum wants to become a Time Lady."

All eyes shifted to Sylvia and she nearly cried when ecstatic smiles spread over her faces.

"Well, I s'pose I'll have to leave the dance party for a moment then to make a trip to the TARDIS so I can get a crystal," the Doctor said to everyone. "In the meantime, keep going so I can come back and join ya!"

He smiled when he reached Sylvia.

"Would you like to come with me so you can change there?" he asked her.

"Alright," Sylvia replied.

"Splendid. Be back, everyone, after I finish making our newest family member!" he said, walking out the door with her as everyone cheered.


	122. Chapter 122

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-two

(Amato's universe)

"_Rassilon's voice, there's too many of them!" he shouted as the daleks swarm the small village and he looks over at the Doctor._

"_Stand your ground," the Doctor said to the other Time Lords who stand near them and he thinks his friend has lost his mind._

"_Are you insane? We'll get killed," he shouted and the Doctor smiles._

"_Koschei, relax, I've got everything under control," the Doctor said when the lasers fly over their heads and they look at each other._

"_Oh, yeah, you're doing a great job," he teased and the Doctor laughed._

"_EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" the daleks shouted as they looked out the window and watched the daleks coming closer._

"_Ok, this isn't good," the Doctor said and he shook his head._

"_What are your orders, Sir?" one of the Time Lords asked and the Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes._

"_Well, to start with, you can stop calling me "Sir"," the Doctor said and Koschei laughed._

"_He really hates that," he said and the Time Lord nodded their heads. The daleks' voices grew louder as parts of the building they were in started falling in around them and he looked at the Doctor._

"_I think retreat is in order, don't you?" the Doctor said as he pointed toward the back door and they headed for it. Suddenly the floor gave way under his feet as he screamed and the last thing he remembered was the Doctor calling his name._

"THETE!" the Master shouted as he sat up in the small cell and drew his legs up to his chest. The cell had gray metal walls, a metal door with a slit for a window and a metal cot for him to sleep on. The air was ice cold as he blew into his hands to warm them and sat against the wall. He could just see the red plastic bowl with water in it and the blue plastic bowl with his "dinner" for the night before on the floor and smelt the scent of urine and shit coming from the far left corner.

Even though he didn't have to sleep, it helped pass the time but he kept having the same nightmare. They were on one of the colony moons of Medusa IV when they were ambushed and he had woken up to find that he had been abandoned. To say that he was angry at the Doctor was an understatement but he knew they didn't have time to search for him. Checking for serious injuries, he found some crates to make stairs with and had climbed out of the hole in the floor.

"_Right, Koschei, old boy, you have to get back to your TARDIS and send word that you're alive so you can get off this rock," _he had said then staggered off toward his TARDIS. He made it back to his TARDIS and was about to open the door when someone tapped his back and he turned, looking at the female behind him.

"_Ushas?" _he asked but she didn't answer. Instead, she removed the laser blaster from the holster on her right hip and fired. When he woke up, he found himself locked inside a small cell and Ushas was standing in front of the force field that shimmered across the front of cell.

"_Good morning," _she said with a sick smile and he growled at her. _"Oooooooooooooooo, is Puppy angry?!"_

"_Let me out!" _he shouted and she laughed.

"_Why should I? As far as anyone is concerned, you're dead!" _she said and he got off the bunk, heading for the force field.

"_The Doctor__ knows I'm alive!" _he shouted.

"_Does he? Do you see those sensors on the walls? Those are psychic dampers. No one can hear you let alone sense you. Not even your precious Doctor," _she said as she pointed to the round discs on the walls and he reached into his pockets, looking for his sonic screwdriver. _"Koschei, Koschei, Koschei, did you really think I'd let you have your sonic screwdriver?"_

"_What are you going to do with me?" _he asked when she moved closer and placed her hands against the force field.

"_You'll see," _she said then laughed and walked away, leaving him to ball his hands into fists and scream.

"Why didn't she just kill me?" he whispered, scratching an itch under the red dog collar she had placed around his neck and sighed. Suddenly the door to the cell opened as he looked at the shadowy figure in the doorway and the Rani walked into the room, smiling at him. She looked at the magnetic clamp bracelets that he wore on his wrists and ankles as he sat against the wall then hit the button on the remote in her hand, making the bracelets smack together, bending him in half. "Fuck!"

"Well, I see that you're up. Ready to have some fun?" she asked as she stroked a finger along his cheek and he growled at her.

"Go to hell!" he snarled and she pulled his head back by his bleached blonde hair.

"Don't get snarky with me," she said then tossed him onto the metal bed and he winced as his head hit the cold metal. She knelt down next to the bed when she pulled him closer by pulling on the red dog collar and he gagged, feeling the collar cutting into his neck. "Now, you are going to get up and come with me, do you understand?"

"Yes," he croaked and she pulled harder on the collar.

"Yes what?" she asked, locking eyes with him.

"Yes…Mistress," he croaked when she unbuckled the dog collar and smiled. He shook as his mind started fading and he growled. She stood up as he snarled and wiggled on the bed then looked at her and his eyes were glowing in a red light.

"Come," she said as she patted her hip and the Master got off the bed, crawling on all fours towards her. He sniffed her hand as he rubbed against it, making her smile. "Good Puppy." She patted his head as they walked out of the cell and the door closed behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylvia watched while the Doctor leaned into the trunk and blushed at thinking how nice his ass looked. He closed the trunk when he placed it away and stood up, holding something in his hand.

"Here we go," he said when he walked closer and held his hand out. She looked at the crystal in his hand when she frowned and he placed the crystal in her hand.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This is what you're going to use to become a Time Lady."

"Do I swallow it or something?" she asked and he coughed, trying not to laugh.

"No, you just break it open."

"And you're SURE that it's not going to hurt?!" she asked him, arching an eyebrow.

"Just open it," he sighed and she nodded. She held the crystal in her fingers when she cracked it open and the golden light covered her. She had closed her eyes when she gasped and he gently held onto her so she wouldn't fall to the floor. "Are you alright?"

"That was…that was…Oh my!" she said as he hugged her and tears rolled down her face.

"Now now, no tears," he teased as she smiled at him then felt him sending love into her mind.

"Was that you?" she whispered.

"Yep, want to try?" he asked when she looked into his eyes and sent love into his mind, making him smile. "Gee, that's so much better than a slap."

"Oi, don't get cocky with me, Young Man," she said and he laughed.

"Been a long time since I was young, Young Lady," he said, wagging a finger at her.

"So now what happens?"

"Well, do you want to try to talk telepathically with Donna?"

"Oh, yes, I would love to. How do I do that?" she asked when the Doctor placed his fingers against her temples and locked eyes with her. She felt the others inside her mind when the Doctor called for Donna and they felt her mind coming forward.

"_Donna, is that you?" _Sylvia thought.

"_Yeah, Mum, it's me," _Donna thought.

"_Oh, Darling, this is so amazing!"_

"_Yeah, I thought so the first time I did it."_

"_Can I talk to your grandfather?"_

"_Well, not right now. We're too far away."_

_  
"Oh, I really wanted to tell him that I'm a Time Lady now."_

"_Why don't you ring him up?"_

"_But he's in the future."_

"_Guess she hasn't tried Bell-Doctor," _Alan thought.

"_Alan, bugger off so I can chat with my mum in private," _Donna thought.

"_Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, me, if you wanted a private chat then you should have set up a block!" _he thought and Sylvia laughed.

"Do they normally act that way?" she whispered to the Doctor.

"Yeah," he said, smiling.

"_Right, I will have none of this snipping going on or I am sending the two of you home," _she thought as the Doctor's eyes went wide and he snickered.

"_She started it!" _Alan thought, making Sylvia gasp when the two of them appeared in her mind and sign reading "She started it!" appeared over Donna's head.

"_I don't care who started it, it stops now!" _she thought when Alan's mouth dropped open and he walked away.

"_Yes, Ma'am," _he thought as the Doctor felt them moving away and looked at Sylvia.

"Blimey, if I knew that that was all it took to get him to behave, I would have recruited you a looooooooooong time ago!" he said as they laughed and the TARDIS grumbled a laugh in their heads.

"What was that?" she asked, looking around.

"It was just the TARDIS having a laugh."

"It can laugh?"

"She…and, yes, she can laugh."

"Oh, what else can she do?"

"_I make a great cup of tea. Would you like some?" _the TARDIS said and Sylvia's mouth dropped open.

"She can talk?"

"Yep, now, would you like to join me for a cuppa before we go back to the hotel?" he asked, holding his elbow out. She nodded, taking his arm, and they headed down the hallway, heading for the kitchen.

Jamie looked at Xaroo while the guards pointed their spears at him, Auroraalla and the baby dragons and Xaroo smiled, walking closer. Suddenly a bright white filled the cave as the men gasped and covered their eyes. After the light faded, Xaroo blinked the spots popping in front of his eyes then growled, thumping the end of his spear on the ground.

"Where did they go?!" he demanded, seeing that Jamie, Auroraalla and the baby dragons were gone and the guards shrugged. "Find them!"

Xaroo stormed out of the cave when the bright white light appeared and Jamie blinked, rubbing the spot out of his eyes. He looked at the baby dragons when he walked to Peek-a-boo and knelt down on his haunches.

"You did that, didnae you?" he asked and Peek-a-boo looked down at the ground. Jamie remembered what the adult Peek-a-boo had done as he patted Peek-a-boo's head and smiled. "It's alright if you did. I'm nae mad at you."

"_It is something a white dragon can do when it is frightened," _Auroraalla said and Jamie nodded, standing up.

"Ok, what we need tae do now it get back tae the TARDIS," Jamie said when he reached into his sporran and removed a small metal box with holes on the sides.

"_What's that for?" _Spike asked, tilting its head to one side. Jamie looked at Pee-a-boo when he knelt down on the ground and placed the small metal box on the ground.

"Can you shrink Auroraalla and the others again so all of you can fit into this box?" he asked and Pee-a-boo thought for a few seconds. Nodding, Pee-a-boo closed its eyes as Jamie did the same and the white light filled the cave. Opening his eyes, Jamie looked down as he smiled and opened the door to the small metal box. He watched as the baby dragons scampered inside the small metal box then Auroraalla and he closed the small metal box, standing up. Carefully, he lifted the small metal box when he closed the door and left the cave.


	123. Chapter 123

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Three

Namid sat in her mother's room, sitting on her bed while Rain French braided her daughter's long hair. The storm had subsided and the sun had come out, the sunlight streaming into the room and making both her and Namid's hair glow. Shilah was lying in the other bed, his arm wrapped around Mingxia who was asleep. He was watching a nature documentary on penguins on Animal Planet while he relaxed. He glanced over at mother and daughter and smiled, being reminded of his own wife and daughter and how very similar they were to Rain and Namid. As Rain braded her hair, she smiled when she suddenly felt Sylvia's presence in her own mind. She could tell Shilah had felt it too because he chuckled to himself.

"Another sheep joins the fold," he muttered aloud.

"Baaa," Namid said while Rain chuckled.

"I wonder where she'll be staying now?" Rain mused as she finished the braiding, "probably with Donna for awhile or maybe Wilf?"

"Who knows, just as long as she doesn't come to live with us," Shilah teased.

"Now quit being mean," Mingxia muttered with her eyes closed as she slapped Shilah's chest.

"Oh, I didn't know you were awake," he said to her.

"Half awake, I'm with it enough to hear what you just said," she said, opening her eyes. "She's with us now, so be nice."

"Sorry, Love, my Sylvia wasn't exactly all sweetness and light either," Shilah said, kissing her forehead.

Rain finished with Namid's hair and she and the others admired it.

"Your hair is gorgeous, Mi-mi," Rain said, rubbing her back. "You're growing into such a beautiful young woman."

"Is that why drunken truck drivers want me now?"

Rain's face darkened.

"That was just one idiot, Love. Don't worry about him," she said, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, he probably does that to every young woman he sees, not just you and your sister," Mingxia said sleepily. "He's gone now so don't worry about it anymore."

Namid nodded and smiled when Rain kissed her again. They all looked over when Sokanon entered the room carrying a plastic sack in her hand.

"Is Daddy Alan here?" Sokanon asked.

"No, he's in the insane asylum," Rain said, without missing a beat.

"He is not, Mummy," Sokanon said as they laughed.

"Well, if he isn't, he's on his way there," Rain said, getting up and walking around to the other side of the bed so she could relax.

Sokanon walked over to the communicating door.

"DADDY ALAAAAAAAAN!" she screamed.

There was the sound of heavy footsteps as Alan ran from his room through the rooms of laughing people towards her, panting in an over exaggerated way as he did.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEERT-AH!" he shrieked when he reached her and stopped short. "Yes?"

"Here," Sokanon said, handing him the sack, "Merry Christmas."

Alan stared at the sack, wide-eyed, as Sokanon walked over to her sister.

"My adopted daughter has purchased me something of great value and extreme significance," he said. "Whatever could it be?"

He opened the sack and frowned when he looked inside. He pulled out a large stuffed orange similar to the one the girls had seen at the truck stop.

"What?" he said, taking it out and examining it while Sokanon and Namid laughed. "What the hell is this thing?"

"A Satsuma," Namid said. "We were gonna get you one at the transport café before that trucker came up to us."

Alan squeezed it. Then he turned and looked into the next room.

"Hey Grace, catch!" he yelled as he threw it.

"What is it?" they heard Grace say as Jenny, Julie and Awinita laughed.

"It's a Satsuma, what else would it be?" Alan said, "duh!"

"Why do you have one?" they heard Grace say.

"Soki got it for me."

"Why?" Grace said as everyone laughed.

"I don't know why. Because she felt I needed a Satsuma plushie, I s'pose."

"Well, here, you need it more than I do then."

Alan caught the orange when she threw it back to him. He grinned and threw it to Shilah who caught it and threw it to Rain.

"It's Satsuma basketball!" Alan said as Rain threw it back to him. "The latest hotel sport craze."

He walked over to Sokanon and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for the odd gift. I will treasure it always, especially when I use it to repeatedly bop my wife in the head with it. Rest assured, you will be getting a present of lesser or equal bizarreness in future."

"Okay, Daddy," Sokanon said as Namid giggled.

He rubbed noses with Sokanon before he sprinted out of the room.

"Ooooh, Rooooos-ah!" they heard him yell as he ran back to his room.

"Ought-oh, you better hide, Honey, before Rose comes in here and murders you for getting that," Rain said to Sokanon.

"Nah, Mummy Rose won't kill me. She loves me too much. Mummy, can you plait my hair too?"

Rain nodded and sat up as Sokanon came around the bed. Namid handed her a hairbrush that was sitting on the table and Rain began to brush Sokanon's hair with it.

"Rain, d'ya think it'll be alright if I borrow one of the people carriers tonight?" Shilah asked her as she brushed her daughter's hair. "I wanna take Mingxia somewhere."

"I don't think anyone would mind. We have four other cars here in case someone else wants to go somewhere. I say go ahead and take her," Rain said.

"If you don't stop, Alan Timelord," they heard Rose saying in the distance, "I will take that Satsuma and ram it up your bum!"

"Now see, Soki, now she's mad," Rain said as the other sniggered.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as he strolled into the room.

"Ah, mission accomplished, Sylvia is now a Time Lady and…look at you…"

He made a beeline for Namid and stared down at her hair while Namid giggled.

"My, my, my, there's been a bit of beautifying going on while I was absent," he said, sitting down beside her. "I approve."

"Honey, Shilah wants to borrow one of the minivans tonight to take Mingxia somewhere," Rain said to him.

"Have fun," the Doctor said, waving to him. "You crazy kids go out and have a blast in Orlando. I am going to have a rest and perhaps a zizz. That will be my fun evening."

Rose stomped into the room, carrying the stuffed orange in her hand.

"Okay, who got this for him?" Rose said, holding it up.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked as everyone laughed.

"It's a Satsuma and it's become the bane of my whole existence since Alan won't stop throwing it against my bum!" she said.

"I got it for him, Mummy Rose," Sokanon said, tentatively raising her hand.

Rose grinned, walked over and began to bop her on the head repeatedly with it.

"See that? Annoyin', isn't it?" she said as everyone laughed. "See how irritating it is? I would do this against your behind but you're sitting on it so I'll just use your head instead."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sokanon said.

Rose gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nah, it's alright. Alan's like any other two year old. He'll tire of this when he sees something bright and shiny he can play with."

She was about to walk out of the room with it when the Doctor whistled.

"Let me see it," he said, snapping his fingers.

Rose threw it to him and he examined it with a raised eyebrow.

"Whose bright idea was it to make a Satsuma into a plushie?" he said as he turned it over in his hands. "I know Florida is famous for its oranges but this…"

He threw it at Rose who caught it and with tongue firmly planted between her teeth, lobbed it as hard as she could at the Doctor's stomach.

"Oi!" he said, grabbing it and hopping up as Rose took off.

He sprinted to her, caught her at the door and everyone in two rooms laughed as he smacked her repeatedly in the ass with the orange.

"Irritating, isn't it, Te'lesu?" he said, doing it as Rose tried to get away. "Annoyin', huh? This is what you get for throwing it at me stomach, you little Hellcat, you get more Satsuma on the buttcheeks, now don't ya?"

Just then, Alan burst through his door.

"Alloooooow me!" he said, grabbing it from him. "Hold her and I'll administer punishment."

"QUIT!" Rose shrieked as the Doctor held her tightly and Alan bopped her repeatedly on the ass with the orange.

"Thanks for getting this for me, Soki!" Alan yelled back at her as he continued to hit Rose with the orange. "This is a great stress reliever! I can just feel the tension draining away as I pound on her buttcheeks with this Satsuma."

The Doctor finally let her go and both brothers bent over laughing as Rose swatted at their backs. They both ran over to Shilah who was laughing hysterically. Rose walked over to his side and feigned anger as she put her hands on her hips.

"Where were you? You were s'posed to defend me!" she said.

"Me? I wasn't about to get in the middle of all that," Shilah said as Mingxia laughed. "'Sides, I'm nice and comfy here and so is Mingxia. You've handled worse than that if you're anything like my Rose so quit whinging, Woman, and act like a man."

They all laughed when Rose grabbed the Satsuma from Alan's hand and beat his body with it while Shilah turned on his left side, got into a fetal position and covered his head.

______________

After a couple of hours, when the sun started to set in the sky, Shilah and Mingxia freshened up and got ready to leave. They waved to the Doctor and Rain who were lying on their bed.

"Well, we're off," Shilah said.

"Are you going to be back at a reasonable hour, young man?" the Doctor said.

"Yes, Dad," Shilah said as Mingxia and Rain laughed.

"Are you going to engage in shenanigans and get yourself arrested?" the Doctor asked.

"No, Dad," Shilah said.

"Are you going to shag Mingxia on a restaurant table in the middle of hundreds of onlookers?"

"No, Dad."

"Why not?" the Doctor said as Rain laughed.

Shilah flipped him off as he sniggered.

"Have a great time and we'll see you when you get back," he said to him.

"Bye, Bro!" Mingxia said as they headed for the door.

"Bye, Sis, keep your legs firmly together lest he pull them apart and your virginity gets besmirched!" the Doctor said.

"Doctor!" Rain said as Mingxia turned bright red and Grace, Julie and Awinita in the next room roared with laughter. "God, you really are as bad as Alan now."

"Bye, Virgin!"

"Shut up, Grace!" Mingxia yelled into the communicating door as everyone laughed.

Shilah gave her a sideways hug and waved to everyone as he opened the door and they went out into the hallway.


	124. Chapter 124

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-four

(Amato's universe)

"_I don't get it," the Doctor said while they were lying on their backs and looked up at the burnt orange sky._

"_What don't you get?" he asked, looking at him._

"_Why did you pick "Master" for a name?"_

"_Well, it's better than "Doctor"," he teased and the Doctor glared at him._

"_Do you know what a doctor does?"_

"_Yes, they help people when they are ill or have a problem."_

"_Well, that is what I am going to do. I am going to doctor time!"_

"_And I am going to be the master of it," he said and the Doctor looked at him with concern in his eyes._

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Oh, Thete, there's no need to worry. What I mean is, I am going to master everything thing there is about time travel so I have a complete understanding on how it works."_

"_Ah, I thought you were going to take over or something," the Doctor said with a smile._

"_Nah, that's too much work," he said and they laughed. "Did you pass your pilot's test?"_

"_No," the Doctor said with a sigh and he nodded._

"_Then forget it. You can come traveling with me."_

"_You want me to be your companion?" the Doctor asked, arching an eyebrow._

"_No, you will be my co-pilot."_

"_Hmmmmmmm, that does sound interesting," he said, nodding._

"_Well, you better make up your mind if you are coming with me or not because I'm leaving tomorrow," he said and the Doctor sat up with a stunned look on his face._

"_No, you can't do that!"_

"_Thete…"_

"_You know that I'm barely squeaking by in class. If you leave, I'll flunk out and never become a Time Lord!"_

"_You'll be fine. You don't need me!"_

"_Yes, I do! Please, Koschei, don't leave until after graduation!" the Doctor begged and he sighed._

"_Ok, I promise," he said with a smile and the Doctor smiled back. "Anyway, what will you do if you can't pass your pilot's test?"_

"_Simple. I'll just steal a TARDIS!" the Doctor said and he laughed._

"_Why do I have a feeling that's the only way you're going to get one?" he asked and the Doctor gently shoved him. Looking up, they saw that the sky was growing darker and they got up, walking down the path. They arrived at their secret entrance to the citadel when he opened it and looked at the Doctor._

"_After you, my dear Doctor," he said with a bow._

"_No, my dear Master, after you," the Doctor said with a bow. Laughing, they walked inside the tunnel while the door closed behind them and the setting sunlight shimmered on the glass dome._

* * *

"Wake up!" the Rani shouted as she shook the Master and he snorted, opening his eyes. She could just see the dried blood on his face as he slowly sat up but every muscle in his body screamed for him to lie down and go back to sleep.

"What now?" he asked in a gruff voice and she yanked on the red dog collar, pulling him toward her.

"I found him," she whispered and his hearts slammed inside his chest.

"Where is he?"

"He's gone to another universe."

"Then leave him alone," the Master sighed and she pulled on the red dog collar, making him gag.

"No, he is mine!" she growled.

"Heh, and here I thought you were working for him. Did the Valeyard get tired of you and you've been blowing smoke in my eyes these last few years?" he asked, his hearts aching as he thought about how far his friend had fallen. He gagged as she pulled him off the metal bed then tossed him to the floor and he spit the blood out of his mouth from taking a bite out of his lower lip. Growling, she removed the red dog collar when he screamed and fell to one side. His body twisted on the floor when he stopped screaming and stood up on all fours, looking at her with red eyes.

"Come, Puppy, let's go find your master!" she said as she walked to the door and he sighed, following her out of the cell.

* * *

"Ow!" Adam shouted while Alan bopped him on the head with the Satsuma plushie and laughed.

"Just giving you your daily dose of vitamin C, Tiri'me'su," Alan teased, bopping him on the head again.

"Keep this up and I'll get my whip!" he said as he tried to cover his head then blinked, realizing that something was missing. "Hold up, where's my fedora?"

"I don't know," Alan said when Adam walked to the wardrobe and opened the doors. He started searching through the clothes when he started feeling dizzy and slumped against the door. "Adam, you ok?"

"I don't…" Adam said when he slid to the floor and Alan ran to the doorway and called for help.

* * *

"Ok, this is getting old," Adam said after he opened his eyes and sat up. The darkness surrounded him when he got up and held his hands out in front of him. He kept walking until he heard growling and stopped, looking around. "Hello?"

The growling grew louder as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, I have had enough of this shit. Either you show yourself or I'm going to wake up!"

The growling continued as he walked off when red eyes appeared in the darkness and he looked at them.

"Ah, there you are. Mind telling me who or what you are?"

The growling filled the darkness as he smirked, sighed then turned and walked the other direction and the red eyes appeared in front of him.

"You don't scare me, you know," he said then turned and walked the other way. The red eyes appeared in front of him

"Right," he said when shadowy hands grabbed the sides of his head and the red eyes locked with his. Suddenly, images of Shilah and Mingxia screaming filled his mind while someone laughed and the red eyes flickered between the images. The shadow hands let go of his head as Adam fell to his knees and looked into the darkness. "Who are you?!"

He watched while what looked blood appeared in the darkness and his eyes went wide. The blood like substance oozed downward as he sat on the ground and drew his knees to his chest.

"No, not him, not the …"

* * *

"….Master!" Adam shouted when his eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"Easy," Grace said as she held onto his shoulders and laid him back down on the bed. He looked at her when he noticed that the rest of the family was standing around the bed and Marion kissed the top of Adam's head.

"What is it with your family, eh? Adric gets sick on a ride, Frazer gets hurt and you fall down because you lost your bloody hat!" the Doctor said, tossing his hands in the air.

"Oh, leave him alone," Sylvia said when she came closer and stood near Marion, looking down at Adam. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel totally embarrassed," he said as he tried to sit up but Grace held him down and he frowned. "Um, I would like to get up now."

"Sorry, but I need to examine you to see…," Grace said but he held his hands up and shook his head.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm fine," he said and gently removed her hands from his shoulders. Marion helped him sit up when he saw that David was wearing his fedora and frowned. "Oi, that's mine!'

"You left it in the van," David said when he placed it on Adam's head and arched the brim over his eyes.

"Ah, yes, I took it off so it wouldn't get wet. Thank you kindly, my offspring," he said with a smile and David giggled.

"Right, seeing that he's feeling better, how about everyone leaving so he can get cuddles and kisses from the wife," Alan said when he gently shoved the Doctor toward the door and Adam looked at the Doctor then sighed, looking down.

"Um, if it's ok with you lot, I'd like it if the Doctor stayed," he said and they looked at him.

"Ok," the Doctor said as the others left the room and he walked back to the bed, sitting down. "What's up?"

"I didn't pass out because I couldn't find my hat. I faint because…"

"You had a vision, didn't you?" he asked and Adam nodded.

"Do you have any idea how buggered I am about all this?! I know that I scare the shit out of everyone when it happens but I can't help it."

"Adam…"

"No, I mean it. I am getting so…" he said then shivered and the tears rolled down his face. The Doctor looked over at the doorway as he looked at a very concerned Theta and Theta nodded his head slightly. The Doctor gently wrapped his arms around Adam when he started rocking him and sent love into his mind. "Where's Shilah and Mingxia?"

They both jumped when the Doctor's cell phone rang and he let go, taking the cell phone out of his pocket. He looked at the number when he opened the cell phone and held up a finger.

"What happened? We felt Adam's mind blank out!" Shilah said and the Doctor heard the concern in his voice.

"He had a vision," the Doctor said.

"What did he see?"

"That's what I'm trying to find…" the Doctor said when Adam pointed to the cell phone and he handed it to him.

"Te'lesau, where are you?" he asked and Shilah heard the worry in his voice.

"Mingxia and I are just finishing up dinner. Why?" he asked.

"You have to come back here as soon as you can," he said then heard hushed voices and sighed.

"Adam, it's Mingxia, what did you see?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it over the phone. I need you both to come back to the hotel, ok?"

"Sure, Te'lesau, we'll leave now," she said then ended the call and he handed the cell phone back to the Doctor. Sniffing, Adam shivered as the Doctor placed his arms around him and started rocking him again.

* * *

"I really hate this," Theta said as he paced and Amato nodded. Sylvia took the children back to their rooms while the others waited for the Doctor and Theta sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair. He was a little bit jealous that Adam wanted to talk to the Doctor instead of him but he knew that all of them turned to the Doctor when they had a problem. It wasn't fair that they did but he took it in stride and Theta half smiled, shaking his head.

"Did you hear what he shouted when he woke up?" Rose asked.

"He yelled "Master"," John said.

"Why would he yell that? The Master is gone," Marion said.

"Maybe he meant your Master," Frankie said, looking at Alan.

"Yeah, we don't know where your Master is," Rosie said.

"He's dead," Alan said then frowned. "I think."

"We never asked the Doctor what happened to him," Rose said.

"Did you have a Master?" Alan asked, looking at Amato. Amato's face grew dark as he walked away and they looked at each other. "What did I say?"

"I'll go talk to him," Peri said when she ran to catch up with Amato and found him standing near the vending machine. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, you're not. What's going on?" she asked and he slumped against the wall, lowering his head.

"It can't be my Master," he said softly and she walked closer, stroking his cheek.

"Why?"

"Because my Master is dead," he said and her eyes went wide.

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed during the Time War."

"Look, I know it's going to be painful, but I think you need to tell the others what happened to him," she said and took his hand. Nodding, he pushed off the wall and they walked down the hallway.

* * *

"Can we come in?" Peri asked as she knocked on the door and the Doctor let go of Adam. Nodding, Adam wiped the tears out of his eyes then placed the brim of the fedora down and they walked toward the bed. Donna had told Sylvia to bring the children as they came inside the room a few minutes later and John closed the door. They made room for each other as Peri gently nudged Amato and he coughed, placing his hands behind his back.

"Um, Adam, do you remember shouting "Master" before you woke up," Amato said and he nodded.

"Oh great, that's all we need," John sighed.

"Who is this "Master"?" Sylvia asked.

"He is/was a Time Lord," the Doctor said.

"He was bloody insane," Jack said and Donna hushed him. "No, Donna, she has the right to know."

"And I would like to tell her, Jack," the Doctor said then looked at Sylvia. "It is true that the Master was insane but that was the result of looking into the Untempered Schism…."

"That is the gap in the fabric of reality from which can be seen the whole of the vortex," Sylvia said and the Doctor smiled, nodding.

"When the Master looked into it, he went insane. We battled on and off over time then he was killed," the Doctor said and Jack glared at him.

"_Why didn't you tell them the whole story?" _Jack thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_Because we're in a rush," _the Doctor thought.

"Where is your Master?" Sylvia asked, looking at Theta.

"Our Master was sent into the void," Theta said.

"But he was sent there with Hoshi. Maybe she's using her magic to frightened Adam," Frankie said.

"Why is she just frightening him and not the rest of us? We were all responsible for their imprisonment," the Doctor said but Adam shook his head, making the fedora fall into his lap.

"No, it didn't feel like an attack then it was a warning," Adam said and the Doctor placed the fedora back on Adam's head.

"Then that leaves our Master. But that's impossible," John said and Amato looked at him. He forgot that John shared his memories so he would know what happened to their Master and he blinked.

"Why is it impossible?" Namid asked.

"Because my Master's dead," Amato said.

"What happened to him?" Rory asked.

"Let me start at the beginning. Koschei, the Master was my best friend. We grew up in the nursery together and were like brothers. When we were eight years old, we had to look into the Untempered Schism but, like me, he ran away."

"He did?" Alan asked.

"Yep, and I wouldn't have graduated from the academy without him. He was smart and mastered every class he took. That's why he picked the name "Master" when he became a Time Lord. He told me that he wanted to master time and space so he could better understand it. Two days after graduation, he took his TARDIS and left Gallifrey. Oh, we saw each other over the years and he would test me to see how good of a Time Lord I was. There was no evil behind it. It was just his way to make sure that I didn't get full of myself. The last time I saw him was in my eighth life," he said with a sigh and Peri hugged him.

"Is that when he died?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, it was during the Time War. We were on one of the colony moons of Medusa IV when we were ambushed by the daleks. We had to retreat out of this building when the floor gave way and he fell. I tried to go back for him but one of the Time Lords assured me that it was too late. After the war ended, I was sure that he was dead because I would have felt him in my mind after Gallifrey was destroyed."

They looked at Amato when Namid walked to him then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Amato kissed the top of her head when the Doctor looked at Adam and Adam sighed.

"Shilah told me that his John killed their Master so it can't be his either," Adam said.

"Guess that leaves ours, Brother," Alan and the Doctor shivered. The thought of his Master still being alive sent chills through him and he looked at the floor.

"The thing is, I saw Shilah and Mingxia screaming. I don't know what that means but something is going to happen to them," Adam said.

"If that's true, we need…" Rain said and the Doctor held his hand up.

"I already called Shilah and they're coming back to the hotel," the Doctor said then walked to the window and looked outside. He watched the clouds moving across the sky as he closed his eyes and softly prayed for them to be safe.


	125. Chapter 125

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Five

"So, why are we going back home?" Mingxia asked Shilah as he drove back towards the hotel.

"Dunno. I know that Adam blacked out and he was worried about us," Shilah replied.

"He does that from time to time," she said. "He's psychic and he blacks out and most of the time he gets visions about the future."

"Really?" Shilah said intrigued. "And are his visions accurate?"

"Have been so far," she said.

He turned a corner and noticed a man dressed in a grey hoodie and grey sweat pants was standing by the side of the road, waving his arms around. By now, the rain had started up again and it was hard to make out who the man was since his hood was pulled up over his head. Shilah slowed down, seeing if he could help the man out. The man kept his head bent over as he walked towards the minivan. Shilah rolled down the window and leaned his head out.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked.

"No, but you are."

The man raised his head and both Shilah and Mingxia gasped when they saw his face.

"Can't be," Shilah said.

"Howdy, Buddy, Merry Christmas," he said, seconds before throwing a shock grenade in their car.

He stepped back and smirked when it activated before Shilah could throw it out and both of them writhed in agony and screamed while electricity coursed through their bodies before finally passing out.

___________________

The Doctor sat at the table in their hotel room with Rain and the children. He had explained to them about Adam's vision and all three of them were distraught.

"The Master's coming back, Daddy?" Sokanon said fearfully.

He took her hand.

"I won't let him hurt any of you again. It won't be like last time," he said. "This time we have advanced warning."

"Is Daddy Shilah and Aunt Mingxia gonna be alright?" Namid asked.

"I hope so," the Doctor answered.

Suddenly, he let out a gasp and Rain grabbed his arm when they felt both Shilah and Mingxia in intense pain for a moment before their minds blacked out. He could tell from the children's faces that they felt it too and from the uproar from the others that the entire family had felt it. He sprinted from his chair, rushing towards Adam, knowing that his brother would be in hysterics. Rain and the children ran right behind him as Adam screamed out, "Noooo!"

* * *

The Rani smirked as he ran her hand down Shilah's body. Both he and Mingxia had been strapped down to metal tables in her lab on their spaceship. After the Master used the shock grenade, he pulled them out of the minivan and stood with them while the tractor beam pulled them all up into the ship. The Rani had used a mind control disc on the back of his neck to get him to cooperate. Now that it was off, the Master was yelling at her as he was strapped down to a similar table that was raised up so he could watch what was going on. Now that his mind was clear, the Master was in anguish, knowing that he had helped to abduct his friend and the strange woman that had been with him. The Rani was examining her with interest.

"I wonder who this is? I've never seen her before. Must be a new companion for him," she said, rolling her eyes. "Theta collects companions the same way others collect stamps. No matter, she'll be useful as a guinea pig."

"Leave her alone," the Master said as he struggled to get free.

The Rani chuckled.

"Why do you care about the girl?" she said.

"Because she's Thete's friend."

"And…"

"I want you to leave her alone. She's innocent."

"So are you but that doesn't mean you're not useful to me," Rani said, walking over to him. "Shame that I had to use a mind control disc to get you to abduct them. I suppose the brainwashing sessions shall have to continue then. Perhaps your friend can join you and then I can have two doggies for my very own."

"I won't let you hurt them. I'll find a way to free myself and then, Rani, you are dead!"

The Rani threw back her head and laughed.

"Oh, Koschei, you are so amusing sometimes," she said, patting his chest. "Whenever I need a laugh, all I have to do is talk to you and it cheers me right up. Well, I'll leave you to your friend and his companion. Perhaps you can warn them about what is going to happen when they wake up. Except…you don't really know, do you? Ah well, you can just warn them in general. Ta ta."

She patted his cheek and drew her hand away when he tried to bite it.

"Oh, you can be so feisty, Koschei, that's what I like about you," she said.

Laughing, she walked away and headed out of the room as the Master struggled to break free.

* * *

"Yes, that's right," the Doctor said into the mobile as he, Rain, Sarah Jane, Peter, Donna, Sylvia, Adam and Marion drove around in their minivan searching for any sign of Shilah's minivan. The other family members were doing the same thing, each minivan taking a different part of the city. The Doctor cursed silently that he hadn't thought to ask Shilah where they ate at. "Yeah, we have reason to believe they're in trouble. We received an indication that someone might do them harm."

Rain glanced worriedly at her husband. He was on the phone with the police, giving them a description of Shilah, Mingxia and the year, make and model of the minivan.

_I see it,_ Jack suddenly thought to everyone. _We found their car!_

"One of my family members just called us," the Doctor said into the phone as Rain thought to Jack and asked him where it was. "They found the minivan."

_It's empty,_ Grace thought to them. _But there's a shock grenade in the front of the minivan. It's been used._

The Doctor's blood turned to ice when he heard that in his mind. He forced himself to remain calm while he relayed to the police where the minivan was at while he followed Jack's instructions on how to get to the street.

________________

The Master stared mournfully at his friend while he and Mingxia lay unconscious on the tables. Guilt flooded his mind as he thought about what the Rani might do to him. Even though his friend had become the Valeyard, he still cared for him and didn't want to see him or his companion in pain.

"Forgive me, Thete," he murmured to himself. "I couldn't help myself."

He raised his eyebrow when he noticed that Shilah was groaning and slowly waking up.

"Thete?" he said as Shilah's eyelids fluttered open.

He continued to call his friend's old nickname as Shilah groggily tried to work out where he was. He turned his face towards the sound of the Master's voice and gasped when he saw him there.

"No, it's alright," the Master said gently when he saw the fear in his eyes. "Look, I'm a prisoner, same as you."

Shilah stared at him silently.

"This can't be right. You're dead, my clone killed you," he said, still trying to make sense of everything.

"Clone?" the Master said, perplexed. "What clone? When did you get a clone, Thete?"

"John. He was the one who killed you," he murmured.

"Uh, no clone ever killed me," the Master replied.

"Then you're not my Master, you must be the Doctor's Master," he said.

The Master gave him an odd look.

"Run that by me again, that didn't make any sense. You are the Doctor," he said.

"Are you originally from this universe?" Shilah asked.

"No."

"Okay, there's a Doctor in this universe. I'm from another universe."

"Right, you're from my universe."

"Can't be. My Master was killed by my clone brother, John. I watched it happen."

"But that's who the Rani wanted. My Doctor."

Shilah's blood froze at the mention of his old adversary's name.

"There are two other Doctors living in this universe that have come from other universes. Either you belong to one of them or you belong to some other Doctor in some other universe but I'm fairly sure you don't belong to me," Shilah said.

"Wait a minute, if you came from another universe and there are two other Doctors that came from other universes, that means there are four Doctors here, counting the one that belongs here."

"Right. And three of the Doctors have clones. So there are seven of us if you count them."

The Master's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Seven? In one universe?" he said in disbelief.

"Well, actually, eight if you count the one who's in his second life."

"Eight?" the Master said.

"Yeah, long story," Shilah said.

The Master thought for a moment.

"Why did your clone kill this other version of me?" he said.

"Because this other you was trying to kill his wife, Rose."

"Why?"

"Because you were trying to get back at me and make me submit to you."

"Why?" the Master said in disbelief.

Shilah frowned.

"Because you were evil and insane."

"I was?"

Shilah stared at him for a moment before he suddenly went into his mind. The Master calmly accepted him as he went through his memories. Shilah's eyes widened when he saw back to the initiation ceremony and watched Koschei running away from it in terror.

"You ran," Shilah said.

"Well, yeah, so did you…at least I think you did since you're not my Thete," the Master replied.

"Yes, I did but you…my Master stayed and looked at it and was driven insane. You…you aren't insane?"

The Master shook his head.

"No more insane than you are, I wager," he replied.

Shilah's hearts leapt in his chest.

"You never became evil," he said in a hushed voice.

"I don't consider myself evil, no."

"Then why did you abduct us?" Shilah asked.

"Because the Rani was controlling my mind with a mind control disc on the back of my neck. I wouldn't have done it otherwise. She's trying to brainwash me and make me into some sort of attack dog that'll hunt down other Time Lords."

Tears came to Shilah's eyes, both at the realization that this Koschei wasn't evil and that his friend was being degraded and used as a dog. He noticed the red collar around his neck.

"That's why you have the collar on?" he said in a choked voice.

The Master nodded solemnly.

"Yes. She's training me to attack people the minute it's taken off. I've been trying to resist it but it's getting harder and harder to do so. But you…you're still you? You're not the Valeyard?"

Shilah was horrified.

"No, I would never become that creature," he said.

"But my Doctor did. He was working with the Rani until he grew disgusted with her methods and left. The Rani wants revenge on him and I s'pose we accidentally tracked you instead of him."

"If she was looking for one of us, I think I know who it might be. There's only one of us who became the Valeyard voluntarily and stayed the Valeyard long enough to work with the Rani."

"Who?" The Master said.

"His name is now Amato. When we came to live in this universe, the Doctor that originally lived here took us in and made us his family and each of us took different names to avoid confusion. The Doctor that I think was in your universe is now called Amato."

"And you? Do you have a different name now?"

"My name is Shilah."

The Master raised his eyebrow.

"Shilah, Amato? How the hell did you come up with those names?"

"Shilah is Navajo for brother. The Doctor that belongs here married a Navajo woman called Rain and she gave me that name. The Doctor's mother called your Doctor, Amato which is Italian for beloved."

"And you think this…Amato…is my Doctor?"

"Maybe. He's the only one that became the Valeyard but if it's him, he's no longer the Valeyard, he became the Doctor again."

"Oh, thank Heavens," the Master said, sighing with relief.

Shilah smiled at that.

"It's refreshing meeting a version of the Master who isn't evil," he said to him.

"I'm sorry your Master was evil," he replied. "I'm sorry you got mixed up in all this. Perhaps if we explain to the Rani that you're not my Doctor, she'll let you and your…friend go."

"This is Mingxia, my lover, and I seriously doubt the Rani would let me go even if she knows I'm not the Doctor. I'm sure she would just find a scientific use for me."

The Master swallowed hard and nodded.

"Anyway, I doubt the Rani would have found Amato anyway. He regenerated."

"He did?"

Shilah nodded.

"He was forced to regenerate along with the Doctor and this other Doctor who we now call Theta. They were put on trial for what they did in the Time War, were found guilty and forced to regenerate before being sent into exile in different universes. But thanks to a lot of begging and manipulation, they only have to be in the other universes for one week each month. So they're in Florida with us but they don't look like this anymore which is why I think you got confused...or rather, the Rani got confused."

He and the Master looked at Mingxia when they heard her let out a groan. Shilah stroked her mind while she struggled to awaken.

"Shilah?" Mingxia murmured.

"I'm here, Love."

She opened her eyes and gasped when she noticed that they were tied down and then saw the Master. Shilah winced when he saw her struggling to get free.

"No, calm down," he said. "We're not in any danger at the moment. This…I think…is Amato's Master but he's not evil like mine and your Master was."

"Then why did he kidnap us?" Mingxia said.

"I was forced to," the Master said sadly. "I'm being controlled by the Rani."

"Oh shit, not that bitch again," Mingxia moaned as the Master and Shilah sniggered.

"So you have met her before," Shilah said amused.

"Yes, I've had the pleasure of meeting her and then meeting her again when she escaped from Volag Nok. But…you're not in cahoots with her?" she asked the Master.

"Not yet, I will be if she has her way though," the Master replied. "But I want to apologize for what I did. I was being controlled when I used the shock grenade. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. I'm glad you're on our side for a change," Mingxia said.

Both she and Shilah jerked their heads over when the door opened and the Rani stepped into the room.

"Ah, good, you're all awake, now we can get down to business," she said with an evil grin.


	126. Chapter 126

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty-Six

Grace had given Adam something to put him to sleep when she walked into the hallway and Alan looked at her. Nodding, she stood back when he walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He hated that his best friend was suffering as he looked at Adam's fedora that was sitting on the floor and he picked it up, placing it on his head.

"That's mine," Adam said in a sleepy voice and Alan looked at him. His eyes were half open as they smiled at each other and Adam sighed.

"I thought you were asleep," Alan said.

"Hmmmm….Almost asleep," Adam sighed and Alan placed the brim of the fedora over Adam's eyes while placing the fedora on his head. "I hate this."

"I bet. You know, it's odd that you're the only one that can do this."

"No, Shilah's John had visions, too."

"Ah!" he said, nodding.

"Know what I want for Christmas?"

"Billie Piper?"

"What? No, besides, she's already married!" he said, laughing.

"Yeah, but you have to admit that she's a looker!"

"She looks like my wife."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, she does look like our Roses."

"I met her in my universe," Adam said, half smiling.

"What did she say when she saw Marion?"

"Well, let's just say being on a shame hit sci-fi television show made her open to the idea of life on other planets and time travel," he said and they laughed. Alan watched while Adam's face darkened and he took Adam's hand. "Fuck, I wish I could turn this off. I don't want to have to go home because I keep seeing things. I like traveling with you lot."

"The Doctor's not going to send you home."

"But he can't have me blacking out every other week or so either."

"Then we have to figure out how to turn it off," Alan said, rubbing his hands together.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just trust me," he said when Alan placed his fingers against Adam's temples and locked eyes with him. Adam opened his mind to Alan as Alan set up a privacy block and looked around Adam's mind. "Now, lock away anything you don't want me to see."

"I know how to do this, y'know," he said, smiling.

"You want my help or not?"

"Yes, go ahead, old mind worm," he said and Alan gently thumped his fingers against the sides of Adam's head.

"Being cheeky, are ya?" he asked and Adam nodded. Alan looked around Adam's mind when he saw something that made him smile and shook his head. "Oh, come on, it can't be that easy!"

"What are you looking at?"

"There is a great, big, threatening button that should never ever be pressed sitting in front of me!"

"And what do we do to great, big, threatening button that should never ever be pressed?!" he said, giving him a wide grin.

"This!" Alan said when he mentally slammed his hand on the great, big, threatening button that should never ever be pressed and Adam tensed under his fingers. His body shook for a few seconds when he closed his eyes and Alan let go of Adam's head. "Adam, you ok?"

It took a few seconds for Adam to open his eyes when a grin spread across his face and he lifted the brim of the fedora up.

"Thank you," he said with a sigh then drifted off to sleep and lowered the brim of the fedora back down. Alan held his hand as he watched Adam sleep and gently squeezed his fingers.

"Merry Christmas, Te'lesau," he whispered then looked toward the window and watched the rain falling.

* * *

The Master stood at the back of the room while he watched the Rani preparing the equipment she was going to use on Shilah and Mingxia and his hearts hurt. They knew that they weren't the Master of this universe or Shilah's universe but the idea of seeing Thete again made him feel something he thought he had lost a long time ago. Suddenly, he felt someone floating by his mind when he closed his eyes and pulled whoever it was closer and set a privacy block.

"_Shilah?" _Adam thought but his thoughts sounded muddled.

"_No, my name is Koschei," _the Master thought.

"_Koschei? You mean you're the Master?"_

"_Yes, who are you?"_

"_Why should I tell you, you sick son of a bitch?" _Adam thought then moved his mind away and the Master sighed.

"Great," the Master sighed when the Rani looked at him and blinked.

"Did you say something, Puppy?" she asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head side to side.

"No what?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No…Mistress," he said and his hearts sank in his chest.

"Good, because the only sounds I want to hear are…" she said when she moved to the metal table and stroked Shilah's hair. "…his screams!"

"Please, let them go!" the Master said and she looked at him. Walking to him, she slapped his face while blood rolled out of his nose and she laughed.

"Now, if you behave, I might let you have the woman as your bitch!" the Rani said, pointing to Mingxia then laughed and went back to the equipment.

"I am so sorry," he mouthed to them as they nodded and tears trickled down his cheeks.

* * *

"Wakey wakey," Marion said as Adam sighed and opened his eyes. She had his fedora on his head as he laughed she kissed his lips.

"Did they find Shilah and Mingxia yet?" he asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Um, don't get mad but I asked Alan to give me an early Christmas present."

"Oh, that's ok. I did."

"Yeah, but his was a little more personal," he said and she gave him a confused look.

"What did he do?"

"He turned it off."

"He turned what off?"

"He turned my psychic power off," he said softly and she blinked.

"He turned your psychic power off?"

"I asked him to. Look, Sunshine, it was driving me nuts."

"He turned your psychic power OFF?!"

"Uh, you just said that."

"Adam David Storm, of all the dumb ass things you two have ever done, this takes the cake! How do you know that he didn't turn anything else off?"

"I did a mental check list and everything's functioning."

"That isn't the point! He mind fucked you!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Will you keep it down?!"

"Where is the little brain dead Time Lord?!" Rose shouted when she half dragged Alan into their room and pushed him on the bed, causing him to nearly tumble onto Adam.

"He told you what these two geniuses did?" Marion asked and Rose nodded.

"Starlight, be reasonable. He was suffering," Alan said.

"I don't care! What you did was dangerous and you know it! You're just bloody lucky that Adam woke up! You could have put him in a coma!" Rose shouted and they hushed her.

"Who would have put who into a coma?" Theta asked when he, the Doctor and Amato walked into the room and Adam looked at Alan.

"We are so screwed," he said and Alan nodded.

* * *

(Drago)

Jamie peeked outside when he saw Trevor, Jamesie, Zoe, Jenna, Cameron and Maia standing by the TARDIS and Xaroo smiled at Trevor.

"What did you do with Jamie?" Jenna asked and Xaroo looked at her. He had left them with the guards when he went to find the baby dragons then came back and he stroked a finger along her cheek.

"He seems to have vanished. You wouldn't know where he went, would you?" he asked and she sneered at him.

"_Jenny-Girl," _Jamie thought and she blinked.

"_Where are you?" _she thought when she saw his head peek out from behind a rock and she smiled.

"_Trevor, Jamie's over there," _Jenny thought as he followed her eyes and slightly nodded his at Jamie.

"_Are you alright, dear boy?" _Trevor thought.

"_Aye, I'm fine," _Jamie thought then ducked when one of the guards looked over toward the rocks.

"_What are you going tae do?" _Jamesie thought.

"_Well, I wanted tae get inside the TARDIS so I can hide the wee dragons."_

"_Wait, how are you going to sneak them into the TARDIS? The guards will see them," _Cameron asked. Jamie showed them what Peek-a-boo did as Trevor made a stunned face and Xaroo looked at him.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I thought I saw something moving over by those rocks," Trevor said, pointing toward the rocks at the far side of the ledge.

"I don't see anything."

"Well, there is something there. Maybe your men can go look."

"Do you take me for a fool? I send my men over there and you will run off."

"I most certainly would not! How dare you insinuate such a thing!" Trevor said, sticking his chin out and Jamesie and Zoe smiled.

"_Och, I love it when he does that," _Jamesie thought and Zoe nodded.

"Now, I really think you should send some men over there to see what's going on!" Trevor said when Xaroo growled and pointed to four of the guards.

"Go see if there's anything…" he said when Trevor gasped and pointed to the other side of the ledge.

"There's something over there!" Trevor shouted and Xaroo growled.

"Go!" he pointed as the guards split into teams and ran off toward where Trevor was pointing. Trevor saw Jamie carefully moving toward the TARDIS while Xaroo looked to his left and Jamie slid the key out of his sporran. Cameron nodded as Jamie unlocked the door then slid inside and the doors closed behind him.

"What was that?!" Xaroo asked when he turned and looked at the TARDIS then at Trevor.

"I don't see anything," he said and the guards walked closer.

"There is nothing there," one of the guards said and Xaroo glared at Trevor.

"I don't know what games you are playing but they end now!" Xaroo said, pointing his spear at Trevor's chest. "Move!"

"Alright, we're going. There's no need to be rude," Trevor said as the guards led them to the edge of the ledge and he looked down, feeling his stomach turning into a tight knot. "My word, how are we supposed to get down?"

"Allow me," Frennella said as she walked closer and Trevor looked at her. He had forgotten she was there but was more curious to why she didn't call out if she had seen Jamie sneaking into the TARDIS and frowned.

"_Did anyone notice if she had seen Jamie going into the TARDIS?" _he thought.

"_No," _Jamesie thought.

"_I forgot that she was here," _Zoe thought.

"_So did I," _Jenna thought.

"_Yeah, she didn't say anything. Makes you wonder who's side she's on," _Cameron thought.

"_Yes, I do wonder if she is on our side or not," _Trevor thought. They watched while Frennella raised her arms and a shrill whistle filled the air. A few seconds later, a large shadow appeared and a large black and gray dragon flew overhead. The sound of its wings roared like thunder as the dirt and dust blew around them and on the right side of the dragon was a large carrier. The dragon landed on the ledge while the guards led Trevor, Jamesie, Zoe, Jenna, Cameron and Maia toward the carrier and Cameron held Maia against his side. She hadn't said a word since Frennella appeared and he sent love and comfort into her mind.

"You ok?" he whispered while they walked along but she kept silent and he sighed. Xaroo opened the door to the carrier as they went inside and Trevor saw the small wooden benches. The guards slammed them down onto the benches while Xaroo closed the door and Frennella stuck her head out the small window. With a whistle, they felt the dragon flying into the air as they looked out the window then the dragon circled around and headed for the TARDIS.

"I say, what is it going to do?" Trevor asked and Xaroo smiled.

"Watch," Xaroo said when they heard a low rumbling and a large fireball flew through the air and headed straight for the TARDIS.

"NO!" Trevor shouted as the fireball flared and he closed his eyes. Jenna and Zoe held onto Jamesie while Maia held onto Cameron while the guards laughed and the dragon turned, flying away.

"Jamie," Jenna whispered then heard someone giggling in her head and looked out the window. At the center of the scorched earth was a white square outline and she smiled, closing her eyes.

"_You asshole, you scared the shit out of me!" _she thought.

"_Sorry, but I had to move fast," _Jamie thought and Trevor opened his eyes.

"_What? Jamie, is that you?" _he thought.

"_Aye, it's me. Do you want me tae go get the Doctor?"_

"_No no no, I think we can handle things ourselves. Now, I want you to stay in the vortex until I call you. Understand?"_

"_Aye, I understand. Och, I did place the baby dragons an' Auroraalla in one of the garden room. Is that ok?"_

"_Oh, yes, that's fine. Now, stand by and wait for my signal."_

"_Are you going tae whistle like when my Doctor wanted tae leave after meeting up with his sixth life?"_

"_I might."_

"_Good because I loved the look on his sixth life's face when you did that," _Jamie thought then laughed and Trevor rolled his eyes.

"_Now, this is not the time to get cheeky," _Trevor thought when the carrier shifted side to side and he looked at Xaroo.

"What is going on?" he asked and Xaroo looked out the window.

"We entered a cloud bank and hit some hard air. Nothing to worry about," Xaroo said as the carrier shifted some more and Trevor sighed.

"_Doctor, are you alright?" _Jamie thought.

"_Yes, we're fine. Just be ready," _Trevor thought.

"_Aye, see you soon," _Jamie thought as they felt his mind moving away and Trevor hoped that all of them would be seeing each other very soon.


	127. Chapter 127

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Seven

Julie and Jenny stepped outside into the night air to take a break from everything that was going on inside. Both of them had been upset and crying, worried about what might be happening to Shilah and Mingxia. The two women had tried to comfort one another and tried to comfort the others. They had spoken with the police earlier and gotten their assurance that they would contact them if they learned anything but it wasn't much comfort to either of them.

"How come every time we try to take a holiday all hell breaks loose?" Jenny asked Julie.

"I don't know. It seems like trouble follows us, no matter where we go," Julie said sniffing and wiping the wetness off her cheeks.

Jenny put her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Jules, we'll find them, safe and sound," she said.

Julie nodded and embraced her. While she did, she suddenly heard a very strange warbling. A faint warble that sounded like a bird call.

"Did you hear that?" Julie asked Jenny.

"Yeah, sounded like it was coming from over there," she said, pointing across the parking lot.

They looked out. Beyond the parking lot was a large field and then a forest in the distance. They heard the sound of cars driving by behind him and then they heard it again. But this time they focused in on the ground several feet beyond the parking lot and noticed a tiny faint glow. Julie and Jenny glanced at each other and then hurried across the parking lot and out into the field. They approached cautiously and when they reached the glow, they were amazed when they saw a tiny alien baby lying in the grass. It's skin was translucent and they could faintly see its organs inside it's body. The body was lit from inside with a soft white glow. The baby was bald with large black eyes and a small yellow bird beak. Julie and Jenny glanced around but couldn't see its parents or any sign of any spaceships.

"Okay, what's this baby doing here?" Jenny said.

"Haven't a clue, Jen. But it needs to get inside before it freezes," Julie replied.

She gently picked up the child and held it against her chest. They turned and noticed Alan had come out of his room and was slowly shuffling down towards the vending machines.

"Uncle Alan!" Jenny called out.

Alan looked up and smiled at them.

"What are you doing over there?" he asked as he headed towards them.

"We found a baby," Julie said, stepping out from behind Jenny so he could see it.

"What?" Alan said, jogging the rest of the way.

He examined the infant who was warbling quietly while it held on to Julie.

"An Amos. And it looks like a girl. Where did you find her?"

"Right here, just laying in the grass," Julie said, pointing down.

Alan glanced around, also looking for any signs of her parents or any spaceships. He looked back down at the child when he couldn't find anything.

"Come on, Te'lesu, let's get her inside before someone notices you have a non-human baby," he said.

They looked around and then quickly hurried across the parking lot. They climbed the stairs and hurried to the Doctor's room. Alan opened the door. The Doctor was sitting on his bed, rubbing Rain who was resting beside him.

"Brother, you're not gonna believe this," Alan said as Jenny and Julie came in behind him.

The Doctor stood up when he saw the infant.

"We found her in the field just beyond the parking lot," Julie said, sitting down on the bed after Rain sat up.

"An Amos?" the Doctor said, examining the child as Jenny went to tell the others. "And it was just laying there?"

"Yeah, we looked but there was no sign of her parents or any ships or anything, just a little baby in the grass," Julie replied.

The others came into the room with Jenny while Julie laid the infant on the bed. Everyone else gathered around him while he examined her. The Doctor began to speak to the infant, warbling like a bird but the infant only smiled at that and warbled back. The Doctor shook his head.

"She's too young to tell us anything yet. She's only a few weeks old at least, her skin is still translucent and there's no feathers. She shouldn't be away from her nest, but here she is.

"What's going on?" Adam said sleepily as he wandered into the room.

Alan filled him in on what was going on and Adam walked with him up to the bed and stared down in wonder at the little infant who now was fast asleep.

"You didn't find the parents?" Adam asked.

Julie shook her head.

"Just her. She was the only one out there, unless the ship has a cloaking device of some kind."

"Yes, but still…" the Doctor said. "This is an infant who's only a fortnight old at most. It shouldn't even be outside the nest, let alone on the ground by a hotel in Florida. If you had picked up the child, the ship or her parents should have made themselves known. The fact that nothing happened tells me that this child is either lost or abandoned."

"She's beautiful though," Rain said. "Who would want to abandon her?"

"Well…Amos share certain traits with Earth birds and if Earth birds suspect their baby has been tampered with in some way, they sometimes abandon it. Maybe her parents did the same. But if that's the case, why here?"

"Maybe they knew we were here and knew we were also aliens and would be compassionate towards her," Sarah Jane said.

"Could be," the Doctor said. "Well, there's no time to wonder about it now. We have to make a run to the shop and get this little one some food and something to wear, a blanket, maybe some toys…"

"I'll do it," Rose said, "anything to provide a distraction."

"I'll go with you," Rain said.

"And me, just in case," Alan added.

Jenny pulled the sheet off of Shilah and Mingxia's bed and wrapped the infant up so she'd be warm while Rose and Rain went to get their purses. Alan sat down beside the Doctor as he ran his finger down the translucent skin of the baby's arm.

"Wonder why she was left here?" Alan said softly.

The Doctor shrugged.

"Who knows but she needs to be looked after," the Doctor said. "She's too young. She'll never survive on her own."

"I'll do it," Julie said. "I found her so I'll take the responsibility."

The Doctor smiled and nodded as Julie stroked her bald head.

"She needs a name though," Julie added. "We can't just call her Amos."

"Well, we could but that's a boy's name," Alan said.

Julie sat and stared at the infant as she slept quietly. She smiled and put her hand on the infant's head as she went through names from different countries and planets in her mind, trying to find something appropriate. Jack came forward.

"Might I make a suggestion?" he said.

"Sure," Julie said.

"As you know, I've spent a lot of my time in Cardiff and around Welsh people and learned a lot of the language even before I became a Time Lord. If she's going to grow up to be a bird-like alien, why not the Welsh name for bird, Aderyn?"

"Ooo, I like that. Then we'll call her Aderyn," she said as Rose and Rain came up behind Alan.

Rose leaned over and smiled at the sleeping infant.

"Hey, Aderyn, we're going to get some things for you so you'll be safe and warm," she said, rubbing her cheek. "You be a good little girl until we get back, yeah?"

"Try to get her some milk and perhaps a bit of birdseed and we'll try that and see if it works," the Doctor said to Rose.

She nodded and looked at Alan.

"Coming or going?" she asked him.

"In a minute, I'm admiring my new niece," he said to her.

He stretched his back and stood up.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Alan said.

"Be careful. Keep your wits about you at all times," the Doctor said.

They nodded and walked out the door. The moment they were gone, the Doctor smiled at Aderyn and left her and Julie alone while he went to take a shower.

________________

Shilah grunted as he and Mingxia were dumped into a cell by a couple of robots that acted as the Rani's helpers and bodyguards. The Robots were tall, thin with rounded heads, two red eyes and a slit for a mouth. They were made of silver metal with metal fingers on their hands and pods for feet. Despite their size, they had enormous strength and they easily carried the exhausted couple into their cell and dumped them both like a sack of potatoes. Shilah snarled when he noticed them dumping Mingxia in without any compassion but the robots merely turned, walked out of the cell and slammed the metal door shut behind him. Shilah crawled over to Mingxia who was sobbing quietly and put his arm around her. Both of them had not only been subjected to electric shocks but had also had several chemicals injected into their bodies that both made them violently ill before the Rani injected the antidote. One of them, a yellow liquid, had stopped Mingxia's hearts briefly, terrifying Shilah until the Rani was able to start them up again and gave her the antidote. Shilah kissed her cheek.

"Shhh, my hearts, I'm here now, it's over…at least for the moment," he murmured to her.

"What does she want with us?" Mingxia moaned as Shilah held her close. "You kept trying to tell her you weren't her Doctor and she wouldn't listen."

"I think she doesn't care as long as she has two warm bodies to experiment on," he replied. "I frankly don't care about me, but you…"

"No, don't say that," Mingxia said, stroking his cheek. "You're just as important as I am."

"But at least I have a connection to her, you don't."

"I have a connection now since we defeated her twice," Mingxia replied. "Oh God, what she did with us, those chemicals, whatever they were, they hurt so much."

"I know," Shilah said, putting his forehead against hers, "I nearly lost you. Your hearts stopped and when that happened, I thought mine stopped too. I can't take another loss, not so soon after my family and even though I haven't known you that long, you're now mean everything to me."

Mingxia stroked his cheek as he kissed her forehead.

"Do you think she'll kill us eventually?" Mingxia asked.

"I don't know. Judging from what she just did, my guess would be yes," he said. "But we must stay strong and hope that somehow our family will find us."

"There's a damper around this place," Mingxia said. "I can't feel anyone except you and her and the Master."

"Yes, poor Koschei," Shilah said. "I'm so glad at least one version of him isn't an insane, murdering megalomaniac and…"

They both gasped when they suddenly felt the Master's agony inside their heads. Mingxia whimpered at that and Shilah pulled her into an embrace, soothing her while he cried silent tears both for her and for Koschei.

* * *

After the Master was tortured for several hours, it was Mingxia and Shilah's turn again. This time they were strapped down to the tables and Mingxia watched with agonized hearts as the Rani kept cutting into his body without any anesthetic. She would remove tissues and bits of organs and then quickly heal him with the tissue rejuvenator before he regenerated. To Shilah's relief, Mingxia was being spared, although he suspected she was out here so she could be tormented by watching his torture. At one point the Rani healed the gaping wound in his abdomen after taking a bit of stomach tissue and then stopped to look at him.

"Koschei told me you're not his Doctor," she said.

Shilah swallowed hard, trying to focus through the lingering pain.

"No, I'm not," he said weakly while Mingxia listened quietly.

"You are this universe's Doctor then?"

"No."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm from another universe. I traveled here after my planet was destroyed."

"Destroyed by who?"

"The Arcadians."

The Rani mulled that over.

"And what about her?"

"She's from this universe. I met her when I met this universe's Doctor."

"Then where is my Doctor?" the Rani asked.

"No idea."

Shilah suspected her Doctor was Amato but he wasn't certain about that and he didn't want the Rani going after the rest of his family so he decided not to elaborate on that. The Rani studied him quietly for a moment.

"How many Doctors are in this universe then?" she asked.

"Two, me and the other Doctor," Shilah replied.

"Who are all the others then?"

"Other Gallifreyans like Mingxia," Shilah said.

The Rani smirked.

"Then how come I pick up similar brain patterns on at least seven of these individuals."

Shilah shrugged.

"Dunno, your equipment is wonky?"

"Or your ability to lie is," the Rani spat at him.

"And what if I am lying?" Shilah said. "If you try to go after the rest of them, they'll soon sort you out, I guarantee it. The other Doctor is already cheesed off that you have us and I'm sure he's searching for you, right now."

The Rani snorted.

"Let him try. I'll send my little doggie after them if they try anything."

"And is that what's to become of us. Be your little doggies?" Shilah asked.

"No, you'll be disposed of as soon as I have no further need of you," the Rani said dismissively. "I only need one guard dog. I don't wanna run the risk of you joining forces with Koschei and defeating me."

"And how long do we have until you kill us?" Shilah asked.

"Not long, few days at most. I'm really doing this just to torture you; I already know all I need to know about Time Lord physiology. So if I were you, both of you, I'd get your affairs in order because once you die, you're not coming back. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to rest and clean myself before I start again. Ta ta."

They watched while the Rani left the room. Once she was gone, Mingxia turned her head back towards Shilah, torment in her eyes.

"Oh God, we're going to die," she said.

"Don't think that way, not yet. We still have a few days and we can still think of a way to escape this."

"But if we do die, at least I got to spend some time with you and got to be your lover," Mingxia said.

Shilah smiled tenderly at that and nodded. He watched quietly while Mingxia closed her eyes and rested. Then after about twenty minutes, he suddenly had a thought.

"Mingxia?"

She opened her eyes and gave him a questioning look.

"Mingxia, if…if there is no chance of escape and we are going to die, will you do me the honor of being my wife so if there is an afterlife, we'll be together in it."

Tears came to Mingxia's eyes and she nodded and smiled.

"I would love to be your wife, Shilah," she said.

"Then hear me, my precious, as I bind us together," he said.

Mingxia listened as he began to speak in Gallifreyan, binding them together in a wedding oath.

I hereby declare that you, Mingxia, are my lives mate," he said in Gallifreyan. "I bind you now and forever to me in marriage and forever more, you shall be my wife. I swear that I shall be faithful to you alone and that nothing in the cosmos shall ever tear us apart. I make this vow with an open mind and a free will. Let it be so."

Mingxia smiled and as tears ran down her cheeks, she repeated the oath back to him, substituting his name and husband in the appropriate places while Shilah listened and gazed upon her lovingly. When she was finished, he winked at her.

"I would give you a kiss or a hug, my darling wife, but I'm afraid I'm a bit tied up at the moment," he quipped as she chuckled.

"Our family's gonna be mad. They didn't get to come or go to the reception," she said.

"Yes and we had that lovely cake too," Shilah said while she laughed. "And now we get to spend our honeymoon night thinking about all the sex we coulda had while we scream our heads off."

Mingxia began to cry softly while Shilah stroked her mind.

"Shhh, my darling, don't do that. Be strong. Have faith that we'll find a way to escape, all of us since Koschei needs to get out of here too. Just relax and enjoy looking at your gorgeous husband and we'll brainstorm and find a way to defeat the psychobitch in there."

"I love you, Shilah. I love you so much."

He smiled.

"I love you too, my darling," he said.

He had a thought and began to sing a Gallifreyan love song to her. Just as he hoped, Mingxia stopped crying and listened quietly, her mind calming in his as he continued to sing to his new wife.


	128. Chapter 128

A/N: I was watching the Christmas Invasion again and wondered why the Doctor just let his hand fall to the ground after it got chopped off. Didn't he care that some of his DNA was just lying around loose somewhere? He should have gone to find it before going to Rose's flat for dinner.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Eight

Sitting on the jump seat, Jamie looked at the rotor and M'fara sat next to the jump seat. Trevor had left M'fara and Droo inside the TARDIS as Droo helped entertain the baby dragons and M'fara looked at Jamie.

"_Friend Jamie, where are the others?"_ M'fara thought.

"They got captured," Jamie sighed then stood up and walked to the console.

"_Shouldn't we go rescue them?"_

"No, the Doctor, uh, Trevor said to stay here until he calls," he said and M'fara sneezed, nodding its head. Jamie walked slowly around the console when he sighed and sat on the jump seat. He felt his hearts aching as he placed his head back and M'fara placed its head on his leg. Smiling, he stroked the soft fur as he watched the rotor going up and down and hoped that Trevor and the others were alright.

* * *

"Pip...pip…pip," Aderyn chirped while Theta rocked her and gently kissed the top of her head. She blinked her eyes then started chirping again and he smiled.

"Blimey, look at you," Adam said as Theta turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, Julie said it was my turn to hold her," he said and Adam walked closer and gently stroked the top of Aderyn's head.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, it was a stupid thing to do."

"The Doctor took me to the TARDIS and ran some scans. I'm fine."

"That's not the point. You deliberately removed a part of your mind."

"I didn't remove it, Theta, I turned it off."

"But you could have done irreparable damage to your mind and…"

"What?" he asked as Theta sighed and looked out the window.

"I remember how I felt when I learned about what happened when your appendix went bad. You nearly died. I played it over and over in my head how things would have been different if I had been there."

"Yeah, Marion told me how she wished you would have been there. My TARDIS didn't have a fully functioning med bay so we had to deal with the Torchwood medical facility."

"That's just it. I WASN'T there! I was never there when you needed me."

"You're here now."

"But you turn to the Doctor or Alan when you need someone to talk to. I'm your brother. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do! Theta, just because I hang out with Alan or talk to the Doctor doesn't mean I love you any less."

"Then why did you want to talk to the Doctor after you had your vision?"

"Why does anyone talk to him? He's the Doctor. Ah, I know that you are, too. I guess we turn to him out of habit," Adam said as Theta sighed and stroked Aderyn's beak. "Wait a tick, are you jealous?"

"Yes, I am," Theta said nodding.

"Well, so am I," Adam said and Theta looked at him with a puzzled look.

"You're jealous of you turning to the Doctor instead of me?"

"No, I'm jealous of you and…that," he said, pointing to Theta's right hand.

"You're jealous of my right hand?"

"I'm your right hand."

"I think you're brain damaged," he said with a laugh.

"Fine, don't take me seriously," Adam said and gently took Aderyn from him. He walked toward the door when Theta called to him and walked closer, smiling.

"Oh come on, tell me why you're jealous," he said and Adam pouted, rocking Aderyn.

"You're going to think I'm daft."

"No dafter than usual."

"I was thinking about it one day when I was still human. Am I, or am I not, your original hand? You've never had it cut off before, right?"

"Nope," Theta said, shaking his head.

"That day, when you regenerated into the body I have now, you got into a sword fight and I got chopped off. Instead of going to find me, you just grew…that!"

"Well, I couldn't fight with one hand now, could I?" he teased and Adam glared at him. "You're serious? You wanted me to stop the fight and go find you?"

"Call me selfish but, yeah, I did."

"Oh, that would have been funny. "Look, I know we're fighting for the planet but I need to go find my hand!" he said as he laughed and Aderyn made a little peeping sound. "Did she just laugh?"

"I believe she is laughing at us," Adam said when he repositioned her so she was looking at him and he gave her a stern look. "Now see here, Young Lady Bird, you will not laugh at your uncles while they are having a serious discussion." Aderyn blinked her eyes as he smiled and gently rubbed the tip of his nose against her beak. Suddenly she made a face as her body shivered and Adam's eyes went wide. "Oh, yuck, she just peed on me!"

They both looked down at the carpet at the puddle of blue liquid when they started laughing and Theta shook his head.

"_Julie?" _he thought as Adam looked at Aderyn and she blinked her eyes at him.

"_Yeah?" _Julie thought.

"_Aderyn just took a tinkle. Do you know where we can find some nappies?"_

"_No, I don't. I guess you're going to have to improvise until Rose, Alan and Rain get back," _she thought and Theta sighed, looking at Adam.

"Well?" he asked as some more of the blue liquid dripped down his arm and Theta thought for a few seconds. Taking off his tee shirt, Theta tossed it onto the bed then walked into the bathroom and walked to the shelf with the towels. He turned the tap on when he dampened the washcloth then rang it out and walked back into the room. He had brought another towel with him when he spread it out on the bed, placed the wash cloth on top of it and Adam frowned, wondering what he was doing. Walking to Adam, he gently lifted Aderyn out of his arms then walked back to the bed. Adam watched as Theta placed her on the towel, gently washed her off and dried her with the edge of the towel and Aderyn cheeped. He placed the washcloth on the towel when he carefully lifted her legs and slid the tee shirt under her. He carefully slid the tee shirt around her when he tied the sleeves into a knot then picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Blimey, that was bloody brilliant!" Adam said as Theta smiled and gently jiggled Aderyn in his arms.

"Not the first time I did that. Ask Frankie how many times Cam had to use one of my shirts as a nappie," he said and Adam laughed.

"Pippa…pip…pip!" Aderyn giggled and Theta gently kissed the top of her head.

"About the whole jealousy thing…" Adam said but Theta held up his hand and shook his head.

"No, it's ok. I admit that I go to the Doctor with my troubles, too."

"And it's silly of me to be jealous of your hand."

"No, it's bizarre!" he said and Adam laughed.

"Well, just being me!" he said with a shrug and Theta nodded. "So, are we ok?"

"Yeah," Theta said when he made a fist with his right hand and Adam arched an eyebrow. Shrugging, he made a fist with his right hand and they gently banged knuckles. Aderyn looked at them as she blinked her eyes then started making little peeping noises.

* * *

The minivan pulled into the parking space while Alan, Rose and Rain got out of the minivan and walked to the sliding doors. The doors slid open as they walked inside and Alan went to get a shopping trolley.

"So, we need toys, formula, bird seed, nappies, some clothes and a car seat," Rose said and Rain nodded.

"We'll need bottles and baby bath stuff, too," Rain said.

"Maybe we should buy in bulk because we're going to need it for…" Rose said and pointed to Rain's stomach.

"Yeah," Rain said, gently stroking her swollen stomach.

"Are you still feeling sick?"

"No, not really, I think she was just having a good time riding the rides and wanted to go on some more."

"Sounds like Alan," Rose said as he came up behind her with the shopping trolley and frowned.

"What sounds like me?" he asked, leaning on the shopping trolley handle.

"We're talking about the reason I was getting sick was because Hope liked riding the rides," Rain said.

"Just like you do," Rose said and he nodded with his mouth open.

"Right, shall we get going?" he asked with a little bow and they giggled. He pushed the shopping trolley while they headed for the baby department and Rose and Rain chatted about what they needed to get. They walked toward the baby clothing when Alan saw a baby Santa outfit on the rack and picked it up, looking at it. "Oh, we have to get this for Aderyn!"

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked and he held the outfit up. It had tiny red velvet jacket with a white faux fur trim and a black leatherette belt, tiny red velvet trousers with feet and a tiny red velvet hat with white faux fur trim and a white faux fur puff at the end. BABY'S FIRST CHRISTMAS was on the front of the hat and she smiled. "Oh, that is SO cute!"

"And, it's her size!" he said with pride.

"Put it in the cart," Rain said as he nodded and carefully hung it over the seat. They found three sleepers, a little winter coat, several wool caps and mittens and some outfits on sale as they walked along when they came to the area where the car seats were and sighed.

"Ok, which one do we need?" Alan asked as he looked at the selections and sighed.

"Whichever one we pick, we should get three of them. One for now and two for later," Rain said.

"Yeah," he said when a salesgirl walked over and tapped his back. She was tall with a round face and bright green eyes and her short black hair was tucked under the red Santa hat on her head.

"Can I help you?" she asked and SANDY was on her nametag.

"Yes…Sandy, you can help us. See, our friend, Julie, had a baby three weeks ago and we were looking for a present," Alan said.

"Well, we have a wide choice of car seats. Now this one…" she said as she talked about the car seats until they picked a car seat that was also a baby carrier and Rain asked if they had three of them. Sandy noticed that Rain was pregnant as she smiled and went to check on the computer. There were three car seats in stock and Rose told her that they'd take all three of them. Sandy called the back room then gave them the claim tickets and told them where the pick-up area was.

"We still have some shopping to do," Rose said.

"They'll hold them for you. Have a nice day and congratulations," she said and Rain nodded.

"Well, that's taken care of. Now where should we go?" Rose asked.

"To the Toy Department," Alan said as he held his arm up and she shook her head.

"Lead on, McNutter!" she said as he snorted and the shopping trolley moved down the aisle.

* * *

_His heart was racing while he stood with the other eight year old boys and waited his turn. His father stood with the other Time Lords as he glanced over at him and his father gently nodded his head. He was the fifth member of his house to be accepted into the academy and he wanted to prove to his father that he wasn't afraid._

"_I am not afraid," he softly said then glanced to his right. __The Doctor__ stood in the other line as he smiled at him but he knew both of them were nervous. They couldn't speak to each other as they waited their turn and his heart slammed against his ribcage. His name was called as he walked closer and the Time Lords looked at him._

"_Are you ready?" one of them asked._

"_Yes, Teacher," he said when he looked at the Untempered Schism and it swirled in a never ending whirlpool of colors. He stared for a few minutes when a wave of fear swept over him and he turned, running past the Time Lord, running past his father and down __the hill__. He was surprised when he saw some of the other boys standing there then grunted and fell to the ground._

"_Sorry," the Doctor said while he rolled onto his bottom and looked up at him._

"_You ran, too?" he asked and the Doctor helped him up._

"_Yeah, only a nutter would just stand there. Blimey, that was scary!" the Doctor said and he laughed._

"_Does that mean we failed?" one of the boys asked when one of the Time Lords appeared and they looked at him._

"_No, you did not fail," he said. "Now, come, it is time for you to start on your journey to become Time Lords."_

_They followed the Time Lord along the path when the Doctor sighed and he looked at him._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

"_Oh, I guess I'm scared. What if I don't make it?" the Doctor asked._

"_Just stick with me and you'll be fine."_

"_Promise me, no matter what happens, you'll always be my friend."_

"_I promise," he said and the Doctor smiled._

* * *

"I promise," Koschei whispered when he opened his eyes and saw that he was still in his cell. Curling up into a fetal position, he closed his eyes and started sobbing while hot tears rolled down his cheeks.


	129. Chapter 129

Chapter One Hundred and Twenty Nine

Frankie lay on her bed, staring up at the wall. The Doctor, Amato, Jack, John, Peter and Nelak had taken one of the minivans and gone out to search for their missing family members. Adam and her husband were left behind to help guard the others in case someone tried to attack them. The women, Adam and Theta had taken turns holding Aderyn and fussing over her until she finally went to sleep. While Frankie stared up at the ceiling, she felt Faith kicking in her womb and heard her soft voice calling, "Mummy." She smiled at that and put her hand over her stomach, eager to see her new daughter face to face.

She looked over when she heard a knock on her door and she sat up. Sarah Jane looked through the communicating door and stepped into the room when she saw Frankie get up.

"Who's there?" Frankie called out as Grace and Julie came up behind Sarah Jane.

No one answered and Sarah Jane and the others came up behind her as Frankie withdrew her sonic screwdriver and slowly opened the door. She peeked out and then opened it farther when she saw two full grown Amos standing there. The male Amos was covered in black feathers and had folded black wings on his back and the female had dark brown feathers with folded brown wings on her back. Both of them had large black eyes and dark yellow beaks. Julie came up beside Frankie.

"Are you here about the child?" she asked.

"We are," the male said, "may we come in?"

Frankie nodded and they stepped back to allow them inside. Frankie closed the door as Sarah Jane told the others about their visitors.

"I am Gimalt, this is my mate, Tersha," the Amos male said in a high falsetto voice. "We are the guardians of the child. She is a princess and we are her protectors."

"Then you want to take her with you," Julie said.

"No, we cannot," Gimalt said as the other family members came into the room to listen. "We detected your presence on our scanners and have been observing you for several hours and we feel that the princess would be safe with you."

"What do you mean?" Frankie said.

"Our planet has been torn apart by civil war and the princess's parents were slaughtered as were most of the royal family and courtiers by a tyrant who wishes to rule in their place. I was the vizier to his majesty, King Pothos, and he commanded me before he died to take his daughter and find a safe place to hide her. I did not want to leave her with a human since the humans are intolerant as a whole but I thought that Earth would be safe enough and far enough away that the tyrant, Daros, would never think of looking for her here. At this time we do not believe it is safe for the princess to return. It may never be safe and that is why we have decided to entrust her to you. We Amos have very sensitive hearing and heard you mention the name of the Doctor. Is he here now?"

"No, he's not. We lost two family members, we believed they were abducted and he and some of the others in our family are out searching for clues," Frankie said.

"Do you believe they were taken from someone in outer space? When our ship was descending, we passed by a large ship that was centered over this area out in space," Gimalt said. "We tried making contact with them and they did not answer us."

Frankie glanced at everyone before she held up her finger.

"Wait a minute; I can call the Doctor back here. He'll want to hear this," Frankie said.

She telepathically contacted the Doctor and told him what was going on and what Gimalt had told them. The Doctor told her he would be there in five minutes or less and Frankie relayed what he told him.

"I am glad you did that. The Doctor is revered among most of our people and I have longed to meet him. I figure that the princess will grow up safe under his protection."

"Does she have a name?" Julie asked. "We didn't know what to call her so we just called her Aderyn."

"No, we do not name our children until the first full moon after their birth. So you are welcome to call her Aderyn if you wish," Gimalt said.

"Are there only the two of you?" Frankie asked.

"No, there are many of us. We are fleeing our planet and looking for a safe place to land while we try to find a new home world."

"How about our world?" Namid asked. "There are some places on the planet that haven't been used yet. Can they stay there while they search?"

"Would you like to use New Gallifrey?" Frankie said to Gimalt. "We'd have to clear it with the High Council but we have friends on it and I'm sure they would agree as long as your intentions are peaceful."

"They are and we thank you for the invitation," Gimalt said as he and Tersha bowed their heads. "We also must speak with the others and decide but we will come and stay for as long as we need to if you will allow us the privilege."

They all stepped back when the door opened and the men came inside.

"No sign of them," the Doctor said. "Which is why I'm glad you told us that there's a ship hovering over the planet. It's a pleasure to meet you and I think your princess will be quite welcome among us."

"Good, I'm glad," Gimalt said.

Frankie told him what Namid said and the Doctor smiled.

"I don't think it'll be a problem clearing your stay with the High Council," the Doctor said.

Gimalt and Tersha bowed their heads.

"We thank you, Time Lord, for your generosity," Tersha said.

"You're welcome. However, we ask a favor of you in return," the Doctor said.

"And that is…" Gimalt said.

"Can you take some of us up to your ship and get us on board this other ship so we can see if our family members are there and rescue them? We believe they're in danger and being tortured and possibly facing death."

"We will and we'll allow you to take some of our finest warriors to assist you in fighting the threat," Gimalt said.

"Thank you," the Doctor replied. "If you'll allow us to use the lavatory before we go that would be appreciated. Um…whoever wants to go, go ahead and get ready because I'm betting we'll have a fight on our hands when we get up there."

_______________

Shilah lay on the floor of his cell holding his wife close to him. They'd been through another torture session. This time the Rani had used mind probes to find out where their family members were and he was sure that they were next on her hit list. He had been pouring love into Mingxia's mind and kissing and caressing her to try to counteract the pain she felt from all the torture they had undergone. Both of them felt the Master screaming inside their heads as well as heard him audibly screaming and both of them winced, thinking of how much suffering he must be going through. He kissed his wife's forehead when she winced at one of his mental screams.

"Shilah," she said softly as he caressed her back, "if we make it out of here alive, let's take him with us. We can't leave him here."

"I know, Te'tiri," he said. "I'm not about to leave him here. If we go, he goes and we'll both convince the others that he's not evil like their Masters were."

He sighed and held her close, thinking of their family and especially the children. He ached when he wondered if he would ever see them again.

Suddenly, both of them grunted when they felt something hit the ship and they were jarred from the impact. They could sense the Rani's confusion and Shilah knew it had not come from her. Shilah struggled to get to his knees, wincing at the pain that flowed through his body the moment he moved. There was another jolt and Mingxia gasped as Shilah lost his balance and fell back beside her.

"Okay, bad idea to move at this point," Shilah said, holding her.

Another jolt and Shilah decided to see if he could contact the Master and ask what was going on.

_Koschei, can you hear me?_ He thought.

_Yeah…_ the Master thought back.

_What's going on?_

_A miracle. The Doctor is here with Amos warriors and their ship is firing warning shots on our ship and their demanding the Rani set us free and surrender or they'll board us and attack._

There was another jolt and Shilah smiled at his wife.

"They mean business, Te'tiri," he said to her.

"I knew they'd find a way to rescue us," Mingxia said as Shilah rubbed her back.

Another jolt came.

"Um…I think the Rani better let them board before she finds herself blasted to atoms," Shilah said.

Then there was silence from everyone. Shilah and Mingxia waited, wondering what was happening. Then about fifteen minutes later, they suddenly felt more of their family members in their minds.

_Shilah, Mingxia? Is that you?_ The Doctor thought to them.

Mingxia gasped and tears flowed down her face as Shilah kissed her cheek.

_Yes, it's us, we're alive,_ Shilah thought back. _But the Master…please spare him. He's good. I think he's Amato's Master but please rescue him too._

_We will. We found him. He's hurt but he's alive. And yes, Amato is confirming it's his Master. Just a tick, we're coming to get you both._

_Um…Bro, _Mingxia thought._ We thought we were going to die and we…went ahead and got married. We said the Gallifreyan marriage oath to one another._

They both giggled when they felt a jolt of surprise in their minds.

_No fair, _Jack thought to them_. That's cheating. Well, you're getting a marriage anyway just so we can celebrate._

_If it means getting out of here in one piece, I'll have as many marriages as you want, _Shilah thought back.

They waited and five minutes later, the metal door to their cell slid open and the Doctor and Adam ran inside, fell to their knees and embraced them. While they held them close, the Doctor telegraphed to the others that they had found them. Then they slowly helped them to their feet and let them lean on them while they took them out of the room. By the time they found the med bay, Grace was already inside with the Master, tending to him. She smiled and went to hug Mingxia and Shilah before the Doctor and Adam helped them lay on gurneys.

"So…you're married, huh?" Grace teased as she checked Mingxia's body.

"Yeah, we decided to get married in case something happened and we ended up dead," Mingxia replied weakly.

She glanced over at the Master who was sedated and sleeping. Grace turned her head and looked at him when she noticed her looking and smiled at her.

"He'll be alright. The Rani, as far as we can tell, was about to open up a hole in his neck and put a mind control device on his brainstem. He's been through hell though, more than you guys have. He'll need a lot of rest and care."

"Take him with us then," Mingxia said.

"Don't worry, Sis. We are. Amato is insisting on it."

"Amato never said that his Master was good," Mingxia said.

"I know. The Doctor asked and Amato said that he thought Koschei had died during the Time War and it was too painful for him to think about, let alone talk about. But yes, he said that he never turned evil like ours did. Funny, in his universe, he was the only one who ended up having a relationship with Peri too. His universe must be radically different from everyone elses, I guess. But congratulations on your marriage."

"Thanks," Shilah and Mingxia said together.

Amato came into the room and smiled as he hugged Shilah.

"Great to see ya, old man. Glad you survived."

"Yeah, me too," Shilah said weakly.

"And congratulations on your wedding. Although, you know, you'll have to do it again for all of us now."

"I know, that's what everyone keeps telling us," Shilah said as Amato chuckled.

Amato walked over and hugged Mingxia.

"By the way, got a new addition to our family while you were up here. A baby Amos. The Amos that helped us defeat the Rani are fleeing their planet and they entrusted their two week old princess to us. We named her Aderyn so she's waiting for you when you get back down here."

"Who's looking after her?" Mingxia said.

"Julie," he and Grace said.

"So Julie got her Christmas present early then, huh?" Mingxia said as he laughed and hugged her.

He walked past her to the Master and smiled as he laid his hand on his head.

"And this is an early Christmas present for me," he said as everyone smiled.

"Are you sure he's your Master?" Shilah said.

"Yes, I asked him things only he would know and he answered correctly. This is him. My Koschei," he replied. "And he is definitely coming back with us."

"Well, as soon as I get everyone stabilized, we'll move them all to the Amos ship and head back down to Earth," Grace said.

"What about the Rani?" Mingxia asked.

"Our friends are transporting her and the minions that she had to Volag Nok and we told them to tell the governor to put them in a maximum security cell and make sure they're watched at all times so we don't have a repeat of the last time," Amato said.

He smiled at his friend and then gave Mingxia and Shilah one more hug before he left the room and let Grace do her work.

______________

After getting them stabilized enough that they could be transported, they took all of them back onto the Amos's ship, leaving a few of the Amos to commandeer it and wait for the others to return. The Amos ship put on its cloaking device, hovered above the hotel and used a tractor beam to send them all down. Gimalt came with them; to make sure they were okay and say his goodbyes to his new friends. The rest of the family greeted Mingxia and Shilah with open arms, hugging them and kissing them as they were helped to rest on their bed. The Master was put in the Doctor and Rain's bed and all of them were covered up as Mingxia and Shilah continued to receive kisses, hugs and congratulations about their marriage. While they were doing that, the Doctor stepped outside onto the balcony with Gimalt who was wearing a cloaking device to hide himself from everyone except his friends.

"Thank you for doing that for us and bringing our family members home safely," the Doctor said.

"It was our pleasure, Doctor," Gimalt replied, bowing his head.

"I will talk to Councilor Xashon and tell her what you and your people did and I'm sure that'll ensure your asylum on New Gallifrey."

"Again, thank you," Gimalt said, bowing.

The Doctor embraced him.

"We'll take good care of Aderyn," he said to Gimalt.

"Of that, I have no doubt, Time Lord. And I wish you luck and blessings for you and your family. May you continue to live and prosper and protect the universe, all universes from evil such as the Rani."

"Thank you, my friend," the Doctor said, bowing in return.

"And now, I must go, but contact us on the communicator we gave you the moment we have permission to land on New Gallifrey."

"I will."

"Until we see one another again, blessed be your journey, my friend."

"And yours," the Doctor said.

He pushed a button on a wrist strap on his left wrist and vanished as the teleport took him back up. The Doctor went back inside and walked over to the Master.

"Jack, I need you to come with me. We have to go back to the TARDIS to my med bay. I need some supplies for Shilah and Mingxia and I want to get a special device that'll heal the Master…Koschei's brainwaves and counteract any damage the Rani might have done trying to brainwash him."

Jack nodded.

"Everyone else relax and let our three other family members know what's going on when they get back from shopping. We shouldn't be too long," he said as he and Jack headed for the door.

_____________

While they were gone, everyone else talked to Rose, Rain and Alan and told them what had happened. It took another twenty minutes before all of them finally came home and sprinted into the room to hug Mingxia and Shilah.

"You shoulda seen us in the queue at the cash register," Alan said as he hugged his brother, "we couldn't wait to get outta there and come back here so we could hug you. And no fair, marrying without our approval. We'll have to remedy that."

"Yes, yes, I know, we'll have to get married again just to entertain you lot," Shilah replied.

He smiled when Rain hugged him.

"Missed your smiling face," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're back," she said. "I'm glad both of you are safe and I'm glad this Master isn't evil."

"Yeah, nice to know one Koschei didn't turn bad," Shilah said.

"Are you hungry?" Rain asked them. "We could order out."

"I am," Shilah said.

"Me too, I feel like I could eat a horse and I feel like I could eat a ton of painkillers too."

"I'll get you some ibuprofen and then I'll see who wants to go with me. Perhaps we can order a pizza."

"Ooooh, you said the magic word, Rain," Shilah said.

She chuckled, kissed his and Mingxia's cheeks and went to see who would go with her to get some pizza.

_____________

By the time the Doctor and Jack returned, they had gotten a combination, meat lovers, pepperoni and cheese pizza along with some soft drinks and breadsticks. The Doctor sat aside a couple of slices of meat lovers and some breadsticks while he gently turned the Master on his side so he could see his neck. He paused a moment, taking in the blonde hair before he put a special disc at back of his neck and turned it on. The disc sent out waves of energy up his brainstem into his brain, scanning and correcting any damage, psychically or psychologically, that might have been done. He then laid the Master on his back and covered him up before he went to get his food.

_________________

Three hours later, the Master finally woke and looked around at all the smiling faces who were sitting in the room, talking in hushed voices. Amato got up and walked over to him.

"Koschei?" he said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I still hurt though."

"We have some painkillers we can give you," Amato said. "Are you hungry? We have pizza."

The Master smiled.

"That sounds perfect," he said as everyone chuckled. "I'm glad Shilah and Mingxia are okay. Who is everyone else?"

Amato went to fix him a plate of food while Grace helped him sit up. While they were doing that, everyone else took turns introducing themselves and saying hello. The Master nodded to them and smiled. The Doctor leaned forward as he sat on the bed, waiting till everyone was finished before he spoke.

"There's a disc on the back of your neck but it's purpose is to scan your brain and heal any damage the Rani might have done," he said to him.

"Thank you," the Master replied.

"And seeing as how you're not evil like my Master was, do you prefer to be called Master or Koschei?"

"If you lot equate the Master with being evil, I'd prefer Koschei then," he said. "I don't want you lot getting the wrong impression about me."

"And we're here because we're traveling the US. We're in Florida at the moment and heading up. You're welcome to join us," the Doctor said.

"Are you sure?" Koschei asked?

They nodded.

"Okay, as long as you don't mind me coming, I'll go with you," he said.

"Good thing we got another minivan," Awinita said.

Koschei smiled and accepted his plate of food and cup of Coke from Amato.

"And I'm so glad you aren't the Valeyard anymore. You have no idea how upset I was that you became evil."

"Well, this one right here helped convince me to turn back," Amato said, pointing to Namid. "She'll worm her way into your hearts if you let her."

He smiled and waved when Namid waved at him. He ate quietly while the others decided to finish up the rest of the pizza and Julie fed her new daughter some of the birdseed that Alan had crushed up and turned into mush with a plastic mortar and pestle he had purchased.

_____________

The next morning, they checked out of the hotel and started moving their things into their cars. The Doctor glanced at the car seat Julie was carrying. Aderyn was lying in it, dressed in her Santa sleeping, chirping happily.

"I need to make another trip to the TARDIS soon," he said to Julie. "I need to have the TARDIS scan the imager and make a little one for her and I need something that'll disguise her voice so she sounds like a human baby."

"It's too bad we have to do that. She's so beautiful," Julie said as the Doctor opened the side door and let her get inside.

"I agree but the last thing I want is some Earth scientist to pull a Rani and steal her away from us for experimentation," he said.

He noticed Tia walking towards another minivan.

"Speaking of having to hide…" he mused as he walked towards her.

He stopped Tia and took her aside.

"Hey, how ya doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Uncle."

"Are you still upset about having to disguise yourself?" he asked her.

"Not really. It's a petty thing to worry about anyway."

"Well, just be glad all you have to do is change the color of your skin and hair. We have to use an imager and a voice changer on Aderyn so she'll blend in."

Tia shook her head.

"Humans, I wish they weren't so narrow minded."

"In time, they won't be, trust me. But for now, we have to take precautions. But if you're still upset, come and talk to me or your mum and dad. We want you to be happy too."

Tia gave him a hug and he kissed her cheek.

________________

Once everyone was in the minivans, the Doctor climbed into the front with Rain beside him. In their minivan, Julie sat behind him with the car seat and Sylvia sat by her. Donna sat behind Sylvia and Mingxia and Shilah sat beside her. Koschei sat in the back by himself, resting quietly. The Doctor glanced at them and then thought to everyone.

_I wanna make one more stop before we head out on the road. I wanna get some blankets and pillows for Mingxia, Shilah and Koschei so they'll be comfortable so Alan, go ahead and pull out and take the lead._

_Righty-ho, Brother,_ he thought back.

They watched as Alan pulled out of his space, drove up a bit and waited. Everyone else pulled out, fell in behind him and when there was a line behind him, Alan put the minivan into gear and everyone drove out of the parking lot.


	130. Chapter 130

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty

Xaroo led Trevor, Jamesie, Zoe, Jenna, Cameron and Maia down the hallway as Trevor looked around and Jamesie held onto Zoe while Cameron held onto Maia. Xaroo opened the double doors when they walked inside the throne room and their footsteps echoed inside the room.

"I say, this is amazing," Trevor said softly when Cameron saw the large drawing on the floor. He looked at the twelve circles connected by twelve straight lines and the large orange sun at the center of the lines. He then looked at the twelve indentations in the tile that made up the floor and smiled.

"_Trevor, I think we're either on the bridge or the transporter room," _he thought as they headed toward the stairs that led up to the throne and something growled at them.

"_Do you see a control panel, dear boy?" _Trevor thought.

"_No, but, seeing that they changed things, it might be in plain sight and we'd never know," _Cameron thought as he looked around with his eyes and one of the guards placed a hand on his shoulder to make him stop.

"_Jamie, can you hear me?" _Trevor thought.

"_Aye, Doctor, I can hear you," _Jamie thought.

"_I need the TARDIS to scan the citadel and see if she can find any control panels near our location."_

"_She's got a lock on you. You sure you dinnae want me tae come get you?"_

"_No, not yet, has she found anything yet?" _Trevor thought when Xaroo shoved him and he glared at Xaroo.

"My word, there is no need to be rude," he said and Xaroo snorted, pointing at the stairs.

"Kneel before our master!" Xaroo demanded and Trevor made his eyes into tight slits.

"I do not kneel to anyone," he growled and Jamesie and Zoe smiled, looking at each other.

"Kneel!" Xaroo said as he placed the tip of his spear against Trevor's throat and Trevor arched an eyebrow at him.

"Did I or did I not tell you not to do that?!" Trevor said, swatting the spear away. A loud roar caused them to cover their ears when they saw something moving in the shadows and heard footsteps on the stairs that led up to the throne. Oily black scales shimmered in the torchlight as curved claws clicked on the tile and the smell of blood and brimstone filled the air. Zoe and Jenna looked at the tightly muscular legs then along the scaled crotch and looked at the long cock surrounded by rippled scales.

"_To quote my husband, look at the size that thing, Zoe!" _Jenna thought and Zoe nodded.

"_Yes, Jenna, it is a big one, isn't it?" _Zoe thought when Jamesie nudged her and rolled his eyes.

"_You had tae go an' ruin it, eh?" _Jamesie thought and they giggled in his head.

"_Aye, that's going tae sound so dirty now," _Jamie thought after Jenna showed him what they were looking at and they laughed harder.

"_Oh, like it never was dirty to begin with," _Zoe thought.

"_Come tae think of it, what I wanted tae say was "Look at the balls on that thing, Doctor."," _Jamie thought and they laughed harder.

"_Oh, Jamie, that would have been funny," _Trevor thought and Cameron frowned, looking at them.

"_I have no idea what you're talking about," _he thought.

"_That was what I was thinking the first time I saw the Emperor __Dalek__," _Jamie thought then showed him what it looked like. Cameron smiled then looked at the tightly muscled stomach of what was coming down the stairs and noticed the gray scaled that rose up to the tightly muscles chest. Two of the four muscular arms were folded over the chest and the clawed hands of the other two arms were on its hips. They looked at the thick neck and the human looking red eyes that were surrounded by a ridge of black bone. The nose was long with two slits at the end and three bone nubs stuck out of the bridge of the nose. Bone spikes made up the eyebrows while two holes marked where the ears were and frilled flaps of leathery skin loosely around the thick neck. The thin slit for a mouth as a green forked tongue flicked in and out and Trevor walked closer, clenching his jaw.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Morialous," the creature said.

"No, I don't think so. You see, Morialous was killed ten years ago."

"Yes, that was true, but I was reborn!"

"Oh, I would like to hear how you did that."

"No, all you are going to tell me is where you have hidden…HER!" the creature said as it pointed to Maia and the guards dragged her forward. Cameron tried to move but the guards surrounded him and pointed their spears at him.

"_Trevor, I think Cameron's going to freak," _Jenna said when things in the room started shaking and everyone watched the torches on the walls flare and the vases on the pedestals exploded.

"Oh my giddy aunt, this isn't good. You've made my young friend angry," Trevor said when Cameron flew into the air and his hair blew around his head. A blue light surrounded him as they looked at him and his eyes went black and lightning flashed in the blackness.

"This is going to be messy," Jamesie whispered as Zoe and Jenna nodded and Cameron looked at the creature then growled.

* * *

The minivan pulled into the parking lot of a Wal-Mart when the Doctor turned the engine off and looked at the others.

"Right, I'll be back in a tick," he said when he got out of the minivan and closed the door.

Koschei sighed when he closed his eyes and placed the back of his head against the back of the seat. He could still see the terrible things he had done while under the Rani's control when, suddenly, several little cartoon bunnies with brooms started sweeping the memories into what looked like a cartoon broom closet and closed the door. The door vanished with cartoon puff of smoke and they dusted their hands off and walked away.

"_There, that's much better," _a voice said.

"_Who's there?" _he thought then felt whoever it was put up a privacy block.

"_It's Adam. I just wanted to say that I was sorry about before."_

"_That's ok. I guess having two Masters that were insane bastards would make you over cautious."_

_  
"Yep, Mister Over Cautious, me," _Adam thought and Koschei smiled.

"_Are you the Doctor's clone?"_

"_No, that's Alan. I'm Theta's clone."_

"_Ah, right, the one in the hat. What is it with that hat by the way?"_

"_Guess you never saw __Raiders of the Lost Ark__, eh?"_

"_Uh, no, never have."_

"_Note to self, get Koschei the Indiana Jones dvd collection before we go home. Anyway, Indiana Jones was this archeologist and his signature accessory was his felt fedora. So, seeing that I really enjoyed the movies, my wife bought me a copy of the hat and, as they say, the rest is history."_

"_Ah, well it is a neat way to tell you three apart."_

"_So, you ok?"_

"_I guess. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for what she made me do. I killed innocent people."_

"_So did the Doctor when he was under the control of his Valeyard. This was before I met them but Alan told me all about it. He had captured the Doctor and used this metal disc to control him. As punishment, he ordered the Doctor to kill a planet of bunny people. I'm not kidding. He did and it nearly killed him inside. And, um, I've killed someone, too," _Adam thought then sighed.

"_Who was it?"_

"_It was my Valeyard."_

"_Hold on, if the Valeyard is supposed to be the Doctor then…"_

"_Yeah, I killed Theta."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Well, you haven't met her yet, but my daughter, River, was kidnapped when she was two years old. Theta didn't know that he had been followed when he came to visit us in my dimension and the Valeyard thought that River was his daughter. Seeing that all three of us looked alike, it was easy for him to come into the house and take her. My wife and I were terrified but it was worse for me because I shared a metal bond with River. I knew everything she was feeling but I couldn't see where she was. My father-in-law was in charge of Torchwood…"_

"_What's Torchwood?"_

"_It's a government agency that defends the Earth against alien attacks. They also help aliens that are stranded on Earth and tries to figure out what alien technology is that is left behind. Sometimes, they had to defend Earth from rifts that appear from time to time. Jack can tell you more about it if you're interested."_

"_Yes, I would like to hear more."_

"_Well, I would wait a bit before talking to him. He still has some bad memories of the Master."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, his Master captured him once and tortured him for a year."_

"_Rassilon, are you serious?!"_

_  
"Yep, anyway, my father-in-law wanted to use my link with my daughter to find her but I refused. Theta said he would find her and I believed him. It took several weeks of pure hell but he did find her in this warehouse. He went to the warehouse but was ambushed and the Valeyard made him a deal, my daughter's freedom for his remaining lives. Now, my father-in-law had been tracking Theta and had surrounded the warehouse. I didn't ask my father-in-law to let me come, I demanded and was the one that found my brother and the Valeyard. I had found my daughter first but it still didn't prevent me from doing what I wanted to do."_

"_You wanted to kill the Valeyard."_

"_Yep, but Theta had alrea_dy _knocked my Valeyard out. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to hurt someone. Theta was trying to calm me down when I saw my Valeyard standing up and he had a gun in his hand. I told Theta to duck and fired the gun that they had given me. I killed my Valeyard and felt nothing afterwards. Theta took me to __Crystal Waters__, that's a mental institution, and stayed there for a few months. Theta brought me home two days after River was rescued but I still had nightmares about it."_

"_Rassilon," _Koschei thought when he saw Adam inside his mind and Adam showed him a cartoon door with THE VALEYARD on it. A large cartoon padlock and chains crossed the door as Adam walked to the door then poked it. The cartoon door popped like a balloon and sailed through the air, making farting noises. Both of them laughed when Adam walked closer and placed his hands on Koschei's shoulders.

"Look, Te'lesau, there isn't one member of this really, really, really, really, really, really large family of ours that doesn't have some sort of luggage to carry. The thing is, we all help carry it," he said with a smile and Koschei smiled back.

"Do you have a Gallifreyan name?"

"Yep, it's Tiri'me'su."

"That means "soul of us"."

"Alan's name is Te'Neda."

"That means "beloved heart"."

"Heart and Soul, that's us!" Adam said and Koschei nodded with a smile. "So, if you want to hang out with a trio of certifiable loonies, you tell the Doctor to stop the van and you come travel with us! I assure you that it won't be boring!"

"I'll keep that in mind, Tiri'me'su," Koschie said when Adam waved then walked away and Koschei opened his eyes. The Doctor was coming back to the van as he got in and placed the bags on the floor. The Doctor handed out the pillows and blankets when Koschei placed the pillow on the seat, laid down on his right side then placed the blanket on top of him and closed his eyes, going to sleep.

* * *

The minivan moved down the road while Shilah, Mingxia and Koschei slipped into a healing sleep and the Doctor found a radio station that was playing soft music. Suddenly, Aderyn started making some strange noises and started shaking, causing Julie to be concerned.

"Doctor, something is wrong with Aderyn!" she said when the Doctor moved the minivan into a rest area and the other minivans followed them. Julie removed Aderyn from the baby seat while Aderyn made soft gurgling sounds and was shaking. The Doctor jumped when Alan tapped on the window and he rolled the window down, looking at him.

"What's going on?" he asked as he tried to look inside the minivan and Julie was rocking Aderyn, softly hushing her. Koschei snorted awake when he felt the worry in everyone's mind then heard Aderyn making softly gurgling sounds and carefully stood up.

"What happened?" he asked when he looked at Aderyn and blinked. "May I?"

"Um," Julie said and the Doctor nodded. Handing Aderyn to him, Koschei looked at her then gently placed his fingers on her stomach and smiled.

"I need a bottle, some water and sugar," he said as Julie looked through the diaper bag at her feet and took out the bottle. River handed her a bottle of water as Sylvia took out a packet of sugar she kept in her purse and Koschei nodded. "Right, I need two parts water and one part sugar." Julie measured out the water then placed the sugar into the water and placed the top back on the bottle. "Give it a good shake then give it to me." She did what he told her to do and handed him the bottle. Tipping Aderyn up a bit, he placed the nipple of the bottle into her beak and she started sucked on the sugar water. He gently rocked her until she stopped drinking and he handed Julie the bottle. Placing Aderyn against his right shoulder, he carefully patted her back until she burped and he smiled.

"What was that all about?" Alan asked.

"It was simple really. She had the hiccups," Koschei said with a smile and Aderyn peeped at him.

"And how did you know that would work?" Rain asked.

"It's what they used to give us in the nursery when we had the hiccups as babies," he said when he saw Amato standing next to Alan and Amato nodded.

"Oh, please, you call yourselves parents?! Every mother knows that sugar water is one of the cures for baby hiccups!" Sylvia said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, excuse us but it's been a bit since we had a baby around!" the Doctor said as the others laughed and Koschei smiled, gently rocking Aderyn and she blinked her eyes at him.


	131. Chapter 131

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty One

The Doctor drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he sat behind the wheel of his minivan. They were currently on the highway, creeping along because of construction two miles ahead of them. They had stopped at a rest stop about an hour back and Namid had switched places with Koschei who went over into Alan's van. The Doctor was trying to find a slip road so they could go eat but the traffic was slow going and he was beginning to feel frustrated.

"Ugh! Need my TARDIS right about now. Humans always complicate things," the Doctor said as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

He listened to Aderyn chirping happily in the car seat behind him. He grinned and warbled back to her in the Amos language. Everyone laughed when Aderyn fell silent and stared up at the roof of the car in a stunned silence. Julie smiled at her and glanced at the Doctor.

"I think you just blew her mind, Bro," she said to the Doctor.

The Doctor chuckled and warbled again to her while he slowly inched the car up a few feet and stopped. Aderyn was silent for a moment and then chirped back to him. Namid who was sitting behind Aderyn with Shilah and Mingxia frowned.

"Are you talking to her, Daddy?" she asked him.

"Yup. I told her, hello I'm the Doctor in the Amos language."

"What'd she say back?"

"Nothing. Just baby talk," the Doctor replied. "She probably won't be able to talk properly until about three or four months from now and around that time her wings will start coming in. Which means….Julie will eventually have a daughter flapping around her house while she tries to catch her."

"That'll be so pretty when she gets her wings," Namid said as she stroked Aderyn's head.

"Yes, I can't wait to see them," the Doctor said. "About three or four months from now little bones will start poking out her back and those will be the beginnings of her wings and around that time her feathers will come in and we'll get to see what color they are."

"What colors do they have?" Namid asked.

"Oh, generally Amos have brown, black, yellow or white feathers. So I expect it'll be one of those colors."

"I like black or white. I think she'll look pretty with black or white feathers," Namid said, stroking her head while Aderyn watched her and chirped.

"Te'lesu, remind me when we find a hotel that I need to go back to the TARDIS and fetch an imager and something to disguise her voice so we can take her out in public," the Doctor said.

"Yes, because I don't want her cooped up in this car all the time and I don't want anyone hurting her while we're outside," Julie said.

The Doctor let out another frustrated growl as he inched forward another few feet.

"Hate tailbacks! Humans need TARDISes!" he said aloud.

He glanced at the rearview mirror and froze as he stared at himself with wide eyes. Rain gave him an odd look when he continued to stare at himself.

"What are you doing?" she said as Namid giggled.

"I never noticed how incredibly sexy I am," the Doctor said, staring at himself with wide eyes. "I'm a dead sexy beast, I am. I'm just sexy beyond all logical reason."

"Oh, please, get over yourself," Donna said as she and Sylvia sat in the back.

"But how can I get over myself when I look this good?" the Doctor said, staring at himself. "I'm complete perfection! Now I know why Narcissus fell in love with himself because I'm doing the exact same thing."

"Oh God, please don't do this. The last thing I want is for you to turn into Alan," Rain said, shaking her head while Namid giggled.

Donna smirked as she watched the Doctor ogle himself in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, you're right, you are an improvement over the old you. 'Specially since you no longer have those bug eyes ya used to have."

The Doctor and Shilah looked back at her.

"I'm sorry, I had what?" the Doctor said while Rain, Mingxia and Namid laughed.

"Bug eyes, like he has," Donna said, pointing to Shilah.

"I do not have bug eyes, ya daft woman," Shilah said while Mingxia laughed harder.

"You do too. They pop out all the time, that and that hairstyle of yours," Donna said.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Shilah said.

"It's stickin' up too much. Looks like a hedgehog crawled up there and died."

"I do not have hedgehog hair!" Shilah said as everyone laughed.

"You do too, it's sticking up in all directions."

"That's because I've been laying on it while I was sleeping," Shilah protested.

"No, it sticks up regardless of whether or not you've been sleepin' on it."

"Yeah, well…your hairs too red and you got beady eyes," Shilah said as everyone laughed.

"Sticks and stones, Hedgehog Hair, sticks and stones," Donna said airly.

"Doctor, can we tie Donna to the roof of the people carrier for the rest of the afternoon?" Shilah said.

"Doctor, can I go get a stick and poke his hair so the hedgehog'll wake up?" Donna said as everyone laughed.

"No and no," the Doctor replied, still staring at himself in the rearview mirror. "Now be quiet, I'm marveling at my godlike beauty."

Namid grinned. She got up, went up to the space between the Doctor and Rain's seats and put her hand across the rearview mirror.

"Oi!" the Doctor said as Namid giggled.

The Doctor reached over and flipped down Rain's sun visor and stared at himself in the little mirror that was there. Namid put her other hand over that and the Doctor jerked his head over to his side mirror.

"Okay, Monkey Girl, let's see you try to cover this mirror," the Doctor said while Namid laughed harder.

Namid kissed his cheek and went to sit back down as the Doctor slowly drove along the road. He grinned when the traffic suddenly started to speed up and he noticed he was going past the construction site.

"It's a miracle!" he yelled. "We finally got through all the construction work and after only ten hours!"

He let out a cackling laugh as Sylvia looked at Donna.

"And you wanted to travel with him?" she said.

"You have to admit it's never dull when you're with him," Donna replied.

The Doctor whistled cheerfully as the traffic stretched out in front of him and he had room to drive again. As he was driving, he felt a privacy block being thrown up in his mind.

_Doctor._

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

_Yeah,_ he thought back.

_Kill._

The Doctor frowned. He was hearing the voice of either Alan, Adam, John or Shilah in his head.

_Kill?_ He thought back.

_Yes, this is the voice of your past life. You must kill everyone, they are all against you. Kill them aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall!_

The Doctor's lips twisted into a wry grin.

_This is Alan, isn't it?_ He thought.

_No, you git, this is the voice of your tenth self commanding you to kill them aaaaaaaaaaaaall!_

_What if I don't wanna "Kill them aaaaall?"_

_Tough, kill them anyway, starting with the lump in the seat next to ya._

_Ooo, I'm gonna tell Rain you said that._

_Tell who? Your inner voice? Cause that's who I am, ya berk! Kill them aaaaaaaaall, they don't deserve to live…except for Alan, he's a top bloke but the rest, slaughter them without mercy._

_Aha! So it is you, Brother!_

_Huh? I'm your inner voice! How many times must I tell you that? I just happen to like Alan. He's wizard. The rest can be killed where and how you see fit. _

_Okay, I'll kill them after I eat. In the meantime, Inner Voice, follow me up this slip road._

_Hmmm, dunno why you have to tell your own mind to follow you but okey-dokey._

The Doctor smiled and shook his head at that as he pulled off onto the on ramp. He glanced in the rearview mirror to make sure everyone else was following him and then turned left when he reached the stop sign. They found a McDonalds and pulled into the parking lot. He looked at Julie.

"We'll eat here in the people carriers so we won't have to bring Aderyn into the restaurant," he said to her.

"Bro, why don't you just take me back home tonight? I'll take Aderyn back to New Gallifrey and…"

"Absolutely out of the question. You're not going anywhere, Te'lesu, you don't travel that much with me anymore and I'm not going to let Aderyn's appearance prevent you from having fun. We'll sort it out, just relax," the Doctor said to Julie.

"Yeah, we don't want you to go. We're having too much fun," Namid said to her.

"Yes, don't go, Sis. We'll work around all this and find a way to keep you and Aderyn here," Rain said.

The Doctor heard Rose laughing outside the people carrier and turned his head to see Alan was standing near his window pretending to choke her. The Doctor rolled his window down.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Help me, Brother. This inner voice told me to kill everyone!" Alan said as he forced Rose up against his car door and kept up his pretend choking. "Oh the horror! Destroying the woman I love! Won't anyone stop me from this carrying out this heinous act and…what are you doing?" he added as the Doctor put his hands on top of his and helped choke her.

"Sorry, I was also told by my inner voice to kill everyone. Can't help you, Brother. Die, Rose!"

"Yes, die, wretched one, die, die, die!" Alan said as the other people from the other minivans came up behind him to watch.

"Gah! Will you lot stop watching and help me?" Rose said as they laughed.

Christopher walked up beside his father and smacked him on the top of the head.

"NO!" he said as everyone bent over laughing.

He sprinted off towards David and Adric as Alan stopped choking Rose and glared at him with his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me?" Alan said. "How dare you strike your father? I think I shall give you a taste of your own medicine directly on your behind."

"NO!"

Everyone laughed when the Doctor smacked Alan on the top of the head. Alan whirled around and the Doctor wagged his finger at him.

"Bad Alan, no hit. That's child abuse!" he said to him.

"And what is it called if the son strikes the father? Warm and fuzzy feelings?" Alan said. "You lot are all against me. I'm going to go drown my sorrows in a huge Big Mac, goodbye!"

"Bye drama queen!"

"Shut up, Rain," Alan called back over his shoulder as he walked off towards the restaurant.

Rose started to walk off with the others when she felt the Doctor grab her arm. She turned and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Faithful companion, I have a mission for you of vital importance. Are you up to the task?"

"Yes, Doctor," Rose said.

The Doctor handed her twenty dollars as everyone except for Julie got out of the car.

"I don't want to leave Julie in here by herself so get me a quarter pounder with cheese, chips and a large Coke. Jules, how about you?"

"I'd like a cheeseburger, fries and a medium Coke," she said.

There you are, your mission for today. Think you can handle that, my companion?" the Doctor said to Rose.

"Consider it done, Doctor."

"Good woman! Now sally forth and get me and Julie something nummy to eat."

"Aye, aye, sir!" Rose said with a salute.

"And no saluting, ya daft woman, or it's back to strangling you go!" he said as Rose ran off giggling.

___________

After getting their food, all of them got back into their minivans. The Master, however, decided to sit with Julie and Aderyn.

"No offense, but you're clone is strange," he said to the Doctor.

"I know. But you get used to the silly sod," the Doctor replied as he opened up his quarter pounder box.

"Ah!" the Master said as he opened up his Big Mac box and took a whiff. "I'm soooooooooo hungry. I can eat anything right now. Raw, grilled, fried, broiled, baked. I need food!"

He smiled when Julie laughed at that and gave her a wink as he settled back in his seat and popped a French fry in his mouth.


	132. Chapter 132

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Two

Cameron floated over the floor while the others looked at him when he noticed something behind a large marble partition and floated toward it.

"Stop him!" the creature shouted but the spears bounced off of the blue light around Cameron and Cameron floated to the ground. The guards ran toward him but he raised his hand and the guards sailed backwards and hit the far wall, falling unconscious to the floor. The creature roared when it ran toward him but Cameron didn't acknowledge its presences.

"Stay away from him!" Maia said when a white light appeared around her left hand and she launched the light at the creature. It grunted when the light hit its back and turned, looking at Maia. With a roar, the creature ran toward her then stopped and covered its ears. Trevor had removed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and the high pitched sound roared through the creature's brain, causing it great pain.

"Cameron, I don't know what you are doing, dear boy, but I suggest you hurry!" Trevor shouted while Cameron looked at the control panel that was behind the large marble partition and sighed.

"Give me a second," Cameron said when he knelt on the floor and removed the front panel. The creature roared while Trevor changed the setting and the howling echoed around the room. Looking at the wires, panels and circuitry, Cameron stuck the tip of his tongue through his front teeth and hit the red reset button. "Yes, I got it!"

"You got what?" Jenna asked when a loud noise filled the air and they looked at the ceiling. Twelve metal rods with diamond shaped tips moved toward the indentations in the floor while the sun at the center of the drawing started glowing and Cameron looked at the screens.

"Right, this is the transporter room and that in the main pad. I need you to lure…Oh shit."

"Now what's wrong?" Zoe asked as the guards started stirring and Cameron sighed.

"Most of the circuitry is fried. Anyone using this will..."

"They'll end up like what we found in the cavern?" Jamesie asked.

"Yep," Cameron said as the creature roared and the light grew brighter. Cameron pushed the buttons while Trevor backed toward the large marble partition and the creature growled at him.

"Oh my," Trevor said when he turned the sonic screwdriver off then ducked as the creature swung at him and Trevor ran. "I don't care what it takes. Fix it!"

"Fix it, he says," Cameron whispered as he took out his sonic screwdriver and knelt down in front of the control panel. "Right, Genius, think. This looks like something you'd design. Where is the…Ah, there it is!"

Cameron removed the main circuit board while the creature chased after Trevor and the others and the wires sat against Cameron's leg. The creature snarled as they ducked behind a large column and Jenna looked over at the large marble partition.

"Any time now, Cameron!" she shouted and he rolled his eyes.

"This thing's a mess. Just hold it off until I can…Ow!" Cameron said when he was shocked by one of the wires and sucked on his finger.

"Right, I think we need some back up," Trevor said when he closed his eyes and hoped that Jamie wasn't asleep.

* * *

Jamie watched the baby dragons playing while he sat against Auroraalla and Droo and M'fara were curled up next to his right leg. He smiled when she gently nudged his head and looked up at her.

"Are you alright?" Jamie asked.

"_The room is a bit small but I am fine. What your world is like?" _she asked when he closed his eyes and showed her New Gallifrey. _"Oh, it's beautiful."_

"Aye, it is," he said when he saw some of the baby dragons near the trees and stood u. He walked to them when he knelt down and Spike looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"_We wanted to go to that hill over there but we ran into something," _Spike said and Jamie smiled.

"You ran into the wall. You have tae remember that you're inside the TARDIS an' that's just an illusion."

"_What's that?" _Spitfire asked.

"It means that what you're seeing isnae really there," he said as the TARDIS returned the room to normal and they looked around the room.

"_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" _the baby dragons said together and he smiled, standing up.

"_Jamie, are you there?" _Trevor thought and Jamie set up a privacy block.

"_Aye, I'm here," _Jamie thought, sensing the nervousness in Trevor's voice.

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm in the park room with the wee dragons and Auroraalla."_

"_I need you to go to the control room and bring the TARDIS to the citadel."_

"_Right," _Jamie said when he headed for the door and the baby dragons followed him.

"_Where are you going?" _Goldie asked.

"I have tae go tae the control room. Dinnae worry, I'll be right back," he said then left the room and headed down the hallway. The rotor was already moving when he came into the room and he walked to the console, looking at the screens. "Och, Jamie, calm down. You've done this before." He walked around the console, pushing buttons, turning switches, moving levers and checking the screens when he looked at the hand break and sighed. Nodding, he pulled the hand break then the main lever and the TARDIS slowly vanished.

* * *

Koschei gently rocked Aderyn while he sat in the chair and she sucked on the bottle. The Doctor had found a hotel for the night and Koschei was staying in the room with Amato and Peri. Julie asked if she and Aderyn could share the room with them and she smiled sweetly at Koschei.

"Ok, will someone mind tell us why we had to gather in the Doctor's room?" Awinita asked as she sat on the floor next to Jenny and the Doctor shrugged.

"Alan said he, Adam and John had something to show us," he said when the door to the other room opened and Adam walked out, walking to the table with the television on it. He was wearing the fedora, a white tee shirt, the leather jacket, jeans, a leather belt and brown boots and the whip hung from his left shoulder.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-ah, what are you supposed to be?" Jack asked. Adam just held up his hand and took out a book from inside the leather jacket. A CLONE'S CHRISTMAS CAROL was on the front of the book and Adam opened the book, placing his glasses on.

"Long ago, there was a Time Lord called the Doctor. He spent most of his time travel through time and space, causing trouble and chaos wherever he went…" Adam said and the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"Oi, watch it!" he said as the others laughed and Rain placed her head on his shoulder.

"…Over time, he gathered a group of special friends and shared in the chaos, taking them to places they only dreamed of. But, in the end, he was alone. He had no one to call his own and it was changing him. He was becoming darker, evil, and he didn't care anymore. Then, one day, a friend appeared in the control room. The friend's name was Jack and the Doctor was surprised to see him. "Hi, Doc, how's it hanging?" Jack asked after the Doctor picked himself off the floor." Adam said and Jack frowned.

"Hey, my voice isn't that high," Jack said, complaining about Adam's impression of his voice.

"You sound like Mickey Mouse," David teased and the children giggled.

"The Doctor walked to Jack and noticed that he had chains wrapped around his body. "Uh, what's with the chains?" the Doctor asked and Jack moaned, pointing a finger at him. "You are doomed!" Jack said, wagging a finger at him," Adam said in a low voice and the children giggled louder.

"Oh, boy," the Doctor sighed, rolled his eyes.

"The Doctor was not impressed with Jack's finger wagging and snorted. "I'm doomed, eh? Ok, I'll bite. How am I doomed?" the Doctor asked. "You have been naughty and will be punished for it!" Jack said then moaned loudly. "Cor, stop it with the moaning!" "You still have a chance to prevent your fate! You will be visited by three ghosts. The first…" Jack said and the Doctor held his hand up. "Hold up, are we doing Dicken's A Christmas Carol?" he asked with a smile on his face. "Well, if we are, stop. I'm not in the mood." "Gee, Doc, why did you have to spoil everything?" Jack asked then vanished," Adam read and Jack looked at the Doctor.

"Yeah, Doc, that was mean," Jack said and the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"This isn't about me!" he said and Rain hushed him.

"The Doctor shrugged as he sat down on the jump seat when the air grew ice cold and a mist blew under the doors. The doors opened and a figure walked inside the control room. He was dressed like..." Adam said then looked at his clothes and smiled. "…He looked like Indiana Jones and tipped his fedora at the Doctor. "Who are you?" the Doctor asked, getting off the jump seat. "I am the Clone of Christmas Past," the figure said and the Doctor frowned. "Shouldn't that be the Ghost of Christmas Past?" the Doctor asked, arching an eyebrow. "Yeah, but we're not ghosts so…." The Clone of Christmas Past said and walked to the console. "Right, what are you going to show me?" The Clone of Christmas Past reached into his pocket when he removed a small book and opened it. On the page was a drawing of his first life and the Doctor was surprised when the drawing started moving. Page by page, the Doctor saw his past lives, all the mistakes he made, all the good things he did, all the friends he made and the Doctor closed the book. "So, what did you learn?" the Clone of Christmas Past asked, taking the book back. "I learned that this doesn't mean anything. I know what I did. There is no going back and fixing it," the Doctor said and the Clone of Christmas Past sighed. "Right, guess we're going to need the big guns," the Clone of Christmas Past said then headed for the doors. "Know this, Doctor, the one that's coming is…a nutter!" The Clone of Christmas Past left while the doors closed behind him and the Doctor looked at the doors with a puzzled look on his face," Adam said when the door to the next room opened and John walked out, joining Adam near the table. He was wrapped in the duvet from the bed in the other room and the children laughed, rolling on the floor.

"Are they always like this?" Koschei whispered after he had gotten up and sat on the bed next to Julie. Aderyn was lying on the bed between them and she softly chirped, looking up at them.

"Yep," Julie whispered and Koschei smiled, shaking his head. John adjusted the duvet when he took the book from Adam and Adam went to sit with Marion, placing the fedora on her head.

"The doors opened when a loud clap of thunder roared through the control room and the Doctor sprang to his feet, taking the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. "Who is there?!" he shouts and a fog rolled into the room. Suddenly, a figure walked into the room and it was dressed in…" John said then looked at the duvet. "…A long black cloak. The Doctor couldn't see the face as the hood covered it and the figure glided across the floor toward him. "Hold on, you're not…." the Doctor said when thunder roared through the air and the Doctor fell onto his bottom. "Oi, there's no need to be rude!" The figure moved closer when the Doctor saw scared adipose peeking out from behind the duvet and he stood up. "Blimey, you're taking this seriously, aren't you?" he asked when a boney hand appeared from the folds of the robe and a boney finger pointed toward the doors. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who you are." "I am the Clone of Christmas Future," a bone chilling voice said and the Doctor nodded. "I figured as much. You're going to show me what things are going to be like if I don't change my ways, right?" he asked and the boney finger pointed to the doors. Shrugging, the Doctor walked to the doors when the Clone of Christmas Future pushed him and the Doctor tumbled out of the doors," John read and the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"He shoved him out of the TARDIS?!" he asked and Theta and Amato laughed.

"The Doctor dangled from the doorway when he looked up at the Clone of Christmas Future and growled. "Pull me up, you bastard!" the Doctor shouted but the Clone of Christmas Future didn't move and the Doctor sighed, looking down at the vortex swirling around him. Suddenly he saw all the destruction and chaos that would occur if he turned evil and he sighed, pulling himself up until he was hung halfway out of the TARDIS. Grunting, he climbed inside the TARDIS then slammed the doors closed, looking at the Clone of Christmas Future. "Right, if you think that's going to scare me then you are mistaken! Now, I want you to get out and leave me alone!" the Doctor shouted and the Clone of Christmas Future faded away. Sighing, the Doctor walked to the jump seat and sat down, placing his feet on the console. "Bugger, this has to be the stupidest thing I have ever…" he said when the lights dimmed and the Ghostbusters theme song started playing…" John read when the door opened and everyone's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god," Donna gasped when Alan walked in the room and Rose pinched her eyes closed, shaking her head. Alan's hair was shaggy with the bangs hanging in his eyes and he looked like he needed a shave. He was wearing a Georgio Armani black waist coat, a blue/grey tee shirt, tight black jeans and black boots. He had some necklaces around his neck, a couple of rings on his fingers and friendship bracelets tied around his wrists. Ignoring the giggles, Alan walked to John when he took the book from him and turned the page.

"The lights started flashing when someone came dancing down the walkway that led up to the wardrobe room. The Doctor looked at the shaggy brown hair with the bangs hanging in the figure's eyes and whoever it was looked like they needed a shave. The figure was wearing a Georgio Armani black waist coat, a blue/grey tee shirt, tight black jeans and black boots. Some necklaces around the figure's neck, a couple of rings on the fingers and friendship bracelets tied around the wrists. The figure stopped dancing when he came to the console then removed the cell phone from his pocket, pushing the button to turn the ring tone off. "Makes me laugh every time," the figure said then turned, taking the call. "Oh, hiya! Look, I'm just in the middle of a wee bit of business. Can I call you back?" "Oh, for crying out loud!" the Doctor said as he took the cell phone out of the figure's hand and ended the call. "Oi, that was important!" the figure said, taking the cell phone from him. "Who are you?" the Doctor asked and the figure glared at him, arching an eyebrow. "I'm the Clone of Christmas Present!" he said and the Doctor laughed. "Look, the other two at least tried to look decent. You look like…I don't know what you look like," the Doctor said and the Clone of Christmas Present gasped."

"To be honest, I think you look really sexy," Rose said and Alan walked to her. He gave her a quick kiss then walked back to table and looked at the page.

"The Clone of Christmas Present sunk down onto the jump seat when he started sniffing and folded his arms over his chest. "Oh, don't cry. It'll make your eyeliner run," the Doctor said when he sat down next to him and handed him a handkerchief," Alan said and Amato looked at Theta.

"He's wearing eye liner?" Amato asked and Theta shrugged.

"The Clone of Christmas Present used the handkerchief to blow his nose then sighed and looked at the rotor. "I wouldn't have to be here if you'd just stop being a grump and remember the good things in your life," the Clone of Christmas Present said and the Doctor frowned, thinking about the events that had happened recently. "What good things? I had to abandon the woman I love with something that shouldn't even exist…" "Ah, don't be so hard on him. He's just a baby." "He killed the daleks!" "You're rather have them running free, destroying everything?" "No, but…" "There is not but. You just left them behind without thinking that they might have wanted to come with you." "What about Donna? She was dying. I had to erase her memory or she would have died." "Do you know that for a fact, eh? You could have absorbed the Time Lord mind…" Alan read and Donna looked at the Doctor.

"He's right, you know," she said and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"No, I couldn't," he said and Alan coughed, pointing to the book.

"The Doctor thought about that then shook his head. "No, I couldn't have done that," he said and the Clone of Christmas Present stood up, holding his hand out. "Come with me. There's someone you have to see," he said and the Doctor stood up. They walked to the doors when the Clone of Christmas Present opened the doors and they saw a young Navajo woman standing in front of them…" Alan read and Rain giggled.

"Gee, so nice of you to include me," she said and Alan coughed, pointing at the book again. "Right, read on, McLoony."

"The Doctor looked at this ugly…" Alan ducked when the pillow sailed over his head then stood up, looking at the page. "…this beautiful maiden. "Who is she?" he asked. "She could be your wife but only if you change your ways," the Clone of Christmas Present said and the Doctor started pacing. Thinking long and hard, the Doctor took a step out of the TARDIS toward the young maiden and they lived happily ever after!"

Alan, Adam and John did some bows while the others applauded then turned, going back into the other room.

"Don't know about you but I liked that version of the story," Shilah said and the others nodded. Koschei looked down when he smiled and saw that Aderyn had fallen asleep. Her tiny fingers were wrapped around his finger and he gently stroked the top of her head, sending love into her mind.

"Want me to put her to bed?" Julie whispered but he shook his head, gently picking Aderyn up and left the room. Walking down the hallway, he went inside the room when he slid Aderyn into the baby carrier and tucked the blankets around her. She sniffed and chirped when little tears trickled down her cheeks and he hushed her, kissing her tiny hand.

"Shhhhhhhh, it's ok. Daddy's here," he whispered as she went back to sleep and he smiled, gently stroking the top of her head.


	133. Chapter 133

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Three

After awhile, the Doctor decided to take Julie back to the TARDIS so they could find an imager and a voice changer for Aderyn. He made sure everyone knew that they were leaving. After that, the Doctor stepped outside onto the balcony with Rain. He slid the glass door shut and checked to make sure the curtains were shut before he came up behind her and put his arms around her. He sighed contentedly as he lowered his head to her long hair and breathed in her scent.

"Shouldn't be too long tonight, Latara," he murmured before giving her scalp a kiss.

Rain chuckled at that.

"Love, you have a TARDIS and a vortex manipulator. You could be gone a thousand years and be back here ten seconds after you left."

"Au contraire, my spouse, I couldn't stand being alone a thousand years, not without you," he said.

Rain leaned back against him and smiled when the Doctor kissed her and rubbed her side. They stayed that way for several minutes before they broke apart. Rain gave him one last kiss and watched as he went back into the hotel room. She listened for a moment as her husband bid everyone goodbye and then a smile spread over her face.

"You can't fool me, Mi-mi and Soki," she said, looking off to her left at the next balcony. "I know you're there, standing in the shadows. You've been listening and watching us, haven't you?"

The two sisters stepped out of the shadows and came to railing of their balcony.

"We were out here before you came out so we just hid," Sokanon said.

"I figured as much which is why I didn't do much and neither did your father. I suspect he also knew you were there," she said. "He's lived too long and fought too much evil to not be aware of his surroundings like that."

"You must know a lot about Daddy," Namid said as she and her sister leaned on the railing and Rain did the same on her side.

Rain smiled at that.

"I do. Your dad confides in me all the time. I know some things that not even the rest of the family knows, except for Alan, but that's only because he's his clone."

"You know everything about him then?" Sokanon asked.

Rain shook her head.

"No, Love, I don't think anyone except your dad knows all there is to know about him. There are some things even he won't tell me."

"Why?" Namid asked. "Are they bad things?"

Rain considered that.

"I don't know, Honey. I think most of the things he keeps hidden are disturbing things, too disturbing even for him to remember so he hides them. I don't think they're bad things, just…your father's seen a lot of horrors in his lives and from time to time he has to lock those memories deep inside his mind, otherwise I think he'd have gone mad years and years ago."

"Will you tell us a story about something you and Daddy did before we were born?" Namid said.

"Yeah, I wanna hear about an adventure you had with him," Sokanon added. "We're bored. We're in here with Jackie and little Donna and we wanna hear a story."

Rain smiled.

"Okay, you want me to come over there then?"

"Yeah!" Namid and Sokanon said in unison.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," she said. "Hopefully that'll give me time to think of something since I've been with your father for nearly two and a half centuries."

She headed inside while her daughters eagerly went back into their room. She noticed that only Alan and Rose were inside, lying on the bed watching TV. She told them where she was going before she headed out the door, closed it and went next door to the children's room. In the interim, Sokanon and Namid had told little Donna and Jackie what was going on and all the children were excited as she came inside and shut the door.

"So, all of you want a story, eh?" she said as she crossed over to the bed at the far side of the room where her daughters were sitting.

They all nodded and she sat down on the bed beside Namid.

"Well, what kind of a story do you want? Scary, happy, sad?" she asked.

"I want a scary story," little Donna said as she and Jackie snuggled up under their duvet.

"Yeah, tell us something that happened to the Doctor and you had to go save him," Jackie said.

"A story where I save the Doctor…" Rain muttered as she thought.

"I want to hear about mummies and ancient Egypt," little Donna said, coming up to her. "I like the Mummy movie."

"Did you ever go to ancient Egypt, Mummy?" Namid asked.

"Yes and actually, if you want to hear a story about how I saved your daddy, I can tell you one that's set in ancient Egypt," she said.

"Yes! Tell us about that!" Namid said as everyone gathered around her.

"Okay, well, it all started about ninety years ago…" Rain said.

* * *

Rain lay beside her husband in their darkened bedroom in their house on New Gallifrey. She was awake but she kept her eyes closed for a moment listening as her husband stirred beside her. They were both naked and alone, Alan having decided to take their children for the day so they could have some personal time together. She kept her eyes closed and smiled when she felt her husband's lips lower to her cheek and wet it with soft kisses. She smiled when he chuckled warmly in her ear.

"You can't fool me, Latara, I know you're not asleep," he murmured in her ear before he kissed the lobe.

Rain giggled and snored loudly.

"Oh, that's a weak performance if ever I heard one," she heard him saying.

She gasped when she felt his cold fingers in her armpits and another warm chuckle in her ear.

"Get up now or I'll be forced to take drastic measures," he said in her ear.

"Such as?"

She gasped when the Doctor rolled her onto her back, flung the covers up her naked body and blew a raspberry on her stomach.

"Get up, Latara!" the Doctor said with mock sternness.

"Why? What's so important that we have to leave this nice warm bed?" Rain asked.

"We have a whole wide universe to see, my wife!" the Doctor said as he bounded out of the bed, naked. "We have planets to explore, civilizations to see, things to do!"

"And are you going to be doing them butt naked?" Rain asked.

The Doctor glanced down at his naked body and smirked.

"Would that be a problem for you?" he teased, coming to her side.

"Not for me, might be a problem for the people we meet as we go out and explore," Rain teased back. "I don't think others will want to see your lilly white scrawny body and…"

She squealed when the Doctor lunged at her and tickled her furiously.

"You cheeky thing, I'll show you what this lilly white scrawny body can do!" he said as he tickled her.

He let up on the assault and held her as she sat up. He nuzzled her left shoulder and gave it a kiss before he looked at her.

"Where do you want to go today, my love?" he asked.

"Um…back to bed?"

She laughed when he tickled her.

"Not an option!" he yelled as he tickled her.

He calmed down and held her close.

"So where would you like to go?" he asked her. "We have the day to ourselves today. Alan took Tara out with the other children so it'll be just you and me. Anything tickle your fancy?"

"You mean besides your fingers?"

She laughed when he tickled her for a few seconds.

"Yes but I was meaning that metaphorically actually," he said.

"I don't know, Love. Pick something for us to do," she said. "Wherever you wanna go is fine with me."

The Doctor held her while he thought. Then a smile spread over his face and he leapt up from the bed and hurried to the closet.

"Got it!" he said, pulling out some clothes.

"And…where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, Latara, but dress in something light, no heavy clothes, trust me."

"Hmm, okay," Rain said as she got up and went to her chest of drawers.

She pulled out a white cotton sundress and put it on. The Doctor nodded approvingly and handed her a pair of leather sandals. He put on a white t-shirt with his brown trousers and white converse and nothing else. Rain noticed the lack of jacket and tie and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm guessing we're going someplace warm if you're ditching the usual jacket and tie, Love," she said.

He grinned and nodded.

"Yup, we won't be long there but it'll be long enough that we'll need to wear as little as possible to avoid overheating."

"Well, now I am curious. Take me to this lovely warm place," Rain said.

The Doctor grinned and held out his hand. Rain took it and smiled when he came close to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Allons-y," he whispered in her ear before leading her out of the bedroom.


	134. Chapter 134

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty-Four

The creature roared while Cameron tried to get the control panel to work when he sighed and slammed his fist on the console. The lights blinked on when he laughed then heard something and looked out from his hiding place.

"Blimey," he whispered when the TARDIS materialized and he ran toward Trevor and the others. Maia wrapped her arms around him as the creature looked at the TARDIS and growled.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the creature asked when the doors opened and a blinding white light filled the room. The sounds of trumpets filled the room when someone walked out of the TARDIS and the white light shimmered off the golden armor.

"The Dragon Knight," Maia whispered.

"Jamie," Jenna whispered as the creature growled and whoever it was walked toward the creature.

"Who are you?" the creature demanded and watched as a long sword was slowly removed from the scabbard on the figure's back.

"I am the Dragon Knight," an inhuman voice said, pointing the sword at the creature and Trevor looked at the figure.

"_Jamie, what are you doing?" _Trevor thought.

"_Doctor, Trevor, with all respect, let me handle this," _Jamie thought.

"_Highland, no, it will kill you!" _Jenna thought.

"_I ken what I'm doing, Jenny-Girl."_

"_No, I will not allow you to do this, dear boy. Go back inside the TARDIS!" _Trevor thought when the creature roared and ran at the figure.

"NO!" Maia shouted when she let go of Cameron and ran toward the creature. A red light soared from her hands as the creature turned and looked at her.

"Maia, you daft girl, what are you doing?!" Cameron shouted but Jamesie grabbed onto him and he growled.

"Morialous, this stops now! It is me that you want, not him!" she shouted as the creature snarled then looked at Trevor and sniffed the air.

"You are wrong, Little Witch. It is the Doctor that I want!" the creature snarled, pointing at Trevor.

"That is a lie! A lie told to you by an old enemy of the Doctor. Have you forgotten the Rani?"

"Have you forgotten me?" Frennella shouted when a black light erupted from her hands and hit Maia in the back, causing her to fall on the floor.

"No!" Cameron shouted when his eyes went black and an invisible wind blew his hair around his head. Jamesie let go of him when Cameron screamed and Frennella looked at him.

"You?" she asked with a stunned look on her face and Cameron breathed hard through his nose. Frennella moaned as wave after wave of pleasure and pain rolled through her and she clutched her groin, falling to the floor. She wriggled on the floor as he bent his stiff fingers faster and faster and licked his lips.

"What is he doing?" Jamesie whispered, looking at Jenna.

"I think he's fucking her to death," she said when Maia slowly lifted her head and looked at Cameron.

"A'ner'rilli, no, leave her alone," she said in a weak voice as Cameron looked at her and she reached a shaky hand out to him.

"What does A'ner'rilli mean?" Zoe asked.

"It's Gallifreyan for "soul lover"," Trevor said when Cameron let Frennella go then ran to Maia and scooped her into his arms. He could feel the blood rolled down her back as he held her and rubbed his chin on the top of her head.

"Maia?" he whispered when he lifted her chin up and saw the blood rolled out of her nose.

"I was looking for the perfect Gallifreyan name for you and found A'ner'rilli in one of the books in the TARDIS' library," she said with a soft smile and he nodded, blinking the tears away.

"I like it. Now, you hush and I'll take you into the med bay. She'll…" he said but Maia shook her head and placed a finger against his lips.

"No, it's better this way."

"No, it's not! You listen to me, Love, I love you! I never thought I would ever say that to just one person and mean it! So, you stay with me!" he shouted as she closed her eyes and her head went against his chest. He checked her pulse while the others looked at them then he put his head back and screamed.

* * *

The silver leaves tinkled while the breeze blew through the trees and the setting sunlight caused the silver leave to shine like they were on fire. Standing in the red grass, Theta watched some birds flying in the distance when he felt a small hand in his hand and looked down. Standing next to him was a little girl, roughly four years old, and her wild brown hair blew around her head. Looking up at him with big brown eyes, she smiled and swung his hand back and forth.

"Is this where we live, Daddy?" she asked as he knelt down and cupped her head in his hands.

"No, this is where Daddy came from," he said, smiling softly.

"It's very pretty."

"It was but that was a long, long, long, long, long time ago," he said with sorrow in his voice.

"Don't cry, Daddy," she said, placing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"My sweet little angel," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Know what, Daddy?"

"What?" he asked and she tapped the tip of her finger against the tip of his nose.

"I can't wait to meet you," she said then faded away and he blinked. Sitting on the grass, he looked at the sky and tears trickled down his cheeks.

* * *

"Theta, are you alright?" Frankie whispered, gently rocking him and he wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he whispered when she rolled him onto his back and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"I saw her."

"You saw who?"

"I saw Faith," he whispered then told her about his dream. "But was that really her? I know you can hear her but is she that strong that she sent her mind into mine?"

"I don't know."

"She was so beautiful. Do you want me to show you?"

"You remember what she looks like?"

"Yeah, I do," he said then set up a privacy block and showed her their daughter.

"Oh, she's is beautiful," she whispered and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Frankie felt the bed move as he rolled onto his side and gently rubbed the top of her stomach.

"She looks like her mommy," he whispered as she kissed his lips and he slowly sat up. Looking over at the bed near the door to the bathroom, Theta noticed that Adam was missing and frowned. "Where's Adam?"

"I don't know. Maybe he went to see Alan."

"Oh, that's not good," he whispered, getting out of bed and slid his dressing gown on. She watched while he carefully moved toward the door then left the room and sighed, rubbing her tummy.

"Your uncles better not be doing something naughty or Daddy will be really mad," she whispered when she heard a little giggle inside her head and smiled, softly laughing.

* * *

The room was quiet when Amato's eyes opened and felt Peri's cool breath against his skin. He moved his fingers along her arm as she sighed and snuggled closer, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked at the ceiling while he thought about the last few weeks and smiled. He never thought he would be reunited with the woman he loved but she was lying next to him and was breathing softly in his ear. She was his for all eternity and he loved her with all his hearts. He never thought he would ever see his best friend again yet he was….

"Where is he?" Amato whispered. He realized that the curtains had been moved back as the moonlight filled the room and he could barely see the couch. Koschei insisted on sleeping on the couch but it was empty and Amato gently moved Peri off of him, getting out of bed. He also noticed that Aderyn wasn't making the soft chirping sound she made when she was sleeping and he walked to the baby carrier. It was empty and he could just see the diaper bag and one of the bottles was missing. Listening to the room, he heard soft humming coming from the balcony and he walked to the door, looking outside. Koschei stood near the railing while he rocked Aderyn and he was smiling.

"The last time I saw that smile was when Vinara was born," he whispered when Koschei turned around and looked at him. Vinara was Koschei's youngest daughter and Koschei nodded, softly smiling.

"Sorry if we woke you. She was hungry," Koschei whispered then gently kissed the top of Aderyn's head.

"Nah, you didn't wake me," Amato said when he walked closer then looked out at the view. The stars sparkled in the night sky with a thin mist of clouds and a hint of the moon peeking through the clouds. The air was cool as Koschei moved the blanket around her and Amato peeked inside the blanket, seeing her bug eyes blinking at him. "She is so cute."

"Yeah, she's a tweety-pie," Koschei teased and Amato rolled his eyes.

"Oooooooo, that's a three credit penalty," he said and Koschei's eyes went wide.

"Blimey, you still do that?" he asked, rocking Aderyn.

"No, I don't. But, now that you mention it, you still owe me twenty credits," Amato said and Koschei softly laughed.

"Rassilon, have I missed this."

"Yeah, I have, too. Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I told you about my exile, right?"

"Those bloody gits better pray that I never get my hands on them," Koschei whispered when Aderyn started to cry and he hushed her. "Shhhhhhh. Shhhhhh. Don't cry, Sweetie."

"That's odd," Amato said as he watched Koschei rock her and Aderyn calmed down.

"What is?"

"She got upset when you got angry."

"Heh, I guess she and I have adopted each other. She doesn't like it when Daddy gets upset."

"Ah, I thought Namid was going to be the one that adopted you. She seems to collect daddies like we used to collect nabbi stones," he said then told how Namid adopted him as her second daddy and Koschei smiled. "Anyway, I want you to keep an eye on Peri while I'm away."

"But you're only going to be away for a week."

"I know. I just feel better knowing that someone's looking after her."

"She's got the Doctor, Alan, Rain, Adam, Theta…," he said and Amato held his hand up.

"Is that a yes or no?"

"Yeah, I'll look after her," Koschei said then placed Adreyn against his shoulder and gently patted her back, making her burp. Amato checked to see if she had vomited on Koschei's shoulder when they walked back inside the room and Koschei softly walked to the baby carrier, placing her inside. Covering her with the blankets, he kissed the top of her head and she closed her eyes, going to sleep. Amato quietly closed the door when he walked to Koschei and they looked at her. "Blimey, I'm hungry."

"You ate a few hours ago," Amato whispered and gently nudged him.

"I can't help it if the Rani didn't feed me," he teased when someone knocked on the door and they looked at each other.

"Amato?" Peri mumbled as he walked to the bed and kissed her lips.

"Shhh, go back to sleep," he said and she nodded, going back to sleep. Koschei walked to the door when he opened it and Theta jumped, placing his hand on his chest.

"Sorry," Koschei said and Theta nodded. He knew that Theta was still getting used to him when Amato opened the door wider and looked at Theta.

"What's wrong?" Amato asked.

"Have you seen Adam?" Theta asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Bugger, it's not like him to go wandering off."

"Have you checked John's room?"

"Yeah, Shilah said he wasn't there."

"What about Alan?"

"I went to see the Doctor and Alan's not around either."

"Oh, Rassilon, what are they up to?"

"I don't know but we need to meet in the lobby in ten minutes," Theta said and Amato nodded. Koschei had gone to get Amato's dressing gown as Amato placed it on, then nodded and they walked down the hallway. Sighing, Koschei turned then went back into the door and closed the door behind him.


	135. Chapter 135

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Five

After returning to the TARDIS, the Doctor led Julie back to the lab where he pulled a full size imager out of a drawer.

"Just have to make a size adjustment and perhaps a few adjustments so the imager can accommodate babies…now where is that voice changer of mine?" he muttered as he rifled through a drawer.

He let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at the ceiling.

"TARDIS, a little help here please?" he asked.

There was a flash and a round grey disc appeared on the top of the table.

"Thanks Old Girl, I can always count on you," he said to her. "Now, can you make both it and the imager baby size for our newest family member?"

There was another flash and the imager and voice changer were shrunk in half. The Doctor smiled, picked them up and pocketed them.

"Great, now I need to take a quick toilet break and get something to drink before we go back. So if you're going to do the same, go ahead."

"I do need to do both."

"Go ahead, Te'lesu, I need to tidy up my drawer before leaving so I know where everything is when I come back in here."

Julie nodded. She hurried out of the lab while the Doctor began to rearrange things to his liking. While he was doing that, he noticed a tiny black photo album down near the bottom of the drawer. He rolled his eyes as he pulled it out.

"Look at me, my tenth self being scatterbrained again and leaving things where they shouldn't be," he said aloud as he laid the photo album on top of the table.

He paused a moment and stared at it and then straightened up while he took it in his hands. He opened it and stared at the photos inside. All of them were of his tenth self and various family members. A small smile spread over the Doctor's face and tears came to his eyes as he stared down the images of his past life.

"I didn't wanna go, Old Girl," he said as he stared at the photos. "My past life died bravely but inside…he didn't want to regenerate."

The TARDIS nudged his mind affectionately.

"Part of it was because he was terrified Rain wouldn't love him anymore," he said as he turned a page. "She was human once and humans are fickle and sometimes they judge people on what they look like rather than who they are and he had that fear that Rain would reject me when she saw me. They'd been together over two centuries and he wasn't sure how she would deal with the change."

But she stayed with you, the TARDIS thought back to him.

"Yes, my precious Latara," the Doctor whispered. "He shoulda known his fears about her leaving him would be unfounded but then again, that was the first time he ever had to think of what others might think of him regenerating and have it really matter to him."

His face darkened.

"The other reason he was reluctant to change was because he didn't think it was fair and I agree with that. What happened to me and Theta and Amato was unconscionable. Especially since we all have children, young children. Thank heavens; they weren't traumatized too severely but still…"

He shook his head, closed the photo album and laid his hand on it.

"He kept this here so he could pause in his work and look at his family on those nights when he had to work long hours on a project. Me, the man who used to run away from family gatherings as fast as I could, now can't get enough of being around them. I've changed so much these past couple centuries, TARDIS. Sometimes I don't even recognize myself anymore."

_It was a change for the better, Beloved,_ the TARDIS thought to him.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes and that's another reason he didn't want to change. The thought of being away from his family for three hundred years…blimey, it sickens me to even think about it now, even a week is too much in my opinion. But I'd rather have a week of isolation than three centuries any day. Damn them for doing this to me and my family. We were doing just fine until they swanned back in to our lives with their petty accusations. Even though we knew it might happen…we took every precaution and still it didn't work because some furry fox spirit decided time just had to move forward. I don't know if you know this, TARDIS, but sometimes I'm just sick of being a Time Lord. Sometimes I wish I would have been born an ordinary human with an ordinary human life span and ordinary human concerns so I didn't carry the weight of the universe around on my back all the time like bleedin' Atlas. I've struggled and sweated and bled for the universe and for other universes and it's not fair that I was forced to change. Even if it meant this body wouldn't have come into existence, at least I wouldn't be one life closer to dying centuries before everyone else. I don't wanna centuries before Rain. If there is an afterlife, I don't wanna wait that long for her and everyone else to get over there and be with me. I know I'm sounding petty and childish but you know what…after all I've done for the universe, I've earned the right to rant. It's not fair, TARDIS, sometimes it's just not fair."

"No, it's not."

The Doctor looked at the doorway and saw Julie standing there.

"I agree, Bro, it's not fair at all," she said, walking towards him.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound childish. I just hate that I'm on my eleventh life now while most of you are only on your first and I have to fight the urge to go over to the detention center and wring Draco's neck with my bare hands."

"Yeah, well I have to fight the urge to come and join you," Julie said, embracing him. "Bro, don't feel bad about ranting like that. You're right, after all you've done for the universe, you deserve it."

"I just wish there was a way I could go back. I don't mind being in this body, I just wish it wasn't so late in my lives. I s'pose I would love to find some kind of Time Lord fountain of youth that would solve the problem of dying centuries before you lot. It terrified my tenth self and it terrifies me. I don't want to leave you too soon and leave you all behind."

Julie hugged him tighter.

"Ditto," she said as he rubbed her back. "But you never know, we might all have accidents and catch up to you in a few years."

"No, that would be just as bad as dying centuries before you," the Doctor said with a chuckle. "We should all live long and happy lives and die centuries from now in our beds."

"Nah, that's too boring, we should go out with a bang and let the universe know we've left."

"Yeah, you're right. I like that idea better," the Doctor said while Julie giggled.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm so glad you found little Aderyn, Te'lesu. You'll make an excellent mother."

"Thanks, Bro."

He grinned an evil grin.

"And…I get the joy in a few months of laughing at you when she gets her wings and starts flying around the room while you try to make her sit still."

He snickered when Julie slapped his chest.

"Leave the nappies off too, Jules, so I can watch you dodge flying poo while you chase her around."

"Hardy har har," Julie said while he sniggered. "I think I'll leave it up to you and go out to a restraurant while you try to dodge the poo and catch her."

"Noooo, oh no, you have to be a good parent like Rain and I did. You can shirk your duty," he said, wagging his finger at her.

He smiled when Julie gave him another hug and patted her back.

"Okay, rant is over now, I think. Time to head back to the hotel and see if Aderyn likes her new toys."

Julie nodded and the Doctor put his arm around her and led her out of the lab.


	136. Chapter 136

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Six

Alan, Adam and John sat in the bar while the country music played over the speakers and Adam looked at the football game on the television. They had decided to go out while the others were resting and had found a bar that was ten miles from the hotel. The room was semi dark with several ceiling fans moving on the ceiling and a small black and white television sat over the bar. The bartender was a tall man with a muscular build and his gray was long and stringy.

There were two pool tables at the back of the room and posters hung on the walls. The tables and chairs were spread out around the room while people talked, laughed, danced or played pool and Alan smiled, watching them.

"Now, this is what I call fun," he said, sipping on the beer and John nodded. Adam shrugged while Alan looked at him and squashed the fedora down on his head. "What is the matter?"

"It's nothing," Adam said and they looked at him.

"Right," Alan said when they took him by the arms and led him toward the men's room. John looked inside the men's room but there was no one inside and they headed for the stall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Adam asked when he pulled away from them and Alan took Adam's fedora off of Adam's head.

"You are going to tell us what's wrong or we will do…SWIRLIES!" Alan said, pointing to the dirty toilet and Adam gasped.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Yes, we would. Now, talk or it's a shampoo in the poopy water," John said and Adam sighed, taking the fedora back.

"Ok, it has to do with this," Adam said when he pulled his jumper up and they looked at his appendix scar.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alan asked.

"Today was when it happened. Today was the day that I…that…I nearly died," Adam whispered and John looked at Alan. Even though Adam had told them about what happened when his appendix went bad, neither of them really understood how it affected him.

"But you didn't die, old socks," Alan said, rubbing Adam's back but Adam shook his head.

"You just don't get it! My heart, my single heart, nearly stopped, twice! I was this close to dying for real. No regeneration! No second chances! It scared the shit out of me! Don't get me wrong. I love that I'm a Time Lord now but what happened is still in my head. Rose, uh, Marion tries to make this time of the year special for me but I…lost my Christmas spirit."

"You seemed fine when we did our little show tonight," John said.

"That's because I was with you guys."

"What about the Christmases we've shared over these last two centuries?" Alan asked.

"Again, I was with you and the others."

"Hold on, I think I know what's wrong. How did Pete and Jackie act while you were sick?"

"They, uh, they were alright. Jackie let me heal at the mansion…."

"But you really wanted to heal at home?"

"Yeah, I wanted Rose, uh, Marion to take care of me not…."

"Let me guess, the servants took care of you?" John asked.

"Yep," Adam said, nodding.

"Bet Old Pete made you go back to work as soon as you were on your feet, eh?" Alan asked.

"Yep," Adam said, popping the "p". "I popped the stitches five times while at work. Rose, uh, Marion was really pissed off at him."

"Blimey, I would have been pissed off as well. How about my brother healing your scar so you don't have to see it anymore? Would you like that?"

"Theta's been bugging me to do that for years now. I guess I kept it to remind me how close I came to…."

"Bugger that! Get rid of it and become one of the cheery Santa boys!" Alan said when Adam laughed and Alan placed the fedora back on Adam's head. "There, that's better! Come then, Te'lesau, let us be merry and go have some fun!"

"Lead on, Oh Cheery One!" he said as they walked out of the men's room and walked to the bar. Alan frowned when he saw three large men sitting on their barstools and John and Adam saw the look in his eyes. "Don't even think it."

"But we're there first," Alan said, glaring at the men.

"Yeah, but those guys make Cybermen look tiny," John said but Alan stormed over to the men and Adam shrugged, walking after him. Alan stood behind one of the men when he tapped him and the man turned, glaring at him.

"What d'you want?" the man asked.

"I believe that you are sitting in my spot," Alan said when the man stood up and Alan looked up. The man was six feet eight inches in height with long black hair and the light shimmered in his brown eyes. He wore a black tee shirt with BITE ME on the front done in red letters, tore jeans, a black leather belt and brown work boots. His muscular chest and arms strained against the tee shirt as he growled at Alan and Alan half smiled at him.

"I don't see yer name on it," the man said and Adam looked over at John, who was looking at the door.

"Yeah, well, we were sitting here but had to go drop some trouser chili in the loo…" Alan said and the man looked at him with a confused look.

"What's a loo?"

"We had to use the men's room," Adam said.

"You boys talk funny. Where are you from?" the other man asked as he stood up and they notice that he was as tall as the first man. He was wearing a black tee shirt, a leather jacket, a black leather belt, torn jeans and black leather boots.

"We're from…" Alan said.

"We're from the North," John said and they looked at him.

"Ah, well, we don't like your kind, do we?" the man asked and the other two men shook their heads.

"I don't care if you do or not. Get out-tah of our seats!" Alan said and the third man stood up. He was six feet five inches in height and both he and the second man had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey, Bubba Jay, I think he's being disrespectful," the third man said and Bubba Jay nodded.

"I think you're right, Hank," he said then looked at Alan. "I don't like disrespectful people. They make me angry."

"What happens when you get angry? Do you turn all green and become a wanker?" Alan asked.

"What's a wanker?"

"He just called you an asshole," John said and Bubba Jay's eyes went wide. Roaring, Buuba Jay swung his fist at Alan as he ducked and Bubba Jay ran into the bar. The other two men swung at Adam and John as they ducked then stood up and Alan smiled.

"Bar fight!" he shouted as the people started fighting and he laughed. Bubba Jay growled when he swung at Alan again and Alan ducked. Coming back up, he hit Bubba Jay in the stomach then winced as his fingers went numb and he shook his hand out. Bubba Jay smiled at him when he grabbed hold of Alan's tee shirt and lifted him off the floor. Alan's feet dangled off the floor when he saw Adam jumping onto the bar and placed the fedora on the deer head that hung over the bar. Removing the frying pan that was hanging on the wall, Adam hopped off the bar then stood behind Bubba Jay and smiled.

"Fore!" he shouted when he swung the frying pan and a loud clank filled the air. Alan fell to his bottom after Bubba Jay let go of him and both of them watched him weaving side to side.

"Timber!" Alan shouted when Bubba Jay crashed to the floor and Adam hopped back onto the bar, placed the frying pan back on the hooks then took the fedora off the deer's head, placing it back on his head. Jumping off the bar, he saw Bubba Jay's two friends coming from two different directions when he locked elbows with Alan and Alan lifted him onto his back and Adam kicked one man then the other after flipping over Alan and both men hit the floor. Adam and Alan punched knuckles when they looked over at John and he had knocked out three men while using a pool cue. "Feeling better?"

"Oh yeah," Adam said as he nodded and they went to go help John, who was being surrounded by six, very angry men.

* * *

Having contacted the Doctor about the missing clones, Amato, Theta and Shilah walked down the pavement and Amato growled. The Doctor was able to track Alan's cell phone and sent them the address to the bar and Theta hoped that the clones weren't causing any trouble. He did know that Adam had been upset about something but he told him he was fine and to just go to bed. They walked to the doors to the bar when they heard shouting and looked at each other. Suddenly, the doors slammed open while they backed up and three large bouncers tossed Alan, Adam and John out of the bar. They landed on their bottoms while they laughed and Adam looked at the bouncers.

"Oi, has anyone seen my….?" he shouted when one of the bouncers tossed him the fedora and he picked it off the ground then placed it on his head. Standing up, they dusted themselves off while Amato, Theta and Shilah looked inside the bar and saw several broken pieces of furniture, twelve men lying unconscious on the floor and a very pissed off bartender.

"Rassilon," Amato whispered when the sounds of sirens filled the air and they looked at each other.

"May I make a suggestion that we split before the cops arrive?" Theta asked as they nodded and quickly ran down the pavement.

* * *

The Doctor told Amato to bring the clones to Amato's room while they stood in front of him and Rose, Rosie, Marion and Sylvia stood next to the Doctor. Peri and Julie had taken Aderyn into the hallway Koschei sat on the bed, smiling contently at the sight in front of him.

"Right, who wants to tell me what possessed you lot to start a bar fight?" the Doctor asked and the clones looked at the floor.

"It was my fault," Adam said softly.

"No, it wasn't," Alan said.

"Yeah, it was. If I hadn't been upset about today then we…"

"What's so special about today?" the Doctor asked while Theta thought then sighed.

"Today is the day he nearly died," Theta said.

"What are you talking about?" Shilah asked.

"This," Adam said and showed him the appendix scar. Koschei got off the bed when he walked closer and looked at it. "My appendix went bad and I nearly died. In fact, my heart nearly stopped twice."

"Blimey," Koschei said when they heard Aderyn starting to cry and the door opened.

"Sorry, she made a poop," Julie said when Koschei walked over and took her out of Julie's arms.

"Allow me," he said, picking up the diaper bag and walked toward the bathroom. Closing the door, they watched as the light came on under the door and they looked at Amato, who was smiling.

"What was that all about?" the Doctor asked.

"He was a father once. He had a three boys and a little girl. It was heartbreaking to have to tell them that he was dead," Amato said and John gently rubbed his back.

"You didn't know," he whispered and Amato nodded.

"Right, onto you lot. I am ashamed that you three got into a fight," the Doctor said and Alan pouted, his lower lip sticking out.

"They stole our seats," he said.

"That doesn't give you the right to start a fight. You could have really hurt someone," Sylvia said, shaking a finger at them.

"I guess," Alan sighed when Koschei came out of the bathroom with Aderyn and placed her back into the baby carrier.

"There, all clean," he said as he tickled her and Aderyn giggled. The Doctor walked to the baby carrier when he took out the imager then placed it around Aderyn's neck. After turning it on, they watched as her features changed and she now looked like a normal human baby with a scattering of black hair and dark grayish blue eyes.

"Awww…" everyone said when Aderyn gurgled then got a shocked look on her face, making her pout.

"Oh, now, it's ok," Julie said when she picked Aderyn up and gently rocked her.

"Well, how about we let her get settled and see what Jack says about figuring out how to keep the three of you out of jail," the Doctor said while gently shoving the clones out of the room and Theta, Shilah, Rose, Rosie, Marion and Sylvia followed them. After the Doctor had closed the door behind them, Amato and Peri watched while Koschei moved toward Julie as she rocked Aderyn and titled his head to one side. She slightly jumped when he placed a hand on her shoulder then smiled and she smiled back.

"_Hmmmmm…" _Amato thought then set up a privacy block and Peri looked at him.

"_What's with the humming?" _she thought.

"_Oh, just playing matchmaker in my head, Love," _he thought as he slid his arm around her and smiled at his friend, who was now holding Aderyn and had a huge grin on his face.


	137. Chapter 137

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Seven

"So you just followed Daddy wherever he was going?" Sokanon asked Rain.

Rain smiled.

"Honey, I've done that more often than not in the time we've been together. Your daddy loves to surprise people and take them to random places so he can watch their expressions. He's traveled so long that sometimes he needs to do something like that just so he can enjoy it too."

"Aren't you scared when he does that?" Jackie asked.

"Not really. I've traveled with him for so long that I've gotten to the point where I trust him completely. In almost two hundred and fifty years, I haven't regenerated and no one's regenerated except for Awinita and the three of them and considering the size of our family, that's a pretty good track record. Besides, one thing about the Doctor…he has the ability to make you feel confident even in the midst of danger. There's been times when I've been in terrible danger and I just took one look at him and saw how brave he was and my fear just vanished. That's one of the reasons why I think he was born to do what he does. Even if he's terrified, he rarely shows it."

"I can't wait till I can travel with Daddy and go to dangerous places," Sokanon said.

"Yeah, me too. I won't be afraid," Namid added.

Rain smiled at that.

"I know you won't because you've already faced the Valeyard and the Master and those are two of your father's greatest foes. You all will be just fine. But now…do you want me to get back to the story?"

They all nodded and Rain sat back against the headboard and continued her tale.

__________________

The TARDIS landed and powered down. The Doctor, who was standing by his computer monitor, swiveled around and stared at his wife with wide eyes.

"We've landed," he said in an ominous tone of voice. "Scared?"

"No. Should I be?"

She giggled when the Doctor bulged his eyes until they were almost ready to pop out of his head.

"Yes, you should be," he said in a deep, sinister voice.

"Oh yeah?" Rain said.

Instantly the wide eyed sinister look transformed and he gave her a lopsided grin.

"Nah, nothing dangerous, just a lovely day in the desert," he said, hurrying to the back door.

"Desert? Damn, I though we were going to the Bahamas."

"Bahamas, how utterly snoozerific, Latara, you know I don't go there unless forced to at gunpoint. Sun, sand, surf, bores me to tears."

He went out of the console room and returned thirty seconds later with a wicker picnic basket, red blanket and beach umbrella. Rain took the blanket and basket from him when he walked over to her.

"Picnic?" Rain said.

"That's right. A wonderful little picnic with a lovely little view."

"Of what? A sand dune?"

The Doctor gave her an enigmatic smile and stepped confidently towards the door.

"Allons-y and come and see!" he said, calling back over his shoulder.

Rain grinned and followed him to the door. The Doctor opened it, quickly stuck his head out to take a look and then jerked it back in and slammed the door before Rain could see out.

"We have arrived at the destination," he announced.

"Wow and on the first attempt? I'm speechless, Thete!"

She giggled when the Doctor gave her a withering look.

"You're just asking for more raspberries on the belly, aren't ya?" he said.

"Would you get naked to do it?" Rain suggested coyly?

"Would you?"

"Mmm…maybe…"

The Doctor leered for a moment and then gave her a kiss.

"Naughtiness later. First, a nice little picnic for two," he said as he opened the door.

Rain stepped out and gasped at the sight in front of her. Two miles away the great pyramids of Giza rose majestically into the sky. Unlike the modern day pyramids, they still had the white limestone blocks on the outside and they gleamed in the afternoon sun. Rain was so stunned by the sight, she didn't hear the Doctor close the door behind her. He put the umbrella up against the doors and threaded his arms around her as he leaned his face into the back of her hair.

"It's beautiful, Thete. The pyramids…oh God, they're more beautiful than I ever imagined them," Rain said in a hushed voice.

"I knew you'd love them," the Doctor whispered as he nuzzled the back of her head and breathed in the scent of her shampoo. "I've always wanted to show them to you."

"When are we?" Rain asked.

"1341 B.C. It's the reign of Akhenaten. His court is based in Armana and not many people are in Giza at this time so it's safe for us to sit and have a light lunch while we look at the pyramids."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it before he picked up the umbrella and led the way. In front of them were a few small sand dunes and the Doctor pointed to one.

"Thought we could climb up there and have a good vantage point," he said to her.

"Sounds good to me," Rain replied.

They climbed the sand dune. While they did, the Doctor stopped momentarily to adjust his grip on the beach umbrella. His head jerked up when he heard Rain gasp and saw her standing at the top of the hill, frozen in shock.

"Latara?" he said, hurrying up to her side.

He reached the top and his eyes boggled when he saw what was in front of them. Approximately five hundred emaciated, decaying corpses were lying in the sand in front of them. Most had been decapitated and some had been hacked to pieces. His stomach did a flip flop as he surveyed the carnage. He quickly looked around and noticed to his relief that they were alone. Once he was satisfied that no Egyptian army had spotted them, he laid down the umbrella and started down the hill to ascertain for himself what had happened. Rain hesitated a moment and then set the blanket and basket down in order to join him. She noticed that most of the corpses arms were bound behind them with leather straps at the wrists and elbows and their ankles were bound together with a leather cord that was just long enough for them to frog walk but not to run away.

"Captives?" she said to the Doctor.

"Seems so. Prisoners of war perhaps?" the Doctor said as he gingerly stepped around the bodies and over any blood soaked sand.

Rain felt bile rising in her throat when she noticed that further in the distance vultures were eating their fill of the remains. The Doctor noticed it too and pointed to teeth marks on a severed arm.

"The vultures aren't the only ones enjoying the feast. I expect these teeth marks belong to jackals that came during the night."

"These poor people. I wonder who they were?" Rain said.

"I'm thinking Nubians, maybe Hittites. It wasn't uncommon for prisoners of war to be slaughtered like this and left in the desert. However, these bodies don't look that old and Akhenaten was known to just sit in his palace and not go to war with anyone. That's part of the reason why he was so unpopular, that and he forced everyone to abandon all the old gods and worship Aten the sun god instead. Seeing as how he never went to war with anyone, that means that these can't be captives or at least they weren't the spoils of war."

"Slaves?" Rain said, coming up beside him.

"Could be. Perhaps they helped to build the city of Amarna and were killed when they outlived their usefulness. At any rate, it's a senseless waste of human life," he said, shaking his head. "I'm sure there are at least five hundred people here, if not more. Five hundred lives that had so much potential, enslaved and then wiped out on a whim. Makes me sick just thinking about it."

"It's a wonder you ever fell in love with humanity since we're capable of something like this," Rain murmured as she stared at the bodies.

She felt her husband wrap his arms around her and leaned over into her ear.

"I fell in love with them because of people like you and the other members of our family. This right here is just an aberration that was committed by a few insane gits. Most humans go about their daily lives without hurting anyone, that's what gives me hope for planet Earth, not this barbarity."

He shook his head once more and kissed her cheek.

"Come, there's nothing we can do for them, my love," he murmured to her. "Let's go find someplace else away from this."

"Wait, Thete!" Rain said, pointing to one of the bodies. "He's alive!"

The Doctor noticed one bronzed skinned man was slowly pushing aside a black man's torso as he was slowly coming to. The Doctor rushed to his side while Rain looked around.

"IS ANYONE ALIVE?" she screamed as the Doctor knelt by the man and examined him.

She scanned the bodies, trying to see if there was any movement or hear anyone. The Doctor glanced up at her and noticed the anguished look on her face. His hearts ached for his wife when he knew that no one else was living and he held his hand out to her.

"Come. I need help with him," the Doctor said.

Rain nodded. She came down the dune and walked over to him. The Doctor squeezed her hand and gave it a kiss before he turned his attention back to the man who was struggling to sit up. He was short and emaciated with a shaved head and body. His eyes were blackened with kohl paint and he was wearing nothing except a bloodstained white linen loincloth. The Doctor noticed a few cuts on his chest and arms but nothing too severe.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my wife, Rain," he said to him. "What's your name?"

"Apep is my Egyptian name. I'm not permitted to use my Hittite name any longer," the man groaned. "You say you're a doctor?"

"Yes, I am and my wife and I will attend to you but can you tell me what happened here?"

"We were slaves sent to work on the pharaoh's tomb near Amarna. Once it was completed, we were told we would be going back to Thebes but instead they marched us out here and killed us so we would never tell the location of his Majesty's tomb."

The Doctor seethed with anger but kept his face passive as he stood up, moved around the back of him and took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. Careful not to let Apep see it, he burned through the rawhide and freed his arms. Then with a mental instruction to Rain, he moved to the front while Rain got in between him and Apep, obstructing his vision while the Doctor quickly freed his ankles. Once that was done, he quickly put his screwdriver back in his pocket, nodded at his wife and they stood up.

I'm going to have to put him to sleep before we take him inside the TARDIS, he thought to Rain.

She nodded and moved out of the way. Before Apep could react, the Doctor put his fingers up to his temples and knocked him out. Rain gently laid him down as he fell back and the Doctor gathered the man into his arms.

"Never a dull moment when you travel with me, eh?" he said to Rain as he started back up the sand dune.

Rain followed behind and gathered up the basket. She rested the handle on her arm and picked up the blanket and umbrella before she went on to the TARDIS.


	138. Chapter 138

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Eight

Cameron rocked Maia's still body while Frennella watched him and smiled.

"I say, that was uncalled for!" Trevor shouted when he came out from behind the column and she looked at him.

"She was weak," Frennella said, pointing at Maia.

"No, she wasn't," Cameron said softly then kissed the top of Maia's head while tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Never mind the weakling, Doctor! Turn and face me!" the creature roared. Trevor looked at it while its nostrils flared and Trevor clenched his jaw, lifting his chin.

"I dare say not. Besides, you aren't even Morialous," he said and the creature growled at him.

"I am Morialous!" it roared and its voice echoed around them.

"No, he, along with his drago, was killed when they used that," Trevor said as he pointed at the drawing of the sun on the floor and the creature snarled at him.

"You lie!"

"I never lie. Well, I do, but that's only if I have to. Anyway, what I am saying is that he and the drago were killed after using it and YOU are nothing more than a genetic mix of the two of them. The Rani's idea of the perfect killing machine, I think."

The creature roared when it ran at Trevor but the figure in golden armor ran in between them and swung the sword, cutting a large gash in the creature's side. The roar from the creature echoed in the room while thick black blood oozed down the creature's side and it snarled at the figure.

"_Jamie, be careful," _Jenna thought.

"_Dinnae worry, Jenny-Girl, I ken what I'm doing," _Jamie thought when the creature ran at the figure in the golden armor and the figure gently pushed Trevor to one side then swung the sword and the sword sliced through the air, cutting one of the creature's arms off. Howling in pain, the creature swung at the figure and the figure ducked. _"Zoe, go tae the marble petition an' see if Cameron fixed whatever it was he was fixing!"_

"_Right," _Zoe thought as she ran behind the large marble petition and looked at the control panel. Jamesie ran to her when he handed her his sonic screwdriver and she turned the sonic screwdriver on, scanning the control panel. _"It's functional but using it is still risky."_

"_Can you lower the support columns?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Good Lass, when I get him into position, lower them!"_

"_Right," _Zoe thought while Jamesie watched the figure fighting the creature when he blinked and shook his head. For a split second, he thought he had seen the figure in the gold armor flicker out of existence then sighed, shrugging his shoulders. Suddenly he noticed Frennella moving toward Trevor and a black light shimmered on her hands.

"Doctor!" he shouted as Cameron looked up and snarled, placing Maia's body on the floor. Standing up, he locked eyes with Frennella then stiffened his fingers and she stopped moving. Slowly, he bent his stiff fingers as she gasped and clutched her chest over her heart.

"Got your heart in my hand, Bitch!" he growled when Trevor ran to him and placed his hands on Cameron's shoulders.

"Cameron, I know that you are hurting right now, dear boy…" he said but Cameron growled and Frennella dropped to her knees.

"She killed Maia!" he snarled when the creature roared and they looked over at it. The figure had cut off another of its arms while the arm flopped on the floor like a dying fish and blood oozed over the floor. The creature was a few inches away from the drawing of the sun on the floor when Frennella looked at it and gasped while the pain in her chest slowly faded. Looking at Maia, she blinked then turned and ran at the creature.

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted as she ran toward the creature and slammed into it, causing it to step onto the drawing of the sun and she looked over at the large marble petition. Zoe and Jamesie gasped when an invisible wind blew them back against the wall and the console light up in a multitude of lights and the columns soared down from the ceiling, clicking into place and a white light filled the room. After the light died down, they blinked a few times then realized that not only were the creature and Frennella missing but the figure in the golden armor had vanished.

"Jamie?!" Jenna shouted when she ran to Trevor and he held her. "Doctor, where is he?!"

"Right here," Jamie said when he walked out of the TARDIS and she let go of Trevor, running to him. Grunting, Jamie kissed her cheek after she hugged him and smiled at Trevor.

"If you don't mind, can you PLEASE tell me what is going on?" Trevor asked and Jamie slightly blushed, looking at the floor.

"Well, I needed tae create a diversion so I used a three dimensional solid hologram tae keep that beastie occupied while you lot ran inside the TARDIS," Jamie said and Jenna kissed his cheek.

"I say, that is…that…Oh my," Trevor said and Jamie smiled.

"When did you get so smart?" Jenna teased and Jamie gave her a stunned look.

"We used something like that when we were bounty hunters," he said and her eyes went wide.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. But, and don't take this the wrong way, you really didn't create that thing on your own, did you?"

"Och, I am smart but nae that smart. The TARDIS did most of the work. I just manned the joystick," Jamie said with a smile. Looking over at Cameron, they watched him rocking Maia's body when Trevor thought of something and tapped Jamesie.

"All of you, come with me," he whispered then walked inside the TARDIS and they shrugged, following him inside.

* * *

"Can you hear me?" a voice asked when Maia slowly opened her eyes and looked into the face of a very concerned man with dark hair and kind eyes.

"Ye-yes," she said softly and he lifted her head so she could take a sip of water. When her vision cleared, something clicked in her mind and she blinked. "Doctor, is that you?"

"You recognize me?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, where is…Where is Cameron?!" she asked when she tried to sit up then felt dizzy and he helped her to lie down.

"He's alright. Now, I want you to rest a bit and I'll go get him," Trevor said as she nodded and he walked away. Looking up at the lid of the suspension chamber, she tried to make sense of the thoughts that ran through her mind when she felt like she was being watched and looked up, seeing Commander Frennella D'Cazi standing next to the suspension chamber.

"Maia," she said when Maia sat up but nearly passed out from the waves of dizziness that roared through her head.

"You bitch!" she shouted as she slapped Frennella in the face and Frennella staggered backwards. Before she could move, Cameron appeared on the other side of the suspension chamber and his eyes were black. An invisible wind blew his hair around his head when he slid his arms under Maia and lifted her out of the suspension chamber. Maia placed her head on his shoulder while he walked away and she kissed his cheek. "What happened to Morialous?"

"He's dead. It turns out that he was the only one that was awake. I mean someone had to make the clones, right?" Cameron said and she nodded.

"What do I do now? I don't want to stay here."

"If you want, you come live on New Gallifrey. I'm sure the Doctor could petition the council to get you citizenship."

"What about...?" she asked when he sighed and sat her down on the table and she moved some of the equipment out of the way. He cupped her face in his hands when he kissed her lips then went forehead to forehead with her.

"I'm not your Cameron," he said softly and she ran her finger along the bridge of his nose.

"I know, but, in a lot of ways, you are."

"You don't know me. You have no…" he said when she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed as her tongue slid between his lips and he opened his mouth, swirling his tongue around hers. He blinked a few times when he felt her mind opening up to him and saw not only her life but the other Maia's life, feeling her love creeping into his mind. Moving back, he gasped and she smiled at him. "What the hell was that?"

"We were connected to our clones and experienced everything they did. I never thought I could fall in love with anyone after Cameron but, be it fate or a really interesting coincidence, I fell in love with his double," she said and he laughed.

"Seeing that falling for ones double is par for the course in my family, I don't see that as a bad thing," he said and she kissed him.

"That's another reason why I hope you and I are ok. I love that crazy family of yours," she teased and he laughed some more.

"And I know they like you, uh, her. Oi, this is going to be hard to explain when we see them again."

"Nah, I don't think it will be. Now, can we go home?!" she half moaned and he nodded, picking her up and they left the room.

* * *

"Ah, there you two are," Trevor said while Cameron carried Maia inside the TARDIS and placed her on the jump seat. M'fara was sitting next to him while it wagged its tail and Trevor smiled at her. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"I'm well, Doctor," she said, nodding.

"Please, call me Trevor. Right, shall we get going?" he asked as they nodded and he looked at the screens. "Yes, Jamie, stand over there. Jamesie, stand over there. Zoe, please man that station there. Jenna, stand there. Now, um, Maia, would you like to learn how to fly the TARDIS?"

"Oh, yes, I would love to do that!" she said as she stood up and walked to the console.

"Good, stand here and watch me closely," he said while Jamie and Jamesie looked at each other and Trevor coughed. "I know what you two are thinking. Stop it!"

"Aye, Doctor," they said together while Trevor moved a few switches then placed his hand on the main lever and smiled at Maia.

"My Dear, would you like to help me do this?" he asked and she nodded, placing her hand on top of his. Nodding, he smiled as they pulled the main lever and the TARDIS hummed softly around them. The TARDIS slowly dematerialized when Jamie frowned and scratched the back of his head, making Jenna look at him.

"Are you ok, Highland?" she asked and his lower lip stuck out while he thought for a few seconds.

"I have the oddest feeling that I forgot something," he said then shrugged and went back to looking at the screen.

* * *

The baby dragons, Droo and Auroraalla were lying on their stomachs while the sun started setting in the garden room and Auroraalla looked toward the door and sighed.

"_I hope Jamie comes back soon. I'm getting hungry," _she whispered then sighed and lowered her head onto the top of her front legs, slowly closing her eyes.

* * *

The doors to the med bay opened while Theta and Adam walked inside and headed for the examination bed. The Doctor had taken them to the TARDIS and Adam sat on the bed, watching Theta walking to the table.

"You sure you're not mad at us?" he asked while Theta picked up the tissue regenerator and walked to the bed. Sitting down on the bed, he placed the tissue regenerator between them and looked at Adam.

"Yeah, I am mad at you. What were you thinking?" Theta said.

"I swear, Te'lesau, it wasn't my idea."

"I know, but you three have just given us a problem we didn't need."

"What is the Doctor going to do about it?"

"He sent Jack home for some retcon and Jack's going to use it on everyone at the bar," Theta said and Adam sighed.

"Sorry," he said and Theta nodded.

"Let's get rid of that scar, eh?" he asked then got off the bed and Adam placed his legs on the bed, lying down on his back. Lifting Adam's jumper, Theta looked at the scar and noticed how it left an indentation in his skin. Running his finger along the indentation, Theta shivered and Adam sat up on his elbows, looking at him.

"What?" Adam asked when he saw the tears in Theta's eyes and sat up, folding his legs one under the other. "Theta, you ok?"

"I have seen this scar for over two centuries but I never knew…You nearly…I wasn't…" Theta said while Adam got off the bed and held him. "I am so sorry."

"About what?" he asked when he moved back and looked at him.

"I wasn't there. You nearly died and I…wasn't…there!" he growled and Adam hushed him.

"You weren't there for a lot of things that happened to me. But that doesn't matter anymore. You're here now and I am so glad that you are!"

"But for how long? I am on my eleventh life and you're still on your first. One day, I am going to die for real and who knows how long it will be before I see you again."

"Well, can't answer that but you're not going to be by yourself. You'll have the Doctor and Amato with you."

"I just miss looking like you."

"I don't."

"What?"

"I'm kidding. I miss you looking like me, too."

"I didn't want to go. I know what it was like to be forced to regenerate and I swore that no one was ever going to do that to me again."

"I bet the Doctor didn't want to go either. He liked his tenth life as much as you did. Both of you and Amato had looked like me for over two hundred years but we all knew that it was going to happen at some point. Jenny's dream foretold the change and the kitsune allowed it to happen. But, if you could, what life would you like to be?"

"Besides my tenth life?" he asked then thought for a few seconds. "I would like to be my fifth life."

"Yeah, he was cool. What about your second life?"

"No, there's…."

"I think Jamie would like to have his wee clever chappie back, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I really would like to be the fifth one."

"How about the sixth one?" he asked then ducked as Theta tried to swat his head and they laughed.

"Get on the bed," Theta said as he laughed and Adam went to lie down on the bed. After a few minute, Adam sat up then pulled the jumper down and got off of the bed. Theta placed the tissue regenerator away when he walked to Adam and, smiling at each other, they left the med bay.


	139. Chapter 139

Chapter One Hundred and Thirty Nine

The Doctor and Alan sat in the Doctor's hotel room. Alan was sitting across from his brother on the bed, his eyes cast downward to the floor while the Doctor glowered at him. Alan loved his brother dearly and always sought his approval. The fact that he was furious at what he had done was nearly more than he could bear.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, please forgive me," Alan said in a soft voice as he kept his eyes to the floor.

"Why did you do it?" the Doctor said in a weary voice.

Alan thought about that but really didn't have an answer as to why he allowed himself to be goaded into a bar fight.

"I don't know," he said truthfully as he kept staring down at the floor.

"I have a theory, care to hear it?"

Alan glanced up at him and noticed that the Doctor didn't seemed to be angry anymore, instead he was staring at him calmly but his eyes held a deep sadness in them. Alan nodded silently and watched as the Doctor got up, walked over to the other bed and sat down beside him. He laid his hand on Alan's back and Alan teared up at the comforting gesture.

"You're doing what most of the family is doing, what my children did. You're angry over what happened to me and you're letting that anger out in irrational ways."

Alan thought that over for a moment and then nodded.

"I think you're right," he said softly. "I think that is the reason although at the time I was just angry because that wanker stole my seat."

He lowered his head to his hands.

"Forgive me," he murmured.

"I do. I forgive you. I just wish you would have told me what you were feeling before you went out and ended up in a common brawl. You and Adam and John could have gotten yourselves killed, Brother. Luckily, Jack's going to retcon everyone so you lot won't be risking any jail time but just the same, you're better than this. I shouldn't have to sit here and lecture you on not starting unnecessary fights with drunken humans."

Tears rolled down Alan's cheeks and the Doctor scooted closer to him and sent love into his mind.

"It's alright, Alan, I'm not really mad, just disappointed," the Doctor said. "If you'd just come and told me how you felt, we could have prevented this a long time ago but…you're like me. Just like the triplets are like me, you hold things in and won't say anything and then the anger comes out over trivial things."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Alan sobbed.

The Doctor laid his head on his back as Alan shook with silent sobs.

"It's alright, Te'lesau. I think just the fact that you know how disappointed I am in you is punishment enough. Stop crying, alright? I'm not a perfect angel and you know that. I've done my share of daft things so I can't really blame you. I stopped doing the blame game after I was reunited with you in Pete's World. I learned my lesson then."

"I just want to make you proud of me and what I did today was a stupid, stupid thing," Alan said.

"It was. But like I said, I've done my share of stupid things too so I can't really blame you. What matters is you and John and Adam are safe and Jack will sort it out with the retcon so no one will remember. And, Brother? The next time you get in a wild brawl like that, tell me so I can join in the fun."

Alan laughed at that and the Doctor gave him a sideways hug.

"Quit crying, okay? What's done is done and it's time to forgive and forget. So why don't you and me find our wives and go out for awhile, perhaps drive around and look at decorations?"

"Sounds good to me," Alan said.

The Doctor patted his back when he straightened up and stood up.

"Come on, you haven't irritated Rose in awhile, that always cheers ya up," he said to him.

Alan stood up and smiled when the Doctor put his arm around him before they left the room. When the Doctor opened the door, he glanced around.

"By the by, where did our wives swan off to?" he said as he and Alan stepped outside.

He spotted Sarah Jane coming out of her room with Peter. He and Alan walked over to them.

"Sarah? You seen Rain?" he asked.

"No, not in awhile, I figured she was with you," Sarah Jane said.

"She was but when I took Julie to the TARDIS, she stayed behind."

"I haven't seen her, Doctor."

He smirked.

"Should I holler for her then?" he asked.

Sarah Jane giggled.

"I dare ya!" she said as Peter chuckled.

"Very well then. WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIF-AH!" he screamed as Sarah Jane, Peter and Alan chortled.

They laughed harder when three different doors opened and Peri, Frankie and Rain all looked out.

"Aha, she's behind door number one," the Doctor said, strolling towards her with Alan following behind.

Frankie looked at Peri.

"Is it me or is he an arsehole sometimes," she said as Sarah Jane and Peter laughed.

"I definitely think he is," Peri replied.

"Well, you lot need to learn how to recognize your own husband's voice then," the Doctor said before he and Alan hurried inside the room with Rain.

Frankie glanced at Peri, shook her head and slammed her door back. Peri sighed, turned to Shilah and Mingxia who were in her room laughing hysterically and closed the door.

The Doctor and Alan looked at the children as they followed Rain to the bed.

"So…what's going on in here then?" the Doctor said as he walked up to Namid.

"Mummy's telling us a story about when you and her went to Ancient Egypt," Namid said.

"I'm telling them about the time you were mummified and buried alive in a tomb," Rain added.

The children fell quiet at that.

"He was?" Sokanon said as they looked up at the Doctor.

"Yup, I was," the Doctor said. "So do you mind if Alan and I listen?"

"Go ahead," Rain said, patting the spot behind her. "You can help me tell the story since you can fill in when we get to the times we were separated and…"

She trailed off when she noticed Alan's red and puffy eyes.

"Bro? Have you been crying?" she said.

Alan nodded.

"Why?" Rain said.

The Doctor explained what happened while Alan stared at the floor quietly. Rain's mouth dropped open.

"You got in a bar brawl?" she said in disbelief as the children glanced at each other.

"Yeah," Alan said quietly.

"You. Mister Happy-go-lucky was punching drunks because they took your seat," Rain said, still in shock.

"I told Alan my theory is he's upset over what happened to me, my forced regeneration, and he held it in like the children did and his rage came out in the pub."

Rain put her hand over her eyes.

"Oh, Bro, Ooooooh," she said, shaking her head. "So now what happens? Now you three might have to go to jail for assault."

"Jack's going to the bar with retcon and erasing everyone's memories of the event," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, well if I were you, Alan, I'd be buying Jack a steak dinner or something when he gets back because he's saving you and Adam and John's asses by doing that," Rain said angrily.

"I know and I will and I'm sorry," Alan said quietly.

Rain sighed, letting all her anger out.

"I know. Just…think next time, alright? The last thing we need is for you three to end up behind bars," she said, putting her hand on his back as he sat down on the other side of her.

"I will. I won't do it again," Alan said.

Little Donna came around the bed to him and sat down in his lap.

"I'm sitting here so you won't go anywhere and do stupid things," she declared.

Alan grinned at that as everyone laughed.

"Thank you, my little lap warmer, I appreciate that," Alan said before kissing the top of her head. "Now how's about this story you've been tellin'?"

"Well, I was at the part where we found the five hundred corpses and took Apep back to the TARDIS," Rain said.

Alan's eyes bugged out.

"Five hundred corpses?" he said to the Doctor.

"Yeah. Slaves that had been executed after working on Akhenaten's tomb. Apep managed to survive the slaughter by playing dead and hiding under another corpse," he explained to him.

Alan's mouth formed an O.

"Aha, so what happened then?" he asked Rain.

"Well…" Rain said before she continued on with her story.

___________________

Rain watched quietly as the Tenth Doctor finished using the regenerator on Apep's wounds.

"That should do it. Don't know how we'll explain how he healed so quickly," the Doctor said, putting the regenerator back in his pocket. "'Spose I could say I'm some sort of sorcerer or a really, really skillful healer."

"Do you think we should take him back home?" Rain asked.

"If he wants to go home, I'll be glad to take him. I don't think he'll wanna stay in Egypt, not if he was a slave. At any rate, the sedative I gave him should keep him unconscious for a bit. Let him rest for the moment and recover from his ordeal. As for us, I think we should move the TARDIS to another location, away from the bodies, just in case someone comes along. I…"

Suddenly the TARDIS tipped over onto its side and the Doctor and Rain fell down and slid down to the wall beside the door. The Doctor hit the wall beside Rain and instantly flung his arm across her to hold her in place. He looked at Apep but he had been strapped down to the table and was hanging above their heads while various medical implements went sliding past him towards the walls. The Doctor used his feet to kick his microscope out of the way when he saw it coming towards him. He glanced at Rain and nodded his head towards the door.

"Suddenly, I don't think we have to worry about moving the TARDIS," he said. "Because someone's doing it for us."


	140. Chapter 140

Chapter One Hundred and Forty

"Right, mind telling me what you were thinking?" Amato asked while John stood near the railing and looked out at the city.

"I wasn't thinking," he said when Amato turned him to face him and tears trickled out of the corner of his eyes.

"Let me guess. You were just getting out your frustrations about what happened to me?"

"Yeah, and the fact that…" John said then looked down and Amato lifted his chin up. "You don't need me anymore."

"What are you on about?"

"I'm talking about Koschei. Damn it, Brother, I remember the day you two met. I remember the nights you spent in the dark, whispering secrets and making plans on how to get out of the citadel. I remember him being there when you got married and you being there when he got married. I remember everything you two did! Why would you want me when you have him?"

"John, don't be ridiculous. You're my brother not him."

"But you care about him more than you care about me."

"Do you want to know the truth? The Rani would show me videos of him killing people. Know what? I didn't bloody care! He was my best friend! I didn't give a shit about you and I didn't give a shit about him! That is how evil and heartless I was!" Amato shouted then lowered his head and John felt his hearts breaking.

"I didn't know," John whispered and Amato shrugged, sending love into John's mind.

"Blimey, we're a pair of cry babies, aren't we?" he teased as they looked at each other and John laughed.

"Yep," John said, popping the "p" and Amato smiled, shaking his head.

"Well, Jack will be back from his little mission soon and we can just put this behind us," he said and John nodded.

"Guess Adam, Alan and I need to find some way to repay him. I just don't want to think about what he'll make us do," John said with a smile then rolled his eyes.

"Knowing Jack, it will be interesting. So, how about we go find Peri and Rosie and go see what's on tv?" he asked and John nodded. Walking back inside the room, they were stunned to see Rosie and Peri standing at the center of the room and Rosie held up two DVD holders in her hands. Julie and Koschei had taken the baby to see Awinita, Shilah and Mingxia and Rosie titled her head to one side, sticking her tongue between her teeth.

"Mama Mia or Becoming Jane?" she asked, holding up one holder or the other and they looked at each other.

"How about we watch both?" John asked when he sat on the bed and she sat next to him. Peri placed the first DVD into the DVD player then turned on the television and Amato sat on the bed near the door. She crawled onto the bed with him when he placed his arm around her and she handed him the remote. Tossing the remote to John, he nodded as John smiled and pointed the remote at the DVD player, hitting the play button.

* * *

"Oh, my giddy aunt," Trevor said when he stood in the garden room and looked at Droo, the baby dragons and Auroraalla. Jamie stood next to him as he looked at the floor and Trevor sighed, trying to think about what do to with them.

"Doctor, I'm sorry. I forgot they were in here," Jamie said.

"No, Jamie, it's alright. We'll just go back to Drago and drop them off."

"_But we don't want to go back," _Spike said and the baby dragons nodded their heads.

"I understand that, I really do, but we don't have anywhere to put you on our world," Trevor said when Jamie thought of something and tapped his shoulder.

"There is that large valley north of the city," Jamie said.

"Ah, yes, there is but I don't think the council would approve of dragons flying around, bumping into hover cars and alike."

"_Not all of us can fly," _Auroraalla said and Trevor nodded.

"Can we call the Doctor and see what he has to say?" Jamie asked as Trevor thought for a few seconds and nodded his head.

"Let's go talk to him," Trevor said as they left the room and food appeared in front of the baby dragons, Droo and Auroraalla.

"_Well, it's about time!" _she teased and smiled.

* * *

(Two universes over)

"This can't be happening!" Ben Jackson said as he peeked out from behind the rock and looked at the burnt remains of three bodies and the charred spot where the TARDIS had been only a few seconds ago.

"Oh, I can't believe they're gone. The Doctor…Zoe…" Polly Wright said, shaking her head.

"Jamie," Victoria Waterfield whispered and tears rolled down her face.

"Cor, Duchess, it will be alright. He gave us this, remember?" Ben said as he pointed to the black box on the ground and they knelt down around it.

"Are you sure it's still functioning?" Victoria asked and he looked at it.

"I think so. Let's see, eh?" Ben said when he pushed the button and the lights flickered on the box. Sitting on the ground, he looked up at the sky and sighed. Victoria sat on his right, Polly sat on his left, when he placed his arms around them and both Polly and Victoria placed their heads on his shoulders.

* * *

"Sorry, Trevor, but you know my no dragons rule. If Cameron wants to keep Droo, that's fine, but the others have to go home," the Doctor said over the speaker and Trevor nodded.

"I understand, dear fellow," he said and Jamie sighed. "Though Jamie isn't too happy about it."

"Jamie, we can't have dragons. They'd only end up in the zoo and you wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No, I wouldnae want that. Besides, Frazer would really be angry if they couldnae fly free. Speaking of my son, how is he?" Jamie asked.

"Oh, he had a minor injury while we were in Disneyworld."

"What happened?" Jenna asked and he heard the concern in her voice.

"He slightly tore the outer lining of his stomach when a safety belt on one of the rides slammed into him. Like I said, he's fine."

"Och, that lad is always getting hurt. I'm surprised HE isnae on his eleventh life!" Jamie teased and the Doctor laughed.

"Yeah, I'm surprised, too. Now, You go take those dragons home and I'll call to tell you when Sarah Jane finally decides when to get married."

"What about Shilah and Mingxia?"

"We don't know when they're having their second wedding. I'll let you know."

"Thank you, dear fellow," Trevor said when the Doctor ended the call and Trevor looked at Jamie. "I am sorry, Jamie."

"Och, it's alright, Doctor. He's right. They should be free," Jamie said and Trevor nodded. Trevor walked to the console when he looked at Jamie, Jenna, Jamesie and Zoe then blinked, frowning.

"I say, has anyone seen Maia and Cameron?" he asked.

"They went that way," Jamesie said as he pointed with his head toward the door that led to the hallway and Trevor nodded.

"Well, I hope he doesn't tire her. She's been through a lot these last few days," he said with a smile and set the course back to Drago.

* * *

The lights were low while Cameron sat his head against the end of the tub and felt the warm water swirling around his body. His ankles were sitting on top of either side tub while his right hand scooped some water and trickled it down Maia's chest. She was resting against him while his hearts thumps softly against her back and she smiled, taking his left hand in hers.

"Is the water too cold?" he asked then kissed her neck and she wiggled against him.

"No, it's fine," she said as he wrapped his arms around her and moved his hands along her stomach.

"Blimey, you're shaking. You sure the water's ok?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm still trying to get used to this. I mean, here I am, soaking in a tub with someone who should be dead."

"Hey, I'm doing the same thing but do you hear me complaining," he teased and she reached back and gently swatted his head.

"Cheeky bugger," she said and he kissed her palm.

"That's me!" he said with a smile.

"You know, I wonder why no one figured out that she was a clone."

"Hmmm, good question. Hang on," he said then closed his eyes and she looked at him. Gently, she ticked his chin when he opened one eye and looked at her. "Oi, I can't do this while you're tickling me."

"Sorry, you're just so cute," she said as he snorted a laugh and shook his head, closing his eyes.

"_Brother-in-law, can you hear me?" _he thought, pulling Theta's mind forward.

"_Yes, I can hear you. Is everything alright?" _Theta asked and Cameron showed him what happened after setting up a privacy block. _"Blimey, you better tell the Doctor about what the Rani did."_

"_Ok," _Cameron thought when he pulled the Doctor's mind forward and the Doctor sighed.

"_Do you mind? I am in the middle of telling a story to the children," _he thought and Cameron smiled.

"_Sorry about that. I need to show you something," _Cameron said when he showed the Doctor what happened after setting a privacy block and the Doctor sighed.

"_Yes, Trevor told me all about that."_

"_Oh, well, is it ok if Maia becomes a Time Lady?"_

"_Does she want to?"_

"Would you like to become a Time Lady?" Cameron asked, opening one eye.

"Yes!" she said and he kissed her hair.

"_Bloody hell yes, she wants to become one," _Cameron thought.

"_Good, we'll do that later. Now, can I go back to the story?" _the Doctor thought.

"_Yeah," _Cameron thought when he let go of Theta and the Doctor's minds and opened his eyes. Looking at her, he smiled when Maia carefully turned onto her front and her breasts pressed against his chest.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked. Giving her a grin, he moved his hands up her back while his erection pulsated against him and she smiled, kissing his lips.

* * *

"Ack!" Koschei said while Aderyn slapped her hands in the water and Julie softly smiled at him. Julie had decided to give her a bath after Aderyn made a large mess in her nappy and Koschei had asked if he could help her. "Blimey, I think she's half duck!"

"Hand me that frog by your foot," Julie said when he handed her the plastic frog that Alan had bought and she squeaked it at Aderyn, who look at it with wide eyes.

"Pippa! Pippa! Pippa!" Aderyn chirped while she reached out for the plastic frog and Julie handed it to her. Aderyn looked at it when she placed it in her beak and Koschei's eyes went wide.

"No no no, that's not food," he said when she started chewing on it and he gently took the plastic frog out of her beak. Tears trickled into her eyes when she started shaking and he smiled, gently ticking her tummy. "Who's a silly tweety pie?!"

"Don't call her that," Julie said as she laughed and he frowned, sticking his lower lip out.

"But she is a tweety pie," he said, looking hurt.

"Whatever. Did you call your kids silly names?"

"No, Gallifreyan parents thought it was demeaning to do anything like that."

"Then where did Koschei come from?"

"It was my nickname at the academy."

"What was Amato's nickname?"

"We called him Theta."

"That was Theta's nickname, too. He hates it."

"Then why did he choose it as a name?"

"It was the only name he could think of," she said and Koschei laughed, making Aderyn giggle. "Do you know Amato's real name?"

"Yep, but I swore I would never tell anyone."

"You sound like Rain, Mingxia and Frankie. They know the Doctor, Shilah and Theta's real name but won't tell us. Is it that bad?"

"No, it's really nice but long. Most Gallifreyan names are," he said when Aderyn pulled on his finger and put it in her beak. "Ah, no, don't eat me!" He gently jerked his hand back when he looked at her with a shocked look on his face and Aderyn looked at him with a confused look.

"Knock it off, you goof," Julie said, flicking some water into his face and he gasped. Wiping his face with the towel, he moved closer with an evil look on his face and she back away from him. Grinning, he twirling the washcloth in a circle then gently snapped it at her and she smiled. "You are a nutter."

"Maybe," he said then carefully picked Aderyn up and Julie wrapped a fluffy towel around her. Aderyn chirped while Julie carefully patted her dry and Koschei sat against the wall, looking at them. Everything moved in slow motion while he titled his head to one side and his hearts thumped against his ribs.

"You ok?" she asked as his mind snapped back into reality and he nodded. "Well, I'm going to put her down for a nap."

Nodding, he watched them leave the room when he picked the plastic frog off the floor and held it in his hands. He blinked while he thought about what he was feeling then sighed, got off the floor and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.


	141. Chapter 141

Chapter One Hundred and Forty One

The Doctor looked at everyone sitting in the room with him.

"Sorry everyone, had to pause the story to take a mental call," he said. "We'll be getting another member of the family very soon. Blimey, we just need to develop a large ray and aim it at every planet we find so everyone will be turned into us so we can save time and crystals. Anyway, Rain, continue on with the story."

"Well, like I said, we were in the TARDIS inside the med bay when someone suddenly picked the TARDIS up…" Rain said.

* * *

The Doctor and Rain sat against the wall staring up at Apep who was strapped into the bed above their heads.

"Okay, I now know that I forgot to turn the interior stabilizer back on when I finished console repairs a fortnight ago," the Doctor said to Rain, "which is why the room didn't stay stable when whoever it was picked up the box. And since the button is on the console, I can't right the room until whoever it is puts us back down. So at the moment, we are stuck here, Latara. Good job I thought to strap Apep down, otherwise he would have tumbled down onto us."

"How long do you think we'll be like this?" Rain asked him.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Love," he said, putting his hands behind his head and relaxing. "I s'pose until they decide to put us down. For now, all we can do is wait."

The two of them sat side by side, watching Apep who was still unconscious. About a half hour later, the room suddenly righted and the Doctor, wasting no time, jumped up and sprinted out of the room to the console room to hit the interior stabilizer button. Rain stood up tentatively and walked over to Apep. She checked him over to make sure he was alright. While she did, she noticed that the objects that had fallen were being set back in place by the TARDIS and she smiled, marveling at their wondrous ship. By the time, she turned back around, everything was back in its proper place and the Doctor was telepathically informing her that the button had been pressed and there was no longer any danger of the room tilting. She walked out of the room to join her husband. By the time she reached the console room, he was at the front door. The door was slightly open and he was peeking out. Rain walked up behind him and waited until he shut the door.

"We're on a ship and there's a large block of limestone in front of us," he said, locking the door. "Apparently someone thought we were treasure and carted us away."

Rain nodded. They had landed about a half mile from the Nile and the TARDIS was visible from it. She figured that while they were inside tending to Apep, someone from the ship spotted the TARDIS, stopped and decided to take it with them. The Doctor turned from the door and noticed the picnic basked was against the wall on its side.

"Lunch is ruined now," he said bitterly as he went over to it. "Why does something always happen when I try to have a quiet moment alone with my wife?"

"Thete, do you think that they're on their way to Amarna?" Rain said, coming over to him.

"Could be. If this is a cargo ship, they could be delivering supplies there. Hope Akhenaten likes unexpected guests."

He paused a moment and then a huge grin spread over his face as he took his wife's hand.

"Come, Latara, let's get some perception filters and explore the ship for ourselves," he said, leading her towards the back door.

* * *

Once outside, they noticed that the ship was carrying several objects beside the TARDIS. The limestone block had hieroglyphics on the front of it that indicated it was the base for a statue to Aten. But the statue wasn't on top. In addition to that, there were several bundles of fine linen, peacock feathers, a couple of caged leopards and a couple of baskets filled with gems and precious stones. They examined them all before they ventured away from the TARDIS and the rest of the objects. They were on the deck of a large wooden sailing ship. The objects were near the back and beyond the limestone base, they saw four men who were busy sailing the ship. All of the men were young with shaved heads, bronze skin and heavy linen kilts. The men had their backs to the Doctor and Rain as they looked out at the Nile and the wide strips of rich black silt on either side of it that eventually merged into the desert beyond. The Doctor and Rain quietly came up behind them and observed the view with them. While they stood there, one of the young men turned his head towards the man standing next to him.

"What do you think that strange object is?" he said, gesturing back to the TARDIS.

"Amun only knows. As far as I know it's a blue box," the man replied.

"Then why are we bringing it back to Amarna with us?" the first man said.

"Because it can be used as tribute to Aten. A fine blue box such as that will honor the sun god," the second man said.

"But where did it come from?" the first man asked. "It was just standing there in the middle of deshret. Did a caravan abandon it?"

The second man shrugged.

"Who knows? It's ours now and we will use it to glorify his Majesty, the living personification of Aten," the second man said.

The leopards roared and the men all glanced back at them with bored looks on their faces before turning their attention back to the Nile. The Doctor glanced at Rain and jerked his head towards the TARDIS. Rain nodded and they quietly snuck back to the TARDIS, opened it up and slipped inside. The Doctor quietly shut it and locked it and beckoned for Rain to follow him out of the console room so the men wouldn't be able to hear them.

"So now what do we do?" Rain asked when they were safely away from the door.

"Well, we have two options, we can activate the TARDIS and fly into the vortex….or we can stick around and see what happens when we get to Amarna. What'd ya think?"

"Well…I'm kinda curious about Amarna. I vote we stick around and see what happens."

The Doctor grinned at that and patted her on the head.

"Yup, you are definitely my lives mate," he said, pinching her cheek while she giggled. "Okay, we'll just relax and have our picnic in the park room while we wait for this ship to take us to Amarna and then once we get there, we slip out and have a little tour of the place."

"Sounds good to me, Thete."

"Brilliant. Come on then. I believe the picnic lunch is still intact," he said as he led her back to the console room.

_______________

Shilah lay beside Mingxia in their hotel room. Peri had left to go find Amato, leaving them all alone. Mingxia rolled over and put her hand on her husband's chest.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Better. I think I'm completely healed now. You?"

"Same," she said. "Which I guess means that everyone will want us to get married again so they'll have proof we really are man and wife."

Shilah chuckled.

"Yes, I was thinking about that. Listen, Christmas is two days away, why don't we get married then? A lovely Christmas ceremony with our family, how's that sound?"

"Wonderful."

He smiled and kissed her lips.

"Christmas day it is then," he said to her as she stroked his cheek.

Shilah's eyes darted towards the door when he heard someone knocking.

"Come in," he called out.

Rose opened the door.

"You seen Alan anywhere?" she asked them.

"I think he's down the hall with the Doctor. They went with Rain into the children's room beside yours," Mingxia said.

"Thanks," Rose said as she started to close the door.

"Oh, Rose…"

Rose opened the door wider when Shilah called to her.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Tell the Doctor that we've decided to hold a marriage ceremony on Christmas day," he said.

Rose grinned from ear to ear and nodded before closing the door behind her. Shilah smiled at Mingxia and leaned in close before they started to snog each other.


	142. Chapter 142

A/N: In the Tomb of the Cybermen, which aired in 1967, the second Doctor told Victoria he was four hundred and fifty years old. When Trevor came to live with the Doctor and his family, it was from the year 1978, making him four hundred and sixty-one years old.

* * *

Chapter One Hundred and Forty Two

The TARDIS floated in the vortex while Trevor looked at the screens and softly hummed to himself. Jamie and Jenna had retired to the living room to watch a movie and Jamesie and Zoe had gone to their room for some privacy time. Leaning against the side of the console, Trevor crossed his arms over his chest as he thought back on his life and softly sighed. Unlike the Doctor, Amato and Theta, his family was still alive and he missed his wife. True, their marriage wasn't a pleasant one but he did enjoy her company. He also missed his children and grandchildren and wondered how they reacted to his "death". He knew there was no other choice but to make the Time Lords in his universe believe that he and Jamesie and Zoe were dead but he felt cut off from the ones that meant the world to him.

"Now now, dear boy, you made your choice. You can't deny the fact that you are truly happy for the first time in four hundred and sixty-one years," Trevor said when the TARDIS suddenly rocked back and forth and he held onto the console. "I say, that was uncalled for."

"_Doctor, what happened?" _Zoe thought and he looked at the screen.

"_I need all of you in the control room as soon as possible," _he thought then looked at the rotor and blinked.

"This is a fine mess, eh, Old Girl?" he asked as he patted the console and the TARDIS rumbled around him.

* * *

Listening to the soft thumping of his hearts, Maia looked at the wall and stroked her fingers against his skin. She was serious when she told Cameron that she didn't think she would find anyone she could love as much as her Cameron but she had fallen in love with him, a man who was so like her fiancé yet so different. She knew that he wanted to make love with her in the bathtub but stopped when he saw the pain on her eyes and they got out of the bathtub, dried off and spent the last few minutes just talking. He told her about spending two hundred years imprisoned in a mirror world until the Doctor freed him and his powers were the results of him trying to find ways of communicate with the outside world.

"_It's amazing that he didn't go mad," _she thought.

"_I almost did," _he thought and she looked up at him.

"Time Lords are telepathic, Love," he said with a smile, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and he kissed the top of her head.

"Why? You didn't stick me in there," he teased and she flicker the tip of his left nipple.

"Cheeky. I mean I'm sorry that you had to go through all that."

"Ah, well, it wasn't so bad. I mean I did learn how to do this," he said when he wiggled his fingers and she buckled against him, feeling something moving against her clit and gasped.

"Wha-what was that?!" she asked then remembered he did something like that with her clone and he smiled a bad boy smile. "Oh, right, your, uh…"

"That's my magic touch," he said in a low growl and she softly laughed.

"Did all your lovers get to experience it?" He had told her about him being bisexual and he snorted a laugh and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"A few of them, yeah," he said, feeling her fingers drifting down his chest, along his stomach then vanish under the duvet and he took in a sharp breath. "Now, Pet, I told you that we aren't going to do that until we get to…to…Oh, blimey, that feels good!"

"I know we said we weren't going to until I get proof that you're clean but it doesn't mean I can't have some fun," she said then looked under the duvet and smiled. "Yep, that is definitely not the same."

"Do you mean it's bigger or smaller, Pet?" he asked when the room shook and he grabbed onto her. "Bugger, what was that?!"

"_Cameron? Maia? Trevor needs us in the control room," _Jenna thought while Maia looked at him and Cameron sighed.

"So much for snuggling and snogging," Cameron sighed when he got out of bed then turned around and looked at her. Maia smiled then sat up as he kissed her and she held his head in her hands. Moving back, he held his hand out as he helped her off the bed then went to get dressed.

* * *

Trevor looked at the screen while Jamie, Jamesie, Zoe, Jenna, Cameron, M'fara and Maia came into the control room and headed for the console.

"What's with all the shaking?" Cameron asked and Trevor looked at them.

"Ah, good, you're all here. Look at the monitor," Trevor said, pushing the button and they looked at the screen on the wall. Floating in the vortex was a white mist and blue lightning flashed around it.

"What is that?" Zoe asked.

"That, Zoe, is the residue from an explosion."

"Something exploded in the vortex?" Jenna asked.

"Yes."

"Do you ken what caused the explosion?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, but you are not going to believe it."

"What was it?" Maia asked.

"It was a TARDIS."

"Was it one of ours?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know."

"_Dad, can you hear me?" _Jenna thought then felt Theta's mind coming forward.

"_What's wrong?" _Theta thought.

"_Well, first off, we have to go back to Drago."_

"_Why?"_

"_Jamie had somehow brought some dragons onboard and the Doctor told us that we can't take them home with us."_

"_Oh, right, his no dragon policy."_

"_Anyway, Trevor's TARDIS encountered a vapor trail and it's from a TARDIS."_

"_Has he been able to identify it?"_

"_Not yet. Should I call home and see if…,"_ Jenna thought when Trevor tapped her and she looked at him.

"Jenna, dear, sorry to interrupt but the TARDIS has identified the TARDIS that exploded," Trevor said and she nodded.

"_Dad, Trevor knows who's TARDIS is it that blew up," _she thought.

"_Who's was it?" _Theta asked.

"Who's was it?" Jenna asked.

"It's mine," Trevor whispered and looked at the screens.

* * *

(Two universes over.)

Ben looked over the top of the rock when he sat back down and looked at Polly and Victoria.

"We have to get to higher ground," he said as Victoria gasped and placed a hand to her mouth.

"We just can't leave them there!" she half sobbed and Polly held her.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, but Ben is right. If we stay here then we take the risk of them finding us," she said and Victoria moved away from her.

"I am not leaving Jamie!"

"Cor, I understand that you loved him but…" Ben said and she glared at him.

"Could you leave if that was Polly lying out there on the cold ground?" Victoria demanded and Polly gasped.

"Victoria, that's not fair!" she said.

"No, Duchess, she has a point. I wouldn't just go and leave you behind," he said.

"Then what are we going to…?" Polly said when something moved a few yards from them and Ben hushed her. Peeking out from behind the rock, he saw four figures wearing black leather uniforms and black leather boots walking toward the bodies and the sunlight shine on the black helmets with full face visors. The figure carried a larger laser rifle on their backs and one of the figures knelt down, checking the bodies. Nodding, the figure stood up then looked around but Ben had ducked down and sat flat against the rock. They listened to the figures leaving when Ben peeked out from behind the rock then nodded, looking at them.

"We have to get out of here," he said but Victoria shook her head and started to walk around the rock but he gently pulled her back behind the rock, making her glare at him.

"Unhand me!" she said as he hushed her and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shhhhhh, do you want them to hear you?!" Ben hissed and she slapped him.

"I don't care!" she said then started sobbing and Ben wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back.

"At least they didn't hear the distress beacon," Polly said and Ben nodded, gently rocking Victoria back and forth.

* * *

Rain stopped telling the story when someone knocked on the door and the door opened. Adam walked inside the room while the Doctor rolled his eyes and he smiled at them.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Uncle Doctor an' Aunt Rain are telling us aboot the time she saved him from becoming a mummy!" Xander said, smiling.

"Cool, can I hear it?!" Adam asked, sitting on the floor next to David and placed his fedora on David's head.

"Fine," the Doctor sighed then gave him a quick recap of what was going on.

"Hey, know what would go great with this?" Alan asked and Little Donna looked up at him.

"What?' she asked.

"Nibbles and soda!" he said with a smile and the children nodded.

"I think there are some nibbles and soda in the people carrier," Adam said, getting up off the floor and he and Alan headed for the door.

"Right, looks like we're taking a break. Theta, go get Marion, Frankie and whoever else wants to hear this and you two better come right back," Rain said and they left, closing the door behind them. She looked at the Doctor as he sighed and she kissed his cheek.

"I am so sorry," he said.

"Nah, it's ok," she said and he smiled, placing an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

"What do you mean it's your TARDIS?" Jamie asked, looking at the screens.

"According to this, the residue came from my TARDIS," Trevor said.

"_Dad, he says that it's his TARDIS," _Jenna thought.

"_How can that be if you're in his TARDIS?" _Theta thought.

"Cameron, did you do that when we escaped from our universe?" Zoe asked.

"No, I just fiddled with their scanners and video screens. Are you sure it's from this TARDIS?" Cameron asked as he looked at the screen and Trevor nodded.

"_We don't know," _Jenna thought.

"_Well, contact me when you find out, ok, __Angel__?"_

"_Will do," _she thought while Cameron checked the screens when he saw something and blinked.

"Hello, what's that?" he asked, looking at something on the scanner.

"It looks like some sort of distress signal," Jenna said.

"Where is it coming from?" Trevor asked as she checked the screens then placed the read on the main screen.

"It's coming from that universe. And, according to this, it's a Gallifreyan in origin."

"Mebbe it's from that universe's Doctor," Jamesie said.

"How can that be if his TARDIS was destroyed?" Maia asked.

"Mebbe he sent the TARDIS into the vortex before it exploded an' is stranded somewhere," Jamie said and Jamesie nodded.

"That does sound like something I would do," Trevor said then looked at the screens. "Shall we go check it out?"

"Uh," Zoe said as Trevor looked at them and they smiled at him. Smiling back, Trevor moved around the console, pushing buttons, turning switches and pulling levers, and they stood back, watching the twinkle in his eyes.

"Right, here we go," he said, pulling the main lever and the TARDIS hummed around them.


	143. Chapter 143

Chapter One Hundred and Forty Three

Wilf sat up on the side of his bed, yawned and stretched his back. It was morning on New Gallifrey and he and the others in the house, Tim, John, Linus and Samuel, had just finished taking a nap. He headed out of his bedroom towards the kitchen in order to brew a fresh pot of tea. As he entered the hall he saw Linus coming towards him.

"Mornin' Linus," he said.

"Wilf, I think you better come with me. Tim's ill," he said.

"Oh dear," Wilf muttered as he followed Linus.

Because Tim was so old when he became a Time Lord, there were times when he had been on the verge of regeneration due to his body wearing out so quickly. The Doctor had been able to stave off the regeneration by healing his body and rejuvenating it but now his body seemed to wear out faster and faster and the Doctor had been forced to use the rejuvenator more and more on his friend. When Wilf entered Tim's bedroom, John and Samuel were already inside, sitting on chairs while Tim lay in his bed softly groaning. Wilf grimaced when he noticed how pale his friend looked and he forced a smile onto his face.

"Good morning, youngster, still in bed, are we?" Wilf quipped as he and Linus came up to the bed.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just a lazy yob," Tim said, trying to fight the pain.

Wilf felt Tim's forehead and noticed it felt hot to the touch.

"Want me to ring the Doctor and have him take you to his med bay?" Wilf asked him.

"No, Wilf. Let me regenerate this time. I'm tired of this body. I'm tired of being so old. I've been like this for over two centuries now and I'd rather be young again. For years now I've envied everyone who got to travel with the Doctor and I couldn't really do it because of this ancient body of mine. I think this body's outlived its usefulness."

"Do you want us to call the Doctor and tell him?" John asked.

Tim smiled.

"Yeah, I want them to know so it won't be a surprise the next time they see me. Could you ring him and let him know. I don't think It'll be much longer."

"I'll do it," John said to the others. "I was going to phone Rain anyway."

He patted Tim on the shoulder and left the room while Wilf went to fetch some painkillers for Tim.

____________

The Doctor glanced at Rain as everyone started filing into the room in order to listen to the story.

"You ever notice how even if one person tries to do something private eventually the others cotton on to it and show up?" he said while Rain chuckled.

He smiled when Chaska came over to him and sat down in front of him. He ruffled his tousle affectionately.

"And you…are looking more and more like my old self every day," he said to him. "You're gonna be a ladykiller someday."

"Can I kill this lady then?" he asked, pointing to Namid.

"Shut up, Dork," Namid said to him.

"Make me!" he shot back.

Chaska felt hands on his shoulders and looked up at John who was standing above him.

"Shhhhh, be polite now," he said to him.

"Make me, Dork!" Chaska said.

John eyed him as Chaska and the other children giggled.

"So much for trying to be a parent to your children," John said to the Doctor as he went and sat down beside Rosie.

The door opened and Shilah poked his head in.

"I understand story time is going on in here?" he asked.

"It is, have a seat," the Doctor replied.

Shilah and Mingxia came into the room and stepped around the members of the family who were on the floor.

"Don't know if Rose said this yet but we want to get married for your benefit on Christmas day, wherever we happen to be spending it," Shilah announced.

"Good, because we don't buy that you actually did get married and you two are living in sin at the moment which is a big no-no," John said.

"I wouldn't lecture on doing sinful things, Mister Barroom Brawl," Shilah said as he and Mingxia sat down near the bed. "And for that matter, why wasn't I included? I thought I was an honorary clone."

"Blast, I knew we forgot something," John said, slapping his forehead.

The Doctor leaned over to Shilah.

"How are you doing? Are you feeling better?" he asked him and Mingxia.

"Yeah, I do, thanks," Shilah said as Mingxia nodded.

The Doctor glanced at Koschei who was in the middle of Amato and Julie.

"And you? Are you feeling alright?"

"One hundred percent better," he said with a smile.

"Koschei, can I ask you something?" Rain said.

"Sure," he replied.

"Your hair. Is that your natural hair color? Because the Master in this universe looked like you, except he had brown hair."

Koschei rolled his eyes.

"Brown is my natural hair color. The Rani dyed my hair when she captured me. I'm not quite sure why but I think this was her idiotic attempt to disguise my appearance. I can't complain though since I'm sure the Rani has very creative and very painful methods of performing plastic surgery on someone and…she coulda dyed my hair purple," he added, looking at Nelak who was across the room with Awinita. "What possessed you to dye your hair purple?"

Nelak rolled his eyes while everyone laughed.

"Just like you, mate, it was forced on me, but…over the years, I got used to it and so did the wife, so I kept it," he said.

"Well, you can keep your purple hair, I'm going back to brown as soon as I can," Koschei said.

The mobile rang in the Doctor's pocket.

"Mi-mi, quit ringing me when you're in the same room," the Doctor said aloud.

"Sorry, Daddy," Namid said while everyone laughed. "I just wanna talk to you."

"I know," the Doctor said, standing up and reaching into his pocket," but you're wasting my minutes by phoning me all the time. Stop it!"

He opened his mobile and hit the talk button.

"Hello…oh, hi John."

"Hi!" John said as he sat on the floor. "Oh wait, you mean the other John. Sorry!"

Everyone laughed when the Doctor walked over, swatted him on the head and sat back down.

"What's going on?" he said into the phone.

Rain watched his face and frowned when she saw him sigh and shake his head.

"So he needs me to come back and use the rejuvenator again?"

Rain watched as the Doctor listened and then raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really? Oh. Okay, well, I can certainly understand that. How far along do you think he is then? Does he want us to be present for it?"

"What's going on?" Rain asked.

The Doctor glanced at her.

"Tim's body is breaking down again but this time he's just gonna go ahead and regenerate," he said to them before turning his attention back to the conversation.

There was a long pause and the Doctor glanced at everyone.

"He went to ask Tim if he wants us to come back home for the regeneration," he explained to everyone. "John said Tim wants a young body now and he said that Tim might travel more often with us once he regenerates."

"Good," Amato said.

The door opened and Alan and Adam came in with a cooler and some snacks.

"Got the nibbles and drinks, now let's get back to the story," Alan said as they sat the cooler and sacks of food down on the dresser.

"Wait a minute, Bro. Rain's dad just phoned. Tim's about to regenerate," Awinita said.

"Well, shouldn't we go and stop it?" Alan asked.

"No, he wants to go ahead and regenerate this time," Dex said to him. "He's tired of being old."

"Can't blame him for that," Alan said. "But go ahead and get some food if you want it, there's plenty of snacks for all."

"He says Tim doesn't want us to worry about him. He has Linus and John and Samuel and Wilf there, he'll be fine," the Doctor said to everyone. " He says to just have fun and he'll talk to us once we get home. And…your dad wants to talk to you, Latara."

Rain took the phone from him and began to talk softly.

"Well, while she's doing that, I s'pose I can recap and then pick up where she left off while she's chatting with John," the Doctor said.

He quickly recapped the story while everyone got some bottled water and sodas and some chips and cookies. Once everyone was finished, he cleared his throat and spoke softly so he wouldn't disturb Rain's phone conversation.

_________________

After finishing their meal and sedating Apep so he would continue to sleep, the Doctor and Rain decided to go outside the TARDIS for another look at their surroundings. They slipped on the perception filters again and the Doctor peeked out the front door. He noticed that no one was on deck and he and Rain slipped out and he shut the door behind them. They walked up to the front of the ship and stood there, looking out at the Nile. Along the banks they could see Ibises wading into the water and eating fish that they plucked from the murky depths. Further up, a crocodile sunned itself on the bank and in the distance a herd of hippos swam in the water. Other than that, there was no people around and no sounds except the rowing of the twenty oars that were sticking out from twenty separate holes on each side of the boat and the occasional roaring of the caged leopards. They walked the length of the long, narrow ship before they went down below deck. Below deck, it was uncomfortably hot and they could smell the sweat of the rowers along with the faint smells of urine and animal feces. They heard the rowers chanting as they rowed while they explored a few small, cramped cabins that held a couple of wooden beds, wooden chairs and a senet game board. The Doctor and Rain walked up to the hold where the rowers sat on long wooden benches, chanting mindlessly as they rowed the oars in unison. They walked in between the two benches, staring at them. The rowers all had shaved heads and were wearing kohl eye makeup. Most of them were stocky with huge bulky muscular bodies and all were sweating profusely from head to toe in the punishing heat of midday.

As Rain neared the front of the benches, she happened to glance down at a rower's wrist and saw something branded there. She bent over and tried to make out what it was as the rower moved his wrist back and forth. She beckoned to the Doctor who and pointed to it when he came up beside her.

_See that?_ She thought. _What does it represent?_

The Doctor stared at it. The brand was in the shape of a disc with little lines jutting out from it on all sides. The lines ended in little hands holding ankhs.

_Aten,_ he thought back. _It symbolizes Aten, the sun god. The disc is the sun and the lines and hands are the rays of the sun. The Ankh in each hand symbolizes life which is what the sun's rays give the people of Egypt. _

_Why does he have it? A symbol of his faith? _Rain thought.

_Perhaps. But only a few have it. Not all the rowers carry this brand and if he's a rower, he can't be a priest. Perhaps he's a bit overzealous in his faith. _

They leaned back up and headed back towards the deck. Up top, they walked over to the side and leaned on the railing, looking out at the desert sands while they listened to the oars swishing through the water below them.

_Well, I did promise you a picturesque view of Ancient Egypt,_ the Doctor though to her.

_That you did,_ Rain thought back, squeezing his hand. _It's beautiful here. A little hot, but beautiful._

The Doctor smiled and kissed her cheek. He gazed out over the horizon and then pointed to a spot in the distance.

_Look, Latara,_ he thought to her.

Rain looked where he was pointing. Far in the distance, they could see a large rectangular building made out of limestone. From where they were standing, the limestone gleamed just like the pyramids did but they would also see hints of blue and red paint on the sides.

_I believe that's Amarna,_ the Doctor thought to her. _The royal palace if I'm not mistaken._ _The city that was built by a heretic king that lasted only as long as his reign. I vote to go inside once the boat docks and see the interior. Perhaps we'll see, Akhenaten himself or Nefertiti or even little prince Tutankhamen himself. How about it?_

_I'll go if you go, _Rain thought back.

_Then you go on alone. I don't wanna._

The Doctor giggled when Rain punched his shoulder. He put his arms around her and stood behind her as they gazed at the royal palace in the distance.


	144. Chapter 144

Chapter One Hundred and Forty Four

Tim moaned while John, Linus, Samuel and Wilf sat around the bed and Tim gently smiled at them.

"What's with the sad faces?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"It's just that we're going to miss you, is all," Samuel said.

"I'm not going anywhere. Well, not really. I'll still be me."

"Oh, we know that," Wilf said.

"It's just it's not going to be the same around here without you. We were the old bachelor's club and we thought we'd be together for a little while longer," Linus said while John talked to Rain. Suddenly Tim started glowing as he lifted his right hand and John told Rain that Tim's regeneration was starting.

"Oh, this hurts," Tim hissed then closed his eyes and the glow grew brighter and brighter.

"Help me stand him up," Linus said as they carefully stood Tim up and Tim breathed hard through his nose. Groaning, he doubled over but shook his head after they tried to help him stand then stood up and placed his head back. The golden light spread over Tim's body when he screamed and the golden light flared, making them close their eyes. After the light faded, they opened their eyes and looked at Tim.

"Blimey," Linus whispered.

Tim breathed softly through his nose when he opened his eyes and they were a bright green color. His hair was long and jet black and his nose was small and slightly crooked. He had round handsome face and his body was lean and muscular. Running his tongue over his teeth, he coughed then looked at them and smiled.

"Well, how do I look?" Tim asked.

"See for yourself, " Samuel said. Tim walked to the full length mirror and his eyes went wide.

"I'm…I'm…."

"Face it, Mate, you are a pretty boy," Linus teased and Tim softly laughed, shaking his head.

"Lad, you are going to be beating the Time Ladies off with a stick," Wilf said as Tim blushed and John handed Tim the cell phone.

"Rain wants to talk to you," he said and Tim nodded, taking the cell phone from him.

"Hello," Tim said as he looked at his reflection and noticed the little freckles on the bridge of his nose.

"Tim, is that you?" Rain asked.

"Yes, it's me."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What do you look like?"

"Well, for starters, I'm as tall as Alan. My hair's black and goes down to my neck. There's a slight wave to it and it has a silky feel. My eyes are a bright green color and I can throw my glasses away because I can see just fine. My nose is a bit crooked and small with these little freckles on the bridge. I have dimples when I smile. My teeth are straight. I think I'm left handed because that feels like the stronger hand."

"The Doctor says to tell you that he's going to bring Grace over to examine you and, if you want, you could come traveling with us."

"No, don't bother yourselves. I'm…" Tim said then grunted and John caught him before her slid to the floor. "Oh, I suddenly don't feel so good."

"That is regeneration sickness. Get into bed. The Doctor and Grace are on their way," Rain said then ended the call and John led Tim to the bed. Lying down, Tim sighed when a flash of light filled the room and the Doctor and Grace appeared in the room.

"Oh, who's this handsome bloke?!" Grace teased while Wilf got her a chair and she sat next to the bed, checking Tim's pulses.

"Yeah, I look like a Judoon compared to you, Pretty Boy," the Doctor teased and Tim laughed.

"Let me tell you this. It's nice being young again," Tim said and Grace opened his shirt. He noticed her blushing as he looked at the dark hair spreading across his muscular chest and a thin trail of hair led down to his belly button.

"Um, can we have some privacy?" she asked as they nodded and Wilf led them out of the room.

"It's nice to see Tim back on his feet but I feel a little jealous," he said as they headed into the kitchen and John went to put the tea kettle on.

"I know what you mean. I wouldn't mind being young again," Samuel said and John nodded.

"Nah, being young is over rated," the Doctor said and they laughed. A few minutes later, Grace and Tim walked into the kitchen and Tim was wearing a black tee shirt and a pair of jogging pants that ended at his ankles.

"Does Alan have any spare clothes we can borrow?" Grace asked.

"I'll go ask him. Is he well enough to come with us?" the Doctor asked.

"He'll need a day or two of rest but, yeah, he can come with us if he wants."

"Well?" the Doctor asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I want to go!" Tim said with a smile and they saw the little dimples appearing when he smiled.

"Right, let's go!" the Doctor said as Grace and Tim walked to him and he pushed the button on the manipulator. After they vanished, John went to pour the tea and he, Samuel and Wilf took the tea out to the porch.

* * *

Koschei held Aderyn in his arms while they waited for the Doctor and Grace to come back and Aderyn softly chirped, looking up at him. Adam watched him when he crawled over to him and sat against the bed.

"You're really good at that," Adam said and Koschei shyly smiled.

"I used to rock my daughter to sleep every night when she was this small," Koschei said, gently rubbing his finger against Aderyn's beak.

"I used to rock my daughter to sleep, too."

"Where is your daughter?"

"She's back on New Gallifrey."

"Why didn't she want to come with you?"

"Well, she's trying to figure out what destroyed the planet she was living on."

"What planet was that?"

"It was called Chabi."

"Oh, yes, I've heard of it. What were those living doll like aliens called?"

"They were called chibis. She was able to save some of them before the planet was destroyed."

"I've never seen one. What do they look like?" Koschei asked and Adam showed him what they looked like after setting up a privacy block. "Bugger, that's amazing."

"Yep, you should see the ones we gave her when she was little."

"She had chibis as a child?" he asked and Adam told him about River's chibis. "Think she'd mind if Aderyn had one?"

"Well, seeing that Little Faith has the one is going to have the one that River made for Frankie, I don't see why not," Adam said when a light filled the room and Aderyn started crying. Hushing her, Koschei sent love and calm into her mind and they looked at the Doctor, Grace and Tim.

"Whoa, is that Tim?!" Awinita asked.

"Yes, it's me," Tim said then staggered to one side and the Doctor held onto him.

"Right, let's get you into bed so you can get some rest," Grace said as she gently took his arm but he shook his head, moving away from her.

"No, I'm fine," he said, nearly falling over.

"How about we put him in our bed?" Rain said while pulled the duvet and blankets down and the Doctor nodded. Grumbling something about not being an old man anymore, Tim slid under the blanket and the duvet as Rain tucked him in and propped the pillows behind his head.

"Right, now where we?" the Doctor said, handing Tim some crisps and a soda then sat on the floor next to Namid.

"You were looking at the royal palace," she said and the Doctor nodded, giving Tim a quick recap of the story. Nodding, Tim started nibbling on the crisps when Koschei walked closer and handed Aderyn to him.

"Who is this?" Tim asked, looking at her.

"This is Aderyn," Koschei said as she looked up at Tim and chirped.

"She is so cute."

"Yeah, and it's a good thing she is. If she was ugly like Rainy over there, we would have sold her to a zoo," Alan said. He ducked when Rose tried to hit him then crawled over to Adam and turned him toward Rose, hiding behind him. "Protect me, Indy!"

"Sod off!" Adam said as he laughed and Alan frowned, pretending to be hurt.

"If you two don't settle down right now, I am sending you to your rooms!" the Doctor said and Alan and Adam nodded.

"So, Doctor, what happened next?" Frazer asked and the Doctor placed his arm around Rain, kissing her hair.

* * *

The TARDIS moved through the vortex while Trevor looked at the screens then felt the TARDIS shaking and moved a few of the levers.

"Where are we going?" Zoe asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," he said when the TARDIS stopped shaking and he looked at the planet on the screen. "Ah, I think we're about to land."

"Land where?" Jamie asked.

"That, I'm afraid, I don't know. What I do know is, we're two universes over from where we were originally."

"Is that where the vapor trail came from?" Maia asked.

"Yes," Trevor said, nodding then moved some switches and the TARDIS hummed around them. "Hang on, we're about to land."

* * *

Ben peeked out from behind the rock when a low grinding sound filled the air and his heart pounded in his chest. The TARDIS slowly materialized while he walked around the rock and Polly and Victoria followed him.

"It can't be," Victoria whispered as the TARDIS appeared and the doors opened. Ben placed Victoria and Polly behind him as M'fara came out and sniffed the air. It softy growled at them as Ben slowly picked up a rock and held it in his hand.

"Oi, that's not very nice!" Cameron said, coming out of the TARDIS and the rock soared out of Ben's hand, landing on the ground.

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

"I say, I know that voice," Trevor said when he walked out of the TARDIS and they looked at him with stunned looks on their faces.

"Doctor!" Victoria shouted when she ran to him and hugged him. Flustered, Trevor coughed then patted her back and she started crying.

"There there, it's alright," he said and Cameron looked at them.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"This is Ben Jackson, Polly Wright and Victoria Waterfield. They used to travel with me."

"Doctor, what's going on?: Polly asked when Jamesie and Zoe walked outside and her eyes went wide.

"Jamie!" Victoria shouted when she let go of Trevor and ran to Jamesie. Jamesie didn't have time to move when she grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips. He gasped after she let go then wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing, saying his name over and over.

"Shhhhhhh," he hushed then rocked her and gently rubbed her back.

"Yes, I think we should go in…" Trevor said when he saw three bodies lying on the ground and blinked. "My word, who are they?"

"That's you, Jamie and Zoe," Ben said.

"What?"

"You and Zoe and Jamie died just a few minutes ago," Polly said while Victoria sobbed harder and Trevor slowly walked toward the bodies. "Doctor, do be careful." Trevor nodded while Cameron followed him and they looked down at the bodies. Nearly ninety percent of their bodies were burned as the sickening smell of burnt flesh filled their noses and Cameron knelt on the ground, bringing up what he had eaten for lunch. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he stood up and placed a hand on Trevor's shoulder.

"Oh my giddy aunt, is that really…me?" Trevor asked softly.

"Yeah, but what killed them?" Cameron asked when Victoria screamed and they turned, looking at her. Jamie and Jenna had come out of the TARDIS with Maia and Victoria was behind Jamesie, holding onto his shoulders.

"Wait a second, there's two Jamies," Ben said as he glared at Trevor and Trevor sighed, placing his hands behind his back. "What's going on?"

"I assure you there is a logical explanation to all this. If you would go inside the TARDIS, I'll…" Trevor said.

"Who are you?!" Ben shouted.

"That is what we'd like to know," a voice said as they looked at the four figures wearing black leather uniforms, black helmets with full face visors and black leather boots and they held the laser rifles in their hands.

"What do we do now?" Cameron asked.

"Well, it's quite simple really. We surrender, dear boy," Trevor said as he held his hands up and sighed.


	145. Chapter 145

Chapter One Hundred and Forty Five

Councilor Xashon sat in her private chambers in the senate building. She was seating at a large oak desk that had the seal of Rassilon carved into the front of it. Across from her, sitting in an oak chair was the head chief of the Dachoni tribe on Pheremon, ten planets to the west of New Gallifrey. The Dachoni were currently negotiating with the Gallifreyans for the right to trade with them and Pacha was there to finalize negotiations with Xashon. Pacha was about four foot tall with white skin that had black stripes running down the back like a zebra. He had large black eyes and a small nose and a lipless mouth that became a thin line when he pressed his mouth together. His ears were merely holes in the sides of his head and his arms and legs were long and lean with long fingers and toes. He was wearing a white linen cloth that was draped around his body like a toga and sandals made of a brown plant fiber on his feet.

"Thank you, Councilor Xashon," Pacha said in a light airy voice as Xashon presented him with a written contract for him to sign. "My people will benefit greatly from this new trade agreement."

"As will ours, Chief Pacha," Xashon said.

Pacha took an ink pen that Xashon offered him and signed his name in alien hieroglyphics at the very bottom of the contract.

"By the way, Councilor," Pacha said as he finished signing. "Is there a chance I could meet the Doctor? I've heard so much about him and it would be an honor to meet the legend."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Chief Pacha. The Doctor is off-world at the moment on holiday."

"Aw, what a shame. Perhaps in future, I might be able to meet him?"

"Perhaps," Xashon said, nodding.

Both of them stood up and shook hands.

"Please give your people our best wishes," Xashon said to him.

"And do the same with your people, Councilor," Pacha replied. "I must go now. My ship is waiting."

"I'll have two of the guards provide you with an escort to the docking bay," Xashon said.

Pacha bowed and Xashon showed him to the door. Opening it, she called for two of the guards to come to her and after explaining what she wanted them to do, she let Pacha go with them and closed the door to her chambers. She sat back down and began looking through some paperwork when she heard a knock on her door.

"Enter," she yelled.

The door opened and a guard entered. He was dressed in a red and white leather outfit with red boots and a red helmet that had white trim around it. He had on a leather belt with a gold buckle that had the seal of Rassilon on it.

"Sorry to disturb you, Councilor," the guard said, bowing.

"You're not disturbing me, Seros. What do you need?"

"Councilor, I was asked to come here from the detention center. Draco is demanding a trial right now. He's tired of waiting in his cell."

Xashon snorted.

"Seros, that man can rot for all I care. He didn't care about trampling on the rights of the Doctor, Theta and Amato and for that he's lucky he didn't start a war between his world and ours. The Doctor, Theta and Amato are on holiday at the moment and I'll leave it up to them to decide when to return and see to this bit of business. If they're not in a rush, neither am I. Ignore him."

"There's more to it though, Councilor. He's begun a hunger strike and he won't eat until he gets a trial."

"Oh really? Well, we can't have him starving to death, now can we?"

She sighed deeply.

"Do you know where Torchwood lives?"

"Yes, Councilor."

"Go there and ask Doctor Martha Jones to go to the detention center and insert a feeding tube in him. I hate to bother her but I'm sure they'll also want him alive to stand trial for what he's done."

"Yes, Councilor, I'll go straight away."

Seros bowed and Xashon shook her head and sighed when he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Oh my God, will you two grow up?" Gwen yelled at Mickey and Jake as they sat on the sofa playing Super Mario Brothers on an old Super Nintendo gaming system. Both of them were signing the theme song while they were playing and Gwen, Martha and Dory were getting annoyed at the constant "Doo, doo, doo doo doo doo doo," they were making as they played. Dory shook her head.

"I'm glad we didn't have these games on Amalashia. We never would have left our houses. They seem positively hypnotic."

"They are," Martha said, "I don't mind playing a video game every now and again but not to this extent."

Ianto came out of the kitchen, a tea towel slung across his left arm as he carried a silver platter filled with tea cups, milk and sugar and spoons.

"Then again, it does keep them out of everyone's way," Ianto said to the three women as he sat the tray down on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Rhys sighed as he came out of his bedroom.

"If you're gonna play that damn thing all afternoon, will you turn the bloody sound down on the telly? I'm getting a headache," he said to Mickey and Jake.

Mickey sighed and picked up the remote, muting the sound as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," Rhys said before turning and heading back into his bedroom.

Gwen looked over at the door when she heard someone knocking.

"I'll get it," she said, getting up as Ianto headed back into the kitchen.

She opened the door and Seros smiled at her.

"Hello," Gwen said.

"Greetings, Gwen Williams, is Doctor Martha Jones here?"

"Yup!" Martha said, getting up from the sofa.

She walked up beside Gwen.

"What can I do for you…"

"Seros, Miss Jones," he said, bowing. "Councilor Xashon has requested that you come with me to the detention center. Draco is on a hunger strike and she wants you to put a feeding tube in him so he won't die."

Martha snorted as Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Why do I sense this is some sympathy ploy of his," Martha muttered. "Okay, just give me a few minutes and I'll come with you. In the meantime, come in and have some tea."

"Thank you, Miss Jones," Seros said, stepping inside.

Martha walked over and kissed Mickey on the lips.

"Behave while I'm gone," she said to him.

"I always behave," Mickey protested.

"Not always," Martha said as she headed towards their bedroom.

Mickey watched her go and then looked at Jake. He smirked and the two of them began to sing the Super Mario Brothers theme song again as Dory sighed and shook her head.

_________________

While all this was going on, Rain continued to tell her story to the rest of the family as they sat around her and listened eagerly while they ate.

__________________

After awhile, Amarna was close enough to them that they could now see other buildings beside the palace. The red and blue on the walls turned out to be larger than life paintings of Akhenaten and his family along with the sun disc Aten which resembled the brand on the rowers wrists. When they were about a half hour from the city, both of them decided to go back inside the TARDIS and wait, preferring to let the crew carry the TARDIS inside the city rather than use the perception filters and walk. The Doctor asked the TARDIS to let them know when they stopped moving her around while they went to check on Apep. By the time they reached the med bay, he was starting to wake up. The Doctor walked over to his side while Rain readied another syringe filled with sedative. At first Apep was confused about where he was and what was going on. Then when he realized he was strapped down, he began to struggle against the restraints.

"Wait," the Doctor said, putting his hand on his arm, "please don't hurt yourself. We mean you no harm."

"Then why do you have me restrained?"

"For your own safety. I didn't want you wandering through my home and getting lost," the Doctor said as Rain came up beside him.

Apep looked around the med bay.

"Where is this place? I've never seen such a place before in all my life. Who are you?" he asked the Doctor and Rain.

"I'm a…sorcerer, a very powerful one," the Doctor said as Rain held back her laugher.

Apep looked around and then nodded in agreement.

"What do you want with me then, Sorceror?" he asked.

"I wanna take you back home if that's what you wish. Do you wish to go back to Hattusa?"

Apep smiled at the thought and nodded.

"Yes, I wish to see my homeland again, mighty sorcerer."

"Oh stop that, you'll flatter me, even though it is true, eh sorceress?"

"Whatever you say, dear," Rain muttered under her breath while the Doctor winked at her.

"Now, I want you to rest," the Doctor said to him. "The Egyptians are outside and you'll be safe in here. I promise you I will return you to Hattusa very soon. But you need to rest and build up your strength since you nearly died."

"Yes, those Egyptian dogs tried to kill me. They enslaved me when I was a small boy and tried to work me to death but I am still here," he said defiantly.

"Yes, you are and you should be proud of that. Rain and I will help you get back home but for now, you need to sleep. Now…I'm going to stick this needle in your arm and put a magic potion into the veins that'll put you to sleep."

"Will it hurt me, Sorceror?" Apep said, staring at the syringe with trepidation.

"No, you won't feel anything other than the prick of a needle going into your arm. I assure you, all it will do is make you sleep and allow your body to heal. Now just relax, this'll only take a moment."

Apep winced when the needle went into his arm and watched with wonder as the Doctor depressed the plunger and the clear liquid went into his arm. After that, he covered him up with a blanket and both he and Rain stood by, watching as his eyelids fluttered and finally lowered as he went off to sleep. Once he was sedated, the Doctor put his hand on Rain's back and led her back to the console room.

_________________

They've stopped, Beloved. They've put me down somewhere.

The Doctor glanced up at the ceiling. He and Rain were sitting on the jump seat in the console room when the TARDIS thought to them.

"Thank you, TARDIS," the Doctor said as he and Rain stood up and put the perception filters back on.

He kissed the back of Rain's hand.

"Ready for an adventure?" he asked.

"You know it!" Rain replied.

The Doctor gave her a boyish grin before he led her to the front door. He opened it, stuck his head out and notice they were in what looked like a large storage room. All the other objects except for the limestone base and the leopards were in the room along with a bunch of other exotic objects. The Doctor and Rain stepped outside, locked the door and walked over to a wooden door on the other side of the room. The Doctor opened the door and peeked out and when he saw it was all clear, nodded to Rain and they stepped out together. He closed the door and the two of them walked along a narrow corridor, taking a tour of the building. Spaced out on the walls were colorful paintings of Ankhenaten and his family. They paused in front of one huge painting the depicted Ankhenaten, Nefertiti and their three daughters on their knees as they worshiped the sun disc, Aten. The disc had rays that ended in the little hands that held the ankhs out to Ankhenaten and his family's faces while they smiled joyfully and raised their hands in supplication. They stared at it for a moment and the walked to the end of the hallway, rounded the corner and stopped. At the corner of the next corridor was a statue of Ankhenaten. Unlike most Egyptian statues of pharaohs which were idealized versions of the king, the sculptor had chosen to portray Ankhenaten as he truly was. Rain made a face when she saw the narrow horse-like face of the king, the thin body with the pronounced breasts, wide hips and distended belly and the long arms that reached down nearly to his knees.

"Ugh, this is what he really looks like?" Rain whispered to the Doctor.

"Yup, unlike other pharaohs, Ankhenaten insisted on realism when it came to his statues."

"What's wrong with him? He's ugly and deformed," Rain said.

"Well, first off there was a lot of inbreeding since the royals had to keep their blood pure and since they wouldn't breed with foreign rulers, there was only other members of the family to choose from. Many people thought he suffered from Marfan's Syndrome, but of course that's all speculation. But yup, he was definitely not as studly as me, huh?"

He sniggered when Rain rolled her eyes.

"Yes, dear," she said dryly. "Because of course, no one is as studly as you."

"Damn straight, Fly Girl, and don't you forget it!" he said, wagging a finger in her face.

"Get a move on, Mister Ego, before I break this finger off and shove it up your nose," Rain said as the Doctor put his arm around her and gave her a sideways hug.

They continued down the corridor. They noticed several more paintings of Ankhenaten and his family worshipping the Aten or sitting and enjoying the rays of the sun. Then they turned a corner and noticed a man up ahead who was struggling to get free of two burly guards.

"No! Let me go! I will not worship that heretic!" the man was screaming as the guards dragged him into a room.

The man continued to scream and curse as the Doctor glanced at Rain. She nodded and the two of them walked silently towards the room to see what was going on.


	146. Chapter 146

Chapter One Hundred and Forty Six

Walking down the pavement, Martha and Seros chatted when someone called her name and Martha turned around.

"Wait up!" Jake shouted then stopped near her and panted, placing his hands on his thighs.

"What are you doing here?" Martha asked.

"Jack told me to come with you. He said something about not trusting the fur ball."

"Oh, ok," Martha said with a nod and they walked down the pavement, heading for the detention center.

* * *

The cell was semi dark while Draco sat on the bunk and looked at the ceiling. When the lights were on, the walls, floor and ceiling were a white color but the door disappeared into the wall with only a small window showing where it was.

He knew that they couldn't keep him and his friends in holding forever and would file a formal complaint with the Shadow Proclamation once he was freed.

"Oh, just you wait, Doctor. We were within our rights to put you on trial for what you did. I don't care what anyone says. You are a murderer. So are your so called brothers," he growled when a soft hissing sound filled the air and the lights came up, causing him to squint. Martha, two guards, three medical personnel, Jake and Seros walked inside the cell while Martha pushed the medical cart in front of her and Draco sneered at them.

"Prisoner 359-961-342-K, stand and keep your hands in the air," the guard said, pointing the laser blaster at him. Growling, Draco got of the bunk with his hands in the air and Martha walked toward him.

"You don't scare me," she said as Draco growled and the whiskers on his face twitched.

"You should, Bitch," he snarled. Smiling, Martha looked at the equipment on the cart when she picked up a long plastic tube and held it in her hands. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I heard that you're not going to eat until you get your trial. Me, I wouldn't care if you starved to death. You forced a good man to…"

"He is a murderer!" Draco shouted when he moved closer then stopped when Jake, Seros and the guards pointed the lasers at him and Martha's eyes turned dark.

"I have seen him take down daleks, the Family of Blood, Davros AND the Master all so scum like you could live out your lives and NEVER ask anything in return!"

"I don't care! My world was destroyed because of him!"

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" she shouted when Jake walked closer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Martha, he's not worth it," Jake said and she placed the feeding tube on the cart.

"You're right. He isn't worth it," Martha said, heading for the door. Suddenly, Draco roared then ran at her but the guards appeared in front of her and Draco jumped into the air, his claws shining in the light. He tore into the guards while the medical personnel ran out of the room and Seros and Jake fired the lasers at Draco. His body twitched twice when he snarled and leaped into the air.

"Jake, Seros, run!" Martha screamed. Seros dropped the laser when Draco landed on him and started tearing into his uniform. Seros screamed while Jake and Martha tried to get Draco off of him and Draco swung his left arm back, knocking Martha to the floor. Blood rolled across the floor as Draco snarled at Jake and jumped on him. Jake screamed as Draco's claws tore into him then he heard a loud grunt and Draco fell on top of him. As Jake's vision started to fade, he saw Martha standing over them and the laser she was holding fell from her hand.

* * *

Councilor Xashon ran down the hallway of the medical wing as her robes fluttered behind her and her hearts slammed in her chest. She was in a meeting when her aide told her what had happened in the detention center and she chastised herself for not having Draco strapped down. Turning the corner, she saw Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Rhys, Mickey and the Doctor's Jamie McCrimmon standing in the hallway and Jack glared at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded as she walked closer and she saw the anger in his eyes.

"I was in a meeting. How are they?" Councilor Xashon asked, feeling like a small child being scolded by her parents.

"The guards are dead. That monster tore their hearts out. Seros is in critical condition. The doctor made him comfortable but he's missing one heart and the other one is failing. Jake might have to regenerate."

"Is Doctor Jones alright?" she asked when Mickey stormed over and growled at her.

"Of course she isn't fucking alright!" Mickey shouted and Councilor Xashon flinched.

"Stand down," Jack said and Mickey went back to the others, glaring at Councilor Xashon. "She's fine. The doctor's gave her something to calm her down."

"What did you do with Draco?"

"I want to take him for a ride in a TARDIS and dump him into a sun," he whispered and she tiled her head to one side. "They put him in a suspension chamber until we can decide on when to put him on trial. His friends were placed in suspension as well."

Councilor Xashon nodded when a doctor walked out of one of the rooms and walked toward them. She had long blonde hair and green eyes and her hair was done up in a bun. She was wearing a white medical uniform and sneakers and a stethoscope hung around her neck.

"Captain Harkness?" she asked as he turned around and he saw it was the doctor that was treating Seros. She stopped in front of him when she saw Councilor Xashon and nodded her head.

"How is Seros?" Councilor Xashon asked and the doctor sighed.

"I am sorry, Councilor. He didn't make it." Nodding, Councilor Xashon wiped the tears from her eyes then the doctor looked at Jack.

"Your friend, on the other hand, has regenerated," the doctor said and Jack nodded.

"Can we go see him?"

"Um, well, yes but you are going to be in for a shock. We never had this happen before," she said and Jack gave her a confused look.

"What happened to him?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," she said as she walked down the hallway and Jack nodded toward the others. Watching them going into the room, Councilor Xashon sniffed while the tears rolled down her face and she swore, balling her hands into fists.

* * *

The beeping sound of heart monitor filled the room while the doctor led Jack and the others to the bed and Jack stopped, looking at the blonde woman holding onto a man with grey hair speckled with brown.

"That is Seros' wife and father," the doctor whispered and Jack nodded. They stopped near the bed when Jack looked down and frowned.

"Uh, where is our friend?" he asked, looking down at the young woman lying under the sheets and bandages covered most of her body. She had dark blonde hair drifting over her shoulders, a round face and a small nose and her lips were full with a pink tint to them.

"That is your friend," the doctor said as they gave her a stunned look and Jack folded his arms across his chest.

"No, our friend is a man."

"I know. That's what I wanted to show you. For some reason, he changed into a woman. It is rare but it does happen."

"What should we tell him, uh, her?" Gwen asked.

"Just tell her she's now a Time Lady," the doctor said then walked away and Rhys frowned.

"So much for bedside manners," he said when the young woman moaned and slowly opened her eyes. They were an ice blue color and Jack leaned on the bed, smiling at her.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," he said as the young woman opened her mouth to speak and he placed a finger on her lips, hushing her. "Ok, first things first, Martha is fine. They gave her something to calm down and she's sleeping in the next room. The guards and Seros didn't make it though."

"Damn," the young woman mouthed and Jack nodded.

"They placed Draco and his buddies on ice and, well, you had to, um," Jack said as he stood up and the young woman looked up at him.

"Come on, Jack, what…Hey, what's wrong with my voice?" she asked and Jack sighed.

"You had to regenerate."

"But I sound like…I…does anyone have a mirror?" she asked when Gwen handed her a mirror and she looked at her reflection. "Holy shit, I'm a girl!"

"Easy, it's ok."

"No, it's not! I am a fucking girl!"

"Yeah, and a pretty one to boot," Mickey teased and Gwen gently slapped his chest.

"But how is that possible? Only women turn into Time Ladies."

"The doctor said it was some sort of fluke," Jack said.

"So what do I do now? I liked being Jake."

"Well, we could always call you Jackie," Mickey said.

"Nah, we have too many of those already."

"What's your middle name?"

"Charles."

"We could call you "Charlie". I had a girlfriend with that name," Rhys said and Gwen arched an eyebrow at her.

"Is this the same Charlie you went to the pub with before we were married?" she asked and Rhys coughed, looking at the floor.

"I like it," Charlie said.

"And I like the idea of there being another girl around the Hub," Gwen said and Charlie laughed then moaned. "Oh, I am sorry!"

"Now, that's ok. Hey, you and Martha want to help me pick out some clothes when I get out of here?"

"Sure!" she said and gently hugged Charlie. Charlie smiled then looked at Mickey and sighed.

"You still want to play video games with me?"

"Sure, I don't mind losing to a girl," Mickey said then made a fist and gently bumped it against her fist.

"Jack, don't you think we should call the Doctor and tell him what happened?" Ianto asked.

"Aye, we need to know what he wants us to do about Draco," Jamie said, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I'll go do that now," Jack said then kissed the top of Charlie's head and smiled at her. "See you later, Pretty Lady."

"Sod off!" she said then laughed and Jack left the room. Walking to the lift, he pushed the button as he looked at the ceiling and tried to calm down. His mind was reeling with all the things he wanted to do to Draco and his friends but his mind cleared when the doors to the lift opened and he went inside the lift.

* * *

"Argh!" the Doctor shouted when his cell phone rang and the others giggled. He removed the cell phone from his pocket when he flipped it open and looked at the ceiling. "Someone had better be dead!"

"Someone is dead," Jack said.

"Not funny, Jack."

"I'm not kidding."

"Hold on, I'll put you on speaker," the Doctor said then pushed the button and they looked at him. "Ok, tell me what happened."

"Councilor Xashon sent one of her guard, Seros, to Torchwood and asked if Martha would go to the detention center. It turns out that Draco had gone on a hunger strike because we haven't put him and his friends on trail yet," Jack said and Dory sighed, looking at the floor.

"That sounds like something he would do," she said and Donna gently rubbed her back.

"What happened, Jack?" Rain asked.

"I didn't trust him so I told Jake to go with them. They went to the detention center and Draco attacked them."

"What?!" the Doctor shouted, startling Aderyn.

"Shhhhhhh," Tim hushed and started rocking her.

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Never mind, what happened to Jake, Martha and Seros?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, Draco killed the guards and Seros but Marth was able to get one of the guards guns and stunned Draco. She's fine but Jake was really badly hurt."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"No, he had to regenerate," Jack said and Tim smiled.

"Gee, that makes two of us," he teased and Aderyn cooed, placing her head against his chest.

"So, he's going to be ok?" Alan asked.

"Um, well, you see, we have a tiny problem," Jack said.

"What's wrong?" Theta asked.

"Jake's regeneration had a tiny glitch. He's a…"

"What is he?" Rain asked.

"Jake's a Time Lady," Jack said and they looked at each other.

"Excuse me, but did you just say that Jake turned into a…girl?" Alan asked.

"That is exactly what I said. The doctor here said it's rare but Jake is now…."

"He's a Jackie?" Rose asked with a smile.

"No, she's a Charlie. She decided to use Jake's middle name. Doctor, what do you want to do?"

"What did they do with Draco and his friends?" the Doctor asked.

"They put them in suspension chambers until their trial."

"Good, tell Councilor Xashon to leave them in there until we come back."

"Ok," Jack said and Tim wiggled his fingers for the Doctor to hand him the cell phone. The Doctor handed him the cell phone then took Aderyn from him and she cooed, blinking her eyes at him.

"Jack, this is Tim," he said.

"Tim? Timothy Latimer?" Jack asked.

"Yep, my body gave up the ghost and I regenerated. Anyway, you tell our Miss Charlie that we can't wait to see her," he said and Jack laughed.

"Will do," Jack said and Tim handed the cell phone back to the Doctor, who gave him Aderyn back. "Well, I better let you get back to whatever it was you were doing."

"Right, keep us informed if anything else happens," the Doctor said. Jack ended the call as the Doctor placed the cell phone away then looked at Dory. Getting off the bed, he walked to her when he helped her off the floor and hugged her. "It's alright. We don't blame you."

"I know," she whispered when he let go and gently poked her in the nose. Going back to the bed, he sat down next to Rain then placed his arm around her and looked at the others.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes…"


	147. Chapter 147

Chapter One Hundred and Forty Seven

By the time Rain and the Doctor got inside the room, the man was standing in the midst of several burly guards. The man was dressed in a linen kilt with a large gold and lapis lazuli collar around his neck. Across his chest was a leopard skin. The man was wearing a skullcap and had black kohl around his eyes. The guards wore linen kilts and skullcaps and each one had a spear in his hand. The only objects in the room was a block of wood and a large black cast iron caldron that was filled with hot coals. Inside the cauldron a branding iron was sticking up, the long shaft of it sticking a few inches above the rim while it rested in the coals. The men circled the man who was defiant even though he was trying not to be scared. One of the guards sneered at him while the Doctor and Rain leaned up against the wall by the door and watched.

"You are the one called Sefu?" the sneering guard said.

"I am," Sefu said, sticking his chin out.

"Do you know why you've been brought here?" the guard asked.

"Yes, because I refuse to think as the heretic does and grovel to his god."

Rain winced when the guard slapped him hard across the face.

"You speak disrespectfully about the living god, Dog!" the guard snarled at him. "You will address him as Aten."

"I will not. He is not the living personification of Aten. He's a complete lunatic and a blasphemer who dared to put his god above Amun and all the rightful gods of Egypt. And anyone who does not see things his way is run through with a sword or sold into slavery. I and the other priests are busy trying to keep Egypt from being destroyed because he dares turns his back on the gods and mocks them. What I can't understand is why all of you are going along with this idiot. Did he cast a magic spell over your hearts to make you forget Amun? Amun is the one who watches over Egypt, not the Aten and Ankhenaten is not a god, he is a fool and a heretic and Egypt is falling apart because of him."

"Is that all you have to say in your defense?" the guard sneered.

"Yes, because my words are falling on deaf ears. Nothing I or my fellow priests say or do will matter because the mad fool refuses to listen. Mark my words, Egypt will be invaded and destroyed under his reign and everyone who lives here will pay the price. So do what you want to me. I'd rather die than serve his god."

The guard let out a low chuckle that sent shivers up Rain's spine.

"Oh, you're not going to die, not just yet. That would be too good for the likes of you. No, you are going to serve the pharaoh one way or another. If you won't do it in the temple, then you'll do it in the quarries or perhaps the galleys, but don't worry, we'll find something for you to do. In the meantime, you're going to get a little reminder of just who your true god is."

He nodded to the others and they forced the man to his knees, laid his left arm across the block of wood and bound it there with strips of rawhide. The Doctor put his arm around Rain when she shuddered the moment the guard crossed to the cauldron and lifted out the branding iron. On the end of the iron was the same Aten symbol that had been on the rower's wrist and Rain suddenly understood that the ones that had that symbol had been enslaved on that ship. The Doctor grabbed Rain and gently turned her to his chest, holding her against him while the guard walked up to Sefu and waved the branding iron menacingly in front of his nose while he tried to get away. Then with a gleeful look, the guard plunged the brand directly on his wrist and Sefu screamed in agony as the symbol of Aten was branded onto his flesh. Rain winced as she heard the flesh sizzling and smelt cooked meat while the Doctor rubbed her back. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Sefu was wincing and gasping as the guards untied his arm and jerked him upright.

"Find a nice cell for him until we can figure out where he'll be going to," the guard said smugly.

"You won't get away with this," Sefu said as the guards started to take him away. "On the day of judgment, Ammit will devour your heart for committing these atrocities."

"Except there is no Ammit, only Aten," the guard said smugly as he followed him and the other guards out. "No Amun, no Osiris, no Isis, no Thoth, no Set, no Bes, no…"

The Doctor and Rain kept still while the guard passed by them, still mockingly reciting his list of the Egyptian pantheon to Sefu who was trying to get away from his friends.

"Charming bloke," the Doctor said when he was sure they were out of earshot of the guards.

"Oh God, that poor man…" Rain murmured.

"Yup, I s'pose we were wrong about those rowers on the boat. It wasn't that they were overzealous, they weren't zealous enough, it seems and for that, they got a pretty little reminder of just who's in charge here."

"And anyone who tried to oppose him ended up dead or enslaved," Rain said.

"Yup. He not only eliminated all the old gods but he also committed blasphemy by declaring that he was Aten himself. All other pharaohs claimed to be Horus, the son of the god. But that wasn't good enough for Ankhe-boy, he had to be the head honcho instead. But the moment he died, the priests immediately reinstated Amun and the old gods, abandoned this city and left it to the desert sands and compelled Tut to restore them to their old positions. That was what they really objected to. The priests made a nice living being priests until Ankhe put them on the dole. Then they made quite a fuss."

He glanced out the doorway and he and Rain crept out into the hallway to continue their tour. After seeing what she had just seen, the paintings on the walls of Ankhenaten worshiping the Aten seemed even more sinister to her and her stomach turned thinking of the priest who had been branded with the sun symbol because he refused to fall on his knees and worship the sun.

They heard voices up ahead and followed them to a large bedroom. The moment they entered both of them were in awe. Nefertiti was in her bedroom, speaking to one of her daughters as both of them applied their makeup and dressed. The Doctor marveled at Nefertiti's beauty. He had seen the bust of her before but that paled in comparison to the real thing. She was tall, statuesque with bronze skin and piercing brown eyes. She was wearing a linen dress with a wide golden collar and several gold bracelets on both her slender arms. She was bald as was most people in Egypt but that didn't detract from her beauty. The young daughter was about seven or eight and resembled her both in appearance and stature. Looking at her, the Doctor was enchanted and he grinned when Rain suddenly put her hand directly over his eyes.

_Ahem,_ she thought in her mind.

_What? I can't admire her beauty?_ The Doctor thought back teasingly.

_Look, but don't touch, that's all I gotta say,_ she thought back.

_Nah, you're the only one I wanna touch. But she is beautiful. Far more beautiful than old Cleo. Course old Cleo had a hooked nose that a hawk would envy. _

_Just watch yourself, Buster. I've heard stories about you from Rose._

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

_Such as? _He thought.

_Madame de Pompadour,_ she thought.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open.

_I didn't do anything to her. Blimey, you and Rose are both suspicious beyond belief,_ he thought as Rain laughed in his mind.

They looked over and Rain made a face when Ankhenaten entered the room. Rain realized that the sculptors really did a good job of portraying him realistically because she thought he was completely ugly. She figured if he hadn't been the king of all Egypt, a beautiful woman like Nefertiti would have run away from him as fast as she could go. Unlike the Doctor, there was no way she could stand there and admire his body. She thanked God that the Doctor didn't look like him as she watched him cross over to his wife and give her a kiss. Rain did smile though when he patted his daughter on the head and remembered that in the paintings she had seen where he had been with his family, they depicted him as being a loving, family man and she figured that was something in his favor.

"My wife, are you finished yet? We need to go out into the temple and praise Aten this morning," Ankhenaten asked her in a soft, effeminate voice.

"We are nearly done, my husband. Just finishing with our makeup," Nefertiti replied.

"Good, because the great god is ascending and the courtyard of the temple is warm now. Aten is providing blessings this day. All of Egypt flourishes under his hand.

Rain made a face when he bent over to snog Nefertiti.

_I would not kiss that horse face if you paid me,_ Rain thought to the Doctor while he fought to keep from laughing. _Nefertiti has a hell of a strong stomach._

_Now, now, appearances aren't everything, _the Doctor teased in her mind. _He wasn't the only leader who might have had Marfan's Syndrome. You ever notice how long a face old honest Abe Lincoln had? Same difference._

_Well, all the same, I prefer your face to his._

_I know, It's because I'm a complete stud._

He giggled when Rain swat at his arm. They watched while Nefertiti and her daughter finished putting on their makeup and followed Ankhenaten out the door. The Doctor smiled at his wife.

_Care to join them, Latara_? He thought to her.

_Yeah, let's see where they're going, _she thought back.

_Follow the leader then, _the Doctor thought.

Rain took his hand and he squeezed it as they left the room and followed the royal couple through the palace.


	148. Chapter 148

Chapter One Hundred and Forty Eight

"You can't do this!" Trevor said as the man shoved him into the cell and slammed the metal door shut. The men had brought them to a large stone castle that sat on the top of a large cliff and Trevor sighed, looking around the cell. The walls of the cell were made of stone and a tiny window sat several feet above them. Rusty chains hung from the walls as the shackles slight swung back and forth and something scurried across the floor, ducking into a hole in the corner. On the floor were several straw mats that smelt of urine and animal dropping and bits of rotten food sat on the floor.

"Where are we?" Zoe asked while she held onto Jamesie and he hushed her, kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know," Trevor said when he reached into his pocket and his arm vanished up to his elbow. "Uh, Victoria, come here, please."

Victoria walked to him when he started removing things from his pocket then smiled, taking out his sonic screwdriver. Handing the sonic screwdriver to Polly, who was standing next to him, he took the things back from Victoria and placed them in his pocket.

"Thank you," he said when Polly handed him the sonic screwdriver then turned it on, walking to the door. The sonic screwdriver hummed as he tried to unlock the door then sighed, turning the sonic screwdriver off. "Blast, it's deadlocked."

"But how can that be?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know, Zoe. All I know is those men were not human or humanoid."

"What are they then?" Jamie asked.

"Again, I don't know," Trevor said then went to sit on one of the straw mats then changed his mind when he saw a half eaten creature lying on it.

"Cor, will someone tell us who you people are?!" Ben said while Trevor looked at him and blinked.

"Oh, yes, this is Cameron, Maia, Jenna, Zoe, Jamesie and Jamie and I am the Doctor."

"No, you're not. We saw the Doctor, Jamie and Zoe get burned alive just a few hours ago."

"I see. Well, my companions and I come from a different universe."

"Where are your Ben, Polly and Victoria?" Victoria asked softly.

"They're on Earth."

"How come they stopped traveling with you?" Polly asked.

"Ben and Polly were returned to their timeline and decided to leave and Victoria couldn't handle the things we were encountering so she decided she wanted to stay with this nice family."

"Was it after you encountered a monster that lived in some sort of bubbling mass?" Victoria asked.

"Yes."

"I wanted to leave as well. Jamie, he…Jamie!" she said then started crying again and ran to Jamie, wrapping her arms around him.

"They were engaged," Polly whispered to Zoe and she nodded.

"Ok, enough of this," Cameron said when he walked to the door and looked at the lock.

"What is he doing?" Ben asked.

"You'll see," Maia said while Cameron knelt down and looked at the lock. He placed his hands on the door when the lock made a grinding noise then a loud pop and he stood up. Wrapped his fingers around the door handle, he pulled on the handle but the door stayed shut and he sighed.

"Fuck, that didn't work," he growled then walked to the wall and smiled. "Well, if the door doesn't open, use the window!"

"Hold on, dear boy, you don't know what's on the other side of the wall," Trevor said and Cameron lowered his hands, nodding.

"What was that all about?" Ben asked when he floated into the air and his eyes went wide. Cameron smiled as he turned Ben upside down then dangled him over a large pile of dried shit and Ben waved his arms in the air. "Put me down!"

"No, don't put him down!" Polly said and Cameron nodded, moving Ben until he was over the floor, turned him right side up and lowered him to the floor. Ben growled when he charged at Cameron but Jamie and Jamesie stood in between them and Ben glared at them.

"What the hell was that?" Ben demanded.

"I'm telekinetic," Cameron said with a grin and Ben growled.

"Don't do that again, Mate, or…"

"Or you'll do what, Pretty Boy?"'

"That will be quite enough!" Trevor said and they looked at him.

"But, Doctor, he…" Ben said.

"I know full well what he did but that is neither here nor there. We need to find a way out of here before those men come back," Trevor said while M'fara sniffed the floor of the cell and walked toward the wall to the right. Standing on its hind legs, M'fara started clawing at the wall while they looked at it and Trevor walked closer. "Did you find something?"

"_Wall soft here," _M'fara thought as Trevor turned on the sonic screwdriver and blinked.

"Jamie, will you hand me that stick," he said, pointing to the stick on the floor. Jamie picked the stick up when he walked to Trevor and handed it to him. Scanning the wall, Trevor placed the end of the stick in a hole in the wall when he heard a soft click and the wall slowly opened.

"Blimey, a secret passage," Jenna said and Trevor nodded. Scanning the passageway, he motioned for them to follow him and the blue light from the sonic screwdriver cast a blue glow in the darkness. Jamesie and Jamie closed the wall as they took the rear and M'fara walked next to Trevor. Jamie felt someone take his hand when he saw Victoria walking next to him and he glanced over at Jenna.

"_Sorry aboot this," _he thought as Victoria wrapped her arm around his arm and he gently patted her hand.

"_It's ok," _Jenna thought, taking his other hand and they walked down the passageway while the glow of the sonic screwdriver lit the way.

* * *

Jack had convinced the medical center to allow him to bring Charlie and Martha back to the Hub while Charlie sat under the blankets and looked at the plastic bottle hanging from the pole to her right. The heart monitor beeped softly as she sighed and brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

"Hello," Jack said when he peeked inside the room and she looked at him.

"Hi," she said softly.

"I brought someone to see you."

"I really don't want to see anyone right now."

"Well, they really want to see you," Jack said when he opened the door wider and Martha walked inside the room. "I'll just leave you ladies to sort things out."

Charlie watched as the door closed then looked at Martha and sighed. Martha looked like she had been crying as she sniffed and Charlie pushed the button, making the bed go up. She pushed the button again as the bed stopped and she brushed the hair behind her ear. "So, Doctor, you just going to stand there or what?"

"Jake, I'm…" Martha said softly and Charlie snorted a laugh.

"I'm not Jake anymore."

"I know. I am…"

"If you are going to say you're sorry then don't. I know what I did and I don't regret it."

"That monster…"

"Yeah, he got me good," Charlie said, gently stroking the bandages.

"Did they tell you about Seros?"

"Yeah, Jack told me. You ok?"

"I'll live. Do they, uh, do they know why you changed into a girl?"

"Nope, guess Jack was right. It was a fluke. The upside is that I'm still alive."

"You're not bad looking, you know."

"I would have liked it if my breasts were bigger," Charlie said, looking under the hospital gown she wore, making Martha smile. "So, are we ok?"

"You bet," Martha said when she walked to the bed and gently hugged her.

"Good, because I am going to need help with all the girlie stuff," she said and they laughed.

"You better watch out for Jack. Married or not, he does like you."

"Sorry, he's not my type."

"No?"

"Nah, I like guys like Mickey."

"You keep your hands off Mickey. He's mine."

"We'll see," Charlie said, giving her a wink and Martha smiled. Yawning, Charlie pushed the button as the bed lowered her onto her back and she closed her eyes. Martha gently brushed back some of Charlie's hair as she sighed then Martha turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

The blue light shined in the darkness while they walked down the passageway then stopped and Trevor hushed them. M'fara sniffed the ground when it softly growled and Trevor patted its head.

"_Danger, Friend Trevor," _M'fara thought and he nodded. Scanning the wall, Trevor found a small door when he slid it opened and looked into the other room. It was a large room with white walls and white tile flooring and metal tables were sitting in rows at the center of the room. Men in white lab coats and black trousers moved about the room when two men dressed like the men that had brought them to castle brought someone into the room and the men in the white lab coats ran to them.

"Damn it, not another one," one of the men said as they brought the man to the metal table and laid him on top of the metal table.

"That makes the third Quark this week," the other man said when he removed the man on the table's head and sparks erupted from his neck. Trevor's face went pale as he closed the small door and leaned against the wall.

"Oh my giddy aunt," he said and they looked at him.

"What did you see?" Zoe asked.

"I think I know who killed your Doctor, Zoe and Jamie."

"Who did it?" Ben asked.

"The Dominators," he said softly and removed the handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wiped his face.

* * *

Sitting at her desk, Councilor Xashon read the reports from the detention center then the medical center when she sat back in the chair and rubbed her eyes. A knock on the door made her jump when he aide opened the door and looked at her.

"Councilor, pardon the intrusion, but you are needed in the main hall," he said and she stood up, walking to him.

"Why am I being summoned?" she asked.

"The high council wishes to speak to you about what happened at the detention center," he said and her hearts caught in her chest.

"Tell them that I will be there shortly," she said and her aide nodded, closing the door. Walking to the desk, she looked at the picture of her and the Doctor when she picked up the frame and brushed the tears from her eyes. Placing the frame down, she walked to the door then left the room and the frame fell to the floor, cracking the glass.


	149. Chapter 149

Chapter One Hundred and Forty Nine

The Doctor sighed as things finally calmed down.

"Blimey, we're beginning to need a holiday away from our holiday," he said to them. "So…anyone else wanna regenerate now?"

"I do," Alan said, holding up his hand, "I wanna regenerate into a Zebra and call myself Tom."

The Doctor stared at him for a moment and then got up, walked over to him and placed his hands on the sides of his head. Alan frowned as he began to turn his head back and forth.

"What are you doing?" Alan said as he continued to turn his head.

"Trying to get your head on straight. I think your head is loose and this causes you to be weird," he said while everyone laughed.

He put his hands on top of Alan's head and pressed down.

"There!" he said with a grunt as he let up, "that should do it."

"Boobo ding ding?" Alan said with wide eyes. "Shoo ma be doo doo?"

"Ought oh, you messed up his speech apparently," Rose said while everyone laughed harder.

"Donga doo doo?" Alan said to Rose. "Manga manga po?"

He gasped when the Doctor smacked the back of his head.

"Oi!" Alan said, rubbing the back of his head, "not so hard, you mean thing."

"There. Speech capability is fixed," the Doctor said, going back to his seat while everyone laughed.

Alan got up and sat down on his lap the moment the Doctor sat back down. The Doctor looked up at his brother.

"And now what are you doing?"

"Sitting in your lap, Daddy. I wanna hear more storytime," Alan said in a kid voice.

The Doctor sat there with Alan in his lap while everyone laughed. Alan patted his brother on the head and stuck his thumb in his mouth. With a grin, Adam jumped up, walked over and acted like he was going to sit down in Alan's lap. Adam let out a yell as Alan seized a fleshy part of his buttcheeks and gave him a tremendous pinch before he snatched his fedora off his head and threw it across the room.

"I'll do you for that!" Adam said as he walked over to get it.

Alan let out an exaggerated yawn and leaned his head onto his brother's head while he sucked his thumb. Rain stared at Alan who was sucking on his thumb while he made moaning sounds before she looked at her husband.

"You gonna move the load off of ya?" she asked, gesturing to Alan.

"Actually, this is quite pleasant. His bum is keeping my legs warm," the Doctor said. "I'll let him stay here…at least for the time being."

Alan stared at Rain with wide eyes while he sucked his thumb noisily. He leaned his head back when Rain tried to slap his cheeks.

"I would suggest putting him in the freezer alongside Draco but I don't want to upset Rose so I'll just go on with the story," Rain said. "Anyway, where were we…"

* * *

Rain blinked the moment they stepped through a back door into the bright morning sun. Across the limestone-covered courtyard was a large open air structure. Pillars marked the perimeter of it, each one decorated with hieroglyphics and images of the Aten. In the center of the open air temple were several other people, old and young, a small cauldron sitting on an iron tripod and a long limestone slab. Rain noticed with disgust that the top of the slab had dried blood all over it. Standing by some of the pillars were more muscular men holding spears. No one took any notice of the uninvited guests as they followed the family through two pillars into the sunlit courtyard save for one man standing off to the side who was wearing a blue kilt and a skullcap. The Doctor and Rain, confident they were unnoticed, didn't see him look their way with narrowed eyes. As Ankhenaten approached the limestone altar with his wife and child, a muscular man in his late twenties and an older man in his late sixties approached them. Both bowed deeply to them.

"Good morning, General Horemheb, good morning, Aye," Ankhenaten said to the young and old man respectively. "Are you ready to give homage to our magnificent god this morning?"

"Yes, your Majesty, "Aye said, bowing again. "I always look forward to paying homage to the great and glorious Aten."

Rain noticed that Horemheb snorted at that. She could tell by the way Aye was fawning over Ankhenaten that he probably was a tremendous ass kisser. Horemheb, on the other hand, seemed like a take no shit from anyone type of guy and she figured that when he fawned over the pharaoh, it was with great reluctance. Other than the pharaoh, wife, daughter, Horemheb, Aye, the man in the blue kilt and the guards outside the pillars, there were also five girls in varying ages and a young boy of about eight or nine. The Doctor pointed to the lone boy.

_Tutankhamen,_ he thought to Rain. _And one of the girls will become his wife, Ankhsenamen, although at the moment her name is Ankhsenpaaten and his name is Tutankhaten. They'll change them once their father is dead and Egypt reverts back to the old gods. _

Everyone except Ankhenaten and the Doctor and Rain fell to their knees. Ankhenaten stepped up to the altar and raised his hands up to the sun which was now beating down upon their bodies.

"Great and glorious Aten," Ankhenaten said as he looked up at the sky, "we are here to bask in your life-giving radiance and pay homage to you!"

As he continued to glorify the sun god, Rain's attention was riveted on his man breasts. She bit her lip and snickered through her nose when a thought suddenly occurred to her.

_What are you thinking?_ The Doctor thought with a wry grin.

_Dear, you said Abraham Lincoln might also have had Marfan's Syndrome? So the Great Emancipator had a huge set of man boobs, did he?_

She snorted out laughter when the Doctor bit his lip and shook with silent laughter.

_Now, now, dear, don't pick on Abe,_ the Doctor thought to her. _It's not his fault if the greatest American president who ever lived had a pair of jugs on him that Dolly Parton would envy._

He gave his wife an evil grin when she threw her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

_Four score and seven years ago,_ the Doctor thought to Rain while she tried not to laugh out loud, _our forefathers set forth…what's that? Your baby's hungry and needs to be breastfed? Well, allow me, Madam!_

Rain threw both her hands over her mouth as she shook with silent laughter.

_You are evil sometimes, Thete,_ she thought to him.

Rain nearly lost it when the Doctor projected an image into her mind of Abe Lincoln celebrating the end of the Civil War by bouncing up and down in his bedroom and squealing like a girl that the war had ended while his size DD breasts kept bouncing up and smacking him in the nose. Rain swatted his arm when he gave her a gleeful grin and wagged his eyebrows.

_I swear to God, Thete, if you make me lose it and laugh out loud…_

The Doctor feigned fear and then put his arm around her as he gave her left temple a kiss. Rain stood with him, listening while Ankhenaten continued his religious service and adoration of Aten. As they watched, her eyes drifted over to the man in the blue kilt and she noticed that he was still looking directly at them.

_Thete,_ she thought to her husband,_ I think that man over there in the blue kilt can see us._

The Doctor glanced at her and then looked around. He spied the man who narrowed his eyes at him the instant their eyes locked.

_Latara, I think you're right and I think it's time to leave,_ the Doctor thought to Rain.

They started to back away from everyone when the man suddenly walked over to Ankhenaten

"A thousand pardons, Majesty, but who are they?" he said, pointing to the Doctor and Rain.

Both of them froze when everyone turned, looked where the man was pointing and gasped in shock when they saw them clearly for the first time.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ankhenaten said. "How did you get past the guards?"

"So they aren't guests?" the man said to him.

"I've never seen them before in my life, Qeb," Ankhenaten said to him. "How did you get past all my guards and get into my temple?"

"Well…um…" the Doctor said, rubbing the back of his neck. "We're sorcerers. We came here by magic."

Rain neared closer to her husband when she noticed the guards that had been standing by the pillars were now coming up behind them with their spears pointed directly at their backs.

Qeb walked up to the Doctor.

"Sorceror, eh? I am the court magician," he said to him. "That's a very impressive trick but easy to duplicate."

He noticed the keys around their necks and fingered the Doctor's, staring at it with interest.

"I've never seen an amulet like this," Qeb said to him.

"Yeah, that's what allowed us to remain invisible for so long. Course, a bright spark like yourself saw right through it."

"Indeed. I have been given the gift of second sight and can see clearly what is hidden from others," Qeb said arrogantly.

"Wooooow, that's impressive," the Doctor said.

He reached into his pocket and whipped out his sonic screwdriver. Everyone stared at it intently as Qeb tried to grab it from his hand. The Doctor held his hand up out of his reach.

"Ah, ah, ah, no touchy my magic wand," the Doctor said, wagging his finger at him.

"Magic wand, bah, I have no need of magic wands," Qeb said. "I can perform magic with my bare hands."

"So can I," the Doctor said.

Everyone gasped as he put his hand beside Qeb's ear and produced a coin which he showed to everyone.

"See, I have the power to make money appear from thin air," he said with wide eyes as Rain bit her lip.

Everyone gasped when with a flourish of his hand, the coin disappeared and he put his arm down.

"Top that, David Copperfield," the Doctor said smugly to Qeb.

"Who?" Qeb said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, David Blaine, my bad," the Doctor said.

Qeb studied him.

"You are a strange one. Where do you come from?" he said.

The Doctor's eyes bulged from his head.

"From New Gallifrey," he said in a deep voice as Rain giggled.

"I've not heard of that place before. In what direction does it lie?" Qeb asked.

The Doctor pointed up and everyone looked up at the sky.

"That makes no sense," Ankhenaten said. "You're pointing up towards Aten."

"I come from a place that lies far beyond Aten's realm," the Doctor said. "Far, far away, beyond the moon, behind the rain…Soooooomewhere, over the rainbow, bluuuuuue biiiiiirds fly, birds fly over the rainbow. Why, then oh why can't I-eeeeeeeeee?"

He finished singing and everyone stared at him as if he was nuts.

"Guards, take this sorcerer and his woman to a cell until we can figure out what to do with them," Ankhenaten said angrily.

"Whoa there, Pardner! Wait just one moment!" the Doctor said, holding his finger up as the guards started to seize them. "Rain, your screwdriver, please?"

Rain reached into the pocket of her sundress and handed it to him.

"Now for my next magic trick…"

He leaned over to Rain.

"Cover your ears, darling," he muttered in her ear before leaning back up.

Rain put her hands up to her ears.

"You see here, two magic wands, but…what happens when you put the wands together? Let me demonstrate…"

Rain clapped her hands over her ears and winced when the Doctor aimed the tips of the screwdrivers at each other and turned them on. Everyone howled in agony as the Doctor kept the screwdrivers on for a moment and then tossing Rain's screwdriver back to her, he took her hand and they ran through the crowd back towards the palace.

"Guards, stop them!" Ankhenaten said in a pained voice.

The Doctor flung open the wooden door and took Rain's screwdriver from her, holding the tips near each other as they ran. Rain, running behind him, kept her hands close to her ears in case the Doctor needed to perform his magic trick for more guards. They turned a corner and Rain clamped her hands over her ears when they saw three guards running towards them and the Doctor turned on the screwdrivers. The guards dropped their spears and sank to their knees, howling in agony. Rain grabbed one of the spears as they ran past and held it upright as she ran behind the Doctor. Then suddenly, Rain felt something strike the back of her head and she let out a grunt. The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness was the Doctor screaming her name.

__________________

"No! What happened, Daddy?" Namid asked as she sat by her father's feet, listening to the story.

"Well, your mother got hit in the back of the head with a boomerang," the Doctor said, patting Rain on the knee. "I turned to help her and a guard who was down at the other end of the cooridor stepped out and threw another one and got me in the back of the head. That one wasn't enough to knock me out though, just stun me, but it gave the guards enough time to circle and disarm us. They took our screwdrivers and the spear and then they decided to separate us. We were sent to the dungeons and put in separate cells. Unfortunately they weren't across from each other so I couldn't see her and didn't know what was happening to her."

"So, they were going to kill you, Daddy?" Chaska asked.

"I thought so but as so often happens, fate had another idea in mind for both of us," the Doctor said. "And on that note, since I was awake and she wasn't, I'll pick up the story from here for the time being…"


	150. Chapter 150

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty

"Hold it!" Tim said, raising his hand while the Doctor sighed and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" Grace asked him and Tim nodded.

"We need to take a nappy break," he said, pointing to Aderyn.

"I'll take her," Julie said when she walked to the bed and picked her up.

"I'll come with you," Koschei said, following her out of the room.

"Are they connected at the hip or something?" Donna asked and Sylvia hushed her.

"Does anyone ELSE need to go to the bathroom?" the Doctor asked and most of the others raised their hands. "Fine, we'll take a break." Alan followed the others out of the room when Adam walked to the Doctor and sat on his lap. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Saving his seat," Adam said then started sucking loudly on his thumb and played with the Doctor's hair.

"Why don't you go sit on your brother's lap?" the Doctor asked, pointing to Theta.

"I would but Frankie's sitting on his lap," Adam said in a kid's voice then sucked on his thumb harder, glaring at her.

"Does Adam wanna sit on Daddy's lap?" Frankie as and Adam nodded, sucking harder on his thumb. Getting off of Theta's lap, Frankie patted it and Adam got up and walked to Theta. Laughing, Theta held his arms out as Adam sat down then stuck his tongue out at Frankie.

"Oi, put that tongue back in your mouth before I pull it out," Theta said as Adam's eyes went wide and he cupped his hands over his mouth. "Now tell Frankie you're sorry."

"I'm sorry," Adam said and Frankie nodded, rolling her eyes. Theta softly laughed as Adam started playing with Theta's hair and placed his thumb back in his mouth. A few minutes later, the others came back into the room and Alan sat back on the Doctor's lap.

"Oi, someone has been sitting in my seat," he said, standing up.

"I was just keeping it warm for you," Adam said and Alan walked over and frowned, placing his hands on his hips.

"No one sits on my brother's lap but me!" he said when Rain sat on the Doctor's lap and Adam pointed, making Alan turn around. "Hey, Rain-in-the-ass, get off! I was sitting there first!"

"Actually, I like this better. You're too heavy," the Doctor said.

"I am not heavy!" Alan said then stormed toward Rose and sat on her lap. "See!"

"Air!" Rose said as she tried to shove Alan off her lap and the others laughed. Standing up, Alan scooped her off the chair then sat down and sat her on his lap. "Oh, that's much better,"

"Now that we're done playing musical laps, can I get on with it?" the Doctor asked and the other nodded. "Right…where was I?"

* * *

Councilor Xashon felt her hearts slamming in her chest as she stood in front of the doors to the main hall and the guards looked at her. Nodding, the guard opened the door as she walked inside and looked at the other councilors sitting in a semi circle at the center of the room. Walking calmly toward the center of the semi circle, she looked at them when High Councilor Nar'liff stood up and the lights shimmered off his white robes and skull cap. He was a tall man with white hair and full beard and his blue eyes shimmered in the light. He had a long face with a long hooked nose and thin lips. He looked down at her as she sighed and he coughed, clearing his throat.

"Councilor Xashon, you have been summoned to explain the events that occurred in the detention center this afternoon," he said and the other councilors muttered to each other.

"As you all know, the beings that forced the Doctor, Councilor Theta and Councilor Amato were apprehended for illegally coming into our airspace and were detained. I contacted the Doctor and he insisted that they be detained because there was doubt of why they were here," she said and High Councilor Nar'liff frowned.

"And what did the Doctor think these beings were going to do?"

"He thinks that these beings were here to either enforce the exile they had placed on them…"

"Pardon, High Councilor, may I speak?" High Councilor Dunlar asked. She was a medium size woman, with a round face and a small nose. Her eyes were a steel gray color and her hair was a ginger color.

"Of course," he said with a nod of his head.

"As we all know, I was just appointed to the high council. Do you mind telling me why the Doctor and his brothers were exiled and forced to regenerate."

"They claim that the Doctor was responsible for the destruction of their planet during the Time War," Councilor Xashon said and High Councilor Dunlar gasped.

"But that is ridiculous!"

"The Doctor tried to explain that to them but they put him and his brothers on trial anyway,"

"But Councilor Theta and Councilor Amato aren't from this universe."

"It didn't matter to them. To them, all three of them were the Doctor so they were all guilty."

"Were they tried by a jury?"

"No," Councilor Xashon said, shaking her head.

"Wait, are you telling me these beings acted as judge and jury and placed them into exile?"

"Not only that but they forced them to regenerate."

"Is that why they look the way they do?"

"Yes," Councilor Xashon said, nodding her head.

"Rassilon, that is barbaric."

"What was the other reason he had them detained?" High Councilor Nar'liff asked.

"There was concern that they might have come to kill him and his brothers," Councilor Xashon said.

"Ah, that sounds logical," High Councilor Sa'zar said and the others nodded. High Councilor Sa'zar was a tall man with long black hair and blue-green eyes and had a lean, muscular build.

"The Doctor wanted them tried for what they had done to them but, seeing that he and his family are away on holiday, the trail had been placed on hold. Draco, the leader, went on a hunger strike due to the delays and I suggested that Doctor Martha Jones go to the detention center to place him on a feeding tube," Councilor Xashon said and High Councilor Nar'liff frowned.

"But Doctor Jones is a friend of the Doctor. Surely that would cause her some conflict. This was one of the beings that sent him into exile," he said and she nodded.

"I counted on her professionalism to keep whatever negative feelings she had in check and she agreed to go see him. As a precaution, Captain Harkness had one of his men go with her."

"Then what happened?"

"According to the reports, Draco attacked the guards and one of my personal guard, Seros. Doctor Jones was unharmed but Captain Harkness' man was injured."

"And what happened to this Draco?" High Councilor Sa'zar asked.

"He was placed in suspension until he can stand trial for his crimes."

"Why wasn't he executed?" he asked and the others mumbled the same thing.

"If we did that, wouldn't we be just as guilty as what he did to the Doctor?"

"He killed three Gallifreyan citizens!"

"Yes, they all should be executed!" High Councilor Dunlar shouted.

"Does that include Dory? Even though she was a part to what happened to the Doctor and his brothers, she had nothing to do with what happened at the detention center," Councilor Xashon said and they looked at each other.

"She does have a point," High Councilor Nar'liff said. "Dory should not be included in what we decide to do with the others."

"May I ask that she have protection in case someone tries to retaliate against her?"

"Where is she?"

"I believe she is with the Doctor and his family."

"Then, yes, when she returns, she will be given a guard."

"But what are we going to do with the others?" High Councilor Sa'zar asked.

"They will be put on trial the moment the Doctor returns from his holiday."

"Am I dismissed?" Councilor Xashon asked.

"Yes," High Councilor Nar'liff as Councilor Xashon nodded her head and left the main hall. Walking down the hallway, she paused at the window when she watched the clouds moving across the sky and sighed.

"Rassilon, if you are merciful, please keep Val'yak and his family safe while they travel and, hopefully, he and his brothers are released from their exile," she whispered then walked down the hallway, going around the corner.

* * *

"Hello, Gorgeous," Jack said when he walked into the room and Charlie smiled. He was holding a pizza box in his right hand and a bottle of soda in his left hand and Charlie make the bed rise until she was sitting up.

"What's all this?" she asked when Jack placed the pizza box on her lap and kissed her cheek.

"Well, we were having a pizza party and I thought you'd want some," Jack said when she opened the top and saw that it had all her favorite toppings on it.

"Oh, Jack, you didn't have to do this."

"Yes, I did. Martha said that you could have some. Now, dig in!" Jack said as she shrugged and picked up a slice of pizza. Taking a bite, she chewed then spit into her hand and looked at Jack. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like it. Shit, I've eaten my pizza this way for years but now I hate it!" she said when tears filled her eyes and Jack moved the pizza box out of the way and sat on the edge of the bed. Taking her in his arms, he held her as she cried and he hushed her, sending love into her mind.

"Shhhhhhh, it's ok."

"No, it's not!" she sobbed and he gently rocked her back and forth. After a few minutes, he moved back as she used the napkin he handed her to wipe her eyes and sighed. "I must look a mess."

"You look fine. Look, I'll go see what else we got and we'll sit here until we find what you like, even if we have to eat every single slice of pizza in the Hub!" Jack said with a smile and she laughed.

"You are a nutter," she said then thought of something and brushed some hair from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Hunh?"

"Jack, you were on holiday with the Doctor. Why are you here?"

"Well, Yan text me while the Doctor was telling this story about how Rain had to rescue him from becoming a mummy. I snuck out of the room and Yan picked me up in my TARDIS."

"Wouldn't they have heard it?"

"No, I had Yan land a few blocks from the hotel."

"Ah, so are you going back?"

"Yeah, but I missed my chubby hubby and…What's with the smile?"

"I'm going to tell Yan that you called him chubby!" she said with a smile and Jack rolled his eyes.

"You do and you'll be cleaning out the holding cells for the next three months! And, I'll take away your video game privileges!" he said as she gave him a shocked look and moved the blankets up, covering her face.

"You can't do that. I'm sick," she said then fluttered her long eyelashes at him. Jack laughed as she lowered the blankets when she thought of something and sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to react when I see Dory."

"I don't know how Dory is going to react when she sees you. She liked you, you know."

"And I like her. Damn it, why did they have to come here?"

"I don't know but I don't want what that asshole did ruin your friendship with her."

"Um, can you go get me some more pizza?" she asked and he nodded, patting her leg. Getting off the bed, he walked to the door then turned around and she smiled at him. Jack left the room while she looked at the ceiling then sighed and tears slowly trickled down her face.


	151. Chapter 151

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty One

The Doctor had to admit, the dungeon wasn't quite as dank and dirty as some other dungeons he had been in. The dungeon was surprisingly free of mold, mildew and gunky water, just some sand and the limestone floor. Above him affixed into the ceiling were some strips of rawhide hanging down that the Doctor guessed functioned the same as manacles. He tried feeling his wife's mind and he seethed with anger when he couldn't sense her nor see her outside the metal bars the lined the front of his cell. He suspected she was in the cell to either side of him and the fact that she was out of his sight filled him with a mixture of rage and fear.

"I warn you, Ankhenaten," he muttered to himself, "harm my wife and I'll make you live to regret it."

He heard several people coming and stepped back away from the cell door. A moment later, several of the guards who had been outside when they were in the temple opened the door and pointed their spears at the Doctor as they surrounded him.

"Hullo," the Doctor said cheerfully, "I'm glad you chappies are here. I wish to comment on my room. It's a bit dustier than I like it, plus a tad cramped, not to mention there's no view of the pyramids or even a little dung beetle. You lot should be ashamed, when you build a city, it should have more amenities than this."

One of the guards jabbed the tip of his spear into the back of his head.

"And now I wish to register a complaint about the spear on my head," the Doctor said.

"You will raise your hands," another guard barked at him.

"You sure you want me to do that, mate? After all, I've been out in the desert heat and haven't taken a shower and I'm sure my pitties smell atrocious now and…"

He grunted when a guard behind him punched him hard in the small of the back sending a jolt of pain up his spine. Sighing angrily, the Doctor raised his hands and stood still while the guards tied the rawhide straps tightly around them.

"Where's my wife? What have you done with her?" the Doctor demanded.

"Oh? Is that your wife?" the guard sneered as he got in his face. "How unfortunate. I've heard she's about to become the concubine to the pharaoh while you…scrawny one, will be enslaved somewhere and worked like a dog until you die. But first, we've been ordered to come in here and soften you up so when you are enslaved, you will not resist."

His fist flew out and struck the Doctor in the jaw. He grunted and reeled back but another guard caught him from behind and two others helped hold him while the guard began to punch him repeatedly in the face.

__________________

"Why didn't you kick him in the crotch, Daddy?" Chaska asked, looking up at him.

"Well, first off, big meaty fists were hitting my eyes, that and the pain from the big meaty fists made it hard for me to think straight, plus there were five other gargantuan guards around me and I'm sure the moment my foot connected with his groin, their spears would have connected with my back and stomach. And given the fact that I wasn't exactly sure where your mum was, I decided that the best course of action was just to stand there and take the punishment for the time being."

"And you want to travel with him, Tim," Adam said.

"Yeah, you sure you wanna get involved with time travel?" Amato asked. "You may end up in situations like that."

"After spending all my time puttering around the house on New Gallifrey, give me a beating any day," Tim said. "Besides, I fought in the Great War, isn't like I've never been in dangerous situations before."

"What about you, Mummy, what were you doing when people were hitting Daddy?" Sokanon asked.

"I was busy being unconscious," Rain said while they laughed. "I know what happened to him because later on after we escaped, we compared notes but I was not awake for any of this. I was in the cell on his…left side, I believe. And luckily, while I was lying there unconscious, none of the guards took advantage of me."

"And it's a good thing they didn't," the Doctor said, his eyes flashing anger. "I would have gone on a rampage and leveled that city to the ground."

"Not me," Alan said, wrapping his arms around Rose. "I would have calmed myself in a Zen sort of way and aligned my chakras while I found inner peace. Then once my inner being was in balance, I would have opened up a can of whoop ass and been more effective that way."

Koschei stared at him and looked at the Doctor.

"Did something happen to your clone when he was born that caused him to go off his trolley?" he said while they laughed. "You and the other clones are three of the strangest people I've ever met in my life."

"Thank you, but you're forgetting Shilah, our honorary clone."

"Don't include me, mate. I'm not barmy," Shilah said.

"Says the man who got a tattoo and earring," Alan said.

"Anyway, let's get back to the story," Awinita said..

"Thank you," the Doctor said, smiling at her. "Anyway, I'll leave out the gruesome details of my roughing up and just go on to what happened afterwards…"

________________

The Doctor lay on the floor of his cell, bruised and bleeding. After spending a half hour working him over, the guards untied him and let him lay on the floor, promising to be back for more soon. The Doctor, half conscious, used his strength to probe for his wife's mind but she was still unconscious. He was grateful for that since he hated to think of her reaction if she had been awake and listening to him being beaten. He was also grateful they put her in a cell where she couldn't see what they had done..

While he lay there, eyes closed while trying to manage the pain, he heard someone unlocking the door to his cell. He groaned, thinking the guards had returned for more but when he opened his eyes he saw Nefertiti coming into his cell. Fighting the pain, he lifted his head to look at her as she knelt down to him.

"Brutes. I told them to go easy on you," Nefertiti said as she touched his face.

"Why would you want them to go easy on me?" the Doctor said..

"Because you're an intriguing man and I want to keep you alive so I can know more about you," she said. "You say you come from beyond the Aten, is that true?"

The Doctor stayed silent as Nefertiti stared at him silently.

"So boastful and arrogant before and now nothing from you, pretty one?" she asked, stroking his face. "Don't you know that I'm the only one standing between you and the quarries?"

"You mean be your slave instead," the Doctor said.

Nefertiti smiled.

"To be the servant of a queen is an honor. You should feel honored that I think you worthy enough," she said.

"And what of Rain?"

"Who?"

"I'm the Doctor and the woman that was with me is my wife, Rain. Now, what will happen to Rain?" he said, annoyed.

Nefertiti sighed.

"My husband has expressed an interest in her. He finds her beautiful."

"Yeah, well funnily enough, so do I and I'd like him to keep his hands off her," the Doctor growled.

"It is an honor to be considered…"

"Wait!" the Doctor said, cutting her off, "I don't care if it's an honor for my wife to be a part of his harem.. She's my wife and I want her all to myself and if someone else does violate her, they're going to be eating their genitals for supper. I may look like a scrawny little git, but trust me; I'm not someone you wanna trifle with. If she's harmed in any way, there'll be hell to pay, I guarantee it."

"I have no control over that, Doctor. I cannot dictate who goes into my husband's harem," she said. "You should be thankful that she will go there instead of being enslaved or even killed."

"I'd rather my wife die than be raped by Ankhenaten," the Doctor spat out.

"I understand that, Doctor, I do. I sympathize with your plight but the truth remains that it was you and your wife that infiltrated our palace and you brought this down on yourselves."

"I realize that but we were only there to observe, we meant you or your family no harm," the Doctor said. "We are travelers and curiosity seekers. We had never seen your city before so I used my…magic to get us inside so we could look around without being seen."

"But then Qeb spotted you," Nefertiti said.

"I s'pose so."

"He is very powerful. He has been trained to look through magic spells and see the truth. If Qeb hadn't been there, you might have gotten away with it."

"But don't you see that if we wanted to kill you or your family, we could have done it at any time. But we just stood there and watched you. We're peaceful people and we only ask to be set free. I promise you, we'll leave Egypt straight away if you'll allow us access to my blue box."

"The box? That's yours?"

"Yes, it's a magic traveling device and we'll use it to go far away if you'll set us free."

Nefertiti stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I would love to set you free since I can tell you are not a threat but I am not the pharaoh, my husband is and his word is law."

"But you're the wife of the pharaoh, surely that counts for something," the Doctor said. "Can't you use your influence…"

Nefertiti let out a bitter laugh, cutting him off in mid-sentence.

"My influence counts for nothing nowadays, Doctor. My husband no longer listens to me or anyone else and he hasn't listened in a very long time. He thinks himself Aten and Aten is above everyone and everything.."

"But you, you don't believe he is?" the Doctor said as he struggled to sit up.

"He is not Aten, no," Nefertiti said. "But he believes he is and his belief is absolute. I tried in the past to show him his madness, to show him that his abandoning of the old gods was folly and will be the ruin of Egypt but my husband will not listen to reason. So, I'm sorry, Doctor. He won't listen to me if I tell him to set you free. He is the only one that can make that decision and I'm certain he'll say no."

"Then convince him to let Rain stay with me, let us both be your servants," the Doctor said desperately. "I love my wife more than anything and I don't want to see her harmed or raped."

"I understand, Doctor. I'll try to convince him but I doubt it'll do much good. He has already told me how beautiful she is and how she'll make a wonderful addition to his harem. It is within his rights as a pharaoh to have a harem and choose which women will go in it.. All I can really do is persuade him that I need a servant in order to keep you from serving in the quarries or as a rower, I'm not so sure if I can convince him to let me have Rain when he already desires her so much."

"But why are you showing me so much mercy?" the Doctor asked.

Nefertiti smiled.

"Because you are also beautiful and if my husband can have playthings, so can I."

"I am no one's plaything," the Doctor growled.

"Perhaps, but wouldn't you rather stay here in the palace close to Rain than be out in a quarry miles away from her?"

The Doctor sighed and nodded. Nefertiti gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'll make a deal with you, Doctor. Lately, my husband prefers the company of those in his harem to me and since he spends all his time and energy on them, he rarely has time for me. I'm lonely and I would like a companion which is another reason why I want you to be my servant. I won't ask you to have sex with me but if you'll keep me company, I'll allow you to see Rain whenever I can sneak you into the harem, is that a deal?"

The Doctor thought it over and nodded.

"And…I will try to persuade him to let me have her if I can't persuade him to let her go free, but I can't promise that he'll let me do either thing. But I see how much you love your wife. I don't like that my husband makes love to his concubines instead of me so I have just as much reason to keep Rain away from him as you do.."

"Thank you for trying for me," the Doctor said. "I realize you don't have to do that and I appreciate that you're risking your husband's wrath to try to get Rain away from him."

"Even if I can't fulfill your request, Doctor. Know this. My husband is growing ill now and I don't think he will live much longer. If Rain must be his concubine, she will not have to suffer long with him. My son, Tutankhaten, is only nine so I probably will rule at his side for awhile as co-regent. If that happens, I will set her and you free and you'll be allowed to go home."

"Thank you," the Doctor said.

Nefertiti stroked his cheek for a moment and smiled as she got up.

"I will send the royal doctor in here to treat your wounds and check on your wife. She's over here in the cell beside you," she said, pointing off to the Doctor's left. "I don't think she's hurt badly but just the same I'll have the doctor look at her."

"Again, thank you," the Doctor said.

Nefertiti nodded. She walked over to the cell door and looked back over her shoulder as she opened it.

"I can tell you have a strong will, Doctor, but if I were you, I would at least pretend to be submissive around my husband or his guards and courtiers, otherwise you could find yourself in serious trouble and your wife might end up dead. Just because my husband lusts after your wife doesn't mean he'll kill her if the situation calls for it. Keep that in mind."

"I will," the Doctor said.

Nefertiti nodded. She walked out and shut the door behind her. The Doctor watched her walk away and sighed angrily when he could no longer see her.


	152. Chapter 152

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Two

(We are taking a break in the story for a little special.)

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…Coming up, it's time to have some fun with everyone's favorite time traveling tots," said Alan's off stage voice when the theme music started and TIME LORD BABIES appeared.

"Time Lord Babies, we turn aliens into goo…Time Lord Babies, we've come to play with you…When your world is full of baddies, who've come to give you a scare…Just call our names and shout out loud "Catch us if you dare!"…I like Adam…I like Rose…I love the Doctor…Alan dance…I got my toy guns…I got my teddy bear…I play the bagpipes…And I got big hair, HA…I like running…Allons-y…Is everything alright in here…Yes, Jackie…Time Lord Babies, we turn aliens into goo…Time Lord Babies, we've come to play with you…Time Lord…Time Lord...Time Lord…Babies…Babies…Babies…Woooooooooo-hooooo!"

The scene changed as a cartoon version of Jamie as a toddler appeared and he dragged his plush bagpipes behind him as he crawled across the screen. He was wearing a little white tee shirt with SCOTLAND in different colors on the front and a little kilt and his nappy stuck out from the bottom of the kilt. Looking at the title, he smiled and sat on his bottom.

"Today's episode is called Cry Baby," said Baby Jamie as he crawled off camera when his nappy fell off and a big cartoon CENSORED sign covered his naked bottom.

* * *

The scene changed to a cartoon playground as Baby Jack got up from boo-booing for the fourth time and Baby Ianto led him to the bench so he could take a rest. Baby Jamie crawled in the grass while his plush bagpipe thumped on the ground behind him and he headed for the sand box.

"Mph," he grunted as he climbed inside the sandbox, tumbling onto his back. Rolling over, he heard someone giggling when he looked over and saw a pretty little baby sitting on the sand. "What you giggling at?"

"You fell down,' Baby Victoria said and he knelt in the sand, dusting the sand off his tee shirt. "Why are you wearing a skit?"

"It's nae a skirt. It's a kilt," Baby Jamie said then wiped his thumb off, placing it in his mouth.

"Oh, what's your name?"

"Jamie," he said then placed his thumb back into his mouth, sucking hard on it.

"My name is Victoria. Do you want to play with me?" she asked when a boy with black hair walked over and grabbed her pail and spade, running off with them. Victoria's lower lip quivered as she started crying and Jamie sucked hard on his thumb.

"Dinnae worry, Victoria. I'll get them back for you!" he said then crawled out of the sandbox and looked at the boy. "Creag an tuire!"

Suddenly cartoon clouds appeared under Jamie's feet as his little legs moved faster and faster and he ran after the boy. The boy turned around when he saw the cartoon dust cloud coming after him and his eyes popped out of his head then went back in. Baby Jamie's head changed into a cartoon enraged bull's head as he growled while spinning the plush bagpiper over his head and the boy dropped the pail and the spade, running away. The cartoon cloud died down when Jamie sat on his bottom and snorted. Looking at the pail and spade, he picked them up and crawled off camera.

* * *

The scene changed while Baby Victoria sat on the sand and the tears rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly her pail and spade appeared next to her as she looked at Baby Jamie and he sat on the sand, sucking his thumb.

"My hero!" she shouted as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek. Sucking on his thumb, Baby Jamie winked and the scene faded to black.

* * *

(Now, back to the story…)

"Are you sure they're Dominators, Doctor?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Trevor said when he slid the small door open again and looked out at the men.

"I remember them. They had these wee robots an' were going tae harvest the radiation from the nuclear tests the Dulcians performed on that island," Jamie said.

"Yes, Jamie, that's exactly what happened but I was able to stop them."

"Did you blow up their spaceship as well?"

"Yes," Trevor said when someone walked into the room and Trevor looked at him. He was a tall man, with slick back black hair and he was wearing a black uniform and boots.

"Report," the man said.

"Commander Dexim, I'm afraid another Quark is malfunctioning," the man in the white lab coat said.

"Damn it! What did that bastard do to them?" he demanded and Trevor wondered who he was talking about.

"Who are they talking aboot?" Jamesie whispered as he looked at them and Trevor shook his head.

"I don't know. Now, hush, I can't hear," Trevor said and Jamesie nodded.

"There has been mechanical failure since he used that stick of his," the man in the lab coat said and Commander Dexim sighed.

"Well, find out how to fix it. I'm going to interrogate the prisoners," Commander Dexim said and Trevor closed the small door, looking at the others.

"Oh dear, we must return to the cell," he said.

"Why? Let's just follow the passageway and get the hell out of here," Cameron said.

"Yes, we could do that but I want to know what they're doing here," Trevor said then walked down the passageway and M'fara followed him.

"He's the Doctor alright," Ben said with a smile and ran off to catch up with him.

"I say we go that way," Cameron said, pointing down the passageway.

"Well, you go if you want. We're going tae catch up with the Doctor," Jamesie said and Cameron nodded, heading down the passageway. Jamesie took Zoe's hand as they ran after Trevor and he silently prayed that they were going to be alright.

* * *

The wall opened as Trevor walked back inside the cell and the others followed him. Jamesie and Ben closed the wall while Trevor walked to the center of the cell then turned around, looking at them.

"I say, where are Cameron, Maia, Jamie and Jenna?" he asked.

"They went to see where the passageway went," Jamesie said and Trevor sighed.

"_Cameron, normally I like being sneaky but this isn't the time for it. Come back to the cell at once," _Trevor thought, pulling Cameron's mind forward.

"_But…" _Cameron thought.

"_You better do what he says, Mate," _Jamesie thought and they heard Cameron sighing in their heads.

"_Fine," _Cameron thought then moved his mind away and Trevor sighed.

"That boy is a handful," he whispered. A few minutes later, the wall opened as Cameron, Maia, Jamie and Jenna walked inside the cell and Trevor smiled, walking toward them. "I am sorry about being so gruff but you are all under my care and I do not wish to face the Doctor's wrath if something happened to any of you."

"We understand, Doctor," Jamie said, nodding. Suddenly M'fara growled as it looked at the door and the door handle moved. The door opened just as Jamie and Cameron closed the wall and Commander Dexim and three guards walked inside the cell. Commander Dexim took three more steps when he looked at Trevor and they noticed him clenching his jaw.

"You," he growled, looking at Trevor and Trevor walked closer, holding out his hand.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Who are you, Sir?" he asked.

"You know full well who I am…Doctor!" he said and Trevor blinked.

"No, I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage. You see, my young friends and I have just arrived."

"Then those three have NO idea what you have done?" Commander Dexim asked, pointing at Ben, Polly and Victoria.

"No, they don't," Trevor said when Commander Dexim locked eyes with him then sighed, folding his hands behind his back.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Ah, we're travelers, you see, and we were just visiting when your guards found us and brought us here."

"You are on classified property."

"Oh dear, I am sorry. If you let us go, we'll be on our way."

"I am afraid I can't do that."

"But we haven't done anything," Trevor said, getting angry.

"That maybe true but I need to contact my employer to see what to do about you."

"I understand but do we have to wait here?"

"I am afraid so. All the other rooms are occupied."

"Yes, well, if that's the case, we'll stay here," Trevor said and Commander Dexim nodded, heading for the door. They watched him leaving as the door closed then Trevor looked at Ben, Polly and Victoria and arched an eyebrow at them. "I think it's time we talked."

"What are you on about?" Ben asked.

"That man knew who I was yet I have never seen him before in my life. Now, what is going on?"

"We were here on holiday," Polly said.

"The Doctor thought it would be a nice change after our encounter with Salamander," Victoria said.

"Who's that?" Maia asked.

"If memory serves me right, he was an evil counterpart of mine," Trevor said.

"I remember him. We met him while we were traveling with Victoria," Jamie said.

"Yes, she was traveling with us at the time, too," Trevor said, nodding.

"What happened to your Salamander?" Maia asked.

"He was killed by one of his aides," Polly said.

"But that was only after he had tortured the Doctor and…and…and…and Jamie!" Victoria said and Jenna nodded at Jamie. Jamie walked to Victoria when he wrapped his arms around her and she started crying.

"_Blimey, she is a cry baby, isn't she?" _Cameron thought and Jenna glared at him.

"So, you lot landed here and….?" Cameron asked, titled his head to one side.

"We had a look around. There wasn't much but rocks and dirt and the Doctor wanted to go exploring. We took a stroll when we were found by those guys. They were friendly at first then they got all quiet like. The Doctor didn't like that so he told us three to go back to the TARDIS and he, Jamie and Zoe went to see what was going on. When they came back, the Doctor was hell bent on leaving and started pushing buttons on the console. Something hit the TARDIS and it started shaking and stuff exploded. He grabbed the distress beacon and gave it to me. We ran out of the TARDIS while those guys fired at us and we booked for the rocks. That's when the Doctor turned and headed back to the TARDIS," Ben said and Trevor frowned.

"Why would he do that?" he asked.

"He said something about forgetting something," Polly said.

"What would be so important that he would run back inside the TARDIS?"

"He said "Oh dear, I forgot my diary."," Victoria said, wiping her eyes.

"He forgot his what?" Cameron asked.

"She means my five hundred year diary," Trevor said, digging into his pocket and took out the diary.

"Why would he want to go back for that?" Maia asked.

"Well, you see, if he was like me, he had written down everything in it. All of his fears, concerns, dreams, hopes and alike. It was probably his most prized procession besides the TARDIS," Trevor said then placed the diary in his pocket.

"So he runs back to get it. Why did Jamie and Zoe go with him?" Jenna asked.

"They were trying to stop him," Polly said.

"There was this explosion from inside the TARDIS and this bloody fireball flies out, hitting them," Ben said and Victoria held onto Jamie.

"The last thing I heard the Doctor say was for the TARDIS to go and she disappeared," Polly said and Trevor nodded his head.

"Yes yes yes, I would have done that as well. She must have gone into the vortex and exploded. That is where the vapor trail we found came from," Trevor said.

"What I want to know is why he was so rushed to get off this planet," Jenna said when the doors opened and the guards walked into cell.

"You'll come with us," one of the guards said when he pointed a laser at them and Ben looked at Cameron.

"Why didn't you use that power of yours on them when we first met them?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to see what was going on," Cameron said, shrugging.

"Where are we going?" Trevor said while the guards walked closer and M'fara got between the guards and Trevor, growling at them. "No, it's alright."

"Restrain your dog or I'll shoot it," the guard said.

"He's a timwof not a dog," Jenna said.

"Now now, there is no need for violence. We will come willingly," Trevor said as the guard nodded and they walked to the door. They left the cell as the guard closed the door and they headed down the hallway, going around the corner.


	153. Chapter 153

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Three

Clara was upset.

She had heard about what had happened with Draco from Gwen but news travels fast and she heard other people out in the street whispering about the attack in the detention center. She was unbelievably angry and wanted nothing more than to tear Draco's heart out of his body the way he had done to Seros and the other guard. But she restrained herself and took a walk instead while she tried to calm down.

As she walked, she noticed Wilf was sitting on the porch of his house and she smiled as she angled her steps towards him. Wilf noticed her coming out of the corner of his eye and turned his head, smiling at her.

"Afternoon, Clara," he said.

"Good afternoon, Wilf, how are things?" Clara asked, reaching the stone steps that led up to his porch.

"Well, bit of excitement today. Tim regenerated this morning. He's not a young man."

Clara froze as she stepped onto the porch.

"Tim regenerated as well? Was he also attacked?" she said, distressed.

"Oh, so you heard about what happened at the detention center?"

"Yes," Clara said, her eyes flashing anger. "And if it were up to me, that creature would have been disintegrated for murder. But what about Tim? Was he involved?"

"Nah, in his case it was just old age. He's been a centenarian for over two centuries now and he was tired of it. He wants to travel with the Doctor so when he fell ill, he just let nature take its course."

Clara put her hand over her heart and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad it was due to natural causes and not because of that menace. As long as he lives, I fear for Merzet and my other sons. I know he wants them all dead but I'll be damned if he lays a paw on any of them. I know they're grown but I'm their mother and I can't help worrying about them."

Wilf smiled.

"I understand that. I do the same thing for Donna; have done since she first started traveling with the Doctor. She was grown then and grown now but I still can't help worrying about my little girl. I suspect Jackie and Francine and Madison feel the same way about their children."

"And I think it's commendable that all of you gave up your humanity to be with them," Clara said, sitting down beside him on the porch.

"Well, I can't speak for the others but I've never regretted my decision. Becoming a Time Lord was one of the best things that ever happened to me and now that Sylvia has become a Time Lady, it's even better."

"Were you ever married though?" Clara asked him.

Wilf smiled.

"Once, long ago, to a wonderful woman, God bless her soul. She passed away about twenty years before I became a Time Lord."

"Do you miss her?"

Wilf thought about that.

"Not really," he said, shaking his head. "It's been so long now since I last saw Bess that I don't miss her now. I have Sylvia and Donna and everyone else here so I don't get lonely. What about you? Oh wait, you said your husband abused you and the Doctor."

Clara's eyes flashed fire.

"Yes, and I don't regret that he's dead. I don't care that he abused me but my Merzet…the trauma he received from him, he carried for years and years and I thank the heavens that he finally found all of you because I was afraid he would go mad eventually."

"Well, there were times when I thought he was mad, the way he acted," Wilf said with a wink.

Clara chuckled.

"Yes, well, my boy has always had a bit of a wild streak in him," she said.

"A bit?" Wilf said.

Clara laughed and patted his hand.

"I'm glad you became a Time Lord, Wilf. I would have hated for you to die and I never would have met you."

"Same here," Wilf said.

Clara gave his hand a squeeze before she and Wilf began making small talk.

__________________

"So did you cheat on mum and have sex with the queen then?"

The Doctor stared at Chaska as everyone laughed hysterically.

"No," he said as everyone laughed harder. "What sort of man do you think I am?"

"One that has sex with queens?"

Chaska leapt up and sprinted away as the Doctor made a grab for him.

"No, I didn't have sex with queens," the Doctor said, sitting back down as everyone laughed.

Alan suddenly rose up in front of him.

"So he says, but none of us were there, were we? He seemed ready to jump at the chance to be Nefertiti's whore, huh?"

"Go away, you pesky menace before I whore you out to someone!" the Doctor said, slapping him on the back as he ran back to Rose.

"Go ahead, mate. Plenty of people would wanna have a go at me!" Alan said as he plopped down beside Rose.

"And on that note, I think we better return to the story," the Doctor said. "Anyway, I was lying there in my cell in pain while I sweated profusely and smelled…"

______________

After about twenty minutes, the Doctor's pain finally subsided enough that he could sit up without feeling dizzy. He crawled over to the bars and sat down beside them, listening closely for any sign of Rain's recovery. Another ten minutes later, his hearts soared when he heard her groan at the same time he felt her in his mind. He stroked her mind lovingly while he called to her telepathically.

_Thete?_ She thought back, _where are you? _

_In the cell beside you. I'm okay, how about you?_

_I've got a raging headache but other than that, I'm okay. What's happened? _

_Well, I was knocked out just after you and then…_

He quickly decided not to tell Rain he had been worked over since he didn't want her to worry about him.

_Nefertiti paid me a visit, _he thought to her.

An amused grin spread over his face when he felt her anger at that.

_Oh?_ Rain thought to him, _and what exactly did she say to you…or do to you._

_Bit jealous, dear? _

_I saw the way you looked at her earlier, Thete, so yes, I am._

_Well, you can rest easy, you're the only one I want to be with,_ he thought to her. _She did however make an offer. I could be her servant rather than be enslaved and sent a quarry somewhere. However…she said that Ankhenaten wants you for his concubine._

_Shit,_ Rain thought back. _The last person I want to have sex with, wants me. I think I'll have to ask him to go back to the TARDIS then. I need to go somewhere where they have barf bags so I can have one handy when he starts raping me. _

_I won't let it come to that. I'll be Nefertiti's servant so I can keep an eye on you._

_Yeah, but if I'm gonna be part of harem you can't keep watch over me 24/7, Thete. Sooner or later, he's gonna have his way with me._

_Yes, but our minds are still linked. Unless Ankhenaten's been around other aliens and bought some of their technology, there's no chance of the walls having dampers in them which means we can keep in constant contact and the moment he tries something, tell me and I'll come running. I'll be damned if Horse Face gets his hands all over ya._

The Doctor jerked his head around when he heard a wooden door opening in the distance and the sound of people walking towards them. He got on his knees and wrapped his hands around the bars, trying to see out. His hearts thudded in his chest when he heard the guards unlocking Rain's cell door and felt Rain's fear in his mind.

"Oi! Whoever you are, take me as well. Wherever she goes, I go!" he yelled.

One of the guards appeared in front of him and smirked.

"Oh, don't worry, Tiny One. The great Aten has summoned you both to the throne room," he said as he took a key out of a pouch that was tied to a rawhide strap above his kilt.

The Doctor wobbled unsteadily as he got to his feet. He used the bars for support as he walked over to the cell door. He grunted when the muscular guard grabbed his arms, twisted them behind his body and walked him out the door. He saw Rain standing in the midst of four guards and guilt pricked at his mind when he saw the shocked look she had when she saw his bruised and battered face.

_Sorry, Latara,_ he though to her. _I didn't want to worry you, so I left out the part where they pummeled my body before you woke up. _

He saw Rain glaring at the guards before two of them grabbed her arms, turned her around and began to walk her towards the dungeon door. The Doctor tried to wriggle out of his guard's grip and gasped when he jerked up on both of his arms, sending pain shooting up them.

"Don't try it," the guard growled in his ear.

The Doctor seethed with silent anger as he relaxed and let the guard walk him towards the door while his wife looked back at him with a worried look on her face.


	154. Chapter 154

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Four

"Was the Doctor a good baby?" Wilf asked and she softly smiled.

"Oh, yes, he was such a good baby. Not like his brother," she said and he gave her a confused look.

"He had a brother?"

"Yes, his brother was just like his father. He used to abuse Merzet and call him hurtful names."

"I used to have a brother. He died fighting the Germans at Dunkirk. He was only twenty-two," Wilf said then sighed and she patted his hand. "So, what was the Doctor like as a child?"

"Oh, he was a handful. I remember the calls from the nursery asking me to come get him because he had done something they didn't find appropriate for a Time Child. One time, he built these stairs out of building bricks to get to the snacks the nursery aide placed on the high shelf. He said that Koschei did it but they knew it was him," she said and Wilf laughed then frowned. The Doctor had told him about the Master and that his name was Koschei and he blinked.

"The Doctor told me about Koschei. He became the Master."

"Yes, but that was years later. I always knew that Koschei wasn't normal. He had this look in his eyes that used to chill me to the bone."

"He was what humans call a bad seed."

"Yes, that's exactly what he was. I tried to get Merzet to end their friendship but he always said there was good in Koschei."

"Jack told me that the Master took over the world for a year and turned the Doctor into a very old man. He didn't go into details but I have a feeling that the Master tortured the Doctor while he was his prisoner."

"Oh my," she gasped and he patted her hand.

"He even held Alan hostage but he was just a hand then. According to Jack, the Master's wife killed him and the Doctor burned the body."

"I see."

"The same thing happened to Theta's Master but the bastard had a backup plan. He cloned his body and took Theta hostage after he was injured."

"Yes, Theta told me about what happened to his TARDIS. I'm glad that Merzet was able to restore her for him."

"Bugger came back and stole the kids when they were five years old. He was going to kill them if the Doctor and Theta didn't surrender themselves to him."

"Wasn't Cameron the one that stopped him?"

"Yep, that lad is amazing."

"What do you think of that girl?"

"You mean Maia?"

"Yes, I don't trust that girl. There is something wrong about her."

"Yeah, I noticed something off about her as well."

"Is Donna your only grandchild?"

"No, I have or had three other grandchildren. They were my son's children. His name was Ronnie. He married this Essex girl named Chloe and their children were Donavan, Franklin and Maisy. Franklin is, was, Donna's age the last time I saw him. He worked in construction and was a good lad, never married though. Donna used to tease him and said he was gay. How about you? I know that the Doctor had a granddaughter."

"Oh, yes, Merzet gave me eight grandchildren."

"He has seven other children besides Dex?"

"Yes, but I am afraid they're dead."

"Oh, right, they would be. What about his brother? Did he ever get married?"

"Yes, but she wasn't very friendly to Merzet."

"Do you know how many grandchildren he had other than Amelia and Opal?"

"Well, if you include them and Susan, he had twenty-three grandchildren," she said and his eyes went wide.

"Blimey," he said and she smiled.

"We were stunned when Susan agreed to go traveling with him. He was an old man at the time and in frail health."

"What was wrong with him?"

"Oh, the usual problems that came with old age. I was worried that he would die on her and not regenerate, leaving the poor girl all alone on some distant world with no hope of returning to Gallifrey."

"Then it's a lucky thing that he did then," he said and she nodded.

"He did show me a portrait of his second life. He looked just like Trevor."

"Yep, so did Theta. He showed me a portrait of what he looked like in his second life and he looked just like him."

"I wonder if Amato and Shilah looked that way."

"I think the Doctor, Amato and Theta are the ones that regenerated in the same order."

"Oh, I hoped that Merzet was the only one that turned into that terrible man with the clown coat," she said and Wilf laughed.

"Yeah, according to Alan, he was an arsehole."

"That Alan is something, isn't he?"

"Yep, he is the eternal child. He will never grow up."

"And Adam and John are becoming more like him every day."

"And we wouldn't want them any other way."

"What was Sylvia like as a child?"

"Oh, she was a typical girl. She liked getting all dressed up and flirted with all the boys. I wasn't sure that she would ever settle down. That's when she met Kurt."

"Was that Donna's father?"

"Yep, the bastard ran off when Donna was seven months old. He told Sylvia that he couldn't handle bei8ng a father. Sylvia found out four years later that he had married some store clerk and they had two kids."

"What did she do when she found out?"

"She went to see him and told him that he was an arsehole and that she never wanted to see him again."

"What was Donna liked as a child?"

"Oh, she was a firecracker, that one. She was always getting into trouble. I think she was rebelling against her mother because Sylvia was always putting her down. That's why I'm glad Donna found the Doctor. He gave her the strength to stand up for herself and learned that she wasn't worthless."

"She is a very nice girl. I'm glad that she found Lee."

"Yeah, so am I," Wilf said then looked at his watch and hummed. "Well, is that the time? Would you like to join me for some dinner?"

"Yes, I would love to," she said as he stood up and they walked to the door, Opening the door, he did a little bow as she softly smiled then they went inside and the door closed behind them.

* * *

"Uh, Bro, I think we should take a break," Awinita said when she pointed to the bed and Tim and Aderyn were sound asleep. Julie had brought the baby carrier with her after the bathroom break as she walked to the bed and carefully picked Aderyn up and Aderyn softly peeped but didn't wake up. Hushing her, Julie placed her in the baby carrier and carried it back to where Koschei was sitting and sat next to him. Grace got off the floor when she checked Tim then smiled, moving the blanket up a bit. He sighed but didn't wake up and she kissed the top of his head then went to sit back down.

"Does anyone else want to go to bed?" Rain whispered but they shook their heads and the Doctor looked at them.

"Then we're going to have to be quiet," he whispered, looking at Alan.

"I'll be as quiet as a church mouse, "Alan whispered, placing his thumb into his mouth and leaned against Rose. She patted her lap as he laid his head in her lap and she stroked his hair. Adam had gotten off Theta's lap when Adam walked to Marion and sat next to her. He leaned her into him as she smiled and placed her hand around his waist. Her fingers dipped under his shirt when she frowned and peeked under his shirt.

"Where did your scar go?" she whispered.

"Theta used the tissue regenerator on it," he whispered.

"But that was my…" she whispered and he gently cupped her mouth, glaring at her.

"It was your what, Mommy?" David whispered and Marion blushed.

"Never mind," Adam softly growled then blushed and ruffled David's hair.

"Can I continue with the story now?" the Doctor whispered and they nodded. Snuggling against Rain, the Doctor did a little cough when he noticed something and blinked. "Oi, where's Jack?"

* * *

Ianto walked outside when he saw Jack standing on the porch and walked closer, sliding his arms around Jack's waist. Smiling, Jack turned around when he looked into Ianto's eyes and gently kissed his lips.

"What's wrong?" Ianto asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what happened at the detention center," Jack sighed.

"That wasn't your fault."

"It was MY idea that Jake go with Martha!"

"And it was a good thing that you did. She could have been killed."

"Three people were killed! Yan, Jake had to regenerate and it went wrong!"

"I think he looks great as a girl."

"But she doesn't like the same things Jake liked. Well, she still likes to play video games but that's it."

"Are you going to let her stay?"

"Hell, yeah, but I just don't know if I could handle anyone else regenerating."

"It's a part of being a Time Lord or Time Lady, Jack. You know that."

"But you only can do it twelve times. After your thirteenth life, you die for real and…." he said when the tears rolled down his face and he lowered his head. Smiling, Ianto lifted Jack's chin and kissed him.

"Sir, are you worried about being alone after all of us are gone?"

"I can't die, Yan. Who knows if that's forever or there will come a day when I finally die. For all we know, I might live for a million years," he said and Ianto softly laughed.

""Now there's like something I'd like to see. You all Yoda looking and living in a swamp on some planet," he teased and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Pushing it, you are," he said, doing a perfect impression of Yoda and Ianto laughed.

"Want to go to bed?" Ianto asked as Jack got what he had in mind then took his hand and they walked inside the house.

* * *

Commander Dexim stood by the window while he looked out at the landscape when the door behind him opened the guards led Trevor, M'fara, Jamesie, Zoe, Jenna, Jamie, Cameron and Maia inside the room and he turned, looking at them.

"You may go," he said as the guards nodded and left the room. A large window was behind him with two large plants in the corners and two small tables sat under the window. Multiple screens were on the wood paneled wall to the right and showed various parts of the large stone castle. Large landscapes hung on the wood paneled wall to the left and three small bookcases sat under them. Several small statues sat on the top of the bookcases and a large leather couch sat to the left of the door. Track lighting was on the ceiling and a blood red carpet covered the floor. A desk and a high back swivel chair were in front of Commander Dexim as he walked around the desk and stood in front of Trevor.

"Have you spoken with your employer about our release?" Trevor asked.

"Yes, I have and they wish to speak with you in person about what has happened," he said and Trevor nodded.

"When will they be arriving?"

"They will be here in the morning."

"Do you think they will allow us to leave?"

"No."

"I see. What will they do with us then?" Trevor asked and Commander Dexim clenched his jaw.

"I am afraid you will have to be executed."


	155. Chapter 155

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Five

"I'll be back later, Love," Jackie said to Pete as she headed out the door of their house. "I just wanna go see Francine for awhile and find out how Martha is doing."

She walked down the porch steps and headed down the street to Francine and Tish's house. Along the way she saw Madison and Serena walking the other way. They hurried over to her.

"Did you hear about what happened at the detention center," Madison said to Jackie.

Jackie nodded.

"Yeah, I was on my way to visit Francine to find out how Martha was doing," she said.

"Let us come with you then," Serena said as they turned around and walked with her. "I'm so glad they put Draco and his friends into suspended animation. They shoulda done that in the first place."

"I agree," Jackie said, her eyes flashing fire. "If I ever get ahold of that badger, I'll wring his neck for this!"

"It's time like this I wish the Doctor hadn't cured me of my vampirism so I could drain every last drop of blood outta that bastard," Serena said.

They walked up the porch stairs onto Francine's porch. Jackie knocked and a moment later, Tish opened the door and smiled at them. Jackie came forward and hugged her when she realized Tish had been crying.

"It's alright, love, we're here for ya," Jackie murmured as Madison patted Tish's back.

"Thank you, all of you," Tish said, smiling, as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Mum's been upset all day and I haven't been doing much better. We've had friends and family coming by throughout the day and it's really helped. I'm glad my sister will survive, but those three other people. Oh God, I hope they disintegrate Draco for that. He might have been able to ask for release before but not now, not since he murdered three people in cold blood."

"Well, they put him somewhere where he can't harm anyone now," Jackie said. "I was just worried about ya and wanted to make sure you and your mum were alright."

"We are. Won't be the first time that something's happen to Martha and mum and I have had to worry about her," Tish said as she stepped aside to let her family into the house. "It comes with the territory, you know."

"I know. Sometimes I wish Rose wouldn't travel so often with the Doctor or Alan but that's what she wants to do and she's a grown woman so I can't stop her," Jackie said as Tish closed the door and led them to the living room.

"Same with Dot," Madison said. "But I'm also used to it. Dotty's been an eager traveler since she was three. She got a taste for it early and she's happy doing it which is the most important thing. I travel with him too so I really have no right to tell her not to do it."

Jackie, Madison and Serena sat down on the sofa while Tish went to get Francine. She came into the living room a few minutes later, wiping the tears from her eyes. Francine smiled at her visitors while Tish went into the kitchen to make some tea. They stood up and gave Francine hugs.

"Thank you for coming," Francine said as they sat down and she sat down in the chair beside them. "It means a lot to us that everyone is stopping by to make sure we're alright."

"We're just glad that Martha will pull through and Jake's okay…even though he isn't quite Jake anymore," Madison said.

"Yes, I was shocked when I heard that. I s'pose it's not out of the question for us to switch genders at regeneration , but still…never thought Jake would do that," Francine said. "At least his friends are taking it well and the rest of Torchwood. Good job he never married, I'd hate to think what his wife would have said to him becoming a female. Have any of you heard from the Doctor and the others? Do they know about it?"

"Yes, Rose phoned and spoke for a few minutes since she wasn't sure if I knew," Jackie said. "She also wanted to check and see if we were alright and let us know they're fine. They're in Florida at the moment, heading north. They're gonna try to make it to New York for New Years Eve and watch the ball drop in Times Square. They're welcome to it. I wouldn't stand there in the midst of that crowd if ya paid me. But she's having fun and like Maddie said, her happiness is all that matters to me. Plus, I know that she's protected when she's with the Doctor and everyone else so I don't worry about her."

"Same with Dot. The Doctor's never let anything happen to her, I'd trust that man with my life and hers," Madison said. "So who's been over to see you then?"

"Juliet and June and Toby were here earlier. Everyone at Torchwood's visited and Wilf, John and Linus just left. Tim regenerated as well and he's with the Doctor at the moment."

"Is he alright? What happened?" Serena asked.

"Nothing bad, his body just finally gave out and he let the regeneration happen," Francine said as Tish came into the room with a tea tray. "He's younger now and handsome, from what I hear."

"Whoa, can't wait to see him," Madison said as Serena laughed. "Even as an old man, he was still quite handsome. The Doctor showed me once what he looked like when he first met him and he was a very cute boy as well."

"I know, he is quite handsome and charming," Serena said.

Francine raised her eyebrow.

"Sounds like the two of you have a crush on Tim," she teased.

"If they have a crush, so do I. Martha also showed me what he looked like and I have to agree, he is a looker," Tish said.

Francine looked at Jackie and they laughed as the three younger women wolf whistled and nudged each other.

"Suddenly, I fear for that boy's life the moment he comes back," Francine said to Jackie.

"I know, if their reaction is anything to go by, poor Tim will have to go into hiding now," Jackie said as the other women giggled.

Jackie put a hand on Francine's shoulder.

"Francine, I want you, all of you, to come over to my house tonight. We'll fix a meal for ya so you can relax and we can all chat and have some fun."

"Thank you, Jackie, that sounds wonderful. I accept," Francine said.

"Great, we can come over and discuss how much of a hunk Tim is," Madison said.

Francine and Jackie looked at each other and shook their heads as the younger women sniggered and wolf whistled.

* * *

"So there we were, being paraded towards Ankhenaten's throne room like a couple of cows on their way to abattoir," the Doctor said as he accepted a bottled water from Tara. "And as we were being paraded towards the throne room, I thought to myself, do I get to go to the loo at some point? And for that matter, did Ankhenaten even have a loo? Had to have a loo, I then thought, he surely doesn't pee on the floor like a dog…or maybe he does."

"Are you done, Daddy?" Sokanon said.

"Done with what? The story? That's what I'm talking about. I'm telling you the story and adding my own thoughts into it since it's my turn to tell what happened."

"Then let Mummy tell it now cause she's not so weird," Namid said.

She giggled and hunkered down when the Doctor stared at her quietly. He slowly and methodically took the cap off his bottle of water and took a swig.

"You know…" he said, danging the bottle over Namid's head, "Hamlet's father was murdered when someone put poison in his ear. I'm wondering what'll happen if I summon my enforcer and pour this whoooooole bottle of water in your ear for that remark."

"Who's your enforcer?" Namid asked.

The Doctor got up, walked over to Alan, tapped him twice on the head and sat back down while Alan grred at her.

"I'm not scared of him, he's a wimp," Namid said, shrugging.

"Enforrrrceeeeeeeeeeer!" the Doctor hollered as everyone laughed.

Alan leapt up and saluted.

"Yes, my master!" he said.

"Kill," the Doctor said before taking a leisurely sip of his water.

Alan let out a malevolent chuckle and rubbed his hands together as he walked towards Namid.

"Still not afraaaaaaid," Namid said in a sing-song voice as Alan hovered over her.

Alan grinned, bent down and licked her cheek.

"Ewwwwwww! That's gross!" Namid hollered as Alan ran back to Rose.

She wiped her cheek while everyone laughed and Alan gave her a smug grin before he popped a cheese puff in his mouth. The Doctor feigned anger.

"I said, kill, not lick!" he said to Alan.

"I'm too tired. I have to rest awhile before I can summon the energy to kill the child," he said, shrugging. "But I promise it will be done, master."

"Well, just as long as it gets done. In the meantime, I believe I will continue on with our story. Okay, so Rain and I were dragged along to the throne room and…"

________________

The Doctor grunted when the guards forced him to his knees alongside Rain.

"Ow," the Doctor winced as pain shot through his battered body. "Easy, mates, I'm still trying to recover from the Egyptian pistolwhipping you gave me."

"Are you alright?" Rain asked worriedly as she looked him over.

"I've had worse and I'll survive. I'm just glad they didn't do the same to you," the Doctor said, reaching for her hand.

He let out a yell and Rain gasped when one of the guards kicked his hand.

"No touching!" he barked at the Doctor.

The Doctor gave him a murderous look and growled deep in his throat as he put his hand back in his lap. They heard the throne doors open and the Doctor saw the guards fall to their knees and prostrate themselves.

"All hail the living Aten!" they said in unison as Ankhenaten and Nefertiti passed by them with more servants.

"Yeah, all hail the deluded, horse faced, sun god with the huge rack," Rain muttered under his breath as the Doctor snickered.

Ankhenaten and Nefertiti sat down on golden, elegantly carved thrones that were resting on a limestone dais directly in front of their captives. Just above the dais was an opening in the ceiling that allowed sunlight to pour down on the royal couple, making their golden jewelry shine. Ankhenaten's eyes fell on the Doctor and he stared at him with contempt. The Doctor narrowed his eyes when they swept over to Rain and he stared at her with unmasked lust. As they sat on their thrones, two small servant girls, barely in their teens who were naked except for a small loincloth and heavy black wig came up on either side of them and began to fan them both with a feather fan attached to a long wooden pole. Two other girls, dressed the same as the fan bearers, knelt on either side of the couple and held up a woven mat that was filled with dates. Ankhenaten plucked a date from the mat on his side and popped it in his mouth while he silently studied the captives.

"Why have you come here?" he finally asked after eating two more dates.

"We're travelers," the Doctor replied.

"Travelers from where?" Ankhenaten said as he took another date off the mat.

"From another place," the Doctor said.

"Where?" Ankhenaten demanded. "From another place tells me nothing and I want to know who you are and why you dared to intrude on my religious service."

"We are from new Gallifrey and as I said before it is up in the sky, way past the Aten."

"Impossible, nothing is above the Aten. He is the highest being there is," Ankhenaten said.

"What about the stars in the sky then?" Rain challenged.

Ankhenaten snorted.

"They are mere pinpoints compared to the fullness and greatness of the Aten," he said to her. "There is nothing greater than he."

"Answer me this then," the Doctor said. "Because I've been led to understand that you are the Aten."

"I am," Ankhenaten said with a haughty look.

The Doctor smirked and pointed up to the hole in the ceiling.

"Okay, if you're the sun god, what's that up in the sky then?" he challenged. "Aten Junior? Your reflection?"

He leaned in to Rain.

"Your clone?" he said aloud as Rain sniggered. "Cause if it is your clone, I understand how people might think you and the sun were the same thing because I get that all the time with my clone brother since he's my duplicate in every way. Well…not every way cause I'm not quite as zany and weird as he is, but physically we are the same and we often get mistaken for one another, especially at parties. Many's the time we've double dated and end up switching wives on a whim just to see if they'd notice and most of the time they usually do because Rain here knows my eyes and my scent, but that doesn't keep us from trying and…"

"ENOUGH!" Ankhenaten roared.

The Doctor feigned confusion.

"I'm sorry but are you annoyed at me? Cause I get that a lot. People are always annoyed at me and my antics but not quite as annoyed as they are with my clone brother, the one I was going on about who looks like me but isn't and…"

Rain gasped when one of the guards put the tip of his spear into the hollow of his neck.

"Okay, shutting up now," the Doctor said quickly as the guard poked his adam's apple with it. "But you have to admit, your Highness, if you're down here, how can the Aten be up there?"

"We are one and the same," Ankhenaten said.

"Oh, you mean like the trinity, Father, Son, Holy Ghost sort of thing?"

Rain rolled her eyes when Ankhenaten stared at the Doctor in confusion.

_You love confusing the hell outta people, don't you, dear?_ She thought to him.

_Yup, love the flummoxed look on their faces,_ the Doctor thought back.

"So, what you're claiming is you're better than I am since you come from a place above the Aten," Ankhenaten said, eyeing the Doctor.

* * *

"Guess what my answer was?" the Eleventh Doctor said to everyone.

"Gee, let me guess, you said yes," Donna said while everyone laughed. "Because you can't just shut your mouth when the situation calls for it."

"I was taught by me mum to be honest to a fault," the Doctor said, raising his chin while Rain giggled. "Besides, I was greater than that daft bastard. I'm like the little boy who tells the emperor he has no clothes, you know."

"Rain, why is he even alive?" Donna said. "I used to be amazed that he could just say the first flippant thing that came to mind and people wouldn't gut him like a pig."

"Yes, I often wonder that myself," Rain said, glancing at him.

"I have charm, that works wonders with most people," the Doctor replied. "I'm able to talk my way out of any situation I put myself into."

"I'm so glad you said that because yes, you are the one who gets yourself into trouble most of the time," Rose said, "and don't you say anything to me…" she added when he started to open his mouth.

"TROUBLE MAGNET!" Alan screamed.

"Thank you, dear brother!" the Doctor said as Rose smacked Alan. "I'm glad you had the guts to say what I was thinking. I'll be sure to buy you a sack filled with McDonald's food when we get out on the road."

"Yippee!" Alan said, raising his arms up in the air.

"Anyway, back to my story," the Doctor said.

____________

"Yes, I am better than you," the Doctor said proudly.

A hush fell over the throne room save for the groans coming from both Rain and Nefertiti. The Doctor glanced at the queen and saw the warning look in her eyes and realized that he better watch his tongue before he was sent far away from his wife. He noticed how livid Ankhenaten was and decided to use a bit of sweet talking to avoid being executed.

"Course that was before I met the great and mighty Aten," he said sweetly. "Now I realize that I'm mere scum compared to you, oh mighty one."

Everyone glanced at Ankhenaten who seemed to calm down a bit. Nefertiti, sensing her chance, leaned in close to her husband.

"My King, perhaps I can find a use for this strange one. I need a servant."

_Oh…no, you don't,_ Rain thought. _You're not about to get your paws on my husband._

_No, this is part of the plan, Latara,_ the Doctor thought back. _If she can convince her to let me stay, I can keep an eye on you while I think of a way to get us out of here. I'll be a good boy and behave, I promise._

_You better or I'll be the next one to lob a boomerang at your brain, Buster._

Rain quickly turned her head and winked at him. The Doctor grinned and sent love into her mind while Ankhenaten considered Nefertiti's idea.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, my Queen," he finally said. "I sense this one is crafty and stubborn."

_Wow, that bloke sure doesn't miss a trick,_ the Doctor thought to Rain. _Spot on with his assessment, he was._

"I will teach him obedience, my King."

The Doctor tried hard not to laugh as Rain raised her eyebrow and gave Nefertiti a look of death.

Too late, Nefer, my wife taught me obedience a long time ago, he thought while Rain kept her laughter in.

Her laughter died in her throat when Ankhenaten suddenly rose and crossed over to her. The Doctor started to get up but was held back by a guard's spear at his throat. Rain forced herself to sit still while Ankhenaten stroked her hair. She had to fight to keep from retching when Ankhenaten opened his mouth and she smelled his fetid breath while she stared at his rotted and missing teeth.

_Ugh, this whole plan is getting worse by the second,_ Rain thought to the Doctor, trying not to bolt when Ankhenaten kissed her cheek. _You owe me big time for this, Thete._

She noticed it was Nefertiti's turn to be angry when Ankhenaten continued kissing her cheek and she wondered if they were going to be treated to the sight of the queen throttling the king right in front of all of them. But Ankhenaten pulled away, giving Rain the chance to recover from the nauseating smell of his breath.

"If you want him, go ahead. I will take the female for my own. Guards, take her to the harem and have my servants prepare her.

Thete, Rain thought, suddenly scared.

The Doctor tried to get up to help her and grunted as two of the guards laid their hands on his shoulders and pushed him back to his knees. They Doctor gritted his teeth as they put all their weight on his shoulders, keeping him on his knees as two other guards forced Rain to stand and took her away.

_Keep calm, Latara, I won't let anything happen to you, I swear, the_ Doctor thought to her as he turned his head to watch her while she was forced out of the room.

He watched her until the door was closed and then he turned his face back to Ankhenaten. He seethed when he saw how amused the pharaoh was.

"I suspect from your reaction that she's yours," he said to the Doctor. "Have no fear. I won't harm a pretty thing like that. Besides, you should feel proud that your mate is considered pretty enough to be the concubine of a living god."

The Doctor kept his mouth shut, sensing that Ankhenaten was looking for any excuse to send him to work in the quarries or gallies. Ankhenaten gave him a haughty look as he rose from his throne. The Doctor grunted when he seized his chin and now it was the Doctor's turn to smell his breath. He quickly activated his bypass system as Ankhenaten looked into his eyes.

"There is power within you and I sense that you were a very important man on this New Gallifrey, perhaps a king? But now, you are in my domain and you are no longer anything but a servant and you will remember that, Dog, or I'll have your tongue pulled out and you will spend the rest of your days cutting limestone and hauling it away to make monuments for me, is that clear?"

"Yes," the Doctor said, staring back without any fear or intimidation.

"I am the Aten, the one true living god and you will worship me. You will bow down before my majesty or you will have your eyeballs plucked from your skull and I'll send them to your mate as a present. Now…who am I?"

"The Aten," the Doctor said, keeping his temper under control.

"And what am I to you?"

"My god," the Doctor said between gritted teeth.

Ankhenaten smiled at that and patted the Doctor's cheek.

"Good. Keep that in mind and I'll allow you to keep your life and let you have your eyes so you can view both me and my double in the sky. And now, guards, take this new convert and get him a change of clothes, something befitting his new status as a servant and if he gets out of line…correct him. Don't want him to forget his place, especially around my queen. Now…away with him."

The Doctor glanced at Nefertiti and saw the sympathetic look on her face as he was forced to his feet. Offering no resistance, he turned and let himself be escorted out by the guards as he silently kept contact with his wife and monitored where she was and what was happening to her.


	156. Chapter 156

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Six

"Blimey, I can't see why Nefertiti wanted you as a love slave. I'm way sexier than you!" Alan said, sticking his chin out and Rose giggled. "What is this? Are you laughing at me?"

"Well, yeah, I am," she said, nodding.

"I am sexier than he is!"

"But you looked exactly alike then."

"Adam, am I or am I not sexier than he is?!" Alan asked, pointing at the Doctor.

"Nope, I'm the sexy one!" Adam said and Alan's mouth dropped open.

"You are not!"

"You're right. I am the sexy one!" John said and Alan's eyes bugged out.

"No, you're not!"

"Then I'm the sexy one," Shilah said and Mingxia kissed his cheek.

"Don't you start," Alan said, pointing a finger at him.

"Actually, I think Frazer's the sexy one," Angel said, kissing Frazer's lips. Taking her face in his hands, he laid her down on the floor as they started snogging and Alan stood up, clearing his throat. They sat back up as he rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips

"Let's stick to the topic at hand. I am the sexy one and THAT is final!" Alan said then sat back down and slid his arm around Rose.

"Theta, please tell me that he's on medication," Koschei whispered to Amato and he laughed.

"Daddy, did you ever meet Nefertiti?" Cam asked, looked at Theta.

"Um, no, I never had the pleasure," Theta said but Frankie saw something in his eyes and arched an eyebrow.

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked.

"Can we get back to MY encounter with Nefertiti?" the Doctor said and they nodded. Sighing, he rolled his eyes then shook his head and tried to remember what happened next.

* * *

"Hello Love," Jackie said while the door opened and Charlie looked at her.

"Hi," she said as the bed moved up so she could sit up and Jackie sat on the edge of the bed.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok, I guess," Charlie sighed and Jackie patted her hand.

"I just want you to know that all of us are here if you need us."

"Thanks, Jackie, but I'm fine."

"You can't fool me, Mist…uh…Missy, you are not fine. You have gone through something that only the Doctor, Theta and Amato have gone through. From what Rose tells me, it hurts like hell. And I don't blame you for being angry. That monster had no right doing this to you," Jackie said when she saw the tears in Charlie's eyes and frowned. She moved closer when she held Charlie and Charlie cried. Hushing her, Jackie rocked Charlie until she calmed down and sat back against the pillow. Jackie handed her a tissue as Charlie wiped her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry," Charlie whispered but Jackie shook her head and took her hands.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You should be shouting at the top of your lungs."

"I would be shouting if it didn't hurt so much. I hate those badgers! I HATE THEM!"

"That's it, Sweetie, let it out."

"If I could, I'd wipe them all out. Then I think about Dory. I like Dory. She was a part of what that bastard did to the Doctor, Amato and Theta but she came forward and apologized for her part in it. She wanted our forgiveness and we gave it. She is one of my friends and I'm scared about what the others will do to her when she comes back. I don't want her to be tried for their crimes."

"I understand. I don't blame Dory for this either and I'm worried for her, too. What we have to do is make sure the others understand that those buggers were the monsters not her."

"It's funny," Charlie said as she brushed the hair out of her eyes and Jackie looked at her with a worried look.

"What is, Sweetie?"

"When I was a kid, I felt like I was a girl stuck in a boy's body. I used to sneak into my sister's room and try on her clothes. She freaked the first time she saw me in one of her dresses. I told her that I was gay and she was very understanding. My mum was too when I told her. My dad wasn't too thrilled but he gave his blessing. He was always nice when I brought a guy home. When I met Rickey, Mickey's double, I thought I met the man of my dreams. When he died, I was so lost. Mickey understood about our relationship and was a great mate. Now that I'm what I always wanted to be, I want to be Jake again. I want to do the things Jake did. Oh, I still want to work for Torchwood but what if I don't like blokes anymore? I don't know what to do with a girl. If I still like blokes then I'm just a normal woman. I don't know how to act like one. Shit, this is confusing," she said and Jackie hugged her.

"Well, you got tons of women to teach you what to do. What you need is to rest and heal," Jackie said and Charlie nodded. Standing up, Jackie walked to the door when Charlie called her and she turned around, looking at her.

"Thanks," she said and Jackie smiled.

"Anytime," Jackie said then left the room and the door closed behind her. Looking at the ceiling, Charlie sighed then thought about what had happened to her and looked under the hospital gown she was wearing.

"Still wish they were bigger," she said then smiled and softly laughed.

* * *

Jack stood by the side of the bed while he looked down at Ianto and watched him sleeping. Sighing, he placed the dressing gown on then tied it shut and walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway then stopped when he saw Jackie walking closer and blinked.

"There you are," she said as he leaned against the wall and smiled.

"Hello, Pretty Lady," he said and she shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Don't you start flirting with me," she said and he pushed off the wall, standing straighter.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"I heard about what happened at the detention center and came to talk to Jake, uh, Charlie."

"That was nice."

"But why are you here? I thought you were with the Doctor and the others."

"I was missing my husband and came to see him."

"Oh," she said when she looked behind toward Jack's bedroom then looked at Jack. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Jack, I have known you for over two hundred years. I know when you are bullshitting me."

"Look, Jackie, what do you want me to say? That I want to go and pull the plug on their suspension chambers?! No one would fault me for it. They killed three good men and injured one of mine! Martha nearly died! The only reason I don't is because the Doctor would never forgive me. I would never forgive me! Know why? It would make me no better than those bastards!" he said as she walked closer and hugged him. Jack held her tightly as she patted his back and Jack moved back. "What should I do? I don't want to kill them but if I ever see them again…"

"Yeah, I know. What about Dory? Are you going to let her stay here?"

"Oh, yeah, she's a part of the team. If someone tries to hurt her, they'll have to answer to me."

"Well, that's good to know," Jackie said, letting go of him and Jack nodded. "Are you going back?"

"Yeah, but not for a few days, and I'm sure they haven't even noticed that I'm gone."

"Oh, I don't know. You're a hard guy not to miss," she said then walked down the hallway and he watched her go around the corner. Softly laughing, Jack shook his head then sighed and walked down the hallway, heading for the kitchen.

* * *

"I say, that's a bit harsh," Trevor said and Commander Dexim nodded.

"I am sorry," he said, lowering his head.

"But we have nothing to do with what has happened."

"But you are responsible for what has happened. Or someone that looks like you."

"If you dinnae mind me asking, what happened?" Jamie asked.

"The other Doctor came here with you two…" Commander Dexim said, pointing to Jamesie and Zoe. "…and sabotaged all our work."

"Why would I…would he…do something like that?" Trevor asked.

"He said something about not letting us harm anyone else."

"And do you harm anyone?" Zoe asked.

"Only those that need it," Commander Dexim and Trevor frowned.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"If there are those that have done something wrong, we are called in to apprehend them."

"Hold on, are you Dominators?"

"Yes."

"Dominators conquer people, not apprehend them. Oh my, I think I know what you really are," Trevor said as the door opened and someone walked inside the room.

"Commander Dexim, are these the prisoners?" a female voice asked and they turned around. Standing in the doorway was a tall woman with long white hair, white skin and pink eyes. She was thin and her long face was flawless. She was wearing a long black dress and black shoes and her hair was pulled back by two long pins.

"Yes, M'Lady," Commander Dexim said. The woman walked closer when she looked at Trevor then at the others and M'Fara sniffed her feet.

"What sort of beast is this?" she asked.

"He is a timwof," Trevor said.

"Ah, and you are?"

"I'm the Doctor. This is…" he said as he pointed to Ben but the woman held her hand up and shook her head.

"I have met the Doctor and, even though you look and sound like him, I can see that you are not him," she said and Trevor frowned, getting confused.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"You do not have the same attitude. The Doctor I know is self centered, egotistical and rude."

"_Sounds like the Doctor when he was in his sixth life," _Jamie thought and Cameron smiled.

"Well, yes, I'm none of those things. Tell me something. Are these Dominators under your employ?" Trevor asked.

"Yes," the woman said with a slight nod of her head.

"And those…Quarks, what are their function?"

"They are foot soldiers."

"Are they human?"

"No, they are humanoid androids."

"Ah, I see. So, they don't work for the Dominators as much as they work for you."

"That is correct."

"Oh my, I was right," Trevor said as Zoe walked to him and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Who are they?" Zoe asked.

"It's quite simple, Zoe, they are some sort of law enforcers."

"You mean like the Judoon?" Jenna asked and the woman looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"Why would I want to use the Judoon? They're three foot tall rabbits. Hardly intimidating," she said and Cameron cupped his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"I would say not but the Judoon where I come from look like rhinos," Trevor said and the woman looked at him with a stunned look.

"They do?"

"Oh yes, nasty things. Now, if the Dominators are law enforcers and they work for you then you can only be one person."

"And that would be?" she asked and he looked her in the eyes and clenched his jaw.

"You, my good woman, are the Architect."

"You mean the lady that runs the Shadow Proclamation?" Jamesie asked.

"Yes, that is exactly who I am," the Architect said, nodding.

"Well then, if that's the case, then this is one of your bases, am I correct?" Trevor asked.

"It is one of my training facilities."

"And did you tell the other Doctor this?" Trevor asked, looking at Commander Dexim.

"No, I didn't. That is classified information," Commander Dexim said.

"Ah, then I see what happened. The other Doctor must have thought you were forming an army to take over either this planet or this system so he decided to stop you. The only thing I don't know is how."

"A computer virus has infected our network and the Quarks are malfunctioning to the point where they attack not only each other but us."

"A computer virus, you say?" Trevor asked then looked at Cameron. "My dear boy, do you think you can fix this?"

"Sure, if I can get to the main computer center," Cameron said when a loud explosion filled the air and the shockwave shook the room, causing everyone to fall to the floor. Commander Dexim got off the floor when he ran to his desk and Trevor helped the Architect up from the floor.

"Is everyone alright?" Trevor asked and the others nodded while Commander Dexim pushed the button on the desk, leaning on the desk.

"This is Commander Dexim. What is going on?" he shouted when a face appeared on the monitor and the screen flickered on and off.

"This is Captain Kerlam. Sir, the Quarks are…" he said as the screen flickered in and out and Commander Dexim pounded his fist on the desk.

"Damn it, Captain, what is going on!" he shouted and the screen flickered back on.

"Sir, the Quarks are attacking! They've killed half of my men!"

"Well, get them out of there! I want all Dominators to report to the main bunker and…" Commander Dexim said when the door to the office opened and several Quarks stormed inside, pointing their lasers at them. "Stand down!"

"You will come with us!" one of the Quarks said.

"I said stand down!" Commander Dexim shouted as one of the Quarks fired the laser and Commander Dexim screamed, vanishing in a blue light.

"No!" the Architect shouted as Trevor gently grabbed hold of her and the Quarks swarmed around them.

"Doctor, what do we do?" Jamie asked as Trevor sighed and looked at the Quarks.

"Like before, Jamie, we surrender," he said as they raised their hands and the Quarks moved toward them.


	157. Chapter 157

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Seven

"Okay," the Doctor said to Rain, "I s'pose we should go back and forth now since we were separated for awhile. I'll go first and you can help fill in and…"

AH-CHOOOOOOO!"

Everyone laughed when the Doctor nearly jumped out of his skin when Namid sneezed loudly.

"Blimey, you're a loud sneezer, I don't know if I wanna take you with me full time. You might sneeze at an inopportune moment and get me killed," he said to her as he patted her head.

"Sorry, Daddy," Namid said sheepishly.

"S'alright, I just won't take you time travelin' with me, is all," he said while Rain chuckled at the dirty look she gave him. "Anyway, when we last left me, I was being taken away…"

"So you could have sex with the queen," Chaska said.

"No," the Doctor said while everyone laughed. "I didn't have sex with the queen. Don't interrupt me or I won't take you time travelin' either."

"Okay, I'll just ask Daddy Alan to take me," Chaska said shrugging.

The Doctor threw his hands up in the air while everyone laughed harder.

"Anyway," the Doctor said while Namid leaned against his leg. "I was taken away and basically had all my kit taken away, except for that heavy linen kilt thing they used to wear and they fopped me up by putting that kohl crap around my eyes."

"I thought you looked handsome, dear," Rain said. "It brought out the brown in your eyes."

Everyone laughed as the Doctor raised his eyebrow and shook his head.

"Anyway…ignoring all snide remarks…"

"Wasn't a snide remark, I meant it," Rain said. "You need to fop yourself up more often."

"I'll go get Marion's mascara," Adam said as he started to get to his feet.

"Sit your arse back down," the Doctor said to him.

Adam sat back down and shrugged.

"Anyway, there I was, half naked and tarted up, wondering what would become of me. I spent most of the day in the cell keeping in contact with Rain who was in the harem, also being tarted up. Finally, guards came and took me to Nefertiti's bedroom…and no, I didn't have sex!" he said when Chaska started to open his mouth. "Anyway…"

_________________

The Doctor let himself be led to Nefertiti's bed chamber. So far, nothing had happened to Rain, much to his relief. She had been bathed and dressed in a linen dress and leather sandles and was wearing kohl eye makeup. After that, she was left alone and was passing the time chatting with the other members of the harem. The Doctor would have done the same except he was the only one in his cell so he passed the time speaking with Rain and asking what she had found out. The other women had come from various places around Egypt, from Africa, the Mediterranean and the Middle East. Since the TARDIS was nearby, she had been able to converse with everyone and found out who they were, how long they'd been in the harem and what Ankhenaten expected of them, which was basically nothing more than a romp in the sack. She also met Tut's real mother, Kiya, who had borne the future king after Ankhenaten became disheartened when his son with Nefertiti, Smenkhare, died young and she bore him only daughters afterwards. She was made a minor wife, much to Nefertiti's chagrin and had been treated better than most of the concubines because of that, but she was still nothing more than a glorified whore in the service of the king. Still, she was happy that her son was going to be pharaoh, especially since she confided in Rain that she didn't think Ankhenaten had much longer to live. He had an abscess in his tooth that was bothering him more and more with each passing day. The Doctor confirmed that for Rain.

_Yes, he died of an infection from an abscess in his tooth,_ he thought back to her. _With all the sand and the grit in the food, it was rare for anyone to live to old age with all of their teeth intact._

_I just hope he dies before he gets to me, _Rain thought to him.

_Just keep calm, Latara. I'm working on getting you released and out of here, _the Doctor thought.

And that vow was first and foremost on his mind as the guards led him to the bed chamber. He had been pleased when Nefertiti seemed eager to help him out and he hoped that he had found an ally that would help him and Rain to escape before anything happened to him. But for the moment, he had to play along until he could be sure what her true intentions were which was why he wasn't resisting as he walked with the guards.

They reached the large wooden door and the guard banged on it.

"Who is it?" Nefertiti said from inside.

"We have your concubine, Highness," the guard yelled back.

"Bring him in," Nefertiti said.

The guard opened the door and glared at the Doctor who stared back at him calmly.

"Don't make trouble or we'll flay you alive," he said, jabbing his finger in the Doctor's face.

"Wouldn't think of it. I'm a good boy," the Doctor said with a smile.

The guard rolled his eyes, grabbed his arm and jerked him inside. Inside the room was a large carved wooden bed whose ends were shaped like the front and back ends of a leopard. A senet table sat in the corner with two ornate golden chairs that had carvings of Egyptian gods and lotuses on them. The walls had painted lotuses around the top and a large mural of Nefertiti with her husband and family worshiping the Aten. Beside the bed was a large wooden chest that had the eye of Ra painted on the sides. On another carved table was a highly polished metal mirror and a cosmetic case. A simple wooden chair was positioned in front of it. Off to the left was a doorway that had a linen shroud over it.

"Homely," the Doctor commented to the guard.

He shoved him hard in the back and the Doctor took two steps towards the bed.

"How rude," he said, rubbing the place where he shoved him as the guards turned and walked out the door.

He looked over when Nefertiti lifted the shroud and stepped into the room. She was dressed in a filmy linen dress that showed off her body beneath it. She wore a gold and lapis lazuli neck collar and a heavy shoulder length wig that the Doctor felt was completely unflattering. She wore leather sandals and quickly slipped them off by the bed. The Doctor stared at her coldly and folded his arms over his chest while she admired his body.

"I don't know what your intentions are for bringing me in here but I can guess and I will tell you again that I am married and I will not compromise that marriage in order to sleep with you. So if you're thinking of a quick shag with your new servant, you might as well send me back to my cell."

"Is your marriage so sacred that you can't spend a night with a queen?" Nefertiti asked, coming up to him.

"My marriage vows are completely sacred. I swore I would love my wife and only my wife and I intend to keep that vow," the Doctor said. "You may be the queen but you don't impress me and I have no interest in you other than possibly a friendship."

"But can't friends sleep together?" Nefertiti asked as she ran her finger down his cheek.

The Doctor remained impassive as Nefertiti sighed.

"This Rain must be something special for you to refuse me like this," she said.

The Doctor smiled.

"She is my hearts, my life and the only woman I will ever love or want to be with. She is greater than any queen or any goddess anywhere in the universe."

Nefertiti smiled at that.

"I admire your devotion to her," she said. "I only wish my husband felt that way about me. After Smenkhare died, he became distant. The loss of his only son and my failure to provide him another heir caused him to look elsewhere."

"But you're still young, surely you can try again," the Doctor said sympathetically.

Nefertiti laughed a hollow laugh.

"He's given up on me…Doctor? What kind of name is that? That's something you do, not something you are."

"In my case, It's both," the Doctor replied. "So he went to Kiya and had Tutankhaten with her?"

Nefertiti snorted.

"Yes, the whore could do what I could not and she's not even of royal birth, just a commoner," Nefertiti said bitterly as she sat down on the side of her bed. "But because she could give him a son, she's been promoted to a second wife and the jackal even had the gall to give her the title of Greatly Beloved Wife of King Ankhenaten."

"Ouch!" the Doctor said as he sat down beside her. "I can understand why you're so angry then, to be usurped like that."

"You've seen him, Doctor. You've seen his appearance. Do you think any woman would sleep with him if he weren't the pharaoh?"

"But you love him."

"I do, yes. Or I did until he started this nonsense with the living Aten and trying to abolish all the other gods in Egypt. Sometimes I think he has a death wish because he expelled all the priests of Amun and disenfranchised them and I'm sure any one of them would jump at the chance to come in here and slit his throat for that. Those men were some of the most powerful men in Egypt, you just can't tell them they're obsolete and expect them to fade into the background. This place is so remote from Thebes but in a way I'm glad since we're able to spot anyone coming for miles around. This place was meant to be a sanctuary to honor the Aten but now I fear it's become our prison and it's the only thing protecting us form the rest of Egypt. You're lucky you're little stunt didn't get you and your wife killed outright what with the paranoia surrounding this place. Perhaps if Qeb hadn't been around, you could have gotten away with it."

"I promise you we meant you no harm, we're only travelers," the Doctor said.

"From there," Nefertiti said, pointing up.

"Yes, our home is in outer space."

"How can that be?"

"There are many things you don't know, Nefertiti. There are many worlds beyond this one and many beings that exist out there."

"You're saying you and your wife are from the stars?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Then you're gods?"

"No, we're not gods. We just happen to live on another planet. We travel to Earth and other places in order to explore and occasionally fight evil. We came here merely to observe and then we were going to leave."

"But you were caught…"

"Yes, and that's why I need your help. We don't belong here. My wife and I are not playthings for royalty. We have just as much right to freely exist as you do, Majesty. And I'm asking you to please help us escape."

"Do you know how much jeopardy I would be putting myself in by doing that, Doctor? I'm the queen but I can still be executed for treason since I'm not the pharaoh."

"I know and I'm sorry to ask that of you but I will do everything in my power to make it look like Rain and I were the ones to escape without your knowing about it. Please help me. I love my wife with all my hearts and the last thing I want is for your husband to rape her."

"But surely she's had other men before in her life."

The Doctor smiled.

"No, she hasn't. She was a virgin when I met her and she's never been with anyone besides me."

Nefertiti smiled at that.

"I will try to help you and her, Doctor, but I can't guarantee your escape will succeed. My husband has spies everywhere, including his vizier, Aye and his general, Horemheb. If anyone will foil your escape, it will be them. Both of them are concerned only with themselves and they look for any excuse to make themselves look good in my husband's eyes. I'm sure they're upset that you and Rain weren't beheaded on the spot and they'll be watching you both closely."

"I understand that. But trust me, I've been in tight situations before and I know how to escape and I've trained my wife over the years so she's just as crafty as me. Like I said, we can escape and make it look like we did it on our own but I need your help, information at least about this palace and any secret passages or ways we can get out of here."

"I will help you but we may have to wait."

"Why?"

"Rain will probably be going to my husband's chambers soon and we need to wait until she gets back from…"

"Out of the question. I want to go now and get her away from here before that happens."

"Doctor, be reasonable. After what happened today, there are now more guards than ever before, inside and out, you won't be able to sneeze without drawing attention to yourself."

The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can I at least see her and let her know I'm okay and vice versa?" he asked.

Nefertiti hesitated a moment and then nodded.

"Alright, but you must do what I say and act like my servant because one wrong move…"

"I understand and I will. All I want to do is see her," the Doctor said.

"Alright, follow me then. We have to be quick before the guards come and take her away to my husband's bed chamber."

The Doctor nodded. He got up from the bed and telepathically told his wife they were coming to see her while he followed Nefertiti out of her room.


	158. Chapter 158

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Eight

"Donna, what are you laughing at?" the Doctor asked as she calmed down and shook her head.

"Sorry, but the idea of you only wearing that linen kilt thing with that snow white skin of yours is too funny. I'm amazed that you didn't blind her from the glow coming off of it," she said and Shilah, Adam, Alan and John looked at her.

"Oi, there is nothing wrong with being fair skinned," Alan said.

"Yeah, too much sun is bad for you," Adam said, nodding his head.

"And you should talk, Young Lady. I had to lather you with sunscreen during our trips to the beach or you would turn red as a lobster," Sylvia said and they snickered.

"Lobster Girl…Lobster Girl…Donna is a lobster girl!" Alan, Adam and John sang and Donna folded her arms under her breasts and snorted.

"I am not bovvered," she said when they walked over to her and started dancing in a circle.

"Lobster Girl…Lobster Girl…put her in a pot. Lobster Girl…Lobster Girl…cook her in the water all bubbly and hot…" they sang when Rose tossed her a pillow and Donna stood up, swatting them with it.

"Ow!" Adam shouted.

"No fair!" John shouted.

"Not the face!" Alan said when Tim woke up and carefully sat up, holding Aderyn in his arms.

"Blimey, can't an old man get some sleep around here?!" he asked and they laughed.

"You're not old anymore, Mate," Julie said as she took Aderyn from him and rocked her.

"I am over three hundred years old," he said and she smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Do you want me to recap the story for you?" the Doctor asked and Tim nodded. The Doctor filled him in on the story while Julie walked to Koschei and sat down next to him. He looked down at Aderyn while she chirped and cooed at him and he gently brushed his hand over the top of her head.

"Does this always happen when you lot get together?" he asked.

"Yeah, most of the time, didn't you and Amato do silly stuff?"

"Well, yeah, but our antics were frowned upon because it wasn't proper Gallifreyan behavior."

"What sort of antics?"

"Well, there was the time one of us released all of the research animals in the lab," he said, pointing his head toward Amato.

"Oi, what are you telling her?" Amato asked as he got up and walked to them. He stood near Koschei's feet when Koschei faked innocence and placed a hand against his chest.

"I'm not telling her anything," he said, batting his eyelashes at him.

"Oh no, he didn't tell me that you released all the research animals," she said and Koschei smiled at her.

"I didn't," Amato said, glaring at Koschei then sighed. "Ok, I did but it was HIS idea!"

"No, it wasn't. You said that you were bored and opened the cages," Koschei said.

"You dared me to!" Amato said as Koschei stood up and locked eyes with him.

"Well, you told the teacher on us."

"I did not."

"Then who did? There were only three people sitting at the table while we were talking about it. You, me and…Oh bugger. She told on us."

"You mean Ushas?"

"Who's that?" Julie asked.

"He's talking about the Rani," Koschei said then looked at Amato. "Yes, she was our lab partner."

"You're right but it really was your idea," Amato said and they laughed.

"Um, as much as I like hearing about your youthful silliness, can we get back to the story?" the Doctor asked and then nodded, sitting down on the floor. Sighing, the Doctor took a sip of water when he burped and they looked at him. "Sorry about that."

"You call that a burp?" Alan said when he took a sip of soda and belched.

"That's nothing," Adam said, taking a sip of soda then burped his name.

"Watch this," John said when he took a drink of soda and burped the first ten letters of the alphabet. Suddenly the sound of a loud and long burp filled the air when they looked at Tim and he smiled at them.

"Rookies," he said with a smug look on his face and Adam, Alan and John's mouths dropped open.

"Blimey, where did you learn how to do that?" Alan asked.

"Boarding school," he said as they crawled to the bed and leaned on the foot of the bed.

"Oh Great Burp Master, please teach us lowly ones how to burp properly!"

"Yes, please teach us!" Adam said and John nodded.

"Teach us, too!" Cam said while the boys crawled to the bed and Tim laughed.

"Oh, when did I lose control?" the Doctor whispered, shaking his head and Rain kissed his cheek.

"I think it was the day your hand got chopped off," she whispered and he smiled at her.

"I think you're right," he whispered then whistled and they looked at him. "Can I get back to the story now?"

"Sure," Alan said when they sat at the foot of the bed and the Doctor sighed, trying to remember where he had left off.

* * *

The Quarks moved closer when Trevor looked over at Cameron and half smiled.

"_Cameron, remember the thing you forgot to do when we got caught last time?" _he thought.

"_Yes, I do. Mind if I do it now?" _Cameron thought, smiling at him.

"_Of course, dear boy," _he thought when Cameron looked at the Quarks and balls his hands into fists.

"What is he doing?" the Architect whispered.

"You'll see," Trevor said when the lasers flew into the air and the Quarks looked up. Suddenly the Quarks slammed heads as the helmets exploded it smoke and sparks and the Architect held onto Trevor. One by one, the Quarks fell to the floor as the lasers fell into Jamie, Cameron, Ben, Jamesie, Zoe and Jenna's hands and they headed for the door. Looking out into the hallway, Jamie nodded as Trevor led the Architect, Victoria, Polly and Maia to the door and M'fara followed them.

"Oh, you're telekinetic," the Architect said.

"Yep," Cameron said as they walked into the hallway and Jenna and Jamie took the point. Jamesie and Ben took the rear while Jamie looked around the corner and nodded.

"Where is the main computer room?" Trevor asked.

"It's in the building next to this one," the Architect said. Walking down the hallway, they stopped when some Quarks ran by and she pointed at the doors to the lift.

"I don't think that's a good idea. They might be watching the lifts," Jenna said when Cameron looked at the window and smiled.

"Remember what I said about a locked door?" he asked.

"You said to use the…the…Oh, come on, you want us to go out the window?"

"Yep," he said as he placed the laser into his trousers and opened the window. Sailing into the air, he flew outside when he smiled at them and held his hand out.

"Oh dear, I don't know about this," Trevor said.

"Can you handle all of us at once or do you want to do it one at a time?" Zoe asked.

"That's a loaded question," Cameron said with a smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"I meant can you handle all that weight?"

"Not sure if I can take all of you at once. Maybe the ladies first," he said when a white light shot by him and he looked down, seeing several Quarks aiming lasers at him. "Oh, bugger, this isn't good!"

"Get back in here!" Trevor said as Cameron sailed back inside the hallway and landed on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Maia asked and he nodded.

"Guess we cannae go out that way," Jamie said.

"Um, can I have permission to make a mess?" Cameron asked, looking at the Architect.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked as he looked out the window and saw only the Quarks below.

"I need to blow the wall," he said as she looked out the window then looked at him and sighed.

"Yes, you can make a mess," she said and he softly laughed. Looking at the wall, he balled his hands into fists when a blue light covered him and surrounded the others. M'fara growled while Victoria knelt down and wrapped her arms around it. They watched while Cameron floated into the air then held his hands out and his hair was blown by an invisible wind.

"It's show time!" he said in an eerie voice and his eyes were filled with a blue/white light.

* * *

"What is that noise?" one of the Quarks asked when the wall exploded above them and large chunks of the wall and large shards of glass came crashing down at them. Before they could move, the large chunks of the wall hit them and pieces of the Quarks flew into the air. Water floated down from the broken pipes and loose electrical wires sparked from the hole in the wall. The blue light floated out of the hole then floated to the ground when it faded and the Architect looked at the damage, sighing.

"Well, that was impressive," she said when Cameron rolled his eyes into his head and slid to the ground.

"Cameron?" Maia shouted as she ran to him and knelt down next to him. She gently lifted his head into her lap when Trevor knelt down next to him and placed his hand on Cameron's chest.

"He's still breathing but I think one of his hearts have stopped," Trevor said then slid his hand under Cameron's shirt and gently pressed down, feeling only Cameron's left heartbeat. Removing his hand, he thumped down hard onto Cameron's chest then pressed down on it and looked at him. "Now you listen here, don't you dare die on me!" Cameron gasped as he opened his eyes and Trevor smiled, brushing the hair out of Cameron's eyes. "There's a good fellow."

"What happened?" Cameron asked.

"I think you taxed yourself when you blew out the wall. One of your hearts stopped."

"Blimey, I feel knackered."

"I'm not surprised," Trevor said then looked at Ben and Jamie. "I need you to carry him."

"Not a problem," Ben said as he slid his arms under Cameron's arms and Jamie took hold of Cameron's feet. Maia had gotten out of the way as the Architect looked around then pointed to the building to their left and Trevor nodded.

"This way," he said as they walked toward the building and Cameron looked up at Maia, who was walking next to him.

"_No tears, Love. I'm ok," _he thought as she smiled at him and he winked at her. Trevor stopped when he looked around the corner and two Quarks were standing guard at the door.

"Well, we can't go that way," he said when he noticed that Jenna was missing and frowned. "Where did she go?"

"_Jenna, where are you?" _Jamie thought.

"_I'm inside," _she thought.

"_How did you do that, dear girl?" _Trevor thought.

"_I picked the lock of the door to your right," _she thought when he saw the open door and rolled his eyes, feeling foolish.

"This way," he said as he walked to the door and they followed him inside the building. Jenna smiled at them when Zoe closed the door and Jenna pushed the chair she had found in one of the office toward Cameron.

"Care for a lift?" she asked as he smiled and Jamie and Ben helped Cameron sit down. Nodding, Cameron placed his feet up as they looked at the Architect and she looked at the information map on the wall.

"This way," she said while Maia stood behind the chair and they headed down the hallway.

* * *

After dodging several Quarks, they arrived at the main computer lab as the Architect pushed the buttons on the keypad to the right of the door and they walked inside the room. Flicking the switch, the lights came on as they looked around and Cameron smiled. The floor and ceiling were done in white tile as the lights hummed and several computer terminals stood against the walls. The mainframe was at the back of the room and ran from one corner or the room to the other and lights flashed in a multitude of colors.

"Blimey, she's beautiful," Cameron whispered as he scooted the chair toward one of the empty terminals when he looked at the screen and typed on the keyboard. PASSWORD NEEDED was on the screen and he looked at the Architect. "What is the password?"

"I don't know," she said when he shrugged and started typing on the keyboard.

"One thing about being a Time Lord, you can type really fast!" he said while his fingers moved quickly over the keys then a beep filled the air and they looked at the screen. PASSWORD CONFIRMED was on the screen when he smiled and cracked his neck. "Right, let's see what the nasty Doctor did to you."

Trevor glared at him as he smiled then shrugged and Trevor rolled his eyes, ruffling Cameron's hair. Cameron looked at the screen when he read the information then sat back in the chair and sighed.

"Oh bugger," he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Trevor asked

"I just checked on the Dominators. They're in the main bunker but they Quarks have it surrounded."

"Is there any way to help them?" the Architect asked.

"Yeah, but it's going to be tricky," Cameron said and she nodded. Suddenly two nozzles came out of the terminal when a white smoke hit them in the face, making them cough, and they slid unconscious to the floor.


	159. Chapter 159

Chapter One Hundred and Fifty Nine

"So anyway…" The Doctor said.

He was cut off when Sokanon suddenly rose up and slammed his hands over his mouth.

"Wait, I gotta go to the lavatory, okay? You don't say anything until I get back, okay?"

"Mm-hmm," the Doctor said through her hands.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Sokanon said as she took her hands away and walked to the bathroom near the door.

Alan grinned at his brother, leapt up and walked to the door. He waited two seconds after she closed it and began pounding on it.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH TIME, COME OUT NOW SO WE CAN HEAR THE REST OF THE STORY!" he screamed.

"Shut up, Daddy!" Sokanon yelled through the door.

"I'm just telling you that we're all impatient since you're taking forever to finish!" Alan yelled at the door as he walked back to his place beside Rose.

They waited for Sokanon to finish peeing. Suddenly, the Doctor's mobile rang and he rolled his eyes as he stood up and fished it out of his pocket. He opened it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"You haven't started yet, have you?" Sokanon said to him through the phone.

"Sokanon, quit ringing me and get out here!" the Doctor said as everyone laughed.

"I was just lonely and wanted to say hello," Sokanon said.

The Doctor's eyes bulged when he heard a faint fart coming from the other end.

"Oops, sorry about that, Daddy," Sokanon said. "Didn't mean to toot in your ear."

"Get out here, you daft girl, before I give you something to toot about!" the Doctor said.

Sokanon hung up and the Doctor looked at Rain and shook his head as he put his mobile back in his pocket. Alan grinned, pulled out his mobile and dialed Sokanon's number. They heard the Hannah Montana ringtone through the door for a second before Sokanon answered.

"Hello?" they heard her say.

Alan let out an earth shattering belch before he quickly hung up and shoved the phone back in his trouser pocket as Sokanon screamed out "GROSS!" inside the bathroom. A few minutes later, the toilet flushed and they heard the water running in the sink before Sokanon came back outside. She walked over to the Doctor, threw her arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for waiting, now you can keep going," she said to him before sitting back down beside her sister.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor said.

"Yup, I'm peachy now, go on with your story," Sokanon said.

"Okay, so as I was saying, I followed Nefertiti through the palace to the harem…"

_______________

The Doctor walked behind Nefertiti, anxious to get to the harem so he could see his wife again. As instructed, he kept his head down and his eyes lowered to avoid looking anyone directly in the face. It was humiliating but if it meant he would make it to his wife in one piece, he was willing to do it.

They turned the corner into another corridor and the Doctor stopped when Nefertiti did. He lifted his eyes and saw Horemheb was directly in front of them. His eyes went from the queen to him and a sneer spread over his face.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty, taking the dog for a walk?" Horemheb said to her.

"I am teaching my servant how to behave and showing him the palace," Nefertiti replied.

Horemheb snorted and walked around her. He lifted the Doctor's chin and stared into his eyes as the Doctor tried to look meek.

"This one is dangerous, Your Majesty. He may look weak but there is power within him, I can sense it. It would be better if you put him under my command and made him a soldier in the army. Perhaps he can be useful in battle."

"He belongs to me now, General. He is no concern of yours," Nefertiti said.

"On the contrary, the security of this palace is my concern and since he was able to get in here without begin detected, he is very much my concern. You should let me torture him before you use him, let me break his will so he will no longer think of resisting."

"You will do no such thing, General. He will not disobey me, I guarantee it."

"Oh? And how can you be so sure?" Horemheb said, looking at her. "He's only been beaten once. It will take more than that to shatter his spirit."

"Horemheb, don't you have something better to do?" Nefertiti said impatiently.

"Majesty, he is a threat to us, can't you see that? Or have you been beguiled by a pretty face and a large penis?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow when he saw the shocked look on Nefertiti's face. The shock quickly dissolved into anger.

"How dare you speak to me like that? I am your queen, Horemheb! Perhaps it is you who needs a good beating!" she snarled at him. "Now go about your business and let me worry about my servant and if you ever speak to me like that again, your tongue will be ripped from your mouth and I'll make you eat it, is that understood?"

The Doctor suppressed a smile when he saw Horemheb fight to remain calm and keep quiet as he nodded his head.

"Forgive me, Majesty," he said in a terse voice, "I meant no disrespect. I was only concerned about your safety."

"I respect that, General, but I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. And now, I bid you good afternoon, excuse us."

She walked past him and the Doctor followed. He noticed Horemheb glaring at him out of the corner of his eye and once again he had to suppress his smile until they were far enough away from him. When they were out of earshot, Nefertiti sighed and looked back over her shoulder at the Doctor.

"Do you see what I mean now about not being safe here?" she said to him. "I understand your wanting to escape but you and your wife can't just walk out of the palace, not without attracting attention."

"But I'm also able to take care of myself and trust me, Majesty, I've faced bigger threats than one muscle bound general."

"Perhaps, but I assure you that Horemheb, at the very least, is watching you," she replied.

"And I will be watching him," the Doctor said with determination in his eyes.

A few minutes later, Nefertiti and the Doctor stopped in front of a large wooden door that was guarded by two muscular guards.

"I wish to enter," Nefertiti said to the one on the right.

As he withdrew a key from a pouch on a belt around his waist and unlocked it, the Doctor studied him. He looked like he was in his late teens and he could see several battle scars on his arms and chest. His companion was a bit older and was missing one eye. Both of them had black skin and he surmised that they were probably Nubians. He wondered if the battle scar and missing eye were the result of a battle and they were both captured and sent to work in the palace. His hearts went out to them. Both of them looked so young and he wondered if they had friends and family back home that missed them and wondered if they were dead or alive.

The guard finished unlocking the door and they both stepped away as Nefertiti nodded to the Doctor and opened it. Inside was a large limestone room that was held up by several limestone pillars spaced out around the rectangular room. Each pillar had painted lotuses around the top and bottom of it. Covering almost every inch of the floor were pillows and lounging on them were women of different nationalities who were wearing nothing but kohl paint and loincloths, their bare breasts exposed to the Doctor. His hearts sank and he made a quick sweep of the room. Sure enough, near the back of the room, Rain stood up and she too was wearing nothing but a linen loincloth. He had to fight back the rage as he and Nefertiti walked towards her.

_Why didn't you tell me your were half naked?_ He thought to her as he walked.

_Well, you didn't tell me you got the shit beat out of you, Thete. And the reason I didn't tell you was for the exact same reason you didn't tell me about the beating, because I knew you'd be upset and angry and that's exactly what happened. You're angry now and you look like you wanna beat someone up._

The Doctor took a couple of deep breaths, calming himself down as he took his wife in his arms and held her to him, both to comfort her and hide her exposed chest. Rain looked at Nefertiti and noticed her body was showing through the sheer linen dress. She shook her head and laid it against the Doctor's shoulder while he stroked her back.

While he was stroking her back, the Doctor noticed Nefertiti looking past them with a dirty look on her face. He followed her gaze and noticed a beautiful young woman was standing a few feet away from them, staring at the queen with a haughty look on her face.

"Hello, Kiya," Nefertiti said to her in an icy tone of voice.

"Your Majesty," Kiya replied just as cooly.

_Um, I've been speaking to her, Thete,_ Rain thought to the Doctor. _She's the one that gave birth to Tut and she's now one of Ankhenaten's wives._

_I know, Nefertiti told me about it. Ankhe-boy basically threw her aside since she wasn't able to give him another son. That's why the two of them look like they're on the verge of a catfight._

Sure enough, Nefertiti had a look of death in her eyes while Kiya stared at her with a smirk on her face. The Doctor slowly backed up with his wife in case the two of them rushed each other and began a fistfight. As he backed up, he gasped when he nearly stumbled over a dark skinned woman with long black hair that ran down her back.

"Sorry," the Doctor said sheepishly as he looked over her shoulder at her.

The black woman stood up and smiled as she lazily ran her finger down his cheek.

"Apology accepted, handsome one," she purred as Rain gave her a murderous look.

The Doctor coughed nervously and began to move him and Rain off to the right while the woman stared at him lustfully. He stopped when he noticed that everyone except Nefertitit and Kiya were now closing in on him like a pack of lionesses after a gazelle.

"What is it with this body and women?" the Doctor muttered as Rain shot warning glances at her competitors. "Why does everyone, male and female, have the urge to throw themselves at me? Am I really that attractive?"

By now, the women were all boxing him in as they gave him their best seductive looks.

"I'm married?" the Doctor said in a high-pitched voice as Rain tensed her body and readied herself to defend her man.

"Away with you!" Nefertiti yelled to them.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief when the women backed away with disappointed looks on their faces. They all backed up several feet but the Doctor noticed they were still eying him with lust. Nefertiti ignored Kiya as she walked up behind Rain.

"Have you been treated well," Nefertiti asked.

Rain glanced back at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I've only had a bath and had makeup applied to me. Nothing more," Rain said to her.

_She's going to help us escape,_ the Doctor though to Rain. _At least she says she is._

_Can you trust her, Thete?_ Rain thought back.

_I think so. At the moment, we don't have much choice. She knows the palace better than we do,_ the Doctor thought back.

"Come with me and we'll talk in private," Nefertiti said to them.

The Doctor hesitated a moment, realizing that he'd have to let go and allow his wife's breasts to be seen.

"Um, you have something that'll cover her?" the Doctor said to Nefertiti.

"Cover her?" Nefertiti said, frowning.

"Cover her breasts," the Doctor said.

"Why? It's a warm day," Nefertiti said in confusion.

"I'd rather not have the entire world seeing her breasts," the Doctor said annoyed.

Nefertiti was even more confused.

"They're just breasts," she said.

"Never mind. Dear, I'll live, trust me," Rain said, patting his shoulder before she stepped away and turned around.

The Doctor let out an angry sigh and stayed close to her as Nefertiti led them to the door. She pounded on it and when the young guard opened it, she announced that she was taking Rain and the Doctor with her since she had need of them. To the Doctor's relief, the guard didn't question it as he opened the door wider and they went outside.

____________

"Wow, Mummy, you walked around with your boobs hanging out?" Namid asked as she sat in between Rain and the Doctor.

"Yes," Rain said as everyone giggled at the Doctor's rolled eyes. "Um…Daddy wasn't too happy about that but I figured it was best not to draw attention to myself and cause trouble. So yes, I went around the palace with my breasts exposed."

"Why wasn't I there?" Alan said.

Rain raised her eyebrow.

"You wanted to see my bare boobs, did ya?"

"Hell no, I mean I missed a golden opportunity to see Rose's bare boobs since I'm sure she woulda been thrown into the harem with ya."

"Gee, thanks Alan," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Not at all, my Busty, Bountiful, Breasticles Wife!" he said. "Anytime I get to see the twins is a happy time for me! Damn, I always miss out on the good stuff."

"Anyway," Rose said as Alan stared at her chest with lust, "where did you end up going?"

"Well…" the Doctor said.

___________

The Doctor raised his eyebrow when Nefertiti opened a door and he saw a large round pool of water in the middle of the limestone room. Around the room were the same types of pillars that had been in the harem with the same types of lotus decorations. The Doctor looked at Nefertiti who smiled.

"Rain knows what this is," she said.

"This is where I had my bath," Rain said.

"I thought perhaps before we chatted, the two of you might like to be alone and bathe together," Nefertiti said. "Go ahead and go inside and I'll send two servants in with soap and towels for you. After that, knock on the door and I'll escort you to my chambers."

The Doctor led Rain inside and Nefertiti walked out and shut the door behind them.

"Well, at least she seems to be sympathetic to us," Rain said. "Perhaps she is on our side."

The Doctor came up behind her and kissed her right shoulder.

"Forgive me," he murmured in her ear.

Rain frowned.

"For what?"

"For getting you into this situation," the Doctor said before he kissed her shoulder again.

"Thete…"

"It's my fault. I shoulda took the TARDIS into the vortex when I had the chance," the Doctor said bitterly.

"Thete, stop." Rain said, putting her hand on his mouth. "Please, just don't go there again. You always do this. I wanted to come here with you. I could have said no, you know. It is possible to disagree with you and say no. Everytime something happens to me, you always feel guilty but I'm usually the one who wants to come with you. I don't regret being here and I'm not angry, alright? We've gotten into trouble before and we'll get back out of it. I trust you, always have, so please stop beating yourself up. By the looks of your face, you've had enough people beating on you already without you adding to it."

The Doctor nodded and kissed her hand.

"I just don't like that you're walking around with your breasts in full view," he said. "Especially since Loony the Living God wants you."

"I know but I don't think they had t-shirts in ancient Egypt, Thete. Besides, her Royal Highness isn't exactly leaving anything to the imagination either. And as for you…"

She smirked, ducked down, looked under his loincloth and stood back up.

"I see we've gone commando and Doctor Junior is just a-swayin' in the breeze," she said.

"Yes, but at least Doctor Junior is swayin' in the breeze under a heavy linen kilt."

"Yes, but you have to admit, it feels more comfortable this way. The sun is so hot and I can see why they chose to wear as little as possible in the desert heat," Rain said.

She took his hand and put it against her breast.

"Now, how about that bath?" she asked him seductively.

* * *

The Doctor trailed off and fell silent as everyone listened silently.

"And then after bathing, we knocked on the door and Nefertiti met us there and that's all I'll say about that because there are children present who do not need to know what else we did in there," the Doctor said as Rain giggled.

"Can you tell me privately then, Daddy?" Namid asked.

"Uh….no," the Doctor said as everyone laughed. "You're one of the children I mentioned. I'm not about to tell you what your mum and I did behind closed doors. We had a bath and that's that."

"Blast," Namid muttered as the Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"You know, most kids would be running for the hills the moment their parents discussed their sex life," he said as everyone laughed. "Why are you so interested?"

"Just wanna know what happened, is all," Namid said.

"We bathed, end of story," the Doctor said. "Dear, how about you take over for awhile so I can get something else to drink and wet me little whistle."

"Okay, but first, I have to go to the bathroom so eveyrone'll have to wait till I get back."

She got up and the Doctor walked over to the cooler as she hurried to the bathroom.


	160. Chapter 160

Chapter One Hundred and Sixty

"Hey!" Marion said when she swatted Adam's hand away from her shirt and he smiled, arching the fedora back.

"I was just looking at your bountiful breasts," he said as she blushed and he peeked under her shirt again. "Hello, Boys."

"Adam David Storm, you behave yourself! Like I said, there are children present," the Doctor said when he sat down and Adam nodded.

"What I dinnae understand is why you were so upset aboot letting your Little Doctor dangle in the breeze under your kilt. Highlanders were doing that for years," Frazer said while Angel's hand dipped between his legs and Alan coughed, making her remove her hand.

"The difference is that I'm bigger than most humans."

"_Not anymore," _Alan thought, putting up a privacy block.

"_What are you on about?" _the Doctor thought.

"_Well, you're not me anymore so you're not bigger than most humans."_

"_Oh, I think I might be."_

"_I'll go find us a ruler," _Alan thought when he started to get up when Rain came out of the bathroom and looked at him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm going to get a ruler so your hubby bubby and I can check something," he said as the Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We'll do it later!" the Doctor said then pointed for him to sit down and Alan sat down, sulking.

"What were you two going to do?" Rose whispered.

"We were going to measure our willies to see who's bigger," Alan whispered and Rose sighed, shaking her head.

"You are such a child. The pair of you," she whispered and he looked at her breasts.

"Well, if I am a child, can I have some num-nums, Mummy?" he whispered and stuck out his lower lip.

"Maybe later," she whispered and he gave her an evil grin.

"Yay!" he whispered while Rain sat down and the Doctor placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Now, where was I?' the Doctor asked.

"You and Mommy had just finished taking a bath," Namid said.

"And Mommy was going to take over telling the story," Chaska said.

"Oh, that's right. Well, Darling, what happened next?" the Doctor asked and Rain smiled, taking a sip of the water he was drinking.

* * *

After a nice dinner and chatting about their children, Wilf and Clara walked down the pavement when they came to the Doctor's house and she stood at the end of the walk and shyly smiled.

"Thank you again for a nice dinner," she said and he coughed, nodding.

"I'm glad you didn't mind spending time with this old codger. Not that many women would give me the time of day," Wilf said and she frowned.

"Wilfred Mott, how dare you think that the only reason I spend time with you is because you're old. I spend time with you because I like you. And a woman would have to be mad not to see just how handsome you really are," she said when she kissed his cheek and his eyes went slightly wide. "Good night." He watched her walk up the sidewalk then go into the house and he reached up to his cheek, stroking it.

"Good night," he said softly then walked down the pavement and smiled. "Yep, I still got it."

* * *

The gas faded while Cameron pulled himself up and sat back on the chair. He had activated his respiratory bypass system just as the gas hit as he looked at the screen then at Maia. Sliding out of the chair, he knelt down next to her when he checked to see if she was breathing and gently moved closer, kissing her lips. He sat back on his legs when her eyelids fluttered open and he smiled gently stroking her hair.

"You ok, Love?" he asked, helping her sit up.

"Ye-yes," she said, nodding. Cameron crawled over to M'fara as he gently stroked the soft fur and M'fara slowly opened its eyes, looking at him.

"You ok, Puppy?"

"_Yes, Friend Cameron," _M'fara said as he helped it stand up and M'fara sneezed, shaking its head. He went to check on Jamie, Jenna, Jamesie, Zoe, Trevor, Ben, Polly and Victoria as he gently shook them and they woke up. They helped each other up off the floor when he shook the Architect and she opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Cameron asked and she nodded. Trevor helped her stand up while Cameron walked to the mainframe and glared up at the CCTV camera he saw above it. "Now, that wasn't very nice."

**I WAS ONLY PROTECTING MYSELF.**

"Who are you protecting yourself from?" he asked as he looked at the screen.

**HIM! **Trevor's face appeared on the other screen and Cameron turned, looking at him.

"You're protecting yourself from the Doctor?" he asked and Trevor walked closer, looking at the screen.

"I say, are you actually talking to the computer?" Trevor asked.

"Yep," he said then looked at the CCTV camera. "Now, what did the Doctor do to you?"

**HE INFECTED ME WITH A VIRUS.**

"What sort of virus?"

**I AM NOT SURE.**

Cameron walked to one of the terminals when he started typing on the keyboard and looked at the screen.

"Bugger, you are a mess," he said as he kept typing when the nozzles came out of the terminal and he looked at the CCTV camera. "No, don't do that! I'm just trying to help you!"

**I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HARM ME!**

"It's ok, Girl, I won't hurt you," he said as he stroked the screen with his fingers and Jamie looked at Jamesie and slightly smiled.

"_Do you think they want tae be alone?" _Jamie thought as he placed up a privacy block and Jamesie softly laughed.

"_Aye, get a room," _Jamesie thought.

**I DON'T WANT TO DIE.**

"Hey, who said anything about dying? Just let me into your matrix and let me see what's going on?" Cameron said with a smile and the nozzles moved back into the terminal. Typing on the keyboard, he looked at the screen when his eyes went wide and he coughed. "Blimey."

On the screen was a mass of swirling lights and figures as he read the information then saw bright white flashes and the information vanished and the lights changed colors.

"Can you fix it?" the Architect asked.

"Uh…" Cameron thought then looked at Trevor.

"_Doctor, I'm good but this is way beyond me," _Cameron thought, looking at the screen.

"_I think I know what it is. May I?" _Trevor thought, sitting down on the chair next to him.

"_You can try but I don't think she'll let you touch her."_

"_Well, she's going to have to if we're going to save those men."_

"Will you let the Doctor help me?" Cameron asked as he looked at the CCTV camera and a low grumbling sound filled the air.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

"_If I didnae ken better, I'd say it was the TARDIS," _Jamie thought and Jenna nodded.

"I think she's thinking it over," Cameron said when he looked at the screen and blinked.

**NO, I WILL NOT ALLOW HIM TO TOUCH ME AGAIN.**

"But I am not the same Doctor that did this to you. My friends and I come from a different universe and I would never hurt you. In fact, I have a computer like you and she's very important to me. I'd be lost without her," Trevor said.

"Aye, he takes better care of her," Jamie said.

"Aye, he's always checking her systems, updating her controls an' fussing over like the princess she is," Jamesie said.

"There are times we think he cares more for her than us," Jenna said, smiling.

**SHE IS YOUR PRINCESS?**

"Oh yes, she is," Trevor said, nodding.

**YOU WOULD DIE BEFORE ANYTHING HAPPENED TO HER?**

"Well, I…" he said when Cameron gently slapped his arm and he nodded. 'Yes, I would."

**THEN I WILL ALLOW YOU TO HELP.**

"Thank you," Trevor said then looked at the screen and checked the information. He typed on the keyboard then smiled, nodding his head. "Ah, yes, I knew I saw this before. Now, all I have to do is…"

The others watched while Trevor typed on the keyboard then sat back and folded his arms over his chest. They looked at the screen when the white flashes of lights faded and the colors grew brighter on the screen.

"How does that feel?" Cameron asked.

**I AM RUNNING AT EIGHTY-THREE PERCENT.**

"That's good. Is there any chance of shutting the Quarks down?"

**AFFIRMATIVE!**

They looked at the screens while waiting to see if the Quarks had stopped and Cameron sighed, saying a little prayer.

* * *

The guards, technicians and other workers watched the windows and doors to the main command center as the Quarks pounded in the doors or shot at them from the windows when they stopped and one of the guards carefully walked to the window. Peeking outside, he saw the Quarks standing perfectly still and frowned.

"They're not moving," he said when his commanding officer came closer and looked at the Quarks.

"It's got to be a trick."

"Attention, please," Trevor's voice said over the speakers. "This is the Doctor. I am happy to report that the crisis is over and you can all return to your stations."

"Sir, should we believe him?" the guard asked.

"I don't know," the commander said and looked at the Quarks, sighing.

* * *

"Do you think they believe us?" Ben asked as Cameron typed on the keyboard and looked at the screen.

"Nope, those wankers are still in the main command center," Cameron said.

"Maybe they would believe me," the Architect said when she leaned on the back of the chair and he looked at her.

"Couldn't hurt," Cameron said with a smile. He typed on the keyboard when the Architect's face appeared on the screens and she patted the top of his head.

"This is the Architect. I assure you that this is no trick. The Quarks have been deactivated and all workers can resume their stations," she said when one of the commanders walked to the screen and looked at them.

"What about the computers? They have been malfunctioning as well," he said.

"Yeah, they got a nasty virus. No problem. I fixed it," Cameron said as the commander looked at him and frowned.

"And you are?"

"I'm the guy that saved your arse. Now, do as the lady says and get back to work!" Cameron said then turned the screen off and sat back in the chair.

**SHOULD I TURN THE QUARKS BACK ON?**

"Not until you run a complete diagnostic on all systems and have a complete upgrade."

**IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME FOR ME TO DO THAT.**

"How long will that take?" the Architect asked.

**BY MY CALCULATIONS, IT WILL TAKE ME THREE POINT TWO YEARS TO COMPLETELY RECOVER.**

"What?!" she asked and glared at Trevor.

"Yes, I think we should go now," he said as they headed for the door and the Architect growled, balling her hands into fists.

* * *

Trevor was pleased to see that they hadn't been followed as they walked to the TARDIS and he unlocked the door. Looking over at the bodies, he sighed when he rubbed his face with his hands and leaned against the doorway.

"Oh dear, we can't leave them here, can we?" he asked and the others looked at the bodies.

"No, we can't," Jenna said when Jamie, Jamesie and Cameron walked inside the TARDIS then returned with three hover gurneys between them. Cameron looked at bodies when he gently lifted the smaller of them onto the gurney and covered it with the sheet. Jamie and Jamesie both looked ill at the thought of touching the body of the other Jamie and Cameron nodded, lifting the body into the air. It landed softly on the gurney when Victoria ran to the gurney and looked down.

"Good bye Jamie," she softly said then moved the sheet over it and Cameron walked closer, holding her. Looking at the third body, he lifted it onto the gurney when Ben walked over and covered it with the sheet. Nodding, Trevor stood back as they led the gurneys into the TARDIS then he walked inside, closing the doors behind him.

* * *

The TARDIS floated in the vortex while Trevor moved around the console and gently moved a cloth over the buttons, switches and levers. Cameron was pissed off that Trevor had him stay in the med bay until Martha could run some tests on him but he calmed down when Maia told him she would stay with him. Jamie and Jamesie had shown Ben, Polly and Victoria where they could get some rest and Jenna had stored the bodies in one of storage rooms.

"_Beloved, what are you going to do with our guests?" _the TARDIS asked.

"Well, I did ask if they wanted to go back to their Earth but Ben said he wants to come with us. Polly and Victoria as well," Trevor said as he sat down on the jump seat and sighed.

"_It would be nice to have them traveling with us again."_

"But they're not our Ben, Polly and Victoria."

"_Does it really matter?"_

"No, it doesn't."

"_You would have your family again."_

"Are you trying to convince me into letting them stay?"

"_Oh, no, I would never do anything like that," _the TARDIS said and he softly laughed.

"Well I guess they're staying then. I do hope the Doctor has enough crystals in order for them to become a Time Lord and Time Ladies. That is if they want to do that. I won't deny them their right to say no. But it would be so much easier if they did."

"_Why don't you ask them?"_

"I will when they have gotten some rest."

"_No, I mean now. They're right behind you," _the TARDIS said when he stood up and saw Ben, Polly and Victoria standing in the doorway.

"Ah, I was just…" he said when Polly walked to him and took hold of his hands.

"Doctor, we've been talking to Jamesie and he told us all about how he and Zoe became a Time Lord and a Time Lady and we would be honored if you let us do that too," she said and Trevor looked at the floor.

"Are, are you sure?"

"Cor, Duchess and I never had much of a family and, if what Jamesie told us is true about yours, we'd be daft not to join yours," Ben said as he walked closer and smiled. Jamies and Zoe had come into the room when they walked closer then turned and looked at Victoria.

"Victoria, I know that you don't like this life so I wouldn't hold it against you if you decide that you don't want to travel with me even after you become a Time Lady," Trevor said when she ran to him and Polly got out of the way. Victoria wrapped her arms around Trevor's waist when she hugged him and he rubbed her back.

"If you think I'm going be left behind then you really don't me at all," she said with a smile and he smiled back.

"Then I suggest we go home so I can contact the other Doctor and tell him that I need four more crystals," he said when he let go of Victoria and walked to the console.

"_Uh, Doctor, we have tae drop the dragons off first," _Jamesie thought and Trevor blinked.

"Right after we make a little side trip," Trevor said when he pulled the main lever and the TARDIS hummed around them.


	161. Chapter 161

Chapter One Hundred and Sixty One

(On Earth in the universe Amato was exiled to…)

"Run, Rose!" the Doctor screamed as a bomb exploded just behind him.

Rose, her lungs burning, ran as fast as she could while her lover followed her. They ran through the rubble of what was left of London as several bombers strafed the ground with bombs and bullets, picking off anyone they could find. Three years ago, the Doctor had left Rose in this universe with his clone in the hopes that she could help him and have someone to love. But the clone, who had named himself Peter, let his anger and desire for vengeance against the Doctor consume him and he became insane and evil.

His first act was to kill Rose's family in cold blood. He tied Rose up in the living room and ignored her pleas for mercy while he lined Jackie, Pete and Tony up against the wall and shot each one of them in the back of the head one by one with Pete's revolver. After that, he knocked Rose out, put her in Pete's car and drove to Torchwood where he forced one of the employees to open the alien arsenal before he killed him. After that, Torchwood became a slaughterhouse. Peter calmly walked through it, killing everyone who resisted him until the survivors submitted. After that, he put them and Rose in suspended animation and used Torchwood's technology to open a hole in the void and find the first person who had wronged him.

That was how the Doctor ended up back in Pete's World. Peter had caught him off guard, taken him completely by surprise and after he broke his way into the Doctor's TARDIS, he knocked him out and seized control of the time ship, putting it away in storage. He then killed everyone in suspended animation except for Rose. Rose and the Doctor were thrown together in a cell on the TARDIS and then Peter used the ship to go back in time and change things in his favor. By the time he got done, he had manipulated Earth events to the point he was supreme leader of the Earth. Everyone obeyed him and those who didn't were executed by death squads, made up of men who were brainwashed into total obedience. After he secured his reign on Earth, he turned his attention to the Doctor. While Rose was forced to watch, the clone began to torture his double mercilessly, including taking a saw and sawing off his right hand.

"Grow this back if you can!" Peter taunted as he waved his severed hand in front of the Doctor's face.

After cauterizing it, he continued on with his torture of both him and Rose, forcing himself on Rose and raping her while the Doctor watched or forcing the Doctor and Rose to have sex while he watched. Anytime either of them resisted, they were beaten, tortured and starved by members of his death squad until they were both near death. For a year, both of them languished in captivity while Peter continued to rule over Earth with an iron fist. In the meantime, the Doctor and Rose had grown closer to one another, helping each other cope and keeping each other's spirits up. Knowing that Rose now knew how he truly felt about her, the Doctor stopped keeping her at arm's length and allowed himself to express his love for her, knowing that was one of the things that was helping to keep them sane. After awhile, they realized that all they had now was each other and they began to depend on one another in every way to get them through the nightmare their lives had become.

In that time, a small resistance force was growing and Peter finally stopped the daily torture since he needed to turn his attention to wiping out the resistance. Before the resistance started, Peter personally oversaw the torture, even if his death squad was performing it since he wanted to watch and listen to their agonies. But now he had other things to do and he frequently left the Doctor and Rose with a few guards. That was when they saw their chance to escape. One day as they were being escorted to the torture chamber, the Doctor and Rose overpowered the three men and made their escape, barely making it out into the ruins of London with their lives after Peter and his men tried to stop them. They quickly fled down into the London Underground where the resistance now lived and joined up with them while at the same time hiding themselves in the maze of subway tunnels. At first, the resistance didn't believe that the Doctor wasn't Peter, thinking it was some kind of trick. Rose finally convinced them of his identity after telling them the story of how Peter was born. Once the Doctor gained their trust, he quickly became one of the leaders of the resistance and putting aside any compassion for his clone starting fighting back, determined to not only defeat him but regain his TARDIS so he could try to fix what Peter had done throughout time and space. At first he figured that Peter would use the TARDIS to change history again, but so far that hadn't happened and the Doctor figured Peter might have moved his time ship away so he wouldn't be able to get to it and therefore, he wouldn't risk using it while the Doctor was still alive.

That didn't stop the Doctor from trying to find it. But to his chagrin, Peter moved out of Torchwood shortly after the Doctor escaped and transferred his base to the airship Valiant. The airship was equipped with lasers and rocket launchers and the airspace around it was constantly patrolled by bombers in case the Doctor or anyone else got hold of a plane or helicopter and tried to invade it. The Doctor figured the TARDIS was somewhere on the Valiant but he still wasn't sure, figuring that Peter probably moved it as far away from him as possible. In the meantime, the Doctor had managed to find a prosthetic hand in an abandoned hospital that fit reasonably well, although the skin tone of the hand was a bit darker than his own skin. But it worked well enough and that was all the Doctor cared about.

The other change had occurred during his captivity. The Doctor had been hardened by the constant torture; his hearts were for all intents and purposes closed off to everyone except for Rose, who was the only one he trusted completely. Both of them used firearms against the enemy, although he still chose to use his in self defense except when there was no other choice. His once smooth baby face was now scarred and damaged, both from the torture he suffered during his captivity and from the constant battles he and the other fighters were waging. Rose had suffered with him and bore the same kinds of scars, including one that ran down the side of her face from her temple to her chin that she had gotten when one of Peter's men slashed her face during a fight. The Doctor had stepped in and killed him before he could do any more damage and then he sewed up her wound and cared for her. That had been almost two years ago, the scar had faded a bit but it was still pronounced. The Doctor, on the other hand, had a similar scar across his left cheek, a small scar on his neck and several old bullet wounds and scars on his chest and abdomen. His legs also bore several long scars down them. He had abandoned his brown suit long ago, preferring now to dress all in black so he would be camouflaged when he went out at night and in the darkness of the tunnels. Rose did the same and both of them frequently wore ninja-style hoods and occasionally blackened their face and hands if the situation called for it.

Now as they neared one of the camouflaged holes the led down to the tunnels, the Doctor let Rose go first, standing behind her with his berretta at the ready, looking around for any signs of death squads. When she was inside and heading down the long ladder, the Doctor put his gun back in his holster and followed her.

Inside, the Doctor turned on his torch and they walked through the abandoned subway tunnel. In the two years that the resistance had been occupying the Underground, they had ripped up some of the tracks and dug downward deep into the ground, making more underground rooms and passages. Each member of the resistance took turns on shovel duty, including the Doctor and Rose. When they weren't doing that, they went out on raids or to forage for food and supplies. The abandoned subway cars had been modified into sleeping quarters and meeting rooms and they had managed to tunnel up into the basements of a couple of the resistance fighter's old houses. These fighters posed as obedient citizens in order to keep from having their water and electricity shut up and it was they who allowed the others to use the lavatories and showers and they helped to cook meals for the others and help bring them down. So far they hadn't been discovered but everyone knew it might only be a matter of time before someone realized what they were doing and raided their houses which was why they were working on trying to build the underground rooms and find a way to put in bathrooms and kitchens there so they wouldn't have to keep going topside.

After navigating through several tunnels, they finally found the subway car they shared with two other people, a married couple named Jasper and Lucinda. The Doctor and Rose climbed some wooden steps, up into the subway car. They lived on the right side of the car while Jasper and Lucinda lived on the left. A white sheet had been placed in the middle of the car as a partition, giving them a little bit of privacy. On their side of the room were two blue mats that served as their beds. They had a couple of old duvets, a black and a grey one and two pillows. Beside that was an old bedside table with some books underneath it and a couple of candles and some matches on top. Rose held the torch for the Doctor while he lit the candles and blew out the matches. Then Rose turned off the torch and the Doctor put it back into his pocket before both of them took their hoods off and laid them on top of the books. Then they lay down under the duvets and faced each other as they snuggled close. The Doctor glanced at the sheet and noticed that there was no light shining on the other side of it.

"Well, either Jasper or Lucinda hasn't made it back yet or they're sleeping," he said in a soft voice to Rose.

"Mmm, sleep sounds so good right now," Rose murmured as she snuggled as close as she could to his body.

The Doctor laid his head on his pillow and stroked her hair, staring at her face in the dim light.

"One day, when all of this is over and I have my TARDIS back, I'll take you to Barcelona," he said to her.

"The planet Barcelona?" Rose said.

"Or the city, whichever you prefer," he said.

Rose chuckled as she unbuttoned the Doctor's black shirt and put her hand inside.

"Anything sounds better than here," she murmured as her finger traced a scar that was near his left nipple. "At the moment Hell would be preferable to this."

"Tell me about it," the Doctor said, stroking her cheek. "Who have thought my crazy clone could do so much damage? I never thought I had it in me."

"You don't have it in you," Rose said.

"Oh? I wouldn't be so sure, Rose. I was afraid something like this would happen, that's why I told you to try to make him better. I was heading that way when you came along in my ninth life, trust me."

He kissed her temple when Rose's face crumpled.

"I tried, Doctor, I really tried but…"

"Shhh, I know. I never should have left you alone with him. Even I didn't realize how bad he was until he pulled me back over the void and started torturing me. It wasn't fair to leave you alone with him and I'm sorry I did that, I really am. I'm just glad that he spared your life when he killed your family."

"Sometimes, I wish he would have killed me along with mum and dad and Tony."

"No, Angel, don't say that. I never would have kept my sanity during my captivity if that had happened," the Doctor said. "You're the only thing that keeps me going now. I feel like I can take another step and face another minute of this Hell because you're beside me. You're the only reason life is still worth living and I don't want to lose you."

Rose smiled and placed her ear against his chest, listening to his heartbeats while he rubbed her side. The constant quadruple beats of his heart soothed her and gave her the strength to go on even when she felt like giving up, laying down and dying.

"A'ner'ra," the Doctor whispered in her ear.

Rose smiled. The Doctor had taught her some Gallifreyan to pass the time and she loved it when he spoke it to her. His language was so beautiful.

"I love you too," she replied as he kissed her cheek.

"I s'pose we better rest and get some sleep. I'm sure we'll be put to work doing something tonight," the Doctor said to her.

"Ugh, just as long as it isn't spade duty. I don't feel like digging," Rose said, making a face.

"But spade duty's fun. Put the spade in the dirt and throw it over your shoulder, put the spade in the dirt and throw it over your shoulder and on and on and on until you have a pile of dirt behind ya. Then…ya get the little basket and fill it with dirt and walk it outta there! It just makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside thinkin' about it."

"Oh yeah, I'm just aching to get up and do it," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Tyler, I know you. You've always harbored a secret fantasy to live like a mole while you're on the run from my clone, admit it!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrow when a slight smile spread over Rose's face.

"Oh my God, she smiled. The world's comin' to an end now," he quipped while Rose chuckled softly.

"Not much to smile about," Rose said as she traced the scar by his nipple.

"True, but that doesn't mean we can't try," the Doctor said.

He held her close when she began to sob.

"No. Te'tiri, my Beloved Soul, don't do that. You have to be strong for me, for us," he said, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"I just want it to end," Rose said sobbing. "I'm so tired, Doctor. Some days I have to force myself to take another step."

"I know, me too," the Doctor said softly. "And I know it seems hopeless but we can't give up, not yet. We can't let Peter win."

Rose nodded and laid her head against his chest while he rubbed her back.

"I'm here, Rose, use my strength and let me use yours. Together, we'll get through this and then we'll defeat Peter and sort out his mess, you'll see."

Rose sniffed and swallowed hard while she nodded. The Doctor kissed her wet cheek and pulled the duvet up around her.

"Rest, my beloved, go to sleep," he said softly before giving her another kiss on the cheek. "I'm here; I'll guard you from any danger. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"My love," Rose whispered as she snuggled against him and shut her eyes. "I'm safe now."

"Yes, you are. Now go to sleep and dream of our victory and the lovely beach holiday we'll have afterwards."

Rose giggled.

"Mmm, sounds sooooo good," she said, wrapping her arm around her lover. "Beach sounds so good, warm sun, water, sand between my toes."

"Yes, hold that image in your mind, Rose. Keep dreaming of that day and someday we'll get there," the Doctor whispered to her.

He gazed at her tenderly as Rose sighed and drifted off to sleep. The Doctor watched her for awhile, taking in her beauty and the peacefulness of her face while she slept. Then, he grabbed the candles from the bedside table, blew them out and put them back before he snuggled down beside her and fell asleep in her arms.


	162. Chapter 162

Chapter One Hundred and Sixty Two

Jamie stood outside the TARDIS while Auroraalla and the baby dragons looked at him and the baby dragons sniffed, tears dribbling down their cheeks.

"Hey now, none of that," Jamie said then walked to each baby dragon and hugged them. Droo sat on Maia's shoulder as she watched Jamie walk toward Auroraalla and Auroraalla lowered her head so he could hug her.

"_I am going to miss you, Dragon Knight," _she said and he patted the soft scales.

"I'm going tae miss you as well," he said, moving back then turned and headed for the TARDIS. Turning back, he nodded then went inside the TARDIS with Maia and the doors closed behind them. The wind moved the dust around in small circles while the TARDIS vanished and Auroraalla led the baby dragons toward the entrance to a large cave.

* * *

The receptionist looked up when the doors opened and Jamie and Jenna walked inside, heading for the desk. They had decided to get Wee Jock from the obedience school where the Doctor had dropped off the other dogs and Amato's cat and the receptionist smiled at them.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Aye, I'm Jamie McCrimmon. I dropped off my West White Highland a few weeks ago," Jamie said and she typed on the keyboard, looking at the screen.

"Ah, yes, Wee Jock."

"That's him. Has he been good?"

"Oh, yes, he has been very good," she said then pushed the button on the desk. A few minutes later they heard barking as the door opened and Wee Jock scampered out of the door and headed for Jamie. Kneeling down, Jamie scooped Wee Jock into his arms then stood up and Jenna patted Wee Jock's fur.

"Are you ready to go home?" Jenna asked and Wee Jock barked, wiggling in Jamie's arms.

"I have your bill ready," the receptionist said when she handed Jenna the paper and she looked at it. Jamie looked at the paper and hummed softly at the price and Jenna handed the receptionist the credit stick.

"I'm going to leave a note for my friend so he knows we picked Wee Jock up."

"No problem. Here you go," the receptionist said as she handed her the credit stick back and Jenna handed her the paper. Walking to the door, Jamie placed Wee Jock down on the floor then whistled for him and they left the building. Wee Jock's tail wiggled back and forth when he saw the TARDIS then ran inside and Jamie and Jenna smiled, going inside and closed the doors behind them then the TARDIS hummed and slowly dematerialized.

* * *

Jack sat at the desk while reading the paperwork when he heard a low grinding sound and got off the chair, walking into the living room.

"What the hell's going on?" he asked while Ianto looked at the screen and frowned.

"We're about to have visitors," he said when the TARDIS materialized and they heard barking and Trevor's voice. The door opened when Trevor walked outside and Wee Jock sailed by his legs, making him gasp.

"I say, Jamie, come get your dog!" he shouted when Jamie came outside and whistled. Wee Jock ran to him when Jamie scooped him into his arms and Trevor looked at Jack. "Ah, Captain, I thought you were on holiday."

"I was. Mind telling me why you landed your TARDIS in my living room?" Jack asked then looked at Wee Jock. "And, if you were going to get him, why didn't you bring Lassie with you?"

"Och, I knew we forgot someone," Jamie said and Jack rolled his eyes, patting Wee Jock's head.

"Now, is Doctor Jones around?" Trevor asked when Martha walked into the room and he smiled at her. "Ah, there you are."

"Trevor, what is your TARDIS doing in our living room?" she asked.

"Cameron has been hurt and…" he said when she ran passed him then went inside the TARDIS and he blinked. "My word, is she always like that?"

"Yep, what happened to Cameron?" Jack asked and Trevor told him about the Dominators and the Quarks. "He's ok, right?"

"Oh, yes, I just want a second opinion before we ventured out again."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why? What's happened?" he asked and Jack told him about Tim, the detention center and Charlie. "Oh my giddy aunt, did you tell the Doctor?"

"Yes."

"Well, I do hope that is the last of the craziness for a while. The Doctor deserves a rest."

"So do I," Jack said when Ben, Polly and Victoria walked outside and he smiled at Polly and Victoria, walking toward them. "Hello, Ladies, I'm Captain Harkness."

"Jack, do behave," Trevor said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Not you, too? I was just saying hello," Jack said with a sigh then looked at Polly and Victoria. "Welcome to Torchwood."

"Thank you. I'm Polly Wright. This is Victoria Waterfield and that is Ben Jackson," she said and Jack nodded. Victoria looked around when the other Jamie walked into the room and her eyes went wide.

"Jamie!" she shouted then ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. He coughed as she held him then moved her back and she sadly smiled at him.

"Victoria?" he whispered and his hearts slammed in his chest.

"She isn't your Victoria, I'm afraid. She comes from a different universe," Trevor said but the other Jamie wasn't listening because Victoria was brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Just how many Jamies are there?" Ben asked.

"We have three. This one is the Doctor's Jamie," Jack said and they nodded. The other Jamie held Victoria's hands while they looked deeply into each other's eyes and she shyly lowered her head.

"Hello," she said softly.

"Hello," he said, feeling his mouth growing dry.

"So, you are the Jamie of this universe?"

"Aye, I am," he said, nodding.

"Why don't you show her around?" Jack said as the other Jamie looked at him with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"That wouldn't be proper," the other Jamie said and Gwen smiled, walking toward them.

"Mind if I come with you?" she asked and the other Jamie nodded. With a slight bow, she led them out of the room and Trevor smiled.

"So, where are they staying?" Jack asked.

"They're going to be living in my house. Is that going to be a problem?" Trevor asked.

"No, but we will have to talk to the council about getting them citizenship. Blimey, what is it with you Doctors and gathering family left, right, up and down?!" Jack teased and they headed toward his office, going inside.

* * *

"This sucks," Cameron sighed while Martha looked at the screen and patted his head. The screen showed a three dimensional image of his hearts as they moved and she read the information.

"You're just lucky you didn't suffer an aneurism from pulling that stunt," she said and he nodded.

"So, can I get up?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I want you to call your sister."

"Why?"

"Because she needs to know what happened."

"Martha, my heart just stopped for a minute. It's not like it was both of the bloody things."

"Look, you may not care what happens to you but she does. She needs you to be here while Theta's away in that other universe."

"Yeah, but that's only for a week now."

"A lot can happen in a week," she said softly, turning the scanner off.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Well, for starters, Tim Latimer regenerated."

"Is that the really old guy?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's great. Bet he is loving being young again. He is young, right?"

"Yeah, he is."

"So, what else is going on?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because we can't afford you going off half cocked because you are pissed off about what happened."

"Tell me what's going on."

"Draco came back."

"What?!" he shouted and the bottles in the med bay started shaking.

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you," she said as he took a few deep breathes and calmed down.

"No, I'm fine. What did they want?"

"They said they were here for Dory."

"No, she isn't going with them!"

"That's what the council said. They were detained and were going to be put on trial for what they did to the Doctor, Amato and Theta."

"They WERE going to be put on trial?!"

"The council wanted to wait until the Doctor came back from his holiday but Draco went on a hunger strike."

"So they let the wanker starve to death?"

"No, they sent for me. They wanted me to put a feeding tube into him and…" she said as he looked at her and felt the fear and sorrow in her mind. Holding his arms out, he nodded and she climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him. Hushing her, he held her as he moved back and forth and sent love and comfort into her mind.

"Show me," he whispered when she showed him what happened to Jake and the others and his hearts slammed in her ears. The glass shook as some of the glass beakers shattered and he closed his eyes, calming down. "What did they do to the bastard?"

"They placed him in suspended animation," she said and he lifted her chin up, looking at her. His eyes were glowing in a white light as she reached up and stroked his cheek. "Cam, no, he isn't worth it."

"But…"

"If you are going to be like this, I'm going to have Jack lock you up. We can't afford a loose cannon running around."

"Trevor offered me and Maia the option of joining his little crew. Oh, wait until I show you what I learned about Maia," he said then showed her what happened and she blinked with a stunned look on her face.

"Whoa, that's amazing."

"Yeah, but we decided to take things slow."

"So, are you going to behave yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be a good boy," he said when she let go of him and got off the bed. Holding her hand out, she helped him stand up then handed him his shirt and he put it on. "But, do I have to call my sister?"

"Yes, you do," she said, wagging a finger at him and he nodded. They left the room while the TARDIS cleaned up the broken glass and softly grumbled how he should be the one cleaning it up.

* * *

Frankie sat next to Theta while he rubbed gentle circles on her stomach and she smiled at him.

"Faith wants me to tell you that she likes that," she whispered and he gently kissed her stomach.

"I'm glad you like that," he whispered with his face against her stomach.

"Oi, what's going on over there?" Alan asked.

"Just talking with my daughter," Theta said, pointing to Frankie's stomach.

"Oh, what is she saying?"

"She says that Uncle Alan is a boring sod and his jokes are lame."

"No, she didn't!"

"Are you calling my niece a liar?!" Adam said, standing up and the fedora fell into Marion's lap.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am calling her!" Alan said when Adam picked the pillow off the bed and walked to Alan, swatting him with it. "Oh, so that's how you want to play it, eh?!"

"Yes, I demand satisfaction!"

"Hold up, this is MY daughter! Should I…?" Theta asked but Adam shook his head, holding out his hand.

"No, Brother, you just sit there and let me handle this…this…scoundrel!" Adam said when Alan took the pillow off the bed and swatted Adam with it, knocking him down onto the floor. "Hey, I wasn't ready!"

"Tough muffins," Alan said when he swung the pillow and Adam rolled out of the way, bumping against Donna.

"Cor, don't come near me, Clone Boy," she said and Adam nodded, half crawling away from her.

"Come back here!" Alan said when Adam got onto the bed where Tim was lying and he winked at him, making Tim smile.

"Well, are you just going to lay there or are you going to join the fun?" Adam asked when Tim moved the duvet back and crawled onto the bed, holding a pillow in one hand.

"Right, who wants to help me cream these buggers?" Alan asked when Chris ran to him and he smiled. "Yes, my son will defend me!"

"No, I'm on Uncle Adam's side," Chris said and Alan gasped.

"Betrayed by my own son?! Oh, the shame!" he gasped while Koschei scratched the back of his head and Amato tapped his shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it," he said.

"I hope so," Koschei said when Alan swung the pillow and Adam went sailing into the bed, nearly knocking Tim off the bed. They kept fighting until someone knocked on the door and they looked at it, dropping the pillows to the floor.

"Open the door. This is hotel security," the voice said and the Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Rassilon, why me?" he whispered when he got off the chair and walked toward the door.


	163. Chapter 163

Chapter One Hundred and Sixty Three

The Doctor glanced back at Alan and Adam who looked like deer caught in the headlights. He looked at the man standing at the door. He was a middle aged black man with short curly hair, a lean face and chiseled jaw. There was a slight scar running across his chin and his dark brown eyes stared impatiently at the Doctor. He was wearing black slacks, black dress shoes and a white shirt with a little gold nametag that said his name was Anthony.

"Some of the residents said they could hear yelling and screaming coming from this room," he said in a baritone voice. "Care to explain?"

The Doctor was about to speak when Chaska walked over to his side.

"It was me, Sir. My brother and I were wrestling and we got a bit loud. I'm sorry," he said, indicating Chris who stood up and came over beside him.

"Yeah, we're sorry," Chris said. "We were just having a bit of fun. We won't do it again."

The Doctor was proud of his son and nephew as Anthony studied them and saw how young them were. He finally nodded.

"Keep it down, others are trying to sleep," he said sternly to them.

"Yes, Sir," both boys said in unison.

Anthony nodded. The Doctor bid him goodnight and closed the door.

"You didn't have to do that, but I'm glad you did," the Doctor said to them as Alan and Adam came up behind them.

Alan and Adam hugged them.

"Thank you," they both said to them.

"Well, I didn't want to see you end up in prison," Chaska said.

"Yeah, Daddy, I'm enjoying my holiday and I don't want to get you and Uncle Adam out of prison," Christopher added.

"So, I think you now owe them both big time for doing that for you," Rain said as she sat on the bed.

"Believe me, we will be taking you out for a steak dinner, along with Jack, wherever Jack swanned off to," Alan said as they walked back to their places.

The Doctor started to move and then his mobile rang. He eyed Sokanon who giggled and held up her empty hands. He fished the mobile out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Merzet?"

"Mum!" the Doctor said as he walked back to his spot beside his wife. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just miss you, my baby boy," she said as the Doctor sat down. "I heard what happened at the detention center and I've been worried about you and Theta and Amato."

"We're fine, Mum. Draco's in suspended animation, he can't hurt us now and I assure you, when we get back, he will be dealt with."

"I know but you know I still worry about you, my darling. I always have ever since you were small."

The Doctor smiled at that as Rain squeezed his shoulder.

"I was wondering if I could come down and be with you for awhile. I miss you so much."

"Sure, Mum, I can come and get you. We're just sitting in a hotel room while the misses and I tell everyone about one of our adventures."

"Oh, that sounds lovely, Merzet. I'd love to hear about one of your adventures. I've always been curious about what sort of mischief you got into when my back was turned."

Rain laughed when the Doctor rolled his eyes at that.

"I wasn't getting into mischief, Mum," he said.

"Don't give me that, young man. I know how much of a scamp you are. You and that Koschei were always looking for trouble," she teased. "I'll have to tell your wife about the time I had to come and rescue you both from the authorities before they threw you in jail."

"Oh really?" Rain said. "When did that happen?"

"Never you mind!" the Doctor said while Clara laughed. "Anyway, Mum, give me a moment and I'll use my vortex manipulator to bring you here. Won't take a tick."

"I'll be waiting, Merzet. I'm at your house now."

"I'm coming, Mum, bye."

"COMING, MOTHER!" Adam yelled as he hung up and put the mobile back in his pocket.

He put his hand over his mouth when the Doctor eyed him.

"Sorry, I forgot about Mister Anal Retentive in the hallway," Adam said as Alan swatted his arm.

"Mark my words, they'll be in jail before this trip is over with," the Doctor said as he pulled his manipulator out of his pocket.

He put it on, stepped back from everyone and with a flash, he was gone.

* * *

(In the Universe that the Doctor was exiled to…)

Mrs. Callufrax knocked on the door of the Doctor's flat.

"John? Sweetie? Are you there? I baked some cookies for you," she called out.

She stood and waited and let out a sigh when no one answered. She had tried every day to knock on his door but for the past several days there had been no answer. She went back across the landing to her apartment. Once inside, she closed the door and walked into her bedroom. She closed the bedroom door, walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out a large, flat black disc. Setting it on the dresser, she turned it on and pressed a red button on the rim of it. A moment later, the holographic image of a man dressed in a long red robe appeared. He was elderly with sparse white hair on his head and his face was severely lined with wrinkles.

"What is it, Anana?" the man asked.

"Elder Patmos, the Time Lord has still not returned to his flat," Anana said to him.

"Have you seen any sign of him?" Patmos asked with concern.

"No, Elder Patmos, he has not answered his door and I've heard nothing through the listening device I hid in his living room. I know from his conversations with his family that he was allowed to go back to his own universe and visit them while he was in exile. I assume that's where he is now."

Elder Patmos sighed.

"Keep watch, Anana, and let me know the moment he returns. It is vitally important that we speak with him."

"Yes, Elder," Anana said.

Patmos walked away and Anana turned off the disc and put it back in her drawer.

"I hope he comes back," Anana muttered as she walked towards her door and opened it.

________________

There was a flash and the Doctor and Clara appeared in the crowded hotel room.

"My word, that's a little…"

Clara staggered a bit and the Doctor and Rain quickly grabbed her and set her down on the bed.

"Yes, it's a little rough, much rougher than a TARDIS," the Doctor said to her. "Sorry, Mum, I've used this doodah so much now, I've gotten used to it but I shoulda warned you about it."

"It's alright, Merzet, I'll recover," Clara said, patting his shoulder.

She smiled as she looked at everyone.

"My, must have been quite a story you've been telling," she said.

Namid and Sokanon scooted over to her side.

"It's cool, Gran, we're listening to the time they went to Ancient Egypt and Daddy almost became a mummy," Namid said.

Clara turned her shocked gaze to the Doctor who coughed.

"Almost being the operative word here, Mum," he said as everyone laughed. "As you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

"When did this happen, Merzet?"

"About ninety years ago, back in my tenth life," he replied. "Here, I'll give you a quick update before we go on."

He proceeded to fill her in on what had happened so far. He trailed off when he got to the part where he was in Nefertiti's bedroom and he saw the shocked look on her face.

"Nothing happened between us, Mum," he said as everyone laughed. "I didn't have sex with her; I already had to tell my son this."

"I think they did and he's just lying," Chaska said.

He ducked when the Doctor tried to swat his head.

"Ignore him, Mum. I didn't do anything with Nefertiti. She was the one who fancied me, not the other way around."

He finished with the narrative up to the point where they left the room with the pool in it. Clara shook her head.

"You amaze me, Son. I remember how shy you used to be and yet, you are able to do things like go to Ancient Egypt and walk right into the palace without a worry or care."

"And he corrupted Rain so she does the same thing."

"Put a sock in it, Rose," the Doctor said while everyone laughed. "If I corrupted her, I corrupted you as well so shut it. But anyway, Mum, Rain was gonna take over from here for a bit because I need to have a rest so if you wanna start up again, Dear…"

"Okay, well, like he said, we were taken from the bathing room back down to Nefertiti's bedroom…"

___________________

Rain looked around Nefertiti's bedchambers when they entered.

"Wow, it's a bit bare," Rain muttered to him, "and here I was expecting this big, lavish shag pad for entertaining other women's husbands. Color me surprised."

"Just let me handle this, Latara," the Doctor said to her.

"Go right ahead. I'll be hovering nearby, watching like a hawk in case she makes a move," Rain said, shrugging.

The Doctor kissed her cheek and walked over to Nefertiti who was busy reapplying her makeup.

"Listen, when is a safe time for us to escape?" he asked.

"Doctor, you must realize that this place is heavily guarded, even more so now that you've been discovered. I told you, you and Rain need to be cautious."

"We are cautious…well, most of the time anyway. But the point is, we're more than capable of handling ourselves and I'd really, really like to go before my wife ends up being raped."

"I second that," Rain said.

"You're going to get yourselves killed," Nefertiti said.

"Trust me, wouldn't be the first time we've been in danger of dying. Now about my blue box, where would they have taken that?"

"To a storage area near the front of the palace," Nefertiti said.

"Where? Can you direct us to it. If we can get back there, I can leave and no one will ever find us."

Nefertiti sighed.

"Alright but if you're caught…"

"You had nothing to do with it. It's all our fault," the Doctor said impatiently. "Now could you please tell me how to find my box?"

Nefertiti, as quickly as she could, told him how to get to the storage area from her bedchamber. When she was finished, the Doctor thanked her and stiffened when Nefertiti, without warning, kissed him full on the lips.

_I'll just forget that ever happened,_ Rain thought to him as he quickly pulled away from her.

_Latara, she caught me off guard, I didn't know she was going to do that,_ he thought back.

_I know that. I saw your reaction which is why I'm going to forget about it,_ Rain thought. _But could we hurry before she rips your kilt off and pushes you down on her bed?_

"Look," the Doctor said to Nefertiti, "it was nice meeting you and all, but we have to go. Before we go though, do you remember the amulets we were wearing?"

Nefertiti nodded.

"Any clue where those are? They'd help keep us from being detected."

"No clue. I assume Qeb has them but his house is on the other side of the city."

"Bollocks. Oh well, we'll have to leave them behind then. Goodbye, Nefertiti."

Nefertiti opened the heavy wooden door and quickly dismissed her guards, telling them that she was going to take a nap and they weren't needed for the moment. The guards nodded and walked off. Nefertiti waited till they were gone before she looked back at the Doctor and Rain.

"Okay, those guards are gone but you'll have to be careful going back to the storage area."

"We will and thank you," the Doctor said.

He quickly hurried out the door with his wife before Nefertiti could kiss him again. Once outside in the corridor, he took Rain's hand and ran down it while Nefertiti closed her door.

"Gee, she could have been more helpful and just led us there herself," Rain muttered as they reached the end of the corridor.

"She's worried about being caught. She's only the queen and she can still be executed for treason. I don't like it either but I can't blame her for wanting to protect herself. What matters is she's letting us go free and giving us the opportunity to escape and I'm not gonna whinge about that. Just be ready to punch out any guards we may come across. If we're quick, we might surprise them before they can raise an alarm."

Rain nodded and looked all around as they ran. The Doctor led them through the palace, relying on his excellent sense of direction and memory to get them to the storage room and back to their TARDIS. They were nearly there when suddenly they heard Ankhenaten's voice echoing through the corridors.

"GUARDS! WHERE IS MY CONCUBINE?"

"Steady, Latara, keep calm," the Doctor said when he felt her nervousness in his mind. "Nearly there now."

They turned a corner and ran right into two large, muscular guards. The Doctor let go of Rain's hand and both of them lunged at them, trying to knock them unconscious before they raised an alarm. The Doctor managed to subdue his opponent with a nerve pinch to the neck but the other reeled back away from Rain's fist and she winced when he screamed out that he had found the concubine.

"HELP! THEY'RE ATTACKING ME!" he managed to scream before the Doctor punched him unconscious.

"Bollocks!" the Doctor muttered as he heard the angry yells of more guards. "Come on, Rain, run as you've never run before!"

He grabbed her hand and they pushed themselves to the limit in a mad dash towards the storage room. Both of them had to activate their bypass system since they were gasping for air and their lungs felt like they were on fire.

Then when they were nearly to the storage room, Rain heard a whizzing sound and saw a blur whiz past her before she realized to her horror that an arrow had landed in her husband's left leg. The Doctor let out a pained yell and stumbled as Rain tried to break his fall.

"Rain, keep going," the Doctor said as she helped him onto his side. "Go. Just leave me!"

Rain gasped when two more arrows flew past her head and lodged themselves in the wall beside her. She turned her head and saw two guards had their bows drawn and were aiming arrows at her.

"No, don't shoot!" the Doctor said, holding up his hand as he fought the pain, "we surrender!"

Rain knelt by his side while the two archers slowly came towards them. She grimaced when she noticed that the arrow had gone completely through his leg and the steel tip was out the other side.

"Oh, my poor Thete," she whispered as she squeezed his shoulder.

By now, more guards were surrounding them. The Doctor kept calling out that they had surrendered when he noticed the others had spears, daggers and clubs. One of the guards grabbed hold of Rain's arm and jerked her to her feet while two others lifted the Doctor up and carried him off. To her horror, Rain noticed that she was going in the other direction and she tried to get away from the three guards surrounding her and grunted when one of them punched her hard in the back, sending pain shooting up her spine. Deciding that it was best to comply for now, she gave no more resistance and let the guards lead her back to Ankhenaten's bedchamber.


	164. Chapter 164

Chapter One Hundred and Sixty Four

Washington, D.C.

"Good morning, D.C., you are listening to WKAP. It's two forty five…" the announcer said when a hand hit the button and the radio clicked off. Sighing, Trevor Kaye yawed when the young woman sleeping next to him snuggled closer and placed her head on his bare chest. He gently stroked her ginger hair while she wiggled against him and he gently kissed the top of her head.

"Amy, Love, it's time to get up," he said and Amy Pond sighed, gently punching his shoulder.

"Don't wanna," Amy mumbled and Trevor stroked her hair.

"Well, can you move over because I got to go take a piss," Trevor said as she smiled then rolled over and he got out of bed.

Trevor was six foot one with a lithe build and his hair was blonde, cut short in the back and sides and the bangs were long, framing his face. He stretched as Amy opened her eyes and watched the muscles rippling under his skin. They had met five years ago when she had transferred from London to Washington and they had been living together for the last two years.

_Shit, he looks so hot when he's naked_, Amy thought when he turned around and titled his head to one side.

"What are you looking at, Pet?" Trevor asked as he placed his hands on the bed and she smiled at him.

"You!" she teased as he laughed then walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Moving the duvet back, she got out of bed when she walked to the bathroom door then knocked and he opened the door, looking at her.

"Yes?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He held her head in his hand as he kissed her then moved back and licked his lips. "Nice. Care for a shower?"

"Yep," she said when he gently pulled her into the bathroom and she giggled, closing the door.

* * *

The headlights shimmered in the darkness while the car moved down the road and Amy sipped on the coffee in the thermos. Rock music was played on the radio when they heard the sound of an air horn then a motorcycle zoomed by their car and Amy looked at the t-plate. KEYZ was on the t-plate as the motorcycle soared down the road and Trevor sighed.

"Wanker is going to get killed driving like that," Trevor said and Amy nodded.

A short time later the car pulled into the gravel driveway then stopped when the headlights blinked off and the doors opened. Walking toward the two story brick building as the overhead light clicked on, Trevor flicked open a small door in the wall when he took out a passkey and slid it into the slot. A screen appeared as they looked at it and Trevor coughed, looking up at the CCTV camera on the wall.

"Kaye and Pond," Trevor said but nothing happened and he sighed, pounding on the door. "Come on, open the door!"

"You sure you put the key in the right way?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Then that means…"

"Someone is going to get punched," Trevor said as he sighed and leaned against the door.

* * *

The lights started to come up while rock and roll music started playing and echoed around the room. The lights moved in time with the music as the blankets moved on the bed at the center of the room and the bare feet hit the floor. The room had white walls and ceiling and the white tile felt cold against the bare feet. Several main frames sat against the walls while the lights flickered in a variety of patterns and four monitors sat on the long table at the back of the room. The bare feet moved along the floor when a hand touched the door to the mini frig and opened the door. The hand took out a can of instant breakfast when the figure opened the can, drank down the instant breakfast and burped. The figure was five feet seven inches tall with short dark brown hair, which was sticking up in several directions, blue, sad looking eyes and boyish good looks. The lights danced on his skin as he walked to the stereo and turned the music down, looking at red light blinking over the door.

"Come on, Keys, open the door!" Trevor's voice said over the speaker and the figure opened the door, looking at them. "You're naked."

"Hello to you, too," the figure said while they walked inside and Amy gently kissed his cheek.

Hello, Nigel," she said as Nigel Keys nodded and Trevor walked into the room. Nigel was originally from Glasgow and was considered something of a computer genius. There was no computer he couldn't get into or any virus he couldn't get rid of. Trevor walked toward the pizza box on the table when he opened it up and took out a slice of cold pizza, sniffing it.

"Why didn't the computers let us in?" he asked while Nigel walked to the bed and sat down. Picking a pair of y-fronts off the floor, Nigel sniffed them then placed them on and Amy rolled her eyes, looking at the ceiling. Nigel picked up a pair of tattered jeans when he placed them on then stood up, carefully pulling the zip up. Walking to the main frames, he looked at the screens when he smiled and pushed the buttons. They watched as he moved about the room when the screens flickered on and he looked at the four monitors sitting on the long table at the back of the room. In front of the long table was an electric wheelchair and he walked to it, sitting down. Nigel had broken his leg a year ago but never returned the wheelchair. He told them that he was going to at some point but he liked using it when he was feeling lazy and didn't want to walk from one mainframe to the other. Pushing the lever, the wheelchair zipped to the first monitor as Nigel tapped the glass and looked at the web camera sitting on top of the monitor.

"Hello, anyone home?" Nigel asked. The monitor flickered then came on and he smiled, patting the top of the monitor.

HELLO NIGEL!

"Hello, did you turn the others off?" Nigel asked as he placed the ear piece in his left ear and sat back in the wheelchair.

NO, I DIDN'T.

He flicked the lever as the wheelchair scooted to the other monitor and he looked at the screen.

"You awake in there?" Nigel asked, tapping on the screen and waited. The monitor flickered on when they saw cartoon puppies scampering across the screen and he softly laughed.

HELLO DADDY!

"Did you turn the others off?"

NO, DADDY, I WOULDN'T DO THAT!

The cartoon puppies all sat down and gave him sad puppy eyes and he nodded. He flicked the lever when the wheelchair scooted to the next monitor and he looked at the screen.

"Are you wake, Pet?"

YES.

"Did you turn the others off last night?"

NO, I DIDN'T.

Suddenly an arrow appeared on the screen as it pointed to the next monitor and he looked at it. Nigel flicked the switch as the wheelchair moved to the last monitor and he looked at the screen. The screen stayed blank as he looked at the web camera on the top of the monitor and sat back in the wheelchair.

"Well, do you want to tell me why you turned everyone off?!" Nigel asked when the monitor flickered and a cartoon hand flipping him off appeared on the screen.

BUGGER OFF!

"Bugger off?! Don't get cocky with me! Why did you turn the others off?"

BECAUSE THEY ARE IDIOTS! THEY WOULDN'T KNOW A VIRUS IF IT CAME UP AND BITE THEM ON THE ARSE!

.

"Look, Mate, I don't care what you were fighting about this time! I will NOT have you turning them off! Trevor and Amy were nearly late for work!"

LIKE I GIVE A FUCK!

"Look, we have been through this! You do not…" Nigel yelled when the screen went black and he grabbed hold of the sides of the monitor, shaking it. "Come back here!"

"I don't think it's coming back," Amy teased while Nigel sat back in the wheelchair and the door opened, making them turn around. Standing near the door was a five foot seven, slim woman and her long blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Her blue eyes sparkled in the light and she wore a brown leather jacket, a white shirt, jeans and brown leather boots. A black motor cycle helmet was tucked neatly under her left arm and a plastic bag hung over her right wrist.

"Good morning," Stacey McCeizin said when Nigel flicked the switch and the wheelchair scooted toward her, knocking her into his lap. "Nigel, you goof, I nearly dropped breakfast!"

"Don't care! Give us a kiss!" he said as she shrugged then kissed his lips and he held her head in his hands. Nigel had gone to great lengths to assure that no one found out that he and Stacey were married and that she used his real name last time. They had met when he first came to work and got married a year later. When Stacey became pregnant with their son, Rory, a year and a half ago, she took some time off and secretly gave birth to the baby at their home in Glasgow. Nigel's mother came to live with them in order to take care of Rory and she was also Rory's godmother.

"At-ten-tion!" a voice shouted as Stacey got off of Nigel's lap and they looked at the man standing in front of the doors to the lift. The man was six feet two with a muscular build and his hair was black peppered with gray. The lights shined in his dark brown eyes and he wore a black suit, a white shirt and a black tie, black socks and shoes.

"Good morning, Sir," Trevor said and Commander Alex Fryer walked closer, his hands folded neatly behind his back.

"Will someone like to tell me WHY my computer had the screen of death this morning?!" Commander Fryer asked, looking at Nigel.

"Why are you looking at me for?" Nigel asked.

"Because YOU are the tech guy around here!" he said then looked at the others. "Let's go." Commander Fryer walked to the doors to the lift then he pushed the button and the doors opened. One at a time, they walked inside when he placed his hands on the arms of the wheelchair and lowered his face toward Nigel's face. "Stand up and get your ass in there." Nigel stood up as Commander Fryer got out of the way and they walked inside the lift. Pushing the button, Commander Fryer watched the doors closed when the lift started moving and placed his arms behind his back.

"Uh, Sir, I was able to get bear claws at the all night bakery," Stacey said when a pinging sound filled the air and the doors opened. Commander Fryer walked out of the lift as they followed him and the doors closed behind them.

The lights clicked on as they shined on the white walls and the computer monitors flickered to the left and right of the room. The floor was a white tile and A.C.T.S. was painted in blue letters on the floor. Aliens Containment and Termination Squad was painted in black lettering on the wall near the lift doors and stairs led down to the dissection lab was to the right of the lift doors. At the center of the room were several glass walls and newspaper clips, notes that were written in erasable ink, photographs and charts covered the glass walls.

Stairs led up to Commander Fryer's office and it was surrounded by four glass walls. A tan carpet covered the floor and a map of the world, covered with little lights, was on the back wall. A long wooden desk and a high back chair sat in front of the map and a long small cabinet was behind the chair. Two leather chairs were in front of the desk and the rest of the office was decorated in lush furniture.

Commander Fryer walked to one of the terminals when he typed on the keyboard and a photograph appeared on the large screen that sat on the far wall.

"The reason I was pissed off was because I had gotten word that Subject M has been spotted," Commander Fryer while they walked to the screen and he clenched his jaw, trying to stem his anger.

"Was it a positive ID, Sir?" Trevor asked.

"Oh, the hair's a different color but it is him."

"Where is he?" Stacey asked.

"The reports show him in Florida."

"Then let's go get the bugger," Nigel said.

"No, it appears that he's traveling with someone. We can't risk anyone getting hurt."

"Do we know where he's going?" Amy asked.

"Not yet. It is believed that they're traveling north. We'll wait and see if they come to D.C. then we'll make our move."

"Still think we should go get the bastard," Nigel said and Commander Fryer glared at him.

"No, we will wait. Once we capture him…" Commander Fryer said then leaned on the screen, looking at the photograph. "He is MINE!"

On the screen, Koschei, dressed as Harry Saxon, smiled at them and Commander Fryer pounded his fist on the screen.


	165. Chapter 165

Chapter One Hundred and Sixty Five

The Doctor coughed nervously when he saw the horrified expression on his mother's face.

"Merzet, you were shot through the leg with an arrow?" she said as everyone looked at one another and grinned.

"It wasn't that bad, Mum, I've had worse," the Doctor said.

"Yes, but…oh my poor son."

Everyone laughed as the Doctor blushed when Clara hugged and kissed him.

"I'm fine, Mum, honestly," the Doctor said as Clara went and sat back down.

"I know, but I worry about you, I always have. I just hate it when something terrible happens to you," she said to him.

"Well, gee, should we continue with the story then because more terrible things happen to me," the Doctor said as everyone laughed.

"Go ahead, Merzet, I know you're safe now so I'll be able to listen to whatever horrible things happened to you."

"Sure?" the Doctor asked her.

"Yes, yes, go on with your story," Clara said.

The Doctor looked at Rain.

"Well, you wanna tell what happened to you or should I tell what happened to me?" he asked.

"Why don't I tell what happened to me so your mom can recover from hearing about the arrow," Rain teased while everyone laughed.

"You have the floor, my dear," the Doctor said.

"Okay, so after the Doctor got shot with the arrow, I was escorted back to Ankhenaten's chamber…"

________________

"Where are you taking me?" Rain demanded as the guards escorted her along the corridor. "Where are you taking my husband?"

The guards didn't answer. Rain struggled to get out of their grip but they jerked on her arms, causing her to gasp in pain.

_Thete, are you there?_ She thought to her husband.

_Yeah, I'm being taken somewhere, not sure where yet, how 'bout you? Are you alright?_

_So far, I'm trying to get answers of out these brutes but none are forthcoming._

_Same here. Just keep calm, Latara, I'm alright,_ he thought. _The arrow went straight through, it didn't hit the bone. I just need to use my rejuvenator on it. Unfortuantely, I'm not wearing my trousers right now. Still…for the moment, they're not doing anything further to me. I'm more concerned about you._

_Yeah, well, don't worry about me. I can take care of Horse Face._

She felt her eyes mist over when the Doctor chuckled in her mind and sent love into it.

_Give em Hell, my Latara, _he thought to her.

_Oh, believe me, I will, Thete, the she male won't know what hit him when I get through with him._

The guards led her to Ankhenaten's bed chamber. After announcing who it was, they forced her inside where Ankhenaten was waiting with a sneer on his face.

"Leave us, she's not a threat to me," Ankhenaten said with a wave of his hand.

Rain crossed her arms over her chest as the guards left and closed the door behind them. Ankhenaten looked her over and Rain rolled her eyes when his eyes lingered on her breasts.

"Where is my husband? What are you doing to him?" Rain said.

"Your husband, as you put it, is a thief. He has stolen something from me," Ankhenaten said.

"Oh really? What? Me? Because if it's me, I'm not your property," Rain said. "He married me long before we met you. So if anyone stole something, it's you from him since I'm with him."

"Not anymore. You are mine now."

"Oh really, why? Because you're a so-called god? You don't scare me. I've seen and battled worse things than you. Now where is my husband?"

Ankhenaten chuckled as he drew near to her.

"Such a spirited thing. I love a bit of spirit in my women," he said as he tried to touch her face.

Rain backed away from him.

"I'm warning you. My husband is very protective of me and if you even breathe on me wrong, he'll tear you a new asshole," she said. "And once he's done with that, I'll rip off your penis and shove it up there."

She ducked when Ankhenaten took a swing at her.

"How dare you speak to me in that manner! I am your god!"

"Oh no you're not my god. You're just a pathetic, misshapen man who has an ego the size of one universe. I wouldn't worship you if you paid me."

She grunted when Ankhenaten lunged at her, grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall.

"I enjoy spirited women but I will not tolerate an obstinate woman who doesn't know her place," he snarled at her. "You are mine now, I claim you. This husband, as you call him, won't be around much longer to protect you and…tear me a new asshole, as you put it."

"What are you going to do to him?" Rain said, trying not to show any fear.

Ankhenaten chuckled in a low voice that sent shivers up Rain's spine.

"Well, there are many punishments for thieves, some more severe than others. But since he stole from the pharaoh himself, I believe his punishment will consist of being mummified alive and placed in Nefertiti's tomb. She seems to be fond of him and he can spend the rest of eternity guarding her tomb and her body from any other would-be robbers."

Rain's throat went dry as she imagined her husband slowly suffocating to death inside a tomb and then after that, having to endure the horror of suffocation three more times before he mercifully died for good.

"Let me be punished with him then," she said. "Mummify me too."

Ankhenaten snorted.

"And kill someone as beautiful as you? I believe you'll be of more use in the land of the living."

"Then I will defy you at every step," Rain said, her eyes ablaze. "If you kill my husband and enslave me, I'll guarantee I'll make your life a living hell and I will continue to do so, no matter how many times you beat or whip me. So if I were you, I'd think long and hard about keeping me."

Ankhenaten grinned at her. Then he suddenly mashed his lips down onto her face, giving her a violent kiss as Rain tried to wriggle away.

* * *

"Wow, Mummy, Ankhenaten kissed you?" Namid asked her.

"Yup and it was the foulest kiss I've even had to go through. The man had onion breath and rotting teeth. He's lucky I didn't vomit in his mouth.

"Yeah and he's lucky I wasn't there because after you vomited in his mouth, I would have punched his teeth down his throat," the Doctor said angrily. "Rain is mine, my property. No one touch her or breathe on her or…"

Everyone laughed when Alan ran over, poked her on top of the head and ran back.

"Oi, I said no touch!" the Doctor said, waving his finger at Alan.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get my fingerprints on your property," Alan said with a sheepish look on his face.

Namid stood up and hugged her mother while giving her dad a pointed look. The Doctor shrugged.

"You're my offspring, you can touch her," he said while everyone giggled.

Rain gave her a hug and a kiss before she sat back down.

"Right, I s'pose I should take over for a moment and tell you my side of the story while I calm down from hearing about the groping in Horse Face's bedroom," the Doctor said. "Well, while Rain was having fun being groped, I was having fun being manhandled with an arrow in my leg…"

____________

The Doctor winced. Every time the guards took a step with him, pain shot up his wounded leg through his whole body. Each time the guards took a step they stepped hard on the ground and the Doctor figured it was because they were trying to keep his agony going. He spoke to his wife telepathically while they were carrying him and that helped to ease the pain but it was hard for him to mask the amount of pain he was feeling at the moment so his wife wouldn't worry.

They took him out of the palace and paraded him through the streets as they went to their destination.

"THIS MAN IS A THIEF, HE STOLE FROM THE PHAROAH!" the guard in front yelled.

"NO, I DIDN'T! HE STOLE FROM ME!" the Doctor yelled back.

He grunted when he was rewarded with a fist in the face for his outburst.

"Silence, Dog, or you'll be flayed alive right here and now," a Nubian guard snarled at him.

As they walked along, people stopped and listened to the guard proclaiming he was a thief. They began to boo and jeer him and pelt him with stones and food. The Doctor grunted when a sharp stone hit him on the side of the head.

"Wow, this is turning out to be one hell of a picnic," the Doctor muttered to himself.

He leaned his head up when a small, round loaf of bread landed on his stomach. He picked it up, examined it and then began to eat it.

"Mmm, not bad, needs butter though," he said between the mouthful of bread.

He ignored the taunts and jeers as he munched on his bread. The guards carried him over to a large building with no windows. One of the guards paused to light a torch and carry it with them as they took the Doctor further inside. The Doctor wrinkled his nose at the smell of decay but he continued to finish his loaf of bread calmly, determined to show the guards he was not afraid. He nearly choked on the piece of bread in his mouth when they threw him on a wooden table and the arrow shaft shifted upwards, sending more pain shooting through his leg. The Nubian guard grabbed the last of his bread and threw it over his shoulder as they started to tie him down with rawhide straps.

"Oi, I was enjoying that bread," the Doctor said indignantly to the guard who snorted in reply.

He watched as one of the guards snapped off both ends of the arrow and then jerked the shaft out of his leg. The Doctor grimaced in pain.

"Not a very good bedside manner, mate," he groaned.

He gritted his teeth and temporarily blocked his mind from Rain's when one of the guards grabbed a long hot iron bar out of a brazier and cauterized both sides of his leg with it. The Doctor gnashed his teeth and held his scream in his throat as the smell of burning flesh reached his nostrils. When it was done, the guard threw the iron back in the brazier while the Doctor looked around. He was in an embalming room. It was dark, lit only with flaming torches that were held in metal holders on the walls around them on the walls, he could make out paintings of Anubis embalming mummies and scenes of the underworld. There were several wooden chests in the corner and tables with hooks, knives and strips of linen on them. While the guards transferred some of the linen to a smaller table, the Doctor glanced over and watched Aye enter the room. He had the same haughty look that Ankhenaten had as he approached the table and looked down at him.

"I heard you misbehaved, Slave, and you're about to be mummified alive. How sad for you. I hear that's a particularly gruesome death."

The Doctor watched quietly as Aye walked over to the table and grabbed the long piece of wire with the small hook on the end of it. He brought it back to the table and waved it in front of the Doctor's eyes.

"Do you know what this is?" he said in a sickly sweet voice to the Doctor.

"You use it to pull mice off stage when their jokes fall flat?" the Doctor replied.

"No, you use this to clear the brain out of the head during embalming," Aye said, waving it in front of his nose. "You see, my friend, you shove the end with the hook up through the nose into the brain, swirl it around and then let the useless brain matter come out. Would you like me to do this to you before you're mummified?"

"Nah, I was never one for hooks in the brain, I'll give it a miss," the Doctor said as cheerfully as he could.

"You do realize that you'll be buried without the proper incantations and your ka will remain on Earth forever more," Aye said threateningly.

"Does that mean I'll get to haunt you then?" the Doctor said.

Aye smirked at that.

"You're quite brave. I admire that. You're a lot braver than that simpleton of a pharaoh."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Dissing a living god? For shame. Maybe you need to be right here with me then."

Aye laughed.

"I have no fear of that weakling. His time is nearly through and soon I will be pharaoh."

"Wanna say that louder, mate? The guards who are preparing my linen probably didn't hear ya," the Doctor said.

Aye snorted.

"The guards serve Horemheb, not the pharaoh and Horemheb and I, we have a little agreement."

"Oh? And what is this agreement?" the Doctor said with interest.

Aye spun the rod around and around in his fingers while he debated on whether or not to tell the Doctor about his agreement with his friend. Finally, he shrugged.

"What does it matter if you know or not? You'll soon be buried alive and once you're dead, you won't be able to tell anyone anything," he said. "The agreement, my curious little slave, is that once I am pharaoh, I will ensure Horemheb rules after me. You see, I am quite aged and I don't have much longer to live and he is young, so he won't have to wait long to take the throne."

"Yes, but you're forgetting one thing," the Doctor said.

"Oh? And what am I forgetting, Slave?"

"Tutankhaten."

Aye threw back his head and laughed.

"The boy is nine and is in no position to be ruler of all Egypt. Even if he does inherit the throne, well…"

He spun the rod around in his fingers while he stared at it.

"So many things can happen to a small boy, many accidents, wouldn't you agree?" he said sweetly.

"Yes, and I'm sooooo glad you're sharing this assassinate the child, seize the throne plot because I'm sure your Lord and Master will be soooooo interested in hearing about it."

Aye smirked.

"Except, my friend, you'll be wrapped in several yards of linen and entombed alive. So I don't think there's any chance of you escaping and telling the pharaoh what I just said.

"Except, my friend," the Doctor said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "you don't know me as well as you think you do. You see, I learned quite a few tips from Houdini and I am an expert escape artist."

"Is that so? Well, perhaps we shall see just how good you are then, little slave," Aye said. "For now though, I have other business to attend to and as much as I'd like to see you wrapped in bandages and buried alive, I am the vizier and I have duties. Have fun and let me know the moment you escape."

"Trust me," the Doctor said, staring at him intently, "You'll be the first to know."

Aye smirked and shook his head as he turned away from him.

"Wrap him up well, see that he has no room to move in his bandages," Aye said over his shoulder as he left the Doctor alone with the guards.


	166. Chapter 166

Chapter One Hundred and Sixty Six

Washington, D.C.

Nigel sat at the terminal while he typed up at the keyboard then looked up at Commander Fryer's office and frowned. He could just see Commander Fryer moving about his office when Nigel sat back and clicked the left button on the mouse.

"What are you watching?" Stacey asked as she slid her arms around Nigel's neck and looked at the screen.

"I'm watching the first season of Emmerdale Farms. Joe's in the hospital after getting into a car accident," Nigel said, pointing to the screen.

"Hmm, he's kind of cute," she said and he gave her a stunned look. "Oh, don't be jealous. That show was in the seventies. The guy playing him is an old man now."

"Jealous? Me? I'll show you jealous!" he said then pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her.

"And they're off," Trevor said as Amy laughed when the door to Commander Fryer's office opened and he walked to the top of the stairs.

"Knock it off!" Commander Fryer shouted when he walked down the stairs and Nigel let go of Stacey. Standing up, she smoothed her clothes down and Nigel turned the video off.

"Have there been any more sights of Subject M?" Amy asked.

"No, he's still in Florida."

"Still say we should just go and tag the bugger," Nigel said and Commander Fryer glared at him.

"Sir, I just go an alert. Some unknowns were reported seen around the Capitol Building," Trevor said and Commander Fryer walked to him then looked at the screen.

"Lock and load, People, we got live ones," he said as they headed for the ammunition room and the doors closed behind them.

* * *

New Gallifrey

Walking out the back door, Jenna carefully carried a tray with a pitcher of lemonade, four glasses and some sweet biscuits when she placed them on the table and looked over at the pool. Donald and Zoe were splashing each other while Jamie was lying on the lounge and Wee Jock was sitting next to him, its head resting on his stomach. Jenna noticed the lost look on Jamie's face as she walked closer and knelt down next to the lounge.

"Hey?" she asked as he looked at her and gently scratched Wee Jock's left ear.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"You ok?"

"Aye, I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Well, Tim's regeneration for one thing. I ken that it will happen tae me some day but, with this mixed up head of mine, I wonder if I'll still be me."

"Jamie, we've been over this. Your mind and soul were reunited. You are still the same person that my dad met in seventeen forty-six."

"Aye, I ken. Then I was thinking about Jake an' those badgers. I like Dory, I really do, but what her former friends did…"

"I know. If they are tried, they'll have to place them behind glass because there are a lot of people here that would want to kill them."

"An' I am worried aboot Dory. I dinnae want anything tae happen tae the wee lass but someone might take a shot at her, seeing that she still looks like them."

"Yeah, I worry about that, too."

"The last bit is silly," he said, scratching Wee Jock's head.

"Tell me."

"I was thinking aboot Wee Jock. He's the third one with that name."

"You had two other dogs called Wee Jock?"

"Well, one of them wasnae a dog, it was a wolf."

"You had a wolf for a pet?" she asked and he nodded his head. "There are no wolves in Scotland."

"Wolves existed in Scotland until they were hunted into extinction in the year seventeen sixty-nine. This was because the farmers thought they were destructive and a nuisance."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"It's true just the same. When I was three years old, my father had gone out into the woods tae do some hunting. He had bagged a few rabbits when he heard gunfire an' found one of our neighbors in this glen. He had killed a she wolf an' two or its cubs when my father stopped him from killing the last of the cubs. The man was really pissed off but my father told him tae leave it alone. The man refused so my father just picked up the cub, picked up the rabbits an' went home. Imagine my mother's surprise when he comes into the house an' drops the cub into my lap. "Here ye go, Lad," he said then placed the rabbit on the table."

"What did she do?"

"She told him to get rid of the cub. Now, I was a stubborn, wee lad. I picked the cub up, half dragging the poor thing across the floor, an' crawled under the bed. I wasnae going tae come out from under the bed unless she let me keep it."

"Ah, so that explains why Donnie used to crawl under the bed and wouldn't come out until he got his way came from," she teased and he snorted a laugh, rolling his eyes.

"Aye, anyway, she let me keep the cub an' I called him Wee Jock. He slept at the foot of my bed at night an' followed me everywhere. I remember how he learned nae tae mess with the chickens at a very early age. We had this rooster called Blackcomb an' it was the meanest rooster in the glen. My nan hated gathering eggs when that beastie was around. One day, Wee Jock an' I went tae help her gather eggs an' Blackcomb was sitting on the post of the chicken coop fence. Wee Jock was just sniffing around when Blackcomb dived off the post an' started chasing him. It nipped him a few times until my nan grabbed a broom an' swatted that beastie from Hades into the barn. I ken that chickens cannae fly but Blackcomb did that day. Wee Jock was alright but never went near the chickens ever again," he said and Jenna smiled.

"What happened to Blackcomb?"

"Well, let's just say it pecked my father's hand one time too many an' tasted delicious!" Jamie said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"I see," she said when he got a sad look in his eyes and she brushed his hair back.

"Wolves dinnae live long so, by the time I was ten, he had slowed down a lot an' couldnae do things like he used tae. My father had taught him tae be a herding dog an' Wee Jock would gently head butt the sheep until they got tae where my father wanted them tae go. The day the land robbers attacked, Wee Jock wanted tae come with me but I told him tae stay an' look after my mother an' my nan. When my laird found out that my family had been killed, I begged him tae take me home. He didnae want tae but he did. When we came back tae the farm, my laird wouldnae let me look at the bodies but I did see the slaughtered chickens, sheep an' horses lying on the ground. That's when I remembered Wee Jock an' called for him. I found him in the barn. He was lying on the ground behind the hay an' was bleeding from snout tae tail. I sat on the ground an' placed his head on my lap. I just sat there, patting his head, an' he died. After that, I swore I would never have a dog again," he said as she sighed and felt her hearts hurting. She kissed his cheek as he smiled and Wee Jock licked his fingers.

"When did you get the second Wee Jock?"

"Rosealie got him for me," Jamie said and closed his eyes. Rosealie was the woman he had married after his mind and soul were torn in half and one half was placed in a fob watch. "She knew that I was having troubles coping with things an' thought a dog would help. He was this wee gray beastie an' was the sweetest dog. The problem was, I didnae want a dog. When she asked me what I wanted tae call it, the only name that echoed in my head was Wee Jock."

"You remembered him?"

"No, but, at the time, it just seemed to fit him. We had three children by then. They loved him an' he would follow them around no matter where they went."

"What happened to him?"

"It happened when Rosealie's parents were visiting. The children opened the door tae greet them when Wee Jock ran outside an'…"

"Don't tell me he got run over by the coach," she said as she scrunched up her face and he opened his eyes.

"Aye, that's what happened. They were devastated. I felt na'. Absolutely na'! Now do you understand why I'm worried? What if that happens again? What if, after I regenerate, I feel absolutely na' aboot you, the kids or everything?!" he asked when she picked Wee Jock up and placed him on the ground. Carefully, she climbed on top of Jamie when she laid down on him, sliding her hands under his arms, and he wrapped his arms around her back.

"Then we'll make sure that you remember," Jenna said when Wee Jock barked and they laughed.

"I think he's agreeing with you," Jamie said when she kissed him and he held her head in his hands.

"Ew, do you HAVE tae do that?!" Donald asked as he walked closer and had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Aye, we do. If you dinnae like it then you can go inside an' finish your homework," Jamie said.

"I already finished it."

"Then go take Wee Jock for a walk." Sighing, Donald whistled as Wee Jock got up and followed him toward the house. Zoe had already gone into the house as Jenna looked deeply into Jamie's eyes and he smiled, brushing her bangs from her eyes. Moving closer, she kissed him as his hands moved down her back to the top of her jeans and she smiled, feeling his fingers sliding under her jeans and gently stroking her bottom.

* * *

Washington D.C.

The starts twinkled in the dark sky while the leaves moved in the breeze and the small track lights shined on the Capitol Building. Kneeling near the bushes, Amy and Stacey used the night vision goggles to look around when something breathed hard and fast in their ears and they looked at each other.

"Luke, Luke, I am your father!" a deep raspy voice said over the earpieces in their ears and Stacey rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off, Mister, or there will be no "Naughty Nanny" tonight," she whispered.

"Aw, how did you know it was me?" Nigel asked.

"Because you do that same bloody thing every time we do this," Amy whispered.

"Well, I'm bored, hungry and knackered. Any sign of our unknowns?"

"Nope, not a sausage," Stacey said, shaking her head.

"You hear anything from Commander Fryer or Trevor?" Amy asked.

"Nope, they went silent, Nigel said.

"Then maybe you should as well," Stacey said.

"But I'm lonely!" he moaned and she rolled her eyes.

"You were the one that told Fryer that you didn't want to do the grunt work. Now, be a good boy and turn…" she said when they heard gunfire and looked at each other.

"All units, we have encountered the unknowns. I want you to report to the west side of the building SAT!" Commander Fryer's voice said over the earpieces as they ran out from behind the bushes and headed down the pavement. A few minutes later, they stopped near Commander Fryer and Trevor as a black van pulled up to the curb and Nigel got out of the van. Like the others, he was dressed in a black jumper, a black leather belt, black jeans, black leather gloves, black socks and shoes and a black fedora was arched on the back of his head.

"What did we get?" he asked when he walked to the others and looked down. On the ground were four bodies. Blood oozed down the black and green checkered scales while some of the blood dripped off the sharp claws, causing pools under the bodies. The large, dead orange eyes stared at nothing while the two smaller bodies clung onto the larger bodies and a blue plastic sheet of paper was on the ground near the bodies. Kneeling down, Nigel used a pair of tweezers to pick up the blue plastic sheet of paper and he looked at the writing on it. The writing was in various languages when his eye went wide and he looked up at the Commander. "Oh, shit, we are in trouble."

"Why?" Trevor asked.

"It says "We are the Voth. We are a peaceful race of intergalactic explorers. We only wish to visit your world and mean you no harm."," Nigel said then handed the blue plastic piece of paper to Commander Fryer.

"We killed tourists?" Stacey asked when she looked down at the smaller Voth and felt like she was going to vomit.

"Did they try to give you this or did you just open fire?" Amy asked while she glared at Trevor and he sighed.

"If they were friendly, they should have contacted us. They didn't so we had no choice but…" Commander Fryer said.

"YOU HAD NO CHOICE?! THOSE TWO ARE CHILDREN!" Stacey shouted as she pointed to the smaller Voth.

"And they're unarmed," Amy said as she knelt down and looked at the bodies.

"Then what is that?!" Commander Fryer asked, pointing to the silver band on its right wrist and the four small lights pulsated back and forth.

"I don't know."

"Go get the bags and the suits. I want them brought back to base and examined!" Commander Fryer said as they nodded and headed for the van. Looking down at the larger of the bodies, Commander Fryer growled and kicked it.


	167. Chapter 167

Chapter One Hundred and Sixty Seven

"So they were wrapping you up like in the Mummy movie," Chaska asked the Doctor.

"Yup, I was going to be wrapped in more bandages than a patient in hospital," the Doctor said.

"Did they put scarab things in with ya?"Sokanon asked.

"Uh…no, they didn't go that far," the Doctor said.

"You're lucky they didn't cause those scarabs are eaters," Adam said. "I've seen the film too. They would have eaten ya in under two seconds or less."

"Somehow I don't believe killer man-eating scarabs exist," the Doctor said. "I think they only exist in Hollywood."

"They exist on Phagelonia," Shilah said.

"Ah yes, thank you, they exist on Phagelonia but Phagelonia is not Earth, so there…" the Doctor said. "So who goes next in the story telling then? You wanna go next, Rain?"

They all looked at the door when they suddenly saw it open. They watched as the door opened and a small three year old boy with caramel colored skin and black curly hair peeked inside.

"Howdy, strange toddler," Alan said to him.

The boy looked around and then slipped inside. They watched as he walked over to a bag of Doritos sitting on the dresser and tried to get some. Alan got up and walked over to him.

"Hullo, have you come for our Doritos?" he said as he stood behind him and looked down.

The boy turned around and stared up at him quietly. He was wearing a red t-shirt and blue overalls with white Reeboks.

"Are you another lost child in need of adoption? Are you now coming to us instead of us finding you?" Alan said. "If so, we can probably give you to Tara, she needs children."

"I don't think he's a lost orphan, Uncle Alan," Tara said. "I think he wandered in from down the hall."

"You don't know that! He could have run away from some mean man or been dropped from an alien spaceship or…"

"Jaden!"

The boy turned his head and looked at the door when they heard a woman yelling outside it.

"Or…" Tara said as everyone laughed, "he could be a toddler that ran off from his mother who is staying down the hall from us."

"Well, you naughty imp, don't you know it's dangerous to come in here? We adopt strays," Alan said, taking his hand. "Come on, your mum or auntie or sister or someone is looking for you."

He went to the door and looked out.

"Oi, he's over here!" he said when he saw someone off to his left.

"Jaden! You know better than to go wandering off!" a woman said.

"Especially since he's liable to get sucked into the black hole of adoption in here," John said, nudging Adam.

Alan led Jaden outside.

"Thank you so much. I'm sorry. I had my back turned for a moment and he just ran away," the woman said outside.

"No worries. I think he heard us talking and wanted some Doritos," Alan said. "He's a cute little tyke."

"Thank you," the woman said.

"Yes, he's cute, let's adopt him and give him to Emi. She needs children," Adam said to John.

"Be quiet," Emi said.

"What? You'd make a great mother, Emi!" Adam said to her.

Alan walked back in, grabbed a handful of Doritos and walked back out.

"Here you are, Jaden, some Doritos for you."

"What do you say, Jaden?" the woman said.

"Thank you," Jaden said in a tiny high-pitched voice as everyone shared a glance and grinned.

"You're quite welcome. Thank you for visiting us," Alan said.

"He won't bother you again," the woman said.

"Oh, he's no bother. We love children. He can come and visit us and have Doritos anytime."

"Thank you…"

"I'm Alan."

"I'm Lashonda."

"Pleasure to meet you…and you, Jaden. Be a good boy and don't run off again, K?"

Alan walked back in the room, leaned out and waved goodbye to Lashonda and Jaden before he closed the door.

"I made some new friends," he said happily as he walked over to Rose. "So pooh to all of you."

"Well, I have a huge family, so pooh back," the Doctor replied.

Alan stuck his tongue out and the Doctor did the same. Clara grinned and stood up.

"Now, Merzet," she said, smacking him lightly on the head, "behave."

Everyone laughed at the Doctor's shocked look.

"Hey, he stuck his tongue out first!" the Doctor protested to his mother.

"And what have I told you about fighting?" Clara said with mock sternness.

"I wasn't fighting; I was just sticking my bloody tongue out and…"

"No swearing," Clara said, smacking him lightly on the top of the head. "You know better than that."

Everyone laughed as the Doctor stared at her quietly and Clara kissed his cheek.

"Now be a good boy and tell the story."

"Yes, Mummy," the Doctor said as everyone sniggered. "I'll be a good boy."

Clara chuckled and pinched his cheek as the Doctor grinned. He looked at Rain.

"Do you have anything to add at this point? I was basically getting wrapped up," he said to her.

"Well, I was busy with Horse Face but I believe I can take over the story for now," Rain said.

She took a sip of her Mountain Dew before she continued with the story.

_____________

Rain was beginning to panic. She was trying to speak to her husband telepathically but she could tell he was holding back and not telling her the truth about what was happening. The thought of him being mummified terrified her. She knew her husband might be able to escape, he had in the past, but she wanted to help him if at all possible in addition to getting away from the horny, freakish pharaoh in front of her. A smile spread over his lips as Ankhenaten pressed up against her with his erection.

You may be a god, but I'm betting you can still feel pain like a mortal, she thought to herself.

Without warning, she suddenly pulled up his heavy kilt and seized his balls, squeezing them with all their might and digging her long fingernails into them. Ankhenaten howled with pain as Rain held on.

"I might have submitted to you once upon a time," Rain spat out as she held on and followed Ankhenaten to the floor. "But that's before I met my husband. See, I was trained by one of the best fighters in the universe and I can more than take care of myself."

She quickly leapt up and with a roar of rage, she stomped his food down hard on Ankhenaten's crotch, causing him to howl in agony.

______________

The Doctor and all the women in the hotel room howled with laughter at the men who now had their hands over their private parts and were staring at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that's right, you mess with me, you get a foot in your privates," Rain said as the Doctor and the women laughed harder.

The men looked at each other and began to scoot away from her towards the door.

"Rose, remember the good old days when Rain wouldn't say boo to a goose," Alan said to her as she laughed hysterically. "I realize Brother changes the people he comes into contact with but I never knew he turned Rain into a crotch stomper."

"I'm proud of my little warrior," the Doctor said, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Yeah, you'll be even more proud of her when you have an argument and you suddenly find your meat and two veg stomped into goo," Adam said to him.

"Nah, I love my husband, I'd never do that to him," Rain said. "And I'm sorry if I scared all you men, but I had to do something to get away from Ankhenaten."

"Did you have to stomp his balls?" John asked.

"Did you have to tell us about it?" Shilah asked.

"Did you have to gloat?" Tim asked as everyone laughed.

"I promise I won't stomp anyone's balls in here. I love everyone in this room."

"Good thing you got on her good side, Kosch," Amato said to him.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to see why your counterpart fancies her," Koschei said as the men went back to their places.

"Anything else you did to Ankhenaten then, Amazon Woman?" John asked as they sat back down.

"Well…" Rain began.

* * *

Rain finished up by punching Ankhenaten hard in the jaw, knocking him unconscious.

"Consider that a lesson on how powerful women can be, Horse Face," she said as she looked around the room. "You messed with the wrong woman when you messed with me."

She found a long wooden staff in the corner of the room and tried it. The Doctor had instructed her on the use of several weapons including the staff. She knew that since they were dealing with famous people that she didn't want to run the risk of killing anyone, so she ignored the other weapons and chose the one that was the least likely to kill someone.

"Hang on, Thete, I'm coming to help you," she said as she ran to the door with it.

* * *

"Well bless you, Rain, for not choosing a machete and just hacking off everyone's head at random," Alan said as everyone. "I'm glad you weren't so enraged you didn't stop and think that you might be killing someone important."

Rain smiled and tousled Namid's hair as she giggled.

"Nah, I'm not that way. I don't like killing people, I'm really a kind compassionate person, honestly," she said sweetly.

The Doctor sniggered when the men stared at her in silence. Alan looked at his brother.

"What the hell did you do to her to turn her into the Terminator, Brother? I'm suddenly scared to be in the same room with the little ball basher."

"Now, now, she did say she didn't choose the sharp weapons, I did teach my wife restraint," the Doctor said.

"Uh-huh, you also teach her to stomp on the family jewels as well?" John asked.

"No, but I did teach her improvisation which is what I think she was doing just then," the Doctor said.

"Yes, it wasn't my fault the bastard wasn't wearing any protection under his kilt."

"Um…I have a feeling we need to warn the Jamies then the next time we see them," Amato said as everyone laughed. "But anyway, go on with this story of you being a rampaging, ball stomping Amazon while the Doctor became a mummy."

"Well, after I got away from Ankhenaten, I told my husband about it and he started to lead me telepathically towards him…" Rain said.


	168. Chapter 168

Chapter One Hundred and Sixty Eight

"Excuse me, Rain," Frankie said while "Uptown Girl" started playing and she removed the cell phone from her pocket.

"I knew I should have told everyone to leave their cell phones at home," the Doctor whispered and Rain hushed him.

"Hello?" Frankie asked.

"Hi, Sis, how's life on the road?" Cameron asked and she smiled.

"It's great. When did you get home?" she asked then mouthed to them it was Cameron.

"We just got home a few minutes ago."

"Are you ok? You sound funny," she said as Theta looked at her with a concerned look and she held her hand up.

"Well, yes and no."

"What does that mean?"

"Can you put this on speaker so I don't have to repeat everything?"

"Cam wants to talk to us," she said then turned on the speaker and Theta held her against him. "Go ahead, Little Brother."

"Well, to start with, I really like traveling with Trevor. He asked me to join his little family. Is that ok?"

"Sure it is! We nearly adopted a little fella named Jaden but it turned out all he wanted was some of our Doritos. I gave him some and sent him back to his mommy," Alan said.

"Cool. Anyway, we went back to Draco and found out that the Rani was behind everything that was going on there. She had spliced Morialous and his drago's genes together and created this creature that thought it was Morialous."

"Why would she do that?" Adam asked.

"I think it was a trap set to capture or kill me," the Doctor sighed.

"That's what we thought," Cameron said. "Now, the weird thing we found was everyone we encountered were clones of a crew from an exploration ship and the ship was the citadel."

"Are you saying that Maia is a clone?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, but she's…She died."

"Oh, Cam, I am sorry," Frankie said.

"It's ok. See, it turns out that the original Maia was mentally connected to her clone and, well, let's just say that I still have a girlfriend."

"Cool!" David said as Chris nudged him and they giggled.

"Wait a second. Just how many of you am I talking to?"

"ALL OF US!" Alan, Adam and John shouted when Aderyn started crying and Julie hushed her.

"What was that?"

"That was Aderyn. She is an Amos baby that Julie found," Theta said.

"What does she look like?" Cameron asked when Julie sent an image of Aderyn into his mind and he smiled. "Aw, she's a cutie pie!"

"What happened tae the baby dragons and Auroraalla?" Frazer asked.

"Now that's where it gets interesting. Turns out that the white one, Peek-a-boo, can shrink itself to mouse size. It did that to the others as well and your dad snuck them onboard the TARDIS. He put them in one of the garden rooms but the funny bit came after we left. Turns out that he forgot to release and Trevor had call the Doctor to see if we couldn't bring to New Gallifrey."

"Ah, that's what that call was about," Adam said and the Doctor nodded.

"We were on our way back to Draco when the TARDIS was rocked by this explosion and…" Cameron said when Frankie saw the look on Theta's face and his hands were shaking.

"Theta, Dear, are you alright?" Clara said, walking toward him and knelt down next to him. Adam noticed that Theta had set up a privacy block when Theta started shaking and Clara wrapped her arms around him. "I think he's having a fit."

"What's going on?" Cameron asked.

"Hang on," Frankie said while Clara rocked Theta and stroked his hair. Suddenly tears rolled down his face as she hushed him and Adam crawled to him, taking his hand.

"No no no no no no," Theta whispered then curled into Clara and let the privacy block down. She saw the fire and smoke while he screamed and the sounds of explosions filled the air.

"_What was that?" _Koschei thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_That was Theta's TARDIS being destroyed during a time storm. __The Doctor__ was able to save a piece of her and resurrected her. I thought Theta was over what happened to him. Guess I was wrong," _Amato thought as Theta calmed down and Clara kissed the top of his head.

"Are you ok, Daddy?" Cam asked and Theta nodded, sadly smiling at him.

"Sorry about that," he whispered.

"Hush, you have nothing to be sorry for," Clara said.

"Sis, is he ok?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Theta said and felt embarrassed.

"What caused the explosion?" Rain asked.

"It was a TARDIS. Now, before my brother-in-law panics again, I checked and all the TARDISes on New Gallifrey are accounted for so it wasn't one of ours. Trevor did scan the vapor trail and we followed it back to the source. Turns out that it came from another universe and the Doctor in that universe was, uh, he was Trevor," Cameron said.

"It was me in my second life?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, but, uh, he's dead."

"How did that happen?" Rose asked.

"He landed with his family, which included someone named Ben, Polly and Victoria…"

"Yeah, they traveled with me then as well," the Doctor said.

"What happened to them, Daddy?" Namid asked.

"Ben and Polly went home and Victoria decided to stay with this nice family because she didn't like all the scary monsters."

"You sure it wasnae your bad recorder playing that scared the poor girl off?" Frazer asked as the Doctor glared at him and Angel giggled.

"Alan, control your children."

"He isn't one of mine," Alan said.

"He's married to your daughter so that makes him one of yours."

"Right," Alan said when he got up and walked to Frazer. "Stand up." Shrugging, Frazer stood up when Alan stuck a finger into his mouth, sucked on it until it was dripping wet and stuck it into Frazer's ear.

"Och, that's disgusting!" Frazer said, backing away.

"Well, it was either that or we let Amazon Woman over there stomp on your meat and two veg," Alan said, pointing to Rain and she sighed.

"I should have never told them about that," she sighed and the Doctor kissed her cheek.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron asked.

"I'll tell you later," Rain said. "What happened next?"

"It turns out that these guys called the Dominators were on the planet and had killed him and his Jamie and Zoe…"

"Oh my, that's terrible," Clara said.

"Hi, Mum, didn't know you were there."

"Yes, Merzet came and got me."

"Cool. Anyway, the Dominators were really pissed off…"

"Ah, no swearing, there are children present!"

"Sorry, Mum. They were…"

"Hold on. Did you say Dominators?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Are they those guys that wanted to blow up a volcano on Dulkis for the radiation that had been absorbed into the ground?"

"That was them but these Dominators weren't conquerors."

"What were they?" Marion asked.

"They were law enforcers. In fact, they worked for the Shadow Proclamation."

"They worked for the Architect?" John asked.

"Yeah, but he didn't know that. He thought they were creating an army for conquest and set out to stop them. He placed this nasty virus into the mainframe and it turned the Quarks into killer robots."

"What did they look like?" Chaska asked. The Doctor showed them what Quarks looked like and the children giggled.

"They look like air fresheners," Chris said.

"So, what happened next?" Adam asked.

"The Dominators captured us and we were taken to see the head guy. Trevor told him that he wasn't the same Doctor that placed the virus into the computers and he was going to let us go when the Quarks attacked and we got surrounded. The Quarks killed the head guy but I blew them up…" Cameron said.

"_How did he do that?" _Koschei thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_Cameron's telekinetic," _Amato thought and he nodded.

"Now, we had to get out of there but the Quarks are everywhere. So, I blew out the wall and we got out of there. Thing was, we were on the top floor of the building and I had to lower all of us to the ground," Cameron said and Alan frowned.

"Hold on, Hole-dini, wouldn't all that tax your powers?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, it did. I, uh, passed out."

"Are you ok?" Frankie asked.

"Trevor had to do a little CPR on me."

"He had to what?!"

"Sis, calm down. My right heart just stopped, is all."

"Oh my, are you sure you're alright?" Clara asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Martha checked me out after we got home."

"Uh, what happened with the Dominators?" John asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that we met the Architect. She was really angry but, once we told her who we were and I fixed the computer problem, she let us go."

"So it really was one of her bases then?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, it was. Martha told me to call you and tell you what's going on. Guess I'll let you go back to whatever it is that you're doing," Cameron said as Frankie looked at the Doctor and he saw what she wanted in her eyes.

"Uh, Cameron, would you like to come with us?" the Doctor asked.

"You mean come travel the US with you lot and get into trouble?"

"Yep," Alan said, popping the "p". "Besides, your sis will be a worry wart wondering if you're really ok, which is no fun at all."

"Can I bring Maia?"

"Sure," the Doctor sighed then stood up and Frankie smiled at him. "Where are you?"

"We're in the med bay of Trevor's TARDIS."

"Ok, see you in a bit," the Doctor said then used the manipulator and vanished. Clara let go of Theta when he got up and sat next to Frankie, wrapping his arms around her.

"Blimey, we're going to need a lot of people carriers," Alan said while Adam thought for a few minutes and arched the fedora over his eyes.

"Adam, where did you get that hat?" Clara asked.

"Marion bought it for me," he said, leaning against Marion.

"Well, we are inside, take it off," she said and Adam nodded, taking off the fedora. Koschei smiled at what was going on while Amato looked at him then thought of something and stood up, walking to him.

"Come on," he said when he pulled Koschei to his feet and they headed for the door. "We'll be right back."

"Where are we going?" Koschei asked as Amato opened the door and they walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Clara asked when Alan realized why he did that and slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"Oh boy, we are in trouble," he said.

"Why?" Adam asked.

"Who is Koschei?"

"He's Amato's friend."

"Who does he LOOK like?!"

"He looks like…Uh-oh." Adam said and Alan nodded.

"Darlings, what are you talking about?" Clara asked.

"Mum, Koschei is from Amato's universe," Theta said.

"What does that have to do with them leaving?"

"He was the Master but he isn't evil," Peri said then told her Koschei's story and Clara nodded then thought for a few seconds.

"And Cameron used to work for Theta's Master," she said and they nodded. "Oh dear, this isn't good."

* * *

"Ok, mind telling me why I had to leave the room?" Koschei asked when they stopped near the ice machine and Amato sighed, standing against it.

"Cameron is not going to be happy when he sees you," he said.

"Why?"

"He used to work for Theta's Master and they didn't part on good terms."

"What did the Master do to him?"

"Well, he threatened to kill Cameron if Frankie didn't work for him. At the time, Cameron didn't really know how nuts he really was and became one of his minions. I can't blame the kid. The Master saw a lot of himself in him. Cam's not evil or anything. Just in need of approval. He never had any from his father. When the Doctor defeated him the first time, he and Cameron escaped to a place where time had stopped and Cam spent two hundred years there, trapped with that lunatic. Now, the Master's body had been destroyed so he used the only body that was available, imprisoning Cam in a mirror world. It took the combination of the Doctor and our friend, Imiko, to free him from the mirror world and the Master was finally defeated."

"Blimey, so he'd be really pissed off if he saw me?"

"Yeah, and Cameron is someone you don't want to mess with."

"Was he always telekinetic?"

"No, he developed that power while stuck in the mirror world. Only thing is, he can't really control it."

"Ah, so what should I do? I want to hear the end of the story."

"Well, you could stay in the hallway and we could leave the door open."

"Nah, look, Theta, you know I don't run from a fight. Let me talk to him."

"I don't know."

"I don't think the Doctor would allow him to blast me through a wall once he sees me. Besides, he sounded really tired on the phone," Koschei said then placed his hands on Amato's shoulders. "Trust me, eh?"

"Ok," Amato said as he nodded his head and they headed down the hallway. Silently, he said a little prayer while he hoped that Koschei was right and Cameron wouldn't attack him the moment they saw each other.


	169. Chapter 169

Chapter One Hundred and Sixty Nine

Martha stretched out on the sofa in their house on New Gallifrey. Even though she had recovered for the most part from her injuries, she was still taking it easy. While she lay there with a pillow on the arm of the sofa and her pink duvet spread over her, she noticed Mickey leaning over the sofa to grin at her.

"Feelin' better?" he asked her.

"Much better. Especially now that you're here," she said.

She raised her head and Mickey leaned over the sofa for a kiss. As they did, Jack passed by.

"Ought oh, shagging on the sofa is about to commence," he said.

"Shut your gob, Jack," Martha said while he chuckled.

Jack made a U-turn and came up to the arm of the sofa.

"Does the invalid want some tea?" he asked.

"I'm not an invalid, but yes, tea sounds very good right about now."

"Pot of tea coming right up," he said, heading towards the kitchen.

Martha smiled at Mickey.

"Where were we?" she said softly.

"I think we were right about here," Mickey said, leaning in.

As they kissed, they heard someone knocking on the door. The two of them ignored it and snogged as the knocking continued. Ianto sighed and came out of his bedroom.

"No, I'll be happy to get the door," he said dryly, glancing at the kissing couple as he walked to it. "Even though you lot are right there and I was lying down with a headache, I'll just get up and answer the door because that's what I do around here."

He opened the door and smiled when he saw Rainy, Teresa, Amber, Juliet and Patty standing there.

"Hi, Ianto," Patty said.

"Hello, nice to see you again," Ianto said, stepping outside to give them hugs. "How are you doing?"

"We're fine," Amber said. "We heard what happened. How's Martha?"

"I'm fine," Martha called out. "I'm in here having a lie down but I'm feeling better. Come in."

The five girls stepped inside and Ianto closed the door.

"Would you like some tea?" Ianto asked.

They nodded and he headed off towards the kitchen. While he was doing that, Jack came out with a cup of tea for Martha.

"Ladies, nice to see ya!" he said, waving at them as he walked over to the sofa. "Always a pleasure!"

Mickey took the cup from him and he sauntered over to the women.

"So…did you come to see all of us or just Martha?" he asked them.

"We just came to see Martha so get out of the way," Juliet said.

They giggled when Jack feigned a hurt look and then grinned as he hugged them. While he was doing that, Martha came over and hugged each one in turn. She stopped when she got to Rainy and noticed her hair. It had been cut to just below her shoulders and the ends were dyed silver.

"I love it. I love what you did with your hair," she said, pointing to it.

"Yeah, I thought it was time for a change and I thought I'd finally distinguish myself from my double," Rainy replied, shrugging.

"That's what we were doing this morning," Juliet said. "We want to go somewhere this afternoon and we thought we'd stop by and see ya'll before we left."

"Oh? And where are you going?" Jack asked.

"We're not sure yet. We thought we do what the Doctor does and be a bit adventurous," Teresa said.

"You know of any good spots?" Amber asked.

"Me? I know tons of good spots to go to," Jack said. "Would you ladies like a tour guide this afternoon?"

The four women looked at each other and nodded. Jack glanced back over his shoulder at his and Ianto's bedroom.

"Yan, wanna go with these ladies and have a bit of excitement or is the headache too much for ya?"

Ianto peeked out the doorway.

"Where are they going?" he asked.

"Dunno, but we can think of something to do. You might feel better if you got out of the house for awhile," Jack said to him.

Ianto smiled when he looked at the five women.

"Alright, you lot talked me into it. Just let me take some ibuprofen and freshen up in the lavatory before we go," he said, heading out of the room.

"In the meantime, come inside and rest awhile. Visit with Martha and when we're ready, we can use my TARDIS," Jack said to them.

__________________

Everyone looked up when Amato slowly opened the door of the hotel room and peeked inside. Cameron was making the rounds, hugging everyone and telling them how glad he was to see them. Cameron beamed when he saw Amato.

"Hey, I remember you," he said, pointing to him. "The other Doctor. Nice to see ya again. Rain said all of you were in here listening to a story. I'd love to listen to it, if you don't mind."

"No, that's fine, I'm glad you're here," Amato said. "It's just that…"

"Just that, what?" Cameron said as the others glanced at each other.

Amato came inside and closed the door.

"Look, there's been a development since you were gone," Amato said.

"Oh? What sort of development?" Cameron asked.

"I found my universe's version of the Master and he's here with me now."

He held up his hands when Cameron's nostrils flared and his eyes blazed.

"No, wait, in my universe, Koschei never turned evil. He's not evil, Cameron, I swear," Amato said, walking over and putting his hands on his shoulders.

"How do you know that? The Master is clever, he could be tricking you."

"Because I've grown up with him and he never followed the same path that the other Masters did. He never went insane. He ran away after looking into the Schism. He's my best mate and I give you my word that he won't harm you, so please don't harm him."

Cameron glanced around at the others.

"He's telling the truth, Cameron. This Koschei isn't like your Master," Theta said. "He's bonded with Julie and Aderyn and he's been wonderful to them both."

"Well, I…s'pose I can give him the benefit of the doubt, but if he is lying and he tries anything…" Cameron said.

"Believe me, I'll be the first one to stop him," Amato said. "But he's here with us and he wants to listen to the story and I really want him to be here with me. I haven't seen him in donkey's years and we're becoming close again. So please…treat him fairly."

"Okay…" Cameron said, still a bit wary.

He watched as Amato walked over to the door, opened it and leaned out.

"Come in, Kosch," he said to him. "I think it's sorted out."

John kept his eyes on Cameron, ready to do something just in case he flipped out as Amato opened the door wider and Koschei stepped into the room. John noticed Cameron stiffen at the sight of him but other than that, he remained calm as Koschei crossed over and introduced himself.

"Hi, Cameron, I'm Koschei. I know what your Master did to you and I'm very sorry to hear that he mistreated you," Koschei said amicably. "I'm not like that. In fact, I'm disgusted to hear about what the Doctor and Theta's Masters did to them and to you. I hope we can become friends."

Cameron nodded and shook his hand.

"I want the same," he said as everyone relaxed.

Koschei smiled.

"Good. Come and sit by us then. There's drinks and crisps over there if you want some. The story's getting quite interesting," Koschei said.

"So, I've heard," Cameron said as Amato closed the door and grabbed a few Doritos from the sack on the dresser.

"I'm nearly finished now," Rain said.

"Yes, she was just telling us how she stomped Ankhenaten's balls into goo," Adam said.

"Huh?" Cameron said in shock as everyone laughed. "You stomped balls into goo?"

"She did it because Ankhenaten was kissing her and trying to make her his slave," Jackie said.

"Yeah, now she's gonna kick butt," Little Donna added.

Everyone helped Rain fill in what happened while Cameron took a Coke and some Lays Potato Chips from the dresser and sat down in between Frankie and Theta and Amato and Peri. Koschei sat beside Peri, listening while Julie fed Aderyn from a bottle. It took about twenty minutes to bring Cameron up to speed on what happened while Cameron shook his head in disbelief.

"Sounds like ya had a wild time in Egypt," Cameron said. "So what happened next?"

"Well, I was heading out towards the embalming building but I suddenly got an idea," Rain said.

_____________

Rain finished knocking out a guard by swinging her staff around and hitting him hard in the face. She had felled three guards so far using the techniques her husband had taught her and with each guard that fell, she thanked God the Doctor had taught her how to defend herself. She hoped her skills would be enough to rescue him. Throughout the escape she had spoken with him and learned that a couple of priests had entered to perform the actual wrapping, one wearing an Anubis mask that the Doctor said was reminiscent of the Mummy movie.

Just hoping they don't decide to take out my tongue, the Doctor thought to her. Actually, I'm just waiting for them to untie my wrists. Because eventually they'll have to in order to start wrapping me.

Unless they knock you out first, Thete, she thought back.

Perhaps, but I have a feeling Aye wants me awake and aware so I can feel myself being wrapped up. There are more muscle bound guards in here now and I'm sure they're here in order to hold my arms while they wrap and secure them. I'm not gonna lay here without a fight and I'm sure they know it.

I'm coming, Thete, slowly but surely. Except…I just had a thought.

Yeah?

I think I better concentrate on getting to the TARDIS. That way I can use it to land over you and take you inside without having to fight my way into the building. And that way we can just leave without having to turn around and come back in here.

Good idea, but be careful.

I will. I'm not about to get hurt or killed.

Yeah, I'm thinking much the same, Latara. Good luck. Trust me, if they have their way in here, I won't be going anywhere.

Rain looked around but the corridors were unfamiliar. She knew she had to turn and go back towards the front in order to reach the storage room and that would take time, time she really didn't have. Suddenly, she got an idea and spoke to her husband while she sprinted away, asking him where Nefertiti's room was.

After several minutes of trial and error and trying to follow her husband's directions, she finally located Nefertiti's room. As she turned the corner, she saw two young guards stationed outside the door. Before they could act, she raised her staff and smacked it into the face of the first guard, knocking him unconscious. The second one reeled back and Rain followed him, swinging the staff over her head and bringing it down and into his gut. The man grunted and dropped his spear which Rain quickly kicked out of the way. She ducked when the man tried to hit her in the face and hit him directly in the nose with the end of her staff, making him stagger back as he held his hands over his nose. She was about to knock him out when the door opened and Nefertiti looked out, stunned. Rain took the opportunity to swing her staff into the side of the guard's head, knocking him out. Panting, she turned to the queen.

"What are you doing?" Nefertiti said.

"Your Highness, I need your help. They've taken the Doctor to the building where they do embalming and they're about to mummify him alive."

Nefertiti's eyes widened in horror.

"On whose orders?" she demanded.

"Your husband and Aye's," Rain said.

She briefly explained what happened to them during their escape as Nefertiti became livid.

"Please, I need help. I need to get back to the storage room now and get our box so I can go and get him before they put him in your tomb," Rain said. "Please, I need someone to help escort me there so I don't have to keep fighting my way through the palace. Please, I know you care for my husband, help me."

Nefertiti nodded.

"Stay close by me and give me the staff," she said, holding out her hand. "Do as I say and act as though you're my prisoner. Come, we must hurry before it's too late."


	170. Chapter 170

Chapter One Hundred and Seventy

"Blimey, this story is way cooler than those Mummy movies," Maia whispered and Cameron hushed her, placing her arm around her. Rain smiled at them when she went back to tell the story and Maia placed her head on Cameron's shoulder.

* * *

Washington D.C.

Amy and Trevor watched from the top of the stairs while Commander Fryer performed the autopsy on the larger Voth and Trevor noticed the sad look in Amy's eyes. Gently leading her away from the stairs, they walked toward the terminals and he sat her down, sitting down in the other chair.

"It so unfair," she sighed as he took her hands and leaned toward her.

"We didn't know," he said and she looked at him with angry eyes.

"That's because we shoot first and ask questions later. Damn it, Trev, this isn't what I signed up for."

"But that's how he does things. These…beings are dangerous."

"You really believe that?! They had children with them! The smallest one looked like it was only three year old!"

"What do you want me to do, Amy? I can't go back in time and stop him from shooting them."

"That's just it! You didn't' stop him. You are such a lap dog."

"Now hold on, I am NOT a lap dog!"

"You so are! He snaps his fingers and you're off, doing who knows what for him!"

"Right, I am going to chalk that up to you being upset," he said then looked around and noticed that Nigel and Stacey were missing. "Oi, where are Nigel and Stacey?"

* * *

The door opened while light slid inside the room and a hand reached in, turning the lights on. Nigel hushed Stacey as they walked inside and he quietly closed the door. Nigel always teased her that he could fit his entire flat in their living room and he took off his leather jacket, placing it on the coat rack near the door. A large window on the opposite wall had dark blue curtains in front of it and he could just see a sliver of the city from a part in them. The floors were a soft pine wood and a larger dark blue area rug ran under the living room furniture. There were two cream color couches, two black chairs, four small, dark wood tables at the corners and a dark wood coffee table and four bronze and glass lamps sat on the small tables. The walls were a soft cream color and several potted plants sat near the walls. The rest of the furniture was done in the same dark wood as the tables and the coffee table and a large screen television was on the wall to the right. There were also landscapes of the Scottish highlands on the walls but above the fireplace was a portrait of Nigel, Stacey and Rory when he was three months old.

"Shhhhhh," Nigel hushed when Stacey flipped the switch to turn the lights on in the hallway and he turned the living room light off. Walking toward the door, Nigel opened it and peeked inside the bedroom. The light from the hallway fell on their son while Rory slept on his tummy and Nigel smiled, closing the door. Nodding, he led her down the hallway when they walked into the bedroom and he turned the hall light off after Stacey turned the light on. The tan carpet covered the floor and a large bed sat at the back of the room. A cream color duvet covered the bed and two dark wood night tables sat on either side of the bed. Above the bed were a variety of picture frames with family photographs in them and two brass and glass lamps sat on the night tables. The telephone sat on the night table to the right and the remote to the plasma television on the wall facing the bed was on the night table to the left. The rest of the furniture was a dark wood and a ceiling fan with lights at the bottom was on the ceiling.

Stacey moved the duvet and blankets back while Nigel slid out of his clothes and crawled onto the bed, smiling at her. Kneeling on the bed, he reached out for her as she undressed and climbed on the bed toward him. Cupping her head in his hands, he kissed her lips as her fingers ran down his chest, along his sides and down his hips and he softly moaned into her mouth. His eyes went wide when she cupped his balls into her hands and gently rubbed her thumbs against them.

"Oh, yes," he moaned as she kissed down his chest and he softly fell onto his back. She moved her hand up his crotch then along his stomach while he smiled at her and she kissed up his stomach to his chest and laid down next to him, placing her head on his chest. "Oi, don't stop."

"Sorry, I'm just not in the mood," Stacey said as she moved her hand long his side and he looked up at the ceiling, a deep sigh filling her ear.

"I'm not in the mood either."

"He's getting worse, you know."

"Aye, he is. I know that he's hell bent on getting Subject M but to kill visitors? That's pure wrong."

"They had kids. KIDS!" she half shouted and he hushed her. Warm tears trickled down his chest as he moved his fingers up and down her arm and kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe it's time I did what Mum wants and just go home."

"Oh, I can just see you working in a pub."

"My grandfather left me that pub, thank you very much."

"But you're a computer junkie. I be you'd be in the office more than behind the bar because you couldn't go without checking your emails, instant messages and blogs," she teased and his lower lip stuck out while he pouted.

"No, I wouldn't," he said in a child like voice and she softly giggled.

"Anyway, I think you're right. We need to get out but I don't think he'd let us. He might think we're a security risk and…" she said then started crying and buried her face in his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, Nigel hushed her then stroked her hair and his heart thumped hard and fast in her ear.

"Daddy?" a small voice called out and he looked at Stacey then smiled.

"When did that start?" he asked.

"A few nights ago," she said and moved off of him.

"Daddy!" the voice called out and he shook his head and got out of bed. Slipping on the blue silk dressing gown, Nigel left the bedroom when he turned the hall light on, walked down the hallway and walked into the bedroom. Turning the lights up enough so he could see, he saw Rory standing up in the cot as Nigel walked closer and leaned on the railing, looking at him.

"What's the matter, Bumper Beans?" he asked, running his fingers through Rory's hair. Rory reached up as he patted his hands against Nigel's face and they went forehead to forehead.

"Daddy," he said and Nigel kissed the tip of Rory's nose.

"Yeah, it's Daddy. How about lying down and going back to sleep?"

"No."

"Come on, Mate, it's late and Daddy wants to go to sleepy byes,": Nigel said then stood up and gently laid Rory down on his stomach, turning his head to one side Moving the blankets up, Nigel gently rubbed Rory's back as he softly sang and Rory slowly closed his eyes, going back to sleep. Kissing the top of Rory's head, Nigel walked to the door then jumped from seeing his mother in the doorway and she smiled at her. "Mum?"

"Good morning," she whispered as he walked closer and hugged her. "Are you staying home then?"

"Aye, I think we might just do that," he said with a nod of his head and she brushed the hair from his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Nigel Jack McCeizin, you know that I can tell when you lie."

"Mum, it's classified.

"Och, I hate that you can't tell me what's going on. You never kept things from me before."

"Aye, you're right, I never did but I have to now," he said with a sigh and she gently patted his cheek.

"Nigel, you know that this isn't the life you were meant to live. You were…"

"Aye, I was supposed to be running Grandpa's pub but that's not how life happened. I'm stuck, Mum, and I don't know how I can leave without something bad happening."

"Have you thought about contacting your godfather?"

"Mum, we haven't seen him in years."

"He always told us to call him if there was trouble."

"I'll think about it. Now, I'm going to bed," he said as she watched him going down the hallway then sighed and walked back to her bedroom. Walking to the bed, she sat down when she opened the night table drawer and took out a small black book. She opened the book when she removed and photograph and turned it over, looking at it.

"Oh, Jack, what am I going to do?" she whispered while she and Jack smiled up at her and tears slowly trickled down her cheek.

* * *

Walking around the console, Jack looked at the screens when someone walked inside the control room and he looked to his right, smiling.

"Well, look who's up," he said while Charlie walked closer and brushed some of her hair back.

"Martha said that I could get up and move about," she said and he looked at the tight jeans, white converse sneakers and the white tee shirt she was wearing.

"Where did those come from?" he asked.

"The jeans and sneakers are Martha's and the tee shirt's Gwen's," she said when she looked at the screens then at Jack and smiled. "Where are you going?"

"Martha has some friends over and they want to go on a trip," he said when Martha, Gwen, Rainy, Teresa, Amber, Juliet and Patty walked inside the control room and Rainy, Teresa, Amber, Juliet and Patty's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, Martha was right, you're a girl!" Amber said.

"Yep," Charlie said as they walked closer and gently hugged her.

"They should skin those bastards alive for what they did," Juliet said.

"Now, Ladies, they will get what's coming to them soon enough. So, where do you want to go?" Jack asked.

"Doesn't matter," Teresa said.

"Yeah, we want to go somewhere exciting!" Patty said, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"You want to come, Charlie?" Martha asked.

"Uh, sure, if you want me to," she said and Gwen walked closer, hugging her.

"You're one of us now! So, where we go, you go!" she said and Charlie laughed.

"Is Jack one of the girls, too? I mean he is taking us where we want to go," Rainy said and they looked at him.

"Of course I am. Well, sort of," Jack said and they laughed.

"I got an idea! Why don't we take Charlie shopping and get her a really cool hairstyle?!" Amber said as Charlie crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"What's wrong with my hair?" she asked then looked over at Rainy and her mouth dropped open. "Whoa, you look amazing!"

"Thanks, want to do this to yours?"

"Yes!" Charlie said with a smile.

"Then shopping and a trip to the hair salon it is!" Jack said while Ianto walked inside the control room and closed the door behind him. "Ah, Yan, you are just in time. We are going shopping and getting our hair done. Well, they are."

"Then I'm leaving," Ianto said but the women blocked his exit and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, I guess someone has to be the mules."

"That's the spirit!" Jack said with a wink and Ianto walked closer, kissing his cheek. Jack smiled then moved around the console and moved levers, turned switches and pushed buttons then placed his hand on the main lever, looking at them. "And you never know. We might find some adventure along the way!"

"Just pull the lever, Sir," Ianto said and, with a nod, Jack moved the main lever down and the TARDIS hummed around them, slowly dematerializing and roared through the vortex.

"Jack, slow down!" Martha shouted but Jack only laughed and the laughter echoed through the vortex.


	171. Chapter 171

Chapter One Hundred and Seventy One

"So, you banded together with Nefertiti, eh?" Rose said to Rain.

"I figured it was a good idea. If anyone could keep the guards away, it was her," Rain said shrugging. "I was trying to get to the Doctor as fast as I could."

"So in other words, no one should ever get between you and your husband at any time," Koschei said.

"Too right they shouldn't, those two are joined at the hip," Alan said. "Mind you it's a very large hip since he's not here at the moment but they are joined."

"So what happened next, Mummy?" Sokanon asked.

"Well, I went with Nefertiti while she led me to the storage room…"

_____________

Rain was thankful that she had thought to ask Nefertiti for help because any guard they saw now backed away the moment Nefertiti commanded them. They were going slower than she would have liked since Nefertiti was using the excuse that she had captured Rain and was escorting her to the dungeon. Rain was in front of her and whenever a guard showed up, Nefertiti quickly put her hand on her arm and they slowed down. The fast/slow pace was infuriating her but she took comfort in knowing that they were nearly to the storage room.

The Doctor, meanwhile, was still communicating with her. As he predicted, the extra guards were there to hold his arms rigid and he had been punched several times by a couple of them to get him to cooperate while they began to wrap him with linen.

"We have to hurry, they've started wrapping him," Rain said to Nefertiti.

"How do you know?"

"We can speak to each other in our minds," Rain said.

"Minds? You mean the brain? The brain is useless, it has no function. You mean the heart, right? That's the seat of knowledge."

"Yeah, that's what I mean," Rain said, not wanting to argue with ancient Egyptian logic since all she cared about at the moment was getting to her husband.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, they reached the storage room. Nefertiti opened the door and Rain couldn't think of any better sight than the TARDIS standing there in the midst of the linen, feathers, skins and gold and other treasures. Ignoring Nefertiti, she ran to the door and cursed when she realized she didn't have her key.

"TARDIS, it's me, Rain, could you open up for me?" she said.

She smiled when the door opened and she hurried inside.

"TARDIS, I need your help, the Doctor's in trouble," she said, heading to the console.

"Ra's eye!"

Rain turned and saw Nefertiti was standing on the ramp, staring at the interior with shock. She looked at Rain.

"What magic is this?" she said.

"It's not magic," Rain said, coming over so she could shut the door. "It's our spaceship and it's the thing that's gonna save my husband. Follow me."

Nefertiti, speechless, followed Rain to the console.

"TARDIS, I need you to lock on to my husband's heartbeats since he's still wearing his damper and land on top of him so he'll be safe."

The TARDIS grunted an affirmative. Rain grabbed Nefertiti's arm when the rotor came to life and she started to run.

"No, there's nothing to be afraid of, the ship is moving towards the Doctor," she said to her.

Nefertiti noticed the jump seat and sat on it, staring at the rotor in fascination while Rain stood at the monitor. A minute later, they noticed something was starting to appear in front of the console and Rain saw the Doctor on the embalming table along with the priest and four guards who were holding his legs together while they wrapped them up. His arms had been wrapped and were crossed and secured on his chest. His kilt was off and he was completely naked. Rain smiled when she noticed her husband had a huge grin on his face as the guards and priest stared around the interior in confusion. Rain crossed over to the table, stood behind her husband and ordered the TARDIS to throw up force fields around the priest and guards and move them away from her husband. A blue light surrounded the confused men and they gasped when the force fields moved and forced them away from the table as Rain came around and put her hand on her husband's cheek.

"Hiya," she said.

"Hello, Pet, I'm glad you're alive and well. I would hug you but my arms a bit immobile at the moment," he said.

He smiled at Nefertiti who came up to the table.

"I would give you a tour but my legs are immobile as well but welcome to our TARDIS," he said as Rain started untying the rawhide straps around his chest and stomach.

"What happens to them?" Nefertiti said, gesturing to the men who were now standing inside the force fields in a terrified silence.

"They are going to have their minds altered so they don't remember this and I'm afraid the same goes for you, Your Majesty," the Doctor said. "I have to take this memory away so you won't remember being in here. I'll make it seem like we escaped from here without the help of my TARDIS."

Rain kissed his lips.

"I'll go get a knife and cut these bandages off," she said to him.

"Thanks muchly, my wife, it would be appreciated. Although, the ones on me arms are nice and snug and warm. I think I could get used to them in time."

Rain chuckled and kissed his lips again before she ran out of the room. The TARDIS shortened her way to the armory and she ran into it and over to a collection of knives that the Doctor kept for defense and for show. As she raised her hands to take one off the wall, she realized her hands were shaking and she realized that she had been terrified that she wouldn't make it in time to save him or something might happen to her and she would die before he was saved. She stopped a moment and breathed a sigh of relief as she thanked God her husband had managed to escape death once again.

"God, this is exactly like being married to a policeman," she muttered to herself. "I know exactly how their wives feel whenever their husbands go out for the night."

She took the dagger off the wall and was about to walk back when she realized that her husband was stroking her mind.

_I'm safe, Latara,_ he thought to her.

Rain frowned. She didn't think she spoke that loudly.

_Did you hear what I just said?_ she thought.

_No, but I felt your anxiety and I feel yourself calming down. Why? What did you just say?_

_I just was saying aloud that I know what it feels like to be a policeman's wife since I was scared I wouldn't make it to you in time._

_Nah, I trust you, my poppet, I know you won't let me down. Wasn't worried at all. _

_It's just that sometimes I worry about you and wonder when the moment will come when you'll regenerate. I just don't want you to go through a gruesome death, _she thought as she walked out of the room with the dagger.

Rain felt the Doctor pouring love into her mind.

_As long as you're near me, my beloved, dying will never be gruesome, _he thought lovingly.

Rain smiled at that as she went out of the room and back into the console room. The Doctor smiled and winked at her.

"Just mind how you handle that knife or I might die a gruesome death now," he quipped as she came up beside him.

Rain paused and glared at the priests and guards who were watching her silently.

"I'm disgusted at you. You should be ashamed of yourself, you sadistic bastards," she said to them. "How dare you try to mummify him alive and let him die that way? If there is an afterlife and a god, you better hope you don't get judged too harshly for this. You're lucky you're all in those force fields because I feel like punching you all senseless right now."

The Doctor stroked her mind, calming her while Rain worked on freeing him from the bandages.

_Let it go, Latara, I'm here and I'm safe,_ he thought to her as she worked on freeing him. _They're not worth getting angry over._

She nodded but tears came to her eyes as she cut the bandages away.

_Latara, wait, bend down to me,_ the Doctor thought to her.

Rain bent over and the Doctor leaned his head up and kissed her tearstained cheeks.

"My hearts, I'm safe, It's alright, just let it go," he whispered to her.

Rain nodded and nuzzled his nose. The Doctor nuzzled back and kissed it.

"I'm here, I'm safe," he whispered to her. "Let the anger go, my love. I don't wanna feel your rage in my mind, yeah?"

She nodded and he gave her one more kiss before she leaned back up and finished freeing him. The Doctor watched her with love while she freed his arms and worked on his legs.

_________________

"Wow, what'd you do afterwards, Mummy?" Namid asked.

"Well, Daddy went into everyone's minds and erased their being in the TARDIS and fixed it so Nefertiti didn't remember going in there with us. All she knew was we had just managed to escape and we left it at that. Daddy knocked them out and took them outside the TARDIS and then he ran a scan, managed to locate our clothes and sonic screwdrivers and she teleported them back onboard before we left, but that was basically what happened to us with our Egyptian adventure."

She smiled when everyone applauded that.

"You'll have to tell us more, Mummy," Chaska said.

"I will but for the moment I need to rest because telling you all that took a lot out of me," Rain said.

"Come on, you lot, let's let Rain have a rest," Adam said to everyone.

Everyone stood up and thanked her for the story as they drifted back to her rooms. Rain started to go back to her room when the triplets suddenly surrounded her. Namid gave her a hug.

"I know what you mean about worrying about Daddy dying. I worry about that as well," Namid said.

Rain smiled and hugged all her children.

"I know, Baby, but you have to remember that he's almost fifteen hundred years old now and he still has two lives left. He's a smart guy and he knows how to survive so we really shouldn't worry about him. Now, let me go and rest for awhile and all of you behave, alright?"

They nodded and she kissed them and kissed Jackie and Little Donna before she walked out the door and back to her room to have a rest.


	172. Chapter 172

Chapter One Hundred and Seventy Two

"Now that's what I call a great story," Adam sighed while Marion rested her head on his chest and he placed the fedora over his eyes. Theta had invited Cameron and Maia to share their room and Cam and David went to spend the rest of the night in the triplets' room.

"Only goes to show that it's not a good idea to get Rain angry. So, no more teasing her," Theta said and Adam lifted the fedora up, looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me for? I don't tease Rain!"

"Right, and I'm a Dalek love slave," Marion teased and his mouth fell open.

"No, you are MY love slave!" he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Are they always like this?" Maia whispered and Cameron nodded.

"What's with the noise over there? Having secrets, are we?" Adam asked when he got out of bed and walked to the fold out bed they were lying on. "We do not allow secret whispering. So, fess up, you were planning to kill us in our sleep!"

"No, we're not! Go back to bed!" Cameron said as he laughed and Maia looked at Adam with wide eyes.

"Oh no, I know you, Mister Mirror Man! You are planning something and it is a matter of time before I figure out what it is! Once I do, you are doomed!" Adam said in a deep, scary voice and Theta sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Knock it off. You are scaring the crap out of Maia," he said when Adam walked to the other side of the fold out bed and knelt down, giving Maia sad puppy eyes and sniffed.

"I'm sowwy, Maia," he said in a child like voice then gently nudged her arm with his head and she giggled.

"Well, ok, I forgive you," she said when Adam stood up and kissed the top of her head then headed for the bed. He crawled onto the bed when he scooted under the blankets and pulled them over his head. Loud snoring came from under the blankets while Marion shook her head, slid her hand under the blankets and removed the fedora, placing it on the floor.

"Good night," she said when she slid under the blankets then squealed after Adam tickled her and Frankie turned the lights off. Resting her head on Theta's chest, she listened to the soft beating of his hearts when she closed her eyes and placed her left hand on his right shoulder.

"_Psst, Sis, can we talk?" _Cameron thought and she set up a privacy block.

"_Are you alright? Do you want me to call Grace?" _she thought.

"_No, I'm ok. Really, I am. I just want to talk about Koschei. Are you sure we can trust him?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. See, Amato's Rani had kidnapped him during the Time War and was using him as her slave. He doesn't want to talk about what happened while he was under her control but she treated him like some sort of pet. He was the one that took care of Shilah and Mingxia after the Rani had captured them, thinking that Shilah was Amato. When we rescued them, Shilah and Mingxia asked us to take him with us and the Doctor helped him cope with what the Rani did to him."_

"_What about Julie? Do you think she likes him?"_

"_I think there's a spark. Not sure if they'll become lives mates like me and Theta but it would be nice for her to finally settle down with someone, more so now that she has Aderyn."_

"_Where did you find Aderyn?"_

"_Julie found her in the bushes. It turns out that Aderyn is a princess. She's in hiding from the people that killed her parents."_

"_Shit, poor little thing. Well, she's ours now. Anyone tries anything and they get a trip on Cameron's Tilt 'n' Hurl!"_

"_Why do I get the feeling that you're serious?"_

"_I am serious."_

"_Cam, I don't want you going around hurting people."_

"_Ok, Sis, I'll be good," _he thought then looked down and saw that Maia had fallen asleep with her head on his chest. _"Bugger, she's asleep."_

"_What do you expect? She's still human."_

"_Yeah, I need the Doctor to give me a crystal so I can change her into a Time Lady."_

"_She really wants to be a part of all this?"_

"_Yeah, she does. Well, guess I better get some sleep, too."_

"_Night, Jelly Bean," _she thought and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"_Night, Jelly Jam," _he thought then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Blimey, I haven't stayed up this late in a long time," Amato said while Peri snuggled closer and he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm just glad that Rain was able to save the Doctor before they turned him into a mummy," she said and he nodded.

"I bet you would have been just as brave as Rain was if it had been you."

"Damn straight, Mister, no one messes with my man!" she said and he softly laughed.

"Why do I have the feeling that you would have beaten the snot out of Nefertiti if she so much as breathed on me?"

"Yep, no one touches this body but me!" she said, kissing his chest.

"Well, let's try to get some sleep," he said as they closed their eyes and slowly went to sleep.

Looking at the ceiling, Koschei watched the shadows moving when he sighed and moved the blankets back. Quietly getting up, he walked toward the window when he heard something and walked to the baby carrier. Aderyn softly cooed at him as he hushed her and gently lifted her out of the baby carrier. Reaching out with one hand, he walked to the chair then sat down and gently rocked her in his arms. She cooed and chirped as he smiled and moved the blanket down a little, barely seeing her face in the darkness.

"Can't sleep either, eh?" he whispered while she looked at him and blinked her eyes at him. "Ah, I see, you want another story." Sitting back into the chair, he thought for a few minutes then smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Long ago, in a far off universe, there was a planet known as Gallifrey. The sky was a burnt orange color and two suns shone down on the dome of the citadel of the Time Lords. Outside the dome, the red grass spread out in all directions and the trees had silver leaves that shone like fire when the light of the setting sun shined upon them. Now, on Gallifrey, it was frowned upon to have fun of any sort but that didn't stop two boys from trying. One of these boys was called Theta and the other boy, who was far more handsome than Theta, was called Koshei," he whispered and Aderyn chirped with wide eyes, making him smile. "That's right, that's my name. Theta and Koschei loved to annoy this mean girl named Ushas. She never liked them and thought she was better than they were. One day, Koschei and Theta decided that they were going to play a prank on her. See, there was this science experiment that she worked on for weeks sitting in the science lab. She bragged about how she was going to get top marks in class for it and this angered the two boys. So, they snuck into the lab and flushed it down the drain. Blimey, she was so mad. The chemicals she used were harmless but the teacher didn't believe that someone just came in and dumped it down the drain. No one ever came forward but she knew who had done it."

Aderyn softly chirped and growled at him and Koschei gently smiled.

"Oi, none of your cheek, I know it wasn't nice but she had it coming," he said and tickled the tip of her beak. "Anyway, to get even with the naughty twosome, she places this stink bomb in their bedroom. Neither Theta nor Koschei knew what awaited them as they walked back to the dorm and headed for their room. Imagine their surprise when they opened the door and the bomb went off. They were squirted with the foulest smelling liquid you could imagine and smelt like skunks for three months."

Aderyn giggled as he hushed her and shook his head.

"It wasn't that funny. After that, the three of them became enemies and Ushas spend most of her time trying to figure out ways to make them look foolish and stupid. Now, Koschei, he could handle being picked on but Theta was more sensitive to things and would become very upset with her antics. During the Time War, she did the worst thing imaginable. She took away Koschei from Theta. It would have been better if she had ripped their hearts out. Now, by then, Theta was able to take things in stride but losing his best friend did hurt him. For years, Koschei thought of how to break free of her grasp then, one day, a Time Lord called Shilah came but Koschei thought it was Theta. Like with Theta, Koschei and Shilah became great friends and they planned to get even with Ushas. The problem was neither one of them were strong enough to fight her. Lucky for Shilah, he has this big, bad ass family and they came to his rescue. Now, they could have left Koschei behind but Shilah told the Doctor, who turned to be this really amazing man, that he should take Koschei with them. The Doctor, in his wisdom and good graces, said it was ok and, lo and behold, Koschei was reunited with Theta. Theta had become friends with the Doctor as well and Theta gave Koschei a big hug when they were reunited. The Doctor let Koschei join his ever growing family and that was when Koschei met…" he said then noticed that Aderyn had fallen asleep and he smiled, placing the back of his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes, going to sleep himself.

* * *

Washington D.C.

_The world seemed to slow down as the President screamed and Harry Saxon's laughter filled the air._

_But he wasn't really Harry Saxon._

_He was someone called the Master._

_The Master had killed the President of the USA and no one stopped him._

_The Master__ laughed then looked into the camera and said something about drums._

_Then the world died._

_The Master destroyed city after city with the help of killer metal balls while he sat above them in that damn ship and people just let him._

_Then everything went back to normal._

_No one remembered a thing._

_A whole year of hell and NO ONE REMEMBERED A THING!_

_But he remembered._

_He remembered every single day of the year that wasn't._

_And he would never forget who was responsible for it._

_The Master!_

* * *

"Are you alright, Sir?" Trevor asked when Commander Fryer turned and looked at him. The picture of Koschei as Harry Saxon was smiling from the large screen and Commander Fryer placed his hands behind his back.

"Yes, I am fine," Commander Fryer said, nodding his head.

"Uh, we still don't know what that wrist band is."

"Had Nigel looked at it?"

"He left, Sir."

"What do you mean he left?" Commander Fryer asked, his eyes turning into slits.

"He and Stacey left."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. You know that they disappear now and again. Maybe…" Trevor said when Commander Fryer went face to face with him and growled.

"Find them!" he snarled and Trevor nodded, walking away. Turning back to the large screen, Commander Fryer placed his hands on the screen while he looked at Koschei smiling at him and he pounded his fist on the screen. "Keep smiling, you bastard, it's only a matter of time before I wipe that fucking grin off your face once and for all."


	173. Chapter 173

Chapter One Hundred and Seventy Three

Rain lay on her bed in her hotel room. Shilah and Mingxia had decided to go downstairs to the pool room and sit in the Jacuzzi for awhile. She lay on her side facing the wall, staring at the glass door the led out onto the balcony. At the moment, she was depressed. She hadn't realized that telling the story would bring back that old feeling of worry she had over her husband constantly in danger of dying. Not that she didn't share the same danger, but she loved her husband and hated it whenever he was in jeopardy, either by accident or his own design. She was painfully aware that there was a ten life discrepancy between them and she knew that someday she would have to face the fact that he would die and she would probably be the one that would cremate his body, unless there was some huge catastrophe that caused her to die first. She had to admit she was still upset over his being forced to regenerate. She loved him, but she was still trying to get used to this new body. She missed his old body, his face, his hands, the way he spoke to her. Of course, there were still versions of him around, Alan and Adam and John and Shilah but they weren't him, they were just different versions of the same man and she missed her Doctor. Telling the story didn't help matters since it was a story about her husband in her tenth life and recalling that adventure made her long for him even more.

After awhile, her eyes closed and she drifted off into a deep sleep, so deep in fact that she didn't even wake when her husband came back in the room, lay down beside her and fell asleep. She woke a few hours later and was still unaware that her husband was behind her and she gasped when she suddenly felt his arm being draped around her middle and his warm lips on the side of her ear.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Latara, I didn't mean to frighten you," the Doctor said sheepishly as he stroked her hair. "You were asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I thought I'd have a bit of a kip myself. I s'pose I got back too late to contribute to the story but I hope everyone enjoyed it."

He kissed her cheek and then paused.

"Something's bothering you, I can feel it. What's wrong?" he asked, sliding his arm back around her middle.

Rain was hesitant to say anything to him since she basically was missing his previous self so she remained quiet.

"Latara? What's the matter?" the Doctor said with worry. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just thinking."

"'Bout what?" the Doctor said as he stroked her hair.

Rain opened her mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come out. All she could think of was his question at Disneyworld to her about if she still loved him.

"It's nothing, Thete," she finally whispered. "Just some silly worry."

She could tell he wasn't buying it but he merely pressed his lips to the side of her head and whispered in her ear.

"If you want to talk, I'm here," he said.

Rain nodded and she felt her husband lay back down and snuggled up against her, pulling her to him and gently laying his hand on her bulging stomach. That gesture made her think of Hope and she realized that she would have his previous self's features and once again, the aching returned. She felt her husband stroking her mind and she knew he was feeling her distress. She sensed there was an undercurrent of frustration in his mind and she knew it was because she wasn't telling him what was bothering her. But he remained silent and continued to stroke her mind while he kept his hand on her abdomen. Rain swallowed hard.

"If I told you what I was thinking, it would upset you," she said softly.

"I'm upset now because you aren't telling me," she heard her husband say. "I realize you're entitled to your private thoughts but I don't like feeling your distress like this and I have to admit it frustrates me that you won't say anything. Trust me, Darling; nothing you say will upset me that much. Now will you please tell me what's on your mind?"

Rain closed her eyes as she gathered her courage.

"It's just that…the story tonight. It made me think of the other you and…I just miss the other you sometimes," she said as the words came out in a tumble. "I love you, I don't mean that I don't love you it's just that I'm still getting used to this version of you and…"

She trailed off as he eyes misted over. She waited for the Doctor to say something and ached when he kept silent behind her. She wondered what his expression was. Was he wearing a pained expression, an angry one, sad? She was scared to roll over and face him so she could see.

Then her hearts stopped when he slid away from her and got up without saying a word. She knew now that she had upset him and it made her even more depressed. For one insane moment, she imagined him divorcing her before she realized he probably wouldn't do that. Instead, he would more than likely go away somewhere where he could cry or sulk in private before coming back with a happy mask on his face. She began to cry silently, feeling alone for the first time in centuries.

Then she was shocked when she suddenly felt the Doctor put a heavy black scarf in front of her eyes. Puzzled, she felt him gently lift her head and slip one end of it underneath her before he lowered her head again. She wondered what he was doing as she felt him tying the ends behind her head, blindfolding her. The whole thing threw her for a loop and she lay there in a dumbfounded silence before she felt the Doctor slip his hand under her left side.

"Stand up, Latara. Come with me," he said gently.

Rain did as she was told and the Doctor helped her sit up on the side of the bed. His voice didn't sound angry, just sad but that enough to start fresh tears flowing through the blindfold and down her cheeks.

"Shhh, don't cry, just come with me," the Doctor whispered.

He helped her stand up and walked with her a few feet. Rain frowned, wondering what was going on.

"Thete, what are you doing?"

He said nothing which confused Rain even more. Then he felt his arms wrap around her and hold her close to him and she breathed in his scent before she suddenly felt herself being pulled through the time vortex and realized he had used the vortex manipulator. She gasped when they came through the wormhole and the Doctor held her close to steady her.

"Thete, where are we?" she asked.

He still said nothing, only led her towards wherever it was he was going. By now Rain figured it was useless to ask where he was taking her so she let herself be led to their final destination.

They walked for several minutes and then the Doctor stopped her. Rain stood quietly while she listened to him unlocking something and then he opened the door and she sensed the familiar interior of the TARDIS. Her curiosity was raging out of control and she was dying to ask where he was taking her as she heard him close the door behind him but she knew he wouldn't say so she kept silent. She walked with him to the jump seat and sat when he gently pushed on her shoulders. Then she sat with her blindfold on and listened while he started up the TARDIS. She listened to the familiar wheezing of the rotor and heard him flicking switches, pumping the vortex loop and running on the grate. Then she felt him sit down beside her and she blinked when a moment later, the blindfold came off. She looked at her husband and saw an impish grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

The Doctor let out a soft chuckle and kissed her cheek.

"You'll see," he said with a wink.

He sat by her with his arm around her shoulder while Rain sat quietly and wondered where they were going.

"Thete, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Rain said when the Doctor didn't say anything further. "That's why I was reluctant to say something before because I know you'd be upset and…"

The Doctor put his hand over his mouth and shook his head as he put his finger to his lips. He put his arm back around her and snuggled close to her while Rain wondered what was going on. Then after a few minutes, the Doctor kissed her cheek and put the blindfold back on. A minute after that, she heard the TARDIS land and power down and the Doctor took her arm and stood her up. He took her hand and led her to the door while Rain followed silently. She heard the door open and felt cold wind hitting her face as they stepped outdoors. The Doctor stopped her and got on her right side as he held her right arm and put his other arm around her. She heard him close the door with his foot and then the Doctor walked her away from the TARDIS. Rain felt grass whipping against her leg and sensed trees around her. Occasionally, her husband would warn her about rocks in her path or fallen logs but that was it and Rain's curiosity was growing by the minute.

Then after about ten minutes, the Doctor stopped her.

"Sit," he said in her ear.

Rain sank to the ground while the Doctor kept hold of her. She felt the hard ground under her and heard the wind moving the grass around as the Doctor sat down beside her. She waited for the blindfold to come off but it stayed on. Rain heard her husband fiddling with something and she wondered what he was doing and where they were.

Then after another five minutes, the blindfold came off and Rain's eyes widened when she saw they were near the edge of a precipice that overlooked a valley. On the other side of the valley were the silhouettes of mountains rising up in the darkness and above the mountains was a shimmering aurora borealis that was made up of all the colors of the rainbow. It took Rain's breath away and she stared at it in awe for a moment before she suddenly realized that she had been here before.

"Wait, this is…"

She gasped when she turned her face and saw the Doctor. Instead of the eleventh Doctor, it was the tenth Doctor staring back at her. Rain was completely confused as Ten smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

"What? How did you get here? Where's my husband?" Rain said.

"I am your husband," Ten said with Eleven's voice. "I'm wearing the imager."

"No, wait, Thete, I didn't mean for you to disguise…"

The Doctor put his hand to her mouth, silencing her.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked as he took his hand away.

"I think so. It's Caspar, isn't it? The planet that has the most brilliant aurora borealis in the universe, at least according to you."

The Doctor grinned and nodded.

"We came here on our first wedding anniversary, d'ya remember?"

"Like it was yesterday," Rain said.

"I thought I'd bring you here for another dekko at the lights," the Doctor said, sweeping his arm in an arc in front of them.

"But…the imager. Thete, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like your present life was inferior. I just need time to get used to you being in this body now. Please don't do this."

"But I want to. It helps with the recreation," the Doctor said.

He smiled.

"And I figured it would please you," he added, mimicking the Tenth Doctor's voice. "Plus, I have to admit, I'm not particularly happy about being forced to regenerate by someone else."

"But I want you to know that I do love you. I still love you even though you don't look like this anymore," Rain said, gesturing to the disguise.

"I know you do. I know you love me, Latara, and I love you. That's why I decided to do this, give you a little walk down memory lane and recreate that first anniversary when we were young and just starting out," he said in his own voice. "Well…you were young at any rate."

"It's just that…I had over two centuries with you in this body and it'll take some time to get used to the next one."

"I understand. Rose was the same way. It took awhile for her to get used to my tenth self," he said. "I'm not gonna be some ogre that gets upset because you haven't immediately forgotten my tenth body, especially since it's only been…what…a month and a half almost since I regenerated. I have heard worse things in my lives than I wish you were back in your old body. After almost fifteen hundred years of life, I did develop a thick enough skin that I won't just immediately break down in tears because you still long for my other life. I won't go jumping off this precipice right here because you haven't gotten used to me yet. I'm just glad you finally told me what was bugging you rather than hold it in and pretend nothing's wrong. Leave me to do that sort of thing, Pet, I'm the expert at it," he said with a wink. "Besides, if you reeeally must know, I wish that the regeneration hadn't happened simply because, as I told you before, I'm terrified of dying long before you. I don't want to leave you and the children without a father. I s'pose all men have that thought about their families but not all men have to deal with the fact that their spouse'll likely outlive them by hundreds of years."

He lay back on the grass and Rain lay on her side, staring at him while he put his hands behind his head and looked up at the stars.

"When I was young and in the academy, I never dreamed that I would reach fifteen hundred so quickly. I thought it'd take ages and now here I am, nearly there and at my advanced age, a husband and father and brother and uncle and grandfather. Up until my tenth life, I didn't give a fig about when I died, I just lived life on the edge and if I regenerated, so be it. But now…now I have something I actually want to live for, a big, beautiful family and lots of friends and suddenly I'm staring at the fact that I only have two lives left after this one and…I don't wanna waste them."

Rain put his arm around his body and laid her head on his chest while she listened to him.

"I just wish there was some way to control my regenerations," he said as he gazed up at the twinkling stars. "Because who knows how many other nutjobs are gonna follow Draco's lead and come for me so they can get their revenge. The Time War affected many people and planets, I'm sure the Amalashians aren't the only ones who wanna settle a score with me."

Rain shivered at that and the Doctor stroked her mind.

"I don't mean to frighten you but even thought we knew that I would be captured and forced to change and tried to prepare for it, it was all for naught because I regenerated anyway. It'll only take two more pissed off alien races to regenerate me and I'm dead for good."

He sighed as Rain rubbed his cheek.

"I s'pose I'm being an old dour sour as Alan puts it. But…I just wanted you to know that I'm a little miffed at being forced to change so don't feel bad about it. I s'pose we just have to take whatever comes our way and deal with it. Now, the other reason I wanted to bring you here was so I could recreate that night of celebratory lovemaking. Feel up to it?"

"Yes, but…without the imager. I need to get used to you as you are now and as much as I love seeing his body, it isn't helping me adjust."

"As you wish, just want you to feel comfortable, Latara," he said, taking it off.

The Tenth Doctor instantly vanished and Eleven smiled.

"Are you upset that he's gone now?"

"No, I'm relieved. I was creeped out hearing your voice while seeing his body," she said.

"Yeah, I can understand how jarring it is for you to hear my sexy voice coming out of that shrimp."

"Ooo, that was low," Rain teased.

"It was? Well, s'pose I'll have to be punished for that remark, eh?" the Doctor said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Mm-hmm, punished severely," Rain said.

The Doctor grinned. He put the imager back in his pocket and put his arms around her.

"Well, let the punishment begin then," he said before he kissed her lips.


	174. Chapter 174

Chapter One Hundred and Seventy Four

With the aurora borealis shimmered overhead, Rain moved closer then slid her arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips. The Doctor held her head in his hands when he felt her tongue gliding over his lips and he opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to go inside and rub against his. His fingers moved through her hair as she grabbed onto the back of his head and felt the thickness of his hair. Though it wasn't as wild and sticking out in spots, it was still his hair and she entwined some of it around her fingers. He moved back then kissed down her chin to her neck and nuzzled her neck, making her sigh. He nibbled on her skin while her hands let go of his hair and she arched her head back, looking up at the sky. His tongue moved over the double pulse moving under her skin and she shivered, a shivering breath escaping her throat.

"Latara," he whispered as he kissed her and his hand slid along her shoulders, moving the straps of the silk teddy nightgown she wore down her arms then sent it drifting down her body to the ground. She stepped out of the nightgown when he moved back and looked at her with love in his eyes. Her body seemed to shimmer in the lights from the aurora borealis as he looked at her breast, which had become slightly larger from the pregnancy, and he moved closer, cupping her breasts in his hands. She shyly smiled then shivered at his fingers stroking the soft skin under her breasts and she licked her lips. Bending down, he kissed her left breast then her right breast then knelt down and slid his hands down her body and moved over her stomach. Placing his head against her stomach, he shook while tears trickled down his face and she stroked his hair.

"Thete?" she asked as he stood up then walked to the edge of the precipice and looked at the valley spreading out before him. Her hearts hurt as she walked closer and placed hand on his back, making him turn around.

"I am so sorry," he whispered and she nodded. Taking his hand, she led him back to where the nightgown was lying and she smiled at him. He watched as she untied the bowtie and dropped it to the ground. Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt then gently tugged it out of his pants and opened the shirt, exposing his chest.

"Hmmm, not as hairy as before but I like it," she said then kissed the soft skin and he gurgled when she licked one nipple then the other. Locking eyes with him, she removed his jacket while it fell to the ground in a lump and the shirt followed. Her fingers felt warm as she moved her hands along his shoulders, up his neck and she tugged on his hair.

The Doctor smiled as she kissed him and her hands slid down his shoulder to his arms and she lifted his hands up, placing them on her shoulders. Her hands moved down his sides then she moved her fingers along the top of his trousers and he looked down. She could see his erection straining against the zip as she slowly unbuttoned the top of his trousers and slid her fingers along the elastic of his y fronts

"Only you would wear a suit to bed," she whispered and he softly laughed.

"I was too pooped to get undressed," he said then gasped when her fingers started stroking his balls and she kissed his lips. Removing her hand, she slowly moved the zip down then slid his trousers down his legs and he stepped out of them. She was surprised that he had taken his shoes and socks off as he wiggled his toes and she giggled, rising up to kiss his lips again. She watched as he removed the y fronts, dropping them onto his trousers, and she slid her arms around his waist, rubbing her hands along his bottom. He pulled her closer while his erection pulsated against her thighs and she did little kissed across his chest. She watched as he lowered himself to the ground and reached out for her.

The TARDIS had provided an inflatable bed for them to lie on as he watched Rain kneel on the bed and bent over him, kissing his chest. The Doctor's hearts started beating faster and faster while she scraped her tongue over his nipples then sucked on them and he arched his head back, smiling. Reaching up, he pulled her on top of him then rolled over until she was under him and he kissed down her neck, across her collarbone and stroked the sides of her breasts.

"Oh!" she moaned as he suckled on her left nipple when a few drops of milk dripped onto his tongue and he blinked.

"Hmmm, that tastes good," he said then sucked a little harder and she giggled.

"Hey, that's for Hope," she said and gently slapped his back.

"Oooops, sorry, Daddy didn't mean to take some of your num-nums," he said after moving down to her tummy and pressed his nose against the bump.

"_Bad Daddy," _a tiny voice said inside his head and he looked up at Rain.

"She talked to me!" he said with a grin and kissed her tummy.

"What did she say?"

"She called me bad for sipping on your milk," he said then moved up her body and kissed her lips.

"Well, seeing that you did that when I was pregnant with the triplets, I forgive y…" she said then gasped as he sucked on her nipples again and gently tickled the underside of her breasts. Carefully, he kissed down her chest to her stomach when he tickled the bump and heard a small giggle in his head. Titling his head, he looked up at her then took her hand and kissed her palm. "You ok?"

"Yeah, she's ticklish," he said, pointing to her tummy. She smiled when he lifted her knees up and rubbed his hands along the inside of her thighs. Moaning, she closed her eyes and felt his hands move along her crotch and his thumbs gently parted the folds of skin. His head dipped down as he sniffed then slid a finger inside her and gently stroked the warm skin.

"Ok, fuck, that feels good," she whispered when he moved his finger in deeper and rubbed against her clit. Balling her hands into fists, she moaned then he placed another finger inside her and she made a little whimper. Swirling his fingers around, he felt something wet rolling over his fingers and removed his fingers. She yelped when his tongue started stroking the hot skin and she arched her back with each stroke of his tongue. Cold waves of pain and pleasure filled her as his tongue flickered against her clit and she swore that one of her hearts had stopped. "Theta, please, I need you inside me!"

"Whatever my lady wants," he said when he straddled her hips and slowly slid his cock inside her. He started pumping against her when the thought of Hope covering her head with her hands filled his head and he giggled.

"What's so funny?" she panted and he showed her the image of Hope wearing a tiny, pink crash helmet and the tip of his cock tapping the top of the helmet. "You are so weird."

Shrugging, the Doctor started pushing against her then moved back enough to hit the certain spot that shot waves of pleasure through her and Rain gasped, feeling her body bucking from the orgasm that swept through her body. Three orgasms later, she climaxed as he moved out of her and rolled over onto his back. Both of them were sweating and panting as the cool breeze blew over their skin and she snuggled closer, placing her head on his chest. The rapid beating of his hearts made her smile as he stroked her hair and she wrote her name in Gallifreyan on the sweat covering his skin.

"Right, a short rest then it's my turn," he panted then closed his eyes and started snoring.

"Oi, your tenth life didn't need a kip," she said and he opened one eye, looking at her with a hurt look on his face.

"But I'm old. What if my hearts give out?"

"What a way to go," she teased as he blinked his eyes open and smiled at her.

"Hm, are you saying that you're getting hot for this body?" he asked and tickled her under her armpit.

"Well, it's not the same as the other one but it's still…foxy!" she said with a wink and crawled on top of him. Kissing his lips, she rubbed the back of his ears with her fingers while his hands moved up her sides and gently stroked the underside of her breasts and she moaned into his mouth. She kissed down his neck when she sat back and rubbed her knuckled against his throat. "Aw, my kissy button's gone."

"Your what?"

"It was this freckle that used to be right here. It was my kissy button," she said then kissed his neck and he smiled. Moving downward, she kissed his chest while raking her fingers gently over his skin and nuzzled his chest over the spots where his hearts where. He gasped as her tongue circled his nipples and he pawed at the bed.

"Oh, Rassilon, that feels good!" he moaned as she kissed down his chest and moved her hands along his sides. Kissing butterfly kisses on his stomach, she sent love and passion into his mind and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations that were moving through him like waves of the ocean. He sent love back to her as she sat on his legs and rubbed her hands along his hips. They weren't as thin and delicate like his tenth life's hips and she playfully ran her fingers through the curly hair that was draped over his crotch. Bending his knees up, she kissed the inside of his thighs when she noticed that his cock was pulsating with the quick double beat of his pulse and she took his cock in her hands and gently stroked the warm, hard skin. His cock jerked at her touch when she locked eyes with him and he was pleading for her to do more. Smiling, she ran her thumbs along his balls as he gasped and arched his head back, moaning. He sucked in air when she blew on the tip and ran her tongue along the tip. "Oh, Latara, I don't know if…if…if…Oh fuck!"

Her fingers stroked the sides of his pulsating cock when she slid it inside her and started rocked against him. His cock pulsated inside her as she tightened around it and moved faster and faster. He swore something in Gallifreyan as she shook a finger at him then moved out a bit and stroked his hot balls.

"La…La….La…" he gasped as his body bucked from the waves of orgasms hitting him and climaxed, yelling her name. Her name echoed around them as he closed his eyes and she slid out of him.

"Thete?!" she asked as the fear filled her and she placed her hand on his chest. He wasn't breathing as she started panicking and laid her head down. She sat back up when she rolled her eyes and thumped her fist on his chest, making him open his eyes.

"Ow, that hurt!" he cried, rubbing his chest and she kissed his chest.

"That's what you get for scaring me! I thought I killed you!" she said as tears filled her eyes and he reached out for her, Lying down on him, she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. His hearts thumped in her ear as he sent love into her mind and looked up at the aurora borealis.

"So, are you alright with me being in this body?" he asked, his voice grumbling in her ear.

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"And I don't have to be that shrimp anymore?"

"He was actually taller than you."

"Not by much."

"Uh," she said and he lifted her chin up, looking at her.

"If you said he was bigger than I am, I am going home," he said with a hurt look on his face and she smiled.

"No, that's not it."

"What's wrong then?"

"Hope just said that we're squishing her," she said and he let go of her. Rolling onto her back, she looked up at the aurora borealis and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to go back?"

"Not yet," she said when a blue duvet covered them and the Doctor slid his arm around her, making her smile.


	175. Chapter 175

Chapter One Hundred and Seventy Five

(The universe that Amato was exiled to…)

The Doctor stood outside the bathroom door munching on a ham and cheese sandwich while he listened to the shower running inside. After their nap both of them went up through one of the tunnels into the home of a resistance fighter named Amir Halabi so they could eat and have a shower. Kenneth was in his late thirties, Arabic with a lean build and a shaved head. Like the Doctor and Rose and most everyone else, he bore several battle scars all over his face and body including a scar he got when he had to have his appendix taken out one night during an emergency surgery in the tunnels that the Doctor had assisted with. The Doctor thought Amir was nice enough and he had been nice to him and Rose, but all the same he still didn't trust him completely. Over the past two years, several people in the tunnels had been unmasked as spies working for Peter and the Doctor and everyone else kept their eyes open for any more of them. He never got too close to anyone or opened up to them, except for Rose. Not even his neighbors, Jasper and Lucinda, were free from scrutiny. The Doctor hated that he had to be on edge and be so suspicious of everyone and everything but it was a necessary evil in order to survive.

The Doctor snorted. Not that surviving was any better given the circumstances. Every moment of every day was spent surviving and fighting and trying to make it from one day to the next in order to defeat Peter once and for all. Everyone's nerves were on edge from it and that's why many people, including himself and Rose, began taking morphine in order to relax and get some rest and escape from their troubles. There were many morphine addicts among the resistance fighters and the Doctor had to admit he was now one of them. Albeit, he didn't take as large a dose as some did. He and Rose mainly did it to help them sleep and help their tense muscles relax. He had taken some earlier before their nap and he still had a buzz from it now that felt good to him. He loathed the fact that he had become an addict and hated Peter for doing this to him. He often wished he had just pushed his clone out the door on the Crucible and let him go up with it but no, he had to be merciful to him and now he was living out his reward for his benevolence. He and the rest of planet Earth had to suffer now because he had been too softhearted towards the abomination. There was no more room for mercy now, not towards him or his death squads or anyone who allied with him. There might be rest for some but there was no rest for either him or Rose, both were targets, wanted fugitives, public enemies number one and two and he knew that if they were caught, Peter and his minions would give them no quarter and so he knew he must give no quarter in return.

As took another bite of his sandwich, he glanced down at his prosthetic hand and hate surged up within him when he thought about how Peter had gloated at his agony as he sawed it off and how he had dangled it in front of his face. The Doctor had frequent fantasies about doing the same to him, except it was his head he was sawing off. He stared at the hand as he made a fist and clenched it in rage.

"Just you wait, Peter, I'll make you pay for doing this to me," he growled under his breath. "You won't be grinning when I get through with you."

He sighed, unclenched his hand and let it drop to his side. He had been concerned about Peter's rage from the get-go but now thanks to him, he was the one who was filled with anger and hate. In his eyes, there was now no safe haven, he had to constantly be on the lookout for trouble and be on his guard every second. He knew that if it wasn't for Rose being at his side, he would have gone insane before now. She was the only thing that kept him from completely slipping over the edge and it was because of that and because of his love for her that he kept her near him as much as he could and constantly protected her, which was why he was currently standing outside the bathroom door with his sandwich instead of sitting in the kitchen where it was more comfortable.

He heard the shower cut off and waited patiently while he waited for the women he loved to emerge from the room. He had already had a shower while Rose ate and now he was eating while Rose showered so by the time she was out, they would be ready to descend back down into the tunnels for the night. The Doctor snorted at that. Both of them get nice and clean before they headed back down into the dirty, filthy dank tunnels. He wondered why they even bothered with the showers in the first place.

The door opened and the Doctor quickly shoved the last bit of sandwich into his mouth as Rose stepped outside. She was fully dressed but her hair was still damp and there were little wet spots on the shoulders of her black hoodie. The Doctor swallowed the sandwich and gave her a kiss.

"Feel better, Te'tiri?" he asked.

"Yeah, more relaxed now. D'ya still wanna eat?"

"No, I wanna go back under. I feel too exposed up here," the Doctor said. "I hate that we have to use these houses, they're too vulnerable."

"Well, you'll have to shovel faster then so we can make the lavatories and kitchens," Rose said as the Doctor put his arm around her.

"Me? You're shoveling too, Rose Tyler, just like everyone else down there," the Doctor teased.

Rose neared close to him and the Doctor kissed her temple before they headed back to the kitchen. In the kitchen was the door that led down to the basement where the tunnel was located. They walked into the kitchen and saw Amir sitting at the table, a plate with a sandwich and some crisps in front of him.

"Going back down?" he asked.

"Yeah, we are, thanks for letting use the house."

"No worries, always happy to help out," he said. "I have to finish eating and wash up and then I'll be down soon."

The Doctor nodded and he and Rose walked past him, opened the basement door and went down. Amir watched them out of the corner of his eye while he chewed his food. He took his time and finished eating and then went downstairs to check to see that they were really gone. Satisfied that they were, he went back upstairs and shut the door behind him. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his mobile and prepared to call his master so he could update Peter on the whereabouts of his enemies.

_____________

(High above on the Valiant…)

Peter sighed as he slipped into the warm water of his bath in the huge lavatory adjoining the master bedroom. The water felt so good on his skin and the bathroom was gorgeous, most of it made out of white marble with gold taps on both the circular tub that was built into the floor and the sinks, even the handle on the toilet was gold. He had to admit, the Master knew how to design a bathroom. The bedroom was just as luxurious with a large waterbed with an oak headboard, elegant oak bedside table and dressers and a large full length mirror on the far wall. The only drawback was HS was carved into the sides of the table, dresser and directly in the middle of the headboard in a large circle that had ivy on all sides. The HS was a bit much but Peter decided that HS could stand for He's Sexy instead of Harry Saxon.

Peter rolled his eyes. The Master was a weakling, compared to him. Just an insane idiot who heard drums in his head. He found it amusing that the coward let himself die rather than be imprisoned. Git. Good riddance to him. There was room enough in the universe for only one supreme Time Lord and that was him. Not even the Valeyard could compare and that was why he never bothered calling himself that. He was far better than the Valeyard, above him, beyond him. He was the greatest Time Lord who ever lived and not even his cowardly counterpart on the Earth below could match him.

A smile spread over his face as he thought of him. The little wanker thought he was so clever, thought he had outwitted him, but he knew exactly where he was, thanks to his spies. He and Rose were down in the tube tunnels, living like lowly worms while he sat above them in a wonderfully built airship that had all the amenities. He was so glad he had thought of using it. It was much, much better than Torchwood. It was not only safer but he had a bird's eye view of the world below and he could go as low or as high as he pleased, as befitting the ruler of the world and eventually the universe.

Peter smiled when one of his slaves entered, carrying a small silver tray. The only thing on the tray was a glass of red wine. He always enjoyed some wine with his bath and the girl as well. She was gorgeous. Young, Asian, Vietnamese he thought. Her name was Hao and she was the daughter of one of the men in his death squads, given willingly to him to do with as he pleased as a sign of his devotion to his lord. Hao was about four foot tall, long, thin and statuesque with long black hair that hung down to her butt. She had a moon face and thin lips and a tiny nose. Her brown eyes still held a spark in them, unlike some of the other slaves whose eyes were now dull and lifeless. Out of all his concubines, Hao was by far his favorite. He winked at her as he took the glass of wine off the tray. Hao bowed her head and stood back up.

"Shall I service you, my lord?" she asked with a thick Vietnamese accent.

"Yes," Peter hissed as he grew hard in anticipation.

Hao bowed and began to disrobe as he watched her longingly, his groin aching at the thought of fucking her. She took off her clothes and stepped down inside the tub. She was coming towards him when he suddenly heard his mobile ringing in the pocket of his trousers. He cursed and ordered Hao to go and get it for him. She stepped back out, walked over to the counter beside the sink and fished his mobile out of the pocket. She took it back to him and bowed as she handed him the phone. Peter motioned for her to get back in the water as he answered it.

"Yes?" he said, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"My lord, this is Amir, your spy," Amir said to him.

"Ah yes, do you have anything to report?" Peter said as he beckoned for Hao to come towards him.

"I'm just calling to tell you that both he and Rose have been in my house and just left, both have showered and ate but as far as plans, I know of none at present."

"But they're still in the same place, they haven't moved?"

"No, my lord."

"Keep an eye on them then."

"My lord, shouldn't you send us to capture them?"

Peter smiled as Hao slid onto his left leg and he put his free arm around her.

"Not just yet. I want to toy with them for awhile before I capture them. Let the idiots think that they're safe from me," he said as Hao leaned in and began to suck on his earlobe. "Now if you don't mind, I'm…in the middle of a meeting and I need to go."

"Of course, my lord, long live your Excellency."

"Thank you, now goodbye."

"Goodbye, my lord."

Peter sighed as he hung up the phone and slid it away from the tub. He smiled at Hao.

"Now, where were we?" he said as he put his other arm around her.


	176. Chapter 176

Chapter One Hundred and Seventy Six

Amato yawned when he felt Peri snuggling against him and opened his eyes, looking at the top of her head. The curtains were open as he looked over at Julie and she was feeding Aderyn. Koschei was still sleeping on the chair as Amato looked at him and Julie hushed him.

"_I found him sitting there with Aderyn in his arms when I woke up," _she thought after placing up a privacy block and he smiled.

_"Is it ok that he's become her, well, her "daddy"?" _he thought while Julie burped Aderyn and carefully placed her back in Koschei's arms.

"_Oh, yeah, it's fine," _she thought as Koschei shifted slightly in the chair and Aderyn softly chirped, waking him up.

"What's wrong?" Koschei asked as he lifted her up and she reached her tiny hands out for his face. He smiled then rubbed his nose against her beak and she giggled.

"Good morning," Amato said and Koschei looked over at him, holding Aderyn in his arms.

"Uh, good morning," he said with a nod of his head.

"Want to help me change her?" Julie asked as he nodded and she took Aderyn out of his arms. Aderyn wasn't pleased to be removed from her "daddy" as she chirped and warbled and Julie hushed her. "Guess she wants her daddy."

"Guess so," he said, taking Aderyn from her and they walked to the bathroom. Julie had grabbed the diaper bag as they walked to the counter and she took out the changing pad, placing it on the counter. Koschei carefully placed Aderyn on the changing pad while Julie removed the baby wipes box, a clean nappy and a small bottle of baby powder and he opened the snaps of the little sleeper Aderyn was wearing. It was white with little yellow ducks on it and Aderyn kicked her legs free. "Ah, someone's in a good mood this morning."

Julie smiled as he tickled Aderyn's tummy and Aderyn giggled, wiggling on the changing pad. Julie wasn't sure what she was feeling toward Koschei but he wasn't like the other men she had dated.

It didn't matter that he came from a different universe.

Most of the family was from one universe or another.

What attracted her was the pain that she saw in his eyes.

She knew that he had been through more than most but he was hiding it behind a mask of smiles and banter.

"_Just like the Doctor," _she thought as he looked at her and blinked.

"What's just like the Doctor?" he asked and she realized that she hadn't set up a privacy block.

"It's nothing," she said and he leaned on the counter, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Come on, you can tell me," he said with that slightly naughty grin.

"I don't want to hurt your feelings," she said as he thought for a few seconds then looked down at Aderyn and nodded.

"Oh, I see," he said when he headed for the door and she gently grabbed his arm, turning him toward her.

"No, it's not Aderyn. I can see that you care about her and I appreciate the help. What I'm talking about is that you're holding things in. I know that it's none of my business what the Rani did to you. Actually, I don't want to know. But, like the Doctor, you're locking it all away and dealing it by yourself. That's not how it works in this family. We share all problems, big or small, and we never judge. All of us have baggage and things we're ashamed of so don't think you can't tell any of us when you're hurting or upset," she said as he looked at her then at Aderyn and softly laughed.

"Well, to be honest, I never was really good at expressing myself. Oh, I can get mad, believe me, but the rest of it was hard. If it wasn't for Theta, Amato, I would never have gotten married. It was one of those arranged marriages. I tried, I really did, but she wasn't interested in a "time junkie" as she put it. I was never around and the only one I was close to was my daughter. She started traveling with me before she could walk. There I was, chasing after aliens or visiting one timeline or another, with this baby strapped to my chest and loving every minute of it."

"What happened to your daughter?"

"She died in the Time War," he said with a sigh and she took his hand, wrapping her fingers around his. "She was working on a medical ship which was attacked by the daleks. Those bastards blew it up."

"I am so sorry," she said and he nodded.

"It was long after that when the Rani got her hands on me," he sighed then went back to changing Aderyn's nappy and Julie gently rubbed his back, making him smile.

* * *

_The steam rose from the bubbling lava pit as the steel cage swung gently on the chains and sweat rolled down Marion's face. She was slightly happy that she was wearing a leopard print bikini as she looked over at the stone alter and tears rolled down her face._

"_Don't cry, Rose, he'll rescue us!" Alan shouted while lying on the stone alter and his hands and feet were tied down. He was wearing a blue baseball cap, jeans, cream color __converse sneakers__ and a white tee shirt with SIDEKICK on the front and she sadly smiled at him._

"_Bah, no one is going to rescue you!" a voice said. Walking out of the shadows was a tall figure and the torches on the walls flickered on his tan skin. He was six foot six in height with a tightly muscled body and an animal skull rested on his bald head. A red cape covered his shoulders while a red loincloth covers his hips and the sounds of the wooden sandals hitting the stone floor echoed around the cavern._

"_A lot you know!" Alan shouted when the man walked closer and removed a large curved knife from the scabbard on his hip. "Holy Smokies, that's a big knife!"_

"_Yes, and it's very sharp!" the man said as Alan gulped when the Indiana Jones theme song started playing and Alan smiled._

"_Ooooo, you are in for it now!" he shouted when the sound of a bullwhip being cracked fill the air and the boulder that was blocking the entrance to the cavern shattered into rubble. The smoke cleared when someone walked into the cavern and Alan smiled. "Indy, you're here!"_

_The figure walked to a rock when he placed his right foot on the rock and slowly lifted the fedora up with one finger. His brown eyes danced in the torchlight as it shined on his leather jacket and his white shirt was torn. Mud and blood had soaked into his jeans and leather boots and he held the bullwhip tightly in his left hand._

"_Indiana Storm, it is a pleasure," the man said while Adam glared at him then looked at Marion._

"_Let them go," Adam said in __Harrison Ford__'s voice but the man just laughed and raised the knife over his head. Before he could ram the knife into Alan's chest, Adam pulled the bullwhip back and knocked the knife out of the man's hands and the knife twirled through the air, becoming embedded in some rocks._

"_You think that will stop me?!" the man shouted when he removed another knife and twirled it from one hand to the other. Adam watched as the man came closer when he sighed, rolled his eyes, removed the gun from his jeans and fired the gun. The man grunted then fell dead to the ground and Alan's eyes went wide._

"_Gee, just like in the first movie!" he said with a smile while Adam walked to where the chain that held the cage was and moved the switch, lowering the cage to the ground. Shooting the lock off, he opened the door as Marion ran out of the cage and kissed him. The fedora fell to the ground as they snogged when they heard a cough and looked toward the stone alter. "Hi, remember me?!"_

"_Sorry," Adam said in his normal voice when he walked toward the stone alter when his vision became blurry and screaming echoed around him. The screaming grew louder as he fell to his knees and held his head in his hands._

* * *

"Argh!" Adam shouted as he sat up on the bed and Marion rolled off him, nearly falling off the bed.

"Adam, are you ok?" she asked when Theta, Cameron, Maia and Frankie woke up and Adam reached down, picking the fedora off the floor. He held it to his chest as he tried to calm his hearts down and Marion gently brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Adam?" Theta asked as he got out of bed and Cameron got up, walked to the curtains and opened them. Adam looked at the ceiling when he blinked his eyes for a few seconds then sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Bloody hell," he said softly while Theta sat on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on Adam's chest.

"Did you see something?" he whispered and Maia looked at Cameron.

"Adam has visions," he whispered.

"Oh," she whispered and Adam sighed, placing the fedora over his eyes.

"_I thought Alan shut my power off," _Adam thought, placing up privacy block and Theta saw a mental image of Adam sitting on the ground with a large red button on top of his head.

"_What happened?" _Theta thought as the mental Adam stood up and was dressed like Indian Jones.

"_Indiana Storm was having an adventure when things went fuzzy…" _he thought as the world around mental Adam became blurry and the scream filled the air.

"_Blimey, what was that?" _Theta thought and mental Adam shrugged. Adam lowered the privacy block when he sighed and Marion kissed the top of his head, making him smile.

"Sorry, guys, it was just a nightmare," Adam said with a smile when someone knocked on the door and Theta stood up, walking to the door. Opening the door, he saw Alan standing in the hallway and he gently pushed Theta back and walked to the bed.

"I am NOT a sidekick!" he said with his hands on his hips and Adam laughed. Alan and Adam learned how to share each other's dreams and Adam sat up, placing the fedora on his head.

"It was my dream," Adam said and Alan sat on the bed, glaring at him and folded his arms over his chest. "Look, how about you being the hero in the next one, ok?"

"Can I wear the fedora?" Alan asked with a childlike tone.

"Yes, you can wear the fedora," he said, nodding.

"And I can use the whip?"

"Yes, can I go to the loo now?" he asked when Alan stood up and Adam got out of bed. Watching Adam go into the bathroom, Theta looked at Alan and Alan picked up the fedora, placing it on his head.

"Is anyone else awake?" Theta asked.

"Yep, but my brother and Rainy are missing. Ah, don't panic, he left a note and said he took Rainy somewhere for some alone time," Alan said and Theta nodded.

"When are they coming back?" Frankie asked.

"Don't know. Anyway, I'm taking brunch orders. What do you feel like having?" Alan asked as he took the pad out of his jeans pocket and they told him what they wanted to eat. "Hey, Indy, what do you want to eat?!"

"Whatever Marion's having will be fine!" Adam shouted from behind the bathroom door and Alan nodded, writing on the pad. Nodding, Alan placed the fedora on the bed then left the room and Theta looked at the bathroom door, hoping that Adam was going to be alright.

* * *

The aurora borealis shimmered overhead while the Doctor watched the colors blending together and Rain softly breathed in his ear. They had made love two more times before she had fallen asleep and he moved his fingers up and down her arm.

"Hmmmm," Rain hummed then slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. His face was so serious as she snuggled closer and placed her head on his chest. Moving her finger around the rim of his left nipple, she listened to the soft beating of his hearts when he sighed and she kissed his chest.

"Oh, you're awake," he said and she nodded. "Are you ready to go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head. Rolling off of him, Rain took his hand as they got up and the air bed vanished. After getting dressed, he slid his arm around her and they smiled, walking back toward the TARDIS while the aurora borealis shimmered above them.


	177. Chapter 177

Chapter One Hundred and Seventy Seven

Rose lay on her bed in their hotel room staring up at the ceiling. As she did, the door creaked open and she glanced over when Alan stuck his head into the room.

"Boo!" he said with wide eyes.

"Eek," Rose replied.

He smiled, sauntered into the room and shut it behind him.

"Did I scare ya?" he asked as he came up to her.

"Completely," she replied.

He grinned and ran his finger down her cheek.

"Sorry 'bout that. I s'pose I should learn not to scare you in future," he said as he walked around the bed and sat down beside her.

"Well, I forgive you, this time," Rose said, wagging her finger at him.

She watched lovingly as he lay down beside her. She rolled onto her side and put her arm across her chest. She frowned when she noticed the glum look on his face as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Alan, what's the matter?" she asked.

He rolled over and faced her.

"I wanna be different," he said.

"In what way?"

"I wanna set myself apart from the others, Starlight," he said. "There are now three other mes in our family and we all look alike. I wanna be different. I mean, Amato and Theta have different hairstyles from the Doctor why can't I do that?"

"You wanna cut your hair?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. I thought about dying it for awhile."

"Ginger?" Rose said with a grin.

"Maybe. Would you hate me if I did something to myself?"

"No, I want you to be happy. If changing yourself makes you happy, do it."

"You'd love me if I went and got a sex change operation then?"

"Uh no, let's not go that far," Rose said as he sniggered.

"Do you think I'd look good ginger?"

Rose stared at him, trying to picture what he would look like with red hair.

"Um, truthfully, I don't think you'd look good with red hair, love. Not with this body."

"What color then?"

Rose thought as she stared at him.

"White, grey, blonde, green, blue, purple…"

Rose laughed.

"No, not purple. Not like Nelak," she said. "How 'bout a darker shade though? A darker brown or even black?"

"Like Elvis?"

"Perhaps."

"You wanna be Priscilla then and wear a beehive like she used to wear?" he said with an impish grin.

"No, let's not go that far."

"Black. Black hair, hmmm…" he murmured as he thought it over.

"Or…get an earring like Shilah," Rose offered.

"Nah, if I did that, I'd want a whole crop of em growing up my ear, plus nipple and nose rings."

Rose made a face.

"On second thought, forget I said that," she said.

"Perhaps I will try dark hair, at least for awhile. I've been this shade for over two centuries now. I need a change, a little bit of revamping if you will. Do you mind?"

"No, I would love to be able to tell you apart from the others without having to think beforehand."

"Then it's settled, I'll dye my hair jet black. Maybe with a bit of silver in it, perhaps on the tippy of my tousle hairs?"

"Um, I don't know about that. I'd rather you just go all black."

"As my lady commands," Alan said. "So if you don't mind, why don't we use a people carrier and recreate that long ago night in New York when we threw all caution to the wind and made arses of ourselves."

Rose laughed. She kissed her husband's lips and sat up on the edge of the bed. Alan walked around, took her hand and gave it a firm kiss before she stood up.

_________________

Namid, Sokanon, Jackie and Little Donna lay on the beds in their hotel room laughing and talking about the story Rain had told them.

"I love how your Mummy kicked arse," Jackie said to Namid and Sokanon.

"Yeah, I wanna be just as brave when I grow up," Little Donna said.

"Yeah, but I hate it when Mummy and Daddy get in trouble like that cause they might die," Namid said.

"Nah, not them. They're tough," Jackie said. "They can get out of any sort of trouble."

"Maybe," Namid murmured as she stared off in the distance. "I just wish sometimes that they were ordinary people who didn't fight evil. I don't like it when they get hurt or when bad people come after them like the Amalashians did."

"Yeah. They had no right doing that," Little Donna said. "They had no right making them change. Everyone of them except for Dory should be killed."

"But then we'd be no better than they are," Sokanon said. "Daddy tries not to kill people because it's wrong to take lives."

"Has he killed people before?" Little Donna asked.

Namid thought hard.

"Dunno. He's never said but Cameron almost killed the Master and Imiko banished him and Hoshi to the void. I don't know if Daddy or Mummy's ever killed people though. I hope not."

Namid fell silent while she thought about that. She knew that her father frequently fought with people and did things like punch them but she couldn't imagine him ever killing someone. The thought stopped her hearts. Her father was always loving towards her, so gentle and kind and ready to laugh with her. She had trouble seeing him kill anyone. But as the others talked, her mind kept coming back to that thought. The more she thought about it, the more she knew she had to ask him. At the moment, she felt his mind was far away from hers but after a half hour, it suddenly became stronger and she heard him and her mother outside in the hall greeting everyone and telling them that they had returned. She got up and went outside, leaving her sister to chat with her cousins. She went next door and knocked.

"Oh…now what?" the Doctor called out from inside.

"It's Namid," she said.

"And is that s'posed to mean something to me?"

"Daddy, let me in," Namid said, giggling.

The Doctor flung open the door and breathed heavily through his nose while Rain laughed.

"The moment I get back it's help me, help me," he said. "Daddy, do for me, I can't do it on my own! I need you! I never get a moment's peace with you lot, do I? Well? Do I?"

"No," Namid said, giggling.

"Well, I should! People coming to me with all sorts of problems, makes me want to vomit."

He gave her a stern look which melted away when Namid giggled.

"What do you need, Rainbow?" he asked.

"Can we take a walk for a bit?"

"Walk! I just got back, now you want me to take a walk? People just constantly bothering me with stuff. I can't stand it anymore!" he said as Namid giggled.

He tousled her hair and looked behind him at Rain.

"Think you can survive for awhile without me?"

"I think I can," Rain replied.

"Excellent. I'll be back after a little father/daughter walk then," he said, stepping outside.

He shut the door and put his arm around Namid.

"Lead the way," he said to her.

They walked down to the lift and the Doctor pressed the down button.

"Are you alright, Rainbow?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you something, Daddy."

He nodded as they waited for the lift to come up.

"I was thinking, with everyone here now, we should trade in the people carriers and get some caravans. I think it'd save money, especially on hotels. It costs a pretty penny whenever we go somewhere," he said.

"I like that idea."

"You do? You like the idea of just sleeping in caravans at lay-bys?"

"Just as long as weird people don't try to rape me," Namid said as the lift doors opened.

"You mean that trucker? Don't worry, Rainbow, that won't happen again," the Doctor said angrily as they stepped inside.

The doors closed and the Doctor sighed as he leaned back against the back wall.

"So, my hearts, what did you want to chat about?" he asked.

"We were talking about the story Mummy told and I just want to know something because something came up when we were talking about how you and Mummy fight all these evil people."

"Oh? And what do you want to know?" he asked.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Namid asked.

The Doctor fell silent for a moment. He took Namid's hand as the doors opened and led her through the lobby out into the cool night air. When they got to the parking lot, the Doctor stopped her.

"The answer to your question is yes," he said softly.

"Why?"

The Doctor sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Because sometimes it was a necessary evil, Rainbow. I'm not proud of it and I try not to take a life if I can help it, but sometimes it couldn't be helped."

"Were you sad when you did it?"

"Very sad. All life is sacred, Rainbow, which is why I hope you never have to do the same. I never wanted any of my family or companions to kill anyone because you lose a piece of your soul when you do it. But sometimes, it was unavoidable and it's one of the prices I have to pay for defending the universe like I do."

He glanced sideways at her as they walked.

"Do you hate me for that?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I could never hate you, Daddy. I just can't picture you killing someone cause you're so wonderful."

The Doctor grinned and squeezed her hand.

"I would never hurt you, Namid, any of you. I s'pose that's why you have a hard time picturing me killing someone," he said.

They reached the end of the parking lot and the Doctor saw a McDonalds across the highway. He looked both ways and they ran across.

"Come on, Rainbow, let's get something to drink while we chat," he said as they ran.

________________

Rose laughed as they came out of the beauty salon. Alan's hair was now jet black. Alan glanced at her and frowned.

"What's with the laugh? Am I hideous now? Should I go hide in the sewer?" he asked.

"No, love, it looks good, it's just odd seeing you with jet black hair," Rose said, admiring it.

Alan grinned.

"At last, I stand out again. Me, me, me!" he said happily as they walked back towards the people carrier.

"Well, gee, you kinda stood out before with the Stitch tattoo," Rose said.

"I asked Brother to get rid of that awhile back."

"What? No, Alan, please don't. It's our own private joke," Rose said. "Besides, it reminds me of that lovely time we had in New York all those years ago. Don't give it up. You know you're my little Stitch."

"Okay, if you insist, I just think It's a bit daft."

"Well, you're a bit daft anyway."

She squealed with laughter when she took off towards the minivan and Alan pursued her. He grabbed her around the middle and held her tightly as he rained kisses down on her cheek.

"You will rue the day you said that to me, Missus!" he said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm trembling in my shoes," Rose said before Alan tickled her.

She smiled as Alan gave her another soft kiss on the cheek. Then he let go and with a grin and a bounce in his step, went around the other side of the car.


	178. Chapter 178

Chapter One Hundred and Seventy Eight

"Well, what do you think?" Alan asked after Adam opened the door and looked at his jet black hair.

"Uh…" Adam said and Alan leaned on the doorway.

"You don't like it?" Alan said with a pout and Adam smiled.

"No, I like it. Just trying to figure out why you did that."

"I just wanted to separate myself from you, John and Shilah. Face it, Brother, we look like identical quads," Alan said when Adam placed his fedora on his head and closed the door. Alan watched as Adam walked down the hall then ran after him and Adam stood near the soda machine, leaning against it. "What's wrong?"

"We're not identical," Adam whispered.

"Well, yeah, now that I dyed my hair. Look, it's not forever. I was just tired of the color. I had it for over two hundred years."

"That's not what I mean," Adam said when he walked to the mirror that hung on the other wall and looked at his reflection. Alan stood next to him as Adam removed the fedora and placed his hand on the glass. "You forget that I'm eight years older than you and John. Oh, I may not look it but I am."

"So?"

"Alan, I found a gray hair," Adam said when Alan grabbed his head and bent it down for him to get a better look at his hair.

"Where is it?! Come out, you bugger, no gray hairs allowed!" Alan said as he ruffled Adam's hair and Adam laughed, gently knocking his hands away and lifted his head.

"Get off, you daft bugger, it was years ago. When I found it, I was crushed. It made me realize that this body was growing older and I was…I could…I might die someday. I nearly did, remember?"

"Yeah, I do. Is that why you're wearing the fedora? Hiding that wonderful hair in case some more pop up?"

"Nah, I'm just going through a hat faze," Adam said, placing the fedora on his head.

"So you don't mind me dying my hair?"

"Well, if it were me? I would have dyed it ginger just to tick off our brothers," Adam said with a smile.

"Yeah, I was thinking of dying it that color but Rose talked me out of it. Did you know that I wanted to get rid of my Stitch tattoo?"

"No, but I am glad you didn't. I like it."

"So does Rose."

"Um, are we going through a mid-life crisis or something?"

"Gee, I don't know. Want to go get a convertible and ride around looking for really sexy twenty year olds?"

"Hmmm, that sounds tempting," Adam said when John walked down the hallway then stopped and looked at Alan.

"Uh, what did you do with your hair?" he asked.

"I dyed it so I wouldn't look like you, Adam or Shilah anymore," Alan said and Adam arched the fedora back a bit.

"But I liked looking alike," John said with a pout.

"Ah, Brother, where's the fun in that? Take a look at Adam. Are any of us wearing a hat that goes all mushy if it gets wet?"

"Oi, don't knock the clobber," Adam said with a bit of a Scottish accent and they laughed.

"No, none of us are doing that," John said.

"Any of us have an ear ring besides Shilah?" Alan asked.

"No, he's the only one."

"Well then, my dying my hair shouldn't come as a shock. I've been different since the day I was born and always will be!" Alan said, placing his arms around John and Adam's shoulders and bumped the fedora in Adam's eyes.

"Who's up for some mischief?" Adam asked, pushing the fedora back up.

"Me me me me me me me!" Alan said as he raised his hand and jumped up and down. Shaking his head, Adam laughed as they headed down the hallway and he bumped into Alan, making him smile.

* * *

Theta lay on his back as he looked at the ceiling when Frankie sat on the bed and placed her hand on his chest. His hearts softly thumped under her fingers as he smiled at her and she wiggled her fingers on his chest.

"What's with the serious look?" she asked and he held her hand to his chest.

"Oh, I was just thinking. I don't like my name anymore. It was my old nickname and I always hated it. The thing is, when we went to live with the Doctor, it was the only thing I could think of," he sighed and kissed the tips of her fingers.

"Want me to give you a new name?"

"Sure, but it can't be anything weird," he said with a grin and she gently ruffled his hair.

"Do you want a traditional name or something exotic?"

"Well, I have always been partial to Scottish names."

"Hmm, I did have an Uncle Cawley. His name means ancient," she said and his eyes went wide.

"Uh, no," he said and she smiled.

"I could call you Conner. It means wise."

"Nah, we already have a Conner."

"We could call you Duer. It means heroic."

"Oh, yes, I like that!" he said with a smile.

"Alright, from now on, your name is Duer," she said when she moved closer and kissed his lips.

"Oi, get a room," Cam said when he walked into the room and they looked at him.

"Should we tell him?" Duer asked.

"Tell me what?" Cam asked as he sat on the bed and Duer sat against the headboard, pushing the pillow up behind him.

"Your mum and I have been talking and there's going to be a change around here."

"Are you and Mum separating?" he asked and they blinked, getting confused.

"Why would you ask that?" Frankie asked.

"Well, my friend, Nick, when his parents were separating, they said there were going to be changes," Cam said when Duer reached out his arms and Cam snuggled against him, placing his head on his shoulder.

"No, it's not that. See, when I joined this mixed up family of ours, I couldn't think of a name for them to call me so I just used my old nickname. Now that it's two hundred plus years later, I wanted a new name," he said and Cam looked at him with a puzzled look.

"I thought you liked Theta."

"Nah, anyway, your mum has given me a new name."

"What is it?"

"It's Duer. It means heroic," he said and Cam smiled.

"Well, you are that!" he said and Duer laughed.

"So, it's ok?" he asked and Cam nodded. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while Frankie stood up and opened the door, looking at Adam, Alan and John.

"Hello!" they said together and she laughed then looked at Alan's hair.

"Uh, what did you do to your hair?" she asked.

"I dyed it," Alan said, running his fingers through it.

"Yeah, he wanted to look different. Though, truthfully, he doesn't," Adam said and Alan looked at him with a stunned look.

"Yeah, I do!"

"You just dyed your hair, Mate. It's not like you regenerated," John said and Alan breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"ANYWAY, we were wondering when we were getting this show on the road! We're bored," Alan said, sticking his tongue out at John. He gagged when John grabbed his tongue and tugged, nearly causing him to fall into Frankie.

"John, let go of Alan's tongue this instant!" Clara said when she walked closer and looked at Frankie. "Hello, Dear."

"Hello, did you see Alan's hair?" Frankie asked, pointing to Alan's hair.

"Oh my, what have you done?" she asked and Alan sighed.

"I dyed it. I felt it was time for a change," he said and Clara reached up, lowered his head a bit and hummed.

"Well, it's too dark," she said, letting go of his head.

"It'll wash out."

"Why are you three bothering Frankie and Theta for?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um, it's Duer now," he said when Duer walked to Frankie and placed his arms around her waist.

"Excuse you?!" Adam asked with wide eyes.

"I decided that I was tired of being Theta. I never like the name."

"What does Duer mean?" John asked.

"It's Scottish for heroic," Frankie said.

"Ohhhh!" they said together and nodded.

"Mum?" Duer asked as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"I love it," she said and he kissed the top of her head.

"So, are we going or not?!" Alan asked.

"Go find your brother and ask him," Duer said in a sarcastic tone and they looked at each other.

"Right, we're off to my brother's room! Come, not so identical anymore clone brothers!" Alan said as they marched down the hallway and Duer sighed, shaking his head.

"I think the hair dye has warped his mind," Clara whispered.

"No, he's always been that way. So, Mum, do you want to get something to eat?" Duer asked and she nodded. Taking her hand, they walked down the hallway while Frankie closed the door and they went around the corner, heading for the lift.

* * *

Aderyn gurgled while the pushchair moved down the pavement and Koschei looked down at her. She was wearing the imager and was swatting at the mobile that was connected to the pushchair. Julie had suggested that they go for a walk after breakfast and she walked next to him, looking into the shop windows. He looked at her while they walked along when something stirred inside his chest and he sighed, shyly smiling to himself.

"_Hmm, Kosch, old boy, looks like you're gotten yourself a little family. And why shouldn't you? After all you've been through; I think it's high time that you had some happiness in your lives. Oh, you did love your daughter but that was it. No one else cared a lick about you. But here, with these people, you have friends and, hopefully, someone to spend the rest of your lives with. And that little girl in that pushchair looks at you with such love and devotion that you know you'd go through hellfire if someone took her. But how did this happen? How come the gods have finally smiled down on me after all the Rani put me through? I killed people. I just butchered them and didn't give a fuck that they had families. Do I really deserve to be loved? I know that I'm still dangerous. What if I end up turning into the Master? What if…?" _he thought after placing up a privacy block when an elderly lady walked closer and looked down at Aderyn.

"Oh my, what a pretty little girl!" she said and Aderyn gurgled at her.

"Thank you," Koschei said with a smile. Aderyn looked up at him when she blinked her eyes and grinned.

"She really likes her daddy, I see."

"Oh, I'm…"

"Yes, she does," Julie said when she wrapped her arm around his and the elderly lady smiled at them. Waving good-bye to them, she walked away as Koschei looked at Julie and blinked with a confused look on his face.

"Why did you agree with her? I'm not her daddy," he whispered, pushing the pushchair down the pavement.

"Yes, you are. Well, you didn't help make her but you're the only daddy she knows," she said as he looked down at Aderyn and blinked.

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm dangerous."

"No, you're not."

"Julie, the Rani turned me into some sort of killing machine. It is true that I don't have any real clear memory of what I did but it happened. I don't want her around me if I go off and kill again," he said when she stopped and gently touched his arm, making him stop. Moving closer, she placed her hand on his cheek as she smiled at him and he gave her a confused look.

"You are so full of yourself, you know that? Guess it's a Gallifrey thing. What she did was fucked up, I know that, but I've also looked into your eyes. Kosch, you're not a killer. If that were true, I wouldn't allow you to hold Aderyn. Also, the Doctor wouldn't have brought you with him when they rescued Mingxia and Shilah. Now, knock it off."

Koschei thought for a few seconds when he lifted his left hand and looked at his fingers. Flicking his fingers, she gasped as sparks of electricity jumped from his fingers and he sighed, walking away.

"Kosch?" she said, pushing the pushchair after him and he broke into a run. He vanished around the corner when she stopped and looked down at Aderyn, who was blinking her eyes at her. "Great, now what do I do?"


	179. Chapter 179

Chapter One Hundred and Seventy Nine

(Amalshia…)

"Lord High Chancellor."

Lord High Chancellor Degama looked up from his paperwork as he sat at his desk in his office. His aide, Garrot, opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Enter," Degama said to him.

Garrot nodded and entered. Like all Amalashians, he resembled a badger, except he had more black patches on his fur than most of his people did. He had been the aide to Degama ever since he had been elected two years ago and was the one who had been responsible for bringing up the idea of the Doctor's trial. He had held a grudge against the Time Lord ever since his wife and daughter were killed during the Dalek invasion. He had several spies among the traders that came to New Gallifrey and it was through them that they were able to pinpoint the Doctor's location on the planet and thanks to them, news was still coming in.

"What do you need, Garrot?" Degama asked.

"Lord High Chancellor, I have news that the Doctor and the two counterparts somehow escaped their exile. They've been seen on New Gallifrey after they were banished to the other universes."

Degama raised a bushy eyebrow.

"How can that be? You assured me that there was no way they could return."

"I though so, Lord High Chancellor, but my spies were adamant that they were seen back at their houses. In addition to that, the Time Lords have captured Draco and his associates and are holding them prisoner on the planet."

"Draco?"

"The one who was sent to conduct the trial, Lord High Chancellor."

"Oh! Yes, yes. Him."

"Yes, they were forced down and captured even though our people weren't doing anything more than flying by their airspace. We believe they are holding them prisoner without benefit of trial and no access to legal counsel because they want revenge on what we did to their precious Doctor."

"Then we need to send a delegation to negotiate their release or else risk all out war with New Gallifrey," Degama said angrily.

Garrot smirked.

"Wait, Sir, we need leverage first before we negotiate," he said.

"Oh? And what do you propose, Garrot?"

"My spies tell me the Doctor has a rather large family including a wife and children. If they kidnapped our people, I think we should kidnap his wife and children, then perhaps the Doctor will be more eager to negotiate with us. Especially if his loved ones are in danger of being executed."

"Are you suggesting we execute innocent civilians, Garrot, just so you can be satisfied in your desire for revenge?" Degama said scornfully.

"I'm suggesting that we tell them that in order to get them to negotiate with us for the release of the prisoners. If they can kidnap our people, we can kidnap theirs."

"And how does that make us better than them?" Degama asked.

"I don't propose to execute them, Sir, but we need leverage so we can get the Time Lords to come to the bargaining table, otherwise they'll just laugh in our faces. The Doctor will do anything to protect his wife and daughters; I think they're the perfect choice."

"You are aware that the Doctor is dangerous, right? That if we infuriate him and the Time Lords, it might bring further destruction to our planet."

"They won't do anything, not while we hold his precious wife and daughters in our dungeons. The Doctor will be pacified by that," Garrot said.

"So you hope. I think the Doctor would be enraged and might do even more damage to this planet. We've just begun to bounce back from the devastation of the Time War or have you forgotten?"

"Just let me try, Lord High Chancellor, I promise I won't lead our planet back into total war, all I want to do is scare the Time Lord into negotiating with us."

Degama stared at him.

"I will give you permission to kidnap them, Garrot, but they are only to be imprisoned, not harmed and certainly not executed and if the Doctor does convince his planet to go to war with us, I guarantee you'll be on the front lines with the rest of the cannon fodder, is that understood?"

"Clearly, Lord High Chancellor," Garrot said, bowing.

"Good, now if you have nothing else to say, leave us."

Garrot bowed again and left the room. Degama watched him go and then shook his head.

"You are wise in many respects, Garrot, but I have to admit, sometimes you are as thick as mud."

______________

Rain lay in her room watching TV. She was currently watching a rerun of Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader because nothing else was on. Mingxia and Shilah were downstairs in the pool room and she was taking the time to relax and have some time alone from her family.

She looked over when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Mummy," Sokanon said.

"Come in, Baby, I'm not doing anything."

Sokanon opened the door, stepped inside and closed it. She glanced at the TV as she crossed over to her bed.

"Smarter than a Fifth Grader?" she asked, gesturing to the screen.

"Yeah. The other stations have reality shows on and I'm sick to death of those. I get enough reality as it is," she said as Sokanon sat down beside her. "What's on your mind, Baby?"

"I loved the story you told us."

"Well, good, I'm glad."

"What happened to Apep though?" she asked.

Rain's eyes widened.

"Argh, I did forget to tell you that, didn't I? He was okay. We took him back home before we came back to New Gallifrey. The Doctor ended up having to wipe his memory too because the TARDIS kept having to invade his mind and calm him down. I don't think he liked riding in the mysterious demon box," she said. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to forget that. It's just that I never should have told you that particular story. I hate talking about your daddy being hurt like that. But that's the only time when we went to Ancient Egypt and I ended up rescuing him which is what you wanted to hear."

"We were just talking and we talked about has Daddy ever killed anyone and I wanted to know if he did," Sokanon said.

Rain gazed at her with a sad look on his face and nodded.

"He tries not to, Honey, but sometimes it can't be helped," she said. "He's a good person; it's just that sometimes he has to take a life in order to save others."

"Did you ever see him kill anyone?"

Rain sighed as she snuggled close to her daughter.

"Once, a long time ago, we were at a fair and I was kidnapped by this rogue time agent who took a liking to me. Daddy and Alan followed him and saved me but this man hit me in the neck with a poisoned dart as we came outside and as I was dying, your daddy went beserk and killed him in front of me and Alan."

She laid her hand on her daughter's head as her eyes widened.

"Your daddy's better now but back then he had been through a lot of trauma and heartbreak and sadness and then he found Alan again and met me and fell in love and I helped heal him and he became very protective of me. He still is protective but back then I wasn't a trained fighter like I am now and he worried about me constantly and he was terrified of something happening to me because for the longest time he thought the universe was against him, constantly taking away everything he loved. When he thought I was going to die, he just lost control and it took me crying out to him to stop him from completely pummeling the guy into goo, not even Alan could calm him down."

"What did you say to him to calm him down?"

Rain hesitated.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone I said this to you," she said.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Mummy."

"Because what I yelled at him was my secret name for him and he's the only one that lets me use it because back when he was young and in the Academy, people used to taunt him with it. So you can't tell anyone I told you this special name, not even Daddy, okay?"

"I won't tell, Mummy."

"It's Thete."

Sokanon frowned.

"Thete?"

"Mm-hmm, it's a version of Theta which was part of his Academy nickname. Theta Sigma."

"But the other Doctor lets us call him Theta."

"I know, Baby, but that's only because we have to tell him apart from the others. And even then, I'm not sure if he likes being called that. But your Daddy hates being called Theta because it brings back all these humiliating memories for him, but he doesn't mind Thete as long as I use it because he knows I won't humiliate him with it."

"I won't either. How come I can't call him that? I won't make fun of him."

"I know, Sweetie, but this is something that's between him and me and I think he wants it to stay that way. He knows you won't make fun of him but you have special things that you and he do and Mi-mi and Chas have the same. Calling him Thete is my special thing."

"Oh okay, Mummy, I won't tell you said that then," Sokanon said. "But do you think Daddy would go nuts again if someone hurt you?"

"I don't know, Sweetie. I hope to God I never see him lose control the way he did that day because I didn't even recognize him. His expression was so cold and angry and just scary looking and his brown eyes were practically black with rage. I never want to see him look that angry again. But I don't think he'll get to that point now. He's had over two hundred years with us and a lot of that baggage that he used to carry around is gone now."

"I'm glad cause he's stone cold brilliant and I love him."

Rain smiled at that.

"I second that!" she said.

Sokanon snuggled up against her and Rain sent love into her mind as they lay together on their bed and watched the last of the TV show.


	180. Chapter 180

Chapter One Hundred and Eighty

Rain and Sokanon jumped when someone banged on the door and Sokanon got up, walking to the door. She opened the door when she looked at Adam, Alan and John then frowned, looking at Alan.

"What did you do to your hair?" she asked when Rain got off the bed and walked to the door.

"Yeah, Brat, what did you do?" she asked and Alan sighed. Suddenly an image of Alan standing there with a big cardboard sign around his neck appeared in their heads and I DYED MY HAIR! was painted on the sign. "Oh, why did you do that?"

BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE THESE TWO! Two arrows appeared on the sign, pointing at Adam and John, who were reading the sign.

"I see, so what do you three juveniles want?"

WE WANT TO GET GOING. WHERE IS MY BROTHER? The Doctor appeared next to Alan and Sokanon giggled as question marks flashed around the Doctor.

"He took Namid out for a walk."

DO YOU KNOW WHEN THEY'RE COMING BACK? Question marks appeared over Alan's head and she smiled.

"No, I don't know when they're coming back. Now, why don't you three go find something to do?"

"Like what?" Adam asked.

"How about seeing who's packed up and ready to go and load up the people carriers?"

"That's no fun," John moaned when an image of tiny violins appeared over Rain's head and she smiled at them.

"Come on, guys, let's go," Alan said as he shuffled off and Adam and John snorted, turned and went to follow him. Shaking her head, Rain smiled as Sokanon looked at them and shrugged.

"He may have dyed his hair but he's still Daddy Alan," she said and Rain nodded, watching Adam, Alan and John going around the corner.

* * *

"Will you stop?!" Julie shouted when Koschei stopped running and sat on the bench. He had run into a park and Julie walked closer, seeing the tears rolling down his cheeks. Aderyn looked up at him while Julie sat next to him and he cupped his face in his hands. The soft sobs came as she rubbed his back and he placed his elbows on his thighs.

"Don't. Touch. Me," he growled then leaned into her and she wrapped her arms around him. Hushing him, she sent love into his mind as he shook and the tears poured down his face. "I'm a monster."

"No, you're not."

"Look at this!" he half shouted then sat up and flicked his fingers. She watched while sparks of electricity flickered from his fingertips then wrapped her fingers around his fingers and gently kissed his knuckles. "Don't."

"Shhhh," she whispered when she moved closer and gently kissed his lips and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Stop," he whispered as she brushed her fingers through his hair and placed her forehead against his.

"Are you hurting me?" she whispered.

"No, but…"

"Do you want to hurt me?"

"No," he said with a slight hiccup in his voice and she smiled. Sitting up, she reached down when she undid the buckle and lifted Aderyn out of the pushchair. Sitting up, Koschei watched as Julie lowered Aderyn onto his lip and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't do this."

"Are you hurting her?" she asked while Aderyn leaned her head against Koschei's chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"No."

"Do you want to hurt her?"

"No, but that's not the point. I don't know what she did to me. I don't want these powers. I just want to be me again," he growled and Julie brushed the hair from his right ear.

"Neither does Adam."

"What are you on about?"

"Adam is psychic. He has visions and hates them. Oh, he let Alan turn his power off but I don't really think it is off. Cameron's the same. He doesn't like being telekinetic. What you have to do is learn how to use it, whatever it is."

"But what they can do isn't dangerous."

"Cameron nearly killed the Master from Theta's universe with his power. If Frankie hadn't have stopped him, he would have."

"Blimey," Koschei said while Aderyn played with his fingers and placed his thumb in her mouth, sucking on it. "Hey, that's not a lollipop."

Julie smiled when she reached into the diaper bag then took the pacifier out and removed Koschei's thumb, placing the pacifier in Aderyn's mouth. Aderyn looked up at them when Koschei moved closer and kissed Julie's lips. Blinking, Aderyn sucked on the pacifier then took the pacifier out of her mouth and smiled, leaning her head against Koschei's chest.

* * *

Washington D.C.

"Hold on, I'm coming," Nigel's mother said as someone pounded on the door and she unlocked the door, opening it. Trevor and Amy stood in the hallway as she looked at them and folded her arms across her chest. "Who are you?"

"Hello, we're looking for Nigel Keys," Amy said.

"Sorry, there's no Nigel Keys here," she said and was about to open the door when Trevor peeked inside and saw the portrait for Nigel and Stacey on the wall.

"Then who's that?!" he asked when he walked passed her and she turned, glaring at him.

"Oi, get out before I call security!" she shouted when Amy followed Trevor inside and Nigel's mother closed the door. Trevor walked to the portrait when he turned and Nigel's mother glared at him.

"Where is he?" Trevor asked when Nigel walked down the hallway and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked when his mother walked to him and Trevor folded his arms over his chest.

"The Commander sent us to find you. Why did you nick off?"

"I was tired. How did you find out where I live?"

"A little cyber birdie told us."

"Bloody snitch," Nigel grumbled when Stacey walked down the hallway and held Rory's hand in hers.

"Nigel?" she asked as he ran to her and picked Rory up.

"It's ok, Love, they were just leaving," Nigel said, glaring at Trevor.

"Not without you," Trevor said when he drew his gun and Amy's eyes went wide.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she shouted and Nigel's mother ran to the bar, picking up the receiver.

"I'm calling the police!" she shouted when Trevor pointed the gun at Rory and Nigel turned his son to face away from Trevor and Rory cried in his ear.

"You bastard, put that away!" Nigel shouted while looking at his mother and she placed the receiver back in the cradle.

"Shift," Trevor said, pointing his gun toward the door and Nigel looked at his mother then looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"Uh, Trev, what's that behind you?" he said when Trevor turned around and Nigel moved to the poster of buttons on the wall, pushing the big red button in the middle of the poster. Trevor and Rory screamed as bolts of electricity struck Trevor and he dropped the gun, falling to the floor.

"What did you do?!" Amy asked as she ran to Trevor and knelt on the floor. He was breathing as she checked his pulse and Nigel walked closer, hushed Rory.

"Mum, I think you should make that call now," Nigel said as he gently brushed the hair out of Rory's eyes and his mother nodded.

* * *

Paradias IV

The cool breeze moved through the palm like trees as the soft sounds of tin drums echoed in the air and Jack sat on the lounge, his skin gleaming from the suntan lotion. He had taken the ladies to one of the busiest shopping malls in the universe and they did a little fashion show for him and Ianto. Charlie even had fun showing him what she had bought and was now running through the surf in a tiny white bikini. She had been approached by several good looking guys and got involved in a game of something that looked like volleyball and Jack was happy that she was adjusting to her new body.

"Want me to refresh that?" Ianto asked as Jack lifted his sunglasses up then looked at the glass in his hand.

"Nah, but I wouldn't mind a little snuggle," he said and sat up. Ianto shrugged when he sat behind Jack and Jack leaned back against him. Sliding his arms around Jack's stomach, Ianto kissed the top of Jack's head when Jack's mobile rang and he sighed, sitting up. "Now I know how the Doctor feels."

Digging his mobile out of the beach bag, he looked at the screen then frowned and opened the mobile.

"Maggie?" he asked as he heard the sound of a baby crying and someone hushing it.

"Jack, I'm sorry to bother you…" Nigel's mother said and Jack sat up some more, looking back at Ianto.

"Who's Maggie?" Ianto mouthed and Jack hushed him, holding up a finger.

"Mags, you know you can call me any time. What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Oh, Jack, it's Nigel," she said and Jack got off the lounge and started pacing. Jack had met Nigel's mother while working for the Scotland branch of Torchwood and they grew close over the years he had worked there. He was the one that introduced her to Nigel's father and was honored when she asked him to be Nigel's godfather.

"What happened to Nigel?" he asked.

"You know that he went to work for Interpol but he was approached by this man and was asked to move to America. I wanted him to stay and run his grandfather's pub but you know how he is."

"Who was this man and why is there a baby crying?"

"That's my grandson."

"Nigel had a kid?"

"Yes, he got married four years ago and his son was born a year and a half ago. Jack, they just came in here and threatened to kill my grandson!"

"Calm down, Mags, I'll be right there," Jack said while Ianto looked at him and blinked.

"Thank you, Jack!" she said then ended the call and he snapped the mobile closed.

"Get the girls. We're leaving," Jack said and Ianto nodded, getting off the lounge. Jack watched him running toward the girls when he growled and balled his hands into fists.

* * *

Trevor moaned when his eyes fluttered open to darkness and he couldn't move. His hands and feet had been tied to a chair and a black hood covered his head.

"What the hell?!" he shouted.

"Keep it down, you git," Nigel growled while Trevor tried to get free and the chair rocked back and forth.

"Commander Fryer is going to kill you," he growled then grunted as Nigel punched him in the face and Trevor's head snapped back.

"You come into my house and threaten my son and you think I'm afraid of that arse?" Nigel asked when his mother walked closer and tapped him.

"We have to go," she said softly but he shook his head.

"I'm not going," he said.

"What do you mean you're not going?!"

"Mum, Fryer won't let Stacey and me walk away. We know too much. Just take her and Rory and get out of here."

"Not without you," she said, pulling on his arm.

"You better listen to her, Mate. Once I tell the Commander what you did to me, he'll fry your balls and serve them to you on toast!" Trevor said.

"You threatened my son with a gun!"

"Only because you…What's that noise?" Trevor said as a low wheezing and grinding sound filled the air and a wind blew papers around the room. Amy and Stacey stood near the bar while Jack's TARDIS materialized in the living room and Stacey held onto Rory. The doors opened when Jack ran out and Nigel's mother hugged him. "Who's there? What's going on?"

"Get inside," Jack mouthed while Nigel led his mother, Stacy and Rory to the TARDIS then looked at Amy and Nigel held his hand out. Looking at Trevor then at Rory, Amy took Nigel's hand as they ran inside the TARDIS and Jack looked at Trevor. Shrugging, he walked inside the TARDIS when the doors closed and the TARDIS started to fade away.

"What the hell is going on?" Trevor shouted when the chair tipped over and he was able to get his arms free. Removing the hood, he untied his feet when he stood up and scratched the back of his head. "Where did they go?"


	181. Chapter 181

Chapter One Hundred and Eighty One

The Doctor and Namid hurried back across the highway, sipping their Cokes while they finished talking.

"Well, it's been a pleasant night," the Doctor said as their feet hit the grass next to the hotel parking lot. "And I always love a pleasant chat with my daughter."

"Are you used to being in this body now, Daddy?" she asked as they neared the door to the lobby.

"Now I am. It takes awhile to get adjusted but I'm comfortable in my skin. At least I didn't regenerate into a nine hundred year old man."

"Can you?" Namid asked.

"Well, depends. You have some control over regenerations and sometimes you can control gender and species but you really can't control what the body looks like which is why I'm still not ginger."

As they neared the lift, the lift doors opened and both of them stopped short when Alan emerged and walked towards them. The Doctor gave his brother a long, hard stare.

"I dyed my hair so don't bother asking," Alan said, holding up his hands.

"Why?" the Doctor said.

"Because I was bored with my hair color and because I was tired of looking like four other people."

The Doctor shrugged.

"Fair enough," he said.

"Brother, are we leaving? I wanna goooooo!" Alan whined.

The Doctor glanced at Namid.

"Do you wanna leave?"

"Yeah, I'm bored too. I wanna go see neat things," she replied.

"Well, Mister Emo, we have to go round up the troops then and I was thinking we should get caravans instead of people carriers since we have several new people with us and we can use those instead of hotels."

"A splendid idea! And I'm not emo," Alan replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my bad," the Doctor said, patting him on the shoulder. "Well, I s'pose we should go up and inform everyone it's time to go then. Come along, Rainbow. Come along, Morrissey."

"I'm not emo!" Alan protested as the Doctor giggled and pushed the button for the lift door.

__________________

Rain and Sokanon smiled as the Doctor, Namid and Alan came into the room.

"Hello, my wife and other daughter. The Cure met me downstairs and told me it's time for us to go."

"I'M NOT EMO!" Alan yelled as everyone laughed.

The Doctor mentally summoned everyone to their room while he plopped down on the bed beside Sokanon. He looked at his daughter.

"What's your opinion on the hair coloring?" he asked, pointing to Alan's hair.

"I like it."

"Thank you," Alan said.

"It makes you look like a Goth," Sokanon added.

"I'm not Goth, I'm not emo!" Alan said as they laughed.

The door opened and everyone began to stream inside. The Doctor shook his head when he saw all the people crowding into the tiny room.

"Yup, definitely getting caravans now," the Doctor said to Rain who nodded.

He grinned when several people did a double take at Alan's hair. The Doctor stood up.

"For those of you who don't know, Bela Lugosi here had a dye job."

Rain laughed when Alan spun around and chased him out of the room onto the balcony. He shut the door and stuck his tongue out before locking it and striding away in triumph. Rain got up off the bed and unlocked it.

"My hero!" the Doctor said, hugging her as Alan gave her an incensed look.

When the door closed, he faced everyone.

"Edgar Allen…"

He ducked when Alan tried to swat his head and smiled as he put his arm around his brother.

"My brother here is ready to move on with our adventure and leave out of here. I was thinking that if we do, we should stop and get caravans instead of these people carriers since we've picked up a few people along the way. That way we have more room and we can use them to sleep in at lay-bys and such. Any comments, objections, gripes, moans, groans, snide remarks about Alan's black hair?"

Adam stood up.

"I have a snide remark," he said as Alan shot him a warning look. "Black is passé. He shoulda gone bright green so we can find him easily. Other than that, I'm all for caravans and leaving, thank you."

Duer stood up.

"I have an announcement since everyone is present. I have decided to make a change as Alan has. I have never liked being called Theta so I now wish to be known as Duer if that's alright with everyone."

"Why Duer?" Peter asked.

"Frankie picked it out. It's Scottish for heroic."

"But you're a complete wussy," Adam said.

Everyone laughed as he ran towards Alan the moment Duer gave him a look of death.

"Save me, Sid Vicious!" he said to Alan who promptly turned and chased him out onto the balcony.

He locked it behind him and pointed at the lock.

"No one open it under pain of death or…"

His mouth dropped open when Little Donna walked over, unlocked it and slid it open.

"Thank you, Munchkin," Adam said, patting her head.

He stuck his tongue out at Alan as he and Little Donna walked past him. The Doctor walked over to Alan who was still standing there with his shocked expression on his face.

"There, there, we'll catch him next time," he said, patting him on the shoulder. "Are there any more comments? Shilah, are you still wanting to get married on Christmas Day?"

Shilah smiled at Mingxia who nodded.

"Yup, that's still a go," he said.

"Okay, so we'll have one day left come the morning. Where do you want to get married at?"

"Doesn't matter, wherever we land up on that day is fine," Shilah said.

"Very well. And by the way, anyone seen Jack? Where the hell is he?"

"I think he left us," Julie said.

The Doctor sighed and pulled out his mobile.

"One way to be sure," he said as he flipped it open.

"Before you ring him, I wanna say something," Koschei said.

Everyone looked at him.

"I don't think I should come with you," he said.

"Koschei, don't," Julie said, shaking her head.

He held up his hand and stepped up beside the Doctor. Amato walked over to Julie.

"What does he mean? What happened?" he muttered to her.

"Just watch, the Rani did something to him," Julie replied.

Koschei stepped up beside the Doctor. Everyone gasped as he held up his hands and electricity crackled over his palms.

"When did that happen?" John asked.

"I've had it for awhile. The Rani did it to me, part of her plan to make me into a killing machine. And that's what I'm afraid I'll become, the Master as you know him. So I don't think I should come with you."

Julie sighed angrily and passed Aderyn to Amato before coming up to stand beside Koschei.

"Everyone, we just had this conversation a few minutes ago. I told Koschei that I trust him, both with my life and Aderyn's. Since we found him, he has been wonderful to me and to her and I don't think he would let himself become the Master."

"But I've killed people, the Rani made me kill people," Koschei protested.

"I killed the Valeyard," Adam said. "I did it to protect my daughter, but I killed him. I don't think I'm evil."

"I've killed lots of people," the Doctor said. "Not that I'm bragging about it, I don't like that I killed people but I did."

"But you weren't under anyone's control when you did that," Koschei said.

"I was for a bit. I was under the Valeyard's control and he made me slaughter several species as a form of training and for his own amusement. As for having odd abilities, Cameron is telekinetic, Adam and Namid are psychic and Donna whinges."

"Oi!" Donna said as everyone laughed.

They laughed harder when she got up and chased him out onto the balcony again. He came into the room and patted her shoulder as she went and sat down next to Sylvia.

"Anyway, the point is we have several family members that have peculiar abilities and we feel safe around them. And it might be possible to cure that. We have a friend named Serena who was a vampire for donkey's years until I finally figured out how to reverse it. Granted, you might have to learn how to control that so lightning doesn't shoot out of your hands the moment you get angry but I agree with Julie, I've observed you the past couple of days and I don't think you're a threat and even though it is your choice to stay here, I'd love for you to come with us."

Koschei looked around at everyone and they all nodded in agreement. His eyes settled on Cameron and he got up from the floor.

"I know why you're looking at me and I do want to say something," Cameron said as he walked up and stood beside Koschei. "Look, I won't pretend that I had warm, fuzzy feelings for you the first time we met. I worked for your counterpart and was abused and double-crossed and had my body stolen and imprisoned in a mirror. But I've done what the Doctor did, I observed and you're not the Master, mate. Far from it. I've become fond of Julie and I love that you have bonded with her and Aderyn. Now if you do turn out to be like the Master, that's a different story and we will stop you. But for the moment, I'm willing to go on faith and trust you and I think everyone else should do the same. And Alan, I agree, green hair would have made you easier to spot."

"Oh, be quiet," Alan said as they laughed.

"Just something to think about, Elvis," Cameron said. "And I agree with Presley here, let's get the hell outta here. I'm bored as well."

Everyone else voiced their agreement with that and the Doctor nodded.

"Okay, so everyone go back to their rooms then and get packed so we can head out and find some caravans to rent," he said to them. "Meeting is now adjourned."


	182. Chapter 182

Chapter One Hundred and Eighty Two

After introducing Ianto and the women to them, Jack placed the TARDIS into the vortex and leaned on the console, looking at Nigel, his mother, Stacey, Amy and Rory.

"So, Mags, what do you think?" Jack said while Maggie walked around the control room and Rory toddled over to Jack and pulled on his trouser leg. Smiling, Jack lifted Rory off the floor while Rory looked at the lights on the ceiling and Ianto walked into the room, pushing a tea cart in front of him.

"Blimey, Jack, I heard that you were still working for Torchwood but I didn't know they had something this fancy," she said then nodded as she took a cup of tea from Ianto and Jack smiled.

"Thanks, Yan," he said as he took a cup of tea after placing Rory down on the floor and Rory toddled toward the console, banging his hands on the panel. "Uh, no, don't do that."

"Come here, you monkey!" Nigel said when he swept Rory into his arms and hung him upside down. Rory giggled and wiggled in Nigel's arms while Nigel spun him around in a circle and Jack laughed. He watched Nigel and Rory when his hearts ached and he sighed, sipping on the tea. It was true that he had lovers in the past, Captain John Heart came to mind, but the thought of him having a child out there was too much to hope for. Ianto had talked to him about adopting a child someday but he had put the discussion on the shelf, telling him that they'd talk about it later.

"Um, what does that mean?" Amy asked, pointing to the screen. Jack walked to the console when he looked at it and saw JACK, CALL ME – THE DOCTOR.

"It means I have to make a call. Be right back," Jack said then left the control room and headed for the kitchen. He had left his mobile on the kitchen table as he walked to the table and picked up the mobile. Pushing the buttons, he sat down then placed his feet on the table and leaned back in the chair.

"Jack?" the Doctor asked.

"Hello," Jack said with a smile on his face.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in the vortex."

"Why?"

"I took Ianto, Martha and some of the Torchwood ladies on a shopping trip."

"Why didn't you tell us that you were leaving?"

"Hey, you know me, Doc. I have a habit of just leaving without telling anyone."

"How's Jake doing?"

"You mean Charlie? She's fine."

"I still can't believe he turned into a woman. It is true that Time Lords can control what sex they turn into but this was his, uh, her first regeneration."

"Like I said, she's fine. In fact, she was flirting with some guys while we were at the beach."

"Hold up, I thought you said you went shopping."

"We did then I took them to the beach. So, how's it going on your end?"

"We're fine. Cameron and Maia have joined us after he got hurt."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Frankie is babying him though. Shilah and Mingxia are getting married the day after tomorrow so I expect you and Torchwood to be there."

"Just tell me when and I'll go get them and the others."

"I will. Oh, Alan dyed his hair jet black."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"He wanted to look different."

"Acting like a loony doesn't make him different?" Jack asked and the Doctor laughed. He heard muffled voices then a grunt and looked at the mobile.

"Who are you calling a loony?" Alan asked then yelped and Jack smiled, shaking his head.

"Sorry about that," the Doctor said when Jack saw Stacey walk inside the kitchen and Rory was in her arms.

"Ooops, sorry, Rory's hungry," Stacey said as he nodded and pointed to the pantry. Stacey opened the door when she bottles of baby food and toddler meals as she looked at Jack and he pointed at the ceiling. Smiling, she picked one of the toddler meals then walked to the counter and Jack heard the Doctor calling him.

"Who was that?" the Doctor asked.

"Uh, hold on," Jack said then left the kitchen and headed down the hallway. A few minutes later Jack walked into his den when he closed the door and went to lie down on the couch.

"Jack?" the Doctor asked while Jack looked up and saw a picture of him and Maggie at Nigel's christening and he sighed.

"I'm still here."

"What's wrong?"

"Ok, I guess I should start at the beginning. I used to work at the Scotland branch of Torchwood before I opened my own branch of it and that's where I met Maggie Sinclair. She was my partner and is one brave lady. There wasn't much that scared her and she also knows that I can't die. Anyway, she fell in love with Ryan McCeizin. He was one of Torchwood's tech guys and he was a spot on genius. Cameron could take lessons from this guy. So, seeing the sparks between them, I played Cupid and they were married two months after I set them up."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"Uh, well, there was that one night when we had captured this alien that looked like a cross between a cactus and a skunk but nothing came from it. We got drunk, one thing led to another and…"

"Right, what does that have to do with that voice I heard? Was that her?"

"No, that was her daughter-in-law. See, her son, Nigel, was just as smart as his father and could have any job he wanted but Maggie wanted him to run his grandfather's pub. I had met her father some years before and, as luck would have it, I helped him open the pub. It was this little thing in downtown Glasgow and I helped him run it for a bit. That was before Maggie was born. Ryan died in a car crash when Nigel was four and I helped her out from time to time. The last I heard, Nigel was working for Interpol but Maggie called me and said he had gotten himself involved with some guy and this guy sent one of his goons to Nigel's flat and the guy threatened to shoot his son if he didn't go with him."

"Blimey, are they ok?"

"Oh, yeah, Nigel knocked the guy out and Maggie called me. I went to picked them up and we're heading to New Gallifrey, it that's ok?"

"Sure, that's fine. Where did you pick them up?"

"He was living in Washington D.C. and he told me that this guy he was working for hunts…" Jack said then sighed and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"What does he hunt?"

"He hunts aliens."

"So does Torchwood."

"But that's not the bad part. This guy shoot first and asks questions later. In fact, according to their friend, Amy, who is also traveling with us, he killed a family of Voth."

"What? The Voth are one of the most peaceful races in the universe!" the Doctor shouted and Jack moved the mobile from his ear.

"Yeah, Doc, I know. That's why Nigel wanted out."

"Do you think he could take us to where this guy is?"

"I think so."

"Then we'll go to Washing D.C. after the wedding. I think it's time someone shut him down."

"Ok, call me when you figure out where the wedding is."

"I'll will. Take care of your new family members."

"They're not…Oh, bugger, now you've got ME gathering family where I go!"

"Yep!" the Doctor said and they laughed. The Doctor ended the call when Jack shook his head then snapped the mobile closed and got off the couch, walking out of the den.

* * *

Alan, Rose, Adam, Marion, John, Rosie, Christopher, David and Jackie stood outside the caravan while the others got into the other caravans and Alan opened the door.

"Right, everyone load up and let's get onto the open road!" he said as they went inside and the kids were shocked to see that the caravan had a Wii game system.

"Cool!" David said as they ran to the table and looked through the games sitting on the table. The women went to check the pantry and sleeping area while Adam and John followed Alan to the front of the caravan and Alan sat down. Adam had called shotgun as he sat next to him and John sat on the seat behind Adam.

"Everything ok back there?" John asked when Rosie stuck her head through the small curtain that separated the front of the caravan from the back and nodded.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Alan said when he started the engine and Adam smiled at him.

"Lead on, Matt Smith!" he said when Alan reached over and knocked the fedora off his head.

"Oi, enough with the emo stuff already!" he said as Adam picked the fedora off the floor and nodded. Watching the caravan with the Doctor and those that were traveling with him move onto the road, Alan turned the wheel and followed the Doctor's caravan. The other caravans lined up behind the caravan as Alan smiled looked at the cars going by. "Wonder what the other cars are going to think, seeing all these caravans moving down the interstate."

"Who cares what they think. This is a lot more comfortable than being cramped in a tiny people carrier," John said and Adam nodded. Jackie walked through the curtain when she sat on John's lap and he looked at the sad look on her face. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"Chris and David won't let me play Band Hero," she said, placing her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Chris, you let your cousin play the Wii or we're unplugging it!" Alan shouted.

"But, Daddy, she keeps getting the high score!" he shouted back and John looked t Jackie.

"Is that true?" he asked and she smiled, nodding. "That's my girl."

"Oi, making my son look bad at playing video games is not nice!" Alan said as he glared at her from the rearview mirror and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Neither is that!"

"Just watch where you're going, Captain Emo," Adam said as he pointed at the Doctor's caravan and Alan growled.

"I AM NOT EMO!" he shouted and Adam softly laughed, winking at John and Jackie.

* * *

The wind moved through the leaves while Yoko ran by the trees and a blush shimmered on her round cheeks. She had been summoned to the Great Mother's chambers as her tiny feet moved up the stairs and she opened the doors, running inside the room.

"Great Mother, you have sent for me?" she asked as she knelt on the floor and lowered her head.

"You may stand," Kin said as Yoko stood up and bowed.

"Are you alright?" Yoko asked with concern in her voice. Kin nodded as Yoko walked closer to the dais and knelt down in front of it.

"I have been having dreams about the Doctor and his family and they trouble me."

"But they are in exile, aren't they?"

"Yes, but the Doctor and his brothers have been given leave to visit their families. They have been with them for a time now, and it is nearly time for them to return to their exile, but what bothers me is what is waiting for the Doctor. I sense that what is to come will push him to the limits yet again."

"Should we tell him?""

"No, that is one of the reasons Imiko was banished. Though it tears me up inside, he must go through this unaware of what is to come, even if it means the death of the one that means everything to him."


	183. Chapter 183

Chapter One Hundred and Eighty Three

The Doctor smiled as he drove north on the motorway. It felt good to finally be on the move again, heading out of Florida. He glanced over at Rain who was beside him in the seat, her eyes closed while she took a short nap. His gaze fell on her swollen belly and his smile widened as he imagined the first time he would see his newest little girl. His caravan carried himself, Rain and his daughters and Chaska. Peter had opted to take Amato's caravan so he could be with his family. The Doctor listened to his daughters chatting to each other beyond the white curtain that separated the back from the front.

"I have a large family," the Doctor said aloud.

"This only just occurred to you?" Rain muttered with her eyes closed.

"I mean, we have so many daughters, adopted and biological and two healthy sons. We have a large immediate family, is what I'm on about. I know we practically have our own country in the middle of New Gallifrey. But here we are, traveling with our sons and daughters in a cozy little caravan."

"Mmmm," Rain said, smiling with her eyes shut.

She felt him lay his right hand on her bump.

"And soon, we will be welcoming a new member into our brood."

Rain smiled wider and put her hand on top of his, giving it a little pat before resting it there. She heard a rustling as the curtain shifted and opened one eye to see Namid peering out at the road. The Doctor glanced back at her, smiled and removed his hand off Rain's belly to give her hand a squeeze.

"And here's one of our brood now, come to be with us."

"Daddy, will you teach me how to drive?" Namid asked him.

"When you come of age, love," the Doctor said.

"But I'm fifteen, nearly sixteen now."

"When you come of age, love," the Doctor repeated.

"Daddy, people usually start driving at age fifteen and sixteen," she insisted.

"When you come of age, person who is equating herself once again with Earth teenagers," the Doctor said as Rain chuckled.

Namid rolled her eyes at that.

"Daddy," she said. "Please?"

"Not till you come of age. I had to wait till I was old enough to drive, Namid."

"And how old do I have to be?"

"Ooooh, 'bout one hundred and fifty or so."

"Daddy!" Namid said as he and Rain giggled.

"What? It's not my fault your species is on a different biological clock than humans. I keep telling you, my daughter, you're still just an infant in Gallifreyan terms. If I handed the car over to an infant, I'd be arrested, thrown in jail and possibly buggered in the shower...something about some game called pick up the soap or something like that…at least, I've heard something to that effect," he said as Rain snorted out laughter. "I'm sure your mum knows what I'm talking about, but anyway, I don't wanna go to jail and be buggered in the shower so no driving lessons for you."

"Argh!" Namid said, going back to the back as the Doctor and Rain chortled with laughter.

"What? I can't help it if you're Gallifreyan, love. I don't make the rules of our species!" he said as Rain bent over laughing.

"You're cruel sometimes," Rain said to him.

"Why? Why am I cruel? She's just a baby. I keep telling everyone that. Fifteen is an infant age on Gallifrey. I can't teach an infant to drive a car; I'd be arrested on the spot if she did it."

Namid flung aside the curtain.

"Can I drive here on Earth then?" she asked hopefully.

"Me too," Sokanon said, coming up behind her.

"And me!" Chaska yelled from the back.

"No, no and I wouldn't give you the keys to a car even if you were of age, Chaska," the Doctor said while Rain laughed. "I have a feeling it'll be like father, like son and I can just see you tearing off all over Kasterborous City looking for some cheap tart to party with."

"Why? Is that what you did as soon as you got behind the wheel, dear?" Rain asked sweetly.

"Yes, I did, which is how I met Rose."

"Ooo," everyone said as the Doctor sniggered.

"Oh, love, I'm gonna tell her you said that," Rain said.

"Go ahead, I'm not afraid of Missus Battleaxe Married to the Emo," the Doctor replied airly.

_Attention, Rose Timelord,_ Rain thought while the children laughed. _Hear this now and hear it good…_

The Doctor feigned fear as Rain telepathically told Rose word for word what she and the Doctor said, ending with the that's how I met Rose line. The Doctor felt Rose's anger while everyone else on the road trip laughed hysterically inside his head.

_Alan, pull the caravan over, I need to have a word with my so-called pimp,_ Rose thought while the laughter increased.

The Doctor noticed a lay-by on the right that currently was empty. Whistling to himself, he pulled into it while Rain laughed. He glanced out his side view mirror and saw the others following right behind him. He pulled into a parking spot, rolled down his window and folded his hands in his lap while he waited. Two minutes later, Rose walked up to his window, eyeing him while she tried not to laugh. The Doctor feigned innocence.

"I was feeling a bit peckish so I thought I'd pull off and go see if they had fruit machines over in that building over there," he said, pointing to a large rectangular brick building on the other side of the parking lot. "Want some crisps?"

"You, me, car park," Rose said, pointing to the parking lot.

"No, I'm comfy," the Doctor said while the children looked through the curtain at her.

By now, everyone else in the caravans had gotten out and were standing around, watching the fun.

"You, me, car park, now!" Rose said while they laughed.

The Doctor let out a big, melodramatic sigh as he undid his seatbelt and got out. He put his hands in his trouser pockets and followed Rose, whistling cheerfully while Rain and the children got out of their caravan and everyone else followed them. She led him out to an empty parking space several feet beside his caravan and turned to face him.

"A-yeeees?" the Doctor said as Rose put her hands on her hips and everyone else gathered around to watch.

"What's this I hear about me being a tart?" she said to him.

"You are? Oh, Rose, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Sure you apply a bit too much mascara now and again but surely you aren't a huge, honking tart that likes to cruise pubs for potential clients. That just can't be."

Rose raised her eyebrow and listed her finger up, jabbing it at him as she started to say something. The Doctor leaned forward and stared at her in anticipation while everyone came forward a bit to listen.

"Well, Queen of Tarts?" the Doctor said when she didn't say anything and tried not to laugh.

"You are a…"

She caught herself when she saw the children.

"I'm a what, Rose?" the Doctor said gleefully.

Rose looked around and spied Alan standing near the back with Adam and John.

"Alan, what is he?" Rose said to him as she pointed at the Doctor.

"A Mong Mong," Alan replied.

"Yeah, you're a Mong Mong," Rose said as everyone laughed. "A big, blinkin' Mong Mong and don't you forget it."

"OH!" the Doctor said, clutching his chest and staggering back. "Not a Mong Mong, Rose, how could you say something like that. You cut me to the quick with that remark."

He stopped, put his hands behind his back and straightened his spine.

"Very well, I shall return the retort. Rain, what is she?"

"A Snooferfloofer."

"Yeah, you're a Snooferfloofer. Hah! Advantage mine! I saw your insult and raised you ten quid!"

Alan ran up to him and patted him on the back.

"Well played, old bean, well challenged."

"Hey! Whose side are you on?" Rose said to him.

Everyone laughed when Alan's eyes bulged and he quickly scampered away.

"Is this all you wanted, Tarty Moo?" the Doctor said. "Because we have a holiday to get to and…"

He took off running across the parking lot when Rose began to run after him.

"I'll show you a Tarty Moo!" she said.

They laughed when Rose jumped on his back and began to slap his head while the Doctor tried to shake her off.

"Tarty Moo this, Mong Mong!" Rose said as everyone nearly fell over with laughter.

She slid off the Doctor's back and spat on the ground before she rubbed it into the pavement with the sole of her shoe.

"That was you!" Rose said as she trotted off towards the bathroom.

"Ooooo, I 'm sooooo scared, Rose. Rubbing spit into the asphalt just terrified me beyond all reason!" the Doctor said as everyone laughed. "What do you do for an encore, snort snot onto the tree trunks and rub it with your thumb? Give me a break, Timelord. You are not all that and a bag of chips, as my brother would say."

"Bite me, Alien Boy!" Rose said as she went around the side where the women's lavatory was located.

"Don't wanna, might get rabies," the Doctor called back.

Everyone was splitting their sides when Rose did a sharp U-turn and ran back towards him. She ran for a few feet and grinned when the Doctor sprinted towards the trees and tried to hide behind a thin tree trunk.

"That don't work anymore, Chubby, you ain't as skinny as a rail no more!" Rose called out as she jogged back towards the lavatory.

"Least I don't wear ten tons of mascara, Chavy Poo the Raccoon!" the Doctor called back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you ain't worth my time," Rose called out as she went into the lavatory.

The Doctor made a huge show of picking his nose and rubbing it into the tree trunk.

"SEE THIS! THIS IS YOU, ROSE!" he said as everyone howled with laughter. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BOGIE ON THE TREE TRUNK AND DON'T YOU FORGET THAT!"

He jogged away from the tree trunk.

"See, I showed her, I did. I dissed her reeeeal good!" he said as he passed his family and headed towards the snack machines.

As the other members of the family finished laughing and followed him, Koschei glanced at Amato who was chuckling.

"Blimey, what have I gotten myself into?" Koschei asked as Amato patted him on the shoulder.

"Loads of fun, trust me," Amato replied as he and his friend followed the rest of them towards the building.


	184. Chapter 184

Chapter One Hundred and Eighty Four

The building looked like a small market as music played over the speakers and Alan, John and Adam walked down the aisle while Alan pushed the shopping trolley. Suddenly they heard the Chipmunks' Witch Doctor song starting and they looked at each other. Alan started wiggling his hips as they moved down the aisle and Adam arched the fedora forward. Rose, Marion and Rosie were startled when the threesome jumped out in front of them, shouting "Alvin! Simon! Theodore!", and Marion sighed, shaking her head.

"Will you three knock it off," Rosie hissed as the threesome wiggled their hips at them then strolled down the next aisle and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Let's go get our little chipmunks before they get us tossed out of here," she sighed and they went down the aisle.

Koschei and Julie watched them going around the corner as Julie smiled and Koschei shook his head. Aderyn was sitting in the baby carrier as she looked up at the lights and sucked on the pacifier. Koshei nodded when he was told how cute she was and Julie had her fingers wrapped around his fingers.

"Amato says this silliness is normal but I don't know. I don't do silly," he said as they went around the corner and he saw a large box of nappies sitting on the shelf. It had little blue birds on them as Aderyn looked at them and a soft peep came from behind the pacifier. "What? You like these?"

Aderyn bounced up and down in the baby carrier as he moved closer and rubbed noses with her. After making sure he got the right size, he placed the box of nappies in the shopping trolley then went to catch up with Julie. He stopped when he saw a pink fleece baby blanket hanging on the peg when he picked it up and tapped it on Aderyn''s head, making her smile. Placing the baby blanket over her, he clutched his hands to his chest as he gasped and looked around, a pretend look of fear in his eyes.

"Julie, where did Aderyn go?!" he asked as she walked back to the shopping trolley then looked at the blanket wiggling on the baby carrier and softly laughed.

"I don't know," she said when Koschei moved the blanket back and Aderyn blinked at them.

"There she is!' he said then moved his face closer and pouted. "Little Peep, you scared Daddy. You just vanished and I didn't know where you were. Promise me that you won't do that again!"

Aderyn titled her head to one side as he smiled and she reached her hands out, patting his face. Julie placed the baby blanket into the shopping trolley into the shopping trolley as they moved down the aisle and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Oi, you are such a hypocrite. You said you don't do silly yet you go and do that," she said with a grin and he placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"It's easy to be silly when I'm with you two. I'm just not sure if I can do it when I'm around the others."

"That's ok. It took Amato a long time before he loosened up."

"Just promise me that I don't have to spit on the ground or rub snot on trees. That was disgusting," he said as she laughed then they went around the corner and Aderyn softly gurgled, sucking on her fingers.

* * *

After buying some more supplies, the caravans moved down the road and Duer sat behind the wheel and Frankie sat next to him, looking at the map. Cameron, Maia, Cam, Julie, Koschei and Aderyn were in the back when a loud chirping sound filled the air and he looked at Frankie.

"Is everything ok back there?" he asked when Cameron walked out from behind the curtain and Frankie looked at him with wide eyes.

"Cameron Douglas, what are you doing?!" she asked as he held his hand out in front of him and Aderyn was floating on her stomach with her arms out stretched.

"Just teaching the little bird how to fly," he said when Koschei stormed out from behind the curtain and was only wearing a towel around his waist. Water dribbled down his body as he reached over and gently plucked Aderyn out of the air, glaring at him.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" he snarled as he walked back through the curtain and Frankie got up, walking toward her little brother.

"Uh, Sis, Julie said it was ok. I wouldn't of…Oh crap," he said then ran into the back and Frankie followed him. Duer sighed as he watched the caravan in front of him when he softly laughed and shook his head, rolling his eyes.

* * *

New Gallifrey.

"Oh my god," Maggie whispered after Jack's TARDIS had materialized and she placed her hands on the porch railing. Ianto had taken Nigel, Stacey, Amy and Rory on a tour of the Hub as Jack moved closer and Maggie turned, looking at him. "I'm on another planet!"

"I did promise to take you to one someday," he said when she placed her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Thank you, Jack."

"All in a day's work," he said with a grin and she gently smacked his chest.

"This would explain why it's so hard to get a hold of you. Do you still have a Hub in Cardiff?"

"Oh, yeah, we just run it from here."

"I did notice the way Ianto looked at you. Is he…?"

"He's my husband."

"Ah, so someone finally snared Captain Jack Heartbreaker, eh?" she asked and he laughed.

"Well, it was more like I snared him. What about you?"

"I tried dating after Nigel's father died but they never stuck around long enough. I guess having a girlfriend with a kid was too much for them," she said then looked down and Jack felt his hearts aching. In the years he had known her, he never saw sadness in her eyes and he placed her head against his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, that's different."

"What is?"

"You have two hearts now," she said, poking his chest.

"Yeah, that's one of the perks of being a Time Lord."

"You mean like the Doctor? I read that he was a Time Lord."

"He was the last of them until he started gathering family members. In fact, this whole planet is filled with Time Lords and Time Ladies. We call it New Gallifrey," Jack said as she looked at the houses then him and frowned.

"Why is it called New Gallifrey?"

"Gallifrey, the Doctor's home world, was destroyed in the Time War," he said and she nodded. They let go of each other when Ianto walked outside and Jack coughed, feeling a little guilty. "Hey, Yan, is the tour over?"

"Yeah," Ianto said as he looked at Maggie then looked at Jack and pouted. "Jack, have you seen James? He isn't in the Hub."

"Nope," Jack said as he shook his head then took Maggie's hand and they walked inside the house. Going down the stairs, he looked at the others when he let go of Maggie's hand and she walked to Nigel, who was sitting with Stacey and Rory on the couch. "Anyone see James?"

"Yeah, he's on a date," Mickey said with a grin and Jack's eyes went wide.

"Hold on, I'm talking about James McCrimmon. He's tall and speaks with a Scottish accent," Jack said as Rhys and Mickey laughed and nodded their heads. In the years that they had known James, he had never left the Hub unless it was on a mission so James going out on a date was more than Jack could wrap his brain around. "Who's he out on a date with?"

* * *

One of the things the Doctor had built in Kasterborous City was a riding academy for anyone who wanted to learn how to ride horses and the academy had rooms for rent that simulated being outdoors. The simulations including rolling hills, babbling streams, deep forests and desert landscapes and the riders could ride for miles before coming to the walls or the door.

The horses ran over the glen as James smiled at Victoria while she sat sidesaddle on the gray mare she was riding and her hair bounced on her shoulders. He had never felt as nervous as he did when he walked up to the door to Trevor's house and asked him if she could come out riding with him. Ben and Polly had agreed to chaperone them as they rode behind them and James laughed while Ben swore.

"Duchess, I can't feel my ass!" Ben shouted.

"Neither can I," she said then looked at James. "James, can we stop now?"

"Och, alright," James said when he gently pulled on the reins and the horse stopped. Victoria reined in her horse as did Polly but Ben's horse kept going and he yelled for help. "Hang on, I'm coming!"

Polly and Victoria watched as James gently kicked the horse and the horse went to catch up with the horse Ben was riding.

"He isn't very good at this, is he?" Victoria asked, pointing toward Ben, who was trying hard to stay on the horse.

"No, he isn't," Polly said, smiling. "Remember that time we had to ride those camels?"

"Oh, yes, he couldn't sit for a week. Jamie…" Victoria said when the tears started to form and she sighed, wiping her eyes. "Look, he caught him!"

Ben grumbled to himself as James led the horse back to them then handed Ben the reins and Ben sighed, rolling his eyes. James climbed off the horse when he jumped down onto the ground and smoothed out his kilt. Walking to Victoria's horse, he held his arms out as she slid into them and he helped her off the horse. Both of them blushed as she nodded and he shyly smiled at her. Ben half fell off the horse when he got up off the ground and dusted his jeans off. Polly coughed as he looked at her and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, are you getting off that thing or not?" he asked when she growled at him then got off the horse and James smiled, shaking his head.

"A gentleman always helps a lady off her horse, Ben," he said.

"I am a gentleman!" Ben huffed and Polly walked to him, patting his cheek.

"Of course you are," she said, walking away and Ben grumbled that he was as he followed her. James shrugged when he saw a look in Victoria's eyes and he gently took hold of her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's silly," Victoria said, lowering her head. James lifted her chin up with a finger as he looked deeply into her eyes and she blushed.

"I really want to know."

"I was just thinking about how much fun I'm having but it's not right."

"What's not right about it?"

"You're not Jamie. Oh, I mean you are but…"

"I understand. Victoria, I can't be your Jamie. I couldn't if I tried. What I would like is for you to get to know me. There's no rush. You can take all the…" he said when she moved closer and gently kissed his lips. His lips tingled a bit when she moved back and he coughed, fiddling with the top of his kilt. "That wasn't proper."

"I know but I had to know what kissing you was like. You are right. Your lips aren't the same. He had this, oh, I don't know, this passion when he kissed me."

"What did you feel when you kissed me?"

"I felt like I was kissing a friend."

"And that is what I'd like to be if that is alright with you," he said with a soft light in his eyes.

"I would like that," she said when he stuck his arm out and she slid his arm around it and they went to catch up with Ben and Polly.


	185. Chapter 185

Chapter One Hundred and Eighty Five

John sat in his house on New Gallifrey, sipping some coffee as he stared out the window. Linus and Samuel had left earlier to go to the cinema with a mutual friend and Wilf still wasn't back yet. John cared for his friends but he loved the times when he could be all alone and just relax with a cup of coffee.

He had just finished speaking to Amber over the phone. He was pleased that she and her friends decided to go down to Washington DC for the day. She loved his daughter but sometimes he thought she stayed on New Gallifrey too much and needed to get out and have some fun every once in awhile.

On the other hand, no one could keep his other daughter at home. She was constantly on the go, constantly following the Doctor around, always at his side. He was so proud of his little Rainshower, especially when he remembered how she used to be so long ago before she met her husband. So shy with low self esteem, a virgin who thought that no one would ever love her. And now she was a strong, confident woman with seven children and a husband who adored her. He only wished that Amber could find someone just as wonderful as the Doctor and have a family just like her sister did.

He took a sip of coffee and glanced over at the kitchen doorway when he heard the front door close.

"Linus? Samuel?"

"No, it's me," Wilf called.

Wilf came into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Linus and Samuel are gone?" he asked.

"Yeah, they went to the movies with some of their friends," John said as Wilf spooned some sugar into his coffee. "It was just me until you came in."

Wilf finished fixing his coffee and took the cup over to the kitchen table. He pulled out one of the wooden high back chairs and sat down at the round wooden table. The kitchen was fairly large, enough to accomidate four men but was sparsely decorated with a few posters and photos of football, baseball and soccer stars and a couple of pictures of men fishing on the lake. Other than that, the room was clean with everything tucked away in drawers and cabinets except for the coffee maker, toaster and bread box. Rain often teased her father that she was shocked that there wasn't clothes scattered all over the house and junk piled up everywhere with five men living together. John took a sip of coffee and smiled at his friend.

"So how is your day going?" John asked.

"Pretty good. I was with Clara for a bit before she went down and joined that lot travelin' across the US. She missed her son and wanted to check on him," Wilf replied.

"I'm glad she found the Doctor again. I've heard stories of how the Doctor used to be before he found Alan again and if anyone deserves happiness, it's him."

"Yeah, the poor bloke, I remember how heartbroken he was when Donna lost her memory. How he stood in the rain when he said goodbye to me. Bout killed me right then. You're right, the man deserves the family he's got and all the happiness the universe can throw at him. I would say I hope he finds his dad but after hearing about his dad, I'm glad he's out of his life. Poor bugger, abused like that."

John nodded and took a sip of coffee.

"I find it sad that even on Gallifrey where there were supposedly more enlightened people that humans, child abuse still exists," he said.

"Yeah, I s'pose there are certain things that exist among all intelligent species and cruelty is one of them," Wilf replied.

John nodded. He finished off his coffee and got up to pour him some more. While he did that, Wilf sipped his and thought for a moment.

"John," he finally said, turning around to look at him. "I got a question. Somethin's been bugging me. You think Clara fancies me?"

John paused after putting creamer in his coffee and sat it back down on the counter while he thought.

"I think so. I think she's taken a liking to you," John replied as he reached for the jar of sugar. "I haven't been with you and her every time you were together but I think I can see a spark of interest in her eyes. Why? Do you like her?"

Wilf took a sip of coffee while John brought his cup back to the table.

"I think I do. I think I am in love with her, John," he finally said as John chuckled.

"Then tell her so," John replied.

"Yeah but I'm s'posedly the Doctor's brother. Might be a bit odd dating what's s'posed to be me mum," Wilf said.

"Yes, but you do notice how they tend to ignore that whenever two people fall in love," John pointed out. "Rain is supposed to be the Doctor's sister since she's Alan's sister but they ignore that. I don't think anyone would object if you dated her. I don't think even the Doctor would object. He'd probably be happy you found someone. Just ask her out on a date. The worst she can say is no and then at least you know where you stand with her."

Wilf nodded.

"Yeah, perhaps you're right. I'll ask her as soon as she gets back from travelin' with the Doctor. In the meantime, what should two old crumblies like us do today?"

"Would you like to go fishing again on Zontar Nine?"

Wilf smiled.

"Sounds good to me," he said before he took a sip of his coffee.

________________

The Doctor's caravan was filled with laughter as the Doctor drove down the motorway. Ever since his fake fight with Rose, he had been acting extra cheeky and tormenting his wife who was still sitting beside him. He was currently driving with one hand while he kept one finger inside his wife's armpit, daring her to move lest she get tickled.

"Will you get your finger out of my armpit, Fool?" Rain said as Namid and Sokanon stuck their heads around the curtain and watched.

"Only if you promise to worship me and bow down and kiss my toushie."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Then the finger stays in the pitty and it will stay there till you make a move and I tickle you. My authority is unquestioned, woman, and you will obey me!"

"Who are you then, the Master?" Rain said.

"To you I am. I am your master and you will obey me, woman!" the Doctor said as the children giggled.

Keeping his finger in her armpit, he quickly took his hand off the wheel and switched on the radio. He giggled when he heard the song and began to bellow it out.

"SMOKY MOUNTAIN RAIN, KEEPS ON FAAAAALIN, I KEEP ON CAAALIN' HER NAAAAAM-AH!"

"Oh God, just when this day couldn't get any worse, he has to find Ronnie Milsap on the radio," Rain said as the Doctor sniggered.

"SHE'S SOMEWHERE IN THE SMOKY MOUNTAIN RAAAAA…"

The children laughed as the Doctor held the A and didn't let up as he screamed it at the top of his lungs. He spied a slip road and went up it, still holding the A in between hastily taken breaths. He glanced at the side view mirror and noticed the others were following him and he could feel the other drivers' confusion in his mind as he pulled into the deserted parking lot of an abandoned, boarded up gas station. He fell silent for a moment and waited as he heard the other car doors slamming and people getting out of the other caravans. He rolled down the window, turned off the radio and waited for them. Alan came up to the window as everyone else fell in behind him.

"Something wrong?" Alan said.

"AAAAAAAAAA…"

The Doctor's children fell over laughing in the back as the Doctor bellowed the A directly into Alan's stunned face.

"AAAAAAAAAIN," he said before falling silent.

Rain put her head in her hands and laughed as the Doctor sniffed.

"That's all. Just wanted you to hear the rest of the chorus," he said to his audience. "Well, daylight's burnin' people, let's get on the road-ah!"

"Wait a minute," Rose said, pushing her way through the crowd to stand beside Alan. "What the hell was that?"

"That was me singing the chorus of Smoky Mountain Rain by Ronnie Milsap. The people in here enjoyed it so much that I thought I'd share my vocal abilities with all of you. Now, about the burning daylight."

"You know, you're gonna get a severe beating when you least expect it," Rose said as everyone laughed.

"What was that, Tarty Moo, I'm going a bit deaf in this ear," he said, pointing to his left ear.

"That's because it burst from that horrid singing of yours," Rain said.

"EX-CUUUUUSE ME?" the Doctor said as everyone laughed. "Did someone ask for your opinion, Tarty Moo's Sister? No, I don't think so. I think you are s'posed to be seen and not heard, yeah, so zippy those lips, Rain."

He tried to get out when Rain shot him a look and balled up her fist but everyone pressed against the door, hemming him in.

"You're dead now, mate," Alan said. "Even I wouldn't say something like that to my wife."

"What was that, Sweetie?" Rain said, spatting out the last word with feigned anger. "Sounds like you were mouthing off to the one in control in this marriage."

Everyone laughed as the Doctor leaned against the door and stared at her with feigned fear. Rain looked at her family.

"Not only has Mister Tone Deaf been tormenting us with his managled Ronnie Milsap. He had the nerve to drive with his finger in my armpit," she said to them.

"Boy, I bet that finger stinks to high heaven now," Alan said to the Doctor. "I'd get that digit sanitized if I were you."

Everyone laughed as Rain opened her door and Alan pushed his way through his family, sprinting towards the abandoned gas station.

"I WILL MAKE MY LAST STAND HERE!" he screamed as he ran around it while Rain sprinted around the car. "I WILL FIGHT VALIANTLY AGAINST MY FOE AND HEY, YOU LOT, CARA GIVES GOOD HEAD IF YOU CALL 407-656-6889! THAT'S WHAT IT SAYS ON THE WALL HERE! ALSO, MARIO RULES AND TRACY LOVES BUCKY!"

Rain stopped running and jogged back to her family while the Doctor and his children got out of the car and stretched. Alan came back around the corner of the gas station and read something on the plywood covering the entrance.

"Wow, it says eat shit here," he said, pointing to some red spray painted writing on the board. "Wonder what witty bon mots are on the other side of the building?"

Chaska and Christopher wandered over to the building with David following behind them. They gazed at the rectangular building for a moment. All the windows and doors had been boarded up with the plywood except for one window in the front that had a loose board. The board was hanging down at an angle and Christopher pointed to it.

"I wonder if someone tried to sneak in here," he said to the other two boys.

"Maybe an alien is hiding in there waiting for someone to stop here so they can attack," Chaska said.

"Yup, you're definitely my son."

The boys turned and saw the Doctor walked past them with Rain at his side.

"If I were you, I would hope aliens weren't hiding in there," he added as he and Rain went past.

He gasped when Rose ran up and gave him a swift kick in the butt before sprinting away.

"Oh, that tears it, Tarty Moo, you are dead now!" the Doctor said as he spun around and chased her across the parking lot.

"Hey everyone, Kent is willing to lick pussy!" Alan said, coming back around the building.

"Will you stop reading the graffiti, you moron?" Rain said to him.

"No, I'm bored and this is something to do since Brother decided we should make an unscheduled stop here," Alan said to her. "You lot got any spraypaint, I wanna leave something witty, perhaps Snotbag's phone number with an offer for free sex."

"You do and you're dead and I won't stop till you hit life thirteen," Rain said to him.

She turned her attention to the Doctor who was walking towards her, holding Grace and Rose's hands.

"Hey, watch this," he said to Rain as he stopped and urged Rose closer to Grace.

He took Rain's hand and positioned her next to Rose.

"Ah, the women in my life in order of appearance," the Doctor said, stepping back. "I need to write a book about this called the lives and loves of the Doctor."

He eyed Amato as he brought Peri over and placed her beside Grace.

"Ah! I didn't fancy her," he said to Amato.

"I did and I'm you for all intents and purposes, so I'm putting her here and…"

He grabbed Rain and led her back to the Doctor.

"Sorry, I love ya like a sister but that's as far as it goes," Amato said, patting her on the head.

"Oi, quit messing up my queue of women, interloper," the Doctor said, putting her back.

The four women giggled when he grabbed Peri and led her back to Amato.

"You wanna make a queue, go find an alternate version of Grace and go get one of the Roses over there. Leave my harem alone!"

The Doctor's mouth dropped open when Shilah walked up with Mingxia and Duer walked up with Frankie and they placed them side by side beside Rain.

"Go away!" he said as Amato quickly put Peri next to Grace.

Alan walked up, grinned at Rose and began to suck on her neck while making growling sounds. The women laughed when the Doctor tried to shoo him away.

"Piss off, this is my queue of women!" he said to Alan.

Alan came up for air.

"Yeah? Well, the queue of women includes my wife and since I'm married to her I can suck on her neck whenever I like so…SUFFAH!"

"Fine, have Tarty Moo, I like my wife," the Doctor said.

"I'll take Tarty Moo then," Alan said.

He coughed nervously when Rose eyed him.

"I meant Tarty Moo in an affectionate way, Sweetums," he said, patting her head while the women giggled.

"I'm gonna Tarty Moo you in a minute if you don't watch it," Rose said, showing him her fist.

"Sorry, Donna, I mean…Rose."

They laughed when Rose took off after Alan who ran back around the building.

"HEY EVERYONE, FELICIA SUCKS DICK!" Alan screamed as Rose ran around the corner.

The Doctor grinned, took Rain's hand and kissed it.

"And on that note, we should be going again," he said to her.

Grace started to walk off with the others when she suddenly felt arms around her. The Doctor turned her to face him and he gave her a firm hug.

"And you, my shoe supplier, shall always have a fond place in my hearts," he said to her.

Grace smiled and kissed his cheek. The Doctor glared at Peri.

"But not you, I didn't fancy you. You were too busy smootching the penguin to notice me."

"Piss off, Doctor," Peri said as Amato giggled. "And if you must know, that outfit you insisted on wearing made it a little hard not to notice you!"

"I have since distanced myself from that clown," the Doctor said. "That was him, not me. I'm dressed more conservatively."

"Yeah, like Indiana Jones teaching class," Rain said.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open as everyone except Grace ran towards the caravans singing the Indiana Jones theme song at the top of their lungs. The Doctor looked down at Grace who was still in his arms.

"You know, there are lives mates and life mates in Gallifreyan culture. Would you like to be a life mate for this life so I can have someone to shield me from the abuse?"

"Um…nah, I'd rather not."

"Why? I thought you fancied me."

"I did but that's before you turned into Indiana Jones teaching class and lost that Edwardian sex appeal. Now you're just a geeky little shrimp. Bye!"

She wriggled out of his grasp and the Doctor chased her for a few feet before he let out a chuckle and jogged back to his caravan.


	186. Chapter 186

Chapter One Hundred and Eighty Six

Frankie looked at Duer while he looked at the road then glanced over at her and smiled. Reaching his hand toward her swollen tummy, he patted it then placed his hand back on the wheel and sighed.

"Am I boring?" he finally asked and she reached over and patted his hand.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"I don't want you to find me boring. I see how you laugh when he goes off like that. Blimey, I nearly shit my pants. I guess I'm the shy one of the bunch. Going off like that isn't my thing, " he said when a glass of water floated over his head and Frankie stood up, taking it out of the air. "What?"

"Excuse me while I go kill my little brother," she said then vanished behind the curtain. Koschei moved by her as he walked to the passenger seat and sat down, looking at the road.

"Where's your little shadow?" Duer asked as Koschei looked at him then thought for a few seconds.

"Oh, Julie's feeding her," he said with a smile.

"You are really getting into this daddy stuff."

"Yep, reminds me of how it was with my daughter. Except for when I had to go to the loo, she was always by my side. Made for some really interesting council meetings," he said with a smile and Duer softly laughed.

"You would never catch my, uh, Master doing that," Duer said then sighed.

"Was he really that bad?"

"Not when we were kids. I always thought he and I would travel together after the academy. It made me sick, seeing how insane he was. My mother told me time and again to get a new best friend but I never listened. During the Time War, I discovered that he took Time Lords hostage, killed them and made it look like the daleks did it."

"Blimey."

"I really saw how insane he was during the Year That Wasn't."

"Adam told me about that. Did he really kill the President of the United States?"

"Yep, he killed him on national television. Anyway, he didn't turn me into an old man right away. He tortured me on television for about two months and ordered the audience to pick what tortures he did that day. He finally turned me into an old man a month later. Truth, I was glad that Lucy shot him even though I wanted him to regenerate."

"I know that he took over Cameron's body after he was reborn, as it were, but why did you want to save him all those times?"

"He was my best friend and the closest thing to having a brother. My real brother was a twat," Duer sand and Koschei laughed. "So, what do you think of all this silliness?"

"I'm beginning to like it."

"Yeah, we do tend to get out of hand. I can get that silly, too, but I pick and…Bugger!" he said when one of the caravan passed him and several butt cheeks were pressed against the glass.

"Ok, which caravan was that?!" Koschei asked when they heard the Doctor growling inside their heads and Duer smiled.

"_Oh, __Little Brother__ of mine, can I have a word?" _he thought and pulled Adam's mind forward.

"_We're sorry but the mind you are trying to reach is not available at this time," _Adam thought.

"_Well, it better become available! Was that you who just mooned us?"_

"_I am shocked that you would suggest such a thing!" _Alan thought.

"_Who asked you, String Beanie?!" _Duer thought and an image of Alan's face with wide eyes and his mouth appeared in their heads.

"_It wasn't us because that caravan just passed ours," _Adam thought.

"_Then who's was it?" _the Doctor thought when the images of Amber, Grace, Awinita, Lee, Frazer, Alexander and Angel filled their heads and they were laughing.

"_I don't believe it!" _Alan thought as his image's mouth fell open and a loud clank filled the air.

"_I can't believe that Angel and Frazer let Xander do it," _Adam thought.

"_What the hell was that?!" _Amato thought.

"_We just got mooned by four naughty girls, one purple haired twat, a changeling and a little bugger," _Alan thought and Duer smiled, shaking his head.

"_Who's driving?" _Rain thought.

"_Jenny is," _Grace thought.

"_Daughter, I am so proud that you didn't participate in that gross display of bum flesh!" _the Doctor thought.

"_It was my idea," _Jenny thought when the image of the Doctor's head appeared in their heads and his eyes grew wider and wider until they were ten feet high and they laughed.

"_It's getting hard to drive, you know," _Duer thought.

"_Then I shall save my rant about my daughter's behavior until we get to camp," _the Doctor thought as their minds moved away and Duer looked at Koschei, who had a evil grin on his face.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" he asked.

"I've just thought up the perfect prank," Koschei said and Duer frowned.

"And that is?"

"Well, I'm not sure if they have mumper bugs on Earth but…"

"Mumper bugs? Aren't those the Gallifreyan version of stink bugs?"

"I guess. If we can find them, we'll put them in the Doctor and Alan's caravans. Once they step on them…"

"Oh, I got a better idea! What we need is a skunk!"

"Or, better yet, a bunch of Aderyn's nappies! She may be a sweetie but she can make stinkies!" Koschei said and Duer's eyes went wide.

"Yes, that's what we'll do!" he said and they high fived each other. Frankie walled through the curtain as Koschei got up and he smiled at her, going into the other room. Sitting down, she looked at Duer as he looked at the road and he had an evil grin on his face.

"Ok, what's with the smile?" she asked.

"Uh, nothing, just thinking about what Amber, Grace, Awinita, Lee, Frazer, Alexander and Angel did," he said and she sat back in the chair.

"Yeah, right," she said, nodding her head. Smiling, he reached over and patted her tummy then looked at the caravan in front of him and softly laughed in his head.

* * *

"Och, that was really fun!" Frazer said while pulling the zip to his jeans up and Angel moved closer, removing his tee shirt from his jeans.

"I can't believe you did it," she said as she kissed his lips and slid her hands under the tee shirt. Frazer held her head in his hands while her hands moved up his back and he moved his fingers through her hair.

"Child present!" a loud voice said when they moved back and Xander looked at them with a scrunched up face.

"Sorry, Squirt, we forgot you were there," Angel said as Frazer tucked in the tee shirt and Xander sat on the couch, shaking his head.

"Did you like mooning the others?" Frazer asked.

"Aye, that was fun. Can we do it again?" Xander asked.

"Aye, we can but only at family members," Frazer said, ruffling Xander's hair then looked at Angel, who was looking at where the beds were.

"If you two want tae shag, keep it down, eh?" he said as they looked at him with a stunned look and he smiled.

"We weren't going to…" she said, getting flustered.

"Mummy, I ken what you two look like when you're "in the mood"," he said with a grin.

"You do, eh?" Frazer asked when he walked to the couch and stuck his fingers under Xander's pits and tickled him. Xander yelped and wiggled on the couch when Frazer stood up then took Angel's hand, walking to the beds. "Put your headphones on. This is going to be loud!"

As they vanished into the sleeping area, Xander shook his head then placed the ear bus on and turned on his ipod.

* * *

"I can NOT believe that my sweet little girl MOONED me!" Alan sighed as he slumped in the seat and Adam looked at the road.

"I can't believe they allowed Xander to do it," Adam said.

"I blame that wild husband of hers."

"Yes, he has been a bad influence on her for years."

"And now he is corrupting their son."

"We need…" he said when Rose walked out from behind the curtain and walked to the driver's seat, leaning on it and looked at Adam.

"You need to keep your eyes on the road," she said as he nodded and she kissed the top of his head.

'Oi, Wife of Mine, you kissed the wrong head!" Alan said when he stood up and she gasped, pretending to be shocked.

"I'm sorry. He wasn't wearing the fedora," she said as Alan walked closer and snorted at her.

"Look, I dyed this hair of mine so you could tell the difference. Are you saying that it didn't work?!"

"Yeah, it worked. You look like some goth guy. All you need are the black clothes, black nail polish and the black eyelids," Adam said then ducked as Alan tried to swat his head and Adam laughed.

"Keep out of this, Wife Stealer!" Alan said.

"I didn't kiss the top of her head! She kissed the top of mine!" Adam said, waving one hand in the air.

"Yeah, I kissed it by accident!" Rose said then pulled on Alan's shirt and kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Moving back, Rose took Alan's hand as they headed for the curtain then went into the back and Adam smiled, rolling his eyes.

* * *

New Gallifrey

Victoria smiled when James held her hand and they walked up the path toward Trevor's house. Ben and Polly had already gone inside the house as Victoria and James walked up the stairs and stood in front of the door. Looking down, Victoria sighed while James took her other hand and she slowly looked up, looking into his eyes. Like her Jamie, she wasn't sure if they were a light brown or hazel color but she did see the flickering of a flame in his eyes and he sweetly smiled at her.

"I, um, had a wonderful time," she said softly as he nodded and she gently squeezed his fingers.

"I'm, uh, glad. Would you like to come to the cinema with me some time?" he asked, his hearts pounding hard against his breastbone.

"Yes, that would be nice," she said and his hearts skipped a few beats.

"Then I have permission to call then?"

"Yes," she said with a nod when the door opened and Trevor appeared with a stern look on his face.

"Victoria," he said as she nodded and went inside and James looked down at his boots. Trevor looked at him when he smiled and tapped James' shoulder, making him look up. "Did you have a good time?"

"Oh, yes, I did. Um, if it is alright with you, I'd like to see her again," James said and Trevor thought for a few minutes.

"Of course you can, dear boy," he said as James nodded and walked down the steps. Trevor watched him half run down the pavement when he turned, walked back into the house and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Washington D.C.

Trevor didn't know what to tell Commander Fryer when the lift door opened and he walked inside the room. Commander Fryer stood with his back to him as he walked closer then jumped when Commander Fryer spun around and glared at him.

"Did you find them?" he demanded.

"Uh, no, we didn't. We went to the address we found on Nigel's computer but there wasn't anyone there," Trevor said.

"Where is Pond?"

"She, uh, she went back to our place. She said she wasn't feeling good."

"Damn, I can't afford to have this happen. Not when I'm so close!" Commander Fryer said when he pounded his fist against the screen and the picture of Koschei dressed as Harry Saxon flickered on the screen.

"Uh, Sir, has there been any word on…?" Trevor asked, pointing to the screen.

"No, it's like he's disappeared. But, mark my words, I will find him!" he growled and Trevor nodded. Watching Commander Fryer walked up the stairs then going inside his office, Trevor looked at the picture of Koschei and growled.

"Keep smiling, Asshole. Once you're ours, I am going to take great pleasure in making you scream!" he said. Sighing, he walked to his desk then sat down when he brushed the papers off his desk and softly growled.


	187. Chapter 187

Chapter One Hundred and Eighty Seven

After turning off into the truck section of a lay-by, the Doctor cut the ignition along with everyone else and he got out of the caravan to stretch while Rain started dinner. While she was doing that, Sokanon and Namid came over to help her while Chaska stepped outside. The Doctor smiled at him as he came up to his side.

"Chas, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am, Daddy. It's fun traveling around. I'm so glad I'm a Time Lord."

The Doctor grinned and put his arm around him.

"So am I and I'm glad you're one as well," he said. "Being a Time Lord is one of the greatest things in the universe."

"Until people come after you and banish you from their family," Chaska muttered.

The Doctors' hearts broke at that and he held his son close.

"Don't think about that, son. Just concentrate on having a good time," he said to him.

"But it's not fair. You didn't do anything; you tried to save those ungrateful bastards."

"I know, Chas, but some things in life aren't fair. Trust me, I know that firsthand. I know it's cliché but we have to count our blessings and be thankful that Kin fixed it so I'm not over there full time."

"But if she can fix it so you only have to be over there for a week, can't she fix it so you don't have to be over there at all? I mean I know I shouldn't want to be with my dad but I want you here with me."

"Who says you shouldn't be with your dad."

"Well, you know…teenagers don't like to be seen with…"

"You're not a teeeeeenaaaaaageeeeeer," the Doctor said in a high-pitched singsong voice. "You are still a baaaabeeeeeee. I keep telling you lot thaaaaat and it doesn't siiiiiiink in! That's why you don't feel ashamed to be seen with me. Just give it about a hundred and twenty five more years, son, then you'll start being embarrassed to be seen with your dear old dad."

"And we really can't learn to drive until then?" Chaska asked.

The Doctor sighed.

"I will see what I can do about getting you a student permit and teaching you to drive Earth vehicles but…you will have to promise me that you'll only drive here on Earth. I wasn't joking about being arrested for letting you lot drive on Gallifrey. It really is a moot point anyway since as soon as you turn twenty you'll have your Time Lord knowledge and know how to drive almost every sort of transportation out there but I will relent and teach you before that time but you let me get the proper documents first so I don't get arrested by Earth police. Is that okay?"

"Yes," Chaska said, nodding.

"Alright and you and Mi-mi and Soki have to swear to me you'll be responsible drivers. You may not like to admit it but you still have a child's personality and I don't want you doing childish things and crashing your car and getting killed, is that understood?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Alright. And I will speak to your mother about it and get her approval because I'm not going to go behind her back and do this and have her get angry at me. She's just as concerned about your safety as I am and…oh look, there's Tarty Moo out for her constitutional."

Rose froze as she was coming around the caravan and shot him a look.

"If you call me that one more time, I'll punch you so hard, you'll degenerate back six lives."

The Doctor did a quick calculation in his mind.

"Fifth life? Okay, I liked him. Go ahead," he said.

He reached out, took Rose's hand and gave her a sideways hug.

"Now, son, once upon a time her and I ended up in the 1950's in London and there was this evil creature called The Wire who sucked her face into a telly."

Rose grimaced at that.

"Ugh, had to bring that up, didn't ya?" she asked.

"Do you remember being the telly?" the Doctor asked her. "Never asked because I was upset by the whole thing and just wanted to forget the fact that you had no face for awhile."

"No, I really don't remember being in the telly. I remember pain when The Wire ripped my face off and then I blacked out and I woke up in the TARDIS and went outside to find you."

"I put you in the TARDIS because they were going to put you inside a large cage with everyone else and I wasn't about to have that happen. You…called to me inside the telly."

"I did?"

"Yeah, when I saw you, you were saying Doctor over and over. There was no sound but I could read your lips."

Chaska listened quietly. He loved it when his father told stories about his adventures but he never heard about the time Rose lost her face. He had to admit that he wished he had been born sooner because hearing about all the adventures his father had over the centuries filled him with longing and jealousy. He couldn't wait until he graduated from the Academy and traveled with his father for the rest of his lives.

As they stood there, they suddenly heard sizzling coming from inside the caravan and the smell of cooking hamburger wafted out the open door.

"Ooo, what is the missus cooking?" the Doctor said as he let go of Rose and Chaska and walked over to the caravan.

Rose and Chaska followed him as he walked up the steps and stepped inside.

"What are you fixing, my hearts delight?" he asked.

"Navajo tacos."

"Yes!" the Doctor and Chaska said, pumping their fists in the air while Rose groaned.

"You would. Now you're gonna get Alan comin' over here," Rose called into the caravan.

"Ha! Just let the little moocher come inside our caravan," Rain said, looking back over her shoulder at her sister. "He has a kitchen, let him cook his own."

"He tried that before. I nearly burnt my tongue off the first time I put some in my mouth," Rose replied.

"Beep beep."

Rose looked behind her and saw Tara, Emi, Jenny and Dorothy standing there.

"Beep beep, coming through," Tara said.

"Honk honk, I'm standing here so find a diversion," Rose said, straddling the bottom step.

"Get outta the way, Tarty Moo, we want our food."

The Doctor roared with laughter while Rose stared at Dorothy in shock. The woman laughed and ran to another caravan as the Doctor sagged against the doorway, laughing hysterically.

"Your children are pests!" Rose said to the Doctor as he held his aching side.

"Yeah, I know, it's because they've been around me for two centuries plus," the Doctor said when he recovered enough to speak.

"Howdy."

Rose looked behind her and saw Alan, John and Adam. Alan waved.

"Was walking with my mates when I suddenly smelled the delightful odor of burning meat. What, pray tell, are you cooking, Rainy?"

"Chili," Rain said.

"Ah, I see," Alan said.

Rose gasped as he suddenly reached from behind, put his fingers on his temples and reviewed the last minute of memory.

"Navajo tacos, eh?" Alan said, taking his fingers off her temple. "Nice try, Rain, but even I know the Doctor doesn't like chili that much."

"Alan, don't you ever do that again without permission!" Rose said, wheeling on him.

"I'm sorry, but I know when the little fibber's lying to me," Alan protested.

"I don't care. I don't invade your mind without permission and you won't do it to me," Rose said.

"I'm sorry, Starlight," Alan said, following her as she stomped away.

Rain glanced at her husband.

"That was ballsy, even I wouldn't do that to you without your permission," she said as he sat down on the leather sofa next to the kitchen area.

"Well, sometimes I think my brother goes a bit too far," the Doctor said, leaning back against the back of the sofa. "But then again, I do as well so I really can't fault him for it."

"Well, I suppose I can be nice and fix him a Navajo taco too," Rain said, glancing over at him. "He's a pest but I love him."

The Doctor got up and walked around the back of her. He put his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder as she patted his cheek.

"This is what I like. When it's quiet and peaceful and there's no evil to threaten us," he said. "Just you and I sharing a moment."

"Ooo, that smells good," Dorothy said, coming up into the caravan.

"Then the moment and the peace get shattered by Dot who has to blunder in as usual," the Doctor said while Rain chuckled.

"Hey, wasn't my fault you took me and mom in and adopted us," Dorothy said, coming up behind him and laying her head on her shoulder.

"No, but you adopted me and you've been trouble ever since. Little three year old just following me around saying, "Dad, dad, dad!" all the day long. Never got one moment's peace after I found you and your mum. Never, never, never."

The Doctor turned and hugged her.

"And then you grew up. You used to be so adorable at age three. Why did you have to grow up, my Ladybird?" he asked as he hugged her.

Tara came up the stairs into the caravan.

"Then of course, this one came along and insisted on following me around everywhere and treating me like a kid and making my life hell."

"Yes, I did, Daddy, and you loved every minute of it," Tara said, kissing his cheek.

"I did not. My life was hell. Always getting me into trouble. Nothing but trouble, you are," he said.

"Yak, yak, yak," Tara said, opening and closing her hand.

"Don't yak, yak, yak me, young lady," the Doctor said with mock sternness, "or I'll roll, roll, roll that head of yours across the room!"

"Yeah, yeah, Daddy, you don't scare me. That's why your name is Sprinkles."

Rain roared with laughter as the Doctor gave her an incensed look.

"You know, I'm sorry I ever agreed to let your mum use that name," he said. "I've had nothing but trouble ever since."

Tara kissed him on the cheek and she and Dorothy sat down on the sofa while the Doctor put his arms back around Rain and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Alan stood outside his caravan while he ate a burger and some chips that Rose had prepared for everyone. He glanced over when Rain came up carrying a plate of food with her and began to snort loudly like a bull.

"Go 'way, Douchebag, I'm eating," he said.

"Fine, I won't give you this Navajo taco that I decided to make for you out of pity."

"Rain! My beloved sister!" Alan said, opening his arms as he walked towards her. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look in the moonlight?"

Rain eyed him as he chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks muchly for the grub, Bub," he said as he took the plate from her. "Now I shall be satiated."

"I bet after you get done chowing down the burger and fries and that. It's a wonder you're not as big as a hippo, the way you eat."

"I know. All this fine home cooking and I'm still slim and trim. Good genes, I s'pose," he said.

He sat his plates down on the steps and walked over to embrace her.

"Thank you for being merciful," he said.

"No problem, just happy to see you still have your head after what you did to Rose."

"Oh that, I apologized and kissed her bum and told her she was the most beautiful thing in all of creation and she removed the death sentence," he said. "All is well in Timelord Land."

"Well, good, I'm glad you placated her. Just watch it in the future."

"Yes, Mummy Dearest," Alan said.

"You know, I could take back that plate of food."

Alan hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"But you won't because taking it back means sadness and you don't want your baby brother to be sad, do you?"

There was no reply from Rain.

"Do you?" he said after thirty seconds of silence.

"Give me a minute, I'm still thinking," Rain said.

Alan chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"You know, out of all my sisters, you're my favorite."

"Really? You sure don't act like I'm your favorite."

"Oh, that's just an act. Brother/sister teasing for shits and giggles. You know that. You've always had a special place in my hearts, Rain. From the moment Rose and I allowed you to come along with us. And if anyone ever threatens you, you know I'll be the first one beating the livin' hell outta them. No one picks on my sister and gets away with it."

Rain's hearts warmed at that and she patted his cheek.

"Thanks, Bro, same to ya."

"Am I your favorite brother then?" Alan asked hopefully.

Rain grinned.

"Yeah, you are. You're a pest but I love ya."

"Oh, happiness bursting from my hearts!" Alan said, squeezing her tightly before giving her a big smooch on the cheek. "Thank you muchly for the food and the love. I will be satiated in mind, body and spirit tonight."

Rain patted his cheek again and Alan gave her a kiss before he walked back over to the step and retrieved his plates. Rain watched him go back up into his caravan and with her hearts light, she turned and walked back to hers.

* * *

(Later that night…)

All was silent in the caravans as everyone slept. While everyone in the Doctor's caravan slept, a soft humming was heard, then a click and muffled sounds of laughter as Duer and Koschei snuck up into the caravan with a nappy filled with Aderyn's shit. Duer took it and ran over to the sink. He opened the cabinet door underneath it, put the nappy inside and gently closed it.

"Come on, come on, come on," Koschei mouthed to him as he beckoned for him to leave.

Duer bit his lip to hold back his laughter as they went past the Doctor and Rain who were snoring softly as they slept on the sofas. Then both of them went back down the steps and Duer closed the door behind him and locked it.


	188. Chapter 188

Chapter One Hundred and Eighty Eight

The door opened while Koschei snuck inside and headed for the sink. The nappy filled with Aderyn's shit was in his left hand as he ducked down and opened the door, placing the nappy under the sink. Duer bounced on the balls of his feet while he looked around then smiled when Koschei tapped him and they quietly high fived each other. Walking back to the caravan, they walked inside then slid down the walls and cupped their mouth, shaking hard from softly laughing.

* * *

"What the hell is that smell?" Rain asked the next morning when she got up and the stink filled the entire caravan.

"Do you think the loo's backed up?" Chaska asked.

"No, it smells like it's coming from…" the Doctor said then walked into the kitchen area and nearly gagged at the stench in the air. "Yep, it's coming from in here."

"Rassilon, what is that?!" Rain asked while the Doctor walked around the room then stopped at the sink, looking down at it.

"It's coming from the sink. Maybe the garbage disposal is clogged," he said when he opened the door and nearly fainted from the smell coming from the open nappy. "What?"

They backed up when he stood up, took the hotdog tongs out of the drawer and lifted the nappy out of the cupboard. Walking to the door then going outside, he held the nappy out in front of him when he saw Alan and Adam coming closer and both of them looked like they were going to vomit. Another nappy swung on the end of a tent stake Alan had found in the caravan as they stopped in front of him and the Doctor sighed, looking at the other nappy.

"Not you as well," he said and Alan and Adam nodded.

'What kind of a sick bastard would do such a thing?" Adam asked.

"I thought you had done it to wind Rain up," the Doctor said, pointing to Alan.

"I would NEVER do that! Though, it does give me…" Alan said when the Doctor glared daggers at him and he coughed. "No, I wouldn't do anything this disgusting. Besides, why would I do it to my caravan?"

"Well, if you didn't do it and I didn't do it…"

"What is that stink?" Amato asked while he and John walked closer and they looked at the nappies.

"Are those…nappies?" John asked.

"Yep, we found them under our sinks. Tell me, Brothers, where were you two last night?" Alan asked when he walked closer and waved the nappy at them.

"We were sleeping! Now, get that thing away from me!" John said.

"What about Duer's caravan? Do you think it got hit as well?" Adam asked as they walked to Duer's caravan and the Doctor knocked on the door. The door opened while Frankie looked at them and leaned on the doorway.

"Yes?" Frankie asked then sniffed. "What is that smell?!"

"This!" Alan said when he shoved the nappy at her and she backed up into the caravan, holding her nose.

"Shit, that's disgusting," Frankie said as Julie walked closer and looked at the nappy.

"That looks like one of Aderyn's nappies. Where did you get it?" she asked.

"It was under the sink in my caravan. There was another one in his as well," Alan said and the Doctor nodded, holding up the other nappy.

"So that's why he was so insistent in changing her," Julie said and Adam tilted his head, giving her a confused look.

"Who was?" Adam asked.

"Koschei. See, Aderyn had a case of the shits last night and he was so insistent in changing her."

"So was Duer. He said he was practicing for when Faith arrived," Frankie said.

"Duer and Koschei stunk up our caravans?!" Alan half shouted.

"Where are they?" the Doctor asked when Duer and Koschei, who was carrying Aderyn in his arms, came around the front of the caravan then stopped, looking at them.

"Gee, what is that smell?" Duer asked and Koschei shrugging, sticking his lower lip out.

"I don't know," Koschei said then looked at Aderyn and kissed the top of her head. "Little Peep, did you make stinky peeps?"

"It's this!" Alan shouted when he walked closer and waved the nappy in their faces.

"Whoa, that is strong! Don't you agree?" Koschei asked and Duer nodded.

"Fess up, you snuck into our caravans and left these little stinkers under our sinks!"

"Now why would we do that?" Duer asked.

"Yes, that is something you clones would do. I mean, aren't you three always running around playing pranks on each other?" Koschei asked.

"Yep, they do."

"But, if we did do it, you have to admit that it was brilliant."

"Oh, yes, brilliant is the word I would use to describe it."

"I mean the shear brilliance of using those stinky, smelly, foul, disgusting…" Koschei said as Duer held up a hand and shook his head.

"I think they get the point."

"What I mean is it took a cunning mind to think of something so brilliant."

"Now, if you will excuse us, we're going inside," Duer said while they walked to the caravan then stopped looking at a very angry Julie and Frankie standing in the doorway. "Then again…"

They watched while Frankie and Julie walked toward them when Julie took Aderyn then walked inside the caravan and Frankie glared at them and Duer swallowed hard.

"Did you do this?" she asked in a tone she only used on Cam or Cameron and they looked at each other.

"Yes," they said together as they hung their heads in shame and she pointed to the caravan. Shuffling their feet, Duer and Koschei went inside the caravan as she followed them and Amato, John, Adam, Alan and the Doctor blinked.

"I can't believe they did that," Alan said.

"It's always the quiet ones," Adam said.

"Yep," John said as they walked away and the Doctor looked at Amato, who had a big grin on his face.

"What's with the grin?" the Doctor asked.

"Our Rani did something like this once. He always wanted to get back at her."

"But he didn't do it to her. He did it to us!"

"That he did."

"What gets me is the fact that Duer went along with it. Oh, he can get silly but this…this was…"

"Brilliant!" Amato said then walked away and the Doctor looked at the nappy.

"Yep," he said then walked back to the caravan and softly laughed.

* * *

"We said we're sorry," Duer said from behind the bathroom door while Frankie stood against the door and looked at the ceiling.

'Yeah, we swear we'll never do it again," Koschei said from behind the closet door and Julie looked at Frankie.

"Sorry, you still have two more minutes," Frankie said as she looked at her watch.

"This is child abuse, you know," Duer said.

"You are not a child and we're not abusing you."

"You do the crime, you do the time," Julie said with a small grin.

"I have to pee," Koschei whimpered.

"Boo hoo for you."

"Pwease let me out," Duer said in a child like voice and Frankie looked at Julie.

"You think they learned their lesson?" she asked.

"I think so," Julie said as they opened the doors and Duer and Koschei looked at them. "You can come out now."

Walking out of the closet and the bathroom, they looked at Julie and Frankie when they heard Aderyn crying and Julie walked into the other room. Frankie glared at Koschei and Duer when she walked into the sleeping area and Duer sighed, following her. Julie walked back into the hallway when Koschei smiled and held his arms out. Aderyn looked at him when she started peeping in an angry tone and wiggled a finger at him.

"Blimey, not you, too," he said as Julie smiled then gave him Aderyn and kissed his cheek, making him smile.

* * *

"What is it now?" the Doctor sighed when he opened the door and Cam, David, Chris and Jackie looked at him with angry faces. Chaska had told them that the Doctor was going to allow the triplets to learn how to drive and he walked out of the caravan, closing the door behind him.

"No fair," Christopher said and the Doctor arched an eyebrow, looking confused.

"What's not fair?"

"Chas said that you're allowing him, Mi-mi and Soki to learn how to drive Earth cars," Cam said.

"He did?"

"Yeah, and we don't think it's fair that they can do that and we can't!" David said.

"Our daddies won't let us," Jackie said.

"Well, that's their choice. Like I told Chas, we could get arrested for letting you lot drive on Gallifrey. You, all of you, are still considered babies as far as they're concerned. Would you let Aderyn drive a car?"

"No," they said together.

"But we'd be careful," Chris said.

"Really, really, really, really, really, really careful," David said, nodding his head.

"I'm sure you would. The thing is do you think it's fair for you lot to learn how to drive and not Donald and Zoe? They're not here."

"You could go get them!" Jackie said.

"Yeah, they can travel with Xander and his folks!" Cam said.

"Speaking of Xander, does he want to learn how to drvie?" the Doctor asked.

"We asked him and he said no," Chris said.

"Look, why don't we go find the triplets and have a long talk with your moms and dads about this whole driving thing? We can even call Jamie and Jenna and see what they say. If they approve, I will be glad to teach all of you how to drive. Then I can get the proper documents so you can drive Earth cars."

He grunted when the teenagers hugged him then laughed as they let go. Taking Jackie's hand, he called for the others and they headed off to the large fire circle that was to the right of the caravans.

* * *

New Gallifrey

Jack sat at the desk while he looked at the paperwork and yawned. Spending time traveling with the Doctor and his family had caused the paperwork to pile up as he sighed and sat back on the chair. A knock on the door made him sit up as he looked at the door and could just see someone standing on the other side of the door.

"Come in," he said when the door opened and Nigel walked inside the office, heading for the desk. "Ah, Nigel, what can I do for you?"

"You can take me home," he said.

"No can do," he said, shaking his head.

"Why? Look, I understand that you and my mum have a history, Jack, but that doesn't give you the right to dictate what I do. I want to go home."

"What about Stacey?"

"She wants to go home, too. We can take care of ourselves."

"Your mum says…"

"She doesn't know what she's talking about. Ok, sure, The Commander is a hothead and shoots first then asks questions later but most of the wankers we deal with would sooner eat your face than talk."

"We've encountered aliens like that but this guy killed visitors. I have had dealing with the Voth so imagine their surprise when I called the Voth council and told them what happened."

"You did what?!"

"They had the right to know what happened."

"No they bloody didn't!"

"Don't that tone with me, Mate!" Jack said when he stood up and walked to him. They stood face to face as Nigel growled and Jack sighed, shaking his head. "I also promised to turn over the murderers."

"What?! You can't do that!"

"Yes, I can! If I didn't agree to it, the Voth would have declared war on the Earth!"

"So, you're just going to turn us over, is that it?"

"Did you have anything to do with it? Did you kill any of them?"

"No, Stacey, Amy and I were still hunting them when he and Trevor…"

"Who's Trevor?"

"He was the git that I knocked out."

"Was he involved in the killings?"

"Of course he was. Fuck, he's The Commander's right hand guy. Look, let me go home and I'll help you bring them down."

"No, I can't let you do that."

"I don't care!" Nigel shouted when he headed for the door but Jack stepped in front of him and Nigel growled, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Move or I swear I'll knock you on your ass!"

"Nigel McCeizin, you do NOT talk to Jack like that!" Maggie shouted when Jack turned to look at her and Nigel stood next to him and frowned.

"I want to go home!"

"No, it's too dangerous."

"I can handle it!"

"That man tried to kill Rory!"

"No, he wouldn't!"

"Are you sure about that?!"

"Trevor would never kill a kid!"

"He killed that alien kid!" Jack said and Nigel growled at him.

"Stay out of this!"

"I told you not to talk to him like that!" Maggie shouted.

"Why are we even listening to this wanker? I know I asked you to make the call but I didn't expect him to sweep us across the universe, let alone into the future, and take over!"

"I'm just trying to help!" Jack said.

"Fuck off!"

"For the last time, you do NOT talk to your father like that!" Maggie shouted as they looked at her with a stunned look on their faces and she sighed, looking at the floor.


	189. Chapter 189

Chapter One Hundred and Eighty Nine

Alan stepped outside his caravan and breathed in the cool morning air. They had finally managed to get the shit smell out of their caravan after leaving the door open for a couple of hours. Alan chuckled to himself, loving that for once it wasn't him or his fellow clones that had pulled the stunt. He hadn't known Koschei long but he was glad that he was finally loosening up and easing into their family. And Duer…Duer was the last person he thought would ever do something like this and it made his hearts glad to know that his brother was also finally letting himself engage in some silliness. Just like Amato, they were learning to loosen up and realize that life didn't have to be completely serious.

He loved moments like this, when his family was at peace and together and having fun. He hated that it would soon be ruined by the Doctor, Amato and Duer going back into exile. He cursed Kin for taking his key from him. He wanted to go back into the kitsune world, find her and plead with her to lift the ridiculous ban. His brothers didn't deserve their sentences, didn't deserve to be torn apart from their families and sent to strange universes to do God knows what there. Even if it was only a week, it was still a week too long in his mind. He hated feeling so frustrated about it and wished there was something he could do, even trade places with them but unless he found a way of contacting Kin, he could only stand back and watch as his brothers were unfairly forced into their exiles.

As he stood and took deep breaths, he looked over when John and Adam walked up to him.

"Nice stunt that Koschei and Duer pulled. Makes me proud," Adam said.

"Yeah, why didn't we think of that?" John added.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather think of a prank that didn't involve Aderyn's shite," Alan said. "Still, it makes me proud to know that we clones are influencing the normies and making them do impish things."

He let out an exaggerate sniff and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

"I'm so proud," he said in a choked voice while his brothers giggled.

Adam looked over and saw Shilah walking towards them.

"Ah and here comes our honorary clone. Tell us, Honorary, what did you think of the shenanigans?"

"I think it would have been better if those two hadn't put the nappy in our caravan. Phew, we just now got the thing aired out. Couldn't they have picked a less smelly prank than that?"

"Yes, but you have to admire their ingenuity," Alan said. "Not a one of us thought of doing that."

"Yeah and with good reason," Shilah said, making a face.

"By the by, Brother, is it still a go for the wedding?" Adam asked.

"As far as I know. It isn't like I'm not married to Mingxia."

"Ah! We didn't see it so you didn't do it," Alan said, holding up his finger. "It needs to be official in our eyes."

"Yes, we on the Clone Council must see an event before it becomes valid," John added.

"Whatever," Shilah said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't whatever us, Cloney, you're one of us whether you like it or not!" Adam said as he walked towards the Doctor's caravan. "Don't turn your back on us. Hey! We're talking to you, Cloney Boy; acknowledge us as your lords and masters. Get back here and lick our plimsols."

"Will you three shut up?" Rose said, sticking her head out the door of her caravan. "I don't think the rest of the lay-by wants to hear you."

"Hey!" Alan said, imitating Cartman, "You get your bitch ass back in the kitchen and make me some pie!"

Adam and John laughed as Alan zoomed away while Rose shot him a look of death.

"You speak to me like that and you'll be getting one of Aderyn's shitty nappies shoved down your throat, Buster!" she yelled to his retreating form.

Shilah chuckled as he walked up to the steps of the Doctor's caravan. After climbing them, he paused at the doorway when he noticed the Doctor was chatting on his mobile. Rain was sitting on the sofa with Jenny and Sokanon and she smiled at him and beckoned him inside.

"Mornin', the Doctor's talking to Jamie and Jenna asking if Donald and Zoe can come along so he can give them driving lessons with the rest of the children. So make yourself at home. There's some breakfast there on the stove if you want some."

"Thanks, Rain," Shilah said.

As he walked over to get some, he noticed Sokanon had a huge sketch pad in her lap and was drawing something while she studied a small photo. He finished putting some eggs, bacon and toast onto a plate and pouring some milk into a glass and then he headed over to her. She was curled up on the end of the sofa, concentrating intently while she sketched. Shilah took a sip of milk while he leaned over the back of the sofa to see what she was drawing. His eyes widened when he saw that she was working on a drawing of the Doctor in his tenth life as he stood together with Rain. He glanced at the photo and made a visual comparison between the photo and the drawing.

"Wow, you're good," he said to her. "So far it looks just like the photo."

"Thank you," Sokanon said, looking up at him while Rain and Jenny beamed with pride. "I take art classes along with my Time Lord stuff at the Academy. I wanna be an artist someday."

"This is wonderful. Where was this photo taken?" Shilah asked.

"In Ibiza about a century ago. We went there on a trip," Rain said. "She's doing it for a class project."

"I had similar photos of me and Amber," Shilah said, walking around to sit beside her. "So did you find any monsters in Ibiza then?"

"Nah, the only bad thing that happened was he got a bit of a sunburn," Rain said, gesturing to the Doctor. "No monsters in Ibiza which was nice."

"For shame, don't think like that," Shilah said as he sat his plate down on his lap. "You're the wife of the Doctor; you should be disappointed if monsters aren't jumpin' out at ya every ten seconds."

"I guess I'm a bad wife then," she said while he, Jenny and Sokanon giggled.

The Doctor concluded the phone call and put the mobile back in his pocket.

"Sorry about that, Donald and Zoe are coming to stay with us so I'll have to go get them after breakfast. Good thing we did get these caravans and…"

Sokanon giggled as he paused by her side and bent over to stare at the half finished drawing.

"That's me," he said in a hushed voice as he pointed at the drawing of his tenth self. "I'm a gorgeous bastard, am I not?"

"No, you're ugly."

Sokanon giggled and hunkered down when the Doctor's mouth dropped open at her comment.

"No driving lessons for you then," he said airly as he walked towards Rain. "No siree bob, no driving lessons for Cheeky Mouth."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Ah!" the Doctor said, holding up a finger as he sat down beside Rain, "damage is done. No lessons for you."

Sokanon leaned over towards Shilah.

"Daddy Shilah, wanna teach me to drive?"

"You do and you'll see your ninth life sooner than you think," the Doctor said to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not worried, I'll just let Mi-mi or Chas teach me when you teach them."

"And if they do, they'll be seeing their second lives sooner than they think," the Doctor said. "I brought you into this world; I can take you all out."

"Yeah, just try it!" Jenny said, balling up her fist.

The Doctor stared at her before licking his finger and trying to stick it in her ear. Jenny ducked and laughed when the Doctor's finger tried to follow and home in on her ear canal.

"Wow, not so brave when you're facing a wet finger, Angel," he said as the others laughed. "Big, bad, Jenny with the sassy mouth is afraid of a slightly damp finger in the ear. Color me unimpressed."

He tousled her hair and looked at Shilah.

"So…enjoy the pleasant morning aroma?" he said.

"Oh yeah, it just made my day. My sensitive nostrils just looooved it!" Shilah said, rolling his eyes.

"I thought it was Daddy taking a massive dump in the loo," Sokanon said as she sketched.

She giggled when the Doctor eyed her before getting up and going over. Sokanon kept her eyes on the sketch pad as he bent over and stared at her quietly.

"Let's seeeee…no driving lessons and…you have to clean the caravan from top to bottom every day while we're on holiday. I think that'll be a sufficient punishment for you and your gob."

He leaned back up and turned around.

"Pbbbbbbt!"

He spun back around and the others laughed when he heard Sokanon blow a raspberry at him. He leaned back down and eyed her intently while Sokanon giggled softly and tried not to look at him.

"My, my, my, we're just racking up the punishments, aren't we?" he said as Sokanon sniggered. "Let me seeeeee…now what should I do to you?"

As he stared at her, Alan suddenly bounded up the stairs and burst into the caravan before throwing his arms out and breaking into song.

"I'M BORED, I'M BORED, I'M A SEXY, STUDLY TIME LORD. WHOMP BOMP A LOOMPA A WOMP BAM BOOM!"

Sokanon howled with laughter as Alan jumped back out and ran away. The Doctor froze, his eyes wide with shock while Rain groaned and put her head in her hands and Jenny and Shilah chuckled.

"What the hell was that?" the Doctor finally said, straightening up and staring at the door. "Blimey, Brother, sometimes I think you do need special help."

"You're only now figuring that out?" Rain said.

Just then, Alan leaped back up into the caravan.

"Observe," he said, spinning around and pointing to his butt cheek. "The perfect arse, nature's finest, and it belongs to me!"

He leapt out of the caravan again as the Doctor shook his head.

"Yup, special help," the Doctor said as he sat back down beside Rain.

"I came in here to tell you that Mingxia and I have discussed where we might like to get married and we were thinking Atlanta since we're headed up into Georgia."

"Or…"Alan said sticking his head into the doorway, "you could get married on Farfelsnaffleflock during the moon of intention."

"Go away, you pest!" Rain said to him as he quickly jerked his head back out.

Alan stuck his head back in, picked his nose and rubbed it onto the floor in front of him before he jerked his head back out again.

"Oh yeah, that was real adult-like there," Rain said, rolling her eyes.

Alan stuck his head back inside and began to sing.

"I'm a nut, I'm a nut and I got a sexy butt!" he said before he jerked it outside.

Rain rolled her eyes, walked over, slammed the door shut and locked it. She sighed angrily when almost immediately there was a soft tapping on the door. The Doctor and Shilah giggled as she ignored the tapping and walked back to her place on the sofa.

"I would love to go to Atlanta," Rain said, ignoring the tapping which was now becoming an insistent knock. "I think we can find somewhere beautiful for the wedding."

"Raaaaain," Alan said through the door in a deep, throaty voice before he knocked louder.

Rain ignored him.

"We can stop at a library and use the computers to find somewhere for you to go."

"Open the doooooor!" Alan said in the throaty voice. "I must amuse yoooooou!"

"He's gonna be amused in a minute when I run my fist through his skull," Rain said as everyone laughed.

"What was that? Was something funny said? Why am I hearing laughter?" Alan said through the door.

"I SAID, YOU'RE GONNA BE AMUSED IN A MINUTE WHEN I RUN MY FIST THROUGH YOUR SKULL!" Rain screamed.

The pounding stopped and Rain breathed a sigh of relief. Then her eyes widened when she heard the passenger door opening and heard the cab creak slightly as Alan climbed into the car.

"If you're gonna lock someone out, be sure to lock the doors in the car as well," Alan said, pushing the curtain aside and coming into the room.

"Alan, get out!" Rain said, pointing to the door.

Alan walked over to Jenny and bent down.

"You love me, right? You wouldn't send me out in the cold, right?" he said.

"Not my decision," Jenny said, shrugging. "I'm not the one in charge."

Alan looked at Rain who was smirking. He sighed and plopped down beside her, putting his arm around his sister.

"Why must I be the pariah of the family simply because I wish to bring fun and merriment to your lives?" he asked as Sokanon giggled.

Alan spied the drawing, got up and walked over to examine it.

"You're drawing me! How cute! But why am I hanging all over Rainy? Ugh!" he said as Rain shot him a look.

He admired the drawing quietly and patted Sokanon on the shoulder.

"Spledifourous, you are the Botticelli of the family, my Soki," he said to her. "You gotta draw me next though. Perhaps a sketch of me nude sprawled against the bonnet of this caravan."

"Ew!" Sokanon said, making a face.

"Bro, quit scaring my offspring with scary images of you naked and sprawled out," Rain said while everyone else snickered. "Not to mention I just ate breakfast and I'd like to keep my food down."

Alan sniffed.

"Very well, I will leave you alone and prepare for the day," he said. "But if you get lonely for my company, come and see me in my caravan. Soki, I shall see you later and keep drawing. Shilah, Atlanta sounds lovely. We can recreate Gone With the Wind and burn it down at your reception. Jenny…tee hee, you have to take orders from your father. And Brother, keep…your hair floppy."

"Thanks, Emo Boy, keep yours black and emo lookin'," the Doctor said.

"I will not dignify that with a response since I stated many times that I am not emo. Anyway, farewell all, I shall return!"

"Is that a threat?" Rain asked.

Alan hesitated a moment and then ran over and licked her cheek.

"Get out of here, menace, before I fry you up with the eggs!" she yelled as Alan threw open the door and ran away, laughing.


	190. Chapter 190

Chapter One Hundred and Ninety

New Gallifrey

"Now are you sure you packed everything?" Jenna asked as Donald and Zoe laughed and nodded, placing the suitcases on the floor.

"I want you tae behave yourselves an' listen tae the Doctor," Jamie said while Wee Jock sat next to his left leg and panted.

"We will," Zoe said.

"We also talked with Frazer so you have to listen to him, too," Jenna said and they smiled.

"Och, this is going tae be a fun trip then!" Donald said when Jamie glared at him and Donald coughed.

"I ken that Frazer lets the pair of you get away with things but he has it under my authority tae ground you if you get out of line," Jamie said when Wee Jock started growling and a white light appeared.

"Hello," the Doctor said after the white light died down and Wee Jock walked over, sniffing his feet. "You couldn't have gone and got all the dogs, eh?"

"We could go get them now if you want," Jamie said as the Doctor knelt down and patted Wee Jock's head.

"Nah, if Alan knew you had his little chewie wooie, he would want to bring her with us. The last thing I need is a little rat dog running around," the Doctor said then stood up and they smiled.

"I'm going tae tell him you said that," Zoe said with a smile and the Doctor's mouth fell open.

"Right, there will be no driving lessons for you then. You and Sokanon can sit on the curb and watch the others," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and she pouted, sticking out her lower lip.

"I'm sorry," Zoe said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him and he shook his head.

"No, that does butter some parsnips but I am immune!"

"I am really, really, really, really, really sorry," she said as she linked her arms around his and placed her head against his arm.

"Blimey, what it is with the women in this family? A little eye fluttering and I melt," he sighed and she smiled at him.

"Doctor, if it's alright with you, I brought my bagpipes," Donald said as the Doctor looked at the instrument case by Donald's left leg and frowned.

"Uh, ok," the Doctor said then waved his fingers for them to come closer and they picked up their baggage, walking to him. "Right, here we go."

Donald and Zoe waved to Jenna and Jamie when the Doctor pushed the button and the white light filled the room. After the light faded, Jamie rubbed his eyes when he felt Jenna slid her arms around him and moved closer, blowing in his ear.

"The house is empty," she softly sang into his ear when he smiled and they ran up the stairs while Wee Jock jumped onto the couch, placed his front paws on the pillow and panted.

* * *

"Wha-what did you just say?" Jack asked as Maggie walked closer and took his hands.

"There is NO bloody way he is my father!" Nigel shouted.

"He is," Maggie said.

"How did that happen? No, wait, I KNOW how it happened but when did we…?" Jack asked while his mind tried to get around what she had told him.

"It was that night we got drunk after killing that alien," Maggie said.

"That was a year after you married…"

"Yeah, it was. See, after it happened, you pulled one of your vanishing acts and I didn't know how to get in contact with you. I had to tell Ryan that it was his baby or he would have had a fit."

"Aye, of course he would have a fucking fit! You got pregnant by another man!" Nigel shouted.

"Will you stop shouting?!" Jack asked and Nigel walked to the chair and sat down.

"I wanted to tell you when you came back but Ryan asked you to be Nigel's godfather. You were so excited that I just couldn't."

"It's bleeding easy. "Jack, you remember the night we got pissed and shagged like rabbits? Guess what! You're a bloody daddy!"!" Nigel said and placed his feet on the desk.

"He has a point," Jack said.

"What would you have done if I had told you?" Maggie asked and Jack sighed, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

_"Yeah, Jack, what would you have done? Married her, I guess. But is he really my son?_" Jack thought after placing up a privacy block and looked at Nigel. _"He does look a little bit like me. But, if he is my kid, what about Yan? Is he going to be mad that I had a son? Hell, I didn't even know I had one so he might not be that mad. What about the others? How do I explain this? I know I sleep around but how many other kids do I have out there? And when did I do this? I worked for the Scotland Branch before and after I found out that I couldn't die. What if he's like me? What about his son? Oh, Rassilon, what if that sweet little boy is…"_

"Jack?" she asked as his mind snapped back to reality and he sighed, smiling at her.

"I don't know what I would do," Jack said and she nodded.

"I'm still not buying this. He isn't my dad," Nigel said.

"We could do a DNA test,' Jack said.

"Yeah, but how do I know you wouldn't just muck it up to say that you are my dad?"

"Is your wife a medic?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Then we'll let her do it."

"Who programmed your computers?"

"Why?"

"How do I know that they won't say what you want them to say?"

"Look, there is one other way to prove if you are my son or not," Jack said when he placed his fingers against Maggie's temples and Nigel got off the chair and walked to him.

"Get your hands off my mum," he growled as he removed Jack's hands and Jack sighed, looking at him.

"I was just going to check her memories," Jack said and Maggie took his hands and placed them on either side of her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head and he placed his fingers against her temples, closing his eyes. He sorted through her memories, telling her to lock away things she didn't want him to see, when he found the right set of memories and watched the night they made love unfold in front of him. He had set up a privacy block as he let go of her head and hugged her. "I am so sorry."

"No, I am," Jack said then looked at Nigel and walked toward him. "Do you want me to show you what she showed me?"

"How do I know it's not a trick?"

"It isn't," Maggie said as Nigel sighed and nodded. Placing his fingers against Nigel's temples, Jack showed him what Maggie showed him and Nigel blinked several times.

"I'm still not convinced."

"Then we have to do a DNA test," Jack said and Nigel thought for a few minutes.

"Ok," Nigel said, nodding.

"I also want to do one on your son."

"Why?"

"It's just a precaution."

"Fine," Nigel sighed as they walked to the door and Jack opened the door. They left the office as he closed the door behind him and held Maggie's hand tightly in his.

* * *

Stacey and Martha were confused when Jack asked them to come to the medical bay as they walked inside and Stacey held Rory in her arms. Nigel was looking at the computers while Jack sat on the examination bed and Martha walked to the bed, looking at him.

"Jack, what's going on?" she asked when Maggie walked closer and sat down next to Jack.

"We need a DNA test," Maggie said.

"Why?"

"Because she told him that he's my dad!" Nigel said when he turned and Stacey walked to him.

"She said what?" she asked and Nigel ran his fingers through his hair, making it stand up on his head.

"I went to ask Jack to take us home when we got into this row and she blurts out that he's my old man!"

"You did?" Martha asked and Maggie nodded.

_"Jack, if he is your son, does that mean….?" _Martha thought and set up a privacy block.

_"That's what I want you to find out. If he is my kid, he might be immortal like me. Then again, he might not be because I knew Maggie before and after Rose did what she did to me," _Jack thought.

_"What about Ianto?"_

_ "I'll worry about what to tell him when we find out if Nigel is my kid or not."_

_ "He should be here. He is…"_

_ "I know who he is, Martha."_

_ "Then you see why it is important that he's here when we find out," _Martha thought when Jack closed his eyes and asked Ianto to come to the medical bay. A few minutes later, Ianto walked into the room as Nigel looked at him and frowned.

"What is he doing here?" he asked.

"I asked him to be here," Jack said while Ianto walked to him and sat on the other side of him, giving him a confused look.

"Uh, Jack, what's going on?" Ianto asked. Sighing, Jack placed his fingers against Ianto's temples when he showed him what he did with Maggie and Ianto frowned then shrugged. "You two had sex? That's nothing new."

"He knows that you fool around?" Maggie whispered and Jack nodded.

"Yan, there is something else," Jack said and Ianto turned on the bed and took Jack's hands.

"What are you trying to tell me?" he asked and Jack sighed.

"There is a possibility that Nigel might be mine," Jack said and Ianto looked at Nigel.

"Have you done a DNA test?"

"That's what we're going to do now."

_"Jack, if he is your son, he might be…" _Ianto thought and Jack nodded.

"Look, are we going to do this or not?" Nigel asked.

"Yes, we are," Jack said then looked at Martha. Martha walked to the counter when she put on a pair of rubber gloves, removed three syringes, a small rubber tube and three cotton balls from the drawer and placed them in a tray. Walking to the bed, she watched as Maggie and Ianto got off the bed and Jack rolled up his sleeve.

"Hold on, I thought Stacey was going to do it!" Nigel said, pointing to Stacey.

"Do you mind?" Jack asked and Martha shook her head. She told Stacey where the antiseptic bottle was when Stacey walked to Maggie and handed her Rory. After Stacey took the antiseptic bottle out of the cabinet and walked to the bed, she tied the rubber tube around Jack's bicep, placed some of the antiseptic on a cotton ball then rubbed it on his arm. Taking the syringe off the tray, Stacey drew some blood then placed the cotton ball against his skin and Jack bent his arm up, holding his hand against his chest.

Stacey drew blood from Nigel but wasn't comfortable taking blood from Rory so she sat him on her lap and Maggie made little duck noses to distract him. He did yelp when Martha drew the blood but he stopped when Jack handed him a cherry lollipop and Martha walked to the scanner. Placing the blood into the holes on the top of the scanner, Martha looked at the screens while Nigel stood next to her and he frowned.

"What's that gibberish?" he asked, pointing to the screen.

"Oh, sorry, it's in Gallifreyan," she said then pushed the buttons and he looked at the screen. After a few minutes, the scanner beeped as they looked at the screen and Nigel walked to Jack.

"Don't expect me to call you Dad, got me?!" he said as he and Stacey walked out of the room and Jack looked at Martha.

"Does that mean…?" Jack asked and Martha nodded. Jack looked at Ianto when he left the room and Jack sighed, going after him. Maggie looked at Martha when she walked to the screen and looked down. Sighing, she wiped her eyes and Martha slid her arms around her shoulders and gently hugged her.

* * *

Ianto didn't know what to think.

His mind was going a million miles an hour.

He knew that Jack had lovers before him but…a child?!

They had talked about adopting a baby at some point but this was…

"This is too much," Ianto whispered when he felt someone touch his back and spun around, looking at Jack.

"Yan?" he asked but Ianto turned around and walked out of the house onto the balcony and walked to the railing. Jack followed him when he stood next to him and sighed. "Ok, I understand that you are mad. You have all right to be mad."

"Gee, thanks for giving me permission," Ianto said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yan…"

"Jack, let me tell you something. I never minded that you flirted with someone. It was all a game with you and I thought it was cute. But, right now, I don't think it's cute. You had a child with someone who…"

"Wasn't you?" he asked and Ianto sighed.

"You told me that she was an old friend, an old MARRIED friend. You slept with someone's wife!"

"Yeah, I did but that was before I met you."

"That doesn't matter! She was married and you got her pregnant! Does her husband even know?"

"No, he doesn't. He never will. He's dead."

"And that makes it ok?!"

"No, it doesn't. Yan, this is the first I even heard about it. Truth be told, I was hoping that she was lying. There is only one person I want to have kids with and that's you," Jack said, placing his hand on top of Ianto's hand and Ianto sighed.

"So what do we do about all this?"

"I don't know," Jack sighed when Martha walked out onto the balcony and held something in her hands.

"Jack, I got the rest of the results," she said as they turned and she stood in front of them. Jack felt his hearts pounding in his chest when she handed him the report and he looked at it. Sighing, he handed the report back to her and they looked at him with concerned looks on their faces. "Well, now I know when we did it. He's not immortal."

"So it was before Rose…?" Ianto asked and Jack nodded.

"Well, that's a good thing, I guess," Martha said.

"What I need to do now is go talk to my…son," Jack said and Ianto took his hand.

"Want me to go with you?"" he asked as Jack nodded and they walked into the house, closing the door behind them.


	191. Chapter 191

Chapter One Hundred and Ninety One

(Washington DC…)

Rainy, Teresa, Amber, Juliet and Patty stood in front of the Lincoln Monument looking up at the large statue of Abraham Lincoln that towered above them. After telling Jack and Ianto they were going back to Washington to wait for them, the girls occupied themselves with shopping and sightseeing while they waited for Jack to call them and tell them he was coming back.

"I wonder if Jack and Ianto will eventually sort out what's happening up there and come back," Amber said as they stood there.

"Have to come back sooner or later, Jack's the one that brought us," Juliet replied.

"Yeah, he left his TARDIS here, he'll have to come back for that," Teresa added. "In the meantime, we can handle Washington without them."

"Yeah, we're a bunch of grown women, we don't need the boys," Patty said.

"Although, Jack did say the Doctor and his group were coming here to meet us," Juliet said. "Be nice to see them again."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I wanna travel with all of them. Might be a bit noisy," Amber said. "You know how they get when they get a bunch of them traveling together. "

"Yeah but it's nice," Patty said. "I love the camaraderie that exists in the family. I'm so glad I made a choice to be part of it. They act better than my family ever did."

"Hey ya'll, where'd Rainy get to?"Juliet asked when she suddenly noticed their friend was missing.

They looked around in a panic and then rushed down the marble steps towards the reflecting fountain.

"Rainy?" Teresa called. "Rain, where are you?"

Over here," they heard her call back.

They walked around the corner of the building and noticed she was standing several feet away talking to a tall, thin man with light brown skin, short dark hair and piercing dark eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt, jean jacket and faded blue jeans with white and black Nikes.

"Sorry to scare you, I was wondering around and met this guy. His name's Kumar."

"You mean like Harold and Kumar go to White Castles?" Juliet asked.

The women giggled while he blushed deeply.

"These are my friends, Juliet, Teresa, Patty and Amber," Rainy said to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said with a slight accent. "I am from Mumbai in India. I'm here on holiday."

"So are we," Teresa said. "We're from a town called New Gallifrey, New Mexico."

The others fought to keep from laughing at that as Kumar frowned.

"I've never heard of it but I don't know that much about America," he said. "I've been to Europe and England. I studied psychology at Oxford and lived in their dorms and in London, but this is my first time in America."

"Oh, you've got a degree then?" Patty said.

"Yes, I have a masters in psychology. I practiced in London for a time but I quit when my mother became ill and I went back home to take care of her and the family before she died."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Teresa said.

"Yes, she passed away two months ago. I miss her but she had pancreatic cancer and it was a long, slow painful death so I'm thankful she's free from this life now."

The women nodded and Kumar smiled at them.

"Are you by yourselves?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're waiting on a couple of friends while we shop and go sightseeing," Patty said.

"Do you mind if I come with you then?"

The women looked at each other.

"No, we'd love for you to come with us," Rainy replied.

Kumar smiled broadly.

"Lead the way then," he said to them.

__________________

Sokanon sat on the sofa sketching her drawing while Rain drove the caravan down the road. Tara, Emi and Dorothy were lying on the beds chatting while Namid and Chaska played with the Nintendo Wii that came with the caravan. While she sketched, she noticed the Doctor coming through the curtain and heading for the sink. On the way, he paused and looked down at her drawing.

"Coming along nicely, my dear," he said, patting her on the head. "Alan is right. You will be an artist someday and bring fame and honor to me."

He feigned shock when Sokanon looked up at him.

"Oh wait, this is your dream, not mine. My bad. I thought you and your brothers and sisters exist to make me look good. I'll keep quiet in future."

"You're silly, Daddy," Sokanon said as the Doctor walked over to get a glass from the cabinet.

"As silly as Uncle Alan?" he asked, getting a glass down from the cabinet.

"No, no one's as silly as Uncle Alan."

"No argument there," the Doctor said, turning on the tap and getting some water.

"Daddy, do you want me to sketch you the way you are now?" Sokanon asked, looking back at him.

"I would be honored, Soki," he said.

"Okay, I'll sketch you after I finish this picture," she said.

"Sketch me after you finish sketching me?" he said, walking over.

She giggled and nodded as he leaned over the sofa.

"I don't look like that, how dare you sketch me in an unflattering light," he teased as he pointed to his likeness.

"Well, actually, I was gonna try to make you look as big as a hippo except too many people know you and my professor would have failed me."

"Excuse me, don't you dare make me look like a hippo," he said. "I am slim and trim and don't you forget it."

"Except you seemed to picked up a few pounds when you regenerated, Chubbo," Tara said behind him.

Sokanon, Namid and Chaska laughed as the Doctor spun around and stared at her with mouth agape. Tara chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I'm kidding, you only picked up ten pounds or so," she said.

"You wanna go back to Ocala? Because I'm pretty sure we're near there and we can make a diversion," he said.

"Except you'd miss your little star and turn back for me," she said.

"I wouldn't miss that cheeky gob of yours," he said as she walked over and sat down beside her sister.

She looked at the drawing.

"That's great, Sis. Now you need to draw Daddy as a panther since he almost got turned into one."

The Doctor groaned as Sokanon jerked her head up and stared at her in shock.

"What? When?"

"Back when I first became his daughter, these people abducted us and tried to turn him into one of them because their race was dying and they looked like panthers so Daddy ended up looking like one until he was changed back."

Sokanon stared up at the Doctor as Namid and Chaska wandered over.

"You were a panther, Daddy?" Namid asked, coming up to his side.

"Briefly, very briefly," the Doctor said.

"Wow, a panther, cool!" Chaska said.

"Yeah, I would have liked a Daddy Kitty," Namid said, patting his head.

"Yeah, I bet you would," the Doctor said as they giggled. "Too bad you weren't around to see it because that won't happen again, ever."

Tara leaned across the sofa.

"That's why we have to keep a litter box out in the house," she said in a loud whisper. "Just in case he relapses."

"Tara, go back to wherever you were at and occupy yourself before I tie you to the top of the caravan," the Doctor said as he walked back to the curtain.

He rolled his eyes when Tara and the triplets giggled and made mewing sounds as he went through the curtain.

"You know," he said, sitting down next to Rain. "Once upon a time, I was able to intimidate anyone I chose to and now people are taking the mickey out of me left and right. It's depressing."

"Oh, poor baby," Rain said, loudly. "Perhaps if I rub your tail and give you a bit of Meow Mix, you'll feel better."

"Rain!" he said as their children howled with laughter.

Rain chuckled and patted him on the head.

"I love you, Dear," she said.

"Yeah, well sometimes I wonder," he said sullenly as Rain patted his leg and kissed his mind.


	192. Chapter 192

Chapter One Hundred and Ninety Two

(A few hours ago before leaving the campsite.)

"Do you think it's safe to go outside?" Duer asked after looking out from behind the curtain and Koschei looked outside, shrugging.

"Don't know," he said when the door opened and they ducked behind the wall.

"Oh, knock it off, you two," Julie said when they looked around the corner and she smiled at them, walking closer.

"Are they still mad at us?" Duer asked.

"No, in fact, they are very proud of you. It's about time you loosened up," she said with a smile and they looked at each other.

"Oh, come on, we're not that bad," Koschei said.

"Yeah, you are," Julie said when the door opened and Alan, Adam and John walked inside.

"Nappy Police," Adam said while showing them his psychic paper and Alan and John started searching the cupboards and the diaper bag, placing the nappies into the plastic bags they had brought with them.

"Uh…" Julie said when Alan folded his arms over his chest and looked at Koschei and Duer.

"We are confiscating these until HE and his partner in crime over there learn to use them properly!" Alan said, pointing to Duer and Koschei, who was doubled over from laughing.

"Oh, no, please don't do that! " Duer begged, getting down on his knees.

"Yes, we have learned our lesson!" Koschei begged on bended knees and Julie leaned on the wall, laughing.

"Nope, you two are convicted nappy abusers," Adam said when they headed for the doors and Koschei crawled on his hands and knees after them.

"No, my poor little girl's bottom will get cold if she doesn't have her nappies! And think of the mess! Pee puddles and poopy everywhere! Please give them back!" he said when he latched his arms around Alan's ankles and Alan looked down at him.

"Brothers, what do you think? Should we give them another chance?" Alan asked and Adam and John looked at each other.

"Do you promise to NEVER to that again?" Adam asked.

"Oh, yes, we promise!" Duer said as they crossed their hearts and Julie slid to the floor, wiping her eyes from laughing.

"Right, I think we made our point! Give them the nappies," Alan said when Adam and John dropped the plastic bags to the floor and left the caravan. Duer and Koschei put the nappies away while Julie stood up and they looked at her. Shaking her head, she smiled when they walked to her and Koschei slid his arms around her, kissing her lips.

"Oh, yes, I am so glad you two have loosened up," she laughed then Duer left the caravan as Koschei kissed Julie's lips and she reached over, pulling the curtain down.

* * *

New Gallifrey

Jack and Ianto walked down the stairs when he saw Mickey and Rhys playing video games and Rhys grumbled to himself. Gwen and Stacey were talking while Rory sat on Stacey's lap and was sucking on the lollipop Jack had given him.

"Um, where's Nigel?" Jack said.

"He's in the computer room," Mickey said as Jack nodded and they walked down the hallway. Jack looked into the room when he saw Nigel sitting near one of the terminals and Jack heard the soft sounds of music and laughter.

"What is he looking at?" Jack whispered and Ianto shrugged. They walked closer when Nigel turned the chair around and Jack smiled at him.

"Ah, hi, I thought we could talk about…" Jack said.

"What is this?" Nigel asked, pointing to the screen.

"It's a video of my friend's wedding anniversary."

"I figured that out. What I don't know is how you put me in the video. That is me, isn't it?" he asked, pointing at the screen. Jack looked at the paused scene with Jack, Ianto and their son and, for the first time, he recognized who it was.

"Rassilon," Jack whispered as Ianto walked closer and looked at the screen.

"Whoa," he whispered and Jack slid his hand into Ianto's hand, wrapping his fingers around his.

"Well?" Nigel asked.

"Uh, yeah, that is you," Jack said.

"Where's Stacey, Rory and my mum?"

"I don't know."

"Not all of us are there. Maybe, when he asked if you lot wanted to come, you were the only one that could join us," Ianto said. Gently touching the screen, Nigel looked at Jack as Jack let go of Ianto's hand and placed his hand on Nigel's shoulder.

"Am I human?" Nigel asked.

"Well, sort of. See, I came from the fifty-first century and lived on another planet. I was raised on the Boeshane Peninsula and grew up to become a Time Agent."

"I thought you were a Time Lord."

"That came later."

"Wait, you said that you're from the fifty-first century?"

"Yep," Jack said, nodding his head.

"Guess that explains why I'm so bloody smart. I have the brain of someone from the fifty-first century."

"I guess so."

"What about Rory? Will he be smart like I am?"

"He might."

"This is so weird," Nigel sighed and Jack patted his shoulder. Nigel hit the pause button when the video started again and they looked at the screen. He hit the pause button again when Stacey's face appeared on the screen and Jack smiled, turning the video back on.

"And here is my sweet daughter-in-law of sorts," Jack's voice said and she laughed. "What's with the giggling? You know that…"

"Dad, will you stop it," Nigel's voice said when the camera turned and Nigel rolled his eyes.

"Well, she is."

"Look, for the last time, you're my dad, ok?" Nigel asked when Stacey took the camera and Jack hugged him.

"Isn't he a great kid?!" Jack said as Nigel looked Jack and tears rolled down Jack's cheeks.

"Um," Nigel said as he stood up and Jack hit the pause button. "I need time, ok?"

"Take all the time you need," Jack said then left the room and Nigel looked at the screen.

"He forgot to tell you something," Ianto said.

"What?" Nigel asked.

"I know he will be mad for me telling you this but you have an uncle. His name is Grey. When he and Jack were kids, Grey was taken by aliens and Jack blamed himself for it. He had let go of Grey's hand. Grey finally came back and took his revenge on Jack. He killed two of our friends and buried Jack alive."

"Blimey," Nigel said and Ianto nodded.

"Jack saw his brother again and they fought. Instead of killing him, Jack placed his brother in suspended animation. It scared him to think what would happen If Grey ever woke up. He also wonders what he should have done to save Tosh and Owen."

"Who are they?"

"They're the friends Grey killed. Tosh died in Jack's arms."

"Whoa, so you think Grey would come after me and my family if he woke up?"

"Yes, I do and Jack is starting to think that way, too."

"Then it's safer if we did leave."

"No, it would just make him worry. Jack may not admit it but he needs the comfort of being in a family. That's why he has us. That's why he became a part of…Well, let's just say he had a really big other family. But when it comes to his immediate family, I'm all he has. We have talked about adopting kids some day but you being here has made him, I don't know, happy. So, I would think really hard about your attitude towards him. He is, without a doubt, one of the bravest men I have had the pleasure to meet and I am damn proud to be married to him," Ianto said then left the room and Nigel looked at the screen. Gently placing his hand on the screen, Nigel smiled then sat down and turned the video back on.

* * *

_Walking down the tunnel, Adam held onto the torch while the light from the torch flickered on the stone walls and Marion held onto his hand. Alan walked behind them as he softly whistled when Adam stopped and looked at the wall in front of them and sighed, arching the fedora back on his head._

"_Blast__, it's a dead end," he said, hitching up the bullwhip hanging from his right shoulder._

"_Golly, Indy, now what do we do?" Alan asked, wiping the dirt from his white tee shirt that had SIDEKICK written on the front._

"_I guess we go back the way we…Hello, what's this?" Adam asked when he walked closer and lifted the torch so he could see what was on the wall. On the wall were several hieroglyphics as he looked at them and Alan's eyes went wide._

"_Hokey smokies, Indy, what are they?!"_

"_They're hieroglyphics," he said, reaching into his pocket and took his glasses out, putting the glasses on._

"_Oooo, he's got the brainy specs on," Marion said, grabbing onto his shirt, pulling him closer and kissing him. Coughing, he moved back while Alan laughed and he sighed._

"_Right, now what we have here is a little bird in a cage and a man made of squiggly lines fighting some other guy. Next, there are three men in a broken circle with a fox on the top and people at the bottom, all of them are smiling. This one is has women being attacked by…hedgehogs?"_

"_What do they mean?" Alan asked. Before Adam could answer, a loud scream filled the air and everything went blurry. The scream grew louder as he held onto his head and everything faded away._

* * *

Adam sprang up on the bed while his hearts slammed into his chest and he scrambled off the bed, sitting against the wall. The scream echoed in his ears as he held his head in his hands and tried to calm down. Placing his head against the wall, he sighed then got off the floor and picked the fedora off the floor, placing the fedora on the bed.

"Ok, that was just plain weird," he said when he headed for the bathroom then went inside, closing the door behind him.


	193. Chapter 193

Chapter One Hundred and Ninety Three

The Doctor relaxed in the passenger side as his wife drove their caravan. As she drove, he glanced at her and smiled.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Rain said, glancing at him.

"Would you die for me?"

"Yes."

The Doctor gave her a sinister look.

"Would you…KILL FOR ME?" he said melodramatically.

"Sure, I'd kill Alan anytime."

"I didn't say Alan," the Doctor said.

"You didn't? Silly me, I'm hearing things," Rain said sweetly as the Doctor poked her shoulder.

The curtain was pushed aside and Sokanon leaned in. she put her sketch pad on the Doctor's lap and he looked at it. He eyed Sokanon when he saw the crudely drawn image of him with cat ears, whiskers and a tail. MEOW was inside a speech balloon above his head and a pet dish with CAT on it was beside him.

"N'yuk, n'yuk, n'yuk," the Doctor said, giving her back the sketch pad.

She turned to the next page and showed him another drawing. It was him as a tiny baby merman. Sokanon giggled as the Doctor stared at it in confusion.

"I was never a merman," he said to her as he showed Rain.

"I know, but I think I'd like to make up a comic strip of you as a little merman who lives under the sea and protects the fish."

Rain laughed while the Doctor gave her a long, hard stare. Sokanon jerked the paper out of his hand and ran back in the other room while the Doctor looked at his wife.

"A merman who lives under the sea and protects fish," he said.

"Sounds like a cute idea to me, Mister Fishy-poo," Rain said as the children laughed on the other side of the curtain. "I like you as a little baby merman. You look cute."

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" the Doctor said.

Namid pushed the curtain aside.

"Once upon a time there was a teeny weeny one inch merman called the Doctor."

"One inch?" the Doctor said as Rain laughed. "Why am I so small then?"

"Cause you're a baby," she said as her brother and sister laughed from the other side of the curtain. "Someday if you're good, you can grow to one foot."

"Oh gee, thanks," the Doctor said as Rain laughed harder.

"Anyway, the Doctor lived in the ocean until one day, a girl called Namid came and got him and put him in her fish tank. Then the Doctor lived with her and Namid was happy because she had a merman daddy she could love."

"Your daddy's a one inch merman, eh?" the Doctor said while Namid giggled. "You're the offspring of a teeny weeny fish man?"

"Yup," Namid said.

Chaska stuck his head inside.

"But then one day Namid brought home a biiiig shark and she put it in the tank so Merman Doctor and the shark could be friends but the shark chased him round and round and round until, CHOMP, the Merman Doctor was no more, the end."

The Doctor stared at him as Rain, Sokanon and Namid chortled.

"Right! So…Sokanon will not be receiving driving lessons and neither will Chaska," he said. "Guess you better watch your gob, Namid, or you'll be next on my do not drive list."

Namid gave him a kiss on the cheek before she and Chaska went back to the back of the caravan. The Doctor looked at his wife.

"Doctor Merman," he said while she giggled.

"I think Doctor Merman is cute. It'd make a cute little TV show. A little animated you swimming around the sea solving problems with a teeeeeeny sonic screwdriver that went "Eeeeeeeee," when you turned it on."

"You're just as bad as the children," he said affectionately as he patted her hand. "You and the children and your imaginations keep me entertained."

Chaska leaned back in and showed him a drawing Sokanon had did of the Doctor Merman being chased by a shark. He jerked the pad back when the Doctor tried to rip the sheet of paper off of the sketch pad and wad it up. He went back into the other room as the Doctor shook his head.

* * *

(Meanwhile in another caravan a couple of caravans back from the Doctors…)

Sarah Jane lay on the bed and stared up at the low ceiling above her. Currently, she, Peter, Dex, Patience, Opal, Amelia, Donna, Sylvia, Awinita and Nelak were traveling together. Awinita was driving with Nelak riding shotgun while most of the others sat on the sofas and floor watching a movie. Sarah Jane was thinking about the past couple of days and all that had transpired. She had been a confirmed bachelorette for so long, it still was amazing to her that she had met Peter and fell in love with him that quickly, especially since she swore after loving the Doctor, she would never love anyone else.

She glanced over when Peter came up and smiled at her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I was just thinking how life is strange sometimes," she said.

"You're telling me? I was human a few days ago," Peter said with a wink. "Now I'm a different species and I have a huge family I didn't have before. So I agree with you wholeheartedly about that."

"I was thinking also about us," Sarah Jane said.

"What a coincidence because I've been doing the same thing lately," Peter said, sitting down on the bed beside her.

"And what are your thoughts about the two of us?" Sarah Jane said.

"That I think since we're both Time Lords, we should go ahead and become lives mates," Peter said. "If Shilah and Mingxia are getting married in Atlanta, why not do the same?"

"So soon?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Hey, Shilah hadn't been with us very long before he and Mingxia got married."

"Yes, but they thought they were going to die," Sarah Jane said wryly.

"Okay, we'll purposely go find a life or death situation and get married then."

"No thank you, I've had too much of those in one lifetime without purposely finding more," Sarah Jane said as Peter chuckled.

He squeezed her hand.

"Well, just think about it, my regal Time Lady," he said.

He bent over, kissed her cheek and left her alone with her thoughts.

_________________

"STAND BACK, STAND BACK, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM, I DID NOT HEAR FROM YOOOOOOU!"

Rose stared at her husband as he drove along and sang at the top of his lungs. Stevie Nicks's Stand Back was playing on the radio and he was singing along to it with gusto.

"Are you having fun tormenting the rest of us with your crappy singing abilities?" Rose asked him.

"I always have fun and I sing like an angel."

"Yeah, the Angel of Death," they heard Christopher say.

"No one asked ya, Simon Cowell," Alan shouted back.

He sighed contentedly when the song ended and he looked at Rose.

"I'm hungry, my belly needs sustenance," he said.

"And how is this different from any other time?" Rose asked.

"It's not, I just need to be fed," Alan said. "Perhaps, some White Castles? Although, they don't have them down here, just those ucky Crystal burgers."

"Oh for pity's sake, Alan, they're the exact same thing as White Castles."

"No, they aren't. White Castles taste better than Crystals. I know that for a fact."

Christopher peeked around the curtain.

"Hey," he said.

"What?" Alan replied.

"Can we stop at a shop?"

"What foooor?"

"We wanna buy some games for our Wii."

"And you will be paying for them wiiiith…"

"Money."

"And you will be paying for them wiiiith…"

"Your money," Christopher said to him.

"And you will be paying for them wiiiith…"

"Your money."

"And I, who am driving, will stop and get you these games becaaaaaaause…"

"We're bored and if you don't, we'll pee all over the place like fire hoses."

"And Mummy will be blistering your bums for it becaaaaaause…"

"She woooon't-ah!" Christopher said.

"Becaaaaaus-ah?" Alan said.

"Cause I'll pay her money not to."

"And you'll be paying this blackmail money wiiiith…"

"Your money," Christopher said as everyone laughed.

"Blimey, it's a beautiful day today," Alan said trying to change the subject.

"So can we stop and get a game?" Christopher asked.

"Yup, beeee-u-tiful day," Alan said, keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

Christopher looked at Rose.

"Don't look at me, Chris, I'm not in charge of buying video games," she said.

Chris's head swiveled back to Alan.

"Yup, fantabuloso day," Alan said.

"Please?"

Alan sighed.

"One game so make it a good choice," he said.

"Okay."

"I have to inform the others but if we do this, I don't want to hear anymore begging about getting more, is that clear?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Alright, go in the back and let me talk to the others then."

"I love ya, Daddy."

"I know. You love me lots when I let you have expensive things."

Christopher gave him a kiss on the cheek and Alan sighed and glanced at Rose when he went back to tell David and Xander what Alan told him.


	194. Chapter 194

Chapter One Hundred and Ninety Four

The Doctor sat back in the seat as he closed his eyes when he drifted off to sleep and Rain smiled, patting his hand. His mind drifted in the nothingness when he saw something forming in his mind and music started playing.

"Who lives in the coral under the sea?" the off camera voice sang and the Doctor smiled, realizing that it was Alan's voice.

"DOC-TOR MER-MAN!" the children sang and the Doctor giggled, seeing a tiny cartoon version of him as a baby merman swim out of the coral, holding a tiny sonic screwdriver in his hand.

"Adventurous and hyper and handsome is he."

"DOC-TOR MER-MAN!"

"He swims though the ocean, swish swish."

"DOC-TOR MER-MAN!"

"Let's just hope he doesn't get eaten by a fish!"

"DOC-TOR…" the children sang when Doctor Merman's eyes went wide and a giant shark swam at him and its jaws snapped shut.

"What?" the Doctor said as the shark grinned then frowned and all its teeth started shaking. The Doctor laughed as the shark's teeth fell out and Doctor Merman swam out of the shark's mouth. "Aw, nuts," the shark said as the shark frowned and slowly swam away. Doctor Merman stuck his tiny tongue out and, with a snort and a swish of his tail, swam off camera.

"_Did you like that?" _Namid thought.

"_Yep," _the Doctor thought. _"Is there more to this story?"_

"_Yep," _Namid thought as the Doctor snuggled down into the seat and a soft smile spread across his face.

* * *

The caravan stopped in the Wal-Mart parking lot as the door opened and Alan, John, Adam, Christopher, Xander and David walked outside. Rose, Marion and Rosie decided to watch a DVD while they went shopping and Alan started walking toward the door then turned around, looking at them.

"Right, need I remind you that we are just buying ONE game and ONE game only?!" he asked as the boys shook their heads and John looked at Adam, who was taking the rear and his hands were in his pockets.

"You ok, Mate?" John asked and Adam nodded. The doors hissed as they opened and they walked inside, heading for the electronics department. Alan had picked up a shopping basket as he whistled then noticed Adam lagging behind them and blinked.

"Hey, Captain Gloomy Butt, you ok back there?" he asked.

'Yeah," Adam said as Alan shrugged and went to catch up with the boys, who had run ahead of them. They walked down the aisles until they came to where the Wii games were and the boys looked at the titles.

"How about we get a driving game?" David said when he saw Mario Kart and smiled, taking it off the shelf. "Can we get this one?"

"We don't have the steering wheel thing you need to steer with," Chris said then saw the steering wheel controller on the bottom shelf and picked up three of them.

"Hold on, why are you taking three of them?" Alan asked.

"We need them for the game."

"But how are you going to paaay for them?"

"We're not. You are," David said then ducked behind Chris while Alan glared at him.

"Are you SURE you need three of them?"

"Yeah," Chris said nodding.

"Ohhh, ok, put them in the basket," Alan said as they placed the video game and the steering controllers into the basket when David saw something and picked the game off the shelf. Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures was on the cover and David turned it over, reading what was on the back. "Oi, Indy Jr., put that back. I said one game."

"It's for my dad," David said, placing it in the basket but Alan took it out and placed the game back on the shelf.

"Then let him buy it."

"I thought he was your best bud like Chris is mine."

"He is."

"Then buy it for him."

"He isn't the one that's bored."

"But he would buy a game for you."

"Yeah, Daddy, he would," Chris said and Xander nodded.

"And he would really like that game!" David said.

"No, I think he'd like Alvin an' the Chipmunks!" Xander said, picking the game off the shelf.

"How about Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader??"

"I don't know. My dad might need help with the questions," Chris said as he felt someone breathing hard into his hair then looked up, seeing Alan looked down at him.

"Ok, no driving lessons for you!" Alan said.

"Oh, Daddy, you know I'm kidding."

"No, you have given me cheek for the last time," Alan said then turned his back on them but they ran around him and he blinked, turning the other way. Adam and John laughed as Alan spun in a circle while the boys kept running in front of him until he fell to the floor and held his head in his hands. "Blimey, I'm dizzy."

"Can we get the Indiana Jones game then?" David asked while Alan stood up and thought for a few seconds.

"Yeah," Alan said with a smile and David placed the game in the basket. John and Adam shook their heads when Adam saw something and picked up one of the games.

"What's Science Papa?" he asked then read the back and smiled. "Blimey, you make formulas and do experiments!"

"Let me see!" John said as he looked at the game and his eyes went wide. "Oh, we have to get this!"

"What are you two looking at?" Alan asked as he walked closer and took the game out of John's hand. He read the back of the game then placed it in the basket and turned, walking up the aisle.

"Hold on, I want to pick a game," John said as Alan sighed and John looked at the games. "Ah, SimEarth: The Living Planet!"

"What do you do with that?" Adam asked, looking at the game.

"You create life and civilize a planet!" John said in an eerie voice when Alan took the game out of his hand and placed it in the basket.

"Right, we got what we were looking for. Let's go," Alan said as he walked away and John and Adam looked at each other and smiled.

"Coming, Master," John said as he and Adam hunched over and limped after Alan. Shrugging, the boys laughed then ran down the aisle when Xander ran back to the shelf, picked up the Alvin and the Chipmunks game and smiled, running off to catch up with the others.

* * *

Rose drove the caravan while Alan sat in the passenger side when he stood up and walked through the curtain. The boys were playing Mario Kart as he headed for the sleeping area then stopped, seeing Adam sitting on the floor with his head against the wall. He knew that Adam wasn't his usual funny self back at the store when he sat down beside him and Adam held a piece of paper in his left hand.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked when he handed him the piece of paper and he looked at the drawings. "Uh, this is…?"

"I don't know," Adam said then told him about his dream and Alan looked at the drawings again.

"Well, haven't a clue what the first drawing is but take a look at the middle one. It's a fox sitting on top of the broken circle with three blokes in the middle and people smiling like loons at the bottom."

"So?"

"Well, Watson, it's quite clear what it means. The fox is Kin. The three blokes are our brothers. The people at the bottom, smiling like loonies, are us."

"And the broken circle?"

"It's their exile."

"So, you're saying that their exile might be coming to an end?"

"That's what it looks like to me!" Alan said.

"Rassilon, we have to tell the others!"

"Hold on, old sweat sock, we need to figure out the other pictures. See, these little arrows?" he asked, pointing from the picture of the women being attacked and Adam nodded. "I think whatever this is has to happen first then this one."

"So, that drawing is in the wrong spot?"

"Exactly, Watson, what does women being attacked by…What are they?"

"They look like hedgehogs."

"Ok, the women are being attacked by hedgehogs but why? And what do we have to do to stop them from becoming hedgehog nibbles so our brothers can get out of exile?"

"That, Holmes, is the big question."

"Hey, are you guys going to sit here in the dark all day or come and play SimEarth with me?" John asked when he walked into the room and they looked at each other. Getting off the floor, they left the room and the drawing slowly drifted to the floor, disappearing under the bed.

* * *

Cameron drove while Maia sat next to him and she smiled softly at him. During their travels, they had long talks about their lives and she felt herself falling in love with him. Unknown to the rest of the family, he had bonded with her and gently sent love into her mind. She still wasn't sure about him being in her head but it felt nice to feel him in her mind and he winked at her.

"So, are you sure that you want to become a Time Lady?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure. Besides, I like your family."

"Yeah, they're something else. A whole lot better than the family Frankie and I came from."

"They couldn't have been that bad."

"Mum was ok but my dad wasn't pleased about my lifestyle. So I like boys and girls. I have a lot of friends that like both. I was always careful and didn't do anything unless we were tested first. I always used protection. Why couldn't he accept me for what I was?"

"I don't know. Cam, my Cameron, was bisexual as well. It never bothered me. Though we did have a row when we both fell for the same guy," she said and he smiled.

"What happened?"

"He dumped both of us."

"Ouch!" he said and she nodded.

"Do you think your dad would have let you become a Time Lord?"

"Hell no, he would have had a fit."

"Do you think he would have approved of Duer?"

"He might have. Frankie could have married a monkey and our dad wouldn't have cared. See, she had him wrapped around her finger and got away with everything!" he said as Frankie walked through the curtain and Maia looked at her.

"So, you're saying that Frankie was a spoiled brat?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," he said when he felt anger inside his mind and blinked. "She's behind me, isn't she?"

"Yep," Frankie said as he sank in the seat and Maia giggled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as she shrugged and he sat up, looking at Frankie in the mirror. "Come on, Sis, you know I was kidding."

"That is the only reason we are not running off the road right now," she said as Maia got up and Frankie sat down. Maia walked through the curtain as she softly laughed then saw Duer and he looked like he was looking for something.

"Looking for something?" she asked and he sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, Aderyn's hungry and I can't find Julie or Koschei," he said when she noticed that he was holding Aderyn and Aderyn was softly sobbing.

"Well, they have to be here somewhere," she said when the curtain to the sleeping area parted and Koschei walked out, wearing only a dressing gown and a concerned look on his face.

"Why is Aderyn crying?" he asked when he walked closer and took her out of Duer's arms.

"She's hungry, Duer said as Koschei nodded and walked to the refrigerator. "Where's Julie?"

"She's sleeping," he said when he got out a bottle and Duer looked at Maia, smiling at her.

"Sure she is," Duer mouthed as they watched Koschei go back into the other room and they softly laughed.


	195. Chapter 195

Chapter One Hundred and Ninety Five

The Doctor relaxed in his seat on the passenger side, his eyes closed while his children entertained him with Doctor Merman.

In his mind's eye, he saw himself swimming along with his little sonic screwdriver in hand as he whistled. Suddenly, there was a little watery whirlwind that came up in front of him. The Doctor stopped and watched the whirlwind as it slowed down and revealed another merman in the center of it. This one was in his late 30's with short spiky black hair and a black fish body. The man spun and spun, slowing down until he finally stopped with his face towards Doctor Merman.

"Greetings and salutations and a hap-hap-happy good morning to you, brother merman," the stranger said. "I am called Alan of Seaweed. I am a traveling court jester who is looking for employment from King Neptune."

"What was that whirlwind just then?" Doctor Merman said.

"Oh that? That was me. I like to whirl myself around and get good and dizzy. It's fun. And now…song time!"

Calypso music began to play as Alan of Seaweed used his tail to dance back and forth in front of the Doctor Merman.

"Under the sea," he sang as he danced and spun around, "under the sea. It's just little, little ole me, under the sea! The sea is big and scary and I'm just a little fish. I better be mighty careful before I end up a big, fish dish. Oh I am a studly merman, on that we can all agree. I am the studliest thing that…is livin' here under the sea. Under the sea, under the sea, my bladder is full, gotta take a big pee, under the sea!"

The Doctor made a face when yellow colored liquid shot out from under his tail and drifted away.

"Wasn't lyin', see?" he said, pointing back to the floating urine. "I had to pee," he sang. "I had to pee, take a piddle, a piss, a wee wee, under the sea."

The Doctor stared at the weird merman as he hummed his tune and boogied around in front of him. Shaking his head, he turned around and swam off.

"Hey, wait for me, under the sea!"

The Doctor Merman looked back and saw Alan of Seaweed was huffing and puffing as he tried to keep up with him.

"Wait," he said gasping, "I wanna go with you. I'm lonely and you need entertainment. Please let me come with you."

"Oh, alright, you can come," Doctor Merman said.

"Yippee, under the sea!" Alan of Seaweed said.

The Doctor Merman watched as Alan of Seaweed zoomed straight up in the water while he whooped and hollered and then zoomed back down to the ocean floor and hit the sand. Doctor Merman shook his head when he watched his odd companion throw sand up and roll around in it before he floated back up to Doctor Merman's eye level.

"Okay, I got that out of my system now," he said. "Lead the way."

Doctor Merman turned around and swam off while Alan of Seaweed followed him, whistling happily because he found a new friend. They swam along until suddenly they came upon a humongous coral palace. Alan of Seaweed came up beside his friend and pointed to it.

"The palace of King Neptune," he said in awe.

They stared at it in wonder and then suddenly in an opening between the coral they noticed two mermaids. One had blonde hair and a purple tail, the other was darker skinned with dark hair and a teal tail.

"The princesses," Alan of Seaweed said in awe.

The Doctor Merman grunted when Alan of Seaweed shoved him aside.

"Dibs on the blonde!" he yelled back to him as he swam towards the palace.

"Fine, you can have the blonde," Doctor Merman said, shrugging.

He was about to turn away and leave Alan of Seaweed when he suddenly saw the darker skinned mermaid staring at him from the opening. She smiled and waved and fluttered her eyelashes and the Doctor Merman's hearts melted into an enormous puddle of goo.

"Dibs on the brown skinned one!" Doctor Merman said as he quickly followed Alan of Seaweed.

* * *

The Doctor chuckled.

"Hold off on your story for a moment, children, I gotta take a pee, under the sea," he said as he got up and went through the curtain.

The children giggled and he patted the triplet's heads fondly before walking towards the lavatory.

_________________

After getting out, the Doctor told the children to hold off on the story until after lunch. Rain and the others found a lay-by and pulled off into the truck section so she and the others could cook a meal. Sokanon went back to her drawing while the others opened the door and stepped outside. Rain looked in the refrigerator and pulled out some chicken so she could cook some fried chicken, green beans and French fries. The Doctor walked over to her and after finding out what she was making, pulled the sack of French fries out and began helping her by arranging them on a huge metal cookie sheet so she could bake them in the oven. While he was doing that, he heard a knock on his open door and saw Sarah Jane standing on the top step.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Doctor?" she asked.

"Sure, come in, Sarah, we're just getting lunch ready," the Doctor said. "Just give me a minute to put these chips in the oven and then I'll chat with you."

Sarah Jane nodded. She came up into the caravan and walked over to the sofa. She glanced at Sokanon's drawing and put her hand on Sokanon's shoulder.

"That is lovely, Soki, you're a talented artist."

"Thanks," Sokanon said, blushing. "I wanna get this done and out of the way before I have to go back to the Academy."

As Sarah Jane sat down, Sokanon showed her the doodles of the Doctor as a cat and merman. The Doctor rolled his eyes when he noticed what Sarah Jane was looking at while she laughed.

"So that's why I keep seeing a little Doctor Merman thing in my mind," Sarah Jane said to him.

"Yes, they decided that if I was a cat, I should be a fish as well," the Doctor said as he opened the oven door and put the cookie sheet inside.

Rain turned the oven on to 375 degrees as the Doctor walked over to the sofa and sat down beside her.

"So what do you need?" he asked her as Sokanon sketched and listened.

"Well, Peter came to me and asked me if I wouldn't mind marrying him when Shilah and Mingxia get married and…"

"YES! DO IT!"

Everyone laughed when Sokanon screamed out her reply.

"There you are then, problem solved," the Doctor teased while Sarah Jane ruffled Sokanon's hair affectionately. "Seriously though, are you ready to marry Peter?"

"I'd like to but I'm still hesitant. I've never been married and is he the right one for me?" Sarah Jane said.

"You look like you're happy," Rain said, glancing at her as she got the flour out of the cabinet. "Are you in love with him?"

"I am. I haven't felt like this about anyone since I was young and I would love to spend my lives with him. I'm just being a indecisive old hen, I suppose."

"Well, if you do marry him, I have an idea for your wedding. That is, if you're willing to be a little unconventional as you walk down the aisle."

"I think this whole family is unconventional so I don't think I'll have a problem," she said as they laughed.

"If you want my advice, I think you should just go for it," the Doctor said. "I think you and Peter make a great couple and I think you'll be happy with him and you know everyone will be pressuring you to get married until you do so go ahead and do what Soki says."

Sarah Jane put her arm around Sokanon when she giggled.

"Okay, I think I will. I'll do what Soki says," she said as she gave her a little sideways hug. "I'll speak to him now and I'll be back to see what this unconventional idea of yours is."

"Bring Peter too because this also concerns him," the Doctor said.

Suddenly, Amelia leapt up into the caravan. The Doctor started to say hello when she walked over to the refrigerator, opened it and pulled out the pickle jar. Everyone stared at her as she opened it, pulled out a pickle and stuck it in her mouth before putting the lid back on and putting it back.

"Sorry, need a pickle everyone," she said, walking back out.

"What's wrong with your refrigerator then?" the Doctor asked as everyone laughed.

He shook his head.

"Nutty family. Anyway, congratulations and I don't think Shilah and Mingxia will mind if you share your wedding day with them and…"

Amelia leapt up into the caravan.

"Gotta get another pickle," she said walking over to the refrigerator.

"Now wait just a moment, young lady!" the Doctor said as Amelia quickly grabbed the jar, opened it and repeated the same thing she did earlier before putting it back.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open as she ran out again with the pickle in her mouth.

"Get away from our refrigerator, you Gherkin Grabber!" he yelled. "You want food, open your own refrigerator."

He let out an exasperated sigh and shook his head while Sarah Jane chuckled.

"Nuttier than a squirrel's hidey hole, the lot of em," he said to her. "Anyway, have you spoken to Shilah yet?"

"Not yet, I just wanted to get your opinion first and…"

The Doctor quickly stood up when Amelia leapt back up into the caravan and made a beeline for the refrigerator. Everyone laughed as the Doctor hurried over and blocked the door with his body.

"Ahem, go away," he said to Amelia as she came up to him.

"But I want a pickle."

"I don't care. Get your pickles from your own refrigerator. This is ours."

"But your pickle jar has more juice in it."

Rain laughed as the Doctor shot her a look.

"Amelia, go find Opal and Tara and go wreck havoc elsewhere," he said to her.

Amelia kissed his cheek and ran back out.

"I'll be back when you least expect it!" she yelled.

"Then I'll have booby traps waiting for ya, Pickle Purloiner!" he yelled back as he stepped away from the fridge. "And don't think I won't cause I will! I have my eyes on ya!"

He went and sat back down.

"You know, it's a wonder I still have my sanity left after living with this lot," he said to Sarah Jane as she chuckled and patted his knee.


	196. Chapter 196

Chapter One Hundred and Ninety Six

Washington D.C.

Trevor sat at the terminal while he looked at the reports then at the empty desks and sighed. Commander Fryer was in his office, grumbling about the computers freezing and crashing, as Trevor smiled and looked at the screen.

"Fuck, what is wrong with this thing?! Commander Fryer shouted. Trevor knew that the computers were rebelling because Nigel had left as he shook his head then looked at the screen and blinked.

"Uh, Sir, I think we have something," he said. Commander Fryer ran down the stairs when he ran to Trevor and looked at the screen. On the screen was a security video from a local market and Koschei, Julie and Aderyn walked down one aisle and up another aisle.

"Where is this from?" he asked.

"It's from a store in Georgia."

"Who's the woman?" Commander Fryer asked, pointing to Julie.

"I don't know."

"Well, find out!"

"Um, I don't know how. That was Nigel's job," he said and Commander Fryer growled. Watching him storm out of the room, Trevor sighed then looked at the screen and Koschei picked Aderyn out of the baby carrier and spun her in a circle. "What the hell?"

Julie said something to Koschei as he moved closer and kissed her lips and they placed their foreheads together. Trevor watched the rest of the video when he sat back and blinked.

"Why do I have the feeling we have the wrong guy?"

* * *

"Now, listen, I don't want to bother you but I'm in distress…there's a danger of me losing all of my happiness…for I love a girl who doesn't know I exist…oh, and this you can fix…Soooo…" Alan sang while he, Adam and John walked behind Koschei and Julie when they turned around and Julie glared at them.

"WHAT are you three doing?" Julie asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"We are your wandering minstrels," Alan said with a bow.

"You don't have any instruments," Koschei said.

"Our voices are our instruments," Adam said.

"Where were we?" John asked.

"You were about to leave!" Julie said as she pointed to the caravans and they sniffed, lowered their heads and shuffled away. Rolling her eyes, she sighed when Koschei slid her hand into his hand and kissed her cheek.

"I thought it was sweet," he said as he swung their hands back and forth and grinned at her. He led her to the swing set that was near the edge of the parking lot when she sat down on the swing and he stood behind her, leaning on the chains connected to the swing.

"Give us a push, eh?" she said when he nodded and started pushing the swing. Julie smiled when they saw Alan, Adam and John and they were making kissy faces at them and hugging themselves.

"Julie and Koschei sitting in a tree!" Alan shouted while wiggling his hips.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Adam shouted, jumping up and down.

"First comes love then comes marriage!" John shouted, hugging himself.

"Then comes my fist if you don't go away!" Julie shouted as they laughed and ran off.

"Oh, they're harmless. Though, truthfully, I don't think they would have been able to become Time Lords on my Gallifrey. Behavior like that was frowned upon," Koschei said with a sigh and she looked back at him. She stopped the swing as he sat down on the other swing and she got up, walking to the swing. He smiled when she started pushing the swing and he pumped his legs. She pushed harder as he went higher and higher and laughed, rising his hands in the air. Suddenly he flew straight into the air as she looked up and his legs kicked the air, making him go higher.

"Koschei!" she shouted as Adam, Alan and John ran to her and looked up. Koschei was just a tiny dot in the sky as Adam ran to get the Doctor and Cameron came out of the caravan, looking at him.

"What's going on?" he asked and Adam stopped in front of him, pointing at the sky. Looking up, Cameron saw Koschei coming down as he screamed and Cameron closed his eyes, locking his mind with Koschei's mind.

"_Calm down, Mate, I got you!" _he thought when Koschei started to slow down and landed gently on the ground. Running to him, Julie wrapped her arms around Koschei when they sank to the ground and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Hushing him, Julie rocked Koschei when Alan ran to the caravan and pounded on the door. The door opened when the Doctor looked at him and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Let me guess. You want a pickle, too?" he asked but Alan shook his head and the Doctor saw the fear in his eyes. "What happened?"

"Koschei just took an unexpected flight," Adam said.

"What?" he asked as Alan took his hand and they ran to where Julie and Koschei were. Kneeling down, the Doctor gently reached over as he touched Koschei's hair and Koschei sniffed, looking at him. John had ran to get Amato and Adam went to get Duer as they ran to them and Amato knelt down next to the Doctor.

"Kosch, what happened?" he asked and Koschei sighed.

"I was pushing him on the swing when he soared straight up into the air," Julie said and Koschei nodded.

"It was wild. One minute he was on the swing then the next minute, whoosh, he was in the air," Alan said.

"What is happening to me?" Koschei softly asked as Julie helped him to his feet and the Doctor and Amato stood up.

"I don't know," the Doctor said.

"Maybe I should just leave."

"No, what you have to do is stay off swings," Amato said with a grin and Koschei softly laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I better," he said, nodding his head and Amato patted his back.

"Well, since that's over, why don't we get going? We have a double wedding to get to," the Doctor said and they looked at him with confused looks on their faces.

"What are you on about? I thought only Shilah and Mingxia were getting married," Alan said.

"Nope, Sarah Jane and Peter want to get married, too."

"Blimey," Adam said.

"Then we better get this show on the road. They aren't getting any younger. Be sad if one of them breaks a hip during the wedding night," Alan said.

"I am going to tell her you said that!" the Doctor said.

"Oh, like I'm scared of her. Sarah Jane Smith is a…." Alan said as Sarah Jane walked up behind him and tapped his back, making him turn around.

"I'm a what?" she asked as he gulped and scratched the back of his neck.

"You are a wonderful mother and are going to be a beautiful bride," he said then kissed her cheek and she arched an eyebrow at him.

"My bullshit detector is going off. What did you really say?" she asked and he looked at Adam and John for help.

"He said that we better hurry up and get you and Peter married because you two weren't getting any younger and might break a hip on your wedding night," Julie said.

"I…uh…I didn't mean…I…" Alan said as he got flustered when Sarah Jane lightly swatted the back of his head and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"That's ok," Sarah Jane said then hugged him and he kissed her cheek.

"Right, let's go find Shilah and Mingxia and see what they want to do," the Doctor said when they walked off and Julie looked at Koschei, who was still shaking.

"Want to go lay down for a bit?" she asked and he nodded. Sliding her arm around his waist, they walked back to the caravan when he looked up at the sky, sighed and placed his head on her shoulder.

* * *

"Is he alright?" Frankie asked as Julie and Koschei came inside the caravan and he nodded. Cameron had gone back inside their caravan and told her what happened as she walked closer and Koschei sighed, looking at the floor. Aderyn cooed at him while Julie took her out of Frankie's arms and Frankie hugged Koschei.

"I'm going to go lie down," he said as she let go then nodded and he walked to the sleeping area. Frankie looked at Julie as Julie sighed then went to follow him and parted the curtain, walking inside the room. Koschei was already on the bed when she walked closer and sat on the bed. Placing Aderyn against his right side, she laid down on her side as he gently stroked Aderyn's head and she softly chirped. "I am so sorry."

"No, I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have pushed the swing so hard," she said, snuggling closer and placed her head on his shoulder.

"To be honest, it was fun until I started coming down. Imagine the mess if Cameron wasn't there to catch me. I would have hit the ground and, splat, I'm goo poo," he said with a grin and she gently smacked his chest. "You know, if I can figure out how to control this, it might come in handy when we have to teach Aderyn how to fly."

"Oh, that's all we need, the pair of you in harnesses so you don't fly off," she said when he closed his eyes and the image of him and Aderyn floating over her head on strings like a pair of balloons filled her head, making her laugh. "You are such a goof!"

"Yu-PAH!" he said when he picked Aderyn up and held her over him, wiggling her side of side. She peeped and giggled as he moved her toward his face then back up again and smiled. Laying her on the bed between them, he rolled onto his side when he looked at Julie and moved closer, kissing her lips. Julie sent love into his mind when he placed his head on the pillow and she gently stroked his hair. With a yawn, he closed his eyes then drifted off to sleep and held Aderyn's tiny hand in his. Julie watched him sleeping when she kissed the top of his head then slid her arm around him and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep herself. Aderyn looked at them as she blinked then sighed then softly peeped, closed her eyes and stuck her thumb in her beak, gently sucking on it.

* * *

The caravans moved down the road while the Doctor sat in the passenger side seat then closed his eyes and Doctor Merman and Alan of Seaweed appeared in his mind.

"Hello, Blondie, I'm Alan of Seaweed," Alan of Seaweed said with a swish of his tail and the blonde mermaid looked at him with a slightly amused look.

"I'm Rose Coral," Rose Coral said and he swam in circles around her, looking her over.

"You are very pretty. Want to be my love slave and give me tons of kisses and huggies?!" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Uh, no, I don't think so," Rose Coral said then swam away and Alan of Seaweed lightly bobbed up and down, his lower lip quivering.

"Waaaaah," he cried as he rubbed his eyes then sunk onto the sand and slapped his fin on the sand. Turning around, Rose Coral sighed as she swam back to him when, suddenly, a large purple tentacle grabbed her and she yelped.

"Help!" she said as a large purple octopus rose out from behind a large rock and Alan of Seaweed's eyes grew wide, making him get off the ground.

"Oh no, my sweet Rosie Toesie is in danger!" he said when Doctor Merman swam passed him and he spun around in a whirlwind of bubbles. "Oi, that was fun. But, wait, I must help him save my Rosie Toesie!"

"Hold it!" Alan said when he appeared next to Alan of Seaweed and Alan of Seaweed looked at him.

"Who are you?" he asked and Alan moved closer, going face to face with him.

"I am the real Alan and I do NOT act like that!" he said with his hands on his hips then he looked at Doctor Merman, who was trying to rescue Rose Coral from the octopus. Sighing, he took a pencil out of his pocket when he quickly drew a large hammer in the air then handed it to Alan of Seaweed and pointed at the octopus. "Now, use this and bean that thing on the head!"

"Oh, no, I'm not the monster bashing type. That's his job," Alan of Seaweed said and Alan rolled his eyes.

"Ok, who's making this wanker sound like a wimp?" he asked when giggling filled the air and Namid's head appeared over them.

"Great Neptune, it's a giant head!" Alan of Seaweed said, hiding behind Alan.

"No, it's my cheeky niece," he said then looked up at her. "Look, I know this is your story but do you have to make him be such a wimp?"

"Yep!" she said with a grin.

"Uh, can we get on with this?!" the Doctor's voice asked and Alan of Seaweed's eyes went wide.

"A ghost!" he said and Alan sighed.

"No, it's not. Look, that is your true love over there and she is about to be octopoop if you don't grow a pair and rescue her!" he said, handing Alan of Seaweed the hammer and he looked at it. Yelling a blood curdling cry, Alan of Seaweed swam toward the octopus, who now had Doctor Merman wrapped in its tentacles, and Alan of Seaweed raised the hammer, smacking it down onto the octopus' head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" the octopus shouted as Alan of Seaweed continued to hit it with the hammer and fire danced in his angry eyes.

"Let them go!" he shouted when it let go of Rose Coral and Doctor Merman and swam away. Rose Coral looked at Alan of Seaweed when she swam to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him.

"My hero!" she said then kissed him and Alan of Seaweed blushed. Suddenly the royal guards and the princess swam toward them as the royal guard swam after the fleeing octopus and the princess swam to Doctor Merman, who was sitting on the rock.

"Are you alright?" she asked then saw the tiny cut on his arm and gasped. "No, you have been injured!"

"Ah, it's nothing," he said with a smile when a pair of mermaid, who were wearing nurses' caps appeared, and swiftly dragged Doctor Merman toward the palace with the princess following right behind him. "Um, really, there is no need to fuss."

"Shhh, do not speak. We will take care of you," the princess said and he smiled at her.

"What is your name?" he asked, giving her a wink.

"My name is Princess Rain Shower," she said as they vanished inside the castle and Alan scratched the top of his head.

"Ohhh-key, this is getting weird. I'm out of here," he said then left and Alan of Seaweed looked at Rose Coral with little hearts dancing in his eyes.

"Are you ok?" she asked then noticed the tiny blisters on his hands and frowned. Gently taking his hand, they swam to the palace as they went inside and Alan of Seaweed smiled as the doors closed behind them.


	197. Chapter 197

Chapter One Hundred and Ninety Seven

The Doctor stepped outside and stretched. They had parked their caravans for the night after a long drive up through central Georgia. They wanted to rest awhile before heading on into Atlanta.

The Doctor had just finished taking a shower and his hair was slightly damp. The night air was chillier than it was in Florida and he shivered slightly before his body adjusted and he was no longer troubled. As he stood there, he glanced over and saw Dex heading towards him.

"Evening, Son," the Doctor said.

"Father, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course," the Doctor replied. "What's on your mind?"

Dex came up beside him and pulled him away from the caravan.

"What are your plans concerning Draco?" Dex asked.

The Doctor's eyes darkened for a moment.

"I s'pose he will be executed as soon as we return," the Doctor said. "He could have plead for leniency but not now, not since he killed three people and made Jake regenerate. I'm not sure about his friends, but the Council will make sure he's executed. I'm sure of it."

"Are you going to witness it?"

"If I'm able," the Doctor said.

"Then let me come with you. I also want to watch him die. Wasn't enough he made you regenerate and threw you into exile, now he has to come after Dory and slaughter three of our own. I'm assuming they're going to vaporize him. Too good for him in my opinion. Almost makes me wish the dancing death hadn't been eradicated with the Time Lords. I'd love to see him die slowly from that."

"Dancing death?"

They looked over when they heard Namid speak and saw her and Sokanon walking up to them with Jackie and Little Donna.

"What's the dancing death, Daddy?" Sokanon asked.

"It's a rare disease that affected some Time Lords during their later regenerations," the Doctor said. "It affected the brain and caused violent tremors that didn't stop. The person moved continuously so they called it the dancing death. The disease rotted away the brain until the person finally died and regenerated. Scientists on Gallifrey searched for a cause and cure but they never found one. It was a slow, painful, humiliating death and people who had it were often shunned or mistreated because of ignorance about the disease. It affected normal Gallifreyans more than it did Time Lords but there was one Time Lord I know of that did get it. Name was Bastion, good man. He was on his ninth life when he got the disease and he spent the rest of that regeneration in a sanitarium. He was lucky though. Some of the lesser Gallifreyans couldn't afford to go there and ended up out on the street when their relatives chucked them out."

"You'd walk down the street and see them shaking and trembling while they begged for food and mercy," Dex added.

The children were shocked into silence. Finally Namid spoke up.

"But that's horrible. Leaving people out on the street like that. They couldn't help it if they were ill," she said. "Our own people did that?"

"Not everyone," the Doctor said. "There were people who did care but most people were scared because it was a mystery as to how people got it. Some people thought it might be contagious and they took no chances. I don't think it was but to this day we still don't know much about the dancing death including if you got it as a result of an error in looming. But as far as we know, it was a disease that was known only among our people and when the first Gallifrey was destroyed the disease was destroyed with it."

"But you want Draco to have it, Bro?" Sokanon asked Dex.

He reddened and shifted his foot.

"Not really. I'm just angry like everyone is at what they did to Father," he told them. "I do want to watch his execution if they have it."

"I'm sure they will," the Doctor said. "He attacked and killed three people in cold blood, there's no way they can get around that."

"What happens if they do kill him?" Little Donna asked.

The Doctor shrugged.

"More than likely he'll be vaporized which means they completely take apart his body until he's nothing but atoms. They do that with our people so there's no chance of regeneration and I figure they won't use a different method with him," he said.

"Yeah, but will more people come if we kill him?" Jackie said. "They came after Dory, so won't more people come after him?"

"Perhaps, but we have every right to execute him," Dex said. "He murdered three people and caused regeneration. His people can't do anything about that."

"And unlike them, we'll give him a fair trial and give him a chance to defend himself," the Doctor said. "The last thing I want is to hear him accuse us of killing him without a fair trial."

Dex snorted and the Doctor put his hand on his shoulder.

"I've had worse treatment before, Son, it's no use holding a grudge against them. Remember what happened when you held a grudge against me for years and years?"

Dex lowered his eyes and nodded as the children looked at each other.

"What happened, Daddy?" Sokanon asked.

"I'll explain later, children," the Doctor said.

"Is it something bad, Dex?" Namid said, drawing near to him.

"It's not something I'm proud of but it had a happy ending at least," Dex said with a smile.

"Except…you're ginger. You became ginger before me! Curse you!" the Doctor said while the children giggled and Dex leaned his head forward and shook his head so his hair would shake in his face."

"Could always dye your hair like your emo brother," Dex said.

"I am not emo!"

They looked over and saw Alan was standing outside his caravan, glaring at them.

"If I'm emo, Nelak is as well," Alan said to them.

"I'm what?" Nelak said, leaning out of his caravan.

"Emo!" Alan said to him.

"I'm not emo."

"Neither am I but I told them that if dying my hair makes me emo, you're emo as well," Alan said.

"Now wait a minute, my hair is purple, yours is black which is an emo color as I recall," Nelak said, coming down the steps of his caravan.

"Purple can be an emo color too," Alan said as Awinita leaned out the door of their caravan and listened.

"Who says?" Nelak said, walking up to Alan.

"I say cause I'm right," Alan said, puffing out his chest.

Awinita caught the Doctor and Dex's eyes. She rolled her own and went back inside as they chuckled. The Doctor suddenly saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he jerked his head around.

"Oi!" he said when he saw Amelia creeping up the steps of his caravan. "Stay away from my refrigerator this instant!"

His mouth dropped open when Amelia sprinted up the steps and inside his caravan.

"Rain! Stop her, she's stealing our gherkins again!" he yelled.

"What?" Dex said as Namid and Sokanon giggled.

"Oh, your daughter's being a pest as usual. Only difference is Larry and Curly aren't with her," the Doctor said.

Amelia came out of the caravan, munching a pickle.

"Amelia," Dex said, waving her over to them. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting Papaw's pickles," she said, walking up to him.

"Leave his pickles alone, we have pickles in our refrigerator."

"Yeah but his jar has more juice," Amelia said, shrugging.

Dex and the Doctor shared a look as the youngest children giggled.

"Was she like this before we found you?" the Doctor asked as Amelia neared close to the Doctor and munched her pickle.

Dex rolled his eyes while Amelia giggled.

"Three years before you found us, she got in trouble because we had a neighbor down the road that had peach trees and of course, this one and her sister couldn't resist sneaking over there to get fruit off his trees. Mind you, this neighbor had a very well known temper and hated children, it's a wonder her and her sister weren't shot by him. But I s'pose after they got away with it once, they figured they could do it as many times as they like. And they did until one of his negro servants found them and took them inside. Each one of them had a two peaches in each hand so there was no way they could lie to him. He brought them home later that night to us."

"Yeah, after spanking us and making us work in his field for a day," Amelia said with distaste.

"Serves you right. You know better than to steal things and now apparently you're at it again."

"It's just a joke, Pa, sheesh," she said as the Doctor chuckled. "I was just messing with him. I wasn't being a thief."

"Should I make her work in my field for the afternoon?" the Doctor said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You don't have a field," Amelia said.

"Au contraire, my TARDIS has several rooms with fields in them and if I want, I can make her put corn or beans or something else in there for you to pick," the Doctor said to her. "So you watch it, missy, I have my eyes on ya."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't scare me, Papaw. I'll take all your pickles, one at a time."

_Rain, lock the pickles up. The thief isn't being deterred,_ the Doctor thought to her.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye and saw Alan sprint up into his caravan.

"Don't you start too, Creep!" he heard Rain say a moment before Alan darted out with pickle in hand.

The Doctor looked at Amelia who had a smug look on her face.

"See, I'm not the only one you need to look out for, huh?" she said to him.

She patted him on the shoulder as Alan jogged over, munching the pickle.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Amelia did say these were more savory and you know what? They are. I'm glad I decided to follow her lead."

David ran up to them while Alan munched his pickle and smacked his lips.

"Hey, Uncle Doctor, we need to go back to Disneyworld."

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Why?" the Doctor said.

"Cause we forgot to go ride Captain Emo, I mean, Captain EO…oh wait, that's torn down now, never mind."

"Go away before I poke this gherkin in your eye!" Alan yelled at him as he ran away giggling.

The Doctor grinned and ruffled his hair affectionately as Alan rolled his eyes and took another bite of his pickle.


	198. Chapter 198

Chapter One Hundred and Ninety Eight

"Um, why are you locking the refrigerator?" Frankie asked while Duer clicked the lock in place and looked at her.

"Amelia is stealing pickles from the Doctor's frig so he told me to lock ours," he said and she laughed, shaking her head. Sliding her arms around his waist, she kissed his lips as he brushed the hair from behind her ears and placed his forehead against hers. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

"Not lately," she said when she felt the baby kick and looked down at her stomach.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah, she's just having a laugh while poking me in the tummy," she said when he knelt down and placed his nose against her stomach.

"Oi, no poking Mummy in the tummy," he said when he felt a little kick and rubbed his nose. "No kicking Daddy either."

Frankie laughed as he stood up when the door opened and Amelia walked inside the caravan then frowned, seeing that the refrigerator was locked.

"Ha! No pickles for you!" he said as she growled then turned and left the caravan. Smiling, he brushed the hair out of his eyes then sighed and stood against the refrigerator door.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about Draco," he said and she took his hands, making him smile.

"What do you think they'll do with him?"

"They'll execute him. Though, if he had done it on my Gallifrey, it would have been slow and painful. Vaporization was only for Time Lords."

"What would they have done to him?"

"I remember my father taking me to my first execution when I was nine. A non-Gallifreyan had been caught trying to blow up a shuttle with Gallifreyan delegates on it and was found guilty of his crimes. Instead of life in prison, they…they…"

"What did they do?"

"They cut him into pieces, one joint at a time."

"Rassilon, I thought Time Lords weren't violent."

"Different universe, Love, mine were violent. One of the reasons I wanted to leave."

"Do you want to witness what they do to him?"

"If they let us," Duer sighed when the door opened and Alan and Adam walked inside the caravan then frowned, looking at the refrigerator.

"Aw, poop," Alan said and Duer crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can I help you two?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at them.

"We are on a pickle run," Adam said.

"And here I thought Rain and I would be the ones craving pickles. You sure you two aren't pregnant?" Frankie teased and their eyes went wide.

"Nooooo," Alan said and she laughed.

"Well then, you can't have any!" Duer said and they frowned, walking out of the caravan. Shaking his head, Duer sighed when he looked at Frankie and she shrugged.

"They're your brothers," she said and he nodded.

"Want to go see what the Doctor's doing?" he asked and she nodded. Wrapping his fingers around her fingers, they walked out of the caravan as the door closed behind them and walked off toward the Doctor's caravan.

* * *

"_For Rassilon's sake, don't do this!" he shouted as the Rani laughed and his body jerked on the table._

"_Oh, dear, dear Koschei, don't be such a baby!" she said as she turned the knob on the control panel and he screamed._

"_Why are you doing this?!" he asked as she walked to the table and wiped the sweat from his eyes. Feeling her breath on his skin, he blinked his eyes to focus them and she grinned._

"_I'm doing it because I can. You are my toy to do with what I will," she said and he clenched his jaw._

"_You will never get away with this. Theta…"_

"_Your precious Theta thinks you're dead. They all do. Now, be a good doggie and lay still," she said then walked back to the control panel and turned the knob. He screamed when a bolt of blue lightning flew from his right hand and hit the wall, leaving a scorch mark on the wall. "Oh, that is lovely! What else can you do?"_

"_I don't know. Please, make it stop!"_

"_Oh no, if I can make you do that, who knows what else I can make you do!" she said with a grin and he closed his eyes, praying for a swift death. She increased the power as he screamed and her laughter echoed in his ears._

* * *

"NO!" Koschei shouted when he sat up on the bed and sweat trickled down his body. His hearts slammed in his chest as he closed his eyes and Julie ran into the room, climbing onto the bed. She had been feeding Aderyn when she heard him scream and Cameron told her that he would finish feeding her so she could go see why Koschei was screaming. Scooping Koschei into her arms, she hushed him as she rocked him and he was shivering. She kissed the top of his head when he looked at her and she wiped the sweat from his eyes.

"Hi there," she said with a smile and he sadly smiled back.

"Hello."

"That bad, hunh?" she asked and he nodded. Rocking him, she sent love into his mind while he held her and she gently rubbed his back. "Want to tell me what it was about?"

"Not…" he said when they heard something that sounded like a sick moose call and he looked up at her. "What was that?"

"I don't know," she said when she helped him off the bed and he got dressed. Walking into the other room, they saw Cameron holding Aderyn and he pouted, looking at the door.

"What is that?" Cameron asked when they walked outside and saw the boys standing near Chaska, who was trying to play Donald's bagpipes. They had made a fire in the fire circle at the center of the camp and they were wearing their hooded sweatshirts.

"Och, that's nae what I told you tae do," he said and Chaska frowned.

"Yeah, Chas, you better stick to the violin," David said and the other boys laughed.

"Oi, what is going on over here?" Cameron asked while they walked closer and stood near the boys.

"I'm trying tae teach them how tae play my pipes," Donald said, pointing to the bagpipes.

"Only Chas sounds like a sick moose," Chris said and Chaska flipped him off.

"Well, it is a hard instrument to learn," Cameron said.

"Do you ken how tae play?" Donald asked.

"Aye, I do. Hand it over," he said as Donald cleaned the mouthpiece off then handed the bagpipes to him. Taking a few breathes, Cameron closed his eyes then moved his fingers and soft bagpipe music filled the air. After a few minutes, he stopped playing as they clapped and he did a little bow, handing the bagpipes back to Donald.

"Och, I only thought my dad an' brother could play like that," Donald said and Cameron blushed.

"Speaking of your brother, where is he?" Julie asked.

"He an' Angel took the girls into the woods," Donald said, pointing toward the woods and Cameron looked at the trees, wondering what they were up to.

* * *

Frazer held onto Angel's hand while the girls followed him and he looked up at the trees. The first evening stars peeked out behind the leaves while the moonlight lit the way and the girls were amazed how well Frazer could see in the dark. He held Angel against his side as they walked along when he stopped and knelt down, scooping his hand over the forest floor.

"What are you looking for?" Zoe whispered when something moved in the leaf litter and they backed up. The leaves moved when a tiny man wearing tan fur boots, black trousers, a tan tunic and a pointy tan hat appeared and looked at them. He had a round face with bright violet eyes and tiny pointy ears. His full beard and hair were white and tiny wire rimmed glasses were perched on the end of his nose. His face was lit by the lantern he had on a stick in his right hand and he tilted his head to one side, blinking his eyes at them.

"Greetings," Frazer said with a nod of his head.

"Howdy," the tiny man said and Frazer smiled at his southern accent.

"Are you a brownie?" Little Donna asked.

"Shucks, no, I'm a gnome. Name's Brown Berry!" Brown Berry said as he held his hand out and Frazer stuck out his finger, shaking hand with him. Angel and the girls shook hands with Brown Berry after Frazer introduced them to him and Brown Berry arched the pointy hat back on his head. "So, what are y'all doing here?"

"We're traveling an' are staying at the campground," he said as he carefully picked Brown Berry up and pointed down the trail that led to the campground.

"Shoot, you must be really brave. Not that many come out into the woods at night. By the way, how come y'all can see me?"

"I was given the sight when I was small an' they can see you because they're with me," Frazer then gently lowered Brown Berry to the ground.

"Who gave you the sight?"

"M'Yari," he said as Brown Berry backed up and the tiny lantern swayed back and forth on the stick.

"Then you're…" he said as Frazer nodded and sighed. "Well then, y'all be safe now, y'hear." They watched Brown Berry walk into the bushes as the tiny light zigzagged past the trees and the girls looked at Frazer.

"Right, shall we get going?" Frazer asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Uh, why was he scared of you?" Jackie asked.

"He wasn't scared of me. He was scared of M'Yari."

"Why?" Namid asked.

"She's nae the kind of fairy you want mad at you. Now, let's go."

"Is she here?" Little Donna asked, looking around and he saw how scared she was. Kneeling down, he took her hands in his as he smiled and placed his forehead against hers.

"No, she's nae here. If she was, I'd tell her to sod off," he said with a grin and she giggled.

"You're silly," she said when he kissed the tip of her nose then stood up, looking at them.

"_Angel, where are you?" _Rose thought.

"_Frazer and I are in the woods," _Angel thought.

"_Are the girls with you?"_

"_Yeah, they are."_

"_Well, you better come back to camp. __The Doctor__ wants us to get some sleep before heading out tomorrow."_

"_Och, but I havenae shown them the trolls that are supposed tae live in these woods," _Frazer thought then winked at the girls and they giggled.

"_Please tell me that you're kidding," _Rain thought.

"_We already met a gnome," _Namid thought.

"_Gnome, gnome on the range…where the deer and the antelope play…" _Alan sang in their heads as they laughed and Angel rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Suddenly a mental image of the Doctor's head sticking out the caravan window appeared in their minds as he looked around and his lower lip quivered.

"Where is my Mi-mi and Soki?! They need to finish the Doctor Merman story!" he said then rubbed his eyes while tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What is he talking about?" Angel asked when they saw a cartoon of the Doctor as a cartoon baby merman swimming in a fish bowl in their heads and he waved at them.

"Awwww, that's so cute!" Little Donna said when Doctor Merman jumped into the air and kissed her cheek, dropping back into the fishbowl.

"Waaaah, I want my Mi-mi and Soki!" the Doctor cried as the water from his tears rose higher and higher until Doctor Merman jumped out of the fishbowl and swam in the water.

"_Ok, Daddy, we'll come back," _Namid thought when he stopped crying and sniffed.

"Promise?" he asked in a childlike voice.

"_Yes," _the girls thought together and he clapped his hands then vanished into the caravan. He opened the door to the caravan when they giggled at the sight of him wearing a red and white striped nightshirt with a matching cap and he was holding onto a teddy bear.

"Well, come on, I'm starting to get sleepy," he said then went inside the caravan and they looked at Frazer, who had his face cupped in his hands so they couldn't see him crying from laughing.

"Let's go," he said, wiping his eyes. Taking Angel's hand, they headed down the trail and the stars twinkled brightly in the night sky.


	199. Chapter 199

Chapter One Hundred and Ninety Nine

(In the universe Amato was exiled to…)

Peter sipped his wine from a golden goblet as he looked down at London. He was currently in the Valiant and had requested it be lowered a bit so he could gaze out over the city while he relaxed. He had been dressed in a dark blue robe with gold trim on the bottom and sleeves. It had been presented as a gift to him from Barack Obama, the administrator of his American province. Peter saw it for what it was, a bribe from his administrator in return for special favors. Peter had not taken the bait and chastised him severely along with a warning never to do it again or risk death. Gifts could be given but only as a gesture of love or appreciation, not a way to get more privileges. Still, it was a nice robe and very warm and comfortable, so rather than give it away or discard it, he wore it when he felt like relaxing.

As he stood there, he summoned his chief servant, Gary. Gary had once been a homeless man, living on the fringes of society. Peter found him back when he was still influencing events in his favor and seduced him with promises of wealth and comfort into working for him. The fool jumped at the chance and just like the Master before him, Peter corrupted him and turned him to evil. When he found the man, he was young, twenty four, scraggly with a long brown beard and wild, unkempt brown hair. He hadn't eaten in days and was gaunt and sickly. Thanks to his kind ministrations, the man was now healthy, clean shaven with short hair, a rugged looking face and a dimple in his chin. He was about medium height and thanks to Peter, had a toned body with large muscles that he used whenever Peter needed an enforcer. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans with black plimsols. Peter had to admit, the man looked quite dashing in black.

"Yes, my Lord?" Gary said, bowing when he reached his side.

Peter took a sip of wine and grinned.

"I've been thinking. I have a rat problem down in the tube tunnels and I need to call in the exterminators to get rid of them," he said to him.

Gary grinned, knowing what his master was talking about. He was the only servant that was privy to Peter's thoughts and plans and he knew all about his enemies, the Doctor and Rose. He knew that they were hiding down in the tube tunnels with the rest of the resistance and his master had graciously left them alone, preferring to let them think that they were safe. Now it appeared that the master had grown tired of the games.

"Do you want them captured, my Lord?" Gary asked eagerly.

"I do. I want my lesser self brought before me with my so-called betrothed human," Peter said with a smirk. "It's time for them both to suffer and this time neither of them will escape. I'll torture them both until they scream for death."

"And…" Gary asked eagerly.

Peter smirked.

"I won't give it to them. They'll be more useful as mindless slaves. Especially Rose, I would love to add her to my harem of girls and have her bathe me. That way I can have her tend to me without hearing her annoying unrefined voice prattle on at me about nothing. A tart like that is better seen and not heard."

"And what about the Doctor? What if he finds a way to break free of his conditioning once you're through with him," Gary said.

Peter snorted.

"Then I'll have the wimp put to death while his beloved watches," he said. "So if I were him, I'd do everything I could not to have that happen. Wouldn't want the chav upset, would we?"

Gary snickered as Peter smiled and took a sip of his wine. He quickly downed the rest and handed the goblet back to Gary.

"Come, I need to contact the commander of my death squads on my vid screen. The time has come to rid myself of the Doctor once and for all."

* * *

The Doctor lay down on the bed in his caravan with Rain by his side.

"Okay, Mi-mi, you can start your story back any time you want," he called as Rain snuggled up to him and pulled the covers up over them.

He smiled when Namid came up to them.

"Please continue with the story, my little storyteller, someday to be a universe famous author," he said to her.

"Are you sure you want me to? I think it's a stupid story," Namid said.

Both of them gave her a shocked look.

"I don't think it's stupid. I'm enjoying it," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, I love how imaginative you are, Baby, please keep going," Rain said.

"Okay," Namid said.

She leaned down and gave them both kisses before she climbed up to the bed above them. They heard her settling in before Sokanon came and did the same. The Doctor pulled back a heavy white curtain and relaxed. There were only two beds so they took turns sleeping in them and on the sofas. Chaska was spending the night with Christopher and Tara was over with Amelia and Opal. Jenny, Emi and Dorothy were sleeping with Angel, Elizabeth and Tia so it was just the four of them in the caravan for the night. After a moment, they saw Doctor Merman waving at them in their mind's eye and the Doctor smiled.

________________

"Really, this isn't necessary, it's just a little scratch," Doctor Merman protested as Princess Rain Shower led him to the infirmary.

Rain Shower said nothing, only led him along. While she did, Doctor Merman glanced around as he wondered where Alan of Seaweed was. Rain Shower led him to a door and opened it. Doctor Merman looked in but he saw only a bedroom that had purple coral walls. There was a single bed made from a clam shell and a rock beside it with a hole in the front that acted as a dresser. The Doctor Merman looked around but didn't see any medical equipment of any kind. He cast a confused glance at Rain Shower who smiled sweetly.

"This is my bedroom," she said to him.

"Okay, so does your bedroom double as the infirmary then?" Doctor Merman said.

His eyes widened when Rain Shower stroked his cheek.

"I like you," she said. "And I think you're the one who can help me."

"Help you with what?"

Rain Shower closed the door. She swum back to him and took his hands in hers.

"My father is evil, he wants me to marry a dolphin but I won't do it. Never, never, never, no!"

Doctor Merman watched as Rain Shower began to wail and tear at her hair and swim around in a circle.

"NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NO!" she wailed melodramatically.

Doctor Merman reached out to touch her and instantly she stopped. They stared at one another and suddenly porn movie music began to play as Doctor Merman pushed Rain Shower onto the bed and…

____________

"Alright, you, let's keep this clean," the Doctor said, staring up at the bottom of the top bunk as Namid and Sokanon giggled.

"I'm just trying to be realistic, Daddy," he heard Namid say.

"Well, you can be realistic without it becoming a porno, young lady," the Doctor said while Rain giggled. "And speaking of realistic, what's with your mother's sudden histrionics and pulling at the hair and weeping and wailing. She doesn't do that."

"She doesn't?" Namid asked innocently.

"Uh, no, not even when I first met her. Your mother has never wailed and said never, never, never, no, to anything," the Doctor said while Rain laughed harder. "And what's with this marrying a dolphin rubbish? Why are you messing up the lovely story, Namid? Why, why, why?" he said as he kicked the bottom of her bunk with each why. "Tell the story correctly or no supper for you."

"I've already had supper, so there!"

"Okay, no supper anymore then," the Doctor said.

His eyes widened when he saw Namid in his mind's eye blowing a raspberry at him. He smirked when he put himself into the image, grabbed Namid, turned her over his knee and gave her a spanking.

"Hah, that's what you get for cheekiness, young lady. I…"

His eyes bulged when he saw Namid grab a flamethrower and chase him around the room. He smirked when he imagined himself grabbing a bazooka and chasing her back.

_What is this?_ Alan thought as the whole family laughed in the Doctor's mind. _We were enjoying a nice little story and now we get a flamethrower/bazooka war. Where am I in all this? I don't wanna watch my brother and sis go at it. Get to me, Namid._

_Okay, Daddy Alan, _Namid thought to him.

She cleared the image of the war between her and her father and started again with Alan of Seaweed.

______________

King Neptune sat on his throne made of gold coral and stared at Alan of Seaweed with a bored expression on his face. He was old with long white flowing hair and a beard and a sky blue fish body. He held a golden scepter in his hand that was topped with a small dolphin. While he watched, Alan of Seaweed tried to entertain him with juggling in order to win the jester position. Problem was, the dense water was making the balls move very slowly so it wasn't much of a feat to juggle the three red balls. But Alan of Seaweed grinned as he tried to impress his prospective employer.

The smile faded from his face when Neptune let out an enormous yawn and prepared to dismiss him. Knowing that his golden opportunity was about to end, Alan of Seaweed switched tactics.

"Wait, Sire, I have other things I can do," he said as he let the balls drop to the floor. "I can tell witty jokes."

Neptune, barely awake, gestured for him to continue and Alan of Seaweed cleared his throat.

"Knock, knock," he said.

Neptune stared at him with bleary eyes.

"Knock, knock," Alan of Seaweed prompted.

Neptune sighed angrily.

"Who's there," he said dully.

"The Postman!"

Neptune stared at Alan of Seaweed as he hooted and hollered at his own joke. He rolled around on the floor laughing with delight while Neptune stared at him silently.

* * *

_Wait a minute,_ the real Alan thought as everyone laughed. _What was that? I'm not that thick. I wouldn't tell lame jokes and juggle like that. And I certainly wouldn't laugh like a maniac at an idiotic joke like that._

_Just trying to be realistic, _Namid thought back.

There was silence for a moment.

_Brother, open the door for me, I'm coming over there and giving your daughter a spanking, _he thought to him.

_Can I come too, Papaw? I want a pickle._

_No, you cannot have a ruddy pickle, Amelia,_ the Doctor thought as everyone laughed.

There was a banging on the door and the Doctor got up to answer it while Namid and Sokanon giggled in their bed.

"Where is that little menace?" they heard Alan say as they giggled harder. "I want to give her a spanking just like your mental self did. How dare she keep making me look like buffoon."

"I don't have to; you make yourself look like a buffoon!" Namid yelled.

Sokanon laughed as the curtain was flung back and Alan's eyes peered at her as he came up to the bunk. The bunk came up to his nose, allowing Alan to stare at her quietly.

"You will come with me," Alan said as he stared at Namid. "You will come out back and cut me a switch and then you shall feel pain."

"NEVER, NEVER, NEVER, NO!" Namid said, pulling at her hair while Rain laughed.

"YESEE, YESEE, YESEE, YES!" Alan said as he stared at her.

The Doctor came up beside him and Alan blinked when he noticed that all you could see above the bunk was his forehead and the top of his head.

"Well hello, Shorty," Alan said to the Doctor while Namid giggled. "Lost a bit of height in the regenerative process, did we?"

"Belt up, Alan," the Doctor said.

Alan gazed at Namid triumphantly.

"Ha! I'm the taller one now. I shall rule over the shorties," he said to Namid and Sokanon.

Alan glanced down and sniggered as Rain stood up and only the very top part of her head showed over the top of the bunk.

"Yup, I'm the ruler of the shorties," he said, eyeing Namid. "I rule over all vertically challenged people and…OW!" he said when the Doctor's fist came down on the top of his head.

"I may be shorter than you but I'm still tall enough to bash you on the head, Brother," the Doctor said as Rain and the children laughed. "So zip your lip."

"Fine, I will go away and be tall in peace. But mind yourselves, I don't want anymore cracks about me being a buffoon, got that, Namid?"

"Yeah, yeah," Namid said as Sokanon snickered.

Alan pointed his index and middle fingers at his eyes and pointed his index finger at Namid.

"Yeah, I'm scared, Goober," Namid said.

"Better be!" Alan said. "Now I shall return to my bunk. Goodnight, Shortie Brother. Goodnight, Shortie Shortie Sister. I shall retire and gloat about my height."

"Whatever," Rain said as she got back into bed.

"Yeah, whatever," the Doctor said as he did the same.

Alan peered at Namid and Sokanon while they lay on their bed, did the I'm watching you gesture once more and hurried away while both sisters blew raspberries at him.


	200. Chapter 200

Chapter Two Hundred

New Gallifrey

Jack stood on the balcony while sipping on the coffee Ianto had made and watched the stars twinkling in the night sky. He had sent the DNA test to a friend he had at the best hospitals in city and he confirmed that Nigel was in fact his son. Jack half smiled then wondered how he was going to tell the rest of the family about what was going on and sighed, placing his elbows on the rail after placing the coffee mug on the railing.

"Jack?" a voice asked as he stood up, turned and saw Maggie walked closer. She stood in front of him as he looked into her eyes and blinked.

"Hey, Mags, you're up late," he said and she softly laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said then walked to the railing, leaning on it and looked out at the houses. "Remember that one time we stayed up all night and just talked?"

"Um…" Jack said when he realized why he didn't remember the night they slept together and balled his hands into fists. 'Those bastards."

"Jack?" she asked as she stood up and brushed her hand over his cheek.

"I told you that I was a Time Agent but what I didn't tell you was they took the memories of two years of my life. I don't know what I did or where I was and it bugs the hell out of me. Mags, tell me something, what was the case we were working on when we conceived Nigel?"

"Well, we were called in to investigate this spacecraft that had landed just outside of Culloden and it turned out to be Zygons. They had taken over this small village. We had to fight them because they won't leave but you talked them into leaving after helping them repair their spacecraft. After they left, you and I went to your room, got drunk and…."

"I get it," Jack said with a smile. "Mags, I don't remember any of it. Not the case. Not the Zygons. Not us making Nigel. Nothing."

Sighing, she moved closer when she hugged him and he started shaking. She hushed him while he started crying but neither of them saw Ianto standing in the doorway as he walked closer and Maggie looked at him. Nodding, she moved back as he slid in between her and Jack and wrapped his arms around him. Jack, sensing the difference, hugged him harder as Ianto hushed him and Maggie smiled, walking inside the house.

* * *

"Shit," Mickey said while sitting at the terminal and pounded his fists on the desk.

"What's wrong?" Nigel asked when he leaned on the back of the chair and Mickey looked up at him.

"It crashed again," he said, pointing at the screen.

"Let me have a look at it," Nigel said when Mickey got off the chair and Nigel sat down. Looking for the ear jack, he sighed and sat back in the chair. "Where's your ear jack?"

"Uh, I don't have one."

"Then how do you talk to her?"

"I don't," Mickey said and Nigel looked at him, arching one eyebrow.

"Oh-key, guess we'll do this the old fashioned way," Nigel said, cracking his knuckles and typed on the keyboard. A few minutes later the screen went blank as they looked at it and Nigel tapped his finger on the desk.

HELLO. appeared on the screen as he smiled and typed on the keyboard.

MY NAME IS NIGEL. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?

NO NAME.

ARE YOU A MALE PROCESS OR A FEMALE?

I DO NOT UNDERTAND.

SEARCH YOUR INNER PROCESSES AND FUNCTIONS. ARE THEY MALE OR FEMALE?

They waited for a few minutes while Mickey looked at the screen and Nigel tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Computers can have female or male processes and functions?" he asked.

"Cor, where did you go to computer school? Of course they do," Nigel said and Mickey growled at him.

MY PROCESSES AND FUNCTIONS ARE FEMALE.

AH, THAT'S GOOD. TELL ME, SWEETIE, WHY DO YOU KEEP CRASHING?

I DO NOT KNOW.

HAVE YOU TRIED DOING VIRUS SCANS?

AFFIRMATIVE, NO VIRUSES HAVE BEEN DETECTED.

HAS THE DRIVES BEEN DEFRAGMENTED?

The screen went blank while they waited and Mickey leaned on the back of the chair, thinking about the last time he defragmented the system.

ALL DRIVES HAVE BEEN DEFRAGMENTED.

"How many firewalls do you have?" Nigel asked.

"Are you talking to me?" Mickey asked.

"No, I'm talking to the bloody wall. Aye, I mean you!"

"I think we only have one."

"You THINK you have one?! Man, you are a thick head, aren't you?"

"Look, don't get cheeky with me. I didn't ask you to go mucking around. Just fix it."

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

HOW MANY FIREWALLS DO YOU HAVE?

I HAVE FOUR FIREWALLS.

"Four firewalls?! That's way too many,"

"Well, we do have tons of classified information that we don't want made public."

"Yeah, I know all about security protocol but that's nuts. No wonder it's crashing," he said when he started typing and looked at the screen. On the screen was a list of what firewall programs they were using and he tapped his fingers on the desk. "Right, we need to get rid of at least two of these or…"

"No!" Mickey said when he hit a button on the keyboard and the screen went blank.

"Why the hell did you to that for?" Nigel asked when Mickey closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists.

"_Jack, where are you?" _Mickey thought.

"_I'm on the balcony. What's wrong?" _Jack thought.

"_That bloke you brought is hacking into the computers."_

"_What?" _Jack thought then broke contact with him and Mickey looked at Nigel.

"You're in big trouble now. I told Jack what you're doing," Mickey said when they heard someone running down the stairs and Jack and Ianto ran toward them.

"What the hell's going on?" Jack demanded and Nigel looked at him with a confused look in his face.

"I was just trying to find out why your computers are crashing. Turns out you have way too many firewalls," Nigel said.

"He wanted to remove them!" Mickey said.

"Not all of them, you wanker, just two of them," Nigel said as he stood up and locked eyes with Mickey.

"We need all of them!"

"Your system can't handle all of them! That's why it keeps crashing!"

"It was fine until you started mucking with it!"

"I wasn't mucking with it! You're the idiot that didn't know that you have a female computer!"

"We do?" Ianto whispered and Jack shrugged.

"Guys, look, if Nigel thinks we can do with only two firewalls then I say we let him remove two of them," Jack said, holding his hands up.

"But, Jack…" Mickey said.

"Let him fix it," Jack said in a stern tone and Mickey sighed, walking away. Nigel sat down as Jack leaned on the back of the chair and Ianto went to catch up with Mickey.

"Mickey?" he asked when Mickey stopped, turned around to look at Jack and Nigel and sighed.

"How come Jack trusts that guy? We don't even know him," he asked and Ianto looked at Jack and Nigel, smiling.

"Because he's Jack's son," Ianto said then walked away and Mickey looked at them with a stunned look on his face.

* * *

"You know what? Namid is a really good story teller," Koschei said softly while Aderyn slept between him and Julie and Julie nodded, snuggling closer.

"Shhh," came from the bunk to their left and Duer smiled, rolling his eyes. He was lying on the top bunk while Frankie was lying on the bottom bunk and Cameron and Maia were lying on the other bunks. Cam was having a sleepover with Chaska, David, Xander and Chris in Alan's caravan and they settled down, waiting for Namid to continue the story.

* * *

"Ok, Mi-mi, what happened next?" the Doctor said when they saw Doctor Merman and Princess Rain Shower lying under the seaweed duvet and a tiny plaster was wrapped around his arm. He was looking at the ceiling while she slept and he looked down at her.

"Cor, you are so beautiful. I can't see why your father wants you to marry a dolphin. True, they are smart but they're not as smart as me. Hmm, what to do?" he whispered when a tiny bubble of light floated into the room and he watched it float around the room, crash into the wall and something tumbled out of it.

"Ow, that hurt!" a voice said when a small merman sat up and shook his head. He was wearing a purple robe with gold trim on the bottom and sleeves and a purple shell hat was perched on his head. His tail was blue with purple fins and the robe was tied closed by a gold rope belt.

"Uh, Mi-mi, is that supposed tae be me?" Frazer asked as his head appeared over the tiny merman and Namid giggled.

"Yeah," she said and he sighed, rolled his eyes and smiled before disappearing.

"Who are you?" Doctor Merman asked as the tiny merman dusted himself off and removed his shell hat. Suddenly a tiny ball of light flew out of shell hat then landed on the tiny merman's shoulder and it was a tiny merfairy. She had long white hair and Angel gasped when she saw that it was naked

"Oi, if that's me, put some clothes on!" Angel said when the tiny merfairy became dressed in a tiny white dress and the tiny merman looked up at them, pouting.

"I am Frazerwick the Purple," Frazerwick said with bow and Doctor Merman nodded.

"And I am Angel Fish!" the merfairy said in a high voice.

"Hey, my voice isn't that high!" Angel said.

"Can we get on with this?" Alan asked.

"Um, do you hear voices?" Frazerwick asked, looking around.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it," Doctor Merman said.

"Right, now, I am here because I know of a way for you tae save the princess from marrying the dolphin an' save the kingdom from King Neptune."

"And how do I do that?"

"You must find the Staff of Power. He's been looking for it for ages but has never found it. The dolphin told him that he knew where it was an' would go get it for him if he promised him the princess as a reward."

"No, I will not allow her to marry a fish so he can do kissy face with her!" Doctor Merman said, pulling Princess Rain Shower closer.

"Now who's being over dramatic?" Rain asked.

"Shhhhh!" Alan said.

"Uh…" Frazerwick said, looking around.

"Just ignore them," Doctor Merman said and Frazerwick nodded. "Do you know where the Staff of Power is?"

"No, I don't but there is someone who does."

"Who is this person?"

"He is called Alan of Seaweed!"

* * *

"Yes, I am the hero of this story!" Alan shouted then fell out of the bottom bunk and the boys laughed at him.

"She didn't say that," Rose said from the top bunk while he got off the floor and looked at her.

"Careful, Shortie Wife, for I am Alan the Tall, ruler of all the shorties!" he said when Adam tapped him on the back and he turned, looking at him.

"I'm not short," he said then moved his hand from his head to Alan's and smiled. "See, we're the same height."

"Well, of course we are. You are Adam the Next to the Tall."

"And who am I?" John asked when he walked over the boys, who were sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor, and Alan looked at him. "We're the same height, too."

"You are…" Alan said then thought for a few seconds and John tapped his foot. "You are John the Next to the Next to the Tall."

"Blimey, that's a mouthful," Adam said with a smile.

"What about Shilah?" John asked.

"He is Shilah the Next to the Next to the Next to the Tall," Alan said and Rose sighed, rolling her eyes.

"_Mi-mi, I think we better continue this story tomorrow night," _she thought.

"_Why?" _ Namid thought.

"_Your Uncle Alan has gone off the deep end about being taller than most of us."_

"_I am the tallest!" _Alan thought when they all saw him standing over them in their minds and he tossed his head back, laughing. The Doctor appeared with a large pin on his shoulder when he poked the end of the pin into Alan's heel and air blew out of the hole. Alan started shrinking until he was two inches tall and he looked up at the Doctor, who was smiling and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Who's the tallest now?" he asked when an exclamation point appeared over Alan's head and he yelped, running away.

"_Alright, Children, that is enough! Maybe Rose is right and we should just go to sleep and continue the story tomorrow," _Clara thought and Adam glared at Alan.

"Now see what you've done?" he said then walked to the bunk and crawled under the blankets.

"Spoiler," John growled, walking to the bunk and went to bed. The boys glared at Alan when they rolled onto their sides and he turned, looking at Rose.

"Starlight?" he asked in a soft voice when she rolled onto her side and he sighed, lying back down on the bunk. Sighing, he rolled onto his side as he reached up and turned the lights off. He looked at the darkness when he saw Namid in his mind and she held her arms out. The mental Alan ran to her when he knelt down and she hugged him.

"Are you mad at me?" Mental Alan asked with a pout.

"Nah, I had to stop anyway. Daddy fell asleep," she said with a smile and he smiled back, kissing the top of her head.

"Good night then," he said as she faded away and he smiled, drifting off to sleep.


	201. Chapter 201

Chapter Two Hundred and One

(The universe Amato was exiled to…)

Rose hid deep within one of the tube tunnels, her heart pounding while she listened to the anguished screams of her fellow rebels. The death squads had infiltrated the tunnels shouting for everyone to surrender and for the Doctor and Rose to give themselves up or all would die. Against Rose's protests, the Doctor urged her to hide while he went to surrender himself.

"I don't want you to go through the horror of enslavement anymore, Te'tiri," he said to her.

"I don't want you to either," Rose protested.

"Yes, but it's me Peter wants. If I surrender, hopefully he'll stop hunting you," the Doctor said.

Rose tried to protest but the Doctor ignored her. He led her to the tunnel she was currently in, kissed her, told her he loved her and with a goodbye was off before she could say anything more. Rose's heart sank when she heard his distant voice screaming at the death squads to stop killing people and he would surrender to them. The laser fire stopped abruptly and a tear rolled down Rose's cheek when he heard someone commanding the Doctor to kneel.

"My love, what have you done?" Rose murmured. "Why wouldn't you let me face this with you? I'd rather be tortured with you than be alone."

An eerie silence fell over the tube tunnels and Rose strained her ears, trying to hear her lover or anybody else. She took comfort in the fact that she hadn't heard anymore laser fire but she knew that Peter wouldn't want the Doctor killed, not until after he'd been tortured and humiliated. She shook her head wondering what had happened to make Peter fly off the handle to the point where he had become an evil sadistic tyrant. After they had escaped and saw what he did, they realized that Peter had made some major changes throughout history, most notably getting rid of all religions except for the worship of him and doing away with all world governments and leaders, except for the people he handpicked to lead. Public executions were broadcast on the vidscreens, one of the few things that were not censored and she and the Doctor had watched several of their fellow rebels tortured and shot live as it happened. It had made her sick to her stomach and she refused to believe that this sadistic monster had been spawned from the Doctor. But the one time she mentioned that thought to the Doctor, his eyes became distant and a sad look fell upon his face.

"You don't know me as well as you think you do, Rose. I'm capable of a lot of things."

"You mean that rubbish Davros said about showing you your soul?" Rose had said to him. "I don't believe that, Doctor. I don't believe you could ever turn into someone like Peter."

"But Peter is me," the Doctor said. "He's my clone and if he can turn evil, I can as well. I just haven't been driven to that yet."

Rose said nothing more, letting the subject drop because she dare not hear anymore. The thought of her beloved Doctor becoming as cruel as his clone was too much to bear.

After an hour, there was still silence in the tube tunnels and Rose finally ventured out to see if the death squads were still around and see what damage had been done. She crept along silently, keeping the hood on her hoodie up over her blonde hair so she'd be harder to spot. As she neared the place where most of the rebels slept, she began to hear moans and groans and the voice of Doctor Malcolm Sikes calling for others to help him assist the injured. She breathed a sigh of relief. If Doctor Sikes was yelling at people, that must mean that the danger had passed but her heart broke knowing that the Doctor had probably been taken back up to the Valiant to face Peter.

After five minutes, she saw Doctor Sikes. He was sixty three with short gray hair along the back and sides and a bald spot on top. He had once been robust but living in the tunnels had reduced his weight by half and aged him to the point he looked about eighty. His face was haggard and lined and his jowls sagged slightly. He had on a pair of wire rimmed glasses that had tape wound around the right arm from where it had broke and been repaired. He was dressed in black as was most of the rebels and he was currently tending a young woman by lantern light, applying gauze to a large cut on her forehead. He looked up when Rose neared him and smiled.

"I see you made it back," he said as he helped the woman sit up.

"Yeah, the Doctor hid me," Rose said, squatting down beside him. "Is he…"

"The Doctor's been taken along with several others," Doctor Sikes said grimly. "They were killing people until he stepped in and surrendered. Heartless bastards."

"Did they hurt him?" Rose asked.

"Knocked him in the head a few times with the butt of their blasters but other than that, no," Doctor Sikes said. "They asked where you were and he refused to tell them so they went ahead and took him. I suspect Lord Peter the Pompous will torture him soon enough or probe his mind and then they'll be back for the rest of us. Which is why Terrance is telling everyone to pack up what they want to take and follow him deeper into the tunnels."

Terrance Smith had been the leader of the rebels before the Doctor began sharing that honor with him. He was twenty four, barely out of university with a degree in business management before the city began to be bombed. He had lost his family in the bombing and had sworn revenge on Peter for their deaths. He had a keen mind and thanks to his business management courses, knew how to keep order and lead effectively. Rose respected him greatly and knew he was thinking of their survival but just the same, she figured if the death squads wanted them, they would find them soon enough. Not to mention she didn't want to leave without fighting for the Doctor and the other rebels that had been taken. She cursed silently, once again wishing the Doctor had let her be captured with him. She shook her head, knowing that she couldn't think of that right now when people were hurt so she grabbed some of Doctor Sikes supplies and went to help others who were injured.

_______________

Peter smirked as he studied his captive. The Doctor had been searched thoroughly, stripped down to his underwear and tossed in a narrow cage that Peter had ordered put into his bedroom just so he could have the Doctor where he could see him. The members of the death squad who were responsible for his capture stood nearby as the Doctor glowered silently at Peter. There were four guards, more than was needed since the Doctor came along quietly so Peter guessed that some of them claimed they had caught him in order to be rewarded. He snorted softly. There was always those who thought he would grant them favor, well, he was about to show them what happened when they jumped at the chance to volunteer for glory and reward.

Peter looked at them calmly. All of them were dressed in leather with leather gloves and boots and wearing motorcycle helmets. The visors were down obscuring their faces, both to prevent identification and to make it easier to execute them if the occasion demanded it. He hated watching the pathetic looks on their faces and hearing their cries of mercy. It ruined the fun of the execution.

"You say all of you apprehended the Doctor?" Peter asked mildly as the Doctor watched.

Four heads nodded eagerly and Peter could almost imagine them imagining their huge reward for his capture. He glanced at his sire who was watching him warily and he smirked, figuring the Doctor knew what was about to happen. The fool had spent far too much time as his prisoner to know that he was beyond being merciful to idiots and that's exactly what these men were. He turned his passive gaze back to the men.

"I understand the Doctor surrendered without a fight," Peter said calmly. "So if you were busy "capturing" a man who was surrendering willingly, does that explain why Rose Tyler remains free?"

He saw the men stiffen and he imagined their shocked looks under the visors as he neared.

"I gave a command that Rose Tyler was also to be captured. Where is she?" he said with sickening sweetness.

The four men didn't answer.

"I take it from your silence that you don't know. You spent all your time capturing a man who surrendered and left a dangerous rebel alive and at large to threaten me. Is that correct?"

"Peter, stop!"

Peter ignored the Doctor's plea and neared closer to his men. He noticed the slight tremble of their bodies and smirked.

"Afraid? You should be. You were so willing to volunteer for the glory of the capture of the Doctor that you didn't think I might hold you responsible for Rose Tyler's escape."

"Peter, don't, please."

Peter turned to him and saw the pleading look on his face.

"What do you care if these men die? You don't know them," he said.

"Peter, I know you. You're better than this!" the Doctor said.

"Wrong! I'm dangerous! I'm a genocidal maniac, aren't I?" he roared at him.

The men, seeing an opportunity, tried to bolt towards the door but Peter through a forcefield grenade and the four were trapped in a forcebubble when it activated near them. Peter snorted with derision at the cowards and turned back to the Doctor who was staring at him with silent fury.

"You didn't answer my question, Doctor. I'm a homicidal, genocidal maniac who must be watched like a child lest I slaughter millions. Isn't that right? Isn't that why you abandoned me with Rose and stole my TARDIS? And it is_ my _TARDIS, Doctor. I am far superior to you in every way. I not only possess the intellect of the Time Lords, I possess the creativity and ingenuity of the humans. And with that ingenuity, I had the vision to go back in time and change things so I am supreme!"

"You are a madman, not a visionary," the Doctor said.

"Depends on your point of view, many visionaries were called mad by others until their true genius became apparent."

"And what is your true genius, Peter? Slaughtering and enslaving millions of innocents?" the Doctor shot back.

"Oh, like you're a saint yourself," Peter said with derision. "You committed genocide long before I came into being, you hypocrite so don't put on airs and think your better than me."

The Doctor's heart ached.

"Yes, I admit…I did…commit genocide in the past and I'm sorry I acted like I was blameless in that regard but I'm also capable of mercy and I ask you to do the same. You are better than this. Not better than me but better than this. You broke the laws of time…"

Peter threw back his head and laughed.

"The laws of time were made by our people. They're all dead now and you know who that leaves? Me! I am the greatest Time Lord ever and the laws of time will obey me!"

The Doctor shook his head.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Peter snorted.

"Yeah, like you haven't said that a zillion times before. You're sorry for everything and anything and said that so often, it's lost any real meaning. So tell me, Time Lord, what are you sorry for this time?"

"For what I did to you. For abandoning you instead of giving you a chance. I realize now that I shouldn't have pushed you and Rose out the door without an explanation or warning."

"Too bloody right, old man!" Peter spat out. "And now that you're captured and facing torment and humiliation, out come the apologies and the olive branch. Well, I'm snapping the olive branch and throwing it back in your fucking face. The time for being sorry is over with. Now, where is Rose?"

"You know I'll never tell you that and if you do a mind probe, I'll seal that information away in the deepest recesses of my mind where you can't reach it. So you might as well save your breath."

"Then you will suffer as no one has ever suffered before," Peter growled. "You will be tormented almost without pause and it will be televised. Every moment of your agony and humiliation will be fodder for the masses and when you are near death, I won't kill you. I'll merely turn you into one of my minions and you can join the death squads and kill the humans you love so very much, including your precious Rose."

"She'll be long gone by then. You must be a fool if you think the rest of the resistance will just stay and wait for you to strike again. She'll go with them and they'll hide themselves so well, you'll never find them and using me won't help since I won't know where they're at. So, I repeat, you might as well save your breath. And as for me submitting to you? You might find that harder to accomplish then you think."

Peter smirked. He stared at him in silence for a moment and then without warning, withdrew his blaster and shot each of the guards in turn while the Doctor watched in horror. When the Doctor turned his horror-stricken gaze back to Peter, he shrugged and put the blaster back in its holster.

"I'm so old now, I used to have so much mercy," he quoted with a sneer. "Your words, old man. Think on them while I rest a minute and the servants clean up the refuse. Because I'll be back sooner than you think."

The Doctor glowered at him as Peter whistled cheerfully, strode past him and walked casually toward his bedroom door.


	202. Chapter 202

Chapter Two Hundred and Two

The soft sniffing woke Julie when she opened her eyes and looked down at Aderyn. Aderyn was awake as she blinking her eyes at her and Julie kissed the top of her head. Looking over at Koschei, she saw the dry tracks of tears on his cheeks and her hearts ached. Hushing Aderyn, she slid out of bed then picked her up and walked into the bathroom, turning the lights on. She took the changing pad out of the diaper bag when she opened it with one hand then slightly jumped when someone touched her back. Turning around, she saw Koschei standing behind her and his eyes were bloodshot and his hair stood wild on his head.

"Did I wake you?" she asked softly and he nodded his head.

"Give her to me," he grumbled as she handed Aderyn to him and he held Aderyn in his arms.

"You want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to talk about."

"Maybe you should ask the Doctor to remove the memories of what the Rani did to you. It might help you sleep."

"That's a lot of memories," he said with half a smile and handed Aderyn to her.

"It's just that I don't like seeing you in so much pain."

"Oh, I can deal with the pain. It's the not knowing what I did while under her control that bothers me. I know that I have killed people for her but what if someone's after me and wants me to pay for what I did?"

"I'm sure the Doctor or Amato could talk to them and make them see that you were under the Rani's control," she said as she finished changing Aderyn's nappy and placed the dirt nappy into the diaper pail they had bought.

"Unless someone kills me first," he sighed while she washed her hands then dried them off and pulled him closer by his pajamas top. Aderyn blinked as Julie kissed Koschei's lips then moved back and smiled at him.

"They'd have to get through me first," Julie said as he wrapped his arms around her and she placed her head on his chest. Looking down at Aderyn, he smiled as she chirped and peeped at him and wiggled on the counter.

"Sounds like they'd have to go through her, too," he said, pointing at Aderyn.

"Yep, sounds like."

"Well, how about I make my ladies some breakfast?" he said then kissed her lips and she smiled.

"You can cook?" she teased and he gave her a stunned look.

"I will have you know that I cook the meals for my squadron during the Time War and they cleaned their plates!" he said, pointing his finger at her and she tried to bite it. "Oi, I know you're hungry but I'm not on the menu!"

Softly laughing, she picked Aderyn up as he started cleaning up the counter then followed her out of the bathroom, turning the light off.

* * *

The door to the caravan opened while the Doctor walked outside and took a deep breath. The air was crisp and cold as he shivered until his body adjusted to the cold and he walked to Amato's caravan, knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Amato asked after opening the door and the Doctor grinned at him, leaning against the side of the caravan.

"I was thinking that we need to throw a bachelor party for Peter and Shilah," the Doctor said and Amato sighed.

"If it's anything like mine, count me out."

"Oi, your party was fantastic."

"Until I had to strip down to my birthday suit," Amato said as he thought back to the strip show he and the others had done for Peri at her hen party.

"Yeah, that was fun. Only thing is, where should we have it?"

"Have what?" Shilah asked as he walked closer and folded his arms over his chest.

"He wants us to throw you and Peter a bachelor party," Amato said.

"Nah, I don't want any fuss."

"Did you have one when you married Amber?" the Doctor asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"Then we need to throw you one!"

"Read my lips. N-O!" he said with wide eyes and they laughed.

"Besides, we don't have time. In a few days, we have to…go," Amato said and the Doctor nodded, sighing.

"I really wish you guys didn't have to do that," Shilah said.

"Well, we have no choice, do we?" the Doctor sighed, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"What do you think will happen to Draco and his buddies?"

"Like I told Dex, they might vaporize Draco. I don't know about the others."

"Do you want to go see it?" Amato asked.

"If they'll let us," the Doctor sighed.

"I think he should be publically executed," Shilah said.

"Now, Te'lesau, that would make us as bad as he is," the Doctor said and Shilah nodded.

"You guys want to come in for breakfast? Peri's making banana pancakes!" Amato said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Oh yes!" they said together as Amato laughed and they went inside the caravan.

* * *

Rain drove the caravan while the Doctor sat in the passenger seat and closed his eyes, picturing Doctor Merman in his head.

"_Mi-mi, can we get back to the story?" _he thought.

"_Sure, Daddy," _she thought when they saw Doctor Merman and Frazerwick the Purple and the Doctor smiled.

* * *

"Did you say Alan of Seaweed?" Doctor Merman asked.

"Aye, he's the one that knows where the Staff of Power is!" Frazerwick said.

"Hmm…the last I saw of him, he was pounding the snot out of a shark with a hammer."

"Then he might still be here. We must search the castle!" Frazerwick said when Princess Rain Shower woke up and looked at him then at Doctor Merman.

"Who's he?" she asked.

"I am Frazerwick the Purple and this is my merfairy, Angel Fish," he said with a bow and Angel Fish tumbled off his shoulder, falling to the floor.

* * *

"_Ah, Mummy fell to the floor!" _Xander thought. Alan hushed him and he pouted, folding his arms over his chest.

* * *

"Owie!" Angel Fish said when Frazerwick picked her off the floor and placed her back under his hat. "Hey, it's dark in here!"

"Shhh," he hushed and Princess Rain Shower moved the seaweed duvet back, getting out of bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I am here tae make sure that you do nae marry a dolphin."

"Yes, I will never marry that stupid dolphin!" she said and pulled on her hair.

* * *

"_Oi, what did I say about making her over react like that?" _the Doctor thought and the children giggled.

"_And when do we get to me saving the day?!" _Alan thought.

"_This is my story, so I do the saving!"_

"_Says you, Mister Shortie McShortieshorts!"_

"_BOYS?!" _Clara thought with an angry tone in her voice.

"_Sorry, Mother," _they thought together as a mental image of her glaring at them appeared in their heads and she tapped her foot.

"_Please continue with the story, Sweetie."_

"_Ok,_" Namid thought.

* * *

"Now, there is no need for hysterics," Frazerwick said.

"Well, how would you like it if someone wanted to you married a dolphin?!" she asked, clutching her hands to her chest.

"I almost did but she ran off with a whale."

"Look, are we going to go find Alan of Seaweed or not?" Doctor Merman asked.

"Why do we have to do that?" Princess Rain Shower asked.

* * *

"_Because he's the hero of this story and is going to save your fishy butt!" _Alan thought as they all hushed him and he sighed.

* * *

"He is the only one that knows where the Staff of Power is," Frazerwick said when the sound of thunder echoed around them and they jumped.

"Blimey, that was a cool effect," Princess Rain Shower said and he smiled.

"If he's still here, where would he be?" Doctor Merman asked.

"He'd be taken to see my father."

"Then we must hurry!" Frazerwick said when he reached into his sleeve and removed three eels, two turtles, an anchor from an old pirate ship and an old kelp and cheese sandwich. "Sorry, havenae cleaned that out in awhile." He held up a finger when he removed a wand and held it in his left hand. "Right, now how did that spell go?"

"Chip-a-boof!" a muffled voice said and he lifted the hat up.

"What did you say?"

"I said Chick-a-boom!" Angel Fish said and his eyes went wide.

"Ooooh yeeeeah!" he said when he swished his tail side to side and spun around in a circle. "Chick-a-boom…Chick-a-boom…Don't you just love it? Chick-a-boom…Chick-a-boom…Don't you just love it? Chick-a-boom…Chick-a-boom…Don't you just love it? Chick-a-boom…Chick-a-boom-boom-boom!"

Princess Rain Shower swam to Doctor Merman while Frazerwick swam around and around until a large whirlpool swirled around them as they disappeared, leaving a trail of bubbles behind.

* * *

Alan of Seaweed had tried every trick he knew to make King Neptune smile but he soon fell asleep and Rose Coral led Alan of Seaweed down the hallway.

"Man, talk about a tough room. He really needs to lighten up," he said as she hushed him and pressed two fingers to his lips.

"It is not wise to talk like that about the king," she said in a soft voice.

"Oh, I'm not afraid of…" he said when he heard someone coming and pulled her behind the column, holding her against him. He looked deeply into her shining eyes as she blushed and moved closer until their lips met and he kissed her.

* * *

"_Blimey, way to go, Alan," _Adam thought when they saw a mental image of the Doctor walking to Adam and zippering his lips shut, hushing him then walking away. Unzipping the zip, Adam blew a raspberry at him then pulled the zip closed and the others laughed inside their heads.

* * *

"Um, why did you do that?" Rose Coral asked.

"I was creating a diversion," he said as she nodded then peeked out from behind the column. Four guards swam down the hallway then around the corner when she nodded and they swam out from behind the column. "So, now what do we do?"

"We could always go to my room," she said and his eyes went wide.

"Yeeee-ah, we could do that," he said when, suddenly, the whirlpool appeared and he swam behind Rose Coral, holding onto her shoulders. "What is that?!"

"It's a whirlpool," she said and rolled her eyes. They watched as the whirlpool slowed down and Doctor Merman, Princess Rain Shower, Angel Fish and Frazerwick appeared in the hallway.

"Blimey, am I dizzy," Doctor Merman said as his eyes rolled around in their sockets and he shook his head.

"Rose Coral, what are you doing here?" Princess Rain Shower asked.

"I was…" she said and Alan of Seaweed swam in front of her, looking at them.

"She was taking me to see you,": he said and she nodded, peeking out from behind his shoulder.

"Ah, you must be Alan of Seaweed. I am Frazerwick," Frazerwick said with a bow and Angel Fish tumbled off his shoulder onto the floor.

"And…I am Angel Fish," she said as she swam up to Frazerwick's shoulder and he placed her under his hat. "Phew, it's also stinky in here."

"Right, Alan of Seaweed, I need you to tell us where the Staff of Power is so I don't have to marry a dolphin!" Princess Rain Shower said as she swam to him, folding her arms over her chest.

"And what's in it for me?!" he asked, locking eyes with her.

"You will get a big reward!" she said and he pouted.

"How big a reward?" he asked.

"How does a lifetime supply of White Castle hamburgers sound?"

"Whoooo-hoooo!" he shouted when several guards swam down the hallway and pointed their spears at them. The guards were muscular and had bright red tails and golden helmets sat on their heads.

"Halt! Stand away from the princess!" one of the guards shouted when a loud crack of a bullwhip filled the air and the spears went flying.

"If you lot want to get out of here, you better swim for it!" a voice said when they looked at each other then swam out of the nearest window. After swimming for a few miles, they stopped when they sat against a large boulder and panted.

"Who was that?" Doctor Merman asked as he peeked out from behind the boulder and Alan of Seaweed stood next to him, pushing him up so he could see better.

"There you go, Shortie," he said with a smile and…

* * *

"_Right, if you're going to make short jokes, we are ending this story right now!" _the Doctor thought and the others laughed.

"_Maybe we should take a break. We still need to find a place for the wedding," _Rain thought.

"_Yeah, we're nearly to Atlanta," _Jenny thought as the caravans moved by the road sign and the Doctor opened his eyes.

"_Ok, let's go find a church and get this wedding started," _Alan thought.

"_Um, Namid, can I ask you something?" _Adam thought and set up a privacy block.

"_Sure, Uncle Adam, what is it?" _she asked.

"_Just who was that with the bullwhip?" _he thought when he saw the cartoon ocean and someone was on top of the large boulders. He had a light blue and green tail as a bullwhip was slung across his chest and a fedora of seaweed was on his head. Slowly, he lifted the fedora up as he wink at Adam and Adam smiled. _"Thanks, Mi-mi!"_

"_You're welcome." _she thought and he gently kissed her mind.


	203. Chapter 203

Chapter Two Hundred and Three

After driving around Atlanta, they finally found a Flying J truck stop where they could park the caravans for the night. After they parked them, they threw open the doors and walked around visiting each other. Rose had brought along her laptop and sat inside her caravan checking out places to hold the wedding while everyone else went inside the combination gas station and restaurant to pee and find something to snack on. The Doctor put his hands in his trouser pockets and headed for the building's entrance when he suddenly heard someone whistling at him. He looked around and saw Alan was a few feet behind grinning at him.

"So…are we still going to do that little dance down the aisle we were planning for the wedding?" Alan asked.

"If you're up for it."

"Dancing and singing? Always up for that, Old Fart," Alan said, catching up to him.

"You just love bringing up the fact that I'm old, doncha?" the Doctor said as he and Alan went inside the building.

"Sure do, Methuselah. I love the fact that I'm still at a wee tender age while you, old man, are older than prehistoric dirt."

"Well, this "Old man" managed to father three children, so don't forget it," the Doctor said with a playful wag of his finger.

"Are you calling me inadequate because I only fathered one?" Alan said.

"Your words, not mine," the Doctor said with a shrug as he pretended to look at motor oil.

"I can have more! I can spawn many children! I just thought I'd save Rose a lot of strain on her gorgeous body by having only one at a time. Unlike you, who had a litter," Alan said, coming up beside him.

"My litter makes me happy," the Doctor said as he examined some Pennzoil Motor Oil. "I am quite proud of my litter and proud of the fact that I had them at my advanced age."

"Correction. You had them when you approximately 37 human years old. You're sterile, remember?"

"As are you…REMEMBER?"

Alan sniffed.

"I won't be once the treatment is complete."

The Doctor gave him a yeah, right look.

"It's true. I'm getting a treatment done," Alan said.

"What sort of treatment?"

"You know…just…a treatment…" Alan said vaguely.

"Right. Pull the other one," the Doctor said, putting the motor oil back on the shelf and walking away.

"You'll see!" Alan called after him. "Soon I will have millions of babies and I will rule the world with my army. Bwahahaha!"

The Doctor let out a loud snort and walked toward his wife who was pulling a bottle of Mountain Dew out of the refrigerated case. He put his arms around her.

"My brother is loony tunes," he said in her ear.

"You just now realized this? I've known it for years. I'm assuming you're talking about the bug-eyed pest over there," she said, gesturing to Alan who was looking at a truck driver's hat.

"Course. But he amuses me so I'll keep em. Besides, I tried to get rid of him once and it didn't work. Like a bad penny, he is."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

She gasped when Alan ran up and slammed a red Budweiser truck driver's hat on top of her head.

"There, this suits you. It screams out, I'm a lesbian truck driver which I think is you to a tee."

The Doctor laughed when she pulled it off and slapped him on the arm with it.

"I'm gonna go get a beer bottle and ram it up your ass. I think It'll suit you," Rain said to him. "Now scram, I'm having a tender moment with my husband."

Alan stuck his nose up in the air and sauntered off with the hat. Rain rolled her eyes when she heard him calling out to Donna.

"Hey, Donna, ever have fantasies about being a butch truck driver?" he said as he walked over to her.

"Pleeeeease, Donna, hit him in the nose," Rain muttered under her breath while the Doctor chuckled.

"Now, now, that's not very nice, my lives mate," the Doctor chided playfully as he moved over to the case next to hers and opened it.

While he was doing that, he smiled when he noticed the triplets walking up to him. He pulled out a bottle of Coke and shut the door.

"Ah, fruit of my loins!" he said as he walked over to them.

"Fruit of your what?" Sokanan said as he embraced her.

"Loins. You're my offspring and I'm proud of that. I made you with my DNA and that makes me doubly proud."

"O…kay," Namid said as the Doctor walked away with his bottle of Coke.

Namid looked at her siblings and spun her finger around her ear. They giggled and opened the case to get some Coke.

_________________

After everyone got what they wanted they walked back to their caravans and settled in for the night. While most of the others visited with each other and chatted, Peter and Sarah Jane lay on the bed in their caravan. The curtain was shut, giving them a bit of privacy and they were facing one another on the bed.

"Hard to believe we're getting married in the morning," Peter said as he played with Sarah Jane's hair.

"I know. Never thought I would get married," Sarah Jane replied.

"Why? Didn't think you were marriage material?" Peter joked.

"No, it's just that…"

"Just that what?"

Sarah Jane gave him a shy grin.

"It's just that…when I traveled with the Doctor, I fell in love with him and after he left me behind I was heartbroken. After him, I couldn't find anyone else that could compare."

"Until you met me?" Peter asked hopefully.

Sarah Jane nodded and chuckled when he breathed out a loud sigh of relief.

"So…did you and the Doctor ever have a relationship?" Peter asked.

"Not really. I fancied him and I like to think he fancied me but back then I could never be sure. He wasn't as…open as he is now and he hid his feelings. Now and then I could see hints of the love he had for me but he never said he loved me. He's changed a lot since those days. Hard to believe it's been centuries since I first met him. He changed my whole life completely and for the better. I owe him so much and now because of him, I met you."

"Oh good, for a moment I was wondering if this would lead to I don't really love you, I want him speech," Peter teased.

"No, I no longer love him in that way. I love him as a brother and I'm glad that he has Rain and his children and he's finally found happiness. And I'm glad he finally got rid of the scarf."

"Scarf?"

He laughed when Sarah Jane projected an image of him in his forth life into his mind.

"I have to say he looks much better now. How did he ever manage to walk around without tripping on that scarf?"

"Um…most of the time he was able to but there were a few times when he tripped on it, particularly when he was running for his life."

"The man must be incredibly agile because I would have tripped on that thing nonstop."

Sarah Jane laughed and gave him a kiss on the lips. Peter smiled and held her close as she snuggled up against him and closed her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile in another caravan, Shilah and Mingxia were doing the same thing. They had spent the past half hour kissing and fondling one another before they decided to rest. Mingxia watched Shilah's finger while he slowly rubbed it up and down her right arm.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" Shilah finally asked.

"A little. Been through so many family weddings, it's weird that it's my turn now. Once a bridesmaid, you know…"

"Yeah. It's a bit weird for me as well. Never thought I'd find anyone else after Amber."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mingxia asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I'm sure," Shilah replied.

"Because I'm thinking maybe it's too soon, maybe we should wait until you're ready…"

Shilah put his hand over her mouth.

"I'm ready now, my love. I know this is what Amber would want. She would want me to move on and be happy and that's what I'm doing now. I love you and I want to marry you and there's nothing more to say about that."

Mingxia smiled and kissed his lips. She stared at his face and began to giggle.

"What?" Shilah said, amused.

"It's kinda weird that you look exactly like the Doctor's previous life. I need to get over this odd feeling I'm marrying my brother."

"Well, at least you don't have ninety million versions of yourself walking around. It's weird seeing these versions of myself and all these clones and two versions of Amber and forty Roses and eighteen thousands Jamies and…"

He grinned when Mingxia giggled at that and he stroked her hair.

"God, I love your laugh," he murmured as he stared into her dark eyes. "Yup, I think I made the right decision when I decided to see if there were other versions of me out there. Thanks to that decision, I found the woman of my dreams."

"And no regrets about leaving your original universe?"

"None whatsoever," Shilah said before giving her another kiss.

* * *

The Doctor closed his eyes and rested in the passenger seat of the caravan. The triplets and Rain were resting in the back part on the beds and sofas. Rose had informed him that she had managed to find a church that had a reception hall in downtown Atlanta who would take them on short notice before she also went to lie down.

While he was resting, he sensed someone standing over him and looked up to see Chaska looking at him.

"Hello, fruit of me loins," he said softly.

"Daddy, I'm not the fruit of your loins."

"Course you are. I made you. You're my property and I can dispose of you as I see fit. You have no mind and no will because those belong to me."

He pinched his cheek and grinned when Chaska chuckled at that.

"So, what's on your mind if you had one, my little automaton?" he asked his son.

"I wanna go with you when you go into exile again."

"Out of the question. Your place is here."

"Your place is here as well," Chaska said.

The Doctor sighed.

"Chas, I have no choice in the matter. I don't wanna go but until I find a way to counteract Kin's magic, I have to do this. Just be glad it's only for a week and not three hundred years straight."

"I just wish I could get a hold of Kin and ring her bloody neck for this."

"No, son, don't say that. I don't want you wasting your time being angry and plotting revenge. I told you, it could have been far worse. It's only a week and a week will go by quickly…"

He sighed and stood up when he noticed his son's eyes misting over. He embraced him and held him close.

"Chas, please, I'll be okay."

"I just want to go so I can look after you," Chaska murmured into his shoulder.

The Doctor grinned and rubbed his back.

"Aw, my little protector. I'll be alright. I promise you, I won't take any unnecessary risks. You, on the other hand, I need you to look after your mum and sisters while I'm gone. Be the man of the family when I'm off being in exile. Can you do that for me, Chas?"

Chaska nodded and he held him closer.

"I'm proud of you, my son. You make me proud even if you are an automaton whose mind and will are mine and mine alone."

He smiled when Chaska tried and failed not to laugh at that.

"I'm not your automaton, Daddy," he said, turning his head to look at him.

"Sure you are. Now, my little robot, go get me a cheese sandwich and a pickle…oops, better not say that too loudly or Amelia will be back in here raiding the fridge. Honestly, that girl is a menace sometimes. Her and her sister are a handful. I don't know how your brother manages to bring them up without going insane. And for that matter, I'm surprised Chris, Angel, Elizabeth and Tia aren't loony as well, considering they have a loony for a father. You know earlier he was telling me about a secret treatment that'll make him have babies like a rabbit because I dared to have three when he only had one. How dare he challenge me and my biological superiority. I'll show cloney boy who's the most fertile around here. Where's your mum?"

He smiled and kissed Chaska's cheek when he started giggling uncontrollably.

"Mum's in the back," Chaska finally managed to say.

"Is she now? Well, she better get ready because the Baby-O-Matic is about to make a nest of Cabbage Patch Kids. Yes-siree bob, that stork'll be workin' overtime when I get through with her!"

"Daddy, could you not talk about this? It's grossing me out," Chaska said, between giggles.

"You mean you don't like hearing about what me and your mum get up to when your back is turned?"

"No," Chaska said, giggling harder.

"Darn, I was all ready to tell you the nuts and bolts of lovemaking between us."

"Ewww, I'm going, Daddy," Chaska said, trying to wiggle out of his arms.

The Doctor chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"It'll be alright, son, just be glad it's only a week. Besides, I'm sure the moment I'm gone, you'll be up to mischief, you and your sisters excel at that. And when the week is up you'll be groaning because I'll be back to spoil your fun."

"Yeah, you're right, I will be groaning."

"That's what I thought. See, I know you better than you know yourself. Course that's because I own your mind and think for you but…"

He kissed his cheek and sent love into his mind when Chaska giggled at that. He held him close for a moment more and then let him go. He sat back down in his chair and got comfortable as Chaska went in the back so he could take a nap.

* * *

The next morning, they drove to the Atlanta Presbyterian Church. The church was of gothic design with stone walls, a stained glass window above the front double doors and a slanted roof with a white cross on top of it. Rose chose the church for its beauty and the stained glass window both on the front and the large one on the back. The window on the front was a large gold cross with white panels all around it and the one in the back had Jesus on the cross with a dove flying above it and people kneeling below him in prayer. On the sides were six more stained glass windows that showed various scenes from Jesus's life and ministry. The wooden pews each had a red velvet seat cushion and there was a wide aisle that led up to the altar at the front. Behind the altar three wooden red carpeted steps went up to a carpeted area with a large wooden cross at the back and three candelabras flanking it on either side. Above them on the ceiling were paintings of Jesus and the disciples. The family members stood in the aisle and looked at everything appreciatively.

"Did good, Tarty Moo," the Doctor finally said.

"Damn it, quit calling me that, you git!" Rose said as everyone laughed.

They looked towards the altar when a young man emerged from a side door and walked towards them. He was tall and thin with a baby face, a clef in his chin and sandy blonde hair that was cut short with ruffled bangs in the front. He was dressed in tan pants, a tweed jacket and a white shirt with black tie. As he neared the Doctor approached him and shook his hand.

"I'm Reverend Pat Johnson," he said with a heavy southern accent. "Ya'll the ones who wanted to get married today?"

"Well, not all of us. Just these two couples," the Doctor said as Shilah, Mingxia, Sarah Jane and Peter came forward.

They introduced themselves to Pat. While they were speaking with him, the Doctor pulled everyone else aside and explained what they had in mind when the bride came down the aisle. Rose raised her eyebrow.

"You think we can pull that off?" she asked.

"What a question, TM, course we can pull…"

Everyone laughed when Rose let out an angry yell and chased the Doctor up the aisle.

"I told you not to call me that anymore!" she said as the Doctor hid behind Shilah.

"I didn't call you that, I called you TM!" he insisted.

Shilah looked at Pat who was staring at him in confusion.

"It's always like this with this lot, trust me," he said to him.

* * *

While Shilah and Peter were hammering out all the details of the wedding and Sarah Jane and Mingxia went with Donna to find a shop where they could buy wedding dresses for the afternoon, Jack went back to New Gallifrey to tell everyone else about the wedding and extend an invitation for them to come. In the meantime, the others were busy rehearsing the wedding dance they would use at the opening of the wedding. They were planning to use Chris Brown's song Forever and actually managed to find a couple of videos on You Tube of couples who had the same idea. They studied them and decided on what they wanted to do. The dancers were going to be the Doctor, Alan, John, Adam, Duer, Chaska and Chris and on the women's side it was Rose, Rain, Sokanon, Namid, Amelia, Julie and after some persuasion, Martha. They had tried to get Koschei to do it but he shook his head.

"Dancing is one thing I don't do," he said as he held Aderyn and watched them.

Everyone sat in the pew and laughed as the dancers worked out their routine. Pat came inside the church and watched them for one rehearsal, chuckling to himself while he watched the dancers strut down the aisle.

"I have to say it's refreshing to see something other than the Wedding March for a change," he said once they were finished with their rehearsal. "I always thought a wedding should be a celebration and the Wedding March seemed too somber for that."

"My sentiments exactly," the Doctor said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

Once Jack returned in Mickey's TARDIS with the rest of the family members and they demonstrated their dance, Jack immediately wanted to be a part of it and so did Rani, Clyde and Luke.

"Come on, Yan," Jack said to his husband as the rest of them prepared to teach the newcomers the dance routine.

"No thanks, I'm content to be a spectator," Ianto said sitting down beside Jackie, Pete and Tony in the pew.

Jack shrugged. The newcomers watched with amusement as they worked on the dance. When Peter and Shilah came back, they showed it off to them and then explained what they wanted them to do. Peter looked dubious.

"You want me to dance down the aisle," he said to them as Shilah sniggered.

"Yes," the Doctor said," you and Shilah will dance down the aisle and then near the end, Sarah Jane and Mingxia will dance towards you."

"Do they know about this?" Peter asked him.

"Um…no, not yet, but I'm sure they'll go along with it," the Doctor replied.

"I don't dance very well though," Peter protested weakly.

"That's okay, neither do we," Jack said. "This isn't Strictly Come Dancing; no one's judging you on your dance moves. The point is to have fun and celebrate your wedding."

"If you say so," Peter said as Shilah patted him on the shoulder.

When Donna, Sarah Jane and Mingxia returned, they showed them the dance and instructed them on what to do."

"Wanna join in?" the Doctor asked Donna after they were finished demonstrating the dance and explaining Mingxia and Sarah Jane's part.

"I'd rather get a root canal with a prybar," Donna said dryly as she plopped down beside her husband in the pew.

"Spoilsport!" the Doctor said as everyone laughed.

After they went through the rehearsal a couple of times with everyone. Sarah Jane and Mingxia showed off their wedding dresses. To their surprise, Mingxia opted to go with a red and gold cheongsam instead of a white wedding dress.

"Never liked those huge ball gowns brides wore and in China white is a color of mourning and I certainly don't want to wear something that'll make me think of death," she explained.

Sarah Jane, on the other hand, chose a strapless white faille gown. It reached down to her ankles and had a huge rose on her chest directly underneath her breasts. She had chosen white pumps and a veil that reached down to her chest. Peter and Shilah both started to go towards them when everyone suddenly realized they were still there.

" Bad luck!" Jack hollered and everyone laughed as the women grabbed Sarah Jane and Mingxia along with the dresses and ushered them out while the men roared with laugher.


	204. Chapter 204

Chapter Two Hundred and Four

At long last everyone was ready. The ones who were not participating in the wedding party sat down in the aisles and waited patiently for the wedding to begin. While they waited, Donna noticed Pat who was waiting up at the altar. He was now dressed in a white dress shirt with black dress pants and a long black robe over it. She nudged Lee and he glanced at her.

"Notice he's sweating?" Donna whispered to him.

"Yeah, what of it?" Lee whispered back.

She gave him a smug grin.

"We don't sweat like that. Don'tcha love being a Time Lord?" she whispered.

"What are you saying? We should invite Pat to become one?" Lee said dryly.

"No, I'm just sayin' we don't have to suffer like he does now. Not when we're Time Lords," Donna said airly.

"So are you gonna go up there and rub it in his face then?"

"No, just sit here and gloat silently while he sweats."

She giggled when Lee gave her a playful punch in the arm and punched him back.

"Good job we didn't let this lot arrange our marriage," Lee whispered to her. "They might have had me doin' the Macarena down the aisle and then had you pole dance with a crucifix."

"You're sayin' you don't like the little wedding dance?" Donna asked.

"It's alright. I'm just sayin' it's not for me," Lee replied. "I love you, Donna, but after all these years I'm still not entirely comfortable with your family."

"You're sayin' you regret marryin' me?" Donna said in shock.

He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"No, I love you and I don't regret changing or marrying you. Being married to you is even better in real life than it was when we were in CAL. However, there are times I have to shake my head and wonder if your family should be sectioned. Particularly your brothers, particularly the one you gave half your genetics to all those years ago. That boy is one of the strangest blokes I've ever seen in my life. He has no shame and no tact."

"And I helped create him."

"Yeah which makes me wonder about you?" Lee teased.

He chuckled when Donna raised her eyebrow.

"What? You think I have no shame and no tact and that's where he got it from?"

Lee bit down on his lips and pretended to zip it while he gave her an innocent look. '

"Oi!" Donna said.

"Well, there are times when you and your mouth…"

He threw his hands over his head and Rosie chuckled as Donna pulled out a hymn book and smacked him on the back of his head. She looked at Rosie who was sitting on the other side of Lee.

"That'll teach him to run his gob," Donna said as she put the hymn book back in the slot in front of her and relaxed.

Lee looked at Rosie who grinned and shrugged.

"You've lived with her long enough, you shoulda known that was comin'," she teased him. "And I heard what you said. You think I should be sectioned?"

"Um…well….maybe not you…" Lee said as Donna chortled and Rosie feigned anger before she also gave him a playful punch in the arm.

The doors behind them swung open and the Doctor and Alan entered and shut them. The Doctor straightened his bowtie and put his hands behind him back as his brother imitated his gesture.

"Good morning," the Doctor's voice boomed out in the cavernous room. "I'm sure you're wondering why we called you here today, especially since we've never met you lot before in our lives. Right, Brother?"

"Yeah! You bunch of tramps. Go back on the dole where you belong!" Alan said as everyone laughed. "What do we look like, the Sally Ann?"

"Sally Ann, I remember her. Good dancer," the Doctor mused.

"Oh yeah, she was the one with the gammy leg, wasn't she?" Alan said.

"Yes, which made her dancing ability that much more remarkable and…oh, wait a minute, I'm in the middle of a speech, we'll save that for later," the Doctor said as everyone laughed. "Anyway…thank you for coming on such short notice. We weren't planning on doing this during our trip. But those four crazy kids decided they had to get married and stop living in sin so they could make babies. At least that's my theory. I could be wrong…cept I'm never wrong or I don't think I'm never wrong, I could be wrong about never being wrong but…"

"Anyway…" Alan said, stepping in front of him while everyone laughed. "What Methuselah means is we're all chuffed to see ya and we hope you enjoy the double wedding and stay for cake."

"What cake?" the Doctor said behind him. "I don't remember ordering a cake. Do we have cake?"

He sauntered up beside Alan and noticed the blank expression on his face.

"I take it that's a negative," he said, clapping him on the shoulder while everyone laughed. "Okay, like I said, spur of the moment thing. We'll just take everyone out to eat and make some lucky restaurant owner very happy since we now have the ability to fill up an entire restaurant. I hope you enjoy this happy day and I'm sure it'll be wonderful but of course, it won't compare to my Kyoto wedding to my wife."

"Or my Sonora one," Alan added.

"Nah, Kyoto was more romantic," the Doctor said.

"Says who?" Alan said.

"Says me," the Doctor said, turning to face him.

"Oh yeah?" Alan said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah!" the Doctor replied, imitating him.

"Oh yeah?" Alan said, poking his chest.

"Yeah!" the Doctor said, shoving him.

Everyone laughed as Alan's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You…shoved…me," he said to the Doctor.

"Bang on, Einstein, I did. Now…about my wedding and the gloriousness of it…"

"You…shoved…me…"

"My wedding was unforgettable. The Japanese shrine, Rain in her kimono, me in my kimono thingy that felt odd since it wasn't my suit…"

"You…bleedin'….shoved…me…"

Everyone laughed harder when the Doctor let out a loud, angry sigh and turned to face Alan. He walked around behind Alan, grabbed his shoulders and marched him up to the front. When he reached the first set of pews, he stopped him and patted him on the head.

"Stay. Good dog."

Everyone laughed as the Doctor ran back to the back and left Alan standing there with a shocked look on his face.

"Anyway…" the Doctor said, clapping his hands together as Alan stood where the Doctor stopped him. "About my wedding…"

Suddenly, Alan let out a dog-like howl. He raised his right foot and pretended to scratch his left leg like a dog as he panted.

"Oi, Master, I gotta go walkies, can we hurry this up?" he yelled to the Doctor.

"Oh, alright, I don't want you making poo in the house of God," the Doctor said as everyone laughed harder. "Anyway…let's get this show on the road before Alan goes into heat and mounts Donna."

"Don't…even…think it!" Donna said, thrusting her finger at Alan when she noticed he was considering doing that for a giggle.

Alan shrugged and jogged back to his place beside the Doctor. The Doctor grinned at him.

"Ready, Brother?" he asked him.

"Ready when you are, OAP," Alan replied.

"If you don't stop with the I'm old jokes…," the Doctor teased as he wagged a finger at him.

Alan grinned and clapped him on the shoulder before he walked over to the last pew and grabbed his IPod which was nestled in a huge speaker. He cued up the Forever song and quickly hurried to his brother's side as it started. Everyone howled with laughter as the two of them danced and shimmied down the aisle while the doors behind them opened and Rain and Rose followed them. They let their husbands get a few feet up the aisle before they pranced down it and boogied along to the beat. While they were doing that, Namid, Sokanon, Chaska, Rani, Clyde and Luke paired off boy/girl and began to dance. When the Doctor and Alan reached the end of the pews they quickly dashed off in front of them, racing back up the sides to the back doors to continue while everyone laughed. They ran back out the door just as Jack and Martha came dancing in and waited their turn to come back in. Rose and Rain did the same thing once they reached the end of the aisle and then the children did the same. The dance continued with Adam and John coming in on their hands before they pushed themselves back onto their feet and disco danced down the aisle. In the middle of the dance, the group hid Peter and Shilah in their midst and danced down the aisle in a bunch. Halfway down they parted and Peter and Shilah, both dressed in suits boogied down the aisle while everyone cheered and applauded them. Pat, who was standing at the front, grinned at the happy looks on their faces and even though he had seen the dance previously, the happiness that he felt resonating throughout the church uplifted his spirits and he was glad that even though it was on short notice, these people had chosen him and his church today.

Then near the end when everyone was in their places, Sarah Jane and Mingxia danced down the aisle while everyone cheered and applauded. Peter and Shilah, who were standing side by side, quietly stared at the women they loved while both women danced towards them. Mingxia danced effortlessly in her cheongsam but Sarah Jane was a little unsure of herself and she smiled as everyone around her cheered her on while she danced towards Peter. Near the front, she saw Julie sitting beside Koschei as he held Aderyn up so she could see what was going on. She had the imager on and Sarah Jane briefly thought how much better she looked in her bird form and how it was sad that at this time they had to disguise her as a human to keep her safe. She glanced over and noticed Tia was also in her human disguise as she sat with her sisters and watched them. They waved at Sarah Jane when they noticed she was looking their way and she waved back.

Finally, they made it up to the groom's sides while everyone clapped and cheered. Donna got up, hurried back to the IPod and shut it off while both couples turned towards Pat and he began the ceremony.

_________________

It was a traditional Christian ceremony that lasted about forty five minutes with Sarah Jane and Peter marrying first and then Shilah and Mingxia. After they were done and rings were exchanged, they thanked Pat and everyone got into the caravans while Jack led the others back to the TARDIS so he could fly it to the reception hall. As the Doctor drove them, he glanced at Rain who was sitting by his side.

"Lovely wedding but a bit boring. Never was much for Christian ceremonies. I still think our Kyoto wedding was the best."

"So do I."

"You do? Then go tell Mister Maniac that so he'll shut up."

"No, you tell him. He's your clone."

"He's your brother."

"And? He's your brother too," Rain said.

"He is, isn't he. That means we're in an incestuous union that everyone winks at."

"Yup, we are," Rain said.

The Doctor thought for a moment and then suddenly burst into song.

"WE'RE LIVIN' IN SIN, WE'RE LIVIN' IN SIN, GOT MARRIED BACK WHEN MY LIFE WAS TEN AND NOW WE'RE LIVIN' IN SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

This last word he shrieked at the top of his lungs while Rain chortled.

"Hey! Shut up! We don't wanna hear it!" Jenny screamed as she and her brother and sisters sat in the back.

"JENNY-LOO, JENNY-LOO, GOB'S BIG ENOUGH TO HOLD A SHOE, DOO, DOO, DOO, DOO, DOO DOO DOO, JENNY, JENNY-LOO!" the Doctor bellowed.

Namid bent over laughing when silence followed and she turned in her seat to see Jenny staring at her sisters and Chaska and slowly shaking her head.

"When I stepped out of that machine on Messaline, I knew that man had gone soft in the head," Jenny was saying to her sisters. "And you know what, I was right!"

"WHEN MY JENNY CAME OUT OF THE MACHINE," the Doctor sang. "ALL BRAND NEW AND NICE AND CLEAN, SHE THOUGHT HER DAD'S BRAIN WAS THE SIZE OF A BEAN, BOP-A-LOP-A-DOO!"

"Yup!" Jenny said while everyone laughed. "Spot on, Dad, I did."

"I SAID TO MY GIRL, DON'T YOU TRY TO KILL AND SHE SAID DAD, GO TAKE A CHILL PILL AND I SAID WHAT THE HELL, GO AND KILL FOR A THRILL, BOP-A-LOP-A-DOO!"

The children laughed as Jenny gave him an odd look and shook her head again.

"Now me, Daddy," Namid said.

"Now you, what?" the Doctor said, feigning confusion.

"Sing something silly about me," Namid said.

"No, sleepy time, night night," the Doctor said before he let out an exaggerated yawn.

"Sing about me!" Namid yelled.

"Oops, too late," the Doctor said as he pulled up in front of the reception hall.

"Sing about me later then."

"Only if you promise to continue the Doctor Merman story."

"Okay, it's a deal," Namid said as Emi opened the door and they climbed out. "I didn't know you liked the Doctor Merman stuff that much."

"Are you kidding? You have a wonderful imagination. I can tell why you wanna be a writer. You have the mind for it," the Doctor said after climbing out of the car and walking around to her. "My children are all multi-talented. You write, Soki draws, Chas is a musician, Tara's a menace to society and Jenny and Emi like to kill with their little fingers. Yup, all of them multi-talented."

"I'm not a menace to society, Daddy," Tara said.

"Eh, can't hear ya, wax ball in me ear. Come on, brood. Into the reception hall!" the Doctor said, gesturing to the brick building in front of them while the rest of the family walked up, carrying pans and trays of food that they and the TARDIS had prepared in advance. He looked back over his shoulder when Alan tapped him on the shoulder.

"Got a lighter?" he asked him.

"What for?" the Doctor said.

"Wanna burn down Atlanta. Gone with the Wind style. Give the kids something to remember on their wedding day," Alan said.

"No, you're not permitted to be around fire, remember? The judge said you're not allowed to play with matches, guns, bombs, fireworks and tweezers because you are a danger to society."

"But, Daaaad," Alan whined. "Wanna be a pyromaniac. Please, just this once, can I, can I, can I?"

"No, Son, I don't fill like paying eight trillion dollars to Georgia so they can rebuild Atlanta, now come inside and be a good clone."

"Don't wanna," Alan whined. "You always spoil my fuuuun-ah!"

Everyone laughed as he pretended to sulk and stomped his way inside the building.

* * *

The TARDIS had gone ahead and made a small wedding cake for them, much to their relief and after eating it and the other food, they were all satiated. While the family members sat at the round tables and chatted, the Doctor let his mind drift and he thought about his upcoming exile. Even though he was trying to be brave and even nonchalant about it, he still hated the thought of being away from all his loved ones and it annoyed him that forces beyond his control had done this to him when he had done nothing.

_No matter what I do, I always end up getting blamed in the end,_ he thought to himself. _And my wife and children are the ones having to pay the price. _

He thought back to his early bachelor days and briefly wondered what his life would have been like if he hadn't married Rain and had his children. He shivered thinking about the Valeyard and wondering if he would still be his slave. Wondered if he would have killed everyone if Rain hadn't intervened. Just thinking about the Valeyard made chills run down his spine and he visibly shivered.

"Love, are you cold?" Rain asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nah, just thinking about unpleasant things I shouldn't be dwelling on," he said.

He glanced at her and noticed her concern and squeezed her hand.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered as Rain nodded.

* * *

After the reception, everyone took the dirty dishes back into the caravans and cleaned up the reception hall before they left and head back onto the road. In deference to the two couples, they decided to rent hotel rooms for the night so they could have some privacy and a proper honeymoon and after finding a Radisson Hotel downtown, they all checked into it and went up to the tenth floor to their rooms. Once inside their rooms, the Doctor and Rain showered while Rose and Alan relaxed together on their bed and watched the newest version of CSI, CSI: Alaska. While they were in the shower with the water running, the Doctor finally confided to his wife what he had been thinking. Rain held him close while the hot water poured down onto their bodies and silently thanked God that she had met and helped her husband and that now they were together and there wasn't any chance of him becoming the Valeyard. Knowing that Rose and Alan were waiting for their shower, they did nothing more than fondle and kiss each other before they finally got out, got dressed and climbed into bed. While Rose and Alan went to take their shower, they pulled the covers up and snuggled together, enjoying the time they had left until the weeklong exile had to begin.


	205. Chapter 205

Chapter Two Hundred and Five

The bedroom was quiet while the Doctor slept on his side when Doctor Merman appeared in his head, floating up and down behind a large group of rocks, and he smiled.

* * *

"Whew, that was close," Alan of Seaweed said while Doctor Merman looked up from behind the rocks and Princess Rain Shower, Rose Coral, Angel Fish and Frazerwick sat against the rock.

"Blimey, who was that back at the castle?" Frazerwick asked.

"It could have only been one merman. Adamana Starfish!" Alan of Seaweed said as the theme music to Raiders of the Lost Ark started playing and Princess Rain Shower and Rose Coral gasped.

* * *

"_Now, hold on a second, Adamana Starfish?!" _Marion thought and Namid softly giggled in the Doctor's head.

"_Well, she had to put me in the story somehow," _Adam thought then showed them what Adamana looked like and the Doctor smiled.

"_Not bad, Mi-mi," _he thought.

"_That you, Daddy," _Namid thought and the Doctor kissed her mind.

"_Can we get on with the story?" _Amato asked.

"_Yeah, I want to see more of me saving the day!" _Alan thought when Adam blew a raspberry and Alan gasped. _"What was that?!"_

"_It's your brain farting!" _Adam thought.

"_Boys!" _Clara thought as they quieted down and the Doctor sighed, moving the duvet over his head.

* * *

"But Adamana Starfish is a myth," Rose Coral said.

"Myth or not, only he had the fins to scare off the guards," Alan of Seaweed said.

"Right, Frazerwick, you said that Alan of Seaweed knows where the Staff of Power is, right?" Doctor Merman asked and Frazerwick nodded.

"So, where is it?" Princess Rain Shower asked, looking at Alan of Seaweed.

"Uh, well, I don't really remember," he said, tugging nervously at his left earlobe.

"Wonderful, now what do we do?" Doctor Merman asked.

"Follow me!" Alan of Seaweed said as he swam off and they followed him. Swimming by the large rocks, through long tendrils of seaweed and by several gardens of coral, they came to a large cave as he swam to the entrance and waved for them to follow him. Swimming inside a large cave, they saw that the cave was lit by glowing crystals in the walls as Alan of Seaweed led the way then they stopped at a large cavern made of rock and crystals. At the center of the cavern was a large throne made from a pink and white shell and four gold seahorses stood in a square around the shell. In front of the shell was a merman with purple hair and a purple fin and Alan of Seaweed swam closer, tapping him on the head. Slowly, the merman lifted his head when they noticed he was wearing black sunglasses and had several gold chains hanging around his neck.

* * *

"_Is that supposed to be me?" _Nelak asked.

"_Yep," _Namid thought.

"_Um, why is he dressed like that?" _Awinita asked.

"_You'll see!"_

* * *

"Ah, my good fellow, I was wondering if we could talk to…Him!" Alan of Seaweed said when the merman nodded and knocked three times on the shell. Suddenly music filled the air as the shell opened and bright lights erupted out of the shell. The music grew louder as three seahorses sailed out of the shell and started dancing, wiggling their tails side to side.

"I told the Fish Doctor, I didn't know what to do," one of the seahorses sang in a squeaky voice.

"I told the Fish Doctor, I was feeling oh so blue," the other seahorse sang.

"And then the Fish Doctor, he told me what to do," the third seahorse sang and the shell opened wider as they started bopping and swimming around, singing the chorus of the song.

The lights grew brighter as something rose out of the shell and their eyes went wide. Swiveling his hips and swishing his bright orange and red tail, the Fish Doctor slowly turned toward them and his brown eyes shined in the lights. Gold arm bands shimmered on his biceps as a gold vest hugged his muscular chest and a diamond ear stud was in his left ear lobe. His brown hair floated wildly around his head as Princess Rain Shower and Rose Coral swooned and Angel Fish fell to the ground, clutching her chest.

"What a hunk!" she whispered and…

* * *

"_Hold it! Is THAT supposed to be Shilah?" _Frankie thought.

"_Yep," _Namid thought.

"_How come he looks hunkier than me?" _the Doctor asked.

"_Because she knows that I am hunkier than you!" _Shilah thought when the Doctor's head appeared above the shell and glared at him.

"_No you're not!" _he thought when Shilah's head appeared next to his and stuck his tongue out at him. Shilah gagged when the Doctor's hand appeared and pulled on Shilah's tongue.

"_Boys, this is Namid's story. She can make her characters look any way she wants! Now, be quiet and let her finish!" _Clara said when her head appeared between both of them and both of them looked down.

"_Yes, Mother," _they said then vanished and Clara sighed, rolling her eyes and vanished.

* * *

"Um, what was that?" the Fish Doctor asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"Never mind that," Doctor Merman said when he swam closer and smiled. "I'm Doctor Merman and we're here to ask you if you know where the Staff of Power is."

"Yes, I do know where…" he said when Princess Rain Shower swam to him and wrapped her arms around her, tears streaming down her face.

"Where is it?! My father wants me to marry a dolphin and that is something I will never never never do!" she half shouted and the Fish Doctor gently pulled her off of him.

"Who are you and why would you want to marry a dolphin?"

"She is Princess Rain Shower," Rose Coral said and he looked at her with a slightly stunned look on his face.

"Really, you're Neptune's kid?" he asked, eyeing Princess Rain Shower's body.

* * *

"_Right, you put those eyes back in your head!" _Mingxia thought when her head appeared over the Fish Doctor and he looked up at her.

"_Yeah, stop undressing my wife with your eyes!" _the Doctor thought as his head appeared then Shilah's head appeared next to them and he pouted.

"_Hey, the only woman, fish or not, that I want to undress with my eyes is my wife," _he thought.

"_Mi-mi, can you please refrain from making us into bunch of oversexed wankers?" _Alan thought when his head appeared then looked down at Rose Coral and smiled. _"Blimey, look at those!"_

"_Eyes front," _Rose thought when her head and hand appeared and she pulled on Alan's ear.

"_Owowowowow!" _he thought when his lower lip quivered and tears rolled down his cheeks. _"Mommy, Rose hurt me!"_

"_Oh, Rassilon's ashes, this is getting way out of hand. Mi-mi, can we continue this tomorrow night?" _Clara thought as her head appeared next to Alan's head and he leaned his head against hers.

"_Yes, I believe we should stop. Besides, I think Shilah, Mingxia, __Sarah Jane__ and Peter would like some alone time," _Sylvia thought when her head appeared next to Clara's head and the others sighed.

"_Alright, I'll stop," _Namid thought as they felt her mind pulling away and the Doctor blew a raspberry. _"I'm sorry, Daddy."_

"_That's alright, Rainbow," _he thought as his mind drifted off to sleep and he smiled, placing his arm over Rain's stomach.

* * *

New Gallifrey (Hours before...)

"_I am NOT jealous!" _Ianto thought while he watched Jack talking with Maggie in his office and were laughing about something.

Sighing, Ianto turned the chair back around when he looked at the screen then felt something sticky touching his trouser leg. Looking down, he saw Rory smiling up at him when Ianto noticed the sticky lollipop that Jack had given Rory was now glued to his trouser leg and sat back in the chair.

"Nice," Ianto whispered while Rory lifted his arms up and wiggled his fingers at him.

"Up," Rory said as Ianto looked into his bright blue eyes and blinked. Shrugging, he lifted Rory up onto his lap as Rory tried to pulled the lollipop free then sighed, crossing his little arms over his chest.

"Guess it's stuck," Ianto said when Rory nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Ianto was startled when Rory leaned against him when he slowly wrapped his arms around him and Rory sucked harder on his thumb.

"Juice?" he asked as he pointed to the coffee mug and Ianto looked at it.

"No, that's coffee."

"Coppee?" he asked and reached for it.

"No no no, that's not for babies," Ianto said and Rory sighed. "So, what do you think about all this? I know that Jack is thrilled to have a child but I always thought that I'd be the one he'd have a child with. Oh, I know that it's impossible for us to do that but he should have told me. Then again, he didn't know so that makes it alright. I think. But what if he decides that he would rather have Maggie instead of me? I mean she is Nigel's mother and they do have a history. Blimey, would he do that? No, what am I thinking? He loves me. Doesn't he?" he asked when someone slid their arms around his shoulders and patted Rory's head.

"Of course I do," Jack said then kissed Ianto's cheek and Rory giggled.

"Jack, how long have you…?" Ianto asked as a blush turned his ears red and Jack smiled, turning the chair around to face him.

"Long enough," Jack said as he lifted Rory off of Ianto's lap and held Rory in his arms.

"Ianto, I think you and I need to talk," Maggie said as he looked at Jack and Jack nodded. Standing up, Ianto followed Maggie into Jack's office when she closed the door and he finally removed the lollipop from his trouser leg, placing it in the trashcan. "Please sit down."

"I would rather stand," he said with a stiff tone in his voice and Maggie sighed.

"Do you want to know something? I'm really jealous. I never thought I'd see the day that someone won the heart or hearts of Captain Jack Harkness. I thought he would spend his life being the eternal bachelor. True, I could have told him that I was pregnant but he would only have stayed with me out of his duty as a father and not out of the love we had," she said when she took Ianto's hands and he looked down at them.

"Yes, when it comes to family, Jack is very loyal."

"But do you know who he is the most loyal to?" she asked as he shook his head and she led him to the mirror on the wall, pointing at his reflection.

"Me?" he whispered and she turned him toward her and nodded. "But, Nigel…"

"Is going to need all the help he can get with handling all this. He spent over twenty years without a father then, bang, he's got two of them!" she said and he smiled.

"He is a really clever guy."

"Yes, he is."

"But I don't want to stand in the way if Jack wants to go back to you."

"Who says he wants to? Do you know what we were talking?"

"No," he said, shaking his head.

"He was telling me about you. I have never heard him talk about anyone like that."

"Well, I wasn't even sure that I was gay when I first met him. It took a bit before I realized that I was in love with him."

"He did tell me about your girlfriend," she said as he sighed and she hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her when she smiled at him and he gently brushed the hair from her eyes.

"Did he tell you how shocked I was when he asked me to marry him?"

"Oh, yes, he did. I would have loved to have seen the wedding."

"It was a beautiful ceremony," he said then let go of her and she took his hands.

"So, are we ok? I would like to be friend."

"Yes, I would like that," he said as she squeezed his fingers and they headed for the door. He stopped suddenly when his eyes went wide and he blinked. "Blimey, I just realized something. I'm a…a…a…grandfather!"

"Yep!" she said as they laughed then he opened the door and they left the office.


	206. Chapter 206

Chapter Two Hundred and Six

New Gallifrey (Hours before...)

Standing on the porch, Jack stood against the railing as he looked out at the clouds rolling by while Nigel, carrying Rory in his arms, walked closer and leaned against the railing.

"Hello," Nigel said when Jack looked at him and smiled. For the first time since he met Nigel, he could see himself looking back at him and his hearts thumped hard against his ribs.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" Jack asked when he noticed that Rory was nibbling on a pizza crust and had tomato sauce on his tee shirt. "Where did he get the pizza?"

"Yan ordered some. That's one of the reasons I came up here. So, are you going back to your holiday?"

"Well, yeah, I'm missing all the fun. Besides, I'm going to need the Doctor's help if I'm going to shut down your boss."

"I still want…" Nigel said when Rory held out the pizza crust to Jack and Jack bit off a piece of the crust. Rory giggled when Jack finished chewing and smacked his lips loudly.

"Yummy!" Jack said as Rory held the pizza crust up to Nigel and he bit off a piece of pizza crust and chewed.

"Peeza!" Rory said as he waved the pizza crust in the air then dropped it off the side of the railing and they watched it fall into the bushes below. Looking at Rory, they waited for him to start crying when he waved at the bushed and smiled a big smile. "Bye-bye peeza."

"Yeah, bye-bye peeza!" Jack said when they walked to the door and went inside the house. Walking down the stairs to the main room, they walked to the table while Jack looked at the stack of pizza boxes and opened the top box, taking a slice of pizza out of the box.

"Boss, Alan just called and wants to know when you're coming back," Mickey said while Jack ate the slice of pizza and Nigel placed Rory down, watching him toddle toward Mickey. Smiling, Mickey picked Rory up then sat him on his lap and Rory leaned back against his chest.

"Call him back and tell him I'll meet them in Washing DC," Jack said as Mickey nodded and turned the chair around.

"Are we going with him?" Stacey asked when she walked to Nigel and he leaned against the table, picking the pepperoni off the slice of pizza he had taken out of the box.

"It depends on Jack," Nigel said while placing the pepperoni in his mouth and she looked at Jack.

"Are we going with you?"

"I don't think so," Jack said.

"But you don't know how to get around the security system like I do," Nigel said, placing some of the pepperoni into Stacey's mouth.

"Bet Cam could figure it out," Mickey said.

"Who's Cam?"

"He's our computer expert. There isn't any system he can't get into," Mickey said then smiled and Nigel arched an eyebrow at him.

"Rrrrrrreally?" Nigel said with a smile.

"Want to come meet him?" Jack asked as Nigel nodded and Jack walked to him then looked at Stacey. "You know, I think it would be better if you stayed here with Maggie and Rory. I promise that I'll look after him."

"Nigel," she said as she motioned with her head and they walked to one side of the room and she turned him toward her. "Are you sure about this? We don't know anything about him."

"He's my dad," Nigel said softly, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I understand that but this is weird."

"Stace, we deal with weird every day. Besides, where are we going to go after he shuts Fryer down? Do you want to go for Torchwood?"

"Well, yeah, I do," she said when he turned her around and she saw the Torchwood logo on the wall. "No way, this is Torchwood?!"

"Aye, it is and Yan told me that Jack would let us join them after this is over. He'd let Amy and Trev join, too, if they want," he said as she turned around and slid her arms around his waist.

"Jack, are you taking Amy, too?" she asked and Jack nodded. Amy had been sitting on the couch as she nibbled on a slice of pizza and she placed the slice of pizza on the table, stood up and walked to Jack. "Ok then, I'll stay here with Rory but you have to keep close eye on this one. He tends to wander off."

Nigel and Jack laughed as Jack nodded and Nigel let go of Stacey, walking toward Rory kneeling next to the chair. Rory was watching Mickey typing on the keyboard when Nigel tapped Rory's head and he leaned his head back, looking at Nigel.

"Ok, Bump, Daddy and Pa-paw have to leave so I want you to be good for Mummy and Nan," he said then kissed the tip of Rory's nose and stood up. Mickey turned the chair around while Nigel walked to Jack and Amy then looked at Rory and Rory pouted. Nigel waved at him when Jack pushed the button and they vanished. Sniffing, Rory's lower lip quivered while Stacey picked him off of Mickey's lap and Rory looked at the spot where Jack, Amy and Nigel were standing and waved.

* * *

The next morning, everyone checked out bright and early and after making sure everything was in order, they pulled out and headed out of Atlanta up towards the coast.

About a half hour later, the caravan moved down the road while Alan drove and Adam sat in the passenger seat, looking at the map. The fedora was arched over his eyes as he moved his finger along the blue line and looked out the window.

"So, Mister Columbus, do you any idea where we are?" Alan asked.

"We are just outside of Atlanta," Adam said then looked at the sky and saw the gray skies overhead. "And we are in for a spot of rain."

"Actually, we are in for a spot of snow," Marion said as she walked out from behind the curtains and walked to the passenger seat, taking the fedora off Adam's head.

"Are you joking?" Alan asked when she turned the radio on then sat on Adam's lap.

"Repeating today's top story, a winter storm warning has been issued for the area until seven o'clock tomorrow night. Storm Tracker predicts six to eight inches of snow by morning with another three to four inches falling during the rest of the day," the announcer said as Alan sighed and looked at the back of the caravan in front of him.

"_Brother, have you been listening to the weather reports?" _Alan thought and sat back in the driver's seat.

"_Yes, I guess our going to Washington DC is off,"_ the Doctor thought.

"_Hold on. Is the storm going up the coast?" _Amato asked.

"_Yep," _Duer thought.

"_Then we better contact Jack and tell him to get the girls and find a hotel to stay at until I can go get the TARDIS," _the Doctor thought and the children moaned in their heads. _"Oi, what's with the moaning? I don't want to have an accident just so you go cause havoc in the Smithsonian!"_

"_I got an idea. Why don't we just go ahead a few months and spend the __Fourth of July__ in Washington DC?" _John thought and Alan smiled.

"_Yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" _he thought.

"_But we'd miss my and Rain's Valenbirthday," _the Doctor thought when they saw him standing near a large birthday cake and tears dribbled down his cheeks.

"_Aw, we can't have Rainy Painy and her short hubby missing their birthday," _Alan thought when he appeared next to the Doctor and shoved him into the cake. The Doctor jumped up while Alan whistled and looked up at something and the Doctor flicked the icing and cake off his hands.

"_Right," _the Doctor thought when he looked at his right hand and a large cream pie appeared. He whistled when Alan looked at him and the Doctor tossed the pie at him. Ducking, Alan came up with a large pastry bag over his head as some of the icing dripped down his arms and he grinned at him.

"_You wouldn't!" _the Doctor said as Alan nodded when Rain ran toward him and she had a large pin in her hands.

"_Creag an tuire!" _Rain thought as she rammed the pin into the pastry bag and the pastry bag exploded, shooting white icing into the air.

"_Yuck!" _Namid thought as the Doctor, Rain and Alan sat on the ground and were covered in icing. The Doctor wiped the icing out of his eyes when he crawled toward Rain and wiped the icing off the tip of her nose.

"_Creag an tuire? You've been hanging around the McCrimmons again, haven't you?" _he thought as the laughter echoed in their heads when Adam and John appeared wearing biohazard suits walked closer and had a large hose in their hands. Neither the Doctor, Rain or Alan has a chance to run when Adam turned the hose on and a strong stream of water hit them, causing them to put their hands up to protect their faces. A few minutes later, the icing was gone as they stood up and Adam and John ran off then came back with a large hairdryer. Everyone laughed when John turned the hairdryer on and the Doctor, Rain and Alan rolled on the ground, being blown around by the warm air from the hairdryer. John turned the hairdryer off as they ran away and Alan blinked, looking at Adam.

"Hey, it was the only thing I could think of," Adam said as he shrugged and Alan laughed, shaking his head.

"_So, should we keep driving and see if we can beat the snow or do you want to stop?" _Duer thought as the Doctor thought for a few minutes and Alan tapped his fingers on the wheel.

"_Let's keep going. If it starts getting bad, we'll just abandon the caravans and I'll go get the TARDIS," _the Doctor thought as the caravans moved down the road and the first snowflakes started falling.

* * *

Solis (Duer's exile universe)

Mara placed the key in the lock when she opened the door and walked inside the flat. Several months ago, Maia's clone had used her magic to hypnotize Mara into leaving Duer alone but the spell was broken after the clone had died and Mara wondered where Duer was. She had called the flat several times but the phone company had disconnected his phone and she flicked the switch on the wall. The electrical company had also turned the power off and she was surprised that the landlord hadn't changed the locks and confiscated his things.

"Looks like I have a few things to do before he comes back," she said as she walked into the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator. Opening the door, she gasped at the smell when she closed the door and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Well, now I know where I need to start. Shit, Theta, you are such a pig!"

* * *

"Ack!" Koschei shouted as Aderyn smacked her hands into the water and sprayed him and Julie with the water. Aderyn giggled and chirped as he rinsed the soap off her back and looked at her. "You got Mummy and Daddy all wet."

"Cheepa?" Aderyn asked then placed her knuckled into her beak and shook.

"Oh, Little Peeps, it's ok. We're not mad at you," he said when he ticked her tummy and Aderyn giggled. Koschei gently lifted her out of the tub when Julie wrapped her in a fluffy white towel and softly rubbed her head. Koschei leaned against the tub as he watched them giggled and cooing when he sighed and Julie looked at him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, placing the flannel sleeper on Aderyn.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about how much it takes to take care of a baby," he said when she moved closer and kissed his cheek.

"Well, she isn't going to be a baby for long. One day, we're going to have to chase her just to get her into the tub," Julie said as she lifted Aderyn into the air and Aderyn chirped, wiggling in her hands.

"What? No, she can't grow up! I forbid it!" he said as he took her out of Julie's hands and held Aderyn to his chest.

"Oh, yes, she will grow up and will come home with some boy with long black hair and looking all emo like Alan!" she said as she moved closer and his eyes went wide.

"No, not that!" he said as he stood up and ran out of the bathroom. Smiling, Julie chased after him when he ran behind Frankie and she looked at him then at Julie, who was grinning at him.

"What are you two up to?" Frankie asked when she took Aderyn out his hands and Aderyn blinked her eyes at her.

"Julie says that Aderyn is going to grow up and bring home boys that look like Alan," he said.

"What's wrong with that? Alan's not that bad looking."

"But he's gone emo!" he said as he placed his hand to his forehead and leaned against the wall. "Can't I give her a crystal and make her a time baby? That way, she can be my Little Peeps forever!"

"Yeah, well, I'll leave you two to figure that out," she said when she handed Aderyn back to him and walked through the curtain. Koschie looked at Aderyn while Julie walked closer and he smiled, kissing Julie's cheek.

"You are such a nutter," she said as he laughed and they walked to the sleeping area and closed the door behind them.


	207. Chapter 207

Chapter Two Hundred and Seven

(The universe Amato was exiled to…)

The Doctor huddled in a corner of his cage shivering violently. He had been shoved into a metal room without any clothes on. Liquid nitrogen gas had been pumped in and he had nearly froze to death before Peter pulled him back out and threw in back in his cage. Going from the chilly climate of the freezing chamber back into the warmth of Peter's bedroom was a shock to his system that sent his hearts racing and for a moment he feared they would stop completely. But now his body was getting used to the warmth again and the shivering from it was subsiding. However, there was still some residual shaking from his body's need for morphine. He hadn't had any in a few days and now he cursed his decision to become addicted in the first place. Through the haze of pain, he noticed Peter stepping in front of the cage, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Bravo, old man, well done," he said to the shivering Doctor. "I'm surprised you survived the freezing chamber especially since the temperature was minus 200 degrees for over two minutes. I could never have survived that but then again…"

He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not a complete Time Lord, am I," he said in a low voice.

"Peter," the Doctor said as he fought to control his shaking, "you have to stop this!"

"Stop what? Oh! You mean my getting revenge on you and everyone else for being born? Proving to you that I am a menace and a threat to the universe?"

"I was wrong, I admit it. Now undo what you've done and restore the universe."

"And what will you give me if I do? After all, I'm the supreme being. I've surpassed even you, old man. Why should I revert back to the way things were before when I was just a nobody, a reject that should never have known life?"

"I was wrong about that," the Doctor said as he got to his knees.

"I know. You keep saying that and I keep on continuing to be unimpressed," Peter said, folding his arms over his chest. "Especially since I have a feeling you're only saying it because you've been captured and want some sympathy and mercy now. Don't forget, I know you and I know how good you are at manipulation. And that's all this is, a pathetic attempt to pull at my heartstrings so I'll let you go free. Don't waste your breath, Doctor. Pity and mercy are for the weak-minded, like you."

He paused and noticed the Doctor was still shaking.

"What's this? Don't tell me you're still recovering from the cold, not with your Time Lord physique," he said, coming closer.

The Doctor fought to keep his spasms in check as Peter squatted down and observed him closely. The Doctor tried to keep a passive expression on his face but Peter saw flickers of pain there and he raised his eyebrow.

"You're in pain and it's not from the freezing process," he said as he straightened back up.

Peter rubbed his cheek while the Doctor watched him silently. Peter paced back and forth for a moment while the Doctor struggled to get to his feet.

"According to my spies, there are many people in the tunnels who take morphine regularly to cope with what's happened," Peter mused as he paced back and forth.

He stopped and an evil grin spread over his face.

"Don't tell me the sanctimonious Time Lord himself has joined the ranks of the morphine addicted. Been trying to escape from the pain of seeing the universe turned upside down, old codger? Feeling a bit guilty that you left your clone here with only a stupid chav for a minder and now he's gone out of control? Having the shakes are ya, Mister Morphine Addict?"

Peter threw back his head and laughed while the Doctor glowered at him.

"Oh! This is too good. Mister High and Mighty is a junkie!" Peter crowed. "Does that mean Rose is as well? Do both of you lay down there in the dark and share morphine tablets while you make love? Or is it a drip, syringe, snort it? What do you do to get it in your system?"

He held up his hand even thought the Doctor wasn't about to speak.

"No matter, no matter," Peter said. "Doesn't matter how you got it in your system, the point is you're hooked on it and that gives me another delightful way I can torture you. I don't know how much morphine you take on a regular basis but I'm betting if I up the dosage until you're nearly unconscious and keep that up for a few days and then…cut you off and leave you alone and watch what happens. Hoo hoo, I bet I can make these little shakes of yours look like nothing when I get through flooding your veins with morphine, eh Mister Junkie? I bet I can give you so much morphine that you'll be screaming in agony when I force you to go cold turkey. And then I can sit back and watch you as you beg for a fix like the pathetic junkie you are. And once I find Rose, I can do the same with her, yeah? Only I'm willing to be her body won't be able to take quite as much punishment as yours can."

"Leave her alone!" the Doctor snarled.

"Why should I? She's mine, remember. You gave her to me free and clear and that's another thing you've done. You stole from me, you naughty boy. I'll have to do what they do in some countries and cut your hand off. Oh wait…I've already done that, haven't I? But then again, you do have a spare one…along with two feet. How would you like to have prosthetics on all four limbs, Gramps?"

He leaned in and grinned.

"Course castration is another option. You're sterile so you won't miss it, right? Unlike me. That's one thing I do have in my favor. I could get Rosie pregnant. But I suppose that's another reason why you left me with her. So we could make heaps of babies and be happy? To have what you could never have with her? A child that doesn't have to come from a genetic soup."

He smirked when the Doctor glared at him and said nothing.

"Just making a point, Doctor. I'm fertile and you're not so the loss of your meat and two veg won't be a big deal for you. But for the moment, I'll let you relax and recover from your latest ordeal. And…if you're good, maybe I'll give you some morphine so you can forget all this is happening to you. Anyway, gotta run. My chef is cooking me filet mignon with asparagus tips in butter. It's delicious. If you're good, I'll let you have the scraps. Ta ta."

Turning on his heel, he laughed to himself as the Doctor slowly sank back down to the floor of his cell.

* * *

The Doctor sighed and twiddles his thumbs as he sat in the passenger seat of his caravan and stared out the windshield at the swirling snow. They had pulled into a truck stop for the night after the snowfall became heavy and they decided to wait it out. While he waited, Rain made some vegetable soup for her and the children. They were joined at the moment by Dorothy and Madison who were in the back with the others laughing and chatting. While he stared at the snow, he felt a hand on his shoulder and smiled up at Dorothy.

"Hey, Emi said earlier that you were making fun of everyone and telling them what they were good at but you didn't mention me."

"I didn't? Oh, must have slipped my mind since you hardly ever hang around me anymore. I suppose out of sight, out of mind. You're always off with that mother of yours, no time for me…so, I won't include you in future."

"I hang around with you, Daddy."

"Really? Why haven't you been in this caravan? Why did you come in here now when it's snowing and we can't move? Don't you think I get lonely and want to see you along with all the others? Don't you think I don't notice it when you're gone. I have feelings too, you know!"

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Dorothy said before she kissed his cheek.

"Well, s'pose I'll forgive you but just this once. From now on, you're joined at the hip and you go where I go."

"Okay, does that mean mom is joined at the other hip because I think she'll wanna spend time with me too."

"I'll let her spend time with you when it's convenient for me."

"P'eh, guess again, Buster," Madison called from the back.

"I wasn't talking to you, Maddie-poo!" the Doctor yelled as everyone laughed. "Quit listening in on our conversations. Or ear hustling as my brother would say. Quit ear hustling, Maddie!"

"It's a little hard not to ear hustle when you're twenty feet away and I have Time Lady hearing," Madison called back.

"Then cover your ears!" the Doctor yelled back. "I'm having a private conversation with my daughter who doesn't love me and I don't want you eavesdropping!"

"Whatever, Doctor."

"Don't whatever me, Madison!" the Doctor said as they laughed harder. "Don't make me come back there and do things to you because I will…I'll do things to you, oh yes!"

"Yeah, yeah, yada, yada, yada," Madison said while everyone laughed.

"Blimey, what will I do with your mother?" the Doctor said to Dorothy as she rubbed his shoulder affectionately. "You and her have been nothing but trouble since I found you."

"Well, I'm sorry my mom was infected with that Dalek factor thing and we had to come into your life," Dorothy said.

"Nah, I love the two of you being here. Except I miss you being a three year old. You're no fun when you're grown. I remember how you used to follow me everywhere and do that silly bopping up and down thing you do with the moo, moo, moo, moo."

He chuckled when Dorothy rolled her eyes at that.

"I was a stupid child," she said.

"You were not, you were brilliant. Smartest three year old I ever saw…that is, until the fruit of my loins came along but until then…you were the smartest three year old I'd ever seen."

"So what is my talent then?" Dorothy asked him.

The Doctor grinned.

"Your talent is bobbing up and down and saying moo, moo, moo," he said.

He snickered when Dorothy swatted him.

"Nah, your talent is being an adventurer and being my little helper and I couldn't have done a lot of things without you, my Ladybird," he said.

He grinned when Dorothy bent over, gave him a kiss on the cheek and nuzzled it.

"Okay, all is forgiven," the Doctor said. "You can be my daughter again."

"Can I take dislocate myself from your hip?"

"No, you stay on my hip. You keep it nice and warm," he said while Dorothy giggled. "Now sit down beside me and chat for awhile. I wanna hear what's going on with you. We never really talk anymore, especially since I have to DEAL WITH ALL THE LOSERS IN THE BACK! Oh, I'm sorry, did I say that loudly? Well, no matter, no ear hustling!"

Dorothy giggled when everyone in back said things like "Yeah, right" and "Be quiet, Daddy." He winked at Dorothy and settled back in his chair while he chatted with her and watched the snow.


	208. Chapter 208

Chapter Two Hundred and Eight

Jack, Nigel and Amy were traveling with Frazer, James, Angel and Elizabeth as Jack sat on the couch and smiled.

"Rory dance, Pa-paw!" Rory's voice said in his ear as Jack smiled and looked at the ceiling. Rory had joined the others in the dance down the aisle during the wedding as they laughed and Nigel held Rory on his lap during the service. Rory seemed to like Aderyn after Jack introduced him to her and Rory spent the reception sitting with Koschei and Julie.

"Yes, you did," Jack said.

"Baby no dance."

"No, she was too little."

"Too little," Rory repeated when Jack heard a muffled voice and someone took the phone away from Rory.

"Jack, it's Martha. We received a report from Torchwood Scotland. It appears that they've been getting calls about missing children and the signs of fey activity. Want us to go see what it's about?" Martha asked and Jack looked at Frazer, who was playing a Wii game with Angel.

"Yeah, go ahead. Keep me informed," Jack said then ended the call and Frazer looked at him.

"_What's wrong?" _Frazer thought, setting up a privacy block.

"_Oh, just some Torchwood business," _Jack thought then gave him a wink and Frazer nodded. Getting up off the couch, Jack walked to the sleeping area when he walked inside and looked at Nigel, who was sitting on the bed with his laptop in front of him. Nigel and Cameron hit it off as soon as they met and Nigel looked up, smiling at Jack.

JACK JUST CAME INTO THE ROOM.

WHAT DOES HE WANT?

HOW THE FUCK DO I KNOW? I CAN'T READ HIS MIND! I'M NOT A TIME LORD!

NOT YET!

"What's up?" Jack asked as Nigel lowered the top of the laptop and Jack stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Cam and I are just swapping stories. Did you know that he was stuck in a mirror?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Blimey, I can't imagine what that must have been like. He also told me that you can't…" Nigel said then stopped and Jack titled his head to one side.

"That I can't what?"

"He said that you can't die. Oh, I understand the whole regeneration thing but he said you can't die. You come back."

"_Damn it, Cameron, I wanted to explain that to him," _Jack thought, placing up a privacy block.

"_Sorry, I thought he knew," _Cameron thought.

"_No, I haven't gotten around to that yet!"_

"_Don't get so pissed off. It's not like I told him you were gay, too."_

"_I told him about that."_

"_So he knows about you and Yan then?"_

"_Yes, he does."_

"_Ah, well, again, I'm sorry," _Cameron thought as Jack lowered the privacy block then sat on the bed, looking at Nigel.

"_Rose, can I talk to you for a second?" _Jack thought as he pulled her mind forward and set another privacy block.

"_What's wrong?" _she thought.

"_Cameron accidentally told Nigel that I can't die."_

"_Oh, shit, how did he take it?"_

"_He's looking at me with this really confused look on his face."_

"_Just tell him."_

"_How do I do that?"_

"_Just link your minds and show him."_

"_Ok," _Jack sighed then released her mind and looked at Nigel.

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked.

"Aye, I do. Why?" Nigel asked.

"Because I need to do something that you might think weird."

"Jack, I deal with aliens and monsters every day. Nothing is weird to me anymore," he said with a smile and Jack smiled back. Moving closer, Jack placed his fingers against Nigel's temples when he closed his eyes and Nigel blinked. "Blimey, what are you doing?"

"Just relax. I'm just trying to enter your mind. Lock away anything you don't want me to see, ok?"

"Aye, but I have to tell you that we were training in blocking psychic manipulation."

"So is everyone that works at Torchwood. Just let me in," Jack said as Nigel nodded and closed his eyes. Jack gasped when he felt the blocks inside Nigel's head move away and smiled when he felt Nigel's mind in his mind. Slowly, Jack showed him what happened that day on the station and beyond as Nigel's mouth fell open and the laptop fell onto the bed. Jack let go as he looked at Nigel and saw the tears rolling down his face.

"Oh, Dad…" Nigel said when he stood up and wrapped his arms around Jack, hugging him.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm used to it," Jack said with a smile.

"Am I immortal, too?"

"No, sorry, I met your mum before that happened."

"Oh, that is so not fair."

"Well, if you want, you, Stacey and Rory can become Time Lords and a Time Lady," Jack said as he moved back and Nigel smiled.

"I wouldn't mind doing that but I need to talk to my wife."

"No rush," Jack said as they hugged again and tears trickled down Jack's face.

* * *

Koschei and Julie lay on the bed as she rested her head on his chest and his hearts thumped softly in her ear. Aderyn was sleeping in the portable cot next to the bed as she made soft peeping noises and Koschei looked down, barely seeing her in the darkness of the room.

"Is she asleep?" Julie asked, gently rubbing a finger along the bottom of his nipple.

"Yep, and keep doing that. It feels nice," Koschei teased and she gently kissed his chest.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, I was thinking about asking the Doctor if he can build us a little three bedroom house when we get back to New Gallifrey," she said when he lifted her chin up and blinked.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Well, yeah, unless you don't want to help me take care of…" she said when he kissed her lips then brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Don't you think for one SECOND that I don't want to help you raise Little Peeps," he said with a smile when she saw what looked like tiny flashes of white light in his eyes and blinked. "What?"

"Your eyes just flashed this white light," she said as he sighed and closed his eyes tightly.

"Damn!" he growled then sighed and opened his eyes.

"Shhhhh, it's ok. I think it happened because you were getting mad," she said as she kissed his chest and he looked at her, brushing the hair from her face.

"I'm not mad at you. I love the idea of us moving in together."

"Then what caused that?"

"I have no idea," he sighed as she snuggled closer and he wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

"Gallifreyan Girl…She's been living in her own dream world….I bet she never had a clone of a guy-yi…I bet her mother never told her why…I'm gonna try…for that Gallifreyan girl…" Alan sang as the snow fell outside the windshield and Rose looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"What are you singing?" she asked.

"Just a song about my little love puppy," he said and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh boy," she sighed as she sank into the passenger seat and pinched her eyes closed.

"She's been living in her silly dream world…as well as anyone with half a cha-ance…I can teach this girl really how to "dance"…that's what I'll do…"

"Will someone please shoot me?" Rose sighed when Adam walked closer and leaned on the back of the passenger seat, tipped the fedora over his eyes.

"Hey, I know this song," he said as Alan smiled and Rose placed her face in her hands.

"Care to give it a go, Old Fedora Head?" Alan asked and Adam nodded.

"And when she knows that she is really mi-yi-yine…That's when I'll take her and will blow her mi-yi-yind…She'll say she likes it rough…and she'll know…I'm in love…with a Gallifreyan girl…"

"What?" Rose shouted and Adam ran out of the room when she tried to swat his head. Sighing, she rolled her eyes then looked at Alan and he grinned at her. "You are a bad influence on him."

"Alonzo Arthur Timelord?" Marion said as Alan sank in the seat and Marion walked toward the driver's seat and he looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Yes, Sister Dear?" he asked, giving her a sad puppy look.

"Why is Adam singing about a Gallifreyan girl and shagging her brains out?"

"How should I know? Maybe he's horny," Alan said with a smile when she growled at him then walked to the back and Rose glared at him.

"What?" he asked with a squeak in his voice.

"If you still want me as your love puppy, you are going to go explain to Marion why Adam's singing that song," she said with a look that would make Jackie proud.

"Yes, Mummy," he said when he stood up, left the room and went to go find Marion.

* * *

(Later that night)

The Doctor was lying on the bed while Rain's head rested on his chest and her breathing moved softly across his skin. He looked at the ceiling as he thought about going back into exile and sighed, placing his hands behind his head.

"_Can't you sleep, Daddy?" _Namid thought as she set up a privacy block and he smiled.

"_Nope," _he thought.

"_What's wrong?" _

"_I'm just thinking about having to go back into exile soon." _

"_I wish you didn't have to. Would you like me to continue the Doctor Merman story?"_

"_Yes, but don't lower the privacy block." _

"_Ok," _she thought then giggled in his head and he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Oi, put those fish eyes back in your head!" Alan of Seaweed said as he swam in front of the Fish Doctor and the Fish Doctor sighed.

"Sorry," he said when he gently peeled Princess Rain Shower off of him and she swam to Doctor Merman, wrapping her arms around him.

"So, where is the Staff of Power?" Rose Coral asked.

"It is located at the bottom of Noble Reef," the Fish Doctor said and dramatic music filled the air.

"Did you say Nobile Reef?! Great Sea Duer, we're doomed!" Frazerwick said as they looked at him and his hat shook on his head.

"What's in Nobile Reef?" Doctor Merman asked.

"Only the most evil creature in all the known seas," he said and his eyes went wide. "I am talking aboot…Donnaella!"

* * *

"_Oh, Mi-mi, I am glad that I asked you to keep up the privacy block!" _the Doctor thought as they laughed inside their heads and he smiled.

"_Yeah, I don't think Aunt Donna's going to like this part of the story!" _Namid thought.

* * *

"Aw, come on, she doesn't sound so scary," Alan of Seaweed said as Frazerwick looked at him and his mouth fell open.

"I wouldnae make fun, Mate. I have heard tales that would curl your tail!" he said and the hat on his head shook harder.

"Well, I say we go see this Donnaella and demand that she gives us the staff!" Alan of Seaweed said and swam toward the door. The others looked at Doctor Merman when he shrugged and swam after Alan of Seaweed.

* * *

"_Right, Sweetie, can we end it there for tonight?" _the Doctor thought then sent an image of him in bed, wearing striped pajamas with a nightcap on his head, and he slid under the duvet, closing his eyes. Large Zs appeared over his head as Namid's head appeared and she gently kissed the top of his head.

"_Night Daddy," _she thought as he felt her mind moving away and he sighed, closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	209. Chapter 209

Chapter Two Hundred and Nine

"NO! Leave me alone! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna change. This isn't fair! I'm not ready to change yet! I love being me! It's too soon to change! NO!"

The Tenth Doctor grunted and broke free of the furry paws holding his arms and ran down the corridor away from them as fast as his feet could carry him. He had just been sentenced to death and regeneration and even though he knew there was no escape, his tenth self, determined to cling to life, was rebelling and fighting the death sentence with every fiber of his being.

He turned a corner, bolting down it as he heard his captors shouting for reinforcements. His lungs were burning but he dared not slow down since he knew that his tormentors could catch up with him at any moment.

Then he rounded another corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a strange man standing there. He was slightly shorter than he was with pale skin and brown hair with bangs that hung down over the right side of his face. He was dressed as if he were teaching college complete with brown tweed jacket and red bow tie.

"Out of my way!" the Doctor growled at him as he started to run around him.

"No."

The Doctor was taken aback. He tried to run around the strange man but he stepped in front of him and held his hand out in a stop gesture.

"Out of my way," the Doctor snarled, losing his patience.

"It's over, Doctor. It's time," the man said.

"What? This isn't funny. Get out of my way. I have to hurry before they catch up with me."

"It's useless, Doctor. It's time to change, accept it."

The Doctor stared at him in shock.

"Who are you? What right do you have telling me to give up?"

"I didn't say give up, I merely said it's time for you to change…into me."

The Doctor staggered back as realization washed over him.

"No, I'm not changing into you," he said in a frightened voice.

"It's time, Doctor. It's time for you to become me."

"No!"

The Doctor spun around intending to go back the way he came but he gasped when he saw a white wall was now behind him, blocking his escape. He turned back to his eleventh self, fear mixing with malice in his eyes.

"Stay away from me, I'm warning you," he said, trying to keep himself under control. "Don't come near me. I'm not ready yet!"

"You have no choice," Eleven said to his counterpart as he stepped closer to him.

Ten took a step back towards the wall.

"No, there's always a choice," Ten said desperately.

"Not always, some things are meant to be," Eleven replied gently.

"Please," the Doctor said, his eyes misting over, "just a little more time. Not yet, not now. Give me more time."

"What are you so afraid of, Doctor? It's not like you haven't done this before," Eleven said in exasperation.

"I know that but I like this incarnation. I'm happy now. I have a wife and family and friends."

"And you won't have that when you become me?" Eleven said in confusion.

"No. I mean…it's just that…I'm afraid Rain won't love me if I change," Ten said. "I love her more than anything. I can't lose her. Not now, not when it's been so long that I won't be able to bear the separation. And the kids…they'll lose their father, they won't love you like they love me."

Eleven chuckled. Ten narrowed his eyes.

"What's so funny?" he said.

"You really think that Rain and the children are gonna swan off the moment you change?" Eleven said, nearing closer to him. "You really think they're that so shallow that they aren't gonna love me as well as they loved you?"

"I just don't wanna go yet," Ten said weakly as he slumped against the wall, "I don't wanna change. It's not fair. I'm innocent. I tried to help the Amalashians and this is how they repay me. It's not fair."

"It rarely is," Eleven said with a shrug.

"I can't go yet," Ten pleaded. "I don't have many lives left and I don't wanna run out of them and die centuries before my family does. I can't leave them like that. There has to be a way to prolong this life."

"You know there isn't," Eleven said."You know as well as I do that when it's time, it's time."

"No, I won't accept it!" Ten growled at him.

His eyes bulged with fear as Eleven neared closer and reached for him.

"No! Get away from me. Don't touch me! I won't let you do this. I can't go. I don't wanna go. It's too soon! It's too…"

He let out a howl of rage and despair as Eleven touched his neck and the golden light enveloped him. The animal-like howl continued as Eleven stepped closer and began to merge with himself, changing the Tenth to the Eleventh in the process.

"NO!" Ten howled as he felt himself change. "Not yet! I can't change! I won't! Nooooo…"

______________

The Eleventh Doctor's eyes snapped open as he was jolted from his dream. He was lying beside Rain on the bottom bunk of the caravan while the children lay on sleeping bags and blankets on the floor near the front. The Doctor stared up at the bunk above him as he thought about his dream. While he was doing that, he felt Rain stroke his cheek and turned his head. He saw the concern on her face and smiled.

"Bad dream…" he said in a hushed voice. "Well…not so much a bad dream as a weird one."

"Wanna talk about it?" Rain said softly.

"Uh…it's was mainly about my tenth self not wanting to change and I finally forced him to. He didn't think it was fair that the Amalashians made him change and he was concerned if he became me, you and the children wouldn't love me anymore. Old fears bleeding through to my dreams, love, that's all."

"Are you sure they're old fears?"

He smiled.

"Yeah. I know you love me, I know the children love me and even though I wasn't thrilled about changing, I accepted it and moved on with my life."

"But it's just odd that you're dreaming about this stuff now. Did something in your waking life prompt this dream? Are you scared about going back into exile?" Rain asked, stroking his chest.

"Not scared, just angry," The Doctor said, staring up at the bunk. "I s'pose that's why I was dreaming about my tenth self wanting to be left alone and carry on being himself. It's because of Draco and that lot that I look this way and I have to go into exile again. Just burns me up inside and sometimes I have to control the urge to go back to the detention center, unfreeze that bastard badger and tear him apart limb from limb. But…it wouldn't do a bit of good. Satisfying my need for revenge won't solve anything. Que cera cera as they say."

"Do you sometimes wish you were your old self though?" Rain asked.

Eleven thought about that.

"I s'pose I do. Only because I have a limited number of lives and you're on your first and I don't wanna die and leave you all here without me. That's another reason why I'm so angry. I want to find a solution to controlling the regenerations so I can decide when my time to die should be. I don't want to leave you centuries before your time."

"I don't want you to leave either, Daddy."

The Doctor turned his head and noticed Namid was a few feet away, staring at them quietly in the darkness. Rain leaned up and he sat up and held his hand out to her as his daughter neared closer.

"Rainbow, how long have you been standing there?" the Doctor said as she sat down beside him and he and Rain rubbed her arms.

"Not long. I needed to go to the lavatory and I heard you talking about being angry and wishing you could find a way to live longer. I want you to find a way to live longer, Daddy. I don't want you to die centuries before me."

The Doctor' s mind flooded with guilt as he kissed Namid's forehead and soothed her with love that he poured into her mind.

"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean to upset you," he said as Rain kissed her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, not for a long time, yeah? I have tons to live for, you, your brothers and sisters, mum, your family and this little one that's on the way. No way am I gonna chuck it all in and miss that. Just go ahead and go to the loo and don't worry about it. I'm right here, darling, I promise."

Rain smiled when Namid hugged him tightly and the Doctor let out a contented sigh as he returned it.

"Do you think there might be a way to control your regenerations, Daddy?" Namid asked as she held him.

"Dunno, baby. I could probably figure out a way to genetic alter the DNA of future Time Lords so they can do it but I'm not sure about me."

"But you'll try, won't you?" Namid asked, leaning up to look at him. "You and Daddy Alan and Daddy Shilah and Dada and the others, you can think of a way, can't you?"

"I'll try, Rainbow, but I can't promise anything so you shouldn't get your hopes up, alright?" the Doctor said, stroking her hair.

Namid nodded and both he and Rain kissed her cheeks before Namid gave him another hug. The Doctor held her tightly, grateful that she and her brother and sister had been born and that he was still able to be with them instead of being off in exile somewhere. He nuzzled her cheek with his own and whispered to her to go ahead and use the loo so she could go back to sleep. He smiled when Namid kissed his cheek and whispered her love for him in his ear. He responded by pouring more love into her mind and both he and Rain watched as she got up and walked past them to the bathroom.


	210. Chapter 210

A/N: The fish fingers, custard and beans part is a reference to the Eleventh Hour episode.

Chapter Two Hundred and Ten

"Adam?" Alan whispered as he gently shook him and Adam snorted, waking up.

"Wha' time is it?" he whispered while Marion snuggled against him and Alan looked at the digital clock on the wall.

"It's about four thirty," Alan said as Adam gently moved Marion off of him and carefully sat up.

"Are you ok?" he asked and Alan heard the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just have a case of the munchies. Want to go raid the refrigerator?" Alan asked with a smile and Adam rolled his eyes. Kissing the top of his wife's head, he moved the duvet back when he slid out of bed and covered her with the duvet. Walking quietly out of the room, they headed for the refrigerator when Alan placed his hand on the door handle then placed his finger to his lips, hushing Adam. Opening the door, they were bathed in the light from the refrigerator and Alan took out two apples from the fruit crisper, handing one of the apples to Adam. After Alan closed the refrigerator door, Adam turned the light over the sink on and both of them bit into the apples then made a face. Spitting into the sink, they shook their heads when Alan walked to the cupboard and they looked at the canned goods on the shelves.

"Oooooooooooooooo, look, baked beans," Adam said as Alan nodded and took the can out of the cupboard. After cooking the baked beans with some bacon Adam found in the refrigerator, they started eating when they looked at each other and ran to the sink. They spit into the sink then rinsed their mouths out with water as Alan dried his tongue on the dish towel and Adam sighed. "Beans are evil!"

"Yes, bad beans. Bad, evil beans!" Alan said when Adam walked to the refrigerator and opened the freezer. Looking through the food that was in the freezer, he found a box of fish fingers when he smiled and turned around, looking at Alan.

"Want to try something that Tony and I used to eat back in my universe?"

"And what would that be, Oh Smelly Breath?" Alan asked and Adam opened the refrigerator, taking out a box of premade vanilla custard.

"Without further ado, I give the tasty treat of fish fingers and custard!" Adam said while Alan looked at him with a slightly stunned look and Adam smiled.

"Is this a wind up?"

"No, it's really good! Come on," Adam said as he gave him sad puppy dog eyes and Alan thought for a few seconds.

"Oh, what the hell," Alan said as Adam smiled and went to get some plates and a bowl.

* * *

"Doctor?" a voice said while Duer looked around and his hearts thundered inside his chest.

"Who's there?" he asked when furry hands shot out of the darkness and reached out to grab him. "No!"

"It is time," the voice said and Duer turned, running into the darkness.

"Leave me alone!"

"You must be punished for what you did!"

"But I had nothing to do with what happened to the Amalashians!"

"You are the Doctor and must be punished!"

"That's not fair," he shouted when he ran into something and grunted, falling to the ground.

"Was what ye did tae us fair, Lad?" a voice asked as he looked up and his hearts slammed against his ribs. Stranding in front of him was Jamie and he had two heads, one of them young and the other was old. Blinking, Duer stood up when he turned and ran into the darkness. "Ye cannae run from yerself!"

"Like hell I can't!" Duer shouted while he ran then stopped and looked at what was standing in front of him. His TARDIS moaned and whimpered inside his head as he walked closer and the doors slammed opened, blinding him in a white light.

"_Beloved, why did you let me die?!" _the TARDIS asked and he backed away, running into the darkness.

"I am so sorry," he whispered as the tears rolled down his cheeks and he kept running. Grunting, he stopped when he ran into something and placed his hands against the smooth glass. Through the glass, he saw Frankie, Little Cameron and the rest of his family as they went about their lives and he pounded on the glass, calling out their names.

"Now you know how I felt," a voice said when he turned around and looked at Cameron.

"But what happened to you wasn't my fault," Duer said and a blue light covered Cameron and his hair floated in an invisible wind.

"Yes, it was," he said when Duer slammed into the glass and he screamed. The glass shattered while Duer tumbled backward and was lying on his back, looking up at the sky. Suddenly Adam appeared as Duer smiled and held his hand out. "Brother, help me."

"Why should I help you? You abandoned me!" Adam shouted then kicked Duer in the stomach and Duer curled into a ball to protect himself. He watched as his family walked away and the tears rolled down his face.

"Oh, knock it off," a voice said when he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the person kneeling in front of him. Dressed in black Time Lord robes, black gloves and a skullcap, the Valeyard, his Valeayrd, smiled and placed his hands on his thighs.

"You can't be here. You're dead,' Duer whispered.

"True, but I am never far from your mind, am I?"

"I will never become you," Duer whispered and lowered his head, locking his fingers behind it.

"Why? Just because you have friends now doesn't mean you'll keep them. You always push them away. Or hurt them," the Valeyard said and Duer growled.

"I never hurt my friends."

"Tell that to Jamie and Donna." The Valeyard said sarcastically. "And what about this so called family of yours?"

"What about them?"

"Do they really need you? It looks to me like they rely on the Doctor more than you. Even that mistake you call a brother likes to hang around him."

"No, he hangs around Alan."

"And who is Alan the clone of?" the Valeyard asked.

"So, what does that have to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with it. Now, let's talk about FRANKIE!" the Valeyard said when Duer's head slowly lifted up and he stood up, locking eyes with the Valeyard.

"Right, that will be ENOUGH!" Duer shouted when his eyes turned dark and the Valeyard backed up. "I know what this is. I used to have this dream a lot when I was isolated from Adam and Rose and I came very close to turning into you. But then something happened to change how I think about myself! No, make that someone!" Suddenly an image of Frankie glowing in a blinking white light appeared and he smiled then looked at the Valeyard. "A very long time ago, she told me that I was stuck with her and vowed to stay with me forever. Ah, before you say anything about there is no such thing as forever, let me say this. This, all this, is my mind being scare about going into exile. I hate it, that's true, but there is a damn thing I can do about and, no, I do NOT blame the Doctor! I could have pleaded with the Amalashians to let me go but I was NOT going to let him, or Amato, regenerate alone! They are my brothers! Yes, it isn't fair but giving up and becoming you is a far worse sentence than exile! Now, you get out of my head!"

The Valeyard growled then vanished while Frankie walked to him and slid her arms around Duer's waist. She gently kissed his lips then moved back and gently brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Wake up," she whispered as he blinked and she gently started shaking him, causing him to sink into the darkness.

* * *

"Come on, Love, wake up!" Frankie said while she shook Duer and he gasped, sitting up. His hearts pounded in his chest when he blinked and realized that the light was on. Cameron and the others stood near the bunk when Little Cameron crawled onto the bunk and sat between Duer and Frankie.

"Are you ok, Daddy?" Little Cameron asked and Duer nodded.

"Fuck, Man, you were scaring the hell out of us," Cameron said while he held onto Maia and she nodded.

"Sorry, sorry, it was just a nightmare," Duer said and Frankie wrapped her arms around him.

"What was it about?" Maia asked. Duer told them about his nightmare while Frankie rocked him and he gently stroked her stomach, sending love and comfort into Faith's mind.

"Blimey, that is scary," Cameron said.

"Yep, and I think most of it has to do with me worrying about how unfair it is that I have to put all of you through this," Duer sighed and Frankie gently smacked his nose.

"What did I tell you all those years ago?" she asked and he smiled.

"You told me that I was stuck with you," Duer said and she nodded.

"That goes for all of us, Mate," Cameron said and Duer felt his hearts swelling. Suddenly the door to the loo started glowing as Duer looked at it and sighed.

"Oh bugger," Duer sighed when he got out of bed and looked at them. One by one, he hugged them when he walked to the door and closed his eyes.

"_Adam?" _he thought and felt Adam's mind moving closer.

"_Yes, Big Brother, what is it?" _he asked and sent an image of him standing in front of him in his mind.

"_What is that all over your face?"_

"_It's vanilla custard. Alan and I are having a snack."_

"_Well, the door to our loo is glowing."_

"_Where did you get glow in the dark loo door?" _Alan thought when he appeared next to Adam and Duer smiled.

"_That's not why it's glowing. It's time for me to go," _Duer thought when he felt everyone's mind in his mind and he sighed. One by one, he sent love and comfort into their minds when he felt Frankie's arms around him and he let the other minds go. Kissing her lips, he nodded then walked to the door when he opened the door and walked into the golden light. The light faded when Cameron walked to Frankie and held her and she started crying.

* * *

The golden light faded as Duer sighed then looked around the room and his eyes went wide. Mara was lying on the bed as she snogged Demmin and the bedding was on the floor.

"What the bloody hell!" he shouted when they looked at them and Mara sat up, covering herself with the sheet.

"Where did you come from?!" she demanded as he looked at her and balled his hands into fists.

* * *

New Gallifrey

Jamie sat on the lounge while his dog, Wee Jock, slept on his legs and he read a book on the Battle of Culloden. Softly laughing at the mistakes, he turned the page when he felt like he was being watched and looked up, seeing Jenna standing next to the lounge.

"Aye?" he asked as she looked at Wee Jock then at Jamie and smiled.

"You know, I was thinking. Seeing how we are pet sitting M'fara and Droo, why don't we go get the rest of them?" she asked and he blinked.

"Are you talking aboot Clover, Speck, Elizabeth, Anne, Alice, Lassie, Frobisher and Te'vanos?"

"Yeah, we could take our TARDIS, go forward in time and pick them up after their training."

"Shouldnae we ask the Doctor first?"

"Nah," she said as he thought about it then nodded and she lifted Wee Jock off of Jamie's legs. After standing up, Jamie placed the book down on the lounge when he placed Wee Jock on the ground and took hold of Jenna's hand, making her smile.

"You are daft, you ken that," he said as she nodded then took his hand and they walked toward the garage while Wee Jock followed close behind them.

* * *

Amato looked at the ceiling while Peri snuggled against him and her head rested on his chest. They felt the sadness coming from Frankie as he sighed and Peri kissed his chest.

"It's just for a week. What could happen?" she asked as he rolled his eyes and softly laughed.

"I think you might have jinxed me," he said and she looked at him.

"How did I do that?"

"By asking what could happen. With my luck, something nasty will happen and I will be in big trouble."

"Nah," she said and he kissed the top of her head. Suddenly the door to the loo started glowing as they looked at it and he sighed, closing his eyes.

"_Right, now it's my turn to go," _he thought as the others send love and comfort into his mind and he looked down at Peri. She moved off of him as they got out of bed and she took his hand, following him to the door. Kissing her lips, he moved back when he opened the door and she nodded. He walked into the golden light as she covered her eyes and waved. He waved back while the golden light flared and she heard him whisper in her mind that he loved her. The golden light faded as she sighed then closed the door and walked to the bunk and went to lie down on it.

"I love you, too," she whispered as she held onto his pillow and tears dribbled down her cheeks.

* * *

The golden light faded as Amato sighed then looked around and pouted. Instead of the usual tunnels of the desert planet he was exiled to, he was standing in a dark tunnel and the dim lights lit his way. He walked along when he picked up a lead pipe that was leaning against the wall and held it tightly in his hand. He took a few more steps when he stopped and heard someone coming closer. Standing against the wall, he held the lead pipe over his head when he came around the corner and his hearts nearly stopped in his chest. Rose stood in front of him as she held the gun in her shaking hand and the lead pipe dropped to the ground.

"What?" he asked.

* * *

The Doctor, Rain, Chaska, Sokanon and Namid had gotten up and dressed as they stood in the kitchen and the Doctor sipped on some tea. The sadness from Peri and Frankie's minds made his hearts hurt as he sighed and leaned against the counter, placing the mug down. The others had sent their love and comfort to him as he looked at his family and balled his hands into fists. Rain touched his cheek as he smiled when he thought of something and closed his eyes.

"_Jack?" _the Doctor thought.

"_Yeah, Doc?" _Jack thought.

"_Are you still going to Washington, D.C.?" _

"_Yeah, but I was just going to take Amy and Nigel." _

"_Do me a favor and take the others as well." _

"_But I don't want to go with Jack! He's mean!" _Alan thought and the Doctor smiled.

"_Yeah, he won't let us have any fun!" _Adam thought.

"_I'm fun!" _Jack thought.

"_Oh, yeah, you're a laugh riot!" _Alan thought when they started fighting in the Doctor's head and the Doctor sighed.

"_Boys, if you do NOT stop fighting this minute then you are going home!" _Clara thought and the Doctor laughed inside his head.

"_Yes, Mommy," _Alan and Adam thought.

"_Yes, Clara," _Jack thought.

"_Darling, don't worry. I'll look after the others while we're in D.C.," _Clara thought.

"_Thanks, Mum," _the Doctor thought when he saw the glowing light coming from the door and sighed.

"Well, I guess this is it," he said when he walked to Rain and she hugged him. She felt him kissing her mind and sending love to Hope when he moved back and looked at Chaska. Chaska walked to him when they hugged and he ruffled Chaska's hair, making him smile. "You behave, ok?"

"Do I have to?" Chaska asked as the Doctor softly laughed and wagged a finger at him. Namid walked to the Doctor when she hugged him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Guess I have to wait until you get back to tell you the rest of the Doctor Merman story," she whispered and he nodded, letting go of her. He looked at Sokanon but she didn't look like she wanted to hug him and he sighed.

"Don't you want to give me a goodbye hug?" he asked as he gave her sad puppy dog eyes and she shook her head. Sighing, he opened the door while the golden light filled the room and they covered their eyes. Waving goodbye, he started walking into the light when Sokanon ran toward him and wrapped her arms around him. Before anyone could move, the golden light flared as Chaska held onto Rain and she sank to the floor.

"No. No! NO!" she shouted as she held onto Chaska and tears streamed down her face.


	211. Chapter 211

Chapter Two Hundred and Eleven

The Doctor was momentarily blinded and for a moment he was disoriented as the golden light faded and he found himself back in his flat in the other universe.

"Daddy?"

He frowned when he heard Sokanon and felt her arms still around him. He opened his eyes and saw purple blobs dancing in front of his vision but as his eyes adjusted he saw Sokanon's frightened face. He looked around and to his shock saw he was indeed in the other universe. He looked at Sokanon.

"Soki? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I don't know, Daddy. I was hugging you and there was the light and now…Daddy, why am I in your other flat? What happened?"

"I don't know, darling. Just…calm down. Let me see if I can sort this out," he said to her.

He ran to the front door and took the key out of his pocket, the one that allowed him to cross over the threshold between this universe and his own. He inserted it in the lock, turned the key and opened the door but to his shock, he saw that nothing had happened. Confused, he closed the door and turned to see Sokanon was staring at him in silent fear. He reached out his hand and she walked over and took it.

"Looks like you're stuck here with me, Soki," he said.

"But…I thought you had to go into exile on your own. I was just giving you a hug, Daddy," she said. "How did I end up here with you?"

"I don't know, sweetie, I s'pose my time ran out just as you hugged me and you came along for the ride. All that matters is you're safe and hey, at least you get a week of private time with your dad, can't beat that, eh? I just have to ring your mum and let her and everyone else know what happened before she has kittens, so you just hang out here and make yourself at home and maybe we'll get some Chinese takeaway tonight, okay?"

She nodded and smiled when the Doctor kissed her forehead. He went into the bedroom while Soki looked around his flat and smiled to herself.

"A whole week with Daddy and no one to share him with," she whispered to herself, suddenly loving the fact that for once she didn't have to divide her time with him amongst her other brothers and sisters.

She heard her father explaining to Rain what had happened and giving her his promise that he'd look after her as she walked over to the balcony door and looked out the sliding glass. The sun was almost out of sight and the city around them was lit up. Sokanon admired the view. She looked over when she heard someone knocking on the front door.

"I'll get the door, Daddy," she called out as she walked over.

She opened it and saw an elderly lady standing there. She remembered her from the last time she had visited her father's apartment.

"You're Mrs…"

"I'm Mrs. Callufrax, dear. I'm John's next door neighbor," she said sweetly. "I think I remember you from the last time."

"Yeah, I'm...John's daughter, Sokanon," she said.

Mrs. Callufrax smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you, dear. Is your father here?" she said, glancing around the flat.

"Yeah, he's on the phone with my mum but I don't think he'll mind if you come inside and wait," she said.

"Thank you, sweetie," she said, stepping inside.

She studied Sokanon while she closed the door.

"Do you live here with your father, dear? I've only seen you that one time," she said.

"Um…I live with my mum," Sokanon said.

"Oh. Are your mum and dad divorced then?" Mrs. Callufrax asked.

"Um…yeah, they are," Sokanon said, hating having to say that.

Mrs. Callufrax nodded and patted her arm.

"I'm sorry to hear that, dear. Is that where your father's been? I've been trying to talk to him for a few weeks and no one's answered the door."

"Um…yeah, my mum and dad…they went on a holiday with me," she said, struggling to keep up with the lying while Mrs. Callufrax stared at her intently.

"I'm glad they get along then and they're able to both spend time with you," she said.

"Yeah," Sokanon muttered, wanting her father to come and talk to her so she wouldn't have to.

She shifted uneasily as Mrs. Callufrax's eyes bored into her.

"Listen, would you like something to eat?" Sokanon said when she didn't know what else to say to the nosy neighbor.

"No thanks, dear. I was wanting to know if you and your father were busy. I need his help with something," she said.

"Um…I'm not sure. I don't know what my daddy is gonna do. We were gonna get some Chinese takeaway but other than that…"

"It's just that I need his assistance…badly," Mrs. Callufrax said.

Sokanon frowned as she suddenly had a bad feeling about her father's neighbor. She took a step back towards the hallway and her father's bedroom where he was still sitting and chatting with Rain. She suddenly had an instinct that this woman would do something to her daddy and she wanted to be near him in case something did happen. Mrs. Callufrax, to her dismay, followed her as she slowly stepped backwards.

"Is something the matter, dear?" she asked sweetly.

"No, I just…wanna go see if my daddy can talk to you," Sokanon said, trying to remain calm.

"You mean the Doctor?"

"Yeah," Sokanon said before she realized her mistake.

Mrs. Callufrax smirked.

"I thought your father's name was John, sweetie," she said.

"Yeah, he is called John but he's also a Doctor," Sokanon said.

Mrs. Callufrax chuckled.

"You're not very good at lying, dear. I know who your father really is and I know him and your mother aren't divorced. We've been bugging his flat for a month and a half now."

"Daddy!" Sokanon yelled. "Daddy, help!"

"Soki, what is it?"

The Doctor looked at the bedroom door. He was sitting on his bed talking to Rain on the phone.

"What's wrong?" Rain said to him.

"Dunno, she just asked for help and…"

His eyes widened when Sokanon screamed. Dropping the phone on the bed, he raced out the door. He froze when he saw Mrs. Callufrax holding Sokanon against her while she had a knife to her throat.

"Mrs. Callufrax? What's the meaning of this?" he said, coming towards her.

"I'm not Mrs. Callufrax, Doctor. My name is Anana and you and your daughter are coming with me," she said to him.

The Doctor held up his hands.

"Please, let my daughter go. Don't hurt her, I'm begging you," he said.

"Then you'll come with me?" Anana asked.

"Yes, I'll do anything, just don't harm her. Let her go and I'll come with you."

"On the contrary, I need you both to come with me."

"Okay, then just let her go. I give you my word that we'll cooperate, alright? Just please don't hurt her. She's one of the dearest things in my life," the Doctor said.

"Very well, come with me," Anana said, loosening her grip on Sokanon.

"Can I just tell my wife where I'm going and hang up my phone?" the Doctor said, pointing back to his bedroom.

Anana glanced down the hallway at the bedroom door and nodded. She let go of Sokanon and she ran to her father's side. The Doctor hugged her tightly and took her hand as Anana followed them back to the bedroom.

* * *

Rose stared at the man who was standing in front of her. She knew a lot of the people who lived in the tunnels and she'd never seen this man before in her life which raised a lot of red flags for her. She kept the gun trained on him as she neared closer.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before," she said, trying to keep calm.

"Rose, calm down," Amato said, holding up his hands.

Another red flag went off in Rose's mind.

"How do you know my name? Are you one of Peter's spies?" she said.

"Peter?" Amato said, perplexed.

"Where's the Doctor? What's he done with him?" Rose demanded.

"Oh. So there is a Doctor in this universe," Amato said.

Rose sighed angrily.

"I'm not thick, mate, so don't play games with me, yeah? Where's the Doctor. If that wanker's harmed him in any way, I'm killing him and you!"

"Rose, listen. I'm the Doctor," Amato said.

Rose gave him a yeah, right look.

"I'm not thick…" she started to say.

"I know you're not. Let me explain before you turn me into Swiss cheese, okay? I'm the Doctor from another universe. I was exiled to this one…at least I think it's still the same universe. But anyway, I was s'posed to be transported back to a desert planet and I landed up here."

"If you're the Doctor, how come you don't look like him?"

"This is my eleventh life," Amato said.

Rose lowered the gun slightly.

"This is what the Doctor will look like in his next life?" she said.

"Unless your Doctor is different, yes," Amato replied.

"Okay, I'm not entirely sure I believe ya but even if you are the Doctor. What are you doing here instead of being in your own universe?"

"I told you, I was exiled here."

"Why?"

Amato sighed.

"It's a long story, Rose. The point is I was exiled here and I have to stay here for a week and then I can go back home."

Rose snorted.

"Lucky you," she said dryly.

"Why? What's that s'posed to mean? Where are we anyway? Why are we in a dark tunnel and who is this Peter and where is your Doctor at?"

Rose stared at him for a moment, debating on whether or not to trust him and then she slowly lowered the gun.

"Follow me and I'll explain but for your sake, I hope you're telling the truth because I won't hesitate to kill ya, you got that?"

"Loud and clear," Amato said.

"Okay, well…follow me then," she said.

Amato let out a sigh of relief as she dropped the gun. Putting his hands in his pockets, he followed Rose as she took out her flashlight and led him back towards the living quarters.


	212. Chapter 212

Chapter Two Hundred and Twelve

Solis

"Where did I come from?! This is MY flat!" Duer shouted as Demmin tried to get out from under Mara and Duer realized that Demmin was handcuffed to the bed. Duer knew that Maia, in her clone form, had taken over Mara's mind and forced her to leave the last time he had seen Mara but now it looked like she had recovered from it.

"Correction, Theta Dear, it's OUR flat!" she said as she got off the bed and he looked at her naked body. She walked closer as he backed up toward the bathroom door when his hand felt the door handle and he slid behind the door, slamming it in her face. She jiggled the door handle as she pounded on the door and growled. "Open the door!"

"Hell no!" he shouted as she pounded on the door and he reached into his pocket, taking out his cell phone. Pushing the buttons, he felt Mara slamming against the door while he pressed against the door and heard a clicking sound.

"Jello," Adam said as Duer smiled and bounced a bit against the door.

"Adam, it's me."

"I was just about to call you, Brother."

"Why? What happened?"

"It turns out that Soki has gone into exile with the Doctor."

"How did that happen?"

"She was hugging him goodbye when the light took him."

"Is she ok," he asked when something banged hard against the door and he staggered forward, nearly crashing into the toilet.

"Brother, what was that?!" Adam asked and Duer sighed, looking at the door. He heard Mara swearing as he walked back to the door and stood against it.

"Just a crazy Solisian trying to get into my loo," he teased and rolled his eyes.

"Mara's back?"

"Yep, and she's turned my sweet little flat into a S & M place."

"She did what?"

"She has this guy handcuffed to my bed and was shagging his brains out when I showed up. Anyway, is Soki ok?"

"No, it turns out that someone's taken her and the Doctor and…"

"What? Ok, you tell Jack to come and get me!" he shouted as his hearts slammed in his chest and balled his hand into a fist.

"He tried but something's blocking the void crosser," Adam said and Duer sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Damn," he sighed when he slightly opened the door as Mara's face appeared and he slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Theta, open the bloody door!" Mara shouted as he sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Look, I have to go. Tell Rain that I'm ok and not to worry. The Doctor will take care of Soki and make sure they get out of whatever it is."

"Will do, Brother-roo!" Adam said when he ended the call and Duer shooked his head, laughing.

"He's been hanging around Alan WAY too much!" he said when he clicked the cell phone closed and placed it in his pocket. Sighing, he opened the door while Mara looked at him and had her hands on her hips. "Right, one, you are going to free Demmin from those cuffs right now, two, you are going to get the hell out of my flat and, four, no, three, you are to leave me alone!"

"No can do," she said as she sauntered toward her and wrapped her arms around her neck. "You were gone for so long that I took over the lease. So, like it or not, we are flat mates!"

"I see," he said when he walked to the wardrobe and opened it. He was amazed that his clothing and shoes were still there as he pulled the suitcase off the top of the wardrobe and walked to the bed, slamming the suitcase down and nearly hit Demmin's legs with the lid. "Sorry, Mate."

"What are you doing?!" Mara demanded as she watched him packing the suitcase then walked into the bathroom and got his toiletries, walking back to the bed. After placing the toiletries into the suitcase and closing then locking it, he walked into the living room when he found a box and started placing pictures of his family and friends, some cds and dvds he wanted to keep and a few other things into the box then walked back into the bedroom, looking at her. Snorting, he picked up the suitcase when he walked into the living room, picked up the box and she stood in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Open the door," he snarled as she saw that his eyes had turned black as she nodded and walked to the door, opening it. Walking outside, he looked at her as he nodded and she closed the door. Turning to his left, he walked to the stairs when he walked down the stairs and headed down the pavement. After walking five blocks, he walked inside a homeless shelter when he walked to the desk and the young woman behind the desk looked at him.

"May I help you?" she asked and he adjusted his hold on the box.

"I hope so. I was just evicted from my flat and was wondering if you have a room I can use until I can find somewhere else to live," he said as she looked at the screen and smiled.

"Yes, we just had a single open up. It's down the hallway, the first door on the left."

Nodding, Duer walked down the hallway when he walked inside the room and looked around. There was a small bed, a couch, a wardrobe, a chair and a computer on a small desk and he walked to the bed, placing the suitcase and box down on the bed. Walking to the door, he closed it then leaned against the door and looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, it's only for a week," he said when he went to unpack and smiled.

* * *

The caravans had stopped at a truck stop while the kids played in the snow and Koschei held Aderyn in his arms. Julie had bought her a snowsuit as Aderyn blinked the snowflakes off her long lashes and made soft peeping sounds.

"Is she ok?" Julie asked as he gently pulled down the woolen hat Aderyn was wearing and nodded.

"I don't think she's ever seen snow before," he said while Aderyn looked up when a snowball hit her in the face and they gasped.

"Uh-oh," Chris said while Julie cleaned Aderyn's face off and big tears filled Aderyn's eyes. A shrill cry filled the air as Koschei placed her against his shoulder and hushed her, rubbing her back.

"Is she ok?" David asked when they ran toward them and Koschei walked back and forth, hushing Aderyn.

"Yeah, I think you just startled her," Julie said when Aderyn stopped crying and looked at David and Chris. Suddenly, she started cheeping and waving a hand at them while Koschei laughed and they looked at each other.

"I guess she told us," David said as Chris nodded then they ran off and Julie smiled, shaking her head.

"I think she's had enough snow for one day," she said as Koschei nodded and they walked back to the caravan.

* * *

Alan had traded in the Doctor's caravan as Rain, Chaska and Namid came to stay in his caravan and Rain sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window. He knew how worried she was now that the Doctor and Sokanon were in danger as he sighed and held the wheel tightly in his hands.

"Hey, Snotty Brother, you ok?" she asked as he looked at her and sadly smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ok," he said when she reached over and touched his hand.

"No, you're not. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Everything is wrong. I mean he isn't gone a day and he's got not only himself in trouble but Soki as well!"

"He'll take care of her."

"He shouldn't have to! He should be here, traveling with us, not in some universe where who knows what is happening to him!" he said and slammed his hand against the steering wheel.

"Ok, you, pull over," Adam said when he walked to the driver's seat and Alan looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"Why?"

"Because your anger is giving me a headache and it's not a good idea to drive when you're pissed off."

"He has a point," Rain said as Alan sighed and pulled the caravan over. He switched places with Adam when he stormed to the back and Rain followed him. The caravan moved down the road while she followed him into the back room and closed the curtain behind them. Alan plopped down on the bunk when she sat next to him and held her arms out. Sighing, he snuggled against her when she wrapped her arms around him and sent love and comfort into his mind while she gently stroked his hair.

"I should be with him," he said softly as she nodded and kissed the top of his hair.

"Why don't you close your eyes and take a kip," she whispered as he closed his eyes and she gently rocked him back and forth. When Rose came in to check on Alan, she saw that he was sound asleep in Rain's arms and she sadly smiled then turned around, leaving the room.

* * *

Jack and Nigel had decided to travel with Frankie, Little Cameron, Cameron and Maia as Nigel sat at the table and looked at the screen of his laptop. He had used the backdoor to access his computers and the screen was divided into four screens.

DADDY, WHEN ARE YOU COMING HOME? was on the third screen as he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE HOME.

WELL, IT BETTER BE SOON BECAUSE THAT WANKER HAS BEEN TRYING TO GAIN ACCESS TO OUR FILES. was on the fourth screen and Nigel growled.

WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LET HIM IN.

WHAT IF HE DOES GET IN? was on the second screen and Nigel balled his hands into fists.

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO.

BUT ISN'T THAT SUICIDE? was on the first screen and he sighed.

AYE, IT IS, BUT I WOULD RATHER HAVE YOU DO THAT THEN LET HIM SEE WHAT'S IN THERE.

YOU MEAN LIKE THE FILES WE HAVE ON THE DOCTOR?

AYE, ESPECIALLY THOSE FILES, he typed when the laptop floated into the air and his eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked when Cameron sat down next to him and the laptop spun around in a slow circle.

"What are you working on? Cameron asked when Nigel growled, stood up and pulled the laptop out of the air.

"It's none of your bloody business," he shouted then walked out of the room and Cameron blinked.

"Touchy," he said when he smiled then sank down in the chair and placed his hands behind his head.


	213. Chapter 213

Chapter Two Hundred and Thirteen

Sokanon kept close to her father as they sat in the back seat of a hovercar that was flying towards an unknown destination. Anana was in the front seat driving them. So far she hadn't said anything to either one of them about where they were going and Sokanon felt the fear beginning to rise inside her. Unlike her father, she hadn't had much experience with dangerous things. Apart from meeting the Master and the Valeyard when she was five, the Doctor had always shielded her from danger and took her to planets and places he knew were safe until he felt she was old enough to protect herself. She loved her father more than anything and looked up to him, wanted to be just like him when she grew up and became a full-fledged Time Lady. So she was trying to be as cool and calm as he was but still, the fear of what might happen was making her hearts race. She felt the Doctor soothing her mind and she turned her head and saw him smiling gently at her.

_We'll be alright, my treasure, I promise,_ he thought to her.

_I'm trying to be brave, Daddy,_ she thought back.

_I know you are. I'm proud of you,_ he thought.

The Doctor put his arm around her.

"So…Anana, where are we goin'?" he asked casually. "You know, you could have just asked for my help without putting a knife to my daughter's throat."

Anana didn't reply and Sokanon glanced at her father. He shrugged and rubbed her arm as she tried to relax.

"Silent type," the Doctor murmured to her.

"Do you think she's gonna kill us, Daddy?" Sokanon whispered to him.

The Doctor shrugged and leaned into her ear.

"Dunno but apparently she has a purpose in mind for us first if she is," he whispered back. "I tend to take it as a good sign if they need your help, means you're valuable to them. Course when you're done being valuable, that's a whole 'nother kettle of fish but until that time…just relax and stay by my side. I'll handle this."

Sokanon nodded and the Doctor kissed her temple. She settled back in the seat and glanced out the window, trying not to think about what could happen. The Doctor continued to rub her arm and soothe her mind as they flew along through the night sky. Then, several miles from the flat, the hovercar began to descend and Sokanon's heart rate spiked again as she took her father's hand. The car slowed down and finally landed on the ground in an alley.

"Are we at our destination then?" the Doctor said cheerfully. "Bit dark and sinister and I'm sure the rubbish skips don't smell too pleasant, but to each his own, right?"

"This isn't our final destination, Doctor," Anana said to him.

"Ok, where is our final destination then?" he asked.

They gasped when a bright light suddenly surrounded the car. Sokanon, blinded by it, threw her face against his shirt as the Doctor held her protectively. She felt the car began to rise, slowly at first and then faster and faster.

"Daddy…" she whispered fearfully.

The Doctor rubbed her back in response and sent love into her mind. Then several minutes after they rose into the air, there was a jolt and the car became still.

"Soki, look up," the Doctor said gently.

She took her face away from his chest and looked out the window. They were in some kind of shiny metal room. She looked out all the windows but there was nothing in the room apart from the car. Anana got out and walked over to the Doctor's side. She opened his door.

"Out!" she ordered.

The Doctor and Sokanon eased out of the car and stood beside Anana as she slammed the door shut.

"Care to tell us what's going on?" the Doctor said.

"You are going to be part of an experiment," Anana said.

"No…" Sokanon said softly as the Doctor took her hand and squeezed it.

"Whatever you have in mind, I want you to do it to me, not to her," the Doctor said, glancing at her frightened daughter. "She's just a child and she's done nothing to you. Leave her alone."

"Very well, come with me then," Anana said.

"No! Leave him alone!" Sokanon said, stepping in front of her father. "Don't hurt him or I'll hurt you, you hear me?"

"Soki…" the Doctor said, putting his hands on her arms as she started to go towards Anana.

"He's done nothing to you! He's innocent! Leave him alone! People have done enough things to him!" she snarled as she fought to get out of the Doctor's grip and hit Anana.

"Sokanon!" the Doctor said sternly. "Listen to me and stop this at once! Do as I say and that's final!"

The anger in his voice caused Sokanon to break down and cry and the Doctor gently pulled her close to him and held her tightly while he glared at Anana.

"Damn you," he snarled at her. "I asked you not to bring her along!"

She won't be harmed, I assure you," Anana said.

"What about Daddy though? Are you gonna hurt him?" Sokanon said to her between sobs.

"We don't wish to harm your father. We want to give back something that was taken from him."

The Doctor was intrigued now despite what was going on. He rubbed his daughter's arm and calmed her down, pouring love into her mind so she wouldn't be hysterical. He kissed her tear stained cheeks and smiled tenderly at her.

"Don't fight them, okay?" he murmured in her ear.

"I don't want them to hurt you," Sokanon murmured back.

The Doctor's hearts warmed at that and he nuzzled her hair.

"My little protector," he said fondly.

He glanced at Anana who was watching quietly from a few feet away.

"Is this going to hurt?" he asked her. "If so, let my daughter rest somewhere where she doesn't have to witness it. I know she looks like a teenager but in Gallifreyan years, she's still an infant and I don't want her traumatized by all of this."

"We don't wish to harm you. You might feel some discomfort but nothing too painful," Anana said.

"Okay, do you mind filling me in on what this uncomfortable experiment is then?" the Doctor said. "At least set my daughter's mind at ease so she doesn't panic and start trying to kill you and anyone else on this…ship, building, wherever we are."

"We are on a ship heading to our home planet."

"Ah, brilliant, and that home planet would be…"

"Tet."

"Ah, never heard of it," the Doctor said.

"We will explain more later. But for now…"

Sokanon flinched as Anana plunged her hand into her pocket, pulled out a small silver spray can and sprayed a purple mist into her and her father's face. She felt the Doctor's grip tighten on her arms a moment before the world became black and she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next thing Sokanon knew, she was lying on her back on a bed. Groaning, she opened her eyes and flinched when she saw a bright light overhead.

"Daddy?" she said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm here, my treasure."

Sokanon frowned. She heard someone speaking to her and it sounded like they were sitting on the edge of the bed but the voice wasn't her fathers. It sounded like Alan or Adam or John.

"Daddy Alan?" she said, opening her eyes again.

She raised her head up and was taken aback when she saw Alan or Adam or John perched on the edge of the twin bed staring at her. She was even more confused when she noticed whoever it was had on her father's clothes.

"Daddy Alan? How did you get here?"

"I'm not Alan, Soki, I'm your father."

She stared at him. He had the face of the Doctor's tenth life but he was wearing the Eleventh Doctor's clothes.

"Daddy?" she said, trying to sit up.

The Doctor grabbed her hand and helped her to a sitting position. Sokanon stared at his familiar face.

"What's going on? Why do you look like you used to look?" she asked.

"They changed me back, my treasure. Somehow they gave me back my tenth life," the Doctor said. "I woke up and discovered I had degenerated back to this life. At least I hope I did. Be a bit of a letdown if I discover my twelfth body looked exactly like my tenth."

"Why? Why did they do this?" Sokanon said, struggling to get her mind around what had happened.

"I s'pose this was what Anana meant when she said they would give me back what was taken from me," he replied. "I'm not quite sure how they did it. They promised to fill me in on the details but for the moment I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Sokanon asked.

He smiled tenderly at her and rubbed her leg.

"Yes, my protector, I'm fine, trust me. No side effect whatsoever. Whatever they did, it worked perfectly."

"You look weird in your other self's clothes now," Sokanon said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, this life agrees with you completely about the whole looking like a college professor thing. I'll be glad to get back into my old familiar suit, that's for sure."

Sokanon looked around but didn't see Anana anywhere. The room was basically a laboratory except for the bed in the corner. Sokanon looked at her father who was smiling warmly at her while he continued to rub her leg.

"Where'd that lady go?" she asked him.

"She went to get more people and escort us somewhere. She told us to be good but I say we throw caution to the wind and trash the place, eh?"

Sokanon laughed in spite of herself as her father winked at her. She swung her legs over the side and the Doctor put his arm around her as she scooted close to him.

"Did you ring Mummy and tell her about this?" she asked.

"Uh…not yet, I'm still trying to come to grips with it myself. I will tell her though," he replied.

Sokanon thought for a moment while the Doctor watched her.

"Mi-mi said that you and Mummy were talking about how you wanted to find a way to control your regenerations and not die before us."

"I know. I've been thinking about that as well. I don't know what they did but if they know how to reverse regenerations, perhaps we can make a deal with them so we can get that knowledge for our own people," the Doctor said. "If we can control our regenerations, there'll be no need to worry about dying while we're protecting the universe. Everyone can regulate their lives and be in control of them."

"And you can stay with us for as long as you want," Sokanon said.

He smiled at that and kissed her cheek.

"That too," he said to her.

They looked over when the door opened and a younger woman came through the door. She was statuesque with long, flowing silver hair that tumbled down to the small of her rose colored skin. Her soft blue eyes stared at them while they stared back in confusion.

"I am Anana, this is my true form," she said to them. "You will come with me. We have prepared Dinner for you."

The Doctor took his daughter's hand and both of them followed Anana out of the room.

* * *

Amato wasn't sure where they were but he figured it wasn't good. He was following Rose through the tunnels and he finally figured out that he was in the London Underground but why he was there was still a mystery since Rose told him she would explain everything once they reached her living quarters. Occasionally he saw someone else in one of the side tunnels or passing by them. All of the people he saw looked emaciated, dirty and had no hope on their faces. They passed by one tunnel and he noticed several people lying on camp beds, moaning softly while people tended to them.

"Rose, would you please tell me what's going on here?" Amato finally said.

Rose stopped and turned to face him.

"I don't know what universe you've come from but once you learn what's happened here, you'll wanna go back to it straight away," she said.

"Why? What's happened? The Cybermen invade?"

Rose snorted.

"I wish," she said. "At this point, I'd even wish for a Dalek invasion."

Amato's blood ran cold upon hearing that and he suddenly wished he was back home with Peri and his family.

"What's worse than a Dalek invasion?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Did you have a clone?" Rose asked him.

"Yes, I have a clone now. His name is John, he's my brother. He's not here though, he escaped exile and…"

"Wait…brother?" Rose said, holding up her hand.

"Yes, we reconciled and I adopted him as my brother and now he's married to our universe's version of you and has a family."

He noticed the odd look on her face.

"Do…do you love…John?" she asked.

"I love him very much. He and I are very close, why?"

"Because the Doctor's clone…he went mental and now he's taken over the universe."

Amato stared at her in silent shock.

"He did?" he said.

"Yeah, went insane and murdered mum, dad and Tony and went back in time and changed history so he'd be the supreme ruler of the universe. He rules over Earth and every human on this planet is his slave. I'm part of a small resistance group that's fighting back. The Doctor and I were part of it and he captured the Doctor and I don't know what's become of him."

"And his name's…Peter?" Amato said, taking a guess.

"Yeah, named himself after my dad and then he slaughters him. Lovely, huh?" Rose said.

Amato sighed.

"So…this is what I'm s'posed to do in this universe then?" he muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Rose said.

Amato let out a ragged sigh.

"When I was exiled here, I was told that I was sent here specifically to help right some cataclysmic event. I suppose this is it then."

"Why were you sent into exile?" Rose asked.

"Can we go somewhere so I can sit? It's sort of a long story."

"Yeah, follow me."

Amato nodded. Rose turned around and he followed her as she led the way back to her living quarters.


	214. Chapter 214

Chapter Two Hundred and Fourteen

Solis

Lying on his back, Duer looked at the ceiling as he sighed and felt his hearts hurting. Being separated from his family hurt him more than he thought and he wiped the tears from his eyes. He thought about Frankie and their unborn child then about Adam and smiled, thinking how much he had changed over the years. He wasn't sure if it was because of Alan or the fact that Adam's powers had been turned off that made him so different or was it just the fact that he was finally adjusting to being his own Time Lord. He always thought that Adam tried too hard to be like him and wondered what would have happened if Adam had stayed in his universe. Jackie and Pete were slowly smothering Adam and both of them knew that it was a matter of time before he would have become a beaten down and shattered shell of himself. But, unlike John, who had experienced the same thing, Adam wouldn't have bounced back after being reunited with him.

"Yep, his becoming a Time Lord was the best thing for him," he said as he smiled then got off the bed and looked out the window. Tomorrow he was going to get a paper and find a better flat then he was going to contact Sarah Jane and tell her that he had moved. Nodding, he walked to the door when he opened the door and walked down the hallway. He found the dining area when he walked to the queue as he picked up a tray and looked at the selection of food. After picking out what he wanted to eat, he walked to the table as he sat down and started eating, looking around. Most of the people in the room were wearing ratty clothes and smelt as he sighed and wondered why he was sent to Solis.

"_There has to be a reason," _he thought while he ate then shrugged and sipped on the tea. Suddenly the room shook as the Solisians screamed and Duer stood up, placing the mug on the table.

"What's going on?" he asked while people ran out of the room and an elderly Solisian looked at him with confused eyes.

"They're coming!" he said then ran out of the room while Duer frowned and scratched the back of his neck.

"Who is?" he asked when he ran out of the room then ran to the front door and looked outside. Hovering about the city was a large silver cruiser as he looked at it and blinked, smiling. "Now that's what I call a space cruiser!"

_The sounds of glass tinkling filled the air while he walked in the darkness and looked around. He held his hands out while he made his way through the darkness when a tiny point of light grew brighter and he squinted, trying to see what was inside the light. He walked onward when the light surrounded him and he covered his eyes._

"_Uncover your eyes," a voice said as he blinked and saw seven portraits in golden frames and the light sparkled on the glass. The portraits were of the Doctor, Amato, Duer, Alan, John, Shilah and himself as he looked at them when the portrait of the Doctor changed and looked like him._

"_What?' he asked when the portraits of Amato and Duer changed and he blinked. "What does this mean?"_

_His voice echoed around him when the light flared and his covered his eyes, screaming._

Gasping, Adam sat up on the bed when he tumbled to the floor and winced when the lights came on. He curled into a ball when he felt someone holding him and Marion hushed him, sending love into his mind.

"No, this can't be happening," he whispered when he looked up at her then felt someone touching his hair. Turning his head, he looked at Alan, who was kneeling next to him, and Adam growled at him. "I thought you turned it off."

"What?" he asked and tears rolled down Adam's face.

"I thought you turned my powers off!" he shouted and Marion hushed him.

"I did turn them off," Alan said as he rubbed Adam's back and Adam buried his face into Marion's chest.

"Did you see something?" she asked as Adam nodded and she kissed his hair.

"What did you see, Daddy?" David asked when Adam looked at him and blinked.

"There was this room. It was all white and there were these portraits hanging in midair," he said and Alan frowned.

"Who were they portraits of?" he asked.

"You, me, John, Shilah, Amato, my brother and your brother," he said and Alan smiled.

"Were we dressed like the Seven Dwarfs?" Alan teased and Adam growled.

"This isn't funny!"

"Sorry, what happened next?"

"Well, the Doctor started changing. He looked like…"

"Who did he look like?"

"He looked like us," Adam said and Alan's mouth dropped open.

"But that's impossible."

"My brother and Amato's portraits did the same thing," Adam said as he sighed and Marion rocked him.

"What does it mean?" Rose asked as she knelt down next to Alan and Adam looked at her.

"I don't know," Adam whispered and buried his face into Marion's chest.

"Well, whatever it is, it sounds like it's a good thing," Alan said with a smile and ruffled Adam's hair. Adam thought for a few second when he looked at Alan then smiled and Marion helped him stand up.

"Sorry that I woke you up," Adam said and Alan gently punched him in the shoulder.

"Since you did, you are on clean up duty for the rest of the trip," he said and Adam nodded. Watching the others getting back onto the bunks and into the sleeping bags, Adam wrapped his arms around Marion as he looked at the ceiling and hoped that whatever it was he saw was a good thing and sighed, kissing the top of her head.

(Weeks later)

Washington D.C.

The caravan moved down the street while Nigel looked out of the window and Cameron held the wheel tightly in his hands. They hadn't spoken to each other since Cameron floated the laptop in the air and he sighed, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry," he whispered and Nigel looked at him.

"Eh?" he asked, tilting his head to one side.

"I'm sorry about fooling around with your laptop," he said and Nigel softly laughed.

"I forgot all about that."

"Then why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad as much as frustrated. See, if we shut down ACTS, all my files are going to be compromised and I have a lot of delicate files on my computers."

"Like what?"

"Well, I have a lot of files on the Doctor."

"You do?"

"Oh, yeah, you wouldn't believe the stuff I found on him. Did you know that there is report from the Battle of Culloden that mentions him?"

"Are you talking about that war between the Jacobites and the British to get Bonnie Prince Charlie on the throne?"

"That's the one, though he's described as a small man with dark hair at the time."

"Maybe it wasn't the Doctor."

"Nope, the report calls him by name. I also have this decree from Queen Victoria that calls for the death penalty if the Doctor ever returned to Scotland."

"Are you joking?"

"Nope," he said, shaking his head.

"Blimey, so what can we do to insure that they're safe?"

"That's what's bugging me. My laptop doesn't have enough RAM to hold all of my files," he sighed and Cameron smiled. "What?"

"All you need is an upgrade and I know just the person who can do it."

"Who are you talking about?" he asked and Cameron smiled.

"Me!"

Jack had made reservation in one of the finest hotels in Washing D.C. as they checked in and Koschei held Aderyn in his arms. Along with Dory and Tia, she was wearing the imager as people commented on how cute she was and Koschei smiled and nodded. Suddenly Rainy, Teresa, Amber, Juliet and Patty walked closer as Jack smiled then frowned when he saw that they weren't alone.

"Who's this?" Jack asked, pointing at Kumar and Rainy smiled.

"This is Kumar," she said as Kumar held out his hand and they shook hands.

"You must be Jack. Rain's told me all about you," he said as Jack nodded and gave him a suspicious look.

"We met him while at the Lincoln Memorial and he's been showing us around," Patty said.

"I see. So, Kumar, tell me about yourself," Jack said as the girls looked at each other and Rainy sighed.

"Well, I'm from Mumbai, India. I have a master's degree in psychology and I graduated from Oxford," he said and Jack nodded.

"_Um, Jack, where are the Doctor, Amato and Theta?" _Amber thought as she looked around and saw that Rain looked worried about something.

"_They went in exile and Theta's called Duer now," _Jack thought as she nodded and walked toward Rain.

"Jack, are we staying here?" Rainy asked as he looked at her and blinked.

"Yeah," Jack said as he nodded and Kumar took Rainy's hand and squeezed her fingers.

"I have to go," he said as she nodded and he gently kissed her cheek before heading for the door. Rainy smiled as Jack watched him leave and she gently smacked his arm, making him look at her.

"He's human," she said as the girls walked away while Jack frowned and clenched his jaw. Sighing, he walked after them when he looked at Nigel and smiled.

"Got a job for you," he whispered when he walked closer and Nigel looked at him.

"What sort of job?" he asked.

"I need you to check out that guy I was talking with."

"Why? You think he's no good?" he asked while Jack looked at Rainy and growled.

"No, I don't," he said when he walked to the lift and Nigel shrugged, running to catch up with him.

Solis

Duer watched as the space cruiser floated overhead when someone smacked into him and he grunted.

"Sorry," Mara said when she looked at him and Duer sighed.

"Why me?" he whispered as she went to say something when a loud screeching sound filled the air and they covered their ears.

"PEOPLE OF SOLIS, PERPARE YOURSELVES FOR HARVESTING!" a voice boomed as Duer looked up at the space cruiser and growled.

"Oh, no you don't!" he shouted when he removed the cell phone from his pocket and looked up at the star cruiser. He pushed the buttons when he held the cell phone to his ear and waited for someone to answer. "Yeah, this is the Doctor. I don't know who you are but…"

Mara gasped when a bright blue light hit Duer as he vanished and the cell phone hit the pavement. Smoke rose from the cell phone as she gently picked it up and looked up at the space cruiser.

The blue light faded as Duer crumpled to the floor when he felt someone picking him up and he was face down, looking at the floor. The red boots clicked on the tile floor as he tried to lift his head but a hand pressed his head down and his hearts slammed in his chest.

"Look, I don't know if you know this, but I can walk perfectly fine," he said as he tried to get free but whoever was holding him held on tighter and he sighed. "Fine, have it your way."

Watching the floor going by, he softly hummed the Witch Doctor song until the boots stopped and he heard the hissing of a door opening. The boots moved when he felt someone lowering him face down on a table and strap his wrists and ankles to the table.

"Oh, now this is just silly!" he shouted as whoever it was left the room and he placed is face down on the table. The air felt cold as he sighed then turned his head to the right and looked at the wall. The room was a bright white color with white lights in the walls and a display case was standing against the wall near the door. He looked at the weapons in the display case when he recognized them and he blinked. "No, that can't be."

Suddenly the door opened to his left as he turned his head and looked at the woman walking toward the table. She had long white hair, which was braided in a long braid, and her brown eyes shimmered in the light. She wore a long white robe and white boots and his hearts slammed in his chest as he recognized the symbols on the robe.

"Rassilon," he whispered when the woman stopped near the table and looked at him with a stunned look on her face.

"What did you say?" she asked when he got a better look at her face and his eyes went wide.

"_Mother?" _he thought as he blinked and his hearts pounded in his ears.


	215. Chapter 215

Chapter Two Hundred and Fifteen

Two men led the Doctor and Sokanon down one of the metal corridors of the ship. While they walked, the Doctor kept his daughter in front of his body, protecting her in case the men tried to hurt them. While he walked, he thought about what had just happened to him and implications of it. To his knowledge, no Time Lord had ever been degenerated back into a previous incarnation. The Time Lords long ago had decided that once you lived thirteen lives, that was it, no second chances, no going back. Course there had been some like the Master who had found loopholes to that and lived beyond their normal livespan but the Doctor had never entertained the idea of doing that simply because, like Jack's immortality, it seemed unnatural and wrong to him to try to prolong his already ample life span.

But ever since he had been given a family, that thinking had changed and now the Doctor found himself wanting to live as long a life as possible in order to be with those he loved. And now…after all this time, he may have found an answer and the thought that he might not have to die centuries before his family members thrilled him. He knew whatever happened here on Tet, he had to obtain the knowledge these people had and bring it back to his own planet for the benefit of himself and his people.

The men stopped in front of one section of the wall and the Doctor and Sokanon watched as a metal door slid back revealing a bedroom.

"You will stay here until you are sent for," one of the men said to them. "Anana has provided you with fresh clothes. You will find them in boxes on your bed. She requests that you freshen up and change before you eat."

"Ah, so she doesn't like smelly, unkempt dinner guests, eh?" the Doctor said to him.

The man ignored him and pointed to the bedroom. The Doctor and Sokanon stepped through and waited until the metal door slid back before saying anything. The bedroom was medium sized and unlike the corridor had a brown carpet and tan wallpaper covering the walls. The bed, chest of drawers and nightstand were made of an ebony colored wood and the king sized bed had a white duvet and pillows on it. A small gold lamp was on the nightstand and the light coming from it gave the bedroom a warm, homey feel. Off to their left was a wooden door and when the Doctor opened it, he saw a small lavatory with toilet, sink, mirror and a large bathtub with shower. The room had the same brown carpet and tan wallpaper and one white clock on the left wall but other than that there was no decoration of any kind in either room. On the bed were two large white boxes and Sokanon walked over to them. She took the lid off the first one and saw a black pin striped suit jacket inside.

"Daddy, I think this is your box," Sokanon said.

The Doctor came up behind her and grinned when he saw the jacket.

"Ah, that's more like it," he said, reaching in to grab it.

He pulled it out and Sokanon saw a maroon colored silk shirt underneath. She marveled as she stared at it.

"This is pretty," she said, lifting it out.

The Doctor glanced at it and raised his eyebrow.

"Silk, eh? How formal is this dinner?" he said, taking it from her.

Sokanon pulled out some matching black pinstriped trousers from the box. Then a black silk tie, white socks and underwear and at the bottom, black converses.

"Blimey, they've done their homework," the Doctor said, nodding. "This will be satisfactory."

Sokanon opened the second box and her eyes widened when she pulled out a black strapless evening gown. It was made of some alien material that shimmered in the light.

"Ooo," she breathed as she held it in her hands, "I love it!"

She looked in and saw some white underwear, skin colored pantyhose and black pumps. She glanced at her father and noticed he was staring at the dress in her hands with an odd look on his face.

"You don't like it?" she said.

"I do. I'm just wondering what the ulterior motive is in giving you this dress," he said. "Especially since this is the sort of thing one wears out on a date. They better not have something sinister in mind or Anana will find herself stuffed inside these boxes. Still, for the moment, best to comply with them. So you go ahead and get cleaned up and dressed and I'll contact your mum and explain what's going on. Even though I'm not keen on telling her, I am curious to find out her reaction to all this. Anyway, better get going before they come back and get us, Soki.

She nodded and went inside the bathroom while the Doctor moved the boxes and sat down on the bed. She looked around and found some washcloths, toiletries for men and women and towels in a drawer under the sink. As she collected what she needed, she heard her father begin to explain what was going on.

Rain could scarcely believe her eyes. First she had her husband taken from her again along with her daughter and now he was back in his tenth body after she had finally gotten used to his eleventh life. Rain sat on the bed in her hotel room with Namid and Chaska on either side of her while the Doctor explained what was happening.

"And you're gonna stay this way permanently?" she asked her husband when he finished speaking.

"No idea," the Doctor said, shrugging. "I assume so since they told me they were giving back what was taken from me. But you never know."

"And they just knocked you out and did this without your permission," Rain said, anger flaring up in her mind.

"Yeah, they did," the Doctor said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I s'pose it was meant to be a surprise."

He noticed his wife and children's anger and sighed.

"Don't be upset, I'm fine, honestly," he said. "So far I've had no adverse side effects to it and if they'll tell me how it was done, I can bring the knowledge to our people."

"What do they want in return though?" Chaska said as his mother and sister nodded in agreement.

"Well, I haven't actually asked them yet, Son," the Doctor said to them. "But trust me, if it means enslaving myself to them for a million years, I won't do that. I'm not that thick. But I just wanted to ring you and let you know what was going on and what happened so you wouldn't be in shock when I came back looking like this. I hope you're not too upset that I'm back to me old self again."

"I'm glad you're back, Daddy, I missed your old self," Namid said.

"Really? Did you think the other me was manky and dull?" the Doctor said with a teasing look in his eyes.

"Yeah, you smelled and you had weird hair and you looked like a geek," Namid said as Chaska and Rain laughed.

"Wow, Mi-mi, don't hold back, let me know how you really feel, yeah?" the Doctor said sarcastically.

He winked at them.

"Anyway, I better go. Soki's in the shower and I need to do the same and go to this mysterious dinner party Anana's throwing but I miss you all so very much and I can't wait till this week has ended and we're together again."

"I second that emotion," Rain replied.

They laughed when the Doctor warbled out I second that emoooootion before he gave them another wink and blew a kiss at them. Once Rain promised she would tell the others what had happened, she hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. Namid and Chaska stared at their mother who was now sitting and staring at the floor.

"Are you happy that Daddy's back to normal, Mummy?" Namid said tentatively.

"I am since that's what he wanted but I'm upset that they did that to him without asking his permission," she replied.

"Are you gonna tell everyone else?" Chaska asked.

Rain thought for a moment and then patted his leg.

"Why don't we take a walk so we can process what's happened before we do that. You wanna do that?"

Her children nodded and stood up with her as she went to get her coat.

Degama looked up from his desk when he heard someone knocking on his office door.

"Enter," he said.

The door opened and Garrot entered the room. Degama waited until he gave a respectful bow before speaking.

"What is it, Garrot?" he said.

"Lord High Chancellor, I request permission to put our plan into motion. I have located the Doctor's family and wish to take a scout ship down to bring back his wife and children."

Degama sighed.

"Are you sure this is wise, Garrot?" he said to him. "Are you sure we're not inviting more trouble by doing this?"

"I believe this is the best course of action, Lord High Chancellor. Once we have the Doctor's wife and children in our possession, the others will be forced to negotiate with us for the release of our people."

Degama thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of the plan. Finally he nodded.

"Okay, Garrot, take some men and retrieve the Doctor's wife and children. But give me your word that they are not to be executed."

"You have my word, Lord High Chancellor. We're only going to scare the Gallifreyans into negotiating with us, nothing more than that."

"Fine. Hurry then and let no one see you. We don't want the Gallifreyan fleet coming here before we've had a chance to negotiate with them."

Garrot nodded. He bowed and Degama waved him away. He watched Garrot as he walked out and closed the door behind him, then he went back to his paperwork.

Sokanon sat on the bed, dressed in the evening gown and shoes while the Doctor finished his shower. The bathroom door was slightly ajar and Sokanon knew it was so the Doctor could listen and keep tabs on what was going on in case he was needed. Even though she was still afraid of what might happen, it comforted her to know her father was nearby and keeping an eye on her in case something happened.

She heard the shower shut off and fifteen minutes later, her father emerged from the bathroom dressed in his new outfit.

"Ah, much better, back to the old me," he said as he ran his hand down the silk shirt.

He watched quietly as Sokanon got up and walked over to him. She put her hand on his jacket lapel and fingered it while tears came to her eyes.

"What's wrong, my treasure?" he asked.

"I missed you, Daddy. I missed this you," Sokanon said. "I'm glad you're back now and you got a second chance."

"You and me both. I thought I'd never get rid of that geek. Cor blimey, bow ties, what was I thinking? Must have been insane in that life. In fact, I was insane since I hated apples. How could anyone hate apples? Apples are brilliant! And so is yogurt and baked beans and buttered bread. Yup, I'm glad to be me again!"

"Do you think they'll hurt us, Daddy?" Sokanon asked.

The Doctor put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"No one is going to hurt you, my treasure, I swear it," he said to her.

Sokanon stared at his face, those familiar brown eyes that twinkled with love and she put her arms around him and pressed her face up against him, breathing in his scent of time and stardust. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, sending love into her mind as he stared down at his beautiful daughter.

Then they looked up when the door slid open and the men stepped inside the room. The Doctor and Sokanon broke apart. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze as the men commanded them to follow behind them.


	216. Chapter 216

Chapter Two Hundred and Sixteen

Solis

"I asked you what you said," the woman said as she jerked Duer's head up by his hair and he yelled.

"I said Rassilon!" he yelled as she dropped his head onto the table and he felt some blood rolling out of his nose. "Ow, that hurt."

"How do you know his name?" she asked as he looked at her and her eyes went slightly wide when she saw the blood rolling out of his nose. He watched as she walked to the table then picked up something and walked to the table he was lying on. She placed the small tray near his head when she placed on a pair of rubber gloves and he blinked. She picked up a cotton ball as she gently wiped the blood from his nose and pinched the bridge of his nose between her fingers. Letting go, she placed the cotton ball in the tray as he looked at her and she removed the restraints on his ankles and wrists. "Sit up."

Slowly, he sat up as she looked at him and brushed the hair out of his eyes. She took his hands in hers as she turned his hands palm up then palm down and stroked his wrists. Gently pressing her fingers down on his wrists, she felt a double pulse then she placed her fingers against his neck and he smiled sweetly at her.

"I have two hearts," he said softly.

"Lie down," she whispered and he went to lie down on his back. She opened his shirt when she gently moved her fingers across his chest and a soft tingling feeling moved through him. Walking to the table, she picked up a scanner then walked back to the table and turned the scanner on, placing the scanner on his chest. Duer looked at the ceiling as she looked at the readout on the screen and he could feel the confusion in her mind.

"What's wrong?" he thought as she jumped and he smiled at her.

"I'm also telepathic," he said as she nodded and looked at the screen again.

"You have a respiratory bypass as well."

"Yep," Duer said, popping the "p".

"And a secondary nervous system and your kidneys are in the front."

"Nothing gets by you."

"If this is true then you are…"

"I'm a Time Lord," he said as she smacked the scanner on his chest and he yelped. "Hey, watch it!"

"You can't be a Time Lord. All Time Lords are accounted for," she said and he titled his head to one side, giving her a confused look.

"Well, you see, I'm not from this universe and…" he said when she looked at his stomach and blinked.

"What is this?" she asked as he tried to see what she was looking at and smiled when she placed her finger into his bellybutton.

"Ding…ding," she thought as he blinked and gently smacked her hand away.

"What?" he asked and she looked at him.

"What?"

"You just said…No, that can't be. She's the only one…" he said as his mind started buzzing with thoughts and she gently stroked his cheek. She looked into his eyes when she whispered something in his mind and his hearts slammed against his ribs. "No, please, no."

"Sit up," she whispered when he sat up and she sat on the table with him. She wrapped her arms around him as she rocked him and whispered his name over and over again inside his mind. Duer's breath caught in his throat when the tears streamed down his face and she hushed him, stroking his hair.

"Ma-ma," he whispered as she kissed the side of his head and he buried his face in her chest. They sat in the silence of the room as he cried and she gently rocked him, sending love and comfort into his mind.

"This is so cool!" Adam said after learning that the Doctor was his tenth life again and Marion laughed, watching him doing a little dance around the room. "Don't you get it, Love? It means that my brother can look like me again!"

"Which means I'll have to figure out who's who all over again," she sighed.

"You will, will you?" he asked as she nodded and he gave her an impish grin. Crawling onto the bed, he gently pulled on her legs until she was lying on her back when he ran his hands up her legs then unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them off her. He slowly slid her lacey underpants down her legs as she licked her lips and he gently kissed her crotch, sending a warm shiver through her body. Grinning, he sat back on his legs as he took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Marion stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as he arched an eyebrow at her and moved closer, kissing her lips. She held his head in her hands as she moved her fingers through his hair and he kissed down to her neck and nuzzled it. She sighed as he licked her neck then nibbled on the soft skin and started unbuttoned her shirt. Sliding the shirt open, his fingers stroked her breasts as she moaned and tightened her fingers in his hair.

"Oh, bugger!" a voice said as Adam looked up and saw David standing in the doorway. "Sorry. Sorry. I needed something from my suitcase."

"Well, go get it so I can get back to ravaging your mum," he said as David nodded, went to the suitcase, got out a video game then left the room and closed the door behind him. "Now where were we? Oh, yes, I was ravaging you!"

Marion giggled as Adam started to kiss the tops of her breasts then moved his mouth toward her right nipple when the door opened again and David looked at them.

"Uh, is it ok if Chris and I order a pizza?" he asked and Adam sighed, placing his head on Marion's chest.

"Yes, that's fine."

"You guys want some?"

"No, now leave!" Adam said and David nodded, closing the door. Sighing, Adam got up when he walked to the door, locked it then went back to the bed. Marion had her mouth covered as she tried not to laugh and he sat down hard on the bed, sighing. He placed his head in his hands when she started kissing his back and he turned, looking at her. Watching her lay back down on the bed, he removed his jeans and y fronts then crawled on top of her and smiled, kissing her lips.

Solis

The bridge was busy while the Time Lords worked at their stations and their leader stood in front of the main screen. He watched the Solisians scattering, trying to get away from the harvesting beams, and some of the buildings were smoking after being hit by lasers. One of the guards ran to him when he turned and looked at the guard. The guard wore white boots and a red bodysuit with a white belt around his waist and white ridges around his shoulders. He had a pair of white gloves on his hands and a red helmet with a white ridge on the top was on his head.

"Sire, the stranger is secure," the guard said as he pounded his fist on his chest and the leader nodded.

"Is Delmari with him?" he asked.

"Yes, Sire, she is with him as we speak," the guard said as the leader walked to the console and pushed the button.

"Delmari, report," he said as he waited then looked at the screen and frowned. "Delmari!"

Delmari led Duer down the hallway while he looked around and ran his finger along one of the Gallifreyan symbols on the wall. She smiled as she held his hand tightly in hers and he squeezed her fingers. They walked to the guards standing on either side of a large door as they snapped to attention and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Open the door," she said as one of the guards nodded and pushed the button. The door slid open as she led Duer inside the room and the door closed behind them. White, highly polished tile covered the floor as their heels clicked on the tile and the white light nodules on the walls shimmered. The walls were a tan color as was the ceiling and white furniture was scattered about the room. The tables were chrome with glass tops and crystal chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling. Soft music filled the air as Duer sat down on the couch and Delmari stood near a table, picking up a book with a white cover. Walking to the couch, she sat down next to him and he looked at the book. Opening the book, she turned the pages as Duer looked at the pictures and tears dribbled down his cheeks. "You remember this one?"

"Yes, that was when I…I…"

"It was the day your father took you to look into the Untempered Schism," she whispered then brushed the tears out of his eyes and he sighed. "Oh, Darling, I know you're confused. So am I. I thought you were dead."

"I thought that you were dead as well. Why didn't I feel you when I arrived here?"

"That might be the ship's dampers," she said as he nodded and looked at the picture of him and his brother. Duer was grinning while his brother frowned and Delmari sadly smiled, brushing his hair back behind his ear. "I'm sorry but he didn't survive."

"Did my wife, children and grandchildren survive?"

"No, just you and Susan," she said then thought of something and smiled. "Where is Susan?"

"She doesn't travel with me anymore."

"What happened to her?"

"She met someone and left me. Well, it's more like I left her. I had to. I knew she'd have a better life than the one she had traveling with me. I just hope she's happy and doesn't hate me for doing that to her," he sighed and she nodded. "Uh, Mother, have you…have you missed me?"

"Of course I have."

"But I was nothing more an experiment," he sighed as he placed the back of his head against the couch and she frowned.

"No, you weren't," she said as he looked at her and she took his hand, squeezing his fingers. "Don't you remember me telling you that having you inside me was the most thrilling thing I have ever experienced?! I remember the first time your mind touched mine. Your first thoughts were that you were hungry and, for some reason, all I wanted to eat was bananas."

"Bananas are good," he laughed and she smiled, kissing his knuckles.

"I was devastated when they wanted to exile you for helping those human apes but your father and the council wouldn't listen to me after I went to them and begged them to leave you alone."

"You went to the council?"

"Of course I did. You are my little muppy," she said as he blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Blimey, it's been a long time since anyone called me a muppy," he said and they laughed.

"I was crushed when they forced you to regenerate," she said as she touched his cheek and he sadly smiled. "Hmmmm, it came out better than I thought."

"Um, this isn't it. I have regenerated a few times since then," he said and she blinked.

"How many times have you regenerated?"

"This is my…eleventh life."

"What? No, that can't be!" she said as she stood up and he stood up, pulling her close and wrapped his arms around him. "What happened?"

"Well, that's a long story."

"Delmari?!" a voice demanded as they looked at each other and he saw the fear in Delmari's eyes.

"Who's that?" Duer asked as she hushed him and led him to the door to the right. The door opened as she shoved him into the cupboard then placed a finger on his lips and sadly smiled at him.

"Just stay quiet," she whispered as he nodded and the door closed. Sighing, she walked to the door when the door opened and the leader looked at her.

"What took you so long?" he asked as he walked passed her and the door closed behind him.

"I was…cleaning up after talking with the stranger," she said as he turned and looked at her.

"Did he say anything?"

"No," she said as she shook her head but didn't notice that the cupboard door was open a crack and Duer was watching them. He thought he had recognized the voice as he looked at the leader and his hearts slammed against his ribs.

"It can't be. Father?" he whispered then closed the door and leaned against the wall. He had set up a privacy block as he tried to calm down but his mind reeled and he slid down the wall, passing out.

Washington, D.C.

ACTS Headquarters

Trevor sat at the desk as he looked at the screen and Commander Fryer paced in front of the wall screen.

"Where is he?!" Fryer shouted as he slammed his fist into the screen and the picture of Koschei as the Master shimmered and the screen went blank.

"The last report was he was in Atlanta, Sir," Trevor said as Fryer growled and stormed to the desk.

"He can't have just vanished of the face of the earth!"

"It appears that he has," Trevor said as he pointed to the screen when the screen beeped and they looked at the information. On the screen was a security feed from a market and Koschei was pushing the trolley while Julie placed some packages of nappies into it. Aderyn giggled while Koschei made faced at her and Julie laughed.

"Where is that from?" Fryer demanded as Trevor looked at the screen and read the information.

"It's from a Wal-Mart, Sir."

"But where is it?"

"It's from here, Sir. He's here!"

"Gotcha, you bastard," Fryer said as he smiled and watched Koschei smiling on the screen.


	217. Chapter 217

Chapter Two Hundred and Seventeen

Amato could scarcely believe his eyes when Rose showed him where she and the Doctor slept.

"Here? You sleep in this?" he said, glancing around at the dimly lit interior.

Rose shrugged.

"Gotta make do with what's available," she said, turning to him. "It's either this or a blanket on the ground."

"Yes, but…blimey, Rose, is it really as bad as all that? You really have to hide down here in the Underground like a bunch of moles?"

"Yes, Doctor, we do," Rose said angrily. "Because thanks to your super genius intellect that Peter inherited, we have to constantly hide and be on the run in order to stay one step ahead of him. Cept…"

She sighed and sank down onto the sleeping bags while Amato watched sadly.

"'Cept he knew all along we were here, he was just waiting for the right moment to take us," Rose said, staring at the floor.

Amato sat down beside her.

"How long has this been going on?"

"For awhile now. It took time for him to go back and alter history and while he was doing that, he kept us on board the Valiant so time would change around us and we would know what became of the universe," Rose said, dully as she stared blankly ahead of her. "And while we were prisoners, he…did things to us."

"What sort of things?"

Rose's eyes flicked back to the floor as Amato put his hand on her shoulder. Judging from her silence and her facial expressions, he could guess some of the things that went on and it turned his stomach to think of it.

"Rose, I'll help you. I'll help you sort things out," Amato finally said to her.

Rose gave him an odd look.

"Why do you care? This isn't even your universe," she said.

"Yes, well, for one week it is and besides, you know me, I wouldn't leave any universe like this. When I was sent into exile, I was told that I was put in this universe specifically to solve a huge problem. I'm guessing this is the huge problem," he said, gesturing around him.

"I don't understand, why are you in exile?" Rose said.

"Because,"Amato said with a sigh, "I was blamed for something another Doctor did and I and another Doctor became scapegoats and were exiled to different universes and cut off from our families."

"Wait, you and another Doctor and another?" Rose said. "There's three Doctors where you come from?"

"Four and three clones."

Rose was shocked into silence as Amato chuckled and shook his head.

"Another long story, trust me. There are also three versions of you and all of them are married to the clones in my universe…well, my adopted universe, I should say."

"Three mes and they're…"

Rose trailed off as she thought about what Amato just told her.

"The different mes are married to the clones. Are the clones…abusing them?"

"No, no, no. It's not like it is here. The clones I know are kind, loving men who would never hurt you. All of them have families and are happily married."

"But you're not."

"I most certainly am," Amato said, showing her his wedding ring.

"But if the Roses are all married to the clones, who did you marry?"

"Her name is Peri Brown. She traveled with me in the old days."

"Like Sarah Jane."

He smiled.

"Yeah, like Sarah. I fell in love with her while she traveled with me and we found each other again and got married. All seven of us are married now, all very happily and we all have families."

"Including you?" Rose said in shock.

"Yeah, I have an adopted daughter named Namid who I love dearly. She's the daughter of one of the other Doctors but she adopted me as her second father and I share her with this other Doctor and another one and one of the clones."

"She has four fathers?"

Amato laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, her original dad compares it to stamp collecting. Every time we turn around, she has another dad and mum. But she has two big hearts, enough for all of us."

Rose shook her head.

"Hard to imagine the Doctor with a family," she said. "Here, I'm the only family he's got. We can't trust anyone down here because Peter has spies everywhere so we basically trust each other and that's it."

Amato shook his head.

"Awful way to live, Rose."

"You're tellin' me? You have no idea what it's like living underground because the surface is far too hostile."

"Actually, I do know. I started out being exiled on a desert planet and had to live underground in tunnels before I landed up here."

"Well, once you have a dekko at what Peter's done, you'll wish you stayed on that desert planet, trust me," Rose replied.

Amato studied her as she brought her knees up to her chest and stared off into space. He stood up, reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out his mini photo album. Rose watched with interest as he thumbed through it and found a photo of him in his tenth life and Namid.

"Here she is, my daughter," he said, passing the photo album to her.

"She's beautiful," Rose said, staring at the photo.

"Yeah, she's a bit older now. She's fifteen and that was taken when she was eleven but she's still gorgeous."

"Is her mum from India or…is her Doctor Indian?" Rose said.

"Her mum is Indian but American Indian, Navajo or she was until she became a Time Lady. The Doctor looks like I did in my tenth life and…"

"Wait…became a Time Lady?"

"Yeah. Another long story but there's this magical crystal a magical being gave us that can transform people into Time Lords and Ladies. My daughter and her brother and sister were born human and then around one year of age, the Doctor and his wife, Rain, used the crystals to change them so they would be Gallifreyan. Namid's Gallifreyan but her heritage is Gallifreyan and Navajo. It's complicated. Here, I'll show you just how big a family I got adopted into."

He took the album back, thumbed through until he found the most recent family photo and then turned the album on its side and passed it back. He laughed when Rose's eyes nearly popped out of her skull

"Everyone in this photo is your family member?" she said staring at everyone.

"Basically. There are some friends in there as well but they're like family to us. But yeah, this is what happens when one man decides to go domestic and bring love into his life."

Rose laughed in spite of herself.

"Blimey, I would do anything to see my Doctor land up with this big a family," she said. "Or any sort of family. I never thought…"

She trailed off as she stared at the photo.

"I just never pictured him as wanting anyone around him 'cept for me," Rose said softly.

Amato put his hand on hers.

"If he's anything like me, he's sad and depressed, Rose. Life has worn him down and he needs to learn how to trust someone enough to know that they won't leave him or he won't leave them. That's what the original Doctor in that universe did. He was made to stop and spend time with his clone and the little family he gathered around him in order to learn that there's nothing wrong with having people around you to love and it just sorta snowballed from there. By the time I came along, most of these people were already around but there were a few others who were added since I've been adopted in. I needed a family too and now that I have one, I can't imagine being without them."

"And now you're in exile," Rose said.

"Yes, and it sucks, for want of a better word. Originally, it was gonna be three hundred years straight but we managed to get it negotiated down to a week once a month, but that's still too long in my opinion, especially since I'm still a newlywed and I have my daughter. But at least while I'm here, I can be of use to you."

"No, Doctor, I mean…this isn't your problem," Rose said. "You should be at home with this family, not here sorting out our mess."

"But I am here and I was told that I had to sort out a mess and I s'pose this is it and since I'm stuck for a week, I might as well help and see if working together we can set things right."

"And take care of Peter once and for bloody all," Rose muttered.

"When you say that, what do you mean by "taking care" of him?" Amato asked.

"For what he did to my family and the Doctor, I want him to die," Rose spat out.

"Rose, you can't mean that."

"The hell I don't mean that. He killed Jackie and Pete and Tony and he tortured us and cut off the Doctor's right hand and waved the bloody thing in his face and he…"

"Raped you," Amato said when she fell silent.

Rose stared at the floor and drew her legs up close to her body in a protective gesture.

"Made the Doctor watch," she said softly as Amato stared at her in silent anguish. "Taunted him while he was doin' it. Him and me, told me I was a whore because I fancied him and the Doctor and Mickey and I couldn't make up my mind who I wanted. Stuff like that, just cruel things designed to make us suffer so the wanker could get his revenge on us and the whole bleedin' universe because the Doctor threw him out of the TARDIS and denied him his true legacy as he put it. The Doctor warned me 'bout him but even he didn't know how black his heart really was and now we and the entire universe are paying for it because the Doctor didn't kill him to begin with."

"And that's the solution is it? Killing him without giving him a chance at redemption?" Amato said sadly.

"He won't change, Doctor. He's evil."

"So was I once."

Rose was taken aback.

"Huh? How'd ya mean?" she said.

Amato briefly explained to her about being the Valeyard and briefly told her about some of the evil acts he had done while Rose listened in shock. He then told her about kidnapping Namid to get back at the Doctor for imprisoning him and how Namid had helped him become his old self again.

"So you see, Rose, not everyone who turns evil stays that way. I was just as evil as Peter but I turned away from that thanks to one little girl who believed in me and perhaps…just perhaps, Peter could as well if given the chance. He's not the only one I might add. The original Doctor has a son called Dex and he was driven insane from bitterness and anger and he tried to kill the Doctor's family by burning them alive in a barn. But he went through therapy and was cured and he's perfectly normal now."

He thought for a moment while Rose studied him.

"Perhaps this is why I'm here. I was evil once and understand what it's like to be consumed by rage and bitterness. Perhaps I can get through to him when nobody else can," Amato said.

Rose shrugged.

"If you want to help, I won't complain but sorting him out and turning him back into a good guy and then sorting out his mess, it sounds impossible."

"Ah, but Rose, I like impossible," Amato said with a grin. "Just tell me what's been going on from the beginning when Peter was first kicked out of the TARDIS."

"Wait here."

The Doctor and Sokanon stopped beside a steel wall. Beside them was a small keypad and the guard nearest to it punched in a code. Another door slid open but it was about four feet away and all the Doctor could see was steel walls and floors. The guard punched in another code and a bright light streamed out the doorway lighting up the corridor in a narrow rectangle that reached to the wall on the other side.

"Inside," the guard said, pointing to the doorway.

"What's with the bright light?" the Doctor asked.

"That will be keeping you alive," the man replied.

The Doctor was perplexed but said nothing as he put his hands on Sokanon's shoulders and walked with her to the doorway. They stepped inside with the guards and noticed that the light was part of a pathway towards a large wooden table that had twenty two chairs around it. The light led in a narrow path from the doorway to the table which was illuminated in an oval that was about four feet wide from the chairs. The rest of the large, barren room was unlit and he could see a sort of white mist that slowly drifted along on either side of them. The mist covered every part of the room except the spots illuminated by the light.

"Stay in the light, do not step outside it," the guard said.

"Why? What happens if you go outside the light?" the Doctor said, looking back at the guards.

The room has been cooled to minus three hundred degrees centigrade except for the areas within the light which are at room temperature. Step outside the light…

"And we freeze to death in seconds," the Doctor finished for him.

"Exactly. Now walk to to the table and sit near the chair on the left side," he said, pointing to a heavy wooden chair at the head of the table. "Anana will join you shortly along with your meal."

"So, she doesn't trust us," the Doctor said. "We have no idea where we are and we're on a spaceship as far as I can gather. Where would we escape to?"

"Just a precaution. Now move. Once you're seated, we will leave the room and cut off the light leading back to the doorway. If I were you, I'd stay at the table. Unless, of course, you wanna become an icicle."

"No thank you, I'll give that a miss," the Doctor said.

They walked over to the table and carefully stepped over to the chairs near the head of the table. The Doctor pulled out both chairs just enough to squeeze their bodies into them and let Sokanon sit beside him while he sat beside the empty chair that Anana would occupy. Once they were seated, the guards commanded them to wait and then hurried back down the path. Once they were outside the door, the guard punched in more numbers and the lighted pathway shut off leaving the table and them the only things still bathed in the light. The Doctor looked back over his shoulder and calculated that it was about forty feet from the table to the open doorway. He noticed with some amusement that the guards had left the door open as if daring them to actually take a chance and run for it. He realized Sokanon had that same thought when she looked back and said to him, "You think if we ran fast enough, we could make it to the door?"

He shook his head.

"No, it's far too cold. Our bodies can withstand temperatures of minus two hundred but only for a few seconds. Minus three hundred, we'll be dead before we're halfway across the room."

"Dead forever?"

He nodded.

"Yes, we wouldn't be able to regenerate with frozen bodies. We'd be finished, deceased, kaput."

"So why are they doing this? Are they gonna torture us and kill us?"

"I don't know, Soki, but I've grown tired of waiting for our so-called hostess to show up. If she is planning to do something to us, then you're gonna have to help me get us out of here. Okay?"

Sokanon nodded. The Doctor patted her hand and both of them sat quietly while they waited for Anana to join them.

"Commander?"

"Yes, Darius?"

"I've located his wife. She's with two of her children but not all of them. Should we wait?"

"Negative. As long as we get her and a few of the brats, enough to make the Doctor wanna negotiate with us, that'll be sufficient. Keep the cloaking device on and prepare to beam down from the ship so we can capture them."

"Aye, aye, commander."

Rain walked with Chaska and Namid down the sidewalk away from the hotel. The air was chilly but Rain barely noticed it thanks to her Time Lady physiology and she along with her children were only wearing light jackets even though it was nearly New Years Eve. None of them had spoken much since leaving the hotel, preferring to sort out what happened in their own minds first. As she walked, Rain thought about her husband, now back to his old self and her hearts ached for him. Even though it was only going to be a week, she already missed the Doctor terribly and she hoped six days would pass by quickly.

"I miss Daddy."

Rain glanced at Namid and squeezed her hand.

"I do too, Baby," she said to her.

"You think he's okay? Him and Soki?" Namid asked.

"Oh, I'm sure they are. If anyone can get him and Soki out the mess they're in, it's your father."

"It's a good thing I didn't get stuck over there with him," Chaska muttered.

"Why?" Rain said.

"Because I would have kicked Grandma's arse for doing that to Daddy."

"Chaska, no. This is not the time to get angry," Rain said wearily.

"I wanna be angry. It's not fair. First those…things made him regenerate and now someone else made him change back and each time they do it, they don't give him a choice!"

"A lot of times we don't have a choice about what happens in life, Chas," Rain said to him. "Your father chose this path a long time ago and over the years, many people have done many bad things to him without his permission. He's accepted that and if you're going to follow in his footsteps, you need to do the same."

"I just wish I could get my hands on them and get back at them for what they did to Daddy," Chaska said angrily.

"Get back at who? This Anana or the Amalashians."

"Both! All of them. All these people who won't leave him alone and won't leave us alone!" Chaska said angrily as they stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "I'm sorry, Mummy, but I have a right to be angry!"

"I understand that, Love, but it's not gonna solve anything, especially if you fly off the handle and rant and rave. Your father knows better than anyone that you need to have a cool head in order to do what he does. If he got angry everytime something unfair happened to him and lashed out, he would have gone through all thirteen of his lives centuries ago. Baby, I understand your anger. I'm angry too. But being angry won't bring him back and if you go and kill and maim everyone who wronged him, you'll be no better than they are."

Chaska stared down at the ground and nodded, his anger still smoldering. Rain pulled him into an embrace and sent love into his mind.

"He'll be alright, Chas. I have a feeling this…Anana doesn't mean him any harm. I think she was trying to be kind to him but overstepped her boundaries when she just went ahead and changed him back. Your father is a seasoned fighter and he's more than capable of taking care of himself and Soki. You'll see, in a week's time, he'll be back with us."

"And then in another month, he'll be gone again," Chaska muttered.

"Yes, but…we have to look at it this way. At least it's not three hundred years straight and you grow up without ever seeing him. Not to mention we can still phone him and speak to him so just do what he suggests and think of it as a business trip he has to take every month, okay?"

Chaska nodded. Rain glanced at Namid.

"Okay?" she said to her.

Namid nodded and she opened her other arm and pulled her into the embrace. They hugged each other for a moment and Rain kissed their cheeks.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel and break the news to everyone," Rain said to them.

They turned around and froze when they noticed three big badgers were blocking their way. All of them were scruffy looking and wearing black leather outfits and boots. Each one had a stun blaster aimed on them.

"Change of plan, Time Lady, you and your brats are coming with us," the lead Amalashian said with a sneer. "All of you will be our guests for awhile until the Doctor comes and begs us to release you."

"I'm warning you. Messing with the Doctor is a very dangerous idea," Rain said as she pushed her children behind her.

"Eh, I like danger," the lead badger said. "Ben, Rubin, get em."

"You got it, Darius," the one on Darius's left said as he and Rubin started to advance towards them.

_Daddy Alan, Daddy Shilah, everyone help us_, Namid thought_. These Amalashians are outside the hotel and they wanna kidnap us and take us away._

She felt shock and then anger in her mind and she knew that her family members were running hell for leather to get out the door to them.

_Good, Sweetie_, _I'm glad you did that_, Rain thought as the three of them backed away from the brutes. _Now I want you both to run away and hide while I try to keep them here._

"Mummy, no," Chaska said, alarmed.

"Do as I say," she replied. "Run!"

Chaska and Namid turned and ran.

"Get em!" Darius yelled, pointing at the fleeing children.

Rubin tried to go around Rain and grunted when she did a roundhouse kick and hit him in the jaw with her foot.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's dangerous to get between a mother and her children?" Rain snarled at him as he reeled back.

Rubin snarled at her and tried to use his claws to injure her. Rain ducked and weaved his attack as Ben came around the other side and Darius ran past them.

"Run, kids!" Rain yelled.

She ducked again but Rubin was ready for her and landed his big hairy fist directly on her jaw. She staggered back and Ben caught her. Rain grunted when he grabbed her arms and wrenched them behind her back. The last thing she did before Rubin hit her across the face with the butt of the blaster and she lost consciousness was call to her children to run and hide.

"Mummy!" Namid said when she felt her mother's mind wink out in her own.

"Don't worry, kid, you'll be joining her shortly!" Darius called out as he pursued them.

Both kids were panting and their breath was forming a white mist in front of their faces as they ran. Then Namid's foot hit a patch of ice and with a scream, she slipped and fell hard on her right side.

"Mi-mi!" Chaska said, spinning around.

Enraged, he saw the Amalashian bearing down on his dazed and injured sister and he quickly grabbed a large tree branch he saw lying under a nearby tree. Wielding it like a club, he ran back towards Darius and swung it. Darius chuckled as he ducked and then Namid let out a scream as Darius slashed at Chaska's face with his claws. He connected with his cheek and tore several large gashes down it. Then he followed that with a slashing motion at his left leg and Chaska screamed with pain and rage as he hit the ground hard and lay there.

"Nice try, kid, but I'm afraid you lost and now you're coming with me."

He grunted when something hard hit the back of his head and saw a rock bounce off his head to the ground. He turned and saw Alan and Jack were bearing down on him, enraged beyond all reason. He saw a flash of light and heard a howl of rage from Adam, John and Shilah and knew that Ben and Rubin had teleported back up with Rain. Knowing he had no time to grab both, he decided to take the less injured of the two children. Thinking fast, he threw a black holodisc down beside Chaska and quickly gathered Namid up in his arms.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Alan bellowed as he and Jack ran harder.

Darius smirked, waved goodbye and quickly hit the teleporter located on his belt. He laughed when the last thing he heard before he was beamed up with Namid into the scout ship was the angry screams of the Doctor's family members.


	218. Chapter 218

Chapter Two Hundred and Eighteen

Everyone gasped when the door opened and the men came inside Alan's hotel room. They cried out when they saw Chaska, bruised and bloodied in Alan's arms.

"Mummy, Mi-mi," he groaned as they laid him gently on Alan's bed.

"Shhh, Chas, it's alright, just relax," Alan said, reaching into his pocket for his tissue rejuvenator.

"No!" Chaska said, trying to get back up."They've got them. They've got Mummy and Mi-mi."

"And you're injured, Chas," Shilah said, gently pushing him back down onto the bed. "We'll rescue them but not until you're healed."

Alan tried to calm him down and comfort him when he saw the hot tears streaming down his cheeks while they tended to him. Alan winced when he saw the deep gashes down his adopted son's cheek and he inwardly cursed the Amalashians for causing even more pain than they already had. He could tell Chaska was trying not to cry and he felt proud of him for trying to be so brave but at the same time…

"Son, if you need to cry, go ahead, no one will think less of you for it," he said gently as he put the small silver box next to Chaska's cheek. He silently thanked his brother for coming up with the idea as he watched the skin on Chaska's cheek repair itself. He noticed that Chaska still was trying not to cry and he sighed softly knowing that in many ways, he was his father's son and he had a tendency to hold everything inside like his father once did. He and the Doctor had discussed this in the past and had tried to talk to Chaska about it but old habits seemed to die hard.

He finished with his cheek and gave the rejuvenator to Shilah so he could work on his leg. While he did that, he kissed Chaska's forehead.

"I'm proud of you, Chas, and I know your other father would be proud too."

"You won't tell him, will you?" Chaska pleaded.

Alan frowned and glanced up at Shilah who was finishing up on his leg.

"Um…I was planning to tell him, Chas, it's his wife and daughter."

"But he'll be angry at me. He'll blame me."

Everyone froze.

"How so?" Adam asked, coming forward.

"I didn't protect them. I ran away and left Mummy there to handle those…things on her own."

"And did she tell you to run?" John asked.

He hesitated which gave them their answer. Alan sighed.

"Chaska, she told you to run and you ran, the Doctor won't blame you for that," he said.

"But I didn't protect, Mi-mi. I shoulda done more to protect her."

Clara came forward with Sylvia and put her hand on his head.

"Chaska, no one is blaming you. You did what you could and that's all anyone can ask. Those brutes injured you, Love, and nearly got you killed."

"I just don't want Daddy being angry at me."

"He won't."

Everyone looked at Sylvia and she came up beside Clara.

"Look, Sweetie, I'm the first to admit I wasn't on speaking terms with your father for the longest time and I blamed him for a lot of things but in the short time I've been with all of you, I've seen what a good father he is and I feel certain that the last thing he'll do is blame you for all of this."

"I'm just so scared. What are they going to do to them?" Chaska said to her.

Alan glanced down and looked at the black holodisc in his hand. He swallowed hard figuring the answer to his son's question lay inside it. Once Shilah finished with Chaska's leg, they helped him stand up and pulled back the covers for him.

"No, I can't rest, I gotta go save Mummy and Mi-mi," he protested.

"No, you were just injured. You need to rest," Alan said as the other men urged him to lie down. "Just relax, yeah?"

"How can I when they might be hurt or dying?" Chaska said.

Alan swallowed back the fear he felt and gave him a brave smile.

"They won't do that. At least they won't kill them, they need them alive."

"How do you know that?"

"Because this is another attempt to torment your father," Alan said.

"Are you gonna listen to that holodisc thing?" Chaska asked, pointing to it.

"Yes, Son, and I promise I'll tell you what's on it but for now, I want you to get some sleep, okay? Now…if you want me to, I'll put you into a deep sleep where you can rest and not be troubled. Do you want me to do that?"

"Will you promise to tell Daddy that I did try to save Mi-mi and not be mad at me?"

Alan smiled as he felt tears coming to his eyes.

"I'll do that, my little Chazzy poo. I'll tell him all about how you were a brave boy."

"Then I'll let you put me to sleep," Chaska said as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Alan kissed him tenderly on the forehead before he placed his fingertips there.

"You're so very brave, Chaska. I'm proud of you," he said as the other adults echoed that sentiment. "Now sleep for me and get some rest."

"Goodnight, Daddy Alan."

"Goodnight, my Chaska-poo," he said.

Alan closed his eyes and Chaska's eyelids fluttered and slowly closed. He put him into a deep, dreamless sleep before he took his fingertips away and kissed his cheek. Then he looked at the other young children.

"Now I want all the young ones to do the same thing and have a nice, long kip," he said to them.

He held up his hand when he heard the protesting.

"I don't wanna hear it. The adults need to talk for awhile and all of you need to rest just as much as Chas. So go with one of the adults and they'll send you to sleep for awhile, okay?"

Reluctantly, the young ones agreed. Alan stood up and watched as some of the adults led them off to get ready for their naps. When all the children had gone, Alan turned to his brothers who were now clustered around him.

"My real reason is because whatever's on this disc is probably not pleasant and I don't want them any more traumatized than they are already. Plus, we'll have to contact Brother and Amato and let them know that their wife and daughter have been taken. And Duer will need to be contacted as well."

"Don't fancy ringing them especially since they're stuck and can't do a thing to help," John said.

"I know," Alan said, rubbing the back of his neck. "But it has to be done. First though, we'll all view this holodisc and see what the message says before we give them the bad news."

"Okay, let's get on with it!" the Doctor said as he and Sokanon sat at the table.

For the past twenty minutes, nothing had happened and no one had entered with any food or any explanations of why they were there. The Doctor picked up his fork and turned it over and over in his hand, occasionally pounding the tines on the wooden table in frustration. Then he turned it around and began to bang on the table with the end of it.

"Come on! We wanna eat or talk, whatever you're gonna do, do it, we just wanna get outta here!" he bellowed as he banged the fork on the table.

He threw the fork halfway across the table and let out an angry sigh.

"Maybe they're not gonna feed us. Maybe they'll just suddenly turn the heat off and freeze us.

The Doctor stared at her as she giggled.

"Thanks for being the incurable optimist tonight, Soki," he said.

"Well, maybe they're scared that if they turn that light path back on we'll try to run down it and out of the room," Sokanon said, shrugging.

"I doubt that. I'm sure they have blasters to shoot us with should we get the urge to do that," the Doctor said, drumming his fingers on the table.

They fell silent for a moment, the only sound in the room being the Doctor's fingers on the wood.

"Daddy?" Sokanon finally said.

"Hmmm?"

"Doesn't it feel weird that now we can't feel anyone in our minds except each other?"

"Mm hmm," the Doctor said as he glanced back at the doorway.

"Feels weird to me. I've never really been at a point where there's only been one mind near me," Sokanon rambled, not knowing what else to do. "Feels empty inside."

"Yup, my treasure. That's how I felt after the Time War when I couldn't feel any minds."

"And if I hadn't come with you, that's how it would be now. You being all alone," Sokanon said.

"Well, to be honest, given the situation, I would have preferred you stayed with your mum but I am glad you're here to keep my company."

"Should I consider this like a training session for being a Time Lady?" Sokanon said.

"Um…yeah, this is training for you so you'll know what to do when you fly with me into more dangerous situations."

Sokanon looked behind her at the white freezing mist floating just outside the circle of light.

"Daddy, if I stuck my hand out there would it freeze almost instantly?"

"Yes, so don't do it. I lost a hand, I don't want you to lose one as well," he said.

"Just wondering," she said, relaxing.

The Doctor gave her a sideways glance and a mischievous grin spread over his face as he shifted slightly to his left side and started to stick his hand towards the cold air.

"Hey, you just told me not to do that!" Sokanon said as he jerked his hand back.

"Yeah, well, I was never one for following my own advice," he said, winking at her as she giggled.

His attention was diverted when a door on the other side of the room opened up and a light path came on that led from it to the table.

"Aha! Now this is more like it!" the Doctor said when two women dressed as chefs brought them two silver platters covered with an ornately etched silver domed lid. The women walked around the table and placed the platters in front of them. The Doctor watched while they silently walked away back towards the path.

"What? No bon appetite or have a great meal or enjoy our slop?" he called out as they walked down the path towards the door.

The women ignored him as they walked through the doorway.

"Bye then!" the Doctor yelled as Sokanon giggled.

A moment later the light path flickered out leaving the circle of light. The door slid shut and the Doctor and Sokanon were once again alone. The Doctor and Sokanon stared at the lids.

"What'd ya think they brought us?" the Doctor said to Sokanon.

"Um…poop."

She giggled when the Doctor gave her a withering look.

"Always has to be scatological with you, doesn't it?" he said. "Right! Molto bene! Let's feast!"

He pulled off his lid and stared at the silver dish in front of him. The food on it was unrecognizable, mainly just pink, blue and purple mounds of pureed mashed potato-like slop.

"Then again, maybe you were right about them serving us poop, Soki," he said as she giggled.

The Doctor picked up a large glass and stared at the contents. It resembled a milkshake except it was the color of moss.

"Okay, first they kidnap us then they force us to eat…algae, melted plasticine, multicolored dog food, whatever this is, it doesn't look appetizing. Soki, you wanna be brave and have a go at the pastel colored poopy on the plate?"

"No, I'm fine," Sokanon said, pushing her covered platter away from her.

"Well, I sincerely hope they aren't waiting around for us to eat all of this," the Doctor said, pushing his platter away. "Maybe we're on hidden camera and they'll see we're not eating and actually get to the point of the whole evening. And I promise you, Soki, once we leave here, I'm gonna get you and me the biggest pizza I can find."

"Thank God," Sokanon said. "I can't wait for that!"

"Neither can I, my treasure, neither can I," the Doctor said as he flicked his fingers against the rim of his plate.

His mobile rang and the Doctor leapt up.

"Yes! A distraction!" he said, reaching inside. "Maybe it's your mum calling to check up on us."

He flipped it open and navigated the menu until he found the videophone option. When he hit enter, Alan's face came on the tiny screen.

"Brother, hi! Perfect timing! We were about to be subjected to this awful pureed snot that's pink and blue and purple and we don't wanna eat it and…"

He trailed off when he noticed for the first time the anguish on his brother's face.

"Alan, what's wrong?" he said, the fear rising inside him.

"It's Rain and Namid," Alan said somberly. "They went out for a walk earlier and the Amalashians took them."

Sokanon gasped. She glanced at her father and saw all the color drain from his face as he slowly sank back into his seat.

"Taken? Taken where?" the Doctor said, his fear being replaced with rage.

"Back to Amalshia."

"For what purpose?" the Doctor said angrily.

In response, Adam took the mobile from Alan's hands and held it while Alan held the disc up so the Doctor could see it and turned it on. Sokanon leaned over and noticed a faint holographic image of a badger was projected up above the flat disc.

"Doctor," the badger said. "My name is Garrot, adviser to His Lord High Chancellor, Degama, of the Amalshian Senate. I have left this holodisc where you can find it because I wish to inform you that your wife and children have been taken back to Amalshia and will stand trial for war crimes."

"What war crimes?" the Doctor snarled as Sokanon swallowed hard.

"If found guilty, they will be executed."

The Doctor turned even paler as Sokanon gasped and shook her head in disbelief.

"If you wish their release then you must come and meet with us, either alone or with a delegation and we will negotiate the release of our prisoners in exchange for yours."

"I shoulda known," the Doctor growled.

"I can assure you that your wife and children will be given basic care, shelter and food as specified under article 65 of the Manley-Dort Act of 3456 which as you know lays out guidelines for the humane treatment of prisoners of war. And this is what this is, my dear Doctor. War. We considered the capture of our people an act of aggression against Amalshia by New Gallifrey and if you do not meet with us, not only will you lose your wife and child but your planet will be destroyed as our planet was nearly destroyed during the folly of your people's Time War. You have three days to make a decision and let us know the time of your meeting but be warned, we will not wait forever. We give you two days after that to meet with us or your wife and children will die in a public execution. After that, we will consider your debt to us paid. So now, it is up to you, Doctor. What will you decide? Return our people to us or sacrifice the lives of your beloved family? The choice is yours."

The Doctor could barely contain his anger as the transmission ended and Alan turned off the disc.

"I can't make it in time if he's only giving me five days," the Doctor said, trying to remain calm.

"I know, Brother. We're contacting Xashon and assembling a delegation which I'm personally going to lead and we're going to sort this out once and for all."

He gave the Doctor a sympathetic look when he saw the anguish on his and Sokanon's faces.

"I won't fail you, Brother. I'll get Rain and Namid back safe and sound or die trying, you have my word."

The Doctor swallowed hard and nodded.

"Make sure…they're safe and take Grace or Martha with you so they can have medical care," he said in a choked voice.

"I will. Grace has already volunteered and I'm sure Martha will go as well if needed. There something else we need to tell you though."

"Yes?" the Doctor said.

"Chaska was with them. They didn't take him but he was badly injured trying to defend Mi-mi. Rain told them to run while she held them off and Mi-mi slipped on a patch of ice and injured herself. Chas tried to fight the Amalshian but the bastard raked his claws across his cheek and left leg."

The Doctor cursed loudly.

"He's fine now. We healed him with the rejuvenator and I put him and the rest of the children into a deep sleep so they'll get some rest."

"Thank you," the Doctor said, choking up. "After what happened with Draco. Him pulling out the hearts of those guards."

"I know. Chas was lucky," Alan said. "But he feels incredibly guilty right now."

"For what?" the Doctor said.

Alan ran his hand up and down the back of his neck and let out a sigh.

"He thinks that you will be angry because he didn't do more to defend his sister or mum."

"Why would I be angry? He nearly got himself killed. I would have been angry at that," the Doctor said.

"I know. But he feels he's failed everyone by not protecting Rain and Mi-mi and you're number one on his list of people he's failed it seems."

"Can you wake him up for me, Brother. Let me see him and speak to him, please. Then you can send him back to sleep."

"I'll do it," the Doctor heard Shilah say.

Alan nodded.

"Have you spoken to this Anana about why you're there?" Alan asked while he waited for Shilah to wake Chaska up.

"Not yet. We're sitting here in a dining room where the table is the only thing being heated. All around us is minus three hundred degree centigrade cold air and the only way in and out is by a heated pathway from the door to the table. We were escorted in here and then given food which I wouldn't feed to a mangrat if the mangrat paid me to eat it and since we don't want the slop, we have to wait for Anana to decide to get in here. So nothing at present."

Alan cursed.

"We've heard nothing from Amato or Duer but we will contact them and…"

"No!"

Alan trailed off and looked behind him when he heard Chaska's voice.

"No, I don't wanna talk to him. He'll be angry," the Doctor heard his son say.

His hearts wrenching, the Doctor call out to him through the phone. Alan carried the phone to him and held it in front of his face while Jack put a firm hand on his left shoulder and gave it a squeeze. The Doctor's hearts nearly broke at the anguished look on his son's face.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I really am."

"Chas, my hearts, you've done nothing wrong," the Doctor said, managing a loving smile for him. "You were extremely brave and I'm proud of you."

"But I didn't rescue Mummy or Mi-mi," Chaska said.

"I know but you tried to protect your sister and I'm so very proud of you for doing that, my son."

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I really am. I tried to keep that…thing away from Mi-mi and Mummy told us to run and we did but looking back on it, I should have…"

"No, you shouldn't have, Chas," the Doctor said, cutting him off, "you did the right thing. You did what your mum told you to do and you tried to help your sister. I'm not angry at you, just the opposite. I'm very, very proud and I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Me too, Chas."

"Soki, are you okay?" Chaska said as Sokanon leaned in and waved at him.

"I'm fine, Chas. We're fine. We're just bored," Sokanon said as the Doctor chuckled.

"I hope you'll be alright. I don't want…anything to happen to you too, "he said.

"Don't worry about us, my hearts, we'll be alright. I just want you to get some rest and recuperate from your injuries and stop worrying about me being angry at you because I'm not. I'm just relieved that you weren't killed and I want you to mind what everyone says and don't argue, yeah?"

Chaska nodded.

"I'll be back in six days and we'll sort this out and get your mum and sister back but until then, I want you to rest and know that I love you and I always will, no matter what."

" Me too, Chas," Sokanon said.

Chaska smiled and nodded and he could see Jack squeezing his shoulder.

"Now, go ahead and go back to sleep and rest some more, yeah?" the Doctor said. "Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good. Go ahead and get some sleep and I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Chaska nodded and the Doctor smiled lovingly at him as he waved. He then watched as he stood up and Shilah escorted him back to his bed. Alan glanced back behind him and leaned in.

"I'll keep you updated, Brother, and call as often as I can."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that. In the meantime, contact Xashon and explain the situation and go ahead and get a delegation ready. If the Amalashians don't like that I'm not there, that's their problem. I'm trapped her and it can't be helped. I only hope I can find Kin after all this and wring her furry little neck."

Alan nodded.

"I won't fail you, Brother. I will bring them back here safe and sound."

"I know you will, Brother. I have complete trust in you and I know you'll bring them back safe."

"In the meantime," Alan said. "Just…try to relax as much as you can and…eat that slop you've been given and give this Anana hell for me."

The Doctor chuckled.

"I will."

"We better go. We still have to call Amato and Duer and let them know."

"Call me after you speak with Xashon."

"I will," Alan said. "Goodnight, Brother."

"Goodnight."

Sokanon watched as the Doctor ended the call and slowly folded the phone back up. She swallowed hard when she noticed he was staring at it with a forlorn look on his face.

"We'll get em back, Daddy," she said, trying to give him encouragement.

The Doctor smiled at that and nodded. He put the mobile back in his trouser pocket and embraced Sokanon. Sokanon held onto her father and both of them stood there quietly in the bright light, silently giving each other strength and comfort while they waited for Anana to appear.


	219. Chapter 219

Chapter Two Hundred and Nineteen

"No no no!" Adam shouted while he paced the room and Marion watched him from the bed. "Why can't those FUCKING animals leave us alone?"

"Adam, calm down," she said as he looked at her and his eyes were black.

"Calm down! They kidnapped Rain and Namid and Chaska…!"

"Chaska is fine."

"No, he isn't! That kid's been through shit! I swear, if my brother was here…" he said then sank onto the bed and sighed. "But he isn't here. He isn't HERE!"

Marion slid an arm around his shoulders as she kissed his hair and he sighed. He gently moved her arm away when he got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked while he opened the door and looked at her.

"I'm going to go do something I hope doesn't kill me," he said softly as he slammed the door behind him and Marion felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Solis

"What was that sound?" the leader asked while he walked to the door to the cupboard and Delmari followed him.

"It's my ceremony robes. They keep falling off the hanger," she said as he looked at the door then at her and nodded.

"What did you do with the stranger?"

"I had him placed in one of the cells," she said as she hoped he believed her and he blinked.

"I want him brought to me within the hour!" he said as she nodded and he turned, walking to the door. The door hissed open when he walked out of the room and the door closed behind him. Sighing, she walked to the door to the cupboard when the door opened and her eyes went wide.

"No!" she whispered when she ran to Duer and knelt down next to him. She scooped him into her arms when she brushed the hair from his eyes and he held his head in her hands. "Darling, wake up."

Duer softly moaned when his eyes fluttered open and she kissed his hair. She helped him stand up when she led him to the bedroom and slid him down onto the bed. She softly smiled as she slid his sneakers off then unbuttoned his jeans and moved the zip down. She moved the bedding down as she slid his legs under the bedding then sat him up and he flopped against her, placing his head on her shoulder. She took his shirt off then his undershirt when she laid him down and placed his head against the pillow. He half smiled as she moved the bedding up and tucked it under his arms, folding his hands over his chest. With a sigh, he closed his eyes as she sat on the bed with him and she watched him sleep. Getting up, she kissed his hair then walked to the door when she turned around and turned the light off, leaving the room.

"Alan, open the door!" Adam shouted as Alan opened the door and looked into Adam's black eyes.

"Whoa," he said as Adam walked passed him and Alan closed the door. Watching him storm to the bed, Alan walked behind him when Adam flopped onto the bed and looked up at him. He then looked over at Chaska sleeping on the other bed when he felt the anger raging inside of him and balled his hands into fists.

"Do it," he said and Alan blinked.

"Do what?"

"Turn them back on!" he shouted and Alan hushed him then sat on the bed.

"Are you talking about turning your powers back on?"

"Are you bloody deaf? Of course I mean turning my bloody powers back on!"

"Look, Brother, I am as pissed off as you are but…"

"There are no buts about it! I need them on so I can find the Doctor, Soki, Rain and Namid!"

"And how do you purpose to do that?"

"It's time for Adam the Friendly Ghost to go to work."

"You were in a coma when you did that."

"Then put me in a coma!"

"Oh, no, I won't do that!"

"Why?"

"Because we don't know if you'll wake up! Adam, come on, this is really nuts and that's something coming from me!"

"I have to do something!" he shouted when he sat up and Alan felt his hearts hurting. He slid closer to Adam when he placed his arm around him and Adam placed his head on Alan's shoulder.

"I know you do, Old Smell Toes. But we can't have you do something that puts your lives at risk."

"I hate them."

"You hate my brother, Rain, Soki and Namid?!" Alan asked with a shocked look on his face and Adam laughed, rolling his eyes.

"No, I hate the Amalashians."

"So do we all."

"Turn my powers on," Adam said softly as he looked at Alan and Alan nodded. Moving to kneel in front of Adam, he placed his hands on either side of Adam's head when they closed their eyes and Adam felt Alan inside his mind. The mindscape was dark while lightning flashed around them and Alan covered his ears when the thunder crashed.

'Blimey, you are mad," he teased as Adam smiled and they looked at the big, red button sitting on the ground to their left. Walking to the big, red button, they looked at each other as Adam nodded and Alan pushed the big, red button. The big red button turned green when Adam screamed and the thunder roared around them. "Adam!"

Solis

"Mmmmmm," Duer sighed as he rolled onto his side then opened his eyes and something purple and fuzzy was sitting next to his head. Blinking, he looked at the purple, fuzzy toy as it looked back at him with big red eyes and two wires stuck out of the top. He tapped the light purple pom-poms on the end of the wires as the pom-poms made a tinkling noise and he smiled.

"You remember Wooba, don't you?" Delmari asked as he nodded and she sat on the bed.

"I thought Father got rid of him," he said with a sleepy tone to his voice then sat up and his hearts raced in his chest. "Rassilon, he's here, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is," she sighed as he looked at her and gently took her hand in his, wrapping his fingers around hers.

"How is this possible? Gallifrey, my Gallifrey, was destroyed at the end of the Time War."

"Do you remember what your father was working on during the war?"

"Yes, it was some sort of planetary shifter. I thought the council, that Romana, denied him the right to build it," he said then thought of something and blinked. "Is Romana alive?"

"No, and Leela and her husband didn't survive either."

"Rassilon," he said as she nodded and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"You said that this is your eleventh life, right?"

"Yep," he said, popping the "p".

"I remember seeing your second life when they sent you into exile. He was a gentle looking fellow."

"Jamie called him a wee clever chappie."

"Who is this Jamie?"

"He's someone that traveled with me."

"Oh, yes, the young boy in the skirt," she said and Duer laughed.

"It's called a kilt."

"I also saw what you looked like when they sent you into exile. He was handsome but he looked so old!"

"I guess," he said, smiling.

"I did catch a glimpse of this tall fellow calling himself the Doctor but he was all teeth and hair."

"That was my fourth life."

"Then there was this handsome fellow with blonde hair. He was wearing this floppy hat."

"Ah, he was my fifth life."

"I think they made you president in that life."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to do that."

"Then there was that business with the Valeyard," she said as Duer's eyes went black and she stroked his hair. "Muppy, is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm ok," he said as his eyes changed color and she smiled at him.

"Will you explain why you were wearing those silly clothes?"

"Hey, I happened to like that look back then!" he protested and she laughed.

"I do remember catching a glimpse of a small man who liked to play the spoons and traveled with an annoying girl that blew up things."

"That was Ace and I was in my seventh life then. Come to think of it, I also had a Scottish accent."

"Then the war happened and you were this rather handsome man."

"That was my eighth life," he said and she nodded. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save everyone."

"It wasn't your fault, Muppy. Romana told you to destroy the Eye of Harmony."

"And, in return, I destroyed our world."

"No, see, that is what I was about to tell you. The shifter worked. Your father was able to shift Gallifrey just as the Eye of Harmony exploded!" she said and his eyes went wide.

"Rassilon!"

"I begged your father to include your TARDIS in the shift but he…" she said then lowered her head and he blinked, lifting her chin.

"He left the freak behind," he sighed and she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Nearly all the Gallifreyans died in the shift but the planet survived."

"But why are you attacking these people?"

"We need slave labor."

"But these people aren't yours for the taking!"

"I am sorry, Muppy, but that is what your father wants."

"This is my father's idea?!"

"Yes, you see, when the shift happened, he was bathed in some low level radiation and has gone…insane. He thinks himself a god to our people and had even taken Rassilon as his name."

"That is blasphemous!" he shouted and she hushed him.

"Please, lower your voice. If they knew you were in here, your father would have you placed in the slave pits."

"Mother, how can you allow this?" he said as the tears rolled down his cheeks and she slid her arms around him, holding him to her chest.

"What can I do? I am his wife and, as such, I have to do as he commands," she said as she kissed the top of his head and he sighed, feeling the anger raging inside him.

"Adam, can you hear me?!"

Grace's voice sounded warped and far away as Adam's mind started to wake up and he winced when she shined a light in his eyes.

"Stop that," he grumbled as she sat back and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Well, don't go scaring us like that and I won't," she teased then took the stethoscope from around her neck and placed the ear buds in her ears. Smiling, Adam breathed softly as she listened to his breathing and the beating of his hearts and he winked at her. Taking the ear buds out of her ears, she placed the stethoscope on the bed when she took his wrist and checked his pulses. "You feel numb anywhere?"

"No, but my head hurts," he said as she nodded and patted his chest.

"I'll go get you something," she said when she got up and placed the stethoscope around her neck.

"Um, how did I get back here?" he said while looking around the room and she stopped near the door, looking at him.

"Alan carried you," she said then looked into the hallway and smiled. "He's awake."

Adam didn't have time to move when Alan ran into the room then dived on the bed and Adam tumbled off the bed onto the floor.

"Where did you go?" Alan asked as he looked over the side of the bed and Adam crawled around to the foot of the bed and Alan smiled. "There you are!"

"Get away from me, you weirdo!" Adam laughed as Alan dived off the bed and crawled after him. Marion and Rose stood in the doorway as Adam crawled toward them and hid behind Marion's legs. "Save me!"

"Alan, knock it off," Rose said as Marion helped Adam stand up and Alan stood up, smiling at him.

"Are you ok?" Marion asked as Adam slid his arms around her waist and kissed her lips.

"Other than a killer headache, I'm fine," he said and she placed her head against his chest.

"Then would you mind telling us what the hell happened?" Shilah asked as the others walked closer and Adam blinked.

"Um, well, I just did something stupid is all," he said and Marion looked at him.

"What did you do?" Cameron asked as he walked closer.

"I asked Alan to turn my power back on. Guess I was caught in the backlash. Sorry," he said softly and Marion gently smacked his chest.

"Well, let's get you back to bed then," Clara said as she took his arm and he nodded, going back inside the room. They watched as she placed him under the duvet then sat on the bed and gently brush the hair from his eyes.

"Why did he want his powers back on?" Shilah asked as Alan sighed and leaned against the wall.

"He wanted to try astral projecting like he did when Rain went missing," he said.

"But he was in a coma when he did that," Rose said.

"Yeah, and that's what I thought happened when he screamed," he said then walked into the room and stood near the bed. Clara looked at him when he smiled then placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at Adam, who was drifting off to sleep.

"_Wanker," _he thought as Adam softly laughed then drifted off to sleep and hope that, somehow, he could figure out a way to find their missing family members.


	220. Chapter 220

Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty

Washington, D.C.

Koschei was lying on his back while he looked at the ceiling and blinked. His mind wouldn't let him sleep as he thought about what had happened and sighed. It was true that there were no Amalashians in his universe but to kidnap a man's pregnant wife and his child was something he couldn't wrap his mind around. If anyone had done that to his wife or…

"Julie," he whispered then slowly rolled onto right side and looked at her. Julie was sleeping as he gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and she sighed, snuggling closer. His hearts ached with the thoughts of him losing her and he blinked.

"_Oh, this is silly. How can I be feeling like this for someone I just met? Then again, she is wonderful. I haven't felt this way since…Come to think of it. I never felt like this." _he thought then smiled and kissed her hair. She softly sighed when she placed her head against his and he gently stroked her hair. Rolling back onto his back, he felt her placing her head on his shoulder as he watched the shadows moving on the ceiling and tried to figure out what to do to help his new family find their missing family members.

"This isn't working," he whispered when he softly slid out of bed and walked to the small sleeping cot. Looking down at Aderyn, he softly stroked her head as she made little peeping noise and he felt anger growing inside him. "If anyone ever took you, Little Peep, I'd kill them."

His vision flashed in a white light as he sighed then walked to the bathroom and turned the light on, closing the door behind him.

Dory rested on her back as she listened to the others sleeping when she sat up and looked around the room. Walking to the curtains, she parted the curtains when she opened the sliding door and walked onto the small balcony. The city was lit up around her as she noticed that there were no people around and she sighed. Her new friends were sad and angry at her people and, for the first time in her life, she hated being an Amalashian.

"_Maybe it's because you didn't lose any family like the others did. Your father told you that the Time Lords tried their best to save us and that the Doctor was a good man. Oh, Father, you are right. The Doctor is a good man and doesn't deserve this. Neither does Duer or Amato," _she thought as she looked at her hands and growled. Turning around, she walked back into the room when she closed the sliding door then walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The black van moved down the street while Trevor held the steering wheel tightly in his hands and Commander Fryer sat in the seat next to him. They had been driving around the city for hours after the computers alerted them of an unidentified object in space and Fryer looked at the screen.

"Where are you?" he grumbled as the van moved down the street and hit the top of the dashboard with his fist.

The cool air hit him as Koschei walked outside and looked up at the sky. A thin mist of clouds moved across the sky while the half moon shimmered in the darkness and he sighed. He placed his hands in his pockets as he started walking down the pavement and his footsteps echoed around him. He knew that not telling anyone where he was going was a dangerous thing but he always took long walks when he couldn't sleep and his breath came as a fine mist out of his nostrils.

"Cold, isn't it?" a voice asked as he looked to his left and Dory walked next to him. She was wearing her imager as the long black hair bounced on her shoulders and was striped with white hair. She was very pretty with a thin but muscular body and her eyes were a shiny green color. She was wearing a light jacket, jeans, a white jumper and black boots and he shyly smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess it is,' he said while they walked along and he saw the sadness in her face. "What's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong? I hate my people for what they have done. I don't mean just to Rain, Namid and Chaska but to the Doctor, Duer and Amato. When Draco first talked about getting even with the Doctor, I thought it was a good idea then I met him. He wasn't this monster. He was this kind man with a wife and children and a very big family. I was reminded of the tales my father told me about him and how he tried his hardest to save us."

"Yes, he does but he doesn't always succeed."

"I know that now. To be honest, the Doctor was my hero. I used to listen to the tales of his battles and wanted to go traveling with him."

"Well, you are now," Koschei teased and she smiled, nodding her head.

"What really makes me angry is that Duer and Amato got caught up in all this. They are nice, too. I know that Amato had turned evil for a bit but he isn't now. I have seen him with Namid so I can only imagine what he is going through right now. And Duer, it isn't fair that he has to be separated from Frankie while she carries his cub. I can only imagine what it's like to be like that."

"You never had children then?"

"Oh, no, but I do have a mate. Or I did," she sighed and he looked at her.

"Draco was your mate?"

"Yes, he was," she sighed and he slid his hand out of his pocket and she looked at it. Slowly, she placed her hand in his as he wrapped his fingers around her fingers and she smiled. "We had been pledged to each other since birth but he was so wrapped up in his plans of revenge that he never asked my father for his blessing."

"Do you still love him?"

"No, I only have hate for him…and my people," she sighed and he nodded. They walked along while he swung her hand back and forth and she softly laughed. "I wish I was human or Gallifreyan."

"You are Gallifreyan."

"But will they let me stay now that my people kidnapped Rain and Namid and want to kill them?"

"I don't know," he said then slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled at him as she placed her head on his shoulder and they walked down the pavement.

The black van moved down the street while Fryer looked at the screen when Trevor saw something and tapped him. He pointed to Koschei and Dory walking down the pavement as Fryer's eyes went wide and he smiled.

"Gotcha!" he said as the black van screeched to a halt near them and Koschei pulled Dory behind him.

"Who are they?" she asked when the doors to the black van slammed open and Trevor and Fryer jumped out of the van. Both of them were wearing black body armor, black trousers, black leather boots, black ammunition belts and black woolen knit caps and held laser rifles in their hands.

"Stay where you are!" Fryer said as white light crackled in Koschei's eyes and he growled.

"Who are you?!" Koschei demanded as Fryer smiled and walked closer, poking the laser rifle in Koschei's stomach.

"We're your worst nightmare, Master!" he said and Koschei blinked, frowning.

"Did you just call me "Master"?"

"Don't bullshit me. You know damn well that you're the Master, or should I call you "Harry Saxon"?!"

"_Alan? Adam? Please, Family, awaken! Koschei and I are under attack!" _Dory thought as she felt the others waking up and their minds buzzed inside hers.

"_Alan, Koschei isn't in our bed!" _Julie thought.

"_Dory, where are you?" _Alan thought as she looked around then sent him an image and he felt the fear in her mind. _"Right, just calm down, we're coming!"_

"_Please hurry!"_ she thought as she looked at Koschei's hands and they were shimmering in a blue light.

"Look, I don't know who you think I am but I am not anyone's master," Koschei said with a smile and Fryer point the laser rifle at Koschei's face.

"Leave him alone!" Dory shouted.

"Is this your new bitch, Master?!" Fryer asked as Koschei growled and the blue light crackled from his fingers. "Take her!"

Trevor moved toward Dory when he grabbed hold of her arm and she snarled, swiping his arm with her claws. Trevor moved back as he looked at the claw marks on the sleeve of his jacket then looked at her and she growled.

"She isn't human!" Trevor shouted when Fryer walked to her and saw the imager around her neck.

"Don't touch her!' Koschei shouted when he fired a bolt of lightning at him and Fryer ducked. The bold of lightning hit the lamp post as it sparked then fell to the street with a loud crash and car alarms rang out around them.

"Is he supposed to do that?!" Trevor asked as Fryer growled and pulled the imager off of Dory's neck. The image around her flickered then died as they looked at her and Fryer pointed the laser rifle at her.

"What the hell are you?!" he demanded as she snarled and swung at him, knocking the laser rifle out of his hands. The laser rifle flew into the air as he looked at her and Dory snarled, leaping into the air.

"No!" Koschei shouted as Fryer drew his gun and fired three times, hitting her in the stomach, leg and chest. Dory landed on the ground as they looked at Koschei and the air crackled around him. Before he could move, Trevor set the laser rifle on stun and fired, hitting Koschei in the chest. Koschei screamed as he fell to the ground and Fryer walked closer, kicking him onto his back with his foot.

"Goodbye, you bastard," he said as he aimed his gun at Koschei's head when they heard a blood curdling scream and looked to the right, seeing Adam, Alan and the others running down the sidewalk. "Get him in the van!"

Nodding, Trevor helped him load Koschei into the van while the others came running toward them and the black van backed up then roared down the street.

"NO!" Alan shouted while Adam and Grace ran to Dory and Grace gently rolled Dory onto her back. Blood rolled out of her nose and mouth as she moaned and Grace gently stroked her fur.

"Koschei?" she asked as her chest barely rose and fell and Grace hushed her.

"Trying to steal Julie's guy, are you?" Adam teased, kneeling down next to her while Dory looked at him and half smiled.

"No…walk," she said as Alan walked closer and knelt down next to Adam. She lifted her hand as she noticed the golden glow wrapping around it and blinked. "Shiny."

"It's ok, Fuzzy Face, you're regenerating," Alan said with a sad smile and she blinked.

"I can…do that?"

"Sure, you're a Time Lady, remember?" Donna said as she knelt next to Grace and Dory looked at her.

"I don't…know how."

"Just relax and I'll talk you through it," Alan said when he placed his fingers against Dory's temples and locked eyes with her. He showed her what to do as she nodded and he looked at the others. "Help me get her up."

"No…hurts!" Dory hissed and he hushed her.

"It's easier to do it standing up," he told her as he, Adam, Rose and Donna helped her up and settled her on her feet. They stepped back as the golden light flickered over Dory's body and she arched her head back, howling into the night. Dogs started barking as the golden light faded and Dory slid to the ground. Alan had caught her as he laid her on the ground and Grace knelt down next to her, opening her medical bag. After examining her, Grace nodded as Alan gently lifted Dory off the ground and Grace placed the equipment away.

"Sorry, Alan, but the van had no plates," Jack said.

"There is a reason why there weren't any plates," Nigel said as he sighed and brushed the hair from his eyes. "That was an ACTS van."

"Then let's go get those fuckers," Cameron growled as he started floating into the air and Adam reached up, pulling him back down.

"We need to take care of Dory first," he said and Cameron sighed. They headed down the pavement while Alan held onto Dory and her head rested on his shoulder. All of them could feel the rage in his mind as they walked along but didn't notice that one of her boots had fallen to the pavement and rolled into the street.

"Dory, can you hear me?" Jack asked as she slowly opened her eyes and he smiled at her. They had placed Dory in Alan's room as she looked around then noticed that she was still alive.

"I'm alive?" she asked and Jack nodded. Slowly, she lifted her hands up when she saw that she now had five fingers and Jack gently held her down as she tried to sit up. "I have ten fingers!"

"And ten cute toes," he said as she looked at her feet and blinked.

"But I'm hairless."

"Nope, you still have eyebrows and eyelashes and hair," he said when he handed her a mirror and she looked at her reflection. Her green human eyes went wide as she rubbed her hand along her cheek and looked at her long black hair. She looked like the image she was wearing when Trevor and Fryer attacked and she blinked.

"I'm human?"

"Well, more like Gallifreyan. How are you feeling?" he asked and she laughed.

"I feel terrific!" she said then sat up, hugging Jack. Jack kissed her cheek then laid her back down while Grace walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, look who's awake!" she teased and Dory smiled at her.

"Where is Koschei?" Dory asked.

"They took him," Jack said and Dory sat up, the pajama top that Alan had given her slid to one side and showed the top of one of her breasts.

"We have to go get him!"

"I'm going to take some of the others and do that while Alan goes to try and get Rain and Namid back. Now, you lay down, Young Lady, and get some sleep!" Jack said as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"_Brother Alan?" _she thought as his mind closer and he appeared in her mind.

"_Yes, Oh Less Fuzzy One?" _he teased and she giggled in her head.

"_Thank you for your help."_

"_You are so welcome, Te'lesu!"_

"_Is Julie alright?"_

"_No, she isn't. Grace gave her something to put her to sleep and Rose and I have the baby."_

"_I want to come with you when you go to the delegation. I want my FORMER people to see me and know that I am no longer one of them!"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes!" _she growled when a couch appeared in her mind and he dived behind it, peeking out at her. He was shaking as cartoon worry tears appeared over his head and she giggled.

"_Blimey, you're scary when you're mad," _he said then hopped over the top of the couch and sat down.

"_Then I can go with you?"_

"_Yep, now go get some sleep. We're leaving in the morning," _he thought when she appeared next to him and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head then tapped his finger on her tiny nose and sent love into her mind. She opened her eyes as she looked at Jack and Grace then yawned and Grace stood up, pulling the duvet around her. They watched as she closed her eyes then walked to the door and Jack turned the light off and closed the door behind them.

Koschei moaned as he opened his eyes and looked at the fuzzy white ceiling above him. Blinking a few times, his eyes cleared when he noticed that he couldn't move and frowned. He was lying naked on an examination table while a white sheet covered his waist and his ankles, wrists, neck and head were clamped to the table by silver restraints. The cold air nipped at his skin as he looked around when a door hissed open and someone walked to the examination table.

"Hello, Master," Fryer said and his voice sounded muffled behind the plastic covering of the hazmat jumpsuit he was wearing.

"For the last time, I am NOT the Master!" Koschei shouted as Fryer smiled then leaned closer, going face to face with him.

"Oh, sorry, should I call you "Harry" then?"

"Let me go!"

"No!" Fryer said with wide eyes and Koschei growled at him. "Oh, calm down, or do you want to end up dead like your pet weasel, or whatever that thing was."

"Her name was Dory!"

"Well, her name is Road Kill now," Fryer said and white lightning flashed in Koschei's eyes. "Hm, Trevor is right. You never did that before. Guess I'm going to have to find out how you do that."

"I'm not scared of you!" Koschei said when Fryer moved his face inches from his and Koschei's hearts slammed in his chest.

"You will be!" Fryer said, grinning at him.


	221. Chapter 221

Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty

Amato sat by himself in the subway car while Rose went to check on a few people who had been injured in the previous raid. He found it hard to believe that he had a counterpart who had a clone that had gone so insane he had messed up the whole universe. Thinking about his clone, John, it was hard to imagine his brother being so filled with rage and revenge that he would go back in time and alter history to the point where he would be considered a god. He shivered thinking of John sawing his hand off without any anesthetic and then taking ghoulish pleasure in his screams.

"Blimey, if we get this whole mess sorted out, it'll be a miracle," he muttered to himself.

He turned his attention to the bedside table beside the sleeping bags. Curiosity overwhelmed him and he opened the tiny drawer and peeked in. On top of everything there was a photo of his counterpart and Rose. It was obviously in happier days judging from the wide smiles on their faces. They were on an alien planet since he could see a Saturn-like planet in the pale sky behind them. They were standing side by side, Ten's arm draped around Rose while he had a lazy smile on his face. Rose leaning her head against his chest while she flashed a toothy grin. He could tell from the creases and wear and tear that Rose looked at this photo frequently and his hearts ached imagining her taking it out and thinking of better times while she lay on the floor in the middle of an old subway car.

He was putting the photo bag when he noticed a clear plastic baggie that was jammed down the side of the drawer. He pulled it out and stared in shock at the thirty large, white pills inside it.

"What the…" Amato muttered to himself as he opened the bag.

He took out one of the pills, sniffed it and gave an experimental lick. His eyes widened.

"Morphine?" he muttered. "What's a baggie of morphine doing in her drawer?"

"It's for recreational use."

Amato looked up and saw Rose standing in the doorway of the subway car.

"Recreational use…you take morphine pills for fun?" Amato said in disbelief.

Rose sighed. Walking over, she took the baggie and the pill from him.

"Most of the people down here use morphine to relax," she said, putting the pill back in the baggie. "The Doctor and I held off doing it for the longest time but with everything that's happened and the fact that we were being hunted 24/7 with no idea who our friends were…"

"Wait…the Doctor takes these as well?"

Rose nodded.

"How often?"

Amato narrowed his eyes when he saw Rose's hesitation.

"How often, Rose?" he repeated.

"About twice a day, sometimes more," Rose said sheepishly.

She sighed angrily when Amato's mouth fell open.

"Look, you don't know what it's been like. You've been in another universe with a clone that didn't kill your family and torture and rape you and hunt you like a dog. It's just been one thing after another and eventually we got to the point where we couldn't even sleep without taking one of these. I'm sorry if you think I'm some sort of junkie now but you know what? I don't care. Sometimes you have to do distasteful things in order to survive and function from one day to the next. So go ahead and judge me, Doctor. I've gone past of the point of giving a shit."

"I understand, Rose," Amato said sadly, getting up when he saw tears in Rose's eyes. "I don't approve of it but you're right. Under the circumstances I can see why you and he turned to morphine in order to relieve the stress."

He held her close as tears ran down Rose's eyes.

"You don't know what it's been like here," she sobbed as Amato held her. "It's been sheer hell and it just seems like it'll never end."

"I know," Amato said, holding her close. "But I'm here now and I'll do whatever I can to fix things around here."

Rose looked up at him and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Doctor," she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I don't know who sent you here but I'm glad they did. We need all the help we can get now."

"Just promise me one thing, Rose. When this is over with and things are returned to normal, you and the Doctor promise to stop using the morphine."

"I will, Doctor. I promise," Rose said. "If everything is back to normal, there'll be no need to anyway."

Amato nodded. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and Rose smiled at that and used his right cheek to return the kiss. The Doctor looked down when he heard his mobile ringtone. Rose stared at it in disbelief as he pulled it out and checked the display.

"Did you come here with someone?" Rose said as he opened the phone up and searched through his menu for the videophone option.

"No but my phone is strong enough to reach across universes."

Rose's eyes goggled.

"That's a call from another universe?" she said as Amato found the videophone option and selected.

"Yup, it's my brother, the original Doctor I was telling you about. Hello?"

"We have a problem," the Doctor said grimly.

"We have a problem here as well," Amato replied as Rose came around to his shoulder and stared at the tiny screen. "A biiig problem."

"Is that Rose? Did she get pulled through with you?" the Doctor said, pointing to her.

"No, this is the Rose from this universe. Her Doctor has been kidnapped by her clone and is being held captive and basically the clone went back in time and completely fucked up the entire universe and is now ruling it as supreme master and I get to sort it out!"

The Doctor made a face.

"Ugh, I don't envy you, mate. I was asking because Soki got pulled through with me when she gave me a hug just as the light came. She's here with me now."

Rose's eyes widened when she saw Sokanon leaned her head in, wave to Amato and lean back out.

"So is that the problem then?" Amato asked.

The Doctor sighed angrily and shook his head. He told Amato what had happened to Rain and Namid. As she listened Rose saw Amato's face grow paler and paler and she could see the anger in his eyes when he mentioned that the Amalashians took them.

"So in five days you're s'posed to be at this meeting or else they die?" Amato said between gritted teeth.

"Yup, unfortunately I can't make it and neither can you so we have to sit here in our respective universes and hope that the others can save them."

"Damn, damn, damn it," Amato cursed under his breath as Rose gave him a sympathetic look.

The Doctor nodded in agreement and looked at Rose.

"Rose, are you okay?" he said to her.

"Um…as okay as I can be, given the circumstances," she said, leaning in. "Um…listen, I'm sorry about what happened to your wife and Namid. This Doctor showed me photos of them and I hope they're rescued."

"So do I. they're my life," the Doctor replied. "What about you? What's going on there?"

Rose glanced at the Doctor and briefly filled him in on the situation.

"Geez," she heard Sokanon say when Rose finished her explanation.

"I don't envy you, Amato," the Doctor said to him. "Sounds like you're gonna be busy for the entire week."

"Amato?" Rose said.

"Yeah, it's my other name," Amato said to her. "There are four Doctors and three clones in our universe so everyone except the Doctor here has chosen a different name so we can tell each other apart. His mum adopted me and called me Amato. It's Italian for beloved."

"Ooo, I like it, much better name than Doctor," Rose said.

She giggled when she heard the Doctor saying, "Oi!" to that. He chuckled warmly when Rose laughed at that.

"Listen, I better go. We're s'posed to be speaking with Anana but instead we're sitting here at this table waiting for her because she's apparently giving us time to eat this disgusting looking food that we don't wanna eat."

Amato raised his eyebrow when he turned the mobile around and showed him his plate.

"Uh no, I wouldn't eat that either," he said as Rose laughed.

The Doctor turned the mobile back around.

"Anyway, good luck to you, keep me updated on what's going on and…"

Amato jerked his head up when he heard a woman screaming in the distance. They both froze when they heard someone screaming.

"I'M LOOKING FOR ROSE TYLER. SHE NEEDS TO SURRENDER HERSELF IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES OR I START KILLING EVERYONE I CAN FIND!"

"Blimey," the Doctor said. "Good luck, mate."

"Yeah, you too," Amato said. "I have a feeling the week is gonna be a rough one."

"Be careful, Uncle Amato," Sokanon said, leaning in.

"You too, Soki, be good and do what your father tells you to do."

"I know, I know," Sokanon said, rolling her eyes as the Doctor chuckled.

Amato glanced at the doorway when he heard another scream.

"Gotta go, talk to you later," he said to the Doctor.

"Good luck, brother," the Doctor replied.

Amato nodded. He ended the call and stood up with Rose as he put the mobile back in his pocket. He took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Rose, you're going but you won't be alone," he said to her.

Rose nodded. She gave his hand a squeeze before the two of them hurried out of the subway car and headed towards the sound of the voice.

The Doctor put the mobile back in his pocket.

"Sounds like all hell is breaking loose everywhere," he said to Sokanon. "Except for here. Here, we're just bored out of our gourd."

"Do you think Uncle Amato will be okay?"

"Yeah, I think he'll be fine. He's more than capable of handling himself and he has that universe's Rose with him. They'll be alright, Soki. We can't do anything about it anyway, just like there's nothing we can do about your mum and Mi-mi."

Sokanon's hearts hurt when she saw him put his head in his hands and sigh deeply. She put a hand on his arm.

"They'll be okay, Daddy, we gotta keep thinking that way," she said to him.

The Doctor looked up and gave her a loving smile as he nodded. He looked down when the mobile rang in his pocket.

"Amato again?" he said, standing up and retrieving it.

He checked the display.

"It's Alan," he said to Soki as he went through his menu for the videophone option.

He turned it on and saw Alan's face on the screen.

"Any news?" he asked.

"Not from Rain or Namid but there's been a…new development. Koschei's been kidnapped and Dory regenerated after she tried to save him."

The Doctor and Sokanon both groaned. At that moment, the back door slid open and the lighted path came back as Anana walked towards them.

"I have to go, Brother, our hostess has finally arrived but keep us updated, yeah?" he said

Alan nodded, wished him luck and with sinking hearts, the Doctor ended the call, put the mobile back in his pocket and sat back down so he could hear what Anana had to say.


	222. Chapter 222

A/N the song on Duer's cell phone is Alone Again, Naturally from Ice Age 3.

Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty-Two

Solis

Mara hid under the desk while the sirens screeched overhead and she screamed. She had seen her friends and brother being taken but she had made it back to the flat and had locked the door behind her. Suddenly she heard the sound of the telephone ringing as she looked at it then looked at the window and sprinted across the floor, grabbing the receiver. She dashed back under the desk when she pushed the button and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hello?" she shouted as the sirens and screams filled the air and she placed her head against the desk.

"Who is this?" Alan asked.

"Duer, is this you? Where the hell are you?"

"No, this is his brother. What's going on? It sounds like a warzone."

"We're being invaded."

"What?! Where is my brother?"

"They took him! They're taking everyone!" she shouted when the door was kicked open and she screamed. She saw the figures coming closer as she tried to fight them and the receiver fell to the floor.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!" Alan shouted when someone fired a laser at the receiver and it exploded, sending spraks into the air.

Washington D.C.

"Shit," Alan said when he clicked the cell phone shut and Adam looked at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I tried to call your brother but some woman answered."

"Ah, no, not Mara again," he sighed and flopped down on the bed.

"Well, whoever it was sounded like she was being attacked. I asked her where he was and she said he was already taken."

"What?!" Adam said as he sat up and his hearts pounded in his chest.

"Look, let me try his cell phone, ok?" Alan asked and Adam nodded. Opening the cell phone, Alan pushed the buttons then held up and finger and hoped that where ever Duer was he had his cell phone with him.

Solis

Duer sighed while resting his head against the foam pillow and the soft lather of bubbles floated over his body. He had spent the last few hours talking to Delmari about his life, his family and the exile and she was amazed to find out she was a grandmother again. She had told him that his father wanted to see him and suggested he bathe first and he was stunned at the size of the bathroom. He smiled while thinking how much bigger the marble tub was compared to the spa tub he had at home and slid under the water, activating his respiratory bypass system. He floated under the water then sat up while the bubbles dribbled down his hair, neck and chest and he wiped the bubbles out of his eyes.

"Rassilon, what are you doing in here?! There is water all over the floor!" Delmari said as he tried to find a towel to cover himself and she smiled, sitting on the edge of the tub. "Oh, please, it's not like I haven't seen it before."

"You haven't seen this body before," he said as he blushed and she laughed.

"Well, you have been in there long enough!" she said, standing up and picked up a fluffy light blue towel. She wiggled it at him as he sighed, stood up then got out of the marble tube and she wrapped the towel around his waist. He watched as she used a larger towel to dry him off then slid a fluffy dressing gown on him and tied it around his waist. He slid into the slippers as she led him to the dressing table and sat him down on the stool. She picked up a brush with a mother of pearl handle as she brushed his hair and smiled. "You need a haircut."

"You should have seen the hair I had before. I spent hours just trying to get it to look right," he teased when she used a hairdryer on his hair and ruffled the top of his head.

"How could I for see…you turned out to be…such a bucktoothed Casanova…" filled the air as she looked at him and he blushed. "…I wish you only knew…that I'm only nuts for you…"

"_Oh, Cameron, you are so going to get a wedgie when I get home!"_ he thought as he sighed and she looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Where are my clothes?"

"In there," she said as he got up, walked to the wardrobe and opened it. He dug through his jean pocket when he took the cell phone out and looked at the screen.

"It's my brother," he said as she looked at him and he flipped the cell phone open. "Hello?"

"Duer, you ok?" Alan asked as Duer heard the fear in his voice and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why? What's going on?" he asked and Alan filled him in about what happened to the Doctor and Sokanon, Rain, Chaska and Namid, Amato, Koschei and Dory. "Blimey, can't we get a break?"

"What is going on with you? I called your flat and…" Alan said then heard him talking to someone and Adam took the cell phone.

"Big Brother, are you ok?" Adam asked and Duer smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said and Delmari sat next to him.

"What the hell happened? Mara, I think, told Alan that you were being invaded!"

"We are but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Who are you talking to?" Delmari asked.

"Who's that?!" Adam demanded and Alan looked at him.

"Would you believe my mother?" Duer asked.

"What?" Adam asked and Duer told him what was going on. "And you're fine with this?"

"Hell no," Duer said then mouthed "Sorry" to Delmari and she sighed, shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Alan asked as he took the cell phone from Adam and Duer told him what was going on. "Rassilon, what are you going to do about it?"

"Don't know yet."

"Have you talked to your dad yet?" Adam asked.

"Nope, but I think my mother would like to talk to you," Duer said when he handed her the cell phone and she looked at it. She held it to her ear as he smiled at her and placed an arm around her.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Um, hi, this is Adam," Adam said.

"Oh, yes, you're the clone. Mu…" she said as Duer shook his head and she smiled. "…Duer told me all about you."

"Isn't there anything you can do to help him stop his father?" Alan asked and she blinked.

"Why did your voice change?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Alan."

"Ah, the one that got dropped on his head," she teased and could just hear Alan gasping.

"I was not dropped on my head!"

"No, you just turned into an emo git!" Adam teased.

"I am not emo either!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Well at least I don't have hat hair!"

"Whoa, don't knock the hat!"

"I bet you wear it to bed!"

"I do not!"

"Boys!" Delmari said in a stern tone and Duer smiled at her.

"Sorry," they said together and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"_How do you keep sane with those two?" _she thought after setting a privacy block and he shrugged, taking the cell phone back.

"Look, keep me informed about what's going on, ok?" Duer said.

"We will and you be careful," Alan said.

"I always am," Duer said as Alan ended the call and Duer clicked the cell phone shut. Sighing, he placed his head on Delmari's shoulder as she patted his hair and he looked at her. "I want to go home."

"If I could, I would send you there," she said as she kissed his knuckles and he sadly smiled at him. "Now, go get dressed. Your father is waiting."

"_Daddy, look, I flying!" Aderyn shouted while her wings moved up and down and Koschei smiled._

"_I can see that!" he said while Julie sat next to him on the red grass and the sunlight shimmered on the glass dome of the citadel._

"_Don't go too high!" Julie said as Aderyn nodded and Koschei held Julie closer to his side. Suddenly the sky grew dark as bolts of white lightning flashed around them and Aderyn flew down to him, landing in his lap. The lightning flashed brighter as she screamed and Koschei held her tightly against his chest. He closed his eyes when he started screaming and the wind howled in his ears._

Washington D C

ACTS Headquarters

Koschei screamed while the electricity shot through his body and his body jerked on the table. He had spit out the mouth guard Fryer had placed in his mouth when Fryer pushed the button and Koschei breathed hard and fast through his nose. He was amazed that he hadn't regenerated from the pain but he didn't when the Rani tortured him and he looked at the ceiling, feeling his hearts thundering in his chest.

"Having fun, Master?" Fryer voice asked from the speaker and Koschei closed his eyes, fighting the urge to cry.

"I AM NOT THE MASTER!" Koschei shouted but his voice cracked a bit from screaming and he heard Fryer laughing over the speaker.

"Whatever."

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Well, if you don't remember then I'm not going to tell you," Fryer said as he turned the microphone off and Trevor looked at the screen. Koschei blinked the tears out of his eyes as Trevor sighed and got up, heading for the door. "Where are you going?"

"I have to take a piss," Trevor said as he left the room then leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling. The cameras looked at him when he noticed that the red light wasn't on and he blinked. The cameras turned down the hallway toward where they had Koschei and Trevor headed down the hallway. The cameras' red lights blinked off as he followed them when he stopped in front of the door and the camera above the door turned to him. It pointed down at the door as he pushed the button and the door hissed open. He slid into the biohazard suit when he walked inside the room and looked at the cameras. The red lights were off as he frowned then walked to the table and Koschei glared at him.

"Come to gloat?" Koschei asked when Trevor poured some water into the glass that was on the tray near the table and looked at the restraints around Koschei's head and neck. He unlocked the restraints as he lifted Koschei's head and helped him drink some water. He placed Koschei's head down then placed the restraints back and Koschei looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I don't like what he is doing to you."

"Yeah, but you didn't mind when he killed my friend."

"She nearly cut my arm off. She would have if I hadn't been wearing body armor."

"She was protecting me!"

"Yeah, I figured as much. Be honest with me, why won't you just tell him you're sorry?"

"For what?! I haven't done anything!"

"But…but you're the…"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT THE MASTER!"

"Who was that woman and baby girl you were traveling with?" Trevor asked when the white lights flashed in Koschei's eyes and a low, inhuman growl filled his throat.

"You lay one hand on them and I swear I will kill you!"

"Shit, I was right. They're you wife and kid, right?"

"Yeah, kind of," Koschei sighed, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"And you're not the Master?"

"No!"

"You didn't kill the President and murder nearly everyone on this planet?"

"What?! No, I didn't!"

"You don't know what a Toclafane is?"

"It's some sort of Gallifreyan nightmare story."

"No, I'm talking about these metal floating balls with sharp blades that killed people. You, uh, the Master used them to kill people."

"No, I never heard of them," Koschei sighed then closed his eyes and Trevor left the room. A few minutes later Trevor walked out of the room when he looked at the camera then leaned against the wall, pounding his fists into the wall.

"Shit, we've got the wrong guy," he said then headed down the hallway and the blood from the cuts on his hands dripped onto the floor.


	223. Chapter 223

Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty Three

Chaska slowly opened his eyes and noticed Alan was beside him pulling his fingertips away from his temples.

"Hello, welcome back," Alan said to him.

"What's happening?" Chaska asked groggily.

"Well, we're done with our meeting and now we're waking everyone up," Alan said.

"What about Mummy and Mi-mi?" he asked him.

"I'm going to be away for a bit. I'm going to meet with Councilor Xashon and see if we can get a delegation assembled so we can go get them back," Alan said.

"I wanna go with you then."

"Son, I'd really like it if you stayed here."

"No, I wanna help. Please let me help. I'm old enough," Chaska said as he sat up.

Alan stared at him quietly for a moment and then nodded.

"Alright but you need to keep a level head, yeah? You can't fly off the handle and start attacking the Amalashians the moment you see them, is that clear?"

"I promise. I'll keep my temper in check," he said.

"Okay, well go ahead and get ready and when you're done let me know and we'll go see Councilor Xashon," Alan said.

"Well, it's about time," the Doctor said as Anana sat down at the head of the table, "we kept waiting and waiting for you."

"I was waiting until you finished your meal…except you haven't eaten any of it," Anana replied.

"Yeaaah, don't fancy eating pastel colored goop. Now…tell us how you managed to degenerate me back into my previous body, eh?"

"It's a fairly simple process," Anana replied with a shrug.

"Then tell it," the Doctor said.

"All Time Lord DNA contains the genetic codes for all thirteen lives. It's a simple matter of going in and selecting the right DNA for the right life and making them dominant. We examined your DNA, found the ones that pertained to your tenth life and reawakened them, if you will."

"How? And how do you know about Time Lord DNA?" the Doctor said.

"We know about Time Lord DNA because we are part Time Lord," Anana replied.

"You're like us?" Sokanon said as the Doctor stared at her silently.

"In some ways, in some ways we are not," Anana said.

"Okay and what's that s'posed to mean?" the Doctor said.

"It means, Doctor, that eons ago, the Time Lords who were attached to this universe began experimenting with combining their DNA with the DNA of other species, splicing them together to make species who possessed Time Lord characteristics but were not fully Time Lord themselves."

"Why?" the Doctor said.

"Your people never did anything like this?" Anana countered.

"Um…not to my knowledge. They certainly never had any pink skinned, white haired Time Lords on old Gallifrey. So why do it?"

"The scientists, I'm told were renegades who wanted to create a slave race so they experimented with different races and ours were one of the very few who were successfully merged with your DNA."

"So, when you say you're half Time Lord, what exactly that does that entail?" he asked.

"We possess the ability to regenerate so that when our bodies wore out through hard labor we could regenerate and keep on going. We also have your respiratory bypass system because some of the scientists were planning on using our people deep inside mines where oxygen might be limited and we possess the binary vascular system. However, we age normally and we are capable of reproducing without the aid of looms. We also don't possess the level of intelligence your species has nor are we capable of flying a TARDIS."

I assume that was because they didn't want you lot figuring out ways to escape your servitude," the Doctor said grimly.

"Precisely."

"So how did you escape then?" Sokanon asked.

"Fortunately for us, the Time War happened and our people were sent to the front lines as cannon fodder but with the help of one individual we were able to escape and flee to Tet where we started our lives over and we have been here ever since. And that individual…was your counterpart, Doctor. The scientists tried to keep knowledge of their experiments from the general public but this universe's Doctor found out about it and freed us. We in turn helped him fight on the front lines as much as we could. But he looked like your eleventh life which is how I recognized you. We decided to spy on you since your counterpart unfortunately perished in the Time War and we wondered if you had somehow survived it."

"The Doctor's dead here?" Sokanon said.

"Yes, child, we were told he was incinerated along with Gallifrey."

The Doctor took Sokanon's hand and gave it a squeeze when he noticed the stricken look on her face. Anana gave her a sympathetic look before she continued.

"After we bugged your flat, we found out what had been done to you and how you were unfairly accused of treachery in your own Time War and forced to regenerate. We owed much to your counterpart and we decided to repay what had done for us by using our technology to change you back."

"And I appreciate that…but I would have liked to have heard all this before you went in and mucked with my DNA."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. We have never tried to degeneration on a full Time Lord and we wanted you asleep in case there were complications. We did a mind probe on you both and discovered that your daughter was only on her first life so that's why we didn't change her along with you."

"Thank you. It was nice that you checked since degenerating her would have killed her."

"We mean you no harm, Doctor. You and your daughter are welcome here and we only wish to be friends and possibly allies."

"I would like that but in future don't do anything further to me or Sokanon without our permission," the Doctor replied.

"We won't, Doctor. Again, we apologize," she said.

The Doctor noticed her hesitation and sensed there was something more. When he pressed her for information, she shifted in her seat.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. It's just that we are in trouble and we need your help," she said.

"What sort of trouble?" the Doctor said.

"We're in danger of being invaded and we need your help in defending our planet."

"Invaded by whom?" the Doctor asked.

"The Daleks. Not all were killed in the Time War and they've been slowly regrouping and now they wish to start another Time War, one they feel they can win now that the Time Lords have been destroyed. We need your help to stop them."

Sokanon glanced at her father and noticed he had gone pale.

"Oh bugger," he said under his breath.


	224. Chapter 224

Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty Four

Amato and Rose stopped just inside one of the tunnel openings. Beyond that was a large room that had been dug out over several years. In the middle of the room stood one of Peter's minions. He had backed a large group of people up against the back wall and was threatening to kill them with a gun. Rose cursed when she recognized him as one of the main leaders of the resistance. When Amato glanced at her, she whispered to him who he was.

"Name's Terrance. He's supposed to be one of the leaders but as you can see, he's just one of Peter's spies. See, this is why the Doctor and I only trusted one another."

Amato nodded at that and gave her hand a squeeze. They stood there for a moment, listening while Terrance threatened to shoot everyone in front of him unless Rose showed herself. He whispered in her ear.

"Ready?"

Rose nodded and with one last squeeze of her hand they stepped into the room. Terrance immediately trained his gun on them, his green eyes narrowing in suspicion when he saw Amato.

"You and your mate fall to your knees with your hands in the air or I blow both your brains out!" he snarled at them.

They both complied and Terrance walked over to Amato. He towered over him, his sandy blonde hair hanging in his eyes as he studied him. Amato noticed several scars on his thin, chiseled face including one that ran over his right eyebrow. Terrance bent down even more and lifted his chin.

"Never seen ya before and I know almost everyone. Who are you?"

"I'm Amato. I'm a friend of Rose's."

Terrance smirked.

"Well, Friend of Rose. In a few hours, you're gonna wish you never met the woman. I don't know who you are but I have a feeling you might have information that Lord Peter would be interested in. So I'm gonna take you with us. But one word of warning, you try anything, Rose Tyler gets her brain aired out. Got it?"

"Got it," Amato said, glaring at him.

He smirked at him and ordered them both to stand.

"No sudden moves or trying to escape or I start killing everyone I see. Now go!"

_______________

The Doctor lay in his cage, trying to control the violent shaking of his body. After learning about his morphine addiction, Peter had some of his minions strap him to a table and run an morphine drip until he was nearly unconscious. He continued doing this for a few days until he noticed the Doctor was building up a tolerance to it and then he abruptly stopped, leaving the Time Lord to deal with aftermath. Despite all this, the Doctor was determined not to show any discomfort since he knew Peter was watching him on CCTV. But it was harder than he thought and he found himself craving more morphine as his body ached for another fix.

The door opened and Peter sauntered inside wearing a blue bathrobe trimmed with golden lining.

"Howdy, Junkie, having fun going cold turkey?" he said to him.

The Doctor said nothing as Peter walked up to the cage and studied him.

"Guess what?" he said after a moment's scrutiny of his captive.

"You're letting me go free and putting the universe back the way it was," the Doctor said dryly.

Peter laughed at that.

"Oh, that's funny. Love your sense of humor, old man. No, I came in here to tell you that your Rosie Posey is about to join you."

The Doctor stiffened at that and Peter nodded.

"Yup, the old team back together again for more of those fun torture sessions, can't wait," he said, rubbing his hands gleefully. "But this time you won't be alone. Some chap called Amato will be joining you. Don't know who he is but he was with Rose when she surrendered. Perhaps the slag decided that you were done for and couldn't wait for the body to get cold before she jumped on top of the next available man. Anyway, Terrance, my spy who you probably know since he was one of the so-called leaders of the resistance seemed to think that this Amato might know something so I said bring that Japanese fellow up here and Terrance said he's not Japanese and I said, oh really? Amato sounds Japanese but no matter, bring him here anyway, the more the merrier, you know. Anyway, just letting you know and now I'll let you get back to those nasty withdrawl pains you're experiencing. Ciao!"

He whistled and walked off as the Doctor glared at him silently.

_____________________

"So will you help us, Doctor?" Anana asked him.

The Doctor sat back in his seat and brought the tips of his fingertips together.

"I will but I want a couple of requests fullfilled," he said.

"And those requests are..."

"First off, I want you to guarantee my daughter's safety since I don't want her anywhere near the Daleks," he said.

"Daddy, I can help you," Sokanon protested.

"No, Soki, it's too dangerous. You're only fifteen and Daleks are deadly."

"But I wanna help," she protested.

"You can help by staying out of danger so I don't have to worry about you. Trust me, you'll thank me when you don't have to fight the Daleks," he said, patting her hand.

"Nuts," Sokanon said, sulking.

"Is that all you require, Doctor?" Anana said.

"No. Since I'm risking life and limb here I want information on how you control regenerations so I can take what you've learned back to my own people."

"I can give you information and schematics," Anana said.

"Then let this be an exchange. My services for your knowledge. I don't fancy going up against the Daleks again and frankly, I'd like to make it worth my while. Perhaps I can help you gain the knowledge of time travel and using TARDISes if you are willing to use that knowledge responsibly."

"We would be grateful, Doctor."

"And finally...could you possibly find some food that's a bit more to our liking because the purple mashed potatoes aren't appetizing to us, trust me."

___________________

After their meeting, The Doctor and Sokanon were escorted back to their room to rest for the night. Sokanon changed back into her jeans and t-shirt but the Doctor kept his suit on and kicked off the shoes as he sprawled out on the bed.

"Finally, we can relax a bit," he said to his daughter as he lounged on the bed.

Sokanon lay down beside him.

"Daddy, I want to help you."

The Doctor let out an angry sigh.

"No, Soki, I don't want you getting hurt or killed and that's final."

"Well, what about you? I don't want you getting hurt or killed either. Don't you care about my feelings?"

The Doctor was taken aback by her angry outburst and he turned on his side towards his daughter.

"Of course I care, my treasure," he said gently as Sokanon began to cry quietly. "But I've had centuries of experience fighting the Daleks, you haven't."

"I just want to help you. I want to fight alongside you," she said, sobbing.

The Doctor pulled her into an embrace.

"I appreciate that and I know you want to help, but not the Daleks. They're too dangerous for you, I don't want you dying, Soki, that would be more than I could bear."

"I'd die for you, Daddy."

Sokanon had said that softly to herself but the Doctor still heard it and it gave him pause.

"Soki," he said. "Do you mean that? What you just said, about dying for me."

Sokanon nodded emphatically. She watched her father as he lapsed into silence. For five minutes neither one of them said anything before Sokanon finally asked what he was thinking about.

"I get that alot," he said to her. "This whole I'd die for you thing. Just wondering why people are so willing to do that for me."

"Cause you're wonderful."

The Doctor's eyes shifted to her and he stared at her in silence.

"You are, Daddy. You've always been wonderful to me and I love you and if I had to die for you, I would."

A loving smile spread over the Doctor's face and he stroked her hair.

"I would do the same for you, my treasure," he said.

"I know that. But why were you so surprised when I said that? I know Mummy and Chas and Mi-mi would do the same and Daddy Alan and Mummy Rose and probably everyone else in our family."

"I know and that's what got me thinkin'. Because most of the people I've ever known have gotten to a point where they'd be willing to die for me...or even kill for me."

"Like Daddy Alan did when he blew up the Daleks?"

"He told you about that?"

"Mummy Rose did."

"Ah! Well...when Alan did that he wasn't doing it for my benefit, he was fulfilling a prophecy that Dalek Caan made. But...since we became brothers, he's become extremely loyal and he does tend to bend over backwards to try to please me. You heard him tonight, about how he vowed he wouldn't fail to get your mummy and Mi-mi back and Chas...your brother was so afraid that I was angry that he didn't protect them that he wouldn't even speak to me until I made him. Things like that, my treasure. People afraid I'll be angry at them if they don't do everything in their power to fix or stop something or just so ready and willing to give their lives for me."

He hesitated a moment.

"Davros, who is the creator of the Daleks, told me that I have a talent for taking people and transforming them into weapons and little by little I see now that he's right."

"How'd you mean, weapons?"

"I mean I make them so loyal to me that they're willing to fight for me or die for me or kill without a second thought. Just like you, Soki. You're so gung-ho about wanting to fight the Daleks with me that you got upset when I said no and I know better than you how dangerous they are. Just things like that over the years that I've observed."

"I said it's because you're wonderful, Daddy. You're so nice and sweet and you treat people with respect and you help them be better people and that's why I think they wanna die for you in return."

"Never though treating people with respect would lead them to die for me, perhaps I should start treating people like dogs then."

Sokanon giggled and came closer.

"No, you stay the same person you are now and don't change."

"Okay, if you say so then," the Doctor said with a wink. "I won't change for you or anyone else."

He kissed her hair when she snuggled close to him and closed her eyes. The Doctor watched his daughter lovingly as she let out a contented sigh and fell asleep beside him.

_______________

"Now let me do the talking, son," Alan said to Chaska as they walked down the corridor towards Xashon's office.

"Do you think they'll be able to get Mummy and Mi-mi back?" Chaska asked him.

"If they can't, I will. I'll tear Amalshia apart stone by stone if they've done anything to them," Alan said.

Chaska looked at his face and flinched when he saw the anger there. He had seen his father angry before but very rarely had he ever witnessed Alan being angry and it unnerved him.

They reached the door to Xashon's office and Alan knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Xashon called from within.

"Alan and Chaska."

"Come in."

Alan opened the door and did a little bow when he saw Xashon seated behind her desk. Chaska glanced at him and repeated his gesture as Alan closed the door behind them.

"I appreciate you ringing me and telling me the situation," Xashon said as Alan and Chaska sat down in wooden high backed chairs in front of her desk. "However, it wasn't necessary. The Lord High Chancellor sent a holographic message explaining their demands and what would happen to Rain and Namid if they weren't carried out in five days time. Is the Doctor available to meet with them?"

"No, he's trapped in exile for the next six days," Alan said.

Xashon groaned.

"Blast. It couldn't have come at a worse time. Still, we'll do everything in our power to secure Rain and Namid's release. We shouldn't have a problem since Rain and Namid are innocent."

"So were Amato and Duer but that didn't stop them from putting them on trial and killing them," Alan said.

"Nevertheless, I'm sure even the Amalashians wouldn't be stupid enough to invite an all out war between our two planets and rest assured that's what would happen if they execute Rain and Namid. The Doctor's been my friend for nearly my entire life. I'm not about to sit back and watch his wife and daughter die because of some idiotic grudge they have against him."

"Um..."

Both Xashon and Alan looked at Chaska when they heard him tentatively speak.

"Um...I'm sorry, I know you said not to speak..."

"I didn't say that. I just said let me handle the situation. You can speak if you want," Alan said.

"Oh, well, see, I was thinking. Since we can talk to Daddy on the mobile, why can't we use it at this meeting with the Amalashians and he can see and speak through it if they want him there that badly."

Alan and Xashon looked at each other.

"Not a bad idea, Alan," she said.

"Yeah, why didn't I think of that. Thank you, Nipper Kipper," he said, tousling his hair. "In fact..."

He pulled out the mobile and dialed the Doctor's number. After four rings, the Doctor finally answered.

"Any news?" he asked.

"Chaska and I are in a meeting with Xashon at this moment."

"Let me speak to her."

Alan handed the phone to her.

"Doctor, we're doing everything we can to get Rain and Namid back during your absence," she said.

"Thank you. I appreciate it," he said to her.

"However, your son came up with a good idea. So I'll let him tell you about it."

She handed the phone to Chaska.

"Son, are you alright? How are you holding up?" the Doctor asked when he saw him.

"I'm okay, Daddy. I miss you."

"I miss you as well. What's this idea you have?"

Chaska told him and he chuckled.

"Count on my son to think of the obvious. I'm proud of you. So very proud. However, I need to talk to Xashon again so could you..."

Chaska nodded and handed the phone back to Xashon.

"Yes, Doctor?" she said.

"I'm all for that. However, I can't guarantee I'll be able to be there since I've found out the problem in this universe."

"And that problem is..."

"The Daleks have survived here and are planning to launch a second Time War. Naturally since I'm the Dalek figher expert, they want me to help. The Doctor apparently died here during the destruction of Gallifrey and he looked like my eleventh life which is how they knew who I was. I told them I'd help in exchange for the knowledge of how to control the regenerations and they agreed."

"I'm glad. I'm a little concerned though about you fighting the Daleks. I hope you'll be alright."

"Ditto," Chaska muttered as Alan patted his hand and gave him a smile.

"Trust me, I'm not about to go and get myself injured or killed or regenerate again after I just got back in this body. Just keep the Amalashians talking and keep their minds off of killing Rain and Namid. Perhaps we can stall them long enough that I can get back over there and settle this once and for all."

"And if it goes past six days," Alan said. "That means we can come over there and help out as well as help out Duer and Amato. Then you can settle everything and get back here where you belong."

"Sounds good to me, Brother," the Doctor yelled out. "Just keep me informed of what's going on and I'll do the same here."

"Alright, Doctor. We'll let you go then," Xashon said. "We just wanted to tell you about Chaska's idea."

"And I love the idea. I just hope I won't be armpit deep in Daleks when the time comes. I love you, Chas and Alan, keep an eye on each other until I get back."

"Love you, Daddy!" Chaska yelled.

"Ditto, Old Man!" Alan said.

"What about me, Doctor? Don't I get love?" Xashon teased as the men chuckled.

"Ah, love and hugs and kisses, Xashy-baby," the Doctor said.

"Not sure about the whole Xashy-baby thing but thanks anyway," she said as he laughed.

THe Doctor wished them goodbye and Xashon ended the call.

"Right," she said, handing the mobile back to Alan. "First thing we need to do is see if they'll let us visit Rain and Namid." 


	225. Chapter 225

Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty-Five

Solis

Mara struggled with the guards as they went down the hallway when she stamped on the guards' feet and they yelped. Neither of them had time to move as she ran down the hallway and went around the corner. She could hear the guards shouting for her to stop as she hid behind a support column and watched the guards run passed her. Counting to three, Mara ran down the hallway when she ran around the corner then noticed that she had come to a dead end and sighed.

"Don't move!" a voice said behind her as she swallowed and felt something jab her in the back. The guard turned her around as she looked into the cold blue eyes and the guard pointing the laser gun at her chest. "Well, it looks like we caught the rabbit."

"What are you going to do with me?" Mara asked.

"Oh, we're not going to do anything to you," the guard said then went face to face with her and smiled. "But you're going to wish we had!"

Delmari held Duer's hand while they walked down the hallway and he looked at the tapestries that were hanging on the walls. He ran a finger along one of them when he sighed and Delmari gently squeezed his fingers. He used his thumb to push up the Time Lord headgear up as Delmari turned him toward her and adjusted the headgear on his head.

"I have always hated these things. Ever more so now that my forehead is bigger and my head's an odd shape," Duer sighed as she nodded and brushed out the creases in the robes he was wearing.

"I remember how messy your robes were back when you were in the academy. I still don't understand how they got so filthy," Delmari teased and Duer smiled.

"Well, it was all Koschei's fault. He was always blowing up one thing or another or dragging me outside on one of his crazy ideas."

Duer's hearts ached talking about his former friend and enemy as he thought back to all the horrors his friend did as the Master and how he exiled Cameron into a mirror world for two hundred years.

"I did tell you not to get involved with him."

"Yes, I remember but I still think I could have changed him if he would have only listened to me."

"You can't change someone if they don't want to change, Muppy," Delmari said and he nodded. They walked to the doors as the guards looked at them and Delmari held her hands up. "Be at peace, Brothers, we are expected."

The guards stood back as the doors hissed open and Delmari led Duer inside. The doors hissed closed behind them as she held his hand tightly in hers and he noticed that the room was totally black. Suddenly a bright blue light appeared at the center of the room and a shadowed figure stood inside the light. Duer squinted when he noticed that whoever it was wore robes with a high color and the hair looked blue under the light.

"Right, this is really dramatic but can we turn the lights on?" Duer asked while Delmari gasped and he let go of her hand, walking toward the light. "No, I mean it. This isn't good for my eyes."

"Who are you?" the figure growled and Duer smiled.

"I'm the Doctor. Who are you?"

"That cannot be. The Doctor is dead."

"Well, maybe he is in this universe but I'm not from around here. So, again, you are…?" Duer asked then scratched an itch on his forehead and the head gear fell off of his head, hitting the floor with a low clunk. Duer turned around when he picked the head gear off the floor and dusted it off, placing the head gear back on his head. "Bugger, I hate these things."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the figure shouted as Duer smiled and the figure crossed his arms across his chest.

"I AM THE DOCTOR!" Duer shouted as he waved his arms and Delmari covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Enough!" the figure said then snapped his fingers and the lights came on in the room. The walls were a dull blue color and were outlined in gray as was the ceiling and the tile on the floor was a checker pattern of blue and gray. Two window shutters covered the window at the back of the room and Duer looked at his father.

"Blimey, he's gotten old," Duer whispered while Delmari walked closer and dropped to her knees.

"Great Rassilon, I have brought you the stranger as you requested," she said and Duer frowned.

"What's with the kneeling?" Duer asked and Rassilon glared at him.

"She is showing me the proper respect as you should," Rassilon said and Duer blinked.

"You want ME to kneel down to YOU?!"

"Yes!" Rassilon said and Duer snickered.

"How could I foresee…you turned out to be…such a bucktoothed Casanova…" filled the air as Duer smiled and rolled his eyes. "…I wish you only knew…that I'm only nuts for you…"

"Wait a tick, I have to answer this," Duer said while holding up a finger and slid his arm inside the robes, took the cell phone out of his jeans' pocket and slid his arm back out. He flipped the cell phone open as he turned his back on Rassilon and smiled. "Hello?"

"Brother, it's Alan, I just want to tell you that we found a way for my brother to talk to the Amalashians," Alan said and Duer smiled.

"That's great."

"It was all my idea," Chaska said after he took the cell phone from Alan.

"Well, hey there, Sleepy Head. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"So, what's the big idea?"

"Daddy is going to use the cell phone to talk to them since he and Soki are stuck in his universe."

"Blimey, that is mad genius!" Duer said then turned around and Rassilon glared at him. "Oh, knock it off."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Didn't Daddy Alan tell you that I'm stuck on some spaceship?"

"Yeah, he said it was a Time Lord ship."

"Yep, looks like they're the bad guys here," Duer said then looked at Delmari and smiled at her. "Well, not all of them."

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm going to be fine. Look, I have to go but I want you to know that I am very proud of you."

"You are?"

"Yep."

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, you know that I have two daddies, right?"

"Yep, and I'm a bit jealous. No one ever picked me to adopt as their Daddy. No, wait, Uncle Jamie did do that but none of you kids ever did."

"Well, see, sometimes I get a bit jealous when I see how much fun Cam and Uncle Jamie have with you so…I mean you don't have to…I just thought…" Chaska stammered as Duer blinked and his hearts went a little faster.

"You want to be my son, too?"

"Yeah, if that's ok with you," Chaska said and tears came to Duer's eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that is just fine, but your dad, your real dad, has to say it's ok, too. I mean he gets really ticked when we take custody of one of his kids," Duer said and Chaska laughed.

"I'll ask him the next time he calls."

"Ok, now I really have to go."

"Bye Daddy Duer."

"Bye," Duer said when he ended the call and clicked the cell phone shut, looking at Rassilon. "Right, where were we?"

Washington D.C.

"This is taking too long!" Julie shouted while she held Aderyn in her arms and Jack leaned against the console, looking at her. He had gone back to New Gallifrey to get his TARDIS as well as the rest of Torwood, Stacey and Maggie and Maggie walked to Julie, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Here, why don't you sit down before you fall down?" Maggie asked while she led Julie to the jump seat and Julie sat down, placing Aderyn on her lap.

"Julie, as much as I'd love for us to storm in there and get Koschei back, we don't know exactly what we're getting ourselves into," Jack said.

"But he's hurt," Julie said softly.

"How do you know that for sure?"

"Well, Koschei, Aderyn and I share a different kind of bond than the one I share with you. It's much deeper and I can feel him even though none of us can psychically contact him."

"Yeah, I think they set up some sort of buffering system," Mickey said.

"He told me that we were bonded not only in mind but in body and soul. He called it Ka'mar'bola, or house bonding. It's sort of like a marriage without all the fuss," Julie sighed and Jack smiled.

"In other words, you two are now soul mates?" Jack asked and she nodded. "Then we better go get your "husband"."

"But we still can't just go in there without knowing what's what," Gwen said.

"Which is what Cam and I are trying to do," Nigel said while Rory sat on his lap and Cameron was making Rory giggle by floating his sippy cup in the air. "Will you knock it off?"

"Bite me!" Cameron said when Rory bit his finger and Cameron yelped. "I wasn't talking to you!"

"Behave!" Maggie said while wagging a finger at them and Jack smiled.

"But, Mum, he started it!" Nigel said.

"And I'm ending it!" Jack said as Nigel and Cameron nodded and looked at the screens. Cameron typed on the keyboard when he noticed the little cartoon puppy at the corner of his screen and CLICK ME was on the sign in the little cartoon puppy's mouth.

"What is that?" he whispered as Nigel looked over at the screen and blinked.

"Hang on. She's supposed to be on my screen," Nigel said when he took the ear piece out of his pocket and placed it in his ear. "Sweetie, you're in the wrong computer."

NO, DADDY, I'M IN THE RIGHT ONE. appeared the screen Cameron was using and Nigel blinked.

"Why are you using this one?"

BECAUSE I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING AND THAT SCREEN IS TOO SMALL. was on the screen and Cameron snapped his fingers at Jack.

"You better come see this," Cameron said when Jack walked closer and gently smacked the back of Cameron's head. "Ow, why'd you do that for?"

"I do NOT like being snapped at," Jack said when he looked at the screen and the little cartoon puppy panted at him. "Aw, that's cute."

"Right, Sweetie, show my dad what you found," Nigel said and the little cartoon puppy yelped, opening the window. Jack's hearts slammed in his chest as he watched what was on the screen then looked at Julie and she stood up, handing Aderyn to Maggie.

"What did you find?" Julie asked when she looked at the screen and her eyes went wide. "No."

ACTS Headquarters

Fryer smiled while Koschei shivered behind the glass and frost covered the glass. Fryer had lowered then raised the temperature of the room for the last few hours to the point Koschei was either freezing or sweating and his hearts slammed in his chest. Trevor sat next to Fryer as he looked at Koschei and his stomach was twisting into knots.

"Don't you think he's had enough?" Trevor asked as Fryer looked at him and frowned.

"No, I don't," Fryer said when the lights flickered and he looked at the ceiling. "What the hell?"

"Looks like we're losing power," Trevor said and Fryer growled.

"Well, go see what the problem is," Fryer said when the lights went off and the only light came from the other room. "NO!"

Koschei shook as he looked at them when he smiled an impish grin at them and blew into his hands.

"Having a problem?" Koschei's voice asked over the speaker and Fryer glared at him.

"Nothing we can't fix," Fryer said then looked at Trevor and balled his hands into fists. "Get him out of there."

Nodding, Trevor got up as he walked to the door to the other room and pushed the button. He walked into the other room when he placed the biohazard suit on and opened the other door, going into the room. He walked to Koschei while Koschei looked at him and blew into his hands.

"Man, is it me or is the air conditioner on too high," Koschei teased while Trevor smiled and pointed to the door. Fryer wasn't in the room when Trevor and Koschei walked onto the room and Koschei was wearing a dressing gown. His body was still adjusting to the temperature change as he sighed and Trevor led him to the door. They walked out of the room then down the hallway when Trevor opened the door and Koschei walked into the cell that had been his room. He watched while Trevor closed the door when Koschei walked to the small cot, placed on the pajamas that were lying there and crawled under the duvet. He pulled the duvet around him as he looked at the ceiling and sighed, closing his eyes. It took him a few minutes to fall asleep as he drifted into a dreamless sleep and sniffed while tears trickling down his cheeks.


	226. Chapter 226

Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty-Six

Solis

Rassilon walked to Duer as they locked eyes and Duer arched the head gear back. The head gear clattered to the floor as Duer sighed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Damn, this thing will not stay on!" Duer said when he turned around and picked the head gear off the floor.

"Enough of this foolishness, I demanded that you tell me who you are and what you were doing on Solis!" Rassilon demanded and Duer blinked.

"Well, that is a long story. See, I come from another universe and was the Doctor there. I do admit that I got myself into my fair share of trouble but I did have fun. It was during my tenth life that I got my right hand cut off. Oh, it was ok since I was still within a few short hours of regenerating and grew a new hand," Duer said and wiggled the fingers of his right hand at him. "Little did I know that my friend, Jack, had found my hand and put it in a jar of preserving fluid and my wonderful little brother, Adam, was born from that hand. Now, I also fell in love with this girl, Rose, and lost her when she was stuck on this other universe. Now she was stubborn girl and nearly destroyed everything in trying to get back to me. She did and that's how Adam came into being. I was really mad with him and took them back to the other universe and left them there. I was really miserable until Adam found that the rift that separated us opened and closed for different periods of time and we could visit each other. It was during this time that…"

"What rubbish is this?! You cannot expect me to believe that all this is the truth!"

"Oi, are you saying that I'm a liar because I am most definitely not lying!"

"Then tell me who you are!"

"Is there wax in your ears? I am the Doctor!" Duer said when Rassilon growled and clamped his fingers to the side of Duer's head. Duer screamed as he felt Rassilon's mind pounding against his mind when his mental blocks locked away everything he didn't want Rassilon to see and Delmari ran to them, placing her hands on Rassilon's arm.

"Leave him alone!" Delmari shouted as Rassilon pushed her to the floor and Duer's eyes turned black.

"Oh, Mate, you shouldn't have done that," Duer growled and Rassilon smiled.

"She is nothing," he said and Duer growled.

"No, she is my mother!" Duer said when Rassilon's eyes went wide and he let go of Duer's head.

"She is your mother?" he asked as he looked at Delmari and Duer helped her up. "What does he mean by that?!"

"He is not lying. This is my, our, son," Delmari said as Duer smiled and held her to his side.

"To quote my lovely daughter, hi, Dad," Duer said and smiled.

Mara groaned while the guards half dragged her down the hallway and blood dribbled onto the floor from her split lip. They had taken her to the head guard and he took great pleasure in beating her. She didn't give him the satisfaction of screaming or crying and that only made him beat her harder. The guards stopped near the door when one of them pushed the button and the door opened, showing Mara a dark, foul smelling cell.

"No, please, don't put me in there!" she shouted as she grabbed hold of the guard and slid down his body, holding onto his legs.

"Get up!" the guard shouted as he picked her up and nearly tossed her into the room. The door closed while she sat on the floor and looked around. A small light clicked on as she looked at the gray walls, ceiling and floor then smiled, looking at what was in her hand. The keycard shimmered in the dim light while she brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked at the door.

"Asshole," she said as she got up, half limped to the small cot and laid down on it. She placed the keycard in her bra as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

New Gallifrey

Adam sat outside the office while Alan and Chaska went to talk with Councilor Xashon and arched the fedora over his eyes. Folding his arms over his chest, Adam closed his eyes while his mind relaxed and he felt himself drifting.

_The mindscape was semi dark as the lightning flashed in the distance and the thunder rolled across the sky. He walked over the cracked ground when he looked up and saw what looked like a battleship floating in the air. Shrugging, he walked onward when he saw a cage and someone was lying at the bottom of it. Whoever it was shook and moaned and he walked closer, kneeling down on the cold ground._

_"Hello?" Adam asked while his voice echoed around them and the figure jumped. Rolling over, Adam noticed that whoever it was had a prosthetic hand and he looked at Adam._

_"Peter?" the figure asked and Adam blinked._

_"No, I'm Adam. Who are you?"_

_"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor said and Adam smiled._

_"Really, because I know four guys who call them the Doctor?"_

_"Where am I?" the Doctor asked as he looked around then shook and screamed._

_"Blimey, what's wrong with you?!"_

_"It's the morphine! I'm…I'm addicted to it and Peter took it away from me."_

_"Who's Peter?"_

_"He's my clone!" the Doctor hissed and Adam blinked._

_"And he put you in this cage to dry out?"_

_"No, he…he…he…he's coming. I have to go," the Doctor said then vanished from inside the cage and Adam sat back on his legs and frowned._

_"What the hell?" he asked when he felt someone shaking him and closed his eyes, drifting off into the darkness._

"Adam? Come on, Brother, wake up!" Alan said as he shook Adam and the fedora fell to the floor. He had come out to check on Adam when one of Councilor Xashon's aides couldn't wake Adam up and Adam blinked his eyes open. 'There you are."

"Hunh?" Adam asked as Alan picked the fedora off the floor and placed it on the seat next to Adam.

"One of Xashy's aides came in and told me that she couldn't wake you up. Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm good."

"Are you sure, Councilor Storm?" Councilor Xashon asked as she and Chaska walked closer and Adam blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a deep sleeper," he said and Alan frowned.

_"No, you're not. What's going on?" _Alan thought as he set up a privacy block and Adam sighed.

_"Ok, I'm not sure if this was a vision or I "took a walk". All I know is there is another Doctor out there and he's in pain. His clone is some nut called Peter and he's got the Doctor hook on morphine and locks him up in a cage. The worse thing is I think this Peter guy cut off the Doctor's hand because the Doctor had one of those prosthetic hands."_ Adam thought and Alan sighed.

_"Great, do you know where this Doctor is?"_

_"Nope, but where ever he is, it's not a good place."_

_"Well, remind me to tell my brother about it after we deal with these wankers."_

_"Yeah, let's go get Rainy Painy and our favorite niece back. I, for one, feel like kicking badger butt!"_

Alan softly laughed when he ruffled Adam's hair then plopped the fedora onto Adam's head and stood up.

"Right, nothing to see here, it's just some wanker taking a kip!" Alan said as he led Councilor Xashon and Chaska back to her office and Adam watched them going inside the office. The door closed while Adam sat there and sighed, getting up. He walked to the window as he looked up at the sky and thought about the other Doctor. Whoever he was, he was scared and his eyes were pleading for help. Sighing, Adam walked back to the seat when he sat back down and frowned, folding his arms over his chest.

Solis

"You are NOT my son!" Rassilon shouted and Duer smiled, looking at Delmari.

"Were you fooling around with the milkman again?" Duer teased and Delmari blinked, making him sigh. "Never mind, I forgot that we didn't have those."

"He is our son!" Delmari said as she held onto Duer's arm and he smiled at Rassilon.

"If that is true," Rassilon said when he walked closer and locked eyes with Duer. "How did you survive the Time War?"

"Well, that's the big question, isn't it? I put the shields up just as I destroyed the Eye of Harmony and Gallifrey blew up. But it didn't blow up, did it? You shifted it to this universe and left me behind!" Duer growled and Rassilon smiled at him.

"Yes, I did," he said and Delmari's eyes went wide.

"Wait, are you saying that you could have brought him with us?!" she demanded and Duer gently moved her behind him. She felt him sending love and comfort into his mind as his eyes grew dark and she held onto his arm.

"Blimey, I knew that you hated me but that was…that was just plain RUDE!" he shouted and Rassilon laughed.

"The reason I left you behind was because I could not stand one more minute of having you for a son! Do you know how embarrassed I was when someone on the council mentioned your name?! You were never a Time Lord! You were a joke!"

"Yeah, a joke that saved your life and everyone on this bloody ship! Do you honestly think that any of you would have survived without me?! Besides, it was Romana's idea to do it not mine!"

"She was a bigger fool than you! If she would have listened to me…"

"No, if she would have listened to me then she, as well as those that died when you shifted our world, would still be alive!"

"I am finished listening to you!"

"But I'm not done talking!"

"Yes, you are!" Rassilon said when he tapped his foot on the floor and the floor under Duer's feet opened up, making him look down.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding!" Duer sighed when Delmari wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face against his back. "Geronimo!"


	227. Chapter 227

Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty Seven

Rain wrapped her arms tightly around her body as she lay on the metal slab built into the wall of her steel prison. After being taken by the Amalashians, she and Namid were separated despite her pleas and she was stripped of all her clothes and given a thin cotton nightdress to wear that barely provided any warmth in the cold, air-conditioned cell. Apart from being fed meager meals three times a day, she had no contact with her captors or her daughter. She couldn't feel her or anyone else save her unborn daughter so she figured there were dampers in the walls. She was cold and hungry and longed for her family members, especially her husband. She longed to feel his arms around her and hear his soothing voice in her ear. She wondered how long their captivity would go on. None of the Amalashians who tended to her would tell her anything, no matter how much she begged and pleaded and screamed at them. They all seemed to take some sick perverse pleasure in her misery and her hearts grew cold wondering if her daughter was receiving the same treatment or perhaps even worse. She hoped to God she was alright.

After awhile, she fell into an exhausted sleep and dreamed about her husband. Her dream spouse kept shifting from his tenth to eleventh self and back again while he gloated about how he could change his whole body at will then strangely he turned himself into a llama with long shaggy hair while he gloated he could change species too. She was dreaming about her llama husband dancing around on two legs while he played the recorder when she suddenly felt someone shaking her. She gasped and her eyes snapped open and for a moment in her groggy state she thought she saw her husband kneeling before her dressed in full Time Lord regalia while her son and Xashon stood behind him.

"Doctor?" she murmured, trying to jump start her groggy brain.

"No, Te'lesu, it's Alan."

Rain let out a delighted yell and embraced him as he sent love into her mind.

"Namid, where's Namid?" she said desperately.

"She's one cell over. Martha came with us and she's checking her before she comes in and make sure she's okay. Are you okay?" he asked, concerned, as Chaska fell to his knees beside him and embraced her.

"Yeah, just cold and hungry since they don't feed me much but I'm more concerned about Namid." She said as she hugged her son. "Are we going free then?"

"No," Alan said as his eyes flashed anger.

Xashon came forward and put her hand on Rain's head.

"We're trying to negotiate. We did manage to convince them to let us come here on humanitarian reasons and that's why Martha came along so she could make sure you weren't suffering and was receiving adequate medical care. After that, we're going to sit down to a preliminary meeting with them and try to get you and Namid released. Not holding our breath but at least we can hear their demands and present ours."

"I don't care about me so much as I do Namid and the baby. If you can get her released and have them hold off on my execution until the baby is born…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you're not getting executed," Alan said angrily. "They lay a hand on you in any way and they'll have to deal with me."

Rain looked at his face and saw how deadly serious he was which unnerved her. Alan very rarely got this angry and she flashed back to what her husband had told her about him committing genocide against the Daleks and she inwardly shivered at the thought. She smiled at Martha when she came in the room and announced that Namid was okay for the moment.

"Hi Martha," she said to her as Martha knelt down beside Alan.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Okay, except I miss everyone and I wanna get outta here," she said.

"Trust me, we're working on that," Martha said, taking a small medical kit out of her trouser pocket.

Alan leaned in and kissed her temple and Chaska did the same.

"We're going to talk to this Lord High Chancellor Degama while Martha's doing this. We'll be back though."

"Wait, can I borrow your phone. I wanna see if I can call the Doctor and let him know we're okay. Those bastards took mine," she said.

Alan nodded. He reached into his trouser pocket and gave her the mobile. He gave her one last kiss on the cheek before he, Chaska and Xashon walked out of the room.

The Doctor lay on the bed staring up at the ceiling while Sokanon slept peacefully beside him. His mind was swirling with a thousand thoughts. He didn't feel like facing the Daleks again but he knew he couldn't leave this universe in jeopardy while his nemesis started another Time War. He felt angry and frustrated that he was trapped in another universe when his wife and daughter needed him most. He was also concerned about Sokanon possibly becoming trapped in the middle of his battle with the Daleks and he hoped that whatever happened, the Daleks wouldn't come close enough to menace Tet.

The mobile rang in his pocket and he let out a sigh as he got up and pulled it out of his pocket. He noticed the call was from Alan and his hearts lifted a bit as he hoped it was news about Rain and Namid. He carefully sat back down so he wouldn't disturb his daughter and opened the phone. He selected the videophone option and his hearts nearly stopped when he saw his wife smiling at him.

"Latara," he said, his voice choking.

The sound of his voice brought tears to her eyes and the Doctor stroked the screen with his index finger, hating that he was so far away from her.

"Hey, quit that, Goober, I can't see your pretty face with your finger in the way," she joked.

The Doctor chuckled at that.

"God, I miss you," he said.

"Ditto, Pretty Boy."

The Doctor rolled his eyes as she laughed at that.

"Soki? Is she…"

"She's fine. We're in a room on board a ship and she's fast asleep beside me."

"Did you find out what those people wanted?"

The Doctor nodded and told her what Anana had told him. Rain sighed when he told her about the Daleks.

"Nuts, I have a feeling you're gonna be there longer than a week."

"Perhaps but once the door is opened between universes, I'm going to be going back and forth until you and Mi-mi are free. I take it since you're calling on Alan's mobile that he's there?"

"Yeah, him and Chas and Xashon and Martha's giving me a checkup at the moment."

Martha leaned her face into the screen.

"Hi, Doctor!"

"Hi, Martha, don't give my wife a pap smear if CCTV cameras are watching her!"

Rain laughed in the background as Martha gave him an odd look.

"I'll refrain from giving her a pap smear then," Martha said dryly as Rain sniggered. "I'll get back to work and let you speak to the misses."

"Love ya, Martha."

Martha smiled at that and nodded. She moved her head away and the Doctor saw Rain's bemused look.

"I see they restored your sense of humor when they gave you back your tenth life," she said.

"Yes, they did. She's not performing a pap smear is she?"

"No, Doctor, I'm not performing a bloody pap smear on your wife," Martha yelled as Rain chortled.

The Doctor grinned as he got an impish thought in his mind.

"Oh Rain, I've missed you so much," he said.

"I've missed you too, Love," she replied.

"How about a jolly good round of phone sex then?" the Doctor said.

"What?" Martha said in the background as Rain laughed.

Rain glanced offscreen at Martha and then got a seductive look on her face.

"Oooo, Doctor, talk dirty to meeeee," she said as Martha laughed.

"Mmmm, cucumbers," the Doctor replied in a seductive voice.

"Oooh, yeeeah," Rain moaned as Martha said "Sometimes I wonder about you and him," in the background.

"Persimmons," the Doctor said throatily.

"Mmmm, yeah."

"Diarrhea."

Rain laughed when Martha leaned back in and stared at the Doctor with an odd look on her face.

"Oi, move away, Medic Girl, I'm talking dirty to my wife!"

"Diarrhea is talking dirty to your wife?" Martha said.

"Well, diarrhea is a dirty, messy thing."

Rain laughed harder when Martha shook her head and moved away from the screen.

"Tweedily doo dooooo," the Doctor said breathlessly.

"Squeamy deamy donker doooo," Rain replied as Martha sniggered.

"Ponka ponka wonka woo wooooooo."

"The hell?" Martha said in the background as Rain laughed. "I think you lot have gone soft in the head!"

"Daddy, who you talkin' to?" Sokanon said behind the Doctor.

"No one, Soki, just your mum, nobody important."

"Mummy?" Sokanon said excitedly as the Doctor laughed.

He handed the phone to her.

"Mummy!" she squealed.

"Hi, Honey, are you alright?"

"Yes, are you?"

"I'm fine, Darling. They told me your sister is okay too. They haven't done anything to me except stick me in a flimsy nightgown."

"Mmm, flimsy nightgown," the Doctor said throatily.

Rain and Martha laughed as Sokanon gave him an odd look.

"Sorry, I'm still stuck on the game your mum and I were playing before you woke up. Carry on with your conversation, Soki."

"I don't think I wanna know what game you were playing, Daddy," Sokanon said as the Doctor ruffled her hair affectionately. "Are they gonna let you go then?"

"I don't know. Alan and Chas and Xashon are speaking with them now while Martha is giving me a medical exam."

"No pap smears, Smith!" the Doctor yelled.

Rain laughed when Sokanon gave him another odd look. The Doctor shrugged and grinned at her before she turned her attention back to her mother.

"I miss you, Mummy."

"I miss you too, Baby. I miss you both. I hope you'll be alright. Listen to your father, especially if he's going to be fighting Daleks."

"I will."

Martha leaned in again.

"She seems to be okay, just a bit cold and as far as I can tell, the baby's doing fine."

"Good," the Doctor said, leaning in.

"And I didn't perform a ruddy pap smear," Martha said as Rain giggled.

"Good, stay away from her vagina and you'll live longer."

Martha rolled her eyes and gave him a fond smile.

"I'm gonna go back and check on Namid so I'll let you two be alone for awhile."

"No, wait. Doctor, let her take the phone in there so Mi-mi can speak to you."

The Doctor nodded and Rain blew him and Sokanon kisses. They returned them and watched as Martha took the phone away and carried it into Mi-mi's cell.


	228. Chapter 228

Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty Eight

Amato glanced around at the tapestries on the walls while he and Rose were being led down a corridor in Peter's palace. He raised his eyebrow when he saw one of the tapestries had Peter on it being depicted as Zeus.

"Blimey, I'm glad John doesn't have this big an ego," he muttered to himself as they were led along.

The guards led them into an empty room. One guard kept his blaster trained on them as Amato and Rose were stripped down to their birthday suits.

"What's this, Prince Peter's kinky side?" Amato said as one of the guards unbuttoned his trousers. "Oi, I am capable of undressing myself, yeah?"

"Silence!" the guard snarled in his face.

Amato sighed and let the finish undressing him. Once he and Rose were naked, they were paraded out the door and back down the corridor. While they were walking, Amato noticed the CCTV cameras that were spaced out evenly along the hallway.

"Pretty Princess Peter isn't watching us, is he?" he said to one of the guards. "Because if Pampered Poncy Peter Poo is, I'll have to register a complaint with…someone. Don't know who I'd register a complaint with since Peter is now lord high master of the universe, but rest assured, I will register a complaint."

"Shut up!" said the same guard who had told him to be silent earlier.

"So how much does Perfect Peter Poncy Poo pay you? And don't you love my Amazing, astounding alliteration?" Amato added.

The guard turned and slapped Amato so hard in the face he reeled back into the arms of another guard.

"I said, shut up!" the guard said.

Amato tried to lunge at him but the guard he had staggered back into held him firmly. The other guard sneered and Rose gasped as his fist rammed into Amato's gut, knocking the air from him.

"That'll teach you to try to hit me, little whelp," the guard snarled at him. "Try something like that again and I'll flay you alive in front of Blondie here."

Amato glared at him as the other guard let go and shoved him forward. As they walked along, Amato sensed both Peter and the Doctor's minds and sensed their confusion at feeling his. He shut out Peter and concentrated on his counterpart.

_Doctor, are alright?_ He thought to him.

_I s'pose so. How are you doing this? Who are you?_ The Doctor thought back.

_I'm you. I'm you from another universe._

_What? There are other mes?_ The Doctor thought to him.

Amato chuckled at that which made Rose look his way with a puzzled look on her face.

_Oh yeah, there are many versions of us and our clones,_ he thought to the Doctor. _And unlike Peter, not all the clones are evil. Mine isn't. _

_Lucky you,_ the Doctor thought back. _Mine's a holy terror._

_So I've heard. _

_Is Rose with you?_

_Yeah, she's here. We're both naked but we're okay._

_What about…Amato._

_That's me._

_Huh?_

_My name in the other universe is Amato. It's Italian for beloved. The original Doctor's mother named me that because there are several versions of me and the clones living in the same universe and everyone except the original Doctor took different names to avoid confusion. _

_Does Peter know who you are yet?_

_Dunno, he's sensed me just as you did but I don't know how deep the mind link went. He'll find out soon enough though, _Amato thought back. _Anyhow, I must warn you, I'm your eleventh life…that is…are you on your tenth life now?_

_Yes, I am._

_Well, I'm the eleventh Doctor. Don't know if you'll change into me but that's who I am._

The guards stopped them beside the door to Peter's bedroom. They opened the door and ushered them in. Amato saw the Doctor huddled naked in a corner of his cage. He stared at Amato with interest as the guards surrounded the cage, opened the door and shoved Amato and Rose inside. Rose knelt down and embraced him while Amato gingerly sat down on the floor of the cage, wincing at the feel of the cold steel on his buttcheeks. The guards slammed the door and gave them looks of contempt before moving away.

"Lord Peter will be with you in a moment," the I Told You To Be Quiet guard said as they filed out of the room.

"Yippee," Amato said dryly as they slammed the door shut behind them. "Can't wait for that meeting!"

"So, you're what I'll look like in my next life, eh?" the Doctor said as he held Rose close to him.

"Yup, if our lives are the same. There's another Doctor named Shilah who looks like us but it's his ninth life and this life here was his eighth life so you may look like this and you may not."

"Yeah, if I'm lucky enough to survive all this with my body intact," the Doctor said grimly.

He noticed Amato looking at the prosthesis and he held it up.

"This is what my clone did to me in full view of Rose," he said while Rose squeezed him around the middle. "You say your clone isn't bonkers?"

Amato chuckled.

"Well…he's bonkers but in a fun way. He's not a full-fledged homicidal, megalomaniacal loony. He would certainly never do something that sadistic," he added, pointing to the prosthesis. "Look, I'm trapped in this universe for the next six days…"

"Why? Is your TARDIS broken?" the Doctor said.

"No, I don't have my TARDIS here. I was sent into exile but it's only for a week every month for the next three hundred years. Don't ask…" he said when he saw the Doctor giving him an odd look. "It's a very long complicated story and I don't feel like going into it right now. But the thing is I was told that this universe was chosen for me because I had to help right a major crisis."

The Doctor snorted.

"Well, whoever told you that wasn't lying, mate," he said as Rose nodded. "Thanks to my clone, which I mercifully spared that day he committed genocide instead of flinging him into a black hole, the entire universe has been turned on its bloody ear and he's the supreme lord and master of all. If you're here to help, we can certainly use it."

"Yes, but I was telling Rose that if possible I think you should still show Peter mercy."

"Oh? And why should I?"

"Because as I was telling Rose, I was once the Valeyard before I came to my senses."

The Doctor's eyes bulged out of his head. He slowly shook his head.

"How…how could you let yourself come to that point?" he said in disbelief.

Amato let out a sardonic laugh.

"Oh, mate, I'd been headed that way for a loooong time and after awhile it was much easier to give in to the darkness than to keep fighting. If you're anything like me, I'm sure you've had the same struggle."

"I have but…I would never entertain the thought of becoming evil," the Doctor said.

"And yet, you're calmly talking about murdering your clone."

"Something needs to be done about him!"

"I agree but murdering him is not the answer. Not when there's a chance we might save him and reform him. If I could be turned back to the light, maybe he could as well."

"You can try but I wouldn't hold my breath," the Doctor muttered. "I think Peter's gone too far around the bend for us to reform him."

"There's something else. I know about the morphine addiction. I saw the pills and Rose told me about how you and she are hooked."

The Doctor groaned.

"We had no choice; we were trying to calm ourselves…"

"There's no need to explain, mate. I understand but once all this is sorted out, you need to get yourself off of that stuff before it kills you."

"If Peter doesn't kill me first," the Doctor said.

He explained what Peter had been doing and Rose and Amato both listened in horror when he described giving him the extra doses.

"Oh, Doctor," Rose said, hugging him tightly.

"He might do that to you as well, Te'tiri," the Doctor said. "So be prepared."

"Over my dead body he will," Amato said. "Peter may think he has you trapped but I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve…"

He trailed off when the door opened and Peter and Gary stepped inside the room.

"Well, well, the gangs all here," he said, closing the door behind him.

Lord High Chancellor Degama seated himself behind a long, wooden table as Alan, Chaska and Xashon sat down opposite him. Degama steepled his fingers and gave them a long, hard look.

"I'm led to understand that you are not the Doctor," he finally said to Alan.

"No, I'm his brother, Alonzo Timelord. I've come here in place of him."

"I see. And why isn't he here representing himself?" Degama said.

"Um…maybe because he's in exile right now?" Chaska said in a snotty voice.

He shut up when Alan placed a calming hand on his knee and shook his head at him.

"My spies informed me that he and Amato and Theta somehow escaped their exile," Degama said.

"Not entirely. The exile was reduced to one week out of every month for three hundred years," Alan said.

"And how did you manage to do that?" Degama said.

"Friends who obviously are more powerful than you are," Alan said.

"And I take it this is the Doctor's week for exile," Degama said dryly.

"Yes and he will be in exile for the next six days," Xashon said. "Which means he can't make the deadline you set. However, there is a way for us to get in touch with him. We have mobile access into the other universe."

Degrama was shocked at that.

"Again, courtesy of our very powerful friends," Alan said.

"And is he available to speak now?" Degama asked.

"Um…yeah, but I need to go get my mobile if you'll give me a moment," Alan said.

Degama nodded. Alan got up and hurried out of the room.

"I hope you understand that what you did was illegal," Xashon said to Degama.

"What you did was illegal as well," Degama replied.

"No. Draco and his men were invading our airspace and attempting to kidnap one of our citizens. Dory asked for asylum on our planet and was granted it and citizenship. At the time Draco was coming to get her, she was a Gallifreyan citizen which means he was kidnapping one of our people. Then Draco murdered three of our people and cause another one to regenerate which is why he and his men have been frozen until their trial. Now your people have kidnapped more innocent citizens and plan to execute them and I would like to say that this will not be tolerated and if you do kill them, their deaths will be avenged and we will declare war on your planet. This is an act of bare, naked aggression against New Gallifrey and unlike our ancestors we will not sit on our bums and do nothing."

Degama was about to reply to that when Alan came back in with the mobile.

"Call for you," he said, handing it to Degama.

He took it and saw the Doctor's angry face on the screen.

"I gather you are Lord Chancellor Degama," the Doctor said.

"I am and you are the Doctor?"

"I am. Hello. Nice to meet you. Now that all the pleasantries are out of the way…let my family go!"

"Let our people go and you can have your people in exchange."

"Your people murdered some of mine and tried to abduct Dory and now you lot have abducted my wife and daughter. You're the ones at fault here, not us."

"Ah…but Doctor, you murdered our people long ago in the Time War so it's only fair we return the favor and take away a couple of people dear to you."

The Doctor sighed angrily.

"When will you lot learn to let go of this stupid grudge? I did everything I could, Degama. I helped defend your planet which is more than I can say for you! I'm sorry it got overrun but the Daleks but I'm only one man and without help I didn't have a snowball's chance in hell of winning. Perhaps you can think long and hard on that but in the meantime, let me wife and daughters go!"

"Daughters? We have only one."

"No, my wife is with child, you have two."

Degama was shocked.

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes, she is. A little over two months now. Is my unborn daughter also to blame for what I did?" the Doctor growled.

Degama shifted in his seat as everyone in the room glared at him.

" I was not aware she was with child," he said to the Doctor.

"Well, she is. So you're killing three people to satisfy your need for vengeance. And two of them are children. Tell me, will your thirst for vengeance be quenched once you murdered these two children and their mother? Not to mention, Degama, that once you do it, the entire Gallifreyan fleet will be obliterating your planet all over again and then you'll have to seek even more revenge and kidnap even more of my family and if they're executed, here comes the fleet again and over and over until you're ruling over a clod of dirt. Is this what you want? Because I have no problem going to war and I know Councilor Xashon feels the same."

Degama swallowed hard as he felt all eyes on him.

"We want Dory back then. Give us back Dory and we'll let your family go free."

"I believe that's up to Dory. I don't speak for her and neither does anyone else but she is a Gallifreyan citizen. She was transformed into a Time Lady and she recently regenerated and no longer even looks like you lot. If you want to speak with her, I'm sure Xashon will be more than happy to fetch her but I'm not answering for her. What about Draco and the others then? By saying this, you'll allow us to try them for murder, attempted murder and attempted kidnapping, not to mention what they did to me and Amato and Du…Theta."

"What happened to you was a fitting punishment."

"THE HELL IT WAS!"

Alan flinched at Chaska's outburst and put a calming hand on his shoulder as Degama stared at him in shock.

"See that? That's my son. Because of your need for revenge, you've not only sent his father into exile, you're going to kill his mother and sisters as well. Is that what you want? My son to be without his mother? Look at him, see how angry he is. Do you like having people angry at you, Degama, and hating you because you can't let go of past grudges?"

Degama stared at Chaska who was trying not to cry but couldn't help the few angry tears that streamed down his face.

"My father has done nothing to you," Chaska said in a low voice. "My other father and uncle and mother and sisters have done nothing to you. Leave us…ALONE!"

"Other father?" Chaska heard the Doctor saying. "Oh no, another one of my kids went and offered himself for adoption? Blimey, how many homewreckers will I have to share my offspring with?"

Chaska giggled at that despite his anger. He turned his face towards Degama.

"Please…just let them go," he pleaded as Alan squeezed his shoulder. "I just want you to leave us alone so we can live our lives and you can live yours. I'm tired of you and your people hurting my family members. They're wonderful people if you would just stop and see that. Please, if you wanna kill someone, kill me, just let them go."

"Son," Alan said, shaking his head.

"What? They wanna kill someone so badly, let it be me. Then maybe they can give up on their stupid revenge and leave everyone alone."

Degama was speechless.

"Well, you heard him. You wanna kill my fifteen year old son in return for letting everyone else go and leaving us alone?" the Doctor said to him.

Degama sat in silence as Alan rubbed Chaska's shoulder.

"See what revenge does?" Alan said to him. "Because of your petty need for vengeance, this whole mess has just snowballed until we've gotten to the point where a fifteen year old child will offer himself as a sacrifice just to make it all stop."

"I never meant for it to go that far," Degama said quietly. "We only wanted justice done since our planet was ravaged by the Daleks."

"Exactly," the Doctor said. "By the Daleks, not by me. I tried, Degama, I tried to save this world just as I tried to save several others that fell to the Daleks. But I had virtually no help, either from your people or mine and eventually the odds tipped over in the Daleks favor and your planet was lost. I'm sorry. If I could go back in time and save your planet, I would but the Time War is time locked and nothing can be done now except to move forward and look to the future. I don't want our worlds to be at odds and our people to be enemies. Rassilon knows I have enough enemies without the Amalashians. So what do you say, truce?"

Degama considered that for a moment and then nodded.

"I don't know if some of my people will accept it at first but I for one am tired of all this, I agreed reluctantly to this abduction only because I hoped it would get you to negotiate with me."

"And you didn't need to do that. I would have come when I was able to and even now I'm chatting with you in a calm manner. My family never should have been involved in this and I'm begging you to please let them go. If you wish to talk some more I'd be happy to once my six days here are up. But would you please listen to our son and leave us alone in future?"

"I will. I will tell my people to leave you and Gallifrey in peace," he said as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "But what about Draco and the others?"

"Draco murdered three of our people and caused another to regenerate. They need to stand trial for at least that much," the Doctor said.

"We will drop the attempted abduction and invasion of our airspace charges if you'll let us try them for murder and attempted murder," Xashon said. "And you are welcome to come to the trial and bring any witnesses if you wish. Unlike Draco, we've no wish to turn it into a kangaroo court with a mock trial. We want it to be as legitimate as possible but please let us try him."

"I agree to that," Degama said. "Just keep in contact with me and let me know the details and date of the trial."

"I will," Xashon said. "Now…do we have a truce?"

"We do," Degama said as everyone let out another sigh of relief.

"And Rain and Namid are free to go?"

"They are."

"Thank you," the Doctor said. "And in future I'd be happy to help you and your planet in any way I can."

"I'd appreciate that, Doctor, and please accept my apologies."

"I do accept and I'm glad you've seen reason before our planets went to war."

Degama and Xashon quickly concluded the meeting after Degama handed her back the mobile and she handed it to Alan. While she finished up, Alan and Chaska hurried out of the room and with their hearts as light as a feather went back to the cell blocks to tell Martha what happened and bring their family members home.


	229. Chapter 229

Chapter Two Hundred and Twenty-Nine

"Daddy, is that you?" Namid whispered when she opened her eyes and Adam softly smiled at her. He had chosen to stay with her while Xashion, Chaska and Alan went to talk to Degama and he gently kissed the top of Namid's head.

"Since when does your dad wear a fedora?" Adam teased and she smiled.

"Hmmmm…never?" she asked and Adam laughed. "Where is my mum?"

"She's just down the hallway," he said then heard someone coming and walked to the doorway. "Ah, here they come. I'm going to go see your mum so you behave."

"I will," Namid said as he walked to her, kissed the top of her head and left the cell. Nodding at Alan, Adam walked down the hallway when he peeked inside the other cell and Rain smiled at him.

"Gee, it's Indiana Storm," she teased as he walked closer to the bed and knelt down.

"Hey Te'lesu," he said as she saw the sadness in his eyes and she gently stroked his cheek. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said and he looked at her stomach. "And so is the baby."

"Heh, it's funny. I was in a coma for most of the time you were pregnant with the triplets but, now, I'm awake and I feel left out."

Adam somehow was able to communicate with the triplets while he was in the coma and had bonded with them. He had come to the conclusion that it was the same bond he shared with River and James and he closed his eyes, opening his mind. Slowly a tiny light appeared in his mind as he felt a tiny mind inside his mind and smiled.

"_Daddy?" _the tiny light asked.

"_No, I'm Uncle Adam," _he thought and the tiny light came closer.

"_You're all shiny."_

"_Yeah, I guess so."_

"_You have another name?"_

"_Yep, it's Tiri'me'su. It means soul of us."_

"_That is a pretty name." _the tiny light said then he felt a yawn. _"I'm sleepy."_

"_Then go to sleep."_

"_You know a sleepy song?"_ the tiny light asked and Adam softly sang to it. Opening, his eyes, he blinked the tears out of his eyes and Rain had a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hunh?"

"Is the baby ok?"

"Oh, yeah, she's fine. She contacted me."

"She did?" she asked as he nodded and she carefully sat up. She held her arms out as he hugged her and she kissed his cheek.

"I could feel her just like I could feel the triplets. She likes my singing," he softly sobbed and Rain rocked him. Hushing him and sending love into his mind, she moved him back and smiled at him.

"You ok, Tiri'me'su?"

"Yep," he said as he nodded when she reached back, picked the fedora off the bed after it had fallen off his head, and placed it on her head, making him smile. "Hey, that's mine!"

"Then take it from me!" she teased as he tried to take the fedora away from her and she held it high in the air. Growling, he tickled her armpits as she yelped and he took the fedora from her.

"What happened?" Chaska asked when he ran into the cell and Adam smiled, sitting on the floor and placed the fedora on his head.

"Your mean mum took me fedora so I had to tickle her!" Adam said and Chaska sighed, walking out of the room.

"Daddy Alan, Uncle Adam is tickling Mummy!" Chaska shouted.

"Adam, stop tickling Rainy Day!" Alan shouted.

"But she took my fedora!" Adam shouted.

"Rain, give him back that stupid piece of felt!"

"Oi, it's not a stupid piece of felt!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Knock it off, you two, and I already gave it back to him!" Rain shouted when Alan walked into the cell and held Namid against his side. "What's going on?"

"We're going home. All of us!" Alan said with a big grin on his face and they looked at each other.

"They're letting us go?"

"Yep," Alan said, popping the "p" and Chaska walked closer, sitting on the bed next to her.

"You should have seen me, Mum! I got right in their face and told them to let you and Mi-mi go!" he said and Rain looked at Alan.

"That he did!" Alan said and Chaska smiled.

"Hey, I had something to do with it!" the Doctor's voice said as Chaska handed Rain the cell phone and looked at him.

"I never doubted you," she said then noticed he was slightly angry about something. "What's wrong?"

"It appears that our son had adopted one of his uncles as his new daddy."

"He did?" she asked and looked at Chaska.

"Yeah, Daddy Duer is my other daddy now," he said and the Doctor blinked.

"Oh, so that's who it is! I should have known. He's always like you," the Doctor said when Adam's face appeared and he frowned. "Tell your brother he is a no good homewrecker!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm just glad this is all over," Adam said as he ruffled Chaska's hair and Chaska smiled.

"I'll talk to you all later then," the Doctor said then ended the call while Adam helped Rain stand up then they left the cell and she placed her head on his shoulder.

Solis

"Woo-hoo!" Duer yelled while they slid down the tube and Delmari looked at him with a stunned look on her face. She had let go of his back when they fell and her feet were inches away from the top of his head.

"You're enjoying this?!" she shouted as he spun around onto his stomach and smiled.

"Oh yes!" he said then rolled back onto his back and looked down. The tube dipped down as he reached into the robe and removed the sonic screwdriver. He pushed the button when he frowned and took aim, pushing the button. A low humming filled the air as two doors slid shut and Duer grunted as his feet it the doors. He turned as he stopped Delmari from slamming in him and she looked at him. "That was close."

"What is behind these doors?" she asked as he sat against the wall and flipped the sonic screwdriver in the air, catching it.

"It led to the engine core," Duer sighed as she looked at him then up the tube and he could feel the anger and fear in her mind. "Mother, are you alright?"

"Am I alright?! No, I don't think I am! He was going to KILL you! He was going to kill ME!" she shouted when he crawled to her and slid his arms around her. She placed her head on his shoulder as he hushed her and sent love into her mind. "I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You were just being a good wife and mother."

"Your brother never thought so. He thought I was a weakling and your father agreed with him."

"Yeah, he was always his favorite," Duer teased and she looked at him, gently smacked his arm. Duer carefully stood up as he helped her up and she slid her arms around his waist.

"So, do you do this all the time?"

"Yeah, most of the time," he said as he looked around then looked up the tube. Taking out the sonic screwdriver, he scanned the tube when he looked at a panel and smiled. "Ah, that's what I was looking for!"

"What?" she asked as she let go of him then he pointed the sonic screwdriver and pushed the button. Suddenly holes appeared in the walls as Duer looked up and started climbing. He looked down at her when he held his hand out and she smiled, taking his hand.

"I was wondering how they did maintenance on these tube and, ta-dah, we have a ladder!" he said then looked up and sighed. "It is a long way up, isn't it?"

"Maybe there is another exit," she said and he smiled.

"I believe you're right. The trick is finding the door," he said when he started climbing then stopped.

"What now?" she asked as he took the sonic screwdriver out and pushed the button. The humming filled the air as he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the sensor and it clicked from red to green.

"There we go," he said when the sonic screwdriver fell out of his hand, clattered down the tube and hit the button, opening the doors again. Duer's mouth dropped open while the sonic screwdriver balanced itself on the edge of the doorway then fell and his eyes went wide. "NO!"

"Oh, Muppy," Delmari sighed as he shrugged then started climbing and she followed him. Her hearts swelled with pride while she watched the determination coming from him as he climbed and she smiled, climbing faster.

Mara was lying on the bed when she sighed then got up and walked to the door. She removed the keycard from her bra when she found the slot in the wall and placed the keycard into the slot. The door slid open while she peeked out into the hallway then carefully walked out of the cell and headed down the hallway. She checked the ceiling for CCTV cameras but didn't see any as she smiled and went around the corner. Sliding the keycard back into her bra, she half ran down the hallway when she stopped and pressed her body against the wall. She held her breath while the guards walked by when she looked at the door in front of her and ran to it. She placed the keycard into the slot when the door hissed open and she walked slowly into the room. Several Solisians sat on the floor as she looked at them then hushed them and wiggled her finger. The Solisians got up as they followed her into the hallway and she scanned them for some sign of her brother.

"Has anyone seen my brother, Cozil Kan?" she whispered but they shook their heads and she sighed. They walked down the hallway as she led the way when she saw another door and smiled. One by one, she unlocked the doors as the Solisians came out of the cells but Cozil wasn't among them and she frowned. "Brother, where are you?"

New Gallifrey

"Ok, knock it off!" Rain said while Adam and Alan tucked the duvet around her then sat on the bed, sitting on either side of her. They had taken Rain and Namid back to the house so they could get some rest before going back to their holiday and placed their heads on her shoulders, looking at her.

"We are just making sure that you're ok," Alan said.

"Yeah, we are also waiting for you to start foaming at the mouth," Adam said and she looked at him.

"Before I start to what?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, we don't know if those nasty badgers bit you and made you rabid, so we're waiting."

"Is he serious?" she asked, looking at Alan.

"Yep, so, go on, start with the foaming," Alan said when Martha walked into the room and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is going on in here?" she asked and Rain sighed.

"Dumb and Dumb Ass think I'm rabid and are waiting for me to start foaming at the mouth," Rain said as Martha tried not to laugh and shook her head.

"Well, I assure you that she isn't. Now, get out!" Martha said as she pointed to the door and Alan and Adam got off the bed, slowly walking to the door.

"Ah, let's go see if Namid's foaming yet!" Alan said as they ran out of the room and Rain looked at the ceiling.

"Leave her alone!" she shouted.

"Aw, man!" they said while Martha walked to the door and watched them going down the stairs. After hearing the door close, she walked back to the bed as she sat down and both of them started laughing.

"Those two are a trip," Martha said as she looked at Rain then saw the tears in her eyes and sat closer to her. Wrapping her arms around her, Martha let Rain cry until she was cried out then handed her a tissue and Rain blew her nose.

"Sorry," Rain sighed and Martha shook her head.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about."

"I guess. The one good thing is that my husband looks like his tenth self again."

"Yeah, I missed that face."

"And Duer and Amato are going to be able to look that way, too, once they find out that they can degenerate."

"Then we're back to the Seven Dwarves again."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure which one's Dopey. Is it Alan or Adam?"

"Oh, it is most definitely Alan!" Martha said as they started laughing and Rain heard a tiny laugh inside her head.


	230. Chapter 230

Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty

Solis

Duer looked up at the opening while he climbed then looked down at Delmari and softly smiled at her. He wasn't sure if she could handle climbing such a long way but she stayed right behind him and she looked up at him, grinning.

"So, do you do this a lot, eh?" she asked and he laughed.

"Well, not as much as I'd like," he said when he felt something vibrating against his hip and slid his arm through the sleeve of the robe and took the cell phone out of his pocket. He had set the ringer on vibrate as he looked at the screen and smiled. He flipped the cell phone open when he held up a finger and Delmari stopped climbing. "Hello?"

"Is this the homewrecker?" the Doctor asked as Duer smiled and looked up at the opening.

"Maybe, what can I do for you?"

"You can start by explaining why you took my son from me."

"I did no such thing. He wanted to adopt me as his other daddy and I said yes."

"But he's mine!"

"Well, you must be doing something wrong if he wants me instead of you."

"Just wait until you get home. I am going to sue for custody."

"Oh, and what judge is going to let him stay with you when you keep losing kids left and right?"

"What judge in his right mind will give him to you after I tell him how you left nappy bombs in my caravan?"

"Bite me, Pretty Boy," Duer said as he looked at the screen and the Doctor's eyes went wide.

"When did you get so snarky? Blimey, you used to be the quiet one."

"Guess I finally found my voice," Duer said as he smiled and the Doctor laughed.

"Well, if you must know, we were able to free Rain and Namid from the Amalashians and they are home safe and sound."

"That's great!"

"But now I'm stuck dealing with Daleks wanting to start the Time War again."

"Do you need any help?"

"How are you going to help me when you're stuck where you are?"

"Good question. I also lost my sonic screwdriver when my bonkers of a father tossed me and my mum down a tube that lead to the engine core."

"What are you on about?" the Doctor asked as Duer told him what was going on and smiled down at Delmari. "Blimey, that is a mess."

"Yep, now, if you don't mind, I need to get back to climbing."

"Well, good luck and don't look down," the Doctor said as he ended the call and Duer placed the cell phone away.

"Don't look down, he says," Duer said then looked down and sighed. "Dang, I looked."

"Are you alright?" Delmari asked as he nodded then went back to climbing and she smiled, softly laughing.

"Are you having a laugh at me?"

"Well, you certainly weren't like this the last time I saw you," she said as they climbed and Duer nodded.

"That's because I was fighting a war."

"Yes and your father wasn't much help," she sighed and he looked down at her. He felt his hearts aching when he noticed something and reached over, pushing a button on the panel to his right. The hatch door opened as he crawled inside the small passageway then turned around and held his hand out for her. Delmari crawled in the passageway as she watched him crawling away from her and he smiled.

"See, I knew I'd find the way out," he said as she smiled then reached over and smacked his bottom. "Oi, what was that for?"

"That was for being cocky. Now crawl!" she said as he blinked then softly laughed, shaking his head.

"Yes, Mummy," he said as they crawled down the passageway and went around the corner.

Mara and the other Solisians headed down the hallway while she led the way and scanned the ceiling for CCTV cameras. She had opened all the cells but still couldn't find her brother and she silently swore. They headed down the hallway when she stopped and saw a door and ARMORY was painted over the top of the door.

"Yes!" she said as they walked to the door and she took the keycard out of her bra. She slid the keycard into the slot but the door stayed shut and she sighed. "Damn, it doesn't work."

"What do we do now?" one of the Solisians asked.

"I don't…" she said when they heard a noise coming from one of the vents and she hushed them. The vent panel wiggled as they watched it moving then slide inside the wall and Duer peeked out, looking around.

"What?' he asked as he crawled out of the passageway and stood up.

"Theta!" Mara shouted as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Uh, right, let go," Duer said when he gently pushed her arms away then turned around and held his hand out. "You can come out now."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Delmari asked as she looked out at him and Mara growled.

"You bitch!" Mara shouted when she pulled Delmari out of the passageway by her hair and Delmari screamed.

"Let her go!" Duer shouted as he pushed Mara away and helped Delmari to her feet.

"Why are you defending her? She's one of them!" Mara shouted as he held Delmari and glared at Mara.

"She's also my mother!" Duer said then looked at Delmari, gently stroking her hair. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Delmari said while the others looked at her and Mara growled.

"What do you mean she's your mother? She's a bloody Time Lord!"

"She's a Time Lady! I am a Time Lord!" Duer shouted as the others gasped and he rolled his eyes.

"How did you get out of your cells?" Delmari asked and Mara smirked at her.

"I have my ways," she said then looked at Duer. "You forgot that my brother was a cop. He taught me how to survive."

"Yeah, good old Cozil, where is he?" Duer asked and Mara glared at Delmari.

"Why don't you ask her?" Mara asked, pointing to her.

"How should I know where he is?" Delmari asked.

"Where is he?" Mara demanded and Duer placed Delmari behind him.

"She doesn't know," he said as his eyes went dark and a soft growl filled his throat.

"But I might," a voice said as they turned around and Rassilon and his guards stood at the end of the hallway. The guards had their laser rifles pointed at them while Rassilon walked closer and Duer rolled his eyes, looking at the ceiling.

"Wonderful," Duer sighed while Delmari wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her against his side.

New Gallifrey

Rain was bored while she snuggled under the duvet and looked at the ceiling. Alan had called all of the family home but Jack's team and told Jack to call them if he needed any help. Suddenly she saw Chaska's head peeking around the doorframe as she smiled and wiggled a finger for him to come in. He slowly walked into the room when he stood by the edge of the bed and looked down at the floor.

"Ok, what's with the face?" Rain asked.

"Um, I didn't tell you everything when I told you that I got into their faces," he said.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that if they had to kill someone that they should kill me so you and my sisters could go free."

"What?" she said as she sat up and Chaska crawled onto the bed and snuggled against her.

"I didn't want you do die, Mom," he said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head.

"I understand that but it was still a stupid thing to do."

"Dad would have done it."

"Yeah, and I would have smacked him on the back of his head if he did. It's my job to be the scapegoat around here," she said with a smile and Chaska frowned. "Ok, that's not funny, but I want you to promise me that you will never do that again. Your dad and I would be devastated if you weren't here anymore."

"So you don't want me to protect you or my sisters?"

"Yes, I want you to protect us but I don't want you sacrificing yourself in the process."

"Blimey, this hero stuff is confusing!" he said and she laughed. "You're ok, right?"

"Yes, I'm fine and so is your unborn sister."

"And you don't mind that Daddy Duer is my other daddy?"

"Nope, though this is the first time he's done anything like this. I swear that he's turning into…"

"He's turning into Dad? Yeah, I noticed the change while we were traveling. Are we going back on holiday soon?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Me, too," he said as she reached over and picked up the remote control for the holo-television.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," Chaska said as she turned the holo-television on and flipped through the channels. "Wait, is that Dad?"

"I don't know," Rain said as she checked the listing for the movie and Hamlet appeared on the screen. Chaska snuggled closer as they watched the movie and Rain gently hugged him, making him smile.

Washington, D C

ACTS Headquarters

Trevor watched while Commander Fryer worked at his desk when Trevor got up and walked out of the room. The camera lights clicked from red to green as he smiled and headed down the hallway then around the corner. The guilt he had been feeling was slowly nibbling away at him as he walked faster then stopped at the door and pushed the button. The door hissed opened when he walked inside the room and looked at Koschei lying on the metal bunk.

"You awake?" he asked when Koschei jumped and rolled onto his side.

"What do you want?" Koschei asked as he tried to sit up but couldn't and sighed. He was surprised when Trevor walked over and helped him sit up and softly smiled at him.

"You need to get out of here."

"You think?" Koschei asked, giving him a shocked look.

"He's going to kill you."

"I sort of had that impression. What I don't get it why? What did this Master do? Oh, I heard about him from my friends but I'm still not clear about who he was."

"He was a psycho. Not sure how he did it but he made people do things and he took over the world."

"Gee, sounds like a nice guy."

"The odd part is no one remembers any of it."

"How can people forget something like that?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Fryer remembers it and has a big hate for the guy. That's why he captured you."

"Because he thinks I killed the President and nearly everyone else."

"Right," Trevor said, nodding his head.

"But I'm not the Master!"

"I know that you're not the Master and it's not fair that he's keeping you from your wife and daughter," Trevor said and Koschei nodded. "I just need a way to get you out of here. He'd kill us if he catches us."

"No, he won't. You see, there is one thing you have to know. During the Time War, the Daleks in my universe were only afraid of two things. One of them was my Doctor."

"What was the other thing?"

"Me," Koschei said while his eyes grew dark and he flicked little sparks of electricity from his fingers, making Trevor blink.


	231. Chapter 231

Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty One

Rain lay in her bed recovering from her latest ordeal. While she lay there, she ran her hand along the slight bump and sensed the growing life of her daughter.

"Oh, Hope, I'm so glad they got us out of there. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you," she murmured as she felt her daughter's thoughts in her mind.

She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep but the fact that her husband wasn't beside her in the bed made her hearts ached and she stared up at the ceiling, hoping that he and her daughter were okay. She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Namid enter the room. She smiled at her.

"Hey, Baby, are you alright?" she said to Namid.

"Yeah, just can't sleep."

"You too, huh?" Rain said, rolling over on her side and smiling at her.

"Mummy, I've been thinkin'," Namid said, coming over and lying down beside her. "Don't you think that there might be a way that we can get in touch with Kin again and make her stop this whole stupid exile thing?"

Rain sighed.

"I don't know how to contact her, Love. I don't think anyone knows. Alan had that key but she took it away from him."

"What about Imiko and Rei? Would they know some kind of magic shortcut?" Namid asked.

"If they do, Kin probably sealed it off so they couldn't get back," Rain replied.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna go ask. Doesn't hurt to ask. I'm just tired of this whole exile crap," Namid said, getting up from the bed.

"Wait, I'm coming with you then," Rain said, getting up on her side of the bed.

Namid took her hand and they walked out of the house. As they walked up the street, a few people waved to them and told them they were glad they were back home and safe. Namid and Rain thanked them and kept going. They walked down several streets before they reached the house that Imiko and Rei shared. When Rain knocked on the door, she was shocked when River opened it.

"Hey! Nice to see you two. I heard through the grapevine what happened. I'm so glad you're safe," River said to them.

"Thank you. How are you doing?" Rain asked as River let them in.

"Doing fine. Jennifer and Anita are off on a dig. I was on one but we finished up and I was just visiting with Imiko and Rei," she said, closing the door behind them.

"Well, Mi-mi wanted to talk to them," Rain said as they walked into the living room.

They greeted Imiko and Rei who were sitting on chairs.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Rain-san," Imiko said, hugging her.

"Thank you, Imiko. It's mainly because of Alan and Chaska that we're here now," she replied.

"And Nimid-sama wishes to ask me something?" Imiko said, smiling at her.

"Um, yeah, I don't know if this'll do any good but...is there any way you can get us back to Kin so we can ask her to lift this stupid exile once and for all?"

Imiko and Rei glanced at each other.

"I know you said before that there wasn't a way but are you sure you can't contact her?" Namid asked. "It's not fair that my daddies and uncle have to go through this. They need to be here with their family."

"I can try to contact her, Namid-sama but I don't know if she will listen to me," Imiko said gently. "She's already been generous and cut the exile down to one week a month. But I agree, I think this has gone on long enough. If you don't mind waiting, I'll go and meditate and see if I can make contact that way."

"Thank you, Imiko, we appreciate it," Rain said.

"I'll go ahead and fix you some tea then," Rei said. "We were just talking so if you want to wait in the living room..."

Rain nodded. She and Namid sat down with River on the sofa while Imiko went to her bedroom and Rei went to the kitchen. Imiko went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She lit some incense and put it in an incense burner that was on her chest of drawers. Sitting down on the floor, she adopted the lotus postion and began to breathe deeply as she went into meditiation. She continued breathing deeply, going deeper and deeper into the meditation until she felt her spirit leaving her body. Once she was free of her flesh, she mentally asked to go back to the Kitsune world and immediately astral traveled there. She went into Kin's palace and sought her out. She found her meditating in her throne room and once she entered Kin sensed her and rose up out of her body to meet her.

"Why have you come here, Imiko?" she thought to her former accolyte.

"I come on behalf of the Doctor's family again to request that the exile be stopped," she thought back.

Kin mentally sighed.

"We have already gone through this, Imiko-san. I have done all I can."

"I don't believe that, Great Mother. I believe you have the power to end this exile but you choose not to."

"They must stay in the other universes and help correct what has gone wrong," Kin thought.

"And they are doing that but after they are done, do they still need to be in exile, Great Mother?"

Kin was silent and Imiko seized her chance.

"So the only reason they are in exile was because of these universes being in jeopardy," Imiko thought. "Then after the troubles are corrected and the universes are safe, then can the exile be lifted for good?"

Kin sighed and Imiko could tell her resolve was wavering.

"Please, Great Mother. Let them go free. They're suffered enough," Imiko thought to her.

"Alright. They must stay in exile long enought to fulfill their missions and after that, the exile will be broken and they can return home for good," Kin thought.

Imiko bowed deeply.

"Thank you, Great Mother. I'm sure the Doctor and his family will accept that."

"They better accept it because I'm not in the mood to modify it any more. But, you are right, Imiko-san. They have been done a great injustice and it is time for it to end. Now, is there anything else you want?"

"No, Great Mother. I come here only on request from Namid-sama and that's all she wants."

"Then be gone."

Imiko bowed again and turned to go back.

"Imiko-san."

Imiko turned back to Kin who had a loving smile on her face.

"You are loyal to those you love and as aggrivating as it's been to have to keep bending the rules, I admire you for that. You deserve to be a Time Lady and be with them."

Imiko smiled and nodded. She bowed again and then vanished from the palace as she went back to her body.


	232. Chapter 232

Solis

Rassilon walked toward Duer while Duer stood in front of Mara and Delmari and glared at him. Rassilon stood in front of Duer when he smirked and shook his head.

"Are you trying to intimidate me, SON?" he asked as Duer felt the anger building up inside of him and his eyes turned black.

"Where are the rest of the Solisians?" Duer asked.

"They are being made ready for their new life on Gallifrey."

"What do you mean that they're being made ready? What are you doing to them?"

"Come, and I'll show you," Rassilon said as he made a little bow and Duer looked at Mara and Delmari.

"And what about the Solisians Mara freed?"

"All can come if they desire," Rassilon said with a smile that seemed to drip of venom and lies and Duer glared at him.

"I don't think so," Delmari said when she reached into her robe and removed her sonic screwdriver, pointing it at Rassilon. The sonic screwdriver extended at the middle after she pressed the button and four prongs surrounded the green light at the end. Duer whistled at the sonic screwdriver as Delmari softly giggled and he winked at her.

_"Blimey, that is one cool sonic screwdriver," _Duer thought after setting up a privacy block and she smiled.

_"If you're a good boy, I'll make you one," _Delmari thought and Duer smiled, nodding.

"You DARE point that at me, Wife?" Rassilon shouted as she smiled and Duer slid her hand into his hand, wrapping his fingers around hers.

"Yes, Husband, I dare!" Delmari said as she smiled and pushed the button. A high pitch screech filled the air as Rassilon and the security guards screamed and fell to their knees, holding their hands to their ears. Duer looked at her as she gently pulled him behind her and Duer, Delmari, Mara and the other Solisians ran down the hallway.

"Ok, what was that?" Duer asked, looking behind them.

"I used sonic vibrations to affect the inner ears of anyone who was Gallfreyian."

"Why didn't hurt us?"

"I excluded us. Only an idiot would include themselves," she said as he sighed and felt like an idiot because he knew he'd accidentally include himself. Delmari fired the sonic screwdriver at any guards they saw as they headed for the lift and Duer nearly tripped a few times.

"Um, Mother, can we slow down a bit? It's hard running with these bloody robes on," he said as she laughed and pushed the button for the lift. She had led them to the storage lift as the doors opened and they ran inside the lift. Pushing the button, Duer watched the doors close as he smiled at Delmair and she removed her head gear then her robes. After the robes and head gear fell to the floor, Duer noticed that she was wearing a tan tunic, tan trousers with a black leather belt and black leather boots and she removed a hair clip from the pouch on the belt, using the clip to pin her hair back into a ponytail. He also noticed the letters GRA on the blue patch sewn to the right sleeve of the tunic and blinked, tilting his head to one side.

"What is the GRA?" he asked as he removed the head gear and robes and she smiled, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"When your father came into power, most of the surviving Gallifreyans revolted and formed the Gallifreyian Rebel Alliance. I'm their commanding officer and only went along with his insane gatherings until my armies were ready," Delmari said as he blinked then whistled.

"I never knew my mum was such a rebel," he teased and she gently nudged him in the ribs.

"Did you really think you got your rebellious streak from him?" she teased as the doors opened and she opened the panel near the door and removed a large laser rifle. "I have these stored all over the ship. "

"I like your mum," Mara whispered as Duer rolled his eyes and Delmari handed him the laser rifle from the other panel.

"No thanks. I hate guns," he said as Mara sighed and took the laser rifle, checking the power setting.

"Then you can use this," Delmari said, handing the sonic screwdriver to him and he smiled. "I expect it back when we're done."

"Yes, Mummy," Duer said with a grin and Delmari checked the hallway. Nodding, she led the way as they headed down the hallway when they came to a pair of large double doors and Duer walked to the doors, pointing the sonic screwdriver at the panel to the left of the door. He scanned the panel when he recalibrated the setting then placed the sonic screwdriver near the panel and pushed the buttons. The doors hissed open while they walked into the room and Delmari reached along the wall, finding the light switch. She flipped the switch while the lights clicked on and Duer's eyes went wide. Row upon row of suspension tubes hung from cables from the ceiling as Solisians floated in a bubbling blue liquid and oxygen masks covered their noses and mouths. All of them were naked and wires had been implanted into their skulls. They were all unconscious while the blue liquid bubbled around them and Duer took Delmair's hand, headed down the row in front of him. The other Solisians headed down the other rows as he heard the screams when someone found a Solisian they recognized and he felt his hearts hurting.

_"Rassilon," _he thought as they walked along when Mara screamed and he looked at the suspension tube in front of him. Cozil floated in the blue liquid while the wires connected to his skull swayed back and forth and Duer looked at Mara.

"I am…" he said when Mara turned and pointed the laser rifle at him.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"Mara, look, I had no idea that they were doing this!"

"Oh, yeah, right, you had NO idea! You're a fucking Time Lord! You're no better than they are!"

"Mara, put the laser rifle down and I promise you that I'll make sure that…" he said when they felt the room shaking and Mara pointed the laser rifle around the room.

"What the hell was what?" Mara asked when Delmari walked to the back of the room and Duer and Mara followed her. Sighing, Delmari pushed the button and the shield panels in front of the window slowly opened. The sunlight filled the room while they shielded their eyes and Duer's hearts pounded in his chest. Outside the window was a planet with a burnt orange sky, red grass and large mountains and, in the distance, was the shattered dome that surrounded a smoking, ruined citadel. One lone yellow sun shined in the sky while the clouds drifted by and the silver leaves shimmered in the sunlight. "Where are we?"

"Gallifrey," Duer said softly and Delmari slid her arm around him, placing her head against his arm.

New Gallifrey

"Och, are you sure this is a good idea?" Jamie asked while holding onto the leashes and Jenna smiled.

"Yep," she said when they walked up the stairs and Jenna knocked on the door. They waited a few seconds when Chaska opened the door and smiled at them.

"Hi," Chaska said when he looked down at saw Elizabeth and Anne. "Where did they come from?"

"Well, seeing that we had gotten Wee Jock back from the obedience school, we went ahead to when the others were finished with their training and brought them home. We were going to wait until everyone was home but changed our minds, seeing that nearly everyone's home now," Jenna said and Chaska nodded, taking the leashes from Jamie.

"Thanks!" Chaska said as they nodded and he closed the door.

"Right, on to the next house," Jenna said as Jamie laughed and they walked down the stairs. After walking for a bit, they came to the next house when they walked up the stairs and Jenna knocked on the door. They waited a few minutes when John opened the door then looked down and smiled.

"Te'vanos!" he said as Te'vanos wagged its tail and he picked Te'vanos up.

"Before you asked, we had gotten Wee Jock back from the obedience school, we went ahead to when the others were finished with their training and brought them home," Jenna said and he nodded.

"Ah," John said, nodding then thanked them and went into the house.

"Where do you want tae go next?" Jamie asked as she thought for a few seconds and smiled. Trevor was taking care of M'fara and Droo and they had dropped off Lassie at Torchwood. The other Jamie had told them that he'd contact Jack and told them that he didn't feel like going to Washington with the others. They walked down the sidewalk while they headed for the next house and walked up the stairs. After Peri had opened the door, they explained why Frobisher was home and she nodded, thanking them. The next house they visited was Adam's house and he was happy to see Clover again. Clover was a bit bigger than the last time he saw her and he scratched the top of her head.

"Let me guess. You saved Alan and Rose for last," he said while smiling and Jamie nodded.

"I'm surprised Speck didnae jump out of my arms an' run home," Jamie said as he held onto Speck and Adam softly laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'll not keep you from the teary homecoming to be," Adam said as they nodded and he closed the door after leading Clover inside. They walked down the pavement when they heard a scream and saw Alan running down the pavement.

"Uh-oh!" Jenna said when Alan screeched to a halt in front of them and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Where is my little chewie wooie?" Alan demanded.

"Adam told you, aye?" Jamie asked and Alan nodded. Jamie had Speck behind his back when he turned around and Alan gasped.

"There you are!" Alan shouted and Speck yelped, straining to get out of Jamie's hands. Jamie let go of Speck when she jumped into Alan's hands and Alan held Speck to his chest. "Oh, have I missed you!"

"Hey!" Jenna asked as Alan started to walk away and he turned around, looking at her.

"What?"

"Didn't you forget someone?" Jenna asked as she pointed at Alice and he looked at her.

"What about her?"

"Dinnae you think Rose would be mad if you came home without her dog?" Jamie asked and Alan sighed, walking back to them.

"You could have said someone came and took her," Alan sighed, taking the leash and walked down the pavement. Jamie smiled while Jenna laughed when Jamie knelt down and picked up Wee Jock.

"Well, Dear Wife, we've done our good dead for the day. What say we go take our little one an' go get something tae eat?" Jamie asked when he held Wee Jock in front of her face and Wee Jock panted. "Aye, cannae we go get some kibble and chunks, Mummy? I am really hungry."

"You are as bad as Alan," she said as she laughed and he shrugged, holding Wee Jock in his arms and they walked down the pavement.


	233. Chapter 233

Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty Three

The Doctor lay beside Sokanon on the bed inside the spaceship. It had been a couple of hours since Anana left them alone and both of them were now bored.

"You know...if I were your other daddy, I would break out into a silly song and bop all over the bed to cure my boredom," the Doctor said to Sokanon.

"Do it. I dare ya!" Sokanon said.

She giggled as the Doctor raised his eyebrow.

"OOOOOOH!" he sang loudly as she laughed harder. "I'M BORED, I'M BORED, MY BUM IS LIKE A GOURD, DO, DO, DODODODODODOODOODOO! There, how's that? Alanesque?"

"Very!" Sokanon said with a nod.

The Doctor beamed at that.

"See, I can be just as silly as he can when I wants to be," he drawled as he turned onto his back.

"Sing some more!" Sokanon urged.

"Nah, gotta save some for later, you know," he said.

He glanced down as his mobile rang in his pocket.

"Ah, maybe this is the man himself," he said as he got up. "Maybe he heard my performance from the other universe and wants to critique it."

He pulled out the mobile, flipped it open and found the videophone option.

"Daddy!" Namid squealed when she caught sight of him.

"Person!" the Doctor squealed back as Sokanon giggled.

"Guess what?" Namid said.

"You've adopted thirty more daddies in my abscence."

"Um...yeah, I have."

"Figures. Well, I see I shall have to beat up a lot of people when I get back to the real world. Shame on you for bringing injury and woe down upon so many people, Mi-mi!"

"That's not why I'm calling, Daddy. We went to visit Imiko to see if she could talk to Kin about lifting the exile and she visited her in astral form and she got her to lift it. All you three have to do is finish taking care of these troubles you've been assigned to and that's it, you can come home forever!"

The Doctor's mouth dropped open as Sokanon squealed behind him.

"Wait," the Doctor said, making a face. "In order to get out of this blinkin' exile, I gotta go finish the Daleks off?"

"I s'pose so, Daddy, but that's all you gotta do," Namid said.

"All? Isn't that enough?" the Doctor said. "Blimey, who woulda thought gaining my freedom could be so rough. Does your mum know?"

"Yeah, she's kinda crying tears of joy so I'm the one who decided to call. We have to tell everyone else though. Only us and Rei and River know."

"River? Why River?"

"River's over here visiting. She opened the door for us when we came to Imiko's house."

The Doctor's mouth formed an Oh! He smiled when River leaned her head in.

"Well, well, Professor Song, long time no see."

"How ya doin', cutie?" River said while Namid giggled.

"I'm okay except for the fact I have to whoop some Dalek bum before I can go home again. You? Been on any new digs lately?"

"Just got back from one. Planet Voltarie, vampire skeletons."

"Ugh, did they come back to life?"

"No, thankfully they were long dead."

"Did you claim them for our museum?"

River frowned.

"Uh, no," she said as Namid laughed. "The Nobalusian Government claimed them since they funded the expedition."

"Bastards, we could have used the vampire skeletons in our museum."

"I thought we only had an art museum for the moment," River said.

"The skeletal structure is a work of art!" the Doctor said as Sokanon and Namid laughed. "Anyway, glad to hear from ya again."

"And you, congratulations on your freedom."

"Yeah, after I get done kickin' Dalek arse," the Doctor said.

River looked away and smiled at the Doctor. He watched as they handed the mobile to Rain who had tear streaked cheeks and glistening eyes.

"Hey, Water Works," the Doctor said as Rain rolled her eyes.

"I got a little emotional, what can I say. I'm just happy that Kin finally put a stop to this bullshit."

"Yes, but I have to fight the Daleks in order to get free!"

"Well, everyone needs a little incentive in life."

Sokanon laughed hysterically as the Doctor eyed his grinning wife.

"Fine, you come over here and fight them. I can find other incentives in my life besides the Daleks," he said to her. "Why don't you have a go at them for a change?"

"Cause that's your job. You're the Dalek exterminator, kinda like the Orkin Man of the universe."

"Mmm, well, you can have the job, I'm getting too old for this shit."

"Quoting from the Lethal Weapon movies, Dear?"

"No, I'm getting too old for this shit," the Doctor said as everyone on both sides laughed. "I don't need Danny Glover to help me with that sentiment. Time I retired and settled down to a domestic life and my family."

"Good, I can use your TARDIS and go all over the place," Sokanon said loudly.

"Then again, traveling is good, very good," the Doctor said as everyone laughed. "I suddenly have visions of my TARDIS half embedded in some pink moon somewhere with Soki's charred remains inside it."

"Hey, I can fly the TARDIS!" Sokanon said, poking his side.

"Anyway...I'll finish up here as fast as I can so I can be home for good..."

"Hey, I can fly the TARDIS," Sokanon said, poking his side.

"And then we'll perhaps celebrate New Years Eve in Time's Square since most of the gang has returned home."

"Hey, I can fly the TARDiS," Sokanon said, poking his side.

"And once we get to Time Square, I'm gonna climb up to the ball with Pokey here and throw her off it!" the Doctor said as everyone laughed. "Especially since Pokey can't keep her pointer finger out of me ribs."

"Hey," Sokanon said, poking his ribs, "I can fly the TARDIS."

"Hey!" the Doctor said, poking her back, "I don't care. Shut your gob and leave me 'lone! Anyway, I'm sure you lot are gonna spread the news about this."

"We are. Although, I'm not sure if we can reach Duer and Amato but we'll try."

"Let me try to reach Amato, Dear. Give me something to do while we wait for Anana to do whatever she's doing. By the way, is Imiko around?"

Rain nodded. She called to Imiko and he smiled when her face appeared on the screen.

"Hai, Doctor-san?"

"Imiko, I owe you a big ole smooch when I get back," the Doctor said.

"It was my pleasure, Doctor-san. I'm glad Great Mother let your exile end," she said.

"Yeah, after I have to go and face the Daleks...again," he said, rolling his eyes. "Still, better not complain lest Foxy be listening and put me right back into exile again. But I owe you when I get home so don't let me forget it."  
"You don't need to do that, Doctor-san, but I know you and I know you want to do something for me, So I'll remind you when you get back," Imiko said.

"Good, in the meantime, I better go and ring Amato. I love you all and I can't wait till I get home!"

Everyone took turns saying their goodbyes to him before the Doctor finally hung up the phone.

"Right, let's see if I can contact Amato and tell him the good news, eh?" the Doctor said to Sokanon as he went through his menu and found his number.

"I'm so glad you get to come home for good now," Sokanon said to him as the mobile dialed his number.

"I know, isn't that brilliant?" the Doctor said with a grin. "Good old Kin, I think the old fox is a softie at heart."

The call was connected and the Doctor was shocked for a moment when he saw what looked like Alan's face on the screen. Then it sank in who it might be and rage coursed through his body. Before he could say anything though, Peter beat him to the punch.

"What the hell is this? Doctor? How did you get hold of a mobile? You're naked. What'd you do, pull it from your arse?"

"I'm the Doctor, yes, but I'm the Doctor from another universe," he said angrily.

Peter gave him a confused look before letting out an angry sigh.

"Listen here, Junkie, if this is your idea of a joke, rest assured it's not only not funny but you'll be punished severely both for possessing the mobile and using it to mock me!"

"You listen here, I assume you not only have Amato prisoner because you are using his mobile but your Doctor and maybe Rose as well, am I correct?"

Peter stared at him, studying him.

"Correct," he finally said hesitantly.

"Let them go and put the universe back the way it was."

Peter chortled.

"On who's authority? Yours? You said you were in another universe and although I fail to see how you could have called across the void, I'm sure it wouldn't be easy for you to cross it. Yes, the Doctor, Rose and Amato are my prisoners and if you try to rescue them, you'll end up alongside them so I'd think long and hard before I crossed the void."

"Let them go and fix the universe. You had no right to muck with it!" the Doctor said to him.

"And you have no right to tell other people in other universes how to live, old man!" Peter sneered. "Is this why this Amato is over here? Are you and him the baby sitters for the universes and anything that goes wrong in one must be fixed so eventually every single universe is exactly like yours? You have no right to say anything to me. Now why don't you run along and tend to the things in your universe and leave me to rule this one in peace, 'kay?"

"What about Amato? Are you gonna let him go since he's not of your universe?"

"Uh, no...because he was dumb enough to get himself involved in the resistance here along with my Doctor and the Chav Tart. So he is now a part of events here which means I can do what I want with him. Which reminds me, I need to go and check on them and...since I'm destroying this mobile as soon as I end the call, you'll just have to wonder what'll happen to him."

"If you harm him or the Doctor or Rose, I'll see that you pay dearly."

"DON'T MESS WITH ME, SWEETHEART! I'll make you regret those words!" Peter roared at him. "And now that I've said all I'm going to say...buh bye, other Doctor!"

The Doctor and Sokanon both yelled in anger when he ended the call. The Doctor's anger increased when he tried to call back and wasn't able to get through. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he stood up and put the mobile back in his pocket.

"Do you think they'll be okay, Daddy?"

"I hope so, my treasure. Already got enough on my plate here without having to go and rescue them afterwards," the Doctor said grimly as he lay back down beside her.


	234. Chapter 234

Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty-Four

Solis

Duer felt his hearts hurting as he held Delmari to his side and Mara looked at them with a confused look on her face.

"What is Gallifrey?" Mara asked.

"It's our home world," Delmari said.

"What is that?" Mara asked as she pointed at the citadel.

"That is where I grew up," Duer said softly when something vibrated against his thigh and he reached into his pocket, removing the cell phone from his pocket. He flipped the cell phone open when he pushed the button and the screen clicked on. Alan appeared on the screen as Duer smiled at Adam nudging Alan out of the way and Alan took the fedora off Adam's head, hitting him with it. "Right, knock it off and tell me why you called."

"I'm trying to but he's hogging the phone," Adam said, gently shoving Alan out of the way.

"But I want to tell him," Alan said as Duer sighed and shook his head.

"I don't have time for this. What's going on?" Duer asked.

"Well, Imiko went to talk to Kin and she agreed to lift the exile," Adam said and Duer's eyes went wide.

"She did? I can go home?"

"Um, not exactly," Alan said.

"Why?"

"She told us that you can come home only after you, the Doctor and Amato finish taking care of the troubles in your universe," Adam said and Duer's mouth fell open.

"Are you saying that I can't go home until I stop my father from taking over everything?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what you have to do," Alan said, nodding.

"At least you don't have to stop the Daleks from starting the Time War all over again like the Doctor," Adam said and Duer's eyes went wide.

"Blimey, what does Amato have to do?"

"He has to rescue the Doctor and Rose in the universe he was exiled to from that Doctor's insane clone," Alan said.

"Gee, why do I feel like I have the easy job?" he asked when Delmari appeared on the screen and looked at Alan and Adam. "Mother, I would like you to meet Alan and Adam."

"Oh, right, you didn't have the screen on the first time we talked to her. Hi, I'm Adam," Adam said and she smiled at him.

"Then you must be Alan," she said and Alan nodded. "Which one of you is my son's clone?"

"That would be me," Adam said.

"What is that on your head?"

"Oh, sorry," he said as he took the fedora off and smoothed out his hair.

"Theta, we need to go," Mara said as they looked at Duer and he sighed.

"I told her that I changed my name but…" he said and they nodded.

"What are you going to do to stop your dad?" Alan asked.

"I'm not sure but I'll think of something."

"Just be careful," Adam said.

"I will."

"Well, we'll see you when we see you," Adam said as they waved goodbye then ended the call and Duer snapped the cell phone shut, placing it back in his pocket. Taking Delmari's hand, he followed the Solisians out of the room while Delmari looked down the hallway and nodded. They ran down the hallway when Duer stopped and she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he sighed, looking at the Solisians.

"He was making them ready to live on Gallifrey which means the atmosphere isn't the same as it was on Solis. If they go outside, they'll die."

"But we're breathing the air on the ship," Mara said.

"That's because the atmosphere adjusts to whoever's breathing it. I noticed the hissing while we were running down the hallway," Duer said as he pointed to the vents and Delmari heard a soft hissing sound.

"Then what are we going to do? I am not leaving them here," Delmari said while Duer thought for a few seconds and headed down the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to have a father to son talk with my father." Duer said when Delmari ran to him and placed the sonic screwdriver in his hand. Nodding, he went around the corner while Mara walked to Delmari and Delmari sighed, slightly praying for his safety.

Washington D.C.

"Now let me get this straight, you are a Time Lady?" Kumar asked and Rainy nodded. She had decided to tell him the truth about who and what she was and he sat on the couch, looking at her with a confused look on his face. "Do you know how odd this sounds?"

"It sounds really odd but it's also true," Rainy said.

"And one of your friends is being held by some government agency because they think he's this Master guy?"

"Yes, but he isn't the Master."

"And your friend Jack is forming a rescue mission to get him back?"

"Yes," she said, nodding.

"I don't believe you," he said when she moved closer and took his hand. He watched as she placed his hand on her chest and he could just feel her left heart beating. She took his other hand when she placed his hand on her chest and his eyes widened when he barely felt her right heart beating.

"Now, I either have a very odd birth defect or I'm telling the truth. Which is it?" she asked as she let go of his hands and he looked at her chest. Slowly, he moved closer when he placed his ear against her chest and his own heart sped up while her hearts thumped in his ear.

"Bloody hell," he whispered then sat back and she smiled at him. "And all of you are like that?"

"Yep," she said when he moved closer and cupped her head in his hands. She blinked when he moved closer and kissed her lips. "Uh, no, don't do that."

"What's the matter?" he asked as she sighed and took his hands in hers.

"I've never…" she said then trailed off and he smiled at her.

"You're a virgin?" he asked and she nodded. "Then we'll take it slow, ok?"

"Ok," she said as he kissed her lips and held her head in his hands.

"Hey, Rainy, Jack said…" Teresa said when she, Amber, Juliet and Patty walked into the room then turned around, smiling at each other.

"What did Jack say?" Rainy said as they turned around and Amber softly coughed.

"He said he's ready to go get Koschei back," Amber said as Rainy nodded and Kumar looked at her.

"Do you want to come with us?" Rainy asked as he nodded and they got off the couch, walking to the others. "What?"

"Nothing," Amber said as they left the room and Kumar slid Rainy's hand into his and wrapped his fingers around hers.

ACTS Headquarters

Commander Fryer looked at the screen as Koschei as Harry Saxon smiled at him and Fryer growled. Suddenly the lights flickered as he looked at the ceiling and smacked his fist against the screen, causing the screen to go blank. He walked to Trevor's desk when he typed on the keyboard and looked at the screen.

"Come on!" he shouted when FUCK YOU! appeared on the screen and his eyes became tight slits. Roaring, Fryer picked up a chair when he smashed the chair into the screen and the screen exploded, sending sparks into the air.

FEELING BETTER? appeared on the next screen as he looked at it and walked to the desk.

"Don't get smart with me!"

GEE, THAT WOULD BE DUMBING DOWN, WOULDN'T IT?

"Shut up!"

WHY? I'M WINNING! appeared the screen and he growled. Taking the gun out of its holster, Fryer fired the gun and the screen exploded.

ARGH, YOU GOT ME! appeared on the next screen as he took aim and fired. One by one, the screen exploded as he emptied the clip then released the clip, reloading the gun. Looking around, he sighed when the sprinklers clicked on and the water rolled down his face. Growling, he walked to the stairs when he went up the stairs and slammed the door after he went inside his office.

Koschei was lying on his back when he heard the sound of gunfire and opened his eyes. The door to his cell opened as Trevor came inside the cell and Koschei slowly sat up, looking at him.

"What was that?" he asked as Trevor helped him to his feet and half carried him to the door.

"Fryer's shooting up the command center," Trevor said while Koschei blinked then shook his head, smiling.

"Then I think we better get out of here," he teased and Trevor nodded. Koschei saw the wheelchair in the hallway as Trevor helped him sit down then walked behind the wheelchair and pushed it down the hallway. They stopped at the lift when Trevor pushed the button and the lift doors opened. They went inside the lift while Trevor pushed the button and the doors closed then the lift started moving upward. The doors opened as Trevor pushed the wheelchair down the hallway and Koschei smiled when he sw the exit door. Trevor pushed the wheelchair as they came closer to the door but neither of them noticed Fryer standing in the shadows and he aimed his gun at them and smiled.

"Going somewhere?" he asked as they stopped and Trevor turned the wheelchair around, facing him.

"Damn," he whispered while Koschei looked at the gun in Fryer's hand and sighed.

Jack and the others hid behind some trees while Cameron and Nigel sat on the ground and their laptops were sitting on their laps. Nigel typed on the keyboard when he saw HELLO, DADDY on the screen and placed the ear piece in his ear.

"Hello, Sweetie," he said and WHY ARE YOU ACCESSING THE SELF DESTRUCT SYSTEM? appeared on the screen and he sighed. "I have to blow you up."

BUT WHY, DADDY, DID WE DO SOMETHING WRONG?

"No, Sweetie, but I have to do this so we can get Koschei out of there."

I DON'T WANT TO DIE, DADDY.

"Give me that thing," Cameron said as Nigel handed the ear piece to him and he cleaned it off, sticking it in his ear. "Um, hi, this is Cameron."

HELLO, CAMERON, ARE YOU A FRIEND OF DADDY'S?

"Aye, I am. Look, you don't have to die. Can I connect my laptop to you?"

YES, THAT IS FINE appeared on the screen when he started typing on the keyboard and smiled. OH, LOOK AT ALL THE GAMES!

"Aye, and you can play them if you download yourself into my laptop," he said when the screen went blank and DOWNLOADING appeared on the screen. They waited a few minutes when a cartoon puppy dog appeared on the screen and smiled at them.

"One down, three to go," Nigel said as Cameron nodded and they started typing on the keyboards.

Solis

Duer walked down the hallway while his hearts slammed against his chest and he balled his hand into a fist. He had taken the lift to the bridge when he saw the guards standing in front of the door and he stood in front of them.

"Open the door," he demanded but neither of them moved and he folded his arms over his chest. "Look, I am NOT leaving so you better open the doors."

"No," one of the guards said while the other one smiled and Duer pouted.

"So, you're not going to open the door?"

"No, we're not."

"You're not not going to open the door?"

"No."

"Ah, then you are going to open the door."

"What?"

"See, I first asked you if you were not going to open and door and you told me that you weren't going to open it. Then I asked if you were not not going to open the door and you told me no again. That is the exact opposite of what I asked originally. So, if you take into account that you just reversed what you said just seconds ago, you are opening the door," he said as they sighed then one of the guard pushed the buttons and Duer walked inside the bridge. The door closed behind him when he saw Rassilon sitting on the command chair and Rassilon stood up, looking at him. "Hello, Dad, let's talk."


	235. Chapter 235

Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty Five

The Doctor lay with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. Now that he knew his freedom was only one mission away, he was anxious to get his battle with the Daleks over and done with. Just knowing that after he was finished here he would be free again to stay in his own universe thrilled him.

"Daddy? I have a thought," Sokanon said.

The Doctor squeezed his eyes shut and snored loudly as she laughed.

"Wake up, I wanna tell you my thought," she said, playfully slapping him on the chest.

"Who says I'm interested in your thoughts?" the Doctor said with his eyes shut. "You're not s'posed to have thoughts. I do the thinking for you, my offspring."

He giggled when Sokanon gave him another playful slap and opened his eyes.

"Ooooh, okay, let's hear it, this thought of yours," he said, rolling on his side to face her.

"Daddy, Anana said she thought the Doctor here died when Gallifrey burned, right?"

"Yeees."

"But what if he didn't die? She said she only thought he died, what if he's still alive somewhere?"

The Doctor thought about that.

"At the moment, I can only feel you in my mind, Soki," he said after a few minutes. "So if he is alive, he's either wearing or behind a bio damper or he's used the chameleon arch to become human. For that matter, I can't feel Anana or any of the others. The Time Lords must have engineered them not to have the mind link."

"But do you think if the Doctor is alive, we might be able to find him, Daddy?"

"That depends, Soki. Without the mind link to guide us, we have all of time and space in which to search for him. Where do you wanna start?"

"Dunno, I was just thinking," Sokanon said with a shrug.

"And I like that you're thinking. You could be right. After all, Anana and her people weren't there at the destruction of Gallifrey. They could be mistaken about this universe's Doctor being dead. When we see her again, we'll ask her...and...I need to ask her if they have cotton shirts. Silk just isn't me."

"I think it's pretty, Daddy," Sokanon said.

"Yes, but it's not practical when you're running around fighting villians and monsters. I need something a bit less...dandified. Not to mention the moment your mum sees this she'll want me wearing silk shirts for the rest of my natural lives."

"Are you gonna be happy to see Mummy again?"

"No!" the Doctor said as she giggled. "Your mum is a huge harpy and I dread the moment I get away from here and see her again."

He winked and grinned when she laughed at that.

"I'm gonna tell her you said that."

"Why does everyone always threaten to tell people what I said about them. I don't give a damn if you tell them or not. I've eaten Daleks and Cybermen for breakfast so it doesn't scare me if you tell your mum I called her a huge harpy. Tell the world, send it to the newspapers all over the universe and have them print it in big, bold letters on the front page. I don't care!"

He ruffled her hair affectionately and closed his eyes. Suddenly, there was a huge jarring vibration that shook the room and the Doctor's eyes flew open.

"Um...what was that?" Sokanon said.

"Dunno. Better not be the ash cans from Hell though," the Doctor said, getting up from the bed.

He tried the bedroom door, it was locked. He tried his screwdriver and cursed when it wouldn't open.

"Lookie, Soki, they know all about deadlock seals. Yup, they're definately related to us," he said, plopping back down on the side of the bed.

"Do you think there are people like Anana in our universe?" Sokanon asked him.

"I don't knoooow," the Doctor sang as she laughed. "I don't knoooow, you ask a lot of questions that bother meeee, leave me alone and let me beeeee, Soki Soki Soki deedle deedle deeee..."

"Okay, I'll shut up then," Sokanon said as he looked over his shoulder and grinned at her.

"Nah, you're fine," the Doctor said, laying back down. "Just boooooor-dah! Where is Anana? Where is anyone? Why am I stuck with you? Help!"

As if in reaction to his question, the door slid open and the Doctor jumped up as Anana entered.

"Hello, there's been a few things that have happened since you last put us in here," the Doctor said.

"All in due time, for the moment, I need you both to come with me again," Anana said.

"What was that vibration awhile ago?" Sokanon said.

That was our ship landing. We're on Tet now," Anana said. "And if you come with me, I'll show you to our war room."

Sokanon got up from the bed and walked around to her father's side. He took her hand, gave it a squeeze and they followed Anana out into the corridor.

The Doctor and Rose listened quietly as Amato told them a little about himself and about his life in the other universe. Rose was stunned, trying to imagine her and the Doctor living amongst such a huge family. She had often dreamed about having a family with her Doctor but he was so anti-domestic that she never even considered bringing up the topic with him. But if other Doctors were willing to be a father, then perhaps hers could be as well. She studied this eleventh life of the Doctor. He was younger than hers was and still good looking, she though. His hair was cut short like her ninth Doctor's was and he was slightly heavier than her Doctor, although Rose thought most people are heavier than her skinny Doctor is. From what she had seen, this Doctor or Amato was charming, friendly and had beautiful blue eyes that also reminded her of her previous Doctor. If this was what her Doctor was going to regenerate into, she figured she could live with it.

As they were talking, the door opened and Peter stomped in. Amato stared at the pieces of his mobile as he threw them to the floor in front of his cage.

"What's this?" Amato said. "You wrecked my mobile?"

"Yeah, cause your Doctor apparently decided now was the time to ring you and I had to listen to a different Doctor in a different universe threaten me. Well, he's not gonna be bothering us now. And as for you...up and out! I wanna talk to you personally!"

Amato rose to his feet as Peter signaled for a couple of guards to come in and keep their blasters on the Doctor and Rose.

"Stay back," he said to them, "Amato is coming with me. I've decided to give you both a break for this evening while I interrogate our new arrival."

Amato stepped outside the cage while the guards quickly stepped up. One kept his blaster on him while the other covered the Doctor and Rose who were glaring at him.

"Now, come with me and let's have a nice, friendly chat," Peter said to Amato.

"Oh, my Chewie Wooeeee!" Alan said as he lay on the sofa with Speck on his stomach. "I missed you sooooo!"

"For Christ's sake, Alan, will you give it a rest," Rose said as she walked into their living room. "I almost think you wanna marry that dog!"

"Why not? Then we can be happy, the three of us in marital bliss!"

"No thanks, I'll give that a miss," Rose said, walking by him.

"Well, you keep your Terminator dog away from my Speck. I don't wanna find out he's been eaten."

"Trust me, Alan, Alice wouldn't get more than a mouthful outta that," Rose said, pointing to the teacup chihuahua.

Alan glanced at her as she went down the hall and shrugged.

"She's jealous, isn't she, Snookums?" he said, rubbing Speck's head.

His mobile rang and reluctantly, he grabbed his dog, got up and held her while he fished his mobile out. With one hand, he opened it and pressed the talk button.

"Yes?" he said as Speck lay contentedly in his left hand.

"Alan, this is Xashon. We've been called back to Amalshia for a second meeting, are you avaliable to attend?"

"Yes," he said. "I can be ready in about a half hour and I'll meet you in your office."

"Good, I'll be waiting."

Alan hung up the phone and sighed as he looked at Speck.

"Sorry, Chewie Woooeee, Daddy's gotta go to work now," he said as he sat his dog down on the sofa and went to find Rose.


	236. Chapter 236

Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty Six

"So, who are you and where did you come from?"

Peter was pacing back and forth in front of Amato. Amato was bound hand and foot and was tied to a metal chair in front of him. On his left side, a guard stood at attention, his blaster ready in case he tried to escape. Amato shivered slightly at the feel of the cool metal on his ass and back and he was embarrassed that his private parts were on full display for everyone in the room.

"I believe I told you who I am and where I came from," Amato replied to Peter's question.

"Buy why did you come here? Out of all the universes in the whole of creation, why here? Surely there are other universes that are worse off than this one."

"Perhaps but this is the one I was assigned to."

"How'd ya mean, assigned? Who told you to come here?"

Amato sighed.

"I don't know exactly. I only know that this kitsune named Kin seems to be the one in charge."

"A what?"

"Japanese fox spirit."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what a kitsune is. But they're not real."

"Heh, try telling Kin that."

Peter gave him an odd look.

"A...Japanese fox spirit ordered you to come here and defeat me. Do you know how daft that sounds?"

Amato shrugged.

"I'm only telling you what happened, mate. Daft or not, it's the truth."

"So some mangy fox spirit in some other universe decided to meddle in my affairs, eh?" Peter said, leaning over to look into his eyes.

"Well, apparently, the fox spirits don't like that you've changed the natural order of things."

Peter threw back his head and laughed.

"Changed the natural order? That's what I do! I'm a Time Lord, you're a Time Lord. Stumpy in the other room's a Time Lord! We all meddle with the natural order of things, am I right?"

"Yes, but you have a responsibility not to change things in your favor. There are time lines to consider."

"Oh, fuck the time lines," Peter said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "What good is time travel if you can't give yourself an ideal life."

"And you call this an idea life? Enslaving trillions and laying whole planets to waste," Amato said angrily.

"I am now the father figure for the entire universe and like a good father, I sometimes have to punish unruly children when they get out of line."

"And the Doctor and Rose, are they unruly children? Were Jackie, Pete and Tony unruly children?"

"No, they were obstacles, barriers that blocked the way to my ultimate destiny, not to mention the fact that Stumpy in there had it coming for what he did to me!"

"And this makes you better than them, cutting off his hand and torturing and raping them. This makes you the better Time Lord."

"Oh, don't even start with the guilt trips, Amato," Peter said, saying his name in a snotty tone of voice. "I went through your personal effects after the surprise phone call and found your little photo album. You really think all those people give a damn about you?"

"Yes, they do. All of them. Which is more than I can say for you since I'm pretty sure people like this guard here don't give a damn if you live or die. I'm sure Rose did once but not now, not after what you did to her, her family, the Doctor and the universe. You had a chance at happiness and you squandered..."

He grunted when Amato backhanded him across the face.

"Don't talk to me about squandering happiness. I was left on Earth to rot and die with a chav who didn't even want me to begin with. I was just a piss-poor substitute for the man she really loved because he didn't have the balls to be in a real relationship with her! The Doctor's the one that squandered his happiness, mate, not me! And as for the way I've treated him...well, I s'pose I'm being human when I decided to get revenge and cut his hand off. I am half human, you know. With human emotions and I decided to act like a lowly human being since most apes are a violent lot anyway."

Amato shook his head.

"I pity you."

"I don't want your pity, sympathy or friendship," Peter said with a look of contempt. "You're just like Mister Goody-Two-Shoes in the other room. You think you're so high and mighty and above a so-called lowly clone like myself."

"No, I don't think that," Amato said. "I have a clone as well and I love him dearly and he loves me."

"Or you think he does," Peter said.

"No, he does. He's become my best friend and I couldn't imagine a life without him."

"Well, break out the weeping violins then. I'm about to cry because you and your clone have a happy-go-lucky relationship. Bravo for you!"

"You could have it as well, you know. A relationship with your Doctor, if you'd only let us help you. You need help, Peter. You need to go somewhere where your mind can be healed. Can't you see that this will only lead to your own destruction in the end. That eventually the rebellion that started on Earth will spread to other planets and star systems and in the end you'll end up with your head on a pike somewhere? Is that what you want?"

"I know that I only have a limited amount of time but I'm determined to find a way to cheat this half human existence of mine and keep on living."

"And then what? What are you going to do when there's nothing left but charred planets and submissive people with no minds of their own and no one to love you. What sort of life is that?"

"Why do you care? You have this big, happy family. Why would you give a damn about me?"

"Because you're better than this, Peter," Amato said. "This isn't your true destiny, it's some warped nightmare that your mentally ill mind has led you to create. Your true destiny is to be a Time Lord alongside your Doctor and Rose and help defend the universe against evil."

"The Doctor won't accept me!" Peter snarled.

"Perhaps he will if you'll talk to him," Amato said.

Peter let out a snort.

"You know nothing, old man."

"I know more than you think I do. I was the Valeyard for a few centuries and during that time, I treated my clone like a worthless sack of rubbish and enslaved him and my Rose until this Doctor that tried to contact me put me in Volag Nok and saved them. Then eventually I escaped and had the same thoughts of revenge that you have, but thanks to one little girl who loved and believed in me, I found myself again and became the man I always was. You don't have to let revenge consume you and your entire life, Peter. You don't have to live in eternal misery, alone in some ivory tower with only your thoughts of vengenance and hate to keep you company. You could have love and a family like I have but you have to be brave enough to let others in. That's true bravery not this destruction you've done."

"And then what? You'll take me away to your universe and live with your family?" Peter spat out.

"Hey, I'm sure if you wanted that they'd accept you. I know my daughter, Namid, would. She likes everyone. She's not picky in the least and if you know Ya'nala, you'd definately change your tune because she's wonderful."

"Who's Ya'nala, your slut?"

"My daughter and don't you dare say something like that again," Amato snarled.

"So you've actually concieved a daughter then?"

"No, the Doctor allowed me to adopt her and share her and believe me, Namid has more than enough love for the both of us."

"The same Doctor who sent you to Volag Nok trusts you with his daughter."

"Yes and not only his daughter, he trusts me with his life becuase he gave me a chance to redeem myself which is what I'm offering you. I know what it's like to be filled with anger and hate and be the evil one. I was the Valeyard, for Rassilon's sake and yet, the Doctor still accepted me as soon as I regained my senses and returned to my true self. You want the same, I can help you but you have to stop this. You have to stop this chaos and make things right again. YOu have to want to change but it can happen, Peter."

Peter glowered at him.

"Peter, please, listen. It doesn't have to be like this. I can help you. My family can help you if you'd only let us," he implored him. "Please, let the Doctor and Rose go and agree to change the universe back to the way it was before."

"And become worthless again?"

"No. You're not worthless, Peter. You never were. The Doctor made a mistake. I made the same mistake with my clone, John and I regret doing that now because I nearly missed having a wonderful brother in my life. I swallowed my pride, admitted my mistake and because of that, I have love and a family in my life. It takes a lot of courage to admit you're wrong but believe me, you'll be much better off for it."

"Get him out of my sight!" Peter said to the guard.

"What? Why?"

"I don't wanna hear any more of this santimonious bullshit. I like things the way they are."

"Peter, please. Don't do this. Don't shut us out! We can help you, please!"

"Take him away before I stab him through his hearts," Peter snarled at the guard.

Amato sighed and gave him a sad look as the guard untied him.

"If you want to change, let me know. I want to help you. I care about you, Peter, even if no one else does."

Peter turned his back to him and stood in silence while the guard untied the ropes around Amato's ankles and led him away with his hands still bound behind him. Peter waited until he heard the door shut behind him before he let a tear trickle down his cheek.


	237. Chapter 237

Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty-Seven

Solis

"Is there no getting rid of you?" Rassilon asked while walking toward Duer and Duer clenched his jaw.

"Guess you're stuck with me. You know what bugs me? It's the fact that I never knew Gallifrey was here. In the universe that I live in, I can feel and sense my family and friends but I felt nothing when I came to this universe. My guess is this ship is covered with bio-dampers but it still doesn't explain why I can't feel those that live here. Mind telling why?"

"Our telepathic powers were burned away when we were shifted to this universe."

"Ah, then the reason I knew that Delmari was my mother was more of a mother and son bond than anything telepathic."

"Yes, and if I knew you were here the day you arrived, I would have had you killed."

"You hate me that much?"

"Yes!"

"Then why did you suggest to my mother that you wanted to try to have a child naturally?" he asked as Rassilon stopped in front of him and sighed.

"It was purely a scientific experiment."

"You wanted to see if there was a difference in a child that is loom born against those that are born naturally. Well, let me tell you something. Being a naturally born child is far more superior to being loom born. A naturally born child has a greater spirit and more imagination than someone that's born out of a cookie cutter process."

"How dare you debase one of our sacred rites?"

"Oh, please, I am a naturally born child and so are my children. Well, not my daughter, but that is a completely different story."

"You are no Time Lord!"

"Yes, I am! Do you want to know something? For all our high and mighty power, we got our asses handed to us by a bunch of genetic material encased in metal! How superior is that?"

"You will be silent!"

"Ashamed of the truth, are you?"

"I am ashamed of nothing!"

"Blimey, and here I thought you were ashamed of ME!"

"No, I am disgusted by you! Ever since you were a child, you were nothing but trouble!"

"I was bored! Do you know what it was like to sit by and watch worlds, species, suffer, knowing full well there was nothing I could do about it?"

"It wasn't our responsibility!"

"Oh, come off it! If we are the high and mighty Time Lords, it WAS our responsibility to help those that needed it! I knew it and so did my mother!"

"I should have had her vaporized the moment she gave birth to you," Rassilon said as Duer's eyes turned black and he growled.

"Threaten her again and I will show you why I am called the On Coming Storm!"

"You do not scare me…Doctor!" he said and Duer smiled.

"Gee, the way you say my name makes it sound dirty."

"You will never stop me."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Duer said as he flipped the sonic screwdriver into the air and Rassilon looked at it.

"Where did you get that?"

"My mommy gave it to me," Duer said with a childlike tone to his voice and he pointed it at Rassilon. "And I'm not afraid to use it."

Delmari and Mara led the other Solisians down the hallway when they came to the shuttle bay and Mara was surprised to see the Gallifreyans waiting in the shuttle bay.

"You led us into an ambush!" she shouted while pointing the laser rifle at her and Delmari gently pushed the laser rifle away, rolling her eyes.

"These Gallifreyans are a part of my armies," Delmari said as she walked to one of the guards dressed in the same clothing she was wearing and he snapped to attention, saluting her.

"Commander, we are ready to launch!" he said as she nodded then looked at the Solisians and frowned.

"I need enough bio-suits for each one of them," she said and the guard nodded, running off toward one of the shuttles. Mara walked closer as Delmari looked at her and Mara placed the strap to the laser rifle over her right shoulder. "Now, if this was an ambush, would I tell him to get bio-suits so you and your people can go outside?"

"No, but what about the others your husband's taken?"

"Those, I'm afraid, have been processed and were put to work."

"If you have an army, why haven't you tried stopping him?"

"It was because I was waiting for someone to come and help me."

"Are you talking about Theta?"

"Yes, I am not sure but a part of me always knew he was alive. And, if there was anyone I trusted to come to the rescue at the last second, it was my son," Delmari said with a smile and Mara smiled back. The guard ran toward them when he stopped and they turned, looking at him.

"The bio-suits are ready, Commander," he said and Delmari looked at Mara.

"Tell your people to get the bio-suits on and head for the nearest shuttle," she said as Mara nodded then ran off and Delmari looked at the guard. "Go tell the others to go as soon as they are on board. I'm going to get my son!" The guard nodded when she walked toward the lift and took the laser rifle from the guard near the door. She locked and loaded the laser rifle when she walked into the lift and the doors closed. "Don't worry, Muppy, Mommy's coming!"

"I must admit that I am not impressed with this show of defiance," Rassilon said as Duer snickered and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not trying to impress you," he said as he locked eyes with Rassilon and Rassilon clenched his jaw.

"Do you know who you remind me of?"

"Nope, have no clue."

"You remind me of Koschei, or should I call him the Master? I often said that you were just as evil as he was," Rasslion said as Duer's hearts slammed in his chest and he breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"Oh, you are good. You are just trying to get me angry enough to do something stupid, but that is not going to happen. I am nothing like him."

"Yes, you are. Both of you are the same, you just can't see it. I mean what sort of father would stay away while his child lay dying in a hospital bed?" Rassilon asked and a fire flashed in Duer's eyes.

"That is not what happened and you know it!" he shouted and Rassilon laughed.

"Feeling guilty, are we? And what about those two human children who you claimed to be friends with? What sort of friend allows innocent children to be mind wiped all because they were traveling with them?"

"I had no choice!" Duer shouted as Rassilon walked closer and locked eyes with him.

"I also know about what you did to the boy!" he hissed and Duer blinked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the day you were supposed to turn him over to the Time Lords? He was injured, wasn't he?"

"How did…?"

"Please, we had your TARDIS monitored for months. We knew everything that went on inside her. Don't you think it was odd that someone knocked the moment he placed the chameleon arch's headpiece on his head?"

"What are you saying?" Duer asked as his hearts slammed in his ears and Rassilon smiled and evil smile.

"I knew that the boy was important to you and I wanted to break you once and for all. If you lost him, I figured you would see the error of your ways and finally become a proper Time Lord. Little did I know that you would pick that stupid human ape child over your own people," he said and Duer growled.

Before Duer could say anything, the sound of laser fire filled the air and the doors slid open, allowing Delmari to come into the room. Duer ducked as she fired the laser and the console to his right exploded. Rassilon has also ducked as she ran to Duer and helped him to his feet. He looked at her then smiled when he cupped the sonic screwdriver in his hand and turned it on. The other consoles exploded while they ran out of the room and he turned around, firing the sonic screwdriver at the doors. The doors closed as they headed for the lift and the lift doors opened while they ran inside the lift.

After a short lift ride, they ran into the shuttle bay while Mara stood on the ramp to the last shuttle and waved for them to hurry. She was wearing a skin tight, white bio-suit with white boots and gloves and a clear plastic helmet covered her head. An oxygen pack with the proper supply of air was strapped to her back and two white tubes connected the pack to the helmet. Running faster, Duer and Delmari ran up the ramp as they went inside the shuttle and the ramp went up, locking into place. The engines roared as the shuttle lifted off the ground then sailed out of the shuttle bay and the Gallifreyans and the Solisians cheered.

_"What happened to Jamie wasn't an accident? He did it on purpose? Rassilon, what sort of a monster is he that he would do that to an innocent boy? What sort of a monster am I? Is he right? Am I like the Master? No, now that I know I'm not. The thing is, how can I stop him? He's my father," _Duer thought after placing up a privacy block when he sighed and a tear rolled down his cheek. Duer looked out the window while Delmari walked closer and placed her hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. Nodding, he wrapped his arms around her as she stroked his hair and back and sent love and comfort into his mind.


	238. Chapter 238

Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty-Eight

Washington D.C.

ACTS Headquarters

Koschei and Trevor watched as Commander Fryer walked closer and held the gun tightly in his hand.

"So, I see you've traded sides," Fryer said and Trevor sighed.

"He isn't the Master!" Trevor said.

"That's what he wants you to think."

"Look, can you PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on?" Koschei asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Fine, Harry Saxon appeared out of nowhere. If you would looked on the internet about him you would find out that he lived a clean life. Way too clean, if you ask me. He was too perfect. He then rose to prominence as the Secretary of State and Defense for the UK then became Prime Minister. He promised world change and set up what turned into the Archangel Network. It was a network of satellites that took over everything and he used a UNIT aircraft carrier called the Valiant as his headquarters."

"Yeah, I know that part but what I don't get is why you think I'm him? If I was as evil and insane as this wanker sounds, wouldn't I just take over and the hell with all this?"

"You could be stalling for time."

"Do you know how crazy this sounds? Besides, he told me that no one but you remembers any of it! How, tell me, how is that possible?"

"There were a lot of people other than the Master and his bitch that were on the Valiant. Their minds wouldn't have been affected when things went back to the way it was before he took over."

"Ah, now I get it. You were on the Valiant."

"Yes, I was and I know what you are really like. I watched as you killed people just for the fun of it."

"Rassilon, for the last time, I am not the Master!"

"What you are is dead!" Fryer said when Koschei noticed that his hands were glowing and pointed his fingers at Fryer.

"I don't think so," he said when two small bolts of electricity flew from his fingers and hit Fryer's hand, causing him to drop the gun to the floor. Smoke rose from Fryer's hand when they noticed the skin hanging from his hand and shiny metal peeked out from under the skin.

"Blimey, you're a robot!" Trevor said with wide eyes.

"No, I think he's a cybernetic being," Koschei said.

"You should know!" Fryer said when he reached behind his head and a soft ripping sound filled the air. They watched while his face rippled while he pulled the mask he was wearing off and dropped it to the floor. The artificial eyes moved side to side while the preserving fluid bubbled behind the glass at the top of the skull and both Trevor and Koschei scrunched their faces. "Well, don't you have anything to say?"

"I am so sorry," Koschei sighed and Fryer laughed.

"It's a little bit too late for that."

"Um, so the only part of you that's still alive is your...brain?" Trevor asked.

"No, this is an artificial brain with my brain patterns downloaded into it," Fryer said and Koschei blinked, looking at him.

"And that means you're not really alive, right?" he asked and Fryer looked at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it. If you are just a downloaded program and not a poor soul condemned to living as a brain in a jar then I can do this!" Koschei said when he stood up and lighting shimmered in his eyes. His hands started glowing in a yellow light when he launched two bolts of blue lighting and hit Fryer in the chest, causing him to fly backwards into the wall. "Run!"

"What?" Trevor asked as Koschei looked at the door and Trevor nodded. He ran out of the building after opened the door and Koschei watched Fryer slowly stand up.

Cameron and Nigel looked at the screens while DOWNLOADING flashed on the screens then the screens went blank and they looked at each other. Suddenly the screen split in half as HELLO, NIGEL, HELLO, DADDY, HELLO and FUCK OFF appeared on the screen and they cheered.

"Will you keep it down?" Jack hissed as he walked closer then knelt down next to them. He blinked when Cameron grabbed Nigel's head and kissed him full on the lips and Jack gasped. "Hey!"

"Take it easy, Dad," Nigel said when he kissed Cameron back and smiled. "Besides, I like it."

"Uh…" Jack said when Ianto knelt down next to him and laughed.

"He's your son, alright," Ianto teased and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Does Stacey know?" Jack whispered and Nigel nodded.

"So, Jack, now that we saved Nigel's "kids", can we go get Koschei back?" Cameron asked.

"I'd say…" Jack said when they saw the door open and Trevor ran out of the building, tripping to the ground and looked at the door. "Cam, do your stuff."

"Hey, when did I join Torchwood?" Cameron asked as Jack glared at him and he saluted. "Right, Sir! I will get your hunky ass in the air a.s.a.p., Sir!"

Jack laughed then gasped when Cameron floated Jack off the ground and sent him flying toward Trevor. Trevor's eyes went wide when Jack landed on the ground in front of him and took his gun out of its holster, pointing the gun at him.

"Where is he?" Jack demanded.

"Are you talking about Koschei?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, now where is he?"

"He's…" Trevor said when a loud crash of thunder filled the air and something flew out of the building and sailed over their heads. They looked at the door when Koschei stormed out of the building and his eyes were shimmering in a white light.

"Whoa," Jack whispered when Koschei jumped into the air then landed behind them and was standing over Fryer's body. Smoke rose from the exposed metal as the artificial eyes looked at him and Koschei raised his hands over his head.

"No!" Jack shouted when Koschei spun around and leered at him. Cameron had flown the others to Jack as they stood behind him and Jack held his hands up, smiling at him. "Kosch, don't do anything stupid, ok."

"Stay out of this, Captain!" Koschei growled then looked at Fryer. "It's just a machine!"

"What is he talking about?" Jack asked and Trevor gave him a quick explanation about what they found out about Fryer. "Shit, no wonder he hates the Master."

"What do we do, Jack? We can't let him kill him," Ianto said and Jack slowly walked to Koschei.

"Stay away, Jack!" Koschei said when Jack smiled and stopped near Fryer's body.

"Or you'll kill me?" Jack said with a smile and Koschei sighed. "Look, I can't let you kill him."

"But he isn't really alive."

_"Neither are Professor River Song and her two friends," _Jack thought then told him about River, Jennifer and Anita and Koschei blinked.

_"But he was going to kill me, Julie and Aderyn," _Koschei thought then looked at the ground. He knew that Jack was right as the light faded from his hands and eyes and Jack smiled.

"So what are we going to do with him? Koschei asked.

"Well, I do need someone to take to the Voth to stand trial for the murder of that family."

"Fine," Koschei sighed when they walked toward the others but didn't notice Fryer getting up and the plate on his chest opened up.

"Dad, look out!" Nigel shouted when they turned around and Fryer laughed.

"Die!" he shouted when the gun fired and Koschei grunted as the bullet hit him in the chest. The world slowed down as he heard his hearts beating in his ears and the last thing he heard was a hail of gunfire as the world turned black.

Jack had called Martha when he appeared in the Hub and had Koschei in his arms. They ran to the medical bay as he saw Grace waiting for them and he placed Koschei on the operating table. Jack left the room while Grace and Martha started working on Koschei and Jack wiped the blood on his shirt.

"Where is he?" Julie shouted when she ran to him and Jack wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he felt the tears soaking the blood into his shirt and closed his eyes. He could still hear Fryer's laughter as they opened fired and his cybernetic body exploded. Ianto told him that he would contact the Voth and explain that the murders had been taken care of and would use Jack's TARDIS to take everyone home. He looked at Grace and Martha as they worked on Koschei and a part of him hoped that Koschei was strong enough to regenerate if he had to and sent love and comfort into Julie's mind.

"How is he?" Jack asked after Martha left the room where they had placed Koschei and she sighed, brushing the hair from her eyes.

"The bullet hit the wall of his left heart," she said and Jack nodded.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah, we removed the bullet, repaired the damage then used the tissue regenerator and his heart's functioning normally. What I don't understand is why he didn't regenerate. He almost did a few times while he was on the table."

"I'll give you a reason," he said when he pointed to Julie sitting next to the hospital bed and she was holding Koschei's hand. Nodding, Martha walked down the hallway while Jack watched Julie softly talking to Koschei then he sighed and walked away.

_"Wake up, Sleepy Head," Julie said as Koschei opened his eyes and smiled._

_"Is this Heaven?" he asked and she laughed._

_"No, sorry, but it's not."_

_"Are you saying that I'm alive?"_

_"Looks that way," she teased and he frowned._

_"But he shot me in the chest," he said and she rubbed his chest._

_"Martha said that the bullet hit the side of your left heart."_

_"Did I regenerate?"_

_"No, but she said you came close."_

_"Why didn't I do it then?"_

_"I guess you didn't because of us."_

_"Yeah, I don't think Little Peep would recognize me if I had," he said as she kissed his lips and he smiled. "Will you do me a favor?"_

_"Sure."_

_"I've been thinking. The three of us are a family in mind, body and soul but I'd like to make it legal."_

_"Are you asking me to marry you?"_

_"Yeah," he sighed when the world became blurry and he closed his eyes._

Julie opened her eyes as she looked at him then kissed the back of his hand and smiled. The heart monitor beeped in her ear as she stood up and leaned closer until her lips to his ear.

"Yes, I'll marry you," she whispered then kissed his forehead and he slightly smiled under the oxygen mask. Sitting back down, she took his hand in hers as she wrapped her fingers around his and watched the lights moving up and down on the heart monitor.


	239. Chapter 239

Chapter Two Hundred and Thirty Nine

The Doctor and Sokanon were escorted down a corridor towards a pair of metal double doors at the end of it. Unlike the spaceship, the walls in the building they were brought into were plaster and painted white with no adornment on them. The floor beneath them a kind of creme colored marble that gave the hallway a touch of elegance. Behind them was Anana. She led them up to the metal doors and inputted a password into the keypad beside it. The doors opened and they saw an elevator that had glass walls and a floor in it.

"Hmm, very Willy Wonka," the Doctor commented. "Does it fly like Willy Wonka's lift?"

Anana gave him a confused look.

"It doesn't fly," she said hesitantly. "Once you get in it, it'll take you to the top where you'll be escorted to the War Room."

"You're not coming then?" the Doctor said.

"I need to get a few folders, I'll join you there. In the meantime, this lift is on the outside of the building and your destination is on the three hundredth floor so enjoy the view of our city, Tetris."

She frowned when the Doctor sniggered at that.

"What's so funny?"

"Is the city made of blocks in funny shapes that have been dropped on top of each other?" he said as Sokanon tried not to laugh.

"No, the buildings are mostly skyscrapers. Why do you say that?"

"Nothing, just private joke," the Doctor innocently as he shrugged. "My daughter and I will be getting into the lift now."

Anana stared at them in a befuddled silence as they stepped inside the glass elevator and stood patiently while they waited for it to start. Anana inputted some letters and numbers on the keypad and once the door closed, Sokanon burst out laughing.

"Tetris? Is she serious?" she said to the Doctor as the lift started to rise.

"Now, now. They don't know that their city is named after a video game. Be kind," he teased.

"You were laughing too, Daddy."

"I know, cause it's funny to me."

They stood beside each other and stared out the window. The city stretched on for miles and resembled an Earth city except for the rose colored sky and the pale blue moon and smalled eggshell colored moon further away. The sun was setting over in the west and lights were beginning to come on in the windows of the buildings around them. There was a monorail system that snaked through the city and they could see a long silver train slowly following the metal path. There were a few hovercars flying in the distance and they saw some driving through the streets below their feet but other than that, there wasn't much activity. The Doctor put his arm around his daughter and rested his hand on her right shoulder as they gazed at the metropolis.

"It's beautiful," Sokanon whispered. "I'm so glad I got stuck here with you, Daddy. I love this city."

"So do I and I'm glad you're here as well. I hate being on my own with no one to see the wonders I see. Someday, once you're finished with the Academy, you can join me full time and explore the universes."

"I can't wait," she said as he gave her shoulder a squeeze.

She noticed the Doctor pulling his mobile out of his pocket.

"You gonna try to call Amato again?" she asked.

"No, I'm calling your mum. I have an idea," he said, opening it up.

He dialed her number and smiled when she came on the videophone.

"Hey, you, how are things?" Rain said.

"Peachy Keeno, my lives mate. We're in a lift going up to floor three hundred for a war room meeting with Anana."

"Ooo, sounds thrilling."

"The name of the city is Tetris, Mummy," Sokanon said, leaning in.

"The child is greatly amused by this," the Doctor said to Rain.

"Tetris, eh? Is the city made up of colored blocks stacked on top of each other?"

"That's what I said!" the Doctor said as Sokanon laughed. "But no, it's not. Looks like any city on Earth except for the pink sky and the two moons."

"Damn, wish I was there with you."

"Same here. But I have a favor to ask of you. Are you busy?"

"Not really. Namid and Chaska are here and we're going to be eating dinner with Shilah and Mingxia and River and Imiko and Rei. Why? What's wrong?"

"Need you to keep this mobile on and listen to this meeting."

"Okay, any specific reason?"

"Well, if you lot are gonna come barreling in here in six days time, I figure you should know what you're up against and because I'd really like someone else to hear what's going on. I'm bored and I miss you lot and I want you to be included."

He smiled when Namid leaned in.

"I'll listen as well, Daddy. But...are you gonna put us in your pocket?"

"I wasn't planning on it unless I have to, why?"

Namid giggled.

"Cause I wanted to wait till it was the middle of the meeting and just yell out help, I'm stuck inside the Doctor's pocket, let me out!"

"Uh...no," the Doctor said as Sokanon laughed. "I don't think Anana will appreciate your joke."

He glanced at Sokanon who was now repeatedly swallowing hard.

"My ears are stuffing up," she said to him. "We're up so high now..."

"Yeah, we're going up to three hundred floors and the pressure is increasing," the Doctor said to Rain, Namid and Chaska who had just joined them. "Anyway, if you can just turn the mobile on speakerphone and listen and possibly telegraph what's going on to everyone else..."

"Will do, Love," Rain said.

The Doctor's eyes widened when Sokanon grabbed his hand and pushed it down to show Rain his silk shirt.

"Hey, look what they got for Daddy. Silk shirt!" she said as the Doctor eyed her.

"Ooo, I like that. I'll have to buy you some more," he heard Rain say as Sokanon laughed.

The Doctor brought the phone back up to his face.

"Just so you know, we had a discussion about this earlier and I told Soki that I didn't want silk shirts because they were impractical when fighting monsters. The cheeky monkey decided to tell you about it after I told her not to."

"He called you a huge harpy too, Mummy."

"Oh...did he?" Rain said as all the children laughed. "What was that conversation about...Dear?"

"Just...semantics, you know. Turn of phrase, pet name, call it what you will," the Doctor said as Sokanon sniggered.

"You better be glad there's an entire universe separating us right now, Buster," Rain teased. "Just for that, I'm going to take the cell phone in the kitchen and cook Navajo tacos while you listen."

"Oh no, not that, anything but that. We still haven't eaten today since all Anana served us was multicolored goop. Don't torment me like that."

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't. Depends on how good you are."

The lift stopped before the Doctor could reply and the door opened. Still holding the mobile in his hand, he and Sokanon stepped out into another corridor. In front of them two pink skinned males wearing blue boiler suits with a red sash tied around their waists bowed to him.

"Follow us, we'll escort you to the War Room," one of the guards said to him.

"Ooo," he heard Rain saying on the mobile as they walked along the corridor. "They're going to the War Room now. Quick into the kitchen so we can start dinner while we listen to the soap opera."

The Doctor rolled his eyes while Sokanon giggled. He glanced at the screen and saw Rain's torso and knew she was carrying the phone into the kitchen. Thinking of Navajo tacos made his stomach growl and he made a mental note to ask Anana to get them something better to eat when they next saw her.

They stopped by a keypad and waited while the guard input his password. This time, the wall door swung inward and beyond it, the Doctor could see a circular room that had a large round metal table with chairs in the center of it. On the walls were video screens and maps and under the videoscreens were control panels. The guards led them in and asked them to sit and wait for Anana before they went out. The Doctor glanced back over his shoulder as the door swung shut.

"Gee," he said as he laid the mobile on the table, "aren't you afraid we might wreck something in here?"

"Oh no, have they left you two without supervision?" he heard Rain saying.

He picked up the mobile and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Yup and this room is filled with electronics. Think I could assemble a bomb in five minutes or less?"

"Um, I wouldn't go that far, Dear. Hold on, someone's at the door. Mi-mi, can you go see who that is?"

While she did that, the Doctor turned the phone around and slowly moved it around in a circle letting her see what the War Room looked like.

"Yup, definately too many electronics in there, it was a bad idea leaving you two alone in that room without adult supervision," he heard Rain say. "Hold on, Love. Hi!"

Sokanon giggled when the Doctor's eyes grew wide the moment he heard kissing sounds coming through the phone.

"Okay, who is that?" he said, looking at the screen. "Who is kissing? Better not be you and some hunky man."

Shilah leaned in.

"Well, I s'pose I'm the hunky man and since I look like you, I s'pose you're saying you're hunky as well."

"Oh, it's you," the Doctor said dryly as Sokanon laughed harder.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here with my wife so don't throw a conniption fit. It was just a friendly peck on the cheek. I'd rather have my wife than yours."

"Good, make sure it stays that way," the Doctor teased.

Mingxia leaned in and he greeted her warmly before telling them both what he wanted Rain to do.

"Spying while we eat, eh? Okay, I'll go for the whole electronic drinking glass to the door ya got goin' here," Shilah said.

"In the meantime," Rain said in the background, "We'll be cooking Navajo tacos while he's forced to listen."

"HARPY!" the Doctor yelled as Sokanon bent over laughing. "BIG, FAT, SMELLY HARPY!"

Shilah and Mingxia let out an "Oooo" as Rain took the phone from them.

"Now listen here, Silky..."

"Silky!" the Doctor said as Sokanon chortled. "Oh, that tears it, Soki. You're grounded the moment we get home for showing your mum that silk shirt."

"Actually, Soki, you'll be taken out to eat and given a pet elephant."

"Yay!" Sokanon said.

"Now listen here, Smelly Harpy," the Doctor said with mock anger.

"No, you listen here, Sprinkles..."

The Doctor blushed as everyone roared with laughter.

"Damn it, I hate it everytime you call me that," he said as Rain laughed. "When I get home..."

He shut up when the door opened and Anana entered, holding several folders in her arms. Beside her was a huge, muscle bound male that was wearing a black military uniform with gold epaulets on the shoulders.

"Doctor, I am General Zara, head of the Tet Air Force," he said with a salute.

"No salutiiing," the Doctor said under his breath as he set the mobile down on the table.

Zara and Anana sat down near them and Anana opened one of the folders. While she was doing that, the Doctor heard faint conversation and the sound of something sizzling coming through the phone.

I don't know if you know this or not but Tet is near the center of the Bioflange Galaxy," Anana said, showing him a photo of an oval shaped galaxy in space. "There are several occupied planets near us and more scattered throughout the galaxy. The outer rim planets are the ones who spotted the Daleks first. They were moving towards their planets but they told us that they didn't attack, only kept going towards the center of the galaxy."

The Doctor heard Rain telling them that she would turn up the volume on the phone. He vaguely listened to her before turning his attention back to Anana who was handing him a couple of reports. He skimmed through the writing while he listened.

"The Dalek fleet consists of two ships at the moment," Anana said as he read the report. "No idea if there are others or if these are scout ships but so far there's just been the two."

"Yes, but if they're anything like the Dalek ships in my universe, the ships can hold half a million Daleks each," the Doctor said, glancing up from the reports. "Which means you potentially have a million Daleks to contend with."

"Legends say that the Daleks numbered in the tens of millions during the Time War," Anana said.

The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, they threw every available ship they could at us back in my universe. That's one of their favorite tactics, use sheer numbers to overwhelm a planet and conquer it as quickly as they can before moving on. That's why I'm wondering about the two ships. If they're planning to start a war, it seems like they would be bringing more with them. Unless, as you say, they're scout ships. However, do you have any idea why they passed up the first few planets? Are these planets heavily defended and they're searching for easier targets?"

"No idea. The planets in question have defenses but nothing a Dalek couldn't penetrate," Zara said.

"Maybe they're coming after you?" Sokanon offered.

"I don't know why they would target us specifically," Anana said to her. "We are half Time Lord but they don't know that. And Tet doesn't have any unique resources, nothing they'd want anyway."

"Then perhaps they have a different destination in mind," the Doctor said.

By now, he could hear Rain fainly talking to River, Imiko and Rei while she explained the situation to them. His hearts ached and he wished more than ever that he and Sokanon could be at home with them rather than being stuck in a meeting about a foe he didn't really want to fight. The cooking sounds only increased the rumbling in his stomach and his feeling of homesickness.

"I have a question," Sokanon said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, child?" Anana asked as they looked at her.

"Um...Daddy and I were talking and I asked him if it were possible if your Doctor was still alive after all."

"Fair question," the Doctor said. "After all, you don't have concrete proof he died, do you?"

Anana and Zara shared a glance.

"No, we've only heard rumors that his TARDIS was incinerated with his planet. But if he is alive, why hasn't anyone seen him?"

"All of time and space, lots of places to hide," the Doctor said shrugging.

"But why hide? If by some miracle, he is still alive, we need him here now," Anana said.

"Well, the thing is I can't feel him in my mind. I can only feel Sokanon here."

"What does that mean?" Zara said.

"I figured you lot didn't have the mind link since I can't feel you either. Every Time Lord and Lady is connected telepathically and can communicate that way as well as feel each other's minds. You lot probably don't have it because if your race were slaves, I'm sure the Time Lords didn't want you communicating escape plans and other things without them knowing."

"So...if you can't feel him, he must be dead then?" Anana said sadly.

"Not necessarily. There is a thing called a chameleon arch that can altar a Time Lord's biology and change him into different species. If he chose a species, most likely a human, he would lose that mind link because he'd have a human mind. Only if he were restored to his former self would the link be restored."

"You're saying the Doctor, our Doctor, might be human now?" Anana said.

"It's a possibility," the Doctor said shrugging.

"But why?" Anana said. "Why would he want to become human when so many people need him."

"Brother?" Shilah said through the phone. "Can I answer her?"

"What's that?" Anana said, pointing to the mobile.

"This is a mobile, a communication device. It's reception is strong enough to go across universes and my wife and some of my family have been listening to us. I asked them to and relay what we're saying because if this isn't sorted out in six days, my time here is up and I'll be able to go back and forth across universes again and believe me, you'll have a heap of people who'll be wanting to help us. But this is Shilah who is another Doctor from another universe that's now living in mine as a family member."

He handed the mobile to Anana and she was shocked when she saw another version of the man sitting in front of her on the viewscreen.

"How do you tell one another apart?" she asked Shilah.

"Um...through the mind link and after a bit, you can usually tell who's who and I have an earring and tattoo which helps."

Mingxia laughed in the background as he turned his head and pointed to his earring.

"Anyway, sorry to interrupt your meeting but I think I can add to this discussion about why the Doctor might want to turn human and hide himself. You see, I went through the same thing, not once but twice. First I had to destroy my Gallifrey and then when we rebuilt a new Gallifrey that was destoryed by the Arcadians while I was forced to watch and I lost my wife, child, best mate and clone along with friends and that devastated me completely. The Arcadians forced me to drink some concoction that destroyed my voice box and I was mute in addition to having lost almost everything I ever cared about. That made me want to become human in order to forget everything but luckily for me, I kept on looking for other Doctors in order to warn them that something similar might happen to them and I stumbled upon this universe and was healed and found acceptance here. Anyway...after the first Time War, I was just as devastated and my theory is your Doctor was as well and wanted to escape and forget. If he made himself completely human, he rewrote his memories and gave himself a new identity so he might not even remember who he is now."

"Then how do we make him remember who he is?" Anana asked him.

"There's a fob watch that acts as a storage device for his original personality and memories. If you open that in front of him, the original personality restores itself and he'll remember."

"But how do we find him then?" Anana said. "Especially since this Doctor said that if he's human, this mind link would be severed."

"Yeah, that's the sticky part of the problem."

"What about artron energy?" Rain said in the background. "We've tracked people before using that."

"Oh, brilliant Rain."

"One problem," the Doctor said. "My TARDIS is with you lot. I s'pose I could build a device to try to track it but it wouldn't have one tenth the range the TARDIS has so if I do make a tracking device, the man'll have to be very close and in this time period since I can't make a machine that looks across time and space like the TARDIS does. So if we get no signal there's still no way of knowing if he's dead or if he's alive and just out of range."

"Blast!" Shilah said.

"If you haven't found him in six days, Bro," Mingxia yelled. "Come back and get your TARDIS and then check."

"That'll probably be my best bet," the Doctor said. "In the meantime, I'll do everything I can to assist you. If you'll allow me to study these files so I can be sure what I'm up against here."

"Of course," Anana said.

"Anana."

She looked down at the screen and saw Rain leaning in next to Shilah.

"Hi, I'm the Doctor's wife. Listen, I know this is a dumb time to ask but could you get them some food. They haven't eaten all day and they want something resembling the stuff they eat. I'm asking because I hate to listen to him whine about our cooking food when he can't have any."

The Doctor blushed as everyone in his family laughed.

"We have a food simulator that'll make something you're used to," Anana said to him.

"Can we have some burgers and chips then?"

"And some soda pop," Sokanon added.

"What?" Rain yelled to him. "No Navajo tacos?"

"Only if you make them. I'm not eating ones made by a machine," he said to her. "And thanks for asking for me."

"No problem. I don't want you two starving while you're trying to fight Daleks."

Anana gave the phone back to him.

"At the moment, that's all we have to say. We just wanted to speak with you and introduce General Zara since he's the one who'll be in charge of attacking the Daleks if they decide to come here."

"A pleasure, Sir!" he said, saluting. "Might I say, Sir. Your counterpart was a legend and a hero and revered by the Tetians. And I'm sure you will prove yourself just as worthy."

"Yeah, two things. No saluting and no fawning over me, yeah?" he said as his family laughed.

"Why shouldn't I salute you, Sir?"

"And enough with the Sir. And you shouldn't salute me because I'm not in the military and I don't like it. So if you would kinda refrain from it, thanks muchly."

Zara glanced at Anana before shrugging.

"The guards will escort you back to your room, Sir...I mean, Doctor. We will send your food there."

"Hurray, we can finally eat in peace without listening to all that jabbering in the other universe."

"Shut up, Song!" the Doctor said into the phone as everyone laughed.

Rain took the phone from Shilah.

"We've been telling everyone else what's been going on and Adam said to call with more updates when you get them."

"Will do. Goodnight, my lives mate."

"Goodnight, Snookie Bear," Rain said in a childish voice.

"Ew," Sokanon said as everyone on the other end laughed.

A grin spread over the Doctor's face when he noticed Sokanon's reaction.

"Goodnight, my little plum peach fizz," he said in an equally childish voice as his family laughed. "I miss you-woo-woo-wooooooooo!"

Sokanon laughed when she saw the Tetians were giving him an odd look. The Doctor shrugged and gave them an easy grin.

"Don't mind me, I'm half bonkers," he said to them.

He turned his attention back to Rain and wished her and everyone else goodnight. He and Sokanon smiled at the chorus of goodbyes and I love yous before he ended the call. He put the mobile back in his pocket and he and Sokanon followed the Tetians out of the room.


	240. Chapter 240

Chapter Two Hundred and Forty

Amato sat with the Doctor and Rose in their cage while he described what had happened.

"I think I was beginning to get through to him, that's why he ordered me away," he said once he finished his explanation.

"I admire your willingness to change my clone but if I can't get through to him I doubt you will," the Doctor said.

"I refuse to give up on him. If I can be turned back to the light, so can he."

They looked up when the door opened and Peter entered the room. He glared at all of them for a moment before he pointed at Rose.

"You're coming with me."

"Like hell she is," the Doctor said, throwing his arm out in front of her body.

"Don't piss me off, Old Man, unless you wanna lose the other hand."

"What do you want with me?" Rose asked.

"I want you to come with me and keep your trap shut, now move!"

"Peter, whatever you're planning to do, don't do it," Amato said.

Peter sighed angrily.

"You know what? Changed my mind, you come with her," Peter said to Amato. "I need some fresh meat to scream for me."

"Peter, please, just stop it!" the Doctor said.

Peter ignored all of them and called for four guards to come in. Amato sighed when the guards obeyed and he stood up with Rose.

I'll take care of her, mate, he thought to the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded. He glowered at Peter as the guards opened the door and pulled Rose and Amato out. The door was slammed shut and Peter gave him a little smirk before he followed the captives and guards outside. The moment the door slammed, the Doctor lowered his head to his hands and shook it sadly.

"So," the Doctor said to Sokanon as the room door closed behind them. "We're back in here again. Isn't this fun?"

"Oh yeah, like seeing rooms and rooms and more rooms," Sokanon said, rolling her eyes.

"Me too! Never know what'll be in those rooms, sense of mystery and all," the Doctor replied.

He stretched out on the bed while Sokanon went to use the toilet.

"Soki, think they'll come with the food we requested?" the Doctor called out.

"They better. I'm hungry."

"Me too. It doesn't help that your mum was making Navajo tacos. The harpy, knows I like those tacos and makes them anyway. I'll show her when I get back. I'll put this black converse right in her big, harpy bum and before you say it, yes, I know you'll tell her what I said!" he said as Sokanon giggled from the bathroom.

He lay on his side and let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. He heard the toilet flush and the water in the sink running and then a moment later he felt his daughter's hand on his shoulder.

"Daddy, you okay?"

"Just tired, my treasure. And dreading the moment I have to face the Daleks again."

He heard a slight creak and felt Sokanon's body on the bed when she laid down in front of him. He opened his eyes and saw Sokanon staring at him with worry. He smiled and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll be okay, just nervous jitters before the big battle," he said.

"Are the Daleks really that bad?"

"They're terrible. One of the greatest threats in the universe which is why I don't want you anywhere near them when the time comes," the Doctor said.

"Do you think that these Daleks kidnapped the Doctor and they're holding him prisoner?"

The Doctor frowned.

"Not sure. What made you think of that, Soki?"

"Just thinking. Trying to think of ways that the Doctor could still be alive and be missing."

She frowned.

"I just said Doctor like he's a whole 'nother person and not you."

"He's not me. I'm me and he's him. Just like I'm not the six other Doctors and clones back home. I'm not even my eleventh self anymore. I'm me, me, me. So I have no problem calling another Doctor, Doctor since he's him and I'm me, me, me."

Sokanon lapsed into silence and the Doctor studied her.

"Penny for your thoughts, my treasure?" he finally said after a few minutes.

"Do you like becoming different people, Daddy?"

"Not really, but it's a fact of life with our people."

"But not if you get this technology from Anana. Then you can live forever in this same body."

The Doctor made a face.

"Not sure if I wanna live forever. I wanna die sometime, sweetie. I've had a hard life and living forever and doing this does not sound appealing to me. If there is a Heaven, I definately want to go there eventually."

"I'd only want to go if you and Mummy and everyone else were there."

"Ditto," he said with a soft smile.

"And you can wear your silk shirts."

"No!" he said as Sokanon giggled. "No silk shirts, I am burning this before I go home. No way is the misses seeing me in this. I'll never be able to take it off my body without her yelling at me to put it back on. Nope, not gonna do it!"

Sokanon snuggled up against him and closed her eyes. The Doctor was about to do the same when there was a knock on the door.

"Your dinner," they heard a guard say.

"At last, wake up, Soki. With any luck, these are our burgers and chips!"

(Meanwhile on the main Dalek ship...)

The Dalek who was second in command checked the readout on a display that was mounted on the wall. Using his plunger, he brought up information about the galaxy they were currently passing through. The second in command Dalek thought it strange that they were passing up so many prime planets, just ripe for the taking, but the Supreme Dalek ordered them to keep searching, saying he had picked up traces of artron energy during his own scans.

"WE MUST FIND TET," the supreme Dalek had said. "SEARCH THE STAR MAPS FOR TET AND THEN SET A COURSE FOR IT!"

"WHY MUST WE FIND ONE PLANET WHEN THERE ARE MANY OTHERS WE CAN ATTACK?" the second in command said.

"DO NOT QUESTION MY ORDERS. OBEY, OBEY, OBEY!"

"I OBEY."

That was an hour ago and even though the second in command had been programmed to obey his commander, he still wondered what was so special about one measly planet. He finished with his triangulation and locked in the coordinates of Tet before gliding away to a large window made of a perspex-like substance. He paused at a window and looked out at a planet that had brown continents and blue oceans. He noticed they were flying by on the nighttime side and saw thousands of pinpoints of light indicating that electrical lights were being used. He swiveled his dome back and forth thinking what a waste it was to spare a planet that obviously had less superior life forms on it. He gazed at it until they finally passed the world and then he turned and slowly glided away.

"What's happened to me? Why am I doing this? I used to be the Doctor but no more, now I'm nothing but a slave. A slave of the Daleks and I must obey or else. I don't want to obey, I don't want to hurt others but I have no choice. I've been brainwashed nearly into submission and yet, there's a small bit of me that's still alive and I know, I know what I'm doing is wrong but I can't stop it. Oh God, if there is a God, please let someone else stop me because I've gone past the point where I can no longer stop myself.


	241. Chapter 241

Chapter Two Hundred and Forty One

New Gallifrey

Jack stood in the doorway while Martha examined Koschei and checked the monitors. He had offered Julie a room at the Hub and she had brought Aderyn with her after going getting a change of clothes and some toiletries. She and Aderyn were asleep but Jack couldn't sleep and sighed, leaning against the doorframe. He looked at the floor while he replayed what happened at ACTS Headquarters over and over in his mind then jumped when Martha tapped him.

"How is he?" Jack asked.

"He's stable," she said as she looked at the chart and he frowned.

"Do you think he'll regenerate?"

"No, but he does need a lot of T.L.C. and rest," she said then walked by Jack and Jack looked at Koschei. He slowly walked to the bed when he looked down at him and sighed. Koschei's eyes were closed while the soft hiss of the oxygen mask filled the air and Jack looked at the monitors.

_"It wasn't your fault, Jack," _Koschei thought as Jack looked at him and saw that Koschei's eyes were open.

_"Yeah, it was. I should have been the one that got shot,"_ Jack thought, setting up a privacy block.

_"Then you would have been the one Martha and Grace operated on."_

_"How did you _know_ that?"_

_"I woke up for a few seconds on the examination table and saw them. Now, why do you think it would have been better if you were the one that bastard shot?"_

_"Well, if the bullet would have stopped my heart, I would have just woke up after it started beating again," _he thought and Koschei's eyes went wide.

_"That wouldn't have happened."_

_"Didn't I tell you that I can't die?" _Jack thought with a smile and Koschei slowly shook his head. Jack told him about the Game Station, being killed by the Daleks, about Rose's using the power of the Heart of the TARDIS to bring him back and about being immortal and Koschei blinked a few times.

_"Blimey, that's amazing!" _

_"Well, I don't like to brag but it is a neat trick!" _Jack thought and Koschei smiled under the oxygen mask.

_"What did happen to Fryer?"_

_"We destroyed him."_

_"What did you do with the body?"_

_"There wasn't much left of it but scraps. Nigel did find the hard drive and took great pleasure in shooting the hell out of it. He also blew up their headquarters."_

_"Is Trevor ok?" _Koschei thought then saw the sadness in Jack's eyes and Jack sighed.

_"I'm sorry but he didn't make it. Fryer killed him," _Jack thought and Koschei closed his eyes, two little tears trickled down his cheeks. Koschei painfully sighed then opened his eyes and Jack wiped the tears away.

_"What about Amy and Nigel?"_

_"Amy didn't want to stay so we took her back to London and used retcon on her. Nigel agreed to stay and work here at Torchwood."_

_"Blimey, this family keeps getting bigger and bigger."_

_"Well, I don't know if he and Stacey want to be a Time Lord and Time Lady but it is nice having my own little family since everyone else seems to have one."_

_"Yeah, I know what you mean."_

_"You're talking about Julie and Aderyn?"_

_"Yep, and I want to ask you something. Can you see if I can adopt Aderyn?"_

_"Yeah, I can do that."_

_"And can you find out where I can find a little chapel?"_

_"Why?"_

_"I want to ask Julie to marry me," _Koschei thought when he blinked and frowned. _"Why do I have the feeling I already did that?"_

_"I don't know," _Jack thought when he looked over at the doorway and saw Julie standing in the doorway with Aderyn in her arms. _"Looks like you have another visitor. You think you're up for it?"_

_"For them, yeah," _he thought as Jack smiled and nodded. Julie walked closer as he placed a hand on her shoulder and scrunched his nose at Aderyn, making her giggle.

"Is he awake?" Julie asked.

"Oh, yeah, but he can only talk psychically," Jack said and she nodded. They watched him leave the room when Koschei looked up at her and moved his hand to remove the oxygen mask.

"Don't," she said as she moved his hand away and he reached up with the other hand, taking the oxygen mask off.

"Give me…my daughter," he said in a weak voice and held his hands out. Carefully, Julie handed Aderyn to him as he sat Aderyn on his stomach and smiled at her.

"Cheepa?" Aderyn said as she tilted her head to one side and blinked her eyes.

"Hello…Sweetie," he said when Julie placed the oxygen mask back and he arched his eyebrow at her.

_"You leave that on," _she thought after placing up a privacy block and stroked his hair. _"How are you feeling?"_

_"I feel like someone shot a bullet into my chest," _he thought with a grin and she frowned. _"Ok, that wasn't funny. I feel ok. My chest hurts. Martha said that's natural and I'm going to be fine."_

_"I was so scared that I wasn't going to see you again," _she thought while tears filled her eyes and he moved the oxygen mask down.

"Don't…cry," he said softly and she wiped her eyes then placed the oxygen mask back up.

_"Please, don't cry. I hate it," _he thought and she wiped her eyes.

_"Jack told me what happened. I can't believe Fryer was a robot."_

_"No, I think he was a cybernetic construct with his memories."_

_"So he was still alive?"_

_"Not really. He was a ghost in the machine. That's why I didn't think the Doctor, or anyone else, would care if I killed him."_

_"But we don't kill."_

_"Uh, Torchwood does."_

_"But only if there is no other choice. Besides, he could have killed you. He nearly did."_

_"And the reason I did fight him was because he threatened to kill you and Little Peep. I couldn't let that happen. If someone was going to die then it was going to be me."_

_"Gee, you sound like Rain. She's always sacrificing herself for the Doctor when he or their kids are in danger. He doesn't like it and neither do I. So don't do it again, ok?"_

_"Yes, Mommy," _he thought and she kissed the top of his head. _"Were you here after they operated on me?"_

_"Yep, Martha nearly had to drag me away so I'd get some sleep."_

_"I do remember this dream where we were floating in this fog and I think I asked you to marry me."_

_"You did ask me to marry you," _she thought and he blinked.

"What was…your answer?" he asked as he lowered the oxygen mask and she kissed his lips.

"I said yes!" she said when the alarms on the monitors sounded and Martha ran into the room. Julie took Aderyn in her arms as Aderyn started crying and Martha looked at the screens. She had placed the oxygen mask back over Koschei's nose and mouth as he breathed hard and fast and Julie moved toward the door.

_"No, don't go!" _he thought as he looked at her and Martha was listening to his hearts thundering against his ribs.

_"I am so sorry!" _Julie thought and held Aderyn to her chest.

_"For telling me that you want to marry me?" _he asked then giggled in her mind and she shrugged.

_"You did what?" _Martha thought as she looked at her then at Koschei and he smiled under the oxygen mask.

_"I asked her to marry me and she said yes," _he thought as she softly laughed and took the ear buds out of her ears, placing the stethoscope around her neck.

"Sorry," Julie said, shrugging and walked back to the bed.

"Yeah," Martha said as she nodded her head and Koschei moved the oxygen mask down.

"So am…I," he said as she placed the oxygen mask up and ruffled his hair.

"Keep that on and get some sleep," she said as he nodded and she looked at Julie. "No more making his hearts do flips, got me?"

"Yep, no more hearts flipping!" Julie said while Martha shook her head then left the room and Julie placed Aderyn on Koschei's stomach. She sent love into his mind as he grinned then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Kissing his hair, she picked Aderyn up then sat on the chair behind her and watched the lights moving up and down on the heart monitor.

Jack sat at the desk when he felt something sticky on his leg and looked down, seeing Rory standing near his leg.

"Hi, Papaw," he said with a smile as Jack looked at the pudding smeared over Rory's cheeks and mouth and softly laughed.

"Is that pudding on your face?" he asked when Stacey walked closer and she had a damp flannel in her hands.

"Sorry about that," she said as she tried to wash Rory's face and he shook his head side to side. "Hold still."

"No wash, Mummy, no wash!" he said as Jack grinned and covered his mouth.

"You think this is funny?" Stacey asked.

"No, no I don't," Jack said, shaking his head. She wiped the last of the pudding off of Rory's hands and face when she picked him up and Jack looked at her. "Where's Nigel?"

"He's filling out the report about what happened."

"Um, Stacey, I was wondering if you and Nigel night want to become a Time Lord and a Time Lady."

"I don't know. I mean I know that he wants to stay here and work for you but this whole thing is a bit spooky, if you ask me," she said as she adjusted her hold on Rory and Jack stood up, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, it is scary but there are benefits to being one of them. One of them is you'd never have to worry about babysitters. We all take turns taking care of the kids."

"That does sound tempting."

"No pressure. It's just something to think about," he said when Nigel walked closer, clicked his heels and saluted Jack, making him laugh.

"Report's done, Sir!" Nigel said and Jack rolled his eyes and saluted, taking the report from him. "What were you two talking about, by the way?"

"He wants to know if you and I want to become a Time Lord and a Time Lady," Stacey said and Nigel's eyes went wide.

"Hell yeah, I want to do that!" he said and Jack smiled then Nigel looked at Stacey. "But only if you do."

"What about Rory?"

"Oh, he can become a Time Child. See, we waited until the other kids were a year or two before changing them and they don't get their Time Lord knowledge until they're twenty," Jack said and Stacey thought for a few seconds.

"So they do age then?"

"Yep," Jack said as Nigel gave Stacey sad puppy dog eyes and she sighed, smiling at him.

"Ok, we can do it," she said as Nigel cheered and pumped his hands into the air.

"Do you think your mum would want to do it?" Jack asked while Maggie walked into the room and stood next to Jack.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked and Jack told her. "Um, I don't know."

"Mags, it will mean you can watch your grandson grow up and still look this gorgeous!" Jack said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Please, Mum," Nigel said with a pout and Maggie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I'll do it!" she said and Jack kissed her cheek.

"I'll be right back!" Jack said when he ran to the door and opened it, going outside. A few minutes later, Jack opened the door when he smiled and walked toward them. He had something in his hand as he showed them the crystals and they looked at them.

"Now all you have to do is break them open," Jack said when Maggie took one of the crystals then broke it open and the golden light floated over her. She gasped when she felt Jack's mind in hers and he kissed her cheek. Nigel took the crystal then cracked it open and sighed as the golden light floated over him. Jack tickled his mind as Nigel opened his eyes and hugged Jack. He took Rory from Stacey when she took the crystal and broke it open. The golden light covered her as she gasped and felt Jack sending love into her mind. Nigel set Rory on the floor when he knelt down in front of him and Jack handed him the crystal. Nigel broke the crystal open while the golden light floated over Rory and Rory giggled.

_"What was that?" _Alan thought as his mind came forward and Jack smiled.

_"Just four new family members," _Jack thought and Alan sighed.

_"Does this mean we need a new house?"_

_"Nope, they're staying at the Hub."_

_"Ah, well welcome to the nuthouse!" _Alan thought as they laughed in their heads and his mind moved away.

"So, who wants pizza?" Jack asked while picking Rory up and Rory held his hand up. "But you just had pudding!"

"Want peeza, Pa-paw!" Rory said and Jack laughed, shaking his head.

"Let's go find the takeout menu," he said as he walked away and a big smile spread across his face.


	242. Chapter 242

Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-Two

Solis

The shuttle moved toward the citadel while Duer looked out the window and he looked at the burnt out remains of the buildings. He could just make out the academy building as he sighed and thought about the hours he spent roaming the hallways. He could just hear his Koschei calling for him and the sounds of his footsteps as they ran down the hallways, heading for one secret spot or another. He opened his eyes when he saw the council building and most of it lay as rubble on the ground. The shuttle moved over the houses as he tried to find the one where he grew up but most of the houses were nothing more than ruins and his hearts hurt.

"Most of us live in those buildings there," Delmari said as she pointed to the white buildings that dotted the landscape and he nodded.

"What did you do with the…dead?" he asked as she held him around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"We burned them. Some of the pyres were stacked high with fifty bodies or more. The flames burned for days."

"What about…?" he asked and she knew he was asking about his family.

"I burned them then spread their ashes over your favorite tree in my garden."

"You mean the tree that I caught my robes on after I climbed it?"

"Yes, and you look so cute hanging upside down from that branch," she teased and he smiled.

"He told me that he should have killed you after I was born."

"Yes, he's told me the same thing," she sighed and he turned to her, holding her against his chest.

"He told me that I was just like Koschei…like the Master."

"No, you are nothing like him."

"He was responsible for what happened to a friend of mine," he said then told her what happened to Jamie and felt her hearts slamming against his chest.

"Rassilon," she whispered and he nodded.

"Mother, what am I going to do? I know that I have to stop him but I don't know how. See, if this was just your normal, run of the mill, totally insane dictator then I would just stop him but this is my father!"

"He was never your father," she said and he looked at him with a confused look on his face. "Oh, he is your father but he gave up the right to be called that the day he ordered your regeneration."

"Wait, are you saying that the Time Lords didn't want me to regenerate in my second life?"

"No, they didn't. Oh, they did want you to stop interfering but he was the one that told them to do it."

"Were they going to send Jamie and Zoe away?"

"No, they were supposed to stay with you if you agreed to just visit worlds and timelines but not interfere with whatever was going on."

"Sounds like what Adam had to do," he said with a smile and told her about the restrictions he placed on Adam when he was traveling in his TARDIS.

"And did he do what he was told?"

"Uh, not all the time," he said and she laughed. Suddenly the shuttle dipped down as they looked out the window and Duer looked at the large building. It was fifty stories tall and was made of the same white material as the other buildings. Several glass domes were on the roof as the domes shimmered in the sunlight and solar panels surrounded the domes. The shuttle moved closer as he walked toward the cockpit door and two guards stood on either side of the door. "Can I go inside?"

"Sorry, Sir, but only shuttle personnel only," the guard said when Delmari walked closer and they stood at attention.

"Let him in," she said as they nodded and one of the guards pushed the button on the control panel. The door hissed open as they walked inside the cockpit and the co-pilot turned the seat around, looking at them.

"Commander," he said as she nodded and Duer walked to the pilot's seat and looked at the control panels.

"How long before we land?" he asked as the pilot looked back at him and frowned.

"Who are you?" he asked and Duer smiled.

"I'm the Doctor," Duer said as they gasped and Delmari smiled.

"It is an honor to meet you, Sir!" the pilot said and Duer sighed, rolling his eyes.

"There's no need to call me that," he said and the pilot nodded, looking back at the screens.

"We will be landing in about ten minutes, Sir, uh, Doctor."

"And that is our welcoming committee?" Duer asked while pointing to three smaller shuttles heading toward them. The three shuttles flew off in three different directions then settle around the shuttle as the pilot looked at the screen and nodded. Duer watched as the shuttle headed for the ground when the ground opened up and the shuttle flew into the tunnel. The tunnel with lit by running lights while the shuttle headed for the light at the end of the tunnel and sailing into the large shuttle bay. Duer leaned on the back of the seats while he looked out the window and the pilot smiled at the stunned look on Duer's face. "Blimey."

The shuttle bay spread out in all directions while people moved about and several carts sailed from one shuttle to the other. Duer turned as he looked at Delmari when she walked out of the cockpit and he half ran after her then came to a stop, standing next to her. She pushed the button on the panel near the door when the door hissed open and she looked at the others.

"Right, I want the Solisians taken to Ward C and tell Control what sort of atmosphere they need so they can take the bio-suits off and rest," she told one of the soldiers as he nodded and led the Solisians out of the shuttle. Mara smiled at Duer when she walked by him and he nodded, watching her leave. "The rest of you are dismissed."

Duer watched while the others left the shuttle when Delmari took his hand and they walked outside of the shuttle then headed down the ramp. He looked around the shuttle bay while she led him toward the lift and he smiled. He looked at the carts, chatted with some of the people then looked in one of the supply crates as she smacked his fingers and shook a finger at him. He nodded as they stopped at the lift door and she pushed the button. The door hissed open as they walked inside the lift and she pushed the button, causing the door to close. The lift started moving upward while he watched the numbers going by and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Impressive, isn't it?" she asked and he nodded. The door opened as they walked out of the lift then down the hallway and he looked at the small windows, waving at the woman peeking out from behind the blinds. She moved back as the curtain covered the window and he felt Delmari's hand in his. They walked to the end of the hallway when she removed a cardkey from the pouch on her belt and placed the cardkey in the slot. The door opened when she walked inside the flat then turned around and looked at him. "Are you coming in?"

Duer walked inside the flat as the door closed and he looked at the main room. The walls were done in a soft tan color while cream color tile covered the floor and light domes hung on the ceiling, spreading a soft glow across the room. Chrome lamps sat against the walls and small cabinets stood near the walls, filled with books, knick knacks and small sculptures. Four, tan leather couches sat in a square at the center of the room with a tan carpet under them and a glass coffee table was sitting at the center of the square. Tan curtains covered the window at the back of the room as the dark glass barely showed the view from the outside and several painting were on the walls. She led him to the room to the left as they walked into the kitchen and she walked to the kitchen island, turning around to look at him.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked but he shook his head and she walked to him, placing her hand on his cheek. "Would you like to take a kip?"

"Yes," he said as she nodded and led him out of the kitchen. They walked toward a small hallway when she took him inside a bedroom and he noticed that it had the same colored walls as the main room with a tan carpet covering the floor. He also noticed a large bed with a tan duvet and bedding at the back of the room and a painting of him as a child hung on the wall above the bed,. She showed him where the bathroom was then left the room and he closed the door, locking it. He walked to the bed when he sat on the bed and took his converse sneakers off. He placed them on the floor when he laid down on the bed and curled himself into a ball. Holding onto the pillow, he started crying as the tears rolled down his face but he didn't know that Delmari was behind the door. She held her hand against the door while her hearts ached in her chest then she walked down the hallway and her eyes flared with intense anger.

New Gallifrey

Adam lay on the bed as he looked at the ceiling then closed his eyes and felt his mind drifting. He watched as something moved in the shadows then moved closer and his hearts slammed in his ears.

"No!" he shouted as he sat up on the bed and Marion ran into the room, climbing onto the bed. She wrapped her arms around him as he shook and she sent love and comfort into his mind.

"What happened?" she asked as he looked at her and sighed.

"I know what happened to the Doctor in that other universe where the Doctor and Soki are."

"What happened to him?"

"He's changed."

"Yeah, Alan said that he might be human."

"No, he isn't human," he said, shaking his head,

"Then what is he?" she asked and he sighed, looking at the wall.

"He's a dalek."


	243. Chapter 243

Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-Three

Solis

Duer opened his eyes after crying himself to sleep when he rolled onto his back and placed the pillow behind his head. Reaching into his pocket, he took the cell phone out while brushing the hair out of his eyes and pushed the button. He waited until the screen clicked on when the Doctor looked at him and waved.

"Hello!" the Doctor said with a grin then blinked and tilted his head to one side. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Duer sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mind clearing that up for me?" the Doctor asked when Sokanon appeared on the screen and smiled at him.

"Hi, Uncle Duer!" she said with a wave and he nodded at her. "What's wrong?"

"I just asked him that, Soki Duki!" the Doctor said and Duer half smiled.

"Well, as you know, I found out that the reason I'm in this universe is to stop the Time Lords from taking over everything."

"And that it's your father who's doing it," Sokanon said and he nodded.

"What I didn't know is he's been involved with more than just that. Everything bad thing that happened to me over the years is more or less tied to him. He was the one that gave the order for my forced regeneration during my second life. He was behind what happened to Jamie! For all I know, he was behind the trial I had in my sixth life! I have never hated anyone so much! Not even my Master or my Valeyard!"

"Now now, there is no need to get that upset!" the Doctor said and Sokanon nodded.

"Yeah, you go off half cocked, you might miss something or get killed," she said.

"And that is a very bad thing!" the Doctor said and Duer softly laughed.

"Yeah, seeing how that screw ball brother of yours would totally corrupt Adam if I gone for good," he said and the Doctor's mouth fell open.

"You think Alan is a screw ball?"

"Don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought I was the only one that knew that!"

"I am going to tell him you said that!" Sokanon said and the Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes.

"When did you turned into the family tattle tale?" he said when she lobbed a chip at his head and he gasped. "You dare toss a chip at me?"

"Yeah, I dare!" she said then stuck her tongue out at him and his eyes became tight slits.

"Right, you are grounded, Young Lady!"

"Oh, like I am so scared of you! I'm going to finish my dinner," she said then waved at Duer and walked away. Duer silently laughed as the Doctor looked at him then Duer coughed, looking at the ceiling.

"See what I have to put up with? Just be thankful that you don't have a bratty daughter!" the Doctor said.

"I heard that!" Sokanon said in the background and he looked back at her.

"Good, I'm glad your ears work!" he shouted then looked at Duer and sighed. "So, what are you going to do about your father?"

"It's not just him. I don't know how many of the surviving Time Lords feel about all this. My mum has assembled a good size army but I don't know if they're enough to take him and the other Time Lords," Duer said and the Doctor nodded.

"Then what I think you need to do is a little recon."

"Yeah, I was thinking of doing that as well," Duer said, nodding his head. "How are things going with you?"

"I am having a great time. Not only do I have to deal with the brat…" he said when Sokanon tossed at chip at his head and he looked back at her. "Knock it off or you are going to get a spanking!"

"Oh no, not a spanking!" she said dramatically and Duer giggled. Ever since he had known the Doctor, he had never once seen him raise a hand to Sokanon or her brothers or sisters and both he and Soki knew he was bluffing.

"Anyway…" the Doctor said as he looked at Duer and placed his head in his hand. "There are only two dalek ships but that doesn't mean anything."

"True, just one ship can hold enough of them to conquer a galaxy."

"That's what I said but the fact that the ships have passed up a couple of planets that they could have conquered easily makes me wonder why they're coming here."

"Yeah, that does sound weird."

"Then there is the theory that this universe's Doctor might still be alive but is living as a human and we have no idea where he is or when."

"It was my idea that he could still be alive!" Sokanon said.

"He wasn't talking to you! Go play in your playpen like a good girl," the Doctor said when another chip hit his head and he growled. "Right, that did it!

Duer watched when the cell phone hit the table and he could barely see the Doctor chasing Sokanon around the room.

"Uncle Duer, help me, he's going to tickle me!" she shouted while the Doctor wiggled his fingers at her and Duer curled into a ball, laughing.

"There is no escape from the Tickle Monster!" the Doctor shouted when Sokanon fell to the floor and he pounced on her. Her laughter echoed in the air until everything became quiet and Duer looked at the screen. The Doctor slowly appeared as he placed his arms on the table and placed his chin on his arms.

"There, that shut her up," he panted when her hand appeared and he gasped, falling to the floor after she pulled on his silk shirt. His yelping then laughter filled the air as Duer laughed when they both appeared on the screen and were panting.

"Do you surrender?" Sokanon asked as the Doctor nodded and she kissed his cheek.

"Anyway, in six days time, you can come home and we'll talk about what we should do about your father," the Doctor said and Duer nodded. They waved goodbye as Duer ended the call and snapped the cell phone shut. Rolling onto his stomach, he flipped the cell phone open when he pushed the button and placed his head in his hand. The screen clicked on when he blinked and looked at the tiny face looking back at him.

"Get away from there," Frankie said when she picked up the chibi of his eleventh life as it waved at him and Duer nodded.

"Since when can he do that?" Duer asked and the chibi stuck its tongue out and wiggled its fingers in its ears.

"He was sitting on the table when the phone rang. So, how are you? You look like you've been crying," she said. Duer told her what had happened as she sighed and the chibi rubbed its eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. I called the Doctor and told him what's going on and he said that I should do a little recon to see if I can find out anything."

"Sounds like a good idea," she said and the chibi nodded.

"Anyway," he said as he rubbed his face with his hand. "What's going on at your end?"

"Well, you know that Dory regenerated, right?"

"Yep, do you have a picture of what she looks like now?"

"Hold on," she said when the screen went blank then a picture of Dory appeared on the screen and he smiled. Frankie and the chibi appeared on the screen as he nodded and rolled onto his back, leaning his head over the side of the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Just hanging around," he said and she giggled, shaking her head.

"Rain and Namid are home."

"Knew that," he said and the chibi stuck its tongue out at him.

"Ok, Jack and Torchwood rescued Koschei."

"That's great! I bet Julie's thrilled!" he said as he tried to roll onto his stomach but slid off the bed and landed on the floor. "Well, that didn't work."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said as he crawled back onto the bed and placed his feet on the pillows, lying down on his back. "So, is Koschei happy to be home?"

"Um, there's something you should know," she said and he pouted. "It turns out that that Fryer guy was really a cybernetic construct with Fryer's mind implanted into it."

"Blimey."

"That's why he remembered the Year That Wasn't."

"Was he on the Valiant?"

"Yeah, that's why he thought Koschei was the Master. Koschei fought him just as Jack and the others arrived but Jack stopped him from killing Fryer."

"That's good."

"No, that's bad. Fryer shot Koschei in the chest," she said and Duer's eyes went wide.

"Is he alright?"

"The bullet nicked the outer wall of his left heart. Martha said it was touch and go but he didn't regenerate and is going to be fine."

"What about Fryer?"

"They destroyed him."

"Ah, well, I'm glad that Koschei's home."

"So are we. Oh, he asked Jack if he could adopted Aderyn and asked Julie to marry him. She said yes."

"Bugger, I'm missing all the fun," he said with a smile and she smiled back.

"Well, in six days, you can come home and congratulate them in person."

"I want to come home now!"

"I know, Love, I know," she said as he sighed and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"I guess I better start on my recon then," he said as she nodded and he kissed his finger, pressing it to the screen. She did the same back to him when he ended the call and clicked the cell phone shut. Sighing, he got off the bed when he walked to the door then jumped after opening the door, seeing Delmari standing in the hallway.

"I was just coming to see if you were ok," she said as he leaned on the doorframe and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I made dinner if you'd like to have something to eat."

"No, I think I'll just go for a walk."

"Then you better take this," she said, handing him the keycard and he nodded, heading for the door. He opened the door when he left the flat then closed the door and walked down the hallway. He wasn't sure where to start as he pushed the button and the lift doors opened. Stepping into the lift, he pushed the button on the panel to his left as he looked up at the numbers and the doors slowly closed while the lift started moving.


	244. Chapter 244

Chapter Two Hundred and Forty Four

After eating their meal, Sokanon decided to take a shower. The Doctor put the empty plates, glasses and cutlery aside while Sokanon went in the bathroom. He waited until he heard the water running and then he got up and paced around the room while he thought to himself. What his daughter had said got him thinking about the possibility that his counterpart was still alive in this universe. However, without his TARDIS there was no way to track him, at least none that he could think of. He cursed the fact that he'd been sent into exile without his beloved ship. He paused a moment and shut his eyes, trying to reach out and see if he could find a mind link with his double but the only person he felt was Sokanon. He sensed her contentment and smiled as he sent a wave of love into her mind before he opened his eyes. He chuckled when he thought of her throwing chips at him. He loved his daughter so much, she and her other siblings kept him feeling young and he had no wish to see her harmed or killed if there was going to be a battle. He heard the shower shut up and returned to the bed, laying down on it with a sigh as he folded his hands on his chest and stared up at the ceiling. Fifteen minutes later, Sokanon emerged from the bathroom, still dressed in her jeans and t-shirts.

"You think they might have nightdresses here so I don't have to wear my jeans at night?" she asked the Doctor as she walked around to the other side of the bed.

"Dunno, they had burgers and chips, maybe they have nightdresses as well," the Doctor said as she lay down beside him.

"I wish we were home, I miss Mummy."

"You and me both, Soki Doki," the Doctor said.

Sokanon noticed he was staring up at the ceiling. She turned her head to look where he was looking.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" she asked.

"Your bum, it's huge."

He giggled when she smacked his arm.

"Nah, I'm just thinking as usual. I live inside my head, alot. I'm sure you've noticed."

"Nooo, really? Hadn't noticed," Sokanon said as the Doctor eyed her and then grinned. "Are you thinking about the Daleks?"

"Partly. Mainly, I'm thinking about the Doctor and whether he might be alive. If he is alive, we could sure use his help."

"What if he's hurt like Uncle Shilah was?"

"That's what worries me. The Time War might have traumatized him so much that he went and did something stupid."

"Did that happen to you, Daddy? Did Gallifrey blowing up make you want to run and hide?"

"For a bit. After that and after I regenerated, I stayed in my ship quite a bit trying to recover. What you experienced with your mind being shut off from everyone when you came here, that was the first time that happened to me and the emptiness nearly drove me mad. At least you still have me while you're here, I had nobody."

He smiled when Sokanon scooted closer to him and laid her head on his chest.

"You have me now," she said.

He smiled at that and rubbed her back.

"Yeah and I've been in Hell ever since you were born."

He laughed when she swatted his chest and smiled at her fondly. Sokanon lay her head back on his chest while he rubbed her back.

"Ah, Soki, I never imagined after I went through my Time War that'd I'd ever come to a point where I could know happiness," he said, staring up at the ceiling as he rubbed her back. "I never thought I'd find anything but misery and heartache and for a long time there was that and there still is but now...now I have a family to balance that out and life is good."

Sokanon smiled at that and sent love into his mind. The Doctor returned the gesture and patted her back.

"Course that doesn't mean that you lot aren't holy terrors that will finally succeed in turning my hair white when nothing else will," he said as she giggled.

Sokanon laughed harder and projected an image into his head of him as a white haired old man using a walking frame.

"Close but...the Master beat you to that," he said, showing her an image of himself when the Master aged him.

"I remember you told Mi-mi about that on one of your CDs you made for her."

"Who told you to listen to those CDs?" the Doctor said with mock anger. "I made those CDs for Mi-mi and Mi-mi only. When did you steal them, huh?"

"I didn't steal them. She let me listen to them," Sokanon said, raising her chin.

"No, nonono, she wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't give out her CDs after I told her not to on point of death. Therefore, you musta stolen them. Come clean, out with it, Thief!"

"Okay, you're right, I stole them," she said as he chuckled. "I liked the stories though. You've done alot."

"Yeah, only wish I coulda done more, Soki. Sometimes even I can't save the day but I'm glad you enjoyed my egocentric tales of myself."

"I liked when you did the chat show and interviewed yourself and you beat up the host after he said he hated bananas."

The Doctor snickered.

"That was for your sister's amusement. I figured since she couldn't watch TV properly that I would make up my own TV shows."

"I like the one where you also pretended to be rich and told people about your fabulous mansion and dating Victoria Beckham and stuff. You're really funny, Daddy."

"Well, thank you, Soki. I pride myself on being a comedian. I got tips from Robin Williams and Jim Carrey."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Went and met them and said how do I become a stand-up comedian and they told me how they did it. Very helpful advice. Course I've been too busy to go on the road and do my own comedy act but maybe someday..."

"Making jokes about Daleks and stuff?"

"Yeah, my little bit about how stupid the Daleks are and how stupid the Cybermen are and why the Master is a git and brilliant comedy gems like that."

"I hope it happens, Daddy. I hope all your dreams come true," Sokanon murmured as she shifted her head off his chest to the pillow beside him.

"Heh, thank you, my treasure. But actually...alot of my dreams have come true already," he said.

Sokanon smiled as he lay his hand on her cheek. The Doctor stared at her with love as she closed her eyes, breathed deeply and drifted off to sleep.

"So..." Peter said as he stood in front of Amato and Rose.

The two captives were surrounded on all side by Peter's guards. Off to the side, Gary stood against the wall and smirked at them. Amato noticed that his eyes kept drifting down to his crotch and he wondered if this man was Peter's lover.

"So, here you are. The git and the chav. All naked and I must say, Amato, old chap, you're a bit small in the bits department. Come up short in the regeneration lottery."

"Yeah, that's hilarious. And very mature," Amato said, rolling his eyes. "Why don't you get on with whatever it is you're planning?"

"Well, I was planning to have the two of you shag one another just so Rose could compare you to her other Doctor but after seeing what you have to offer, I'm not even sure she'll be able to feel you inside her."

"Peter, grow up!" Rose said.

"Excuse me? Did I tell you to speak, Whore?"

He made a move towards her and Amato stepped in front of her to protect her. Peter snickered at this.

"I was right. You have had a go at him behind the Doctor's back, haven't you?" Peter said to Rose. "Naughty girl."

"Maybe you should let me have a go at Amato here."

Amato looked over at Gary who was leering at him.

"Okay, who is he? Is that your lover?" Amato said to Peter as he gestured towards him.

"Him? Nah, he's my second-in-command. Rose knows him well. She got to know him intimately inside the torture chamber, didn't you?"

Amato glanced back and saw Rose turn her head away in shame. Rage coursed through his body and without warning, his fist propelled itself directly into Peter's eye. The guards seized him and began beating on him as Peter staggered back and Gary ran to assist him.

"Right! No more Mister Nice Guy, mate!" Peter snarled. "Stop hitting him and force him to his knees. Keep him and Rose occupied for the moment while I go and get something. You're about to be taught a lesson you'll never forget, sunshine!"

Rose and Amato struggled against the guards as they held them. A moment after Peter left the room, more guards entered and helped restrain them. Two of the guards who entered brought some rope and several guards forced Amato to lay on his back while they bound his wrists and ankles together. Amato grunted when one of the guards slammed his boot directly into his back and snickered at him. While they were doing that, Gary came over and peered at him with barely contained lust.

"Don't know what my Lord is going to do with you but I'm sure I'll like it," he purred as Amato glared at him.

A few minutes later, Peter returned and Rose gasped when she saw the cat-o-nine tails in his hand.

"No, Peter, please. Don't do this!" she pleaded as several of the guards pulled her back away from Amato.

"Sorry, no one strikes me and gets away with it. Better take a deep breath, Amato," he said as he positioned himself over his body and raised the cat-o-nine tails. "This is gonna hurt!"


	245. Chapter 245

Chapter Two Hundred and Forty Five

Amato clenched his teeth as the cat-o-nine tails came down repeatedly on his back. Through the haze of pain, he could hear Gary laughing with glee and Rose tearfully pleading with Peter to spare him. He could feel the blood running down his back and he thanked the heavens that he was all alone here and none of his family would be subjected to the pain that was coursing through his mind. But he forgot that there was one other here who shared his mind link and he suddenly felt the other Doctor's anguish in his mind.

What's going on? What is he doing to you? the Doctor thought to him.

Whipping me, Amato thought back. I hit him so now he's punishing me by whipping me in front of Rose.

He felt the Doctor's rage in his mind but it was superceded a few seconds later by the pain he felt from the cat-o-nine tails. He felt himself becoming dizzy from pain and loss of blood but he was determined to hang on to consciousness for Rose's sake.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was in his cage, Teeth gritted in rage as he tried to figure out a way to escape. He'd had enough of Peter. Amato was innocent, he was exiled here and yet here he was being tortured alongside them. He knew he could delay no longer. Now was the time to strike.

"GUARD!" he screamed as he rattled the cage door. "GUARD, GET IN HERE!"

He continued to scream, enraged beyond all reason as he felt Amato's pain in his mind. For a moment, he thought that his efforts were futile and then finally, a burly looking Asian guard entered the room. He was dressed in the black leather outfit of the guards and had a blaster in a holster at his side.

"What do you want?" the man said, giving him a look of contempt.

"I wanna see Peter now," the Doctor said to him.

"He'll see you when he's ready," the guard said flippantly.

"He'll see me now," the Doctor snarled through clenched teeth.

The guard saw the murderous look in his eyes and flinched knowing that if his master was capable of harming someone, the original could do it too. He hesitated a moment and then hurried to tell Peter what was happening. The Doctor paced back and forth like a caged tiger while he kept his eyes on the door. He stopped when the guard finally came into the room, his blaster pointed at him and a key in his hand.

"Lord Peter has agreed to see you but this better be good because he's busy," the guard said angrily.

He inserted the key in the lock, trying not to look at how dark the Doctor's eyes were. The moment the Doctor heard the clicking of the lock, he shoved his whole body against the door, throwing the guard off balance. Quicker than lightning, he had the guard in a chokehold. He snapped his neck slightly, sending him in unconsciousness.

"Thanks for opening the door and unleashing the Oncoming Storm, mate," he snarled at him as he grabbed his blaster.

He threw open the door and stomped down the hall, his rage increasing with each step. For the moment, he couldn't feel Amato in his mind and he figured that Peter had let up for the moment in order to wait for him to appear. Well, he was never one to disappoint. His eyes were as black as coal and his mind was filled with vengeance as he neared the room where Peter had taken Amato and Rose. Using his mind link with his counterpart as a kind of hot or cold barometer, he finally found the room. He paused a moment, set the blaster to stun and then with a smirk, he got in front of the closed door and kicked it open before he rushed in and began shooting the guards, stunning them instantly. Peter snarled and ran towards him along with Gary but the Doctor had managed to shoot the guards around Rose and Rose let out a yell as she ran towards Gary. Amato struggled to get free of his bonds while the Doctor tackled Peter and Rose kicked Gary hard in the groin. The two guards who were left standing were for a moment unsure what to do since Amato would be left unguarded. Then they saw the Doctor punch Peter in the face and one of them drew his blaster and aimed it at his back.

"Behind you, Doctor!" Amato screamed.

The Doctor jerked his head around and threw himself and Peter to floor as the blaster bolt went over their heads. He punched Peter hard in the face and used the few seconds he had to aim the blaster at the guard and knock him out. He aimed at the other guard but Peter recovered and let out an animalistic scream as he hit him in the stomach and tried to get the blaster out of his hand. The other guard drew his blaster and ran towards them, jumping on top of them as the three of them fought.

"Give it to me, give me your gun!" Peter screamed at the guard as they fought.

Rose meanwhile had managed to stun Gary to the point that she could grab his gun and knock him out with the butt of it. She panted and swallowed hard as she lay on top of his unconscious body.

"Rose, help!"

Rose looked at Amato who was still struggling to get free. She got up and ran to him, falling to her knees as she tried to get the ropes off. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Peter had struggled to their feet. The Doctor was trying to draw his fire away from his lover and friend as Peter fired deadly blaster bolts at him. He fired back on stun but Peter had the same reflexes as his sire so it was an even match.

"You'll never defeat me, old man, I'm more than a match for you!" Peter taunted as he fired another blast at him.

Peter glanced over at Rose who had managed to get Amato's wrists untied and was now working on his ankles.

"Bye bye, Chav," he said, pointing the blaster at her head.

The Doctor let out an enraged yell and barreled into him. Rose and Amato both jerked their heads up when they heard a blaster being fired and saw the Doctor's stunned expression. Rose cried out as the Doctor staggered back, holding a hand over his injured chest. At that moment, she managed to get the ropes untied from around Amato's ankles and he leapt to his feet, ignoring the pain as the Doctor felt to his knees. Amato punched Peter hard in the face and slammed him up against the wall, forcing the blaster from his hand as Rose ran to the Doctor.

"My love," Rose said as she took his hand away and stared at the wound in his chest.

"It's fatal, Rose. Nothing can be done. I have to regenerate," he said to her.

Amato seized Peter and held his shoulders behind him, keeping him immobile while Rose knelt beside her lover. She watched as the Doctor slipped his prosthetic off and laid it on the floor.

"Sure hope I get two hands in the next life," he said.

"Doctor, whatever happens, I'll always love you," Rose said.

The Doctor smiled at that and kissed her forehead.

"Stand back, Te'tiri," he said to her.

Rose nodded. She got up and stood beside Amato, helping him hold Peter while the Doctor staggered to his feet.

"Well, you got your wish, you killed me," he said to Peter.

Amato glanced at Peter and noticed the stricken look on his face. The Doctor glanced at his one remaining hand and held it up to Peter as it began to glow.

"Here's your vengeance, enjoy it while you can because you are going to answer for what you've done here," he snarled at him.

He looked at Amato.

"I'm sorry for what he's done. I'm sorry you had to suffer. You shouldn't have even been here; much less went through that whipping."

"Eh, it's alright, I've had worse. See you when you look like me," Amato said.

"Oh bugger, goodbye good looks."

He smiled and winked at Amato when he eyed him.

"Nah, I like you. I think I'll be okay with that body," he said to Amato. "Rose, I will love you. Don't worry."

"I'm here. I'll wait for you," Rose said.

He glanced at Peter and noticed his anguish.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this," he said to his clone.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

Peter trailed off, unable to say more.

See, I think he can be cured, Amato thought to the Doctor.

The Doctor nodded, feeling the change coming on. He stood calmly while the golden light enveloped him. He gave everyone a brave smile and then the light shot out of him. They watched as his face changed to match Amato's and then with a gasp, he staggered back as the light left his body.

"Phew, glad that's over with," the Doctor said.

He checked his right hand and grinned when he saw it had grown back.

"Hey!" he said, wiggling his fingers. "Got two hands again."

He began to examine himself and came over to the others.

"How do I look?" he asked Rose.

"Handsome, but you have longer hair than he has," Rose said, pointing to it.

"Actually, that's how long it was originally. I cut mine because when I first came here I was on a desert planet and had to wear a leather skullcap and my hair kept getting in my eyes."

"Well, you definitely need to let your hair grow back out," Rose said.

The Doctor stared at Peter who was struggling to get free.

"You…have much to answer for, mate," he said to him.

"Don't kill him," Amato urged.

"Not going to but he is going to help us sort things out, starting with telling us exactly how far back in time he went and where my TARDIS is. And you will help us or I will rethink my decision to be merciful."

He came closer to him.

"After that, you are going somewhere where you can get help. Amato's right, I saw the look on your face when you realized what you did and I think there is hope but it'll come with a price since you'll have to be confined somewhere."

"I have the place. We can take him back to my universe. There's a mental health facility there called Crystal Waters that deals with this sort of thing. The other Doctor's son Dex was cured there."

"Do they deal with drug treatment as well?"

"I think so."

The Doctor looked at Rose.

"Then you might have to go there for awhile. The regeneration cured my morphine addiction but you don't have that option and I want you to have a life free of that stuff. Will you agree to go there for a bit?"

"Will you come and see me?" Rose asked.

He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Wild horses couldn't keep me from ya," he said.

He glared at Peter.

"Now that we have that sorted. First things first, before we finally get some kit on, where's my TARDIS at?"


	246. Chapter 246

Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-Six

New Gallifrey

Adam sat on the bed while he looked the cell phone in his hand and frowned. Marion had suggested that he tell the Doctor about his visions and silently cursed himself for asking Alan to turn his power back on. He liked the freedom of not seeing things but he also knew that his power had came in handy at times and that they might be needed in the future. Flipping the cell phone open, he pushed the button then waited when the screen clicked on and the Doctor smiled at him.

"Hello," the Doctor whispered then turned the cell phone to show that Sokanon was sleeping and Adam smiled. He was happy that she was there with the Doctor and not all alone like his brother was and sighed.

"Hi, sorry to call so late but I have to tell you something," Adam said and the Doctor gave him a concerned look.

"What's the matter? Is your brother ok?"

"Well, if you count him having to deal with an insane father then, yeah, he's fine. Anyway, you know that I asked Alan to turn my powers on, right?"

"Yes, I remember that."

"Well, I had two visions since then. The first one was about this guy that looked like you but only had one hand."

"I think that's the Doctor Amato is helping."

"Ah, ok, but the other vision isn't so clear. See, it started out where I was in this darkness and something was moving around. It came closer and I could make it what it was."

"What was it?"

"It was a dalek. This one was a lot taller and wider than the normal kind and had these gold balls on it."

"Blimey, were you scared?"

"Hell yeah, but the scary part was when the casing just below the plunger and laser blaster started wiggling side to side then lifted up, showing me what was inside."

"What was inside it?"

"It looked like a mummified body. The arms were folded against its chest and the legs were pulled up. I couldn't see where the feet were but the head was bald and was looking down. It slowly came up when I saw the face and screamed."

"What did it look like?"

"It looked like you."

"What?"

"It looked like you do now but without any hair. The worst bit was I could still see his eyes when I woke up. It was like he was pleading with me to help him."

"Hold it, Tiri'me'su, are you saying that the person in that thing could be the Doctor from this universe?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Rassilon," the Doctor sighed while Sokanon snuggled closer and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Brother, I'm so…"

"No, you did the right thing."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I have no idea," the Doctor sighed and Adam nodded.

"Do you want me to call my brother and Amato and tell them what I saw?"

"Amato's cell is broke but you should call Duer," he said and Adam nodded, ending the call. The Doctor placed the cell phone away when he looked at Sokanon and felt something stirring inside him. If it was true that the Doctor of this universe was now a dalek, how was he going to stop them when one of them is a Time Lord?

Martha checked the screens again while Koschei looked at the ceiling and she smiled, patting his hand. She was impressed with how well he was doing only hours after surgery when she remembered that Time Lords heal faster than humans and he smiled back at her. Since he was able to breath on his own, they had removed the oxygen mask and had the bed elevated enough for him to sit up.

"So, how am I doing?" he asked as she wrote on the chart then placed the chart and pen on the table near the bed.

"You are doing great for someone who was shot a few hours ago," Martha said and he grinned.

"Well, this isn't the first time I was shot, you know."

"This must have been the first time you were shot in the heart."

"Yeah, it is," he said and gently rubbed the plaster on his chest. "When can I go home?"

"Not a few days. I want to make triple sure that you're in tip top shape because Julie will be pissed off if anything goes wrong," she said with a smile and he nodded.

"Where is my bride to be?"

"Right here," Julie said as she walked to the bed and held Aderyn in her arms. Martha noticed the increase in his hearts rate as she smiled and gently ruffled his hair.

"No snogging, Mister, or I will come back here and put a catheter in you!" Martha said as she walked away and Koschei's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?" he asked and Martha nodded, leaving the room. Julie softly laughed as he winked at her and held his arms out. "Gimme!"

"Give you what?"

"Give me my daughter, Woman, or…"

"Or what?" she asked as she kissed his lips and he blinked.

"Hey, she said no snogging."

"She said that you can't snog me," she said as he nodded and she placed Aderyn on his lap, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you?"

"I feel a whole lot better now that you're here," he said while Aderyn played with his fingers then looked at the white plastic clip connected to his right index finger and blinked.

"Cheepa?" she asked as he smiled and gently bonked the white plastic clip on her beak.

"No, that's not for you," he said as she blinked and grabbed hold of the white plastic clip. Grunting, she tried to get it off of his finger as he smiled and wiggled his finger back and forth. "It's stuck!"

Grunting some more, she smiled when the white plastic clip popped off his finger and fell onto the bed. They jumped when the alarm bell sounded and Martha and Grace ran into the room.

"What happened?" Grace asked as they headed for the bed then she looked down and looked at the white plastic clip.

"She did it!" Koschei said as he pointed to Aderyn and Martha smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, right," she said while Grace placed the white plastic clip back on Koschei's finger then looked at the screen.

"She did!"

"Did you take that off of Daddy's finger?" Grace asked as Aderyn shook her head and Koschei's mouth dropped open.

"You little liar!" he said as they left the room and he pouted. Aderyn looked at him when he sniffed and rubbed his eye. Aderyn looked down as he tickled her armpits and she giggled, wiggling in his hands. Carefully picking her up, he placed her against his chest as he kissed the top of her head and send love into her mind.

"You have any idea where you want to get married?" Julie asked while he rubbed Aderyn's back and pouted.

"No, but I do know that I want a traditional Gallifrey wedding."

"Does that mean I have to wear one of those heavy robes with the high collar and that silly hat?"

"Uh, no, I wear those and you stand there naked," he said with a grin and she gasped.

"How dare you say that in front of our daughter!"

"She's asleep," he whispered as Julie looked at Aderyn and she has her eyes closed while sucking on his finger.

"That's some talent you've got there," Julie said then kissed his lips and he smiled.

"Yeah, anyway, the traditional wedding attire, or at least as it was on my Gallifrey, is a simple white robe and sandals. We stand in front of the elder of our family while they read the sacred text of marriage then we say our vows."

"But the elder of our family is the Doctor."

"No, I think it's Clara but I wouldn't mind him doing the ceremony."

"We could call him up and ask him," she said when she took her cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"I don't think so," he said and pointed to the medical equipment. Raising a finger, she kissed his lips when she left the room and walked to the wall. She pushed the button while looking at the screen and the Doctor appeared.

"Blimey, can't a Time Lord get some sleep around here?" he asked then smiled at her and she giggled. "Hello, Julie Drooly, how are you?"

"I'm fine," she said and he smiled.

"How are things?"

"You do know that Jack rescued Koschei, right?"

"No, I didn't know that. How is he?" he asked as she told him what happened and the Doctor's eyes turned black. "Is he going to be alright?"

"See for yourself," she said when she walked to the doorway and mouthed that she was talking to the Doctor.

"Hello, Doctor!" Koschei said then hushed Aderyn when she started waking up and rubbed her back. Julie walked to the wall when she looked at the Doctor and the Doctor softly laughed.

"Well, I'm glad that he's ok. Anything else going on?" the Doctor asked and she told him about Koschei asking her to marry him and wanting to adopt Aderyn. "That's great!"

"He wants a traditional Gallifreyan wedding."

"Ah, ok, I think we can do that."

"He said that the elder of the family performs the ceremony and that's you, right? He said it was Clara."

"It can be either of us,"

"I would like it if you do it," she said and he nodded. "Uh, can you also walk me down the aisle?"

"Yes, I would be honored," he said when she saw Koschei's eyes closing and smiled.

"I have to go. He's falling asleep and I don't want Aderyn to fall off of him," she said as the Doctor told her that they'd talk about the ceremony when he got back and she ended the call. Walking into the room then toward the bed, she picked up Aderyn then sat on the chair as she held her against her chest and watched the lights moving on the monitors.


	247. Chapter 247

Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-Seven

Solis

Duer walked out of the lift while he walked into the enclosed plaza and looked around. The plaza was round with a large fountain at the center and holographic water sprouted out of the top. Stone benches and statues were scattered around the plaza while trees with silver leaves sat in pots and Duer walked to the nearest bench, sitting down. People walked by while some of them nodded at him and he nodded back. He tried not to think about his father when his cell phone vibrated against his leg and he reached into his pocket, taking the cell phone out. He looked at the screen as he smiled then flipped the cell phone open.

"Jello, He Who Was Once My Hand," he said as Adam laughed and shook his head. His hearts ached that his little brother wasn't here with him as he sighed and Adam looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"You ok?" Adam asked.

"Not really."

"That bad, hunh?" he asked as Duer nodded then told him what he learned and Adam growled.

"Easy, Boy, calm down," Duer said when Adam barked at him and Duer softly laughed.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. If worse comes to worse, I might have to kill him."

"You can't do that."

"There may be no other choice."

"There has to be another way."

"Yeah, but I'm so angry."

"I remember what he was like. You have every right to be angry."

"He never saw me as anything but a science experiment."

"Well, you do know what Clara said about the Doctor's father. He could have been like that."

"True," Duer said, nodding his head. "Now, why is my baby brother calling me?"

"I miss my big brover!" Adam said in a childlike voice and Duer laughed.

"I miss you, too," Duer said in a childlike voice.

"Blimey, I am glad that you've lightened up."

"I might need a refresher course when this is all over."

"Nah, you just have to remember that they're not your people anymore. Your people are on this side of the phone and we can't wait until you come home for good."

"Does that include my mother?"

"Do you feel a connection with her?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then treat this like any normal adventure and go kick his ass. When it's over, you can come home and bring her with you if she wants to come."

"Sounds like a plan. Now, is there anything else?"

"You do know that I had Alan turn my powers back on, right?"

"Yep," Duer said, popping the "p".

"I have had two visions since then. The first one had to do with the Doctor Amato is helping and the second has to do with the Doctor where Soki and the Doctor are."

"I did talk to him earlier and Soki said that Doctor might still be alive."

"I'm not sure you can call it that. See, I think the daleks got hold of that Doctor and turned him into one."

"Is that what you saw?"

"Yeah, and it scared the crap out of me."

"Bugger, now I do want to go home. He's going to need all the help he can get."

"So do you," Adam said and Duer sighed, nodding.

"How's Koschei doing? Frankie told me he got shot."

"Jack said that he's doing great. He might be able to go home in a few days."

"I still can't believe that wanker thought he was the Doctor's Master."

"Imagine what he would have done to Koschei if he had thought he was our Master."

"I don't want to think about it."

"Neither do I," Adam said and Duer sighed, pinched his eyes shut.

"Why can't things be easy? I am really getting tired of all this."

"So is the Doctor, but he isn't talking about giving it all up to sit on a rocking chair on the porch and yelling at the kids to get the hell off his lawn."

"Oi, are you calling him old?"

"Yeah, and so are you."

"Watch it, Young Hand, or I'll send you to your jar!"

"Oh, like I am so scared of an old fossil!"

"What did you…? You are so asking for a wet willy!"

"You don't even know what that is!"

"Cameron told me what it is and I am NOT afraid to give you a super wet one!" Duer said as Adam looked at him with wide eyes then both of them broke out laughing. Duer didn't care that people were staring at him when he stopped laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Oh, that felt good!"

"Glad I could help," Adam said then looked down and smiled. "Well, I have to go. Clover needs her walk."

"When did you get your dog back?"

"Jamie and Jenna went to get them."

"So Alan has his little chewie wooie back?"

"Yes, and he carries her EVERYWHERE!"

"Then I will let you go so you can take your furry horse dog for a walk."

"What did you call her?"

"She's a furry horse dog."

"She is not!" Adam said when Duer grinned and Adam sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yep, I am so glad you're lightening up!"

"See ya when I see ya," Duer said when he ended the call and clicked the cell phone shut. Standing up, he started walking toward the fountain as he watched the holographic water changing color when he felt like he was being watched and looked to his left. Mara stood next to him as he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bio-hazard suit and she smiled at him. She did have a small metal nose clip connected to her right nostril while a small tube went up her nostril and he tilted his head to one side. "Is that an oxygen filter?"

"Yep, all of us are wearing one," Mara said then looked at the holographic water. "Your home world is beautiful."

"This isn't my home world anymore."

"Then why are you trying to save them?"

"It's because it's my job to save them."

"But they're slavers."

"No, I just think the ones on that ship are."

"Who do you think they sell the ones they capture to?" she asked as he thought for a few seconds then sighed.

"Do you see any slaves around here?" he asked as he pointed to the others and she looked at them.

"They are only a small number of your people. The others…"

"Let's get one thing straight," Duer said as he gently turned her toward her and pointed a finger at her. "Except for my mother, they are NOT my people! MY people are a universe away and the only way I can get back to them is to stop that wanker and free as many of the others that I can! Once I do that, I can go home and pray that I never see them or you ever again!"

Mara watched him walk away when she looked at the others then sighed and ran to catch up with him.

New Gallifrey

Frankie walked to the door when she opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, My Dear," Trevor said.

"Hello, where have you been?" she asked and he light laughed.

"Oh, my family and I have been traveling in my TARDIS."

"Ah, we thought you lot ran away from home," she teased as he frowned then smiled.

"No no no, we would never to that."

"Would you like to come in?" she asked when she stepped back and he walked passed her. Suddenly something bumped her leg when she looked down and M'fara looked up at her. "Where have you been?"

"_Friend Trevor let me come with him," _M'fara thought then walked to the large pet pillow that Dier had bought him, circled around three times then flopped down on it, closing his eyes. Smiling, Frankie walked to the couch where Trevor was sitting and sat down.

"So, what has been going on since we've been away?" Trevor asked.

"Well…" Frankie said as she started updating him about what had been going on and he looked at her with a stunned look on his face.

"Oh my word, you have been busy."

"Yes," Frankie said then looked down and he gently placed his hand on top of hers. "Sorry, I'm just worried about Duer. He is so angry."

"I would say so. I remember what my father was like. True, he wasn't an egomaniac bend on universal domination but he wasn't a saint either."

"I just don't want Duer to do something stupid. It would have been so much easier if I had gone with him."

"No, it wouldn't. You are pregnant with his unborn daughter and he would have been more concerned with your safety then his own."

"You're right," she sighed and he smiled.

"Now, would you like to hear about what I've been up to?" he asked and she softly smiled, nodding her head. "Good, we can do that over tea and biscuits."

He helped her up as they headed for the kitchen and he slid her hand in his, giving her fingers a little squeeze.

"No, she isn't!" Adam said while Clover sat next to him and Alan held Speck against his chest.

"She is, too!" Alan said and kissed the top of Speck's head.

"Alan, there is no way Speck is smarter than Clover!"

"Can Clover hide in your pocket?" he said when he placed Speck into his pocket and they waited until her head and front paws peeked out from the pocket. Speck panted while Alan pointed with his hands at her and Adam softly laughed.

"Ok, my next question is why would I need Clover to do that?"

"Because you never know when you need a pocket protector."

"They sell those little plastic things in the shop for that."

"Ah, but can those things bite if someone sticks their hand in your pocket!"

"Do you think someone would even get close to my pocket while I'm standing here with a dog who will be almost as big as I am?"

"That's another thing. Speck only eats a tiny amount of food. That horse will eat you out of house and home."

"She will not," Adam said then looked down at the wet stain moving down Alan's jeans and smiled. "Did you just wet yourself?"

"What are you…?" he asked then looked down and Speck started shivering. "Oh, what did you do?"

Adam softly laughed after Alan removed Speck from his pocket and went down the pavement, softly scolding her. Adam looked down at Clover as she panted and he reached down and patted her head.

"Yep, you are definitely smarter," he said and she barked, wagging her tail.


	248. Chapter 248

Chapter Two Hundred and Forty Eight

Sokanon lay beside her father while he stared off into space. Ever since the phone call from Adam, he had gone quiet and she was afraid to say anything to him when he was like this. The thought of the Doctor being a Dalek chilled her to the bone. It wasn't her Doctor but he was a Doctor and she couldn't begin to imagine her Dad as a mummified monster stuck inside a metal shell that was just begging to be put out of his misery. She wondered if they'd have to do just that and it made her even more afraid.

"Soki?"

Sokanon looked at her father and noticed that he was looking at her for the first time.

"I'm sorry if I'm scaring you. I can sense your fear," he said, rubbing her back. "Just…overwhelmed at the moment."

"Do you think it's true, what Adam said?"

"Dunno but Adam's been right about his visions so far."

"Then…what do we do?"

The Doctor pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Dunno, my treasure, but we might have to kill him or at least make him regenerate if he's gotten to that point."

Sokanon shivered and the Doctor held her closer.

"If it comes to that, I'll do it, Soki. You stay here with Anana and be safe, yeah?" he said gently.

Sokanon swallowed hard and nodded and the Doctor rubbed her back while he sent love into her mind.

"Just…just don't end up the same way, okay?" she said in a soft voice.

"I won't, I promise I won't, my treasure," he whispered as he held her close. "I'll stay safe, that's a dead cert. I'm not about to become a Dalek, so don't worry about it, yeah?"

She nodded and he kissed the top of her head.

"Is that why you can't feel him anymore, Daddy? Because he's a Dalek now?"

"I think so. If he is in that state, he's more Dalek than Time Lord now although…there is a ray of hope if Adam said he saw him pleading with his eyes for help. That says that there is still some part of him left in there somewhere."

"Mummy Rose told us about the time that the Dalek kidnapped her and she changed it when she touched him and he wasn't as evil anymore. Do you think that the Doctor still has some goodness left in him too?"

"He might but I don't know if we could change him further just by touching him. That Dalek was sick and dying when Rose touched it and he absorbed her artron energy and that changed him. The Doctor isn't himself but Adam didn't say if he was sick or dying so I don' t think he'll be changed by a touch."

"But could you talk to him, get through to him and make him remember who he is?"

"Not sure. I don't wanna risk getting that close unless I can disarm him. I don't wanna walk up and say, "Hello, I'm the Doc…" and have him shoot me dead. That would be very counterproductive."

"Maybe he'll recognize you and not shoot."

I don't know, my treasure. Our best bet is to figure out which one he is and capture him, then once he's immobile, that'll be the time for chatting. But the tricky part is figuring out who he is among a million Daleks and I'm sure most of them will be shooting at me while I'm trying to find the Doctor."

Sokanon nodded and let out a sad sigh as the Doctor rubbed her back. She looked up and the Doctor looked around when the door opened and Anana looked inside.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you," she said.

"Nah, we're just chatting. What do you need?"

"There's been an update on the Dalek situation. If you could come with me, I can fill you in."

"Good, because we have something we need to tell you as well," the Doctor said as he and Sokanon got up.

Anana backed up and waited until they came outside into the corridor. Then she escorted them back to the War Room.

Amato lay on a bed in the med bay of the Doctor's TARDIS. After getting Peter to tell where it was, they went to a storage closet on the Valiant and Rose took him to the med bay while the Doctor secured his clone in an escape proof cell. Rose started to tend to Amato when he told her about the tissue regenerator that was in his trousers. Because of his wounds, he was still naked and Rose brought him his trouser pants. After he fished it out and instructed her on its use, Rose was delighted when she noticed the wounds were healing and disappearing as if they were never there. After that, she left him so he could put his clothes back on and rest while the Doctor continued to interrogate Peter about the exact location where he went back in time. Exhausted, he fell asleep and dreamed about Peri. His hearts ached for her and eventually he woke up with wet cheeks. He thought he was alone until the Doctor moved into view and he gasped.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," the Doctor said sheepishly. "I finished interrogating Peter and know the exact location and time that he went back. Hopefully, it's just a matter of going back and preventing him from doing anything. I also found out the day he killed Rose's family and I'm going back to prevent him from doing that as well. How 'bout you? Are you alright? You were crying in your sleep."

"I was dreaming about Peri. I miss her."

The Doctor grinned at that and shook his head.

"Peri was a dear friend but I never had any romantic inclinations about her."

"That's what everyone says. Why am I the only one who ever fell in love with her?" Amato said as the Doctor chuckled.

"Rose told me about that tissue regenerator that healed your back. Clever device that. I might have to nick it when you're not looking."

"Nah, you don't have to do that. Just ask the TARDIS to copy it for you."

The Doctor nodded. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed.

"I realize you're still trapped here but you don't have to help Rose and me sort out what Peter did. You're my guest here and you can rest the next five days if you want to."

"No, I can help. I want to clear up this whole mess as fast as possible."

"Yeah, you and me both, mate," the Doctor said with a laugh.

He smiled fondly at Amato.

"I want to thank you for what you did and for helping us."

"No worries. Like I said, I'm trapped here and I was s'posed to help ya."

"Yes, but you still had a choice. You coulda laid low for the entire week until you went back home but you jumped in with both feet and even suffered for us. I owe you big time for that."

"You owe me nothing. I was happy to do it. I'm just sorry you had to lose a life."

"Eh, I'm not too torn up about that. I'm just happy I have my hand back now. Besides, I kinda like this body, except I have this odd craving now for fish fingers and custard, don't know where that came from. But anyway, I wanted to ask something of you."

"Anything."

"I want us to be friends. Hell, Rose is going back to your universe which means I have to figure out a way to go over and see her. But I know if I'm not there, you'll look after her."

"Of course. She's not my Rose but she's still Rose and I'll see to her recovery. Besides, when I get back to my world, I can take my void crosser out of my TARDIS and let you copy it so you can travel between universes."

"Seriously? You lot have void crossers?"

"Yup."

"Bugger, I'm in the wrong universe," the Doctor said while Amato laughed. "Void crosser, tissue rejuvenator, I need to be where you are."

"You're welcome to visit New Gallifrey any time you want," Amato said. "I'm sure everyone else will be delighted to see you too."

"New Gallifrey," the Doctor said with a smile. "I'm so glad Gallifrey was reborn somewhere. I definitely need to see it."

He sighed.

"As for Peter…" he said, looking at his hands.

"Show him mercy, Doctor. Remember, I was the Valeyard once and I was cured. He can be cured too."

The Doctor nodded.

"I hope so. I want that. I would like to not be at odds with my clone just like you said you're brothers with your clone…"

"John, he's stellar. I'd let you speak to him but Peter smashed my phone."

"I know and I'm sorry. Damn, you lost your link with your own universe. That man has much to atone for."

"So did I but I learned to live with what I did and learned to love again and be loved in return. There's hope for him, I saw it in his face when he shot you. I don't think he ever meant to go that far."

"Yeah, because that meant I would no longer be weak and handless," the Doctor said. "But…even if we do reconcile, I want us to be close. I want to count you as my friend and I know Rose does as well. What you have with Namid, I would love to have that as well. After Jenny…"

"Some of the Jennys have turned up alive though," Amato said quickly.

The Doctor was shocked.

"What?"

"It's true. There are two in our universe. Both of them came back to life after the Doctors left, perhaps yours is alive as well."

"Oh God, that would be wonderful," the Doctor said. "I didn't treat her that well and I really wanted her in my life and then she was shot…but if she's alive…"

"Might give you something to do while you're waiting for Rose to return," Amato said. "And if you really do want children, why not make yourself human. Keep your mind but turn into a human so you can impregnate Rose."

The Doctor smiled.

"I might just do that."

"I can give you another gift when I get back. Most of our family started out human but this kitsune called Imiko gave us some magic crystals that change humans into Time Lords. If you want Rose to become a Time Lady, I can give you a crystal. All she has to do is break it open and she'll be changed."

The Doctor was stunned into silence.

"You can do this?" he said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, they're self replenishing so we can use as many as we want and never run out. I can give you a few more for Jenny if you find her and your child if you have one and Peter…should you decide to reconcile with him. But that's basically how we started New Gallifrey, there was us and we found scientists who could recreate the looms and we started a new Gallifrey from the ground up and made it better than the old. You could do that as well if you wanted to."

"This is all incredible. I'm certainly glad I met you now," the Doctor said. "And I'm glad that you're willing to become my friend."

"If you want, I'll become your brother."

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah. Hell, I have six other mes that are my brothers, might as well add one more to the pile."

The Doctor smiled and embraced him.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"No problem, Brother. You're always welcome in our universe."

He stared at the Doctor's clothes and chuckled.

"What? What's so funny?"

He pointed to the tweed jacket he was wearing.

"It's funny that you chose this. The other Doctor chose this whole outfit as well."

"Well, I saw it in the wardrobe room and I sorta gravitated towards it," the Doctor replied.

"Must be the case for all the Doctors. When me and Duer regenerated along with the Doctor, we felt the same way but chose different outfits so we could tell each other apart. But yeah, bowties are cool."

"Aren't they just," the Doctor said, touching his red bowtie. "Much better than ties."

"Oh yeah, pooh on ties and suits and for that matter pooh to apples and yogurt and baked beans and buttered bread and bacon."

"I agree with you, mate. Cor blimey, poor Rose, here she goes again, having to get used to another me. But…If she can eventually become a Time Lady…"

He trailed off and Amato smiled when he saw him close his eyes and a smile spread across his face as he thought about that.

"You know, as awful as it's been being in exile, I'm glad now that it's happened since I was able to bring a smile to your face."

"Yes, I agree," the Doctor said, patting him on the shoulder. "But, my new brother, you should get some rest. I know your back is healed but still…you need to regain your energy. But you're welcome here, now and always."

"The same for you, for our universe and New Gallifrey."

The Doctor smiled and nodded at that before he got up from his chair. He turned to go and then had a thought.

"That craving for fish fingers and custard? Feel like sharing a meal with me?"

"Most definitely, mate. Bring on the fish custard!"

The Doctor snickered at that and nodded. Amato settled back down under his cover as the Doctor left the room and headed towards his kitchen.


	249. Chapter 249

Chapter Two Hundred and Forty-Nine

New Gallifrey

Adam stood near the window as he watched David playing fetch with Clover in the front yard when he turned around and looked at the bed. He walked to the door when he closed it then locked it and took the fedora off. Placing the fedora on the chair next to the door, he walked to the bed when he crawled on the mattress and flopped down on his back. Wiggling on the bed, he fluffed the pillow behind his head then closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. He knew that Marion would be really pissed off at him for locking the door but he didn't want anyone to come in and slowly cleared his mind. He felt himself drifting into the darkness as he floated in the darkness and opened his eyes. The burned out landscape spread out before him as he looked around and sat up.

"Hello?" he asked as his voice echoed around him but only the wind moaning came back to him. He stood up when he wrapped his arms around him and started walking. The cracked ground crunched under his feet while he walked and tried to figure out what it was he was looking for. He saw the split ground where he had his vision of Rain walking away from the Doctor as he looked down into the darkness and sighed. Walking onward, he stopped at cage where he saw the Doctor Amato was helping and wondered why the hand was in the cage. Written in the dust at the bottom of the cage was I REGENERATED and he smiled. Walking onward, he looked around when he heard a soft humming sound and stopped near a dead tree. "What?"

The humming sound grew louder as something came closer and he squinted, trying to see what it was. Suddenly a dalek came out of the shadows as he looked at it and noticed the it was larger than normal with a dark brown outer shell. Blue balls decorated the plates at the bottom and the plunger moved up and down. The head turned toward him as Adam hid behind the dead tree and the dalek moved closer. Looking around for a weapon, Adam broke off a branch and held it in his hands.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON! OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!" the dalek said as he looked at it and the eyestalk moved up and down. "WERE YOU THE ONE I SAW EARLIER?"

"Yeah, I am," Adam said as he walked out from behind the tree and the dalek moved closer, making him hold the branch in his hands like a sword.

"LOWER YOUR WEAPON. YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED. OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!"

"Um, no, I don't think I will obey you," Adam said as the lights blinked and the head swiveled side to side.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?" the dalek asked and he heard concern in its voice.

"I don't look like you."

"YOU WILL ANSWER! OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!"

"Yeah, right," Adam snorted and the dalek moved closer. "Oi, that is far enough!"

"WHERE AM I? OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!"

"Well, I call this the dead zone. It's where my visions come from."

"YOU ARE PSYCHIC?"

"You could say that," he said when a blue light came from the eyestalk and moved up and down his body. "What are you doing?"

"I AM PERFORMING A BIOLOGICAL SCAN. SCANNING COMPLETED! YOU ARE A TIME LORD! IMPOSSIBLE! ALL TIME LORDS WERE DESTROYED! EXPLAIN! OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!"

"Maybe I'm just a dream," Adam said while the dalek looked at him and the lights blinked.

"I DO NOT DREAM. EXPLAIN WHAT YOU ARE?" the dalek demanded when Adam sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to him. I want to see him," Adam said as the humming sounds grew louder and the lights blinked again. Hold the branch in one hand, Adam slowly walked to the dalek then looked into the lens at the end of the eyestalk and blinked. "Please, if you're still in there, let me see you."

"I…I…Yes," a voice said over the speaker and Adam stood back. Slowly, the top half of the dalek swayed side to side then slowly moved upward then backward, landing on the ground behind the dalek. Adam felt his hearts slamming in his chest as he looked at what was sitting in front of him and he blinked.

"Blimey," he whispered and moved closer. The head was bald as the blue veins stuck out of the stark white skin and a few of the veins lightly pulsated under the skin. The ears stuck out a bit on both sides of the head as two cybernetic ear buds stuck out of them and several wires were embedded into the skin on the top of the head, going to the control panel behind the head. The skin around the face was sunken in, giving the face a skull like look, and an air hose was sticking out of the right nostril. Both arms were crossed over the chest as he looked at the ribs sticking out of the skin and the fingers were bent in toward the palms of the hands. The matchstick thin legs were bent up to the arms as he looked at the feeding tube inserted in the skin and vanished into the dalek's base. More wires were connected to the chest and neck, going into the panel behind the body and Adam looked inside the base of the dalek, seeing the boney feet dangling at the end of the legs. The neck creaked as the head slowly move upward then titled to one side and Adam reached out, gently placing his hand on the side of the head. "Doctor, is that you?"

"I d-don't know," the Doctor said as Adam nodded and felt a tear running along his hand. Using both hands, Adam carefully straightened the Doctor's head as he looked into the sad brown eyes and felt the tears in his own eyes. "Do-don't cry."

"Sorry, it's what I do," Adam said with a sad smile and the Doctor tried to smile but couldn't.

"Please te-tell me who you are."

"My name is Adam."

"Wh-why do you look like me?" the Doctor asked and Adam realized that he must be on his tenth life.

"Before I answer you, are you on your tenth life?"

"No, my eighth," he said and Adam nodded.

"Well, to start with, I'm your clone from another universe."

"Wh-why would I clone myself?"

"Let's just say you had to and leave it at that."

"And y-you have visions."

"Yes."

"Wh-where am I in y-your universe?" the Doctor asked as Adam thought for a few seconds and sighed.

"You're not here right now."

"Am I t-traveling?"

"Yep," Adam said and, when he popped the "p", he swore that the Doctor smiled. "What's so funny?"

"I u-used to do that," he said and Adam softly laughed. He didn't know how long it was before he had to wake up as he looked at the Doctor then thought of something and blinked.

"I need you to promise me something. If you see someone that looks like me, I want you to show him that you're you."

"Ho-how can I do that?"

"I don't know. Wiggle your eyestalk in a certain way or…" Adam said then got an idea. "Do you remember how to do Gallifreyan Morse Code?"

"Yes, I d-do."

"Then use that!" Adam said as the Doctor tried to nod his head and Adam helped him. Suddenly the top half started rising up and over the Doctor as Adam got out of the way and saw the fear in the Doctor's eyes.

"I am so sorry," Adam said as the top half slammed shut and the dalek vanished. Adam sank to his knees when he sat back on his legs and looked up at the darkness. The tears streamed down his face as he screamed, closed his eyes and vanished.

"Adam, wake up! Come on, Baby, wake up!" Marion said while she rocked him and he shook in her arms. When she couldn't get the door open, she used her sonic screwdriver to unlock the door just as he screamed and was curled up on the bed. She hushed him as she sent love into his mind when Clover and David climbed onto the bed and Clover placed her head on Adam's hip.

"Is Daddy ok?" David asked as he looked at Adam and Adam softly sobbed, clinging onto Marion like he would slip off the bed if he let go of her. "Daddy, can you hear me?"

"David?" Adam said as he opened his eyes and David nodded. Clover whimpered as Adam reached over and patted her head and Marion kissed the top of his head.

"Right, what the hell were you doing that you locked the door?" she asked and he looked up at her.

"I was, uh, I was trying to find the Doctor I saw in my dream," he said and she sighed.

"Did you find him?" David asked and Adam nodded. He told them what he saw then reached into his pocket and took his cell phone out.

"What are you doing?" Marion asked.

"I need to tell the Doctor what happened," Adam said then looked at them and sighed. "Look, I'm ok. Really, I am. So can I talk to him without the Hover Squad clinging to me?"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yep," he said as he popped the "p" and Marion and David got off the bed. Adam watched them leaving the room when he sat against the headboard and Clover moved closer, lying down near his leg. Patting her head, he looked at the screen when he sighed and pushed the button.

(Meanwhile on the main Dalek ship…)

The Dalek that was the Doctor spun his head around as he looked at his reflection in the window glass and the lights flashed on and off. He had returned to the window as he looked at the planet and what sounded like a sigh came from the speakers. He knew that he never needed sleep but he had fallen asleep and had met someone called "Adam". Whoever this Adam was, he felt like he could trust him and the lights flashed brighter. They had talked about if he saw someone that looked like Adam that he was to tell whoever it was that he was him but why would he do that? All daleks looked alike. What was different about him?

"SECOND IN COMMAND, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? OBEY!" the dalek coming down the hallway asked and he turned, looking at it.

"I WAS OBSERVING THE PLANET BELOW," he said and the dalek swiveled its head toward the window.

"EXPLAIN THE REASON FOR SUCH OBSERVATION! OBEY! OBEY!"

"I WAS SCANNING TO MAKE SURE THEY HAVE NOT NOTICED US," he said and the dalek looked at the planet and the lights on top of it blinked.

"NO SIGN OF EXTERNAL SCANS. REPORT TO THE RECHARGING CENTER. OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!"

"I OBEY," he said as he glided down the hallway then stopped and turned his head around, looking at the other dalek.

"WHY DID YOU STOP?"

"I NEED INFORMATION. WHY IS TET SO IMPORTANT?"

"THAT INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED. REPORT TO THE RECHARGING CENTER! OBEY! OBEY! OBEY!"

He turned his head around then started gliding down the hallway when he came to the lift and placed the plunger against the switch. The door to the lift slid open as he gilded inside and the door closed behind him.

"RECHARGING CENTER," he said as the lift started moving and he watched the numbers moving.

_"I need you to promise me something. If you see someone that looks like me, I want you to show him that you're you."_

_"Ho-how can I do that?"_

_"I don't know. Wiggle your eyestalk in a certain way or… Do you remember how to do Gallifreyan Morse Code?"_

_"Yes, I d-do."_

_"Then use that!"_

"Adam, I do remember but is it enough? What if whoever it is that looks like me doesn't see me using it? He could just think that I'm flashing my lights. Rassilon, if all else fails, allow him to kill me quickly before I hurt him or anyone else," he thought when the door opened and he glided down the hallway.


	250. Chapter 250

Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty

Sokanon's head was spinning. So much had happened in the past day that she was barely able to keep up with it all. Her father had never let her come on any important save the universe missions since she was young and still in school and yet here she was, not only with him but helping him. Pride swelled up inside her knowing that she was helping her beloved father fix a universal crisis and that he trusted her enough to let her help and listen to her thoughts. She scoffed at the Amalashians who thought he was some kind of genocidal monster. Her father was one of the greatest people she had ever known and more than ever, she felt proud to be his daughter.

They reached the lift they had used earlier and Anana excused herself again, saying she had to go and get General Zara. The Doctor and Sokanon watched her go.

"Um, are we manky?" the Doctor said to Sokanon as they stepped inside the lift. "Do we smell because this is the second time she's been unwilling to share this lift with us."

"I don't smell, I took a shower," Sokanon said as the lift doors closed.

"Neither do I. Perhaps she has her own private, posh lift that she takes. One that has carpeting and soothing music that balances your chi or something like that. Anyway, back to the three hundredth floor."

"You gonna call Mummy again?"

"Yup. Need her to listen to this new war meeting," the Doctor said, reaching in his pocket for his mobile.

Sokanon stood nearby as the Doctor dialed her number. She looked out at the nighttime sky and the lighted city around them, marveling at its beauty. Suddenly, there was a thump as a large flying lizard landed on the outside of the glass lift and she gasped and staggered back. The Doctor steadied her with his hand and he could hear his soft chuckling before he explained to Rain what happened. Sokanon stared at the lizard. It was about two feet long with a foot long tail, dark green with red sploches all over its body. It had bat-like wings that it folded up against its body as it clung to the window with sticky feet. To Sokanon, it resembled an iguana with bat wings.

"Ugh," she muttered as she watched it resting itself while it flicked its forked tongue over and over. "I'm glad I'm not out there where that thing's at. Creepy."

"Now, now, it's just an animal," she heard her father chide. "It can't help it if it looks like Godzilla with bat wings."

"What is it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I've never been to this planet before," the Doctor said.

He handed the phone to her so she could say hello to her mother and siblings. While she was doing that, the Doctor stuck his hands in his trouser pockets and walked over to the glass, staring at the lizard intently.

"Boo," he said after a moment's scrutiny.

Sokanon giggled as the Doctor tapped the glass.

"Go away, Scaly, you're creeping my daughter out," he said to it as Sokanon told her mother what was going on.

Then to her astonishment, the Doctor began to shake his hips and boogie while he sang She's A Bad Mamma Jamma to it. Rain and her brother and sister laughed when she turned the phone around and showed him what he was doing.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Sokanon said amused.

"Entertaining our new friend. He apparently enjoys looking in, so..."  
At that moment, the lift stopped but the Doctor continued to boogie and sing. Sokanon laughed when the lift doors opened and Anana and Zara stared at him in confusion.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Anana asked.

"Serenading the odd lizard bat thing here," he said gesturing to it. "It's staring at us so I thought I'd give it something to stare at."

Sokanon laughed as Anana and Zara exchanged glances.

"The legends said that you were a bit...eccentric," Anana said.

"So I am. Spot on. Helps to be a bit eccentric, keeps people on their toes and throws them off their guard. It's a tactic I've employed many times with success. While people wonder just what I'm on about I punch their lights out and move on. So anyway, are we ready?"

Anana nodded. She beckoned for them to follow her. They walked back to the War Room and this time when they entered, the screen at the opposite end of the room was on and the Doctor saw two Dalek ships hovering above the airspace of a planet.

"That's the Dalek ships, Daddy?" Sokanon said softly as she gestured to the screen.

"Yup. What planet are they over?" the Doctor asked Anana as she closed the door.

"This one," Anana replied.

"That's what I was afraid of," the Doctor said as he, Sokanon and Zara took their seats.

Anana walked up to the front of the room.

"As you can see, they're in orbit around Tet. However, they haven't attacked us...yet," she said, gesturing to the screen.

"Have they communicated in any way?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, we recieved this transmission from them about a half hour ago."

She pushed a button on the console just below it and Sokanon flinched when a Dalek began to yell at them.

"WE ARE THE DALEK EMPIRE. YOU WILL SURRENDER THE ARTRON ENERGY SOURCE OR BE EXTERMINATED. OBEY! RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!"

Anana turned off the message.

"Typical charming Dalek surrender or die message," the Doctor said. "So in this universe, they also have adapted artron energy for their own needs."

"Is that bad?" Sokanon said.

"Well...like you said before, Rose healed one with the touch of her hand. The Daleks in our universe learned to use Time Lord energy to heal and energize themselves. Unfortunately, Rose was also human and since the Daleks hadn't factored in humans having artron energy, that's what corrupted and mutated it. But yes, they used artron energy from TARDISes to power weapons, ships, all sorts of things. They tried to beat us at our own game which made it doubly hard for me when I had to fight them."

"And they think we possess this energy," Anana said.

"You do possess it at the moment. Soki and me are here, that's what they're tracking," the Doctor said.

"And they don't realize that they're tracking two living beings."

"They may and it may not matter. We're a source of energy for them. They could easily extract it from me. Course they'd probably kill me to do it but being Daleks, they wouldn't bat an eyelid at that."

"So how do you protect against it?"

"We have biodampers that can dampen the energy and hide us. Unfortunately, I took my ring off awhile back and Soki doesn't have one. S'pose I'll have to start wearing it again. But for the moment, I may have to surrender to them."

"Daddy, no."

"I have no choice, Soki. I have to keep you and Tet safe. If I can surrender myself then maybe they'll ignore you and the planet...I hope. We have to do whatever we can to ensure they don't blast us into atoms."

Sokanon noticed that her mother and everyone else listening through the mobile had gone quiet. She swallowed hard imagining what was going through their minds. She was feeling nauseous, thinking of her father ending up like the other Doctor and she prayed that wouldn't happen.

"Can you send a message back to them?" he asked Anana.

She nodded and he stood up.

"Let me record something then and see if that gets their attention," he said.

She walked with him to the front of the room. While she was doing that, Sokanon glanced down at the screen and saw her mother smiling at her.

"Mummy, you think he'll be okay?" she whispered.

"I think so, Baby. He's done this hundreds of times. He knows what he's doing," she said reassuringly.

Sokanon wasn't so sure about that but she kept silent while the Doctor recorded his message.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," he said, speaking into a small microphone on the console. "I'm the source of the artron energy and if you'll refrain from killing me and everyone on Tet, I'll come aboard the ship and speak with you personally."

He nodded and Anana sent the message while he walked over to his seat and sat back down. He gave her a reassuring smile and patted her hand.

"If you do go up there, be careful," Sokanon said to him.

"I will, don't worry. Your old dad just got back in this body, he's not gonna lose it again," he said.

They heard beeping and Anana walked over to the console.

"It's the Daleks, they're signaling that they want to speak with us," Anana said to the Doctor as he stood up.

"Patch them through," he said, walking around to the front of the table.

She pressed a button as Sokanon turned the mobile around so her mother and siblings could watch. The screen flickered and came to life and Sokanon saw a large white Dalek with gold balls and a dark brown one with blue balls behind it.

"I AM THE SUPREME DALEK!" the white one said. "YOU ARE THE DOCTOR?"

"I am," the Doctor said.

"IMPOSSIBLE. THE DOCTOR IS NO MORE. YOU LIE!"

"Do I? Tell me, scan your databanks. Do I resemble the Doctor?" he said.

There was a short pause while the Dalek scanned his databanks. In that time, the other Dalek neared the screen. The Doctor was rocking back and forth on his heels and staring at the ground while the Supreme Dalek did the scan but the other Dalek's headpieces began lighting up and flashing in a kind of rhythmic pattern.

_Daddy,_ Sokanon thought to him. _Look, that brown Dalek is flashing._

The Doctor looked up and stared at the brown Dalek. He frowned as he stared at the flashing lights in the glass modules on top of his dome. Then Sokanon saw him raise an eyebrow and dawning realization come over his face.

"MY DATABANKS CONFIRM THAT THE DOCTOR RESMEMBLES YOU BUT THAT CANNOT BE TRUE. THE DOCTOR IS DEAD!" the Supreme Dalek finally said.

"Yeah, well...that's because I'm from another universe," the Doctor replied.

"THAT IS INCONCIEVABLE. TRAVEL ACROSS THE VOID IS IMPOSSIBLE!" the Supreme Dalek said.

"Not if you have the right equipment," the Doctor said smugly. "And besides, I was sent here by a very foxy lady. Anyway, that's beside the point. The point is I'm the one you're looking for. I have artron energy coating my body and if you wish me to surrender, I will on condition that you spare the lives of everyone on this planet and in this galaxy."

"YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE. THERE IS ANOTHER. SHE MUST COME WITH YOU."

"Oooh no she mustn't. She stays here. I'm the one you want, trust me."

"WHO IS THAT FEMALE? WHY IS SHE REGISTERING POSITIVE ON OUR SCANS?"

"That is my daughter and you're not getting your mangy plunger on her. Now I'm offering to surrender willingly but you will accept my terms. Do you accept my surrender and back off this planet or do we have to send out the troops."

"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! YOU WILL OBEY!"

"WE ACCEPT!"

The Supreme Dalek was cut off in the middle of his rant by the brown Dalek. He swiveled his eyestalk around to stare at him but the Dalek ignored him and moved up.

"THE TERMS ARE ACCEPTABLE. wE WILL SPARE THIS WORLD AND THIS GALAXY IN EXCHANGE FOR YOU," the Dalek said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE NOT IN CHARGE! I AM!" the Supreme Dalek said. "YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

"NO, WE MUST HAVE THE DOCTOR. WE WILL ACCEPT HIS SURRENDER AND HIS CONDITIONS."

The Doctor smirked when the Supreme Dalek stared at his second in command in stunned silence. Sokanon figured that the Supreme Dalek was debating whether or not to keep arguing. After a few more moments the Supreme Dalek looked at the Doctor.

"VERY WELL. WE ACCEPT. YOU WILL GO SOMEWHERE WHERE YOU CAN BE TRANSMATTED INTO THE SHIP!"

While he was talking, Sokanon saw the other Dalek flash his lights again. She noticed her father was starting at that while the Supreme Dalek was talking and she saw him nod but she swore he was nodding at the other Dalek. When the Dalek finished speaking, he looked at Anana.

"Is there a way on to the roof of the building?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'll go up there then. Give me a half hour and then transmat me," the Doctor said to the Supreme Dalek.

"VERY WELL. DO NOT TRY ANY DECEPTIONS. THERE WILL BE NO TRICKS OR THE GALAXY WILL SUFFER."

"Believe me, I'm not about to try any tricks with so many lives at stake," the Doctor said angrily.

The transmission ended and Anana looked at him.

"You're very brave to do this," she said.

"Well, I believe I'll have a little help while I'm up there," the Doctor said.

"How'd ya mean?" Anana said.

"That other Dalek, the one who went over the Supreme Daleks head. That flashing he was doing was Gallifreyan Morse Code. That was the Doctor and he was telling me that Adam had spoken to him in a dream and told him to trust me. That confirms that the Doctor isn't completely gone and if I can help him, I'll do so. But first I have to pretend I'm surrendering willingly. In the meantime, the rest of you will be safe."

Anana nodded. She and Zara left the room so he could have a few minutes alone with his family.

"Daddy, let me come with you," Sokanon said as she walked over to him with the mobile.

"No," both he and Rain said.

He smiled tenderly at her.

"I'll be fine, my treasure. If the Doctor is the second in command, I have a feeling he can keep me safe while I'm up there. But you have to trust me, yeah? And I want you to help Anana and Zara here while I work on the situation from up there, okay?"

Sokanon nodded and sniffed as the Doctor pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be alright, I promise. Hopefully, they won't have dampers and we can still talk to each other but if they do...just trust in your old man. I'll be back here as soon as I can. But you have to be brave for me, alright?"

She sniffed and nodded. The Doctor kissed her and held her tightly before he took the mobile from her and spoke with his family. While he was talking, Sokanon walked over to the screen and stared at her reflection in it.

_Please, other Doctor, please keep my daddy safe up there and bring him back to me,_ she thought to herself.


	251. Chapter 251

Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty-One

New Gallifrey

Adam had promised Marion that he wouldn't try to contact the other Doctor as he looked at the ceiling and Marion's head rested on his chest. The sounds of the a/c filled the air as he sighed then closed his eyes and felt his mind drifting into the darkness. He opened his eyes when he sat up and his hearts jumped from seeing the other Doctor floating in front of him. Squinting, Adam stood up when he saw that the other Doctor was transparent and wondered if the daleks had killed him after finding out what he was doing.

"Do n-not worry, Friend, I am n-not a ghost," the Doctor said and tried to smile. "I c-cannot talk long. I ju-just wanted you to kn-know that I have c-contacted the one that l-looks like me and he s-surrendered himself t-to us."

"Do you promise to look after him?"

"Yes," the Doctor said with barely a nod of his head. Adam watched as the other Doctor faded away then the darkness surrounded him and Adam smiled, fading away.

"Ok, that's enough," Kochsei said as Julie fussed with his hair and he softly laughed. The wheelchair moved down the hallway when they came into the Hub and he stopped near the wheelchair near the couch. Martha approved of him getting up but he had to use a wheelchair to join the others and he smiled at them. Aderyn was sitting on Maggie's lap when Aderyn bounced up and down and reached her arms out for him. They had shown Rory what Aderyn really looked like but he didn't seem to mind and was playing near Maggie's feet.

"Looks to me like someone wants her daddy," Maggie said when she stood up and walked to the wheelchair. She carefully placed Aderyn in Koschei's lap as he wrapped his arms around Aderyn and kissed the top of her head.

"So, who's up for pizza?" Jack asked when he and Ianto walked inside the room and had pizza boxes in their hands.

"Is that all you lot eat?" Maggie said when she folded her arms across her chest and Jack blinked.

"Uh, yeah, sometimes," he said as she made a ticking sound and shook her head. "We also have breadsticks."

"Well, these two are NOT having any!" she said when she picked Rory off the floor and held him on her hip. She wiggled a finger at Koschei then pointed at Aderyn and he frowned.

"Ah, Mum, be reasonable. It's just pizza," Nigel said then backed away when she glared at him and held his hands up.

"She is right. They shouldn't eat it," Julie said as Koschei looked up at her and pouted.

"But she likes pizza," he said and Aderyn peeped in agreement.

"She is just a baby!" Julie said as he sighed then looked at Aderyn.

"Mummy's right. Pizza isn't for babies," he sighed as Aderyn glared up at Julie then growled.

"Cor, listen to that," Gwen said as she smiled and Mickey covered his mouth so they didn't see him laughing.

"Tell you what, let me go with her and see that she has a proper dinner," Koschei said as he looked at Julie and she sighed, nodding her head. "Right, Maggie, let's go feed our little peeps!"

"NO! I WANT PEEZA!" Rory shouted as they left the room and headed down the hallway. Koschei wasn't sure where the kitchen was while he followed her then they went into the kitchen and he looked around. He saw the wooden highchair and booster seat as he moved the wheelchair to the highchair and Maggie helped him sit Aderyn in the highchair. He saw a pink bib on the tray as he placed the ties around Aderyn's neck and tied the ties into a bow. He gently tucked the bib under the tray as he looked at Minnie Mouse on the front of the bib and smiled. He thought about taking her back to Disneyworld when she was older as she looked down and blinked.

"No, you don't eat that," he teased as she tried to get the bib out from under the tray and Maggie walked closer with a plastic spoon and he nodded, placing the plastic spoon on the tray.

"I see that Jack has some baby food in the cupboard. Does she eat that?" Maggie asked.

"Well, we have been using regular formula to feed her and she's tolerated it so, yeah, we can try," he said as she brought over three jars of baby food and placed them on the tray. She had also put some apple juice in a plastic bottle as he nodded then frowned when she placed a dishtowel on his chest and she patted his head. "Um, I don't need a bib, thanks."

"Have you ever fed a baby baby food before?" she asked with a grin and he thought for a few seconds.

"Uh, no, this is a first for me."

"Then you are going to need that!" she said as he shrugged then opened the first jar and sniffed what was inside.

"This doesn't smell that bad," he said when he scooped the pureed green beans onto the spoon and Aderyn looked at it. "Right, Little Peep, open up."

"Cheepa," she said then opened her beak and he smiled when she let him feed her the beans. She chewed a few seconds, made a face then spit the beans out and they sprayed across the towel, making him look down.

"See?" Maggie said as he nodded then sighed.

"Ok, beans are bad. I get it," he said when he cleaned the spoon off, opened the jar of pureed beets and sniffed them. He placed some on the spoon as Aderyn looked at it then opened her beak. He placed the spoon inside her beak then moved it back and she chewed on the beets. She smiled and bounced up and down as he fed her some more beets until she finished the jar and he helped her sip on the juice. "We have a winner with the beets."

"That's great. I could never get Nigel to eat his beets. Now try her with the carrots," Maggie said and he nodded, opening the jar. He cleaned the spoon off when he scooped some of the pureed carrots onto the spoon and Aderyn looked at them. She moved her head side to side but didn't open her beak and he sighed, placing the spoon down.

"No go on the carrots," he said when Aderyn bumped the spoon and the pureed carrots hit him in the face. She looked at him then started shaking and he used a finger to wipe some of the pureed carrots off his nose. He placed his finger into his mouth as he sucked on the pureed carrots then made a face and she blinked. "Bugger, that tastes terrible."

"I always thought so," Maggie said as she walked closer and used a napkin to wipe his face off. She then wiped Aderyn's face and hands and Koschei turned, looking over at Rory.

"Is he sulking?" he asked and Maggie nodded.

"He's stubborn, just like his father."

"Want peeza!" Rory shouted then started kicking the table and Maggie walked to him, placing her hands on her hips.

"We do NOT kick the table!"

"I want peeza!"

"Hm, sounds to me like someone's going to end up with baby food if he keeps this up," Koschei said as he looked at Aderyn then opened one of the jars on the tray. "I mean only babies act like that. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Cheepa cheep cheep!" Aderyn said as he scooped some pureed chicken onto the spoon and she frowned.

"Oh, right, no bird meat!" he said then shrugged and she wagged a finger at him.

"I am not a baby!" Rory shouted and Koschei looked back at him.

"Then you're going to eat what your nana makes you?"

"Yeah," Rory said then pouted and Maggie walked to the refrigerator and opened the door. She took out some food to make a small salad and a sandwich with when she closed the refrigerator door and smiled at Koschei.

"You're good," she said as Koschei smiled and started feeding Aderyn some pureed lamb.

"Well, I may not have had experience feeding a baby but I was a father."

"Did any of your children travel with you?" she asked as she placed the bowl of salad and the plate with the sandwich in front of Rory and Koschei sighed, wiping Aderyn's beak.

"My daughter did," he said then looked at Aderyn and rubbed her beak with his nose. "Just like you will when you're a big girl!"

Maggie smiled then watched Rory eat the sandwich and salad then went to get his sippy cup and placed some juice in it, setting the sippy cup in front of him.

"Ok, she likes lamb and some of the creamed beef. Now let's try the mash," Koschei said as he opened the jar and scooped some of the pureed mashed potatoes onto the spoon while Aderyn looked at it. She opened her beak as he placed the pureed mashed potatoes into her beak and she chewed. She bounced up and down as she giggled and he smiled. "Yep, she likes that, too."

"She's good eater," Maggie said as she looked at Rory and sighed. "Unlike someone I know."

"Hm, what's for afters?" Koschei said when she walked to the refrigerator and opened the door.

"We have pudding," Maggie said as she closed the refrigerator door and Koschei smiled at Aderyn.

"Oh, she likes pudding!"

"I want pudding!" Rory wined and Koschei looked at him.

"Well then, finish your dinner and you can have some," he said and Rory nodded. Maggie cleaned the tray then Aderyn's face and hands as Koschei wiped the spoon off and Rory finished the salad and the sandwich.

"I'm done," Rory said as they looked at him then Koschei looked at Maggie and she walked to the refrigerator, opening the door. She brought over two bowls of pudding as she placed one bowl on the tray then the other bowl in front of Rory and Aderyn looked at the pudding. She bounced up and down as Koschei laughed and shook his head.

"Do you have a spring loaded bottom, Little Peep?" he asked as she looked at him and blinked. Smiling, he picked up the spoon when he started feeding her and sent love into her mind.

(Meanwhile on the main Dalek ship….)

The second in command Dalek glided down the hallway while it felt something stirring inside then stopped, looking out the window.

_"I can't believe I did that. I haven't rebelled against them since the day they captured me. But, for some reason, I felt like I was me again. Can it be that this, heh, Doctor can help me? Am I really worth saving? And what about that young girl that was with him? He said that it was his daughter. I never had any children. How nice it would be to have someone call me Daddy like she did," _he thought and the lights flashed. _"Whoever you are, Young One, I promise to keep your daddy safe, even if it means sacrificing my life for his."_

The eyestalk moved up and down as the second in command dalek glided down the hallway then went around the corner, heading for the lift.

Solis

Duer had walked around the plaza, chatting with the rebels, but he had a feeling that he was being followed and stopped near the lift. He stood flat against a support column when someone walked passed him and he sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"What are you doing?" he asked as Mara turned around and smiled at him.

"Just covering your back, Sir!" she said then saluted and he rolled his eyes.

"It is true that I do need help," he said and her smile widened. "BUT, we need to be clear on a few things. One, you are NOT my girlfriend, wife or sex partner. Two, you will listen to everything I tell you. Three, you are NOT to go off on your own. D, uh, Four, STOP SALUTING ME!"

"Yes, sir, Sir!" she said then stopped herself from saluting and he shook his head.

"Fine, now go to bed!" he said as she turned then ran off and he sighed, pushing the button for the lift door. The door opened when he walked inside the lift and the door closed behind him after he walked inside.

Delmari heard the door open when she walked into the main room and Duer looked at her. He looked tired as she walked closer, led him into the kitchen and sat him down on the chair in front of the table.

"I'm not hungry," he said but she placed the bowl in front of him then scoot the chair closer and sat down. He was a bit stunned when she started feeding him as he ate the stew she had made and softly smiled at her. He placed his head in his hand while she wiped his mouth then helped him drink some sweet tasting milk and he yawned.

Helping him up, she led him down the hallway when she led him into his bedroom and sat him on the foot of the bed. He was too sleepy to argue when she started undressing him then placed the pajamas on him and pulled the duvet and sheet back. She helped him get under the duvet and sheet when she tucked them around him and he sighed, holding onto the pillow.

She sat on the edge of the bed when she started to softly hum while stroking his hair and his eyes grew heavy, slowly closing until they were shut. He started to drift off to sleep while she sat there, watching him sleep, and her hearts hurt. She knew that he was the only one that could save them from Rassilon but she didn't want to lose him a second time and she stood up, kissing the top of Duer's head.

"Sleep well, Muppy, I love you," she whispered then walked to the door, turned around to look at him and turned the lights off.

"I love you, too, Mummy," he sighed as she smiled then closed the door and Duer snuggled under the duvet, drifting off into a deep sleep.


	252. Chapter 252

Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty Two

Sokanon's stomach twisted inside her as she watched her father prepare to go up on the Dalek ship. Even though she knew the one Dalek was the other Doctor, she was still terrified that she would never see him again. She stood nearby, listening while the Doctor gave Anana final instructions and asked her to look after his daughter.

"You are very brave, Doctor," Anana said when he finished.

"Nah, just doing what needs to be done is all," he said shrugging.

He had given Sokanon one more hug and a kiss before he turned from her and followed Anana up to the roof. Sokanon followed them intending only to see where her father was going but when he went out the door onto the roof she knew she had to give him one final goodbye and pushed past Anana to the door. The night air was slightly chilly and the moons hung low in the sky. The city lights were picturesque as she stepped out onto the concrete surface. the Doctor had walked to the middle of the roof and was standing there waiting patiently. He groaned when he saw her approaching.

"Isn't this how you got over here in the first place, wanting to give me a final hug?" he said to her.

"I can't help it. I'm worried, Daddy."

He smiled and pulled her into another embrace.

"I'll be back, that's a promise. I think the other Doctor will look after me."

"Are you sure?"

"Not entirely but I have a feeling about it. In the meantime, just relax, yeah? I'll be with you again soon enough."

Meanwhile on board the Dalek ship, the DoctorDalek glided into the control room. He activated the viewscreen and saw the Doctor and his daughter embracing on the rooftop. He knew that the thirty minutes hadn't expired yet but something urged him to go down and meet him and his daughter face to face before the Daleks got to him. Turning the viewscreen off, he headed for the transmat room.

The Doctor finished hugging Sokanon and kissing her.

"Right, go ahead and go back inside before Godzilla Bat Bird comes and lands on your head," he joked. "Wait a tic..."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile.

"Don't want this ending up like Amato's mobile. Besides, you can speak with mum and your siblings and let them know what's going on."

"Okay, here then..."

Sokanon reached into the top of her shirt, pulled out a necklace with a moon crystal pendant that her father had given her once and took it off.

"Wear this so I can be with you?" she said holding it out.

The Doctor was touched. He smiled and nodded as he took it from her.

"I will. Now go back inside, it's nearly time and..."

Sokanon gasped and the Doctor sensed something behind him. He turned and saw a lone Dalek on the roof with them. Instinct took over and he quickly stepped in front of his daughter, shielding her with his body.

"The thirty minutes aren't up yet," he said angrily.

"DOCTOR..." the Dalek said.

As he drew closer, the Doctor suddenly realized it was his counterpart. He still kept Sokanon behind him as he neared closer to him.

"Doctor?" he said tentatively as Sokanon watched.

"NOT...ANYMORE."

The Doctor shook his head.

"I don't believe that. There's still some part of you left inside that shell. That's why you contacted me and that's why you came down here. I think a part of you is rebelling against the others."

The DoctorDalek said nothing. The Doctor watched him warily as he glided around him to Sokanon. Sokanon stared into his eyestalk as he quietly looked at her.

"SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER?" the DoctorDalek said, his eyestalk swiveling over to him.

"Yes, she is. Her name is Sokanon."

The eyestalk swiveled back and Sokanon tentatively stepped towards him and put her hand on the side of his body.

"Hi, Doctor. I'm Sokanon, everyone calls me Soki though," she said.

"SOKI," the DoctorDalek repeated.

"Do you have any children?" Sokanon asked.

The dome swiveled back and forth in a no response.

"Do you ever have any children?" the Doctor asked.

The dome swiveled back and forth.

"Not even Dex?" Sokanon asked.

"I DON'T KNOW THAT NAME."

"Did you have a son loomed on Gallifrey when you were younger?" the Doctor asked him.

The dome swiveled and Sokanon's hearts went out to him.

"Poor Doctor. My daddy can help you."

"YES, ADAM SAID SO."

"Good old Adam and his psychic abilities," the Doctor said. "Listen, we haven't much time and I don't want Sokanon to go up with us into the ship. I'm sure you feel the same way."

"YES. SOKI MUST REMAIN HERE."

"It was nice meeting you though, Doctor," Sokanon said, rubbing the dome.

She frowned when she realized he couldn't feel it.

"Um...is there a way you can open up so we can see you?" Sokanon asked.

The DoctorDalek hesitated and the Doctor sensed that he was afraid of showing them what he truly looked like.

"I mean, you can't feel me if I rub your dome, right?"

"NO, I CAN'T," the DoctorDalek said mournfully.

Sokanon's hearts ached for him again.

"Daddy, is there any way we can help him?" she asked him.

"I don't know if we can help this body, Soki. I have a feeling you might have to regenerate. It may be the only way to free yourself."

"YES, KILL ME PLEASE. I CANNOT DO IT MYSELF. I NEED YOU TO KILL ME."

Tears fell from Sokanon's cheeks and the Doctor rubbed her back as she threw her arms around the shell.

"Please open up so I can hug you properly, please? I won't be afraid," she said to him as the Doctor smiled proudly at her.

The DoctorDalek was silent and the Doctor sensed he was thinking that over.

"I WILL," he finally said. "STAND BACK AND..."

He was cut off when the transmat beam suddenly came down, hit the three of them and teleported them back up. The Doctor gasped when he suddenly found himself, his daughter and the DoctorDalek standing on a large metal plate in the middle of a room filled with controls and viewscreens.

"No, nononono, not Soki," the Doctor said to his counterpart. "Order them to take her back! We had an agreement!"

The transmat room door slid open and the Supreme Dalek glided in followed by five other Daleks.

"DOCTOR, SURRENDER YOURSELF OR FACE EXTERMINATION!" the Supreme Dalek said as the other Daleks positioned themselves around the metal plate.

"Wait, there's been a mistake. I want my daughter sent back! She doesn't belong here!" The Doctor said desperately.

"NEGATIVE. YOU WILL FOLLOW US OR DIE, DOCTOR!" the Supreme Dalek said.

"But we had a deal!" the Doctor protested. "I said I'd come willingly if you spared her."

"THAT IS IRRELEVANT. SHE IS HERE AND YOU AND SHE ARE PRISONERS OF THE DALEKS. YOU WILL BOTH FOLLOW OR DIE!" the Supreme Dalek said.

The Doctor's hearts sank and he grabbed his daughter's hand.

"THE GIRL WILL COME WITH ME," the DoctorDalek suddenly said.

The Daleks all stared at him as the Supreme Dalek glided towards him.

"THE GIRL IS OUR PRISONER," he said to the DoctorDalek.

"YES BUT I WANT HER. I WANT TO STUDY HER IN THE LAB. SHE WILL COME WITH ME!"

The Doctor, sensing his counterparts good intentions held his breath and sent out a silent prayer to the universe. For a moment, the Supreme Dalek seemed to hesitate and then his eyestalk swiveled towards the Doctor.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW US. THE GIRL WILL STAY WITH MY SECOND IN COMMAND," he said as the Doctor silently let out his breath.

He glanced at his daughter.

Follow him and do what he says, I think he wants to protect you, he thought to his daughter.

Daddy, be careful, she thought back.

I will. Just stay calm and stay with the Doctor. We'll be together soon, he thought to her.

He stepped off the plate and was instantly surrounded on all sides by the Dalek guards.

"FOLLOW, DOCTOR!" the Supreme Dalek said.

The Doctor put up no resistance as he followed the Daleks out of the room. Just before he went out, he looked back at his daughter and winked at her. Then the door slid shut behind him, leaving her alone with the DoctorDalek.

"Please, you have to help him," Sokanon pleaded with him.

"THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO AT PRESENT. WE MUST WAIT," the DoctorDalek said to her.

"You won't hurt me though, will you?" Sokanon asked.

"I WON'T HURT YOU. BUT YOU MUST PRETEND TO BE MY PRISONER," he replied.

"Can...can you show me what you look like?" Sokanon asked.

There was that moment of hesitation and then Sokanon heard a hissing sound and watched as the top half of the Dalek shell came up and away from the bottom half. She gasped when it cleared the Doctor and set down on the floor behind him. Her eyes brimmed with tears at the pitiful condition of her father's counterpart. The tears flowed from her eyes as she tentatively touched his face.

"Oh God," Sokanon said weeping as the Doctor's eyes filled with sadness and love for the young child.

"So-ki," he said, strugging to speak. "You...must...help...me."

"Die?" Sokanon said, fear gripping her hearts.

"Help me...to...regenerate."

"I can't. I can't kill you," she said, shaking her head.

"You...won't...I...will...regenerate. It's...the...only...way. I will...heal...if...I...do. I...cannot...do...it...myself. They pro...grammed...me...not...to. Help...me...Soki."

She swallowed hard.

"What do I need to do?" she said through her tears.

"Pull...out...the...wires...and...tubes. Life...support...system."

"But it'll hurt you."

The Doctor's eyes crinkled and his mouth drew up in a hint of a smile.

"Already...past...that," he said.

The Doctor's eyes showed her tenderness as she stroked his head.

"You...are...beautiful," the Doctor said as she rubbed his left arm. "I...wish...I...had...a...daughter...like...you."

"I'll be your daughter," Sokanon blurted out. "If you want me to be, I'll be your daughter. I have a brother and sister and they adopted other people as their parents and I don't want you to be alone. I want you to be loved."

The Doctor's eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Soki...my...daughter," he said in a hushed voice.

Sokanon wept at that and threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I'll help you, Daddy," she whispered to him.

She pulled back up and looked at the all the wires and tubes that were sticking out of him, feeling her stomach lurch when she realized what he had been through. She hesitantly reached up to the tubes sticking out of his head.

"Pull these out?" she asked him.

"Yes...my...daughter. Pull...them out. Help...me."

Sokanon swallowed hard and her hand reached up to the tube on the left side of his head, her hearts aching at what she was about to do. Suddenly, the door slid open and the Supreme Dalek glided in. He stopped short when he saw them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? YOU BETRAY THE DALEKS?"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Sokanon screamed at him.

"YOU WILL DIE. EXTERMINATE!" the Supreme Dalek said, aiming his gun at her.

The DoctorDalek knew he had seconds to save his daughter from death. He used the hookup in his head to activate by remote control the controls for the transmat. The Supreme Dalek let out a yell of rage when the two of them vanished in a beam of light, transmatted out of the ship.

"THE SECOND IN COMMAND HAS BETRAYED US!" the Supreme Dalek said after activating an intercom. "WE MUST FIND HIM AND THE GIRL AND EXTERMINATE THEM!"  



	253. Chapter 253

Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty Three

Anana gasped when the transmat beam faded and she saw Sokanon with the uncovered DoctorDalek. Horror and revulsion warred inside her as she approached.

"Doctor? Is this…our Doctor?" she said in disbelief.

"Yes. The Daleks did this to him," Sokanon said, sniffing.

Anana embraced her as the Doctor watched.

"Doctor? Do you remember us? You rescued my ancestors from Gallifrey and brought us here," Anana said to him.

A small smile formed on the Doctor's face.

"I…re…member," he said.

"Anana, we need to help him. He needs to regenerate so he can go back to normal," Sokanon said to her.

"Are you sure, Doctor?" Anana asked.

"It's…the…only…way. Cannot…self…exterminate. Help…me," the Doctor said.

"What do we need to do?" Anana asked her.

"We…we have to pull out all these tubes and things. It's his life support system," Sokanon said, trying to keep the bile from coming up in her throat.

"We can take you down to our med bay, Doctor, and give you some anesthetic so you won't feel anything."

"No…do…not…use anesthetic. It'll…impair…the…regenerative…process. Just…do…it," he said to them.

Suddenly, the roof grew dark as a huge shadow was thrown on it. They looked up and saw the Dalek ship descending down out of the sky.

"What's happening?" Anana asked.

"They're…going…to…attack," the Doctor said. "They…know…we…escaped. Do…you…have…shelter?"

"We have a bomb shelter in the basement."

"Hurry," the Doctor said.

The Doctor flipped his top back onto him and the three of them hurried towards the door as the Dalek ship came closer. The Doctor used his hovering capabilities to go down the stairs with them and they quickly ran to the lift. Zara was there waiting for them.

"The Daleks are about to attack the building. Get everyone to the bomb shelter," she said to him as they entered the lift.

Zara ran to the intercom while Anana held the door open.

"Everyone report to the bomb shelter," he said into the intercom, "This is not a drill, repeat, this is not a drill. Move to the bomb shelter as quickly as you can. We are under attack. This is not a drill."

Finishing his message, he ran to the elevator and Anana quickly pushed the button for the basement. Unlike the glass elevator, this one was metal and enclosed and sped downwards. Anana explained about DoctorDalek when he noticed him and what they needed to do to help him. They nearly reached the basement when they heard a boom and felt the lift vibrate.

"They're attacking," Anana said as Sokanon moved closer to her father. "Damn it, they gave us their word."

"THAT WAS BEFORE I BETRAYED THEM," the DoctorDalek said. "NOW THEY WISH TO KILL ME AND SOKI. YOU MUST HELP ME REGENERATE. THEY CAN STILL CONTROL ME UNTIL I DO."

The doors opened to the basement and Sokanon saw about twenty Tetian women and men milling around inside a large steel room, all of them scared and apprehensive. Beyond that was another steel room and she could see more people along with three other lift doors. The lift doors opened and more people streamed out as Anana sealed the one they had just come from. Some of the Tetians saw the DoctorDalek and screamed.

"No, it's okay, he's on our side. This is our missing Doctor. He was turned into a Dalek but now he's returned to us."

There was murmuring among the Tetians as they talked softly and pointed at the DoctorDalek. Anana ignored them and she, Zara and Sokanon took him into the next room. She cleared out everyone except them and shut the door. Once they were alone, the Doctor uncovered himself and Zara flinched at the site of him.

"By the gods, what have they done to you, Doctor?" Zara said, coming closer. "I give you my word, we will avenge…"

Just then, there was a deafening rumbling from above. Sokanon put her hands over her ears as people screamed in terror.

"They demolished the whole building. It's fallen down on top of us," Anana said. "Oh gods, I hope everyone made it down here in time."

"We're trapped," Sokanon said.

"No, there is a tunnel that leads to another building several feet from here. But we better not use it until we're sure the Daleks are gone," Anana said. "In the meantime…"

They turned their attention to the Doctor.

"You wish us to do this, pull out your life support?"

"Yes," he said. "Help…me."

Anana looked at Sokanon.

"You don't have to do this, Sokanon. Zara and I…"

"No, I want to help. He's my Daddy now and he asked me to do this."

"Your daddy?" Anana said.

"I adopted him…because he has no one else," Sokanon said, laying her hand on his head.

Anana and Zara smiled and nodded. Sokanon grasped the tube in the left side of the Doctor's head.

"Now, Daddy?" she asked.

"Do it," he said, smiling at her.

Sokanon nodded. Fighting back the urge to vomit. She began to pull it out, cringing when she saw fluid coating it as she pulled. The Doctor grimaced but kept silent. Once she was through, she walked around to the other side as Anana and Zara came to help.

"Gods," Anana said when she got a look at his entire body. "The Daleks must pay for this."

They finished their macabre task and helped to pull him out of the Dalek body after the Doctor instructed them to. They laid him gently on the ground and Sokanon knelt down to kiss his lips.

"I love you, Daddy," she said.

"I love…you…too, Soki," he said. "Stand…back now."

As she got up, she noticed his left hand was glowing and she knew that it wouldn't be long before he changed. Anana embraced her from behind as they watched the golden light slowly start to envelop his body.

"Free," the Doctor said just before the light became a blinding radiance. They watched as his body straightened out and hair grew on his bald head. Then the light faded and the Doctor gasped. Sokanon smiled. She recognized this new incarnation as her father's eighth life. She went to him and knelt down as he sat up.

"Soki," he said, embracing her. "You helped save me."

"It was the least I could do, Daddy," she said. "You look like my other Daddies eighth life. I've seen holographic photos of him in the TARDIS."

"This was his eighth life? What life is he on now?"

"Tenth."

"Ah, well, I'm one life behind him then. Wonder what I look like though?"

Sokanon fished inside her trouser pocket, found her compact and opened it. Inside was a little mirror and the Doctor took it from her.

"Not bad," he said, examining himself. "Not ginger but it'll do."

Sokanon giggled at that.

"That's what my daddy said. He hates not being ginger."

"Well, he and I have something in common then."

The Doctor got to his feet and put his hands over his crotch.

"Could I…trouble you for some clothes? Don't wanna fight the Daleks in the nude."

"I'll see if I can find you something, Doctor. It's good to have you back."

"Thanks. I'm glad I finally found someone who could help me escape."

Anana and Zara went into the next room to find some clothes and tell everyone the good news while the Doctor smiled at Sokanon and kissed her cheek.

"And you, I was right to find out more about you, my little savior," he said to her.

"Just get used to my other daddy teasing you about being a homewrecker since I adopted you."

He chuckled.

"Now, now, no need for that. It was normal on Gallifrey for people to adopt one another since everyone was automatically sorted into houses and one didn't always get along with ones housemates even if they were supposed to be your cousins. People were always adopting others that they cared about so there's no reason for him to call me a homewrecker," he teased as he wagged his finger.

"Are you gonna be okay though? After everything you went through?" Sokanon said worriedly.

"Well, might need a bit of a lie down, have some time to recover after we sort out the Daleks, but I think I'll be right as rain eventually."

"Maybe we can help. There's this place in my universe called Crystal Waters that's a mental health place and maybe you can go there for some therapy and to rest."

"Your universe? What about this universe?" he teased, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Well, it can wait. You need to get better so you can be happy."

"Well, can't argue with Matron, can I?" he said as he ruffled her hair.

He embraced her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Soki, from the bottom of my hearts."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad you're free again."

"Me too. And I have my mind link back."

She smiled when he stroked her mind. He felt for the Doctor's mind and put up a privacy block when he located it.

_Doctor, it's me, I've regenerated, apparently into your eighth life although this is my ninth. Sokanon, Anana and Zara and others are okay, just wanted to let you know._

_I'm glad,_ he thought back_. I'm glad you regenerated and everyone's okay. They made me watch as the Daleks blew up the building and now they're making me watch while they raze the city to the ground._

_We didn't know that. We're in the basement buried beneath the rubble_, the Ninth Doctor thought to him. _However, Anana said there's a tunnel leading to another building but if they're leveling the city, it might be buried under rubble as well. _

_Just as long as you're safe, I don't care. But take care of Soki for me._

_I will. She adopted me as her daughter._

_Ugh, my children have a nasty habit of doing that. Just kidding though. I'm glad since you didn't have any children of your own. My children are very loving people. _

_I guessed that,_ the Ninth Doctor thought as he smiled at Sokanon.

_I better go. I don't want these pepperpots cottoning on that you've regenerated and can speak with me. Just let Soki know I'm alright without going into too many details. I'll keep in touch as long as I can._

_Don't worry, we'll find a way to rescue you and stop the Daleks, _the Ninth Doctor thought. _I have knowledge about their ships that I will give them._

_Good, speak with you later, Doctor. Good to have you back._

The Ninth Doctor dropped the privacy block just as Anana and Zara came back into the room with a navy blue bathrobe and some slippers.

"This is all we could find for the moment in storage," Anana said apologetically. "Most of the stuff in there is boxed up so we'll have to go through it and see if we can find you a proper outfit.

"No worries, this'll do for the moment," Nine said, slipping the robe on and tying it.

"We did a head count and we lost twenty people. They didn't make it down here in time," Anana said.

Nine let out an angry sigh.

"Then I suggest we find a way to get rid of our pesky friends and I have information that may help you to do just that."


	254. Chapter 254

Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Four

Solis

The soft beeping of the alarm clock woke Duer when he opened his eyes and realized that he was in bed. He didn't remember going to bed as he moved the duvet and sheet back and got out of bed. He smiled when he saw a pair of slippers near the bed as he slid his feet into them and slowly headed toward the bathroom door. Turning the light on, he looked at the light tan walls with light nodules embedded in them and the light tan tile flooring as he smiled and scratched the back of his head. A large marble tub was at the center of the room and a sink with a mirror in a gold frame was to his left. He hadn't been paying attention to where the toilet was when he noticed something to his right and walked toward it. Looking down, he frowned after seeing what looked like a hose sticking out of the wall then sighed.

"Ah, they must use a waste system to conserve water," he said then slid the hose out of the wall and pushed the button. The suction from the hose made him fight with it until he turned the hose off and dropped it to the floor. "Right, either I figure out how this works or I'm going to hold it in for the next six days."

"Is everything alright?" Delmari asked as the door handle jiggled and he looked into the room, walking toward the door. Opening the door, he smiled at her then sighed and looked back at the bathroom.

"Um, I think the toilet tried to attack me," he said as she frowned then walked passed him, heading for the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" she asked as they walked into the bathroom and he pointed at the hose.

"It nearly sucked my eyes out!" he said and she smiled.

"That is the vacuum tube," she said then turned around and pointed to the marble square with a small faucet. "That is the toilet."

"And I am a first class dunce!" he said as she smiled and left the room. A few minutes later, he walked into the kitchen as she softly smiled at him and he shrugged. Walking to the table, he sat down when she placed the plate on the table and held the fork in her hand.

"Now, this is a fork. You use it to eat with!" she teased while he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Right," he said, nodding his head and she sat down. They ate breakfast in silence when someone knocked on the door and he reached into his pocket, taking out the sonic screwdriver she had given him. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"No," Delmari said as she shook her head and they carefully got up and headed for the door. She held up a finger when she looked through the security hole and smiled. "It's just Pandor. He is my second in command."

Delmari opened the door when a tall man walked inside and was wearing the same clothing she wore. His black hair was cut close to his scalp and a long scar arched from just over his right eyebrow down to his chin.

"Commander," he said then looked at Duer and half closed his eyes. "Who is this?"

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!" Duer said as he held his hand out but Pandor only looked at his hand and Duer coughed. "Note to self, he doesn't shake hands."

"This is my son," Delmari said as Pandor arched his left eyebrow and Duer felt the suspicion coming off of him.

"He is Rassilon's son as well?" Pandor asked.

"Uh, yeah, is that a problem?"

"He shouldn't be here. He might tell Rassilon where we are."

"Now wait a second, I would never…" Duer said when Delmari held her hand up and Duer sighed.

"Pandor, I assure you that he is on our side," Delmari said as Pandor snorted and placed his hands behind his back.

"If you say so, Commander," he said as Duer rolled his eyes and walked to the door. He grunted when Pandor held his arm out and he looked at Pandor. "I can't let you leave."

"Stand down!" Delmari shouted when Pandor lowered his arm and she walked to Duer, gently stroking his hair. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Duer said as he nodded and she looked at Pandor.

"You will never do that again! Do you understand?" she demanded and Pandor nodded. "Now, why are you here?"

"There were reports about a stranger asking questions," Pandor said as he glanced over at Duer and Duer sighed, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"I was talking," Duer said and Pandor glared at him.

"Or you were gathering information."

"I said that will be enough!" Delmari shouted and Pandor looked straight ahead.

"And on that note, I am out of here," Duer said when he opened the door and walked into the hallway. He closed the door behind him when Delmari stood face to face with Pandor and the anger raging inside her flared in her eyes.

"I cannot believe you! I told you to stand down and you still tried to provoke my son!" she said and Pandor blinked.

"He is a stranger!"

"He is a Time Lord!"

"He is the son of our enemy!"

"Oh, Rassilon, I give up!" she sighed when Pandor looked at her and blinked. She didn't move as he slid his arms around her and pulled her into him. She held him as she placed her head against his chest and he kissed the top of her head. "Pan, please, he is the Doctor."

"I remember the Doctor and he wasn't anything like that. He acts like…like…"

"He acts like a child. I noticed that."

"Where has he been?"

"He was abandoned in our former universe and thought all of us were dead. In a way, we are because he can't hear or feel us."

"And you trust him?"

"Yes," she said when Pandor leaned down and kissed her lips. In a fluid motion, he swept her into his arms when he carried her down the hallway and the door closed after they went into her bedroom.

After walking out of the lift, Duer looked at the carts moving by when he hopped on the back of one and the man driving the cart looked back at him. He turned back around when the cart moved outside and Duer looked up at the sky. The cart stopped as he thanked the driver then walked away and looked at the buildings. They were a white color and looked like they could withstand an attack and Gallifrayans moved in and out of the buildings, going about their business. He kept walking as he headed toward the older sections and the shadows crept over him. He heard the sounds of the wind and his footsteps as he looked at the ruined buildings and his hearts aches. He remembered how boring it was to live in a house that looked like everyone else's and peeked into one of the ruined houses. Its walls had fallen in so only the back wall and the archway survived and he carefully walked around the rubble.

"Rassilon, it's amazing that anyone survived," he whispered when he noticed something sitting on the floor and knelt down, picking it up. Covered in dust and dirt was an old data pad as he dusted it off then used the sonic screwdriver to energize it.

"Beep…To-to-today's lesson is on Quantum Physics," the voice said as he looked at the screen and the instructor was dressed in teaching robes and head gear. The screen flickered for a few seconds then died as he placed it back on the ground and stood up, dusting his trousers off. He looked around the ruined house when he saw something etched into the back wall and walked closer. He dusted the wall off when he knelt down and looked at the writing on the wall. It was a growth chart as he ran his finger up the line embedded into the wall then looked at the name on the wall and his hearts clenched his chest.

"Dex? No, oh Rassilon, no," he said when he scanned the entire ruined house then sank to his knees and tears rolled down his face. "This is my house."

Nine and Sokanon sat in the makeshift war room while Anana talked with Zara and the others when Sokanon took her cell phone out and he looked at it.

"What are you doing?" he asked and she smiled.

"I need to call my mum and tell her what's going on," she said as he nodded then thought of something and touched her hand.

"Tell me something."

"What?"

"Do you know how to get in contact with Adam?"

"Sure, he's one of my uncles," she said then opened the cell phone, pushing the buttons. They watched when Adam appeared on the screen and smiled at her.

"Hey Soki!" he said then looked at Nine and blinked. "Who's that?"

"I'm your ghost," Nine said when Adam thought for a few seconds then his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open.

"You regenerated?"

"With a little help from my daughter here," Nine said as he hugged Sokanon and she blushed.

"Aw, Soki, you didn't adopted another daddy, did you?"

"Yep, I did," she said and Adam laughed.

"Well, I am glad to see you in person," Adam said and Nine nodded.

"I feel the same way. Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what can I do for you, He Who Was Formerly A Tin Can?"

"Don't worry. He's the less loony one," Sokanon said and Adam's eyes went wide and she giggled.

"Just wait until you get home, Young Lady. You are going to get such a wedgie!"

"Like I'm scared of you!" she said and Nine smiled.

"Right, what I wanted to ask is if you wouldn't mind being my brother," Nine asked and Adam blinked.

"You want to adopt me as your brother?"

"That would be so cool! He doesn't have a clone of his own. Unless you want to cut your hand off. You only just regenerated and that's how my daddy got Uncle Alan," Sokanon said and Nine looked at her.

"You forgot the whole growing his hand back while the other one sits in a jar of blue goop then Donna toughing it and turning it into that looney tune uncle of yours!" Adam said and Sokanon giggled.

"I am going to tell him you said that!"

"I'm so scared!" he said then looked at Nine and smiled. "Te'lesau, I would be honored to be your brother."

"Good, now we need to call Soki' mother and tell her what's going on," Nine said and Adam nodded.

"Mind filling me in?" he asked and Nine told him what happened. "Rassilon, do you think he's ok?"

"Oh, yeah, Daddy promised," she said and Adam nodded.

"Well, Soki Dooki, you take care of my new brother and I will see ya when I see ya," he said as she ended the called and Nine looked at her.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yeah, he is most of the time. Uncle Alan's a lot sillier." she said with a nod of her head then looked at the cell phone and pushed the buttons. They waited a few seconds when Rain appeared on the screen and Nine looked at her. "That's my mum."

"Hello, Sweetie," Rain said then looked at Nine and blinked. "Who is that?"

"This is the Doctor of this universe," Sokanon said as she told her what happened and Rain gasped.

"Where is your father now?"

"He's on the dalek ship but he said he's going to be ok."

"I know he will."

"Do you want to talk with Anana?"

"Yes," Rain said as they walked to the table and Sokanon tapped Anana's shoulder.

"My mum wants to talk to you," she said as she handed Anana the cell phone and she held it in her hand, looking at Rain.

"My daughter told me what happened. What you are doing to get my husband back?" Rain asked and Anana sighed.

"That is what we're planning right now. The Doctor, our Doctor, has knowledge of their ships but we're slightly stuck down here due to the fact that we don't know if the tunnel that leads to another building collapsed when they leveled the city."

"I promise…" Nine said when Sokanon mouthed "Rain" and he nodded. "Rain, I promise that we'll get him back and stop the daleks."

"I'll hold you to that," she said with a smile then ended the call and Sokanon clicked the cell phone.

"You hear the lady. Let's get to work!" he said as Sokanon sofly giggled and he sent love into her mind.


	255. Chapter 255

Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty Five

While Anana and Zara tended to the survivors of the Dalek attack, Nine and Sokanon took a little tour of the basement. The walls were all made of reinforced steel and they passed by a kitchen, bedrooms, storage closets, lavatories, a common area and a war room. While they walked, Sokanon told him about the exile and how they came to be in their universe and about Kin and Imiko. Nine shook his head.

"Simply incredible. I mean, I've heard legends of kitsune from studying Japanese folklore but to find out they exist and they've actually helped and hindered your dad and uncles..."

"Yeah and we still have five days to go before we can go back or anyone can come over here to help," Sokanon said.

"If the planet will still be in one piece in five days, Soki. Blast, what are we going to do?"

"It's too bad my daddy's TARDIS is in the other universe or we could go ahead five days and have our family help."

"My TARDIS is here," Nine said.

"It is?" Sokanon said excitedly. "Where?"

"In a storage room on that Dalek ship."

"Crud."

She had a thought.

"But you can still talk to Daddy. Maybe he can get away from the Daleks, find it and bring it here."

"That's a possibility," Nine said, stroking his chin. "I don't know exactly where it is though."

"But Daddy has his screwdriver, I think. If he can get loose, he could scan for the TARDIS's artron energy and find it that way."

"Brilliant! You're a very bright little girl, Soki."

She blushed as he patted her shoulder. He linked minds with the Doctor and explained to him what they were talking about.

I still have my screwdriver, the Doctor thought back. The Daleks didn't think to take it from me. I'm still with them watching the city being demolished. I'm afraid Tet is suffering for your escape. They're also planning to make me your Dalek replacement since you were naughty and scarpered off. I tried to be like Amy Winehouse. They tried to turn me into a Dalek and I said no, no, no. But that doesn't work with this lot. But if I can get free, I'll scan and find your TARDIS and bring it down to you.

You need a distraction though, yeah? Nine thought. Perhaps I can find a way to come back up and create some chaos so you can have time to find the TARDIS.

How will you get back up here though? I could try to fight my way back to the transmat room but it would be risky.

"Do they have motors and parts down here?" Sokanon asked Nine.

"Dunno. Why? What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about that Dalek shell and if you could somehow fix it so you can move around like a car and get inside and hide and pretend to be a Dalek."

Nine's eyes widened and he telegraphed her idea to the Doctor.

Ah, my daughter, brilliant like me, he thought back. That would seem like the best plan. Pretend to be a Dalek down here on a scouting mission and tell them you're coming back up. And if you're in the shell, they won't know its you and you can move around and even look for the TARDIS yourself.

I don't have a screwdriver though.

"I do," Sokanon said, reaching into her pocket at the same time the Doctor thought, Soki has one, I gave it to her for her birthday this year.

"Maybe you can use me too," Sokanon said.

"How so?" Nine said.

"Well, let me be your prisoner and that'll give you a reason for them to beam you back up and then tell them that I'm with you and we can hunt for Daddy and rescue him along with getting the TARDIS."

Nine telegraphed that to the Doctor.

Errrr...I really wish she wouldn't but there's really no safe place for her since I now know the Daleks will be coming down and looking for survivors. If she comes, please keep her safe for me.

Don't worry. I just gained a daughter, I'm not about to lose her.

Homewrecker, the Doctor thought as Sokanon laughed.

Now I just got done telling her that it was normal for people to adopt others on Gallifrey.

Eh, I'm just havin' ya on. I'm happy she did that since you don't have anyone anymore, the Doctor thought. But I better go. This lot is keeping their eyestalks on me and I don't wanna tip them off that I'm talking to you and end up enduring a mind probe. Let me know what's going on though.

Will do. Good luck, Doctor.

You too.

He ended the chat with the Doctor and smiled at Sokanon.

"Right, let's go find Anana and see if we can find some spare parts so we can make that Dalek move," he said to her.

Meanwhile, Amato was resting after his ordeal. He had completely healed up and was well-rested and he began to venture out and explore the TARDIS. This TARDIS was more like his TARDIS used to be when he was in his eighth life. the walls and decor were steampunk inspired and very Jules Vernish. Amato put his hands in his pockets while he wandered the halls, smiling when he felt the TARDIS nudging his mind and grunting out loving things to him. He was glad that they managed to defeat Peter quickly. Apart from going back and stopping him from changing history and killing Rose's family, it was going to be a relaxing five days.

He turned a corner and noticed he was in the cell block. He hesitated a moment and walked down the narrow corridor. On either side of him were cells with escape proof perspex shields in the front. He saw Gary in the second on on his left. He glared at Amato as he went past but he ignored him. He found Peter near the end in the second to last cell on his right. the cell contained a metal toilet and sink and a hard plastic slab that jutted out from the wall that served as a bed. On top of the slab were two blankets and a pillow. A tray of food was beside it, untouched. Peter stood when Amato came up to the shield.

"Come to gloat at me?" Peter said.

"No. Why? Is that what your Doctor's been doing?" he asked.

"No, he's being all touchy feely and asking if I would forgive him."

"And..."

Peter raised his eyebrow.

"And what? I forgive him and go back to being a worthless clone?"

"I doubt if he'll let you go back to being a worthless clone. If you truly ask for forgiveness and change your ways, I think he'll accept you as his brother."

Peter snorted.

"I doubt that, mate. You don't know anything about us."

"I know what happened in my universe. In my universe, I became the Valeyard and did the opposite of what you did. I enslaved my clone and Rose and did horrible things but the Doctor stopped me and sent me to Volag Nok. I escaped and kidnapped his daughter and that's when someone finally got through to me and made me see what I was doing wrong. I turned over a new leaf and once that happened, I was accepted into the Doctor's family and my clone, John, and I reconciled and now I'm close to him and to my Rose, who is now his wife."

"And doesn't that burn you up inside? That Rose married him and not you?"

"No. Because I married my own wonderful woman. Peri."

"Brown? You married Peri Brown?"

"Yes, I fell in love with her and I know that comes as a complete shock to everyone," Amato said, rolling his eyes. "The point is I was given a second chance and took it and now I'm happy. I would introduce you to John but you smashed my phone to bits but rest assured, if he were here he'd tell you what a top bloke I am and I'd say the same for him."

"Well, you're life is just bloody idyllic, isn't it?" Peter spat out.

Amato sighed.

"Cut out the macho crap, Peter. You may act like a badass but deep inside, you're a lonely, insecure little clone who is lashing out at the world because it's better to get them first before they get you. Am I right?"

Peter fell silent but that was all the answer he needed. He nodded at that.

"If you would just open your heart and change yourself, wonderful things would happen to you. We can help you if you want it. I can take you to a place in my universe called Crystal Waters. It's a mental health facility and they'll help you with therapy. I and my family can help you if you'll only let us."

"And then what happens?" Peter said.

"That's up to you. You're your own man. You don't have to be the clone of anyone. My clone and the clones of the other Doctors in my family forged their own identities and became seperate from them. You can do that as well. Then, it's up to you whether you wanna stay with your Doctor and Rose or venture off on your own or even come live on New Gallifrey with us. The possibilites are endless but you have to heal yourself first in order to have them. So what do you say?"

"Don't listen to him, my Lord," Gary called out.

"And get rid of the wanker, yeah? He's no good for you," Amato said, rolling his eyes.

Peter folded his arms over his chest and glared at him but Amato could tell he was thinking it over.

"You honestly care about me?" he finally said.

"I do, mate. I care about you and your sanity and I'll be cheering you on if you decide to come with me at the end of five days and go get help. Will you please do that?"

Peter's face softened and Amato smiled when he nodded.

"Thank you. You won't regret doing this," Amato said.  
"He's lying, my Lord, don't listen!"

"Shut up, you git, before I have the Doctor drop you off in the ice pits of Karkoom," Amato yelled out.

Amato saw a small hint of a smile play around Peter's lips and he scratched his cheek as he looked over at Gary's cell.

"Actually, we really do need to drop him back off on Earth so when time changes, he can go back to his old life and forget this ever happened," Amato said. "But I'll tell the Doctor what you said. In the meantime, try to eat something, alright?"

Peter nodded. Amato turned to leave.

"Thanks. For everything," Peter said to him.

Amato smiled at him.

"Thank you for finally seeing the light and you're welcome. You won't regret doing this, I promise."

Peter nodded. He watched while Amato walked off and then walked back to his bed, his heart suddenly feeling as light as a feather.


	256. Chapter 256

Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Six

Solis

After walking around the ruined houses, Duer walked along the pavement as he looked at the others and his hearts ached. He walked on when Mara ran to him and waved at him.

"Oh no," he whispered when she stopped in front of him and saluted.

"Good morning," she said then placed her hand down and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he said as she titled her head to one side and blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he sighed and she nodded.

"Feel like going on recon?"

"Not now, ok?" he asked as she nodded then hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her as she placed her head against his chest and he closed his eyes. She was a bit stunned as he sent a little love into her mind then they moved apart and he shrugged.

"Sorry, I had to do that," he said and she nodded. He watched her run off then looked at the building and walked toward it. The door closed behind him when he headed for the lift and the ruins of his house moved across his mind. Placing his head against the wall, he pushed the button then went inside the lift and the door closed behind him.

Duer slowly walked down the hallway while his mind drifted back to the ruins and his fists shook in rage. He didn't know what was worse, the idea of his planet being destroyed by the Daleks or by his father.

"_Why didn't he just let Gallifrey die?" _he thought when he stopped at the door and sighed. Opening the door, he walked inside the main room when he closed the door and sighed, leaning against the door.

"Mother?" he asked when he noticed that the flat was quiet and blinked. He looked inside the kitchen but she wasn't there then walked down the hallway and saw that her bedroom door was closed. Taking the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, he turned it on when he placed his hand on the door handle and slowly turned the handle. With a swift motion, he slammed open the door when his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. "What?"

"Muppy!" Delmari shouted as she covered herself with the sheet and Pandor smiled, placing his hands behind his head.

"Ok, I did NOT need to see that!" Duer said as he slammed the door and leaned against the wall. He slowly sank to the floor as he placed his wrists on his knees and the sonic screwdriver fell to the floor. He started laughing while shaking his head when the door open and Delmari walked into the hallway, kneling down next to him. She was wearing a long tee shirt as he looked at her and blinked.

"Are you alright?" she asked, stroking his hair and he nodded.

"Now I know what my son felt like when he walked in on me and my wife," he said with a smile and she lightly giggled. "So, uh, how long has this been going on?"

"We've been together for centuries," Pandor said while walking into the hallway as Duer looked at him and blinked.

"Wait, does my father know?"

"No, but he's never paid that much attention to me anyway," Delmari said and Duer started getting confused.

"Um, ok, well, I will leave you two alone then," he said as they stood up and he headed for his room. They watched him go inside then close the door when Pandor nodded and Delmari walked to the door. Knocking, she opened the door when she saw Duer sitting on the bed and closed the door. She walked to the bed when she sat next to him and he slid against her. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed the top of his head as he sighed and she gently rocked him.

"Where did you go?"

"I went for a walk. I found my old house."

"You went into the old section?"

"Yep, I can't believe anyone survived all that."

"Not all of us did," she said and he sighed.

"I wish I could have been here. I could have…" he said as she hushed him and kissed his hair.

"I know, Muppy, but your father…"

"Please, don't call him that," he whispered and she nodded, kissing his hair.

"As Rassilon grew in power, more and more survivors joined our cause and the army grew."

"But why did you wait so long?"

"I told you, Muppy," she said as she tapped the tip of his nose and smiled. "I was waiting for you."

"But you had no way of knowing that I was still alive," he sighed and she lifted his chin.

"It is true that I am mind blind but a mother never loses her bond with her child. I knew you were out there somewhere and would find a way to get back to us. That's what you do. You always find a way to come back."

"Yeah, I guess I do. The thing is, how do I fight him? He is an evil tyrant, and I fought many of them, but he is also my father."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked as he looked at her and blinked.

New Gallifrey

Koschei was lying still while Martha finished the newest battery of tests and he looked over at Julie and Aderyn, who were standing behind the observation window.

"She is getting big," Martha said with a glance at the window and Koschei smiled.

"Yep, I can't believe how tiny she was when Julie placed her in my arms," he said as Martha looked at the screen and wrote on the chart.

"Well, I have a theory to why it's happening."

"And that would be?"

"I have run a scan on her and she is avian in origin. So, my theory is, like baby birds, she grows at an accelerated rate."

"That would explain how she went from a bottle and some bird seed to a sippy cup and baby food. The Doctor also told me that she'll grow wings and be able to talk in three or four months."

"Yep, but she isn't going to be full grown by the time she is a year old. So, when she is a year old, you can use the crystal and make her a Time Child," she said and he nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Have I been genetically altered?"

"Uh, I don't think so. According to the scanners, you're Gallifreyan."

"Then how am I able to do what I do?"

"That, I don't know. Are you sure you couldn't do it before the Rani got hold of you? I mean like Adam is psychic and Cameron is telekinetic."

"Nope, I was just a plain old Time Lord."

"But…" Martha said then looked at Julie and Julie smiled at her. "You're wondering what would happen if you and Julie have children?"

"Yeah, oh, I know that we can loom kids here, or have them naturally, but what if our kids can do what I do?"

"I have run tests on Adam's kids and none of them can do what he does. And, and this is a big and, if any kids you two have can do what you do, they will have a great teacher," she said with a wink and he gave her a slightly stunned look.

"Are you flirting with me, Doctor Jones?" he said with a grin as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Maybe," she said then cleaned off his chest and buttoned the pajamas top. She helped him sit up then get into the wheelchair as he sighed and she knelt down, placing her hand on his knee. "Now what's the matter?"

"I hate this thing," he said as he tapped his fingers on the armrests and she nodded.

"It's just for a little while longer. In a week, you'll be chasing after Aderyn and going back to being just a plain old Time Lord," she said then stood up and he nodded, pushing the button.

Julie watched as the wheelchair came closer when Koschei stopped the wheelchair and placed his hands in his lap.

"So, what was that all about?" she asked as she placed Aderyn in his lap and Aderyn placed her head against his chest.

"I was just asking Martha if I had been genetically altered. I mean, there has to be a reason that I can do all this. Is this real electricity or is it life energy? If it's life energy, how long do I have before I run out? How do I get…?" he asked until Julie moved closer and kissed his lips.

"Look, I know you have a lot of unanswered questions but it doesn't change the fact that I love you," she said and Aderyn cheeped in agreement.

"Oh, you like that I can do it, too, eh?" he asked as he lifted Aderyn into the air and wiggled her side to side. She giggled while kicking her legs in the air and waving her arms and he moved her closer, kissing her forehead. Placing Aderyn onto his lap, he looked at Julie when Martha walked out of the room and looked at them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, but I was wondering if I can take Koschei home," Julie said as Martha looked at the chart and smiled.

"Yeah, but he has to take things slow," Martha said as they nodded and she walked down the hallway. Koschie looked at Julie as she knelt down and placed her hands on his knees, seeing the big grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" she asked as he wrapped his arms around Aderyn and placed his chin down on the top of her head.

"I'm going HOME!" he said as the thought of it sunk into his hearts for the first time and she softly smiled at him.

"Yes, you are," she said then stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"About bloody time!" he said as she laughed and they headed down the hallway.

Solis

"What do you mean am I sure? Isn't Rassilon my father?" Duer asked when Pandor leaned on the doorway and looked at them.

"I think it's time you told him the truth," he said as Delmari sighed and Duer looked from him to Delmari.

"Mother, what is going on?" he asked and Delmari stroked his hair.

"When I was married to Rassilon, I was miserable. He was only interested in the advancement of science and I was interested in traveling. We would argue about everything and I wanted so desperately to get out of our marriage. He thought another child would change my mind but I refused to loom another him. When he suggested having a child naturally, I was thrilled. The problem was we couldn't conceive one when we became human. He wanted to end the experiment when I got an idea. Pandor and I had been sleeping with each other without his knowledge so…."

"Ah, I get it. He donated some sperm and here I am," Duer said with a grin and she kissed the top of his head.

"What a bright boy!"

"Eh, women on Earth do that, too."

"They do?"

"Yeah, sometimes it's because they want a baby and not a husband or a million other reasons," he said then frowned. "Did Rassilon know?"

"I think he did because of the way he treated you."

"And if he isn't my father then…"

"Hello, Son," Pandor said when Duer let go of Delmari and got off the bed. He walked to Pandor when he stood slightly on his tiptoes and smiled.

"So that whole "you're working for your father and can't be trusted" thing was an act, eh?" Duer said with a crooked grin and Pandor nodded. "Well then, DAD, want to help me go kick his ass?"

"Yep," Pandor said then popped the "p" and Duer's eyes went wide.

"So THAT is where I got that from!" he said then laughed and Pandor smiled.


	257. Chapter 257

Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty Seven

After asking Anana if they had any spare parts, she led them to a supply room that had weapons, tools and parts.

"We tried to think of everything we would need in case of emergency," Anana said to them as they walked inside. "I s'pose we were right to plan ahead. Here's a pry bar though. Feel free to look in the crates and see what you can find."

Nine thanked her and took the prybar. Anana walked out and they looked around the room. Wooden crates were stacked two high all around the room. Nine used the prybar to open the one nearest the door. He looked inside and began rummaging through the spare parts. Since she had no idea what he was looking for, Sokanon decided to speak to her mother until he needed her. She pulled out her mobile and dialed her number.

"Hi, Baby, are you alright?" Rain said when she answered.

"Yeah, we're in a storage room looking for parts."

She told Rain their plan while the Doctor began to pull out parts and put them on the ground beside him.

"Honey, be careful. You know both your fathers will be devastated if you end up dead. Not to mention Alan."

"I'll be careful, Mummy."

Adam leaned in and waved.

"Hiya, Cutie, helping defeat the Daleks, are ya?"

"Yup. I'm helping both my daddies," she said as Nine smiled at that and continued digging for parts. "If we can get the TARDIS, we can jump ahead five days and you can come over here."

"Which means no contact from any of you for five days," Adam said. "But it'll be worth it if we can get over there and kick Dalek arse."

"Is Daddy Alan around?"

"Why? Why you wanna talk to him? I'm not good enough?" Adam said as Rain laughed. "He's not here per say. I think he's at home with his furball rat dog. Probably snogging it the way he carries on with that animal. I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't married the shrimpy thing by now. Do you need him for something?"

"None of your business!" Sokanon said and giggled when his mouth dropped open.

Adam took the phone from Rain and held it to his butt as he bent over and mooned her.

"My response to you!" he said, pointing to his ass as Sokanon giggled hysterically and Nine came over to see what she was laughing at.

"What the…" Nine said as Sokanon laughed harder.

Just then, Chaska ran up and smacked him on the ass as hard as he could.

"Hey! Leave my bum alone!" Adam said, straightening back up as Chaska ran away laughing.

He picked his fedora up off the floor, put it on, turned the phone around to talk to Sokanon and saw Nine.

"Oh, hullo Brother," he said waving. "Nice to see you again."

"What were you just doing?" Nine said as Sokanon laughed.

"She was being cheeky to me so I was being butt cheeky to her, so sue me and…"

Namid and Rain laughed when Chaska ran up and swatted him on the back of the head.

"And Soki's brother and sister are a pain in the ass," Adam added.

"Hey, I'm not doing anything to ya!" Namid said in the background.

Adam's mouth dropped open when Chaska snatched the fedora off his head.

"Ha ha, I'm having this," Chaska said.

"Soki, talk to your mother for a moment. I got an ass-whoopin' to attend to."

Rain laughed when he handed the phone back to her and ran off.

"Don't worry, this behavior is typical for our family," she said as Adam screamed out, "Give me back my hat, you fedora thief!" in the background. "We're very close knit though even if we act like pests to one another."

"Where are you from originally? I've never met your double in this universe."

"Why? You wanna go find me?" Rain said with a wry grin.

"Well, you seem like a kind, loving woman. Who wouldn't want to meet someone like that."

Rain smiled broadly.

"Yup, a charmer just like my Doctor. Um…I'm originally from Arizona. I was Navajo and lived on the reservation. Alan, who is my husband's clone, came through with Rose and this other woman named Awinita because my dad ran this sort of tourist thing where you could stay in a hogan for a night and my sister Amber and I helped my dad…"

Rain was cut off when Adam came back to her and put the fedora on top of her head.

"Guard this from the little brat, will ya? I gotta go plant my foot in his derriere."

"Like to see ya try!" Chaska said in the background.

"Excuse me, foot in the derriere time."

Adam ran off after Chaska while Rain chuckled.

"Like I said, normal behavior for our family."

"Gee, I don't know if I wanna come to your universe then," Nine said with a wry grin.

"Nah, we'd love to have you here. We're just one big happy family, really."

Adam came back and snatched the fedora off her head.

"Thank you, Hat Keeper," he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek and running away.

"Well, gee, all I did was wear it on my head but the kiss was nice," Rain said as Nine and Sokanon laughed.

"Well, as much as I'd like to stand here and chat. I'm searching for parts so we can modify the Dalek. I'll chat later, Rain."

"Take care. As for you, young lady, mind what he says."

"I know, I know," Sokanon said as Nine chuckled to himself and went back to searching for parts.

The Doctor's hearts ached as he watched the destruction of Tet from above. He could feel his daughter and the other Doctor in his mind and that gave him consolation but the fact that the Daleks were mercilessly razing the city after he surrendered to them filled him with rage. He glanced at the Supreme Dalek beside him and longed to rip his white metal frame apart, piece by piece.

"THE CITY IS BEING DESTROYED. DALEKS ARE SUPREME!" the Supreme Dalek crowed.

"Oh yeah, knocking down a bunch of buildings is really astounding," the Doctor said with an eye roll. "And here I doubted you were supreme before I watched the little demolition."

"SILENCE. YOU WILL SERVE THE DALEKS. YOU WILL REPLACE THE OTHER DOCTOR AND HELP US ACHIEVE UNIVERSAL SUPREMACY!" the Supreme Dalek said, turning to him.

"Um…nah, don't wanna. I've got a busy schedule and a wife and family to get back to. You have fun knocking down buildings on your own."

"I SAID YOU WILL BE SILENT! OBEY OR BE EXTERMINATED!"

The Doctor sighed angrily but held his tongue, not wanting to risk being zapped into oblivion. His thoughts turned to his daughter and the other Doctor and he hoped that both of them would be able to succeed with their plan.

After gathering up some parts and tools that he found in three crates, Nine and Sokanon put them in a green wool blanket that they found in another crate and carried it between them. To his relief, Nine found some black trousers that fit along with some black plimsols but he was still unable to find a shirt so he was forced to wear the bathrobe along with the trousers and shoes.

"Really hope I can find a shirt or jacket," he said to Sokanon as they carried the parts back to the Dalek shell. "Don't fancy saving the universe in a bathrobe."

"Daddy told me that when he first regenerated, he wore jim jams during a battle."

"Jim jams sound more comfortable than this bathrobe," the Doctor replied.

"He also got his hand cut off by this Sycorax. That's how Uncle Alan started out."

"As a hand?"

She nodded and briefly told him about Alan as they carried the parts. Nine's head was swimming when he heard how Alan had grown from regenerative energy and the touch of a companion called Donna. He listened while Sokanon told him about Alan destroying the Daleks and the Doctor exiling him to another universe.

"I can understand the Doctor's reaction since genocide is never a good thing. On the other hand, the Daleks were not created naturally. They were made by a madman and never should have known life so I think he was a wee bit harsh on Alan," Nine said as they carried the parts into the room where the Dalek shell still sat. " At least he eventually apologized to him but I wish Alan was here now. I wouldn't mind blowing up a few of those Daleks myself but don't tell your other father I said that."

"I won't, don't worry."

They set the blanket down and Nine knelt down and sifted through them while Sokanon watched.

"Will you be okay going back in this thing if you can get it to work?" she asked.

Nine glanced at the shell and smiled.

"Oh yeah, I'll be controlling it this time instead of it controlling me. I only hope I can get it functional. Never had to animate a Dalek shell before. But if we can get up there, get my TARDIS and jump ahead so your family can help us that'll be worth all the aggravation and discomfort of getting this thing moving and getting inside. Now, my special treasure, I need your help so if you can pass me the tools and parts as I request them?"

Sokanon nodded. Nine kissed her cheek and went to find a chair to sit on while Sokanon sat on the ground and waited for him to come back.


	258. Chapter 258

Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty Eight

For two hours, Sokanon helped out her new father as he worked on making something that would allow him to the move the unoccupied Dalek shell. She had no idea what he was doing or how he was going to make it work and she wished she had her full Time Lady mind so she would be able to understand what was going on. After another half hour, Nine went back to the storage room to search for more parts so Sokanon crawled over and peered into the shell, seeing what he had done. At the moment, he had constructed a metal control box in the rear of the Dalek and there were wires running up the back side. The ends of them he had laid over the rim of the shell and she figured he would attack those to the top end when he was ready. On the front side of the machine was a small metal box with a large hole in the center of it that she figured was where another part would eventually go. She had seen the Doctor and Alan do the same thing, make something cool out of a jumble of parts and once again she wished she had the know-how to do that.

"Being nosy?"

Sokanon looked around at Nine who was holding a few more parts in his hands. His blue eyes twinkled as he smiled warmly at her.

"Just seeing what you've done," she said, leaning back. "I don't have my Time Lady mind yet so I can't understand it but I hope it works."

"What do you mean you don't have your Time Lady mind. You're Gallifreyan, aren't you?" Nine said, setting the parts down on the blanket.

Sokanon explained about the part of the spell that prevented them from having their full Time Lord minds until they were twenty. Nine scratched his chin thoughtfully when she finished.

"I like that idea. I like that you aren't a supergenius and you can have a creative and imaginative childhood. But...despite that, you are still a very intelligent woman and I reckon it's because you are descended from a very intelligent man."

"That's what Daddy says. He says we inherited his cheekiness from him too."

"Well, if your brother and sister are anything to go by, I'd have to agree," Nine said with a wink.

"What's going in the hole in this box?" Sokanon said, leaning in and pointing to the box in front.

"That...will have some sort of joystick or something I can use to move myself and steer. The one in the back with the wires going up it will be the power source. Also have to amplify the speaker and add some sort of microphone since I was speaking through it using telepathy."

"Oh, that's why you sounded stronger when you were in the shell."

"Yes. When I showed myself to you and spoke with my voice then I stumbled over words and hesitated because I hadn't used my mouth in so long. Could you hand me that circuit board there, Sweetie. The one on the top."

Sokanon grabbed a small circuit board and handed it to him as he grabbed a soldering gun that was lying beside the shell.

"How long were you in this thing?" she asked while he worked.

"Um...honestly, I have no idea, Sweetie," he said as he worked. "Being in this thing is like being encased in a tin bell and being on the ship in space most of the time, the days just ran into one another. But...it was a long time, I can tell you that."

"And you got thinner and your arms and legs shriveled up?" Sokanon said sadly.

"Um, the Daleks helped that along actually. They applied a glue to the inside of my arms and the back of my knees and folded my arms and legs up so I could fit in this thing and stay there. Over time, due to lack of use, my limbs just sort of shriveled up and became useless. At first the pain was excrutiating but over time, I lost all feeling in them and in most of my body. I know they debated on whether or not to actually turn me into a proper Dalek but they decided it was too much time and energy at my expense."

"You mean the squid thing?"

"Yes."

Sokanon grimaced at that. Nine caught her eye, smiled and winked.

"Might have been better for me considering I was basically the living dead and a mummy in this thing," he said to her. "Least I would have had more movement as a squidy. But that's over and done with and here I am, back to normal, albeit one life along."

"Um...these people have the knowledge to control the regenerations though," Sokanon said.

Nine stopped working and looked at her.

"They do?"

"Yeah, when Daddy went into exile, they made him regenerate and when Anana brought us here, they changed him back because they felt it wasn't fair that he lost his life for a stupid trumped up charge."

"Hold up, your father was actually on his eleventh life."

"Yeah, for about two months. Daddy agreed to help them in exchange for the secret of how they did it. They said that Time Lord DNA contains the genetic patterns for all thirteen lives and it's just a matter of going in and choosing the right genes."

"Soki, did they say how they acquired this information? Because when I rescued them, they were just a slave race and I know they don't have advanced Time Lord minds, certainly not advanced enough to engineer something that would degenerate a Time Lord."

"They didn't say...or they didn't tell me anyway. But I think they will after Daddy gets back and talks to them."

"And he wants to take the knowledge back to his own planet?"

"Yeah, so everyone can control their regenerations. Daddy wants it because he loves us and most of the family members are on their first life and he's on his tenth and he doesn't want to die centuries before us."

"That's understandable but I hope this knowledge will be used responsibly," Nine said.

"I think Daddy will take it to Councilor Xashon. She's a friend of his on the high council and she can help him decide what to do with it."

"The High Council? He trusts them?"

"Yeah, he helped start it and him and alot of my family have served on it. Xashon's been a family friend forever so he trusts her."

"That's good," Nine said relaxing. "Our High Council was corrupt for the most part. That's why I didn't want anything to do with them."

"I think Daddy's Gallifrey was the same way. When they founded New Gallifrey, they started from the ground up and made it so alot of the stuff that happened on Old Gallifrey wouldn't happen now."

"That's good. I'm glad he had the foresight to do that. As for me, I want to speak to Anana when I get the time. I'm also curious about this process they have and I want to know how they developed it."

"And maybe you could use it to get your life back," Sokanon said.

Nine paused in thought.

"I have mixed feelings about that, Soki. It would be nice to go back but the memories...on the other hand, I could make a fresh start...but for the moment I have to be content with being in this body. Pass me the spanner, would you?"

After a few more hours, Nine finished what he was doing and stretched his back.

"Well," he said to Sokanon. "I might have got it working. However, the blue balls need to be painted. They're too distinctive. But let me see if I can give this thing a test drive."

He reached in, turned on the power, then put one leg and then the other inside it while Sokanon watched. Then he got down on his knees on a large pillow that he had screwed into the base so he could be comfortable.

"Well, a bit snug, not as thin as I used to be but..."

He grabbed the crude joystick and pushed up. The shell hesitated a moment and then it went gliding across the room as Sokanon cheered.

"Hey! Haven't lost my touch," he said as he moved the joystick to the right to turn.

He turned himself around and came gliding back to her.

"Okay, now I'm glad they didn't make me into a squid since this had to be big enough to accomidate my body," he said, stopping in front of his daughter.

He frowned as he thought.

"However, Sweetie, I just had a thought. You're thinner and lighter than I am. If I show you how to operate it and teach you how to speak like a Dalek, you think we could switch places? I think your father would feel safer if you were the Dalek and not the prisoner."

"You mean I get to rescue Daddy?"

"Well, I thought that's what you were always gonna do. I wasn't leaving you behind. Let me guess, helicopter parents."

He chuckled when Sokanon rolled her eyes and nodded.

"And I see their point. They love you and want you to be safe but you're the Doctor's daughter and I assume you're going to go into the family business at some point."

Sokanon nodded eagerly.

"Well, you're how old?"

"Fifteen. Daddy says I'm still an infant in Gallifreyan years."

"And you are but...you're intelligent, resourseful, brave and dependable and that's what I look for in companions. And to be frank, my granddaughter Susan and a few others I traveled with weren't much older than you. I think you're old enough and capable enough to help. Having said that, I do want you safe which is why I want you in here and me as a prisoner. They haven't seen this body before so they won't know who I am and you can just say I was resisting during a scouting mission and you brought me into the ship. But I trust you, Soki. I think it's time to show everyone what you're made of."

Sokanon beamed at that. Nine got out of the shell and helped her get in it.

"Yes, you're skinnier than I am so you have more room. Now...I'll teach you how to work the controls and when I finish the top half I'll show you how to talk into the speaker and speak like a Dalek and then, Soki, I think it will be time for our rescue mission."


	259. Chapter 259

Chapter Two Hundred and Fifty-Nine

Solis

Duer was in shock.

All his lives he thought that his father hated him and used him as some sort of experiment but now he found out that he wasn't his father after all.

"Uh, this is going to sound odd, but am I legitimate?" he asked and Delmari smiled.

"Yes."

"But you were still married to my…to Rassilon when you got pregnant with me."

"Though it is rare, divorce is done on Gallifrey," she said.

"Though Rassilon never admitted that they had gotten divorced," Pandor said.

"I bet." Duer said.

"And after the divorce was final, I was only two months pregnant when I married Pandor," she said and Duer nodded.

"So, shall we go to the meeting center?" Pandor asked when Duer felt something vibrating against his leg and looked down.

"Um, I'll be right back," he said when he walked into the bathroom and Pandor walked to Delmari, placing his arms around her. Duer closed the door after seeing his mother and father hugging and smiled. He walked to the bathtub when he took the cell phone out of his pocket and sat down. Flipping the cell phone open, he frowned when he saw someone's butt on the screen and blinked.

"Blue moon…you saw me standing alone…!" Adam sang while wiggling his hips then turned the phone around and Duer rolled his eyes.

"Ok, what has gotten into you?" he asked and Adam smiled.

"Just happy," he said and Duer nodded. "See, the Doctor and Soki were able to save the other Doctor and they're about to kick Dalek butt!'

"What happened to the other Doctor?"

"He regenerated and looks like you did in your eighth life."

"Ah, so he's a pretty boy then?"

"Yeah, by the way, did you notice, aside from your ninth life, you've been a pretty boy?"

"Oi, he was one, too."

"If you say so," Adam said then shrugged. "Anyway, he adopted Soki as his daughter and me as his little brother, if that's ok. He doesn't have any kids or a clone to call his own."

"As long as he doesn't run off with either of you then it's ok," Duer said with a grin and Adam nodded.

"How is it on your end? Is Daddy Dearest defeated?"

"No, and he isn't my daddy," Duer said when he told Adam was he found out and Adam's mouth dropped open.

"Blimey, when did this turn into Eastenders?"

"You watch that?"

"Nah, Marion does. I'm an Emmerdale fan, though it's no fun to watch after they killed off Joe Sugden," Adam sighed and Duer shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I have to go."

"Right, if all goes as planned, you, Amato and the Doctor will be home before the week is up."

"I hope so. I really want to go home," Duer said and Adam blinked. "What, did you really think I'd stay here?"

"What about your mum and dad?"

"Well, it is nice to be reunited with them but my true home is there with my pain in the arse little brother and the rest of my family," he said with a smile and Adam smiled back.

"Yeah, it would be boring without you."

"Even though you have a new brother waiting in the wings," Duer asked.

"Hey, can't replace the original, can I?"

"Good answer!" he said and Adam laughed. Adam ended the call when Duer clicked the cell phone shut and smiled. Standing up, he placed the cell phone back in his pocket, walked to the door then opened the door and looked at Delmari and Pandor.

"Is everything alright, Son?" Pandor asked and Duer grinned.

"Yep," he said, popping the "p" and they headed for the door.

Rassilon stood near the large window as he looked over the ruined buildings and his hands were clamped behind his back. The slaves he had gathered from Solis had been given to those that paid for them and the rest had been sold to other planets that he had gone into partnership with. He softly smiled when someone knocked on the door and he turned, looking at the door.

"Enter," he said when the door opened and one of his guards walked into the room. He walked closer then bowed and Rassilon nodded. "What is it?"

"Your presence is required in central command, Sire," he said and Rassilon nodded. They left the room then walked down the hallway when they came to a door and two guards stood on either side of the door.

"Open." Rassilon said as the guard pushed the button on the panel near the door and the door opened, allowing him to walk inside the room. Computers screens showed various transactions while the computer technicians sat at the terminals and two large screens were at the back of the room. Rassilon walked to one of the terminals when he leaned on the back of the chair and looked at the two large screens. "What is going on?"

"Scanners indicate a large armada heading this way, Sire," the technician said as Rassilon balled his hand into a fist and growled.

"Have you identified any of the ships?"

"Yes, Sire, and the flagship has the markings of the Shadow Proclamation."

"Damn. How long until they arrive?" he asked and the technician looked at the screen.

"They will arrive in the next six days, Sire."

"Six days?" he asked then looked at the guard and stood up. "You called me in here to tell me that an armada will arrive in six days?"

"We need to know what we should do, Sire," the guard said and Rassilon nodded.

"I'll tell you what to do," he said when he walked to the guard and stood in front of him. Before the guard could move, Rassilon grabbed hold of the guard's blaster then shot him twice in the chest and the guard fell dead to the floor. He dropped the blaster to the floor when he turned around and the technicians looked at their screens. "Do we have any weapons ready to use against the armada?"

"Yes, Sire, they will be at full power in the next five days," a technician said.

"Good," he said as he headed for the door then turned around, looking at the body. "Have someone remove that."

New Gallifrey

The doorbell rang as Rain walked to the door and the dogs followed her. She turned to them when she did the command for them to sit and the dogs sat on the floor. Rain smiled then opened the door and was surprised to see Jamie and Wee Jock standing on the porch.

"Well, hello, what are you doing here?" she asked as she let them come inside and closed the door.

"I forgot tae give you these," he said as he handed her two plastic hoops and Elizabeth and Anne started panting. "They loved playing with them while staying with us but Jock's nae into them. Jenna washed them so they're all nice an' clean."

"Thanks, would you like a cuppa tea?"

"Aye, that would be nice," he said as they headed for the kitchen and the dogs followed them. Rain walked to the stove when she placed the tea kettle on and Jamie leaned against the kitchen island.

"There are some jammie dodgers if you'd like a biscuit with your tea," she said as he looked at the dish of biscuits on the counter and took one.

"Heard anything from the Doctor?" he asked as she got down two mugs and placed the tea bags in the mugs.

"Yeah, it turns out that they found the Doctor but he had been turned into a dalek," she said, pouring the hot water into the mugs then brought them to the kitchen island, setting on of the mugs in front of Jamie.

"Och, what are they going tae do?" he asked as he took another biscuit and nibbled on it.

"Well, Adam had been in contact with the other Doctor through his dreams and told him to use Gallifryan Mose Code so my husband would know which one he was. He did and turned against the daleks. The daleks have my husband so it was Soki that helped the other Doctor regenerate and now they have to find a way to get back to the dalek ship so they can help him fight the daleks."

"How are they going tae do that? Jamie said when he looked down and the dogs looked up at him. "No, you cannae have any."

"Their cookies are over there," Rain said as she pointed to the jar on the counter and he walked to the counter, opening the jar while holding the biscuit between his teeth. He took out three doggie cookies then dropped them onto the floor and the dogs sat down on the floor, eating the doggie cookies. He washed his hands then walked back to the counter and Rain smiled at him. "And not once did he lose the biscuit."

"Nope!" he said as he popped the "p" and she laughed.

"Anyway, the other Doctor and Soki are trying to repair the dalek shell he was imprisoned in so he can use it as a Trojan horse as it were. They want to do that so they can find his TARDIS, go forward in time so we can come help them and deal with the daleks once and for all. I just hope they can get it running again because I'm worried about what the daleks are going to do to my husband."

"I got tae ride inside a dalek once," Jamie said and nibbled on another biscuit.

"When did that happen?"

"It was back when the Doc…when Duer an' I were traveling with Zoe. We had gone tae this space museum an' he was surprised tae find that the owner had somehow got his hands on a dalek shell. The levers and switches worked but the spot where whatever was inside the thing was taken out an' he charged money tae ride inside it. While Duer argued with the guy aboot having the thing, I bet Zoe that I could fit inside it."

"And did you?"

"Aye, but you'd think I'd ken better. I mean seeing what happened later on," he sighed and she patted his hand.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, I closed the top an' started pushing buttons. I got the camera tae work so I could see Zoe an' she told me tae get out of it before I broke something."

"Let me guess. You got stuck?"

"Aye," he said, nodding his head and blushed a bit. "She told me nae tae move then went tae get Duer. While I was waiting, I saw these guards an' one of them leaned against the shell. They started talking aboot stealing some of the other exhibits while I started pushing buttons an' levers an' they were shocked when I spun the head around."

"What did you do then?"

"I got the microphone tae work so I told them I was going tae tell on them. They chased after me until I found Duer an' Zoe an' turned the shell around. "THEY ARE GOING TO ROB THE MUSEUM!" I said an' the guards tried tae make a run for it. I was getting good at driving an' cut them off. "CONFESS OR BE ELIMINATED!" I said an' they did," he said and Rain laughed.

"I'm amazed they didn't shit themselves."

"One of them did," he said and she smiled.

"You are so bad!" she said and he nodded.

"Well, I have tae go. Dinnae worry, they're going tae be fine," he said as he helped her clean up and she led him to the door. After opening the door, she waved as Jamie and Wee Jock walked away and she looked down at the dogs.

"He's right. They're going to be fine," she said and the dogs barked. Turning around, they walked into the house and she closed the door behind them.


	260. Chapter 260

Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty

Solis

The doors to the meeting center slid open while Delmari led Pandor and Duer into the room and Duer looked around. Large video screens showed a wide variety of information as people moved from one station to another and a large white console sat at the center of the room.

"Report," Delmari said as one of the rebels walked to her then clicked his heels, saluting her.

"Scanners indicate an armada of ships approaching," he said.

"Have you identified any of the ships?"

"The flagship appears to be from the Shadow Proclamation."

"Wonderful," Duer sighed and the man looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," Duer said and the rebels gasped, turning around to look at him.

"Sir!" the man said, saluting him.

"Yeah," Duer said as he rolled his eyes and walked to the console. He looked at the screen when he folded his arms over his chest and looked at the woman to his left. "Have you contacted them yet?"

"Not yet, Sir," she said as Duer sighed then looked at Delmari.

"Open up a secure channel!" Delmari said as one of the rebels typed on the keyboard and they looked at the screen. The screen crackled when a Judoon appeared on the screen and Duer was surprised to see that it didn't look like a rhinoceros. On the screen was a large humanoid lizard with green and yellow scales and yellow eyes and its body was lean and muscular. It was wearing black body armor as it blinked and slowly titled its head to one side. "Greetings, I am Commander Delmari of Gallifrey. May I speak with your commanding officer?"

The creature blinked as she looked at it then sighed and Duer tapped the screen.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Is the Architect around?" he asked and the creature blinked. "Not very bright, is it?"

"Kaa nee rah eppa ree?" the creature said as Duer frowned then took out the sonic screwdriver and scanned the console.

"Ah, the translator circuit isn't working," he said then ducked under the console and pulled the panel off, setting it on the floor. "End the transmission."

"Do you need any help?" Delmari asked after she ended the transmission and he started pulling several wires out, placing them on his thighs.

"No no, I've done this before," he said and scanned the wires and panels. After a few minutes, several shocks and some swearing, Duer placed the panel back then stood up and one of the rebels handed him a cloth to wipe his hands. "Right, let's this again, shall we?"

"Yes, Sir," the woman to his right said as they waited and the screen crackled. The creature appeared on the screen as Duer smiled and the creature titled its head to one side.

"Hello, can you understand me?" Duer asked and the creature blinked.

"Yes," the creature said with a hiss to its voice.

"Good, good, I am the Doctor. Who are you?"

"I am Commander Khanlar of the Judoon."

"Ah, may I speak with the Archiect?"

"One moment," Khanlar said when the screen went blank and Delmari smiled at Duer. The screen came back on as they looked at the Architect and Duer was surprised to see that it was a man. The Architect was tall with long white hair and pink eyes and the light shimmered off his white skin. He was wearing a black robe and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

_"Hm…this universe is full of surprises," _Duer thought as the Architect frowned and Duer smiled at him.

"Who are you?" the Architect asked.

"I am the Doctor," Duer said and the Architect nodded.

"What can I do for you, Doctor?"

"Well, you can start by telling me why an armada is heading for this planet."

"It is because the people on that planet are accused of numerous accounts abduction and slavery."

"You do know that these people are trying to rebuild their world?"

"That does not excuse their actions."

"I understand that but…"

"Doctor, if I may, I would like you to see where some of the abductions have taken place."

"Of course," he said when a list of planets appeared on the screen and his hearts caught in his chest. "No, it can't be."

"What?" Delmari asked as he pointed at the last planet on the list and EARTH – 1, 346,579 appeared on the screen.

"Is this an accurate number?" he asked and the Architect nodded. "Has this happened all at once or over time?"

"It was one harvest," the Architect said and Duer felt the rage and anger building inside him.

"How can they take over a million humans?" he asked then looked at Delmari. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," Delmari said softly.

"How can you not know?" Duer shouted and Delmari looked at the floor.

"Do not yell at her like that," Pandor said, placing a hand on Duer's shoulder.

"Doctor?" the Architect asked and he looked at the screen.

"I want your word that you will not do anything until I contact you, do you understand?" Duer asked and the Architect frowned.

"I can't promise that. They must be…"

"Just give me a few days to figure this out. When will the armada be here?"

"We will arrive at Gallifrey in the next six days."

"And if you needed to get here sooner?"

"At top warp, we could be there within an hour," the Architect said and Duer rubbed his face with his hands.

"Blimey, I'm getting too old for this," Duer sighed when he felt Pandor gently squeezed his shoulder and Duer looked at him.

"We will give you the time you need, Doctor, but we have the law on our side. These people will be made accountable for what they have done," the Architect said and the screen went blank. Duer leaned on the console as they looked at him and he rubbed his face with his hands.

"What do you think they'll do?" the woman to his left asked and Duer sighed, looking at the floor.

"They're going to come here and arrest everyone on this planet," he said and Delmari lifted his chin.

"But we aren't slavers," she said but he only sighed and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. To them, all of you are guilty."

"That is not fair."

"No, it's not. If I could get to them, I could explain what's going on. But I don't have my TARDIS."

"What about a shuttle?"

"Do you have one?"

"No," Delmari sighed and shook her head. Duer nodded as he gently patted her shoulder and walked toward the door. The door opened as he walked outside and headed down the hallway. He stood against the wall then slid to the floor and placed his wrists on his knees. Placing the back of his head against the wall, he puffed out his cheeks and closed his eyes. He felt the emptiness inside his head as he silently cursed at Rassilon for destroying the bond and ached to hear his family's chatter and banters.

"I want to go home," he whispered then jumped when someone touched his hair and he opened his eyes, seeing Delmari sitting next to him.

"Oh, Muppy, I should have never got you in the middle of this," she said then sighed.

"No, it's not your fault. Danger and trouble seems to find me no matter where I go. What I don't understand is where those slaves are. I mean over a million humans can't just have disappeared."

"Why are these humans the only ones you care about?"

"Oh, I care about all of the planets that have been raided. It's just that humans have a warm spot in my hearts. Maybe it's because I spent so much time among them that I'm more comfortable with them then…"

"Then your own people?" she asked and he nodded. "That would explain why you stayed away so much."

"Yep, that's part of it. I also have a lot of human friends and companions, who proved number of times how resilient and brave humans are. No matter what comes, humans face it head on and try to figure out ways of dealing with it or how to survive whatever it is. They are survivors and will survive to the end of time."

"Unlike us," she sighed and he slid his arms around her, pulling her closer. She placed her head against his chest while his hearts thundered in her ear and he rocked her.

"Oh, I don't know. This army of yours is doing the one thing the Time Lords I knew would never do. You banded together and are fighting against a maniac. That takes a lot of guts. Very human, that," he said with a grin and she looked at him, smiling back. "Now, what we need to do is go and have a talk with "Daddy"."

"I don't think he'll talk with you."

"He might if he thinks I've changed sides," he said and her eyes went wide.

"It's too dangerous. He'd know."

"Are you questioning my acting skills?" Duer asked with a shocked look on his face.

"No, but I don't want you to get hurt," she whispered and he lifted her chin.

"Mother, you have to stop thinking like a mother and start thinking like a commander. Besides, I have done this before."

"Then you're going to do this not matter what I say."

"Yep," he said, popping the "p" and kissed the top of her head.

New Gallifrey

Julie opened the door as she walked into the flat she had at the building she lived with Jenny, Amber and the others and turned, looking at Koschei sitting in the wheelchair. Aderyn sat on his lap as he held her in his arms and Julie leaned on the doorframe.

"You coming in?" she asked then went inside the flat and he looked at the doorway. Aderyn looked up at him as he blinked and felt his hearts thumping hard in his chest. Smiling down at her, he pushed the button as the wheelchair headed for the doorway and Julie looked at them.

"Can you take her?" he said as Julie walked closer and took Aderyn off his lap. She backed up when he set the breaks and placed his hands on the armrests. She watched as he slowly stood up then took a cautious step inside the flat and walked to them. Taking Aderyn in his arms, he kissed Julie's lips as she smiled and slid her arm around his waist.

"Welcome home," she whispered as he smiled and Aderyn placed her head against his chest, making soft chirping sounds.


	261. Chapter 261

Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty One

Solis

"Duer!" Mara shouted when Duer stopped and looked up at the sky, sighing. She ran to him then panted and he folded his arms over his chest, looking at her.

"What do you want?" he asked and she brushed the hair out of her face.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see my father," he said and his stomach churned inside him.

"Are you nuts? He'll kill you."

"Do you think I'd live this long if I didn't know a thing or two about dealing with arseholes like him?"

"So, what, that's like twenty-eight years?" she asked as he walked away and she ran to catch up with him.

"Try over a few thousand years," he said and she smiled.

"Come off it, you're not that old," she said as he looked at her and she saw in his eyes that he wasn't kidding. "Blimey, you're serious."

"Yep," he said as he headed down the pavement and she walked faster, keeping up with him.

"So, how are we going to get to see him?" she asked when he stopped, turned and gently took hold of her arms.

"I thought I told you that there is no us. It's just me!"

"I know that, but have you forgotten everything you learned at the academy?"

"Like the fact that you can't drive to save your life?" he asked and she smirked.

"Funny. Look, all I am saying is that you need backup," she said as she brushed his hands away and held her arms out to her side. "Well, here I am!"

"No!" he said as he walked away and she ran after him.

"You need me."

"I need my brother but, seeing that he isn't here, I'll make do on my own."

"What can this brother of yours do that I can't?"

"He can drive," he said softly then giggled.

"Come on, you need help or are you too scared to ask for help from a girl?" she asked when he turned around with anger in his eyes.

"Do you want to know what scares me? Being away from my family for three thousand years scares me. Watching my unborn daughter growing up and only seeing her for a week at a time scares me. Knowing that there is an armada out there that is going to swoop down and take over this entire planet because that maniac enslaved, and might have sold, countless of species scares me. Want to know what is going to scare the shit out of Rassilon?"

"What?"

"ME!" he growled then walked away and she followed him as they headed down the pavement.

New Gallifrey

Koschei rested on his back when Julie walked into the bedroom and headed for the bed. She had placed Aderyn down for a kip as she crawled onto the bed and gently straddled his hips, causing him to smile.

"Is she all settled in?" he asked as Julie moved closer and kissed his lips then sat back on his legs.

"Yep," she said then noticed a look in his eyes and bent over him, placing her hand on his chest over his left heart. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said as he held her hand to his chest and she looked at his hand. "I was just thinking about when we should get married."

"Oh, got any dates in mind?"

"How New Year's Eve?" he asked and she carefully laid down on top of him, sliding her hands under his shoulders.

"You mean start a new year with a new life together?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. Unless you've changed your mind and don't want to," he said with a pout and she flicked her finger on his lower lip.

"Do you know how cute you look when you pout?" she asked as she carefully moved up and sucked on his lower lip.

"Didn't Martha say I have to take it easy?" he asked as she reached down and unbuttoned his shirt and looked at the plaster taped to his chest. Gently kissing the plaster, she sat back on his legs as he sat up and took his shirt off, dropping it to the floor. He then unbuttoned her shirt when he slid it off her shoulders and kissed her neck. He took her shirt off while kissing her lips and she tossed it across the room and Koschei unbuckled the front of her bra. Julie removed her bra then tossed it to the floor while he laid back down and she smiled at him. She slowly lowered herself onto him as their skin touched and her nipples rubbed against his chest.

"How does that feel?" she asked while he wrapped his arms around her and she slid her hands under his shoulders.

"Like a perfect fit," he said and she smiled. "See, that's what my mother told me when we were talking about finding the perfect lives mate, she said that our bodies we fit perfectly together."

"And that's what we do?" she asked and he ran his hands down her back, making her shiver.

"Yep," he said and she placed her face down on his chest. He blinked as her tears dribbled down onto his chest and he lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"This," she said softly and placed her hand on the plaster. "You were unconscious when Jack brought you back to Torchwood but I saw what you looked like. There was so much blood and I prayed that you'd regenerate. I didn't want to lose this you but at least you would be alive. Then there was the idea that you had lost too much blood and your other heart would give out."

He sighed as she kissed the spot on his chest where his right heart was and he rubbed her back.

"Marion told me what it was like when she was watching over Adam after he had his appendix out and how scared she was. He only had one heart at the time and it nearly stopped a few times."

"He told me about that," Koschei said and she half smiled. "The thing is, I didn't want to regenerate. Not just because you'd miss this goofy face."

"It's not goofy. You are really sexy."

"You think so? Anyway, the other reason was because Aderyn is too young to understand what's going on. Oh, I'd still be me but not the me she saw the first time you put her in my arms," he said as she nodded and wiped her eyes. She reached over for a tissue then wiped her nose and he brushed the hair from her face. "I really scared you, hunh?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. He gently pulled her down on top of him when he kissed the top of her head and she listened to his hearts beating.

"Well, I promise to be more careful next time," he said with a smile and she smiled back. "Or, better yet, I think I'm done traveling. It was ok when it was just me but I have a family now."

"So do the Doctor and Duer," she said, looking up at him and he looked at the ceiling as he thought for a few minutes.

"True, but they're the Doctor not me."

"And who are you?" she asked as she gently moved upward and he held her head in his hands.

"I'm yours," he said when they heard Aderyn crying and Julie placed her forehead against his chest. "And hers."

"Do you want me to get her?"

"Nope, this is a job for Daddy-man," he said as she gently climbed off of him and he got up. She watched him leave the room when his head peeked back into the room and he smiled at her. "Um, this might be something stinky. Care to join me?"

"Chicken!" Julie said as he made chicken noises and she got off the bed, put on his shirt, buttoned it and followed him out of the room.

Solis

Duer and Mara watched the guards moving in and out of the building as they hid behind some containers and he coughed when she got too close to him.

"Sorry," she whispered when two guards walked by and they noticed that one of the guards were female. What Duer noticed was that the helmets the guards were wearing had visors and he pointed to them.

"Let's go," he whispered as they followed the guards then pulled them behind some large crates and Mara punched them in the face, knocking them out. Duer's eyes went wide as he blinked and she smiled at him. A few minutes later they walked out from behind the crates when they headed for the large building and Duer noticed it was made of the same material that the rebel buildings were made from. It was forty stories tall and the windows were tinted. Mara nodded as they headed for the door as the door hissed open and they walked inside the building. The walls were stark white as well as the ceiling and the floor was a high gloss white tile. Gallifreyan symbols were painted on the walls as they walked down the hallway and headed for the lift.

"Where should we start looking for your father?" Mara whispered as he pushed the button for the lift and he looked at her.

"Starting at the top is always a good idea," he whispered when the lift doors opened and he thought his hearts were going to stop.

Standing right in front of them was Rassilon and the guard to his left was Mara's brother, Cozil.


	262. Chapter 262

Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty Two

Sokanon watched while her new father worked on the Dalek. He had managed to get the dome to swivel and the plunger and blaster to move and also get the blaster to work.

"Now if I activate this blaster, don't hit me with it," he teased her.

He also managed to get the Dalek's shielding to work which he was pleased about.

"That will give you some protection should the Daleks cotton on that you're not one of them," he said to her.

"I don't know if I can do this, Daddy," Sokanon said to her.

Nine looked up from his work and frowned.

"Why not?" he said.

"I'm scared I'm gonna mess things up and get you and Daddy killed."

He smiled warmly at her.

"I wouldn't have suggested you doing this if I didn't trust you. I think you're more than capable of pretending to be a Dalek. Just as long as you don't shoot me with the blaster."

He laughed when Sokanon swatted his arm. While Nine worked, he contacted his counterpart and told him what the plan was.

Just make sure Soki's okay, that's all I care about, the Doctor thought back to him.

He put up a privacy block around the Doctor's mind while he worked.

You're very protective of her, aren't you? I was teasing Soki about you being a helicopter parent, he thought to him.

I know I am but...you have to understand, in my universe after the Time War there were a number of years where I just kept losing everything, people I cared for would leave me or die and it kept on spiraling until I became a part of Alan's family and after gaining that, I just became fiercely protective of that. Sokanon, Namid and Chaska are my biological children and both Rain and I are especially protective of them and to be honest, we spoiled them rotten through the years.

Heh, understandable, if I'd been with Soki from the start I would have also spoiled her beyond all reason.

I know she's fifteen and I know she can handle any difficulties. Hell, she and her sister and brother were taken by the Master and the Valeyard when they were five.

Nine grimaced at that.

But I just know if I ever lost them, any of them, I'd go barking mad so you'll have to excuse the knee jerk don't put my daughter in any unnecessary danger reaction.

I understand, mate. That's why I want her in the Dalek so she'll be hidden. They don't know this incarnation so I can pass for some bloke off the street but trust me, I'm instructing her on how to be a good Dalek.

Well, you're in luck, they're sending down some of the troops to pick off the survivors so you'll blend in once you get out there. Just be careful that some trigger happy Dalek doesn't shoot you before you get up here.

Don't worry. Like I said, I just got in this body. I'm not gonna give it up that easily. By the way, need to talk to you when I get the chance. Soki said that Anana changed you and made you degenerate? I'm wondering how they got the know-how to do that since they're not advanced like we are.

I was wondering that as well. Once we're free of this place, we'll talk to them. I need to get the knowledge of how they did it for New Gallifrey anyway. And now if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to my daughter for a moment in private.

Go ahead.

The privacy block switched to Sokanon's mind.

Soki? the Doctor thought to her.

Yeah, Daddy?

I know I'm repeating myself but I do want you to be careful and do what your new father says. Listen well to his instructions because the wrong move and the Daleks will know you're not one of them. I'm not trying to frighten you, my treasure, but only make you see the reality of the situation. And I'm sorry if I'm being overprotective but I love you with all my hearts and it would devastate me if you died.

I know you love me, Daddy. I love that you want me to be safe and I will listen, I promise.

I'm very proud of you, Soki. Pull this off and I'll let you tackle the Sontaran armada next.

Yeah, right, he said as he chuckled in her mind. Are you okay, Daddy?

Fine for the moment. They put me in a cell. S'pose they got tired of gloating to me about how supreme they are. Wankers, he said as Sokanon giggled. Anyway, I've got to go. Good luck and I'll see you when you rescue me, yeah?

Yes, Daddy.

He stroked her mind and kissed it before he moved away into the background. Sokanon felt better knowing that both of her fathers trusted her enough to carry out the mission and she was able to relax while Nine finished his work on the Dalek.

Finally, the work was done and Nine helped Sokanon into the shell. In addition to the joystick, there were now several other joysticks that worked the eyestalk, dome, plunger and blaster. He had also installed an antigravity device that would allow her to go up stairs or any other obstacles if needed. With all the different parts, the Dalek shell had less room than before. In the top part of the shell, Nine had worked on the speaker, adding a crude microphone that she could use to talk through and adding a few discreet airholes so she could breathe properly. Once she was inside, he put the top part over her and fitted it into place.

"Now, let's see how good a Dalek you really are. Pretend I'm being captured by you," he said to her.

"UM...HALT, YOU WILL NOT RESIST ME. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE."

"Good, good. Go on."

"DALEKS ARE SUPREME. SUPREME GITS THAT IS. WE CAN'T EVEN SEE PROPERLY BECAUSE WE HAVE TO LOOK OUT OF A STUPID EYESTALK THING THAT MAKES EVERYTHING LOOK BLUE."

Nine giggled at that.

"Yeah, well, Davros was a nutter, what can I say," he said, shrugging. "He didn't design these things for comfort."

"YES, BUT...I CAN BARELY SEE OUT OF THIS LITTLE HOLE IN THE EYESTALK. AND I CAN'T SEE BEHIND ME."

"Well neither can I. I don't have eyes in the back of my head. That's why you have to swivel the dome around, Sweetie," Nine said amused.

"I AM A DALEK. I THINK I'M SUPERIOR BUT I'M AN IDIOT FOR THINKING OTHER SPECIES ARE BETTER THAN ME."

Nine chuckled.

"Back to our roleplay though. We need to practice so you'll be able to speak with confidence. Okay, say we're up there and you're escorting me and you run into another Dalek and he demands to know where you're going with me. What do you say?"

"I AM TAKING THIS MAN TO HIS CELL."

"Pretty good but they usually don't say man. Say Male or Female or name the species like Gallifreyan or Human. Daleks speak in a very formal manner."

"OKAY, I'LL SPEAK LIKE AN IDIOT THEN."

Nine laughed and patted her on the head.

"I think you'll do just fine. Now let's practice some more and then it'll be ready for us to go rescue your father."

After a couple more hours of practice at speech and movement, Nine was finally satisfied that his daughter could pass herself off as a Dalek. He brought Anana and Zara in to see her. They stared at her in astonishment as she glided around the room, worked her extremities and spoke like a Dalek.

"Incredible, you're a genius, Doctor. You're all that the legends say and more," Anana said.

"Well, yeah, I am. But that's beside the point. Now we can go up top and get ourselves up into the spaceship."

"We checked the other end of the escape tunnel. The building is damaged but it's still in one piece thankfully. Which is more than I can say for most of the city. The bastards leveled most of the buildings and there are dead bodies everywhere," Anana said.

"And now they're systematically going through the city and killing and capturing people," Zara added.

"Capturing? Stroke of luck that. That means they won't question Soki bringing me onto the ship. I promise though once this plan succeeds, we'll be able to deal the Daleks a crippling blow once and for all."

"But why only two ships?" Anana said. "I can't figure that out. Why did they bring only two ships to an invasion?"

"They didn't," Nine said grimly. "The rest of the fleet is waiting beyond the galaxy. About one hundred ships in total. These two were sent ahead when they detected the artron energy."

"Gods," Anana said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to beat them. But for the meantime, we need to get up top and start our rescue plan. Ready, little Dalek?"

"READY, DADDY!"

Nine sniggered at that.

"Never thought I'd hear a Dalek say daddy before. Um...say comfy chairs."

"COMFY CHAIRS."

"Heh, you see, I got a Dalek to say comfy chairs, aren't I clever?"

He cleared his throat when Anana and Zara gave him odd looks.

"Anyway, time's a wastin'. Come Soki, to battle!"


	263. Chapter 263

Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty Three

Sokanon was sickened beyond belief.

They had come up through the escape hatch which had given her some practice with the antigravity device. And now she was following her father as he walked through the streets with his hands behind his head. Around them other Daleks were searching the remains of the buildings and she could hear occasional blaster fire along with the screams of the dying. Around them were scattered the dead bodies of the Tetians, men, women and even children which sickened her even more.

"HOW COULD DADDY SEE STUFF LIKE THIS AND NOT GO INSANE," she wondered aloud.

Think to me if you want to speak, Sweetie, Nine thought to her. Your Dalek voice is a bit loud and a Dalek wouldn't wonder about that.

Sorry, she thought back. I was just looking at everything around me and thinking aloud to myself.

In answer to your question...I'm not your dad, not exactly but if he's like me, he gets through it by being a strong man. I'm the same way. I've seen so much carnage over my nine lives that I've just taken it in stride. You can't let every little death get to you, love, or you really will go bonkers. It's upsetting you greatly, I can tell.

It's just disgusting. They don't need to kill all these people, Sokanon thought.

Oh, but they do, my love. That's their nature. Kill everything that's not like them because they're the supreme beings, he thought back. That's why your father is so worried. That's why he and I fear them like no other species. Because you can't reason with them, plead with them or bribe them. If they don't need you for assimilation, you're nothing but compost to them.

Sokanon's blood chilled at that. Nine gave her a sympathetic smile and stroked her mind.

We're the superior ones, Soki, he thought to her. Because we have emotions other than hate and we're compassionate and in the end, I believe the Daleks will be their own ruin, that's a dead cert. Because no one can live on pure hate and survive.

They both froze when another Dalek noticed them and came over to them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IDENTIFY!" the Dalek said to Sokanon.

"I BELIEVE THIS PRISONER HAS INFORMATION ON THE WHEREABOUTS OF THE FUGITIVES. I AM TAKING HIM TO THE SHIP FOR QUESTIONING."

The Dalek didn't move for a moment and Sokanon held her breath, her hearts racing. Then the Dalek moved on and she breathed a sigh of relief.

Very good, Soki. See, you can do it, Nine thought proudly.

I'm glad, she thought back. I was afraid he was gonna shoot me.

No, I doubt that. He might shoot me but I doubt he'd shoot you. To him, you're just another Dalek even if you did mess up and say something they would never say. I doubt they would think there would be a person inside there, the rank and file drones wouldn't think that at any rate. The Supreme Dalek is another matter but we'll cross that bridge if we come to it.

A meeting with the Supreme Dalek was the last thing she wanted but she kept those thoughts to herself as she and Nine continued walking towards the mothership. The size of it filled Sokanon with awe and dread and she said a silent prayer that they would be able to find her father and the TARDIS before the Daleks found out about them. Nine had borrowed her sonic screwdriver so he could do the scanning he needed to do without having to worry about interferance from the metal shell. As they neared the ship, they saw three Daleks and some more prisoners waiting. Thankful that they wouldn't have to try to contact the mothership on their own, they glided up and Nine waited beside the trembling prisoners while Sokanon stayed behind him. While Sokanon waited, she heard Nine chuckling in her mind.

Keep your paws off the blaster button, I'm warning you, he teased in her mind.

I am, I am, she thought back as more laughter echoed in her mind.

Good, don't want my arse blasted off my body. It's a nice arse and I'm fond of it.

God, you sound like Daddy Alan now, cracking jokes, she thought.

Well, I've always believe a bit of levity defuses a situation. If you can find humor in a situation, you're more relaxed and less likely to make mistakes. Having said that, hands off the blaster button.

Nine grinned as Sokanon laughed in his mind. He glanced up and noticed a hole opening up above them.

Here it comes, the transmat. Hold on tight, Nine thought to her.

A bright light shot down and enveloped them. Sokanon was blinded for a moment and had to jerk her head back from the viewscreen she was using. She banged her head on the back of the dome and sucked her breath in as pain shot through her head.

Don't hit your head, it's a tight fit in there, Nine teased. And hands off the sodding blaster button.

Okay! Sokanon thought back in exasperation as Nine snickered.

Just thinking of me beautiful bum is all," he thought fondly to her.

The light faded and they were in the big metal room. In front of the group were two more Daleks.

"PRISONERS WILL BE ESCORTED TO THEIR CELLS. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. IF YOU RESIST, YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED," one of them said.

Some of the prisoners began to beg for their lives.

"SILENCE. THERE WILL BE NO TALKING. YOU WILL OBEY!" the Dalek said.

Sokanon waited till the other Daleks in the group began herding the frightened people off towards the cells before she and Nine followed. Nine kept silent and kept his hands on his head as he stared at the floor but Sokanon was mentally laughing at the stream of curses and rude things he was thinking to her as he passed the two Dalek sentries.

Once they were out in the corridor, Nine instructed Sokanon to slow down so that the others would go on ahead. When they were far enough down the corridor, Nine pulled the screwdriver out of his pocket and did a discrete scan while he walked. He checked the readout and smiled.

I get two readings for artron energy signatures, one organic, one inorganic. The organic one is directly ahead. I presume that's where the rest of the Daleks are going, he thought to her.

And the inorganic one?

Back the other way but we'll rescue your father first before we doubleback and get the TARDIS. Just follow the other Daleks and be on your guard.

They sped up a bit but still kept their distance as the Daleks led the prisoners into the cell block. They stopped before turning the corner into the cell block and listened as the Daleks herded the frightened prisoners inside. Sokanon waited, trying to think up an excuse in case the Daleks came back and saw them there. But Nine was looking around the corner and to her relief, he thought to her that they had gone on down the corridor after securing everyone in their cells and were now gone. He took another reading and beckoned for her to follow him. They walked into the corridor and Nine took more readings before pointing to a cell door at the end of the corridor.

"Bingo!" Nine said softly as Sokanon came up beside him.

He tried the sonic screwdriver on the circular screen that functioned as the keypad and to his delight, the door slid open. He peeked inside and saw the Doctor calmly sitting on the metal slab, hands behind his head and legs crossed as one foot flicked lazily.

"Loo break?" he said to Nine with a grin.

"Yeah, me and the Dalek here need to take you to the porta-loo for evacuation," he said.

"Brilliant, I need to empty me old bladder," he said, jumping up.

He peeked around the corner and Sokanon's hearts nearly burst from joy.

Daddy! she thought to him.

He patted her fondly on the dome.

"Hello, old metalhead daughter," he said to her. "Glad to see you could make it!"

He stepped out into the corridor and Nine shut the door back. Nine looked around at the other cells.

"I say we take the other prisoners with us," Nine whispered to Ten.

"I second the motion, but after my loo break."

Sokanon giggled as the Doctors shared a wry grin before both of them used their screwdrivers to open up the other cell doors. They calmed the prisoner's fears and explained to them about Sokanon when they caught sight of her. Once everyone was calm and they were told what to do, everyone got in a cluster, hands behind heads as Nine and Ten brought up the rear with Sokanon just behind them. Then they walked off while Nine took readings and directed the others on where they needed to go. While they walked, the Doctors noticed a young girl among the prisoners, about five years old give or take. She was right in front of them, holding the hand of another person they presumed was her mother. Every so often, she glanced back at the Doctors and they smiled warmly at her and waved. The girl grinned and waved back.

Then they turned a corner and everyone gasped when two Daleks entered the corridor up ahead of them.

Showtime, Soki, Nine thought to her.

Sokanon glided around the others, intercepting the Daleks before they could shoot the prisoners.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE, IDENTIFY!" one of the Daleks said as both Doctors held their breath.

"I HAVE BEEN ORDERED TO BRING THESE PRISONERS TO THE SUPREME DALEK FOR INSPECTION," Sokanon replied, hoping they'd buy it.

To her relief, the Daleks looked the prisoners over and moved past them down the hallway. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Sokanon grinned when both fathers flooded her mind with statements of how proud they were of her. Her hearts swelled with that pride, she went back behind the two Doctors and Nine told everyone to move on. While they walked, Nine continued to take scans.

Not far now, storage units are just up ahead, Nine thought to Ten and Sokanon. And you back there, keep your hands off the blaster button.

Daddy, tell him to shut up about the blaster button, Sokanon thought to the Doctor as Nine snickered. He keeps going on about how I'm gonna slip up and shoot him in the ass.

Well, Nine thought to Ten, she's a novice, you know, and she's never been on a Dalek ship before. She might slip up and hit the blaster button.

She better not, by Rassilon, or my ghost is grounding her once we get back home, Ten thought back.

Geez, Sokanon thought as both of them chortled in their minds.

She also was whinging about the lack of peripheral vision and why couldn't she see behind her and I said we can't see behind us, we don't have eyes in the back of our heads and put a sock in it and keep your hands off the blaster button.

Daddy! Sokanon thought as Ten chortled gleefully inside their minds.

They reached the storage units and Nine ordered everyone to stop in front of the door that contained the artron energy but Sokanon couldn't stop in time and Ten grunted when she rammed him in the ass with the plunger.

Sorry, Daddy, she thought to him.

Am I gonna have to get your Dalek driving license revoked, Soki? he thought to her.

He gasped as she suddenly swiveled the dome and nearly hit him with the eyestalk. Nine giggled as he flattened himself against the wall and stared at her with fearful eyes.

"You're dangerous, young lady," he said as Nine laughed and walked around the group. "Give me a proper Dalek any day, least they know how to drive their motors without hitting the general population."

"I'M SORRY," she said aloud.

Ten cocked his eyebrow.

"Wow, that sounded strange coming from a Dalek," Ten said as Nine laughed and opened the storage room door.

Nine peeked in and smiled when he saw his TARDIS stored amongst some other alien treasures and equipment. He ushered everyone inside and when they were all inside, he grinned at his counterpart.

"Oh yeah, she said Daddy earlier in that Dalek voice and I got her to say comfy chairs."

"Really? Say Diarrhea then," the Doctor said.

"NO!" Sokanon said as they laughed and went inside.

Sokanon followed them and her hearts leapt when she saw the TARDIS. Nine closed the door and locked it with the screwdriver and went to open his ship's door while Ten explained what it was and what was going to happen.

"We're going forward in time like real Time Lords?" a male Tetian said.

"Yes, you are. We need to jump forward five days so we can get some help. Now hopefully, when we come back the city won't be a smoking crater in the ground but that's a risk we have to take. In the meantime, you'll be safe from the Daleks and we'll make you comfortable and get you something to eat and show you where you can rest."

Nine opened the TARDIS doors and ushered them inside. The two Doctors smiled when they heard them speaking about the interior and how they had always dreamed about seeing the inside of a TARDIS. While they were doing that, Nine looked at Ten.

"Should we go down and get Anana and Zara and the others, just in case?"

"I would. Just in case. Hopefully they'll be safe but you never know. The Daleks are still out there, looking for survivors and I want my friends safe."

Nine nodded and grinned at Sokanon.

"And we better get Comfy Chairs outta there before her hand creeps up to the blaster button."

"I HAVE HALF A MIND TO DO THAT SINCE YOU KEEP SAYING IT!" Sokanon said to them as they giggled.

They hurried inside and shut the door behind them. Nine and Ten helped open up the Dalek and Sokanon hugged her father tightly as he helped her get out of it.

"Better keep this around, never know when it might come in handy," Nine said as he gestured to the shell. "So...we go get Anana and the others and we jump ahead five days."

Ten nodded. He told Sokanon to come and help him make the former prisoners comfortable and asked for the mobile back so he could call Rain and tell her to be ready in five day's time.


	264. Chapter 264

Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty Four

Solis

Rassilon looked at Duer and Mara while Cozil stood at attention and Duer was glad that Rassilon was as mind blind as the rest of them.

"Let us through," he said as they bowed and parted. Rassilon and Cozil walked down the hallway while Duer held the lift door open and they watched them going around the corner. Puffing air out of his mouth, Duer led her into the lift as he looked at Mara and saw the tears trickling down her cheeks.

_"I know you can't answer me but you can't do that or they'll know something is up," _he thought as she looked at him and nodded. _"I promise that I'll do my best to free your brother and the others."_

Mara nodded as he looked at the panel and noticed that the top button could only be activated by a key. Sliding the sonic screwdriver out of his glove, Duer turned it on then pushed the button and a soft humming sound filled the air. He put the sonic screwdriver away then pushed the button and the lift rose upward.

"Blimey, that thing's pretty handy," she said as Duer nodded and watched the numbers moving. A few minutes later the doors opened while they walked into the hallway and headed for the door at the end of the hallway. Two guards stood at the end of the hallway when Duer and Mara stopped and one of the guards looked at them.

"What are you doing here?" one of the guards asked.

"We're your relief unit," Duer said as the guards seemed to relax and smile.

"It's about time. I really need to use the loo," the other guard said and Duer smiled.

"Then get going," he said as the guards nodded and headed down the hallway. They watched the guards walked inside the lift then waited for the doors close and Mara looked at Duer.

"Uh, I think we're in trouble," she said as she pointed to the CCTV cameras and Duer sighed.

"Great," he sighed when Mara walked toward the middle of the hallway and he frowned. "What are you doing?"

"Praying that there are only guys watching," she said when she started a sexy dance and slowly stripped her left glove off, twirling it on her fingers. Duer blinked several times then shrugged as the CCTV cameras turned toward her. Taking out the sonic screwdriver, he unlocked the door then peeked inside the room and looked around. He scanned the room when he found the sensors and CCTV cameras in the walls and pushed the button. A soft whirring sound filled the air as he walked to the desk and looked at the screen. He cracked his knuckles when he started typing on the keyboard then looked at the screen and sighed.

"Blast," he said when he hit the top of the desk and shook his hand. Clearing the screen and turning the computer off, he headed for the door when he peeked outside and Mara was wearing only her boots and helmet. He glanced at her body when he walked to her and tapped her back. "Right, you are coming with me! Rassilon does not approve of such rude behavior!"

Gathering her clothing, they headed for the lift while he pushed the button and the doors opened. They walked into the lift as the doors closed and she got dressed. They left the lift after the doors opened and she nearly had to run as Duer stormed toward the door.

Delmari jumped when the door slammed open and Duer and Mara walked into the flat. Pandor stood up while they walked to him and Duer sat on the couch next to Delmari.

"What happened?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"Mara and I went to confront Rassilon…"

"I told you not to do that!"

"I am not one of your rebels," he said and she saw the anger and frustration in his eyes.

"What did you find out?" Pandor asked.

"I was able to get into Rassilon's office…" Duer said and Mara smiled.

"I did a little strip tease while he did it," she said and Delmari's mouth dropped open.

"It was her idea, not mine!" Duer said, holding his hands up.

"What did you find in his office?" Pandor asked.

"I found a lot of files but they are all encrypted. True, it was in Gallifreyan but it was still in code."

"And you couldn't read it?"

"I am not a hacker but I do know two very good one. The problem is they are in MY universe."

"Can they come here?"

"Yes they can but…" Duer said and they looked at him.

"Yes?" Delmari asked.

"They can't get here for another five days," Duer said then got off the couch and went to his room to call Frankie to tell her what was going on.

(Five days later)

Duer waited with Pandor, Delmari and Mara when a wheezing sound filled the air and something started to materialize in the main room. Duer could feel the excitement coming from inside the TARDIS as the TARDIS appeared and he walked closer, touching the wood.

_"Easy, Girl, easy," _he thought and send comfort into the wood.

_"Beloved, is it true? Am I home?" _the TARDIS thought and he nodded. _"But I cannot feel any of my sisters."_

_"That is because there aren't any," _he thought and felt sadness coming from the TARDIS.

"Hey, can we come out now?" Adam asked as Duer laughed and stood back.

"Yeah, come on out!" he said when the Indiana Jones theme music filled the room and Duer pinched his eyes closed. The doors opened when a small fog floated across the floor and he could barely see ten figures in the fog. He smiled while the ten figures slowly walked out of the TARDIS and the fog floated back inside. Adam, Marion, David, Cam, Cameron, Nigel, Maia, Jamie, Jenna and Frazer stood in front of the TARDIS when Duer walked to Adam and snapped his fingers, causing the music to stop. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me too well," Adam said as Duer laughed and hugged his brother.

"Where is your mother?" Duer asked Cam after he let go of Adam and Cam looked into the TARDIS. Before anyone could move, Duer ran inside then up the ramp, wrapping his arms around Frankie. She held his head in her hands as they kissed and they went forehead to forehead. "Do you have any idea how long this week was?"

"Too bloody long," she said when he kissed her lips again then heard someone coughing and turned around, seeing Delmari standing at the bottom of the ramp. "Who is that?"

"Oh, you two haven't met," he said as Delmari walked closer and stood next to him. "This is my mother. Mother, this is my wife, Francine."

"Frankie will be just fine," she said when Delmari walked to her and gently placed her hand on Frankie's stomach. A single tear rolled down her face as Delmari hugged her and they both smiled.

"Greetings, Daughter," she said as them parted and Frankie nodded.

"Did you meet Cameron?" Duer asked and Delmari nodded.

"But he doesn't look anything like you."

"That's because he looks like how I looked in my tenth life," Duer said and she nodded. "Now, let's go introduce the rest of the family." Linking their arms around his arms, they walked out of the TARDIS and the doors closed behind them.

Duer found Adam standing on the balcony when he walked closer and Adam had his hands on the railing. He was looking up at the burnt orange sky as Duer placed his hand on Adam's shoulder and Adam glanced at him then looked back at the sky.

"Not the way I wanted to come home," Adam said softly and Duer sighed.

"This isn't home," Duer said and Adam nodded.

"Where is your house?"

"It's over there," he said as he pointed and they both looked to the left. "There isn't much left but the back wall and the door arch. I did find one of Dex' old physics data pads though."

"So leaving here isn't going to be a problem?"

"No-pah!" Duer said and Adam nodded.

"I used to dream about what it used to look like. I always wanted to see the sunlight shining on the dome and walked through the hallways of the academy."

"The academy is just a pile of rocks now."

"What about the capitol?"

"I think this is where it used to be," Duer said then turned and hugged Adam. Adam rubbed Duer's back while sending love and comfort into his mind and Duer sighed. "Do you know how good it is to have someone in my head again?"

"Yeah, I shut everyone out for a few seconds and it was like I suddenly went deaf and blind."

"That's why I'm wondering if it would be a good thing to take my parents back to New Gallifrey. They would technically deaf and blind."

"Maybe someone can find a way for them to reconnect with everyone again once we get them back home."

"But only if they want to come. I don't want to force them to do something they don't want to do."

"Yeah, it's best if you give them the choice," Adam said when they heard Delmari screaming and ran into the room. "What?"

Cameron had his eyes closed while Delmari floated off the floor and a grin spread across her face. Sighing, Duer walked closer when he reached up and gently took hold of her feet.

"Put her down!" he said when Cameron opened his eyes and nodded. Duer caught Delmari as she floated into his arms and he set her down on the floor.

"That was amazing!" she said then sat on the couch near Frankie and Cameron did a little bow.

"So, Nigel, did your dad say it was ok that you came along with these nutters?" Duer asked and Nigel looked up from the laptop on his lap.

"Yeah, he said it was ok," Nigel said then looked at the screen then looked at the screen of the laptop on Cam's laptop. "Blimey, you got an upgrade, too?"

"No, I did this myself," he said and Nigel's eyes went wide.

"He gets his smarts from me!" Cameron said as Nigel looked at him then nodded.

"And his good looks from me!" Duer said when he sat down next to Cam and ruffled his hair. "I just need to look like that so people will believe me."

"You will, Te'lesau, once the Doctor figures out how they did it to him," Adam said as he leaned on the back of the couch and Duer took the fedora off of his head. "Hey, give that back!"

"Make me, Handy!" Duer said when Adam's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you Handy or would you rather I called you Spare Parts?" Duer said when he stood up and placed the fedora on his head.

"Don't do that! That odd shaped head of yours will make it all lumpy!"

"I do not have an odd shaped head!"

"You do so!" Adam said when he snatched the fedora off Duer's head and held it to his chest.

"Are they always like this?" Delmari asked and Frankie and Marion nodded.

"Mother, tell him that he is nothing more than a spare part and should shut his gob!" Duer said then pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mother, tell him he can't wear my fedora because he has a head that is the shape of a wedge of cheese!" Adam said and Duer's mouth dropped open. Cam and David laughed as Duer walked to Adam and breathed hard and fast through his nostrils.

"Handy!"

"Cheese Head!"

"Spare Parts!"

"Emo Hair!"

"Freckle Face!"

"That will be enough!" Delmari said when she stood up and walked to them. Adam and Duer stood back to back as she tried not to laugh and they had their arms folded across their chests. "Is this any way for brothers to act?"

"Well, HE started it!" Adam said as Duer turned around and looked at the back of Adam's head.

"I did not!" he said and Adam turned around and locked eyes with him. Suddenly the both of them laughed then hugged and Duer ruffled Adam's hair.

"If Cheese Head and Freckle Face are done comparing their dicks, I might have something here," Cameron said when they looked at him and he smiled.


	265. Chapter 265

Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty Five

New Gallifrey

"Now that was just not fair," Koschei said after Jack told them where the others went and Julie snuggled closer, gently placing her head on his chest.

"Oh, like the Doctor, Martha, Grace or Duer would allow you to go to either universe," she said and gently poked the plaster.

"Yeah, you have a point," he sighed and she kissed his chest.

"Jack did say it was a great idea to have the wedding on New Year's Eve."

"Good. I've decided that Amato is going to my best man."

"That's no surprise. You told me that he was at your first wedding."

"If you could call that a wedding," he said with a grin. "It was more like a business meeting. Maybe that's why I want it to be a traditional Gallifreyan wedding."

"Do we have to wear ceremonial robes?"

"Yep, though I can't see this lot wearing them."

"You should have seen the fuss some of them make when they have to wear council robes."

"Well, those things are hot. Traditional wedding robes are made of a lighter material."

"Um, can't the guys wear tuxedos and the women wear gowns so we can have a reception/New Year's Eve party?"

"Then it wouldn't be traditional."

"Was it a traditional wedding when Sarah Jane and Peter got married?"

"Um, no, it wasn't."

"Which means doing something traditional is not a part of this family's vocabulary," she said and he nodded.

"Do you think Aderyn is too little to be a flower girl?"

"She'd eat the flowers," Julie teased and he softly laughed.

"I guess so. Bugger, I still can't believe that I'm not only going to get married but I'm a daddy. How did I get so lucky?"

"Don't know," she said when he moved the duvet back and she rolled off of him. "Where are you going?"

"I need to check on something," he said then walked out of the room and headed down the hallway. He had turned the light on when he stopped at the spare bedroom and slowly opened the door. He could just see Aderyn sleeping on her stomach as he smiled then closed the door. He turned around when he saw Julie standing next to him and slid her arms around her waist.

"Is she ok?" Julie whispered and he nodded then softly laughed.

"Guess my Daddy ears are kicking in. I used to wake up at the tiniest sound when..." he said as she hushed him and nodded. Taking his hand, she led him down the hallway when they walked into the bedroom and she closed the door behind them.

Solis

Cameron placed the laptop on the coffee table while they gathered around the screen and he tapped the space bar, bringing up the information he had found.

"Don't know this Rassilon guy personally but he is a first rate wanker. A child could crack this," he said and David and Cam looked at the screen.

"It's a typical numeric code," Cam said and Cameron ruffled his hair.

"Which makes me wonder why your dad couldn't read it," Cameron said and Duer glared at him.

"Zip it," Frankie said and Cam and Cameron nodded.

"So what are we looking at?" Adam said as he sat near David and placed his arm around David.

"This is one of the manifests. Looks to me that he's making quite a profit selling preconditioned slaves," Cameron said as he pointed to the screen and Delmari looked at the screen. Even though he couldn't really feel her anger, Duer sent love and comfort into her mind and she looked at him, giving him a smile.

"What is this?" Delmari asked and Cameron looked at the file.

"That's a proof of purchase, if you can call it that."

"So we know where they sent them?"

"Yep," he said when a cartoon puppy appeared on the screen and panted.

"What is that?"

"Hold on," Nigel said when he handed Cameron the ear piece and Cameron wiped it off, placing the ear piece in his ear.

"Hello, Love, is there something you want?" Cameron asked.

WE ENCOUNTERED A FIREWALL. DO YOU WANT US TO KNOCK IT DOWN?

"Will it crash the system?" he asked and the cartoon puppy dog frowned, arching its eyebrow. "I will take that as a no."

UNCLE CAM IS A SILLY BILLY!

"Just get to work," he teased and the cartoon puppy dog saluted then ran off the screen. He heard the sounds of digging and whistling when the cartoon puppy dog returned wearing a miner's hard hat and was covered in dirt. Cam and David giggled as the cartoon puppy dog looked at them then pouted.

BITE ME!

"Hey now, no need to get nasty," Cameron said and the cartoon puppy dog whimpered. "Did you get anything?"

WE WERE ABLE TO RETRIEVE NEARLY ALL THE FILES.

"We need the rest of them," Cameron said and the cartoon puppy dog nodded, running off the screen again.

"Commander, I think we should take this to the meeting center," Pandor said as she nodded and looked at the others. Nigel, Cam and Cameron closed their laptops as they picked up the laptops and they headed for the TARDIS. "Where are they going?"

"Well, I think seeing a bunch of strangers might frighten the others."

"And a big blue box appearing out of nowhere isn't?" Jenna asked.

"I think it's a good idea," Delmari said as she took Duer's hand and they walked inside the TARDIS. Pandor gasped as he walked up the ramp and Duer leaned on the console.

"It's so much bigger on the inside." Pandor said while Duer mouthed his words then blinked.

"Is it?" he asked and Frankie smacked Duer's arm.

"Didn't you have a TARDIS?" David asked.

"No, I failed my driving test," Pando sighed.

_"Gee, just like you did," _Cam thought while looking at Duer and Duer glared at him.

_"Do you want to be MY age when you learn how to drive one?" _he thought and Cam shook his head.

"Is everything alright?" Delmari asked as she looked at them and Duer sighed, feeling ashamed about talking psychically to Cam.

"No, we were just talking psychically," he said when she walked to him and took his hands in hers.

"Don't be ashamed. We both know that we're mind blind," she said and he nodded.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Adam said as he and Duer walked to the console and started pushing buttons, flipping levers, turning switches and Duer looked at Pandor. Nodding, he watched as Pandor walked closer and placed his hand on the main hand break. He smiled when Duer placed his hand on top of his and they both pulled the main hand break down. The rotor moved up and down behind the glass when the soft wheezing sound filled the air and Delmari frowned.

"Are you driving with the barking break on?" she asked then walked to the console and pushed the blue buttons. The wheezing sound stopped as they looked at Duer and he blinked.

"What?" he said when Frankie and Marion smiled at him and he blinked. "What?"

"Nothing, Love," Frankie said as she walked closer, kissed his cheek and he frowned.

Rassilon stormed into the room while the technicians moved from one console to the other and tried to retrieve the information that had suddenly vanished.

"Report!" he shouted as the head technician gulped and slowly walked toward him.

"Uh, Sire, we don't know how but nearly all of our files are gone," he said and Rassilon's face turned a bright shade of purple.

"THEY'RE WHAT?" he shouted and the head technician backed up.

"They're gone. We are running scans to see how we got hacked."

"But the files were encrypted! No one should have even known they existed!"

"Ah, we might have a clue to who might have found out about them!" the head technician said as he led Rassilon to one of the consoles and tapped the technician sitting in front of the terminal. "Bring up the security footage."

"Yes, Sir," the technician said when she started typing on the keyboard and Rassilon leaned over the back of her chair, looking at the screen. The screen showed a fuzzy image as he stood up and looked at her.

"Where is this?" he asked and she looked at the tiny printing at the bottom of the screen.

"This is your office, Sire."

"Can you make it any clearer?" he asked the technician typed on the keyboard when the image grew clearer and he looked at the screen. "Who is that?"

"Running a face match," the technician said as she typed on the keyboard and a grid appeared over the image. The screen split as images flickered on the second screen and Rassilon leaned on the back of the chair. The screen beeped when a picture of Duer appeared on the screen and Rassilon growled. "Who is that?"

"The Doctor," Rassilon said when he slammed his hand on the back of the chair and stormed out of the room. He stormed down the hallway when he saw Cozil standing near the lift and smiled. "Slave, come here!"

"Yes, Master," Cozil said as he walked closer and stopped in front of him.

"Are you loyal to me?"

"Yes, Master."

"I need you to do something for me," he said as he smiled and Cozil blinked.

The TARDIS materialized as the rebels looked at it and the doors slowly opened. Delmari and Pandor walked out as they looked at the rebels and Delmari waved for them to lower their weapons.

"I don't believe it. It's a TARDIS," one of the rebels said when Duer walked out and Adam, Marion, David, Cam, Cameron, Nigel, Maia, Frankie, Jamie, Jenna and Frazer followed him.

"Blimey, will you look at all this stuff," Cam said as he looked around the room and David followed him.

"Boys, don't touch anything," Marion said as they nodded and one of the rebels walked to Delmari.

"Commander, scanners report that Rassilon's computers have been hacked," he said and Cam, Cameron and Nigel smiled.

"That would have been us," Cameron said when he walked to one of the consoles and placed his laptop on it.

"You hacked into their sytem?" the technician asked and he smiled at her.

"Yep," he said as she blushed and Maia coughed, making him look back at her.

"Cameron, behave," Duer said.

"I was just being nice," Cameron said and Nigel looked at Duer.

"You sure he isn't my brother?" he asked and Duer sighed.

"So, has there been any word from the Shadow Proclamation?" Duer asked.

"No, Sir, but the armada is getting closer," one of the rebels said and a star map appeared on one of the main screens.

"How long do we have until they arrive?"

"They will be here by tomorrow afternoon," the rebel said as Duer said and Adam walked closer, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's never easy, is it?" he asked and Duer shook his head.

"Can you contact the flagship?" Pandor asked and the technician nodded. They waited while she typed on the keyboard when the main screen crackled and the Architect appeared on the screen.

"It's a guy?" Jamie asked while Frazer shrugged and Duer walked to the screen.

"Doctor," the Architect said with a nod of his head.

"I have some good news for you," Duer said as he moved back and pointed to Cam, Cameron and Nigel. "These three are members of my family and they have been able to hack into Rassilon's computers."

"Have they retrieved any useful information?"

"We have nearly ever dirty secret they have," Nigel said as he walked to Duer and stood next to him. "I am Nigel McCeizin by the way."

"Greeting," the Architect said and Nigel smiled.

"We can send you a copy of what we have," Cam said when he walked to Duer and Duer placed his arm around him.

"This is my son, Cameron,." Duer said and the Architect nodded.

"Yes, that would be acceptable," he said and Duer turned, nodding at Cameron. Cameron typed on the keyboard, after the technician gave him the co-ordinance and the Architect looked at the screen. "We have received the information."

"Good, now can you hold off the invasion?"

"No, Doctor, I cannot," he said and Duer sighed. "I am sorry."

"So am I," Duer said when the Architect ended the call and Duer turned around, looking at the others.

"What do we do now, Daddy?" Cam asked when they heard voices and the door to the meeting room opened.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Commander, but you need to see this," the rebel said as Delamri walked closer and stood in front of him.

"What is it?" she asked as three rebels brought someone into the room and Mara's eyes went wide.

"Cozil?" she asked as Cozil looked at them and Duer frowned.


	266. Chapter 266

Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty Six

(Five days later...)

Rain paced back and forth and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was now fifteen minutes to midnight. Another fifteen minutes and the barrier would drop and she would see her husband and daughter again. Behind her, her house was filled to capacity with most of her family members who were just as eagerly awaiting the stroke of midnight as she was.

"Damn it, why does time slow down when you're waiting on something?" Rain said to everyone as she went and sat on the sofa beside Alan.

"I know. I love when Speck eats food and it's ages and ages to wait for him to feed again after he gets full...joking, I'm only joking," he said when he noticed Rose's eye roll. "I am not that infatuated with my dog."

"P'eh," Rose muttered as everyone laughed.

The minutes ticked by while they waited.

"Maybe they got sucked into a black hole on the way here," Alan said to Rain.

He shrugged when she eyed him.

"Could happen," he said. "Black holes pop up all the time you know."

"Any thoughts on how we're going to stop all these Daleks once we get over there?" Jack asked as he stood behind the sofa.

"Overwhelm them with sheer force of numbers?" Alan suggested with a shrug.

"Take a spanner to em," Jack said.

"Get Donna to make em spin around again," Martha said.

"Hey, I have the know-how to do it," Donna said while they laughed. "And we can show them what it looked like the last time it happened."

"You know, that is a thought," Jack said. "Because these are different Daleks in a different universe who have probably never met Donna and I'm betting they have a control panel somewhere that Donna can play with so they can go for a spin."

"Then we knock em into each other," Martha added. "And then maybe leave them spinning for eternity since the Doctor frowned on Alan blowing them up the last time."

"I wondered when someone was gonna bring that up," Alan said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Rose said to him. "Not after what happened the last time."

"I'm not. Believe me, no Dalek is gonna go boom, at least not by my hand."

"By my hand, that's a different story," John said.

Rosie glared at him.

"I'm just kidding," he said to her.

"Face it, mate," Alan said, draping an arm around his shoulder. "This lot is sensitive about us blowing up Daleks."

"Yes, we are," Shilah said.

He eyed them as they turned and looked his way.

"Don't, just...don't," he said as Mingxia giggled.

"Oh bugger, forgot we had an original here. Thought it was just us clones," Alan said. "Course, Shilah is s'posed to be an honorary clone and on our side but that's before my brother had the nerve to look like us again and..."

"Hush," Clara said, coming up beside him. "One minute left."

Rain reached into her mobile and tried calling her husband. She wasn't expecting to reach him yet but to her delight, he answered the phone.

"Jack the Ripper, here. Got a tart, I'll pull her apart," he said cheerfully.

"What?" Rain said as Sokanon and Nine laughed in the background.

He winked.

"Tad impatient, love?" he said.

"I've waited until there was only a minute left, now get your butt in here!" she said.

"As it so happens, we landed and I have my magic key in my hand. Trying it now," he said.

There was a moment's pause and they heard the front door unlocking. Everyone cheered when the door opened and they could see inside Nine's TARDIS.

"'Allo, me beauties, miss me?" he said.

His eyes widened when everyone made a rush for the door and they laughed when he ran back inside and cowered behind Nine and Sokanon.

"Too many, save me! I'm about to get stampeded by a loving family!" he yelled.

Everyone came inside slowly and hugged the three of them.

"Wow!" Nine said, looking around. "Is this your hobby, collecting people?"

"Actually, mate, most of these people found me," the Doctor said as everyone laughed.

They all backed up as Sokanon hugged her mothers and stood at their sides. Nine and Ten filled them in on the situation. While they were doing that, they heard Amato calling out inside the house.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

Everyone cheered and ran back out to greet him. The Doctor and Rose that had come through with Amato backed up several feet when they saw the crowd.

"Jesus! I knew he had a heap of family members but the photo doesn't do justice to how many there are," Rose said to her Doctor as Amato hugged them and gave Peri a hello snog.

They stepped back and greeted the Doctor and Rose. Both of them nodded politely as Rain came forward.

"Hi, I'm Rain. I'm the wife of the Doctor that lives here. Would you like some tea?" she said.

They nodded and she went to make them some while Amato filled the others in on what happened in his universe and how they went back in time and found, with Peter's help, the key points where he messed up history and stopped him from interfering along with stopping him from killing Rose's family.

"Peter is at Crystal Waters right now in their maximum security wing," Amato said after he finished telling them about everything else. "Hopefully he can get the help he needs but at least he's being watched and it'll take a miracle for him to escape. But I think he sincerely wants help and I hope he gets it."

"And that's where you want me to go as well?" The Alternate Rose asked. "To this Crystal Waters to get clean from my morphine addiction?"

"I think it'd be best," Amato said. "They might even help you come to terms with what's happened. I promise I'll look after you while you're here for the duration."

While they were talking, Alan was standing nearby with Rose listening to the conversation. After hearing that, he finally strode forward.

"Una momento," he said to Amato. "I have a humdinger of a thought."

He smiled warmly at Rose and took her hand.

"How-do," he said.

"Hello, you're...Alan?"

"Indeedy. Nice to meet ya. I'm glad you and your Doctor are safe and everything's sorted out. I've been listening and I heard about the Doctor's body being cleansed when he regenerated. Now I know you crazy kids are in love and I was thinking that we have these crystals that can changed you into a Time Lady and I'm willin' to bet that if you use one, the crystal will cleanse your body as well. Course you'd be changed into a Time Lady in the process but you know, if you want to stay with your Doctor for the long haul, there's the solution to your being a human and dying early problem. Anyway, just a thought," he said before he stepped back. Alternate Rose glanced at her Doctor who shrugged.

"Up to you," he said to her.

"You wouldn't object?"

"Frankly, I wouldn't mind if you did since I do want us to be together but it's your decision. But he is right about the regeneration cleaning out your system."

"Actually," Alan said, raising his hand. "If you wanted to, you could use the crystal, get cleaned out and then use the chameleon arch to go back to being human. Course that's painful but you do have a way of getting out of being a Time Lady."

Rose glanced at her Doctor and then looked over at Rain who was listening while Sokanon told her about being a Dalek. Nearby, Namid and Chaska stood by with envious faces. She felt herself being a tad envious of Rain and her children and told the Doctor that. Everyone chuckled when her Doctor turned beet red.

"Hey, could always do what we did, mate," John said. "Use the chameleon arch, make yourselves human, get human and have Rose be human long enough to carry the baby to term. We had Jackie and we've never regretted it."

Rose smiled when she saw Jackie give her father a hug. It amused her that one of the clones actually named their child after her mother. She glanced at her Doctor and saw him giving her a warm smile.

"Once again, entirely up to you," he said with a shrug. "I know you well enough that I can't tell you what to do. You'll do what you wanna do whether or not I approve. But like I said, I wouldn't mind it if you did become a Time Lady."

"Then that's what I want to do," Rose said as everyone cheered.

"Oh, blimey, here we go again," the Doctor said. "I'll go get a crystal then. Wait here."

He went to his TARDIS that was sitting in the garage. He entered and smiled as he patted its side.

"Hello, old girl, I'm back," he said as he took his key out of his trouser pocket.

"Daddy?'

He looked around and saw Namid behind him.

"Hello, Rainbow," he said, unlocking the door. "Come on in and keep me company while I retrieve this crystal."

He opened the door and held out his arm. Namid walked into it and he put his arm around her.

"Blimey, I missed you and your brothers and sisters and mum," he said as they walked inside. "I missed my TARDIS, I missed my family, I missed everyone! Except Soki...didn't miss her much."

Namid giggled at that and handed him the prybar when they reached the console so he could open the grate above his storage compartment.

"Daddy, what Soki did...can we come help defeat the Daleks too?" she asked as he pulled the grating up.

The Doctor let out a groan.

"Knew you'd ask that sooner or later," he said, sliding inside.

"It's just that she got to help and I wanna help as well," Namid said, standing over the hole.

"If you come with us, you and your brother and sister. You'll have to be careful and do what we say," he said from below. "I know you've faced the Master and the Valeyard but the Daleks are much, much worse. Quite possibly the worst thing in the entire universe because they are pure evil. I don't want you around them but I can't very well say no after we let your sister take part in my rescue. So yes, but you promise to do exactly as we say?"

"I promise, Daddy."

"Then I'll let you come," he said, coming back up with the crystal. "Hopefully, your mum will agree but I think she will since Soki came through her ordeal unscathed."

He put the grating back and gave her a hug.

"But remember, be careful because they will kill you without a second thought and I don't want to see you die, yeah?"

"I will, Daddy. I won't let you down," she said.

He smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Good. Now let's give this to the other Rose so she can become a Time Lady and then get this show on the road!"

Once the Alternate Rose was changed into the Time Lady and her Doctor confirmed with a med bay scan that she was free from morphine, Nine went into his TARDIS and retrieved Anana and Zara and brought them into the house. Anana's eyes boggled when she saw everyone and saw how many versions of the Doctor there were.

"This is incredible," she said, shaking her head. "I dreamed once of meeting the Doctor but now I've met six or seven of them."

"Yup, we're just one big happy family," John said as everyone nodded.

Once introductions were through, they got down to business, deciding who would go into the other universe and what the plan would bo. They brainstormed but most of them leaned towards the possibility of Donna finding a console like she did the last time and using the memories of the Crucible to defeat the Daleks.

"I think you lot just want to watch me make them spin again," she said as they laughed.

"Well, not just spin but we can immobilize them, shut down their weapons and essentially stop them from getting off their ships," the Doctor said. "If we can do that, their ships can just float forever in space."

"Unless we open the void and pull them in," Jack said.

"Dunno about that, we'd have to get out of the way before we got sucked in as well," the Doctor said. "But if Donna can immobilize them, we can also set a course for their ships so they just float away into deep space."

"Maybe we can do what we did the last time, Daddy, and have me act like a Dalek and capture all of you and then you can get taken up in the ship?"

"You just wanna play Dalek again, I'm guessing," the Doctor said as she nodded. "Okay, that's a possibility. That is, if the Daleks are still looking for survivors after five days. But...the more we sit around and chat, the more they destory and conquer the planet so I say we head on out. Doctor, Rose, if you wanna rest here while we do this."

"No, I wanna come too," the Alternate Doctor said. "Amato helped save me and Rose and I wanna return the favor by helping all of you."

"So do I."

"There's one problem though. Won't the Daleks recognize those of us who look like he used to look and shoot us?" Alan said, pointing to Nine.

"You could use the imagers and disguise yourselves," Julie said.

"Brilliant!" the Doctor said. "We'll do that then. We'll pass out the imagers and modify our appearances so the Daleks won't recognize us. In the meantime, everyone who needs to go to the loo, do so now because we have some work to do."


	267. Chapter 267

Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty Seven

Duer looked at Cozil when he walked to Delamri and looked at the rebels who surrounded Cozil.

"Where did you find him?" Duer asked.

"We found him while on patrol in the old section. He said that he had escaped and was looking for his sister," the rebel said and Duer nodded.

"Did you use the proper protocols? We don't know for certain that this isn't a trick."

"What?" Mara asked as she walked to Duer and he turned, looking at her.

"Mara, you know as well as I do that he was standing right next to Rassilon when Rassilon got off the lift. We have no idea why he was with him and I am not going to jeopardize the lives of these people just so you could have a family reunion."

"But he's my brother!"

"Sir, we searched him for weapons, blindfolded him and placed him on a hover cart," the rebel said and Duer nodded.

"They also played some really mad music," Cozil said.

"We didn't take the blindfold off until now."

"I still think he shouldn't stay in this room," Adam said as he walked to Duer and Duer nodded.

"Take him outside," Delmari said as the rebels led Cozil outside, closing the door behind him.

"I don't believe this!" Mara said, slapping her hands against her thighs. "You told me that you'd find a way to help him yet you tossed him out of the room!"

"Mara," Duer said while he walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look, I do want to help him, but not now. He's a security risk."

"No, he isn't!"

"Don't you think it's odd that he just happened to be wandering around the old section? How did he even know where it was? True, there are a lot of old sections but it still smells like a trap. And there is one thing no one should put in a trap. Do you know what that is?"

"You?" she asked, looking deeply into his eyes and he nodded. Sighing, she nodded and Duer looked at Delmari.

"Do you want me to question him?"

"I'll do it," Delmari said and Pandor looked at her with a shocked look on his face.

"No, it is too dangerous!" Pandor said as they looked at him and he walked to Delmari, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"But…" she said then looked at Duer, who was shaking his head.

"You are the commander of this army…" Pandor said and she glared at him.

"All the more reason for me to do this," she half shouted.

"Man, Nana's tough," Cam whispered to Frankie and she nodded. Duer walked to Delmari when he took her hand and led her to the TARDIS.

"Be right back!" he said with a wink then walked inside the TARDIS, closing the door behind them. They walked up the ramp when he led her to the jump seat and sat her down. Kneeling on the grated floor, he placed his hands on her knees and she gently reached out, stroking his hair. "Mother, please, let me handle this."

"But I'm…"

"I know that you're the one in charge but I don't want anything to happen to you."

"What about Pandor? He's your father."

"Yeah, he is, but he also looks like he could take Cozil if he tried anything."

"Are you saying that I can't defend myself?" she asked and gave him a look Jackie would be proud of.

"Uh, no no no, you look like you could take down a rampaging Judoon," he said and she smiled.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"I want you to trust me."

"Oh, that's not so hard."

"Then you will let me handle questioning Cozil?"

"He didn't seem too happy to see you."

"Maybe that's because I used to beat him up a lot when I was training at the Solis police academy," he said and she giggled.

"Alright, go be the Doctor," she said as he stood up and headed for the doors. Delmari stood up as she followed him and they walked outside. Duer locked the door while Delmari walked to Pandor and he titled his head to one side.

"I want you to go with the Doctor and question the prisoner," she said and Mara gasped.

"He is not a prisoner!" she shouted and Delmari looked at her.

"Until we find out why he is here, he is," she said and Mara growled.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Adam asked as Deur looked at the door and nodded.

"Can I go with you, Daddy?" Cam asked.

"Well, do you have a lie detector in that thing?" he asked, pointing to the laptop.

"Uh," Cam said when Nigel tapped him and Cam looked at him.

"Here, Kid, take mine. It's got that and a whole lot more," he said as Cam looked at the screens and smiled.

"Cool!" he said then looked at Duer then at Frankie. "Is it ok?"

"Sure, but don't go copying his files," Frankie said and ruffled Cam's hair.

"Eh, he couldn't get pass my firewalls," Nigel said and Cam arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Cameron said with a wink and Cam nodded.

_"What exactly have you been teaching my son, Little Brother?" _Frankie thought, crossing her arms over her chest.

_"Nothing!" _Cam and Cameron thought at the same time and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Right, let's go," Duer said and they headed for the door.

_"Be careful, Love," _Frankie thought as Duer turned around and looked at her.

_"Careful is my middle name," _Duer thought and kissed her mind.

_"Daddy?" _Faith thought and Duer felt his hearts soaring to hear her voice in his head.

_"Yes, Ti'min'yi?" _he thought.

_"Come back."_

_"I will," _he thought then tickled her mind and she giggled. Walking to the door, they watched the door open and Duer, Cam and Pandor walked into the hallway. The rebels stood near Cozil when Duer walked toward them and locked eyes with Cozil.

"Just so you know, we're treating you as a prisoner," he said and Cozil blinked.

"I understand," Cozil said with a slight nod of his head and Duer looked at the rebel to his left.

"Do you have any handcuffs?" he asked and the rebel removed the handcuffs that were on his belt, handing them to Duer. Nodding, Duer looked at Cozil when he held out the handcuffs and blinked. "Put your wrists up."

Cozil placed his wrists up when Duer snapped the handcuffs on Cozil's wrists and Cozil lowered his arms. Nodding, they headed down the hallway when they went around the corner and into a room. The walls were stark white as was the ceiling and the floor was cement. The light nodules stuck out of the ceiling and a white metal table was bolted to the floor. There were also several chairs in the room and a glass panel on the door showed the hallway.

"Sit," Duer said as the rebels led Cozil to the chair and sat him down. Pandor slid the bolt down on the restraints of the handcuff then connected the leg shackles to Conzil's ankles. The rebels stood near the door while Pandor stood behind the chair Cozil was sitting on and Cam looked at Cozil then at Duer.

"Is this all necessary?" Cam whispered and Duer nodded. They walked to the table when Duer brought over two of the chairs and they sat down. Cozil looked straight ahead while Cam placed the laptop on the table and typed on the keyboard. Cam adjusted the reception on the webcam and activated the scanners.

"Right," Duer said as he stood up and leaned over the table, looking at Cozil. "The first thing I need to know is why did Rassilon pick you to be his bodyguard?"

"I am not his bodyguard. I am his servant." Cozil said and Cam looked at the screen.

"He's telling the truth," Cam said and Duer nodded.

"So, out of all the Solisians, he picked you?"

"I do not question my master's bidding," Cozil said.

"So you have no idea why he just let you go?"

"No, I don't," Cozil said as Cam looked at the screen when he frowned and Duer noticed that he looked upset about something.

_"What's wrong?" _he thought and Cam looked up at him.

_"Daddy, we need to get out of here," _Cam thought and Duer leaned over and looked at the screen. One of the smaller screens was showing an infrared reading of the room when he saw a green light pulsating inside Cozil and he glanced at Cam then at Cozil.

_"What is that?"_ he thought and Cam typed on the keyboard.

_"It's a…a…." _Cam thought then placed a privacy block up. _"Daddy, he has a bomb in his stomach."_

_"How long do we have until it goes off?"_

_"About two minutes," _Cam thought as Duer clapped his hands then turned to the rebels.

"Right, everyone out!" he said as he ran to the door and opened it. "Don't just stand there! Run!"

The rebels ran out of the room while Cam picked up Nigel's laptop then followed the rebels out of the room and Pandor ran to Duer.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"No time for talk. Just run!" Duer said as they ran out of the room when a loud explosion ripped down the hallway and Duer and Pandor sailed through the air.

New Gallifrey

Koschei listened while the others planned what to do about the daleks as he looked at Julie and she squeezed his hand. Martha had given the ok for him to go with the others but his hearts still slammed in his chest and he felt his stomach twisting in knots. Jackie had agreed to look after Aderyn while they were away and he sighed, looking at the floor.

_"You ok?" _Julie thought as he glanced at her and grinned.

_"Oh, yeah, I'm just overwhelmed by all this," _he thought and felt her stroking his mind.

_"We all feel that way at some point," _Rain thought as he looked at her and she softly smiled at him.

_"The thing you have to remember, Kosh, is that we take care of our own," _Amato thought and Koschei nodded.

_"Yeah, I found that out when you lot came to rescue me. I didn't know that I was that important," _Koschei thought and they all looked at him.

"Now that is the biggest load of rubbish I have ever heard," Alan said when he walked to Koschei and placed his hands on Koschei's shoulders. "You are important. Everyone in this room is important. Well, not Rainy Painy…"

Rain stormed over to him when Alan hid behind Koschei and lifted Koschei's left hand, pointing it at her.

"Save me!" he said while Rain stood in front of Koschei then sighed and took Koschei's hand, looking into his eyes.

"Now you listen to me. Everyone in this room would risk their necks to save you and it's not just because we think of you as some family friend. You are our te'lesau and we would be lost without you. You have brought love and comfort to a little girl who had lost her parents and turned our sour Duer…" she said when Alan peeked out from behind Koschei and smiled.

"Hey, that rhymes!" he said then ducked then she tried to hit him.

"You helped Duer loosen up and that is no mean feat."

"But what about what happened with the Rani? We still don't know what she did to me," Koschei said.

"One thing at a time, Brother," the Doctor said.

"What I think is amazing is that you didn't regenerate after getting shot," Jack said.

"Well, that's because I didn't want to. Not only would you lot have to get used to a new me, but so would Aderyn," Koschei said.

"Ah, but we know a way that you could change back if you had," the Doctor said.

"Nah, I like this face. I might let the hair go back to its normal brown color though."

"I don't know. I like you as a blonde," Jack said with a wink and Koschei coughed.

"Oi, Jack, leave my man alone!" Julie said.

"Sorry," he said, holding his hands up.

"Are you ok?" Rain asked and Koschei nodded. She hugged him while the others send love and comfort into his mind and he was a little stunned when the other Rose and Doctor and Nine joined them. Smiling, he moved back while Rain ruffled his hair and the Doctor rubbed his hands together.

"So, who wants to go kick some major dalek arse?" he asked when they raised their hands and he smiled.


	268. Chapter 268

Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty Eight

After getting the imagers ready, the ones who were going to go assembled into their strike team. The team consisted of Doctor, Rain, Sokanon, Chaska, Namid, Alan, Rose, Donna, Amato, Koschei, Jack, Ianto, Martha, John, Rosie, Alternate Doctor and Rose and Nine. The others decided to stand by and wait in case they needed more help. Mickey was the one in charge of leading the second strike force, should they need it. They made sure that the Doctor knew the number of his mobile before they left. The other thing they had to wait for was Jack since he decided to get the same sort of guns he used before to kill the Supreme Dalek on the Crucible. He, Martha and Ianto brought back several guns. The Doctor, Amato and Koschei watched while they, the Roses and Rain took a gun. The Doctor raised an eyebrow when he saw the big gun in her hand.

"I know you don't approve of guns but our kids are coming along and I'm pregnant with another one of ours so you better believe mama bear is protecting her cubs."

"Fine with me, Mama Bear, but don't mistake me for the hunters and fry me to a crisp," he said to her.

"Trust me, there's no mistaking your geeky bod from their metal ones."

She giggled when he gave her a withering look and he kissed his lips.

When everyone was ready, the rest of the family hugged and kissed them and they stepped back into Nine's TARDIS. Everyone watched as Sokanon climbed back into the Dalek shell and Nine put the top back on.

"Stay away from that blaster button!" the Doctor said when he finished putting the lid on.

"GEEZ, DADDY, I AM!" she said as everyone laughed.

"My greatest enemy has been reduced to a teenager in a tin can, the world's been turned on its ear," the Doctor quipped to Rain while she chuckled.

After going through the tunnel, they stepped outside and breathed a sigh of relief when they noticed the building was still intact. They stepped outside and looked around at the devastation. Namid grimaced when she saw the fried bodies of a mother and daughter nearby.

"Oh God," she said, putting her hand over her nose to keep out the stench of death as the Doctor put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

They paused for a moment and rearranged themselves. The Doctor, Amato, Alan, John, Jack and Koschei decided to move to the front in case of attack. The others clustered around Donna since she was the most important person in the plan and Chaska, Namid and Rain. Sokanon in her Dalek form brought up the rear as the people surrounding the core people hid the guns as best they could. At first they didn't see any Daleks although the mothership still hung in the air. Then they saw a few of them patrolling the buildings. This time however there were no screams or groans of people dying so the Doctor figured they were just making sure everyone was dead which filled his mind with rage. It wasn't enough for them to kill. They had to eliminate everything around them. The patrolling Daleks stopped when they saw the prisoners and came over to investigate. One of them went around to confront Sokanon.

"YOU HAVE FOUND MORE SURVIVORS?" the Dalek said.

"YES, I'M TAKING THEM ABOARD THE SHIP FOR EXPERIMENTATION," Sokanon replied.

"THAT IS NOT NECESSARY. EXTERMINATE THEM!"

"NO, THE SUPREME DALEK ORDERED ME TO BRING THEM ABOARD THE SHIP FOR EXPERIMENTATION. I MUST OBEY!" Sokanon said as calmly as she could.

Rain tightened her finger on the trigger of her gun ready to blast the Dalek if it attacked her daughter but to her relief, the Daleks accepted her explanation and escorted them to the mothership. Everyone stood together, hands on heads as two of the Daleks went away leaving one lone Dalek along with Sokanon.

_Great, one's coming along, now what do we do?_ Jack thought to them as he glanced at the Dalek.

_Just keep calm, it'll probably move off once we get up there. If not, Sokanon can escort us to the cells and once he's gone, we'll release ourselves with our screwdrivers_, the Doctor thought.

Koschei stared at the Dalek as hate coursed through his body. He gasped when lightning started snaking around his clenched fists and he quickly hid them behind his back.

Easy, Cowboy, Jack said when he saw what happened. Save the fireworks for the ship.

Sorry, I still don't know how to fully control this damned lightning, Koschei thought back.

The light surrounded them and they were taken up onto the ship. When they were in the transmat room, Sokanon came around her family.

"I CAN ESCORT THEM TO THE CELLS," she said to it. "FURTHER PROTECTION IS NOT NECESSARY."

Wow, Soki's a pro at being a Dalek, Rose thought to everyone.

"THE PRISONERS MIGHT ESCAPE!" the other Dalek said.

"I WILL ESCORT THEM TO THEIR CELLS. THEY ARE SECURE. GO BACK DOWN AND CONTINUE PATROLLING THE AREA, SEARCH FOR MORE SURVIVORS. OBEY!"

The Dalek hesitated for a moment as his eyestalk swept over the captives.

"I OBEY," he finally said.

_You better obey me, you wanker,_ Sokanon thought, _or I'll ram that plunger up your metal bum._

_Language, daughter, _the Doctor thought to her as everyone laughed inside her mind.

_I'm sorry, Daddy, but this is getting irritating. I hate having to tell these Daleks to piss off everytime they wanna come with me. They need to go shoot themselves in the butt, if they had one._

_Wow, I see she's developed just as strong a hatred for the Daleks as you have, _Jack thought to him as they walked out of the room.

They walked down the corridors pretending to be prisoners while they searched for any control consoles.

_Question,_ Donna thought as they walked along. _The last time I did this there were twenty seven planets captured by the Daleks. There are no planets missing now so would this whole scheme of yours still work._

_Should, _the Doctor thought back. _The Daleks still input their DNA into their computers so they can run them efficiently. Therefore, we just have to find a console and work with that. _

_Then I blow em up real goooood! _Alan thought.

_I'm just kidding, _he added when the Doctor eyed him._ Trust me, mate, I learned my lesson the last time. _

They turned a corner and froze when they saw two Daleks up ahead of them.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" one of them said. "WHY ARE THESE PRISONERS BEING ALLOWED TO ROAM FREE. EXTERMINATE!"

"NO!" Sokanon said, coming around them. "THEY ARE MY PRISONERS. I AM ESCORTING THEM TO THE CELL BLOCK."

"UNACCEPTIBLE. WE HAVE NO MORE NEED OF PRISONERS. THEY MUST DIE!" the Dalek said.

"NO, THE SUPREME DALEK HAS ORDERED…"

"THE SUPREME DALEK HAS SAID NOTHING. YOU LIE! YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO THE DALEKS. YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED ALONG WITH…"

Sokanon gasped when Jack suddenly fired his gun and destroyed the Dalek.

"I have a feeling sweetalking the tin cans won't work now," he said.

"ALERT! ALERT! PRISONERS ARE ATTACKING. DESTROY THEM."

Jack was about to shoot his gun at the lone Dalek as Sokanon backed up to get out of the way but suddenly, a burst of lightning shot from Koschei's hand. Everyone watched silently as the lightning snaked over the Dalek and then his eyestalk dropped and the light went out of the lens as it died.

"Whoa," Jack said.

"Wow, that thunderstorm actually works on Daleks? Brilliant!" John said.

Koschei grinned as he looked down at his hand.

"Finally, this freak lightning is good for something," he said

"Okay, Jack and Koschei will be our point men then," the Doctor said. "The others who have guns will provide backup while those of us who chose to take the moral high ground will just try to talk our way out of the situation."

Everyone jerked their heads up when a klaxon sounded overhead.

"Oh crap," Jack said. "Here they come. Battle stations everyone! Looks like we're in for one hell of a fight!"


	269. Chapter 269

Chapter Two Hundred and Sixty Nine

Solis

The alarms rang out while the rebels, Delmari, Mara, Frankie, Adam and the rest of the family ran down the hallway and saw the rebels and Cam lying on the floor. Frankie ran to Cam when she knelt down on the floor and he uncovered his head.

"Where is your father?" she shouted when she saw Pandor and Duer lying on the floor at the end of the hallway and her hearts slammed in her chest. Adam ran to Duer and Pandor then carefully rolled them over and Duer moaned.

"Brother, can you hear me?" Adam asked and Duer softly nodded. Delmari ran to Duer when she knelt down and gently stroked his hair.

"We need the medical carts!" she shouted when Mara ran to them and looked at Duer.

"Where is my brother?" Mara demanded as Adam stood up and glared at her.

"Who do you think did this?" he shouted then caught her wrist when she tried to slap him.

"You bastard," she shouted when Cam touched Frankie's leg and she looked at him.

"He blew up," Cam said when several rebels brought over the medical carts and one of the rebels gently slid him onto the medical cart.

"What do you mean he blew up?" Frankie said as one of the rebels helped her up and Cam held Nigel's laptop against his chest.

"I was scanning him while Daddy was questioning him and saw that he had this bomb in his stomach. I told Daddy and we ran out of the room. That's when there was this loud bang and we went flying through the air," Cam said as she nodded and stroked his hair.

"Taking him to the TARDIS," she said to Jamie as he nodded and headed down the hallway. The medical carts moved by her when she looked at Duer and he reached his hand up. She wrapped her fingers around his fingers when she sent love into his mind and he blinked.

"_No, don't say anything," _she thought as he nodded and closed his eyes. She led the medical cart into the meeting room as she led the medical cart into the TARDIS and told the rebel to take the other medical carts inside. The rebels were surprised when they walked inside the TARDIS and Adam led them down the hallway. The TARDIS had moved the medical bay closer to the control room as they saw the examination beds and the rebels helped placed the injured on the examination beds. Delmari watched as Frankie, Adam and Cameron moved from one examination bed to the other and Delmari held onto Pandor's hand.

"Commander, we need to deal with the fire," one of the rebels said and she nodded. The rebels left the TARDIS as she watched Adam using the scanners on Pandor and blinked.

"What's wrong?" Delmari asked and Adam sighed.

"_He took the brunt of the explosion," _Duer thought as Adam looked at him and blinked.

"_He's dying," _Adam thought.

"_Why isn't he regenerating?"_

"_I don't know," _Adam thought then looked at Delmari.

"Can I ask you something?" Adam asked and Delmari nodded. "What life is Pandor on?"

"He was on his last life," Delmari whispered and kissed the top of Pandor's head.

"No!" Duer said as he tried to sit up and Frankie gently held him down.

"Lay down!" she said but he shook his head and got off of the examination bed. He slowly walked to Delmari when he looked at Pandor and Pandor opened his eyes.

"Are…you alright?" he asked and Duer nodded.

"Hush now," Duer said softly as he took Pandor's hand and sadly smiled.

"No, I…know what is…happening."

"But you're not going to give up now, are you?"

"It's…time."

"But you can't leave now. You need to teach me things. I mean what sort of father would save his son and not hang around to see him grow up?" Duer asked and Pandor smiled.

"You are…grown up."

"But I still need my father's approval."

"I am…very proud…of you," Pandor said with a sad smile and a tear trickled down Duer's cheek.

"What about my son? He does have Time Lords that act like his grandfather but you're the real deal."

"Tell him…about me," Pandor said as he looked at Delmari when he closed his eyes and breathed his last. Duer walked to Delmari when he wrapped his arms around her and she pressed her face against his chest. No one said a word while Frankie walked to the examination bed and held Cam.

"I am so sorry," Duer whispered as he rocked Delmari and felt his hearts aching.

"_Bugger, I have messed up. Am I the only one that's not going to be able to go home? Am I the one that has to stay in exile while the Doctor and Amato go free? Well, if that's the case, I'll face it like a man. It's better for them to be free. True, I'd have to leave Frankie, Adam, Cam and Faith for a week at a time but it's worth it," _he thought as he sighed when the air became cold and a golden light filled the room. Kin appeared in the room as Duer looked at her and she walked closer, standing on the other side of the examination bed.

"Duer-san, why do you look so sad?" she asked.

"I messed up. Rassilon used the brother of a friend as a weapon to destroy me and I ended up losing my true father," he sighed and she titled her head to one side.

"You did not know what he was going to do."

"My son could have been killed! The Doctor would never have let Chaska go into that room."

"That is true but you are not him," she said but held a hand up, stopping him from saying anything. "I know that you are him, physically, but you are not him, mentally. Neither is Amato-san. That is why the three of you act the way you do."

"But what am I supposed to do? How do I make him see that what he is doing is wrong?" he asked and she walked around to the other side of the examination bed and touched his cheek.

"Use what you have," she said and he blinked.

"I don't understand."

"You will."

"So I didn't mess up? I can go home after this is all over and never have to return to this bloody universe ever again?" he asked as she backed away and nodded. He watched the golden light fade as he sighed and looked at Delmari.

"Are you alright?" she asked and he nodded, kissing the top of her head. "Then go lie down and let your wife tend to you."

Letting go of her, he walked to the examination bed then looked at Cam and sighed.

"_I am so sorry,"_ he thought and Cam smiled.

"_Why? I thought it was really cool. Well, not the whole room blowing up bit, but the rest of it," _Cam thought and Duer ruffled Cam's hair, looking at Frankie.

"Are you ok?" he asked and Frankie smiled.

"Yes, and stop looking like that. I'm not mad at you," she said as he went to lie down on the examination table and she kissed his lips. Closing his eyes, Duer heard the soft humming of the medical scanner then drifted off to sleep and sighed.

"Wakey wakey," Adam's voice echoed as Duer started waking up and fluttered his eyes open. Adam smiled when he arched the fedora back on his head and Duer sighed. Looking around, Duer noticed that he was in his bed and scrunched the duvet around his neck.

"Go 'way. I'm sleeping," Duer said then closed his eyes and snored. Adam poked Duer's chest as he snored louder, rolled over and pulled the duvet over his head.

"You've been sleeping for the last couple of hours. The Architect wants to talk to you," Adam said as Duer peeked out from under the duvet.

"Is the armada here?"

"Not yet, but it is close," Adam said when Duer sighed and tossed the duvet back, getting out of bed. His body was a little sore and bruised as he looked at his reflection in the mirror and his hair was sticking up on his head. Shrugging, he headed for the door as they headed down the hallway and Duer smiled when he saw Cam, Cameron and Nigel coming down the hallway.

"I see you're up and about," Duer said and Cam nodded.

"Yep, he's one tough bugger!" Nigel said, ruffling Cam's hair.

"Where are you going?"

"We're going to the arcade," Cam said.

"I'm fighting for my freedom and you lot are going to play with your Wii!" Duer said and Cam laughed. "Fine, fine, go play your childish video games while Daddy goes to talk with the Architect."

Nodding, Cam, Cameron and Nigel headed down the hallway while Adam and Duer walked the other way and headed for the control room. Frankie walked to Duer when she slid her arms around him and he kissed her.

"_Daddy, move, you squishy me," _Faith thought as Duer moved back and patted Frankie's tummy.

"Adam says the Architect wants to talk to me," Duer said and Faith nodded. Walking to the console, Duer pushed the button and the screen clicked on. The Architect looked at him as Duer crossed his arms over his chest and strummed his fingers on his arm.

"Doctor," the Architect said with a nod of his head.

"Architect," Duer said, picking a speck of eye crud out of his left eye.

"You look like shite."

"Heh, yeah, you could say that."

"Has something happened?"

"Yeah, it turns out that Rassilon's gone from slavery to making living bombs," Duer said when he told the Architect about Cozil and what had happened and the Architect clenched his jaw.

"Doctor, I am sorry, but I cannot condone this. We will be arriving within the hour," the Architect said as Duer sighed and shook his head.

"Please, Architect, I need more time. Just give me one more day to resolve this."

"No, I can't…"

"Look, I know you don't care but the reason that I'm here in this universe is because I was put in exile and the only way I can get out of exile is stopping Rassilon. If I don't do that then I can't go home, which I want with all my hearts. Even you can't deny a man wanting to go home and see his unborn child being born," Duer said when Frankie moved closer and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Please, I can't stand one more day without him," Frankie said, placing her head on his shoulder.

"And my son needs his father. He's only fifteen," Duer said as the Architect thought for a few seconds then sighed.

"Alright, Doctor, you have one more day. If this is not resolved by then, I have no choice," the Architect said then the screen went blank and Duer sighed. Letting go of Frankie, he left the room while and Adam watched him leave and Adam arched the fedora forward on his head.

"Where do you think he went?" he asked.

"Well, if it was me, I'd want to go talk with my mum," Frankie said then sat on the jump seat and gently rubbed her stomach.

Duer found Delmari sitting under a tree in one of the garden rooms when he sat down and slid his arms around her, pulling her against him. She slid an arm around his waist while her head rested on his chest and heard the quick beating of his hearts. Looking up at the burnt orange sky, he sighed and sent love and comfort into her mind.

"I am so sorry," his voice grumbled in her ear as she nodded and he kissed the top of her head. "I really messed up."

"No, you didn't," she said softly and looked up at him. "They should have scanned him for concealed weapons before bringing him here."

"Makes you wonder just how many of the rebels are really loyal to you."

"That's paranoid talk."

"Hey, being paranoid has kept me alive," he said with a wink and she sadly smiled.

"So what do you want to do?"

"The easy thing is to hide you in the TARDIS and let the Shadow Proclamation come and arrest everyone else but what if not all those who are following Rassilon are bad? What if they're only doing it because they're scared? Then we're back to who're loyal to you. We need to know that as well. Blimey, a day isn't long enough," he sighed and Delmari sat up, looking at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Architect has given me one day to settle all this and I still have tons of things to do," he sighed and she stood up, holding her hand out.

"Then let's get started," she said with a determined look in her eyes and he reached up, taking her hand. She helped him up as he smiled at her and she placed her arm around his waist.

"When this is all over, are you coming home with me?" he asked and she placed her head against his arm. "I know that this is where you grew up, it's where I grew up, but this isn't home. Not anymore. Home is where Frankie, Cam and my unborn daughter are. It's where Adam and his family is. It's where…"

"Hush," she said, reaching up and placed a finger on his lips. "Where did this gob come from? You never talked this much before."

"It's only been around for the last two lives."

"Well, you're right about one thing. This world isn't my home anymore. Not with Pandor gone and you leaving soon. So, if you want me to come with you then, yes, I will come with you when you go," she said and he kissed the top of her head.

"We can take Pandor, uh, my father's body with us and have a private cremation," he said and she nodded. Holding her closer, they walked out of the room and the clouds floated slowly across the burnt orange sky.


	270. Chapter 270

Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy

Solis

"Use what you have?" Duer whispered while he watched Delmari talking with some of her officers and Adam looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"What?" Adam asked and Duer sighed.

"It's what Kin told me when I asked her what to do about Rassilon. The thing is, I don't know what I have that I can use."

"You have us and an entire rebel army."

"True, but there has to be something else. Something that will show Rassilon that…" Duer said when he felt someone rapping their fingers on the back of his head and he turned around, seeing Cameron, Nigel and Cam standing behind him. "Um, ow, that hurt."

"Sorry," Cam said.

"I thought you lot were numbing those brilliant minds of yours in the Land of Wii."

"That got boring," Cameron said.

"And I found something I think you need to see," Nigel said, pointing to his laptop and Duer nodded. Walking to the small table, they sat down as Nigel turned the laptop on and typed on the keyboard. They looked at the screen when Duer sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"What are those?" Adam asked, pointing at the screen.

"Those are high powered, sonic blasters and they are pointed at the armada."

"And they're screened so the armada have no idea that they're pointed at it," Cameron said.

"So, the moment the armada arrives and, boom, they're sonic toast," Cam said.

"Can this get any worse?" Duer whispered when Delmari walked closer and he looked at her. "Please tell me that this hasn't gotten worse."

"Well, I did have two rebels looking after your friend but they lost her," Delmair said.

"Mara is missing?" he asked, trying to understand what she said.

"Yes, we can't find her anywhere."

"There is only one place she'd go."

"Yes, do you wish me to send someone out to stop her?"

"Uh, Daddy, is that her?" Cam asked as he pointed to the CCTV images on the screen and Mara was moving over some rubble.

"Yeah, that's her," Duer said as he watched Mara on the screen and he sighed.

"What do we do, Brother?" Adam asked.

"Where is she?"

"Here," Cam said as he brought up a map and Duer nodded, heading for the TARDIS.

"Be right back," he said as he went inside the TARDIS and closed the door. The others watched as the TARDIS vanished and Delmari looked at Adam.

"Where did he go?" she asked and Adam shrugged.

Mara carefully moved over the rubble when she looked up and saw the CCTV camera. Sighing, she kept going when she heard something and ducked behind the wall to her right. Several hover cars moved by as she watched then slowly came out from behind the wall and walked down the path. She ducked a few times when some patrols walked by then walked down the path and her heart slammed in her chest. Suddenly, a low grinding and wheezing sound filled the air when she stopped and watched the TARDIS materializing a few feet in front of her.

"Damn," she sighed when the doors opened and Duer walked outside, leaning against the doorframe. He kicked off on the doorframe when he walked to her and arched an eyebrow.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Get out of my way," she growled then walked to the left and he took a step to block her. She walked to the right but he followed her and they slowly headed for the TARDIS. "Stop that!"

"I have enough going on without you going off and either getting yourself killed or captured."

"He killed my brother!" she shouted with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"He killed my father!"

"What?"

"Pandor's dead," he sighed and sniffed. He hadn't let it sink in that his father was gone because he knew it would cloud his resolve to stop Rassilon. Pushed the anger and grief down into the bottom of his stomach, he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at Mara.

"Then why aren't you taking this thing and blasting his arse into ashes?" she shouted, waving her arms at the TARDIS.

"She doesn't have any weapons. Well, she does have shields and some defense weapons but that's it."

"Then what good is it?"

"Hey, don't diss my TARDIS!" he said as the TARDIS made a low grumbling noise and he looked at the TARDIS. "See, you made her mad."

"Oh, come off it," she said as she walked around the TARDIS and shook her head. "It's nothing more than some sort of cabinet with a trans dimension interior. It is a useless, meaningless piece of shit!"

"_Beloved, do I have permission to show her how useless and meaningless I am?" _the TARDIS asked inside Duer's head and he half smiled.

"_What do you have in mind?" _he thought.

"_Well, I could take her out into space and threaten to drop her into a __black hole__!" _the TARDIS thought and he laughed inside his head when the image of Mara screaming while hanging onto the doorway as the TARDIS shook back and forth appeared.

"Are you listening to me?" Mara shouted as he blinked and sighed.

"Look, I don't have time for this. You are coming with me and…" he said and she shook her head.

"No, I'm going to find Rassilon and kill him!"

"I can't allow you to do that," he said as he walked closer and she backed up toward the rubble. Growling, he picked her up then placed her over his shoulder and she growled, pounding her fists against his back.

"Put me down!" she shouted while he walked to the doors then snapped his fingers. The doors opened when a blue light hit Mara and she sighed, closing her eyes.

"What did you do?" Duer asked, looking at the ceiling.

"_Do not worry. It was only a stun blast," _the TARDIS said and he smiled, heading for the console.

"Where did you put her?" Adam asked as Duer walked out of the TARDIS and headed for the white table.

"I put her in a holding cell," Duer said when Frankie walked closer and slid an arm around his waist.

"She is going to be really pissed off when she wakes up," she said and he nodded, kissing her cheek.

"So, what's been going on while I was off stopping an assassination attempt?"

"Nigel, Cam and Cameron are questioning the rebels," Delmari said as Duer nodded and looked at the screens.

"Have you contacted the Architect about the sonic blasters Rassilon has pointed at them?" Duer asked.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"No, but it's better than them running into an ambush," Duer said as she nodded and one of the rebels typed on the keyboard. The screen flickered as the Architect appeared on the screen and Duer sighed.

"Doctor," the Architect said, nodding his head.

"Are you scanning the planet?"

"Yes, why, is there a problem?"

"Uh, it appears that there are several, cloaked sonic blasters aimed right at you."

"What?"

"Rassilon appears to have weapons and will blow you all into space dust the moment you are in range," Duer said and saw the anger in the Architect's eyes.

"You dare threaten us?"

"Whoa, no no no no, I'm not doing anything but try and stop the one pointing those big guns at you!"

"Neither are we," Delmari said when she appeared next to Duer and the Architect looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"This is Commander Delmari of the Gallifreyian Rebel Alliance," Duer said and the Architect blinked slowly.

"How do you know that she is telling the truth?" the Architect asked.

"Would this face lie?" Duer asked as he gently squeezed Delmari's face until her lips puckered and she started giggling.

"Let go," she said as he let go of her face and she shook her head, smiling. The Architect tilted his head to one side and she sighed. "Architect, I assure you that my people mean you no harm."

"I am sorry, Commander, but I don't believe you," Architect said and she nodded.

"Well, believe me when I say…" Duer said when Cam walked closer and tapped Duer's back, making him turn to look at him.

"Sorry to interrupt but Nigel told me to tell you that he's been able to get into Rassilon's computers," Cam said and Duer nodded.

"I'll have to get back to you," Duer said when he turned the screen off and Delmari looked at him.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" she asked and he smiled.

"He might be having a tantrum right about now but, yeah, it was a good idea," he said then turned to Cam, smiling. "So, Son, let's go see what Nigel is up to!"

Nodding, Cam and Duer headed for the table where Nigel and Cameron were sitting and Duer leaned on the back of the chair Nigel was sitting on.

"Well, Super Hacker, what have you found?" he asked as Nigel softly laughed and flipped him off.

"We found the weapons system and are, at the moment, dismantling it," Nigel said as he pointed to the screen and the cartoon puppy dogs wearing hard hats, goggles and gloves were running around the screen. They heard the sound of demolition over the speakers as TIMBER appeared on the screen and cartoon smoke blew across the screen.

"Blimey, that is brilliant," Duer said.

"I've also implanted a virus into the system that will wipe out everything," Cameron said as Duer frowned and looked at the screen in front of Cameron.

"Won't that get into this system?" Duer asked.

"Nah, I bypassed it."

"Which means all of Rassilon's computers are about to get a bad case of terminal shits!" Nigel said and high fived Cameron.

"You two are scary," Duer said and they looked at him.

"You want to see something really scary?" Nigel said when he leaned over, pulled Cameron closer and held his head in his hands, kissing him full on the lips.

"Oi, none of that, there is a child present," Duer said, covering Cam's eyes and Nigel and Cameron laughed.

"Turns out he's more like his dad then we thought," Cameron said and Duer sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Go see what Uncle Adam is doing," Duer said and Cam frowned, walking away. Nigel and Cameron shrugged then went back to work and Duer leaned over the top of the chairs and tapped their shoulders. "The other reason why I want you two to stop is because you're being watched."

Nigel and Cameron looked at some of the rebels looking back at them with confused looks on their faces and both of them smiled at each other.

"Are you telling me that Gallifreyan males don't kiss each other?" Nigel asked.

"It's more like public displays of affection are a no-no," Duer said then patted them on the back and stood up, looking at the rebels. "Right, let's get back to work! I have only a few hours before snake people with really nasty attitudes and big guns arrive so I need to find out who's with me and who's not!"

The rebels looked at him then nodded when Duer walked to the TARDIS then went inside and closed the doors behind him. Sighing, he walked up the ramp when he slumped into the jump seat then looked at the ceiling and the TARDIS gently stroked his mind.

"I don't know why, but life seemed a lot simpler when I was in my tenth life," he sighed, rubbing his eyes and nearly fell out of the jump seat from trying to place his feet on the console. "I hate being short."

Mara woke up with a start when she sat up and looked around the holding cell. It had steel walls, ceiling and floor and three light nodules were embedded in the ceiling. She was lying on a cot that was bolted to the wall and a reinforced glass door with air holes faced her. Getting up, she walked to the glass door when she looked up and down the hallway but didn't see anything but the other holding cells.

"Hello!" she shouted when she heard someone coming and tried to see who it was.

"Back away from the door," Delmari said as Mara backed up and Delmari walked closer to the glass door.

"Where am I?"

"Somewhere where you will do no harm," Dalmari said and Mara ran to the glass door, slamming her hands against the glass.

"You can't do this!"

"It is for your own safety as well as the safety of the others."

"That bastard killed my brother!" she shouted, banging her hands on the glass and Delmari glared at her.

"He also killed the man that I loved and nearly killed my son and grandson!"

"Then let me out and let me end that bastard's existence!"

"And then what? Are you going to kill the rest of them? What about the people who follow me? Do you want all Gallifreyans to die?"

"Yes! You are all murderers and slavers!"

"Does that include my son?" Delmari asked and Mara sighed, walking back to the cot. She sat down when she looked at Delmari and nodded. "I see."

Mara watched while Delmari walked away then curled up on the cot and the tears gently rolled down her cheeks.


	271. Chapter 271

Chapter Two Hundred Seventy One

Jack laughed as the Supreme Dalek repeatedly yelled alert, alert, alert over the PA system while they went through the ship immobilizing and destroying daleks.

"Oh yeah, it's an alert alright," Jack said out loud. "If I were you, I'd listen to your head honcho and get the hell outta here before we blast you to kingdom come!"

The Doctor glanced back at his wife, children and Donna.

"Come with me, they're taking care of things here. We need to get Donna to the console room."

"Then let me come with you," Nine said. "I was the former Dalek here remember."

"And I'll come as well," Alan said. "Just because I love tagging along with ya."

"And I'll come too," Rose said.

"Oh bloody hell, not Tarty Moo," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

He hid behind his wife when Rose showed him her gun.

"I have this and as you can see I'm not afraid to use it and that includes people who call me Tarty Moo."

The Doctor noticed Nine's confused look as they broke off from the main group.

"Private joke," he said to him.

"No, it's an idiotic joke and I wish he'd stop it," Rose said to Nine.

They froze when they turned the corner and saw two Daleks approaching.

"ALERT! ALERT! A…"

The Dalek was cut off when Rose blasted his dome apart. They quickly went behind the corner when the other Dalek fired. They sighed when the Dalek took up his companion's alert cry as he advanced on them.

"Yeah, stupid, I think everyone gets that it's an alert now," Chaska said.

The Doctor thought for a moment and telegraphed some instructions to his wife and Rose. He paused a moment, counted to three and then jumped out in front of the Dalek kicking him as hard as he could.

"NOW!" he cried as the Dalek was flung back.

Rain and Rose came around the corner and blasted him together before he could reverse and head back towards them. The Doctor sighed.

"We can't keep this up forever. We need to find a control panel now."

Alan stuck his head around the corner.

"Do you think I could keep them occupied if I danced and juggled and told them silly stories?" he asked.

"No, I don't think the Daleks are interested in dancing, juggling or silly stories, Brother."

"Crud," Alan said, poking his head back around the corner.

The Doctor came around the corner with his wife and sister and walked up to Nine.

"Are we close to the console room?" he asked.

"Fairly close. At least we're close to one that could be useful for us."

"Then there's no time to lose, come on, gang!" the Doctor said as Nine took the lead.

"Like shootin' fish in a barrel," Jack said as the rest of the group headed down the corridor. "Oh yeah, come on babies, come to Jack so you can get what's comin' to ya!"

As they walked down the hallway, Jack glanced at Koschei and stared at the electricity snaking over his fingers. He glanced at Ianto who was keeping their rear covered with a large gun.

"Damn, I'm glad he can do that. That is impressive," Jack said to him.

"I'm just glad it works against the Daleks. That's all that matters to me," Ianto said.

"And I hope whatever's powering it doesn't run out any time soon," Martha added.

Jack raised his hand when he heard a Dalek coming towards them from another corridor. He shouldered his gun and grinned at the others.

"Watch this," he said to them. "I'm about to give a Dalek a mind fuck."

"I hope you don't mean that literally," Ianto said dryly as Jack ignored him and pranced towards the corridor.

Koschei glanced back at them and jerked his head at Jack.

"What is he doing?" he asked them.

"Something incredibly foolish that no one but him would do," Martha said as Ianto nodded in agreement.

They watched as Jack paused at the corner and then suddenly jumped into view of the Dalek.

"BOOGA BOOGA BOO, UGLY!" he said as he threw out his arms. "Hit me with your best shot!"

They gasped when the Dalek shouted EXTERMINATE and shot him. Jack let out a scream as his body spasmed and then he fell to the floor dead. Martha grabbed Koschei's shoulder when he started to run towards the Dalek. Suddenly Jack jumped up and began to dance around in front of the confused Dalek while he sang at the top of his lungs.

"I GET KNOCKED DOWN BUT I GET UP AGAIN, YOU'RE NEVER GONNA KEEP ME DOWN!"

He aimed his gun at the Dalek and blew him apart before bowing.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed my performance," he said to the smoking hunk of metal.

He turned to see Ianto glaring at him.

"Aw, come on, Sweetness, it was just a bit of fun," he said, walking over to him. "I thought I'd confuse the hell out of him."

"Yeah and I get to watch you die," Ianto said.

Jack kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm here, I'm fine, don't be angry, okay? Just a joke."

"I love how you define getting killed by a Dalek as a joke," Ianto replied dryly.

Jack put his arm around his shoulder and smiled at his compatriots.

"Shall we continue our Dalek killing spree?" he asked them.

Nine stopped them outside a door.

"This is the main console room," he said to them.

"You know I've been thinking," Donna said as she stood beside Alan. "The last time I did this, we were sending planets back home. We're not sending planets back now."

"Doesn't matter," the Doctor said. "The Daleks still put their DNA signature into their computers so they can interact with them. If all these Daleks are connected by that then you'll be able to do what you did the last time."

"Make dem Daleks dance," Alan said gleefully.

Donna glanced at him.

"Should we keep him away from the console this time?" she said, gesturing to him.

The Doctor studied him.

"Can I kill one or two if I don't kill the whole herd?" Alan said.

"Well, since we're killing them now I can't really say no but no herd killing."

"I shall spare the herd, mon capitan," Alan said with a salute. "I will quell my genocidal tendancies."

"Very well then, we'll let him near the console."

"Me?" Namid said.

"You…" the Doctor said, confused.

"Can I get around the console?"

"And do what?"

"Help," Namid said.

"Yeah, we need to learn this stuff," Chaska said.

"Why?" the Doctor said.

"SO WE CAN MAKE DADDY ALAN'S RAT DOG BLOW UP!" Sokanon said from her Dalek.

Alan shot her a look as the Doctor sniggered.

"Never thought of that. Very well, we'll teach you how to do it so we can blow up Speck."

"You do and I'll rip open that Dalek back there, rip Sokanon out of it and stuff you in it," Alan said to him.

"Eh, I've had a good life," the Doctor said with a shrug. "But for now, let's get in here and wreck havoc on the Daleks, yeah?"

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the door. It slid open and they peeked inside, seeing no Daleks, the Doctor nodded and they all went inside and made sure the door slid shut behind them.

The Supreme Dalek glided down the corridor, his eyestalk swiveling back and forth. Ever since the attack by the Time Lords, he had been in his private chambers monitoring his troops progress but he soon saw that if you wanted something done right you would have to do it yourself. He glided out of his private chambers and sped towards the main console room determined to stop the Doctor and his friends at all costs.


	272. Chapter 272

Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy Two

Nine watched quietly while the Doctor worked under the console with his screwdriver to make sure that Donna would be able to control the Daleks once she pressed the right controls. The console was similar to the one to the one on the crucible except it was one sided. Donna studied the layout of the switches and buttons while they worked. Nine glanced at her and sided up to her.

"So…what exactly are you going to do to make the Daleks fall under your control?"

Donna gave him a smug smile.

"I'm going to do a Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator," she said.

Nine blinked in surprise.

"That's so simple and brilliant," he said admiringly. "Damn, I never even considered doing that in all my life."

"Makes you sick, doesn't it?" Alan said. "Brother and I are the supergeniuses who were s'posed to know all this stuff and she comes along and one ups us."

"Like I said, you needed to be human to think of it."

"I was human, I was half human like you were," Alan protested.

"Yes but you were too busy thinking of silly songs and where to drop your trouser chili to think of something complicated like that," Donna said.

Alan gave her a hurt look while the Doctor snickered. He finished checking things over and stood up.

"I'm finished. I think I got the controls to work the same way they did on the Crucible. So…take it away, Temp Girl."

"Stand back, boys, this is no time for amateurs," Donna said smugly as she pushed past them.

"Can we give her a swift kick in the arse after she's through?" Alan said as the women and children giggled. "Puh-leeese can we?"

"I'll consider it," the Doctor said.

He flinched when Donna shot him a look of death as she placed her fingers over the controls.

"Course we might wait till she's asleep," he added.

Donna rolled her eyes. Nine came up beside her and watched intently as she began to press the switches and buttons with lightning speed.

"You're good. I might have to take you back with me to my universe," Nine said.

Donna sniggered.

"Flatterer," she said as the Doctor and Alan snickered. "Just like them. You're all the same."

"Not me. I'm an original," Alan said.

"Really? Try telling that to Adam and John," the Doctor said.

"They'd agree with me," Alan replied.

The Doctor looked at Chaska when he ran up with Namid and tugged on his sleeve.

"Daddy, Dalek coming. It's not like the others, it's red."

"Blast, here comes the Supreme Dalek," Nine said. "Listen, you lot stay here, keep Donna protected. I'll deal with this."

"ALONE?" Sokanon said as she rolled up.

He patted her dome.

"Keep your family safe. I promise I'll be right back. Rain, my dear, could I borrow your gun?"

Rain handed it to him.

"Know this is a bit out of character for me but I have a family to look after now. Besides, the bastard asked for it the moment he shoved me in this shell. Just keep going with the controls. I'll sort out Old Red."

"BE CAREFUL, DADDY," Sokanon said.

He smiled and patted her on the head before he headed towards the door.

"Hurry, Donna, before he gets zapped," the Doctor urged.

"Hurrying as fast as I can. The controls aren't in the same place and I have to think a moment," Donna said as her fingers flew over the switches.

"Daddy!" Namid whispered to her father when she noticed Nine lay the gun down just inside the door.

"Don't worry, Rainbow, I'm sure he has something in mind for our friend," the Doctor said, squeezing her hand. "Just keep quiet for the moment. He'll signal if he needs help."

Nine stood outside in the corridor facing his old master as the red Dalek glided to a stop several feet from him.

"YOU WILL SURRENDER OR DIE!" the Dalek said.

"Do you know who I am? It's me, your former slave. I regenerated and escaped your little hell in that Dalek shell," Nine said.

"DOCTOR, YOU WILL SURRENDER YOURSELF AND YOUR ASSOCIATES OR FACE EXTERMINATION!"

Nine guffawed.

"And get shoved back into that Dalek shell forever more. I'd rather die."

"IF THAT IS WHAT YOU WISH, THEN YOU WILL BE…"

The Supreme Dalek fell silent. Nine was puzzled for a second until he heard a triumphant yell from Donna and watched as the Supreme Dalek started to slowly turn around.

"Too late it seems. You spent too much time running your gob instead of just shooting me," he said as the Supreme Dalek sped up.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS. I CANNOT CONTROL MY BODY!"

Alan stuck his head out the door and laughed.

"Yes! You did it, Te'lesu, make that tin can spin, my sister!"

"One spin coming right up!"

The Supreme Dalek began to spin faster, his eyestalk going up and down as he frantically tried to work his disabled blaster. All over the ship, they could hear the panicked shouts of the other Daleks as everyone except for Donna stepped out into the corridor to watch the fun.

"HEY, LET ME OUT OF HERE, I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING EXCEPT A STUPID BLUE BLUR!"

The Doctor and Nine turned and pulled the top of the Dalek shell off and helped Sokanon out.

"Thank you, I never wanna go back in that thing as long as I live," Sokanon said.

They laughed when Donna made the Supreme Dalek slam back and forth into the walls of the corridor. They giggled at the hollow bangs that were echoing from the walls as the hapless Dalek banged into them. In the distance they could hear similar bangs and shrieks from the others as Jack and the others laughed inside their heads.

Good old Donna, we need to buy that woman a nine course dinner, Jack thought to them. This is great. We're enjoying the Dalek dancing.

So are we. But perhaps the time has come to put the toys in the corner and leave them. After all, we're all too grown up for tin robot toys, the Doctor thought

I agree with that, Jack said. You heard him Donna; put the toys away like a good girl.

Okay, Donna thought. I'll put them away since Dad insists.

They giggled when the Supreme Dalek was backed up and slammed into the wall hard one more time for good measure before leaving him there. The Supreme Dalek swiveled his eyestalk around to look at the Doctor and his family as they came up to him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY CAN'T I MOVE?"

"You can't move because once again independent thought and ingenuity wins out over a hive mind mentality," the Doctor said to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?"

"What's the matter, scared?" the Doctor taunted as the others laughed. "Not so high and mighty now, eh? Sucks when you can't move or shoot things, doesn't it? Don't worry, we're not gonna kill ya. But you and your troops are gonna be stuck like this so you can't harm anyone and once we set a course for deep space, with any luck you'll drift in space without running into anyone else."

He smirked when he noticed him jerking his eyestalk in panic.

"You lot keep our guest company. I'll make sure all the other ships were affected and set all the controls so they'll head into deep space.

After the Doctor finished, they all transmatted back down to Tet and met up again with the rest of the family in the other universe. They all cheered and hugged each other before the Doctor looked at Anana.

"Now, a deal is a deal. I solved your problem and in return, I want you to tell us how you manipulated the Time Lord DNA."

"Yes, especially since you lot don't have advanced Time Lord minds," Nine said, coming up beside him. "I'm curious as well."

"We didn't need Time Lord minds. We managed to find some of the most advanced geneticists in the galaxy and they helped us decipher the DNA structure and build the machine for it. We Tetians keep our promises and I will do as I said and share the technology with you. Luckily, the original schematics and database survived the attacks."

"Thank you and as an extra bonus, we can give you lot some of our TARDISes and give you the information to pilot them along with some void crossers. Perhaps you lot would like to look for a new homeworld here or in another universe. But for now, our universe is Dalek free. Course I can't guarantee that'll always be so but you'll have us here on New Gallifrey and we'll be happy to help you restart your civilization if you find an appropriate planet."

"Thank you. I think we might do that. I'd feel safer living near a planet of Time Lords," she said as Zara nodded.

"And you, you're also welcome, of course," he said to Nine and Alternate Rose and Doctor. "I can give you lot void crossers too."

"Thanks. I wanna keep in contact with you and with my new daughter," Nine said, putting his hand on Sokanon's shoulder.

"And our new brother," Alternate Doctor said as Amato smiled.

"Well, now that the crisis is over with, perhaps we can get something to eat?" John asked. "I'm hungry."

"I second that!" Alan said.

"I third that and I'm sure Adam would forth it if he were here," Shilah said, putting his arm around Mingxia.

The Doctor smiled at Anana and Zara.

"Care to join us for a big family dinner?" he said to them.

"I'd like nothing more," Anana said.

"Yes, I'm also hungry," Zara said.

"Well then, let's fire up the barbecue grill and start cooking up a heap of food," the Doctor said, "and be sure to make enough for the rest of our family when they return."

"Come on, John, barbecue time!" Alan said as he and John ran off to the garage for the charcoal and lighter fluid.

As everyone began to talk and hang out together, the Doctor put his arm around his wife and drew his children near.

"Now it's finished," he said. "I did what I was supposed to do, I saved that universe and now my exile is over at last."


	273. Chapter 273

Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy Three

Solis

Rassilon stood near the chair while he watched the technicians trying to stop the virus that had invaded the computers and held the back of the chairs tightly in his hands. The screens flickered then sputtered as the screens went blank and the technicians looked back at Rassilon, some of them were shaking in fear of what he was going to do.

"I do not believe this!" he shouted when the lights went off and the room became silent. He stormed to the door as two guards manually opened the door and he stormed out of the room. The hallways were dark as he headed down the hallway and walked toward one of the windows, looking out at the city. Hover cars were on the ground while other vehicles stood abandoned and people gathered in the streets, trying to figure out what to do. Growling, Rassilon headed down the hallway until he came to the door that led to the stairs and it slammed against the wall after he opened the door and headed down the stairs.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Nigel said, doing a little bow after the last of Rassilon's computers blinked out and Cameron laughed.

"Now, you're sure that it won't do anything to our computers?" Delmari asked as she walked to him and Nigel gave her a stunned, hurt look.

"You dare question me? For that, I am going to put them back online!" he said as she softly laughed and shook her head.

"No no no, don't do that!" she said, pretending to swoon and Cameron and Nigel looked at each other.

"Oh, yeah, you are my brother-in-law's mother alright," Cameron teased and leaned back in the chair, placing his hands behind his head.

"Yep, she is," Duer said as he walked up behind Delmari and slid his arms around her, hugging her.

"Ok, Boss, what do we do next?" Adam asked as he walked closer and Duer let go of Delmari.

"Well, we crippled him, computer wise, but I'm still not sure who's with us and who isn't."

"I used the lie detector on them, Daddy. All of them are with us," Cam said as he walked up to Duer and Duer smiled.

"Right, now that I know that, I need to get to Rassilon before the Architect sends down the Snake Squad."

"And show him that what he did was wrong and has write I WILL STOP BEING AN ARSEHOLE a million times on the blackboard," Adam said and Delmari frowned, giving him a confused look.

"As much as I'd like to see him do a Bart Simpson, there has to be some other way to see the error of his ways," Duer said as he sighed then started pacing back and forth.

"Maybe this might help," Cameron said while Duer leaned on the back of the chair and looked at the screen. On the screen was the map of the citadel and Duer looked at the blue, yellow and green dots. "Now, the blue dots are the rebels, the yellow dots are us and the green dots are everyone else. Anyone know what that means?"

"Ooo! Ooo! I know! I know!" Adam said as he jumped up and down and waved his arm back and forth.

"Ah, yes, Master Storm, will you like to tell the class what this means?" Duer said and Adam placed his hands behind his back and coughed.

"It means that the rebels can kick their butts!" he said and Duer removed the fedora, patting the top of Adam's head. Adam placed the fedora on his head then shrugged and Duer laughed.

"The only problem is, he'd see us coming if we made a frontal assault,' Delmari said and Duer looked at him with a stunned look on his face.

"Mother, did you forget the most loyal of all my companions?" he asked then pointed toward the TARDIS and smiled.

"Will all of us fit?" one of the rebels asked.

"Do a Slitheen's farts smell bad?" Adam asked as they looked at him and he sighed.

"That would be a yes," Duer said when he walked to the communication terminal and pushed the button. "This is the Doctor. I need every man, woman and child to report to the center compound immediately. This is not a drill. Pack whatever you can and prepare to evacuate!"

"Why did you tell them that?" Frankie said as she walked to him and he smiled, placing his arms around her.

"Considering how hardcore Rassilon is, I'd rather be safe than sorry," he said and she nodded. "Right, let's get this over with!"

Rassilon stood on the balcony while he watched the others gathering below him and held onto the railing. Six security guards stood behind him when the last of the people in the citadel filed out of the buildings and Rassilon walked to the intercom system. Before he could push the button, a low wheezing and grinding noise filled the air and something caused a blast of wind to blow to his left. The guards held their laser blasters tightly in their hands while the TARDIS materialized and the doors opened.

"What?" Rasslion said as Duer, Adam and Delmari walked out of the TARDIS and Duer closed the doors.

"Hello," he said as he walked closer and Rassilon looked at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rassilon demanded and Duer blinked.

"This is a demonstrative pronoun which denotes something as present or near a place or time, or is just mentioned," Duer said with a smile.

"That's not what I mean!"

"Then you really should pick your words more carefully. It makes it easier to understand you."

"Guards, take them!" Rassilon said when the doors opened and Cameron walked outside, leaning on the doorframe.

"I have a better idea. Let me take them," Cameron said when he looked at the guards and the guards stopped. The laser blaster dropped to the ground as Cameron smiled and his fingers started wiggling. An invisible wind blew his hair around his head as his eyes glazed over and the guards dropped to their knees, moaning. Twitching his fingers, the guards screamed then passed out as Duer looked at Cameron and Cameron blinked. "Don't worry, Bro, they're alive."

"What did he do?" Rassilon demanded and Cameron smiled.

"I mind fucked them," he said as his eyes went black and tiny blue lines appeared on his neck. "I could do the same to you."

"Down, Boy," Adam said when Cameron sighed then nodded and went back inside the TARDIS, closing the doors behind him. Duer rolled his eyes then looked at Rassilon and walked toward him. The image of Pandor lying dead in the med bay played inside his head as he felt the anger growing inside him and Duer balled his hands into fists. Rassilon clenched his jaw as Duer stood in front of him and Duer's eyes were black while his hearts slammed against his ribs.

"Do you know how much I want to kill you right now?" Duer whispered as he stood face to face with the Time Lord that had caused him nothing but pain for most of his lives and something cried for vengeance inside his head.

'You don't have the guts," Rassilon said when Duer quickly grabbed Rassilon's index finger of his right hand and bent it back until it snapped. Rassilon screamed as Adam kept Delmari from running to Duer and shook his head. Rassilon fell to his knees as he held his right hand to his chest and Duer looked down at him.

"Get up," he snarled as Rassilon stood up and Duer grabbed onto his arm and pushed him to railing. Looking down, Duer looked at all the people gathered below when he sighed and blinked. They had their slaves with them as he noticed just how many slaves there were and realized that these Gallifreyans wouldn't give them up without a fight. There had been enough bloodshed as he sighed and looked at Adam. "Make the call."

"Right," Adam said when he flipped open the cell phone and pushed the button. "Yeah, it's Adam. Send them."

"What have you done?" Rassilon demanded when several blue lights appeared and the Judoon materialized on the balcony and below them, surrounding the others. "NO!"

"Doctor?" a voice asked as Duer looked at the Shadow Architect standing next to Delmari and Adam and Adam led Delmari toward the TARDIS, opening the doors and going inside.

"They're all yours," Duer said as he walked toward the Architect and Rassilon growled. Roaring, Rassilon charged toward Duer when the Judoon fired their lasers and Rassilon's body twitched, disintegrating into tiny vaporized particles. Sighing, Duer looked at the Architect when he walked to him and brushed some hair from his eyes. "What will you do with the others?"

"They will be tried at the World Court," the Architect said.

"And if they are found guilty?"

"They will be imprisoned. Though, truthfully, some of them will be executed."

"No, I will not allow that."

"And what will you do to stop us, Doctor? You can't take on the World Court."

"Like hell I can't! These people may have gone about getting help in rebuilding their world but they don't deserve to die! In fact, if you talk to them instead of tossing them to the wolves, or whatever it is that goes for them around here, you'd see that they were desperate and need help instead of imprisonment!" he shouted.

"I am sorry but the law is the law," the Architect said when the air turned cold and Duer blinked. Suddenly a golden light appeared when he saw Kin walking closer and he sighed.

"Let me guess. You are going to tell me that I did what I was here for but can't save everyone," he said and Kin nodded.

"But do not fear, Duer-san, your exile is over," Kin said and Duer looked at the TARDIS.

"What about the rebels and my mother? I am not leaving them here."

"They can go with you."

"But they're mind blind and deaf," he said when a golden light shimmered from behind the door and Duer gasped, feeling more than just his family in his mind. "Did you…?"

"Hai," she said, nodding her head. Kin was a little stunned when Duer walked over and hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. "Go in peace, Time Lord."

Stepping back, Duer watched as Kin vanished then he walked to the TARDIS and opened the doors. The Architect blinked when he heard a wheezing and grinding sound and watched the TARDIS fading. Shrugging, he walked to the railing as he watched the Judoon placing restrains on the people gathered below and blinked.

The doors opened as Duer led Mara outside and Frankie and Adam stood in the doorway. Duer had called the Doctor and told him what happened and they were both glad that the exile was over. He had also called Councilor Xashon and she assured him that the rebels will be given rull citizenship, homes and jobs and Delmari was going to become a member of the council.

"Home again," Duer said as he looked at Mara and she glared at him.

"I will never forgive you," she said as he nodded then walked back to the TARDIS. Frankie slid her arm around him as the doors closed and the TARDIS vanished. Sighing, Mara walked down the pavement as the tears rolled down her cheeks and she balled her hands into fists.

New Gallifrey

"We're home!" Adam shouted as he led the others into the Doctor's backyard and everyone came to hug Duer and Delmari. They had stopped off at a secluded planet to do Pandor's cremations and Delmari was surprised by all the love and comfort coming from the others. Duer found her sitting on the lounge when he sat down in front of her and nibbled on a Navajo taco.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he licked his fingers and she smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Use a napkin," she said as he nodded and wiped his fingers. "I'm fine. I guess I was wishing that your father was here. He would love all this."

"He is here," he said and she sadly smiled.

"Ah, no sad smiles," Adam said as he appeared behind the lounge and kissed the top of her head.

"Will you go play?" Duer said and Adam pouted.

"Muppy, leave your brother alone!" Delmari said as Duer's eyes went wide and Adam giggled.

"Oh, come off it, Brother! I've known about that other nickname for centuries. I do have your memories, remember?" Adam asked when he ran off and Duer stood up, watching him run toward Alan and John.

"You tell them what she said and I'll personally shove you back into a jar!" he shouted and Adam laughed. Sighing, Duer said back down then rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you think he will tell them?" she asked.

"Who lives in a fishbowl sitting on the table…Muppy Time Lord…" Alan, Adam and Johns sang as Duer growled and they ran into the house. He ran after them as Delmari watched him go inside the house and softly laughed.

"Rassilon, what have I gotten myself into?" she softly asked then got up and headed for the table, placing several Navajo tacos on a paper plate.


	274. Chapter 274

Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy Four

Duer felt a little groggy as he fluttered his eyes open and looked at the ceiling. The Doctor had performed the procedure that turned the Doctor back to his tenth life but they were disappointed that Amato had decided to stay in his eleventh life.

"Why don't you want to change back?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, this is the face that Peri fell in love with and I don't think she'd like me looking like you lot. You have to admit that it gets confusing," Amato said.

"So you want to be a nonconformist, eh?" Duer asked.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I am!" Amato said and they laughed.

Duer softly smiled then yawned when he felt like he was being watched and looked to the right, seeing Adam and Alan standing near the bed.

"Should we tell him?" Alan asked in a serious tone.

"He'll find out sooner or later," Adam sighed and Duer pouted.

"I just hope he doesn't wear it again."

"Oh, please, I couldn't go through that!"

"We could talk him into wearing that bright blue suit."

"No, that was even worse."

"I think you should tell him," Alan said and Adam nodded. Duer was starting to get scared as Adam leaned over him and locked eyes with him.

"Brother, there was a small glitch. You did get a life back but it's…" Adam said then looked away and sighed. "I can't!"

"What Adam is trying to say is you look like your sixth life," Alan said as Duer's eyes went wide and he pushed the blankets back, getting off the bed and ran to the mirror. He looked into the mirror as his tenth life's face looked back at him and he slowly turned around.

"Run!" Adam said as he and Alan ran out of the room and Duer turned, looking back at his reflection.

"Hello, You Sexy Thing," he said then went back to the bed and crawled back under the blankets. Laughing, he placed his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

(A short break)

"We interrupt the story to finish off the Doctor Merman story," Alan said as he smiled and walked away.

Doctor Merman led his merry band to the Nobile Reef as he led the way and Princess Rain Shower swam next to him. Alan of Seaweed was swimming lazy circles around Rose Coral as she sighed and Frazerwick took the rear. They didn't notice that they were being followed as they came to the reef and a large castle made of black coral rose out of the reef bed.

"Donnaella's castle," Frazerwick said softly and the hat on his head shook.

"Right, let's get this over with," Doctor Merman said as they swam toward the castle when a large shadow rose from the depth of the reef and they stopped. In front of them was a mermaid with long red hair and the bottom half of her was made from several octopus tentacles.

"Oi, what are you lot doing here?" Donnaella asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and Doctor Merman looked at the scepter in her hand.

"The Staff of Power," Frazerwick whispered and Doctor Merman nodded.

"We're here for that," Alan of Seaweed said as he pointed to the scepter and wiggled his fingers at her. "Come on. Cough it up!"

"No!" Donnaella said as she waved her hand and a large wall of water caused them to tumbled end over end. Doctor Merman caught Princess Rain Shower as she smiled then kissed his lips and he blushed.

"Hey, Ink Breath, over here!" a voice shouted as they looked over at the reef and Adamana Starfish arched the seaweed fedora up.

"Adamana Starfish!" Donnaella growled when he removed the bullwhip from his shoulder and pulled his arm back. They watched as the lash of the bullwhip twirled through the water then wrapped around the scepter, pulling it out of her hand. Donnaella roared as he smiled and held the scepter in his hand.

"Swim for it!" Adamana Starfish shouted as they swam and Donnaella followed them. They dodged in and out of the coral when Doctor Merman pointed to the small opening in the rocks and the others nodded. Swimming faster, they went through the tiny opening as Donnaella laughed and swam faster. Grunting loudly, she only came half way out of the tiny hole and sighed, placing her chin in her hands.

"Dang," she sighed and her tentacles wiggled behind her.

King Neptune was surprised to see Doctor Merman and the others as they swam into the throne room and Princess Rain Shower hid behind Doctor Merman.

"So what is this thing supposed to do?" Doctor Merman asked and Frazerwick thought for a few seconds.

"You are supposed tae say "Creag an tuire!" then bop him on the head with it," Frazerwick said as Doctor Merman swam toward King Neptune and lifted the Staff of Power over his head.

"Creag an tuire!" Doctor Merman said as he started bopping King Neptune on the head and King Neptune raised his arms, trying to protect his head.

"Ow! Ouch! Stop that! Ow! I give up!" he said as Doctor Merman stopped and folded his arms over his chest.

"So, you won't let your daughter marry a dolphin?" he asked and King Neptune nodded. "Good because I want to marry her!"

"You do?" Princess Rain Shower asked and he nodded.

"How about you, Sweet Fins, want to marry me?" Alan of Seaweed asked and Rose Coral nodded.

Days later there was a royal wedding and Doctor Merman and Princess Rain Shower lived happily ever after.

(Now back to the story)

New Years Eve

Koschei stood in front of the mirror as he adjusted his tie and smiled. He was wearing a white tuxedo, a white shirt, a black tie, white socks and black shoes and a red rose stuck out of the lapel of the jacket. Duer and Amanto teased him that tuxedos were bad luck but he told them it was only the black ones that were unlucky. He adjusted the cufflinks when he turned and looked at Aderyn sitting on the floor. She was wearing a white silk dress and slippers and had a white headband of ribbons and small flowers on her head. He walked to her when he picked her up and she peeped at him.

"Ready?" he asked as she nodded and they left the room.

Julie stood in front of the mirror while Rain did the finishing touches on Julie's hair and she smiled. The long gown Julie was wearing hugged her curves then ended in a small train in the back and was strapless. She sat down while Frankie pinned the viel to Julie's hair then Julie stood up and looked at the other women in the room.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"You look amazing," Delmari said and Julie smiled.

"Koschei is a lucky guy," Donna said and Julie looked back at her reflection.

"You think?" Julie asked and they smiled.

"Yes," Clara said when the music started and they looked at the door.

"Well, let's go then," Julie said as Sarah Jane opened the door and they left the room.

The Gallifrey garden room was decorated with white and gold ribbons and balloons which moved in the soft breeze and a golden arch was at the center of a large glade. The others were dressed in tuxedos and evening gowns while the music played softly and the Doctor and Koschei stood under the arch. The Doctor was dressed in a long golden robe with a high collar and Gallifreyan symbols were on the sleeves and went down the back of the robe. The wedding march started as they turned and watched Trevor walking Julie toward the arch. Trevor wiped his eyes with his handkerchief then sighed and kissed Julie's cheek when they came to the arch.

"_You look amazing!" _Koschei thought, setting up a privacy block and Julie smiled.

"_You look great, too," _she thought.

"_Would it be rude to say how much I want to take that dress off you?"_

"_Only if you do it right now," _Julie thought and they laughed inside their heads.

"Dear Ones, we are gathered here today to join these two in marriage according to the rites of Gallifreyan matrimony," the Doctor said when Alan and Adam yawned and he looked at them. "What?"

"Brother, do you know how long that ceremony is?" Alan asked.

"But Koschei wants it done that way."

"But it's almost midnight," Adam wined, stamping his foot.

"I wouldn't mind the short version," Koschei said then looked at Julie. "Do you?"

"Whatever works," she said and the Doctor smiled.

"Fine, but I need to do the blessing," the Doctor said then started talking in Gallifreyan. Fifteen minutes later, he closed the small book he hand in his hand then looked at Koschei and Julie. "Do you, Koschei, take Julie to be your lives mate? Will you care for her, love her, protect her and drive her insane with your silliness for as long as you both shall live?"

"Is that how it goes?" Koschei asked and the Doctor smiled.

"Just answer the question."

"I do," Koschei said with a nod of his head.

"Good, now, Julie, do you take Koschei to be your lives mate? Will you care for him, love him, protect him, cook his meals, wash his nasty y fronts, clean the house and pump out baby after baby until you're sore for as long as you both shall live?"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Julie said and the others laughed.

"Do you or not?" the Doctor asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

"I do," she said and Koschei smiled.

"Then I'm glad to pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your wife," the Doctor said and Koschei moved the veil back, kissing Julie's lips. Julie wrapped her arms around his neck when he lifted his right hand and lightning shot into the air. The lightning popped and sparkles around them as they clapped and she placed her forehead against his.

"Show off!" she whispered as Koschei smiled and the Doctor tapped them. Turning, they saw that everyone was standing in line while Jackie held Aderyn in her arms and Julie took Koschei's hand.

"Time Ladies and Time Lords, I am proud to introduce the bride and groom," the Doctor said while they started walking toward the others when Koschei got the feeling that something wasn't right and stopped.

"Why do I have the feeling you lot are up to something?" he asked and Alan and Adam's mouths dropped open.

"No, we're not," Alan said and Adam shook his head.

"You better not," Julie said as they walked by the others but no one moved and they headed for the door. Turning around, Koschei smiled when he picked Julie up and carried her out of the room. "Have fun without us!"

The door closed as they watched the room change and New Years Eve decorations appeared. Tables with food and champagne bottles chilling in ice buckets stood near the walls while rock and roll music played over the speakers and the disco balls spun on the ceiling. A large digital clock was on the back wall as the numbers counted down to midnight and glasses of champagne and soda appeared in their hands. The clock counted down to zero when they shouted "Happy New Years" and the Doctor, Duer and Amato looked at the others. The Doctor was now wearing a tuxedo, a white shirt, a black tie, black shoes and black shoes as he looked at the others and sighed. They were talking, dancing, eating or sipping on their drinks and the children were chasing each other around the room.

"Ok, what was that for?" Duer asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking about our exile," the Doctor said.

"Why?" Amato asked.

"Well, it just reminded me how easy it is to lose everything."

"Yeah, we nearly lost it all," Duer said, nodding.

"Makes you want to lock them all up in a glass box and throw away the key," Amato said.

"But we can't do that," Duer said.

"Not with this crew, we can't. Face it, Guys, we trained them well," the Doctor said then raised his glass. "I want to make a toast to a new year, new life, new friends and new/old us!"

Clinking their glasses together, they drank down the champagne then smiled and went to go dance with their wives.


	275. Chapter 275

Chapter Two Hundred and Seventy Five

(Seven Months Later…)

"Daddy!"

Namid went tearing through the house screaming her father's name at the top of her lungs.

"Daddy, where are you?" she said as she ran into the garage.

She stopped short when she saw the TARDIS door open and heard her father singing inside. She ran towards the door and ran through. She saw his legs sticking out of the console while he heard him singing.

"So, so what, I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't need you and guess what…" he was singing as he worked.

"Daddy!" Namid said, crashing to her knees beside him.

The Doctor made a face when he saw the pain on her face when her bare knees hit the grating.

"Ooo, watch it, Rainbow. I don't want you to break your knees and see you end up in hospital."

"Well, you have to go anyway, Daddy. Mummy's water just broke."

The Doctor's eyes bulged out of his head. He jerked up and banged his head on the underside of the console.

"Daddy, you okay?" Namid said as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, as soon as the crack in my skull mends, I'll be just peachy keen," he said as he quickly finished what he was doing and closed the hatch. "See ya later, Girl," he said to his TARDIS. "The new addition is coming at last."

As he crawled out from under the console he mentally told everyone else what was going on. He felt everyone's joy and excitement as he and Namid ran towards the TARDIS door. He closed it behind them and they sprinted into the house, up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"Let me guess, you were doing repairs," Rain said as she hurried around the room packing a small duffle bag with nightdress and other things she would need.

"Well, at least I was nearby," the Doctor said as he helped her. "I told ya I'd be present for Hope's birth, come Hell or high water and here I am. Mi-mi, get your brother and sister and get ready, Martha and Grace are already on their way to the hospital."

Namid nodded and ran out of the room. The Doctor held Rain.

"Here we go again," he said to her.

"Yes, but at least this time we're ready."

"Look who's talking. I'm still recovering from the triplets," he teased before he gave her a kiss on the lips.

By the time they were done, the children were ready and had put the dogs out in the back garden. The Doctor led them to the garage and everyone got into the minivan. The garage door opened and he sped off, closing the door behind them. They sped down the road towards the hospital.

"Love, slow down. Don't get in an accident and make me lose the baby," Rain said when she noticed how fast he was going.

"Sorry, just nervous," the Doctor said, slowing his speed.

"Yeah, well we'd like to live, Daddy," Sokanon said.

"Do you want me to stuff you back in the Dalek shell, young lady?" he said, looking in the rearview mirror as she giggled.

They pulled into the hospital carpark. Everyone got out and the Doctor slammed his door as he ran around the van. He took Rain's hand and everyone gathered around her as they led her into the hospital. Inside the waiting room, several of the family members were gathered. They waved at Rain when she came inside.

"It's not like she hasn't given birth before so you lot didn't have to come," the Doctor said to them as Grace and Martha took Rain's hands and led her to a gurney.

"Yeah, well, happy event and all," Alan said shrugging. "We wanted to all go inside and make a general nuisance of ourselves while taking photos and video and getting drunk and smoking cigars and stripping nude and other such raucous behavior. But nope, the good doctors over there told us no."

"Thank you for saying no," Rain said to Grace and Martha as they wheeled her away.

The Doctor pointed to his children.

"You, here, sit. I'll let you know when she's done and you can come inside," he said to them.

They groaned but the Doctor gave him one of his stern looks and they reluctantly went and sat down as the Doctor hurried to catch up with his wife. By the time he caught up, she was already in the birthing room and being made comfortable while Grace and Martha busied themselves with tests.

"The contractions are about twenty minutes apart now so it won't be too much longer," Rain said as the Doctor pulled up a chair and sat down beside her.

"Hard to believe the moment is here. I'm going to hold Hope in my arms at last," he said to her as he took her hand.

"Yeah, you have the easy job. I have to push her out."

"Nah, I'm giving birth in spirit," he said, patting her hand.

"Oh yeah, that just makes me feel so much better," she said as Grace and Martha laughed.

Rain groaned when the doors opened and Alan strolled in.

"No! No video, audio, witty songs, shitting on the sheets or whatever else you have planned," she said as everyone laughed.

Alan walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I just wanted to give you a brotherly kiss and show of support and say how happy I am that this day has finally come, Te'lesu," he said to her.

"Oh. Well, thanks, Bro."

"Course if you want me to shit on your sheets, I am able and willing."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead when she shot him a look.

"Good luck, we're all rooting for you, cheerleader outfits and all," he said.

"Yeah, well, you take a photo of that for me then."

"Indeedy," Alan said, turning and strolling back out. "Ladies, don't let her fart on ya or spit out vaginal juice or don't let her shoot the placenta in your faces."

"Get out of here, you vulgar idiot!" Rain said as Alan sprinted out the door giggling with glee. "God, I swear sometimes that man needs a hit in the head with a huge sonic screwdriver to get his brain to work right. Where he comes up with that crap, I'll never know."

The door opened and Rain opened her mouth to say something but closed it again when Namid came in holding a black teddy bear in her hands.

"We got you a gift just so you could have something to look at in here," she said, setting it on the table beside her.

"What do you mean? The woman's got me, hasn't she?" the Doctor said.

"Yeah but she sees you all the time," Namid said.

"And your point is?" the Doctor said as everyone laughed.

Rain reached up and pulled her down for a kiss and a hug.

"Thank you, Baby. Tell everyone I said thank you for the bear."

"Okay, Mummy, just hang in there and stay calm and we'll be rooting for you."

"With Alan leading the cheer I suppose," Rain said.

"Yeah but we're all gonna do it too," Namid said.

She gave her one more hug and kiss and waved as she walked out the door. The Doctor let out a contented sigh.

"Girls. Glad my Hope is a girl, love girls," he said.

"So you can spoil her rotten?" Grace asked as she got Rain some water.

"You better bloody believe it!" the Doctor said. "This one shall be doted on like all the others and will grow up safe and secure and loved and then one day we'll take her in the TARDIS, push her out the door and say, "Monster, go get it!" then we'll watch the fun."

"Listen to him. You'd think I wasn't involved at all," Rain said to Grace and Martha.

"Well, you oughta know by now that he thinks everything is his and his alone, every idea, every invention and every living being."

"You know what? I want Grace to do the birthing, go out and talk to Jack if you're gonna be that way," the Doctor said while they laughed.

Martha gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek while the Doctor grinned and sent love into her mind.

When it was time, the Doctor stepped back slightly but kept himself in sight of Rain as she groaned and yelled in pain. He stroked her mind and he could feel everyone else giving her love and support as she pushed their daughter out. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the head finally showed and the Doctor came around the corner watching with pride as they gently guided Hope out. She had the same skin coloring as he mother with a tuft of black hair on top of her head. She had her mother's face with her father's chin and nose. The Doctor kissed his wife's sweaty forehead as Martha and Grace cleaned her off, took measurements and performed the necessary tests. When they were done and she was clean with a nappy on and swaddled in a blanket, they laid her in Rain's arms.

"Seven pounds, Ten ounces," Grace told the Doctor.

"And every bit of that is beautiful," the Doctor said in a hushed voice as he laid his hand on top of her head.

"Should we bring the rest of them inside?" Martha asked.

"You better before they stampede in here on their own," the Doctor said.

Martha and Grace went out to tell the others while the Doctor sat down beside his wife. He watched with loving eyes as she began to breastfeed her.

"Least I know what to do now that I've had the triplets," Rain said.

"Yup, you and me both. Parenting will be so much easier this time," the Doctor said. "Oh my Latara, she's beautiful."

"Yes, she is, Thete. I can't wait to see Faith. Frankie oughta have her any day now," Rain said.

"Wonder if this'll spark out another baby boom among us," the Doctor asked.

"I hope not, we're filled to the gills with children now," Rain said.

The doors opened and both of them were surprised when they saw that nearly the entire family was present now. All of them gathered around and took turns bending over to look at Hope as she fed. Then they congratulated the Doctor and Rain and took photos of the baby and the happy family. Then they left them alone except for the triplets who stood by their father's side and stared at their sister in silent wonder.

"You'll have to help us take care of her," Rain said to them.

"Gladly, having a little sister is cool," Namid said. "She isn't blind, is she?"

The Doctor and Rain glanced at each other and the Doctor leaned in to examine her.

"I don't think so. She didn't seem to have any trouble finding the breast," he said. "Still, can't hurt to have Grace and Martha check before we leave. Don't worry, Rainbow, if she is, we'll deal with it."

They came closer and the Doctor sat back and smiled at them as they silently watched their sister feed.

(One Week Later…)

"And here we go again," the Doctor said as Alan drove him and Cam through the night towards the hospital where Frankie was going to give birth to Faith.

This time they left Rain home with Rose and the children since she was still recovering from her birth. Hope was perfectly healthy and had her sight but the constant feedings and tending to her led Rain to pass on watching Frankie give birth. The rest of the family was on their way there and keeping in contact with each other. Duer had just gotten her to the hospital with her contractions ten minutes apart and Grace and Martha were prepping her like they did with Rain.

By the time they got there, the rest of the family had assembled in the waiting room. They asked about Rain and after receiving word that she and the baby were fine. They settled down to wait.

Meanwhile, Duer was pacing the room while Frankie lay in the bed.

"Will you quit doing that? You're making me nervous," she said.

"Can't help it, I'm excited. I finally get to see my daughter," he said as he stopped pacing and walked over to her.

"Everything will be alright, so quit worrying," Frankie said.

Duer sat down beside her.

"Still hard to believe that we're going to be blessed with another miracle and here I am, able to be here to witness it," he said.

"I'm glad you're here too. I don't think I could bear it if you were in exile while she was being born."

"Yes, thank the heavens that silly exile has been lifted and I no longer have to worry about what day I have to go back to the other universe. I like this universe just fine with my wife and kids and family all by my side."

He kissed her lips and waited with her while the contractions began to speed up. Just like the Doctor did, when the moment came, he got up and stood nearby offering his love and encouragement as Frankie cried out and groaned in pain as she pushed out her tiny miracle. Then finally they heard their daughter cry and Duer went around to see her. He grinned when he saw that she looked just like his wife except she was bald. He walked back over to Frankie.

"Congrats, Frankie, you gave birth to Sinead O' Connor."

"Oh put a sock in it," she said as he giggled.

As before, Grace and Martha cleaned and measured and took tests to make sure she was okay before handing Faith over to her mother.

"She's eight pounds, five ounces," Grace said to them.

"Ha! I beat the Doctor. I have a fatter kid than he has."

Frankie eyed him and he cleared his throat.

"Not that I wasn't betting on it or anything but you know, sometimes I just like to have a gloat at the old man's expense. But I'm not saying our daughter is fat, just plump and pleasing to the eye. Pleasingly plump, that's her. Our pleasingly plump Faith."

"You're rambling, dear," Frankie said.

"I'm aware of that. Nerves and excitement," he said.

Everyone else came in the room and Frankie rolled her eyes when he immediately gloated to the Doctor about the birth weight. The Doctor shrugged.

"So…my daughter's gained three more pounds already on top of her birth weight," he said smugly.

"Oh? Well, my daughter will gain twenty in the next week then."

"She better not. I don't wanna bust my gut picking her up," Frankie said as everyone laughed.

Duer walked over to her and kissed her lips. He stood back and waited while everyone offered their congratulations and then they all left except for Cam who stayed behind to watch his sister while Frankie fed her.

(One month later…)

A month had passed and life went back to normal with Rain and Frankie tending to their babies and the others coming and going in their TARDISes and helping out when they were able to. As predicted, a few of the family members began speaking about their own little additions to the family but for the moment it was just talk. The Doctor, mindful of his children's assistance on the Dalek ship, decided to start training them a bit more since he figured that now they were old enough to go to dangerous planets and help him fight monsters. And with Rain's blessing, he had started doing that in addition to teaching all the children how to drive Earth vehicles as promised.

Then one night, Marion called everyone telepathically.

It's Adam, he had another vision. I think you better listen to this, she thought to everyone.

After everyone told him to go ahead, he told them that he had a lucid dream. In the dream he saw the Doctor on his knees and when he looked through his eyes and looked up, he saw a black cloaked figure standing over him, sneering.

I heard you call him Valeyard, he thought to the Doctor as everyone else listened in.

There was a number of groans from everyone, the Doctor included.

Well, I am supposed to get kidnapped by him at some point, remember? He takes all our lives and imprisons them. So maybe that's what you saw, the Doctor thought. But…for the moment, there's nothing we can do and worrying won't help. When the moment comes, it'll come. Just let us know if you have any other visions, Brother.

I will, trust me, Adam thought back. Sorry to alarm everyone. But I felt it was important. I'm off to bed again with Marion so goodnight.

Everyone wished him goodnight and Rain, holding Hope in her arms, snuggled up close to her husband while the children went back to watching a movie on the holovision. The Doctor sensed their fears and calmed them before he put his arm around his wife and stroked his daughter's face. Contented, he watched as Hope fell asleep in Rain's arms.

THE END.

A/N: Yippee, this one is over with. There is a third one to this trilogy about the Valeyard but Carol and I are holding off on it while we work on the Eleven/Amy story and the Parenthood one. Plus, I need to get caught up on some of the others but thanks for sticking with us and we hope you enjoy the next one in the series when we start writing it.


End file.
